The Snow Fox's Struggle
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: When a snow fox meets a speed demon, a shadow cat, and a blonde brute she begins to see that the world may not be as bad as she believes it to be. Though it wont be so simple as her past may not be the easiest to understand. Faunus Weiss AU. The cover art was drawn by Nekkyo Usagi, whose deviant art account is named Orcagirl2001 and it was commissioned by Dragon and Sword Master.
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first story on this, so please try and deal with anything that may make you cringe.**

**This is a Faunus Weiss story that I have been thinking about for some time.**

**Special thanks to Blue Hurricane, for helping me out with this and inspiring me to write stories.**

**Edit: I noticed the original first chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. So I rewrote it to clean it up a bit. Also there is dialogue in this version. **

**Also, I have an announcement that I wanted to put on here to get the word out. I've wanted to do this for some time, but I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested. I plan on opening a ******Pátreon** soon, since honestly, living expenses has been a bit tough lately, and I wanted to do commissions on there too if people are interested in me writing something up for them. As of me writing this, the page isn't open, but if anyone is interested, PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It's the property of RoosterTeeth Productions. **

* * *

To say Faunus have it bad would be an understatement, especially one who has been living in a grimm infested forest for the last 4 years.

Weiss Schnee, former daughter to Thomas Schnee, also a fox Faunus who was cast aside by her father for being the daughter he never wanted.

It began when Thomas Schnee decided to have relations with a Faunus woman named Angel Hoffen. He regretted involving himself with Angel, when he found out that she was pregnant with his child.

This angered him, as he did not wish to have his first born be a Faunus. He however could not make Angel have an abortion, since if someone were to find out, it would've ruin him. Thomas decided to allow Angel to have the baby, but for the time couldn't allow anyone to know that the baby was a Schnee.

Thomas had decided to let Angel and Weiss live in Castle White, with Angel working as a maid, who was given a room for her and her child. He used this as a ruse, to make sure nobody would ever know that Weiss was his child. Angel agreed to these terms, only thinking about her daughter's wellbeing.

**Six years later.**

A small white haired Faunus girl, no older than six, was playing around her mother, while she was working. As she played around the room her mother was working in, her mother looked on in amusement, as the fox Faunus was as happy as can be.

"Mommy, when will you be done with your job?" The small girl questioned her distracted mother.

Snapping out of it, the older fox Faunus answered. "Oh sweetie, soon I promise. Then we can play for the rest of the day, how does that sound?" The fox's mother asked.

The little six year old smiled and asked. "Okay mama, but what should I do while you're working?"

"How about you go up to our room and wait for me, then we can play some more when I'm done." Angel answered her little girl.

"Okay!" The six year old then ran out of the room, which made her mother smile due to her rather joyful behavior.

The six year old continued to run to her room, but stopped when she noticed a rather tall white haired man in a white suit speaking with one of the guards.

"Why do those beasts continue to make my life hell?" The man in the white suit angrily shouted.

"I am not sure sir, but what do you think we should do in case of any hostile actions from this group?" The guard asked.

"Simple you dolt, kill them. Make sure those animals know that the Schnee Dust Company is not to be trifled with. If they want a fight, I'll give them a war." The white haired man exclaimed.

The six year old was a little afraid of the man, as she had seen him many times before, but never knew who he was. One time when she asked her mother about the man, her mother told her he wasn't important, and should leave it at that.

Thomas turned away from the guard, and noticed the fox Faunus hiding behind the corner of a wall. "Well, what do we have here? Why are you out and about young one?" The man asked the slightly afraid girl.

"Um, my mama told me to wait for her in my room sir." The six year old answered, with a soft tone.

"Yes, that would be the smart thing to do, as you shouldn't be running around by yourself in these halls. Now go on and wait for your mother." The man told the small six year old.

She nodded slowly, and then ran off to her room. "That girl, why isn't she locked up in her room, Angel needs to see she's just a nuisance." The man said out loud to himself.

Suddenly Thomas heard a loud bang. Several guards go to him, as protecting him was their first priority. "What was that?" Thomas questioned.

A guard was informed through his earpiece that the White Fang are attacking Castle White. "Sir, it's the White Fang, they're attacking." The guard responded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Send some guards over and kill those animals!" Thomas ordered the guard.

"Sir we need to get you and any other worker here out first. They may be targeting you." The guard said to his boss.

"Fine, but when you know I am safe, you kill those miscreants."

"Yes sir."

The guards then took Mister Schnee to a safe place, while those in Castle White were being evacuated.

Angel, during all of this was being taken to a safe place by some guards. She however tried to get them to let go of her. "Stop, my daughter is still in the Castle! Please let me find her." Angel begged the guards.

"No can do mam, our orders are to evacuate all those in the Castle to a safe place." The guard said to the distraught woman.

"But my daughter is still in there!" Angel exclaimed, while trying to get free from the guard's grasp.

"Don't worry; there was no White Fang in the castle, so she is probably being evacuated by another guard." The guard said to Angel.

"No, you let me go this instant! I need to get my daughter." Angel demanded.

The guard ignored the woman and continued to bring her to a safe location.

White Fang soldiers began their infiltration of the Castle. "Okay, we all know the target correct?" A White Fang higher up questioned the other soldiers. The soldiers all nodded. "Okay remember people, were here for only one man, try to keep casualties as low as you can. Of course if some Schnee guard needs to die, well I think I can overlook that." The higher up says to his soldiers.

They began their search for Thomas Schnee. One guard searched a room that has a silver rapier in a glass covered case. He broke the case and took the rapier. "Not bad, these Schnees got the best material for weapons. I'll bring this to the higher ups for smelting." As he prepared to leave the room, he noticed a fox tail poking out from under the bed. "Well what we have here? Come out from the bed kid, now!" The guard commanded. At first she doesn't comply, but the guard decided to grab her out from under the bed. The girl began screaming, frightened by the man's forceful grab. "Calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what you're doing here."

The child calmed down, though still frightened by the man. As she looked at the man, she took note of the mask on his face. "Who are you? And where's my mama?" The child questioned the masked man.

"First off, that's none of your business kid, second I don't know where your mom is, nor do I care. I want information though, and even though you're a kid, you probably know Mister Schnee. Now where is he hiding?" The man questioned the scared child.

"I don't know a Mister Schnee, I just want my mama." The child answered the man, while tears began to form in her eyes.

"What does your mom do here kid?" The man asked the child.

"S-she cleans the rooms here." The child responded.

"Oh so a maid huh, well then, that makes you a child of a mistreated labor worker and I know what to do with you." The man said, making the six year old scared by his words.

"What do you mean you know what to do with me?" The girl asked with a worried tone.

"Well since you asked so nicely, you're joining the White Fang today." The White Fang soldier stated.

He then picked up the girl, who began screaming again, telling the man to let her go. "No can do kid, we need all the soldiers we can get, and you are going to learn to be one." The man explained to the girl. He then taped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream.

_Mommy where are you? I need help. Please someone help me._

The girl mentally begged for someone to rescue her. She could do nothing but cry.

Soon the White Fang soldier and the girl reached the higher up. "Hey, who is this kid? And why do you have her mouth taped shut? The higher up questioned the soldier.

"She a workers kid, so I thought maybe we could bring her into the White Fang." The soldier stated.

"Well, she is a Faunus, okay put her in the car." The higher up ordered.

The soldier who found her places her in the back of a car, and then with two others, decides to leave Castle White with the child.

"Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us." The White Fang soldier said to the frightened six year old.

As they continued on the path to their hideout a pack of Beowolves ambush the car. "Whoa! Kill those Beowolves now." One of the soldiers screams. "Kid stay here, we'll handle these grimm." Another soldier said to the child.

The child noticed the rapier the soldier took from her room earlier. She looked over at the White Fang fighting off the grimm, and then decided to take a chance. She grabbed the rapier and snuck away from the fighting.

_I need to get home, but… where is home?_

All the child could do was run, run as fast as she could so the White Fang wouldn't be able to find her. She continued to run in one direction and eventually ended up seeing a nearby town. She smiled, because now she could get the help she needed.

She arrived at the town, but noticed that there weren't any Faunus in sight, at least not around the area she was in. She decided to ask somebody for help. "Excuse me sir, please I need to get home, could you help me?"

"What the heck? No, get away from me you animal." The man shouted, scaring the six year old.

The girl looked hurt, but tried to ask other people for help. She is met with the same treatment, hate. Everyone she attempted to talk to just shoved her off, like she was some piece of trash.

_Why do these people keep yelling at me? Do I keep saying something wrong?_

Night came, and all the child could do was look for a place to sleep. She found a nearby bench to sleep on. When morning came she was greeted by people yelling at her to get off the bench. After a while, she got hungry and tried to get some food, but with no money she couldn't even attempt to buy anything. She did something she was told never to do, steal.

Days passed, and the child continued to sleep on benches, and stole from small stores to survive in the town.

The child remembered the words the White Fang soldier told her.

_Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us._

She took a look around and remembered that when she arrived here, there was in fact no other Faunus. Even the days she has been here, she had not seen a single Faunus.

_Do they not want Faunus here? Is that why they keep yelling at me?_

It was then that the girl realized, that not all humans care for her kind, in fact some hated her for what she was. With that thought in mind, the girl cried, because she was stuck in this town that hated her. She couldn't leave, the paths leading to other places were grimm infested. She was lucky to even make it her, if luck is the right word for it.

_Maybe I won't have to wait much longer. Mama must be looking for me, right?_

The child was unsure though, as it has been several days, and still nobody came to find her. She would wait for months, before realizing she had been forgotten about.

**During the White Fang's attack on Castle White**

"Sir, it looks as if everyone has been evacuated from the castle." A guard reported to Thomas.

"Very good, now when do you think those animals will be taken care of? Thomas questioned.

"Actually sir, it looks like most of the White Fang are being taken care of. In fact some were seen fleeing the area."

"Animals the lot of them, they attack my home and then run like cowards." Thomas remarked.

Thomas looked over a report on who has been accounted for; he noticed that Angel was on the list, but not his daughter.

_Why hasn't she been checked out yet? Is she still at the Castle?_

As he was questioning this, he heard yelling from a certain fox Faunus. "Mr. Schnee, please my daughter is still at the castle, and your guards won't allow me back in it. You need to send someone to find her, please." Angel begged the man.

"I am sorry, but I have no intention on allowing anyone back in that castle, not until those animals are wiped clean off of it." Thomas stated.

"She's a little girl! She could be killed by those people!" Angel exclaimed.

Thomas ordered one of his guards to take the woman to a different location, not wanting to deal with her. Thomas thought about how he could finally be rid of the child.

_If she is killed or missing, I won't have anything to worry about. It will just be the White Fang's fault. Of course Angel will be upset, but with the child out of the picture, I guess she can be taken care of too._

After some time, the fighting between the Schnee guards and White Fang died down. There were casualties on both sides, but in the end the White Fang had not found Thomas Schnee, and fled Castle White.

Angel tried looking for her daughter, but couldn't find her anywhere in the castle.

_God no, where is my baby? The White Fang, they must have found her. Our room was messed up when I got there. No, I won't accept that, she has to be here somewhere._

As she and many others guards continued to look for the missing child, they come to a conclusion that she was in fact gone.

Angel was called up to Thomas' office. As she entered the room, she noticed the man was sat on his chair, with a serious look. "Miss Hoffen, it has come to my attention that your daughter Weiss is indeed missing. The guards said she was most likely killed or kidnapped by the White Fang, so…"

Before he could finish what he had to say Angel interrupted him. "Cut the crap Thomas, you know our daughter could still be out there, all you have to do is send a search party."

"I thought I specifically told you, to never acknowledge me as the girl's father." Thomas remarked.

"No Thomas, she is **our **daughter. That means you need to put aside your racist views, and go look for her." Angel demanded.

"Angel I'm sorry but no, I will not be looking for that nuisance. She was never supposed to be my first born, and now I can finally be rid of her." Thomas said, which made Angel angry.

"How dare you! She's your own flesh and blood. How could you be this way? She could out there alone, wanting us to find her." Angel questioned the Schnee.

"It's because I made a mistake with you. I shouldn't have pursued the kind of relationship; In fact I should have pursued you at all."

"Why are you saying this?" Angel questioned the man.

"Miss Hoffen, you are no longer employed here, or allowed to live in Castle White. I'll give you the rest of the day to get your belongings and leave." Thomas explained a visibly distraught Angel.

"You can't be serious; I thought we had an agreement." Angel said.

"We did, but with Weiss gone I see no reason to keep you here. She may be a Faunus but she was my first born, and because of that, I let you and her live here. Now that she is gone, I can no longer worry about my successor." The man explained.

"But she isn't gone; she could still be out there. All you have to do is send some people to look for her." Angel begged.

"As I said, I will not be doing that now if you could be so kind, leave my home." Thomas commanded.

"I'll tell people you had a Faunus daughter." Angel threatened.

"Where is your proof? All the medical records on Weiss were changed to only say your name and an unnamed man being her parents"

"What? But that's…"

"Remember I'm a Schnee, I can make things happen. I did this years ago, to ensure that the girl would never be known as a Schnee." Thomas explained.

Before Angel could say something back, two guards entered the room, since Thomas called them over. They took Angel to her room to get her things. Angel was then kicked out of Castle White.

_Weiss, I promise I'll find you one day. I know you're out there sweetie._

* * *

Years passed, and Weiss has learned to survive in the harsh environment she has been living in. When she turned ten she discovered her semblance. After that, she practiced for three years before deciding to take her chances on one of the pathways leading to other towns. Problems occurred tough as she ran into too many grimm, and needed to hide. She decided to hide in a cave, and blocked the entrance with her glyphs.

When it was clear that the grimm left her alone, she decided to leave the cave but noticed that the forest she was in had some normal animals and berries she could eat. So she decided to stay the night to eat, and get some sleep. When she woke up she began her walk to the next town, and as she approached it, she began thinking whether this will be the same or not. When she sees that Faunus here are also treated badly she comes to a conclusion, that all humans just hate Faunus, no matter where you went. With that thought in her mind, she decided to head back in the forest and deal with the grimm instead.

Her choice to live in this forest was easy for her, as she knew she could fight grimm and run away if she needed to, as with people she couldn't fight them. So four years passed, and with each passing year she saw people fighting in the forest but never revealed herself. Though the fourth year that people were seen in the forest, she noticed a girl with a scythe, who seemed to be having trouble with some Ursa.

* * *

**Well here is the new chapter one. If anyone has read the original prologue, you don't need to read this new version. It's what I wrote before, but with dialogue and way more of describing of everything. Yeah this rewrite is now my longest chapter, so yay for that. For anyone new to this story however, this is the more polished and descriptive version. Anyways I'm done rambling. I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue.**


	2. Eye Contact

**To explain some things Weiss is a fox Faunus with a tail and ears. She has fighting experience through living in the emerald forest. **

**There will be more explanation on Weiss' experience with the town she lived in as it will be the basis of why Weiss doesn't trust humans.**

* * *

"Okay Yang I get it I will be extra careful down there now please stop babying me." Ruby complained to her older sister.

"Well excuse me for wanting my little sis to be safe." Yang noticed that Ruby was a little upset at that. "Listen Ruby, I know I baby you, but it's only because I don't want anything bad happening to you. You know that, right?"

"Yes I know but I wasn't brought to beacon two years early for nothing you know." Ruby said with no doubt in her mind she could handle herself. "I know that you only see me as your baby sis, but I need to show people that I can do this."

"Hey I know you can, just understand that there are things that one person can't handle alone." Yang explained. "I just need to know if things get hairy you won't fight, just run, okay." Yang pleaded.

"Okay I promise, but you have to promise that once initiation is over, you will start treating me like a huntress in training and not your little sister okay."

"Partially, Rubes. No matter how old you get or how strong you become, you will always be my little sister." Yang explained with a smile.

"Well okay if that's the best I will get then that's good enough." Ruby stated with some frustration at still being the little sister.

_All first year students please report to beacon cliff, again all first year students to beacon cliff._

"Okay moment of truth Rubes, ready to do this?" Yang questioned the scythe wielder.

"Of course, after all that talk I can't wait to show off crescent rose." Ruby said with joy.

* * *

"Teams here at beacon are comprised of 4 people, how you will get those 4 will not be explained." Glynda stated. "The first part of forming teams will not be a secret, as the way you pair up will be the first person you make eye contact with." Glynda explained, shocking some students.

"Why is eye contact something that decides this? Shouldn't it be based on performance or something?" Yang asked.

"Please do not question how pairings are formed, as it will not be answered." Glynda stated, which just made Yang a little annoyed.

"Okay, if everyone here is ready, we will begin." Glynda said

"Um, yeah, well I would like to know how we will be getting into the forest?" Jaune asked with a hint of worry.

"You will be falling." Ozpin plainly stated.

"Oh, um, right. So how do we land safely?" Jaune yet again asked with even more worry.

"That is up to what landing strategy you decide on using." Ozpin again stated with almost no emotion.

"Um, I don't know if I have a landing strategyyyyyyyyyy" Jaune yelled as he and the other students were launched into the air.

_Okay Ruby you got this, just find someone to pair with and show them you can be a reliable teammate. Maybe I'll find Yang then I could show her that I am not a little kid._

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted, as she heard gunfire and howls from Beowolves.

_Looks like the action is getting started, well I hope I can get some part in it._

"Hello! Ruby you there?" Yang asked rather loudly, hoping to find her sister. "Ruby if you're out there just yell back, it's me Yang." Again, Yang said loudly. Sounds were heard from some bushes which caught Yang's attention. "Ruby is that you… nope." Yang jumped back and began beating down the Ursa, and then they made a mistake and took a strand of hair off the blonde's mane. She lashed out at the first Ursa and killed. As she was about to kill the second one, it got hit in the back with Blake's Gambol Shroud. "I could've taken him." Yang stated, which made Blake turn her head slightly.

_Humans and Faunus again fighting grimm in the woods, why do they do this every year? _

From a small cave not too far from where the initiation boundaries were, a lone white haired fox Faunus looked toward the sounds of fighting.

_Maybe for once I should see what this is about._

With that thought in mind, the fox decided to see why every year at this time do humans and Faunus work together to fight these grimm.

"Is anybody out here looking for a partner, maybe one that has an awesome sniper scythe!?" Ruby yelled, hoping that she would find a partner soon.

_Maybe I should get the relic and explain I couldn't find anyone then I won't need a partner._

While she was thinking, some Ursa began to get closer and closer to the girl. As she began to think on what she should do, the first Ursa attacked. Ruby heard it in time and blocked the attack just in time.

"Whoa an Ursa trying a sneak attack, that's weird." Ruby stated, a little confused about the encounter. "Okay then big bear, come on I can take you no problem." Ruby said with confidence. The Ursa again lunged at Ruby who easily dodged the attack and immediately cut its head off. "Well that was easy." Ruby said, unaware of the other Ursa in the area. About nine other Ursa then proceeded to jump out of the bushes which surprised her.

_Well then, um, how do I deal with you all? _

As she began to think of some way out of the mess she was in, all nine Ursa lunged at her from all angles and before she could react, a high pitched screech was heard. As if an angel itself came to save her, Ruby saw four of the nine Ursa frozen solid. The others dodged the ice and were ready to pounce again, but not on Ruby, but a new target. That target had long white hair and fox traits that left Ruby stunned by her beauty, even though she wasn't wearing the nicest of clothes, sporting torn jeans and a white shirt that was a little big for her and dirty shoes that were slightly damaged, Ruby didn't pay attention to her clothes but on the person.

"Hey human stop daydreaming and prepare for a fight there is still five more and I don't want to waste anymore Ice dust." the mystery white haired girl stated with a hint of anger. With that Ruby snapped out of it and got close to the girl who slightly moved away which confused Ruby.

* * *

**Well there is the dialogue I wanted to work on, if it looks okay please let me know as this is my first time working with dialogue. I am going to try to update this story daily as I enjoy writing it. The first 2 chapters came out fast because I wanted the set-up and dialogue written in 2 parts. Oh and some things may be left out from what canon RWBY has shown like everyone's landing strategy since I don't really want to write all that up. Reviews would be helpful as well as I want to better my writing. **


	3. Their First Fight

**I have to say I wish I would have decided on writing before as it's really fun and helps me deal with depression.**

**Anyway let me not ramble on about that, here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey uh whoever you are, do you think we can take all these ursa" Ruby asks a little concerned about their situation.

"Listen human I know how to fight and with how you have that huge scythe I can only assume you will be able to do something" Weiss responds sounding angry at the girl for not having some confidence.

"First off my name is Ruby Rose, second I can fight but I mean there are quite a few and I don't think the frozen ones will stay frozen for long" Ruby says.

The ursa don't waste any more time and attack both girls. Weiss jumps over them using her glyphs while Ruby speeds past them and both begin their own attack against the ursa. With the combined effort of both girls the ursa fall, but the ones frozen break out of their ice prison and become enraged. As soon as they try to attack Weiss uses her lighting dust and electrifies the rest.

"Wow that was so cool, you just obliterated those grimm like they were nothing" Ruby says jumping up and down like a kid who was given a new toy. Weiss though begins to walk away. "Hey wait, you and I are supposed to be teammates" Ruby tries to tell Weiss.

"What do you mean teammates human, I don't have any association with you" Weiss explains confusing Ruby.

"Hey I thought I told you my name is Ruby and what do you mean, we are supposed to work together get a relic then return to beacon so we can form teams" Ruby explains still confusing the snow fox.

"Well human I don't need to use your name as I don't plan on sticking around and getting to know you, so you will just be human to me" Weiss states which annoys Ruby. "I do not know anything you are speaking of with this relic thing or these beacon teams you keep rambling on about" Weiss says.

_Who is this girl and why is she pretending that we aren't in initiation right now, maybe she just doesn't want me as her partner._

"Look if you don't want to be my partner fine, but don't just try to lie about not knowing what we are doing her" Ruby says with an angry tone which also angers the snow fox.

"Excuse me human but I am no liar, if anything maybe you are lying and are just trying to use me to help you get this dumb relic for whatever reason you want it" Weiss fires back with equal angry.

_Oh she is good, I almost believed her there for a second. I know I'll play along till she admits she just doesn't want me as her teammate._

"Okay how about this you explain what you're doing here and I'll explain what beacon is and why we are supposed to be teammates" Ruby says trying to get the snow fox to admit she is lying.

"What I am doing here is none of your business human, so please just leave me alone I have no interest in speaking to you" Weiss says trying to leave for her cave.

"I knew that would be something you would say, since you can't think of a good excuse to get away from me" saying to Weiss who turns around and looks at Ruby with anger in her eyes.

"Listen here human I…" Weiss is cut off as she notices an ursa major jumping at Ruby. With no time to summon a glyph or use dust the snow fox pushes Ruby out the way of the attack and gets hit in the shoulder by the major.

Ruby gets up and looks over at the major getting closer to the downed fox faunus. With the thought that it would kill her if she didn't move Ruby throws herself towards the major and tries and cut its back, but the major takes the hit knocking Ruby away. The major tries to attack Ruby while she is knocked down but Ruby uses her scythes recoil to move her body out the way. Ruby looks over at the snow fox and decides that she can't lose since she would be next if she falls.

_I need to focus there is more at stake here than just me. She may be a little mean but she is still a person, a really pretty person at that. Wait did I just say that, no Ruby focus enough day dreaming._

"Alright you big ursa come on I know you want me, I helped bring down your buddies". Ruby says trying to anger the major so it will only focus on her.

The major begins to run toward Ruby who jumps out of the way managing to get the major to hit a tree head on. With the major dazed Ruby decides that a frontal attack may be better due to the soft underbelly. She manages a successful strike but still it isn't enough to take it down. The major swipes at Ruby who uses her crescent rose to block the attack but it still knocks her back a bit. When the major runs at Ruby it suddenly stops and some small runes appear on its limbs holding the major in place. Ruby looks at the major and is confused, but then realizes that the snow fox has gotten up and is he one holding the major in place for her.

"Human hurry up and finish it I can't hold it for long" Weiss says to Ruby who is surprised to see her up so fast.

"Right got it and thanks" Ruby says to Weiss who just has a face on that says just kill it already. Ruby lunges at the major and impales its stomach with her scythe effectively finishing the major off.

Weiss sees that it's over and tries to leave the area while Ruby is taking her scythe out of the major.

"Hey wait you may not want me around, but you're hurt and need medical attention" Ruby yells towards Weiss who just continues to ignore her.

"Leave me alone human, I don't need your help" Weiss yells back as she starts to use her glyphs to get away from the persistent scythe wielder. As she is getting away she looks back at sees that the girl is using her speed semblance to catch up. The snow fox begins to pick up the pace and tries to block the speed demon with her glyphs. "I thought I told you to leave me alone human" Weiss screams trying to get this girl to leave her alone.

"No way snow fox, you got hurt saving me there is no way I am letting you run around alone with an injury like that" Ruby states showing the snow fox she isn't going to stop chasing her.

"Snow fox, what's that supposed to mean" Weiss yells at the girl clearly not liking the nickname given to her.

"Well you are a fox faunus and your hair is white like the snow, so you know I think it fits". Ruby says with a little joy in her voice clearly happy she came up with the nickname. "You also don't want to tell me your name".

"You don't need to know it and that reasoning is dumb what if my hair was green, would you call me grass fox" Weiss yells towards Ruby.

"Uh no because that is so lame, grass fox come on" Ruby says clearly annoying the snow fox.

* * *

**So yeah I really can't express how fun it is writing for Weiss and Ruby. Blake and Yang may be a little harder for me to write as I don't tend to focus on them in the show, but don't worry they will be important here as yes this is a more Weiss centric story but this is still a RWBY story. **


	4. Find the Snow Fox

**For those who left reviews I want to say thank you for the advice on my writing. I will do my best to improve, but if I don't I hope you can overlook some things. **

**I will respond to the guest reviews at the bottom as I can't PM guests.**

**Onto chapter 4**

* * *

"So I'm Yang, what's your name" Yang asks the silent black haired girl.

"Blake" she responds clearly not interested in making conversation.

"Oh that's a nice name" Yang trying her hardest to get Blake to talk to her. "So where did you learn to fight, I learned from my dad". Yang again tries to get the silent girl to say something besides her name.

"That isn't important" Blake says which just frustrates Yang. "I realize you want to make conversation with me but I am not much of a people person, so how about we try to just find the relic and be done with this test". Blake says.

_Man this girl needs to loosen up, I mean is it wrong to learn something about your own partner._

As the two continue searching around the forest for the so called relic they hear some yelling, and out of nowhere a white haired girl crashes into them. The three end up falling over. Yang and Blake begin to get up and notice the snow fox bleeding from her right shoulder.

"Hey are you okay, I know that was a hard crash but that shouldn't have made you bleed" Yang says which makes Blake face palm.

"She obviously had this injury beforehand Yang" Blake say which makes the blonde shrug. The snow fox gets up and runs from the two. "Hey wait don't run you're hurt" Blake yells trying to get the snow fox to come back.

Just then Ruby runs into the Yang and Blake which results in another three person crash. Yang clearly pissed that this happened twice, but calmed down when she realized it was Ruby who crashed into them.

"Ouch did I hit a truck?" Ruby questions out loud which somewhat annoys her sister. "Oh hey Yang I didn't mean truck like big, I meant truck as in tough" Ruby says hoping the older sister would buy it.

"Uh huh sure sis, so want to tell me why you were running that fast" Yang question her younger sister.

"Yang sorry to come in between you two, but if you recall a girl who is injured was running away from us" Blake says wanting to get the sisters to focus. "I think we should go find her, she was bleeding a lot". Blake clearly worried about the snow fox.

"Wait is this girl a fox faunus with white hair" Ruby asks hoping it's the same girl. Blake nods to confirm that it is indeed the same person. "Oh good she was the reason I was running so fast, I wanted to get her some help but she just ran away from me".

"Why would she run from you?" Yang asks. "I bet you freaked her out with your weapon obsession" Yang says which makes Ruby glare at her.

"No Yang she took a hit meant for me by an ursa major and after we killed it she ran away from me" Ruby says confusing the Yang and Blake. "She even told me to leave her alone, I don't get it"

The three decide to look for the girl and notice her blood trail. As they follow it Ruby could only think of what she could say to the snow fox to get her to get some help for her injury.

"Alright so anything we should know about this girl, I mean she seems to not want any help but clearly needs it" Blake asks the scythe wielder.

"Well she's a little mean but she protected me so she can't be all mean, and she kept calling me human" Ruby tells Blake.

"Okay so she calls you human and you say she a bit mean, to be honest that isn't much to work with on trying to understand why she won't accept any help" Blake says

"So what do we do if we find her, knock her out or something?" Yang asks upsetting both Ruby and Blake.

"No Yang we won't hurt her we just want to get her some help" Ruby says with some anger.

"Hey calm down I was kidding, but seriously how are we going to get this girl to trust us" Yang says.

"I don't know yet but I hope she will be okay, that injury she got was because of me" Ruby says with slight sadness in her voice which Yang notices but won't say anything about it.

_Why did I put myself in this situation, I'm so stupid. Now these humans might find me._

The snow fox mentally scolded herself for making what she believed was a mistake. Even so something in her mind told her that she made the right decision as she saved someone's life, even though it was a human's life. The snow fox finally gets to her cave and uses her glyphs to block the entrance.

"Hey the trail is getting harder to see, maybe we should tell Ozpin to find this girl instead" Yang says.

"Yang I don't want to wait on Ozpin, she might bleed out before then" Ruby says to her sister. "If that happens I won't be able to call myself a huntress, I would have failed someone who needed my help". Even though Ruby says this there is another reason why she wants to help this girl.

"Okay sis don't worry we will find your little girlfriend" Yang says making Ruby blush.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Ruby yells which makes her slap her hand against her mouth. Yang laughs a bit and Blake hits her In the back of the head. "I mean she just needs help and I want to be the one to help her, that's all".

"Okay little sis just try not to worry too much, I promise that Blake and I will do what we can to get this girl to come with us and get some help". Yang says bringing a smile to Ruby's face.

"That was nice of you to say, though the girlfriend comment could have been avoided" Blake says, happy with how Yang responded to her sisters discomfort.

"Well I am her big sister I both love her and need to tease her to keep my big sis title." Yang says which makes Blake smile a bit. "Hey a smile, I knew you couldn't ignore me forever". Blake then decides to look away which makes the blonde chuckle a bit.

The trail does in fact end, so the three girls try to go the way they have been going. Eventually they end up finding a cave that has been blocked by several rune symbols.

* * *

**To the guest that reviewed chapter 1 thanks for your review and I will do my best to improve. Also glad to see you like Weiss as a fox faunus. This is a piece of work I hope to have last me a while so what you said about the world finding out who Weiss really is may take some time.**

**To Kit, I see what you mean about the fight scenes and have to say I will try my best to improve on them. I have written short stories before outside of this site but never fight scenes so this is new to me. Thank you for the review and I will do what I can to bring more quality in this story.**

**To Totoro, this reply is rather late since I edited in after writing this chapter and other reply's. So first thank you for reviewing, second I have issues with dialogue because I don't know the proper way to describe situations or reactions, but I will try to work on that. The basis of how I write are the multiple writing styles of people on this site so I may need to take your advice on reading a good book. Thank you for the advice.**

**The only times I will be putting these types of reply's are when those who don't have an account review my story as I want to be able to talk to anyone who reviews my work or just want to thank them for their support. See you next chapter.**


	5. A Faunus' Help

**Okay so at this moment, this story has a thousand views, which wow that makes me very happy. I honestly was happy when I got a hundred, but a thousand, wow. I want to say thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance, and I really am sorry if I don't improve my writing, as all I want is to give you all a quality read. **

**Anyways I am done rambling onto chapter 5.**

* * *

"Hey, those glyphs are the ones the snow fox used in our fight against the ursa" Ruby says

"If you are positive those are hers, then I guess she must be hiding in this cave" Blake says to Ruby

"What do you mean snow fox Ruby?" Yang questions her little sister

"Oh come on you too, look she is a fox faunus with snow white hair, shouldn't that be obvious why I call her that" Ruby says clearly annoyed, both the snow fox and her sister didn't get the nickname.

"Alright calm down, I actually think it's nice" Yang says which gives Ruby a slight smile. "Listen Ruby, I know you're serious about getting this girl some help, so I promise you from now on I will do my best to help her as much as I can" Yang says trying to show her sister she can understand the situation at hand.

Ruby proceeds to hug her sister. "Thank you Yang, I know this gets in the way of initiation, but I really just want to make sure she's okay." Ruby says. Her sister hugs her back, and gives her a smile that says how proud she is of her.

"I hate to break up this sisterly moment, but there is this glyph wall we need to deal with" Blake says getting the sisters to let go of each other.

"Right, so I think we shouldn't try shooting it, as the snow fox will probably feel like we're attacking her" Ruby say, voicing her concern on what approach they should take.

"Okay, I know this sounds dumb, but how about knocking on it like a door to get her attention" Yang says, which actually seems like a good idea to the other two.

"It does seem like a good idea, since she may at least see that we mean her no harm" Blake says.

Ruby decides to give it a try and knocks on the glyph with the blunt end of her weapon, hoping it will be loud enough to get the snow fox's attention. It actually works, as Ruby hears a gasp.

_Oh no they found me, damn it why. God I just had to gasp like an idiot. Maybe they didn't hear and will eventually give up._

"Hey I know you're in there, please just let us get you some medical help." Ruby yells trying to get the snow fox to drop her glyphs. After no response she tries again. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I just want to help you" Ruby yells again hoping her voice would reach the snow fox. "Please, I promise you that once we get you some help, I will leave you alone like you wanted" Ruby now pleading the girl, but still no response.

Yang notices the change in Ruby's voice, and decides to attempt and reach out to the snow fox. "Hey snow fox, we know you're in there and can hear us, so how about you just let us talk with you about all this" Yang says trying to keep her promise in helping this girl. "Silent treatment won't work here snow fox, also if you think we are just going to up and leave, that isn't happening" Yang again trying to get this girl to give them a chance to talk.

"WILL YOU HUMANS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" a loud voice screams towards the three girls. "I don't need any help, especially help from humans".

_So that's what this is about. Well if she doesn't want a human's help, then I guess a faunus may be more preferable to her. _

With that thought in mind, Blake knew what she may be able to do for the snow fox. This though is hard for her to do, as she knows both Ruby and Yang will know as well.

_Okay Blake, Ruby is a nice girl, who even wants to help this other faunus. Yang is also nice, and I doubt she has any hate towards faunus, I mean she wants to help this girl too. Alright, I know what to do_

"Hey uh snow fox, I heard what you said about not wanting a humans help" Blake says which somewhat gets the fox's attention. "Well would you accept a faunus' help?" Blake says confusing Yang and Ruby, and again getting the snow fox's attention.

"Um Blake, there isn't any faunus around, unless you mean other students" Yang says not getting what Blake is doing.

"Yeah Blake, I mean we could go find one, but that may take too much time" Ruby says with worry of the fox's wound being in need of help asap.

Blake then walks closer to the glyph wall and places her hand on it. "Listen, if you drop this glyph wall, I promise to get you a faunus' help" Blake says, trying to get the snow fox to get a view of her, to show her what she means

The wall is only partially taken down, revealing the snow fox to the girls. "Okay then human, where is this faunus you speak of?" the snow fox questions the girl in front of her.

"Right here" Blake then proceeds to pull away her bow, and reveals her cat ears to the three girls. All three are shocked to see that the girl they thought was human was actually the faunus she mentioned.

* * *

**So I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others. It's because I want to have a chapter up today and I will be busy, so I wrote this up the night before, and needed to get some sleep. The next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, reviews are always helpful.**


	6. Leaving Her Home

**Not much to say here, so let's get chapter 6 going.**

* * *

"So now that you have a faunus to help you, will you allow me to?" Blake questions the still shocked snow fox, while both Ruby and Yang stay quiet to allow Blake the chance to speak with the snow fox.

"First answer me this, why did you have that bow on?" the snow fox asks the black cat, with a serious tone.

Blake looks away at first, knowing that she isn't proud of why she wears a bow. "It's because I want to be judged for my actions in my life, not for the way I look" Blake responds, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then my answer is no" the snow fox says to Blake, who is a little taken back by the denial of help. "You know that humans are hard to deal with just as much as I do, you hide like I do" Weiss says. As Blake attempts to say something back, Weiss puts her hand up to stop her. "Listen here, I don't want your help, I can deal with this, so just go and pretend to be human elsewhere" Weiss says with a bit of anger.

"I understand your anger with me; I do hide myself from others so I can be looked at as a person, and not an animal" Blake says to the snow fox. "I know how you feel about humans" Blake says which makes the snow fox turn her head slightly.

"You know nothing about me" Weiss snaps back.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you, but I do know about pain" Blake says to the other faunus. Blake begins to look over the snow fox's attire. "If I may ask, where do you live?" Blake questions the still angered snow fox.

"That is none of your business" the snow fox says.

"Again you're right, but the way you dress makes me believe you are struggling" Blake says which fails to get the snow fox's attention. "You say I hide like you, what did you meant by that?" that gets the snow fox's attention.

"Why does any of this matter to you?" the snow fox asks

"The reason I want to know what you meant about hiding, is to confirm something I have been thinking about" Blake says, which gets no response from the snow fox. Blake decides to try another approach. "I have decided to put my trust in these two girls behind me with my secret, because I have learned that not all humans are bad" Blake says. "I say this because I want you to see that even though I choose to hide, I can be okay with being myself around people" Blake says trying to get through to this girl.

The snow fox hears the honesty in the black cat's voice. She decides to tell them the truth since they won't leave her alone anyways. "You must promise me, not to say a word to anyone about what I will tell you, understood?" the three nod even though Weiss only directed that towards Blake. "To answer your question on where I live, I live here in the forest, more specifically this cave" the snow fox says shocking the three.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you aren't a student at beacon, and are living in a grimm infested forest" Ruby says, now realizing the snow fox really didn't know about the initiation.

"Yes human, as I said before I don't know what this beacon is" the snow fox says to Ruby. "Now if you would be so kind to not question me on anything till I am done, I can tell you the rest." The snow fox angrily says, making Ruby look hurt by her words.

"Hey just because you're hurt, doesn't mean I am going to sit here while you yell at my little sister" Yang says, clearly not liking the tone of the snow fox. "All she wants to do is help you out, and you just keep being difficult".

"Well then human, if you don't like me yelling at your sister, why don't you just take her and leave me alone" Weiss says not backing down from the blonde girl.

"ENOUGH" Blake yells getting both girls to focus on her. "Please just continue on with what you have to say, and Yang please don't get upset with her, just let me talk with her. Blake says hoping both would calm down

"Fine, as long as she doesn't yell at Ruby" Yang says, still a little mad at the snow fox.

"Whatever, to answer your other question, I meant I hide here because I do not wish to live anywhere that homes humans" Weiss says, which confuses Yang and Ruby, but Blake just waits for the snow fox to continue. "If you must know, I chose to live here because I know I can defend myself from the grimm, while humans in a town are a different story".

"So you stay here because you believe it's easier than living in a town" Blake says, trying to understand what the snow fox said.

"Yes, it is in fact easier here than it is with humans" Weiss says which makes Ruby step forward.

"You can't mean that, I mean I like fighting grimm and all, but to live near them is not exactly safe" Ruby says, clearly not understanding this girls' choice to live in the forest.

"You wouldn't understand human, if you experienced the things I went through, you too would see that this forest is the better option" Weiss say with no doubt in her mind she is correct.

As Ruby is about to say something back, Blake motions her hand to tell her to hold on. "Whether that is true for you or not, you must understand that this human girl only says this because she worries for you" Blake says, making Ruby blush a bit. "A human sees you as a person and not an animal, so don't you think that maybe humans aren't all bad" Blake asks.

_Maybe she does just want to help. No, humans never want to help me, they just hate me. _

"Why should I believe that humans aren't all bad, when only one seems to be okay?" The snow fox questions Blake.

"Hey, you know I'm human too, and just because I got a little angry at you doesn't mean I don't want to help you" Yang says, trying to show the snow fox she means well too.

"Okay so two humans, which still doesn't convince me that humans can be good" Weiss says, trying to convince herself that humans aren't to be trusted.

"Trust me, there are other people like these two, people who can look at you as a person and maybe even a friend" Blake says. "I still don't know your whole story, and honestly if you aren't okay with telling us that's fine, just know that you can trust us". Blake then puts her hand towards the snow fox hoping she will accept it.

_Damn it, maybe I should just let them bandage me up, then after I'll just come back to the cave. Yeah okay then._

"Fine, I will accept your help, but after that I am coming back to my cave" Weiss says, which Blake nods to accept the terms.

After dropping the glyph wall, Weiss walks towards the cat faunus and accepts her help in bandaging the wound. Blake takes her scarf off and ties it around the snow fox's injury, trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"Okay for now that will do, but we need to get this checked out at so it can be properly healed" Blake says. The snow fox looks a little uncomfortable with what she said, and Blake notices. "Don't worry, they will just check the injury and patch you up, then you can come back to your cave like I promised".

"Fine, but you don't tell anyone about where I live, remember you promised" Blake then nods assuring the snow fox that her secret is safe.

"Thank you for coming with us snow fox" Ruby happily says.

"Enough with the snow fox already, it's getting annoying" Weiss say clearly tires of the nickname.

"Well what do I call you then?" Ruby asks.

"Weiss, my name is Weiss"

* * *

**I know I promised to have a longer chapter this time, but since I want to release these daily I never have enough time. I focused on Blake here because I want to make her feel like Weiss' big sister, who just wants to look out for her. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if there is anything you want to say feel free to leave a review, as it shows me what you think of this story.**


	7. Dolt?

**Just to let people know, I have some thoughts on certain pairings but can't decide. **

**I actually talked to a couple of people about this already, but honestly I still don't know.**

**If anyone wants to put their input on the matter, please do so as it may help me decide.**

**Anyways let me stop, now onto chapter 7**

* * *

"Well then, Weiss it is." Ruby says, happy to learn the snow fox's name.

"Yes, well you said your name was Ruby correct?" Weiss asks

"Yup, Ruby Rose." Ruby says, clearly happy that Weiss finally used her name.

"Okay then and you're Blake right, I heard it from the blonde girl." Weiss says. Blake nods to confirm. Yang walks up to Weiss and looks at her funny. "What?" Weiss says to Yang, who just looks annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you called me that blonde girl, when you clearly heard Blake say my name earlier." Yang says to Weiss.

"Yes I do recall hearing a Yang, now are you happy."

"Listen, I wasn't mad you wouldn't use my name, I just want you to see I am here to help you just like Ruby and Blake." Yang says, with a serious tone in her voice.

"Why does using your name mean anything then?" Weiss asks Yang

"It doesn't, I just felt like I wasn't even there when you said blonde girl." Yang says. "I want you to know that I want to help you just as much as them, and maybe show you what Blake meant about how we humans aren't all bad."

"As I said before _Yang _humans and I don't mix well, so just give up on that." Weiss says, clearly not wanting to deal with humans.

"Okay fine be that way, anyways what are we going to do? I mean we still have initiation going on." Yang asks, making both Ruby and Blake's eyes widen.

"Oh man, that's right we still have to find a relic." Ruby says. "Wait, I still don't have a partner, do you guys think I can still pass without one?" Ruby asks Blake and Yang.

"I don't know Rubes, but maybe you can say that Weiss is your partner." Yang says, which makes the three look at Yang with confused faces. "Listen, Ruby needs a partner right? And we need to get Weiss here some medical help without revealing she lives out here, so we say Weiss is a student, Ruby passes, and everyone is happy."

"Except I am not a student, and no one has told me what this initiation is." Weiss angrily says

"Well yes you aren't a student, but we can just say you are, at least until they heal your injuries." Blake says, actually liking the idea

"Yeah, and then I can pass initiation." Ruby says, happy that she won't fail initiation

"HEY, YOU KNOW WHEN THE PERSON YOU WANT TO HELP IS PART OF YOUR PLAN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET THEM KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON." Weiss angrily yells, trying to get the others attention.

"Okay calm down, as we said we want to say you're a student so you can get some help from the schools infirmary" Yang says. Weiss is about to say something but gets stopped by Yang. "Look you said you don't want anyone knowing you live here, so if we tell them you're a student, then they won't question you about anything."

"Accept maybe any family history, or some form of info needed that I don't have." Weiss says, knowing that it won't be as easy as Yang tells her.

"Oh yeah…, wait you don't have any family?" Yang asks the snow fox.

"… No I don't." Weiss sadly admits, even though she won't say that she doesn't actually know where her family is.

"Hey, listen I didn't mean to bring up anything that might have upset you." Yang says to Weiss, with a softer tone of voice.

"I'm not upset, I don't need a family." Weiss states, making Yang a little shocked at hearing those words. "I can take care of myself, so no I am not worried about whether or not I have a family."

"Look you two, maybe we should think of a way to get Weiss into Beacon, instead of this back and forth." Blake says, wanting the two girls to focus.

"Well I mean maybe we can say she applied at Beacon through a recommendation, and say she has no family to contact." Ruby says, trying to get some idea going.

"Who would we say gave me a recommendation?" I mean it's not like you know anyone with that much power." Weiss says to the younger girl.

"Actually as it so happens, I do know someone I can ask, Uncle Qrow." Ruby says.

"Who is this Qrow?" Weiss asks.

"Only the best uncle and scythe wielder ever." Ruby states proudly. "He taught me how to use Crescent Rose, and is a teacher at signal academy, so it should be easy to say he recommended you."

"Is Crescent Rose your weapon?" Weiss asks, which Ruby nods to confirm. "Well if that is the case then I guess it might work, as you seemed very skilled with your weapon, and if someone can teach a dolt like yourself to fight he must be very strong." Weiss says.

"Dolt, what does that mean?" Ruby asks, a little confused at what Weiss just called her.

"…Exactly, look as you said you can get your uncle to recommend me, what do we do after that?" Weiss asks.

"What do you mean? We say you're a student, get you patched up, and then you can come back here." Yang says.

"I mean will they just allow me to leave this school so easily? I mean staying there one day may look suspicious."

"Oh yeah, I guess that would be weird, especially after being recommended by uncle Qrow." Ruby says. "Also Ozpin knows our uncle, so he may find it odd that someone he recommended would only stay at Beacon for a day."

"Okay how about we try to find this relic, and maybe we can come up with something on the way back to Beacon." Blake says

"What is this relic you're talking about?" Weiss asks the three girls

"Actually we don't even know, we were told by our headmaster to find these relics, take one and return to the top of the cliff." Yang says to Weiss.

"So, what is this initiation even for? And why do humans and faunus fight grimm here every year?" Weiss asks.

"This initiation is a test to prove that we are capable of becoming hunters, and the grimm are here to give us the challenge required, so we can prove we can handle ourselves." Ruby says sounding almost professional, showing that she is very dedicated to becoming a huntress.

"Okay, but you still didn't answer why both humans and faunus are working together." the snow fox says.

"Well, Blake did tell you there are other humans that are actually good people, and Professor Ozpin is one of them." Ruby says. "He isn't like the people you may have dealt with, in fact a lot aren't." "Beacon isn't a place to discriminate; humans and faunus attend Beacon together."

"That doesn't seem possible, how can humans work with faunus, they hate us." Weiss says, making Ruby step forward.

"I don't know what you've been through, and if you could tell me I can understand you better, but for now I need you to look at me when I say this, I swear not all humans are like the ones you have met." Ruby says, sounding honest to Weiss.

"I'll believe it when I see it." says Weiss.

"Well then let's go." Ruby shouts, grabbing onto Weiss' hand and dragging the girl with her to god knows where.

"Hey, let go of me you dolt, where are you even taking me?"

"We've been over this snow fox my name is Ruby, and if you don't use my name, I get to call you snow fox." Ruby says with a chuckle.

Weiss gets a little angry and notices Yang and Blake giggling a bit at the two. "What are you two giggling about, get this girl off of me." Weiss says to the two.

"No can do snow fox, my little sis is determined to get you some help, and nothing will stop her from doing what she wants to do." Yang says to the annoyed snow fox.

"This is kidnapping!" Weiss says, trying to find a way out of this.

"It really isn't." Blake plainly states.

"I hate all of you."

"Love you too snow fox." Yang says with a smile.

"Do any of you even know where we are going?" Weiss asks the group.

"Well we may not know what the relic is, but we were told to go to the northern end of the forest." Blake says.

"Wait, by that temple?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I have lived here for 4 years, I think I know my way around the forest by now… dolt."

"You know snow fox, this doesn't help your nickname issue." Ruby says.

"Who says dolt is a nickname." Weiss smirks, which gets Ruby to glare at her.

"Okay so do you know where the temple is?" Blake questions Weiss. Weiss nods and the three decide to let Weiss lead them to it.

After some time following the snow fox the four reach their destination. "Hey the temple, good job Weiss." Yang says, patting Weiss on the back.

"Don't touch me." Weiss says, moving away from Yang.

"Hey what are those things on the pedestals?" Ruby asks

"Chess Pieces. Are these the relics?" Blake questions.

"They should be they're the only things here." Yang says.

"Alright, so what should we take?" Blake asks

"How about a cute pony?" Yang says holding the gold knight piece up, which Blake smiles and nods to agree.

"Okay I guess I'll take a rook piece then." Ruby says, but before she can, Weiss takes it away and gives her another gold knight piece. Ruby looks at her and is about to ask why, but Weiss stops her.

"What? Your sister is right for once, it is a little cute." Weiss says, shocking Ruby with her behavior.

Ruby smiles a bit, as seeing this little change in the snow fox's attitude makes her happy. She looks at Weiss, and is again locked in place like when she first saw the snow fox; she was mesmerized by her beauty.

_Wow she is really pretty; I mean even when she's angry she's still pretty._

"Why are you looking at me with that smile of yours?"

Ruby snaps out of it and looks away. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how we can get you to be at Beacon for one day without causing suspicion." _Please buy it._

"That doesn't explain you looking at me with a smile." Weiss says.

_Drat why is she so smart, and pretty? Wait no stop it brain, focus she might catch you daydream…_

"You're doing it again." Weiss yells.

"Um sorry, you know me, I'm a dolt." _Whatever that means._

"That is true I suppose, just try to focus." Weiss says

_Wow that worked, wait a minute if she accepted that then what the heck does dolt mean._

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, what relics have you decided to use this year?" Glynda questions the headmaster, getting no response. "Professor Ozpin?"

With no response still, the headmaster continues to focus on the video of the four girls on his scroll.

_Interesting, interesting indeed._

* * *

**Okay, so I know we don't have a lot of info on Qrow, so I am just going to give my own take on what kind of person he would be. I hope that's okay since I can't think of anyone better to give Weiss a recommendation. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. See you in chapter 8**


	8. A Team Together

**So events of canon RWBY will be very different in this story.**

**The reason I say this is because I want team JNPR not to meet team RWBY yet.**

**I would rather team JNPR learning Weiss' secret later instead of now, and if they meet her now it would be hard to avoid asking Weiss questions on why she looks the way she looks (her barely useable clothes).**

**Anyways here is chapter 8.**

* * *

"So we got your relic, now what?" Weiss asks.

"Like Yang said, we go back to the top of the cliff." Ruby answers.

"Okay, so when are you going to contact your uncle?"

"I don't know, I guess when we get to Beacon." Ruby says. Weiss just gives her a small glare. "What?"

"Don't you think it would be better to contact him before we get to your school, I mean what if they ask me questions?" The snow fox says, clearly not liking the idea of being found out.

"Don't worry, the only thing that will happen is the headmaster will pair us up with another two, and then we form a 4 man team." Ruby says. "They have no reason to ask you anything."

"Well how about, why I wasn't there when you started this initiation" Weiss says.

"Oh… right, uh maybe we say you were late and another teacher dropped you off." Ruby says, hoping that may be a good idea.

"That sounds stupid; also we would have to find a teacher who would go along with that." Weiss says.

"Well how about…" as Ruby was to continue her sentence, she hears Yang and Blake call out to them.

"Ruby, Weiss, we need to leave **now.**" Blake says, with a small hint of fear escaping her tongue.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" The snow fox questions.

"Look up." Blake says.

As the two look up, they both see why Blake wants to leave immediately. A nevermore, and not one that looks like it will just fly off. It sees them and gets ready to attack.

"Oh shit, we need to run" Weiss says.

"Where do we run? This place is a huge open area." Yang says.

"I don't know; how about you call someone from your school to help us instead." Weiss says.

"No, our headmaster said no one would intervene." Ruby responds.

While the four are deciding on what to do, the nevermore begins its attack. It fires spear like feathers, which the girls barely dodge. They begin to run away, hoping to escape the monster.

"Why wouldn't teachers at this school help us?" Weiss asks, not knowing the rules of the initiation.

"It's because they want to test us, and if we can't do this without help from trained professionals, we shouldn't be here in the first place." Ruby answers.

"But we could die." Weiss exclaims.

"True, but it's what we signed up for." Yang says to the worried snow fox.

"What **you** signed up for, I had no intention of leaving the safety of my cave, till you three decided on badgering me about getting help."

"Please Weiss; try to understand that our intentions weren't to put you in more danger, but to get you some medical help." Blake says. "We didn't mean to get you caught up in our initiation."

"Fine whatever, but really what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should just fight it." Ruby says to Weiss.

"Are you insane, that's a nevermore, not some pack of beowolves."

"Yeah, but with the four of us, maybe we can take it down."

"Maybe, but even with us four it won't be so easy." Blake says.

"Who said being huntresses would be easy, we know what we were getting ourselves into." Yang says, showing that she is prepared to fight the nevermore.

"Again, what you all were getting yourselves into; I wanted no part in this." Weiss says, clearly angry.

"Well then why did you save me?" Ruby asks, getting the snow fox's attention.

"What does that have to do with our situation at hand?" Weiss asks.

"Well you said you didn't want any part in this, so you could've just stayed in your cave." Ruby answers Weiss.

"Well since every year I see humans and faunus working together, I decided this year to see what it was about" Weiss says. "Anyways, that still doesn't answer what saving you had to do with me not wanting to be a part of this.

"I meant that when you saw me get cornered; you could have just left me there to die, and then your secret wouldn't be known." Ruby says. "You didn't though, you saved me even though you didn't need to, and that is the true nature of a huntress." Ruby exclaims.

"I only saved you out of pity; don't get it confused with this true huntress nature stuff." Weiss says, not wanting to admit that she saved the girl because she wanted to.

"Liar, I could tell you have a good heart, you even took a hit for me when the Ursa Major would've taken me down."

_Who does this girl think she is, telling me my reasons for saving her? I mean why else would I want to save her, besides out of pity. I don't care what happens to a human; I just thought maybe she didn't need to die. That's all there is to it, Right?_

Before the snow fox could ask herself more inner thought questions, she snaps out of her thoughts when she is pushed out of the way of an attack.

"You okay Weiss." Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I'm fine, just keep running."

"We can't run forever, what should we do?" Yang asks, clearly seeing that running isn't helping them.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice here, we fight." Ruby says to the three.

"This is crazy, what do we even do?" Weiss asks.

"You still have some ice dust?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Yeah, but if you think I can freeze that entire monster, then you really are a dolt."

"No not the entire nevermore, just its tail feathers."

"What would that accomplish, other than holding it in place for a bit; our weapons may not be strong enough to pierce through this thing."

"True but your glyphs can move you, right?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, they can push me in any direction I want, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Okay here me out, one of us can distract the nevermore, while we set up one of your glyphs to launch me with enough momentum to hit it with enough force to take it out." Ruby says.

"Whoa wait a minute; this idea may be little too risky Rubes." Yang says, worried about her sister's plan. "I mean what if you don't kill it with the force of the impact? It could try and kill you on the spot, and I am not going to let that happen."

"Yang, do you trust me?" Ruby asks.

"Of course I do you're my little si-."

"No Yang, not as your little sister; do you trust me as another huntress in training?" Ruby asks in a serious voice.

"Ruby I- I don't understand."

"You need to see that I am not some little kid anymore, I am here just like you and Blake to become a huntress, which means I have to be prepared to face incredible danger no matter what the cost." Ruby says, shocking the snow fox with this attitude change.

_Wow she is really dedicated to this huntress life. Maybe she isn't such a dolt after all._

"Okay Ruby, I'm sorry for not seeing that earlier, I do see that you are truly ready to take on the same dangers that everyone else will face." Yang says, feeling very proud of the way her sister confronted her.

"If you've all forgotten there is still a nevermore chasing us." Blake says, reminding the three of their current situation.

"Right, well guys what do you say, want to fight this thing?" Ruby asks the others.

"Like I said Rubes, I see that you are here just like us, and I'll definitely go along with whatever plan you have." Yang says.

"I agree, and besides I can't think of any other idea to take this thing down, so might as well try." Blake says.

Weiss is the only one who stays quiet, which gets Ruby to look at her, hoping to get an answer. "You are all crazy, but I guess crazy may be the way to go here." Weiss says, bringing a smile to Ruby's face.

"Okay then, since we all agree, let's do this." Ruby exclaims.

The four begin to initiate Ruby's plan. They all decide that Yang could distract the nevermore. They all disperse, confusing the nevermore, as it doesn't know who to go for. It soon finds its target, which shoots at the monster with her Ember Celica. The nevermore swoops in and catches Yang with it mouth.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY." Yang yells while firing into the monsters mouth.

Yang jumps off of the nevermore, and it crashes into bottom of a cliffside. As Yang begins to run away from it, Weiss runs in and jumps at the grimm, hitting the tip of her Myrtenaster at the beast's tail feathers, effectively freezing it in place. Weiss jumps away from the nevermore, and goes to where Ruby is waiting. Blake while on top of a tree shoots the pistol part of her weapon towards Yang, and the two tighten the weapon to the trees they are on. Ruby fires her weapon to jump on the makeshift slingshot, and Weiss holds the girl in place with her glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, maybe." Weiss says plainly.

"Is that a strong maybe?"

"Relax dol- I mean… Ruby, I got this." Weiss says with confidence.

"Okay, I trust you." Ruby says, making the snow fox turn to look at the girl.

_She trusts me, why? She hardly knows me. Okay then human, here goes nothing._

Weiss releases Ruby from the glyph, launching her towards the nevermore. While speeding towards it, Ruby fires off some rounds to gain more speed. She latches on to the nevermore's neck with her weapon and lands her feet against the cliffside. Weiss then places a glyph under Ruby's feet, including several more up the cliff. Ruby uses Weiss' glyphs to stay on the cliffside, and begins to run up the wall while firing her Crescent Rose to keep pressure on the nevermore's neck. As she gains speed and gets to the top, she decapitates the nevermore and lands safely at the top of the cliff. The other three girls look on in amazement, as they actually killed a nevermore.

"Well… that was a thing." Yang says, making Blake shake her head.

Suddenly Weiss collapses, shocking both Blake and Yang. Yang then goes to the downed snow fox and lifts her up.

"She must have collapsed due to all those glyphs she summoned, that and the fact that she lost some blood too." Blake says. "We seriously need to get her to the infirmary asap."

"Don't worry we will." Yang says.

Ruby gets back to Yang and Blake, and notices Weiss in Yang's arms."Yang, what happened to Weiss? Why is she unconscious?" Ruby asks, worried for the snow fox.

"Remember Ruby she did lose some blood already, couple that with the amount of glyphs she used, it must've wore her out." Yang says to Ruby.

_First she gets hurt saving me, and then my plan makes her lose consciousness. How can I ever show her humans aren't all bad, when I keep causing her pain?_

Yang notices Ruby looking a little down. "Hey don't worry she'll be okay, we just need to get her to the infirmary, then she'll be as good as new." Yang says with a smile, hoping to cheer her sister up.

"It's not that, it's just I'm the reason she got hurt in the first place, and now because of my plan she lost consciousness." Ruby says to her sister, clearly distraught about the whole thing.

"Hey if I recall you saying, an Ursa Major hurt her, not you." Yang says, trying to get her sister to not blame herself.

"But it was because I wasn't paying attention, and still even if that isn't my fault, I was still the one who came up with the plan to use her glyphs."

"Okay that's enough, look Ruby I understand you feel a little guilty about all this, but we need to focus on the task at hand." Blake says. "Getting Weiss to Beacons infirmary should be our number one priority."

"Okay, but what'll we do if we can't deal with Weiss' situation properly?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know if anything we may have to tell Ozpin the truth. I would rather her get help then risk any more problems." Blake says.

"But we promised her." Ruby exclaims.

"Yes we did, but she isn't getting any better, so maybe we can get Ozpin to not say anything about her to anyone." Blake says, making Ruby look away sadly. "Ruby, I know you don't want to do that, but don't you think she should get the medical help she needs?"

"Okay, but only tell Ozpin if we need to; if not then don't even mention it okay."

"I would rather keep her secret, so yes I can agree to that, but remember if the only way to get her medical attention is to reveal her secret then we may have to." Blake says.

"Alright then, let's go." Ruby says.

* * *

**A couple of things to note here, one the setting of the nevermore battle is slightly different. I just felt like doing that. Two the thing I mentioned about having canon events play out differently will be similar to this chapter. The only huge difference here was no team JNPR. As always I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. The Call

**I want to take this time to let you all know of two specific stories you should all check out, if you haven't already.  
**

**Okay the first person is Blue Hurricane, and his story White Cat, Black Cat. It's a Faunus Weiss Au. He's an Awesome writer, definitely check his stories out.**

**Second person is SpiritExceed. Spirit has a Faunus Weiss story as well titled, Fallen Snow. Spirit also offered to look over any new chapters I write, so it could look as good as I can make it**

* * *

The three began their walk to Beacon cliffs, though trying to keep a faster pace, due to a certain snow fox still needing medical attention.

"Hey, so when we get back to Beacon, what do we do first?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean Yang? We bring Weiss to the infirmary, duh." Ruby said.

"I mean, should we call uncle Qrow first? You know if they ask us any specific questions, it may be hard to avoid spilling the beans." Yang remarked.

"Weiss and I were actually talking about that too, right before the nevermore attacked us." Ruby said.

"Okay, so should we call uncle Qrow now? Or wait till we get to the school?" Yang questioned her little sister.

"I guess it would be better to call now, at least then if they don't find any transcripts for Weiss, we can just say uncle Qrow recommended her." Ruby explained.

The three stopped so Ruby could make a call to her uncle. While she began to get her scroll out, Blake asked Yang to put the snow fox down. "We should check her wound, just to make sure it hasn't gotten any worse." Blake suggested.

Yang had set Weiss gently on the ground. Blake untied the scarf from Weiss' shoulder. She saw the wound looks about the same as before, though at least with no blood flowing out of it. Blake tied her scarf back onto the snow fox's shoulder. She motioned for Yang to pick her up again, not wanting Weiss to be on the ground any longer.

While Blake was checking on Weiss' injury, Ruby had gotten her scroll out, and dialed her uncle's number. After ringing a few times, a voice is heard through the scroll.

"Ruby, how's my favorite little scythe wielder doing?" Qrow asked his niece.

"I'm the only scythe wielder you know uncle Qrow, and I'm doing fine by the way." Ruby answered.

"Wait a minute, aren't you and Yang supposed to be going into initiation soon?"

"Uh actually it's happening right as we speak, we even killed a nevermore." Ruby happily stated to her uncle.

"Really now, you killed a nevermore with your sister?" Qrow inquired.

"Not just me and Yang, but two others we've met during initiation." Ruby responded.

"Well then, congratulations Ruby, you are one step closer to becoming the huntress you were born to be." Qrow proudly declared.

"Thank you uncle Qrow, but I didn't call you just to tell you that." Ruby said.

"Okay, so what else do you need to tell me?" Qrow asked.

"Well, it's not something I need to tell you, but more of a favor" Ruby answered.

"Well go ahead, you know that I'll do whatever I can to help you with whatever problems you run into." Qrow said to his niece.

This makes Ruby smile a bit, as she could always count on her uncle to help her out, whatever the situation. "There's this girl who wants to get into Beacon, but can't because she doesn't have the transcripts or entry forms to enter. I was hoping that you could recommend her to professor Ozpin." Ruby requested.

"Ruby, even though I want to help you, I cannot lie to Ozpin about some girl's skills." Qrow responded, making Ruby feel dejected.

Ruby got a little worried that she won't be able to convince her uncle to help. "I can vouch for her; she is really strong, and very skilled with dust." Ruby added, trying to convince her uncle to do her this favor.

"Listen Ruby, it's not that I don't believe this girl's skill, but I don't even know her. How could I recommend someone I know nothing about?" Qrow asked.

Ruby decided that the only way to get her uncle to help her out is by doing the one thing she promised Weiss not to do. "Her name is Weiss and she's a fox Faunus, she has been living in the Emerald Forest for 4 years." Ruby explained, fully aware that she broke her promise to Weiss.

_I'm sorry Weiss, I just couldn't think of another way. I hope she can forgive me._

"Now that you know her a little more, do you feel better about recommending her?" Ruby asked, but her uncle doesn't respond. "Uncle Qrow?"

"Ruby, what are you talking about? You're telling me you found some girl living in a grimm infested forest?" questioned Qrow.

"Yes, and she needs to go to the infirmary. She got hurt protecting me from an Ursa Major, then because of my dumb plan to take down the nevermore she lost consciousness." Ruby exclaimed.

"So why do you need me to recommend her? Can't you just ask to have her be checked out?" Qrow inquired.

"No, she doesn't want people to know she lives out here. We thought that maybe we could disguise her as a student, and then after she gets checked over at the infirmary, she would go back to her home." Ruby responded back.

"This isn't something that can be just said and done Ruby, since you want to get this girl to pretend to be a student. Also why does this girl live in the Emerald Forest in the first place?" Qrow asked.

"She says she would rather deal with grimm then live near humans, since she feels that all humans only despise Faunus." Ruby answered her uncle.

"I see, well I still don't know if I could help. Not only would I be lying to Ozpin, but I would be abusing my huntsman status." Qrow explained.

"Please uncle Qrow, I know it's risky but she really needs help, and I don't want to tell others about who she really is" Ruby begged.

"I don't know Ruby."

"Didn't mom used to say that being a huntress is more than just fighting monsters, but to also help those who can't help themselves." Ruby exclaimed, remembering her mother's ways.

"Yes, yes she did. Okay you win dear; I'll give this girl my recommendation, on one condition." Qrow said.

"What condition?" Ruby hesitantly asked, worried about what condition her uncle means.

"The girl must stay at Beacon for at least one month before leaving back to the forest." Qrow explained to his now distraught niece.

"But uncle Qrow, Weiss doesn't want to be around people, and Beacon is full of them." Ruby responded, clearly worried that Weiss won't like this idea.

"Listen Ruby, if this girl leaves a day after I recommend her, it will look suspicious. If she stays for a month, she can say she wasn't cut out for Beacon, and then she can return to her home without question." Qrow pointed out.

"I mean if I can convince her to, then I think it would work, but she isn't the easiest person to deal with. She truly believes that all humans treat Faunus badly." Ruby added.

"Well do your best to get her to agree to terms, and I promise to give her the recommendation she needs"

"Okay fine, but I really don't know what I can say to get her to stay at Beacon for a month." Ruby spoke with a doubtful tone.

"I know you'll think of something, you convinced me right." Qrow said, trying to cheer his niece up.

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm your favorite scythe wielder." Ruby said with a soft chuckle.

"True, but it was your words about what being a hunter truly means that got me to give this a shot."

"Is that really what convinced you?" questioned Ruby

"Of course it was. You take after your mother in being a pure hearted soul" Qrow explained, bringing a smile to Ruby's face. "I couldn't be any more proud of you and your resolve in helping others."

Ruby almost tears up at her uncle's words. "Thank you for everything, uncle Qrow." Ruby happily exclaimed.

"Anytime dear, now I think it's time for you to get going. You are still participating in your initiation, right?" Qrow questioned.

"Oh man! You're right, bye uncle Qrow I'll call you tonight, so we can talk about this whole thing."

"I'll be waiting then, talk to you later dear." Qrow said

"Bye uncle Qrow" Ruby then hung up her scroll.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my take on Qrow. **

**I said before whenever a guest reviews my story, I will put the response at the bottom here. **

**For the guest who asked about why people are being serious in the reviews about advice on my writing. They're not being the serious I assume you are thinking. They're giving me honest and helpful advice that will help me get better at writing. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 10.**


	10. The Deal

**Okay so fun fact, this chapter and chapter 9 were supposed to be one chapter. I decided to cut it in half so I can have a Qrow based chapter.**

* * *

Ruby walks back to Yang and Blake, who are both talking about something inaudible to Ruby at the time. They stop when they notice Ruby approaching. "Hey Rubes, did the call with uncle Qrow go well?" Yang questioned.

"Well, sort of. He said he would give her the recommendation she needs, but only if she stays at Beacon for a month." Ruby tells the two.

At first Blake and Yang look worried, since both know that getting Weiss to stay at Beacon for a month sounds impossible. They look at the snow fox, and then Blake turns her face back to Ruby. "Uh Ruby, I don't think Weiss will agree to that. You know how she feels about humans." Blake points out.

"That's what I told uncle Qrow, but he said that it needs to look believable that she is a student, or people might get suspicious." Ruby explains.

"That is true, but how can we convince her to do this?" Blake asks.

"I don't know, but maybe this is a good thing. While she stays the month at Beacon, we can prove to her that not all humans are like the ones she's met." Ruby happily says.

"That sounds good, and then maybe we can convince her to get a real home, instead of living out here in the forest." Yang adds.

"One step at a time here Yang, remember she has lived here for 4 years. It won't be easy to change her life that much in such a short time." Blake remarks.

"Come on Blake, you need to be more open to the opportunities given to you. We can show her all the fun stuff she's been missing out on." Yang tells Blake.

"Like what exactly?" Blake inquires.

"I don't know, how about just hanging out with people, or just having a nice bed to sleep on, instead of the cave floor." Yang answers.

"That sounds nice and all, but as I said she has been here for 4 years. She probably doesn't care about hanging out, or where she sleeps." Blake states to Yang.

"That's why we get her to care by showing her how fun it is to be around others, and I mean come on, wouldn't you want to have a bed to sleep on?" Yang says.

"Okay, okay maybe this is a good idea." Blake admits, looking at the snow fox and smiling.

_I promise you, humans can be your friends if you let them. You must have gone through so much to be this resentful of humanity._

Blake's thoughts make her frown a bit, which Yang notices. "Hey what's wrong? You worried about her too?" Yang asks.

"Yes and no, I am worried about her health, but I just wonder what she must have gone through to be this distrustful of humans." Blake answers.

"Well if anything we can ask her with time, but since we just met her today, I doubt she'll be so open about her past." Yang remarks, knowing that with the way Weiss has acted so far, getting her to share her past was something that may seem impossible to do.

"This all sounds nice, but shouldn't we be getting Weiss to the infirmary, and worrying about that stuff later?" Ruby asks the two girls.

Blake realizes this and wonders how she forgot about that, seeing as she was usually the one to snap the two sisters out of their discussions. "Right, let's get moving." Blake says.

As they continue running towards the cliff, they hope that no other grimm attack them, since Weiss is still unconscious. Remarkably they don't run into anything. They see the cliff they were all launched from. Weiss begins to stir a little in Yang's arms, which gets Yang's attention.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Yang informs the other two.

They stop for a moment so the snow fox can get her bearings as she continues to stir. She slowly opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings, and notices she is in someone's arms. "What the heck is going on? Put me down this instant." Weiss orders the blonde.

Yang complies, not wanting to anger the girl anymore with any jokes she would say. "Alright calm down, I was just carrying you because you collapsed after the fight." Yang informs the snow fox.

"Well I guess that's fine, but you could have just tried waking me up." Weiss says, trying to find a way to justify her anger.

"You were unconscious, not sleeping." Yang remarked.

"Whatever. So what happened after that battle? And where are we right now?" Weiss questions the group.

"Well after you went unconscious, we started to bring you towards the cliffs. We stopped though to give my uncle a call." Ruby informs Weiss.

"Well, what did he say?" Weiss asks, making the three look uneasy. Weiss notices this. "What?"

"Okay please just hear us out, but my uncle said he won't give you a recommendation, unless you stay at Beacon for a month." Ruby answers the girl, making the last bit slightly less audible.

"EXCUSE ME; I AM NOT STAYING AT YOUR SCHOOL FOR A MONTH, I WOULD RATHER JUST GO BACK TO MY CAVE." Weiss yells at the scythe wielder, making her wince at the sudden yelling.

"Hey, what did I say before about yelling at my sister snow fox?" Yang angrily questioned.

"Well excuse me for being a little angry at the girl, who wants me to just up and leave my home for a month, just to get patched up for a day. Weiss retorts.

"A little, you blew a gasket just now." Yang fires back.

"That's enough both of you. Weiss the only way to get you into Beacon is through this recommendation, and their uncle will only give you one if you agree to stay for just one month." Blake explains, trying to calm the girls down. "Yang, I get you want to defend you sister, but don't you remember your conversation with her? You need to let her handle things herself, even arguments."

"Well, if snow fox here agrees to apologizing, I can forgive her little outburst." Yang tells Blake, eying Weiss as she says this.

"Why should I? You all made me leave my cave in the first place, and now you want me to attend some stupid school for a month?" I think I'm entitled to be upset at that." Weiss snapped back.

"It's okay; she doesn't need to apologize Yang. I'm not upset, but Weiss Blake is right, my uncle won't give you the recommendation unless you agree to his terms." Ruby tells the snow fox.

"Well then just let me go back to my cave, I don't need to go to your school anyways." Weiss says, desperately trying to avoid staying at this school for a month.

"No, you're hurt and it's my fault. So please I need you to just try and deal with Beacon for just one month." Ruby pleads.

"You know how I feel human; I don't want to deal with any of your kind, especially a school filled with them." Weiss exclaims.

"I know you don't want to but don't you think this might be a good thing? You can see how humans really are instead of basing them off of the ones you've encountered." Ruby says, trying to reason with the girl.

"What if I find people who act just like the ones I've met? What then human?" Weiss asks.

"Well then I just punch their faces in. Even though you get on my nerves a bit, I still won't sit by and let someone discriminate a person for their race." Yang informs the snow fox.

"What about me? I talk about your race enough, and you don't hate me, why?" Weiss questioned.

"I guess it's because, you don't have an understanding of how people aren't all the same. I can forgive some things said, as long as you can give humans a chance to prove they aren't as bad as you think." Yang answered.

"I don't know, all humans ever do is discriminate me. I'm tired if it okay." Weiss sadly admits.

Ruby notices this and decides to do something the snow fox may find uncomfortable. She gives her a hug. The snow fox's eyes widen, suddenly being hugged by this human girl, though she does not attempt to break free of it.

_What is she doing? And why aren't I moving away from this?_

Before Weiss can say anything, Ruby pulls away from the hug and smiles at the confused snow fox.

"Uh, why did you hug me?" Weiss asks, this time with no anger behind the question.

"Well you looked upset; I just thought you needed a little hug." Ruby exclaims.

"Just warn me next time okay, I don't like physical contact all that much." Weiss says to the girl

"Alright but seriously, I know you don't want to but if you could at least give this an attempt, I promise everything will work out." Ruby begs the girl.

_Why is this girl so fixated on me? She just met me today, and now she wants me to deal with other humans. She seems alright, but I've lived long enough to see others aren't like her. Maybe one month won't be so bad, and if anything I could always sneak out and find another cave to hide in._

Weiss looks at the other two. Blake gives her a nod, while Yang gives her a thumbs up. She thinks about it for a second, and then looks at Ruby. "Okay, you win; I'll stay for a month, but only a month."

* * *

**I actually thought this was going to be a lot shorter since as I said earlier, this was supposed to be together with chapter 9. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you all in chapter 11.**


	11. Give it a Chance

**I'm blown away at the amount of support I have been getting for my first story.**

**Thank you everyone for making this an enjoyable time.**

* * *

"Thank you Weiss. I know this is going to be a great month." Ruby happily states.

"You say that now, but just you wait, some human will treat me like scum." Weiss remarks, with a pessimistic tone.

Ruby frowns a bit, knowing that the snow fox isn't looking forward to dealing with humans.

With the cliff in sight the four begin their short walk to finish up their initiation. As they get closer, Weiss stops them. "Wait, look I don't know about all this. Nobody knows about me yet, so maybe you can just let me go back to my cave." Weiss exclaims, desperately trying to back out of their plan.

"Weiss, I thought you said you would give this a try. What is making you want to stop now?" Ruby asks, not understanding why Weiss is being hesitant.

"As I said before, I don't have the best experience with humans. I just think it would be easier to let my injury heal over time, and then I can stay away from humans like I have been." Weiss answers back.

"Listen your wound isn't that bad, but it stills needs to be looked at. If you run around the forest with that wound, things will just be difficult for you." Blake adds, deciding to step into the conversation.

"I can manage; I've dealt with worse before." Weiss says to the black cat.

"Have you?" Blake questions, not believing the snow fox.

"Why do you even care? We just met today, you three barely know me." Weiss remarked, still not understanding why these three want to help her.

Blake looks at the snow fox with a sad look, realizing the girl probably was never even offered help before. She hated that, because it meant that what she said was true, how she was probably discriminated a lot due to her animal features.

"You've been treated like dirt your whole life, haven't you?" Blake questioned the snow fox.

Weiss' eyes widen a bit, taken back that the cat faunus would be so direct about the situation. She looks away and thinks about all the problems she faced, while living in the town she ended up at. "Just because you're a faunus too, doesn't mean you fully get me, I don't need to explain my life to anyone of you." Weiss darkly remarked.

They look a little taken back by the snow fox's words. Blake is about to say something, but Yang decides to step forward. "You know something, we don't understand you, and why? It's because we haven't gotten to know you yet, have you ever thought that maybe people would like to get to know you?" Yang spoke. As Weiss begins to look away, Yang notices and begins to speak again. "I don't know how it feels to be discriminated, but I do know a lot of people who have. Good honest people, who just want to live their lives, and not be hated for their appearance. So how about instead of letting people keep you away from the world, you show them that you can live your life with people who care about you." Yang ends her statement.

Ruby looks at her sister and smiles. She is happy that she said those words, as it was those words that make her happy to have a family that loves and supports her. Ruby does however, think about how Weiss mentioned she had no family. "Weiss, what Yang says is true. People can see you and want to get to know you, maybe even as a friend." Ruby says to the snow fox. When Weiss is about to say something Ruby interrupts her. "I know we just met today, but I can say without a doubt, that I would love to get to know lots of things about you."

Weiss looks at the scythe wielder and asks. "Like what, exactly?"

"Well, like what's your favorite color? Or maybe what you like to do for fun out here." Ruby says with some joy behind her voice.

"I don't see why you want to know that stuff." Weiss says to the overjoyed scythe wielder.

"That's just it, you don't think I want to know, but really I do. I learned in life that everyone is different, from how they look, to how they behave." Ruby begins explaining to the snow fox. "Right now I see a snow fox who can't find any good in humans, but really I know there is more to you than that. I know you can see the good in people, it's because you chose to save me, a human, when you could've just left me for dead."

"I told you, it was out of pity, nothing more." Weiss retorts.

"And I told you, that is a lie. You can't fool me Weiss, even though you don't find humans the nicest people to be around, I know you don't hate them." Ruby fires back.

"I told you, humans are just out to treat us faunus like trash." Weiss says, still not accepting Ruby's words.

"Saying these things aren't going to make me think you hate humans, in fact you keep saying these things, to get me to just accept that you will never like humans." Ruby states to the girl. "Weiss, in all honesty, do you really hate humans? And I mean really hate humans." Ruby questioned Weiss.

_No, I mean why should I hate humans just because they hate me? I only want to stay away from them, but if I told her that she may never let me return to my cave. Though, she has been nothing but honest this entire time, and even her sister looks like she means what she says. I guess I should give her my honest answer too._

"No, I guess I don't truly hate humans. I just want to stay away from them." Weiss answered.

"Why, are you afraid they would hurt you?" Ruby continues to question the snow fox.

"I can handle myself in a fight, if a human were to try and hurt me." Weiss responds.

"I didn't just mean physically hurt you" Ruby says confusing the snow fox.

"What do you mean then?" Weiss inquires.

"I meant, if you're afraid of being discriminated again." Ruby answers.

_Fine yes, I don't want that to happen anymore. I just don't want to be treated like I'm trash. It hurts, but I can't tell her that._

"No, I have come to terms with how people will feel about me. I see no reason to cry about something that can't be avoided." Weiss lies.

"Okay, so if that's the case, why can't you give Beacon a chance?" Ruby asks.

Weiss tries to think of something to say, but can't find anything wrong about joining Beacon, other than the discrimination. She couldn't let Ruby know however; as she doesn't want her to know, that deep down she is slightly afraid of being hurt.

Ruby notices that Weiss can't come up with anything to say. "See, you can't think of any issues with this. Come on Weiss, I know if you give Beacon a chance, not only will you learn that humans aren't all trying to hate you, but I think we can learn to be friends too." Ruby says, to the still unsure snow fox.

_I… I don't understand. Is this girl really this dedicated in making me stay at this school? Does she really want to get to know me? Why me of all people?_

As Weiss continues to think about Ruby's desire to get her to attend this school, she notices the girl's happy smile.

_Wow, she really doesn't look at me with any hate; maybe she really does want to get to know the real me. She also has a pretty smile too… wait a minute, what did I just say!?_

The snow fox's thoughts are interrupted when Ruby coughs to get her attention. "Now who's the one daydreaming?" Ruby asks with a slight smirk.

Weiss slightly blushes at being the one daydreaming. "Oh shut up, I was just trying to think of how I could deal with all this for a month, that's all." Weiss lies, not wanting to reveal what she was really thinking about.

Ruby hears this and asks. "So does that mean you'll give this a chance?"

"Okay fine, but I swear if this ends up being just what I said it would be, I am leaving for my cave right then and there. Got it?" Weiss explains.

Ruby nods, but deep down she hopes that isn't what will not happen, as she really wants to spend some time with this girl.

"Alright you two, come on let's get moving. We don't have all day you know." Yang remarked.

The four girls finally make it to the top of the cliff, and notice they are the first group to make it to the top. The only people there, being professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch.

Ozpin notices the four and says. "Well hello there girls, looks like you're the first group to make it to the top. Congratulations."

"That's awesome; I didn't think we would be the first ones to finish. Does that mean we get a better grade? Ruby questioned, slightly hoping that was the case.

"No Miss Rose, there isn't any points in making it first." Glynda stated.

"Oh man, but we even killed a nevermore." Ruby added, feeling a little down she won't be rewarded for being the first ones there.

"Well that is an exceptional feat, but as we explained the only objective was to get a relic, and then return to the top of the cliff. There was nothing said about extra points for getting here first, or killing specific types of grimm." Glynda explained.

"Glynda, let's not look over these girl's accomplishments, they earned a little recognition after all." The headmaster insisted.

"Yes, it is an accomplishment, but it still won't get them any extra points here." Glynda says to the headmaster.

Ozpin sighs, knowing the blonde huntress won't take a moment to congratulate these girls. "Well still you four, good job on passing initiation." Ozpin remarked.

Weiss looks at the two in front of her, and becomes a little worried they may notice that she wasn't present during the initial launch. Glynda does indeed take note of Weiss and asks. "Excuse me miss, but I didn't see you during the beginning of the initiation. Where were you?"

The four girls internally become worried, as they don't want to express their fear of being found out in front of the two professors. "Uh well, I was a little late and decided to take a different route into the forest, since I didn't want to get in any trouble for being late. I'm really sorry for not coming to you about being late." Weiss lies, hoping that would work.

'What is your name miss?" Glynda asks, fully not believing this being late excuse.

"It's Weiss." The snow fox answered.

"Okay well, you do check out here. Try not being late to any of your next assignments." Miss Goodwitch tells the confused snow fox.

_Wait how do I check out? I wasn't signed up for this initiation. Did Ruby's uncle already call ahead of time?_

As Weiss is thinking about all this, professor Ozpin looks over at the girl. Let's see how this will turn out then.

"If you four want to go back to Beacon, you can. Or you can wait here for the other teams." Ozpin says to the four.

They think about, but then realize Weiss needs to get to the infirmary right now.

"Well, Weiss here needs to go to the infirmary. She got hit in the shoulder by an Ursa Major." Ruby said to the headmaster.

"Okay, go ahead and get her to the infirmary, then I will assign you a dorm to stay in." Ozpin says to the four.

"Okay and here are the relics we got." Ruby then handed over her relic, and then Yang walks up and gives hers as well.

"Hmm, I see you both chose the gold knight pieces." Ozpin took note of.

"Yeah they look cute." Yang stated

Ozpin and Glynda then raise their eyebrows, confused that the reason these girls chose their pieces, was just based on how cute a piece looked.

"Yes, well how about you four get a move on to the infirmary." Ozpin advised.

"Alright, and professor, when do we get our assigned dorms?" Ruby questioned the headmaster.

"I will call for all first year students to come to the main hall, and then you will be assigned both your teams and dorm rooms. Do you all have any other questions? The four girls shake their heads no. "Well then, go on and wait for my call."

The four nod and proceed to the school. Weiss then asks. "How did my name end up on their records?"

"I don't know, maybe uncle Qrow called already and recommended you." Ruby answered, still not so sure herself.

"But didn't you say he would only do so if I agreed, and if I recall I only just agreed right before we got to the top of the cliff. There's no way he could have known I agreed to this." Weiss remarked.

"Well maybe he thought you would, and called ahead to make sure everything would be settled before we finished initiation." Yang says.

The snow fox still not believing that, but for now decided to leave it alone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cliff, Ozpin sees two other groups getting closer to finishing, but barely pays attention to that.

_So then, I wonder how those four will be handling this._

* * *

**Does Ozpin know something? I don't know, maybe. Not much else to say here but the usual. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. **


	12. Are We Friends?

**Okay so first things first, I decided that I didn't like the way chapter 1 was written out, so I rewrote it. I gave it dialogue, and also tried explaining things a lot better. Don't worry; it has no effect on the story's plot. I only made it so it would look better, and give new readers a better understanding of the plot. If you already read the first chapter you don't need to re-read it, but if you are interested in seeing the difference, it's already available.**

**That was a little long of an announcement, sorry about that. Anyways here's chapter 12 everyone.**

* * *

"See, I told you not to worry. They didn't suspect a thing." Ruby says to Weiss

"Uh, don't you remember when that woman asked me why I wasn't present during the beginning of your initiation? She took note of that immediately." Weiss reminded Ruby.

"Well yeah, but it worked out in the end. Oh that reminds me, I should ask uncle Qrow if he talked to Ozpin about you." Ruby says out loud.

"Okay, Ruby you call uncle Qrow, while Blake and I take Weiss to the infirmary." Yang suggests.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come along? I mean technically she is my partner. What if they need me to tell them what happened?" Ruby asked her sister

"I can tell them myself Ruby; anyways it's more important for you to call your uncle. So do that and meet up with us later." Weiss recommends.

_I know the call is important, but don't say it's more important than being there with you at the infirmary. I think it's the other way around._

Ruby thought of saying this but instead nodded to the snow fox. The three girls start heading towards the schools infirmary, while Ruby takes her scroll out to talk to her uncle. She dials his number up and waits a bit.

"Hello Ruby, I wasn't expecting you to call me so soon. Is there something wrong?" Qrow asked his niece.

"Hi uncle Qrow, no nothing's wrong, but I do have somewhat of a problem." Ruby answered.

"What is it? Did the girl not want to stay at Beacon?" Qrow inquired.

"No, Weiss said that she would agree to stay at Beacon for the month, so that's good. The problem is Ozpin already had Weiss on file. We just wanted to know if you already talked to him." Ruby explained.

"I haven't spoken to Ozpin at all today. Are you sure this girl wasn't a student already?" Qrow questioned, not entirely understanding the situation.

"Uh uncle Qrow, she told us she has been living in the emerald forest for 4 years. How could she be a student? And why would she need your recommendation if she was already enrolled here?" Ruby stated to her uncle.

"Well, it is confusing how she is already in the system. I can't really think of any other reason for that." Qrow says.

"I don't know, but do you think you could still say you recommended her? I think they may question how she enrolled in Beacon, and since she is already in the system for whatever reason, saying you recommended her should be a lot easier." Ruby requested.

"You did say the girl agreed to the conditions, right?" Qrow asks to make sure.

"Yes, but she said if anyone were to treat her too badly, she wouldn't want to stay." Ruby responded.

"Well then I guess that's okay. I'll speak with Ozpin about this tonight. But remember Ruby, I can't just be using my huntsman status like this all the time. I can't do something like this again, understand? Qrow says to the scythe wielder.

"Yes I understand uncle Qrow, and thank you so much for this. I promise that I will never ask for something this big ever again." Ruby ensures.

"Alright dear, oh yes before I go. If I may ask, is this girl someone you consider a friend?"

At first Ruby was surprised by the question.

_Is Weiss my friend? I mean we only just met today. She did save me from those Ursa, and she seems like a good person. Still though she acts a little mean, but only because of how humans probably treated her. I do want her to be my friend, but can I say she is one now?_

"Well I guess not, but I really want her to be. She just needs to have people in her life to show her, that the world isn't out to get her. All I want to do is to be one of those people." Ruby explained, making her uncle feel proud.

"Ruby, I meant what I said earlier, about you being as pure as your mother. You are doing what you can to give this girl, who you barely know, a chance to experience the life she may not have had." Her uncle acknowledged.

Ruby smiled at hearing those words. She thought about how she wanted to be just like the heroes in the stories Yang read to her as a child. "Thank you uncle Qrow, I'm just glad that you're giving me this chance in the first place.

"Of course dear, now just let me know what kind of fighting style this girl has, so I can tell Ozpin exactly why I am recommending her." Qrow inquires.

"Well, she uses a rapier that has a revolver like chamber, and her semblance is glyphs. She is so cool uncle Qrow; she froze like four ursa, and then electrocuted the rest." Ruby exclaimed, praising the snow fox.

"Okay then, anything else?"

"Well besides summoning like a bunch of glyphs, to shoot me up a cliff, then no." Ruby says.

"Wait, shoot you up a cliff? Why would she shoot you up a cliff?" Her uncle questioned, with a hint of worry.

"Relax uncle Qrow, it was part of my plan to kill the nevermore I mentioned earlier. We got me to catch it and drag it up the cliff, with support from her glyphs." Ruby explained to the worried huntsman.

"Hmm, you are in fact just like your mother. She had crazy plans that worked out as well." The huntsman laughed.

Ruby laughed back, as she remembered the stories her uncle told her, about her mother's adventures. She thought about her and how she wanted to make her proud. "Yeah, just like mom. I miss her uncle Qrow." Ruby stated, with a sad tone.

Qrow heard this and sighed, knowing that he only reminded her that her mother wasn't around anymore. "I know dear, but remember that your mother is watching over you, and I know she is so proud of you." Qrow tells his niece.

Ruby let some tears fall, but not sad ones. They were tears of joy, hearing that her mother may be gone, but she is still watching over her. Ruby wipes her tears and says. "Thank you so much uncle Qrow, for everything."

Qrow smiled at hearing her niece's tone of voice change to a happy one. "You're welcome dear. Now why don't we end the call here, so I can come up with a way to explain to Ozpin my reason for recommending this girl." Qrow suggested.

"Okay uncle Qrow, and please call me once you get that settled." Ruby says to her uncle.

"Of course dear, I'll let you know how it went as soon as possible." Qrow ensured.

"Alright, bye uncle Qrow, and thanks again for all this." Ruby thanked her uncle.

"No need to thank me dear, you are the one who is doing all this for this girl. Bye Ruby."

With that, they both hung up their scrolls.

Meanwhile, the other three girls were waiting for Weiss to be called up so she can get her wound checked out. They were mostly quiet, until the usually quiet black cat spoke up "So Weiss, are you really going to stay the month here? Or did you just say that to get us to stop bothering you?"

Weiss looks over at Blake, and answers with a quieter tone. "Yes Blake I am going to stay the month, but if you could, try not to be so loud about it."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were serious about the whole thing." Blake explained.

"Honestly at first, I didn't want to be anywhere near this place; but that girl seemed to really want this, so I guess I could give it a try. Though, as I said earlier if anyone here is too discriminatory, I am leaving." Weiss explained to Blake.

"Don't worry; remember what I said earlier about if people mess with you. I'll teach them a lesson." Yang says, deciding to take part in the conversation.

"That won't stop them. People won't change their views just because you beat them up." Weiss stated.

"Remember what I said about not understanding the pain of being discriminated?" Yang asked the snow fox, who simply nods. "Well, I wasn't lying when I said I knew people who did know that pain. Friends who moved away from their homes, because they were too afraid of those who treated them like garbage. I hated seeing people I cared about being ridiculed and stepped on, so no matter what if there is someone here who treats you badly, let me know." Yang requested.

Weiss was shocked at what Yang had said, since she never thought a human would want to defend her this badly.

_Is she serious? Does she really want to make sure no one treats me like garbage?_

Instead of asking that, Weiss stays quiet and simply nods again, to agree to the blonde's request.

Yang smiles at this and says. "Good, now that you know I won't let anyone get away with being racist, do you feel a little more comfortable about all this?"

"Just because you'll threaten those who may treat me bad, doesn't mean I can avoid it. I don't know, maybe this was a mistake." The snow fox says to the blonde.

Blake hears her words, and then places her hand on her shoulder. The snow fox turns to her and Blake says. "I know it will be tough, but don't you think it will be worth it if you can come out of all this, knowing that not all humans are discriminatory?"

"I suppose, but I just don't like the way they speak to me. I'm tired of it, that's why I lived in the forest in the first place, to avoid the hate." The snow fox quietly said, to avoid anyone else from hearing.

Blake frowns a bit, knowing that Weiss was truly tired of all the hate. Hate that she herself has experienced as well. Though, not to the point where she would live in a grimm infested forest to avoid it.

_How bad did you have it? I hope she tells us one day. At least we'll understand her better that way._

As Blake finishes her thoughts, a nurse walks in and calls for Weiss. She is hesitant at first, but Blake and Yang insist that she will be fine.

While Weiss was getting checked out, Ruby entered the infirmary. "Hey guys, is Weiss being looked at?" Ruby asked the two.

"Yup, she got called not too long ago. She should be out in a little bit." Yang replied.

"That's good. Oh, and uncle Qrow said he didn't even talk with Ozpin today." Ruby says to the girls, which confuses them.

"Then how did Weiss end up on their records?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, but maybe this is a good thing. It makes it easier for my uncle to recommend her, since she is already in the system." Ruby explained.

"Don't you think that it's a little odd though, I mean she had no contact with anyone other than us right? So why would she end up having a file here?" Blake inquired.

"It is odd, but what can we do about it? I mean it's not like we can ask Ozpin why Weiss was already on the schools records." Yang says.

As the three were about to continue their conversation, Weiss walks out of the room she was being checked up in. They see that she doesn't look like she was patched up, but she tells them the injury is bandaged underneath her shirt. "Okay now that I got the help you wanted, what do we do now?" The snow fox inquires.

"Well, I guess we wait for Ozpin to call the first year students over." Ruby suggested.

_All first year students please report to the main hall. I repeat all first year students to the main hall._

The announcement gets the girls' attention.

"Well that was quick." Yang remarked.

* * *

**Does anyone think they know why Weiss was on their records? **

**I didn't want to put this reply up, since the review was just more of the person asking me to post soon, but I'll just let them know that I try to post one chapter a day. Remember the reason I post this type of reply is because a guest reviewed a chapter, and I can't PM them.**

**I hoped this chapter was a good enough read for you all, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all tomorrow for chapter 13.**


	13. Team RWBY

**So I know I didn't write anything for Team JNPR yet, so I just wanted to know if anyone is even interested in them. I want to focus on Team RWBY, but I also want to have other teams involved. Whether they would be really involved, or just be there from time to time is something I can't decide.**

**Here's chapter 13 everyone.**

* * *

First year students who participated in the initiation begin to pile up in the main hall, and begin to wonder how they're going to be teamed up. For some, they believe it's how fast they completed initiation. For others, they thought it could be based on skill balancing. The students' thoughts are interrupted by the headmaster as he enters the main hall.

The students all quiet down, and the headmaster takes a moment to look over those present. He decides that it was time to address some things and says, "Well, it looks like all of you have indeed passed initiation." Some students smiled at this, while others eagerly wait to be placed on a team. "Now as you all know, we refrained from letting you know about how we form teams here. It was to keep people from having a preferred teammate." The headmaster confessed, making some look down, as they actually do want to end up with specific people.

Ms. Goodwitch enters the main hall now, and stands next to Ozpin with a chess board. "As you may have noticed, the relics you found were these chess pieces. The reason they were the relics you needed to find, was because the pieces you chose will be the way we decide to team you up." The headmaster announced.

Some students are a little shocked at this, but also want to know what the pieces meant. Some began to think if it would be the strongest piece, with the weakest piece. Others thought if it how close they were on the board.

The headmaster coughs to get his students' attention. "I can see you are all wondering how we are using these chess pieces. Well it's quite simple; those who picked the same two pieces are to be on the same team." The headmaster declared.

Some people believed this was a dumb way to form teams, while other didn't really mind.

The first team to be put together was Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester. The second team formed was Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.

Ozpin looks over and sees the girls who finished initiation first, and then calls them over.

"Hey, looks like it's our turn. Come on sis; let's go get our team name." Yang exclaims.

"Wait Yang, hold on a second. Weiss, are you sure you are okay with all this?' Ruby asks the snow fox.

"Why are you asking me this now? We are literally at the last second here." Weiss states

"It's just; I don't want to force this on you. I know you feel uncomfortable about all thi-" Ruby gets cut off by an annoyed sounding voice.

"The headmaster is waiting girls, now come move it along." Glynda commands.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, we're coming." Ruby quickly apologizes.

_Okay, I need to know what she meant by forcing me to stay here. I'll ask her later I suppose._

The four girls reach the headmaster, who looks at the girls and says. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss. You all collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as - Team RWBY. Led by - Ruby Rose.

Ruby's eyes widen, not expecting to be leader. Her sister congratulates her with a hug.

_She's the leader? I thought it would be Blake. She seems like the best choice after all. Is it because she's a faunus?_

Weiss' thoughts are interrupted when Blake taps her shoulder, and says. "Now that you have those two on the same team, maybe you'll feel a little more comfortable. You did say that they were two humans you find to be okay."

"Yes, well I guess it just means I can keep my secret safer than I would with other people." Weiss whispers to Blake, keeping her voice as low as possible, so no one else would hear.

"Alright then, how about we go to our new dorm, and you can get some rest." Blake suggests.

"Good idea Blake, after today I could sleep for a year." Yang remarks.

"We did kill a nevermore, I suppose I could use some rest as well." Weiss adds.

With that, the four all go to their new dorm. Weiss continues to wonder if Blake wasn't chosen as the leader due to being a faunus, but realizes that she was still wearing her bow, so no one even knew she was a faunus.

_Okay, so maybe they didn't neglect Blake based on her heritage, but still, why did they pick Ruby?_

These thoughts stay with her for a bit, though when the four reach their assigned dorm, she stops to look over at the overjoyed team leader.

_Why is she so happy? I mean I get she's leader and all, but it's just a dorm room._

"Oh man! This is so awesome; we get our own team room." The excited leader squeals.

"It's just a room, why are you excited about that?" Weiss asks.

"Well, because it's our place of privacy. It's a place where we can all talk, and not worry about anyone outside of it." Ruby explains.

"Yes, well there are other places for that." Weiss says.

"I know, but this room is ours. It's just nice to know we have a place we can go to, and not have to worry about anything else." Ruby says.

"Ruby is right Weiss; in here I think I can be okay on not wearing my bow, since I already feel comfortable around you all." Blake adds.

"You should feel comfortable Blake. I think you should definitely have your bow off while you're in the dorm." Yang suggests.

"I do want to, but only when we lock the door. I don't really want others to walk in on that." Blake says.

"Don't worry; we won't let anyone find out." Yang assures the black cat.

Blake looks at the blonde and says. "Thank you Yang, I know I shouldn't hide this, but I guess I'm not strong enough to deal with the hate." This causes Yang to smile.

_So she really does know about hate. Though, she still trusts humans._

"Okay team, let's get inside and get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." Ruby exclaims.

Ruby opens the door, and the first thing the girls note, is the box in the middle.

"What's with the box?" Yang questions.

Ruby shrugs, not knowing why a box is just randomly sitting in their room. She goes to pick it up, and then places it on one of the beds. "There's a note, it say that these are our uniforms. They must be worn when attending classes." Ruby explains.

"Why do we need uniforms? I don't get that" Weiss asks, not understanding the purpose of these uniforms.

"I guess they have a policy for that. It's fine, we only have to wear them during classes." Ruby tells Weiss.

"Fine, let's see what they look like." Weiss requests.

Once Ruby opens up the box, she pulls out the school's uniform. It is comprised of a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest, and a white shirt.

_Oh god their headmaster has no taste, but I can't complain, it's better than what I have on._

The snow fox decides to take one of them to change into. The other three look at her, wondering where she is going. Weiss takes note of their confusion, and says. "Well the clothes I have on now aren't really the best, so I might as well wear this."

Weiss asks the three to let her change in privacy, since even though she agreed to stay at Beacon; she wasn't comfortable enough to change in front of them. After a few minutes, she lets them know she is finished. Ruby looks at the uniform wearing snow fox, and can't help but enjoy her in the uniform.

_Wow even in that uniform, she still looks really pretty. Wait! Stop it brain, why do I keep saying she is pretty? I mean she is, but I keep thinking it._

Before Ruby could continue her thoughts, Weiss gets the three girls' attention and asks. "Well, does this look okay? I mean I honestly don't like the design, but it is better than my previous set of clothes."

"I think you make it look good." Ruby says, not realizing the words she muttered.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." Weiss responds.

"Yeah, I can't lie I don't like the uniform, but I think it looks fine on you. You are right though, it is better than what you were wearing." Yang remarked.

"You look fine Weiss, but we should get you some sleep wear later on. Also some casual wear as well." Blake suggests.

"Why? I see no problem wearing this to sleep." Weiss says.

"Don't you want to be comfortable when you sleep? Or want some clothes to have when you go out?" Yang asks the girl.

"First, I slept in a cave for 4 years, so I don't care about being comfortable. Second, who says I'm going out anywhere. The deal was I stay at Beacon, not hang out with any of you." Weiss reminded the three.

Ruby is visibly upset by her words, not wanting Weiss to shut them out. She walks up to her and says. "I know we didn't say you had to hang out with us, but maybe it could be fun. We can go to Vale and show you all the fun stuff the town has to offer."

"Well don't expect me to take part in that. I'm only doing what I agreed to, and then I'm leaving." The snow fox declares.

_Come on, I just want to show you what you've been missing out on. Especially getting you to see how humans, can in fact be good people._

Ruby thinks about what she can say to Weiss. Before Ruby could say anything though, Weiss tells the three girls she is heading to sleep, and jumps into one of the beds. "Whatever we have to do here, let me know tomorrow, for now I'm going to bed."

Ruby looks at the snow fox with a smile, seeing that the girl can finally sleep on something other than a cave floor. She walks over to one of the other beds and says. "Goodnight Weiss, I promise everything will be great for you." The snow fox keeps quiet, not wanting to respond to the girl.

"Okay then, good night Yang, good night Blake." Ruby says to the two.

"Night sis, night Blake."

"Good night Ruby, Good night Yang." Blake says and then turns off the light.

With that, the four drift off to sleep, ending their first day as Team RWBY.

* * *

**When I first had the idea of this story, I originally wanted monochrome as the pairing. I decided though that I wanted Blake to be more of a big sister to Weiss. Just thought I'd let some of you know that.**

**Also quick note here, I know it seems odd for Ozpin to only say Weiss' first name in the announcement of Team RWBY. I couldn't think of what he would say for a last name. So that is something I hope you all can overlook.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed Team RWBY's official start here, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all tomorrow for chapter 14.**


	14. Huntress Material

**So right now this story has 55 followers, and 33 favorites. Wow, I cannot express how grateful I am in words here. Thank you all so much, as this attempt at writing a story has really made me happy. I hope I can continue to bring you an entertaining story to read.**

**Alright, now let's get chapter 14 started.**

* * *

Morning has arrived, and Weiss is the first awake. She looks around the room for a moment, and then looks over at Ruby.

_All of that wasn't a dream after all. I guess I really am in this school now. That girl; how did she convince me to do this? What was I thinking?_

Before Weiss can continue her thoughts, she notices that Ruby was beginning to wake up.

Ruby wakes up from her sleep and yawns. She turns to see Weiss staring at her. "Weiss you're awake already, and staring at me. Why?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss blushed a bit, not realizing she was still staring at the girl. "Sorry, I just felt like this was actually all just a dream and I would be back in my cave." Weiss admits.

"Oh, okay. So did you sleep well?" Ruby inquires.

"Yes, but as I said before, I don't care where I sleep." Weiss responds.

"I know, but doesn't it feel nice to have a comfy bed to sleep on?" Ruby continues to ask the girl questions.

"I suppose, but I don't need to be getting used to it. A month from now, and I'll be back in my home." Weiss reminds the girl.

_Or maybe you could stay with us, and become a huntress. That or at least find a suitable home to live in._

Ruby wants to say those words, but refrains from doing so. She knows Weiss wouldn't do such a thing. Though she does believe that this month could be used to make the snow fox happy, and maybe change her views enough, that she would actually want to stay at Beacon.

"Well before the month is over, I think we do as much as possible. Like see the town of Vale, and then you could see how humans and faunus here, can actually co-exist without problems." Ruby suggests.

"I highly doubt that. Even if some humans are okay with faunus, there will still be many others who will still discriminate." Weiss remarks.

As Ruby was about to say something back, Blake begins to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, and then took note of the two girls talking to each other. "Good morning you two, did you sleep well Weiss?" Blake asks the snow fox as well.

"Why do you people keep asking me that? I slept just fine, does it really matter?" Weiss angrily responds.

"Sorry I asked." Blake says, not liking the tone of voice Weiss used.

"Listen we all just woke up, so let's just relax and get ready for class, okay." Ruby recommends.

"Not all of us are up actually." Blake notes, pointing at the still sleeping blonde.

Ruby looks over at her sister and takes out a whistle. At first the two faunus girls try to tell her not to do it, but Ruby ignores them. She walks up to her sister, and blows the whistle as hard as she can, which makes her sister yell and fall out of bed.

"OKAY, WHICH ONE OF YOU BLEW THAT WHISTLE?" Yang demands.

She looked over at the two faunus girls, who both point towards the now frightened team leader.

"Ruby, I'll ask this once. WHY DID YOU BLOW A WHISTLE IN MY EAR?" The blonde angrily shouts.

Ruby jumps at this and runs behind her bed. "I'm sorry! But you weren't up yet, and classes start soon." Ruby explains from behind her bed.

"So why didn't you just try and shake me awake, instead of scaring me half to death?" Yang questions.

"I just thought you'd wake up faster this way. I'm really sorry sis, please don't kill me." Ruby begs.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I suppose I can forgive you." Yang says, getting her sister to relax.

"I promise, and I'm really sorry again."

"Don't worry sis, you know I can't stay mad at you for long." Yang says to her sister.

_Those two really are different from other humans, well mostly Ruby. Yang does have the yelling part down, though I can understand why she got angry. I would hate if I was the one woken up by that whistle._

"Okay Team RWBY, we begin the first day of classes. So let's make sure that we start the year off right." Ruby exclaims.

Yang and Blake nod at the overzealous scythe wielder, while Weiss just waits for them to get ready.

Once they all finish changing into their uniforms Weiss asks. "So what do we do in these classes? Like do we just sit there and wait till they're over?"

At first the three girls are confused by the question, but then realize that Weiss probably never experienced school life when she was younger.

"Uh, well we go to our assigned classes, and then we pretty much learn from them." Ruby tries to explain, to which the snow fox still looks a little confused.

"What Ruby is trying to say, is that we attend classes to learn about fighting grimm, and the history of the world. We take what we learned here, and we use that knowledge to become better hunters." Blake gives a slightly better explanation.

"Okay, so do I really need to learn this stuff, since I will only be here for a month anyway?" The snow fox inquires.

"Remember Weiss, people don't know you aren't really supposed to be here. So it would be wise to act like a student that cares about this stuff." Blake advises the snow fox.

"I guess you're right, I don't want anyone questioning me about anything." Weiss agrees.

With that done, the four girls begin heading to their first class. They enter the classroom and see their teacher, a rather portly man, with gray hair and a gray mustache. "Ah, hello there… Team RWBY, correct?" The man questions the girls. They all nod to confirm. "Very good, now if you would, take your seats. Class will begin soon."

The four take their seats. Ruby looks over at Weiss, and notices that she is slightly fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable about something.

"Hey Weiss, you okay? You keep moving around your seat." Ruby asked, concerned for the snow fox.

"I have no room for my tail; it's pressed up against the back of this seat." Weiss muttered.

"Oh, well maybe you could wrap it around your waist. At least then it won't hurt." Ruby suggested.

"I guess that would work. I did wrap my tail around myself at night while I slept." Weiss says.

The thought of Weiss wrapping her tail around herself while sleeping made Ruby feel bad, since it meant that she only used it to stay warm in the cold nights she spent in that cave. Weiss takes Ruby's advice and wraps her tail around her waist, effectively keeping her tail from being pushed up against the back of her seat.

"That feels a lot better; I just wish they would see the flaw in this seat design. Did they even consider that would irritate a faunus?" The snow fox expresses her concern over the seat design.

"Maybe they just didn't think about it." Ruby says to the snow fox.

"Of course not, why would they think about how a faunus would feel about their seats?" Weiss mutters with a hint of anger behind it.

Ruby noticed the tone she used, and was about to say something, but the teacher got their attention first. "Okay then, welcome everyone. I am Professor Peter Port, and this is the grimm studies class." Professor Port explained. "Before we begin, do any of you know the reason we kill these monsters?"

Ruby raises her hand, and Professor Port picks her. "It's because we as hunters are considered the light, while the grimm are the dark. We fight against the darkness to preserve peace, for all the people of Remnant." Ruby answered, in the most professional sounding way.

Port seems impressed by the girls answer and says. "Very good Miss Rose, the grimm are indeed considered to be the darkness we fight. Aura is not something a grimm can use, but we who are considered the light can."

Another student raises their hand and says. "What about faunus like the White Fang? They aren't grimm and they're pretty much just like them."

This question makes Blake slightly angry, while Weiss' eyes widen at what the student just said. The White Fang. She remembers hearing the name of that group many times, the first time being when she was six. Ruby sees Weiss' reaction to this, but doesn't ask, wanting to wait till they were in a more private location to ask.

"Even though the White Fang is considered to be a terrorist group, it still doesn't make them what grimm are. Grimm are pure evil, while some consider the White Fang to be misguided." The professor explains to the student.

"Yeah well, misguided seems to be an understatement. I mean those faunus want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Another student states, who was identified by Weiss as the leader of Team CRDL.

_Of course a human would bunch us up with them. They never know the difference._

"Mr. Winchester, this classroom is not the place to discuss your views on a specific group, now if you would please stay quiet while I continue." The professor says to Cardin, who stays quiet.

"As I was saying, the grimm lacks a soul, and because of that cannot manifest an aura. This is the difference between us and them." The professor explained.

"Now that the history part of grimm is complete for today, we will begin the physical portion." The professor says.

"So who here thinks they are qualified in this line of work." Port asks his students.

A few raise their hands, but Port takes note of the one member of Team RWBY, who hadn't raised her hand.

"Excuse me Miss… Weiss is it? The girl nods. "Do you not feel like you are huntress material?" Port questions the girl.

"Um well, I guess not. Does it matter what I think? Aren't we supposed to be learning about becoming hunters in the first place?" The snow fox retorts.

"Yes well, that doesn't mean you don't have the skills to fight grimm now. So how about you show everyone the skills you have acquired, since you obviously have some, otherwise you wouldn't be in a combat school in the first place." Port insists.

"Uh sure, just let me go to my dorm so I can get my weapon." Weiss says.

Weiss goes back to the dorm to receive her Myrtenaster, and then returns to the class room. The rest of Team RWBY wonder if Weiss is okay to fight, since she only just got her injury patched up yesterday.

"I think she'll be fine, I mean she did fight with us against that nevermore." Yang says the two.

"Yeah but remember, she did lose consciousness." Blake reminds the blonde.

"That's only because she used a lot of glyphs though, she probably won't need to overexert herself for this." Yang retorts.

Port brings over a cage that contains god knows what. He looks over at Weiss and says. "Now that you are ready, let the match… begin. He then brings down his axe, opening the cage and revealing a boarbatusk. The grimm charges forward at Weiss.

Weiss deflects the attack and rolls to the side. The boarbatusk takes a moment to study Weiss, and then jumps in the air, rolling into a ball and charges at Weiss with its increased speed. Weiss easily blocks the attack effectively knocking the grimm on its back. Weiss then leaps onto a glyph she summons, and then shoots herself at the boarbatusk's exposed belly, effectively killing it.

The rest of Team RWBY smile at Weiss' success.

_Wow she is amazing; she made it look so easy. I guess she would be good at this, since she has been living in a grimm infested forest, and probably fought grimm a lot._

Ruby examines the snow fox, and with those thoughts in mind, she frowns. She wished Weiss didn't have to go through that, even if it made her stronger because of it.

"Very good Weiss; see you are indeed huntress material." The professor says, praising the girl's success.

"Just because I killed one boarbatusk, doesn't mean I am huntress material, I don't even want… I mean I don't even think I'm ready yet for this." Weiss lies, almost letting something slip.

"Well whatever the reason for that, know that you are on your way to becoming an excellent huntress." Port says to the snow fox. She nods and returns to her seat. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today, remember to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Students begin to leave the room, while Team RWBY starts to head to their next class.

"Weiss that was so cool, I mean you made that boarbatusk look like nothing" Ruby praises the girl.

"It was just one boarbatusk, it wasn't that impressive. Now let's get to our next class; I want this day to be over, as soon as possible." Weiss suggests, not wanting to let the day drag on.

"What's the hurry?" Yang questions.

"I just want to get this month over as fast as I can." Weiss explains, and then begins to walk to her next class.

With that the three follow the snow fox to their next class, not wanting to say anything about the situation, as it may annoy the snow fox.

_I wish it would last a long time though. I don't want you to leave so soon._

Ruby continues to follow Weiss, though saddened by her thoughts of the girl leaving, though she wouldn't bring it up to the girl. Instead, she stays quiet for the rest of the walk.

* * *

**So again I know the fight scenes are a little different from the show. For this change, I wanted to show off Weiss skills she acquired from living in the forest. If she didn't know what to do for the boarbatusk, it wouldn't have made sense, since she must have fought at least one in the four years she spent living in the forest.**

**Cyborg- No Weiss isn't a student during chapter 3, and if you are reading this, you already know she is now a student at Beacon. Remember that I put a reply here for each time a guest reviews the story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 14, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you later.**


	15. Words Do Hurt Me

**Here's chapter 15 everyone.**

* * *

The rest of the day went well; Weiss didn't have any issues with the other classes, and the others were just glad she didn't completely hate it here.

Ruby kept thinking about how her uncle hadn't called her yet.

_He said he would call me. I hope everything is okay._

"Um Ruby, where are you going? Our dorm is this way." Yang says to Ruby, who keeps walking in the wrong direction.

Ruby stops immediately, hearing her sisters words, and notices she was not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh right, I guess I just forgot." Ruby lies.

"We just got our room yesterday. How could you have forgotten already?" Weiss asks.

"The halls and doors all look the same. I couldn't tell." Ruby again, trying to lie.

"Our room has the word RWBY written on it." Weiss points out.

"That doesn't help when I don't remember which hallway it's in." Ruby says.

"You know, you could use your scroll; it tells us where we are at the moment, and shows where each team's dorm room is." Blake states.

"That's handy. I'll be sure to use that if I forget again." Ruby says to Blake.

_Okay so no daydreaming around everyone. Weiss hates that enough._

"Right… well let's go already, I would rather not stay out here any longer then I have to." Weiss says.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want to stay out in the halls?" Yang questions the snow fox.

"If it isn't obvious by now, then I think you may be a bigger dolt than your sister." Weiss says, slightly angering the blonde.

"First off I assume you just want to stay in the room the entire month, so you can stay away from humans. Second I don't like the tone you keep using; so how about you just see already that we don't want to argue with you." Yang states to Weiss.

"Just because I say you are a dolt, doesn't mean I want to provoke you. I was just stating that you should know by now, why I don't want to be out here." Weiss retorts.

"You didn't need to use that tone though." Yang mutters.

"Alright you two, let's just relax and get to our room." Blake suggests.

With that the four girls go to their dorm. Everyone besides Weiss begins to change out of their uniforms. Ruby looks over at Weiss and says. "You know, I think Blake was right. We should get you some clothes to wear outside of classes." Ruby insists.

"As I said before, I see no problem wearing this uniform. While living in the forest I didn't change much, and I didn't have any problem with it." Weiss says.

"What happens when your uniform starts to smell? You need something to wear while washing it up." Ruby retorts.

"Well I guess I can borrow something of yours, I mean I don't think I'll have a problem fitting into anything you own." Weiss says.

"True, but don't you think you want your own clothes?" Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I don't really care for my own clothes Ruby" Weiss adds

"Well how about when you go back to your cave? You can have a few set of clothes to wear then." Ruby explains.

"I told you already, I didn't change that much. When I did it was only because the clothes I had were too torn up."

The thought of Weiss wearing torn up clothes, made Ruby blush a bit.

_No brain, stop it. No more daydreaming._

"Look maybe it will be a good thing; besides won't it look odd to some people, that you only wear the one uniform?" Ruby says, trying to give the snow fox a good reason to get some new clothes.

"If people only see me during classes, then they won't question why I wear the one outfit." Weiss retorts.

Ruby sighs, not knowing how to convince the girl that she should get some new clothes.

"It may not be the most important thing to you, but I think if you get used to it, you could learn to live a more enjoyable life." Ruby explains to the snow fox.

"Excuse me! But I don't need you to say that I don't enjoy my life already. I was perfectly fine living in my cave." Weiss angrily exclaims.

Ruby looks away at first, feeling like she made a mistake with how she said to the girl, that she could live a better life. Yang steps in and says. "Hey listen, Ruby just means that you could have a better life, not that you don't enjoy your life already."

"Just because life is good for you here, doesn't mean I'll have the same experience. I don't need all this; all I need is to live the way I want to live." Weiss states to the three.

Blake sighs and walks up to the angered snow fox, and says. "Weiss with all due respect, don't you think you're overreacting? All Ruby wants you to do, is try to interact more with the team. You may think it's just about clothes, but really it's just that we all want you to try and see what life is like around other people."

"I know what life is like around people. If you recall, I said I only lived in the forest for 4 years." Weiss reminds the three. "I know exactly how people behave, that's why I went to live in the forest in the first place." Weiss explains.

_I guess she won't budge, but still I wish she would tell us exactly what she has experienced. She won't though, still too early for her, but I think she will open up to us eventually._

Blake decides not to say anything else, as the snow fox would only come up with something to counter it. She merely sighs, and goes to her bed to read a book she pulls out from her drawer.

"If you don't want to get some new clothes, then that's fine; but don't go thinking you can run around smelling all nasty, if your clothes start to stink." Yang says to Weiss.

"As I said, I'll just borrow Ruby's clothes, so I can clean my uniform whenever it gets too smelly for your sensitive nose. We are about the same size after all." Weiss tells the blonde, which the sensitive nose comment annoys her.

"Sorry if I don't want to have a nasty smelling girl, staying in the room we sleep in." Yang exclaims.

"WELL IM SORRY IF I DON'T CARE WHAT I SMELL LIKE. HOW ABOUT YOU LEARN TO GET OVER SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS." Weiss shouts in anger.

"IT'S NOT TRIVIAL WHEN YOU SMELL LIKE TRASH." Yang snaps back.

With that Weiss leaves the room, and slams the door shut. Ruby looks at her sister with a disappointed face.

"What? She was the one who started yelling." Yang says.

"You could have been a little nicer about it, now she ran off" Ruby says with a hint of anger.

Before Yang can say something back, someone knocks on the door. "See she's back already"

Ruby opens the door and sees a tall blonde boy standing there. "Uh hi, sorry but who are?" Ruby asks the boy.

"Oh right, my name is Jaune, and I'm the leader of Team JNPR." Jaune slightly boasts.

"Oh I remember seeing your team at the main hall, when Ozpin was forming the teams. So what do you need?" Ruby asks.

"I don't need anything, just wanted to know what that yelling was about." Jaune inquires.

"Oh nothing, just a ticked off snow fox getting all upset cause she doesn't want new clothes." Yang says to the blonde leader.

"Yang, that's not exactly how it happened. You weren't being the nicest about it." Ruby states to her sister.

"Need I remind you, that **she** was the one who started yelling at me." Yang reminds Ruby.

"Uh I'll let you two talk this out; it was nice meeting you guys, maybe we can hang out at lunch or something." Jaune suggests.

Blake walks up to Jaune and says. "That would be fine, but I think for now you should go. These two are going to argue for some time."

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING" The sisters shout at the same time.

Blake sighs, and Jaune heads back to his dorm.

"Why are you defending her so much? She obviously was the one who overreacted." Yang states to her sister.

"She doesn't have the same preferences as us; I mean if you were living in a cave for 4 years, would you care about what you wore?" Ruby fires back.

"I don't know, but is it really that hard to go out and get some clothes?" Yang responds.

"It's not about the clothes; she just doesn't want to be around people. I should've realized that sooner, and now she probably thinks I'm pressuring her too much." Ruby sadly remarks.

Yang notices the change in tone, coming from her sister voice. She looks down when she realizes that, she may have not been the nicest when arguing with Weiss. "Ruby, I'm really sorry. I just got a little mad, and said some things I shouldn't have; can you forgive me?" Yang begs her sister.

"I'm not the one you should be asking to forgive you." Ruby says.

"Well when she comes back, I promise to apologize."

"Okay, but I don't want to wait for her to come back on her own, I'm gonna go find her." With that Ruby leaves to go find the missing snow fox.

Ruby looks everywhere, but can't seem to find her. She even asked some other students if they saw her. One student said they saw a white haired faunus girl walk into the library earlier. Ruby had actually checked the library already, but decided to check again.

Once she was in the library, she tried calling for Weiss but got nothing. When she kept walking around though, she heard someone softly crying. She looked around and noticed the snow fox crying in a small corner she was hiding in.

"Weiss are you okay? What's wrong?" Ruby questions the sobbing girl, which makes the snow fox jump a little, not wanting anyone to find her this way.

"Ruby, how did you know I was here? And what do you want? Just leave me alone." Weiss orders the girl.

"Weiss you're crying, what's wrong? Please tell me, I don't want you to shut me out." Ruby begs the girl to tell her what's wrong.

"Nothing okay, just go back to the dorm. I'll be there later." Weiss again, trying to get the girl to leave.

"No Weiss, tell me what's wrong. I promise I will help you with whatever is bothering you." Ruby explains.

_Damn it, why'd it have to be her that found me? She doesn't need to know anything._

Weiss looks at Ruby's determined eyes.

_Why is she trying this hard to get me to talk to her. It was her sister's fault in the first place._

"If you must know, you can thank your jerk of a sister for why I'm a little upset." Weiss finally answers.

"I know Yang was a little rude, but don't you think you may have overreacted a little too." Ruby responds.

"Just because I yelled, doesn't give her the right to say those things. I thought she said she didn't like when people said things bad about faunus." Weiss retorts, confusing Ruby.

"Wait, I know she was being mean, but Yang never said anything about your faunus heritage." Ruby says to Weiss.

"She called me trash, the same word all humans used to describe me. I hate it okay." Weiss sadly admits.

Ruby thought back at what Yang said, and realized Weiss took it out of context. "Weiss, Yang didn't mean it that way; she was just concerned about the room smelling a little bad, that's all." Ruby explains.

"Well she didn't have to say trash." Weiss says, still slightly crying.

Ruby sees that Weiss isn't fond of anything that may remotely sound like an insult, since she probably lived around being insulted every day. Ruby decides to give Weiss a hug and says. "I'm sorry for what Yang said, but please don't think that she was trying to insult you. I know my sister, and she isn't like all those jerks who may have called you mean names in the past." Weiss says nothing, but continues to tear up a bit. "Please try to forgive Yang, and no you don't need to get any clothes; I'll let you borrow some of mine, sound good?" Ruby says to the snow fox.

_This girl. She isn't like any human I met before. I guess her sister didn't mean it, though I don't know if I can face her right now._

"Fine Ruby, I can forgive your sister; but I don't know if I want to see her right now." Weiss says.

"That's fine, we could just stay here for now; and then later we'll go back."

"Okay, but for how long?" Weiss inquires.

"However long you need." Ruby answers.

Weiss decides to take her up on that, and stays quiet in her arms. Eventually Weiss actually falls asleep, not realizing she fell asleep while still in Ruby's arms.

_Is she asleep? Wow I didn't think she'd be okay falling to sleep like this._

Ruby looks at the sleeping faunus' chest rising up and down.

_She looks so peaceful. Should I wake her up? No she probably doesn't even want to go back to the dorm anyways._

"Good night Weiss." Ruby softly says, kissing the snow fox's forehead.

Ruby falls asleep as well, knowing she won't be leaving the little corner the two were in.

* * *

**Well there's the hurt/comfort part I wanted here. There will be more of that, trust me.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you tomorrow for chapter 16.**


	16. One Week Down

**Still not sure how involved JNPR will be. I like to have them be there from time to time, like last chapter with Jaune. Still though, I don't want Weiss' only friends to be Team RWBY.**

**Here's chapter 16 everyone.**

* * *

Surprisingly the two girls were not found by anyone in the library last night. Even Yang hadn't gone looking for Ruby, since she knew her sister wouldn't get in any trouble.

Weiss begins to wake up, and notices how she slept last night. She was against a wall, while being in the arms of one Ruby Rose. Her eyes go wide, and she yells. "Ahhhh, what the heck are you doing?"

Ruby jolts up, hearing the snow fox's scream. She falls to the ground when Weiss stands up to get the girl off of her. "Ouch, hey why did you do that? You didn't need to yell." Ruby grunted.

"Why was I in your arms? And why didn't you wake me up last night?" Weiss questions the girl.

"You said you didn't want to see Yang, and you fell asleep like this. I didn't want to wake you because you looked peaceful, so I thought I would let you get some sleep." Ruby answers.

"So instead of waking me up to go to an actual bed to sleep in, you decided to let me sleep in some corner, while in your arms?" Weiss asks.

"Hey, you said you didn't care where you slept." Ruby reminds the snow fox.

"I didn't want to sleep in some girl's arms. Don't you remember what I said about physical contact? I don't like it." Weiss says.

"You were fine with it when I hugged you, why do you care if you fell asleep this way?

"Because I don't feel comfortable waking up in some girl's arms, I just met yesterday. So excuse me for being vocal about this."

"I've given you plenty reason to be comfortable with me; I haven't done anything that would say otherwise." Ruby exclaims.

"You made me leave my home; that itself has made me uncomfortable already." Weiss says.

"I did that because I was concerned about you, and wanted you to see what life could be for you." Ruby explains.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the dorm; and you say nothing about this." Weiss orders the girl.

"Hold on Weiss, are you feeling better about yesterday? I mean about what Yang said."

"I'm fine Ruby; now can we just go."

"Weiss come on; I know you still feel a little hurt about it. Remember what I said about being there for you, I wasn't lying. Are you okay with seeing Yang today?"

Weiss sighs and says. "Yes Ruby it still bothers me what Yang said, but I thought about what you said, and I realized that I may have taken what she said out of context. I guess that the word trash, is just a trigger for me is all."

"Well don't worry; I know Yang will apologize for that." Ruby assures the snow fox.

The snow fox nods, and begins to head for the dorm, with Ruby following. They reach their room, and see that Blake is already awake.

"Hey you two, where were you last night?" Blake asks.

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss says. "We were in the training area."

"Well why didn't you come back last night?" Blake continues to question.

"We were tired, so we just went to sleep there." Weiss responds.

"You slept in the training area? Why?"

"I told you, we were tired and didn't want to walk back to the dorm. Besides, I told you already that I don't care where I sleep."

"Well next time let us know, since Yang was a bit worried last night. I told her not to worry, since I know you two wouldn't be off getting into any trouble." Blake insists.

"Fine, but don't expect me to tell you where I am at all times. I don't need a babysitter." Weiss states to the black cat.

"Relax Weiss; I was just a little concerned that my two teammates didn't come back last night, after one of them stormed off." Blake explains.

"Well try not to worry too much; I won't even be here for long anyways." Weiss reminds Blake.

"Just because you are leaving in a month, doesn't mean I won't be worried about you." Blake says.

_Thank you Blake; Weiss needs to know that we see her as a friend. I hope she realizes this._

Ruby thinks about what she could do to show Weiss, that Blake's words are true.

"Whatever, can you just wake Yang up already; we need to get to class." Weiss tells Blake.

Blake nods and goes to wake Yang up, not wanting Ruby to use the whistle again. "Yang get up, we need to get ready."

Yang groans and says. "Go away; I'll go to class later."

Blake smirks at this and says. "Do I need Ruby to use the whistle again?"

Yang's eyes open, and then she jumps out of bed; not wanting that dreaded whistle to be used again. "Okay I'm up, please don't use that damn thing." Yang begs.

"Relax I was joking, oh and Ruby and Weiss are back." Blake says.

Yang looks towards the red and white pair, and says. "Where the heck were you two yesterday? I was getting worried."

"Yang its fine, Weiss and I were… at the training area, and we just slept there last night." Ruby lies, covering for Weiss.

"Well you should've told me so I knew where you were." Yang says.

"Yang, remember what I said in the forest. I'm not a little kid anymore; I want you to see that already." Ruby states to her sister.

"Okay, but you know if I was out late, you would get worried to." Yang retorts.

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't be doing anything bad; at least I hope not." Ruby mumbles the last bit, not wanting Yang to hear.

"What was that last part Rubes? Sounded like you think I'd get into some trouble."

"I didn't say anything, besides shouldn't you be saying something to Weiss." Ruby reminds Yang.

Yang looks towards the snow fox and sighs, realizing that her sister was right. "Weiss, I'm really sorry for yelling at you yesterday; I never meant to upset you. I just thought it would be better for you to get some new clothes." Yang apologizes.

"It was never about the clothes, I just… you know what, it's fine. I talked with Ruby about it, and I realized that I may have overreacted a bit, I guess I too am sorry for the yelling." Weiss apologizes as well.

This shocks Yang a bit, not thinking the snow fox would admit to overreacting, or even apologizing.

Weiss notices Yang's reaction to her apology and sighs. "You know I'm not dense, I can tell when I may be in the wrong. Just don't expect me to get those clothes; Ruby said she'd let me borrow some." Weiss says.

"That's all good, but I'm still sorry. I know I said that I would help you see humans are good people too, but I feel like I made you see the opposite, with how I yelled at you." Yang states to the snow fox.

"It's fine Yang, just forget about it. Just get dressed so we can head to class." Weiss says.

"No problem snow fox." Yang responds with a grin, using Ruby's nickname for Weiss.

Weiss groans, not liking that Yang used the nickname Ruby gave her. Ruby smiles, seeing Weiss and Yang make up.

_See Weiss; I told you my sister wasn't like those jerks you had to deal with. Later you'll see other humans are just as good too._

The four head to class, to begin their second day of school.

**One week later.**

The first week of school was about the same as their first day. Team RWBY would go to their classes, and afterwards Weiss would stay in the dorm. The others would either stay in the dorm as well, or hang out with Team JNPR. Ruby insisted that Weiss should come with them next time, so they could all introduce her to JNPR, but Weiss just said no. Ruby decided not to ask the girl again, since she didn't want a repeat of their first day.

Weiss kept thinking about how her first week went, and began to wonder how it had been not too bad. She was sure she would have run into someone who would've treated her liked trash. Even though her first day was a little hectic with Yang, she knew it wasn't the exact hurtful feelings she thought she would get, by staying in this school.

Weiss kept trying to find ways to make humans seem bad, but every passing day at Beacon made it harder for her to find a reason.

_One week and no one hates me. I suppose they don't want to get in trouble for being discriminatory, otherwise they'd be in my face, yelling at me to leave._

While thinking about her time at Beacon, she hears an all too familiar voice. "Hey Weiss, how was professor Oobleck's class." Ruby asks.

"Oh Ruby; it was fine. I don't really follow that man too well though; I think he drinks way too much coffee."

"Ha ha, yeah most students think he's addicted. So now that you've been here for a week, do you see now that humans aren't as bad as you think?"

"It'll take more than one week at a school, where being racist will get you in trouble, to make me see that humans can truly be okay with me."

Weiss walks away, not waiting for Ruby. Ruby sighs, knowing that convincing Weiss truly wasn't easy.

Ruby gets back to the dorm and notices that Weiss wasn't there. Blake was though, reading a book that she immediately puts away, when she notices Ruby in the room.

"Uh hey Ruby, I thought you'd be with JNPR today." Blake says.

"I was going to, but I keep thinking about how Weiss isn't trying to see that humans are okay. It's really hard to convince her." Ruby answers.

"I have to admit something Ruby; I also felt the same way as Weiss, though not as strong as her. Eventually I saw that I was being just like the people who judged me. I think it will take more than a week for her to get to the same conclusion as me"

"I know Blake, but she leaves in three weeks, and I don't want her to go back to that cave."

"Hey Ruby I forgot about this, but did your uncle ever call you back?" Blake inquires.

"Actually no, and he still hasn't; maybe I should give him a call."

"Do you want some privacy?"

"No it's fine, I'm only calling my uncle; you don't need to leave."

Blake nods, and Ruby begins to dial her uncle's number. It rings for a few seconds and her Qrow answers. "Ah Ruby, how are you dear?"

"Hi uncle Qrow, what happened? You were supposed to call me back last week, you know about talking to Ozpin." Ruby inquires.

"Oh don't worry dear, Ozpin and I discussed Weiss' admission, and everything is taken care of." Her uncle assures her.

"Oh okay, but why didn't you call me last week to tell me that?"

"I assumed Ozpin would have told you, I'm sorry dear. By the way, how is the girl doing?"

"Weiss is okay, but she doesn't like to do much, besides staying in the dorm room. She trains sometimes, but that's about it."

"I see, well as long as she does so for the month, I see no problem. Sorry Ruby, but I have to go now; I promise we'll speak again soon."

"Okay uncle Qrow, bye."

"Bye dear."

Ruby hangs up, and then Blake asks. "So did he talk to Ozpin?"

"He said he did, so I guess everything should be fine."

"Well that's good, so how do you think you can convince Weiss, to not go back to that cave? Because I'll be honest, I don't want her going back there either; faunus like her shouldn't be forced to live in such conditions, just because people make them feel discriminated." Blake admits.

"I don't know Blake, but hopefully I can come up with something by the end of the month."

* * *

**So I tried to not use words like says, or asks as much when there are just two people talking to each other. If this looks better or worse, could anyone let me know? If it looks bad I'll go back, if it looks good I keep it like this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all for the next chapter.**


	17. The Plan

**I'm writing this chapter the on the same day as the previous chapter was posted. So what I asked about in the previous chapter will take effect next chapter. It was just about me using words like says, or asks less than I need to.**

**Anyways here's chapter 17.**

* * *

The next few days were the same, since Weiss was doing her best to avoid any human interaction. Ruby was trying to come up with ways to get the snow fox to spend some time getting to see what humans are really like. She knew though that whatever she said, the snow fox would find some way to counter it.

_What can I do? She doesn't want to go to Vale, and she doesn't want to hang out with Team JNPR. I know she has concerns about being hurt, but I know if she takes a chance, she will see it will be worth it._

Ruby kept thinking about the whole situation, but was interrupted when her sister walks into the dorm.

"Hey Ruby, how were classes?" Yang asks.

"They were fine; I don't really care for that right now though."

"Still worried about the little snow fox?"

"How'd you know?"

"Blake told me you've been trying to come up with something, to get her to spend some time with other humans."

"Well, I just think if she sees that what we were saying about humans was true, then maybe she might stay here at Beacon with us."

"Oh I get it now; you just don't want your little snow fox to go."

"What! That's not it at all; I just don't think she should live life in a cave." Ruby states with a slight blush.

"Okay sis, whatever you say. So you still don't know how to get her out of this room? Besides classes and going to the training area."

"No, and the problem is that I don't have a lot of time left. She leaves in less than three weeks."

"Okay so how about we ask one of the teachers if we could have a class head to Vale. Weiss would have to go then, since it would be a class required activity." Yang suggests.

"What would we do in Vale that would get a teacher interested enough, to bring an entire class to the town?"

"We can say we want to learn the culture of the area, but instead of book learning, we can see it firsthand."

"I don't know Yang; do you really think a teacher would want to even do that?"

"Professor Oobleck would; he would totally bring a class to Vale. Weiss has the same class as us with him tomorrow, so we should ask him right now." Yang insists.

Yang grabs Ruby's hand, and begins to head for Oobleck's classroom. Yang was determined to help her sister with this, since she knows her sister will be upset if Weiss does in fact return to her cave.

_Don't worry Rubes; I'll help you try to get the snow fox to stay with us._

The two sisters reach Oobleck's room and knock. The coffee addicted teacher opens and says. "Why hello there girls, classes are over for the day. Is there something you need?"

"Actually professor Oobleck we were-." Before Yang could finish her sentence, Oobleck silenced her.

"It's **Doctor** Oobleck Miss Xiao Long. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much." Oobleck states, slightly confusing Yang.

"Uh right, well Doctor Oobleck, Ruby and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing tomorrow's class to Vale."

"Why would I do that?"

"Since this is history class, we just thought it would be better to learn the history of Vale, by actually visiting the town."

"Hmm, I'd have to ask Professor Ozpin; it would take up the whole day, so I would need to have you all for a morning class. If Ozpin approves, then I think I can do it."

Ruby and Yang smile, since this may actually work.

"Thank you Prof… I mean Doctor Oobleck." Yang says.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to ask Ozpin for permission; besides I should be thanking you, this is a wonderful idea."

"Okay then Doctor Oobleck; just let us know tomorrow if Ozpin will allow this."

"I will, now I must be off; I'll ask Ozpin and get prepared for tomorrow's excursion."

With that, Oobleck zips past Ruby and Yang to head for Ozpin's office.

"See Ruby, piece of cake. Weiss will have to go to Vale tomorrow now."

"If Ozpin allows it; I guess this is a good thing though. I just hope she won't be mad about it."

"She probably will, but she can't avoid it; it's now a mandatory class assignment."

"That's only because we made it into one. What if she finds out we were the reason for that?" Ruby questions, worrying about what Weiss would do if she found out.

"Don't worry Ruby, she won't find out about anything; we'll just tell her Oobleck was the one who came up with the idea."

"Okay Yang, but if she finds out; I'm telling her it was your idea."

"Fine, but seriously she won't know."

"The thing is Yang; I like the idea and all, but don't you think that this may be a little too much?"

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"It's just, I feel like we've been pressuring Weiss too much, with all this talk about getting to know humans. I feel like we aren't helping her see that humans are good people."

"So you think we're showing her the opposite or something?"

"Kind of, I mean all we've done is drag her away from her home, and continuously try to get her to interact with people. I do want her to see that her life could be better, but I don't want to force her into anything."

"Oh come on Rubes, she will be so much better off seeing life is better here, than it was at that cave."

"How do you know? What if what she says is true, and people will just make her life harder than it is."

"Look if she doesn't like this, we can stop. I know you don't want to upset her and all, but don't you think this could be a good thing for her?"

"I don't know Yang, this might not go well."

"You might be right Ruby, but what if you're wrong. Weiss could finally see that humans are good people."

Ruby nods, though not completely sure about all this. The two sisters return to their room to let Blake and Weiss know about tomorrows little field trip.

"Hey guys so listen, Doctor Oobleck said we are heading to Vale tomorrow so-"

Before Yang could finish, Weiss yells. "WHAT! Why are we going to Vale? I thought we just had to stay in the class rooms; nobody said anything about outdoor classes."

_See Yang; I told you Weiss wouldn't like this._

"Weiss relax; Doctor Oobleck just wants us to learn the history of Vale by actually being there, instead of learning from a book." Yang says.

"Well I don't want to go to Vale. I already told you before that I wasn't going into that town."

Blake decides to step into the conversation and says. "Weiss if this is a mandatory assignment, you have to participate."

"Well how about I just call in sick tomorrow?" Weiss suggests.

"Won't work, they'll probably send a nurse to see if you are really too sick to show up." Blake retorts.

"This is so stupid; I don't see what good going to this town will do. We could easily learn the history about Vale through a book."

"Please try not to worry too much Weiss; I promise that Vale is a really great place to see. I know you won't run into any problems while there." Yang assures Weiss.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I swear this better be the only time we go on some dumb outdoor class activity."

The other three say nothing, as it will only anger the snow fox even more. They all head to sleep; hoping tomorrow will end up okay.

Ruby and Blake end up waking up first, so Blake decides to ask Ruby. "Why does Professor Oobleck want to take the class to Vale? You wouldn't happen to be involved in that, would you?"

"Uh well, I mean I didn't exactly say anything about that to him; but Yang did." Ruby answers.

"Ruby, you know Weiss will be pissed about this; she already said no to you about going to Vale. What if she finds out that you and Yang set this up?" Blake quietly asks, not wanting Weiss to hear them.

"Yang was the one to come up with the idea, so if Weiss does find out; I'm blaming Yang. Anyways I think this will be good for Weiss; since she may see that Vale and other places like it, have humans that respect faunus."

"I hope for your sake she doesn't figure it out."

As Blake and Ruby begin to get ready, the other two members of Team RWBY wake up. Yang has learned to wake up a little earlier than usual, since she would rather not be woken up by a certain whistle. Weiss wakes up in an already pissed off mood, due to having to go to Vale.

"Okay let's just get this day over with; I don't want to have this day drag on." Weiss says.

"Hold on there, we still need to wait for Oobleck to call for us." Yang states to the irritated snow fox.

"What do you mean call us? I thought we were just going to his class, and heading to Vale from there." Weiss inquires.

Yang realizing her mistake quickly responds with. "Oh well I mean you know, we'll probably be taking an airship to Vale; so Oobleck probably wants us to meet him there instead."

"That's dumb; he could just bring the whole class with him. Why do we have to wait for him to tell us we're going to meet at the airship?" Weiss continues to question Yang.

"Just wait for him to tell us to get there, and we'll head to the airship from here. It isn't a problem."

"Fine whatever; not like I'm itching to head to Vale anyways."

Ruby becomes a little upset by this, but won't let anybody know. She just want's Weiss to feel excited, about having the chance to see humans in a different light. She then hears her scroll go off. "Hello?"

"Ah yes Ruby, it looks like Ozpin has agreed to let my class head to Vale. Inform your team, and meet me at the airship in one hour." Doctor Oobleck informs Ruby.

"Okay Doctor Oobleck, I'll let the others know. See you in an hour."

Ruby hangs up and turns to her team. "So Oobleck said to meet him at the airship in an hour. So start getting ready guys." Ruby explains to her team.

"Uh fine, I just hope this day doesn't last too long." Weiss states out loud.

"Oh come on Weiss, it will be fun. Just imagine seeing all the nice places Vale has to offer." Yang says to the snow fox, trying to change her attitude on the whole thing.

"Yeah, and I can't wait till some human walks up to me and spouts some crap about, how I'm a disgusting animal." Weiss sarcastically remarks.

The other three stop and look at the snow fox, not knowing that she was called such a horrible thing.

"What" Why are you all looking at me like that?" Weiss asks.

"It's just I didn't know that was one of the things humans called you; I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby softly apologizes.

"Don't apologize; you and I already discussed some things regarding that. Now just drop it, and let's just get ready to go." Weiss insists, not wanting to say anything else about the subject at hand.

"Okay, but remember if you need to talk; we're always ready to listen." Ruby lets Weiss know.

"I don't need to tell you anything; I just need to get this month over and done with."

The rest of the hour no one said a word, since it felt a little too awkward.

* * *

**Okay so that was kind of hard to write. I'll be honest; the whole Oobleck bringing his class to Vale wasn't going to be how I got Weiss to go there. I just thought this would be interesting, since Weiss couldn't argue about this.**

**Edit- I realized I never gave credit where credit is due here. TheBluePsychoticStrategist was the reason that I added the conversation that Ruby and Yang had, where Ruby was concerned they were pressuring Weiss too much. Chapter 18 was going to be the same anyway, but with that conversation added, it helped it look even better.  
**

**To YX, I'm glad you like the one a day chapters; I will be trying to keep that going for as long as I can.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 18.**


	18. It's My Life

**So this story has now reached 10,000 views. I seriously cannot thank you all enough for this. I have had a great time writing this story, and just knowing that people come back to read it, makes me very happy. To all those who have been reading this story from the beginning, or even read one chapter; I want to say thank you so very much for making this an enjoyable time.**

**This chapter has a flashback scene for Weiss. It explains a little bit of what she went through while living in the town she ended up at.**

**Edit- Whether you all know or not, I wanted to let people know that Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY is currently in critical care. He was hospitalized on January 30. There's a fundraiser going on right now to help pay for his medical expenses, and I wish I could donate but I don't have a penny to my name. All I can do is spread the word about what's going on, and pray that he makes a full and healthy recovery. I will post updates on newer chapters when I learn more about the situation. If you want to know more about this, go to Roosterteeth's official site to find Burnie's journal post about it.**

**Now let's get chapter 18 started.**

* * *

Team RWBY made their way to the airship, with Weiss still upset about having to go to Vale.

_Why do we have to go to some dumb town anyway? I could easily tell people what Vale is like. It's some town that has humans that hate faunus, the end. That's all these places are anyways._

Weiss would not believe that any place that held humans would be kind. She couldn't be blamed, the only two places she went to hated faunus. Weiss began to remember the town she lived in for all those years.

**Eleven years earlier.**

The six year old snow fox had been living in this faunus hating town, for about two months now. Ever since she escaped the White Fang; though she almost wished she had stayed with them. For the past two months she barely ate, and got very little sleep. The child was barely surviving, and soon she would begin to lose hope that her mother would find her.

_Mama, why aren't you here? Everybody hates me here. I wanna go home._

The child's pleas were never answered, as no one in this town ever tried to help her. In fact almost everyone there wanted the child to leave. She never did though, as leaving the town meant certain death. All she could do was deal with the hate.

Months passed, and Weiss continued to barely live in that hellhole. One night while she was looking for something to sleep on, she heard a sound coming from behind a corner. "Pssst, hey kid; come over here."

Weiss looked over to see a female dog faunus. She was surprised, since she had not once seen another faunus in this town. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Weiss asked the dog faunus.

"My name is not important; what is important is that you come over here. I can help you out." The dog faunus said to Weiss.

"What do you mean, help me out?"

"I've been keeping my eye on you for some time now; you think you're the only faunus here?"

"I haven't seen any other faunus but you."

"Well that's because we don't like staying out here. These humans aren't the nicest bunch, but you already know that."

"I still don't see why you want me to go to you." Weiss says, clearly not trusting this person.

"You obviously haven't been having the easiest time here, so I wanted to bring you to a safer place."

"Where would we go? The roads leading to other places are dangerous."

"Don't worry; the place I want to take you is in the town."

"No, I don't want to go with you; besides my mother told me to never even talk to strangers."

"And where's your mother now kid?"

Weiss didn't know what to say, as even she didn't know where her mother was. "I… I don't know."

"So why not trust me?"

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

The dog faunus sighed and said. "Suit yourself kid, just know that if you ever need help, come to this spot in town; knock three times and say **unity**." The spot she mentioned was shown to Weiss via a map she threw to her. The snow fox caught it, and the dog faunus left the area.

_Who was that? And why does she want me to go to this place?_

Weiss would continue to think about her encounter with the dog faunus for a few months. She decided not to go to this place, since it didn't feel right to just up and trust some person you had just met. Even so, Weiss would eventually take note of how everyday was getting harder to deal with. She kept thinking about how the dog faunus wanted to help her, so one day she did go to this place.

**Present day.**

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when Ruby asked her. "Are you okay Weiss? You haven't said anything since we left the dorm."

"I'm fine Ruby; I just don't like having to go to Vale."

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Yang talk me into thinking this was a good idea._

Ruby wanted to say that, but knew if she did, Weiss would know it was them who arranged the trip to Vale.

The four reached the airship along with the rest of Oobleck's class. Teams JNPR, and CRDL were there wondering why they were called to meet at the airship. Oobleck took note of the others confusion, and tells them. "I can see you are all slightly confused at why I called you here today; well we are heading to Vale today to learn the town's history firsthand.

Suddenly Cardin raised his hand and asked. "Why do we have to learn about Vale by going there?"

"Seeing the town for what it truly is, is better than reading about someone's interpretation of it through a history book." Doctor Oobleck answered back

"So what are we even going to do there?" Cardin continued to question.

"We will be splitting up and seeing the town's behavior firsthand. It will let us know how the present Vale, compares to the old time Vale." Oobleck replied.

With that, everyone got on the airship to head to Vale.

_Wonderful, now I have to deal with this again. I thought I was done with this stuff._

Ruby noticed Weiss not paying attention to anyone. She debated on talking with her, but decided to leave her alone.

When the airship landed, and everyone stepped out, ready to see the town of Vale. Weiss, hesitant at first, since she was uncomfortable with all this. Ruby took notice and asked. "Are you okay Weiss? I can ask Doctor Oobleck if you could stay in the airship."

"I'm fine, but maybe that might be a good idea. Could you ask him if it's okay?" Weiss asked, hoping to not have to leave the airship.

"Okay Weiss, just wait here."

Meanwhile Blake and Yang were talking about how Yang planned this whole excursion to Vale.

"Yang I know you and Ruby are trying to get Weiss to see that humans are good people, but don't you think this may just cause her more discomfort?" Blake asked.

"Oh come on, you too? Why don't you and Ruby see that getting her out and about is a good thing?"

"Maybe because this might not be what she wants; did you ever think of that?"

"What do you mean? How could anyone want to live in a cave for the rest of their lives?"

"We don't know what she's been through, maybe she finds it harder to live here than in a cave. I know you may not think that way but we haven't experienced what she has; so it may be wise for you to stop pushing these changes onto her." Blake advises.

"Okay already, I'll stop bugging her, but we still need to do this excursion thing today; it's mandatory."

"Fine but after this, promise me you won't try and pressure her into anything."

"Alright, I promise."

_I knew this wasn't going to end well. I shouldn't have gone with this plan._

Ruby found Doctor Oobleck and asked. "Doctor Oobleck, can Weiss stay in the airship for the rest of the day?"

"Why would you ask me that Ms. Rose? I see no reason why Weiss should stay in the airship during our excursion." Oobleck replied.

"Well she's a little uncomfortable leaving the airship. She kind of shy and I think she may just want to avoid contact with anyone." Ruby lied, trying to get Oobleck to allow Weiss to stay in the airship.

"Weiss never seemed like the shy type Ms. Rose; so whatever is bothering her shouldn't affect her in the slightest. Now if you would, go and fetch her; we need to have everyone here so I can explain what we will be doing."

Ruby sighed and reluctantly nodded, not wanting to have to force Weiss to leave the airship. She reached Weiss and said. "Weiss I'm sorry, but Oobleck said you have to participate. I tried letting him know you were a little uncomfortable with this, but he wouldn't budge."

Weiss sighed, saying. "Well, at least you tried. I suppose I'll just have to deal with this no matter what. I just wished he'd have given us a little warning a few days earlier."

"Uh yeah I guess that would have been nice to know, but try not to worry too much Weiss. I doubt we even have to do much."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

The two reached the others before Oobleck said, "Now that we're all here, we will be splitting up to see how the town of Vale truly behaves. We will all meet back here at six pm."

Jaune raised his hand and asks. "So what do we do? Take notes or just say what we learned about this place."

"How you keep information, is completely up to you Mr. Arc; now go on everyone. Remember six pm is the time to be here, if you are not here you will be penalized for late arrival." Oobleck warned his students.

They all nodded and began to head in different directions. Team JNPR offered to go with Team RWBY, but Ruby insisted they stay within their own teams; not wanting to make Weiss any more uncomfortable than she already is.

Team RWBY walked around for a bit, not really seeing anything interesting to take notes on. The town of Vale so far, seemed to be a quiet little place.

"Man Vale is usually a little livelier; I guess this is just an off day." Yang supposed.

"Well maybe they just haven't run into a faunus to mess with." Weiss replied.

"Weiss come on; I'm telling you that people here are nice." Yang said, trying to assure the snow fox.

Weiss said nothing, knowing that the blonde would keep saying the same thing. She would remain quiet until the four girls hear someone yelling at somebody. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything."

"What was that?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm not sure, let's go check it out." Blake suggested.

Team RWBY ran towards the yelling, to find Team CRDL messing with a young faunus boy.

"What's wrong kid, you sad that we took your little toy sword." Cardin laughed at the child.

_I knew it, as soon as a teacher is out of the picture; this human takes the opportunity to be a racist._

"Now do you see why I didn't want to be here? It's nothing but discrimination in these towns." Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not the town's fault, it's Cardin's; and we're not going to let him continue." Yang retorted.

Yang began to walk towards Team CRDL, yelling, "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you? This kid just thought he was some big shot with his little toy sword; I was just showing him how much of a big shot he really is." Cardin said to the pissed off blonde.

"Well how about I show you what a big shot you really are."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? If so I think you may need to think twice before muttering that again."

"Cardin come on man, we don't need to get in trouble for beating up another student." Sky said, trying to not let things escalate.

"Oh, so is Team CRDL scared of a fight? I knew you guys were just some punks who could only bully people, and not want to fight back when someone stands up to you." Yang began to ridicule the bullies.

"Oh okay then, c'mon boys; let's show blondie here how we deal with pest who can't mind their own business." Cardin ordered his team.

Cardin ran at Yang, and swung his mace. Yang easily dodged the attack before punching Cardin square in the chest, but his armor protected him from the punch. The rest of Team CRDL began to question whether they should get involved, not wanting to end up being caught by someone.

"Hey what the heck is wrong with you guys? Help me out here." Cardin called out to his team.

"What's wrong Cardin? Can't fight me alone?" Yang provoked the already angry leader.

"Shut up, I can handle you just fine on my own."

Yang gave a smirk; stretching her arms out and saying, "Well come on then, prove it."

Cardin again ran at Yang and tried to swing at her legs, though yet again Yang dodges the semi slow attack. Cardin had the strength, but not the speed to handle Yang. Yang then decides to go on the offensive and jumps towards Cardin, firing some shots at him. She lands a hit and Cardin falls onto his back, dropping his mace. The other members of CRDL run off, not wanting Yang to go after them next.

"Would you look at that; it seems your team was a bunch of babies after all." Yang proclaimed.

"Screw you, why don't you just shove off already." Cardin yelled at the blonde.

"When you stop being a racist jerk, then maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Why do you care about some kid, he's just an animal."

Before Yang can say something back, Weiss walks up and says. "Screw you! You stupid human. How would you like it if I threw you against a few walls? Maybe then you'll see what a real animal is like."

"I'd like to see you try, you piece of trash."

That was it; that word again. Weiss lifted her right hand, and held Cardin in place with one off her glyphs; but before she could do anything, Ruby had stopped her. "Weiss don't do this; you don't need to risk getting into trouble. He isn't worth it."

Weiss calmed down and released the boy, though still pissed off. Cardin ran off to catch up with his team.

Before anyone could say anything, they remembered the child that CRDL had been messing with. They noticed he was cowering behind a bench. Blake picked up his toy sword and walked towards the child. "Hey it's okay, those people are gone now; you're safe." Blake assured the frightened child.

The child slowly takes the sword, muttering a thank you and running off to find his missing parent.

Yang was the first to speak. "Well I guess that ended well."

"What are you talking about? That kid just got discriminated, and you think it ended well?" Weiss questioned Yang.

"I mean those jerks got what they deserved, and we made sure the kid was okay; I think that was a successful way in dealing with those guys."

"Well now that child probably thinks other people will treat him the same way."

"Weiss, do you really think he'll believe that?" Ruby asked.

"No, I know that." Weiss answers.

It was about 5:30, so Team RWBY decided to go back to the airship; wanting to be there early and wait the remainder of the time there. When they arrived Doctor Oobleck noticed them and said. "Ah hello there Team RWBY, how has Vale treated you so far?"

"It was fine Doctor Oobleck, we saw some really nice landmarks; though we didn't really learn too much about the culture here." Ruby says, purposely leaving out their encounter with Team CRDL.

"Really now, and you're sure you didn't run into anything else today?" Oobleck questioned, with a tone of voice that said he knew something.

"Uh no, I mean there wasn't much else to see." Ruby lied, worried about the tone Oobleck used.

"Hmm is that so, well I don't know if you all heard,, but I was told that a certain blonde haired girl was seen fighting a boy with a mace." The girls froze realizing Oobleck knew about what happened with Team CRDL.

"How did you find out about that?" Yang questioned her teacher.

"When two people are seen fighting each other in the middle of town, news tends to spread rather quickly. Now why were you and Cardin Winchester fighting in the streets?"

"Cardin and his team were messing with a faunus boy, so I just thought I'd teach him a lesson." Yang truthfully told the Doctor.

"Even though he was not behaving in the way he should have been, that gives you no right to begin a fight with the boy. I mean bringing the class out here was your idea in the first place."

Ruby and Yang froze at what Oobleck said, since now Weiss knows it was them who planned this.

"Wait a minute; did you just say that this whole trip was Yang's idea?" Weiss asked, now pissed off that this was all just a set-up.

"Hmm, why yes; Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Rose asked me to bring the class to Vale today. Did they not tell you that?" Oobleck inquired.

"No, no they did not." Weiss answered with a hint of anger, not wanting to yell while Oobleck was present.

"Well back to you Ms' Xiao Long; I'm sorry but I will need to let Ozpin know of your actions today, so he can decide your punishment." Oobleck told Yang.

Yang only gave a small nod, not wanting to say much; now that Weiss knew of what they did.

The rest of the teams showed up and headed back to Beacon. Weiss stayed as far away from her team as she could, not pleased that it was them who set up this trip.

When they arrived at Beacon Oobleck dismissed his students, and then headed towards Ozpin's office to discuss today's events. Team RWBY went to their dorms, with Ruby and Yang feeling worried about what Weiss was going to do.

Weiss slammed the door behind them and yelled. "SO IT WAS YOU ALL THEN; YOU THREE SET THIS DUMB TRIP TO VALE."

"Weiss calm do-" Yang tried to say.

"NO SHUT UP, DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THAT TOWN? WELL?"

"Weiss, please we didn't kno-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T KNOW; BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING." Weiss decided to lower her voice a bit and continued. "Have you thought for one second, that maybe what you want, and what I want are two different things?"

"I-I only wanted what's best for you." Ruby explained.

"And what's best for me? Staying in some school that has people that I don't want to be involved with, or how about staying in some town that has the potential of treating me like garbage."

"I just thought-"

"That's just it, you thought. You didn't once believe that maybe I was happy living in that cave."

"Weiss please don't be mad; I just really don't want you to leave. I really see you as a friend, and I don't want to see you trying to live in that forest." Ruby begs the girl.

"I have been just fine till you decided to make me leave my home. Now do me a favor, for the rest of the time I spend here at Beacon; just leave me alone."

With that Weiss left the room.

Ruby began to tear up a bit, realizing that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Hey come on Rubes, it'll be okay. I doubt she'll be mad for long." Yang tried to assure her little sister.

"No Yang, we messed up. We just showed her that humans are in fact bad people." Ruby choked out.

"We just tried to…"

"Forcefully change her life? "

"I mean, for the better."

"I'm going to bed. Please make sure to not bother her anymore."

With that Ruby slid under her blanket, and went to bed.

"You know this is exactly what I was talking about earlier; now Weiss is even more resentful than ever." Blake said to Yang.

"Crap, I didn't mean to make her think that way; I just wanted Rubes to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me you don't see that my sister has a little crush on the snow fox?" Yang said quietly so her sister wouldn't hear.

"Just because she wants Weiss to stay at Beacon, doesn't mean she likes her that way. I mean heck, I want what's best for Weiss too, but I don't find myself liking her like that."

"Well trust me, Ruby does. I just think that they could be both happy if Weiss were to change her life."

"Yang, you have good intentions; but you can't force someone to just change their life because you think it will be good for them."

"I know Blake, now how about we just get some rest; I doubt tomorrow gonna be any fun."

Blake nods, and the two head to sleep.

**Two weeks later.**

For two weeks, Weiss had avoided her team as much as she could. She ignored them, and only showed up at the dorm, at a time where they had all already fallen asleep. Weiss would keep this up until Blake decided to talk with her.

* * *

**Okay so I need to end it here, since I am just exhausted. Yes it isn't that much, but this chapter took me some time to write.**

**Hello again YX, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that the time for you is so late when I post. I'm glad you enjoy this story enough to wait till late night. Though might I suggest waiting till the morning to read any new chapters? I don't want to be the reason why you lose some sleep.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required.**

**See you all tomorrow.**


	19. Our Lives

**The timeline of events may be confusing, but if anyone wants to know; this chapter is Weiss' final promised day at Beacon. That means after the weekend, Weiss is free to leave.**

**Still bummed about Monty, but I will do my best to keep hope. I hope you all can as well.**

**Here's chapter 19 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss' final day of attending classes at Beacon, and she was ready to finally go home. Ruby on the other hand, has only felt depressed. She knew Weiss was going to leave soon, and could do nothing about it. What happened two weeks ago, was something that she wished she could take back.

Yang was upset with herself, since she was the one to come up with the Vale trip. She knew it was her fault for not listening to Ruby beforehand, and now she was the reason her sister has become depressed.

Blake knew things wouldn't be the same for Team RWBY; with Weiss leaving, Ruby being depressed, and Yang hating herself for what happened. She knew their needed to be something done, but what. She didn't want to go down the same path Yang tried taking, and trying to force her to change. She thought of something she could say and decided to look for Weiss.

Blake found Weiss in the training room, since that was all the snow fox would do after classes. Blake was careful not to startle the snow fox, as that wouldn't be the best start for a conversation. She waited till Weiss was done, and coughed a little to gain her attention. Weiss turned around and Blake says. "Hey Weiss, I see your still training."

"Yes Blake, I am. I don't see why I should do anything else, seeing as I would rather not speak with any of you." Weiss hissed.

"For the record, I had no involvement with the trip to Vale. I only learned it was Ruby and Yang who set it up the night before."

"Well you still knew, so why should I care to speak with you?"

"I don't have any intentions on trying to change your life; I just want to speak with you about my experience with humans."

"Why?"

"I think that if I could trust you with the things I'm about to tell you; then maybe you could do the same."

"What? You mean tell you my past. Why should I?"

"I never said you had to, just that I hope you decide to. If you don't want to that's fine."

"Whatever, I've got nothing better to do. So go on and explain your story."

Blake sighs, realizing she is about to reveal some sensitive information about herself. "Okay Weiss, as you and the others know; I am a cat faunus. I still use this bow every day to keep people from knowing the truth."

"I suppose you think hiding in plain sight, is better than what I've been doing?" Weiss asks.

"Yes and no; I mean I hide my faunus features, but I feel like a coward. You on the other hand chose to not try and hide who you are, so I guess you have more pride than I." Blake answers.

"I don't care for pride; I just don't want to let humans think I'm one of them."

"If that is your reason, I see no problem with that. I guess I don't mind being looked at as a human; it gives me the chance to show people the real me, and not the person they think I am."

"The person they think you are is an animal; so why do you care what these humans think of you?"

"I guess it's because I want to be a part of this world; I don't want to be cast aside and be forgotten about."

Something about how Blake said that, made Weiss tense up a bit. Weiss looked over at the cat faunus and says. "Well maybe it's better to be forgotten about, than to be stepped on."

_I hope at the end of this, you share your story._

Blake wanted to say that, but decided to say. "Life has a way of making people see things in a different light, Weiss. I see myself right now, as a completely different person than I was not too long ago."

"What is it that you saw differently?" Weiss inquires.

"I saw the world has its good, and it's bad. That goes for both humans, and faunus."

"Damn it Blake, I thought you said you wouldn't try to change me."

"Relax Weiss, I told you I want to explain my experiences; this is not me trying to prove something."

"Fine, go ahead and continue."

"Thank you. Now as you know, faunus like you and I don't have it as easy, as people may think." Weiss rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. "I lived my childhood without much; I learned to survive with others outside the safety of the four kingdoms."

"Why outside the kingdoms? Were you forced out of them by humans?"

"No, I was practically born into this group of faunus. They are the ones who I see make faunus look bad."

"Who is this group?"

"The White Fang."

Weiss went wide eyed; as this girl who she had been teammates with, was once associated with the same group who tried to kidnap her all those years ago. "You're telling me that you were once part of that group?" Weiss asked still shocked about the whole thing.

"Yes I was, but not anymore. As I said, I was practically born into it; I worked with the White Fang for years. I stopped though when I finally realized we weren't helping faunus gain equality; we were making faunus look worse."

"So you decided to come to Beacon? Why?"

"I came here because I want to make a difference in this world, and help others; rather than hurt people like the White Fang."

"What's the point of helping those who will just hate you in the end anyways?" Weiss questions Blake.

"Whether they choose to hate me or not, is their decision. My decision is to do good in this world; it makes me who I am."

"And who are you Blake? Since you don't seem to want to be the real you"

Blake sighs, knowing Weiss was partially right. She was living a lie; not wanting to reveal herself to others. "I am Blake Belladonna; a faunus who can't show who she truly is. But I can show people what I can do."

"Why can't you just show people who you are? You said you wanted to do good, and how if people judged you; it was their decision. Yet here you are hiding still, and even when you do good they won't judge you; since you'll still be hiding."

"No Weiss, I won't be hiding. I came to Beacon for another reason."

"Well what then?"

"I came here to both learn to become a huntress, and see for myself if I could have people know I'm a faunus, and still think of me as a person."

"People don't know you're a faunus though."

"Ruby and Yang do, and so far I think it has been quite an enjoyable time with those two."

"Well not for me; they have only caused me discomfort."

"Is that entirely true? If it was, why haven't you left already?"

"Ruby's uncle said I have to stay the month; you know that."

"Yes, but what's stopping you from just leaving? You already got the recommendation."

"I-I guess I don't feel like not honoring my word. What's does it matter? I'm going to leave in a few days anyway."

"Weiss, has it really been the worst time you've had? I mean don't you feel like maybe these two humans, only thought they were helping you?"

"They tried to change my life; I don't need to."

"Whether you want to or not, is your choice. I just wanted you to see they never meant to make you feel pressured; they only had good intentions, but didn't handle it properly."

"Well I don't care about their good intentions; Ruby needs to see that I can't like humans."

"You can't? What do you mean by, can't?

Weiss quickly realized the word she used, and decided to try and lie. "I mean, I can't see why humans are good people; that's all."

"Weiss, if something has made you feel like it's impossible to care for humans; please tell me. I only want to understand you more."

"Why do you care so much? All three of you. Why do you guys care this much, for someone who you won't even see again?"

"I can't give you Ruby or Yang's reason, but I look at you as someone who has decided to shut themselves off from the entire world; not just humans. You could've tried and lived with other faunus, but you chose to live in solitude."

"My choice to live that way was because of humans. I didn't have anywhere else to go; no faunus territory just that cave."

"Okay then, so if you can tell me that; then can you tell me the full story?"

"If you promise not to say this to anyone, then fine."

Blake nods and Weiss begins her story. "I didn't hate humans till I was six. The reason for that was because I lived with my mother for the better part of life. One day this group of people attacked the home my mother and I lived in. I couldn't do anything but hide, and my mother never found me. This man wearing a grimm like mask, found me and took me away from my home."

Blake realized this man was probably a White Fang member; since she knew the group used grimm masks as a symbol for how humanity sees them.

Weiss noticed how Blake reacted to the last part and continued. "When I was taken, he threw me in a car. They were going to take me to their hideout I think, but some grimm attacked. I managed to escape with my rapier and ran to the nearest place I could find."

Blake motioned for Weiss to stop and asks "Why was the White Fang attacking your home in the first place?"

"I think they were looking for someone. The man who took me asked for a Mr. Schnee."

"Are you talking about the Schnee Dust Company? If so then they must have been looking for the ceo. I have to ask though, why were you living in a place that may have had the ceo at?"

"I don't remember too much, but my mother worked there. So I guess we were given a place to stay while she worked there."

"Okay then so what happened after you escaped?"

"I ended up running into a town; I asked around for help. You know what the response was?" Blake shook her head, though she had a feeling what Weiss was going to say. "Get away from me you animal. That was the usual response, and for seven years I lived in that hellhole. I couldn't leave the town, since every pathway leading away from it was grimm infested."

"How did you end up in the Emerald Forest then?" Blake asked.

"I learned how to fight, and eventually I took my chances. I took the roads and found another town; of course that place also treated faunus badly, so I went to live in the forest. That's my story; now that you know; will you still try and convince me that humans are good people?"

"I told you that I wanted to hear your story to better understand you; I won't be pressuring you into changing your views. I do want to say one thing though; that do you believe it's fair to judge humanity based on these places you dealt with?"

"I thought you said-"

"Just answer this, and I promise to say one more thing and be done with it."

Weiss sighs and says. "I see that many places have humans that hate us; so yes I believe that I can justify my views."

"Beacon so far hasn't had anyone treating you bad, and don't bring up Cardin. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Besides Cardin, people probably just don't want to get into any trouble."

"Weiss, look at this place. It has teams that have both humans, and faunus working together; there are even friends in these teams. Ruby is just like that, and so is Yang. If you really still feel the same about humans after these two have shown that they do care about you, then I won't blame you. As I said before, I don't feel like pressuring you; I just wanted to see if you just blocked yourself from how you may really feel."

"I don't block anything, I just… I don't think humans will ever be people I can live with."

"Well okay then Weiss, but if there is any way you could keep in touch with us when you leave; we would really appreciate it."

"Wait, so you aren't going to try and stop me?"

Blake shakes her head, and says. "No, I respect your decision, but I would like it if you could stay in touch. I know I'm not the only one who is worried about you going back to your cave."

"Well I wouldn't even know how to contact you."

"Do you think we could visit your cave instead then? Just to see if you're okay."

"I suppose that's fine, but don't you dare bring others there."

Blake nods, and says. "Okay Weiss, that's all I wanted to talk about. When you do go, please don't leave without saying bye."

With that Blake exits the training room, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

_All that, and she still wants to keep in touch. I guess they could visit, but why risk coming in the forest just to know if I'm okay. Do they really feel the need to do that? Maybe they really do care about my wellbeing; but humans can't be that good, right?_

* * *

**That was indeed hard to write for me, since I cannot for the life of me feel like I captured Blake's character right.**

**To YX- If you're sure you won't lose sleep over this, then okay. I'm glad my story makes you happy, it brings me joy to know that this story gives you something to look forward to. Thank you for the support, and I will try to keep my schedule the same for as long as I can.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you tomorrow for chapter 20. **


	20. I'll Protect You This Time

**Twenty chapters in and I'm still having a great time writing.**

**Here's chapter 20 everyone.**

* * *

The weekend arrived, and Weiss was in the library thinking of how to leave. She had to make it appear as though she was simply not cut out for the life of a huntress. She wanted to find a way of letting Ozpin know she didn't have what it takes, but none of her ideas seemed good enough. Weiss thought of just writing a letter, but felt that it was probably not the best idea. She also considered heading straight to Ozpin herself, but that posed its own problems. What if he tried to convince her to stay? What could she do then?

_Why is this so difficult? I don't even have to do anything. The others can probably handle it anyways. I guess I could just go, but I promised Blake to at least say bye first. I'll go do that now, and then those three can handle the rest._

Weiss made her way to the dorm, and thought about what Blake discussed with her the other day. She thought about how even though Ruby and Yang were pressuring her, they did in fact have good intentions.

_They may think they know what's best for me and maybe they do; I just can't take that chance. The pain hurts too much to risk it. Still though, maybe I should at least try and not stay mad while saying bye._

When Weiss made it to the dorm, she found that no one was there. She figured they were with Team JNPR, but noticed a note on the table. Weiss began to read it.

**Weiss I'm sorry, I know that you are leaving tomorrow, so I decided to leave this note as a goodbye. I know you don't want to see me, so if I can't say goodbye in person, then at least I can leave you this note. I'm glad you let us help you that first day, and I'm sorry for making the last two weeks hard for you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I won't say a word to anyone about where you went off to. I also talked with Blake, and she said that we could visit you from time to time; that makes me happy. You probably don't want me to visit you at first, but I hope you allow me to one day. I'll miss you so very much Weiss, and please promise me you'll always be safe.**

**From Ruby Rose, the absolute dolt you trusted who failed you.**

_What does she mean by fail me? Uh, where is she? I don't need a note as a goodbye; she could easily just say it in person._

Before Weiss could continue her thoughts, Blake rushed into the room shouting. "Weiss! There you are."

"What? What's wrong Blake?"

"It's Ruby, Yang and I can't find her anywhere."

"What do you mean? I thought you all would be with Team JNPR."

"We thought she was too, but when JNPR said they hadn't seen her we tried to call her scroll."

"Have you checked everywhere? Or maybe even asked a teacher about where she might be."

"We did, and that's why I came to you. We asked if anyone saw her, and they looked at the security feed. It showed her leaving school grounds towards the emerald forest."

"What! She knows that she's alone right? She could get hurt."

"That's why I need you to come with me, Yang already started to look for her."

"I don't get it. She left me a note about saying goodbye, and now she up and just heads to the forest. Why?"

"I don't know Weiss, but we'll ask her when we find her. Now let's go."

"Okay."

The two faunus began to run towards the forest. A few teachers were already deployed to the forest to find Ruby. Eventually Weiss and Blake found Yang.

"Guys, oh thank goodness you're here." Yang called out.

"Yang, have you found anything that may lead us to Ruby?" Blake questioned.

"No, I even tried tracking her scroll; but it looks like she turned it off."

"Why would she do that?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm scared guys. What if she gets hurt out here? I won't be able to handle that." Yang told to the two, while slightly shaking in fear of her sister being hurt.

"Don't worry Yang; I swear we'll find her." Blake assured the worried blonde.

"Okay, and Weiss; thank you for helping look for Ruby. I know I haven't been the greatest friend, but I-"

"Stop. I am doing this; because, when I was hurt, Ruby helped me. Do me a favor, and keep your apologizes to yourself. We have a leader to find." Weiss proclaims.

Yang only nods, knowing she wouldn't be getting on the snow fox's good side for some time; besides, she needed to focus on finding Ruby.

The three searched high and low for their missing leader, but alas, nothing came up. They were contacted every now and then by teachers who would ask them if they found anything. So far, both teachers and Team RWBY couldn't find anything that may lead them to Ruby. It was hours before Weiss thought about where Ruby could be.

_That dolt wouldn't go there? Would she?_

"Weiss what's up? What are you thinking about?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed and said, "Follow me; I think I know where Ruby might be."

The two didn't question it, deciding to see where Weiss was taking them. As they continued to follow the snow fox, they soon realized where she might be taking them, her home.

"Do you really think she'll be where you think she is?" Yang asked the snow fox.

"It's a possibility, especially after reading that note she left me." Weiss answered back.

"What note?"

"She left me a note saying that she wanted to say bye, but not in person. She says I wouldn't want to see her."

"Well I won't lie, you have been avoiding us, but I don't blame you. I hadn't realized what I was doing until it was too late." Yang admitted.

"I told you to drop it; now let's move a little faster. I don't think it would be wise to be out here after dark."

"You thinking the grimm may be out more?" Yang questioned the snow fox.

"Yes, I've lived here long enough to know that grimm are more active during the night."

With that, the three began to speed up a bit, hoping to find their missing leader before it got too dark out. They finally reached their destination, and it was exactly where Blake and Yang thought Weiss would check.

"I thought this was where you would look." Blake said.

"Well it's the only place I could think of."

"Okay let's go in then, I don't want to wait any longer." Yang exclaimed.

The three entered and found that Weiss was indeed right; Ruby sitting in the middle of the cave facing away from them.

"Ruby! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Why did you run off?" Yang asked

Ruby quickly turned around, shocked that they found her so quickly. "Guys! What are you doing here so soon?"

"What do you mean so soon sis, were you expecting us to be here?"

"Well I thought Weiss would be, but I didn't expect you and Blake to be here to."

"Why were you expecting me Ruby? And why be here in the first place?" Weiss inquired.

"I left that note, but afterward I felt sad. I thought you would never let me visit you. I just wanted to see you one last time, and I knew you would be here eventually."

"Why didn't you just come find me at the school?"

"I was scared Weiss; scared that I would mess things up for you again. I never meant to make you think that humans were even worse than you thought. Besides, I thought that if I was here, then I could at least know you got home safe."

_She waited here just to know that I was safe. I never thought she would do something so incredibly risky, just to know I was alright. Was I wrong to be this mad at her?_

"Ruby I-"

Before Weiss could finish what she had to say, a loud howl was heard. The four girls turned to see a pack of beowolves and several ursa, and boarbatusk at the entrance of Weiss' cave.

"Holy crap! How did these grimm know we were here?" Yang yelped.

Before anyone could respond, the grimm began their attack. Weiss immediately attempted to freeze the grimm. A few were incased in ice, but many others dodged the attack. Weiss was then attacked by a few beowolves, dodging the attacks and countering when she had the chance. Blake used her semblance to trick some ursa so she could counter attack, effectively taking down a few.

Yang began to fire shots at a few boarbatusk, but realizes that they just bounce off the grimm. She remembered Weiss' fight in class on their first day, and swiped their legs with her feet. After knocking them onto their backs, she shot at their underbelly, killing them.

Ruby jumps up and joins the fight, swinging her scythe at several ursa and beowolves. Even though the girls were doing okay against the grimm, more and more began to find their way towards the battle.

"What the heck, why do they just keep coming?" Yang questioned, still firing at several grimm.

"I don't know, but just keep up the pressure." Ruby ordered, firing off rounds into some grimm.

They continued to fight until something caught Ruby's eye; Weiss hadn't been paying attention to the beowolf rapidly approaching her. Ruby was about to shoot at it when an ursa swiped at her, making her drop her weapon. Ruby dodged the ursa's attack, and looked towards the beowolf. Without thinking Ruby ran at the snow fox, pushing her out the way of the beowolf's oncoming attack.

Time had slowed down for Weiss, as she looked at the person who pushed her out of harm's way. Ruby was hit in the back by the beowolf and sent directly into a wall. She hit the back of her head and fell unconscious. Weiss screamed. "RUBY!"

Yang heard Weiss' scream, and turned to see her sister on the floor, bleeding from her back. Yang's eyes turned blood red and she screamed, "RUBY! YOU MONSTERS, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT." Yang began thrashing about, tearing apart grimm after grimm.

Weiss ran towards Ruby, silently hoping the girl was alright. She knew that Ruby was hurt, but she wished she wasn't.

_Damn it Ruby, why'd you have to go and play hero? I-I can't understand why you would do this._

Weiss got to Ruby, and she examined her injuries. Blake knelt down next to Weiss, and said, "Weiss we need to get her out of here."

"What about the grimm?"

Blake pointed her finger at the rampaging blonde, and Weiss realized that Yang wasn't about to lose steam anytime soon; especially after what happened to Ruby. "Yang, throw me your scarf. I need it to cover Ruby's wound; I'll be using mine as well." Blake called for Yang's assistance.

Without looking Yang ripped her scarf off and threw it towards Blake. She took her own scarf off as well, so she could cover up Ruby's injury as much as she could. After wrapping both scarves over the wound, Blake turned to Weiss. "Weiss I need you to carry Ruby to Beacon. Get her to the infirmary as soon as you get there, Okay."

"Why me? why can't you do it?" Weiss questioned the black cat.

"I won't leave Yang here to fight all these grimm alone; Weiss please just get Ruby to safety, and inform the teachers of our location. We may be here awhile."

"Fine, but I need an opening."

"I think I can get Yang to do that. Yang Weiss needs an opening to escape."

Yang gave a nod and fired off several shotgun blasts at one specific spot, effectively lessening the grimm there. Weiss picked up Ruby bridal style and ran. As she was running Blake and Yang made sure that no grimm were able to follow them.

"Blake, why'd you stay behind? I need you to protect those two." Yang asked.

"I know Weiss is capable of keeping your sister safe, and there is no way I'm leaving my partner to fight off all these grimm." Blake replied.

Yang smirked and said, "Okay then partner, let's show these pieces of crap, that you don't mess with any of us."

The two jumped into battle, ready to take on any grimm in the area.

Weiss was careful with Ruby, knowing that the girl was in pain. Ruby was breathing, which was a good sign, but she was still losing blood. Weiss needed to get to Beacon quickly.

_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. Why didn't I pay attention; I know I was mad at her, but I didn't want this to happen. I'm such a dolt. All this girl was trying to do, was help me live a better life. Even though I don't want it, she still had good intentions. Now she's hurt because of me. I need to get her to the infirmary, and nothing will stop me._

* * *

**I hate to end it there, but yeah.**

**Quick little mention here. The first paragraph of this chapter was a little different. Uberparagon gave me a suggestion on changing it up, and it looks a lot better than how I originally had it. I just wanted to give some credit, since it does make the story look better.**

**To YX- Yeah I really like having Blake play a big sister role for Weiss. It seems appropriate here.**

**To NotUrAverage- I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, and I'm happy you decided to take a chance with this faunus Weiss story. I don't know exactly how long this will be, but I do hope to make this last a long time.  
**

**As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 21.**


	21. Thank You Monty Oum

Hello everyone. You probably have heard by now, but if you haven't Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY has passed away. I don't even know how I can express the way I feel in words. I first heard about Monty through Red vs Blue. His work there was amazing, and he continued to do amazing things even more. He worked on other things like Dead Fantasy, and Haloid.

I first saw RWBY at the end of a Red vs Blue episode. It was a teaser trailer for the show, and I fell in love with it. Honestly I have had an amazing time watching RWBY, and reading fanfics of it here.

I only wished I had met him before his passing, as he was a very hard working person. He had worked so hard on everything in his life; it's truly one of the worst things to have him taken away. Even if RWBY were to end, I will always watch the episodes that have been released. I will treasure everything Monty has given us. I want to be mad at the hospital that gave him the operation that gave him the allergic reaction in the first place. I can't though, since I only feel sadness. I hope you all understand if I don't release a chapter tomorrow, as I am too heartbroken to write the next chapter.

I hope everyone out there could take a moment to thank and remember Monty. He will be missed, but I know that I will continue to do what I can, to honor his memory. Thank you all for reading this, as I couldn't stay quiet. And thank you Monty Oum, for giving us all such an amazing show we can all write about.

R.I.P. Monty Oum - 1981-2015.


	22. Was I Wrong?

**With the recent news of Monty's passing, I wrote a chapter before this saying I may not be posting one today. I decided to try and write it. If it is short I apologize.**

**Also before I forget. I asked one person already about this, but I was hoping anyone out there wanted to give me a suggestion for the name of the awful town Weiss ended up at. So far I like the suggestion given to me already, but if anyone wanted to throw in an idea, I'd be happy to see it. **

**Welcome to chapter 22.**

* * *

Weiss ran as fast as she could, hoping that she will get Ruby to the infirmary in time. She looked down for a moment to make sure Ruby was still breathing. Thankfully she was, and Weiss continued down the path to Beacon.

_I can't believe she would take the hit for me. After everything that happened, she would still do something like that for me._

Weiss decided to focus on the task at hand, and made sure she kept up the pace. Even though Weiss knew she had to get to Beacon fast, she was not careless. Weiss made sure to take certain pathways that would be the safest, so that she wouldn't run into any opposition. Living in this forest for 4 years helped her figure out the best and safest paths to take.

She was lucky she knew her way since it seemed no grimm attacked them. Weiss knew even though they weren't being attacked by any grimm, she had to get Ruby to the infirmary as soon as possible. Ruby's injury wasn't too deep, but the blood loss was an issue.

She finally got back to Beacon and ran as fast she could to the infirmary, ignoring any questioning students and teachers. Once she reached the infirmary Weiss yelled. "Please somebody help. My friend needs medical attention."

A nurse noticed Weiss and said. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"She got sent into a wall by a beowolf. I don't think the wound is too deep, but she was bleeding a lot and-"

"Relax child, we will take your friend and make sure she'll recover."

With that the nurse called a few others to get Ruby onto a stretcher. They brought Ruby to another room, but Weiss wanted to follow.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in that room right now. Your friend will be fine, just wait." A nurse said to Weiss.

Weiss was upset by this, but knew the nurse wouldn't allow her in. She hoped she wasn't too late.

_Damn it, why did this have to happen? And… wait did I call Ruby my friend earlier? No it was probably a mistake; I just meant teammate that's all._

Weiss' eyes widened, when she realized she still needed to tell someone about where Blake and Yang were. "Oh crap, I forgot."

Weiss ran to Ozpin's office to tell him of her teammate's whereabouts. Weiss knocked on his door, and the headmaster answered and said. "Weiss, did you and the others find Ruby?"

"Yes we did, but she got hurt and is in the infirmary right now."

"I see, and where are the others?"

"Blake and Yang stayed behind to fight off some grimm that may have tried to chase us."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're by a cave, about three miles west from the cliffs you were on during initiation."

"Okay, I'll send word to the teachers who are still out there to look for them."

"Um okay, so what should I do?"

"You said Ruby was in the infirmary, so I suggest waiting for the doctors to let you know how she's doing."

"I-I guess I can, but let me know when the others get back."

"I'll send them to the infirmary to meet you there."

"Okay and I may have something else to talk to you about later professor, but for now I'll be going."

"Yes we'll talk later, and Weiss. Don't worry about your team, they'll be alright. They are all very strong girls, just like you."

Weiss was going to say something, but decided not to. She left the headmaster's office, and headed back to the infirmary.

_That man says not to worry. I'm not worried, I don't really care all that much. I mean I don't care about them, especially Ruby. She and her dumb sister made me go to Vale, and they knew I didn't want to; but I know they meant well. Uh, why do I care? They're just a couple of humans. Blake is fine, but still those two are humans. I shouldn't be caring about humans._

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when she got to the infirmary. She entered and a nurse immediately noticed her. "Oh there you are. Your friend has been seen by the doctor, and she should be making a full recovery."

That made Weiss happy, though she didn't know why. She was so confused about why she kept feeling the way she felt. "That's good, but may I see her; or is that still not allowed?" Weiss asked.

"Yes you can, right this way."

The nurse brought Weiss to Ruby's room and said. "She is still sleeping, and the doctors said she will probably be asleep till tomorrow. Your friend is lucky, any longer and there would have been too much blood loss."

Weiss tensed up, knowing that if she took any longer, Ruby may have died.

_She could've died? I-I can't believe it. This girl would've died, just to save me. Why? Was I wrong?_

Weiss stared at Ruby's unconscious form, and kept thinking about the girl's actions.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter everyone, but I just couldn't write anymore. I'm still too heartbroken about Monty.**

**As usual I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to make the next one longer. Thank you all for the continued support, and I'll see you all tomorrow for chapter 23.**


	23. Your Friend

**I'm starting to feel a little better about everything. I've been talking to a few people about this, and I think the best thing I could do is to continue doing what I love. That thing is writing.**

**Let's get chapter 23 started.**

* * *

Weiss continued to stare at Ruby for some time. She still doesn't understand why anyone would risk their own life for her. This human girl, who Weiss had tried to avoid, has now become this person she wishes to be okay.

_What is happening? I shouldn't feel this worried about this human. I mean, humans only hate. Why should I care about this girl's health when she is just some human? Damn it, maybe it's not so bad to worry about one human. I only need to know she's fine and then I'll leave; I don't have to worry about any other humans ever again._

She stayed in Ruby's room for a couple of hours, and then suddenly the door opened and revealed her two other teammates. "Blake, Yang, I see you guys made it out of there."

"It was rough, but some teachers came in and got us out. Now how's my little sister?"

"She should be fine; the nurse told me she won't be awake till tomorrow, but she said she'll be okay."

Yang let out a sigh of relief and said. "Thank you for helping my sister, Weiss. I know you don't like humans and all, so I'm just happy you were kind enough to save her."

"I didn't save her, the doctors did. I only brought her here."

"You are still the only reason she got here; I owe you a lot Weiss."

"You owe me nothing Yang. I did this because I know she wouldn't abandon me if I was in the same situation."

"You kind of were actually." Blake spoke up.

"That was different. I was forced to go with you to this place." Weiss responded.

"You are partially right, but you could've just kept your glyph wall up. You didn't need to even talk to us."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you actually admitted that a human wouldn't leave you."

"I-I didn't say that, I just meant that I owed her a little."

"Weiss, it's okay to want to help a human. You shouldn't think it's not right."

"I don't care! Ruby is just some human who forced me out of my home, set up some stupid trip to a town I didn't want to go to, and now probably caused grimm to know of my cave's location. I shouldn't even think about caring about this girl."

"See, you said shouldn't. That means you do care, and that's not a bad thing Weiss. This was what Ruby and Yang meant, by showing you that humans are good people. You're starting to find the good in them, and now even care for one."

"NO! I refuse to care about the wellbeing of a human. They just hate, and hate. Why should I feel the way I feel? I don't have any reason to do so."

"It's because you finally found a human that sees you as a person, and treats you like one. You shouldn't think it's wrong Weiss. You should accept that you can now call this human your friend."

"Why should I Blake? You and I talked about this, and you promised to not try and force change in my life."

Blake took a moment to collect her thoughts, while Yang remained quiet; staying near her little sister while the two faunus spoke.

"When we spoke earlier, I asked you if you block out how you truly feel." Blake reminded the snow fox.

"I know, and I said no. I have no reason to block out my emotions. I know how I feel."

"Do you? You keep saying how you shouldn't feel caring. That implies you do care, but you don't want to. That or you think you shouldn't care due to your past."

"I-I just. I need to not allow this, because the last time I did… it didn't end well."

"What do you mean? Have you actually cared about another human before?"

"Y-Yes I did, but that was a long time ago. I don't need to relive that."

"Who was this person to you?"

"I don't want to talk about any of my past with you. I just want to make sure Ruby is okay, and then I can leave this place for good."

"You know you don't need to wait on Ruby. You could just leave, and I'm not trying to be rude. I just want you to know your options."

"Blake please stop; I know you want me to say that I want to wait for Ruby to wake up first, but… I just want to be done with all this."

"Weiss, if you really want to leave, it's okay. If you want to wait for Ruby to wake up, that's fine too. You shouldn't have to second guess what you want to do. So Weiss, what do you want to do?"

_Blake, you really think that it's fine to feel this way? Okay then fine here you go._

"Yes Blake, yes. I do want to wait for her to wake up. Are you happy now?"

"This wasn't about me being happy. This was about you breaking down that block you made, and realizing how you really feel. Ruby is your friend, and you just want her to be okay."

"I don't understand though. I still don't like humans, and I don't think I ever will; so why is this one different?"

"I can't tell the future, Weiss, but I can tell you that if you did take your chance with other humans, you will find that some are almost like Ruby. Kind, gentle souls; who only want to treat you and many other faunus like people. Of course that's up to you; you don't need to meet other humans. Just don't deny that this one has become your friend."

"I need to be alone, just let me know tomorrow if she wakes up."

Blake nods, and Weiss leaves the room.

_I hate this crap. I shouldn't be like this; humans have treated me bad for years. Ruby didn't though; she has been trying to help me out since the moment we met. Even though Vale didn't exactly make me happy, she still meant well. Is Blake right? Is Ruby my friend?_

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted, when she accidently walked into a red headed girl. "Oh sorry about that, I shouldn't have been walking so slowly. Are you okay?" The red head asked.

"I'm fine; I just need to get to my dorm. So please let me through." Weiss pleaded.

"Wait I know you, yeah you're on Team RWBY. Ruby talks about you at lunch. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"She talks about me? What does she say?"

"That you're a really amazing person, and that you could probably take on like fifty beowolfs all by yourself. Just some praising here and there; you seem to have made her really like you."

"I-I didn't know that. What else does she say?"

"Well she tells us how she wishes you would join us at the lunch table. She's been feeling a bit depressed recently. Oh my goodness, I forgot. Did anyone find Ruby? My team and I heard she went missing."

"We found her, but she's in the infirmary. She'll be okay, but the doctors said she won't wake up till tomorrow."

"That's a relief. Thanks for letting me know about Ruby, and I'm sorry for whatever happened to her. I'll ask Blake tomorrow about everything. It was nice to finally meet you… Weiss, correct. Ruby said your name a few times at the table."

"Yes that's me. I would like to continue this conversation, but I have to go to my dorm."

"Okay, tell Blake and Yang we'll talk tomorrow; and I hope you can meet the rest of my team at some point. They really want to meet you."

Weiss merely nodded and began to walk to her dorm.

_Ruby talks about me? Why? This girl continues to do these things, and I need to know why. I'll ask her tomorrow, and then I'll go home. _

Weiss reached her dorm room and jumped into bed. She wanted tomorrow to get here quickly.

Weiss woke up to the sounds of Yang rummaging through her things. "Could you be any louder? What are you doing Yang?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh sorry Weiss; I was looking for a gift for Ruby."

"A gift? Why would you give her a gift?"

"She's getting out of the infirmary today. I just want to surprise her. I would've done the same for you, but Blake said you'd probably hate me even more; although I did that anyway."

"As I said yesterday, drop it. Is Ruby even awake yet?"

"Not sure, Blake went to go see her. I'm about to head out too, but damn I can't find anything Ruby might like."

"Relax, just go without one. She'll be happy enough that you'll be there."

Yang froze, not believing the words the snow fox just said. "I didn't think you would say something like that. I guess you're right though, thanks for saying that Weiss."

"Whatever, just go. I'll go to her room in a bit. I just need to relax a second."

"Okay Weiss, just know that Rubes will be fine. She's a strong person and she has a strong, caring partner as well."

Before Weiss could say something back, Yang was already gone.

"Damn it Yang."

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I know I wanted more for this chapter, but I started working on another story as well. It will not stop me from releasing chapters daily for this story btw. I'll have more details on my next story soon. A small teaser is up on my profile about my next story, so if you are interested, check it out.**

**To YX- We all miss the guy and I know that I will continue to write about his creation. I do feel a bit better, now that I've gotten some time to deal with this in my own way. Writing is how I'm dealing with it, and that will continue making me happy. To be honest, I was surprised I got myself to release chapter 22 yesterday. I didn't think I'd be able to write it, but I did.**

**To NotUrAverage- I didn't know him personally either, but I feel sadder than I ever could about someone I don't know personally. For the town name- Sherrington sounds nice, I have to see what I like more with this suggestion, and the other one I got. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 24.**


	24. You Are My Friend

**Here's chapter 24 everyone.**

* * *

Blake was at the infirmary with Ruby, who had actually woken up about an hour before Blake showed up.

"Yang should be here soon Ruby. How are you feeling by the way?" Blake asked.

"My back is feeling better, but I still have a bit of a headache."

"Well you did get slammed into a wall. I'm glad you're doing better though."

Ruby smiled and said. "Thanks Blake. I wanted to know, is Weiss still here? Or did she leave already?"

"She was still in the dorm sleeping when I left."

"She was? I thought that she would have left already."

"Are you not happy with the fact that Weiss is still here? You did say you didn't want her going back to her cave."

"I know, but all I have been done to her was making her life even harder. I mean she had to pretend to be a student for a month, just because I wanted her to. The trip to Vale didn't make her happy; it made her hate me and Yang."

"Ruby, you did all that with good intention."

"Whether it was good intention or not doesn't matter. I still tried to force her to change her life, and I didn't realize it till it was too late."

Blake was about to say something, but was interrupted when Yang walked in.

"Ruby! You're awake." Yang exclaimed.

Yang ran to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Yang stop, you're crushing your sister." Blake said.

Yang looks at her almost lifeless sister and said. "Oops, sorry Rubes. I'm just so happy you're okay now."

Ruby jumps back to life and said. "It's okay, just please try not to squeeze too hard next time; my back still hurts a little."

"Sorry about that Ruby. When are they letting you out of her by the way?"

"I only woke up about an hour ago, so I don't know when they'll let me out."

"Oh, well don't worry; you shouldn't be kept here too long. I think they'll probably let you out by the end of the day." Yang stated.

"I hope so. I don't want to be stuck in a bed all day."

"Uh you will be when we get back to the dorm sis."

"What! Why?"

"You got hurt pretty bad and huntress in training or not, I am not letting my sister get away with not getting her rest."

"But I don't need rest. I can still move around just fine, watch."

Ruby tried to get out of bed, resulting in her almost falling over due to her back injury. She barely kept herself up and said. "See, perfectly… fine."

Ruby almost fell to the ground before Yang grabbed her and said. "Yeah Ruby, perfectly fine. I know you think this is me babying you, but you really need you're rest."

Ruby looked at her sister and sighed.

"Yeah okay Yang. I promise to stay in bed when we get back to the dorm."

"Good, now do you want me to get you anything?"

"Uh do you think this place has strawberries, or maybe some milk?"

Yang laughed a bit and said. "I don't know Rubes, I'll go check though. Blake, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try to jump out of bed again."

Ruby huffed a bit, making Blake giggle a bit. "Don't worry Yang, she's in good hands."

Yang gives her a thumbs up and heads out to find something for her sister.

"You know she's right. You need you're rest Ruby."

"I know, but it's so lame to have to be stuck in a bed for however long I need to."

"Would you rather Weiss have been the one to get hit?"

Ruby's eyes widen. "Of course not! I would rather be like this than see Weiss get hurt."

At that point Weiss was at the door. She had heard what Ruby said.

_Did she really say that? She would rather be hurt and stuck in bed, just so I would be okay? Blake was right, she is my friend. Am I hers though? I mean she's nice to me, but I don't think I really have._

Ruby noticed Weiss standing at the doorway and shouts. "Weiss! I didn't know you were going to be here. What happened after yesterday? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Ruby you're the one in the infirmary."

"I know, but I was just worried about what happened after I got knocked out. I don't know whether you got hurt or not."

_This girl._

"I-I'm fine Ruby. Thank you for your concern, but right now you're the one we should be concerned about. How are your injuries?"

Ruby was a little taken back at first, not thinking that Weiss would be too worried about her. "U-um my back is feeling better, but I have a little headache."

Weiss sighed and said. "Alright let me see."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss ignored her question and put her hand on her head. "Weiss! What are you doing?" Ruby asked, not exactly sure why Weiss had her hand on her head.

"Calm down, I'm trying to make your headache less painful."

Weiss focused her aura on Ruby's head, and the scythe wielder actually started to feel better. Weiss took her hand off and took a breath, slightly exhausted from the aura consumption.

"Whoa, my headache isn't hurting as much anymore. How'd you do that Weiss?"

Weiss took a few more breaths and said. "It's an old trick I learned. If I focus my aura on a specific spot I can null the pain a bit. Before you ask, I couldn't do it to myself back at initiation since it was a different kind of injury."

"Different how?" Blake asked.

"The wound was a little deep. Not too much, but there really isn't much for me to do there. If I did try to use my aura, I probably would have passed out."

"I see, so what you just did saps your energy away?"

"Yes, but I know when to use it. This seemed to be a good time to do so."

"Thank you Weiss, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to run off, I was just afraid I would never see you again." Ruby explained.

"Listen Ruby, I won't lie to you; the trip to Vale made me angry. I hated that you and Yang tried to make me go to that place, but I had some time to think it over. I am sorry Ruby."

"What? Why are you sorry? I was the one who-"

"Let me finish dolt. I am sorry for not seeing that you meant well. I'm sorry for avoiding you for two weeks; and I'm sorry for not realizing that you are in fact… my… friend."

"Weiss, I-I didn't think you would ever call me that. Why now? After everything I put you through, I thought you would just hate me."

"I believed I did, but Blake made me realize that I was denying the truth. Ruby you are my friend, but I can't say I'm yours."

Ruby was a little confused. "What do you mean Weiss?"

"I mean that I have done nothing to make me your friend. You have done a lot for me, and I can see that. Me on the other hand, I've yelled at you, and avoided you. I can't say that's friendship material."

"Weiss you had every right to yell at me, and avoid me. Yang and I-"

"No, that's not an excuse. I hated when humans yelled at me, I shouldn't do that to anyone. The avoiding, well humans did that to. I was either being yelled at, or just plain ignored. I didn't know what was worse, and I did both things to you. I'm very sorry Ruby."

Weiss looked down and closed her eyes, when suddenly she felt a finger poke her forehead.

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Nope? What do you mean by nope?" Weiss asked.

"I mean that you don't need to say sorry Weiss."

"But I-"

"You were upset, and I understand that. People get mad Weiss, and that okay. We have different emotions, and I opened up that one. You have no reason to feel bad."

"Stop it."

"Stop what Weiss?"

"Stop being so nice, you… you aren't supposed to be nice to me. I'm a faunus, and you're a human."

"I don't care about any of that crap."

Ruby's use of the slight profanity shocked Weiss and Blake.

"Ruby I-"

"No Weiss, you aren't going to ever make me hate you because you're a faunus. Weiss, you are my friend, whether you're a faunus or not. I will never hate you."

Weiss almost began to tear up, but she held it in and said. "Ruby, I don't know if I can ever be okay with human, but I do know one thing." Ruby waited for Weiss' next words.

"You are my friend Ruby Rose, thank you."

Weiss did something she thought she would never do. She hugged a human. Ruby was slightly shocked by this, but decided to just hug her back.

Blake smiled at this; knowing that Weiss has truly found a human that cares for her.

_I knew you could find someone Weiss. Hopefully Ruby isn't the last human you become friends with._

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see this again." Yang said, startling the three.

"Hey don't stop, continue the hug time."

"Yang, I will end you." Weiss said.

"Relax Weiss, I was just kidding. I'm just glad you and Ruby made up."

"I supposed we did, now what is with the orange juice and cookie?"

"Oh yeah, here Ruby. Sorry they didn't have milk or strawberries."

"Oh man, I guess this is fine. Thanks Yang."

"No problem sis. So you two okay now?"

"Yes Yang, I realized that Ruby has only been trying to help me. I understand that now."

"What about you and me? Are we cool?"

"Not completely, but I can try to get to that point we were at when I first arrived."

"You mean barely even talking to me."

"Yes."

Yang sighed and said. "Well okay, that seems fair. When you do get to that point, I expect a hug too."

"I'll give you a pat on the back instead."

Yang laughed and said. "Okay snow fox, no hugs. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and I know you told me to drop it but-"

"Relax Yang, I forgive you. I just don't know when I can say that I trust you again."

"Okay Weiss, I understand. Thanks for forgiving me."

Ruby decided to step in the conversation. "So Weiss, are you still leaving?"

"Most likely Ruby, but I suppose I should stay while you recover."

Ruby's eyes light up. "Really! You're going to stay a little longer?"

"Yes I will, but only till your healed, and then I'm going to leave."

Ruby looked down slightly and said. "Okay Weiss, but does this mean I can visit you?"

"Of course, just don't tell anyone where you're going whenever you visit."

"I promise Weiss, and thank you."

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter. **

**To YX- For your chapter 22 review- I wanted to say thank you for writing that. It was something that made me feel a lot better. For your chapter 23 review- I liked the way you worded that; saying that Weiss can't avoid the sunlight after falling into darkness. Also I am feeling a lot better about everything, thanks for sticking with my story, and for making me continue to enjoy writing.**

**To NotUrAverage- You are right, Monty did say that people should be creative and pursue it. It makes me happy that you look forward to my story. I never thought that something I wrote would give someone such joy. Thank you for always coming back to this story, and I hope I continue to bring everyone something they can enjoy.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 25.**


	25. Aura Transfer

**Here's chapter 25 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was allowed to return to her dorm, but she had to stay in bed for a few days to get some rest. Weiss had actually stayed liked she said, which made Ruby really happy. She still didn't like having to stay in bed though.

"I hate this so much. Why can't I just go to the training area, or at least go to lunch?" Ruby complained.

"Ruby, you know that you need your rest. You don't want to strain yourself." Yang explained.

"But I'm fine, and Weiss made my headache not hurt as much."

"How'd she do that?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there at the time. Weiss did this really cool thing with her aura, and she made my headache a little less painful."

"That was nice of her. Remind me to thank her for that later."

"You could do that now you know; she's with Blake at the library. You should go and thank her there."

"Nah, I want to give her some space. With how everything went down, I think it's best to only go up to her when I really need to."

Ruby looked down, still feeling a little bad about how the trip to Vale went. "Yeah, maybe that's for the best. I think Weiss won't be upset with you forever though Yang; maybe she'll see that you also meant well."

Yang laughed a bit and said. "I did mean well, but it was my stupid idea in the first place. I don't think I deserve her trust again."

"Don't say that! I know you would never want to intentionally hurt someone, and Weiss will see that too. She saw it with me, and I know eventually you and her will be great friends too."

Yang smiled at her sister, knowing the girl really believed everything would work out.

"Okay Rubes, I won't try and worry too much about this. I still think I should give her some space though."

Ruby just nodded, realizing it was probably for the best.

Weiss and Blake had just returned from their trip to the library.

"Hey guys, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Ruby said.

"Well Weiss wanted to check up on you and-"

"I didn't say that! I just thought she'd be bored is all." Weiss stated.

"Really? Because you were saying how her headache might come back, and how you wanted to-"

Weiss quickly put her hand over Blake's mouth silencing her. Ruby slightly blushed at Weiss' concerns over her.

"Weiss don't worry. My headache hasn't really been hurting all that much, especially since you used your aura on me."

"Well okay, but tell me if it starts to hurt again."

Ruby smiled at Weiss determination to make her feel better.

"Thanks Weiss, but I don't want you doing that again. It tires you out when you use your aura."

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of handling aura transfer."

"Is that what it's called?" Yang questioned.

Weiss turned to her and said. "I think so; the person who taught it to me never really gave me the official term."

"Who was this person?" Yang asked.

Before Weiss could say something, Blake said. "Don't try to find out, she doesn't want to say; and I think we should respect that."

Yang realizes this and said. "Yeah your right, sorry for prying there Weiss."

"It's fine; just try to understand that I'd rather not talk about myself that much."

"I know, and I promise not to pester you about it."

"Thank you. Now when do you think you'll be allowed to go to classes Ruby?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that I was to stay in bed the whole week, and if I feel good enough next week I can go back."

"A week huh; okay that shouldn't be too bad. I guess I can deal with staying here for the remainder of the week."

Ruby felt a little upset by that, since Weiss was thinking about her departure. She thought about how once Weiss leaves; she might not feel the same at Beacon. She'd lose her partner, and maybe be forced to get a new one. Ruby didn't want a new partner; Weiss was her partner. Ruby looked at the snow fox, admiring what she was looking at.

_Wow, she is still so pretty; and now we're friends. Maybe I can convince her to stay. No I can't do that. I won't do that to her again, she doesn't deserve that._

"You are doing that thing I don't like Ruby. Quit daydreaming." Weiss demanded.

Ruby snapped out of it, realizing she had been staring. She blushed and said. "Sorry! I was just… thinking about what I should eat."

Weiss looked at Ruby suspiciously and said. "Are you sure your head is okay. I can use my aura to-"

"No, no. I'm fine really. I'm just a little hungry that's all."

Weiss shook her head and walked towards Ruby.

"I don't believe you. Now hold still, I don't have any problems with this.

Ruby was about to object to it, but Weiss already placed her hand on her head. She felt relaxed, and noticed Weiss was completely focused.

_She really wants to make sure I'm okay, but is it because she wants me to get better faster so she could leave?_

Weiss finished her aura transfer, and almost fell over. Yang caught her and asked. "Whoa, you okay Weiss?"

"See! I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to use your aura. You almost passed out." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss slowly let go of Yang and said. "I'm okay Ruby; I just need a second to relax."

Weiss sat on her bed and took a few breaths. Ruby continued to look concerned, since she knew Weiss had issues with this before.

"Anyone want to explain this aura transfer thing? Why is Weiss suddenly out of breath?" Yang questioned.

"We told you Yang; she used her aura to lessen the pain of Ruby's headache. Problem is when she uses her aura, it saps some of her energy; leaving her a little tired." Blake explained.

"That's why I said she didn't have to help me. Weiss you need to rest, please." Ruby begged.

"Relax, I'm not too exhausted. I just haven't used my aura transfer for some time. I need to get used to it again." Weiss stated.

"I still think you should rest, at least for a little." Ruby insisted.

"Okay, but just an hour. I would like to go to the training area afterwards."

Ruby smiled at Weiss accepting to rest, since she didn't want the snow fox to overdo it.

"Hey why were you guys at the library anyways?" Yang asked.

"Blake wanted to see if we could find a book on aura transfer." Weiss answered.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I learned a bit about it. I think I want to try using it at some point." Blake said.

"I don't suggest trying that so soon Blake. You need to know how to flow your aura properly, or you may overexert yourself." Weiss warned.

"I know Weiss, but I find this ability quite interesting. It could help a lot of people."

"Yes it can, but as you just witnessed; I felt drained after only slightly transferring some aura. It's more used in situations that can speed up the healing process of a minor injury."

"I understand that; we did read about it. I won't try anything until I am more experienced with it."

"Maybe Weiss could help you." Ruby suggested.

"No, no, no. that would take some time, and I don't think I would be able to teach you that well." Weiss protested.

"It's okay Weiss, you don't need to. I'll find another way to learn it." Blake said.

"I don't know Blake. You need to be careful with this; it isn't that simple to learn aura transfer."

"Which is why I think you should teach her. Just to make sure Blake will be okay when trying to learn it." Ruby stated.

Weiss was still a little against it, since she didn't want to risk any problems that might come from this.

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay fine, but I can't say it will be that easy. Also when I leave for my cave, if you're still interested about all this, you need to come to me. I refuse to come back here just to teach you."

"I understand Weiss, and thank you." Blake said.

"Ooh, can you teach me about aura transfer too?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely not, you are way to hyper to have any focus on aura." Weiss stated.

Ruby pouted and said. "Come on Weiss, I can be calm. I swear I'll pay close attention, and I won't do anything that would cause problems."

Weiss saw the determined look the young leader had. She looked at Blake who just shrugged, not having any input on the situation.

"Alright fine, but you better do as I say. I don't need you passing out because you didn't listen."

Ruby jumped out of bed and hugged the snow fox. "Yay thank you Wei- ow."

Ruby almost fell out of Weiss' arms, not realizing that she made a mistake by jumping out of bed while still recovering. Weiss held her up, almost frightened that Ruby was still hurting.

"Ruby! You aren't supposed to be jumping out of bed like that. You're still injured." Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss set the girl down on her bed, and proceeded to scold her. "This is what I meant when I said you are too hyper."

Ruby grunted a bit and said. "Yeah that was pretty dumb, but I swear I won't do something like that if you teach me."

"As long as you listen to my instructions and keep yourself calm, I will teach you."

Ruby nodded, and Weiss looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I assumed you wanted to learn about aura transfer as well."

"I guess it would be nice to learn, but I thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I don't mean anything bad about that, I just want to give you some space."

"I may still not trust some things about you, but that doesn't mean I will completely shut you out. If you want that is. You don't need to learn aura transfer."

"No, no I do. I mean if you're really okay with me being there. I'd be happy to learn about it."

"I already said I'm fine teaching you, now when do you all want to do this?"

The three thought about what the best time would be to learn about the aura transfer.

"What about tomorrow after classes, since you did just use some of your aura already." Blake suggested.

"Okay, but we have to do it here. Ruby will not be leaving her bed."

Ruby again pouted, not liking the fact that she wasn't going to be leaving her bed for a while.

"Oh relax; you won't even need to move anyway." Weiss stated.

Ruby continued to pout, which made Weiss chuckle a bit. Ruby stopped and looked a little shocked by the snow fox's chuckling.

Weiss looked confused and said. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh a bit?"

"It's not that, I just don't think I ever heard you laugh before. It's just nice to see you're happier now."

Weiss slightly blushed at the comment and said. "B-be quiet, I'm sure I've laughed at least one in front of you."

"You actually haven't." Blake plainly said.

Weiss turned to Blake still blushing a bit, and said. "Nobody asked you."

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Don't worry Weiss, they're just kidding. That's what friends do sometime; they joke around with each other."

Weiss groans and said. "Yeah whatever, now can I get that rest Ruby begged me to take?"

"I didn't beg. I was just worried that you were too exhausted."

"Whatever, I'm going to rest, and then later I'm heading to the training area. Tomorrow we'll start to learn about aura transfer. To be honest with you all, I thought this school would have tried teaching you by now."

"Maybe it's a little advanced for us right now." Yang assumed.

"Well as long as you all pay attention, I don't think it will be too hard for you to learn. It just might take some time to get you to properly focus on it."

"Don't worry Weiss; we'll be the best students ever." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled again at the girl's enthusiasm, and went to bed.

"I hope so." Weiss said before shutting her eyes.

* * *

**Teacher Weiss is up next. Also if it seems weird for Weiss to suddenly be friendlier towards Ruby, it's not because she feels like she was completely wrong about humans. She just finds Ruby to be a true friend, and wants to be that way for her.**

**To YX- It took some time, but yes Weiss finally sees that Ruby is her friend. However long it takes for Ruby to become Weiss' joy, all depends on Weiss herself.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 26.**


	26. Ms Weiss

**The whole aura transfer thing here won't be like what Pyrrha did for Jaune in the show. Instead of unlocking someone's aura, it will act kind of like a painkiller. **

**Edit- Sorry for not posting yesterday. The site wasn't allowing me on my profile, though I think everyone was having that issue.  
**

**Here's chapter 26.**

* * *

Weiss spent the day thinking about how she would be able to handle teaching those three about aura transfer. She knew Blake would be responsible, and Yang would most likely be fine. Ruby on the other hand was a little too energetic for something like this.

_That dolt better keep calm. Aura transfer isn't too dangerous, but still. I don't want her to overdo anything, especially since she's still recovering._

Ruby was eagerly waiting for the rest of her team to finish up their classes. When she heard the door open she almost jumped out of bed, but realized that wasn't the best if idea, especially after what happened yesterday.

Sadly it wasn't Weiss though, but instead Blake.

Ruby was slightly saddened that it wasn't Weiss who came in and said. "Oh, hi Blake. I thought you were Weiss."

Blake chuckled a bit and said. "Sorry to disappoint, but don't worry she should be here soon."

"Hey! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just really excited to learn about aura transfer."

"I was just kidding Ruby, and yes it is a little exciting to learn something like this. I don't think I've ever seen anyone use aura transfer before."

"It's probably because it isn't too practical. I mean you most likely won't use it during a fight." Ruby stated.

"It still would be nice to know. I feel like doctors would probably use this, but only when a patient is really in need of an immediate fix." Blake believed.

"Yeah probably; so where is Weiss and Yang anyway?"

"Weiss should be here soon, and Yang went to the training area with Nora."

"Well she better hurry. I don't want Weiss to delay teaching us about this just because Yang isn't here."

"Don't worry Ruby; Weiss won't even be teaching us about it immediately. She'll probably want to take a little break after a full day of classes, and Yang won't be too long. Yang and Nora are only doing a sparring match."

"Yeah but you know those two. They aren't the types to take it easy, so it might take a while."

Blake laughed at that and said. "Yes Yang does tend to overdo it sometimes, but she knows when to take it easy. I mean she is trying to keep things cool with Weiss."

"True, but I feel kind of bad that Weiss isn't that trusting of Yang. I mean I was in on the trip to Vale, and she forgave all that."

"It's because she only just realized that a human can be friends with her. She will see that in Yang as well, she just needs some time to get to know Yang a bit more."

"I hope you're right Blake."

"Don't worry; your sister is a good person Ruby. Even though she didn't handle things correctly, she's just like you in wanting to help others."

Ruby smiled at Blake's words, knowing that she was right. It would take some time, but Weiss would eventually find that Yang is also her friend.

Before Ruby could thank Blake for her words, Weiss had walked in.

"Hey Weiss, how were classes?" Ruby asked.

"They were fine Ruby. Ms. Goodwitch had some students spar a bit. That Pyrrha girl from Team JNPR fought against Cardin, and she beat him down pretty fast. I slightly enjoyed seeing that jerk get what he deserves."

Ruby chuckled at that and said. "Well good job on Pyrrha's part then."

"Indeed, now when do you guys want to learn about aura transfer?"

"In a little bit. We'll wait till Yang gets here, and then we can start." Blake suggested.

"Where is she anyway?" Weiss asked.

"She's sparring with Nora. You know, the orange haired girl from JNPR." Ruby answered.

"Oh no, those two are sparring? I don't think Yang will have the energy to even try aura transfer today."

"Don't tell me that we won't learn about it because of that." Ruby exclaimed.

"Relax Ruby; I actually doubt we'll be doing any aura transfer anyway. I was just saying that if we did, Yang couldn't participate."

"Oh okay, but why wouldn't we try to use aura transfer?"

"I want you all to actually learn about something before you try to do it. Aura transfer may be handy, but I already told you that you need to be focused throughout the entire process."

"I know Weiss; remember I promised that we would be the best students ever. We will pay attention."

"You better; I don't want to be blamed if any of you goes unconscious."

Ruby happily nodded, making Weiss smile in return.

The three decided to wait for Yang. It was about an hour before the blonde girl showed up.

"Oh man that was fun; Nora is nuts with that hammer of hers. So we doing this aura transfer stuff?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, but I don't want you attempting it. You need to not be exhausted to do it." Weiss said.

"I'm not that tired Weiss. I'm pretty sure I won't have issues with this."

"What did I say yesterday Yang? I will only teach you three, if you follow to my instructions."

Yang pouted about Weiss strict behavior and said. "Okay Ms. Weiss. I won't try using aura transfer today. Happy now?"

"Ms. Weiss? Why'd you call me that?"

"Um well you are teaching us, so we should only treat you like a teacher."

"Just because I'm explaining to you three about this one thing, doesn't mean I'm a teacher."

"Relax Weiss; it was just a joke anyway. I didn't really mean anything by it."

"I kind of like it." Ruby stated.

Weiss was a little taken back by the young girl's interest in Weiss being like a teacher.

"What? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because you're really smart, and you are kind of strict like Ms. Goodwitch."

"Excuse me!"

Ruby realized her mistake, and almost thought about running. Problem was that she wouldn't get that far.

"Um, I mean that you are strict because you don't want us doing anything stupid. So it really just shows how you care about our personal health."

"Nice save there Rubes." Yang said sarcastically.

Weiss sighed and said. "Whatever, just don't call me Ms. Weiss. That means all of you."

"I haven't even said anything about it." Blake stated.

"I know that; I'm just making sure you all understand."

"Are you sure we can't call you that Weiss? I think you'd make a great teacher." Ruby said.

"How do you think that I would be a good teacher? You do know I've lived in a cave for four years."

"So what, you're still really smart. I bet you could teach an entire class if you wanted to."

"First of all I don't want to. Second can we stop talking about this and get to aura transfer already?"

Ruby quickly nodded, not wanting to agitate the snow fox any further.

"Okay then, how should I start this?" Weiss asked herself.

"Since Yang can't do any actual aura transfer, we could just talk about the basics." Blake suggested.

"That's a good idea. Well I guess I should explain what it is, but do you all know what aura truly is?"

"Of course we do. I mean we're not Jaune you know." Yang stated.

"Wait, what does that Jaune guy have to do with anything?"

Yang chuckled a bit and said. "He told us that he didn't actually know what aura was till Pyrrha told him about it. Oh, and make sure not to tell that to Pyrrha. We promised not to let her know that he actually didn't know what aura was."

"Um okay, but you do know I don't even talk to them anyway."

"I know, just making sure you don't accidentally blurt it out."

"Right, well since you all know about aura, we don't need to go through that. I do want to explain how aura transfer is really only used in small situations."

"Blake and I were thinking that the best time to use it would be when someone needs some pain to go away quickly." Ruby said.

"Yes like your headache. It was something that wasn't too hard to work with, and you needed the pain to stop."

"Yeah, thanks again for that Weiss." Ruby said with a smile.

"U-uh yes well don't worry about it. Anyways, you really shouldn't try to use it on an injury that is too deep. It would take way too much aura to heal something like that."

"So when Ruby got hit by that beowolf, you probably couldn't do anything with aura transfer then?" Blake assumed.

Weiss winced a bit at what Blake had said; remembering Ruby getting hurt.

"I couldn't try it. It would have been a waste of time and energy. The wound wasn't too deep, but because we had been fighting already, if I had tried it I would have most certainly passed out after a few seconds."

"Wow, you really meant it when you say you can't be exhausted when trying aura transfer." Yang said.

"Well it is a task that requires a decent amount of energy. Just try to know when to use it, and when to dismiss the idea if you don't have the energy for it."

"You got it Ms. Weiss."

Weiss groaned and said. "You are not going to drop that one are you?"

"I mean if it really bothers you, then I won't say it anymore. Sorry Weiss." Yang genuinely apologized.

Weiss took note of how Yang actually felt a little bad about it. She sighed and said. "It's fine Yang, just don't do it a lot."

Yang smiled a bit, happy that she didn't completely upset Weiss. She wanted to get back on the snow fox's good side, and continuing to call her Ms. Weiss wouldn't help.

"Let's continue I suppose. The types of injuries should be something to take note of as well. If there is a small cut that isn't too deep, then you could safely use aura transfer. If there is an injury like the one I got during initiation and Ruby's then you probably shouldn't use it. Like Ruby's headache or maybe a sprain would be another type of injury to use aura transfer on." Weiss explained.

"What if multiple people used aura transfer on one person that had a serious injury? Would it prove to not be too much of a risk?" Blake questioned.

"If the injury is too serious, then even a bunch of people probably couldn't do it. The strain to just null the pain slightly would take too much energy. If you wanted to heal a serious injury, then you better be prepared to have like twenty people on hand with good enough aura control."

The three were shocked by this.

"Man that's crazy, but I guess that makes sense. If using aura transfer were easier, then people would have been using it a lot more by now." Yang stated.

"Exactly the case. Okay I think that we could stop for today. I'm still not sure when it will be good to actually try aura transfer, but as long as you all continue to pay attention; I think it won't be too much of a problem."

The girls nodded and Ruby said. "Thank you for teaching us today… Ms. Weiss."

Weiss blushed at this and said. "What did I say about that Ruby?"

Yang and Blake laughed a little at the snow fox's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I really like the idea that you're our teacher." Ruby said

"Uh fine, but I better not here you call me that outside of this."

"You mean we can then?" Ruby asked.

"Sure knock yourselves out."

"Yay, thank you Ms. Weiss."

Blake and Yang began to laugh a bit at Ruby enthusiasm.

"You three are all dolts." Weiss said before joining in on the laughter.

* * *

**I always feel like Weiss would end up being a teacher at Beacon when she gets older.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yes there will be romance, but it will take a little time. I'm glad you have chosen to write you own story. I think you should post it if you really want to. I don't think your reviews are redundant at all btw.**

**To YX- Confused Weiss is fun to write. Since you are usually about to go to bed after reading these chapters, good night to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 27**


	27. First Attempts

**Here's chapter 27 everyone.**

* * *

A few days had pass, and Weiss was finding that the others were actually very attentive when learning about aura transfer. There wasn't much to teach them besides safety warnings, and the proper control of their aura. Teaching them physically however may prove to be a bit more difficult, since it may be too much for them to handle.

Weiss honestly thought it was better not to get them to try aura transfer, but she knew that they may try it one day and wanted them to be prepared.

Once classes were over, Weiss made her way to the dorm. Yang and Ruby were already there, and Blake would arrive shortly.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby greeted.

"Hey. How are you're injuries now Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I barely even feel them, and the headache is completely gone now."

"That's good to hear; maybe with you feeling better we could use try aura transfer today."

"Yes! I was really hoping we would actually be trying it." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss giggled at her leader's excitement and said. "Relax Ruby; I want you all to take it slow with this. We probably won't really do aura transfer, but more learn to control the flow of our aura."

"I actually wanted to know something about that." Yang said.

"Okay, well what exactly?"

"How do you pass aura to another person with just a touch? I mean do you focus your aura on the part of your body that is in contact with the other person?"

"Pretty much yeah, but it's more like building a bridge between you and the other person. Basically what I'll do is put my hand near the area that is injured, then I focus my aura on the bridge. It travels from me to the person via this bridge, or connection I made."

"That's really cool, but how did you get that done so well?"

"As I said, I don't want to talk about my past. I can say that it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, since I was pretty young when I learned it."

"Okay I understand; just happy to have you as our teacher. I doubt the school would have taught us this year."

"Probably not, but I suppose that if I could learn aura transfer at a younger age, then you all could too."

"Thank you Ms. Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss groaned and said. "We haven't even officially started the lesson today, so I'm not your teacher yet."

"Well we do call teachers outside of classes the same as in them, so why not?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to say this once. Do not call me Ms. Weiss outside of the lessons, or I will make you an ice cube. Got it?"

Ruby gulped and quickly said. "Yes Ms… I mean, yes Weiss."

Yang laughed and said. "You pushed your luck there Rubes."

"You better not either Yang, and since I know I can't freeze you; I'll just electrocute you so your hair gets messed up. That is if you call me Ms. Weiss outside of these lessons." Weiss stated.

Yang instinctively grabbed her hair and said. "Okay, okay. Please do not threaten the hair."

Weiss rolled her eyes and asked. "Where is Blake by the way? We should start soon and I don't want to begin unless everyone is here."

"I'm behind you."

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin and said. "Oh god Blake, why the heck did you do that?"

Blake chuckled a bit and said. "Sorry Weiss couldn't resist. Thanks for waiting for me, and sorry for taking a bit to get here. I was talking with Velvet."

"Who's Velvet?" Weiss asked.

"She's on Team CFVY, and a second year student. She was having trouble with Cardin, so I decided to help her out."

"Wait, is she a faunus?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, and of course Cardin had to make it an issue. There wasn't much done, but I made sure she got away from him."

"Damn human." Weiss muttered.

She realized the others heard her.

"Sorry, I guess it just slipped out." Weiss apologized.

"It's okay, we get it. Cardin isn't really the best example of a good human by any means." Yang said.

"Yeah, let's just forget about that and start the lesson." Weiss suggested.

The others nodded, not wanting to keep the room awkward.

"Okay so who wants to try aura transfer first?"

"Ooh me, I do." Ruby said.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean I do believe your injuries aren't too bad anymore, but maybe you should relax a bit first."

"Aw, but Ms. Weiss I'm fine."

Weiss almost lashed out at the girl for calling her Ms. Weiss again, but realized that the lesson technically started.

"Just watch someone else do it first, so you can understand it better when you try it."

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but I better get a chance to try it today."

"Not with that attitude you will."

"Ha, teach laying it on you Rubes." Yang said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Please let me try aura transfer today Ms. Weiss." Ruby pleaded

Weiss laughed and said. "Okay Ms. Rose. You can try aura transfer, but only if you promise to stay focused when attempting it."

"I promi… did you just call me Ms. Rose?"

Weiss blushed slightly realizing that she indeed called Ruby Ms. Rose.

"Uh well the actual teachers here call students by their last names as well, so why can't I?"

"O-okay, I suppose that's fair." Ruby said.

"You are so getting into this teacher thing." Yang stated.

"Well it's only because you all seem to be decent students, otherwise I wouldn't even be dealing with this."

"You did say we needed to pay attention to this stuff, so that's what we will do." Yang said.

"I'm glad you are doing so. Okay so Blake or Yang; which one of you wants to try aura transfer first?"

"I would like to give it a shot." Blake said.

"Okay good. Now I think that the best thing to do is to try it on Ruby, since her back may still hurt a little."

"I'm okay Weiss, I swear." Ruby stated.

"I know Ruby, but we don't have anyone else to try it on. When it gets to your turn I'll have to think of someway you could try it."

"Why not just try it on myself?"

"It's better to learn how to control the flow of your aura from one person to another, than it is on yourself."

"How come?"

"If you are going to use aura transfer on yourself, you could really only use it for smaller injuries. I mean like a small cut, since you don't want to run out of energy just to heal something slightly worse. Passing out isn't exactly the best solution for an injury."

"But how come it's okay for another person to use aura transfer then?"

"It's because you are giving the person some of your own aura to quicken the healing process. If you use it on yourself, it will only drain you too much. You may be healing the injury, but you're also out of power when you're done. That's why sharing aura with another person, is better than using it on yourself."

"Okay, so what will I be doing for aura transfer?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I could give myself a small scratch or something."

"No! I mean don't do that. I don't need you to hurt yourself just to give me something to heal."

Weiss was a little taken back at how Ruby didn't want to see her hurt.

"Relax Ruby; I won't do it if you don't want me to. I still think that it wouldn't be that bad though, since I do want you to have some way of trying aura transfer."

"I'm sure I could do it later."

"If you're absolutely sure about it, then okay."

"So what should I do then?" Blake asked.

"Here, Ruby I need you to stay till for a moment."

"Okay Weiss."

Ruby made sure to not move, while Weiss went around to her back.

"Okay I need to show Blake how to perform aura transfer, so I will need to put my hand on your injury. Are you comfortable with that?"

Ruby blushed a bit and said. "Uh, s-sure."

Weiss proceeded to lift the back of Ruby shirt up, so that she could place her hand on her injury. Weiss winced when she saw the three cut marks on Ruby's back.

_Damn it. It's my fault she has this. _

Weiss snapped out of it and called Blake over. Once Blake was next to her, she placed her hand on Ruby's back. Ruby slightly jumped at the contact.

"Whoa, are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"'I-I'm okay Weiss. Sorry about that, I guess your hand was a little cold." Ruby lied.

"Okay, but if something does bothers you let me know."

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Weiss accepted this and said. "Blake place your hand on Ruby's back, just like how I have it."

Blake did so and Weiss said. "Good, now try to focus on your aura and guide it to your palm."

"How do I do that?" Blake asked.

"Just like when you use your semblance; it's all connected to you. Now try not to focus on anything else, and guide your aura."

Blake took a breath and began to relax. She started to focus solely on her own aura, just like when she uses her semblance. Blake suddenly felt her aura move towards her hand, but had to make sure it was guided properly. Luckily since the room was absolutely quiet, it was easy for Blake to do so.

She successfully guided her aura to her hand and said. "Okay, I think I got it. Now what do I do?"

"This is the hard part. You have to now focus your aura into the spot you want to heal. Just because you have the connection to Ruby set, doesn't mean you'll put your aura exactly there."

"Then why make the connection on the injury at all? Why not anywhere else?" Yang inquired.

"It's still easier to have the connection on the injury, so you don't have to move your aura around too much."

"So I guide it around Ruby's injury, or on it itself?" Blake asked.

"Try to guide bits of your aura onto each cut. Make sure that you don't overdo it though."

Blake nodded and closed her eyes. She wanted to make sure she was completely focused on the task at hand. She began to move a little piece of her aura to the first cut, and then once she had it there she released her grip on her aura.

Blake gasped a little and said. "Whoa! That felt strange. I removed a small piece like you said, and then suddenly I felt tired. I guess that's what it's like to lose some of your aura willingly."

"Yes that is exactly how you should feel. It drains you, but the question here is whether it worked or not. Ruby does the pain in your back feel any better."

"Actually a little bit. When Blake moved back I felt the pain die down a bit, but not that much."

"That makes sense, since you are just doing this for the first time. It won't be an amazing fix, but you still managed to do it."

Blake nodded and said. "I'm not sure if I could do the rest of her cuts, since I feel like I might pass out."

"That's fine, just rest a bit for now. Yang should try now anyway."

"Alright then, so I just do what Blake did?" Yang asked.

"Yes, just focus only on your aura. Please make sure you do that."

"Weiss, I know you probably think I can't remain focused, but I swear that I won't mess this up."

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay I trust that you can do this, but remember what I taught you about this. Keep focused only on your aura, and guide it to your connection."

"Got it."

Yang placed her hand on her sister's back, and closed her eyes. Whenever Yang used her semblance, it was usually when she got mad. She kept the thought of that out of her head, and tried the opposite. She took a deep breath and started to feel her aura moving. She needed to get it to her palm, so she took small breaths here and there to keep relaxed. She eventually got the aura to her palm.

"Hey I got it. So now I move it onto Ruby's cut, right?

"Yes, but hold on. Blake which cut out of the three did you heal?"

"The left one. Why do you ask?"

"It's better to heal a more pained injury, just to help Ruby out more."

"Ah thanks Weiss." Ruby said.

The snow fox blushed a bit and said. "Don't thank me; it's these two doing it in the first place."

Ruby giggled and said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem sis, but don't thank me yet. I still need to pass my aura to you."

"Okay Yang, now just like Blake did it. Focus on the cut, and spread a bit of your aura to it."

Yang closed her eyes and focused again. She focused first on splitting her aura up, and then she started to guide it to the middle cut. Once she was positive it was in the correct spot, she let go and felt the fatigue hit her almost immediately.

"Oh crap. You guys weren't kidding about losing energy after that. I felt like I just ran like ten miles straight."

"Take a minute to rest. Ruby, how do you feel?"

"Pretty much like when Blake did it. It feels slightly better."

"That's good. I didn't know how well you guys were going to do this, but I must say I'm impressed."

"I told you… we… could do it." Yang tiredly said.

"You may have done it, but you still have a long way to go before you could do more than one cut."

"Ms. Weiss, can I try now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss turned to her and thought about how Ruby could try it, since no one was actually inured.

"Um well, no one else is actually hurt. I don't know who you could try it on."

"Oh, right." Ruby said, sad that she won't be able to try aura transfer.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Blake said.

Before anyone could ask her she motioned for Weiss to come to her.

She whispered something in her ear and Weiss said. "Only if she promises not to bring anyone else here, and she can't participate except for being the person to heal."

Blake nodded and left the room.

"Uh, where is Blake going? And what did she tell you?" Yang inquired.

"She's getting someone for Ruby to use aura transfer on."

After about ten minutes, Blake returned with said person.

"Okay guys, this is Velvet." Blake introduced her friend.

"Hey Velvet, I'm Yang."

"Hiya, I'm Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you Velvet. I'm Weiss."

"Um hi, so Blake said that you guys may need some help?" Velvet asked.

"If it's okay with you, then yes we do need help." Weiss answered.

"What is it that you need?"

"We need someone who is a little hurt, just to try to heal the injury."

"Oh I see, well I am a little hurt actually. I guess I can help."

"Is your injury like a scratch or something?"

"Um no, but it is a bruise. I got it from this boy who pushed me into my locker."

"What is that piece of crap Cardin?" Yang angrily asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He's one of the few people in this school to be that much a jerk." Yang explained.

"Alright well I'm sorry he treats you that way. I hate how he's even here in the first place, but I would like to focus on the task at hand if you don't mind." Weiss said.

"Okay, but what do I do?" Velvet questioned.

"I need you to sit on this bed and stay still."

Velvet moved to Weiss bed and sat on it.

"Okay so where is the bruise at?"

"On my right arm."

"Ruby here needs to place her hand on the bruise to heal it. Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Blake said that you guys are very nice people, and that I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I trust that this isn't much of an issue."

"Okay then, well lift your sleeve so Ruby can put her hand on the bruise."

Velvet did so and Weiss and the others saw what Cardin did to Velvet. They were angry, but wouldn't say anything.

"Okay Ruby, remember exactly what Blake and Yang did."

"Don't worry Weiss; I'll make sure to stay a hundred percent focused on my aura."

Ruby did just like what Blake and Yang did. She moved her aura to her palm, and began to spread it on to the bruise. Once she knew that she had done it, she moved her hand away and took a breath.

"Uh, I-I think I did it."

"Velvet, does your arm feel a bit better?" Weiss asked.

"Actually yes. It feels better than it did a few moments ago." Velvet answered.

"Yes! That means I did it." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss giggled and said. "Good job Ruby, and thank you Velvet for allowing Ruby to heal you a bit."

"I should be thanking you guys, since my bruise doesn't hurt as much."

"Don't worry about it, just please don't tell anyone about this. I don't need anyone knocking on the door asking to teach them this stuff."

"I won't and thanks again. I'll talk to you guys later; I have to get back to my dorm."

Team RWBY gave their byes, and Velvet left to her dorm.

Weiss closed the door and said "Alright I think that was a productive day of learning aura transfer, right everyone?"

Weiss turned around to see her team all knocked out on their respective beds and sighed.

"I knew this would happen."

* * *

**I don't think I wrote Velvet that well. It's really hard to write for her, since she hasn't had too many appearances on the show. Also just to note, Velvet is Blake's friend. There are no romantic feelings between those two. Just making sure people don't get the wrong idea.**

**To YX- Weiss smiling is a rare treat, so it is nice when it happens. Good night.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope to bring more enjoyment in the future. Weiss getting angry is usually funny, but when she gets really angry, things tend to get a little scary.**

**To NotUrAverage- I'm always happy to respond to reviews. Also damn, RTX is that close already? **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 28.**


	28. Talking Helps

**Here's chapter 28 everyone.**

* * *

The next day the girls decided not to work on aura transfer, since they didn't want to exhaust themselves every day. The three members of Team RWBY were leaving their last class of the day.

"That aura transfer stuff was pretty cool, but man I knocked out afterwards." Yang stated.

"I warned you that it's a draining process. You need to make sure that the next time you try it, that someone other than the person you're healing is with you." Weiss advised.

"I assume you mean that the person could make sure you're safe while knocked out." Yang said.

"Yes, though to be honest; I don't think you'll be using aura transfer in a dangerous place. It will probably be more like keeping the person who passed out, off the floor."

"Right, so since we aren't going to be doing any lessons today, what are you two going to do?" Yang inquired.

"I'll be in the training area for a few hours. Ruby is going to have Jaune and Pyrrha at the dorm today." Weiss frowned.

Yang noticed Weiss' frown and said. "Don't worry Weiss; they probably won't be there for long anyway."

"I'm not worrying. I just don't want to exactly be there for that time."

Yang merely nodded, not wanting to press on.

"So Blake, what about you?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh I suppose I'll be at the library." Blake answered.

"Can I come with?"

"Sure, but don't try to be loud in there. It is a library after all."

"You know, I'm starting not to like these insinuations that I'm just a loud girl and nothing more." Yang crossed her arms.

Blake realized that Yang had been a little upset by this and said. "I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean anything by it. I just-"

"Stop, it's okay. I'm just glad you think you should apologize, even though you don't need to." Yang stated.

"Still though, I shouldn't have immediately told you to keep quiet. I know you have control Yang; you did show that in yesterday's aura transfer lesson."

Weiss coughed and said. "Well I hate to interrupt, but I am heading out. I'll see you two later, and please let me know when Pyrrha and Jaune leave."

"No problem Weiss, but try not to just avoid going back to the dorm if they're still there. It's still your dorm; don't let yourself feel like you can't go inside if others are there." Yang suggested.

Weiss sighed and said. "You know the reason already Yang. I'd rather not deal with others."

Yang felt like saying something, but instead nodded and watched Weiss leave for the training area.

Yang sighed and said. "I really wished she was okay with others, but I know not to pester her about it."

"It's good to see you not trying too hard to make changes on her, but I know how you feel. Let's give her some time, and maybe one day we can try to get her to hang out with JNPR. Baby steps are the way to go here, but we also don't want to force her into anything." Blake explained.

"Do you think Weiss hates me?" Yang asked.

"No I don't. If Weiss hated you, she wouldn't even speak with you; and remember she did allow you to partake in the aura transfer lessons. I doubt she would teach that to someone she hated."

"Thanks for saying that Blake. It helps knowing that she might actually not hate me." Yang smiled.

"I know you're a good person Yang. That's why I said it, because I doubt someone could stay angry with you forever."

Yang was a little taken back by the sudden compliment.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone but my sister or any of my family would say I'm a good person." Yang admitted.

"Well you are. Once I heard what you said during initiation, I knew you had a good heart." Blake slightly smiled.

"Wait, what was it that I said during initiation?"

"You told Weiss how you may not understand discrimination, but you did have people you cared about feel that pain. You knew their pain, and wanted Weiss not to end up locking herself away from the world. Also when we were at the infirmary with Weiss that day, you said you were tired of watching people being stepped on." Blake answered.

"Well yeah, I can't stand people who think they can just walk all over someone just because they're different. It's one of the few things that really set me off." Yang explained.

"See, that's what I mean. You don't want people to be treated badly, and would even go out of your way to make sure they're okay. The trip to Vale is another good example. You didn't even know that child, but the moment you saw him being picked on by Cardin, you jumped to his help."

Yang thought about this and said. "Well that may be true, but I haven't handled things very well. I mean with making Weiss go to Vale, and starting a fight with Cardin. I should be handling things a lot better."

Blake and Yang reached the library, and Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang we all make mistakes. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, but instead learn from your mistakes. Remember that Weiss doesn't hate you, and even though violence shouldn't be the first place you go to when handling someone like Cardin; you shouldn't think it's a horrible thing to do. Someone like Cardin needs to see what he's doing, by actually experiencing being helpless."

"Is that what you thought he was?" Yang smirked.

Blake chuckled and said. "The guy had no chance against you. Helpless may actually be an understatement."

The two girls laughed and Yang said.

"Thanks for that Blake. I've been a little down recently with everything, and you making me laugh helps."

Blake smiled and said. "My pleasure Yang; I'm just glad to have someone like you on the team, and as a friend."

Yang blushed a bit and said.

"U-uh yeah me too. I mean about you being on the team, and being my friend. Not me being on the team, and being your friend."

"Yes I get what you meant Yang." Blake chuckled.

"Uh yeah, so quick question. Do you think Weiss is really going back to her cave after Ruby gets better?"

Blake's mood changed after hearing the question. She took a moment to think about this and said.

"That's up to Weiss. I know she sees Ruby as a friend now, but she's still not fond of humans. To be honest with you Yang; I'd rather her stay here, but that is her choice. I will respect her decision; I just hope she'll be okay if she goes back to that cave." Blake frowned.

"It'll be okay, if she does go back then we'll make sure to visit her at least twice a week. I know that Rubes would definitely want to make sure the snow fox is okay." Yang assured.

"That would be nice, but I would still feel worried about her. I mean she'll be in a grimm infested forest again." Blake stated.

"That is true, but as you said we should respect her decision; even though we all don't want her to."

Blake sat there for a moment and closed her eyes. Yang stayed quiet, letting Blake think to herself for a bit.

"Yang, do you think I could've ended up like Weiss? Staying away from humans, and even hating them?" Blake inquired.

Yang was a little confused at Blake's sudden question.

"Uh, well I don't think so. You seem like someone who wouldn't take anything from anyone. So I would believe you would rather deal with any hate, instead of hiding."

"But that's just it; I am hiding. I have kept this bow on the entire time that I have been here. That means I can't muster up the courage to pull this bow right off." Blake whispered.

Yang kept her voice down as well and said. "Blake, you have good reason to do so. People like Cardin are out there, and it's only natural to not want anyone hating you for some stupid reason."

"I can't hide forever Yang. I even told Weiss that one day I would like to show the world the real me, but even I don't know when that'll be. I thought about Beacon being a place to test whether people would still accept me after learning I was a faunus, and so far with you and Ruby it's looking to prove well."

"Well I think you should show the world when you're ready, and if you think you could never do so; then remember that you have two humans that can accept you for who you are." Yang smiled.

Blake looked at the girl and said. "Yang, thank you."

"No problem, we are friends after all. That's what friends do; we stick by each other no matter what." Yang grinned.

"Friends, right. Hey do you think we could do this more often? Blake asked.

"Huh? Do what?" Yang inquired.

"Talking, it helps. Maybe we could learn a bit about each other some more, seeing as I can really only tell you and the rest of the team about my past. I would also like to get to know you a little more as well." Blake explained.

"Oh well, I guess so. I really don't have much to share, but I would love to get to know more about you Blake. I feel like the only real thing I know is, well you know." Yang said.

"I'm glad you're okay with this, and I promise to keep whatever you tell me to myself." Blake stated.

"I promise too Blake. How about for now though, we just relax and enjoy the rest of the day." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blake smiled.

* * *

**This was a tough chapter to write, since it was the first chapter to center on Blake and Yang. I really don't know if I wrote Blake or Yang well enough though.**

**To NotUrAverage- Glad you liked my take on Velvet. Velvet doesn't know that Blake is a faunus. Blake has no reason to tell her, since she is trying not to let anyone know who doesn't need to. **

**To YX- I just saw your review, so I quickly edited this reply in. Don't apologize for late reviewing. I hope your headache goes away soon, and I wish aura transfer was real so someone could help you out (Stupid joke is stupid). Glad to see that my story is continuing to make you happy.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 29.**


	29. Ruby's Anger

**A couple of people brought up the fact that I should try to mention Weiss' faunus features more often, so I'll try to do so. If any future chapters seem to go on and I haven't mentioned it enough, please let me know.**

**Also at the moment this story has reached 100 followers, and over 21000 views. That is awesome. I had not believed I would ever get that many, so thank you very much everyone. **

**Here's chapter 29 everyone.**

* * *

The next day Ruby had noticed that she wasn't feeling any more pain in her back. She knew that she would be able to attend classes again, but that also meant that Weiss would be leaving. She thought of the white haired fox faunus and frowned.

_Weiss; I wish you wouldn't leave._

Ruby kept thinking about her friend, and wished there was some way she could get her to stay. She knew better though, since her previous attempts at trying to change the snow fox's views on humans ended up badly. Trying to get her to stay wouldn't be something she should try doing, but it still made her sad to know that she wouldn't be seeing Weiss as much anymore.

While Ruby was thinking, Blake and Yang walked into the room.

"Hey Rubes, you feeling any better today?" Yang asked.

"My back pain is pretty much gone now, and I think I'll be able to attend classes again." Ruby answered in a slightly saddened tone.

Yang noticed the tone of Ruby's voice and said. "Hey, what's wrong Ruby? I thought you'd be happy to be getting out of this bed."

"I am happy to get out of this bed, but being better means Weiss is going to leave." Ruby admitted.

"Oh, I see. Ruby I know that Weiss leaving is upsetting for you, but you know that is her choice. Blake reminded me that we need to respect her decisions." Yang said.

"I respect her choices, I'm just thinking about how I won't be able to see her as much anymore." Ruby explained.

Yang walked over and sat next to her sister. "We'll visit her Rubes, and maybe we could all go with her when she leaves. I know you'll be sad, but Weiss won't be gone forever. You'll still be able to see her."

"But I won't see her every day, and Ozpin might make me get a new partner. Weiss is my partner; no one else." Ruby stated.

Yang was a little taken back by how upset Ruby was being about Weiss leaving. She knew her sister was fond of the snow fox, but she didn't think she'd be this vocal about someone she has known for a little over a month.

"Rubes, is this really going to be a problem for you? Is Weiss leaving really something that you don't want to happen?" Yang asked.

"Of course I don't want her to leave, but I can't make her stay. You said it yourself; we have to respect her decisions. I just hate that I can't even tell that I want her to stay." Ruby answered.

Blake walked up to the sisters and said. "I know how you feel Ruby. I don't want Weiss out there in that forest, but she does have experience with dealing with anything there."

"I know she's lived there for 4 years, but nobody should have to live in such harsh conditions. She deserves so much better." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, how much do you care for Weiss?" Blake questioned.

Ruby didn't answer immediately and thought about it.

_How much do I care for Weiss? Well, I guess a lot. I mean she is my friend, or maybe even my best friend; but I feel like I want to always be there with her. That's how best friends are though, right?_

"Ruby?" Blake said, snapping the girl out of it.

"Huh? What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I had asked you how much you cared for Weiss." Blake stated.

"Oh, right. I… I care about her a lot, but more than just a friend. I want to be around her as much as possible, and be there for her when she's upset. I want to make sure she's always safe, and even if she never wanted to be near other humans; I wouldn't mind. I would just want to spend time with her."

Blake and Yang smiled at Ruby's words about how much she truly cared about the snow haired fox faunus.

"So, she means that much to you then. Well I think you should tell her that." Blake suggested.

"What! No way could I say that. She'd probably think that I'd be trying to make her stay. You know that isn't what she wants." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, you need to tell her. How do you think Weiss would feel when she hears that? She'll be happy, since a human that has recently become her friend, will now show her how much she cares about her." Blake explained.

"I don't know; I guess she'll see that a human does care for her, but what if she doesn't see it that way. I don't want her to hate me Blake." Ruby said.

"Weiss isn't stupid Ruby; she knows that you are a compassionate person, and would never try to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Telling her how you feel is the best thing for you to do." Blake responded.

"Why is that Blake? Why do you think it's the best thing to do?" Ruby questioned.

"If you tell her, she may reconsider leaving. She'll have someone that cares about her here, which may give her a reason to stay. Another reason to tell her is to make sure that even if she does in fact leave, she still has someone out there that will always be there for her. Weiss told me that she didn't want to care for a human, but she does care for you." Blake explained.

"She… cares about me?" Ruby asked.

"While you were still unconscious in the infirmary, she was struggling with how she was feeling upset that she couldn't stop wanting you to be okay. I explained to her that she had finally found a human that she worries about. Weiss even stayed longer than she needed to, just to make sure that you recovered. Heck she even used aura transfer on you twice, just to make your headache less painful." Blake responded.

"Yeah Ruby, Weiss really does care about you. I noticed that she smiles more often when you're around. She was even a little upset about Jaune and Pyrrha being here with you, and I think it's because she wanted to come back to the dorm to see you." Yang stated.

"She was upset?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she had asked us to let her know when those two left. I know she probably didn't want to come back to the dorm because they were here, but I know that she was also upset because that meant she wouldn't see you till later in the day." Yang answered.

"I didn't think that Weiss would feel that way. Are you sure she doesn't just feel bad about me getting hurt?" Ruby questioned.

"Are you really questioning that after everything we just told you Rubes? Weiss **does **care about you, and there is no question about it." Yang stated.

Ruby just sat there and took in the words the two had told them.

_Maybe they're right, but I need Weiss to be the one to tell me that. _

"Okay guys, I understand. I'll tell Weiss how I feel, but what if she still leaves?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed and said. "Just like I said before Ruby, if she does leave then we need to respect that decision; but remember that she'll know that a human cares about her. That is enough for Weiss to have a little hope, that humans aren't all bad."

"I-I guess that I should accept that, but we can all visit her like Yang said, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we can, and remember that Weiss already agreed to that." Blake assured.

Ruby got up and said. "Alright, I think I'll go and tell her now. Where is Weiss by the way?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe she's at the training area. She's usually there whenever she isn't at the dorm." Blake answered.

"Okay, well I'll go look. Thanks guys, for everything." Ruby smiled and ran out the door.

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Those two really do complete each other, don't they?"

"Yes they do. They're kind of opposite, but people do say opposites attract." Blake stated.

"Opposites huh? Like you and me?" Yang asked.

Blake's eyes widen and she said. "Uh, what was that?"

"Oh don't worry about it. Hey I'm going to see what Team JNPR is up to. Let me know how those two are doing later, okay." Yang said as she walked out of the dorm.

Blake just sat there dumbfounded.

Ruby had run to the training area, hoping that the snow fox was there. When she got there she saw something that had made her extremely angry. It was Team CRDL; all standing over the snow fox. They hurt her and Ruby was pissed.

_How dare they do this._

"Not so tough now without those others to back you up." Cardin said.

"Screw you human." Weiss growled.

"Oh the fox here has some bite. I gotta ask; how does a piece of trash like you end up in a school meant for warriors?" Cardin questioned.

"Go to hell." Weiss snapped back

"Oh man you are so angry, aren't ya? How about this, you do us all a favor and leave this school, and maybe we won't have to hurt you anymore." Cardin grinned.

"You're just like all the rest, you just think that you can tell us what we can and can't do. You're worse than the grimm." Weiss stated.

"Nah, that be you and your disgusting kind. I mean really, these stupid fox ears and that dumb tail, you're just a freak." Cardin said while squeezing Weiss' tail making her screech in pain.

"Whoa Cardin, looks like you hit a weak spot on the freak's tail." Russel laughed.

Suddenly Cardin was on the floor, and Ruby stood over him.

"YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH HER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Ruby shouted

Weiss was shocked by the anger in Ruby's voice.

"What the hell, get her." Cardin ordered.

Ruby quickly ran in a circle, creating a miniature tornado and catching the three other members of Team CRDL. She tossed them aside like they were nothing. Ruby began to walk towards Cardin. Cardin swung his mace at the enraged girl, who easily blocks it with her scythe.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Apologize to her, NOW." Ruby demanded.

"Why should I apologize to a piece of-"

Before Cardin could finish, he was knocked to the ground by Ruby charging at him with her semblance.

"Apologize, right now." Ruby demanded again.

Suddenly Weiss put her hand on her shoulder and said. "Enough Ruby; let's just go."

"No, he hurt you! He needs to apologize to you." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was slightly taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Ruby, I don't need any apology from him. I just want us to go back to the dorm. Please Ruby." Weiss begged.

Ruby calmed down and looked at the snow fox's pleading eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss. I don't know what got over me. I just… I don't want to see you hurt like that." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled and said. "It's okay; I'm fine now. Let's go back to the dorm, and we can just relax for the rest of the day."

Before Ruby could respond Cardin said. "You two think you could just do all this and leave? I don't think so."

Cardin started to run at the two, but was stopped when Ms. Goodwitch walked into the room.

"What is going on here? Why are there three students on the ground, and why were you about to attack these two Mr. Winchester?"

"That girl with the scythe threw my team around, and I just wanted to make sure she paid for it." Cardin answered.

"I only tossed your team around because you ordered them to attack me, also you were the ones who were hurting Weiss." Ruby exclaimed

"Enough! Whoever was the cause of all this is irrelevant. There is no fighting on school grounds, unless it was a sparring match that was either set up by a teacher, or the combatants themselves. Now you will all be facing detention for this." Glynda stated.

"Wait, please don't give Weiss detention. She didn't even fight anyone. She was on the ground while all of Team CRDL surrounded her." Ruby pleaded.

"Is this true Weiss?" Glynda questioned.

Weiss merely nodded.

"Well then, you won't be receiving detention. Ms. Rose, you will be however, and so will Cardin and the rest of his team." Glynda explained.

"How is that fair? You can't just let the-"

"Cardin! That is enough. You will not question my punishment; now take your team and leave for your dorm. The training area is off limits to you and your team for the rest of the month." Glynda stated.

Cardin decided not to say anything, and began to get his team on their feet. They left the room in a pissed off mood.

"Now then Ms. Rose. You will still be receiving detention, but you can still use the training area. I hope you will not be breaking any other rules in this school, especially after being given this opportunity by Ozpin himself." Glynda said.

"I promise not to do anything like that again Ms. Goodwitch, and thank you for not giving me the same punishment as Team CRDL." Ruby smiled.

"Good to hear, now how about you and your partner head back to your dorm." Glynda suggested.

The two girls nodded and began to head for their room.

"Ruby, I wanted to say thank you. I didn't think you'd be there to help me." Weiss smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Weiss. I'm just mad I didn't get there in time before that jerk squeezed your tail." Ruby said.

"It's okay Ruby. You couldn't have known about what was going on." Weiss assured.

"It's not okay though, nobody should be hurting you in any way." Ruby exclaimed.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said.

"For what? You already thanked me for helping you today." Ruby asked.

"Not that you dolt. Thank you for being my friend. I know I wasn't fond of the idea of coming here at first, but I'm glad I did. Even with people like Cardin being here, it's worth it knowing that I have someone like you as a friend." Weiss explained.

Ruby smiled and said. "Weiss, I want to talk to you about something. It… it's something important, but for now let's get some rest. I hope we can talk tomorrow, if you're okay with that."

"Okay Ruby, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's okay. We'll talk tomorrow; for now let's relax." Ruby responded.

Weiss nodded and the two kept walking towards their room.

* * *

**I thought of ending this chapter before Ruby got to the training area, but I decided not to.**

**To the guest on chapter 28- I assume this is YX, since you did say you are feeling better. Yes bumbleby indeed. Glad you liked my first attempt at Blake and Yang's interaction. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- I did make it so that the story shows they will be paired up, but it will take some time. I am glad you find them accurate to their canon selves. I hope to continue writing them properly.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 30.**


	30. Don't Deny It

**Here's chapter 30 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had reached their dorm room.

"So it looks like you're feeling a lot better now Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby muttered.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy about that." Weiss frowned.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it." Ruby assured.

"Ruby, I know that something's bugging you. Now tell me already." Weiss demanded.

"I promise Weiss, I'm fine. We'll talk tomorrow about it." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and left it at that. The white haired fox faunus was too tired to argue. Her encounter with CRDL didn't help, since she was still a little banged up from their bullying. Weiss went to her bed and groaned a little when she went to sit down.

Ruby heard her partner's groan and said. "You're still feeling a little hurt from what Team CRDL did, aren't you?"

"Don't fret over this. I can handle a few bruises." Weiss assured.

"I'm not about to ignore it. You're still hurt, and I want to help." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I don't feel like going to the infirmary for this. I can just sleep it off." Weiss said.

"Let me try aura transfer then. You taught us enough for me to ease your pain a bit. Please Weiss; I don't like seeing you in pain." Ruby begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but don't you dare overdo it."

"Okay, I promise. Now where does it hurt most?" Ruby asked.

"My left side kind of hurts a bit." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded and motioned for Weiss to lift her uniform up a bit. The snow fox was a little hesitant at first, not completely comfortable doing so. Weiss eventually relaxed herself and lifted her uniform up, revealing a small bruise on the faunus' left side.

Ruby quietly growled a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop this."

"Ruby, I already told you that you couldn't have known. You don't have any reason to apologize." Weiss explained.

Ruby decided to not say anything else, and focus on her aura.

_Okay Ruby, focus. I did this before, and I can do it again._

Ruby closed her eyes so that she could be completely focused. She concentrated on her aura, and began to move it to her palm. Just like before, she was able to do so. Ruby moved her aura over the bruised spot on Weiss' left side, and released it.

Ruby recoiled a bit, but quickly recovered.

"Phew, see that wasn't too bad. Did it work? Are you feeling better now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was a little shocked at how well Ruby handled aura transfer. She knew she had done well enough before, but she barely even feels any pain from her bruise.

"Wow Ruby, you did really well. I'm a little surprised that your second time trying aura transfer went almost perfectly." Weiss praised.

"Well that's because I had a great teacher." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "Well remind me to thank your teacher instead."

"You know, I really think you've lightened up a bit." Ruby commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared.

Ruby raised her hands up and said. "Nothing! I just meant that you've really been having a better time here; well besides that jerk Cardin causing you trouble."

"Yes well, you have been making this stay here better than I assumed it would be. Even though for some time I did avoid you, I now realize what I could have had for those two weeks. Thanks for making my time here something I could enjoy." Weiss smiled, while her tail was moving back and forth.

Ruby noticed the girl's tail and giggled a bit.

"What are you laughing about?" Weiss asked.

"It's just your tail is moving back and forth, and that means you're happy." Ruby explained.

Weiss blushed and immediately stopped her tail.

Ruby giggled some more and said. "Ah, come on Weiss. There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's actually kind of cute."

"I am not cute." Weiss stated.

"Yes you are, and there's nothing wrong with that." Ruby smiled.

"You're a dolt, you know that?" Weiss smiled back.

The two girls shared a laugh and Ruby said. "I'm really glad you saved me that day Weiss."

"Well obviously, you would have died if I hadn't." Weiss stated.

"Not just that. I'm glad we got to meet because of it." Ruby explained.

"Oh, well I guess I'm glad too. I won't lie Ruby; I don't know if I'll ever care for humans, but at least I have one human that I can be friends with." Weiss said; her tail again moving back and forth, but she didn't care.

Ruby smiled and went in to hug the snow fox.

"Weiss, no matter what happens; just know that I'll always be by your side." Ruby stated.

Weiss held back her tears and pulled away.

"Thank you Ruby, now how about we go to bed. I'm kind of tired after everything that happened today." Weiss suggested.

"Okay, but don't forget about that talk I mentioned." Ruby said.

"I know, and just make sure that you tell me what was bothering you earlier too. I still haven't forgotten about that." Weiss responded.

"Oh thought you would have, well don't worry I will." Ruby assured.

"Alright then, well good night Ruby." Weiss said, pulling her covers over herself.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby responded.

Ruby woke up at two in the morning, and noticed Weiss wasn't in her bed.

_Where'd she go at this time?_

Ruby got out of bed to search for the missing snow fox. She knew that certain places were locked at night; so the training area and the library weren't places she would go. She found her white haired friend standing on a balcony, but something was different. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, something Ruby never saw Weiss wearing before.

Weiss turned around and said. "There you are. I was waiting for you to get here."

"Weiss, that dress is so beautiful. When did you-"Ruby was cut off.

"Of course it's beautiful; you made it after all." Weiss stated.

"I did? Wait what do you mean? I didn't make that." Ruby said; confused about what was going on.

"Oh stop it; I know it was you. Yang told me how you made such a beautiful dress for me to wear on our date." Weiss smiled.

_Our date! I never asked Weiss out, and I know I didn't make that dress. What the heck is going on?_

"Um Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I am sweetie. I was actually wondering the same about you. You seem a little out of it today." Weiss answered.

_Sweetie!_

"O-okay Weiss, I think that maybe we should get you to bed." Ruby said while trying to get the snow fox to come with her.

Suddenly Ruby's grasp on the girl's hand was shifted to Weiss being the one pulling Ruby. Weiss pulled her into a hug.

"Ruby, I really am glad that you and I ended up like this. You made me see that the world is a wonderful place to live in, and that humans are in fact good people." Weiss smiled.

_She, she finds humans to be good people? I don't understand any of this. I mean I'm happy that she sees this now, but she's acting like we're together._

Ruby pulled away and saw Weiss' smile.

"Weiss, I'm glad that you finally see that humans aren't all bad, but what do you mean that you and I are like this?" Ruby asked.

"I meant that you and I are together. Come on Ruby, you knew what I meant." Weiss explained.

_Oh my god. She thinks we're together. What should I do? I can't just tell her we're not, she'd be heartbroken. _

"Ruby, are you feeling okay? We don't have to go out on the date if you're feeling sick. We could always go another time." Weiss suggested.

"No! I mean uh, well we could just sit here. It's actually kind of nice." Ruby said.

_Maybe I'll just stay with her for now, and explain to her later about all this._

"Okay Ruby, but why don't you stand still for a moment." Weiss suggested.

"Uh, okay I guess." Ruby complied.

Suddenly Weiss cupped Ruby's face.

_What is she doing!?_

Weiss closed her eyes and got closer to Ruby's face.

_Oh god! Is she really about to do what I think she's doing?_

Weiss was inches away from Ruby, when suddenly a loud whistling sound came out of nowhere.

Ruby was startled awake by the loud sound.

"What the heck! Where, where am I?" Ruby asked.

"You my sister are in bed. I decided to get a little payback for you blowing that whistle in my ear on the first day." Yang answered with Ruby's whistle in her hand.

"Yang! What is going on? Where's Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"Whoa relax there Rubes. Weiss went to the library with Blake; they said they'll be back later." Yang responded.

"Oh my god Yang, I think I just had the weirdest dream." Ruby stated.

"Was I in it?" Yang inquired.

"No, it was me and Weiss. She was in this beautiful white dress, and she even said she finally believed that humans aren't all bad." Ruby explained.

"So the weird part was her seeing humans in a different light?" Yang asked.

"Um, well actually you see, we were sort of together." Ruby admitted.

Yang was shocked by this.

"So you had a dream about being with the snow fox, and she was actually okay with humans?" The blonde girl asked.

Ruby nodded and said. "I don't even know why I had that dream."

"I think I do." Yang stated.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"That was something you want to happen Rubes. You want to be with her, and for her to be able to see the good in humans." Yang answered.

"What! No way. I know I want her to see that humans aren't all bad, but I never said anything about being with her. I mean she is pretty and all, but I… I can't want to be with her." Ruby exclaimed.

"And why not? You said all those things about how you always want to be there for her, and spend time with her. I think it's safe to say you want to be with her." Yang explained.

"But she would never want to be with a human. I know we're friends, but she has only ever gotten hurt by humans. I mean even yesterday with Cardin she-"Yang cut off Ruby for a moment.

"What do you mean, yesterday with Cardin?" Yang questioned.

"Oh right, we didn't tell you about that. Cardin and his team had Weiss on the ground; they hurt her Yang. So I kind of got a little mad at that and attacked them." Ruby answered.

"Those jerks, I should go and beat them down myself." Yang clenched her fist.

"Don't worry about them; Ms. Goodwitch gave them detention, and banned them from the training area for a month. Besides, I already taught them a lesson. Ruby boasted.

"Oh so my little sis beat up some bullies? Well good job then, but you better not make a habit of that. I don't want to hear you getting into some brawl." Yang stated.

"You didn't see what they did to Weiss. I couldn't let that go." Ruby explained.

Yang smiled and said. "See, you care so much for her. I know that you think she may never want to be with you, but you can't deny your feelings for her."

Ruby just sat there for a moment, thinking about how everything with Weiss has been going.

_Yang's right. I do have feelings for Weiss, but what do I do about them? Weiss would never return those feelings._

"Look even if that's true, she won't feel the same way." Ruby stated.

"Maybe she will, or maybe she won't. You'll never know unless you talk with her about it." Yang said.

"I… I don't know. I need to think about all this." Ruby said.

"Take your time Rubes, but remember that Weiss is probably going to leave soon. You are better now, and she said once you're good, then she's done with this place." Yang reminded.

Ruby sighed and said. "I know. I'll talk with her later today, but for now I need to be alone. I'll see you later Yang, and please don't tell Weiss about any of this."

"Don't worry sis, I won't say a word. Just try not to think too hard on this, and just go with how you feel." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded and left the room.

* * *

**That dream sequence was actually planned for an earlier chapter.**

**To YX- As always, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully I write bumbleby well enough for people to like it. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah the tail grabbing was a little hard to write though, since I don't particularly like writing something like that. I can't say I've put romance in too much, but I do want it there. I just need to learn how to write it properly. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 31.**


	31. I Care About You

**Here's chapter 31 everyone.**

* * *

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?" Blake asked the snow fox.

"Ruby's feeling better, and I have no reason to stay anymore. I'm ready to go home now." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well how are you going to do it? Will you just leave, or tell Ozpin you're done with the school?"

"I'm not sure yet Blake. What if I tell Ozpin and he tries to convince me otherwise?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about that, since you did say you don't have any reason to stay here anymore. You can just ignore him." Blake suggested.

Weiss' ears drooped a little and she frowned slightly. She wasn't being honest when she said she had no reason to stay. Blake took note of Weiss' discomfort.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I can see it your face, and your ears are a little droopy." Blake pointed out.

Weiss realized this and said. "So now my ears are acting up too? Well I'm fine Blake, don't worry about it."

"First off, you're not fine. Second, what do you mean that your ears are acting up too?" Blake inquired.

"My tail kept moving a lot when I was talking with Ruby. She said it was because I was happy or something."

"Oh, I get it now." Blake said.

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You're thinking about Ruby and how you're leaving her now, aren't you?" Blake stated.

"Leaving her!? What the heck does that mean? I'm not leaving anyone. I'm just going back home." Weiss exclaimed.

"Relax; I just assumed you were a little upset that you might not be able to see Ruby as much anymore." Blake explained.

"Why do you assume that? Just because Ruby's my friend now, doesn't mean I don't want to go home."

"Weiss, I know you want to go home still; but you have been really happy here now that Ruby's your friend. Don't you think you might miss her?" Blake inquired.

"It doesn't matter; you guys said you wanted to visit sometimes. I'll still see her." Weiss responded.

"Yes, but I know that not seeing her every day may make you upset."

"Well it won't, so just drop it." Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, why are you so against your own feelings?" Blake questioned.

"What are you talking about!? You better start making sense right now!" Weiss demanded

Blake sighed. "Remember how I asked you about how you may be blocking some things in your life?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"Weiss tried saying.

"You are blocking this, and it isn't the best thing for you to do. You broke the block when you accepted Ruby as your friend, so why put it back up?" Blake asked.

"I told you to start making sense! Why do you keep asking me these questions? I don't understand." Weiss exclaimed.

"How you feel, Weiss. You're blocking out how you feel about leaving." Blake stated.

"I already told you that I want to go home. I have nothing to block out." Weiss said.

"Oh, really? Then why are you worrying about how to leave then?" Blake asked.

"Because if anyone realizes I left, then they may search for me. Remember, they did the same when Ruby ran off." Weiss reminded.

"Well then you could just hide. You've lived in that place for 4 years; I'm pretty sure you know some spots you could hide in by now." Blake suggested.

"And what if they find me anyways? What then?" Weiss inquired.

"Make an excuse. Then later you could stick with telling Ozpin that you don't want to attend Beacon anymore." Blake recommended.

"Blake, why are you trying to get me to leave? You know I'm going to already; so why the extra effort?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm trying to show you that your reasons for not leaving so quickly are bull crap." Blake stated.

Weiss was shocked by Blake's use of profanity.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I have good reason to be worried about all this you know." Weiss growled.

"It means what it means Weiss. All this reasons are just excuses. Do you honestly believe that anything you are worrying about would be that big of a problem?" Blake questioned.

"Well, yes. I already explained that-"Before Weiss could finish, Blake cut her off.

"And I told you how to deal with that. Before I continue, why did you choose to stay at Beacon for an extra week?" Blake asked.

"You know why. It was to make sure Ruby was okay." Weiss answered.

"Okay, so how do you feel now that she's better?" Blake questioned.

"I guess I'm glad that she doing better." Weiss admitted.

"Do you think she's going to be happy when you leave?" Blake asked.

"What?" Weiss was confused by the question.

"Ruby has been really happy spending time with you, and she's even happier that you chose to become friends with her. All this girl seems to want is for you to be happy, even sacrificing her own happiness for you." Blake stated.

"What do you mean that she's sacrificing her happiness for me?" Weiss inquired.

Blake sighed and said. "Look, don't take this as me trying to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm just trying to get you to see how you truly feel. If you still feel the same way about all this, then I'm sorry to have doubted you."

"Blake just, just explain yourself already." Weiss ordered.

"Ruby said that if you are to leave then she will respect your decision, but she also admitted to being sad about it. She said how she doesn't want another partner; she wants you." Blake stated.

"She would be sad? But she knows she'll see me again when she visits." Weiss said.

"It wouldn't be enough for her. You're her best friend Weiss; and it doesn't help when she won't even know if doing okay." Blake continued.

"What do you want me to do about it Blake? I can't just stay here." Weiss responded.

"Why not? What would be so bad in staying at Beacon?" Blake inquired.

"You told me you wouldn't try this anymore." Weiss reminded in a low tone.

"It's more of me showing you your options. On one hand you could leave and try to see Ruby every now and the. On the other hand you could stay here with us, and spend as much time as you want with the one human that has given you happiness. It's your choice Weiss, just don't block out your feelings. They may give you an answer that you wouldn't come up without your feelings." Blake said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to go see Yang. She and I have been having someone on one talks about our lives. It really helps when you have someone to talk to about all of that. Maybe Ruby could be yours; if you let her." With that Blake left the library.

Weiss got up to leave after a few minutes. She started to head to the training area, since she didn't want to go back to the dorm.

_Blake. Why? Why the heck do you think I'm blocking anything? I know how I feel. I want to go home and never come back. Ruby can just visit me when she's not in class. Though, she probably couldn't go on weekdays, since classes take up most of the day. The weekends are fine, but what if she wants to spend time with Team JNPR? I guess she could just come another time, but how long would that be? Damn it, why do I care? I don't need to see her that much. She's just some human anyway._

"Weiss?" A voice asked.

Weiss turned around to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" The snow fox inquired.

"I was just taking a walk. I needed to clear my head, and figure some things out." Ruby answered.

"Figure what out?" Weiss continued to question.

"Uh, well it's kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about." Ruby answered.

"Oh, okay. So should we talk about that now?" Weiss asked.

"It would be nice to talk about this as soon as possible." Ruby said.

"Alright, well come on. Let's go to the library." Weiss suggested.

"Why the library? Why not just head back to the dorm?" Ruby questioned.

"Blake and Yang are there, and the library is a good enough place for us to talk." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded, and the two headed for the library.

Weiss took a seat across from Ruby and asked. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

Ruby sat there for a moment without saying anything, which confused Weiss.

Ruby sighed and she said. "Weiss, are you leaving Beacon soon?"

Weiss was a little confused about the question, seeing as she already told the girl she would be leaving as soon as she recovered.

"Uh, I guess so. You are feeling better now, so I think it's a good time for me to go." Weiss answered.

Ruby looked down for a moment and said. "Oh, okay. When do you plan on going?"

"I-I guess tomorrow. It's better not to delay this any further than I need to." Weiss responded.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you asking me this? Ruby, I should have left already. I only stayed because of you." Weiss admitted.

Ruby was a little taken back by this and said. "Because of me?"

"Well yeah. Why else would I stay; I wanted to make sure you were okay." Weiss said.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I wish I was still kind of hurt though; then you would stay a little longer." Ruby slightly smiled, trying to keep a good mood going.

"Don't say that! I don't want you to be hurt for long." Weiss blurted out, not realizing what she had said.

Ruby was a little shocked to hear Weiss say something like that.

_She doesn't want to see me hurt? It's like how I felt when Blake asked me if it would have been better for Weiss to take the hit instead. I don't want that, and neither does she._

"Weiss I, I didn't mean anything by that. I just wished you would stay a bit longer." Ruby stated.

"I-I know Ruby, but if I had to choose from you being hurt to me being back in my cave; I would rather choose my cave. I don't want to see you hurt again, even if it means I won't be here." Weiss admitted.

"Do you really mean all that? I mean I'm just a human. I thought-"Ruby was cut off.

"Just because you're a human, doesn't mean I don't care about you!" Weiss exclaimed, but then quickly covered her mouth.

Ruby's eyes widened, and Weiss tried to leave.

"Wait! Don't go." Ruby stopped Weiss.

"Let me go!" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss please stop; just sit down so we can talk. Please Weiss." Ruby begged.

The fox faunus looked at the girl and calmed down. She nodded and sat by down, with Ruby following.

"Weiss, do you really mean that?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss looked down, and then back at Ruby.

"Yes Ruby. I do mean it. You're the second human in my life that I can say I care about." Weiss admitted.

"Second? There was a first?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, it was a long time ago. I had a friend who would rather get hit by a car than insult me." Weiss sniffled.

"Weiss, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." Ruby assured.

"I don't want to go into detail, but I can say that I wished the person didn't become my friend." Weiss said.

"Oh, but do you regret us becoming friends?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought about it for a second, and said. "No, I'm happy to have become your friend. I just wish I could've realized it sooner."

Ruby smiled and said. "Well you know, I care about you too Weiss."

"You do? But why? I can see why I care, but that's because you've been nothing but nice to me. I yelled at you, and even ignored you." Weiss reminded.

"We talked about that already Weiss; you don't have to feel bad about it. I care about you, and nothing you say will make me see otherwise." Ruby smiled.

_This girl. I can't believe that someone like her exists. Maybe I can stay for a bit longer._

Weiss smiled back and said. "Thank you Ruby, for not caring about my faunus features, and for being my friend. I never thought I'd ever care for another human again, but you managed to make me."

"You know, you shouldn't have to say that you care for a human. You should say that you care for another person, since we are all people. Humans and faunus alike." Ruby suggested.

Weiss got up and hugged her friend, who accepted and hugged right back. She knew that this was real, and nobody could deny it. The fox faunus knew that she finally had someone that cared about her, and she cared back.

Weiss pulled away and said. "You know, maybe I could stay for a bit longer. I don't mind these classes, but I don't know for how long."

Ruby smiled, happy that Weiss wasn't going to leave tomorrow.

"You're really staying for a little while longer!?" Ruby asked excitingly

Weiss giggle at her leader's joy and said. "If you don't mind me here, then yes."

Ruby hugged Weiss, who easily accepted it.

In a small corner of the library, two figures were silently watching the duo.

"Yang, we shouldn't be spying on them." Blake whispered.

"Oh shush, just look at them. They're so happy. I'm glad Rubes talked with her." Yang commented.

Blake took note of the snow fox's joy, and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; but seriously let's go. I don't want to continue spying on them." Blake stated.

"Alright fine, but what do you want to do?" Yang asked.

"We could talk for a bit. I do enjoy that after all." Blake suggested

Yang smiled and said. "Sounds good; but can we get something to eat first? My stomach is a little angry for ignoring it to spy on Rubes."

Blake chuckled quietly, not wanting to alert Weiss and Ruby. "Yeah sure, let's go."

* * *

**I keep writing these a lot shorter than this, but then I come back and add more. This chapter was supposed to end when Blake left Weiss in the library.**

**To YX- Glad you like the way I'm writing bumblebee so far. Emotions are pretty hard to hide sometimes, especially trying to hide them from Blake. Weiss will need some more time to realize some things, but she is getting there. Yeah, I don't really like Cardin all that much in the show as well. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- It took some time, but yes Ruby finally realized it. Glad you like my attempt at romance, hopefully I can improve on it. Yeah the big sis to little sis talks is something I can enjoy myself, and since I consider Blake to be a sort of big sister to Weiss in this story, this chapter was a little easier to write.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 32.**


	32. Who's The Big Sister Here?

**I might start shouting out some people's stories that I like. Hopefully any story I mention, you guys could go and check it out. I'll most likely mention one every couple of chapters. Nobody ever asks me to mention them btw. I just feel like letting people know of my favorite stories on here.**

**This story from Stinger909XL is pretty good. The title is- New Rose. Definitely give it a read if you haven't already. **

**Okay let's get chapter 32 started.**

* * *

The next day was supposed to be the day Weiss left, but instead the fox faunus told Ruby she would stay a bit longer. Ruby told her sister and Blake, and the two were happy for Ruby; though they already knew about Weiss choosing to stay.

Ruby and Yang were in their room. Yang had decided to take a break for a little while, and Ruby only just got back after finishing her first day of detention. The two sisters were pretty silent for some time, till Yang decided to say something.

"So Rubes, you happy now that your snow fox is staying a little while longer?" Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed and said. "Why do you say it like that? She's not my snow fox, she my friend."

"Relax there Ruby, I was just kidding; but you know that you're a lot happier now." Yang said.

"Well of course I am. You know that I would be happy about this, after we talked about how I feel about Weiss." Ruby whispered the last bit.

"Speaking of that; did you tell her how you really feel?" Yang questioned.

"No, but she did admit to caring about me. I don't want to up and say that I care about her in that way yet." Ruby responded.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"She only accepted me as a friend not that long ago; so telling her how I feel wouldn't be the best idea." Ruby explained.

"So how long are you going to wait? She isn't going to be here forever." Yang reminded.

"I know that, but what would I even say? She still doesn't exactly like humans, and with what Cardin did; I wouldn't blame her. I can't just say I like her, she won't accept liking a human in that way." Ruby answered.

"You and Weiss became friends you know. So if you can get her to be your friend, then don't you think she can't like you in that way too?" Yang questioned.

"That's a lot different than being friends, Yang. First of all, she told us how she was treated horribly by humans; so for her to accept me as a friend is almost a miracle. If I thought it would be easy to tell her how I feel, I would have done it by now." Ruby explained.

"I can see your point, but I think that if you keep yourself from telling her, it won't be good for you." Yang stated.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You like her right?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Being near the person you like and not telling them how you feel, might be hard to deal with. It sucks to have this person around you and not have them as more than just a friend." Yang explained.

"How would you know about th…? Oh my god. Do you like someone?" Ruby smirked.

Yang blushed and said. "What!? No; what gave you that idea?"

"Well you are blushing, and you said how it sucks to be near this person as just a friend. So who is it? Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Ruby begged.

Yang sighed and said. "Fine, it's Blake." Yang muttered.

Ruby jaw dropped and she said. "Blake!? YOU LIKE BLA-"

Yang ran and threw her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Damn it Ruby. Don't yell it to the world." Yang said.

Yang took her hand off and Ruby said. "Sorry Yang, but it was a little shocking to hear that."

"Yeah I was a little shocked about it myself. We have been talking a lot with each other, and I got to know a little bit about her. I can say that she's been through some tough times, but she tough herself." Yang remarked.

"Kind of like Weiss?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah sort of, but I don't have that feeling that I get with Blake around Weiss. As I said, I hate not telling her. I just don't think I'm ready yet." Yang admitted.

"Then how come you're saying that I should tell Weiss, when you yourself don't want to tell Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"Because this is different; you don't want to tell Weiss because you think she'll never feel the same way because of her past, but you know you're feelings and you would tell her if it wasn't for that. I am not a hundred percent sure that I'm even ready to tell her." Yang explained.

"But you said that being near her sucks; so don't you think you'd want to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm not sure Rubes. I know I like her, but I'm just not ready to move past that. I enjoy the talks we have, and I'm scared that what we have may end if I mess anything up." Yang admitted.

"That's how I feel too Yang; so it is the same situation." Ruby stated.

"You think it's the same, but it's not. You said Weiss cares about you; so there might be a chance for you two. I don't have any idea if Blake would ever feel the same about me." Yang exclaimed.

Ruby took note of her sister's worried voice. She went to sit next to her on Blake's bed and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Yang. I didn't think that you'd be this worried about something like this." Ruby said.

"Why would you assume I wouldn't worry?" Yang asked.

"Well you're like the most confident person I know. I just thought something like this wouldn't be too difficult for you." Ruby responded.

Yang sighed and said. "Sure I'm confident, but this is the first time I feel genuinely scared about something. I don't want to lose a friend because she doesn't like me back, and even if she doesn't stop being my friend; that's all she would ever be, my friend."

"Yang, you know that's all she is right now. She'll continue to only be your friend if you don't tell her." Ruby remarked.

"But what if I tell her and we end up not being friends anymore?" Yang questioned.

"I don't have all the answers sis, but do you really want to go through life wondering if she feels the same way, or would you rather have an answer now?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked at her sister and smiled. "Since when did you turn into the big sister?"

Ruby smiled back and said. "Since the original big sister is all depressed and needs a pick me up; besides, I learned how to handle being the big sister from you."

Yang hugged her sister, who happily returned it.

"Thanks you Rubes, I didn't think I was ready, but now I'm sure I can tell her." Yang stated.

"That's awesome! When are you going to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"I think at the end of the week. I am ready, but I want to give it a little time before I say anything to her. What about you and your snow fox?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, I don't know Yang. I really don't want to rush into things with Weiss. Remember that I said we've only been friends for a little over a week now. I want to give her time." Ruby explained.

Yang sighed and said. "Well if you're absolutely sure you want to wait, then okay. Just try not to avoid your own advice about going through life wondering if she even likes you that way."

"Hey, I know my own advice. It's just complicated with how Weiss sees humans." Ruby said.

"That is true, but I know you'll find a way into the snow fox's heart." Yang smiled.

Ruby smiled back and went back to her bed.

_I hope Yang is right. I do like Weiss, but how will I tell her?_

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter today. I was having trouble writing it, and it got pretty late. I'll try to bring a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**To YX- Yup, Weiss finally admits it. Conflicts, yeah that'll happen here and there, and I see what you did there. Um okay, not sure what you mean by delicious? That's a little odd, but I'm not one to judge. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Nah, I still have a lot more planned for this story. It won't end for some time. There's still a lot that hasn't even been looked into yet, and I have more to tell than just Ruby and Weiss' relationship.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 33.**


	33. My First Friend

**Today's story I want to mention is by MkJAS. The title is- Things I wish Would Happen. This one contains short stories that aren't all connected, but is in the same universe. Oh btw, the only stories I mention are RWBY fics, since they are the only ones I read on the site.**

**I may be a little busy tomorrow, so the next chapter might be posted earlier than usual (probably like two hours earlier). Just letting certain people know who read the story at a certain time. If I don't post it early, then it will be posted at the normal time. **

**Alright time for chapter 33.**

* * *

Weiss returned to the dorm room and noticed Ruby got back from detention.

"Hey Ruby; I see you're back already." Weiss greeted.

Ruby got up and said. "Oh hey Weiss; yeah it was so boring, and Cardin was there too, so that wasn't fun either."

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Weiss questioned.

"Nah, he wouldn't do anything since Professor Port was there." Ruby explained.

"You had Port watching over you guys? Please tell me he didn't try to tell you a story in detention too?" Weiss asked.

Ruby laughed and said. "Yeah he did, but I don't have too much of a problem with it."

"How could you not? His stories are so boring, and he even repeats some of them." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well because he's so into telling the story that he doesn't even notice that I sleep through them." Ruby giggled.

"How does he not notice that?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby shrugged and said. "Enough about Port; how are your bruises doing?"

"They don't hurt as much. I can handle any pain from here on in." Weiss stated.

"Nope, let me see. I can use aura transfer again." Ruby suggested.

Weiss backed away and said. "No way; you are not exhausting yourself again. I can handle it Ruby."

"Aw come on Weiss. I don't have an issue with it, and it's not like I need the energy for today." Ruby assured.

"I already said no; now stop trying to argue with me on this." Weiss demanded.

"Fine." Ruby huffed.

"Oh stop being a baby. I told you before that I'd be okay." Weiss said.

"I know, but I want to make sure you don't feel any pain at all." Ruby responded.

Weiss smiled and said. "Thank you for your concern Ruby, but even with aura transfer it will still probably hurt a little bit."

"Alright, but if it really starts to hurt a lot, please let me help." Ruby pleaded.

"Okay, but it won't. So where are Yang and Blake at?" Weiss asked.

"Yang went to go hang out with Blake for a bit." Ruby answered.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time with each other." Weiss noted.

Ruby giggled a bit, which caught Weiss' attention.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about a funny joke Nora told me." Ruby lied.

Weiss looked at the girl suspiciously and said. "Yeah, I'm not buying. Spill it Ruby." Weiss demanded.

"Spill what? I don't what you're talking about." Ruby continued to lie.

Weiss walked over to the young leader and pulled out her rapier.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll freeze you to your bed. Weiss threatened.

Ruby's eyes widened and she said. "Okay! Please just don't freeze me. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Weiss nodded and Ruby sighed.

"Yang is thinking about asking Blake to be more than friends." Ruby admitted.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah I was a little shocked too." Ruby said.

"Well yeah, humans and faunus being together. That doesn't seem possible." Weiss stated.

Ruby felt her heart drop.

_Oh no, please tell me I didn't just hear that._

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Humans and faunus can't be together." Weiss responded.

"Why not?" Ruby questioned.

"They just can't. I mean, what if others saw them? They would be shunned by so many people. What's the point of going through something like that?" Weiss explained.

"It would make them happy, and I know that they wouldn't care what others thought of them." Ruby said.

"It would eventually get to them. You can't go through life with people judging you that way; it's just too much crap to be taken." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, do you have experience with this?" Ruby asked softly.

Weiss sighed and said. "Not exactly; I just know that if someone ever saw me, then they would try to do something terrible. I told you about that there was one human that I cared about before, right?"

"Yeah, but you sounded sad when you mentioned the person; so you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ruby responded.

"No it's fine. I might as well tell you about it, since it is relevant to what we're talking about here." Weiss stated.

"If you really think it's okay to talk about, then go ahead. If things get too hard to talk about, remember you can stop at any time. I would never force you to talk about something this personal." Ruby assured.

Weiss nodded and began her story.

"There was one human, kind of like you; who didn't hate me for my faunus features. She was part of this group that lived in the town I grew up in." Weiss explained.

"Who was this group?" Ruby asked.

**9 years earlier.**

_That person said here right?_

The young white haired fox faunus was standing near what looked to be a rundown house. Weiss remembered the faunus who approached her long ago. She told Weiss that I she was in ever need of some help, then come to this spot. She walked up to the door and knocked. Weiss stood there for a few minutes before remembering what she had to do.

Weiss knocked on the door three times and said. "Unity?"

Suddenly a voice said. "Well look at what we have here. So you decided to take me up on that offer I gave you?"

Weiss looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the same dog faunus she encountered almost two years ago.

"It's you!" Weiss exclaimed.

The dog faunus laughed and said. "Yeah it's me kid. My name is Clara Hund. So how have you been doing kid?"

"Um, well okay I guess." Weiss responded.

Clara raised an eyebrow and said. "I doubt you've been doing well kid; especially in this hellhole of a town."

Weiss looked away for a moment.

"No, I guess I haven't been doing fine. People here hate me." Weiss admitted.

Clara sighed and said. "Well that's because this place doesn't like our kind, but you must have figured that out by now."

Weiss nodded and asked. "So what is this place?"

"This is our little home. We all live here to avoid the humans." Clara explained.

"Who's we?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll show you." Clara said.

Clara brought Weiss into the home, which at first glance of the inside was just a dirty home. Clara brought Weiss to a room which looked normal at first, but Clara revealed a switch hidden under a floor board. Clara flipped the switch which made a staircase form under the floor.

"What is this?" Weiss asked.

"It's a safe place; away from the humans." Clara explained.

The two walked down the stairs, and Weiss was shocked by the place she was in. It was an underground area that had warm beds, and a lot more faunus than she thought she would see.

"Clara! Who the heck is this?" A bear faunus yelled.

"Calm down, this kid is going to be staying with us." Clara explained.

"Well you could have warned us about her. It would've been easier to get her a spot." The bear faunus said.

"As I said, relax. I'm pretty sure this kid won't take up a lot of space." Clara responded.

The bear faunus nodded and walked away.

Weiss was a little nervous, which Clara picked up on.

"Don't worry kid, this place is safe. Everyone here is the same as you." Clara assured.

"What do you mean the same?" Weiss asked.

"We all ended up in Hassendorf. This place hated us, but eventually one person here began this little place. That's what I meant by us being the same." Clara explained.

"How does nobody know about this place?" Weiss asked.

"It's a place that this town barely pays attention to. They don't exactly care about fixing up some shitty looking house, and nobody even wants to come near the house." Clara responded.

Weiss continued following Clara, who led her to a room that had a girl that looked like Weiss' age, sitting on a bed.

"Hey Lyra; this is… wait what's your name kid?" Clara asked.

"I-it's Weiss." The fox faunus responded.

"That's a pretty name." Lyra said.

"T-thank you." Weiss shyly responded.

"Aw look at that, you two are already playing nice. Okay Lyra, this is Weiss. She's going to be staying with you. You cool with that?" Clara asked.

"Okay Clara, but is she okay with it. She looks kind of scared." Lyra noticed.

"Weiss, are you okay with this? I know this is a lot to take in." Clara questioned.

Weiss decided to nod, instead of actually answering.

"Well it looks like she's alright with it. Now Weiss, you will be staying here with Lyra. I'll talk with you about everything in a few days. For now; just rest." Clara said.

"Weiss, you should get on top of the bed. It's really comfy." Lyra suggested.

Weiss was nervous at first, but decided to get on the bed.

"See it's so comfy." Lyra stated.

"Alright you two, I'll bring you some food in a little while. Welcome to our little group by the way Weiss." Clara said, leaving the room.

It was silent for a bit, so Lyra decided to say something.

"Hey, so how did you find this place?" Lyra asked.

Weiss was still a little nervous, but said. "Clara told me about this place about two years ago, but I only just decided to see what is was. What about you?"

"I was brought here with Clara actually. We were brought here by another person who gave us some trouble at first, but eventually Clara got us in." Lyra explained.

"What trouble do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Do you notice that I don't have a tail, or even extra ears?" Lyra asked.

"You're a human!?" Weiss questioned.

"Yup; I'm the only human in this place. Clara got the others to let me stay." Lyra explained.

"Why are you here then? You could live up there without having to worry about everyone yelling at you." Weiss questioned.

"Then I wouldn't be with Clara. I don't want to live up there if Clara won't be with me." Lyra responded.

"Is Clara your mom?" Weiss asked.

"Kind of; she's not my real mom. She adopted me, but one day we just couldn't handle everything. We moved over here, but realized that Clara kept getting discriminated by all those people. So one day this person came to our home, and he explained that there was a better way for us to live." Lyra explained.

"So you guys hide down here? How do you get any food?" Weiss asked.

Lyra looked down at first, but said. "I hate to admit it, but some of us sneak out at night and steal some food. Others go out into the woods and gather up any food they could find. It's not the best way to get food, but there isn't any other way for us to do it. Sometimes I go out by myself and get some food, since I am human; the people there won't deny me anything." Lyra answered.

"I've been stealing too, but I don't have any other way to eat. I wish I didn't have to." Weiss frowned.

Lyra took note of this, and said. "Don't feel bad, you wouldn't have to if those people up there weren't such jerks."

"I just wish that I was home. I hate living here, and I just wish my mom would have found me." Weiss began to cry.

Lyra quickly wrapped her arms around Weiss, who was stunned by the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"You started to cry; I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to cry. I'll be here if you need me." Lyra smiled.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled back.

**Present day.**

Tears began to roll off Weiss' face. Ruby immediately walked up to her and hugged her.

"Please stop Weiss. You don't have to say anymore." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss continued to cry softly, but said. "I promise t-to tell you more, but I just can't continue right now."

"Shh, it's okay Weiss. You don't need to tell me anything else." Ruby assured.

"No, I will. I just need some time, but I'll be okay to explain everything."

"Well, please don't feel the need to explain so much at one time. I don't want you to feel this way anymore." Ruby begged.

Weiss said nothing more and just stayed in Ruby's arms. A few minutes passed before Weiss pulled away.

"I think I just need some sleep Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and asked. "Is there anything you need before going to bed Weiss?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you Ruby. Goodnight." Weiss went under her covers.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby frowned.

_I'm sorry Weiss._

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter was a little different than the others, since it had a lot of flashback in it. I hope that is okay. The town name Hassendorf was suggested by uberparagon. The other two names that were suggested were called-Sherrington by NotUrAverage. The other was called- Schmerzmachi by Nashika Yuki. Thanks for the suggestions, and I'm sorry to the two that weren't picked. **

**To YX- Yang needs to see that her little sis is growing up. Heck, even in chapter 2 Ruby was telling Yang to stop treating her like a kid. Like you said though, a sister will probably treat the younger sibling like a baby no matter how old they get. That's not a bad thing though. Goodnight.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah making Ruby that person there was something that I enjoyed writing. It shows that Ruby can be mature, which Yang definitely needs to see that. I'm happy to make this go as long as it can. Thank you.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 34.**


	34. The Cloak

**Here's today's story that I want to mention. It's by Nashika Yuki. It's titled- RWBY Battle Royale. It has characters in the show facing off against each other. It's pretty cool, since the fight scenes are fun to read.**

**Here's chapter 34 everyone.**

* * *

The next few days were better. Weiss was feeling better about everything, and Ruby was just glad that Weiss wasn't depressed anymore. Blake and Yang had continued doing the same, going to classes and having little talks here and there. The two were enjoying learning about each other's lives.

Ruby was in the room studying, while Weiss was taking a short nap. Yang tiredly walked into the dorm and fell face first onto Blake's bed.

"Man, classes can be so boring sometimes. I didn't even get to fight anyone in Goodwitch's class." Yang complained.

"Too bad you had that class with Port at the end of the day. It must have been the worst part about your day." Weiss assumed.

Yang sat up and said. "Yeah, that man seriously needs to give up on the stories. I don't know how anyone hasn't called him out on repeating stories."

"You should do what Ruby does." Weiss suggested.

"What does Ruby do?" Yang asked.

"She apparently sleeps through the stories he tells." Weiss answered.

Yang turned to face her sister, who was snickering on top of her bed.

"How the heck does he not notice you? I tried that once, and he threatened giving me to detention if I fell asleep again." Yang inquired.

"She doesn't know. It is quite odd that he doesn't notice the girl with the cloak on her uniform sleeping in class." Weiss responded.

"Yeah seriously; I still can't believe it's cool for you to wear your cloak Rubes." Yang said.

"I'm glad they don't say anything about it. I would hate if they tried to make me take it away." Ruby stated.

"Why do you worry about not being able to wear your cloak?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was silent, and Weiss was slightly confused by Ruby not answering her question.

"Ruby? Did you hear me?" Weiss asked.

Yang got up off her bed and walked over to her sister. She whispered something to Ruby, who whispered something back.

"Can we talk for a minute, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." Weiss answered.

Yang grabbed the snow fox's hand, and dragged her out the room. Weiss was a little shocked about being taken out of their room, not realizing that Yang wanted to talk elsewhere.

"Yang! Where are you taking me?" Weiss yelled.

"Calm down; I just want to have a little privacy with what I want to talk with you about." Yang explained.

Weiss didn't say anything else, letting Yang take her to wherever she wants to go. Yang brings Weiss to a classroom and locks the door.

"Okay Yang, what is this about? Why couldn't we just stay in the dorm room?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby doesn't need to hear what we're going to talk about." Yang responded.

"What is so bad, that Ruby doesn't need to hear it?" Weiss asked.

"It's about her cloak. I don't need her to be any more upset than she already is." Yang explained.

"Did mentioning her cloak make her upset?" Weiss frowned.

"Yeah, but it isn't your fault. You didn't know about it." Yang assured.

"Why does mentioning her cloak make her upset? Weiss questioned.

"It's a little hard to talk about, so just listen to what I'm going to tell you. You'll understand once I'm done." Yang responded.

Weiss nodded and said.

"Ruby got that cloak from her mother, who wasn't my mom by the way." Yang began explaining.

"So you two have the same dad then?" Weiss assumed.

"Yup, but I didn't know my mom, so Summer was pretty much my mom. That was her name by the way; Summer Rose." Yang answered.

"Yang, you don't need to tell me this if it's something personal. I won't mention the cloak again." Weiss assured.

Yang shook her head. "No, I trust you enough to talk with you about this; and Ruby does want you to know, but she just can't bring herself to talk about it."

"Well, if you're sure that it's okay, then go ahead and continue." Weiss said, remembering the conversation she and Ruby had about her past.

Yang closed her eyes and continued her story.

"I don't want to talk about too much, but basically Ruby's mother was this amazing huntress who Ruby looked up to. She was Ruby's inspiration to become a huntress. I want to be just like mom, she would always say." Yang laughed.

Yang wanted to continue, but stayed silent for a bit. Weiss wouldn't say anything. She waited for Yang to continue.

"This story doesn't have a happy end by the way." Yang grimaced

"Yang; it's okay not to continue. I think I understand already." Weiss stated.

"It's better to know more about our past. It'll help you better understand Ruby, and how that little bucket of sunshine can stay so positive in this unforgiving world." Yang explained.

Weiss just nodded, and waited on Yang.

Yang sighed and said. "Ruby always loved her mom's cloak, since she thought it made her look like a super hero. She always asked her mom to make her one. Summer made her a little red version of her cloak, but she always promised to make her a bigger one when she got older."

A tear rolled off of Yang's face. Weiss instantly took note of this.

"Yang stop, this isn't something that is easy for you to talk about. You don't need to explain anymore. Please." Weiss begged.

Yang still shook her head. "Weiss please; I know it's tough to talk about, but Ruby asked me to tell you. I don't want her to be the one to tell you this story, so let me finish."

Weiss sighed and waited for the blonde to day something.

"One day Summer went on a mission, and she didn't come back. Our dad was crushed, and Ruby didn't take it well either. She was young at the time, so I don't think she understood the situation that well. Sometimes I would wake up to her crying in her sleep, calling out to Summer to come back; it wasn't something that I could get to stop for a long time." Yang sniffled.

"Yang, I'm sorry." Weiss frowned.

Yang wiped a few tears from her face and said. "Don't apologize; you didn't know about any of this. Anyways; once Ruby got a little older, she would ask me about making her a cloak. I was shocked that she would ask me, but she told me how she believes that I could make her something close enough to mom's cloak. So I decided to give it a try, and eventually after some time, I was able to make Ruby the cloak she wears today."

"So it reminds her of her mother, and that's why she likes to wear it almost everywhere she goes?" Weiss assumed.

"Yup, I even managed to incorporate the cloak that Summer made her when she was younger into the new cloak. I thought not to that, but Ruby said she always wanted a piece of that cloak in the one she would wear." Yang smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information, Yang. I just wish I didn't mention it in the first place though. She must be depressed now, and it's because of me." Weiss ears drooped a little.

Yang walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I already told you that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about it, and I know for a fact that Ruby would never blame you for something like that." Yang assured.

Weiss looked up at Yang and smiled.

"Well thanks for saying that, but I still kind of feel bad about it. Do you think she's okay right now?" Weiss inquired.

Yang smiled at the snow fox's concern for her sister. She walked up to Weiss and gave her a hug. Weiss was a little shocked by the sudden contact.

"W-why are you hugging me?" Weiss stuttered.

"It's because I'm happy that you're here Weiss. I may have lost your trust, but I know that you'll always trust and care about my sister. Thank you." Yang smiled.

Yang felt Weiss hug her back, and was shocked by this. "Weiss?"

"It's okay Yang. I think I can safely say that you've earned my trust back." Weiss smiled.

"I don't deserve it though, especially after the Vale tri-"Yang was cut off.

"First of all, that was a while ago. I think it's been enough time for me to realize that I shouldn't hold that to you. Second, you just shared something that was extremely personal, and that says a lot. I know I haven't shared anything about my life with you, but maybe one day I could. I know I can trust you with that information." Weiss stated.

Yang pulled away from the hug and smiled at the white haired fox faunus.

"Thank you Weiss. I know things haven't been the best between us, but I promise to never do anything to upset you like that again." Yang assured.

"Don't worry about it. You've shown me that you are just like your sister." Weiss smiled.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, you're both dolts who can make the dumbest mistakes, but you have a good heart. I'm honestly surprised that I was able to find humans like you and Ruby." Weiss smirked.

Yang smiled for a moment before realizing she was also sort of insulted.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed.

"What? You're a dolt with a good heart. That's how I see you." Weiss stated.

Yang sighed and asked. "That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yup, but maybe one day the dolt part will be taken out. Of course that won't be for some time, since you are a huge dolt." Weiss said.

"You calling me fat snow fox?" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"What? No, I didn't say th-." Weiss was cut off.

Yang laughed and said. "I'm messing with you Weiss. I just wanted to see you get your reaction."

Weiss glared at Yang and said. "This does not help your dolt title from being lifted you know."

"It was worth it." Yang stated.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and said. "Come on, let's head back already. I hope Ruby is feeling better."

Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders and said. "I'm sure she's okay Weiss. Don't worry too much about Rubes."

The two made their way back to the room. Once they entered, they see Ruby is still studying. She heard them enter and turned around.

"Hey guys. You guys done already?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah we talked about it already. Alright you two, I'm going to see what Blake is up to." Yang walked out of the room.

Ruby waved bye to her sister and went back to studying.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss called out.

"Hmm, what's wrong Weiss?" Ruby inquired.

"Thank you for trusting me with that information. I'm sorry to have brought it up in the first place." Weiss' ears drooped a bit.

Ruby saw this and jumped off her bed. She immediately hugged the snow fox.

"That's not your fault Weiss, and you know that. I'm just glad that Yang took care of it, since it's just too hard to-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss pulled away and said. "Don't say anything else. I understand Ruby."

"Thanks Weiss, but I kind of feel bad. You shared your story with me, and I couldn't do the same." Ruby frowned.

"I was the one to bring up that specific part of my life in the first place, so I was okay with sharing it. I brought up the topic that Yang and I discussed, so it's not wrong of you to not want to talk about it." Weiss stated.

"I know, but I should be able to talk with you. Blake and Yang talk to each other, so why can't I with you?" Ruby wondered.

"Ruby, you don't need to speed through all this. If you really want to talk about your life; you can, but just take it slow. If you think you aren't ready to talk, then that's fine." Weiss assured.

Ruby smiled at this and said. "Weiss, you really are an amazing person; you know that?"

Weiss slightly blushed and said. "Oh shush you dolt. Now how about we get some rest. You seem to have been studying for quite a while."

Ruby laughed a bit and said. "Yeah, I think taking a nap from all this school work would be nice."

Weiss hopped into her bed, and Ruby jumped into hers.

"Goodnight Ruby, and if there's anything you ever want to talk about with me; just remember to take your time with it. I would never make you tell me anything, just like you wouldn't with me." Weiss assured.

"I know Weiss, and thank you. Goodnight Weiss." Ruby drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**So I know that the conversation between Weiss and Yang should be for Blake and Yang, but I felt it was appropriate here. I mean in the show, it seems like Weiss is the only one to not know about Yang and Ruby having different mothers. I think I might just say that Yang talked with Blake about her family during one of their one on one talks off screen. I don't want to have to repeat the story, so it would be easier that way.**

**To YX- Yeah Weiss has a tough past. I warn you though, that it does get a little saddening for her, but she does have happy memories too. Goodnight.**

**To NotUrAverage- I definitely wanted to get more of Weiss' back story written down. It's been over 30 chapters, and I haven't talked about that too much, so I'm glad to have written it. Sorry about writing that, but if you were Weiss, you probably would think the same thing.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 35.**


	35. You're Not A Coward

**A month of this story and it's been an awesome time. I know I said this before, but thanks for making this an enjoyable time.**

**Blake and Yang's talks are often off screen. That's why they know things about each other, but it hasn't actually been written in the story. For example, Blake knows about Yang and Ruby's family, even though I haven't written them talking about it.**

**Here's chapter 35.**

* * *

Yang had decided to go and find Blake, and she knew Ruby would be okay. Mentioning things about her mother would affect Ruby a lot more when she was younger, but now she can handle it better. Weiss being there also helped a bit. Yang had smiled at the fact that Weiss cared about her sister, since the snow fox was very against everything that had to do with them when they first met.

She found Blake reading a book in the library, but upon closer inspection found that she was reading a specific book; hiding it in a history book. Yang smirked a bit, and decided to sneak up on the shadow cat.

She tiptoed towards Blake and hugged her from behind.

Blake jumped up and said. "Yang! What the hell?"

Yang laughed and said. "I'm sorry Blake, but you were so distracted. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that."

"Well don't do that again!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah; so what are you reading? It seems like you were really into that book of yours." Yang smirked.

Blake slightly blushed and said. "U-um, well it's just some history book. I just thought of how interesting it must've been back in those times."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never thought you would be so into history, that you would have your face that close to it."

Blake caught on to what Yang was trying to do.

"How much do you want so you say anything about this?" Blake asked.

"Whatever do you mean Blake? I was just saying how into that book you were." Yang smiled.

"I know that you know, Yang. Stop messing with me, and please don't tell anyone." Blake begged.

Yang sat across from Blake and said. "I'll think about it. So I wanted to actually talk to you."

"About?" Blake inquired.

"Weiss and I just had a talk about Summer." Yang answered.

"Oh, are you okay?" Blake frowned.

Yang smiled and said. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I just thought it be okay to talk with you, since it was kind of hard to talk about her again. It's not like I want to forget about her, but to explain that story with Ruby's cloak was hard."

Blake stood up and walked over to Yang. She sat next to her and hugged her.

"You sure you're okay Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang pulled away and waved her off. "Trust me Blake, I'm fine. I was just thinking a lot about how Weiss has been getting pretty close to Ruby."

"It is nice to see Weiss loosen up on her views on humans with Ruby." Blake smiled.

"Yeah it is, and she even said that she trusts me again." Yang stated.

Blake smiled and said. "That's great Yang. I knew she would, since you aren't the type that would ever purposely upset someone."

Yang scratched her head and said. "Uh, well I sort of just did that with you."

Blake glared at her for a moment. "Yes you did, but I know that you don't want to make me upset in that way. You just wanted to make me feel embarrassed, which you better not do again, or I will end you."

"Again, I'm really sorry." Yang frowned.

"It's fine; I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried." Blake assured.

Yang was happy to hear that.

"Blake, these talks we've had. Do you feel happy when we have them?" Yang asked.

"Of course I do. Ever since we started; I've had a great time learning more about you." Blake answered.

"How come?" Yang inquired.

"I don't know; I just wanted to know how your life has been for you to be this way." Blake responded.

"What way do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"You always want to make others happy, and whenever something wrong happens, you jump into the situation no matter what it is. You wanted to help Weiss just as much as Ruby and I back in initiation, and you jumped to that child's rescue in Vale. Not to mention that you attacked a big group of grimm, because they hurt your sister." Blake answered.

"Yeah, but a lot of people would probably do the same thing." Yang stated.

"Yeah, but those people aren't you." Blake said.

Yang blushed and said. "Uh, w-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean Ruby is pretty much like you in wanting to help others, but I don't have that same feeling of wanting to know more about you, with her. Not to say I wouldn't want to get to know Ruby a little more too." Blake admitted.

"Oh, well I have the same feeling about you." Yang quietly said.

"How so?" Blake inquired.

"You would also go to others help when they need it, but I think the thing that makes me happy to have these talks with you, are the fact that you went through so much in your life and you still want to be that person that helps others. You would even help humans, even though they weren't the best to you." Yang explained.

"I want to be a part of this world, and helping others is something that a lot of people strive to do. There are a lot of bad things that go on, and even if the world doesn't accept me for who I am; I don't care. I will continue to help people, whether they are faunus or human." Blake stated.

"See, that's what I mean. You won't take anything from anyone, and that's a good thing. I hate when people think they can step on others, and I told you how I just couldn't stand when close friends would be picked on, and they could do nothing about it." Yang said.

"I can't completely agree with you on that, Yang." Blake frowned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I've told you already. I can't exactly say I stand up to the crap people say, when I haven't shown people who I really am." Blake stated.

"Blake, I understand why you do it; so it's okay to keep the bow on. Heck, imagine the faces on all the idiots out there; when the great Blake Belladonna reveals that she's actually an awesome faunus." Yang quietly said, making sure others wouldn't hear.

"Who is this great Blake Belladonna? All I see is the coward Blake Belladonna." Blake frowned.

Yang was upset by this and said. "Don't say that about yourself! You are no coward."

"But I-"Blake was cut off.

"No! I won't allow you to say things like that. How could you think you're a coward? Because of some dumb people who can't see the amazing person you are. Well screw those people." Yang exclaimed.

Blake was taken back by this, but decided to grab Yang's hand.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Yang asked.

"You're getting a little loud, and I'd rather not get kicked out of the library. Let's go somewhere a little more private." Blake suggested.

The two went to the same room Yang took Weiss to. Blake let go of Yang's hand and closed the door.

"Why did you yell like that?" Blake questioned.

"I yelled because you kept talking down about yourself. I hate that you think so low of yourself, Blake." Yang explained.

"I was just telling the truth-." Blake was cut off again.

Yang grabbed Blake's shoulders and said. "Stop it! I don't want you to keep saying crap like that. If I lived the way you lived, I would do the same thing."

"But I shouldn't. Weiss doesn't, and she's been through more than me." Blake said.

"Weiss also hid though, and I don't blame either of you. This world does this crap to a lot of people, and it's not fair. You and Weiss are people do hide, but you also aren't like the people who do the horrible things in the first place. Sure Weiss doesn't exactly like humans, but she is slowly starting to see things better. You on the other hand have not said a single thing about hating humans; you have every reason to, but you would never let those people make you do so." Yang said.

"I still can't say that I'm standing up to those people." Blake stated.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself, Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's because I still haven't shown people the real me!" Blake exclaimed.

Yang walked up to Blake and wrapped her arms around her.

"The real you isn't the ears, Blake. It's who you are." Yang said.

"And who the heck am I, Yang?" Blake questioned.

Yang took a breath and said. "You're Blake Belladonna. The girl who would fight against hell itself, just to protect another person's life, whether they're a faunus or human. You're the girl who would never allow someone to be upset for long, and the person who makes me smile throughout the day. You're Ruby's friend, Weiss' friend, and my best friend."

Blake felt like crying, but suppressed it.

Yang pulled away from the hug, walked to the door. She made sure it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Blake inquired.

Yang didn't respond, but instead slowly went for Blake's bow. Blake knew what Yang wanted to do, and was nervous. She decided not to stop her, since she trusted Yang enough to allow this. Slowly Yang pulled away Blake's bow, and revealed her cat ears.

"I forgot how cute they looked." Yang smiled.

Blake blushed and said. "W-why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see them again, and I knew this was the best time to see them." Yang answered.

"Well you could've warned me." Blake glared.

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Sorry about that."

"I suppose it isn't an issue, since you did make sure to lock the door." Blake said.

Yang sighed and said. "Blake, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Yang?" Blake inquired.

"Well I sort of, um. Damn I thought I was ready." Yang mumbled.

"Huh?" Blake was a little confused.

Yang pulled herself together and said. "I can't exactly say this without being an idiot."

"Say what?" Blake asked, still confused.

"That I like you!" Yang slapped her hand over her mouth.

Blake's eyes widen and she asked. "D-did you say you like me?"

Yang sighed and dropped her arms. "Y-yes I did."

"How long?" Blake inquired.

"I guess for some time, but I realized it when we first started discussing our lives together." Yang admitted.

"So all this time, you've had feelings for me?" Blake asked.

Yang closed her eyes and said. "Yes, but I realized that I don't deserve someone like you. You're smart, you're pretty, and you're a hell of a fighter. You have a reason to become a huntress, while I'm not that smart and all I want to do is go on crazy adventures. I don't deserve y-." Yang was cut off.

Suddenly Blake kissed Yang's cheek, which Yang had immediately opened her eyes at the sudden contact.

"Blake?" Yang held a hand to her cheek.

"You say I talk so low about myself." Blake smirked.

"You kissed me." Yang stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Blake said.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yang asked.

Blake sighed and said. "Weiss was right; you are a dolt. I like you too, you dolt."

Yang smiled and said. "You do?"

"Yes, I've liked you for some time, but I was afraid you wouldn't return the feelings." Blake admitted.

Yang laughed and said. "Oh my god, I had the same issue. I was scared that you wouldn't have the same feeling, and we would drift away from each other because of it."

"Well I do, so what do you want to do?" Blake asked.

"You guys say I'm the dolt."

"What do you m-." Blake stopped mid-sentence.

Yang had kissed Blake's cheek so that she could return the kiss.

"Now we're even." Yang smiled.

Blake blushed and said. "I guess so. What are we going to tell Ruby and Weiss?"

"Ruby knows already how I feel about you, but Weiss doesn't. It shouldn't be too hard to tell them, though I don't know how Weiss will react." Yang stated.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just head back to the dorm and rest." Blake suggested, putting her bow back on.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Yang asked.

Blake face palmed and said. "Yes you dolt."

Yang smiled and grabbed Blake's hand, and the two left for their dorm.

* * *

**Bumbleby. I hated writing it though, since I feel like I can't write romance that well. Hopefully you all liked it.  
**

**To YX- You're right, she's not alone. Sad parts are tough to write, since I hate making the characters deal with awful things happening, but it does add to the story. Yeah, the brave little leader does find a way to make others happy. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah, it's crazy to think it's been a month already. Your welcome, but I have to say thank you as well for always coming back and reading the story. You and everybody else are the reason I try to have a chapter up every day.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 36.**


	36. The Gift

**Here's chapter 36 everyone.**

* * *

Yang told Ruby the next day about her and Blake getting together. Ruby was happy for her sister and Blake, but then she thought about how she felt about Weiss. Yang was able to tell Blake how she feels, but Ruby was going to have a tougher time telling Weiss how she felt.

Ruby and Yang were in Doctor Oobleck's class, and when Oobleck turned around, a paper landed in front of Ruby.

Ruby looked at the paper, and it read. **When are you going to tell Weiss how you feel?**

Ruby turned to glare at her sister, who smiled and waved. Ruby shook her head and wrote something on the paper, which she then tossed to Yang.

Yang opened up the piece of paper which read. **We talked about this already. I don't want to rush things right now.**

Yang sighed and wrote something back. She waited for Oobleck to turn around again, and tossed Ruby the paper.

Ruby sighed and read it. **Come on Rubes. I told my kitty. Now you have to tell your snow fox.**

Ruby was about to write something back, but Oobleck coughed to get her attention.

"Ms. Rose, is today's lecture boring you to the point of writing something on that piece of paper? I doubt that it has anything to do with the lesson." Oobleck questioned.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor Oobleck, but I was just finishing something up real quick. I promise not to lose focus again, sir." Ruby assured.

"I hope you keep your word, Ms. Rose." Oobleck said.

Ruby slumped down in her seat, and waited for the class to end.

Once class ended, Yang immediately went to her sister's side.

"What the heck, Yang? Why couldn't just wait till we got to the dorm to talk about this?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sorry Rubes, but what if Weiss was there? We couldn't talk about this." Yang explained.

"We don't need to talk about this. I already said I don't want to rush things." Ruby said.

"I know Ruby, you did write that exact thing. I just thought you'd change your mind on that." Yang stated.

"Why would I do that, Yang? I don't think you get the problem with that." Ruby glared.

"Whoa relax there Rubes. I was just trying to see if you'd be okay with telling her. I mean you were the one who said that it's better to tell the person right away instead of waiting." Yang reminded.

"That was for your situation, not mine." Ruby said.

"Ruby, come on. I know it's okay to not want to rush things, but you have to admit that our situations are pretty similar." Yang stated.

"But it-." Ruby was cut off by Yang, who dragged her into their dorm.

"Okay good, it looks like Blake and Weiss aren't here." Yang said.

"Please don't make me talk about this. I already said what I need to say." Ruby begged.

"Rubes, once I told Blake how I felt; I was so happy. She liked me back, and it's something I want you to have." Yang explained.

"Yang, Weiss won't feel the same way." Ruby stated.

"Why not? You've been nothing but nice to her, and you're her first friend." Yang remarked.

"She doesn't think humans and faunus can be together." Ruby stated.

Yang went silent, not realizing that this was what Ruby meant by their situations being different.

"O-oh, I didn't know that's how she felt." Yang stuttered.

"Well now you do. Now do you understand why I don't want to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"How did you find out?" Yang inquired.

"We were talking about how you told me you wanted to ask Blake to be your girlfriend. She thought that it wouldn't make sense for humans and faunus to be together, since people would ridicule them for their relationship." Ruby frowned.

"You told her about Blake and me!?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, well kind of." Ruby smiled shyly.

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! She threatened to freeze me to the bed if I didn't tell her." Ruby stated.

"Tell you, but what would make her want you to tell her?" Yang inquired.

"She mentioned how you and Blake were spending more time with each other, and I laughed a bit. She picked up on that, and it sort of got to the point where I told her." Ruby answered.

Yang sighed and said. "Remind me to never trust you with a secret again."

"I'm really sorry, Yang." Ruby frowned.

Yang chuckled a bit and said. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm a little upset you broke your promise, but I know that you don't want to keep secrets from your snow fox."

Ruby blushed a bit and said. "Stop saying that! She isn't my snow fox."

"She could be though." Yang smiled.

"Did you not hear what I said? Weiss doesn't even think humans and faunus shouldn't be together." Ruby reminded.

"She said that she doesn't think they should be together because others would say thing about them, right?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, but what does that matter?" Ruby wondered.

"It means she only thinks it's bad because of other people's opinion, not because she herself doesn't think it's right." Yang explained.

"Even then, she won't be the first person to just jump into a relationship with a human. She already has issues with humans, and she definitely doesn't want to be shunned by people for it." Ruby stated.

Yang sighed and said. "Don't you want to at least try, Rubes? You told me how it would be better to find out how the other person feels, instead of going through life without ever knowing."

"I do want to try Yang, but I told you that I need to take time with it." Ruby responded.

"Well what are you going to do to take things slow?" Yang suggested.

"I don't know, maybe a gift." Ruby said.

"A gift is a nice little start to easing the snow fox's feelings about humans, especially from you. Good idea, Rubes." Yang smiled.

"What would I even get her though?" Ruby asked.

"How about you get her something nice to wear? She keeps wearing that uniform, and she only changes into your clothes when she needs to wash it." Yang suggested.

"How would I get something she could wear? I don't have any money to buy her clothes." Ruby explained.

Yang thought about it for a moment.

She snapped her fingers and said. "I know! You design a dress for her, and I'll make it for you."

"How would you make her an outfit? You have no money for anything." Ruby remarked.

"I have money. Dad sent me his card, so I'll just buy some materials for the outfit." Yang stated.

"What!? Why did dad send you his card, but not give me one?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're still too young for a credit card, Rubes." Yang answered.

"You're only two years older!" Ruby frowned.

Yang laughed and said. "Relax Ruby, now go and show me what you want me to make for Weiss."

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but I'll need some time. It isn't easy to design an outfit."

"Alright Ruby, I'm going to go see what Blake's doing. Just let me know when you have it done." Yang said, walking out of the dorm.

_Okay, an outfit. Where the heck do I start? What color would she like? Man, this is going to take forever._

**Three days later.**

Blake and Yang decided not to tell Weiss about their relationship yet, since Yang explained how Weiss feels about human and faunus being together.

Ruby was in the room, and she jumped up in excitement.

"I'm done! Now where's Yang" Ruby wondered.

Ruby ran through the halls, looking for her sister. She found her talking with Blake in the library.

"Yang! I'm finally done with it." Ruby ran to her sister's side.

"Whoa, calm down there sis. What are you done with?" Yang asked.

"The dress; I finally have something for you to make." Ruby smiled.

"What dress are you talking about?" Blake questioned.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Ruby here is designing a dress for Weiss, and yours truly is going to make it." Yang proudly stated.

"That's nice of both of you, but how are you going to make this? I know you made Ruby her cloak, but a dress?" Blake inquired.

"Oh don't worry, I got this. Let's see what you got here, Rubes." Yang looked over at Ruby design.

Yang was stunned by the design and said. "Wow Ruby, you really went all in with this outfit."

"You really like it?" Ruby hoped.

"Yeah! This is really good. I'll make this for you, but it may take some time." Yang explained.

"How long do you think?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe a week, but I can't make promises on that." Yang answered.

"Okay Yang. Thank you so much for this." Ruby smiled.

Yang smirked and said. "It looks like you're really happy with this little project, Rubes."

Ruby slightly blushed and said. "Well, that's because I'm happy to give something for Weiss."

Yang smiled and said. "Alright Rubes, just try not to spill the beans about this to Weiss. I would like to finish it before she finds out."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Ruby frowned.

"Nope." Yang said.

**One week later.**

Weiss continued to stay at Beacon for a while longer than she believed she would. It was something that she didn't think she would ever do. Something about these people made Weiss happy to stay.

She had just finished her last class of the day and went to her dorm room. Once she entered, she was surprised to see a box on her bed.

_What's this?_

"Surprise!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss jumped up immediately and screamed.

"Ruby! Why would you do that?" Weiss glared.

"Sorry, sorry. I wanted to surprise you." Ruby smiled.

"Well you certainly surprised the hell out of me. Now what is this box on my bed?" Weiss inquired.

"Open it." Ruby jumped with excitement.

"Uh, okay." Weiss proceeded to open the box.

She opened it and pulled out what looked to be an outfit in a plastic wrap.

"What is this Ruby?" Weiss looked at the outfit.

"Your new outfit." Ruby smiled.

"New outfit?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I designed this outfit and Yang made it." Ruby explained.

"Why did you guys give me this?" Weiss questioned.

"I wanted to give you something nice." Ruby stated.

Weiss blushed and said. "W-well thank you, but I can't accept this."

Ruby was upset by this and said. "Why not?"

"This is gorgeous Ruby, and it must have cost a lot to make. I could never accept something this beautiful." Weiss explained.

"No, don't worry about that. I wanted to give you something nice. Please keep it Weiss." Ruby begged.

"Are you sure that Yang had no issue paying for this?" Weiss asked.

"She didn't buy it; she got materials to make it. They didn't cost too much, and it's our dad's money anyways." Ruby assured.

"Saying it's your dad's money, doesn't make it any better." Weiss said.

"Please Weiss, just try it on. I swear that if you don't like it on you, then I'll take it back and make a new one." Ruby stated.

"Fine, but please don't make another one. I don't want you or Yang spending any money on me." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby nodded and left the room, so that Weiss could change. The fox faunus was still not comfortable changing in front of the others.

It was a few minutes before Weiss called Ruby over. Ruby entered the room and was paralyzed by the snow fox.

She was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket, which was red on the inside. It was over a similar colored dress that had a piece of black lace that made up the neckline of the dress. She wore white heeled boots.

"Um, I like it, but it isn't something I'm used to wearing. How does it look?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't answer, but continued to stare at the fox faunus.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby snapped out of it and said. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"You were daydreaming again. Seriously, what is up with that?" Weiss glared.

"I'm sorry. You look really pretty Weiss." Ruby admitted.

Weiss slightly blushed and said. "U-um well thanks I guess. Do you really think this looks okay? It's nice, but as I said; it isn't something I'm used to wearing."

"Trust me, you look amazing. I'm kind of sorry about the heels though. I would hate fighting in those." Ruby stated.

"I kind of like the heels. It's not that hard walking in these, and I don't think I'll have an issue fighting in them either." Weiss smiled.

Ruby pouted and said. "How can you be so comfortable with them that fast? This one time Yang made me wear them, and I couldn't walk ten feet."

"Well maybe some people are better than others at things like this." Weiss smirked.

"Don't parade it like it's a skill." Ruby smiled.

"You're just upset you don't have such a skill like this." Weiss walked around to prove her point.

"Okay, okay; I get that you're very skillful in the art of heels. Now, do you think you're okay with keeping the outfit?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss looked at a mirror and turned to Ruby. "I do like it, and if you're absolutely sure that it didn't cause you any financial trouble, then I'll accept it." Weiss smiled.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm so happy you like it, Weiss." Ruby smiled back.

"Well, thank you Ruby. I suppose I should thank Yang as well, but I have to ask. Why did you suddenly want to give me something like this?" Weiss inquired.

"You're my friend, Weiss. I wanted to give you something nice, since I think you deserve something like this." Ruby answered.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"You don't have to thank me anymore; again, I'm just happy you like it." Ruby smiled.

"Well, I guess I have something to wear outside of classes now." Weiss remarked.

"Does that mean you'll wear it more often?" Ruby asked, secretly hoping the snow fox would wear the outfit more.

"Uh, yeah I suppose. You did get this for me, and I wouldn't want to just keep it hung up in the closet." Weiss responded.

Ruby jumped up and hugged Weiss.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Can't I just hug my friend?" Ruby asked, continuing to hug Weiss.

Weiss decided not to complain, and kept the hug going.

* * *

**This is the way I wanted Weiss to get her outfit from the show. It may be odd for Yang to have this dress making ability, but I didn't want Weiss to get it from a store. It felt like it would be better for Ruby to design it for her.**

**To YX-I'm glad you are continuing to like my take on Blake. Blake is my second favorite character (would be first if Weiss didn't exist) for the reason that the show portrays her as a faunus who does hide, but she just wants to stop the bad crap in the world. I'll do my best with the sad parts. Happy Chinese New Year to you. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Well, I'm glad you like the romance parts I write. Slowly the snow fox is getting there. I really want to make another flashback chapter soon, just to tell you guys more about her past.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 37.**


	37. Life In The Burrow

**Here's chapter 37.**

* * *

Yang and Blake were happy to see that Weiss accepted Ruby's gift. Weiss went to thank Yang for being the one to make it, but Yang said there's no need to thank her. Yang was just happy to help her sister do something nice for the snow fox.

Ruby was in her room, waiting for the fox faunus. Once Weiss entered the room, Ruby almost jumped out of her bed.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby greeted.

"Hello Ruby. You seem pretty excited today. What's up?" Weiss inquired.

"Huh? Oh I'm always like this. I was just waiting for you to get back." Ruby answered.

"Well, okay. Say Ruby, I never did finish telling you about my time with that group of faunus, did I?" Weiss asked.

Ruby frowned knowing that Weiss probably wanted to talk about it. She did want to get to know the snow fox more, but she didn't want her to be reminded of something that would upset her again.

"Weiss, it's okay. We don't need to talk about that. I know it isn't the easiest thing for you to talk about, and I respect your wishes to not talk about it." Ruby assured.

"No, it's fine. I've had some time to think about the last time I spoke with you about my past, and I think that it would be good to let some things out. You trusted me with that stuff Yang and I talked about, so I can trust you as well." Weiss smiled.

"I may have been okay with you knowing about my mom, but I didn't tell it to you. I got Yang to do that." Ruby reminded.

"Just trusting me with that information is enough for me to be okay telling you about this." Weiss assured.

Ruby sighed and said. "Okay, but please don't continue if something gets too hard to talk about. I'll understand if you want to stop."

Weiss smiled at Ruby concern about her and said. "Don't worry about that. I won't go too far into it."

Ruby and Weiss sat down on Weiss' bed, and she began her story.

**Eight years earlier.**

Weiss and Lyra were in their room waiting for Clara to bring them some food.

"So Weiss, now that you've been here for a year; how do you like the way everything is?" Lyra asked.

"You know that I like it a lot. I love living here, but the stealing is still something I don't like to do." Weiss admitted.

Lyra frowned and said. "I know that it isn't right, but you know we can't get enough food from just the hunts in the forest."

"I understand, but it's just that I feel that I'm just proving what the humans say about faunus. I'm just a thief." Weiss stated.

"No you're not! You're just trying to live. Those humans are the bad ones here, not you. If they weren't so dumb about giving faunus food, then no one here would have to steal." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss looked at her friend and said. "Whether the humans are wrong here, I just wish I didn't have to. Thank you for trying to cheer me up Lyra."

"I know one day we won't have to do this anymore, Weiss. People here don't exactly want to leave, but I think that we could. It won't be for a long time, but I know that we'll get out of here and live an easier life. I promise." Lyra assured.

Weiss smiled and asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah! Clara would love to live in a place that doesn't hate faunus. It's okay down here, but I know we could live better than this." Lyra stated.

"Have you ever actually talked to Clara about this?" Weiss inquired.

Lyra looked away and said. "Well, no, but I know she would love living somewhere better than this. Not to say I don't love it here. It's great down in the Burrow, but I want to see the world."

Weiss frowned and said. "Seeing the world may not be something you'll like though."

"What do you mean?" Lyra questioned.

"You already know how I ended up in Hassendorf. I lived elsewhere and didn't know much about the world, and once I saw what it's like; I ended up hating it." Weiss explained.

"Don't you think that other places might be better though? I mean the place Clara and I lived in before wasn't as bad as Hassendorf; we just couldn't handle the money problems." Lyra said.

"I would love to find nicer places, but the Burrow is something that I don't want to lose. What if we do leave this place and find an even worse place than Hassendorf? We wouldn't have something like the Burrow to make life easier." Weiss inquired.

Lyra didn't have an answer, since Weiss was kind of right. What if they ended up in a worse situation? They couldn't deal with it like they have been in the Burrow.

Clara entered the room with two plates of bread.

"Okay you two, here's some food. I know it's not much, but the last little raid didn't go well. The last group almost got caught." Clara handed the plates to the girls.

"It's okay Clara. This is enough for us." Weiss smiled.

Clara smiled back and said. "Look, if you're still hungry later; let me know. I'll try to see if I could get you more, or I'll save you some of my food."

"No, it's okay. Please make sure you eat your food. Lyra and I will be okay; right Lyra." Weiss looked at her blue haired friend.

"Yeah, don't worry Clara. We have enough here." Lyra assured.

"Well, okay you two, but if you do end up being hungry later; don't hesitate to let me know." Clara said.

The two girls nodded and Clara left.

"See Lyra, this is what I mean. We don't have too many issues here." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed and said. "Okay Weiss, I get it. Maybe you're right about this, but I really think we could live even better elsewhere. For now though, I admit that we have it good here."

"What made you want to leave in the first place?" Weiss asked.

"It's not that I want to leave right away. I'm just thinking about the future, and how being able to live in a house would be better than living in this underground tunnel system." Lyra explained.

"The Burrow is more than a tunnel system, Lyra. Most people here have been digging this place out for years to give people a place to live. It's our home." Weiss stated.

"It's a good home, but there are less people even joining us. You were the last faunus to come here, and that was a year ago." Lyra said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Weiss asked.

"I'm just saying that eventually this place will get smaller and smaller, and there won't be a lot of us left to support each other. We can't live here forever." Lyra responded.

Weiss thought about what Lyra said, and she realized that she may be right. The Burrow was a place where the faunus here could live, but what if it doesn't last for a long time? Weiss didn't have other options, and Lyra was truly just thinking about their future.

"Lyra, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Either way, how would we even find a place for us to live at?" Weiss inquired.

"Clara is strong enough to take us on one of the paths to the other towns. We could go now, but I would rather wait till we get stronger too." Lyra answered.

"Us? Why would we need to get stronger?" Weiss asked.

"We could help Clara fight grimm through the paths leading to the other places, if we learn to fight." Lyra explained.

"I've never actually fought before though. How would I even learn?" Weiss frowned.

"You have your rapier, and Clara can teach us." Lyra stated.

"I've never really used my rapier though." Weiss said.

"I never did ask you this, but why do you have a rapier in the first place? I'm pretty sure that having that means you would want to learn to use it." Lyra pointed at the rapier on the wall.

"My mom wanted to give me that rapier when I got older. I only have it because I tried to defend myself." Weiss frowned.

Lyra took note of the fox faunus' frown.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring something up like that." Lyra apologized.

Weiss sniffled a bit and said. "It's okay. We've known each other for a year now, and I never told you about my rapier. I trust you with this."

"You know what; we don't need to learn about fighting. Let's just relax and enjoy our food. It is getting cold by the way." Lyra suggested.

"I still don't know about leaving the Burrow, but maybe it will be good to learn to fight." Weiss stated.

Lyra was overjoyed with Weiss wanting to learn to fight, and said. "If you're sure you're okay with it, then maybe we could ask Clara to teach us soon!"

Weiss laughed at Lyra's excitement and said. "Calm down Lyra; I don't think we should just jump into fighting just yet. How about we wait a bit, and then we can learn little by little."

"Well, sure, but how long do you want to wait?" Lyra asked.

"How about we wait a year?" Weiss suggested.

"A whole year? Are you sure that isn't too long?" Lyra frowned, wanting to jump right into learning to fight.

"Trust me; a year will go by so fast, you won't even notice. Let's just spend some time relaxing in the Burrow." Weiss smiled.

Lyra nodded and the two girls began to eat their food.

**One year later.**

Weiss ran into her room and cried on her bed. Lyra was there and immediately ran to her friend's side.

"Weiss! Whats wrong?" Lyra asked.

"I- I did s-something, and I don't know what it was." Weiss answered.

"What? What was it?" Lyra frowned.

"S-something appeared in front of me w-when I went to get some food." Weiss continued to cry.

Suddenly Clara walked in and said. "Weiss, what happened to you sweetie? Lyra, move over for a second."

Lyra scooted over to allow Clara some room to comfort Weiss.

"I saw you crying and running over hear. Are you okay?" Clara rubbed Weiss' back.

Weiss lifted up her face, which was covered in tears. Clara went to hug the fox faunus, who continued to cry.

"T-this thing just showed up in f-front of me. I don't know what it was." Weiss stated.

Suddenly a wolf faunus walked in and said. "Hey, kid you in- oh there you are."

Clara let go of Weiss and asked. "What's going on? Why are you looking for a kid? And which kid?"

"The little white haired girl there summoned up some sort of rune in front of her. I was just here to see what that was about." The wolf faunus explained.

"Well she doesn't know. Now if you don't mind; could you please allow us some privacy?" Clara glared.

"Alright relax; I was just making sure everything was okay." The wolf faunus left the room.

Clara turned to Weiss and said. "Weiss, honey. it's okay. What you did is called your semblance."

The fox faunus wiped her tears and asked. "My… Semblance? What's that?"

"Semblance is one's personal ability. It's unique to you. That's what the thing that appeared in front of you was." Clara explained.

"H-how do you know that was my s-semblance?" Weiss sniffled.

"When a man says they saw a child summon up a rune in front of them, then I'm pretty sure there is no other answer there." Clara smiled.

Lyra jumped off her bed and said. "That's so cool! Weiss you have a semblance now."

"You think it's cool?" Weiss asked, wiping away some tears.

"Of course it is! You have like superpowers now." Lyra exclaimed.

Clara laughed at her adoptive daughter's joy and said. "It's not a super power Lyra. Everyone has a semblance; you just need to discover it."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Does that mean I'll get a semblance thingy too?"

Clara smiled and said. "Of course you will."

Lyra jumped up and down in excitement. Weiss giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Looks like you're feeling a lot better. " Clara noted.

Weiss looked at Clara and asked. "Is it okay to have this semblance? No one down here will find it weird, right?"

"Honey, I already told you. Everyone has a semblance; some people here have their semblances unlocked already. No one is going to find you to be weird. Just try not to use it down here. Some people don't like the use of semblances down in the Burrow." Clara stated.

"What if I do it again by accident?" Weiss asked.

"Just try not to think about it, and it won't show up again. If you want, I'll try to help you deal with your semblance." Clara offered.

"You can help me with that?" Weiss inquired.

"You're semblance is linked with your aura, which I have experience dealing with aura. Though I do have to explain aura to you as well, but for now just relax. I promise to help you with this Weiss." Clara assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "Okay Clara. Thank you for this."

Clara smiled and went up to leave.

"Just stay calm, and try not to think about the rune again. Lyra, make sure to keep Weiss relaxed." Clara stated.

"Got it." Lyra assured.

Clara smiled and left the room.

"Hey Weiss, are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"I'm okay now. I was just scared, because I thought I was a freak with these powers." Weiss explained.

"Well like Clara said, that's your awesome semblance. I can't wait to get mine." Lyra exclaimed.

**Present day.**

Weiss took a breath and said. "I think that's enough for today, Ruby. I don't really want to keep talking about this right now."

"I understand Weiss, and thank you for stopping when you felt it was best to. I don't want you to be upset like you were the other day." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled and asked. "Okay, so what should we do now?"

"Let's just relax and study for a bit. You go to the training area a lot, and I think studying would be either relaxing enough for the rest of the day, or it will bore us to sleep." Ruby giggled.

Weiss laughed and said. "Okay, but you better not pass out on me. I don't want to sit hear studying and find you drooling on your pillow."

Ruby slightly blushed. "That was one time!"

Weiss laughed again and said. "Yeah, yeah; now be quiet and read."

* * *

**More back story, yay. I'm dumb for finishing this at two in the morning btw. I started a lot earlier, but I just couldn't think of how to write it. I need to work on writing these earlier. **

**To guest on chapter 36- Quick question to you- Is this NotUrAverage, or another person entirely? Sorry to ask that, but I just wanted to be sure who this was. Anyway, I'm glad that my story starts your day off with a smile. It's not cheesy if that's how you feel btw, at least I don't think so.**

**To YX- The gift was definitely something I thought would fit very well here, especially since Weiss now has her battle attire. We'll just have to wait and see how Weiss feels about Blake and Yang's relationship. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 38.**


	38. How Do You Feel About This?

**Here's chapter 38 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was worried about today, since she decided that Yang and Blake should let Weiss know about their relationship. It was her idea to tell her, but she was afraid of how Weiss would react to it. Weiss already expressed her thoughts on how it wouldn't make sense for a human and a faunus to be together.

_Maybe she won't say anything about it. Why would she? It's not like their relationship affects her._

Ruby walked into her room, which Yang and Blake had been there already. Blake was reading a book, and Yang was listening to some music. Yang noticed Ruby walk in, and she took her headphones off.

"Hey Rubes." Yang greeted.

"Hello Ruby." Blake said.

"Hey guys. Where's Weiss at?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure actually. She's probably training or something." Blake answered.

"I swear, that girl needs to find other things to do besides studying and training." Yang stated.

"She does other things." Ruby exclaimed.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well, don't ask her about this, but we've talked a bit; kind of how you and Blake have been doing." Ruby explained.

"Oh really? My sis is taking things in the same direction as us? Soon you should tell her how you feel, and then you'll be a true copycat." Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed and said. "What! No, Weiss has just been telling me a little about her past."

Blake looked up from her book and said. "She has? I didn't think Weiss would be okay talking about that."

"She said since I trusted her with the stuff about my mom, she's okay with telling me about her past." Ruby smiled.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad to see that Weiss is more open about her life." Blake stated.

"What made her want to talk with you about her life anyway?" Yang questioned.

Ruby looked away for a moment. "When I told Weiss about how you wanted to tell Blake how you feel, she told me about how she felt about humans and faunus being together."

"Yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yang inquired.

"She was telling me about how humans being with faunus would be difficult, since people would shun them for their choices. I asked her how she would know about that, and she explained how she didn't exactly go through that, but something similar. That's how she started talking about her life with me, to explain some things." Ruby answered.

"So what you're saying is that she had a relationship with a human before?" Blake assumed.

"I don't want to say any more about this. She trusts me with the information about her past, and I don't want to break that trust." Ruby stated.

Blake nodded, knowing full well that it should be Weiss herself to tell her and Yang about her life.

"You know, maybe it's better to not tell her about Blake and I. she kind of already thinks it's a bad idea for a faunus and human to be together." Yang suggested.

"She'll find out eventually, and I don't think keeping this a secret would be fair to Weiss. She's a member of this team, and most importantly our friend. Though it is your relationship, so I'll let you two decide on this." Ruby stated.

Blake and Yang looked at each other for a moment. The two were torn, since it was true that keeping secrets from Weiss didn't feel right, but they didn't know if she would accept their relationship.

"What do you think?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake took a moment to think.

"I think that telling Weiss is okay, even if she won't agree with it." Blake suggested.

Yang smiled and said. "Well okay, if that's what you think is right then I'm cool with it."

Weiss entered the room suddenly, and the three was almost jumped out of their beds.

Weiss took note of her teams reactions and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you three okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly answered. "Yeah, were fine. We just weren't expecting you to be here so soon."

"Why? I didn't say I was going anywhere." Weiss said.

"Well, you usually just go and train for a while. We just thought you'd be in the training area a little longer." Ruby lied.

"Um, okay then. I didn't actually even train today. I took a little walk around the school, just to get some air and relax for once outside of this dorm." Weiss stated.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would've liked to have a nice walk outside." Ruby exclaimed.

"I said I wanted to relax. I doubt having you there would have been very relaxing." Weiss explained.

Ruby huffed and said. "I can be relaxing! I just don't need to have any sweets for the day then I'm as relaxed as a sloth."

"Have you been talking with Nora about sloths, Rubes?" Yang questioned.

"Maybe, but don't side track me. Please let me come with you next time on a walk, Weiss. Please, I promise to be really quiet." Ruby begged.

Yang and Blake chuckled a bit at their leader's eagerness.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Fine, but you better keep your promise on staying quiet. Walks like the one I took are peaceful, and I don't need any loud dolts ruining that."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

The four girls did their own things. Yang went back to listening to music, while Blake went back to her book. Ruby and Weiss decided to study for a bit, but Ruby took short breaks to listen to some songs.

Yang and Blake wanted to give Weiss a few moments to relax before telling her the news.

An hour had passed before Yang coughed to get Weiss' attention.

"Weiss, could we talk with you about something for a minute?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked up from her book and said. "Depends on what you want to talk about."

"It's a little personal, but it doesn't involve you." Yang stated.

"Okay then, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Weiss questioned.

"I know Rubes here told you about Blake and me." Yang responded.

"Um, where is this going?" Weiss asked.

Yang decided to not waste any time on this.

"Blake and I are dating." Yang exclaimed.

Blake and Ruby went wide eyed, since they didn't expect Yang to just come out and say it that way.

Weiss sat there with a shocked expression. She didn't know how to take this, since he did know that Yang wanted to ask Blake to be more than friends, but she didn't expect them to actually get together.

"You're joking, right?" Weiss questioned.

Blake stepped in the conversation and said. "No, she isn't. We both decided to give this a try, and we wanted to let you know about it."

"Why would you two want to have this sort of relationship? Aren't you afraid what others would do if they saw you together?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Screw what other people think. Their opinions don't mean a damn thing to me." Yang stated.

"I don't mean their opinions, I meant their actions." Weiss said.

"What do you mean their actions?" Blake questioned.

Weiss froze for a second, since she didn't exactly want to explain that.

"Nothing; never mind. Seriously though, don't you two think that your lives would be easier, if you didn't pursue this sort of relationship?" Weiss asked.

"We don't give a damn about-." Before Yang could finish, Blake cut her off.

"Weiss, I want to know. Do you have any opinions on us?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"The reason we wanted to let you know, wasn't because we wanted to explain why we're together. It was to see how you feel specifically about us. Forget about the other people. Are **you **okay with us?" Blake specified.

Weiss was torn about this, since she knew that Blake told her to forget what other people might think, but that is such a huge reason for her views on the subject. Weiss however knew that her teammates seem to not care for people's opinions.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know tight now." Weiss answered.

Blake and Yang frowned at Weiss' answer.

Suddenly Ruby jumped down and said. "Weiss, you know that their choice in pursuing this relationship makes them happy, right? We're all friends here, and that includes you. Friends should be supportive of one another, which is why Blake and Yang feel a little upset that you might not support this."

Weiss frowned and said. "It isn't like I can't completely accept this. I just don't see the point in going through what could be hell, just to be with someone."

"When people care about each other enough, they would fight hell itself if it meant they could stay together. It's what makes them happy, and don't you want to see your friends happy, Weiss?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss looked at Ruby, then at Blake and Yang, who tried to look hopeful.

She sighed and said. "Okay, okay. I can be okay with this, but if anyone gives you trouble for this, don't say I didn't warn you."

Blake and Ruby smiled, and Yang went to give the fox faunus a bear hug.

"Oh thank you so much Weiss. I'm so happy you're okay with us."

The snow fox was trying to break free, as the taller and stronger girl was crushing her.

"Uh, Yang; Weiss needs to breath you know." Blake stated.

Yang looked at the irritated snow fox and let go.

Yang scratched her head and smiled. "Sorry about that Weiss."

Weiss gathered herself up and said. "You better not try to do that again. I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen."

Ruby laughed and said. "Trust me Weiss, you'll get used to it."

"You begged me to stop on the airship." Yang reminded.

"Oh be quiet sis, you go overboard on the hugs sometimes, and you know it." Ruby said.

"Sorry to interrupt here, but Weiss; I wanted to say thank you as well. I know you don't think that this is the smartest idea in the world, but we are happy with our choice. I'm just glad to know that a friend of mine can set aside their views on such a thing to support us." Blake smiled.

"Well, don't think much of it. I'm still not sure I a hundred percent agree with this, but if it makes you two happy, then I won't come in between that." Weiss stated.

The three were happy that Weiss didn't end up completely disagreeing with this.

"So what should we do now?" Yang inquired.

"Back to the usual?" Blake suggested.

The four nodded and went back to their original activities.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best way for Weiss to react to that, but I just wanted to get that out of the way. **

**To NotUrAverage- You'll learn more about Lyra and Weiss' life in the Burrow soon. I want to have some chapters in between of the flashbacks, just to have some variety here and there.**

**To the guest on chapter 37- I'm okay with the way the characters are so far, since I did mention in earlier chapters that I'm not the best when it comes to character personalities, and dialogue. So far with how I've written the story, I try to say what I would say to people in certain conversations. If it doesn't seem too realistic, then I'm okay with that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 39.**


	39. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

As the title said, this is not a chapter. I had a stomach virus yesterday, and I just couldn't write anything. I'm not sure if it's fully passed yet, so I don't know if tomorrow's chapter will be posted either. I write this because since I try to post a chapter a day, some people might be confused as to why there isn't a chapter. I'll try to get a chapter done for tomorrow. As long as I'm not feeling sick like yesterday, I think I'll be able to get it done.

I'm sorry about this, and hopefully I'll see you all in chapter 40 tomorrow.


	40. The Night Sky

**I'm feeling a lot better now, but I'm still a little sick. I'm going to try and get this chapter ready for today, so it might be short. **

**It was nice seeing that people were okay with no real chapter yesterday. Thank you for understanding.**

**Let's get chapter 40 started.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were in the dorm room. Weiss had been thinking about Yang and Blake choosing to continue their relationship. She knew how strongly they felt about it, even though Weiss explained that it may not be the best idea to pursue a relationship such as theirs. Even though she didn't completely agree, she didn't want to do anything about it. They were her friends, so she would never try to do anything that may hurt them.

_If their happy, I suppose I should leave them be. I just hope they don't run into any trouble for it. _

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and said. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay Ruby."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet for a while. You know you can tell me if something's bothering you." Ruby assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "It's nothing that serious, Ruby. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Weiss, come on. We're partners, and more importantly friends. Please tell me what's bothering you." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss sighed and said. "It's about Blake and Yang."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, and asked. "What about them?"

"I know they explained why they don't care about others opinions about their relationship, but I'm just worried that people won't be as agreeable as you or I." Weiss frowned.

"It's okay to be worried about them Weiss, but they can handle anything people will say about them. Remember Weiss, they only care about the opinions of the ones that mean the most to them. If some guy on the street had something to say about them, I know Blake would ignore it, and Yang would try to beat the guy down. They would never feel upset that someone didn't agree with their relationship." Ruby explained.

"Well, I just hope they'll be okay." Weiss said.

Ruby suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, how about we go on that walk you said I could go on." Ruby suggested.

"Why do you want to do that?" Weiss asked.

"You should clear your head, and you did say that the walk you took last time was peaceful." Ruby answered.

"I also said that having you there might not be as peaceful as I want it to be." Weiss reminded.

"Weiss, I promised that I would be quiet during the walk. Please." Ruby begged.

Weiss smiled at Ruby and said. "Oh alright, but we come back when I want to. No later or earlier."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

Weiss changed into the outfit that Ruby designed for her, while Ruby also changed into her normal attire.

The two walked around the school grounds for some time, enjoying the peaceful breeze of the day.

_Wow, Weiss was right. This is peaceful._

Ruby turned to look at the white haired fox faunus, and noticed that her ears were drooping a bit.

Ruby frowned and asked. "What's wrong?"

Weiss turned to Ruby and said. "I thought you said that this would be a quiet walk."

Ruby decided to look forward, and say nothing. She would ask Weiss later about that, but for now they would continue to walk for a bit longer. They came up on a bench, and Weiss opted for them to take a seat.

Ruby complied and the two girls stared at the sky together.

"I would sometimes stare up at the sky when I was in the forest. I was always eager for night to come, since the sky was prettier at night." Weiss smiled.

Ruby was taken back by Weiss' words. She didn't think the snow fox would have said anything this entire time they spent walking around Beacon.

"You did stuff like that? I kind of did the same thing with Yang when we were younger. We don't do it anymore, but seeing the sky like this really does bring back memories." Ruby smiled.

"When would you stare up at the sky?" Weiss asked.

"It was usually during the nighttime. It was nice to see the stars glimmer in the night. It was a real treat when Yang and I would be lucky enough to see a shooting star." Ruby answered.

Weiss and Ruby said nothing for a few minutes, and continued to enjoy the pleasantry of just sitting back and staring up at the sky.

"What was it like, having times like this with your sister?" Weiss inquired.

"It was probably the only reason I would want night to show up, kind of like you. I used to do the same thing with mom, and after what happened, Yang promised that we would do the same thing I did with mom almost every night." Ruby looked down for a moment, before lifting her head back up and smiled.

Weiss was a little upset that she inadvertently made Ruby bring up her mother again.

"I'm sorry that I asked that, Ruby. I didn't mean for you to bring up your mom." Weiss apologized.

"It's okay, Weiss. I'm okay with talking about her. It wouldn't be right for me to just try and never remember her." Ruby stated.

"I know, but I-." Weiss was cut off.

"No buts. I told you that it's okay." Ruby smiled.

"I know I haven't finished my story about the Burrow, but I promise that I'll tell you more about it soon." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, there's no rush. You could tell me in forty years and I wouldn't mind the wait. Though I have to ask; why did you bring this up?" Ruby questioned.

"It's just; sometimes Lyra and I would sneak out and stare up at the sky just like this. It's another reason I looked up at the sky in the forest." Weiss' ears drooped again.

"Oh. You know that if you're not comfortable talking about this, then we could just sit here and look at the sky some more; or we could go back to the dorm." Ruby offered.

Weiss shook her head. "Remember that I said we leave when I want to. Now be a good dolt and stay quiet. I want to enjoy this some more."

Ruby smiled and stood quiet.

_I wish I could tell you Weiss._

The two girls stayed quiet for about another half an hour, before Weiss got up and stretched a bit.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to head back now." Weiss stated.

Ruby got up and said. "Alright, lead the way partner."

Weiss smiled and began to head back to their dorm room.

"Say Weiss, do you think that maybe one day all of us could do what we did today?" Ruby asked.

"What? Go on a walk?" Weiss assumed.

"No, I mean just sit back and watch the night sky. I think Blake and Yang would really like doing something like that." Ruby smiled.

"I suppose one day we could, but I don't know how nice it would be with your sister around. No offense." Weiss said.

Ruby giggled and said. "Yang can be loud, but remember that I told you that we used to stare up at the sky all the time. I know she would respect our wishes to keep it low when we're just relaxing."

"Well if you're absolutely sure that she can stay quiet, then I see no harm bringing those two along." Weiss stated.

"Thanks Weiss. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, but just knowing that we'll all be enjoying the night sky together makes me happy." Ruby smiled.

"You're a very cheerful person, Ruby Rose." Weiss stated.

"I have my bad days just like everyone else, but for the most part I am." Ruby said.

Ruby and Weiss made it back to their dorm. Once they entered they were greeted by the sight of Blake and Yang sleeping in the same bed together.

"Aw, look at them. Aren't they cute, Weiss?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss was a little shocked that the two were this close already.

_I guess they really do care for each other this much. _

"Let's go to bed, Ruby. We don't want to wake them up and have them be embarrassed we found them this way." Weiss suggested.

"Okay!" Ruby changed into her slumber wear.

The two headed off to bed, both happy that today had happened.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'm still not feeling too well, but I am well enough to write this up. The star gazing is something I wish I did as a child. I wrote it in here, since even though I never had that much experience just sitting back and enjoying the night sky, I assume it's one of the most peaceful things you could do.**

**To YX- Thanks, and I am feeling a lot better now. Take it I'm still a little sick, but at least I'm not stuck in my bed. The sadness is something I'm dreading to write, but it will come soon. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- It's not so much about updating every day, it's that I was so sick that I was pretty much stuck in bed for that day. Thank you and I am feeling better now. Just need to relax for a few days, and I should be back to a hundred percent.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 41.**


	41. A Trip To Vale

**Here's chapter 41 everyone.**

* * *

It had been several days since Ruby and Weiss spent the night gazing at the stars together. Weiss was thinking about how she had spent more time at Beacon than she intended. She thought about how it was probably time for her to go.

_It shouldn't be a problem. Ruby and the others could always visit me. _

She got up from her bed and walked to the closet. She opened it and stared at the outfit Ruby designed for her.

_Should I even bring this? It would probably get damaged out there. She worked so hard on this, so why should I risk destroying it?_

Weiss closed the closet door, opting to leave the outfit where it was hung.

She went back to her bed to think about how she would handle this. Weiss knew Ruby wouldn't be too happy about her leaving, but it wasn't like she promised to stay forever. A few minutes later, Ruby, Blake, and Yang entered the room.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby smiled.

"Sup snow fox." Yang greeted.

Weiss groaned at the use of that nickname.

"Stop calling her that, Yang." Blake ordered.

Yang waved her off and said. "It's not like I'm insulting her. Ruby was the one who came up with the nickname in the first place anyway."

"I only called her that because I didn't know her name at the time." Ruby stated.

Weiss coughed to get the girls' attention.

"Relax already. How about you two just keep the snow fox comments to yourselves, and we won't have a problem." Weiss suggested.

The two nodded and began to change out of their school uniforms.

"Blake, you cool with going to Vale tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Why do you ask me this now?" Blake inquired.

"I just thought about hanging out in the town tomorrow." Yang answered.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What would we even do?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged and said. "I don't know? Rubes, what do you think we should do."

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who's suggested to go." Ruby stated.

Weiss wanted to stay out of this conversation, since it involved Vale again.

"Come on. Help your sister out for once." Yang pleaded.

Blake sighed and said. "How about instead of pestering your sister about this; you and I can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Okay, but Rubes needs to go too." Yang stated.

"What! Why?" Ruby exclaimed.

"We don't hang out as much anymore, and I don't want my little sister to forget about me." Yang fake frowned.

"I thought you asked Blake to go to Vale on like a date or something." Ruby said.

Yang blushed and said. "A date? No I just wanted to-." Yang was cut off.

"Please, this one bringing me on a date? She couldn't plan one to save her life." Blake laughed.

"Hey! I resent that. I can be romantic if I want to." Yang stated.

"I never said you weren't romantic. I'm just pointing out your inability to plan something as simple as going to Vale." Blake smirked.

"You know, I don't recall you ever wanting to do anything besides read a book. So how about you keep your remarks about my planning to yourself, kitty cat." Yang smirked back.

Blake glared at Yang and said. "I told you to not call me kitty cat!"

"That's not what you say when Ru-." Yang was shut up by Blake's pillow.

Ruby went up to Weiss and whispered. "Did we just witness their first fight?"

Weiss whispered back. "I think so."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Yang questioned.

Ruby raised her arms and said. "Nothing!"

"Smooth one Rose." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Were you talking about us, Rubes?" Yang glared.

"I was just thinking about how fun it will be in Vale." Ruby chuckled, hoping her sister would believe her.

"Then why were you talking about it with Weiss?" Yang continued to glare.

"Um, well. I was asking her what she would be doing while we were gone." Ruby lied.

"Is that true sno… I mean Weiss?" Yang turned to the fox faunus.

Weiss looked at a begging Ruby and then back at Yang. "Yeah, I was just finished telling her that I would most likely just study in the room."

"Hmm, well okay than. You're off the hook for now, sis." Yang stated.

"You sure you're going to be okay with us gone for most of the day, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard for me to deal with." Weiss answered.

Blake nodded, not wanting to continue bothering Weiss about it.

Ruby looked over at Weiss and said. "You know, maybe I'll stay with Weiss tomorrow instead."

"Aw, but Rubes; you can't bail out on me with Blake being all uppity." Yang frowned.

"Excuse me?" Blake exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry?" Yang smiled.

Blake sighed and said. "Why am I dating you again?"

Yang shrugged and said. "I'm not too sure, but I know that I'm happy about it."

Blake smiled and said. "Right, that's why."

"There you go, now Blake is happier, and you two could go to Vale no problem." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, it's okay for you to go to Vale tomorrow. I don't mind being alone." Weiss assured.

"Well, I don't like leaving you alone. So I'm staying." Ruby stated.

"No you're not." Weiss said.

"Yes I am." Ruby fired back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"ENOUGH!" Yang exclaimed.

The two girls jumped at the loud blonde girl's shout.

"Listen, if Weiss said it's cool for you to go, then you shouldn't worry Rubes. Also if Ruby wants to keep you company Weiss, then you shouldn't deny her that."

"How does saying that help in any way? You just told us that both options are the right one." Weiss inquired.

"I meant that you two shouldn't have this much trouble arguing about this. Now decide already." Yang ordered.

"I stand by what I said. I'm alright with staying alone." Weiss stated.

Ruby frowned and said. "But I don't want you to be alone."

Weiss saw the look in Ruby's eyes, and realized that she really felt strong about something so miniscule.

"Why do you worry about me spending a day by myself?" Weiss asked.

"It's just that you spent four years alone, and I want you to spend as much time with us as you can. If that means missing out on one little trip to Vale, then I don't care." Ruby answered.

Blake and Yang smiled at their leader's honesty about the snow fox.

_I'm going to regret this._

"What if… I go with you to Vale?" The snow fox muttered.

"What?" Ruby asked, not hearing what Weiss had said.

Weiss sighed and said. "I said what if I go with you to Vale."

The others were shocked that Weiss would even suggest such a thing.

"But I thought you never wanted to go to Vale; or any town for that matter." Ruby said.

"I think that for this one and only time, I can deal with any crap that people has to say in Vale." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, you don't need to. We know how you feel about this, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Ruby assured.

"I'm the one who suggested it, and you three have not once asked me to go. I appreciate that, but if you're going to be so stubborn about me being alone; I might as well try to have a compromise here." Weiss explained.

"You know we could all just spend the day here. We don't have to go to Vale." Yang said.

Weiss shook her head and said. "Don't let me be the reason you change your plans. I told you that I'm okay with this, but only this one time."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but you need to understand that I will be alone a lot more than you want. I know that you don't want that, but it's true. I'm willing to do this one time, since you feel so strongly about me not being alone." Weiss responded.

Ruby smiled and said. "Okay Weiss, but if anything bothers you while we're in Vale; please let us know. We'll come right back home."

_Home? I guess this is their home._

Weiss nodded and went to lie down on her bed.

"Well alright, team RWBY field trip tomorrow!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake rolled her eyes and said. "I'm going to bed. Weiss, remember that if you're not feeling up to going tomorrow, please tell us."

"I will, Blake. Now let's all just get some sleep." Weiss suggested.

The four headed off to bed.

The morning had arrived and everyone was getting ready for their little trip to Vale. Weiss was slightly worried about it, but she knew that with the others with her, she shouldn't have too much of a problem.

"Okay, so where should we go first?" Yang asked.

"Ooh, how about we go to the docks!" Ruby suggested.

The others were confused by this.

"Why do you want to go to the docks, Rubes?" Yang inquired.

"I heard that some students from other schools are coming over to Vale via boat, and I just thought it be cool to see them." Ruby explained.

"Why are people from other schools coming here?" Weiss asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. Vale is hosting this year's Vytal Festival. It's going to have dances and parades, and the best part is the tournament that's going to take place." Ruby smiled.

"So this tournament will have students from other schools?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, that's why some people are showing up in Vale. They're getting here early to prepare." Ruby explained.

"As long as I don't have to talk to any of them, then I'm okay with that." Weiss stated.

The four headed off to Vale, hoping their day would end up better than the last time they visited Vale.

Once they arrived they all noticed the town had been preparing for the Vytal Festival.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait till the Vytal Festival actually happens." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Are you more excited about the parades and dances, or the tournament itself?" Weiss inquired.

"Mostly the tournament, but I wouldn't mind watching the parade." Ruby answered.

"No dances?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby here isn't much of a dancer. She can't even walk in heels." Yang smirked.

"You act like they're the easiest thing to deal with!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Weiss doesn't seem to have a problem walking in them." Yang stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we head to the docks? I want to see if we missed the students or not." Ruby suggested.

Team RWBY made it to the docks, though it seemed like the boats had already dropped some people off.

"Aw man, I think we missed the students." Ruby frowned.

"Oh well, at least we don't need to wait that long in this smelly dock." Yang stated.

The girls began to walk away, but Ruby noticed two policemen investigating a crime scene.

"Hey, look over there." Ruby told her team.

"What? It's just a break-in." Weiss said.

"Let's go check it out." Ruby suggested.

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby bolted towards the officers. Weiss sighed and the others followed their leader.

"Another dust shop robbery." One of the policemen said.

"They left all the money again." The other said.

"You thinking it were the White Fang?" The first officer asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough to worry about that." The other officer said.

"The White Fang? Are they in Vale too?" Weiss inquired.

"Most likely, but for them to be stealing dust in the middle of Vale is odd." Blake answered.

"It sucks that even in Vale, people can't feel safe. The kingdoms protect us from the grimm, but the White Fang is causing problems too." Yang stated.

Blake sighed, knowing full well that Yang was right. The group she was a part of was almost as bad as the grimm.

"Hey, stop that faunus!" Someone yelled.

The four girls turned and ran to back to the docks, to see what was happening.

A blonde haired monkey faunus was seen jumping on the edge of a boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." The monkey faunus said.

"You no good stowaway!" One sailor said.

The monkey faunus grabs a banana and said. "A no good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway."

The officers who were investigating the dust shop robbery earlier came over to the docks.

"Hey, you get down from there this instant." The officer ordered.

The monkey faunus throws a banana peel at the officer's face, who in turn gets pissed. The faunus boy jumps off and runs away. He passes by Team RWBY and looks at Blake for a quick second. The officers then begin to chase the faunus.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

Blake sighed and said. "Really, again?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"So, is this all Vale has to offer? Robberies, and some stowaways?" Weiss questioned

"It usually isn't like this." Ruby stated.

"Whatever. I don't know how I feel about this right now." Weiss frowned.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I was fine coming to Vale, but now all I see are officers blaming a group of faunus for a dust shop robbery, and some faunus boy causing others to see faunus act like criminals. It doesn't seem like this place is any better." Weiss explained.

"Do you want to go back to Beacon? We can if you want to Weiss. You know we don't mind." Ruby assured.

"I guess, but maybe I should just go back alone. There's no need for you all to miss out on this little trip, just because I want to go back." Weiss stated.

Ruby shook her head and said. "Nope, we're a team Weiss. I don't care about staying in Vale. We're all going back if you go."

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. We're cool with this." Yang assured.

The four started to head back to the airship, but suddenly an orange haired girl ran into Weiss, knocking them both down.

"Ouch, hey watch where you're going." Weiss growled.

Ruby helped Weiss up, and noticed the orange haired girl wasn't getting up.

"Salutations." The orange haired girl greeted.

"Um, hi." Ruby said back.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking." The orange haired girl said.

"Do you want to get up, or what?" Yang asked.

"Oh, right." Suddenly the orange haired girl jumps up.

The others took a step back, kind of freaked out by the girl's personality.

"Hello there. I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbowed Yang. "I mean, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted again.

"You already said that." Weiss reminded.

Penny looked confused and said. "So I did."

"Well, look. We're going to go, try not to run into any more people." Weiss stated.

"Bye friend." Ruby waved.

The four girls started to head out.

Suddenly Penny appeared in front of them, which shock the four.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked Ruby.

"Uh, what?" Ruby looked worried.

"You called me your friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny questioned.

Ruby looked past Penny, and at her team. They were trying to give her signals to tell her no, but she didn't quite get them.

"Uh, yeah sure, why not" Ruby said, causing her team to fall over.

"Sensational." Penny exclaimed.

"Uh, so is it okay if we just left? We can talk another time, my friend here really wants to go home." Ruby stated.

"Okay, I hope to see you all at the Vytal Festival." Penny smiled.

"Yeah, okay. See you later Penny." Ruby waved.

Penny turned and left the four.

"That girl was weird." Yang said.

"No kidding." Weiss agreed.

Team RWBY returned to their dorm. Weiss didn't have that bad of a time, but she had wished that certain things hadn't happened that day.

"Weiss, thanks for coming to Vale with us today. I know it wasn't the best time, but I am glad you weren't alone today." Ruby said.

"It wasn't that bad, but I do wish that some faunus would just ease up on making people think we're all bad." Weiss frowned.

"It's hard to go through the rules of these places as a faunus, Weiss. I'm not surprised that some faunus act the way they do." Blake stated.

"I'm not either. I just wish that they could handle it differently." Weiss said, remembering that she had done the same all those years ago.

"How about instead of thinking about this, we all get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we could all just hang out and do stuff here at Beacon." Yang suggested.

"Ooh, I have an idea." Ruby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"It's a surprise." Ruby teased.

"It better be a good one." Yang said.

"Trust me, it will. Good night guys." Ruby smiled.

"Night everyone." Yang said.

"Goodnight." Blake spoke.

"Goodnight." Weiss said.

The four drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter personally. I know some things from the canon story are different, but I did say that I would have some changes here and there with canon events.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Star gazing must be a great experience, especially when you can share it with people you care about. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I am feeling a lot better now.**

**To NotUrAverage- Don't worry about the double review. Sorry about the fall. Glad to see you were okay with the length of the chapter, I was worried it was too short. Thanks again btw, I'm doing better now.**

**To jr2016- I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story so far, and I'm glad you like the backstory I've created. I do want to get White Rose going, but as you said, it's something that I don't want to rush. Thank you for reviewing, since you said you don't review that often.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 42.**


	42. Time To Go

**Here's chapter 42 everyone.**

* * *

Today, Weiss was ready to go back home. She didn't know how to break it to Ruby, but she knew she couldn't just leave without saying bye first.

_I've had a good time with them, but it's time to go back to where I belong._

Weiss looked towards the closet and sighed.

_I still can't believe I found a human that treats me just like you did, Lyra._

She wanted to find Ruby to tell her of her departure. Weiss thought it be best to just up and say it, instead of dragging anything out. She found Ruby reading a book in the library with Jaune. The fox faunus walked up to her friend and tapped her shoulder.

Ruby turned and said. "Oh, hey Weiss! What are you doing here? It's pretty early still, and I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Um, Ruby? Could I speak with you for a minute?" Weiss asked.

"Sure. Hey Jaune, I'll be right back." Ruby said to the blonde boy.

"Hold up, I don't think I ever got to meet your partner yet." Jaune stood from his chair.

"How did you know I was her partner?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby talks about you all th-." Ruby shut Jaune up.

"Okay, how about you just say hi instead, Jaune." Ruby suggested, hoping Weiss didn't catch what Jaune was about to say.

"Uh, okay. Hi there snow angel, I'm Jaune." Jaune put his hand out.

Weiss didn't like the nickname this one gave her. She was hesitant at first, but decided to shake his hand.

"So how come someone as beautiful as you, doesn't seem to be seen all that much?" Jaune smiled.

Ruby went wide eyed, since she knew Jaune was hitting on Weiss, which made her slightly upset by that.

Weiss internally gagged and said. "Please don't try that. I'm not interested."

"Not even a little?" Jaune asked.

Weiss just shook her head.

Jaune slumped back into his chair and asked. "You positive?"

Ruby took Weiss' hand and said. "Sorry Jaune, but my partner wants to talk to me about something. I'll see you later, okay."

Before Jaune could say something else, Ruby activated her semblance and bolted with Weiss.

"Ruby! Stop right now!" The snow fox demanded.

Ruby came to a halt. They had ended up outside somehow, since Ruby didn't care where they went, as long as Jaune wasn't there.

"Okay, stopped." Ruby smiled.

Weiss took a breath and said. "Why on Remnant did you just do that?"

"I just thought that Jaune was bugging you too much, and thought it would be best to just leave him there." Ruby half lied.

"Well you didn't have to use your semblance for us leave. You could've just told him and walked away." Weiss stated.

Ruby scratched her head, and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. Now what was it you want to talk about?"

Weiss sighed and motioned for the girl to sit on a bench that was near them.

Weiss took a few moments to figure out how to say it.

The snow fox took a breath and said. "Ruby, I think it's time that I headed back home."

Ruby's attitude suddenly shifted to a depressive one.

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"I said I think it's tim-." Weiss was cut off.

"I heard, but why so soon?" Ruby asked.

"Soon? I stayed longer than I promised the first time." Weiss stated.

"I-I know, but it just doesn't feel like it's been that long." Ruby said.

"It has though, Ruby. I know you don't want this, but I've stayed here long enough." Weiss explained.

"But what about what we were going to do today?" Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean?" Weiss didn't know what Ruby was talking about.

"Yang said that we should spend the day hanging out at Beacon together. Don't you remember?" Ruby reminded.

Weiss realized this and said. "Oh, right. Well what did you even want to do?"

"I wanted to ask Blake and Yang to see the night sky with us, just like I asked if we all could the other day." Ruby stated.

"You could do that at the cave. I told you that I would stare up at the sky myself sometimes, so it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss explained.

"That sounds great, Weiss. How about you go and relax in the dorm for a bit, while I get ready for later." Ruby smiled.

Weiss was surprised to see Ruby handling this better than she thought. She believed the girl would be trying to convince her to stay longer.

"O-okay, Ruby. I'll be waiting till you guys are ready to go, but if you aren't ready by night; I'll need to go alone." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded, and Weiss headed to the dorm.

Once Weiss was out of sight Ruby began to tear up.

_Why? I thought everything was going well. Why would she want to leave? _

Weiss entered the dorm room, and Blake and Yang were there.

"I didn't think you guys would be here already." Weiss said.

Yang turned to the snow fox and said. "Hello to you to, Weiss."

"Hi, Weiss." Blake greeted.

"Hello Blake. Hey, did Ruby already tell you what she wanted to do today?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, but she said it was a secret. So don't spoil it for us." Yang ordered.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. Look I have something to tell you two."

Blake put her book down, and Yang sat up.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Weiss sighed and said. "I'm going back to the forest tonight."

Yang and Blake were surprised by this. They didn't know if Ruby knew already, and was worried how the young leader would react.

"Oh, you are?" Yang frowned.

"Yes. I think it's best to leave now, since it's been long enough." Weiss explained.

"Did you tell Ruby yet?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and she was upset, but at the end of it she seemed to be okay about it." Weiss stated.

"Really?" Yang asked, confused at how her sister would be fine with this.

"Maybe she just realized that it's fine for me to go." Weiss assumed.

"I doubt that." Yang muttered.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Yang lied.

Weiss decided not to pry.

"Wait, if you're leaving tonight, then why did you ask about what Ruby wanted to do today?" Yang questioned.

"It has something to do with me leaving." Weiss answered.

"How? Didn't she just find out today that you're going back?" Blake inquired.

"Just wait and see. Yang did say not to spoil anything." Weiss stated.

The two nodded, but were both upset that the snow fox was leaving. They didn't want their friend to leave, since it meant they wouldn't see her as much anymore, and she would be in more danger out in the forest than she would at Beacon. They couldn't say anything though, since they knew how she would react.

Several hours passed and Weiss was wondering where Ruby was.

_I told her not to take too long. I'm going to just have to go._

Suddenly Ruby entered the dorm, and said. "Alright, so should we get this started?"

Yang shot up and asked. "Get what started?"

"Did Weiss tell you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Blake frowned, which Weiss hadn't noticed, but they did nod.

"Well then, that just gives us a good reason to all be together." Ruby stated.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"We're all going to escort Weiss back to her cave." Ruby stated.

"I thought that was already something we had planned on doing when Weiss was ready to leave?" Yang believed.

"Well yeah, but once we get there, we're going to do what we did when we were kids." Ruby smiled.

"What?" Yang inquired.

"We're going to just sit back and watch the night sky together." Ruby answered.

"That sounds nice. A relaxing night is in order." Blake stated.

"What brought this on, Rubes? We haven't sat back and enjoyed the night sky in a while." Yang asked.

"Weiss let me walk with her the other day, and we eventually just sat down and watched the sky for some time. It was nice, so I thought we could all do that." Ruby smiled.

"Well okay then, so when are we going?" Yang asked.

"I don't mind going now." Weiss suggested.

Ruby frowned at this, since it was clear that Weiss wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Why don't you change out of your uniform, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and said. "I'm sorry Ruby, but if I bring the outfit you designed for me, it will surely be ruined."

"What? Why would that happen?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be back in the forest, and I'm pretty sure that at one point that dress will get torn up. I don't want to ruin that." Weiss explained.

"But I designed that for you. It's yours Weiss. It wouldn't make me feel right to have it their hanging in the closet for all this time." Ruby stated.

"And if it gets ruined? What then?" Weiss asked.

"Then I'll design another one." Ruby said.

"I'll help make it, if you need me to." Yang added.

"See, so please take this one." Ruby begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but please go outside the room so I can change."

The three stepped out to allow the snow fox to change into her outfit. Once she was done, she stepped out and told them she'll outside for them to head out.

Not that long later, the three met up with the snow fox and they headed into the forest. They knew that security cameras would see them, but since they would be back by a good time, they knew it shouldn't be an issue.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Blake whispered to Weiss.

The two were in the back of the little team formation, so the sisters couldn't hear what Blake said.

"Honestly, I don't know. This is what I've wanted to do ever since I got to Beacon. I wanted to go back home, but now…" Weiss stopped.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Now, I'm not sure what I want." Weiss admitted.

"Do you think this is something to think over? Or are you going to continue to your cave?" Blake questioned.

"What is there to think over, Blake?" Weiss said, confused at what the cat faunus meant.

"Don't you think that you might actually like it at Beacon? And with us?" Blake stated.

"You guys? Sure, but Beacon itself; why would I feel like it's a good place to be? All I've ever done there was spend time with you three." Weiss reminded.

"True, but you did enjoy your time there. Something you thought not possible when we first met you." Blake stated.

"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, but I'm just letting you know that if there is a slight chance that you do in fact want to stay at Beacon; it wouldn't be a problem. It would be something all of us would be happy to hear, but that is your choice. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about it." Blake answered.

Weiss decided not to say anything back, and continue their walk to her cave.

The four reached their destination, surprisingly not running into any grimm on the way, which upset Yang, since she really wanted to have something to fight other than a training partner.

"Well, we're here." Ruby said.

"Yes, home." Weiss frowned, but made sure the others didn't see.

"So do we just sit at the entrance and relax?" Yang asked.

"It's what I did sometimes, so yes we could do that." Weiss answered.

The girls sat at the edge of the cave and stared up at the sky.

"Wow Rubes, I forgot how peaceful this was. You should've gotten me to do this a while ago." Yang smiled.

"You should thank Weiss for that, since she was the one to bring that back for me." Ruby said.

Yang scooted over to Blake and place her head on her shoulder, causing the cat faunus to blush.

"Um, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Yang answered, with her eyes closed.

"Any reason you're doing that?" Blake muttered.

"Shush, let's enjoy this properly." Yang smiled.

The cat faunus smiled and decided to allow this, since it was a beautiful night after all.

Ruby looked over at her sister and Blake and smiled. She then looked over at Weiss, who was in a trance; staring up at the night sky.

_Weiss. This is it, isn't it? After tonight, I might not see you for a long time, and even if I do; I'll never know if you're safe until I get here. I need to tell her. It's now or never._

"Weiss." Ruby called out.

Weiss snapped out her little trance and responded. "Yes, Ruby."

"There's something I wanted to tell you for some time." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I- I have been thinking about everything, and I wanted to tell you-." Ruby was cut off.

"Ruby! Move." Yang shouted.

Suddenly a beowolf was in Ruby's face. Weiss had grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the way with her.

"Again!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How did it find us? We didn't even run into any grimm on the way here." Yang questioned.

"It was probably stalking us. Grimm aren't just mindless monsters, they know how to hunt." Blake stated.

"Just kill this thing." Weiss ordered.

Before the team could fire upon the beowolf, a pack of them began to appear.

"Perfect, what a great homecoming this was." Weiss growled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Yang asked.

"Is this the time for those questions?" Weiss glared.

"Guess not, so who's first." Yang activated her gauntlets.

"This shouldn't be too much of a problem. Last time there were way more than this, and there were even boarbatusk and ursa backing them up." Ruby stated.

"You also got hurt, don't forget that." Weiss reminded, though she would have rather not brought up that memory.

The beowolves went on the offensive, but Team RWBY was ready. Weiss dodged the first few attacks and froze her targets, while Blake used her clones to trick some of the beowolves so Yang could get the jump on them. Ruby easily sliced through the beowolves, but suddenly she was propelled back by an attack at her blind spot.

Ruby staggered a little, but quickly recovered. She saw that the beowolves that first appeared were dying off rather quickly, but more and more kept showing up.

"Guys! We should leave, now. They just keep coming." Ruby exclaimed.

"Where would we go?" Weiss asked, while taking out another beowolf.

"To Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ruby then ran at another beowolf who was about to attack Yang. She sliced it in half, and Yang gave her sister a thumbs up in thanks.

Blake jumped over Weiss who was having trouble with a few beowolves herself. She took the opportunity to trick the beowolves again, and used her semblance once more. Once the beowolves attacked the clone, Weiss swapped to lightning dust and zapped the unsuspecting creatures.

"Listen, I already said that I'm ready to go home. So if that means I have to find a new cave, then so be it, but I can't go back to Beacon." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, we need to get out of here. There isn't much we could do, besides waste our reserves." Ruby tried to reason.

"I can't. I- I don't want to go back." Weiss stated.

"But Weiss." Ruby tried to continue.

"NO! I can't accept life in that place. You and the others are fine, but I won't allow myself to think I can have a life there." Weiss exclaimed.

A beowolf jumped at Weiss, who was shot by Yang.

"Listen, Weiss. We know how you feel, but this isn't the best situation to deal with. We'll go back to Beacon, and then we'll figure out where to bring you from there. We'll even help you look for a new cave, since this one seems to be getting way too much attention." Yang tried to get the snow fox to budge.

Weiss did something she wouldn't have thought she wouldn't have done. She ran. Weiss ran through the grimm and away from her team. They were shocked by this.

"Weiss! Where are you going?" Ruby shouted.

"Damn it. We need to go after her. It isn't safe here." Yang stated.

"Quick, before she gets too far." Blake said.

Ruby and Blake used their semblances to dodge the creatures, while Yang just bowled right through them.

They gave chase to the snow fox.

"Why would she run like that?" Ruby frowned.

"She doesn't want to go back to Beacon." Blake answered.

"I told her that we'd bring her back later. Why is she being so difficult?" Yang said in aggravation.

"We need to see if we can talk with her about this, and not be mad at her. So please try to forgive this, Yang." Ruby pleaded.

Yang sighed and said. "Alright, but it's only because she eventually forgave me. I owe her that much."

Ruby smiled and said. "Thank you, Yang."

Weiss kept running, until she was hit in the side unsuspectingly by a boarbatusk. The snow fox screamed in pain, but quickly got up. She knew how stupid it was to run, but she didn't want to go back to Beacon. Now she had to deal with the grimm.

The boarbatusk rushed the girl, who in turn deflected the creature. She used this opportunity to strike, but ended up almost being hit by a beowolf.

"More of you? Well fine then." Weiss charged in.

The constant fighting and the fact that she was a little hurt from that boarbatusk attack; didn't leave Weiss in a good condition. Even now more grimm showed up.

"Damn it." Weiss cursed.

She tried to take down as many as she could, but was hit in her blind spot by the same boarbatusk. She slammed into a tree, and dropped her rapier. A beowolf went in for the kill.

_This is as far as I got? _

Weiss closed her eyes and waited for the strike that would have ended her life, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby standing in front of her.

"R-Ruby? How did you-." Weiss was cut off.

Ruby was crying. "Why? Why would you go and do something so stupid?"

"I-I-." Weiss was cut off by a hug.

"I was almost too late. If it was a second later, you would be gone. Don't do that to me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Ruby sniffled.

Weiss just remained quiet, feeling awful that she caused Ruby to cry this much.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to believe life in that school is possible." Weiss stated.

Ruby pulled away and wiped some tears. "Why would you not want to? We've been having an amazing time at Beacon."

"Because the things I care about the most seem to be taken from me at every turn! I don't want you or anything else to be taken again, so I just want to leave it before getting it yanked away from me." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, nothing would ever happen to me, or anyone else you care about again. I'd make sure of that. I would keep you happy for as long as I lived." Ruby stated.

Weiss began to cry a little, since hearing something like that broke her.

Suddenly a beowolf began to creep it's way to the unsuspecting two. Since Ruby used her semblance to get here faster, Blake and Yang weren't around. It was perfect for the beowolf. Its took the opportunity and jumped at the girls.

Weiss caught it at the last second and screamed. "NO!"

Ruby was then pushed away, and when she stood up she froze.

She saw that the beowolf struck Weiss' left eye. It was bleeding excessively. Would the fox faunus be blind in her left eye now?

Ruby suddenly snapped. She screamed in anger and charged at the beowolf.

Weiss was still slightly conscious, but for only a few short moments. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was her second human friend fighting the beowolf.

* * *

**Ever wonder why I never brought up Weiss' scar? This was a long chapter for me to write, which actually doesn't feel like much. I'm happy with it though, well besides the fight scenes. I can't write them that well, so I apologize for that.**

**To GlowingWolf418- That's awesome. I'm glad you got an account now. I would have sent you a private message responding to your review instead of this, but the site said I couldn't. Check your account settings to see if you allowed private messages to go through. Once that's done I'll be responding to any reviews you post with private messages. Btw, glad you liked the chapter. **

**To AlphaOmegaWolf- I liked that part as well. Those two arguing is something I wish I would write more. I will do my best to continue to bring you all something to enjoy. **

**To the guest on chapter 41- I've expressed my discomfort with including canon events to another reader, but I don't want to throw them all out the window. As you can see, there is no dock scene with Roman in this chapter. Honestly it probably won't be in the story at all. I just wanted to have Sun and Penny show up, and for the Vytal Festival to be talked about. I hope you won't worry too much when canon events show up, since I try to include them, but make changes so it isn't just a retelling.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 43.**


	43. A Memory

**Hopefully nobody is confused by the beginning of this chapter. It will make sense at the end of it.**

**Here's chapter 43 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was eating some strawberries that were brought to her. She placed her plate on a glyph once she was done, and placed it on her table. The white haired fox faunus smiled, happy that she was experienced with her glyphs now. The child was thirteen now, and had been training her glyph abilities with Clara.

A blue haired girl with short hair walked into her room.

"Hi Weiss!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hey Lyra. You seem a little cheery today." Weiss smiled.

"Is it a crime to be happy a lot?" Lyra asked.

Weiss giggled and said. "I guess not."

"So I was thinking." Lyra started.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Do you maybe want to head out of the Burrow tonight?" Lyra questioned.

Weiss was a little worried about that, since even though the two did sometimes go out to look up at the sky, she didn't want to keep it up.

"Why do you want to leave the Burrow tonight? You and I weren't assigned to go on any food runs this week." Weiss stated.

"I don't mean for a food run. I want to just enjoy the night sky, like we do sometimes. We're crammed up in this place, and I thought it would be nice to enjoy the fresh air." Lyra explained.

"I know we go out there sometimes, but maybe we shouldn't anymore. What if someone catches us? Or what if someone follows us back to the Burrow? We can't risk something like that." Weiss said, not liking the idea.

"No one would do anything to us if they saw us, and I doubt anyone would follow us to the Burrow." Lyra assured.

"I don't know, Lyra. We haven't been caught before, but I really think it would be best to just stay here." Weiss frowned.

Lyra put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss, I told you that no one would do anything to us. I'm human, so if someone questioned me about you; I would tell them a lie to make them think I was keeping you out of trouble or something. I won't say that by the way, if it bothers you."

"Lyra I-I still don't-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, I promise that nothing bad will happen. Please just trust me. I really want to go, but I don't want to without you." Lyra begged.

Weiss was still hesitant, but asked. "How long would we be out there for?"

Lyra smiled, since Weiss was potentially thinking about joining her.

"It would only be for an hour, just like always." Lyra explained.

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay, but what about Clara? We almost got caught last time, and I think she might be suspicious?"

"Don't worry. We'll do what we usually do." Lyra assured.

"I don't like lying to Clara though." Weiss frowned.

"Clara wouldn't let us go outside, you know that. So we'll just sneak out, and come back before she notices we're gone." Lyra explained.

"Lyra, this doesn't sound like a good idea. Seriously, what if Clara finds out? We could get into some big trouble." Weiss worried.

"It's not like there's a rule saying we can't leave the Burrow. It's not a prison; we just can't let anyone know about it. We'll be fine." Lyra stated.

"You know, if we get into any trouble; I'm blaming you." Weiss said.

Lyra perked up and asked. "Does that mean we're going?"

"Yes, but only for half an hour. I don't want to risk any more time out there." Weiss stated.

"Okay, that's fair." Lyra said.

"What do we do for now?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just rest for a bit. I'll make sure to get you up at the right time, and then we'll head out." Lyra suggested.

Weiss nodded and went to lie on her bed.

Several hours passed and Lyra tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss groaned and said. "Huh? Lyra, what time is it?"

"It's about eleven. Come on, get ready." Lyra responded.

"Oh, right. Look Lyra, are you sure that this is a good idea? I'm still worried about this whole thing." Weiss expressed her discomfort about leaving the Burrow.

Lyra looked back and said. "Weiss, you know that I'll make sure that everything goes well. We'll only be out there for a half hour, and we'll be enjoying the night sky. Don't you want to be out there without worrying about some food run, and just being there for our own enjoyment?"

"I suppose, but I'm still worried." Weiss frowned.

"You know, I was thinking about this a lot. It's not fair that we're stuck down here. I know I'd be okay going out there and getting seen by people, but you wouldn't and I hate that. You shouldn't be forced to hide from those jerks." Lyra fumed.

Weiss sighed and said. "I don't mind staying here. Everyone here, especially you and Clara has made me happy."

"I know you don't, but I think you should at least enjoy life up there." Lyra stated.

"Alright, it's obvious that this is something you feel strongly about. Alright let's get this started." Weiss sighed.

"Here, put your pillows under your blanket." Lyra

"I know." Weiss said.

Weiss placed her pillows under the blanket. Lyra and Weiss then started to leave their room. They had to leave quietly, since some people were already asleep. The problem was the staircase. They couldn't activate it to leave, which is why Lyra made sure they left at this exact time.

"Hide over here." Lyra whispered.

Weiss and Lyra hid behind a corner. Suddenly the two faunus came down the stairs, and Weiss and Lyra waited on them to head to the kitchen area first. Once they saw them disappear around a corner, they made their move. The two faunus were only coming back from their first food run, which is why Lyra knew they wouldn't close the staircase down.

The girls were outside, but knew that the two faunus that were on the food run would come back outside. They needed to hide. They ducked behind a bush and saw the faunus exit the house and head for the woods.

"Phew, okay let's go." Lyra exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

Lyra pointed at a hill and said. "Over there. It'll be so much nicer to see the sky from a higher point."

"That hill is pretty far, Lyra. Don't you want to stay close to the Burrow?" Weiss questioned.

"It's not that far, and we won't be long anyway." Lyra responded.

Weiss followed the blue haired girl. Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching the two girls.

Lyra and Weiss got to the top of the hill and sat down.

"See, isn't the sky amazing to look at?" Lyra smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "I suppose it is."

Lyra went to lie down on the grassy hill, while Weiss opted to stay sitting.

"Lie down, Weiss. It's more comfortable this way." Lyra suggested.

Weiss smiled and did so.

"Isn't this relaxing? Just lying back, and enjoying the night sky." Lyra stated.

"You know, it really is." Weiss agreed.

"So why did you want to go up this hill? We usually stay close to the Burrow and watch from there." Weiss inquired.

"I thought it would be nice to lie down on the soft grass and stare up at the sky, other than just standing around." Lyra explained.

"Well it is comfortable. I'm happy we did this tonight. I was a little worried, but it's still nice to see the sky like this at night." Weiss smiled.

Lyra smiled back and scooted over to her friend. She wrapped an arm around Weiss, who in turn blushed at the sudden contact.

"Lyra!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Lyra had her eyes closed.

"Why are you doing that?" Weiss questioned.

"Shh, it's nice to just relax like this. It doesn't bother you, right?" Lyra suddenly moved, not wanting Weiss feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, it was a little weird, but I guess it's fine." Weiss answered.

Lyra smiled and again, wrapped an arm over Weiss.

The fox faunus eased into it, and closed her eyes.

Back at the Burrow, Clara had picked up some extra food to leave for the girls. She walked into their room.

"Lyra, Weiss. I got you two some extra food." Clara said.

She didn't get a response from the girls, so she place the plates on the table.

"Come on Lyra, I know it's late, but don't you wan-." Clara froze.

She lifted Lyra's blanket and found pillows where her adoptive daughter should be.

"What the hell? Weiss, have you se-." Again Clara found pillows underneath a blanket. This time Weiss' blanket.

"Those two." Clara growled.

"Alright Lyra, we should head back now." Weiss suggested.

Lyra groaned and said. "Five more minutes."

Weiss smiled at her friend and said. "No way, I said a half hour. No more, no less. Let's go."

Lyra sighed and got up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay an extra hour?"

"I'm positive, now come on." Weiss ordered.

"Fine, but we should do this again. It's been a while since we last went outside like this." Lyra suggested.

"Okay, but I choose the location next." Lyra stated.

"Deal." Lyra agreed.

The two headed back. It wasn't too far of a walk back, but they still had some walking to do.

As the girls approach the Burrow, a voice is heard.

"Stop right there!" The voice yelled.

The girls froze and turned around. A man with a gun was aiming at the two.

"Okay you two. Keep yourselves still, and be the hell quiet. Yell and I shoot." The man threatened.

Lyra and Weiss were terrified. They didn't know how this man found them, but they knew they had to listen to what he said. Weiss had her rapier, but she didn't want to risk anything happening to Lyra.

"I know you two. You especially little fox." The man stated.

Weiss was scared. How did this man know her?

"Are you wondering how I know you? Well you're little excursions in my shop would be the reason." The man smirked.

He knew. How?

"I knew somebody was stealing from my store, which is why I made sure to wait one night. I caught you, you little shit. Now you're coming with me." The man began to walk towards the girls.

Suddenly a shot was fired near the man's foot.

"What the hell?" The man shouted.

"Stay away from them." A familiar voice said.

It was Clara.

"Clara!" Weiss and Lyra exclaimed.

"You animal, stay out of this. That little shit has been stealing from my shop." The man stated.

Clara kept her rifle aimed at the man and said. "I'm going to say this once. Leave, right now."

"You think you scare me? We both got guns, but you have kids with you. You really want to risk those two?" The man remarked.

Clara knew the man was right, but she wouldn't lower the rifle just yet.

"What do you want? I can try and pay back whatever this girl stole from you." Clara tried to reason.

"Money isn't going to cut it. Give me the kid, and I'll let you and the other one go." The man tried making a deal.

"No!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra, be quiet." Clara ordered.

Lyra clung to Weiss, who were both frightened by all this.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't happening. These two are with me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you near either of them." Clara growled.

"Well that's too bad." The man fired his gun.

"NO!" Weiss suddenly woke up.

She was in the infirmary.

"What? Where am I?" She asked out loud.

Suddenly a nurse ran into the room.

"What's going on here? Oh, you're awake." The nurse noticed.

"W-where am I? Please tell me." Weiss begged.

"It's okay. Calm down, you're in Beacon's infirmary." The nurse explained.

"Infirmary?" Weiss was confused.

She was also not sure why she couldn't see out of her left eye. She brought her hand to the eye, and felt that it was bandaged.

"You were lucky. That beowolves claw didn't hit your eye directly. You'll be able to see out of it, but it will scar over." The nurse frowned.

"How did I get here?" Weiss asked.

"Your team brought you here, well actually it was the girl in the hood. She demanded that we help you right away. She even ran through and broke the doors when she got here with you in her arms." The nurse answered.

_Ruby? _

"Where are they now?" Weiss questioned.

"They're most likely in their dorm. They'll be here soon though, since the girl in the hood demanded we tell her when you woke up. You have some really good friends." The nurse smiled.

"Yes, well is it okay if I get some rest?" Weiss asked.

"I need to get the doctor to check on you first, but after you're free to relax." The nurse stated.

Weiss nodded and the nurse left to get the doctor.

The snow fox fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling. She let some tears loose.

_Why did I have to have that dream?_

* * *

**If anyone is wondering about the outcome of that specific part, don't worry. It will be answered soon enough. **

**To GlowingWolf418- I know I said I would private message you, but I'm still not sure if it works. I sent one as a test, and it says it went through. If it did work, then I will officially send you only private messages as responses for your reviews. Let me know if the message went through btw.**

**To YX- I'm glad you found the fighting scene to be okay. You were curious about the sad part, well here it partially is. The rest will be explained at one point. A peaceful and quiet night staring at the stars is something that I truly wish I did more, but I sadly live in the city, and lights just eat the stars away. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 42-I liked having Weiss get her scar this way, so I'm happy you agree with it. A painful cliffhanger was something I was shooting for in that chapter, so I guess that was a success.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Glad you liked it. To answer your question; that's a secret. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 44.**


	44. This Is How It Feels

**Here's chapter 44 everyone.**

* * *

The doctor had checked up on Weiss and told her to just relax for a bit, since she won't be leaving the bed for some time. Weiss was waiting for her team, since they were informed that she had woken up. The snow fox didn't know what to do when they got there. Would they yell at her for running off? How could she face them after running away?

Suddenly the door flew open and a red blur entered the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran and hugged the snow fox.

Weiss didn't think Ruby would react this way.

"You're okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby pulled away and smiled at her friend. Weiss could tell the girl was crying, since her eyes were red.

"What happened, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"The beowolf. It hurt you, so I made sure to kill it. Yang and Blake caught up to us, and we brought you to the infirmary." Ruby explained.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Why what?" Ruby was confused.

"Why aren't you upset with me? I ran off when I shouldn't have. I thought you would be furious." Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby said nothing for a moment and looked down.

The girl looked back up and said. "You think after all this time that we've spent together, I would be mad at you? Why would I ever be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong. I'm just happy that you're okay now."

"You heard me, I ran off." Weiss stated.

"I wouldn't be mad at you for that. I'm upset that you would just run off, but I would never be mad at you." Ruby said.

Weiss buried her face in her hands. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Ruby asked.

"Be so nice to me. Even when I make a stupid mistake, you're still nice to me." Weiss took her face out of her hands.

"You're really going to bring this up? I told you before that I would keep you happy for as long as I lived, and being mad at you would break that vow." Ruby stated.

Weiss was so shocked by Ruby's continued support of her. She couldn't imagine how lucky she was to have someone like this in her life.

_This is real. _

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Weiss began to tear up.

Ruby said nothing and wrapped her arms around the fox faunus.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Ruby assured.

Blake and Yang had been watching the two from the door, not wanting to disturb them.

"Weiss, I don't want you to think that me or any of us would be mad at you. I care about you too much to ever be mad. I understand why you ran away." Ruby said.

Weiss was starting to calm down, but didn't pull away.

"It wasn't a decision I should have made. I put you in danger by making you all chase after me." Weiss stated.

"The grimm attacking us wasn't your fault, so don't go thinking that any of us were in danger because of you." Ruby said.

Weiss pulled away and wiped a tear from her right eye.

Ruby frowned and moved her hand closer to Weiss' bandaged eye.

"What are you doing?" Weiss backed up.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

"For what?" Weiss asked.

"Your eye. I'm so sorry." Ruby looked down.

"You didn't do this to me." Weiss reminded.

"I might as well have! If I paid more attention, I would have realized there was a beowolf behind me." Ruby exclaimed.

"It was stalking us, so there wasn't any way you could have known. I didn't even catch it till the last second." Weiss stated.

"No, Ozpin made me leader, and that means I can't fail my team; especially my partner, but I did fail. I failed you." Ruby stared at the ground.

"You're not a failure. You're the farthest from it." Weiss stated.

"How so? I couldn't protect you." Ruby asked.

"Nobody in the world can control every single situation they encounter, so you can't say you're a failure because a grimm hurt me. It was out of anyone's control." Weiss answered.

"Just because I can't control every situation, doesn't mean I couldn't have controlled that one better. We were in the Emerald Forest. I shouldn't have dropped my guard." Ruby said.

"And I shouldn't have run off, but you told me that wasn't my fault. You can't tell me that what I did wasn't my fault, and then say that you're to blame for my injury." Weiss explained.

"That's different though. You ran for a reason, and I dropped my guard out in the forest, where grimm live in. I shouldn't have been so dumb." Ruby stated.

"You're not dumb, so don't go saying that about yourself." Weiss exclaimed.

"You still haven't explained how I'm not a failure, which I doubt you'll prove that." Ruby frowned.

"Would a failure go through the hell of chasing a faunus through the forest, just to get her injuries healed?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was about to say something, but Weiss cut her off. "Would a failure convince a foolish faunus girl that humans aren't all bad, especially the so called failure herself?"

"Weiss -." Ruby was cut off again.

"And would a failure become a person this faunus cares about?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked at her friend.

"You are no failure, Ruby Rose. You're a strong, brave, cheerful, and fun to be around huntress in training." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and hugged Weiss.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby hugged tighter.

"I should be the one thanking you." Weiss said.

The two pulled away, and Ruby looked down for a second.

"Weiss, can I tell you something?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?" Weiss wondered.

"That person you talked about in your past. Did you ever have feelings for her?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss went wide eyed by the question, which Ruby took note of immediately.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something that personal. Just pretend I didn't say anything." Ruby said.

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine, Ruby. Yes, I did in fact have feelings for Lyra."

"Oh, so that means you actually liked a human?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Lyra, was someone I couldn't be with." Weiss' ears drooped.

"You don't have to say anymore. I was just curious, and I shouldn't have said anything." Ruby frowned.

"I told you that it's fine, but I do want to know why you asked me that in the first place." Weiss wondered.

Ruby didn't know what to say, but she couldn't just stay quiet.

"I just wanted to know if Lyra ever made you happy, and if that happiness ever made you have feelings for her." Ruby answered.

"Well, she did make me happy. It was confusing to me when I started to care for Lyra in a different way. I didn't think much of it, but we spent so much time together that I really understood what she meant to me." Weiss said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Weiss remained silent.

"I wish I could tell you, but not right now." Weiss frowned.

"I understand." Ruby nodded.

Weiss laughed and said. "A human. I care for a human."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I was just thinking about how my life's changed because of you. I thought I would stay away from humanity forever, but you saved me from that." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and said. "Humanity hasn't been the kindest to you, but it makes me happy that even with all the crap you've dealt with, you're still one of the purest people I've ever met."

Weiss blushed and said. "I doubt the word pure should be used here."

"Say what you want, but I know you're an amazing person, Weiss." Ruby stated.

Weiss was going to say something, but she noticed Yang and Blake at the doorway.

"Yang? Blake? How long have you two been there?" Weiss asked.

Yang and Blake walked in the room, and Blake said. "We got here a few minutes ago. We didn't want to bother you guys."

Yang took a seat near Weiss' bed and asked. "How are you feeling, Weiss?"

"Fine, for the most part." Weiss responded.

"How's your eye feeling?" Blake asked.

"Well, the nurse told me I won't be blind in that eye, but there will be a scar." Weiss explained.

The three frowned at the snow fox's injury.

"I guess the aura transfer didn't do as well as I hoped." Ruby frowned.

"You used aura transfer?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ruby nervously admitted.

"You dolt. Why would you risk that?" Weiss asked.

"Your injury was a cut, and I had enough aura to spare." Ruby answered.

"How did you have the energy to not only heal me, but also carry me back here?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged.

"When a person is determined, they'll do whatever it takes to do what they want to do." Blake said.

Ruby and Weiss looked at the cat faunus, but said nothing more on the subject.

"I'm glad they let us see you." Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Visiting hours ended a few hours ago, so letting us see you was a nice thing for the doctor's to allow." Blake explained.

"How'd you get them to allow that?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby wouldn't allow them to not let her. She made it clear that she wanted to see you as soon as possible when you woke up, and Ozpin even allowed it as well, so after that they let us in." Yang answered.

Weiss looked at Ruby, who was smiling at the snow fox.

_I can't believe this._

"When do you guys think they'll let me out of this room?" Weiss asked.

"They'll probably let you go once your eye is healed up." Blake assumed.

Weiss sighed and said. "You're probably right, but I wish they would let me out earlier."

"You need your rest though." Ruby stated.

"I can rest at the dorm, and my eye is the only issue. Everything else is fine." Weiss said.

"I'll see if the doctor will let us take you tomorrow, okay." Ruby promised.

Weiss sighed, but nodded.

"So even though they let us in here, we still can't stay long." Yang stated.

"How much longer can you all stay?" Weiss asked.

"Probably another ten minutes. They're pretty strict with the rules." Blake answered.

"It sucks, but we can't do anything about it. They can't give us special treatment." Yang frowned.

Ruby stood up and asked Blake and Yang to come with her for a second.

"I'll be right back, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Uh, okay." Weiss was a little confused.

"See you later, Weiss." Yang waved.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Feel better." Blake smiled and walked away.

Weiss waved to the two, and her team walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, and Ruby returned.

"Hey." Ruby greeted.

"Hey, yourself. Why did you come back? Don't you have to leave soon?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave without telling you something." Ruby stated.

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby took a breath and said. "Weiss, when I saw that beowolf hurt you; something made me feel like I died. I imagined for a second that it had killed you, and nothing in the world mattered anymore."

Weiss was silent.

"I couldn't imagine what I would do if you died. How could I continue doing what I do without you?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I'm not-." Weiss tried to say.

"Weiss, I can't keep hiding this. I don't want you to go." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

"Do you know how it feels to have the girl I care so much about, try to leave and get hurt? I tried to be okay with you leaving, but I just can't." Ruby kept going.

"Ruby, I-I don't-." Again Weiss was cut off.

"I know it's your life, but it hurts too much; knowing that something out in that forest could kill you at any moment, and I wouldn't be there to protect you." Ruby began to tear up.

Weiss was taken back by everything Ruby had been saying.

"Please Weiss, don't go." Ruby begged.

"You really mean all of this? Do you really want me to stay this badly?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I do." Ruby answered.

"But why? What makes you want me to stay this badly?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby looked away for a second, but stared up at Weiss.

"Because I have feelings for you." Ruby finally admitted.

Weiss was shocked.

_She has feelings… for me? _

"Y-you do?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but I was too scared to tell you, but when I saw that beowolf hurt you; I thought I would never be able to tell you." Ruby said.

_I can't believe this. _

"Look, I know this isn't fair of me to say, but I just can't keep it locked up anymore. I'll just go. I don't want to cause you anymore problems." Ruby stood up and began to walk away.

Suddenly Ruby was stopped. She stared down at her feet, and saw that her legs were held by glyphs. She turned around to see Weiss holding up her right hand.

The snow fox pulled the girl back to her, and into a hug.

Ruby was shocked by this action, but hugged back.

"Do you think you could just tell me this and leave?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, I-." Ruby was cut off.

"No, it's my turn to speak." Weiss stated.

Ruby remained quiet in Weiss' arms.

"For so long, I didn't think I would ever interact with another human, or even a faunus. I went through the last four years of my life alone. Ever since you took me in, I kept battling with thoughts in my head about everything." Weiss started explaining.

"Lyra was my first human friend, and you were my second. You both treated me with respect, and you both made me happy. You still do make me happy." Weiss continued.

"Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss pulled away and asked. "Do you know the difference between you two?"

"I have red hair, and she has blue." Ruby smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Nope, the difference is that I never got to do this."

Weiss leaned in and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby was taken back by this, and blushed.

Weiss pulled away and laughed. "Your face is the same color as your cape now."

"Weiss, why did you-?" Before Ruby could finish, Weiss cut her off.

"You really are a dolt. That was because I feel the same way." Weiss stated.

"Y-you do?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would I have kissed you if I didn't?"

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"After all this time, you ask that? You make me happy, and you treat me with respect. You're a human, and you care about me. Honestly, I don't feel like I deserve you, but if you're willing to deal with the crap that I've been doing, then maybe this could be something." Weiss smiled.

"There's nothing for me to deal with. You've done nothing wrong; it's me who doesn't deserve you." Ruby stated.

"We won't get anywhere with this back and forth, so why not just agree that we're both impossible." Weiss said.

Ruby laughed and said. "I guess so, but what about your cave? How could you want this with me, but also want to go back?

"Maybe, I could stay here." Weiss suggested.

"Really!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled at the girl's reaction. "Staying here is worth it, if it means I get to be by you."

Ruby jumped at the girl and hugged her.

"I can't believe this is happening. I thought you would never feel the same way." Ruby exclaimed.

"I made the mistake of not telling Lyra how I felt, and I won't make the same mistake with you." Weiss stated.

Ruby pulled away and smiled.

"Does this mean that you'll stay with us for the entire time at Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so. Who knows, maybe being a huntress won't be such a bad thing." Weiss smiled.

Ruby again hugged Weiss.

_So, this is how it feels? Thank you Ruby Rose._

* * *

**Whether this was a good way to do it or not, it finally happened. I feel like this will now be a new arc (43 chapters as one arc may have been a little long). I still have a lot to write about, and I'm hoping to make this possibly a hundred chapters, maybe more.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Interesting word there. A dreamhanger is appropriate to say. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**To the guest on chapter 43- I assume this is YX. That dream was something that I felt bad for writing, but it was appropriate. Here's the white rose that you've been waiting for. I hope you liked it. Good night.**

**To jr2016- Thank you for wanting to review my story more. I'm glad you liked the fight scene in chapter 42 and the way Weiss got her scar. Back story is also something I enjoy writing about. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 45.**


	45. The Morning After

**It seems like you guys liked white rose finally happening. **

**Here's chapter 45 everyone.**

* * *

To say Ruby was happy would be an understatement. She had to go back to the dorm, but she promised Weiss that she would be back first thing in the morning. Ruby had let Yang and Blake know about what happened, and the two were very happy for their leader. They were surprised though, since not only did Weiss return the feelings, she even said that she'll stay in Beacon.

Ruby kept her promise and went to see Weiss as soon as they allowed visitors. She was allowed to miss classes so she could do this.

Ruby ran to Weiss room in the infirmary and knocked. She heard the snow fox tell her to come in.

"Ruby! I didn't think you'd be here so early." Weiss said.

Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed, and took a seat next to the snow fox.

"I told you that I'd be here first thing in the morning." Ruby smiled.

"How did you get out of classes?" Weiss asked.

"I asked Ozpin if I could stay with you for the day, and he said it was okay. I can't take tomorrow off, but I appreciate that he allowed me this." Ruby explained.

"So what do you even want to do? I'm not really allowed to go anywhere yet, and even if I could; my eye still isn't fully healed yet." Weiss asked.

"Does your eye hurt at all?" Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, but I'll manage." Weiss answered.

"Let me try to make it better with aura transfer." Ruby offered.

"Absolutely not! You will not waste the day with me by passing out. I told you that I can handle it." Weiss stated.

"I won't pass out, Weiss. I was able to use it in the forest, and bring you back here." Ruby assured.

"I said no, now be a good girl and accept it." Weiss ordered.

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but if it really hurts, please tell me."

Weiss smiled at this and said. "I'll be fine, Ruby. Now maybe we should talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about?" Ruby sarcastically asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "You know what I mean. I want to talk about us."

"I meant what I said. What's there to talk about? You and I care about each other, and there isn't much else to it." Ruby smiled.

Weiss shook her head. "You are seriously a dolt. I want to talk about how we can explain this to Blake and Yang, or even how we could deal with people."

Ruby nervously said. "I kind of already told Blake and Yang."

"What! Why would you tell them so quickly?" Weiss asked.

Ruby yelped at Weiss' reaction.

"It was because when I asked them to come with me for a second yesterday, I was telling them that I wanted to be alone with you to tell you how I felt about you. So when I went back to the dorm, I couldn't really lie to them." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed and said. "You should've waited for me, so we could tell them both. I guess there isn't much harm in telling them, since they did come to us about their relationship."

"It is okay, and there happy for us. So that isn't an issue. For the other people, I say who the heck cares. Our relationship has nothing to do with anyone who has something to say." Ruby stated.

"You have the same mentality as your sister on that." Weiss noted.

"Most people should, since it's our lives and not theirs." Ruby said.

Weiss laughed and said. "You know, I don't think I ever got to tell you more about Lyra. Would you like to know?"

"I only want you to talk about your life, if you're sure you want to. I don't want to see you sad if it's too hard to talk about." Ruby answered.

"I'll be fine, and I know when I should stop. Thank you for that by the way." Weiss smiled.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You said you don't want me to be sad. I'm just thanking you for caring about that." Weiss responded.

Ruby slightly blushed and said. "Well I did promise that I would keep you happy for as long as I live."

Weiss smiled and leaned over to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek, just like the night before. Ruby still not used to it blushed heavily, which caused Weiss to again giggle a bit.

"Are you going to laugh every time? Ruby asked.

"If your face gets as red as your cape every time I kiss you, then yes I will." Weiss smirked.

"You're evil, you know that?" Ruby smiled.

"Quiet you. I think I should start telling you more about Lyra now." Weiss suggested.

"Take your time." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded and took a breath.

**Four years earlier.**

"So, Weiss. How does being able to do whatever you want with your semblance feel?" Lyra asked.

Weiss chuckled and said. "You know I can't do whatever I want. I can move some stuff around, but that's about it."

"Well yeah, but isn't it so cool to be able to do that in the first place?" Lyra exclaimed.

"It's nice to be able to do this, but I wonder why I can't figure out any other use for it." Weiss said.

"You'll figure it out. So who's going on a food run tonight? I didn't hear the people they said would be going today." Lyra asked.

"It's us tonight, so make sure to stay hidden while I get the food." Weiss answered.

"Cool, I kind of wish we could hunt for the food for once." Lyra said.

"You know it isn't safe for us to go out in the forest, Lyra. Maybe when we're older, but for now the adults can handle the forest hunts." Weiss explained.

"I know that. I'm just saying that I wish we could." Lyra stated.

Weiss smiled and said. "When you and I are old enough, we can both go in the forest. I'll make sure to ask Clara if we can all go together."

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled at her friend again. "Alright, I think we should get some rest. We don't want to be tired when we head out."

"Okay, night Weiss." Lyra said while getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Lyra." Weiss said back.

A few hours had passed and Clara walked in the room. She clapped her hands together to get the girl's attention.

"Hey, wake up you two." Clara yelled.

"Hey Clara." Weiss yawned.

"Come on, you two are the ones to head out today." Clara said.

"We know. We just wanted to get some rest before heading out." Lyra explained.

"Well you're rested now, so get a move on." Clara walked out the room.

The two got ready and left the Burrow.

They had went to this small market and waited to see if there was anyone around.

"Hey, Weiss?" Lyra whispered.

"Yeah?" The fox faunus whispered back.

"After this is done, do you want to watch the stars tonight?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, we're on a food run. You know the first priority is to bring the food back safe and sound." Weiss reminded.

"Oh come on. It won't be for too long. We'll be there for ten minutes." Lyra begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine we'll go, but only the ten minutes. I don't want to risk being caught out here, or for us to lose the food."

Lyra internally cheered.

"Okay, coast is clear. I'll go lift some of the food on my glyph. You get it and store it in the bag." Weiss explained.

"Got it, and please be careful Weiss." Lyra pleaded.

Weiss nodded and slowly went to the side of the market. She had to wait for the cameras to move at a certain moment. There was a few seconds of time that Weiss could grab some food with her glyph, without the camera seeing. Once it moved at the exact position she needed it to be, she made her move. Weiss grabbed a few pieces fruits, and placed them on her glyph. She quickly took cover on the side of the market again, since the camera was about to turn.

Weiss motioned for Lyra to get ready for the food. Lyra nodded and waited on Weiss. Again, Weiss waited on the camera. Once it turned again, she moved her glyph to Lyra, who grabbed all the food and stored it in the bag. The two would continue this for about a half hour. Once they had enough they headed out.

"Awesome, it looks like we got a good amount this time." Lyra remarked.

"Yeah, lets head back now." Weiss said.

"Hold on. You promised that we could watch the stars tonight." Lyra reminded.

"I didn't actually promise, but I guess we can do that." Weiss reluctantly agreed.

Lyra smiled and grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Let's go near the Burrow, but stay clear of it as well. We can get home faster without anyone thinking we took too long, and there won't be anyone around to see us." Lyra suggested.

Weiss didn't say anything, but did smile.

_It wouldn't hurt to just relax; especially with Lyra._

They got near the Burrow, but stayed a decent distance away from it.

"Let's lie down on the grass, Weiss." Lyra suggested.

Lyra went to lie down, and Weiss follows.

"Thanks for letting us do this." Lyra smiled.

"Well, it is a nice night." Weiss noted.

"Do you ever wonder why the moon is like that?" Lyra asked.

"I don't think I ever actually thought about it. It does seem weird that it breaks apart." Weiss responded.

"I would like to see it break apart and form back right in front of us." Lyra wished.

"It would be cool, but I don't think we ever can." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, hey do you think that your glyphs could lift us all the way up to the sky?" Lyra asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. I doubt I would be able to lift us up that far, before the glyph disappears." Weiss answered.

"Aw man, you sure?" Lyra asked again.

Weiss laughed a bit and said. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, a girl can still dream." Lyra stated.

Weiss smiled and continued to look up at the sky.

Lyra sat up and said. "Weiss, I know I said this already, but I can't thank you enough for this. Nights like this make me happy to be alive. I get to watch this with you, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

_You are too much. You make me happier than I've ever been. _

Weiss sat up and smiled. "I wouldn't either. Thank you for being my friend, Lyra."

Lyra went to hug Weiss, who returned the hug.

"We should go now. I think we actually stayed here a bit longer than ten minutes." Weiss suggested.

"Sorry about that." Lyra apologized.

"I'm not sorry about it. I enjoyed this." Weiss smiled.

Lyra smiled back and the two got up to head back to the Burrow.

**Present day.**

"Okay, I think that's all I really want to talk about. I'm sorry for stopping there, but I-." Weiss was cut off.

"Nope, don't apologize. I understand completely." Ruby assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "Thank you."

"So was that the moment you felt like you liked Lyra?" Ruby asked.

"I did care for Lyra before, but yeah; I think I saw Lyra differently that night." Weiss answered.

"Whatever happened with Lyra; I'm sorry." Ruby frowned.

"And you said I shouldn't apologize. It's okay Ruby. It was a long time ago." Weiss stated.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"As long as you're here; I think I'll be okay." Weiss smiled.

Ruby went to hug the snow fox. They remained like this for a few minutes.

Ruby pulled away, and then kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss blushed and Ruby exclaimed. "Ha, I got you this time."

Weiss smiled and said. "Dolt."

* * *

**I feel like this was kind of short, so I am sorry for that. I'm not sure if I want to have another flashback next chapter, but if I do, it will conclude the dream sequence from chapter 43. If anyone wants to give some input on that, then that would be helpful. **

**To YX-It took me long enough to get those two together, but now things can get moving with the other plot points I want to get into. Glad you think I did well on the dream sequence. The Weiss and Lyra segments are something I like to write, so here is something that I hope you liked. Good night.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you liked their confessions. I was worried that I didn't write it out well enough, but it seems you guys liked it. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 46.**


	46. Which Reminder Is It?

**Alright, so I wanted to mention another story today. This one is pretty unique, since I don't think I've seen this pairing done before. It's called- RWBY: A Neo Outlook on Life. It's by Novandalis. The pairing is Neo and Weiss. I don't want to give away too much about this story, so I recommend you all give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 46 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were still in the infirmary. A doctor walked in the room to check up on the fox faunus. He sat down opposite of Ruby so he could ask some questions.

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked Weiss.

Weiss straightened up. "I'm feeling better, Dr. Heilen. I don't have much pain in my eye, and everything else seems to be okay."

The doctor nodded. "Good, so your partner here asked us if we could allow you to return to your dorm. Are you absolutely sure that you are feeling well enough to go back?"

"Yes doctor. I don't have any issues except for my eye, and even then it isn't like I need to stay here for it." Weiss answered.

The doctor stood up and nodded "Well, alright then. Once you think you're ready to go, you can. Make sure to inform the nurse that you are leaving. If there is any problem that needs our attention; do not hesitate to come right back here."

The doctor left the room and Ruby turned to Weiss, and smiled.

"Awesome, you can come back to the dorm." Ruby cheered.

Weiss laughed a bit at the girl's enthusiasm. "Yeah, help me up. I want to get out of here already."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were okay? Why do you need me to help you up?"

Weiss sighed. "I was just thinking that it would be nice if my girlfriend would be kind enough, to get me out of this bed."

"You called me your girlfriend." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed and turned her head. "Shut it and just help me up."

"As you wish, snow fox." Ruby giggled.

Weiss was about to say something, but Ruby grabbed her hand and got her out of bed.

"There you go. Okay, now that you're on your feet, how about we let the nurse know that we're leaving." Ruby suggested.

"Alright, but don't think you're getting away with that snow fox comment." Weiss glared.

Ruby and Weiss left the room, and Ruby said. "Oh come on, I like the nickname for you. It's the first thing I called you, and it makes perfect sense."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I swear this is like the time you would call me Ms. Weiss."

"Oh, I forgot about that. We should have another aura transfer lesson so I can all you that." Ruby smiled.

Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead, which made her recoil immediately.

Ruby rubbed her forehead and said. "You could have just said no."

Weiss smirked. "If I didn't do that, then you wouldn't learn."

Ruby pouted. "I stand by the whole evil thing I mentioned earlier."

"Oh stop complaining. Come on, the nurse is right over there." Weiss began walking towards the nurse.

Weiss walked up to the nurse and said. "Hello I'm here to let you know that I'm ready to go back to the infirmary."

The nurse looked up and asked. "What's your name?"

"Weiss."

"Okay, looks like everything is good to go. Have a nice day." The nurse smiled.

Weiss nodded and started to head for the dorm, with Ruby following.

"So when do you think it'll be okay for you to take off the bandaging?" Ruby asked.

Weiss place her hand on the bandaged eye. "I don't know. I should've asked the doctor before we left."

Ruby thought about it for a second. "How about when you're sure it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I would rather not take this thing off just because it doesn't hurt anymore. It might still need more time to heal." Weiss said.

"You could take it off tomorrow, and then I'll use some aura transfer to speed up the healing process." Ruby suggested.

"Didn't I say that I don't want you using aura transfer?" Weiss reminded.

"It would be tomorrow, and I'll have enough energy by then to spare some aura." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but try not to make this a big issue. I'm fine with waiting a little extra longer for this thing to heal."

"When it has something to do with you, it's a big issue to me." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss had heard her, but said nothing. She just smiled at Ruby's words.

_I'm lucky to have this._

Ruby and Weiss got back to the dorm, and Blake and Yang were already there.

"There you two are. So how's it feel to be all lovey dovey with each other." Yang smirked.

Weiss glared at the blonde. "First off, be quiet. Second, we are not **lovey dovey**."

Yang chuckled a bit. "Relax; I was just teasing you guys."

"Don't mind her. I'm happy for you two." Blake smiled.

"Thanks Blake!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss looked towards the cat faunus and smiled.

"So, is it true? Are you really planning on going through four years of Beacon with us?" Yang asked the snow fox.

Weiss nodded. "I lived in a forest for 4 years, so I'm pretty sure I can handle a school."

Yang smiled and wrapped both Ruby and Weiss in a hug. The two could do nothing, since the blonde's hold was too strong.

"I'm so happy you're staying with us." Yang smiled.

"Yang, you're squeezing them to death." Blake pointed out.

"Oops." Yang let go of the two.

Ruby took a breath, and Weiss was angry.

Weiss glared at Yang. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy your precious hair."

Yang's eyes widened and she ran behind Blake. "No! Don't you dare get near me."

Blake rolled her eyes and said. "I'm dating this one. Weiss, you're lucky yours isn't this dramatic."

Yang stopped cowering and raised an eyebrow. "Yours? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's more like me having to take care of an irresponsible pet, than having a girlfriend." Blake answered.

Yang and Blake started bickering, and Ruby began to laugh.

Weiss smiled at this and went to her bed.

Ruby followed her to the bed and said. "How long will this last for?"

"Not sure, maybe for an hour." Weiss responded.

"You think we'll ever get like that?" Ruby wondered.

Weiss looked at Yang and Blake arguing and asked. "Will you be over-dramatic about your hair?"

"Ha, yeah right. I may be Yang's sister, but hair isn't the most important thing in life to me." Ruby stated.

"Oh yeah, and what is? Your scythe?" Weiss assumed.

"No silly. It's the people that matter most to me. Like my dad and Yang, and Blake, and especially you." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed at this.

"Hey, you're blushing again. How'd I make you do that?" Ruby asked.

"You dolt, you said I matter to you." Weiss reminded.

Ruby smiled and said. "Well you do."

"Aw, and you said you weren't lovey dovey." Yang smirked.

Before Weiss could say something back, Ruby threw a pillow at the blonde. Yang fell back into her bed.

Weiss laughed. "Thank you, Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby smiled.

"Alright I get it. No more teasing." Yang rubbed her head.

"Good, now I'm going to bed." Weiss stated.

"Night, Weiss." Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek.

Weiss knew it was coming, and she didn't blush this time.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss said back.

The next day was going to be boring for Weiss, since she still wasn't allowed to go to class yet, and her team would be in class all day.

Ruby was getting ready and noticed that Weiss was looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss looked up at Ruby and said. "It's nothing. I'm just going to be pretty bored today. I mean why can't I go to class anyway?"

"You still have your eye bandaged, so the doctors probably want you to take it easy for a few days." Ruby assumed.

Weiss sighed. "You think it's okay to take this thing off?"

Ruby examined the bandage for a second. "Does your eye hurt right now?"

"Actually no, it hurt a little bit yesterday, but now I don't feel any pain." Weiss answered.

"Well then I guess we could take off the bandaging. Do you want me to do it?" Ruby offered.

"I guess so, but please remove it slowly." Weiss sat still for Ruby to begin.

Ruby nodded and sat next to Weiss on her bed.

"Weiss, be careful. If your eye isn't fully healed yet, you'll have to go back to the infirmary to get it re-bandaged." Blake warned.

"I know, but it's really bothering me that I can't see out of this thing. It won't be a problem if I have to go to the infirmary. I'll just explain that I thought it was okay to remove it, and ask them when it's okay to actually take this thing off." Weiss explained.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded and sat absolutely still, so Ruby could get to work. Ruby made sure to do what Weiss asked, and remove the bandaging slowly. Once she started to roll it off of the snow fox's head, she started seeing where the scar was. Ruby frowned, knowing that Weiss would live with this forever, and it would be a reminder to Ruby that she almost lost the fox faunus.

Yang and Blake were a little worried that the scar wasn't healed, but since Weiss did say she would get it re-bandaged, they weren't too worried either. They didn't want to up and stare at the snow fox when it was done, but they did steal a few glances just to make sure everything was okay.

Weiss didn't want to open the eye till the bandaging was completely gone, and Ruby was almost done removing it. Ruby finished removing the wraps, and frowned. She saw the full scar, and it wasn't that it made Weiss look bad, but it made Ruby upset that the reason she got it was because she wasn't paying attention. Weiss assured Ruby that it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't believe she didn't have some fault here.

Weiss slowly opened her left eye, which she didn't immediately see out of, since she hasn't opened the eye in some time. As it started to un-blur itself, she noticed Ruby was frowning.

"Is it that bad?" The snow fox asked.

"No! I was just upset that the only reason it's there is because of me." Ruby responded.

"Ruby Rose, did I not tell you before that it wasn't your fault?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss shook her head. "No, I told you not to blame yourself. I was serious before about it. Now repeat after me. I. Didn't. Hurt. Weiss."

"Weiss I-." Weiss again cut Ruby off.

"Repeat it." The snow fox ordered.

Ruby sighed. "I didn't hurt Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Good, now does anyone have a mirror? I would like to see how this thing looks."

Yang handed Weiss a mirror almost immediately.

Weiss looked at the blond. "Why am I not surprised that you have a mirror on the ready?"

Yang shrugged and said. "Hey, you asked for one, so what's there to complain about?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and put the mirror up to the scar. She frowned a bit when she saw the crooked scar down her left eye.

Weiss sighed. "Well, it's not terrible, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Weiss." Ruby assured.

Weiss tried to smile, but was still upset about the scar.

Yang walked up to Weiss and said." Hey, I know you probably don't care for this, but maybe you could look at the scar as a good thing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Lots of huntresses and huntsman have scars. It's a reminder that they are survivors, and can handle anything thrown at them." Yang stated.

Weiss shook her head. "Sorry Yang, but my scar isn't exactly something to brag about. I got hurt by one beowolf."

"No, you got hurt protecting someone, which is what huntresses do. I'm not saying it was Ruby's fault by the way." Yang reminded.

Weiss was slightly confused. "You're odd, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"One minute you're teasing us about our relationship, and then you say something like this to make me feel better." Weiss explained.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and said. "Look, I know when I should be serious, but I also know when to lay back and have a fun time. Life doesn't always have to be serious, but it doesn't have to be all fun and games either. I get that."

Weiss smiled and said. "Well, thank you for that."

Yang nodded. "No problem snow fox."

Weiss groaned. "And you ruined it."

Yang laughed and went to finish getting ready.

Ruby tapped the snow fox's shoulder. "Are you okay now, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not too upset about it anymore, but I do wish it wasn't there." Weiss admitted.

Ruby frowned. "Do you want me to use aura transfer on it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. Using aura transfer would do nothing for it." Weiss stated.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, but if for any reason it starts to hurt, please let me try to help."

Weiss nodded and Ruby went back to getting ready for class.

The three were all set and done, and Weiss was in her bed.

"Are you going to be okay here, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I can handle a day in bed."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, but if anything bothers you, see if you can contact me. I'll get here as soon as possible."

Weiss smiled back. "Alright already, now go to class."

Ruby walked up to Weiss, and kissed her on the cheek. The snow fox smiled at this.

"Aw man, you didn't blush this time?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I'm already used to it." Weiss smirked.

"Hey, love birds. Class is going to start soon, so let's go Rubes." Yang called out.

Weiss glared at Yang and Ruby ran to the door.

"Bye, Weiss. I'll try to see if I can come back for lunch." Ruby waved.

Weiss waved back and the snow fox smiled.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't much about moving forward in the story, but more of me wanting to write them just talking with each other and having a more relaxed time. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf-Yeah, those two can have that moment where they can mess with each other. I'm glad I made your day with that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 47.**


	47. Strawberries

**This story has reached over 100,000 words. That's crazy to me, since I never thought I would dedicate this much time and effort into something. You all are the reason for that, so thank you.**

**Today's story mention is titled- Eternal Horizon. Master Kosa wrote this one. I mentioned Kosa before, but I wanted to mention a specific story this time. I don't want to give away much, but it is a white rose fic. If you have the time, go and give this story a read.**

**Here's chapter 47 everyone.**

* * *

The next day Weiss was able to attend classes. She was in Grimm studies at the moment with the rest of her team, but she was barely paying attention. She would not even try to listen to Port's stories. Yesterday, Ruby was able to eat lunch with Weiss in the dorm, which made her happy. The snow fox was worried though, since she didn't know if she should ask Ruby to eat in their dorm again. She didn't want to eat in the lunch room, since she knows that her team eats with team JNPR. Weiss looked over at the girl, who was actually sleeping.

_How does she get away with that?_

The bell rang and most students who were asleep jolted right up, including Ruby.

Weiss laughed at Ruby reaction to the bell.

Weiss leaned over to Ruby. "I see you're up now. Seriously, how do you get away with sleeping in class? I would try it, but I'd rather not risk it."

Ruby shrugged. "I still don't have an answer. Maybe he doesn't care that I sleep."

Yang spoke up. "Doubt it, remember he caught me sleeping in one of his classes, and was mad about it."

"Who cares, let's just go to lunch." Ruby suggested.

Weiss frowned, since she hadn't talked with Ruby yet about that. Team RWBY started to head for the lunch room, but Weiss stopped for a second.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss called out.

Ruby stopped and turned around. "Yeah."

"Can you come with me for a second?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked confused. "Where to?"

"Just to the dorm. I wanted to pick something up, and it be nice if you could come with me." Weiss lied.

Ruby smiled. "Sure Weiss. You guys go to the lunch room, Weiss and I will catch up later."

Yang and Blake nodded, and head the opposite direction.

"Alright then, let's go." Ruby began to walk.

_Okay, at least she'll come with me. Hopefully she won't mind if we stay in the dorm._

Weiss and Ruby entered their room, and Ruby sat on Weiss' bed. "So what was it that you needed to get?"

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "Um, well I kind of lied."

Ruby looked confused. "Why would you lie about that?"

Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I just didn't want to go the lunch room. I'd rather eat here in the dorm with you."

Ruby laughed. "Is that all? You didn't need to lie about that. You could've just asked me to eat here. I don't mind."

Weiss was surprised. "Really, are you sure? I know you like to spend some time with JNPR during lunch, so I understand if you'd rather be there."

"Weiss, I would rather be here with you. I don't want to be in the lunch room if you're not there." Ruby stated.

Weiss smiled at this. "Are you absolutely sure it isn't an issue?"

"I'm positive, but I do have to get us some food. Are you okay with me getting some real quick?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Sure, but don't get me too much. Just bring me some strawberries, or an apple."

"What? You didn't like the cookies I brought yesterday?" Ruby asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Is it a problem that I'd like to eat something a little healthier than cookies?"

Ruby gasped. "Cookies aren't unhealthy."

Weiss sighed. "Just go get lunch. I'll be waiting here."

Ruby nodded and bolted out the door, leaving rose petals behind.

_Damn it, now I have to clean this up._

It took Ruby only a few minutes to get back to Weiss, but before she could head back, her sister waved her over.

"Rubes come on." Yang shouted.

Ruby sighed and walked over with the plates of strawberries.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted.

The other members of JNPR waved as well.

"Hey guys." Ruby smiled.

"What's with the two plates, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"The other one is for Weiss." Ruby answered.

"Oh, your partner? When are we ever going to meet her? All you ever do is talk about her, and we never even got to meet her yet." Nora exclaimed.

"She's feeling a little under the weather today, Nora. That's why I got two plates, so I can bring her some food and keep her company." Ruby lied.

Yang looked suspicious, since she didn't see Weiss looking sick today. She decided not to say anything.

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything we could do to help?" Pyrrha offered.

Ruby shook her head. "Thanks, but it's not that serious. She just wanted to rest during lunch, so I offered to bring her some food."

Nora squealed. "Aw, that's so sweet. Isn't it Ren?"

Ren smiled at his friend. "Sure, but why didn't Weiss just stay in the dorm for the whole day? I saw her in Oobleck's class earlier."

"Uh, she didn't know she'd feel this way till late in the day." Ruby again lied.

Ren raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask anything else.

"Say, Ruby? I know we've asked this before, but how come Weiss doesn't ever eat with us?" Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't know what to say. "Um, well, Weiss is kind of shy around new people. She doesn't really like the interaction all that much, so she usually just eats by herself."

Pyrrha frowned and said. "It's been some time; don't you think she should at least try to talk to some new people?"

"That's not up to me. It's her life, so she gets to decide how she wants to spend her time!" Ruby defended.

The group was shocked at the way Ruby responded to Pyrrha. Ruby quickly realized how she sounded.

"I-I'm sorry Pyrrha. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Ruby apologized.

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's okay Ruby. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place. If she doesn't want to do something, then I understand."

Ruby frowned. "I'm still really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, now shouldn't you go back to your dorm? Lunch will be over in about twenty five minutes." Pyrrha reminded.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me Pyrrha. See you guys later." Ruby sped off.

The group all waved the girl off.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ruby get like that before." Jaune noted.

"She probably thought I said something wrong about Weiss. It's only natural for a friend to rush to the other's defense." Pyrrha assumed.

Yang and Blake internally laughed, since JNPR doesn't actually know that Ruby and Weiss were together.

Ruby got back to the dorm, and saw that Weiss was lying on her bed.

"Hey, Weiss. I got you some strawberries." Ruby smiled.

Weiss got up and grabbed the plate. "Thank you. So did anyone ask why you weren't staying in the lunch room?"

"How'd you know they would ask that?" Ruby questioned.

"When a person who spends every lunch time with the same group, and then suddenly doesn't one day; I assume questions will be asked." Weiss stated.

Ruby took a seat next to Weiss, and ate a strawberry from her plate. "They didn't ask me yesterday."

Weiss ate one as well. "Yes, but you had a reason. I was stuck in bed, so they probably thought that you needed to bring me some food, since I couldn't go myself."

"Well they did ask me, but I just told them that you were feeling a little sick." Ruby ate another strawberry.

"You lied to them?" Weiss asked.

"I guess, but I didn't want to tell them that you didn't want to see any of them. They might take that in a bad way." Ruby admitted.

"I suppose I should thank you, for not making me look like a jerk." Weiss smiled.

"Nah, don't thank me. Actually you know what?" Ruby suddenly got an idea.

"What do I know?" Weiss inquired.

"How about instead of thanking me, you let me feed you some strawberries." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed. "What! Why do you want to do that?"

Ruby giggled. "It be fun. You could feed me too if you'd like."

Weiss' blush stayed with her. "Um, is there any other reason you want to do this, besides being fun?"

"Well, my mom used to feed me strawberries when I was little, so I wanted to do the same with you." Ruby explained.

Weiss' ears drooped at the mention of Ruby's mother, since she knew it was a sensitive topic for Ruby.

The fox faunus looked over at Ruby, and said. "Alright, you can feed me the strawberries, but don't you dare shove them down my throat."

Ruby smiled and cheered. "Thank you Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down there. You're just feeding me strawberries. It isn't that serious."

Ruby waved her off. "Shush, I liked when mom fed me, so you should too."

Weiss sighed. "Just get on with it."

Ruby nodded and grabbed a strawberry. "Open up."

Weiss was reluctant at first, but saw the glimmer in her girlfriend's eyes. She sighed and opened her mouth.

Ruby carefully placed the strawberry in the snow fox's mouth. The snow fox was waiting on Ruby, but she just kept the strawberry there.

Ruby giggled. "You have to bite down."

Weiss blushed and did so.

The snow fox finished. "I knew that. I was just a little nervous."

"What were you nervous about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "When someone is being hand fed at the age of seventeen, it gets a little weird."

"But why is it weird? No one else is around, and we're together, so it shouldn't feel weird." Ruby stated.

"We haven't even been together for a week." Weiss reminded.

"I know, but I thought something like this wouldn't bother you. We don't have to anymore if you don't want to." Ruby assured.

Weiss thought about it, but she didn't want to upset the girl. She knew this was something she wanted to do, since it reminded her of her mother. If she wanted to have that some experience, then Weiss thought it would be worth it, if it meant Ruby would be happy.

Weiss smiled. "No it's fine Ruby. We can continue eating this way, if you really want to."

Ruby shook her head. "Weiss, it's okay. I can see this is a little much to ask for. We just started dating a few days ago. I can see why this would be a little weird."

Weiss frowned. "I'm sorry. Maybe with some more time, I can get comfortable with stuff like that."

Ruby smiled and said. "Don't stress it, Weiss. I wouldn't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

Weiss looked at her plate of strawberries and smiled. "I don't think it's fair to feed me, but I don't get to feed you once."

Ruby blinked twice. "I thought you didn't want to do this kind of thing."

"Yes, but I think I should be allowed to return the favor." Weiss smirked.

Ruby giggled. "Well if you really want to."

Weiss grabbed a strawberry and held it up to Ruby's face. "Go ahead."

Ruby opened her mouth to allow Weiss to feed her. The snow fox placed the strawberry in the same spot Ruby placed hers.

Ruby bit down and ate the strawberry. "Yummy. Thank you snow fox."

Weiss playfully punched Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, what you do that for?"

Weiss playfully glared. "You know why."

Ruby began to laugh and Weiss did as well.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Yang was spying on them through the slightly opened door.

_So the snow fox is sick, huh Ruby?_

Yang smirked, but then heard a cough behind her. She froze and turned around. It was Blake, and she didn't look amused.

"What are you doing?" Blake angrily whispered.

"I-I was just making sure Weiss was okay?" Yang lied.

Blake glared at Yang. "How about you try not to spy on them?"

"Sorry, but Ruby was acting weird at lunch, and I wanted to see what was up." Yang explained.

"Well you saw it." An angered voice said.

Yang froze again and turned around. She saw a very pissed off looking snow fox. Ruby was laughing a bit, since she knew Yang was in for it.

"I'll give you ten seconds." Weiss said.

"Blake, stop her!" Yang ran to her girlfriend.

Blake merely stepped away, and stood at the door with Ruby, so the blonde couldn't retreat to the room.

"What! Why would you side with her?" Yang felt betrayed.

"You've got five more seconds." Weiss reminded.

Yang immediately took off.

"Are you really going to do something to her?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to see her run for her life. She'll probably hide from me for a bit." Weiss smirked.

Ruby began to laugh.

"Sorry about that, Blake." Weiss apologized.

"Don't be. This is a good way for her to learn." Blake stated.

The three headed to their next class, and they weren't sure if they would see Yang there. That thought made them all chuckle a bit.

* * *

**Okay that chapter was weird to write. It was all over the place. Again, I know this wasn't much of a story progression chapter. I like having the characters relax sometimes, and just enjoy a day together.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Thanks, and I like writing the interactions like that as well. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter's interactions too. Good night to you as well.**

**To the guest on chapter 46- Well I did say I wanted to try and respond to every guest review here. To seriously answer your question, look at the rating. I don't really want to write that kind of romance (at least not this early), since 1- I doubt I could write it well and 2- Ruby and Weiss just started their relationship. If I ever chose to write that type of romance, the rating would be changed. It's either that, or I imply the two did something and keep it off screen.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 48.**


	48. The End Of A Nightmare

**Today's story mention is a little different. I usually mention stories that are in progress, but this one is completed already. The title is Best of the Best. It's by NobleMETA. Again, I don't want to give away too much. You guys should check it out when you get a chance.**

**Quick question- Should I have words like Faunus and Grimm capitalized? I don't capitalize them, but I feel like I should. **

**Here's chapter 48 everyone.**

* * *

Yesterday was enjoyable for Ruby. She got to get Weiss to feed each other strawberries, and watched her sister cower for the rest of the day, in fear that Weiss would do something to her for spying. Today was pretty normal too, besides Weiss opting to train during lunch. Ruby insisted that she would be okay with eating in the dorm again, but Weiss convinced her that she was fine.

That night however wasn't the best night Weiss had at Beacon. That same dream that haunted her the day she woke up in the infirmary, was happening again.

Ruby woke up to the sounds of whimpering, and looked across at Yang and Blake's side of the room. It wasn't either of them, so Ruby knew it was the snow fox. She quietly got off her bed, so she wouldn't wake up Blake and Yang. What Ruby saw put a frown on her face. It was Weiss moving around in her sleep, with an upset look on her face.

Ruby shook the girl's shoulder. "Weiss, wake up. It's me, Ruby. Please wake up."

The snow fox wouldn't wake up. Ruby decided to climb into bed with her, and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Ruby rubbed Weiss back. "Shh, it's okay Weiss. I'm here now."

The snow fox started to relax, and Ruby smiled. Ruby kissed the snow fox's temple. She decided to stay with Weiss, instead of heading back up to her bed.

About ten minutes passed, and Weiss slowly opened her eyes.

The snow fox was shocked to see Ruby in her bed. "What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I hopped into bed to calm you down. Was that not okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss took a breath. "It's okay Ruby. I'm actually glad you did this."

Ruby smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Weiss hesitated, but said. "If you're okay with it, then yes."

"I know I tell you that I'm okay with you not saying anything you don't want to say, but this nightmare is something that I want you to talk with me about." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "It's not the easiest thing to talk about, Ruby."

Ruby ran her hand through Weiss' hair. "I know, but I don't want you to keep it locked away. It's bothering you, and I want to be able to help."

"You know if Yang saw us, she'd have a field day with this." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "There's a smile. Don't worry about that, what's important here is making sure whatever is bothering you, is dealt with."

Weiss closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, she reopened them. "Okay Ruby, but we can't really talk about it right now. We can talk about it tomorrow, after classes."

"Nope." Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Nope? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do, but we can talk earlier than that. Let's talk about whatever is bothering you during lunch." Ruby suggested.

"Alright. Let's head back to sleep. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay tonight, as long as you stay." Weiss smiled.

"Of course I'll stay. Good night, Weiss." Ruby kissed the snow fox's cheek.

Weiss smiled and shut her eyes.

The morning came, and Blake was the first to wake up. She had actually heard what was happening last night, but she didn't want to bother the two. She was going to see what that sound was yesterday, but once she heard Ruby comforting the snow fox, she knew she wasn't needed.

Blake made sure to wake Ruby up as soon as possible, since she knew Yang would say something about the two sleeping in the same bed.

The cat Faunus shook her leader's shoulder.

Ruby groaned. "Five more minutes."

Blake smirked. "Do you really want to risk Yang being the one to wake you up?"

Ruby instantly shot up, not wanting her sister to see her and Weiss like this.

"Okay, I'm up." Ruby said.

Blake chuckled. "Before you do anything else, I have to ask. Is Weiss okay? I heard her last night, but then you went and talked with her about it."

Ruby looked at the sleeping snow fox, and then back at Blake. "She had a nightmare. Please don't ask her about it, I'm going to talk with her about it later."

Blake nodded. "Don't worry, Ruby. I was just making sure she was okay."

Ruby smiled and started getting ready.

Yang was the next to get up.

She yawned and said. "Morning guys."

Blake smiled at the blonde. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning Yang." Ruby greeted.

"Weiss still isn't up yet? Weird, usually I'm the last one up." Yang noticed.

Ruby sighed. "She had a nightmare last night, so I'm not surprised she's still asleep."

Yang frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I talked with her a little bit last night. I'm going to speak with her about it later, so please try not to tease her about anything, Yang." Ruby pleaded.

Yang nodded. "Trust me, Rubes. I know when to relax. Just make sure to let us know if we can help."

Ruby was happy to hear that, since she wanted Weiss to have as many people around her that care for her as possible.

Weiss started to get up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that the others were getting ready.

"Morning." The snow fox greeted.

Ruby turned around. "Hey Weiss! Are you feeling better?"

Weiss smiled. "Yes I am. Thanks for talking with me about it last night."

"No problem, and if there's anything else bothering you, you know you can talk with me, or any of us about it." Ruby assured.

"I know, now let me get ready." Weiss stated.

After a few classes, Weiss was ready to talk with Ruby about her nightmare. The snow fox was in the dorm, waiting on Ruby to finish up one of her classes. A few minutes later, and Ruby came through the door.

"Hey, Weiss. I didn't think you'd be here yet. " Ruby greeted.

"Well my class does end earlier than yours today." Weiss reminded.

Ruby sat down on Weiss' bed. "You feel okay with talking about that nightmare now? If not we can talk about it later. I just want you to tell me at one point though."

Weiss took a breath. "I think I'm alright with talking about this right now. I do have to tell you that I had this nightmare before."

"Really? When?" Ruby inquired.

"Sometimes when I was living in the cave, but most recently when I was in the infirmary. It was the day I woke up from the Beowolf attack." Weiss answered.

"So, what was it about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and took a moment to answer. "It was about Lyra."

Ruby knew this was going to be harder for Weiss to talk about now. "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss shook her head. "Don't apologize. Let me explain the dream before lunch is over."

Ruby nodded and waited on Weiss. The fox Faunus told Ruby about how far the dream had gotten, before she woke up.

Weiss closed her eyes and said. "I guess I should explain the rest now."

"You don't have to if you don't want." Ruby assured.

"I want to." Weiss responded.

Ruby sat still and waited.

**Four years earlier.**

Lyra had shielded her eyes; afraid of what she thought would happen.

The man was shocked. "What the hell is that?"

In front of Clara and Lyra was a glyph, more specifically Weiss' glyph. Lyra opened her eyes to see Weiss holding up her right hand. Weiss was shaking in fear of what might have happened.

"Weiss?" Lyra asked.

Before Weiss could say anything, Clara fired her rifle at the man, who quickly dodged out the way and ran for cover.

"Weiss, Lyra! Get out of here, now!" Clara ordered.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." The man stated.

Suddenly, what looked to be a grid started forming around the area.

Clara was shocked. "What is this!"

"My semblance, you animal. I can summon up this little grid around us, and nobody can leave or enter it. I'll give you one last chance, hand the girl over and nobody gets hurt." The man offered.

"Go to hell!" Clara shouted.

"Suit yourself." The man fired off some rounds.

Lyra and Weiss ran for whatever cover they could find in this grid. Clara was making sure to stay behind a car, knowing full well this wasn't going to be easy.

"You animals shouldn't even be here. I'm going to make sure your filth is taken out of this place." The man threatened.

Clara looked over at the girls. They were obviously frightened, but they were in cover. Clara was glad that Weiss was able to summon up a glyph when she did. She had to think of her options. She had this damn grid blocking any exit, and she couldn't get a clear shot on the guy.

"Why don't you just give up? You really want to risk those two?" The man questioned.

"Shut your damn mouth. You should be ashamed that you're even doing this. Those are kids, and you're willing to risk their lives for this crap?" Clara shouted.

"It's you who's risking their lives. You could easily hand over that animal, and I would leave you and the other one alone." The man shouted back.

Clara would never do that. That man had this situation in his favor though. Clara didn't know what to do. She thought about her semblance, but it was too risky. Causing a massive tremor around the area wasn't a good idea, especially with Lyra and Weiss not too far away.

"Hey catch!" The man shouted.

He threw a red dust crystal next to the cover Clara was at, and then shot it. The explosion knocked Clara away from the cover, and she lost her weapon. Clara tried to get up, but suddenly the man was above her pointing his gun at her head.

"This is your last chance." The man warned.

"Never." Clara growled.

"Alright then." He was about to pull the trigger, but was topped when he heard a yell.

"Stop! Please don't do it. I'll go with you, but just don't hurt her." Weiss cried out.

The man smirked at this. "Looks like the kid is smart. Alright kid, come over here, and drop that rapier of yours."

Weiss complied, even though Lyra tried to stop her. "Weiss, no! You can't let him take you away."

"Lyra, he'll kill Clara. I have to." She started walking towards the man.

"Good, now you on the ground. You're going to stay right there, and if you move, I'll kill the other one too." The man threatened.

Too? Lyra and Clara thought. He was going to kill Weiss, and Clara could do nothing.

"Stand over there, animal." He pointed at a wall.

Weiss was scared. She knew the man was going to kill her, but she knew that if she didn't do what he said, then Clara and Lyra would be in danger.

Weiss stood where he told her to.

The man smirked. "Any last words, animal?"

"Goodbye Lyra." Weiss said.

He fired his gun and Weiss shut her eyes. The pain never came though, instead she opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be a projection of a wolf.

"What!" The man questioned.

The wolf ran at the man and he dropped Clara's rifle. Weiss was confused. Where did this thing come from? Weiss then looked over at Lyra, who was on her knees, and breathing heavily.

_Lyra?_

Weiss ran to her friend, while the man was distracted. "Lyra! What's wrong?"

Lyra was trembling. "He almost shot you. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't let him. That thing just appeared when I screamed."

Weiss realized what it was now. "Your semblance. This must be it."

"My semblance? I have one?" Lyra asked.

"Of course you do, everyone does." Weiss answered,

The man was still fighting with the wolf, but he got the upper hand and killed it.

He was angered by this. He looked over at the two girls and aimed his gun at Weiss.

Lyra's eyes widened when she saw this. It was too late to warn Weiss, and the man fired the gun.

"No!" Lyra pushed Weiss out of the way, and was hit in the chest.

Weiss had taken it all in at once. She screamed, and the man looked shocked. He didn't want to shoot Lyra.

"Damn it. You weren't the tar-." Suddenly he fell over, unconscious.

Clara had hit him over the head with the butt of the rifle.

Clara looked over and froze. She saw Weiss holding her adoptive daughter in her arms, and she was bleeding.

"LYRA!" The dog Faunus shouted.

"No,no,no,no, no. Lyra, wake up. Please don't go." Weiss cried out.

Clara was next to the two. "Weiss, move now!"

Weiss was hesitant, since she was too scared to do anything, but moved once she realized what Clara wanted to do.

"Lyra, honey. It's me, Clara. It's your mother. I know you don't call me that, but please baby girl; just open your eyes." Clara begged.

Lyra slowly opened her eyes, but only slightly. "Clara? Where's Weiss?"

Weiss scooted over for Lyra to see her. She held one of Lyra's hands in her own. "I'm right here, Lyra."

Lyra smiled. "Hey Weiss. You're okay. I'm so happy about that."

"Lyra, honey, please don't talk. Save your strength." Clara pleaded.

"Clar- I mean mom. Hi." Lyra smiled.

Clara started crying. "You called me mom."

"I thought I should, since you've been the best mom ever. I'm sorry for not calling you that before." Lyra apologized.

Clara ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Don't be. I'm going to get you home, and then we'll all have a nice family dinner. Won't we Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "Of course we will."

Lyra smiled. "That sounds nice. Could you wake me when we get home?"

Clara froze. "No, honey. Don't go to sleep. You can't."

"But I'm tired." Lyra weakly said.

"Honey, please don't close your eyes." Clara begged.

She couldn't stop it though. Lyra was already slowly closing them. Weiss was crying, and Clara didn't know what to do. Clara thought of one thing, but it required a lot of aura.

"Weiss." Clara called out to the girl.

Weiss looked up at Clara.

"Remember that trick I showed you with aura?" Clara asked.

"T-the thing that helps people get better?" Weiss assumed.

"Yes! I need you to help me use it on Lyra. Do you remember how to do it?" Clara asked.

Weiss nodded. "Y-yeah, but we n-never tried it with two people b-before."

"Just do exactly what I showed you. Please." Clara begged.

Weiss nodded and place her hand on Lyra, and Clara who also placed her hand over Lyra's wound started to focus.

"Okay, once you're ready; begin the process." Clara said.

Weiss took a breath and began aura transfer, with Clara doing the same. Surprisingly, the transfer was working faster than they thought. Lyra's wound was closing, but Weiss started feeling light headed. The fox Faunus collapsed and Clara had to stop. She couldn't afford losing consciousness now. She saw that Lyra's wound wasn't completely closed. She had to get her to a hospital.

Weiss woke up several hours later. She was in the Burrow.

"Lyra!" Weiss shouted.

"Relax, Lyra is in the hospital." A voice said.

It was Clara, who looked like a mess.

"Clara? What happened? What do you mean she's in a hospital?" Weiss questioned.

Clara sighed. "I couldn't leave her here. If I did, she wouldn't get the proper treatment she needed. I brought you two here last night, but I took Lyra to the hospital in town."

"How did you get them to see her?" Weiss asked.

"Lyra is human, so they were okay with taking her in. I just explained that she is my daughter, and begged them to see her. I was lucky that they complied." Clara explained.

"But how will she come back?" Weiss frowned.

"Lyra is my daughter, so all I have to do is pick her up when she's ready to go." Clara answered.

Weiss looked down. "It's my fault."

Clara looked confused. "What? You didn't do anything, Weiss."

"That man wanted me, not Lyra. I should have been the one who was shot." Weiss exclaimed.

Clara went over to Weiss, and hugged her. "If anyone is at fault here, it's that man. If you think anyone would blame you, then you're out of your mind."

Weiss began to cry. "She's your daughter. You should be furious with me."

Clara pulled away. "Did you not here me? I said it wasn't you fault, so stop thinking it is."

Weiss sniffled. "Is Lyra going to be okay?"

Clara sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes she is. It was close, but the aura transfer we did yesterday was enough to get her to the hospital in time."

Weiss was relieved. "Where's the hospital at?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clara asked.

"I want to go see her." Weiss answered.

Clara shook her head. "No, I am not allowing you out there."

"But Clara." Weiss tried to say.

"I said no, now please just lie back down and rest. You spent a lot of aura last night." Clara ordered.

Weiss decided not to say anything, and went back to bed.

"Good, now I'm going to get some food. Do you want any?" Clara asked from the door.

Weiss shook her head, and Clara frowned. The dog Faunus left the room.

_It's my fault. _

Weiss didn't want to wait on Lyra to get back normally. She wanted to see her now. Weiss decided that she was going to the hospital tonight. Weiss wrote a note and left it on her bed. She did the same thing she did yesterday. Weiss waited on some people to leave, and she snuck out.

_The hospital. Where is that again?_

Weiss started to remember where it was. She set out to find it, and hoped she was right.

Clara was too shaken up about the whole thing to check up on Weiss. She wished she would have taken Weiss to the hospital, but she couldn't. Clara went to bed and hoped tomorrow would be better.

After walking around Hassendorf for some time, she found the hospital. It was going to be tricky though. She wanted to see Lyra, but her Faunus features might make the doctors throw her out. Weiss thought about it. She could get a hat to cover her ears, and maybe some pants that can hide her tail. It would hurt her tail, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Lyra.

Weiss did what she does best in this town. She stole what she needed. She got this gray knitted hat that covered her ears, and some jeans that had kept her tail out of sight. As Weiss thought, it was a little painful on her tail. Before entering the hospital, she hid her rapier in a bush, so that she could get it later.

She walked into the hospital, and went to the front desk

"Excuse me, but is there a Lyra Hund here?" Weiss asked the nurse.

"Hmm, hold on. Who are you by the way?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Weiss… Hund. I'm her step sister. My mom brought her here yesterday, and I wanted to see her." Weiss lied.

"It doesn't say here that she has a sister." The nurse stated.

"We haven't finished all the legal papers yet. Mom recently adopted me." Weiss hoped she would buy it.

"Why isn't your mother here with you? You look pretty young, so I'd assume you'd be here with an adult." The nurse questioned.

"Mom trusts that I can handle visiting Lyra by myself. She's busy today, and couldn't get out of work." Weiss answered.

The nurse was skeptical at first, but decided that it wouldn't be a problem for this girl to see Lyra.

"Okay, but you must know that visiting hours are over in twenty minutes." The nurse said.

Weiss nodded and followed the nurse to Lyra's room.

"She's still not awake, and remember that you only have about fifteen minutes now." The nurse reminded.

Weiss nodded and took a seat next to Lyra. Her tail was uncomfortable, but she would deal with it for the time being.

Weiss looked at Lyra's still form. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Hey, Lyra." Weiss gently spoke.

"Clara said that you're going to be okay. I'm happy to know that." Weiss smiled.

"I wish you could talk with me, so I can tell you goodbye. I left you a note, so at least then you'll know." Weiss began to tear up.

"You'd probably wonder why I left. It was my fault that this happened. You almost died because of me." Weiss let tears fall.

"I'm making sure you never have to suffer through that again. I wish I could tell you how I feel, to hold you and stay with you, but I can't. All I can do is be here, and admit it to you while you're asleep."

The door opened, and the same nurse said. "You've got two more minutes, and then you have to leave. I'm sorry, but that's the rules."

Weiss looked at the nurse. "Okay, I was just about to leave."

The nurse nodded and closed the door.

Weiss frowned. "I guess this is goodbye."

Weiss leaned in, but then pulled back. "No. It wouldn't be right. Goodbye Lyra. Thank you for everything."

Weiss cried and ran out the room, not caring if anyone saw her. The nurse who brought Weiss to Lyra frowned.

Weiss went to her rapier, and started moving out.

_I won't stay here, but where should I go?_

**Present day.**

Weiss was crying, and Ruby was holding on to her the entire time It was well passed the end of lunch, but the two didn't move.

Ruby frowned. "I'm so sorry Weiss. I shouldn't have made you do this."

Weiss was still crying but she managed to say. "N-no, d-don't apologize. It was j-just really hard to t-talk about. I'll be okay in a m-minute."

Ruby pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if I want to go to class."

"It's okay. I'll just tell Ozpin you weren't feeling well, and I had to make sure you were okay." Ruby assured.

Weiss nodded and went to lie on her bed.

Ruby decided to do the same as she did last night. She got into bed with Weiss, and wrapped her arms around the snow fox and kissed her cheek.

"I promise that I'll always be there for you." Ruby stated.

Weiss smiled and cried. "Thank you, Ruby."

The two fell asleep, and Weiss didn't have that nightmare this time.

* * *

**Well there you go. That was how Weiss ended up leaving Hassendorf. Thinking of semblances is hard. The grid idea is kind of like a person summoning a giant prison, where the person has control of the area. Lyra's was planned for awhile, and I like the idea of having a summoner type. Clara's is supposed to be where she can cause tremors, but I didn't have her showcase it.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Glad to see you liked both those scenes. I liked writing Yang running away from a pissed off snow fox.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 49.**


	49. We're More Than A Team

**Today's story mention is Titled- Not Quite a Schnee. It's by GlowingWolf418. Wolf said that the title might change, so if it does I'll edit it to change the name here. I don't want to give away too much, but it does include Blake living with the Schnees. When you guys have a chance, you should check it out.**

**Here's chapter 49 everyone.**

* * *

Yang and Blake came back to the room earlier in the day, and saw their two teammates embracing each other. The two smiled at this, and Yang was glad that Ruby was happy. She thought about taking a picture, but she knew that wouldn't sit well with the snow fox. Also Blake was in the room too, so if Yang even pulled out her scroll, Blake may scold her for it.

"You got to admit. They look adorable." Yang stated.

Blake smiled. "Yes, but don't bother them about it. Remember, Weiss had a bad night."

Yang nodded. "Don't worry. I know Ruby will be able to keep her relaxed."

Blake frowned. "I hope you're right. I heard her last night, and she didn't sound well. It's something that was odd to hear. Weiss is usually this self-composed person, but last night she was almost on the verge of tears."

Yang placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. "As long as she's with Rubes, she'll be okay. You know that you're a good sister, right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a sister."

Yang smiled. "Being bound by blood doesn't have to be the way you can have a sister. You've been so worrisome about Weiss, and you always want her to be okay. I see you like a sister to her."

Blake laughed a bit. "I think I remember why I'm with you again."

"Oh don't pretend like you don't admire this." Yang pointed to herself.

Blake groaned. "And there we go, you ruined the moment."

Yang leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips.

Blake blushed and Yang laughed. "Did I fix it?"

"Y-you just kissed me, and not on the cheek." Blake said.

"Well, I just thought it's been enough time for us to do that. Was that not okay?" Yang frowned.

Blake shook her head. "It wasn't something I expected, but it wasn't bad. I'm actually surprised you were the one to kiss me like that first."

Yang snorted. "What, you think you're the only one who can claim first kisses?"

Blake smirked. "No, but I will claim the second kiss."

Blake leaned forward to kiss Yang on the lips.

Yang smiled. "You really know how to make me shut up sometimes, you know that?"

"I try." Blake said.

Ruby started to get up. She yawned and saw Blake and Yang were in the room.

Ruby went wide eyed, since she saw Yang smiling at her. "Okay Yang. What do you have to say about this?"

Yang sat down on Blake's bed. "Nothing, but I do want to say that I'm happy for you."

"Oh, well thank you." Ruby said, confused that Yang didn't immediately jump on this opportunity to tease her.

"How's Weiss doing, sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby frowned and turned to Weiss. "She didn't have that nightmare again, but I don't know if she'll be completely okay."

"I won't ask what the nightmare was, but is there anything that we can do to help?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed. "I'm not sure what you guys could do. I asked her to tell me about her nightmare, and I honestly regret it. Once she finished telling me about it, she cried."

Blake and Yang frowned. They knew Weiss was upset, but to be in tears. They wish they knew about the nightmare, so they can have a better understanding of the situation. They wouldn't try to ask her about it though.

"I think that we should all try to get her to eat with us at lunch tomorrow." Yang suggested.

Blake spoke up. "Yang, you know Weiss wouldn't want to do that."

Yang sighed. "Why not? She can't dodge people forever. If she gives other like JNPR a chance, then maybe she could enjoy having more people in her life."

"I can be okay with having her meet JNPR, since they are nice, but I don't want to spring this on her immediately. Maybe in a few days, but for now I just want to make sure she's alright." Ruby stated.

Blake smiled and said. "Well how about instead of doing that alone, you let us help out too. We don't have to bring her to lunch, but maybe we could all spend lunch tomorrow just relaxing."

Yang stepped in. "Yeah, great idea Blake. Maybe we could have a nice outdoor lunch. It'll be like a picnic."

Ruby was happy to hear Blake and Yang suggest this. "Okay, but do you think she'll be okay with that? I know it wouldn't be much to ask for, but still. You know how Weiss is."

"Don't worry, Rubes. As long as you're the one to ask her, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with it." Yang stated.

Ruby looked over at the sleeping fox Faunus. "Okay, but if she doesn't want to, then I won't force her. I do hope she will though, since this does seem like a good idea."

Yang smiled. "It's a great idea! Blake and I will get some food from the lunch room, and you can get the picnic ready for tomorrow."

"Yang, Blake. Thank you guys. I want Weiss to have as many people out there who care about her. You guys are those people." Ruby hugged her two teammates.

The two accepted it and pulled back after a few moments.

"So how about Yang and I get some food for tomorrow right now, and you can rest up for tomorrow, Ruby." Blake suggested.

"That sounds good." Ruby agreed.

Blake and Yang left the room, and Ruby returned to Weiss' bed. The snow fox intensively put an arm around Ruby. Ruby giggled at this and closed her eyes.

Weiss was feeling better today, but she was still feeling depressed. Ruby wanted to tell Weiss about the picnic, but decided that she wanted to surprise the snow fox.

After a few classes, Ruby went to go look for Weiss. She spotted her leaving Oobleck's classroom with Blake.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss and Blake turned around, and saw Ruby running towards them.

Weiss was happy to see Ruby. "Hey, Ruby. You know you didn't need to yell."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see where you were going." Ruby said.

"I was most likely just going to wait for the next class in the dorm." Weiss responded.

"Hey you two, I'm going to go find Yang. I'll see you guys later." Blake walked off.

Ruby and Weiss waved her off.

"Aren't you going to lunch, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, but I do want you to come with me for a second." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand.

Weiss was confused. "Uh, where to?"

"That's a secret." Ruby smiled.

Weiss said nothing more.

After a few minutes, she knew Blake and Yang were ready.

"Alright, this way. We're going to be outside for this." Ruby said.

"Outside for what? You're not making any sense, Ruby." Weiss stated.

Ruby stopped and pointed. "We're outside for this."

Weiss saw what Ruby was pointing at. It was a small blanket held down with four plates of food on it. The most notable thing about it was Blake and Yang were sitting down next to it on the grass.

"W-what is this? Blake, Yang. What are you two doing here?" Weiss began asking questions.

Yang smiled. "Well we all knew you had a bad dream the other day."

"And we wanted to try and cheer you up, by spending a nice afternoon with just the four of us." Blake finished.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "You had this planned out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't know if you would be okay with something like this. Are you okay with this by the way?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked over at Yang and Blake, and then back at Ruby.

_There's no mistake. This is what it feels like._

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby. "It's perfect, Ruby. Thank you."

Ruby embraced the hug, and Yang and Blake were happy to see the snow fox feeling better.

Ruby pulled away from the hug. "Okay, let's eat. Sadly we can't stay here longer than lunch lasts for, but maybe we could do this again when we're not going to classes."

"I would like that." Weiss agreed.

The two sat opposite of Blake and Yang, next to the picnic they set up.

"Weiss, I know not to ask specifically about it, but are you feeling better now?" Blake asked.

Weiss took a breath. "Well, I won't lie. It's still on my mind, but you guys have been making me feel better about it. Thank you for all this, I mean it."

Yang smiled. "Remember, Weiss. We're more than a team; we help each other out whenever we need to. I know Rubes is always going to be there, but don't forget that me and Blake are here for you too."

Weiss smiled back. "Thank you, Yang. I'll be sure to never forget that. You may have your moments where I just want to freeze your feet to the floor, but you are a good friend."

Yang was happy to hear Weiss call her, her friend.

Weiss turned to Blake. "I can't forget to thank you as well, Blake. You've helped me see a lot of thing as well. You helped me see what Ruby means to me, and you were a big part of why I stayed here. So thank you for everything."

Blake smiled and said. "It's like Yang said, Weiss. We all look out for each other."

Yang decided to grab her team and bring them into for a group hug. "You all can't be mad at me for this."

They all laughed and eased into the hug.

After a few seconds, Yang released them all.

"That was your one freebie." Weiss smirked.

"Cool, I get freebies?" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I only said one."

Yang pretended to be distraught, and the others laughed.

Team RWBY enjoyed their day together, and was a little upset it had to end when lunch was over. They all made sure to pack everything up before lunch ended, so they didn't get late to class.

Later in the day, they all retreated to the dorm and started getting ready for bed.

Ruby went to sit next to Weiss on her bed, and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Weiss smiled and answered. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was in the morning. Thank you for this today."

Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You know you don't need to thank me. I told you that I'd always be there for you."

"You two are so cute; I swear." Yang stated.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang, and Weiss chuckled at that.

"Alright, we should head to sleep now. Good night everyone." Blake said.

Yang grabbed her hand and said. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Blake smiled and said. "Alright, but not on your bed. I'd rather be as close to the ground as possible."

The two climbed into bed and started to drift to sleep.

Weiss saw Ruby about to climb up to her bed. She made a coughing sound to get Ruby's attention.

Ruby looked over at Weiss. "You okay?"

"Yes, but do you think you could maybe stay with me tonight as well?" Weiss mumbled.

Ruby got closer to Weiss. "What was that?"

"I said could you stay with me tonight." Weiss covered her mouth.

Ruby smiled and said. "Of course I can. You don't need to feel embarrassed about it, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not used to all this yet. I mean heck, I went from sleeping in a cave, to wanting my human girlfriend to sleep in the same bed as me."

Ruby climbed into bed, and threw the covers over the two. "Don't worry about anything. Let's just relax, and if you have that nightmare again, then I'll be right here to make sure you're okay."

Weiss smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, Weiss."

Yang and Blake heard the whole thing and smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this was another light and non-progressive chapter. I had this done since I thought it would be best to have the team try and cheer Weiss up. Don't worry though; the next chapter will be a story progressive one. It's a special chapter too, and you'll know why once it's up. Oh and it might be posted earlier than usual, since I'm not going to be home at the time I usually post. I'd say about three hours before the time I post these. I just wanted to let people know.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I agree. Having loved ones by you during a tough time is very helpful. Thanks for the input on the question I had. I'm going to capitalize those words when night. Good night.  
**

**To corrodefoever- Hey YX. I know this isn't a guest account, but I just wanted to let you know that any review you post will now be replied through private messaging. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 50.**


	50. A Certain Someone

**So this chapter is a little different. It features a flashback, but this one was actually written by Cavetroll001. He gave the idea where Ruby should talk a little about her past experiences with Faunus. The reason I didn't write it, was because I hadn't planned to have Ruby have any flashbacks. Weiss back story was what I planned out, and I didn't have much on Ruby, other than Yang talking with Weiss about Ruby's mother. Anything else that is written is my writing, so you guys can have a taste of his writing style.**

**Another thing Cavetroll001 has written is a story titled- Steamed Petals. As usual, I don't want to give away too much, other than a pairing. It's white rose, so if anyone has some time to read that story, I recommend it.**

**Here's chapter 50 everyone. Wow 50 chapters. Thank you all for reading this story for as long as you have.**

* * *

A week had passed, and Weiss hadn't had that nightmare again. She was grateful to her team for being there for her. They didn't need to do anything, but as they all said. They were more than just a team formed at Beacon.

Weiss couldn't believe it at first. She was this girl they found in the forest, and now they treat her like she's family. Well besides Ruby of course. She cares about Weiss in a different way.

_How did things end up like this?_

The question the fox Faunus asked herself, was more of how she was so lucky to have life be this way for her. To go from living in a hellhole of a town, to living in an underground system, to living in a grimm infested forest, to finally ending up in a school with a human girlfriend. Her life had some crazy twists and turns, but she was happy with where she was at now.

Ruby entered the dorm room and noticed Weiss was on her bed. Weiss turned to see Ruby walk in the room, and she smiled.

Ruby walked up to the snow fox and kissed her cheek. "Hey, what have you been doing here?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about how everything's been going." Weiss answered.

Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and asked. "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed. "My life, dolt. I've had so many homes, but this one is something I hope I never leave. Well at least till the end of the four years here."

Ruby smiled. "Beacon is a great place. It's like a paradise here. All the weapons and the people here are great."

"Weapons?" Weiss was a little confused at the statement.

"Yeah! Everyone here has such cool weapons. I mean did you ever see Nora's hammer? It turns into a grenade launcher!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled at the girl's excitement. "I've seen it in Goodwitch's class, Ruby. The weapons people have are very interesting, but some people don't really have crazy weapons either. That Jaune guy only has a plain sword and shield. He doesn't even use dust with it."

"Oh come on. You can't say the classics aren't great too. I mean your rapier is a classic weapon." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss scoffed. "It also uses dust, thank you very much."

Ruby laughed a little and said. "I know, but it is a classic weapon nonetheless."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here? I thought you would be at lunch with the others." Weiss asked.

"Um, well that's what I wanted to talk with you about. Do you think it would be okay if you came over and met Team JNPR?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know, Ruby. You know how I feel about that." Weiss frowned.

"I know, but JNPR is really nice, and they want to meet you." Ruby stated.

"They want to meet me? How come?" The snow fox inquired.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, I sort of talk about you more than I should. And they want to meet the person I praise so much."

Weiss remembered that Pyrrha mentioned this before to her. "So I've heard."

Ruby looked shocked "Who told you?"

"While you were in the infirmary recovering, I ran into Pyrrha. She told me about how you would talk about me at lunch. At first I didn't know what to think of that, but now. Well let's just say that I'm flattered with all you've been saying about me." Weiss smiled.

Ruby blushed and said. "W-well, I think you deserve the praise. You're an amazing person."

Weiss chuckled. "You know that you don't have to try to win me over with flattery."

"What? I can't tell people of what an awesome person you are?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "Sure you can, but you're not getting any points with me on it."

The two shared a laugh and Ruby asked. "If you really don't want to meet them, then that's okay."

Weiss looked at her girlfriend and sighed. "I- I guess it wouldn't hurt to do this once, but if things don't go well, then I won't be doing that again."

Ruby face beamed with excitement. "That's great, Weiss. Trust me, JNPR is nothing but nice. You'll see."

Weiss was a little hesitant, but nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Ruby smiled and grabbed Weiss' hand. She brought the snow fox to the lunch room and started to head to the table they all sit on.

Ruby spotted JNPR and her team. "There they are. Let's go!"

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the table, and Blake and Yang saw them.

Yang whispered to Blake. "Is that Weiss? I didn't think Rubes would actually get her to show up."

"It is a surprise, but it's a good thing. She'll see that JNPR isn't like the humans she encountered." Blake whispered back.

Nora looked over at Ruby and Weiss and smiled. "Hey! You finally got her to show up."

"Nora, calm down." Ren told the girl.

"Aw, but I'm excited to finally meet her. I mean we've seen her in classes, but we've never actually gotten to talk with her."

Ruby and Weiss made it to the table, and Ruby said. "Hey guys. This is Weiss, as you guys already know."

Pyrrha smiled and said. "Hello again. We've actually met before, remember?"

Weiss took a second to answer. "Uh, yeah I do remember that. It's uh nice to meet you."

Nora was the next to greet her. "Hiya! I can't believe it's taken this long to meet you! You know Ruby's been talking about you all the time. It's like you're this mystery person that nobody knows anything about, besides the stories we hear."

Weiss was very confused by the girl's personality. "Um? I suppose that could be one way of looking at that."

Ren sighed and said. "Don't worry about Nora. She gets a little excited when she meets new people. I'm Lie Ren by the way, but most people just call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Weiss was feeling a little better about this one. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ren."

Ruby smiled at this. Weiss wasn't having too much problems with them so far.

Jaune coughed to get Weiss' attention. "We've already met once before, but I can still say hey."

"Oh, right. I remember you. You're the boy who tried to flirt with me." Weiss stated.

Pyrrha was a little upset to hear that, and Jaune slumped in his seat.

Jaune frowned. "Is that the only thing you'll remember me from?"

"Don't flirt with me and we'll see." Weiss answered.

"Sorry lady killer, but the snow fox has spoken." Yang laughed.

Weiss glared at the blonde, and Jaune looked at Yang with a confused face. "Snow fox? Why not snow angel?"

"Rubes here gave her that nickname." Yang answered.

Ruby was a little embarrassed and Weiss wanted to smack Yang in the back of the head, but before anyone could say anything; they all heard someone yelp in pain.

"Ouch! Come on. Please stop it." A wolf Faunus begged.

Cardin Winchester. He was pulling on the girl's ears, and laughed along with his team.

"What's the matter freak? I just wanted to see if they were real." Cardin smirked.

Weiss was furious. She hated seeing this, especially from Cardin; who has not only done this before with that kid in Vale that one time, but he also hurt her in the training room awhile back.

The wolf Faunus broke free of Cardin's grasp, and ran off crying, while Cardin and his team laughed.

Pyrrha looked angry and said. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Yang stated.

"He still hasn't learned." Blake glared at Cardin.

"Ooh, why could break his legs!" Nora stood up with excitement.

Ren brought her back down. "We shouldn't have to sink to his level, Nora."

Nora frowned. "I guess you're right, but I still want to break his legs."

Ren chuckled at his friend.

"Look, it was nice meeting you all, but I think I would like to go." Weiss stated.

"Well, okay. I hope we'll get to see you here again." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss nodded and walked away. Ruby was going to follow her, but thought it would be best to wait till after classes to ask her what's wrong.

Later Ruby did just that. She went to the dorm to find Weiss punching her pillow.

Weiss kept punching it and angrily said. "Stupid humans. They think they could do something like that and get away with it? I can't take it."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss?"

Weiss stopped punching her pillow and turned around. "Ruby! How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, around the moment you started saying that those stupid humans shouldn't get away with it." Ruby answered.

"I-I'm sorry, but that damn Cardin got on my nerves. He thinks that Faunus are his punching bags. I can't stand him. Nora was right; we should break his damn legs." Weiss seethed with anger.

Ruby sat next to Weiss and rubbed her back. "You know that wouldn't make us better than him."

"Hey, don't forget. You took care of him and his team not too long ago." Weiss reminded.

"That's because they hurt you, and I wasn't about to allow that to continue." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled. "You know, you have got to be the nicest human I've ever met. And you're my girlfriend. It's still crazy to think I have someone like you in my life."

Ruby smiled back. "Well, I just think that people should see that we're all just people. There shouldn't be any sort of hate between humans and Faunus."

Weiss sighed. "If only life were that simple."

"You know what?" Ruby started.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I want to tell you a story about this Faunus lady I met a long time ago. I figured that since you told me a lot about your life, that maybe it's time to share something about my life too. And it's about this lady who helped me with some bullies like Cardin." Ruby answered.

"I'm not sure if this will cheer me up, but okay. I'm all ears." Weiss sat still.

"Okay here goes." Ruby began to tell Weiss her story.

**Eight years earlier.**

A seven year old Ruby was running down the streets of Vale, trying not to bump into anyone. Normally, when she ran, there's a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes, but not today. Today the smile is not there replaced instead by fear, and her eyes hold not laughter but tears. She's running today, not for fun, but to try to get away from two boys who had been picking on her.

Her Uncle Qrow had brought her, and her older sister Yang into Vale to get some new school clothes. Normally, her papa would take them shopping at the stores in Patch, but her uncle had said he wanted to give the girls a treat and let them look around a little bit. The first thing Uncle Qrow had shown them was Signal Academy where he worked as a teacher, and both girls were amazed by what they saw. Yang had immediately stated that someday she would go to Signal, and then go on to be the greatest Huntress ever.

"Nu-uh, Yang. Mama's the greatest huntress ever, so you can be second greatest, or maybe third greatest, cause I'm gonna be a huntress too." had been Ruby's response. Their uncle had laughed at their good natured argument, but said that it was time for them to go get those school clothes.

He drove them over to the shopping district, but parked the car a few blocks away to avoid the heavier traffic, and said the walk would do them all some good. Uncle Qrow would occasionally have to call Ruby back, as she would get distracted by something and start to wander off. For just a moment Qrow gets distracted by his older niece, and in that moment Ruby had disappeared.

The smell of fresh baked cookies had wafted on the air to the girl's nose, and lost in dreams of warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies, she had turned down a side street. When she gets to the corner, she looked around and realized that her sister and uncle weren't with her, and decided to head back before they got worried.

As she turned around, she bumped into someone. The unexpected impact caused her to fall backwards and land on her butt.

Ruby looked up to see an older boy glaring down at her. He had dark brown hair and hard brown eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." she stammered.

"Watch where you're going," the boy angrily muttered, but then takes a closer look at Ruby's face and hollered. "Hey Cop, get over here. You ever saw eyes like this before?"

With this another boy walked up, this one with red hair and piercing green eyes. He looked at Ruby and said, "Naw, Tin, never seen nobody with silver eyes before. Least not a human, betcha she's a faunus."

By this time Ruby had gotten back to her feet, and was looking down at the ground, but the boys had started to circle around her.

"Don't see no ears or horns on her head." Tin said. "Betcha she's got a tail hidden under her dress."

"I-I'm not a f-faunus, I'm j-just a little g-girl." stammered Ruby.

"Betcha you're right." Cop said. "Show us your tail, freak."

"I-I'm not a f-freak." replied Ruby.

"You're a filthy faunus freak, and you're gonna show us you tail, or I'm gonna rip that rag from around your back. My dad's always looking for rags to shine his boots with." said Tin with a sneer.

"I don't have a tail, and don't touch my cloak." Ruby yelled at her tormentors.

"Looks more like a baby blankie that you can't leave home without so you pretend it's a cloak." Cop stated.

Ruby felt a tug on her cloak, and realized Tin must have made a grab for it. She wrenched the cloth from the boy's hand and then shoved Cop as hard as she could. It wasn't really that strong, but was unexpected, and caused Cop to fall backwards. Seeing an opportunity to get away, Ruby darted off.

"Get back here, freak." Tin yelled as he started chasing her.

"You're gonna pay for that, freak." Cop shouted as he got up to chase after her as well.

Ruby darted across the street, not caring she wasn't supposed to cross the street without someone with her. She dodged around the few people on the sidewalk, unaware of the glares directed at her. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't let those boys take her cloak, and so she ran as fast as she could.

As she started to tire, she looked around, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Up ahead she saw the opening to an alley, maybe she could hide there. Unfortunately, as she dodged down the alley, she tripped on something and fell hard. Her hands and knees were scrapped and the wind was knocked out of her.

As she lay there trying to get her breath back, she heard some scraping at the alley's entrance, and one of her tormentors shouted. "There she is!"

"You're gonna pay for pushing me down, freak." Cop shouted angrily. All Ruby could do was curl into a ball, and clench tight to her cloak.

Cop leaned over her, and looked ready to throw a punch at her. She whimpered slightly, tensed her body and squeezed her eyes shut.

The expected blow never fell, however. Instead a woman's angry voice shouted, "Just what do you think you're doing? Get away from her!"

"What's it to you?" one of her tormentors said, she wasn't sure which, and she still had her eyes shut.

"I see two young hoodlums about to beat a defenseless young girl, that's what it is to me. Now, unless you want me to thrash the both of you soundly, I suggest you scamper along." the lady's hard voice scolded the two boys.

Ruby heard two sets of footsteps leave the alleyway, and then a third, lighter set enter. "Are you alright, little one?" the woman's voice is now calm, and filled with concern. Ruby flinched as she felt the woman's hand touch her shoulder. "I'm not going to harm you, little one. I just want to make sure you are uninjured."

Ruby opened her eyes a crack, and saw a shadowed figure in a hooded cloak. Her mind still shaken up by the recent ordeal, she looked upon, not a stranger in a grey cloak, but her mother in her gleaming white one. "Mama? Mama!" she exclaimed, threw herself at the woman, and burrowed her face into the woman's shoulder as she cried.

The woman was startled by the girl's reaction, but held her gently and whispered soothingly, "Hush now, little one, hush. I believe you have me confused with someone else."

Ruby pulled back a little and saw that this was not her mother, but a kind looking lady. "I'm sorry miss, I thought for a moment you were my mama."

"So I surmised." the woman intoned with a smile. "May I ask where your mama is? Maybe I can help you find her in the crowd."

Ruby's eyes began to overflow with tears as she said. "My mama's not here, she went away a long time ago."

The woman pulled Ruby's head back to her shoulder and soothed. "There, there little one. It's okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know the pain of loss all too well." After Ruby's sobs had quieted down, the woman asked. "Are you alright now? Were you injured by those hoodlums?"

"I'm okay, now, those boys didn't hurt me, but when I fell I scrapped my hands and knees." Ruby replied.

The woman looked at Ruby's hands and said. "Well then, I think we must find someplace to clean these scrapes. One never knows what type of nasty things may be found in a place like this."

Ruby moved back a little, so that the lady could stand up. As soon as she had, Ruby slipped her hand into one of the lady's and said in a cheerful voice. "My name's Ruby, thank you for helping me."

The lady looked down at the little girl, and saw a joyous smile and shining eyes, and couldn't help but return the smile. "You're very welcome, Ruby. My name's Angel. Now, let's go find someplace to wash those scrapes up."

"Okay." Ruby agreed. By this time the two had stepped out of the alleyway, and in the brighter light Ruby noticed something, and squealed in glee. "You have a tail. Oh, I wish I had a tail like that, it's so pretty, and red is my favorite color."

"You're alright with me being a faunus, then? Some people don't like the faunus much." Angel asked.

"My papa always says it's not what someone looks like, or where they come from, it's what's inside that counts, and you have a kind heart, I can tell, so of course it doesn't matter to me that you're a faunus." replied Ruby, but then her smile faded as she added, "But those boys must have thought it mattered."

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Angel inquired.

"Well, when I bumped into them on accident one of them said that because I have silver eyes I must be a faunus, cause he'd never seen a human with silver eyes, and then they started picking on me and calling me a filthy faunus." came the girl's reply.

Angel knelt down so that her eyes were on the same level as Ruby's, and said, "Ruby, you can't listen to idiots like those hoodlums. They don't know what they're talking about. Silver eyes are a rare trait, but they're not exclusive to faunus, and that makes you special. Some people will look at your special eyes and make fun of you because they are different, but never forget, having a different color of eye isn't bad, it makes you unique. So cheer up and remember, when people pick on you for your differences, it's your differences that make you, you. Now, let's step inside this shop and see if we can't get those scrapes cleaned up."

"Alright." Ruby replied, once again smiling and chipper.

The two enter the shop, Angel realized it was a general store, and decided to check if they had first aid kits for sale, or some disinfectant and bandages at least. She lead Ruby down a couple isles, until she found what she was looking for. As she was picking up the items that she would need, she noticed that Ruby wasn't next to her anymore.

"Ruby, where are you?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Sorry, I'm over here." Came the reply from the next isle over.

"Ruby, you shouldn't wander off like that. Is that how you got separated from your father?"

Ruby looked at the floor a little embarrassed, "Well, kinda. I wasn't here with my papa; he's still back at home. I was here with my uncle and sister, buying school clothes, and I guess I did wander off."

"What were you looking at over here?" Angel asked, but then notices the packages on the shelves. "Never mind, I think I know. You're a little cookie monster, aren't you?"

Ruby giggled as she answered, "Well, I like cookies, and they were right here, and were calling to my tummy, but I really love strawberries, but I didn't want to wander too far away." At that point, a small grumbling was heard from her stomach.

"Well, it sounds like your tummy is calling back, but let's get the strawberries, they're better for you than cookies." Angel chuckled at the girl's embarrassed expression.

After they picked up a pint of strawberries, they walked up to the counter to pay for the items, and asked the shopkeeper if they could use the restroom so that Angel could clean and treat Ruby's scrapes. The shopkeeper gave them the key, and Angel took Ruby in to treat the wounds.

As the woman was cleaning the scrapes on Ruby's knees, Ruby asked, "Angel, can I ask you about something you said to me earlier?"

"Of course you may, Ruby." Came the response.

"Well, back in the alley, when I was crying about my mama, you said you knew the pain of loss too. Who was it that you lost?" The question took Angel by surprise, and her eyes began to mist with tears. Seeing this the girl quickly adds, "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I guess I should have known better than ask that question."

"No, no, it's alright, Ruby. The question just caught me off guard is all. You see, I used to have a daughter. She was a lot like you, so bright and cheerful, always full of energy and with a smile on her face. I used to work for a rich and powerful man, but he had many enemies. One day his enemies came looking for him, and when they couldn't find him, they took my daughter instead. That was three years ago now, and I've been looking for her ever since." Tears streamed down Angels face, but she continued, "I've been searching for three years now, that's why I'm here in town. I heard that someone here in town may know some of the men that took my little girl, but I haven't found anyone yet, and I'm beginning to lose hope of ever seeing my baby again."

"It's okay, Angel. You'll find you daughter someday. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Huntress, and if you haven't found her by then, I'll help you find her and make sure those bad men never hurt anyone again. So please, cheer up, you'll see your daughter again, I promise." Ruby emphatically stated.

Angel smiled up at Ruby through her tears. "Alright Ruby, I'll try to cheer up, but, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I know you understand how painful it is to talk about the one's you've loved and lost." Ruby smiled and nodded. 'Who is this special creature?' Angel thinks, 'Just a few minutes ago I was comforting her through her remembered grief, and now here she is comforting me.'

After Ruby's wounds were cleaned and treated, and Ruby's face was cleaned from the berries she'd eaten while in the restroom, Angel returned the key to the shopkeeper and headed outside with Ruby in tow. "Well, now that your scrapes are treated, I think it's time we find your uncle and sister. When I saw you running from those boys, you were coming, from that direction, so why don't we head in that direction and see if we can find them."

"That sounds good, I'm sure they're worried sick about me, but my uncle is probably gonna scold me for wandering off," replied Ruby, with a small pout on her face.

Angel chuckled a little at the girl's pout, and said, "I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you safe, but you know you deserve the scolding for wandering off, right?"

"I know, I do deserve it." Ruby brightened a little. "But if I hadn't wandered off, I wouldn't have met you. I guess that's something I can thank those bullies for, and it was worth the lecture I'll get to find a new friend." With that Ruby slipped her small hand back into Angel's as they walk back in the direction that Ruby had come from.

A few minutes later, Ruby sniffed the air and said, "Oooh... cookies, that's the smell that distracted me earlier." She looks around and sees a bakery, pulling slightly towards it.

Angel chuckled at the girl's reaction, but said, "No, Ruby, we can't stop to get cookies. We need to find your family, and if you ask real nice they might bring you back to get some."

It's not long after that that Ruby and Angel can both hear a little girl's voice as it shouted "RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

An excited Ruby, squealed, "That's my sister, come on, let's hurry."

Angel smiled to herself at the girl's joy at being reunited with her family, and allowed herself to be pulled along, but after crossing the final street, let the girl's fingers to slip from her grasp as she slowed down.

"YANG, YANG I'M HERE, I'M COMING." shouted Ruby.

Ruby threw herself into her sister's arms, and the two laughed and cried at the same time, happy to see each other, but at the approach of her uncle, Ruby gulped. She knew he was angry at her, his smoky grey eyes and the frown on his normally smiling face said it all.

"Ruby Rose, where have you been? What is the meaning of wandering off like that? You had me and your sister worried sick, thinking you had been kidnapped or hurt. Explain yourself young lady!" Uncle Qrow's voice was loud with anger and fear, but Ruby detected the hints of relief as well.

"I'm sorry uncle, you and Yang were looking at something, and I smelled cookies, and I kind of was following my nose, and I bumped into a couple boys, and they got angry at me, and started chasing me, and then I tripped and fell, and they caught up to me, and were still real angry, but then this nice lady chased the boys away, and she was real pretty, and she was a fox faunus, and had the prettiest tail, I told her I wished I had a tail like hers, and she saw that I'd scrapped my hands and knees, and she took me into a store to buy some stuff to clean my scrapes, and then my tummy rumbled and we laughed, so she bought me some strawberries, cause I told her they were my favorite, and then she cleaned my scrapes while I ate the strawberries, and then we came back this way to try to find you and Yang, and then we found you, and I'm really, really sorry, and I promise never to wander off like that again, and on the way back here I saw where the cookie smell was coming from, so can we get some cookies, maybe, please?" Ruby explained in a single sentence.

Uncle Qrow had to restrain his laughter at the last bit of Ruby's explanation, and said in a serious tone, "Whoa there Ruby, slow down. First, I want to meet this lady that helped you out, and pay her back for buying my niece strawberries, and the stuff she bought to clean and treat your scrapes. Then we still need to buy your school clothes. After that, if you've been very good, I'll think about buying you some cookies."

"Okay, uncle, I'll be very, very good, you'll see, and my friend is right over here," Ruby said as she turned, only to find the fox faunus had disappeared. "Where'd she go? Did she leave without saying goodbye? That wasn't very friendly of her." Ruby pouted.

"Maybe she was shy around people. You said she was a fox faunus, right?" Ruby nodded. "Well then, you know some people don't like faunus very much. Maybe she was afraid that I was like that, after all, she probably saw me when I was very angry at you, and got scared."

"Well, maybe, but I told her that papa had taught me that it wasn't what someone looked like on the outside, but what was inside that mattered. Could she have really thought that you and papa were that different?" She asked, suddenly, Ruby looked crestfallen as she continued, "I never got a chance to thank her for treating my hands and buying me some strawberries and then helping me find you. We need to find her so I can thank her."

As Ruby turned to head back in the direction she and Angel had come from, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, Ruby. She's probably left the area, and we won't be able to find her easily. If you really want to thank her, remember the kindness she did for you, and if you are ever able to help someone else, then you should do so, without hesitation. That way you can pass on the kindness she showed you to someone else, and hopefully that person will pass on your kindness to someone else. It's called paying it forward, and it's a way each of us can make the world better, one small step at a time."

"Okay, uncle, I'll remember that, but if I ever see her again, I'll make sure and thank her properly too." Ruby stated.

**Present day.**

"And that's my story. Did you like it, Weiss?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss didn't answer, and was sat still with a shocked expression.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Weiss slowly regained composure and said. "T-that Faunus you met. I think that was my mother."

Ruby eyes widened. "What!"

* * *

**Again, thank you Cavetroll001 for contributing with the flashback. With the stuff I wrote in this chapter, and combine the flashback he wrote. This chapter is the longest so far in this story. Over 5000 words, and that doesn't count the A/N.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you're enjoying those white rose moments. Good luck with that 63 chapter story your sis is working on. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's special chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 51.**


	51. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**The story I want to mention today is titled- Bad Blood. By Kalico-To-The-Letter. It's short stories about Weiss and Blake that are all different. So if you have the time, then I recommend you guys give it a read.**

**I also realized the story has passed 100 favorites. Thank you all so much for that. Now the next main arc is ready to begin. **

**Here's chapter 51 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was still shocked by Weiss' statement. "Y-your mother? Are you sure about that, Weiss?"

Weiss was still taking it all in, but nodded. "It had to be. Her name is Angel, and you said she was looking for her daughter who may have been kidnapped by this group of people. I thought she didn't even want to look for me."

"Wait! You were kidnapped?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, but I suppose I never explained that part to you. I told Blake about this. It was a group of these people wearing grimm masks. Blake said it was the White Fang. They took me from my home, and I escaped from them. I ran to Hassendorf, and I guess you know the rest."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that this was how you and your mom were separated."

Weiss shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy that you told me about this. My mother was still looking for me for all those years. I need to find her."

"Hold on, Weiss. We don't even know if this woman was your mother." Ruby stated.

"All those things you told me, points to that woman you met. It has to be her." Weiss exclaimed.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but don't you think it might be hard to find her now? I'm not even sure if she'll even be in Vale. It's been a long time since then, and I don't even know where we would begin looking." Ruby explained.

Weiss' ears drooped and she frowned. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. My mother is out there, and she was looking for me. I thought she just gave up on me, and now that I know she didn't; I need to find her."

Ruby frowned, but realized that this is something that she knew they needed to do. Where would they start though?

"Okay, but what should we do? I mean we could go to Vale and ask around for that woman." Ruby suggested.

Weiss felt a little discomfort at that moment. "Vale? Yeah, I guess that would be a good start."

Ruby scratched her head. "Look, Weiss. I'm okay with this, but please know that his woman might not be your mother."

"I need to believe my mother is out there, so why do you keep saying it might not be her?" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby took a breath. "I don't want you to go through that. Believing that someone you love could still be out there. It doesn't end well if you find out that person isn't ever coming back, so I'm sorry if I'd rather not have you go through that kind of pain."

Weiss was a little taken back by this. She knew who Ruby was referring to, and that was Summer Rose.

"Ruby. I'm sorry for that, but I have to at least try to find her." Weiss stated.

"Well, maybe we should see if anyone could help us find her then. I really don't think she'll be in Vale, since she did say she only went there because she believed someone knew something about the White Fang." Ruby suggested.

"Who would we even ask?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby thought about it and remembered someone who can help. "Maybe Professor Ozpin. He might know someone who can help us."

"Why do you think that? He's just the headmaster. Who would he know that could help us out?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he is a well-known huntsman, and sometimes a huntsman can be involved in finding missing people. He might not be able to help directly, but maybe he'll know someone who could." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "Okay, but how can we explain this to him? He'll know that I've been lying about the way I came to this school, and he might kick me out."

Ruby shook her head. "I won't let him do that. I'll explain the situation, and he'll have to understand."

"Ruby, life doesn't work like that. You can't just say no to the man, and I don't think he'll care for whatever I went through. His rules will probably be enforced." Weiss explained.

"If you want to find your mother, this is the best place to start. If something does happen and he kicks you out, then I'll make him kick me out too." Ruby stated.

Weiss was shocked to hear that Ruby would allow herself to be kicked out, just to stay with her. "Ruby. You don't need to do that. Being a huntress is your dream."

Ruby smiled. "Well, I'd rather not be in this school if you won't be by my side the entire way."

Weiss smiled back and said. "Thank you, but please don't throw away your dream just for me. I wouldn't forgive you if you did that."

Ruby ignored this and grabbed Weiss' hand. "Let's just go to Ozpin and see what we can do about your mother."

Weiss sighed and smiled.

_Always so eager. Even when things may not go the way you want it to._

The two made their way to Ozpin's office. Once they got there, Ruby knocked on his door.

Glynda Goodwitch opened it. "Ms. Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if Weiss and I spoke with Professor Ozpin about something?" Ruby asked.

Glynda looked back at Ozpin, who heard Ruby and nodded. Glynda nodded and let the two in.

The headmaster took a sip of coffee. "Hello you two. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, how did you know we had a problem?" Ruby asked.

"Why else would you come directly to me?" Ozpin responded.

"I guess you make a point." Ruby said.

Ozpin looked over at Glynda and said. "If it's alright with you, Glynda. Could you allow me to speak with these two privately?"

Glynda nodded. "Of course."

Ms. Goodwitch left the room, and Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"So, why did you two come here today?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby was about to answer, but Weiss beat her to it. "Sir, do you know anyone who could track a person down?"

"That depends. Who is the person who you want tracked down?" Ozpin responded.

Weiss hesitated, but remembered that this was her mother. "M-my mother. I think she's out there somewhere and I want to know where."

Ozpin turned away from the two and asked. "How long has your mother been missing for?"

"Ever since I was six." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well, I can say that it's possible for me to help you with that, but I need to tell you something first." Ozpin stated.

Weiss and Ruby were confused, and Ruby asked. "What?"

He pulled out a file and showed it to Weiss. "Is this your mother?"

Weiss took the file and examined it.

Weiss' face changed to a shocked expression. "T-this file. You were assigned to find me?"

Ruby was taken back by this and turned to the headmaster.

Ozpin nodded and said. "Yes, but I never found you. Your mother hired me to look for you after your supposed kidnapping. I know this is a shock to you, but-."

"How dare you! Why didn't you tell me this so long ago?" Weiss exclaimed.

Ozpin sighed. "For years your mother would contact me, hoping that I found you. Since I never did, your mother went into a depressive state. I haven't heard from her in five years."

"You could have still told me! Why keep it a secret?" Weiss questioned.

"When I saw you in the forest with Ruby, and you told her your name; I knew you were the child I was hired to find all those years ago. I began to search for your mother, so I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure she was even alive." Ozpin answered.

Weiss was angry. "I could've helped. This is my mother, and you kept this from me!"

Ruby frowned and whispered. "Weiss, you need to calm down."

Weiss turned to Ruby and said. "Calm down? This is my mother we're talking about here. How could I be calm?"

Ozpin coughed to get their attention. "Weiss, I know this is a lot to take in, but I assure you that I am doing my best to find your mother. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but there wasn't any point in letting you know if I couldn't find her in the end."

"What am I supposed to do then? I want to find my mother, and if you haven't found her yet, then what hope do I have?" Weiss' ears drooped, and she frowned.

Ruby didn't like seeing Weiss so upset.

Ozpin sighed and said. "I can't tell you that everything will be alright, but I can say that I will do whatever I can to find your mother. I failed with finding you, but now I have the opportunity to fix this. I just need time."

"How much time?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but my leads haven't been the best. I've had people search Vale, and Mistral, but so far there hasn't been any success there." Ozpin answered.

"I see, so how come you decided to let me stay in your school? Was it out of pity?" Weiss asked in an upset tone.

Ozpin shook his head. "The initiation you all took was a test to see if you could all be capable of being hunters. So when I observed your team killing that nevermore, well I knew you were capable of being a huntress. I decided to allow you entry to my school, to not only house you here for your safety, but to also give you the chance to become a huntress. The choice is yours alone, but I wanted to give you an option as well."

Weiss was surprised by this. "Are you saying that I can stay in this school?"

"If you want to, then yes." Ozpin answered.

Ruby was happy and wanted to hug Weiss, but kept calm since this wasn't the time for that.

"Well, thank you, but you still didn't answer what I'm supposed to do." Weiss reminded.

"You can continue to do what you've been doing. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you could help in finding your mother. I swear to you that if I do find her, you will know immediately." Ozpin assured.

Weiss frowned and Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's okay, Weiss. Ozpin will find her."

Weiss was still unsure. "Are you absolutely sure there isn't anything I could do to help find her?"

Ozpin sighed. "As I said, I'm sorry. There isn't much you could contribute to the search."

Weiss frowned. "I see."

"Do you want to take a few days off to take in all this information? I know this is a lot for you, so I understand if you need the time." Ozpin offered.

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just please find her. I want my mother back."

Ozpin nodded. "As I said before, I swear that you'll know when I find her."

Weiss took a breath and looked at Ruby. "Okay. I think we should go now."

Ruby nodded and turned to Ozpin. "Thank you for this Professor Ozpin."

"Don't thank me until I've fixed this situation. Weiss, if you could wait a moment." Ozpin stooped the fox Faunus.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"As you may or may not have noticed. Some have just referred to you simply as Weiss. I made it so that your file only has your first name. I wanted to know if you wanted me to change it so it has your last name too." Ozpin responded.

Weiss was a little confused. "My last name? I-I guess so, but why didn't you have it set before?"

"I'm sorry, but it was because I didn't want you questioning how I knew your last name yet." Ozpin answered.

Weiss was a little upset with that. "That doesn't exactly make me happy to hear, but yes you can change it to have my last name."

Ruby was a little eager to hear it.

Ozpin changed Weiss' file to have her last name in it. "Okay, there we go. I officially welcome you to Beacon. Weiss Hoffen."

* * *

**To anyone who may not know. Hoffen is German for hope. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I enjoy writing Ruby like that, so I'm glad she makes you laugh. Someone asked me about your sister's 63 chapter story, so if you want to answer their question; it was a guest account called izzy who asked.**

**To izzy- If you read my response to Alpha Omega Wolf, then wait and see if he'll answer it. I don't actually know the story, so I can't answer your question.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 52.**


	52. We've Got A Mission

**I know I mentioned a story from NobleMETA before, but this one seriously needs praise. It's titled Forever. When I read it so long ago as a guest account, I loved it. **

**The mentions that appear here and there aren't only supposed to be author mentions. It's to let you guys know of the stories I really think deserve some notice. I may mention stories from authors I previously mentioned in the future. So definitely take some time to read this one. It's a white rose one shot that has a lot of feels.**

**Another thing. I know it may be annoying to hear me say thank you a lot, but now that this story has reached over 50,000 views, well I need to say it. Thank you all so very much for reading my story. I wish I knew what else to say, but I can't really express how I feel in words alone. Once again thank you so much for making me feel happy while I write this story.**

**Enough of me rambling on. Here's chapter 52 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby went back to the dorm, with Weiss not knowing how to feel about the whole situation. After eleven years, she finally hears something about her mother. She honestly believed that her mother never even tried finding her, and now that she knows that she was; she would do anything to be reunited with her. Problem is, she can't do much to help search for her.

Weiss was on her bed, staring up at Ruby's bed. She wasn't really sure what she could do. Wait. That was the only thing given to her.

Ruby looked over at the snow fox from Blake's bed. She didn't like seeing Weiss in such a state.

Ruby decided to speak. "Weiss? Do you want to talk about this?"

Weiss sighed. "What's there to talk about? My mother is somewhere out there, and I'm forced to just wait. There, happy? I talked."

Ruby felt hurt hearing Weiss speak this way, but she knew that she could forgive her. I mean, who would just take in information like this and be okay about it?

"I-I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried that you weren't okay." Ruby apologized.

Weiss turned to see Ruby's saddened expression.

Weiss frowned. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just with all this happening I just-."

Ruby stopped Weiss. "No, you're not going to apologize. I know that you don't mean to be this way. This is your mom we're talking about here, so it makes sense that you would be upset about the whole situation."

"That doesn't give me the right to act this way towards you. You've done nothing but make me happy, so to snap like that at you was uncalled for." Weiss stated.

Ruby got up from Blake's bed and sat next to the snow fox.

Ruby smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You know when I say you don't have to say sorry; it means you can stop explaining anything. I understand, Weiss. I mean it."

Weiss took a breath and smiled back. "Alright, but if I ever do something like that again; you better not let me off so easy."

Ruby thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Nope, I get to choose that. And I don't think I can ever be mad at you for anything you say."

Weiss sighed and smiled. "You really are the best thing that has happened to me. You know that, right?"

Ruby was about to respond, but Blake and Yang showed up.

"Hey sis. Hey Weiss. What have you guys been up to?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned to Weiss and whispered. "What should we tell them?"

"Ahem. I can still hear you." Yang smirked.

Weiss sighed. "Listen. I'm not sure how I can explain this properly, so I'm just going to say it. Ozpin is looking for my mother."

Yang was shocked. "Y-your mother?"

Blake was in equal shock and asked. "Weiss, are you sure he's looking for your mother. You told me-."

Weiss interrupted Blake. "I know what I told you, but this is real, Blake."

"How did you find out, that Ozpin is looking for your mom?" Blake asked.

"It's a long story, if you're willing to listen." Weiss stated.

Yang sat down on her bed. "I think it's safe to say that Blake and I want to know what's up, so go ahead, that is if you're comfortable talking about this."

Weiss nodded. "You two have been there just as long as Ruby has, so I can be comfortable explain this."

Weiss began to tell them of **everything **that she's talked about. From her kidnapping, to her life in the Burrow, and finally Ruby's story about meeting Angel. And how Ozpin was the one hired to find her after she was kidnapped. The fact that Yang knew so little about all this, made her feel bad about all the teasing she had been doing. It had been a couple of hours since she began her story, and the others sat in silence, listening to everything Weiss had to say.

Weiss frowned. "There, that was everything I can tell you about this. I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted you all to know everything that has happened to me."

Ruby generally knew all this already, except for the White Fang invading her home. So she didn't react too much. Blake and Yang however were shocked by everything Weiss told them.

Blake was the first to speak. "I knew you had it bad, but this? I'm so sorry, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby said the same thing. I don't want any of you apologizing. None of you caused any of what I told you."

Yang decided to say something. "We don't apologize for that reason. We say we're sorry because we feel bad about all the crap you've had to deal with. I can't say that I would be able to go through something like that myself."

"I don't need your pity." Weiss coldly replied.

Yang frowned and Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss, we don't pity you. We care about you and want to support you. After everything I thought you would know that."

Weiss looked down. "What can any of you support me with? There's nothing I can do, but sit here and wait on Ozpin to find my mom. He hasn't even found her yet, and it's been a couple of months already."

No one knew what to say. How could they? Weiss just told them all this stuff about her life, and now she knows her mother is out there. They all knew that if it was there mom, they would feel the same as Weiss.

Weiss walked towards the door. "I need to be alone. I'll see you all later."

Before Ruby could say something, Weiss left the room. Ruby frowned and went to lie down on Weiss' bed.

"You're not going after her?" Yang asked.

Ruby got up for a second. "I wish I could, but it would only upset her more. Look what she's going through. Maybe it's best for her to cool down, and just try not to think too much about all this."

"I hope you're right sis, for Weiss' sake." Yang frowned.

"Weiss brought up a good point. Ozpin has been at this for some time, so how can she deal with the wait? I don't know how I would ever handle something like that." Blake stated.

Ruby sighed. "I'm still not sure how to handle that myself."

The three were silent for the rest of the day. Weiss returned to the dorm, and everyone was asleep. She looked at them all one at a time. She felt bad for the way she behaved today, but there wasn't much to be said tonight. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**One week later.**

Ruby and Yang were in the dorm on their respective beds.

"Yang, do you think Weiss is going to be alright? I mean this whole week she's kept to herself. She does talk with me and she tells me that she's okay, but I know she's lying." Ruby asked worriedly.

Yang sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer, Rubes. I haven't really spoken to her that much this past week myself. At least she talks with you, though."

Ruby was upset at herself for not knowing how to help Weiss.

Suddenly Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello?"

"Is this Ruby Rose? Leader of Team RWBY?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" Ruby responded.

"I am Professor Oro. I am a teacher here at Beacon, and also the person to assign teams, missions that they will have to do." Professor Oro stated.

"Wait, are we getting a mission?" Ruby smiled.

"Yes you are. Since you are first years, the mission itself shouldn't be too much to handle. It's a supply request." Professor Oro explained.

"A mission! That's awesome. When do we go?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You are to set out in three days. The details on your mission will be sent to you tomorrow. We still need to get the last details of the mission done, and you should be set." The professor said.

Yang heard Ruby's talk with this person so far and was just as excited.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Ruby was giddy.

"Do not thank me. It is my job after all. If you have any questions about your mission, feel free to contact me." Oro suggested.

"Okay, Professor Oro. I'll be waiting on the details." Ruby said.

"Very good. I will talk to Ozpin about the confirmation of your mission, and I will call if there are any issues that may rise up. Goodbye Ms. Rose."

"Bye Professor Oro." Ruby hung her scroll up.

"So, a mission. This is going to be great!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby was jumping up and down with joy. "I know. This is our first mission as huntresses in training."

Yang suddenly thought about something. "Hey, maybe Weiss will finally have something to keep her mind off her mother."

Ruby stopped jumping and remembered about Weiss. "Yang, I don't think a mission will keep her mind away from that."

Blake and Weiss entered the room.

"Hey guys. It must suck to have the last class of the day last longer than usual, huh?" Yang asked specifically Blake.

Blake sat on her bed and looked up at the blonde. "Class is actually interesting when you pay attention."

Yang laughed. "Even Port's class?"

Blake realized Yang was right on that one. "Besides him."

Yang chuckled and Weiss went to her bed to lie down.

Ruby softly asked. "Are you feeling okay, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "I'm fine Ruby, trust me."

Ruby frowned. She knew Weiss was keeping a block up again.

"H-hey, how about you tell Blake and Weiss, the good news, sis" Yang suggested, wanting to lighten everyone up.

"Oh, right. We got our very first mission." Ruby smiled.

"Really? Well, that's something I didn't expect." Blake admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"We're first year students. I didn't know we would be getting missions this early." Blake answered.

"It's not too much for us to handle. It's just a supply request. We'll bring some stuff over and then I think we're good." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "So a delivery service. I thought this place was supposed to be about killing grimm, not learning how to deliver a package?"

"Just because there aren't grimm involved, doesn't mean it's not an important mission. People are depending on us to help them, and we shouldn't ignore it." Ruby stated.

Weiss turned her head to face Ruby. "I didn't say to ignore it. I was just wondering why they send hunters for this type of job."

Ruby jumped up to her bed. "Honestly, as long as we're helping someone; I don't mind doing this type of mission. As I said, people are depending on us, so we should do our best to treat this the same way as like a search and destroy mission."

Weiss turned her head back towards the wall. "Whatever. Just let me know when we're heading out. I'm going to bed."

Ruby frowned. "Okay, Weiss. Goodnight."

Weiss hesitated. "Goodnight."

Blake and Yang said nothing. They weren't exactly sure if saying anything at this point would do anything but bother Weiss. They all went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to get some information on their first mission as Team RWBY.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I feel like it is. I thought it would be best to end it there. Oh, also Oro is Spanish for gold. Just wanted to let people know if they didn't.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Ruby doesn't like seeing her snow fox upset. Congrats on finishing up that story you mentioned. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 53.**


	53. Don't Go It Alone

**Just wanted to let you guys know that RWBY volume 3, is in fact in its planning stages. That's awesome to hear. I can't link anything in the story, but they do confirm it at their pax panel. Also Barbara (voice of Yang) made sure to explain how it's in the planning stages on reddit. **

**Here's chapter 53 everyone.**

* * *

The following day, Ruby was both excited and upset. She was happy that they were assigned their first mission, but Weiss was still upset about her situation. Classes were the same, and lunch was no different. Well, except that Ruby didn't go to lunch, nor did she stay with Weiss.

Ruby was in Ozpin's office. She wanted to know how the search for Weiss' mom was going.

Ozpin was sat down at his desk, with Ruby sitting across from him. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I don't have any news on Angel's whereabouts. The fact that I lost contact with her five years ago has already made this difficult enough."

Ruby frowned at hearing this. "Why did she just disappear? She wanted to find Weiss for so long, so it's just odd that she'd just stop contacting you about her."

Ozpin sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer, Ruby. Angel was a mess before I lost contact with her. The fact that she had lost her daughter, and spent years trying to find her; she just started to lose hope. I could tell with the way we spoke that she was slowly starting to believe that Weiss was never going to be found."

"So you're saying she completely gave up and just made herself disappear?" Ruby asked.

"It's the most likely thing she did." Ozpin answered.

Ruby sighed. "Well, thank you for letting me talk with you about this, sir. I only wish that I could get Weiss to keep her mind off of her mother, but that doesn't seem possible."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "I was informed that your team was assigned a mission. Maybe that will keep her focused on something else, other than her mother."

"Yang said the same thing, but I still don't think a mission will keep Weiss' mind off her mother." Ruby stated.

Ozpin turned to face the window. "Whether that is true or not, cannot interfere with the mission. I know it may sound harsh, but as hunters, we cannot put our needs over the ones who come to us for help."

Ruby had looked up to the hunters of Remnant, and Ozpin was one of them.

Ozpin turned back around, and Ruby nodded her head. "I understand, sir. I just hope Weiss will be okay during the mission as well."

"You are her leader and partner, Ruby. I know you'll keep her in check for this mission." Ozpin assured.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, sir. Will the others and I be informed on our mission soon? Professor Oro said we would get some more info today."

"Yes, I would give you details now, but Professor Oro is the one who handles that, so I can't say right now. He should be sending you the details once classes are over." Ozpin said.

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I guess I should be going now. I think lunch is almost over." Ruby took note of.

"Yes, well remember that if anything is to come up with Weiss' mother, Weiss will know immediately." Ozpin assured.

"I remember. Thank you, sir." Ruby got up to leave.

It was after classes and Weiss was in her bed, staring up at nothing in particular. She couldn't get her mind off her mother, nor did she really want to. It was just that she wished she was out there looking for her, rather than be at the school doing nothing but waiting.

Blake walked into the room, which Weiss really didn't even react to.

Blake saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. I know you may not want to talk, but are you feeling okay?"

Weiss sighed. "Do you want me to be honest, or lie to make you feel better?"

Blake frowned. "The truth would be better."

Weiss sat up. "Well then no, I'm not fine. I'm pretty sure I don't have to say why either."

Blake shook her head. "No, no you don't. Have you even told Ruby you haven't really been doing okay? I notice you tell her that you're fine, but you know that isn't true. She's worried about you, you know."

Weiss looked down at the floor. "She doesn't need to be worried. This is my problem, and not hers."

"Weiss, do you remember what Ruby has done for you? If you're having problems, then she'll make sure that it is her problem. She wouldn't want you going through this alone, and neither do Yang and I." Blake stated.

Weiss looked upset, but then relaxed a bit. "You all can't do anything to help. I don't mean to sound negative, but be honest here. What can any of you guys do to help me?"

Blake sighed. "I don't mean help you find your mom, even though I do wish there was something we could do there. I meant that we could help you take your mind off of things. Spend time just doing things as a team. If you keep thinking about when Ozpin is going to find your mom, than you'll just be driving yourself crazy."

Weiss frowned. "Look, I know you all want me to keep calm and just try to do something else, but this is my mother who I thought gave up on me so many years ago. Not only was she searching for me, but she even hired a huntsman to help out. To just try and keep my mind off of her isn't exactly something you'd call easy."

"I-I couldn't imagine it would be, but sulking won't help you. I know that sounds harsh and I apologize, but we all have been worried about you and you haven't even been talking with us that much. Ruby has been upset that she can't even keep her girlfriend, who she promised to keep happy; well, be happy." Blake explained.

"It's not her fault." Weiss muttered.

Blake heard her. "You know that's true, but she believes that it's her fault that she can't keep you happy."

Weiss was going to respond, but Yang had walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hello Yang." Blake smiled.

Yang noticed that the two looked like they have been speaking with each other. "You two doing okay?"

Weiss spoke up. "We're fine. I was just saying how you guys don't need to involve yourselves in my problems."

Yang frowned. "And why not? Don't you remember what I told you? We're more than a team Weiss. That means that me, Blake, and especially your girlfriend will always be there to help you with whatever is bothering you."

Weiss didn't know what to say.

Yang took a breath and said. "I can't say I wouldn't run off and try to find my mother either, but as you know; I didn't know my mother. Even though I never knew her, I would still go to the ends of the earth to try and find her, but I know one thing that would stop me."

Weiss looked at Yang. "What's that?"

Yang smiled. "You guys."

"Us? Why us?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed. "Would you be happy if I just left everything behind, to go and search for my mother, for who knows how long?"

"No, but I'd understand. If finding your mother was important to you, then it makes sense to let you try and find her." Weiss answered.

"Leaving people who care about me, just to look for someone with barely any leads would be disrespectful to those I left behind. I'm not saying it's wrong to want to find the person you care about, but you should think about those who would be affected by your choice." Yang stated.

Weiss knew where Yang was going with this. "It's not like I'm leaving to go and find my mom. I'm just sick of this waiting nonsense."

Yang frowned. "I know you're not going to do that, but I was trying to show you that we just want you to be okay. Ozpin is doing his best, and just sitting here waiting won't do you any good. You know you can talk with any of us whenever you need to."

Weiss went back to lying on her bed and said nothing.

Yang and Blake frowned, knowing that the snow fox wouldn't budge.

When they thought about saying something, they were interrupted when Ruby walked in.

"Good, you're all here." Ruby said.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang greeted.

"Why do you need us all here?" Blake asked.

"I got the details on our mission here, and I didn't want to see them till we were all present." Ruby explained.

Yang was a little excited. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what we're doing."

Ruby took a quick glance at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss? Do you want to see what we're going to be doing?"

Weiss turned her head to face Ruby, and sighed. "I suppose."

She sat up and waited on Ruby to tell them the details.

Ruby nodded. "Alright, let me just open up the file."

Ruby opened the file and it revealed the small details that Professor Oro wrote up.

"So it looks like it's a simple supply request. It has the time we'll be going, which is in two days from now in the morning." Ruby started to explain.

Yang was eager for her to continue. "Come on, get past the boring stuff. Where are we assigned to go?"

Blake chuckled a bit. "You're a little excited for this, aren't you?"

Yang smiled. "Of course I am. This is an opportunity to see other places and do some good with it."

Ruby felt the same way, but more leaning towards helping people.

She continued to read the file. "When we land, we'll all be delivering the supplies to the designated area, but it says here that we will be meeting the people who hired us outside the town they want us to go to."

Ruby was confused by that request, and Weiss asked. "Why do we have to meet them away from the place they live? Is it some sort of outpost or something?"

Ruby looked over the file and froze.

Yang noticed Ruby's reaction. "What's the matter, Rubes?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"T-the town they want us to go to, is Hassendorf." Ruby answered.

Blake and Yang were shocked, and Weiss' eyes widened. "W-WHAT?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter again. If you don't remember, Hassendorf was the town Weiss lived in for seven years. Take that as you will.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Weiss will have her Weissy moments. You were wondering what they would encounter on this mission? Well take a guess now. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 54.**


	54. Why Does It Have To Be There?

**Here's chapter 54 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was still in shock, but pulled herself together. "Please, please tell me that I misheard you."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I swear that's what it says, Weiss."

"What else does it say?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked back at the file. "It says that we have to bring the supplies the people who called us over themselves, and for us to help them on a supply run."

Weiss froze.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "A supply run? Why would they want to go on a supply run when they'll be getting some from us?"

Before anyone could answer, Weiss spoke up. "W-who is the contact?"

Ruby looked back at the file. "It says-"

Ruby gasped and Weiss was worried about her reaction.

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"The name of the contact, is Clara Hund." Ruby stated.

Everyone was shocked, especially Weiss.

"No, no, no, no, no. That can't be possible. Clara would never contact anyone outside the Burrow, especially humans." Weiss exclaimed.

"Maybe she's desperate." Blake suggested.

Weiss turned to her. "How? The Burrow has enough people there, that they should have plenty of food from their raids."

Ruby stepped in. "I'm not sure what to say on that, but the main thing here is; what should we do about this?"

Weiss walked over to the door. "I need to talk to Ozpin about this. There is no way I am going back there."

Ruby started to follow. "Hold up. I'll come with you."

Weiss didn't stop, so Ruby just followed.

Blake and Yang went too, since they stood by what they've been saying about sticking together, no matter what the situation.

"Damn it. Why the heck did it have to be Hassendorf of all places?" Weiss asked aloud.

Ruby frowned at Weiss' discomfort. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'm sure that even if we do go to this place, it won't be too much of a problem."

Weiss stopped and turned. "Excuse me! Of course it will be a problem. Not only am I going back to a town filled with racists. I'm also going to be seeing Clara. You know what happened with me back then. If I see her, I don't know what she'll say."

"We won't be in that place for too long, and maybe Clara won't be mad. She cared about you a lot at the Burrow. So why would she ever not be happy to see you?" Ruby inquired.

"I abandoned them." Weiss plainly answered.

Weiss turned and started to walk to Ozpin's office.

Blake and Yang caught up, and Ruby looked down at the floor.

Yang noticed this. "Hey, don't worry. 'I'm sure that if Weiss explains her situation to Ozpin, then maybe he'll reassign us a different mission."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think so, Yang."

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Because yesterday we had a talk about how Weiss has been feeling upset about her mother, and Ozpin made sure to tell me that she needs to be focused on the mission we got. He told me that no matter what, as a hunter we need to put aside our feeling, so that we can focus on the job at hand." Ruby explained.

Yang sighed. "Shoot, well I'm not sure Weiss will be able to focus on anything but how she feels. This is that town she grew up in that we're talking about."

"As you said before; we're more than a team, so we'll help her as much as we can." Blake assured.

Yang smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure we can do something to help her out."

Ruby thought about it and smiled. "Okay, well lets catch up to her. I'm sure she's near almost at Ozpin's office already."

Meanwhile, Weiss was in fact already at Ozpin's front door. She knocked and Ozpin opened it.

"Hello there, Weiss. Are you here to talk about your situation? If so; I am sorry that there isn't much to discuss." Ozpin stated.

Weiss shook her head. "This is about something else. May I come in?"

Ozpin nodded and Weiss went to take a seat.

Ozpin sat on his chair and folded his hands. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Weiss took a breath. "It's about the mission that was assigned to us. I don't feel like it's a mission that I can go on."

Ozpin sighed. "Look, I know that you may ask me to change that, but I need to cut to the chase. I cannot."

Weiss frowned. "Why?"

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "Because, no matter what you're feeling about any mission, you can't just ignore the cry for help from those who have asked for our help. You're a huntress in training, and that means you can't decline a mission, no matter how you feel."

"This isn't fair. That place that we've been assigned to is filled with racists that despise the Faunus." Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, I looked over your mission. It is true that Hassendorf is notorious for its inequality type of lifestyle." Ozpin said.

Weiss scoffed. "Is that what they call it? It's borderline racist, that place."

Ozpin sighed. "Weiss, I wish I could help you, but once a mission has been assigned and worked out; we cannot go back on it. People are depending on you and your team."

Weiss frowned. "Fine!"

She stormed out of Ozpin's office.

Ozpin turned around. "I promise that once I find Angel, you'll be okay."

Weiss stomped away, and Ruby saw her. "Oh no."

"What?" Yang asked.

Ruby pointed at Weiss. Blake and Yang saw her walking away from Ozpin's office, and she looked pissed off.

"She must have talked to Ozpin. It looks like he isn't going to change the mission." Blake stated.

Ruby frowned. "I need to talk to her."

"Do you want us there?" Yang asked.

"No. I think this is something I need to talk with her alone. I promise to let you guys know how it went." Ruby responded.

"Alright, Rubes. Just let us know if you want us there." Yang said.

Ruby nodded and went to catch up with Weiss.

Ruby found her sitting on a bench.

She walked up to her. "Hey."

Weiss looked up at her. "Hey."

Ruby sat next to her. "I'm sorry that Ozpin didn't change the mission."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I sort of saw you storming out of his office."

Weiss' ears drooped. "Oh. Well yeah, he didn't allow me a change in mission. It's not fair that he would do this. He knows what that town is like."

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs. "Do you… do you think that maybe that isn't the reason you don't want to go?"

Weiss shot Ruby a look. "If you're talking about Clara, then yes. I don't think seeing her is a good idea either."

"Why not? Clara probably misses you, and so does Lyra." Ruby stated.

"Don't bring her up. I don't need to hear that." Weiss growled.

Ruby frowned. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that it might be good for you to explain why you left, and let them know that you're okay."

"Oh yeah, let me just go up and hug them. Hey guys, sorry for abandoning you all those years ago after I got Lyra shot. I'm doing well, how about you? Weiss said sarcastically.

Ruby looked away. "I-I'm sorry."

Weiss noticed what she did. "Damn it. I did it again. Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

Ruby silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

Weiss was shocked, but she melted into it. Her tail moved back and forth.

Ruby pulled away. "I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted you to feel better. Was that not okay?"

Weiss didn't know what to say.

"I messed up, didn't I. Look I'll just go. I'm sorry for-." Ruby was stopped.

Weiss grabbed her arm and said. "Why after how I acted towards you, would you not be mad with me? And don't give me this excuse where you can't be mad at me."

Ruby sat back down. "Weiss, I care about you. So no matter how mad you get, or how loud you scream at me; as long as I know that you don't mean it, then I can say that I would never hold something like this over you. That is how I feel, and there is nothing you could say or do, that would make me see otherwise."

Weiss' tail started moving back and forth again, and Ruby giggled.

Weiss noticed this and blushed. "S-shut it."

Ruby smiled and hugged her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Weiss sighed. "I- I don't know. I am happy because of you, but I still don't know if I want to go to Hassendorf."

Ruby frowned. "I wish I could do something about that, but even as the leader they wouldn't allow a mission change."

"I just don't want to have to face them. Once I left that place, I just know they must have been mad at me." Weiss explained.

Ruby shook her head. "I told you before that Clara cared a lot about you, and so did Lyra. I doubt those two would ever be mad at you for what happened. If anything they'll be so happy to see you."

Weiss looked at the floor. "I got Lyra shot, and I left them with just a note. I lost their friendship years ago."

Ruby took Weiss' hand in hers. "Weiss, we can't change the past, but I do know that you can save what you believe you've lost."

"W-what are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I mean that going to Hassendorf is a good thing. Now you can go to them and rekindle that friendship. Ruby explained.

"What if they don't want to?" Weiss frowned.

"You'll never know how they feel, unless you go to them." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "I have to think about this. I know we have to do the mission, but I was thinking that maybe I won't even have to speak with Clara."

"She might notice you." Ruby warned.

"Maybe I could hide my face with something." Weiss suggested.

"I won't force you to talk with them, but I do believe it would be best to. Of course that's up to you, but know that I'll be by your side the whole way if you do speak with them." Ruby assured.

Weiss got up. "Let's just go to the dorm. I want to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow."

Ruby nodded and followed the snow fox.

Once they got to the room, Weiss hopped into bed.

Blake and Yang walked in and noticed the two in the dorm.

"Hey. How ya feeling, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't look up, but answered. "I guess a little better, but I'm still not sure what to think about all this."

"Well remember that once we get there, that you'll be okay. Anyone in that town says a word about you, and I'll be sure to let them know of the mistake they made." Yang assured.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think that violence is necessary in that situation. We'll be on a mission, so we can't exactly go nuts on the people in that town, no matter how awful they are."

"Sorry to ask this, but since we'll be in that place; will you be trying to hide your traits? I only ask because that town you described is just completely filled with racists." Blake asked.

Weiss thought about it. "I'm not sure. I did hide them when I went to visit Lyra in the hospital. Though Clara was the one to contact Beacon, so we will most likely not even have to go near any humans in that town."

Blake nodded.

Weiss yawned. "I'm going to bed. Please do not worry about me and this mission. I'll try to see what I want to do, even though I would rather not go on this mission."

The others started getting ready for bed.

Ruby walked up to Weiss. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Weiss turned to Ruby. "I-I guess so, if you don't mind."

Ruby smiled and got into bed. "You know I don't."

Weiss instinctively wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist and closed her eyes.

Ruby was happy to see Weiss feeling a little better.

She kissed her cheek. "Good night, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Good night, Ruby."

* * *

**I notice I like to end some chapters when they go to bed. I don't know, I just like ending it like that sometimes. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They don't want Weiss to stay upset, and that shows in this chapter too. The mission is coming up soon, so questions will be answered about certain things. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 55.**


	55. Returning To The Worst Place On Remnant

**A story I wanted to mention today has been completed for some time, but I think it's really good. The title is- The Vytal Tournament. It's by TheHorologium. You guys should give it a read if you have the time.**

**Here's chapter 55 everyone.**

* * *

Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book, since she had finished up her classes for the day. Ruby was still in Port's class, and Yang had Oobleck. The only other person done today was Weiss. She didn't go to the dorm immediately, but sure enough she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Blake." Weiss greeted.

Blake looked up from her book. "Hey. I thought you would be here earlier. Didn't you finish up your last class a little while ago?"

Weiss sat on her bed. "Yeah, but I just wanted to get some fresh air. Tomorrow's mission has been on my mind for some time now. I mean, it's Hassendorf for crying out loud. Not only that, but Clara was the one to contact us."

Blake closed her book. "It is an unexpected thing to happen. Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. Clara will no doubt know who I am the second we see her. I was thinking about covering my face with something, but Ruby thinks I should just talk with her about everything." Weiss explained.

"I feel like that may be the best thing to do. Ruby wouldn't suggest that you do that without thinking it be good for you."

Weiss sighed and fell back on her bed. "I told you guys my story already and I just don't know if I should ever face them again. It's too much."

Blake got up and sat next to Weiss. "I feel like I don't have to repeat what Yang said, but I'll remind you. We're more than a team. This thing that you're going through; I promise we'll be there with you every step of the way. You know that."

Weiss closed her eyes. "It's not like you guys could make them forget what I did."

"Just because you left, doesn't mean they have any right to hate you. It was your choice, and if they're half as caring of you as you said they are, then they'll understand why you did it." Blake assured.

Weiss opened her eyes and sat up. "Do you honestly believe that it'll be that easy?"

"I can't say for sure, but if you just stay away from them forever, then you'll never know how they feel." Blake explained.

"You know. Ruby said the same thing." Weiss stated.

Blake smiled. "And with good reason. She probably knows that you'll feel better once you get this off your chest. I can't say I have the same luxury as you though."

Weiss looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Blake sighed. "Remember how I told you that I used to be a part of the White Fang?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well, those I left behind will probably never see me again. I left for good reason, but I do miss certain people in my life that I learned to care for, when I was in the White Fang." Blake explained.

"Then how can you agree that me speaking with Clara is a good idea? You yourself said that you probably wouldn't see them again, so why should I go the extra mile to do something like that? Weiss questioned.

"Because you have the option!" Blake exclaimed.

Weiss was taken back by Blake's sudden outburst.

Blake took a breath. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't keep calm about that. I can't go to the White Fang, but you can go to Clara and Lyra. That's why I'm explaining this to you. You have the opportunity to reunite with those you cared for. I would give anything to have such a chance."

"I see. Well it is my choice, but I can see where you're getting at." Weiss said.

Blake nodded and got up from Weiss' bed.

The two decided to just relax and wait till it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was the day of their mission, so they wanted to get enough rest and be focused on the task at hand, rather than speak about anything that may cause issues on the mission.

Ruby and Yang returned to find their two partners fast asleep and got ready for bed themselves. Ruby looked towards Weiss and frowned.

_I wish there was a way to keep you happy, but this mission isn't something any of us can avoid. I'm sorry._

The next day came, and Ruby was preparing for the mission.

"Okay. Clothes. Check. Crescent Rose. Check. Supplies are still on the airship, so check. Alright everything is good on my end. What about you guys?" Ruby asked her team.

"Is that all that needs to be checked on your end?" Blake asked.

"Of course. I don't need much other than my sweetheart and some clothes." Ruby answered.

Yang laughed. "Well alright then. I have what I need to, so what about you kitty."

Blake glared at Yang. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitty."

Yang gulped at Blake's less than amused tone. "O-okay."

Blake smirked. "Good. Yes I have what I need."

Ruby nodded, and then turned to Weiss. "Weiss, you good too?"

The snow fox sighed. "Yeah. I don't need a lot, so I'm good with what I have."

"Are you going to be okay on the mission? I can see if they'll let you stay on the airship." Ruby offered.

Weiss shook her head. "If you recall; Oobleck wouldn't even let me skip out on the trip to Vale, so I doubt they would let me do that either."

Ruby remembered that day, so Weiss was right. "So what are you going to be doing? I just want to make sure you're going to be okay in that place."

Weiss pulled out a hat, and a pair of pants, with a shirt to match and a pair of shoes. "I'll be wearing this stuff. Just in case we do end up going into the town, at least I'll have a way to hide my Faunus features. I'd rather not go around that place and be discriminated again."

Ruby frowned, not liking that Weiss is pretty much forced to do this to avoid the hate. "I'm sor-."

"No." Weiss simply said.

Ruby understood and said nothing.

Blake and Yang weren't sure what to say about all this, so they remained quiet.

After some time passed, Weiss decided to change into the clothes that she wanted to wear now, just in case they needed to go to Hassendorf. The others left the room, and came back when Weiss was done.

"Where did you get those clothes by the way, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"It's Ruby's" Weiss plainly answered.

Ruby looked shocked. "Hey! Those are my clothes. Why did you take them without asking?"

"You let me borrow your clothes back when I only wore the school uniform, so I thought it would be fine to borrow some." Weiss responded.

Yang chuckled. "Come on, Rubes. It's fine. You don't even where those pants that much anyways."

"I'm okay with it, but I would like to know next time if you want to borrow some clothes." Ruby said.

Weiss shrugged.

Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello?"

"Ms. Rose, is your team ready?" Professor Oro asked.

"Oh, Professor Oro. Yeah, we're all ready to go." Ruby answered.

"Okay, report to your assigned airship and hand the file to the pilot. Remember that the contact has specific rules for this mission." Oro reminded her.

"I remember. Thank you for letting us know when to go." Ruby smiled.

"Good luck on your mission, and remember to report to me about any issues that you might encounter while out there."

"I will Professor." Ruby assured.

The call ended and Ruby turned to her team. "Okay, that was Professor Oro. Looks like it's time to head out. You guys need anything else done before we leave?"

They all shook their heads.

"Alright Team RWBY. Let's begin our first official mission together." The team leader exclaimed.

Yang cheered and Blake smiled. Weiss tried to suppress a smile, but failed. Even with everything going on, she still felt happy around Ruby.

The girls made their way to the airship. They saw the pilot waiting for them and Ruby handed him the file. He nodded and told them to get inside.

"I can't believe we're actually going on a mission!" Ruby squealed.

"You've known for three days. How could you still not believe it?" Weiss asked.

"That was days ago. Just being here now is so unbelievable." Ruby answered.

"Well believe it sis. This is something you've been looking forward to for so long, and I'm happy to be here with you for it." Yang smiled.

The airship landed down, and the pilot told everyone to contact him when they were ready to go. The mission was expected to be a few days long, but if the team needed more time, then the leader would call ahead.

Blake and Yang stepped off, with Yang carrying the supplies on her back. Ruby was about to step off too, but saw that Weiss was hesitating.

Ruby went to her and sat her down. "I know you don't want to go, and I wish there was something I could do, but-."

Weiss stopped her. "I-I can go, just, if it's okay. Could I have a few moments before I get off this thing?"

Ruby went to the pilot and asked if they could take a few minutes to relax. He allowed five minutes, but said he had to leave after that.

Ruby returned to Weiss. "He said you're good for five minutes. Is that enough? I can see if I can convince him for a little extra time."

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine. Five minutes is enough for me. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and wrapped her arm around Weiss. She knew the snow fox was worried, if not scared about everything. After the five minutes were up, the pilot called out that he had to leave. Ruby got up and offered her hand to Weiss. Weiss stared at it for a second and took it.

The two exited the ship with their belongings.

"So, where are we going?" Yang asked.

Ruby pulled out the file. "It looks like the south of Hassendorf. Clara said here that she wants us to meet outside the city. I need to contact her about the meet up."

Weiss' eyes widened. "You can contact her?"

"Yeah, but I only got her contact info today. I need it to let her know we're here." Ruby answered.

Weiss' ears drooped. It was getting closer and closer to getting to Clara.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Clara. After a few short rings, someone picked up

"Hello, who is this?" Clara asked.

"Um, hi. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. We're the team that was sent to handle your supply request." Ruby answered.

"Oh, good. I was wondering when you would show up. Meet me by the south of Hassendorf. I'll be waiting near a hillside a little out of town. If you have trouble finding me, then I'll link our scrolls and you can track me. Sound good?" Clara asked.

"Okay, but is there anything else I should know? I know you have specific issues to worry about." Ruby questioned.

"Well, I would like you all to help out with some hunts that we do. I made sure to ask that with your school, but they said that it is an extension to the mission at hand. It's up to you if you want to help." Clara explained.

"Uh, I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know when we get there." Ruby said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Clara hung up.

"What did Clara say?" Weiss asked.

Ruby put her scroll away and turned to her team. "She wants us to meet her outside of town near a hillside. It's to the south, so let's start going."

"Wait, what did you mean by, you have to think about it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was concerned about how Weiss would react, but decided to tell her. "She asked if we could help with some hunts."

"You mean like the ones I went on with them, don't you?" Weiss sadly asked.

"We don't have to." Ruby assured.

"I think it would be better if we didn't. I just don't-." Weiss was cut off.

"Don't say anything else. I understand. I'll let her know that we're just here to make sure the supplies get where they need to go." Ruby assured.

Weiss simply nodded.

The four made their way to Clara, and since Weiss was hiding her Faunus features, no one in Hassendorf paid them any mind.

Once they were out of the town, they saw the hillside they were meant to go to. Team RWBY continued their walk to Clara, and Weiss was getting more worried every step of the way. Eventually she stopped and the others turned to her.

Ruby frowned. "Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "I know."

She began to walk with them again. Ruby knew this was hard for her, but she had remembered that Ozpin explained that they couldn't let their feeling interfere with a mission.

They looked around once they got to the hillside Clara spoke of, but they couldn't find her.

Ruby called her on the scroll.

Clara picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, so we're here at the hillside. Where are you?" Ruby asked.

"Look about fifty feet to your left." Clara said.

Ruby turned like she said and saw the dog Faunus waving her over. "Oh, okay."

Ruby hung up. "Guys, she's over there."

Weiss froze when she saw Clara. The dog Faunus looked just like she did four years ago. Weiss was scared, so she made sure to stuff the rest of her hair into her hat. She was worried that Clara would recognize the white hair.

The team walked over to Clara. Clara took note of the team sent to her. She examined the blonde girl first and thought nothing much. The black haired girl was next, and Clara didn't think she would be a problem. She already had a good idea about Ruby. And then she looked over at the girl who walked a little slower than the rest. She didn't know what to think, but she looked at those blue eyes and saw the discomfort in them.

"So, you four are the ones they sent? Where are the supplies?" Clara asked.

Yang began to get the supplies off her back. "Right here."

Clara nodded her head. "Good. I'll need you four to come with me to a place that is a little off the radar."

Weiss knew exactly what she meant, and so did the others, due to Weiss letting them know of her past.

"Oh, did you decide on whether you want to help with the hunting I mentioned earlier?" Clara asked.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'm not sure if we can. We decided that it would be best to finish up the mission given to us."

Clara frowned. "I see. Well it's okay. I only got you all here for these supplies, but I do need you all to set up a connection with your school. I made sure to speak with your headmaster about a deal."

Ruby nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Yang picked the supplies back up and the rest followed Clara.

* * *

**So Clara and Weiss see each other again, except Clara hasn't realized it's Weiss. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, took them enough time to do that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 56.**


	56. Is It Really You?

**There was some more news about RWBY's future yesterday. Gray Haddock (Animation Producer and Voice of Roman) wrote a journal entry explaining what's going to happen to RWBY. In short, he said the adventures of RWBY will continue as planned, basically confirming that volume 3 won't be the ending. I can't link anything, but if you go to the Roosterteeth website and look for Gray on there, you can read his journal entry about it. **

**Here's chapter 56 everyone.**

* * *

As the team was following Clara, Weiss had been thinking about what to do. If they are truly heading for the Burrow, then that means that Lyra would be there too. Clara didn't recognize her, so maybe Lyra won't either. She was still worried though.

_Maybe I can stay outside. They don't need all of us in there, so it should be alright._

Ruby noticed Weiss was a little further away from the group. She slowed down herself to stay next to the snow fox.

"Hey, I know you don't want to get there that quickly, so I'll walk with you." Ruby offered.

Weiss sighed. "This is really happening, isn't it? I'm about to return to the place I once called home. Anybody else should feel excited that they're about to see a friend after so long, but all I feel is discomfort. I can't go in there, Ruby."

"Weiss, Clara didn't recognize you, so it shouldn't be a problem to be there." Ruby reminded.

"I still think it would be better to stay away from the Burrow. Could you ask Clara if I could stay outside while you guys handle whatever she needs?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked over at Clara. "I'll try, but I don't know if she'll be okay with it."

The group got to their destination, and Weiss stared at the house. It was the place she lived in for so long, well sort of. They needed to go to the Burrow itself for it to be considered Weiss' old home.

Clara stopped and turned to Team RWBY. "Alright, this is the place. Before we go in, I need you all to promis-, no swear to never tell anyone about this place. Understood?"

They all nodded without question. They knew what this place meant to the Faunus in there.

Ruby walked over to Clara and whispered. "Look, my partner is a little nervous since this is our first mission. She wanted to know if she could wait outside while we do whatever it is you want us to do."

Clara looked over at Weiss and then back to Ruby. "Sorry, but that isn't something I can allow. I don't need anyone out here risking someone finding this place because some kid was hanging around it. Also, she's a huntress in training; at least this is what I was told about your school. Why is she nervous over a simple supply request?"

Ruby didn't know what else to say. "She really is uncomfortable about this. Are you sure she can't just stay out here? I don't think she would even be near this place at all. She'd probably wait somewhere else for us."

Clara shook her head. "I hired you guys to help out with some problems me and my group's been having, so no. Sorry, but that's all I have left to say about that. Now come on, and tell her that we're heading inside."

Ruby frowned, but nodded.

She walked over to Weiss and said. "I-I'm sorry Weiss, but she doesn't want you out here. She'd rather you be inside."

Weiss frowned. "I should've known. Clara and the others never liked anyone hanging outside the Burrow for too long. She thinks people might get suspicious if they saw people around here."

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "Probably not, but what can I do? Let's just go."

Ruby nodded and the team followed Clara inside the house.

"This place isn't just some house, so try to understand our situation here." Clara stated.

They all nodded and Clara proceeded to activate the stairway leading inside the Burrow.

"This is the Burrow. A little place the Faunus in this town call, home. I already told your headmaster about this, so don't bother telling him. I don't need anyone but you guys, and your headmaster knowing about this place either." Clara explained.

"We understand. We won't tell anyone about this place." Ruby assured.

Clara nodded and they all started heading inside.

Memories of the Burrow started to flash in and out of Weiss' mind. A few things look different, but the most notable change here was that it seemed that there weren't as many people here anymore. Weiss was worried about this. She didn't know what to think about it. The Burrow had enough people to handle hunts, but if what she believes happened, then she might know why Clara contacted Beacon in the first place.

"Okay, so you can set the supplies over in that room over there." Clara pointed at a room for Yang to put the supplies in.

Yang nodded and went to do so.

"Alright, so I need you to-." Clara was interrupted by what appeared to be a small dog.

The dog jumped around and started to sniff at Weiss.

"Uh?" Weiss was confused, but suddenly thought about what this was.

_Wait, this dog. It's not real. Oh no._

"Lyra! What did I tell you about using your semblance in the Burrow?" Clara shouted.

Weiss froze and turned away.

Suddenly a girl with long blue hair walked outside of a room. "I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to play with him again."

Ruby and Blake looked at the girl. This was Weiss' first human friend, and they knew this must be hard for Weiss, since they noticed that she turned around.

"Wanting to play or not. I told you not to. Now take him back, it's bothering that girl over there." Clara ordered.

Lyra looked over at the dog harassing Weiss. She used her semblance to make the dog disappear. Weiss was thankful that she had her back facing them.

Lyra frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine." Weiss assured.

Lyra noticed that she was still a little scared about the whole thing. "You don't have to be scared. It's gone, so why keep your back at us?"

Weiss didn't know what to do.

She turned around slowly.

Lyra took a look at her and her eyes widened. "W-what's your name?"

Weiss froze. "I-it's not important."

Clara went to stand next to her daughter. "Lyra, it's rude to just up and demand a person tell you their name. Sorry about her."

"No! Please, tell me your name. Don't tell me it's rude mom. I need to know." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss remained silent, and Ruby and Blake didn't know what to do.

"Alright Lyra, that's enough. Go back to your room now." Clara demanded.

Lyra shook her head and walked toward Weiss. Weiss saw this and tried to get away.

"Lyra! Leave her alone." Clara shouted.

Lyra didn't listen, and she grabbed Weiss' arm. "W-Weiss. Don't go again."

Everyone was shocked. Yang, who had walked back to the group, also heard this.

"What the heck do you mean, Lyra? Weiss is gone. She left years ago. You know that." Clara exclaimed.

"Please don't go." Lyra begged.

Weiss whispered to her. "H-how?"

"I could never forget your face, except now you have this scar. What happened to you? Why did you leave? And where have you been all this time?" Lyra asked so many questions.

Clara's eyes widened. "Is that really you, Weiss?"

Weiss frowned, but nodded.

Clara looked upset. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me when I first saw you?"

Weiss felt a pain in her heart when Clara yelled. "I-I didn't want you to know it was me."

"And why not?" Clara asked.

Before Weiss could answer, Lyra spoke up. "Stop it mom. Let her explain herself without you yelling at her."

Weiss was taken back by this. She thought Lyra would be furious, but there she was; defending her.

Ruby spoke up. "Clara, can we all talk about this somewhere else?"

Clara kept her glare at Weiss, but nodded. "Follow me."

Weiss got out of Lyra's grasp. She and the other began to follow Clara. They were guided to the room Lyra and Weiss stayed in.

"Remember this? This was your home, before you decided to leave." Clara growled.

Weiss frowned. "I-I'm sor-."

"You're sorry? Is that what you were going to say? Well too bad. Do you know how much pain we went through? Lyra cried for so long since you left. You were like a daughter to me, so how do you think I felt when you up and left?" Clara exclaimed.

Weiss flinched at Clara's words.

Ruby noticed this and said. "Do not yell at her! She's been through more than anyone here could deal with, so how about instead of being mad at the person you claim to have loved as a daughter; you give her a damn hug for finally seeing her again."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Weiss didn't think Ruby would explode like that, especially at Clara.

"And who are you to tell me these things? You know nothing about us." Clara growled.

Ruby didn't know what to say. She could tell them that she actually does know, but then she would be admitting that Weiss told her about them. Ruby was unsure if that might cause problems.

Weiss stepped up. "I told her."

"You told people about us?" Clara asked.

"Only them." Weiss pointed to her team.

Clara was angry. "You still told people. Why would you risk giving away our location?"

"Because I trust them. They would never tell anyone about this place, so telling them about my life here was something that I could do." Weiss explained.

Lyra decided to say something. "Mom, please don't be mad. If Weiss says they're trustworthy, then we should believe her."

"Why? She left the Burrow. She made you cry and-." Clara was interrupted.

"I wasn't the only one crying, mom" Lyra stated.

Weiss frowned and looked at Clara. "Clara, please just let me explain myself. I know I did a horrible thing, but I don't want you to hate me."

Ruby wanted to say something, but this was between Weiss and Clara. She would help if needed, but for now she waited on Clara's response.

Clara took a breath. "You left us with a note. A single note that said you were leaving because you didn't want to cause us problems. I told you that you didn't hurt Lyra. I know that's what you meant by not causing problems."

Weiss looked at the floor. "I-I was the one who got caught by that man. He wanted me, but instead hurt Lyra. It was just as much my fault as it was his."

Lyra decided to say something. "No, it wasn't. I took the hit and you weren't in control of anything in that situation. You know that."

Weiss remained silent.

Ruby went over and wrapped an arm around the snow fox. "I'm sorry, but if you guys are going to interrogate her on this, then I think it would be best for us to leave."

"No." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her and frowned.

"I need to explain some things to them." Weiss stated.

Clara took a seat. "Well, I'm all ears."

"Wait! This girl is right. We're pressuring Weiss, mom. Let her relax a bit first." Lyra begged.

Clara looked at Weiss and sighed. "Fine, but I expect some answers soon enough. I need you to come with me, Ruby. We need to take care of that thing I told you about earlier."

Ruby nodded, but looked at Weiss and asked. "Are you going to be okay waiting for me to be done?"

Weiss let a small smile out. "I have Blake and Yang here. I think I'll be alright until I have to explain myself."

Ruby hugged her and kissed her cheek, which Lyra's eyes widened because of this. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Weiss nodded.

Lyra looked over at Weiss and frowned. She walked out of the room and Weiss saw this.

Blake walked up to Weiss. "You know that you don't have to do this. We can go as soon as we're done here."

Weiss shook her head. "No, you guys have been telling me that it's good to talk to them and I need to explain myself. I have to do this, but for now I just want to relax."

Yang sat on the bed in the room. "Well, if there's anything you need us to say, then let us know. They'll probably ask you about Beacon, and I'm sure that we can help you explain some things about that."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you."

Blake and Yang smiled back.

"What do you think Rubes is up to with Clara?" Yang asked.

Weiss shrugged. "I'm not sure; maybe she's setting up that deal she mentioned earlier."

Blake sat next to Yang on the bed. "That's probably it. I wonder what deal she's trying to make."

* * *

**Now they both know. Did you guys think that Lyra recognizing Weiss was believable? I'm not sure if I wrote that well.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Blake knows what she's talking about. You wanted to see Clara's reaction. Well here it is. Good day to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 57.**


	57. It Was Never Your Fault

**I'm mentioning another story that has been completed for some time. The title is Static Flow. It's by Kalico-To-The-Letter. It's Monochrome and it's a real world AU. **

**Here's chapter 57 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby followed Clara to her room. She wanted to talk with Ruby about that deal she told her about earlier. Ruby was still worried about Weiss, but she needed to focus on the task at hand. This was a mission, and she wasn't about to

Clara looked over at Ruby. "Okay, I need you to contact that headmaster of yours."

"How come? What's this deal about?" Ruby asked.

"I told your headmaster that I wanted to speak with him about trading services. Basically he gives us food and other supplies we'll need, and in return, we'll send some people over to do specific missions for them." Clara explained.

Ruby was a little confused. "Why do you need me for that? I'm pretty sure you can talk to Ozpin directly about this."

"It's a little more complicated than that, since he already declined the deal." Clara stated.

"Why would Professor Ozpin decline that? It seems like an okay thing to do." Ruby asked.

Clara sighed. "Your headmaster said that these missions are to be done by trained hunters, and that mean that everyone down here can't do it. It's crap, I've explained our situation and for him to still decline is cruel."

Ruby frowned at hearing that people here are struggling. "What can I do though? If Ozpin said no to you, then he'll probably say the same to me."

Clara took a seat on the chair in her room. "You can tell him about how everything here has gone to shit. If he hears this from a leader of a team from his school, then maybe he'll reconsider."

"I really don't think that he'll change his mind just because I'll say something. I may be the leader of a team, but my word isn't that strong." Ruby explained.

"Please. This hasn't been the easiest thing for us. If what Weiss said was true and you know about the lives that we lived in the Burrow, then you know that we used to do just fine with hunting for our own food, or getting it in other ways. The problem is that we don't have as many people here anymore." Clara begged.

"What happened to everyone here? Weiss explained to me that this place was a big group of Faunus who had been treated poorly. You guys had this place to live in and everything was okay, so why would there be less people living here? Ruby inquired.

Clara sighed. "I guess you should know that first. This isn't something I thought people would try doing. People here were… well they just gave up trying to live like this."

Ruby was shocked to hear that. "You mean they just left? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Some people told everyone that they would attempt to find some other place to live, like another town. Others just straight up left the Burrow without saying a word… like Weiss." Clara mumbled the last few words in anger.

Ruby glared at Clara for that comment. "Hey! I'm sick of you saying things like that about Weiss. She went through too much for anyone to say a damn thing about her. She still goes through hell, even now that she has a place with us in Beacon. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop badmouthing her."

Clara glared back. "Well excuse me for finding the fault in her. She had it good here and she just left. You expect me to just be okay with that. Her leaving was the reason some people left in the first place."

Ruby was angry. "How dare you say that! You said that you cared for Weiss like a daughter, so why would you ever say that she was the reason for that? Or did you just lie to her face about that?"

Clara frowned. "You think I can just forgive her for abandoning us? We were a happy family here and she just left."

Clara started to tear up. "Having someone you care about just up leave, and not even know why or where she even went to isn't the easiest thing to deal with. I spent two years looking for her around this place, and even during the hunts, but it was too dangerous to stay out too long. That girl was like a daughter to me, but she made Lyra and I go through so much pain. I missed her, so don't go saying that I lied about that, or you can just take your damn team and leave."

"I know you and Lyra must have gone through that pain of losing someone you cared about, but Weiss doesn't deserve all the things you keep saying. Do you know what she went through for those four years she was apart from all of you?" Ruby questioned.

Clara shook her head.

"Exactly, you don't know. She left to the Emerald Forest. Weiss found a cave in the forest and lived there for those four years, doing nothing but hunt for her food." Ruby explained.

Clara's eyes widened. "WHAT? Why would she do that? She knows that isn't safe whatsoever."

"She told me that she would rather be out in a forest filled with grimm, than stay in a town where humans would discriminate her, since she could fight the grimm and not humans." Ruby answered.

Clara looked down at the floor. "I-I didn't know that she would do something like that. Damn it. I should've noticed how she was behaving when Lyra was hurt. She blamed herself for it and I thought she would just get over it. I didn't think she would do all of that."

"Now can you stop this anger that you have for her and go tell her that you're sorry? You know she was afraid to come here by the way. She thought you and Lyra would hate her for leaving this place. You're making her believe that she was right with all the things you've been saying to her." Ruby stated.

Clara stared at Ruby for a moment before asking. "Who is Weiss to you? You defend her so much and that's not a problem, but you've gotten pissed off at me twice already for saying things about her."

Ruby thought about what to say, but just decided to tell the truth. "Weiss is my special someone. She's the person who I would die for if need be, and who I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Clara was shocked to hear this. "So you're telling me that you two are a thing, huh? How did you even find Weiss to begin with?"

Ruby remembered when she first met the snow fox. "It was during our initiation at Beacon. Students were to go into the Emerald Forest and get a relic. While I was out there, I was almost killed by some Ursa. Weiss came out of nowhere and saved my life. She got hurt doing so and I wanted to get her help. She didn't want the help at first, but eventually my sister and Blake; the two others on my team, helped me convince her to come with us to Beacon."

"I see. Look, you're right. I need to go and apologize to her." Clara said.

Ruby smiled. "She'll be happy when you do. All she ever wanted was for you guys to not hate her."

Clara nodded. "Alright, come on. We can discuss that deal with Ozpin later."

Clara and Ruby started to make their way back to Weiss and the others.

"Weiss, are you feeling okay right now? Do you want to see if we can go outside or something?" Yang asked the snow fox.

Weiss sat up from the bed. "It's okay, Clara wouldn't want me waiting outside anyway. I'm just thinking about how they'll react to me telling them what happened. Clara is already mad at me, and Lyra is probably only happy to see me. She might soon realize that and start hating me for what I did."

Blake decided to say something. "I told you that they have no right to hate you for that stupid reason. This isn't a prison; you had every right to leave if you wanted to."

"She's right." A voice said.

The three turned to see Clara and Ruby standing at the doorway.

"Clara?" Weiss called out.

"Is it okay if Weiss and I talked in private for a bit?" Clara asked the team.

"That's up to Weiss. If she wants to talk, then I'll go and let you guys talk, but if she doesn't, then no." Ruby stated.

Weiss looked to the floor and then back at Ruby. She nodded and Ruby smiled. Blake and Yang got up to leave and looked back at Weiss to see if she was truly okay with them going.

She noticed their concern. "It's okay guys. I'll be fine."

They all nodded and left the room.

Clara took a seat next to Weiss. "So, it seems that you've been living an okay life with them so far. Though I don't exactly like what you did before."

Weiss frowned. "You mean leaving the Burrow? I know you are mad, but-."

Weiss was cut off when Clara hugged her. "Do you know how worried we were? I searched for you for so long, but I never found you. Now I found out that you were living in the Emerald Forest for four years! Why would you do that?"

Weiss started to tear up. Someone else in her life was trying to find her, but this time it was because she chose to leave and not forced to, like what happened when she was six.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to keep Lyra safe. That man knew who I was. He must have seen me stealing from his store, so if he remembered me, then other people might as well and I didn't want to have that happen again." Weiss sniffled.

Clara rubbed the fox Faunus' back. "Sweetie, I told you before that it wasn't your fault. That man did it and he's paying for it."

Weiss pulled back and asked. "What do you mean he's paying for it?"

"When Lyra was admitted to the hospital, they asked me how this happened. I told them that the man shot her and they said the police would investigate it." Clara explained.

Weiss wiped a few tears away. "They would help a Faunus? I get that Lyra is human, but I'm still surprised that the police here would help you."

Clara sighed. "Well they did, and I'm happy for it. That piece of crap is in jail now, so nobody in this town will have to worry about him anymore."

"Clara, why aren't there as many people here as before?" Weiss questioned, but believed she already knew.

"Well, most people just wanted to try and live out there again. Not in Hassendorf, but just out in another town, or something." Clara answered.

"W-when did this start happening?" Weiss asked.

Clara hesitated for a moment. "Not too long after you left."

Weiss looked to the floor. "So it's my fault? I caused the people here to leave and now you guys are having a tougher time. Damn it. I caused you more problems."

"No you didn't. It's like your friend said. This place isn't a prison. You had every right to leave back then and I know that now. I tried to blame you, but it wasn't right to do that. The Burrow was made to keep those who had to deal with the hell up there safe. If you wanted to leave then it was your choice, just like everyone else that left. They saw an opportunity and they took it." Clara stated.

Weiss looked up at Clara. "Do you really not blame me for anything? I need to claim responsibility for all that. You can't just say that I had no part in either situation."

Clara shook her head. "Yes I can say that. So stop trying to be the person that everyone blames and give me a hug again."

Weiss stared at Clara for a few moments.

She hugged Clara tightly and cried. "T-thank you, Clara. Thank you for forgiving me."

Clara let some tear flow as well and tightened the hug. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad to be able to do this again."

The two pulled away and smiled.

Weiss looked around and said. "You know what. I want us to help you on that hunt after all."

Clara was surprised. "Really! Are you sure you want to? I don't need you to feel like you owe us."

Weiss nodded. "This isn't about owing you. It's about keeping the ones I care about alive. I won't let you guys starve because there isn't enough people here."

Clara smiled. "Weiss, this means so much to me. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." Weiss smiled back.

* * *

**And no more hate from Clara. Before I forget, in yesterday's chapter, Clara didn't see Ruby kiss Weiss. That's why she didn't know about the two before Ruby told her. Just wanted to clear that up, just in case someone might have thought she saw them.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ruby is not one to sit back and watch anyone get wrongfully yelled at, especially someone she cares about. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 58.**


	58. How Have You Been?

**Today's story mention is a story I had read awhile back and found again recently. The title is – The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. It's by Black Fuego. If you guys have some time, you should give this story a read.**

**Here's chapter 58 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was happy that Clara wasn't upset with her anymore. She wanted to help her too. Ruby only said no because Weiss didn't feel comfortable about it, but now that she's settled things with Clara; she was more than happy enough to lend a hand.

Clara stood up from Lyra's bed. "Okay, so I guess we should let the others know we're all okay now."

"I'll tell Ruby about staying a little extra longer to help out on a few hunts." Weiss assured.

Clara nodded and left the room, with Weiss following. The others were waiting around near Clara's room and the two Faunus showed up.

Ruby noticed Weiss was smiling and her tail was moving back and forth. "Hey. Looks like you two are doing okay."

"How'd you know?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby giggled. "You were smiling the whole way here, and your tail was swaying again."

Weiss blushed, which made Clara laugh a bit.

"Yeah, Weiss and I are okay now. You showed me that the way I was handling this, wasn't the right way at all." Clara stated.

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So now that we got you the supplies; what do we do now?"

"Um, about that. Could you and I talk for a second?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was confused by Weiss' question. "Sure, Weiss. What do you want to talk about?"

Weiss took Ruby's hand and started to bring Ruby back to her old room. Blake and Yang didn't know what to think of that.

"Where are they going?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is probably going to ask your leader about taking some more time with this mission, so you guys could help out with some hunts. We talked about it before we came over." Clara explained.

"This place, how long has it been this hard for you all?" Blake inquired.

Clara sighed. "At first, when people started leaving the Burrow, it wasn't the worst we had to deal with. Though after a few years passed, it was getting obvious that some things needed to change. We had more hunts done every day, and eventually we just started to not have as much food anymore."

"Is that why you contacted Beacon? You didn't want your people to starve?" Yang asked.

Clara nodded. "Even though it goes against some things I believe in, I won't allow my feelings to get in the way of protecting these people. They're my family."

"That's very noble of you to do so. I know a lot of people who would just continue being stubborn and never accept anyone's help." Blake stated.

Yang laughed. "Kind of like Weiss at first?"

"She didn't want people's help before?" Clara asked.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, when we first met her, she didn't like humans all that much. After what she told us about her life, well I can't blame her for being cautious of humans."

"So how did you guys change that about her?" Clara wondered.

"She might still not trust a lot of humans, but she's starting to see that they're not all bad. Also if you really want to know why she's beginning to see humans differently, then you can turn to the person who changed her." Yang said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

Yang smiled. "Ruby"

Ruby and Weiss made it back to Lyra's rooms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss sat on Lyra's bed. "I want to help Clara with the hunt she wants us to go on."

Ruby smiled. "Really? Well that's great."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you'd be happy about this."

"Well of course I would be happy. Helping people is the great part of being a huntress, so doing this makes me feel like we're really going to make a difference for the people in the Burrow. It also looks like you changed your mind about it as well. I'm guessing it's because you and Clara are okay now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she told me how lots of people started to leave not too long after I left. So I need to help her, not just because it was my fault, but because I won't let anyone down here suffer because there isn't enough people anymore." Weiss responded.

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, you can't blame yourself for people leaving this place."

Weiss looked to the floor. "Clara said the same thing. I can't just pretend that I didn't have some influence on other people's choice in leaving this place. They probably heard what happened with Lyra and I back then and decided this place was either not safe, or they could take their chances in a different place."

"I still don't think that's your fault. You even said that Clara doesn't believe that either." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "Whether it's my fault or not, I still want to help them. So do you have to contact whoever it is that handles this type of thing?"

"Professor Oro told me to call him if there's anything issues that may come up." Ruby remembered.

Weiss nodded. "Alright, so give him a call and let him know of what we're going to be doing."

Ruby pulled out her scroll and started to call Professor Oro.

"Hello." Oro answered.

"Professor Oro. This is Ruby Rose. I'm calling to tell you about the mission status." Ruby responded.

"How is the mission going so far, Ms. Rose?" Oro asked.

"We got the supplies to the contact, but some other things still need to be worked out. We wanted to let you know of what we're going to be doing here." Ruby answered.

"Okay, what is this that you'll be doing?"

"We're going to hunt for some more food with the contact. We'll be trying to help them with their food shortage problem. They need more people and we're willing to help with that. Is it okay for us to do so?"

"You're allowed to assist the contact if need be, so yes I can authorize this extension to the mission." Oro stated.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Professor Oro."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make some updates to the mission file here and you should be good to go." Oro said.

"Okay, Professor. I'll contact you if anything needs to be sorted out."

"Goodbye Ms. Rose." Oro hung up the scroll.

Ruby put her scroll away and turned to Weiss. "Alright, looks like we're good to go. Professor Oro said he'll update the mission file so we can have the time to help Clara with some hunts."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. This place was my home, so I'm happy to be able to help again."

Ruby was happy to hear Weiss feeling better about all this. "Okay, so do you want to go and tell Clara the good news?"

Weiss shook her head. "You go. I need to go take care of something."

Ruby tilted her head. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just want to fix something." Weiss answered.

Ruby was still confused, but nodded. "Okay, I'll let Clara know. When you're done fixing that thing, just come find us. Clara will probably let us know what we'll be doing later."

Weiss nodded and left the room. Ruby headed to Clara and Weiss went to find a certain someone. After searching for some time, she found who she was looking for. The girl with long blue hair.

Lyra saw Weiss and smiled. "Hey."

Weiss stood next to her. "Hey."

"So, it's been four years, huh? It's crazy to think of something like that." Lyra remarked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah. To think I spent a little more time than that here."

"How have you been?" Lyra asked.

"I've been doing well. The team I'm on has treated me like family. Just like when I lived here." Weiss answered.

Lyra smiled at the memories she began to think about. "Yeah, we had lots of fun down here. I never did have that type of fun again."

Weiss frowned. "Lyra, I'm-."

Lyra stopped her. "Nuh uh. I don't need an apology. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Weiss decided not to fight it this time. "How have you been doing, Lyra?"

"Okay. It's not as easy living here, but I can manage. Now that I'm older, I can go on hunts outside the town." Lyra answered.

"Just like what you wanted when we were younger." Weiss reminded.

Lyra chuckled. "Yeah, but I wish mom wouldn't baby me when we're out on a hunt. She still thinks I can't handle myself."

Weiss frowned. She knew why Clara babied her. It was because she was shot, and Clara would take no risk with Lyra.

Lyra noticed Weiss' discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how Clara shouldn't baby you anymore. It doesn't seem fair." Weiss lied.

"Oh, well yeah it is kind of dumb that she thinks I can't handle myself. I got my semblance to keep me safe." Lyra stated.

"What can you do with your semblance now?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you saw me summon up the dog earlier. Also the wolf I used years ago. Now I can summon a few wolves, and bigger animals." Lyra explained.

Weiss smiled. "That's great to hear. Did Clara help you learn how to control your semblance?"

Lyra nodded. "Yup, mom is a great teacher. The only problem is that she gets a little angry when I use my semblance in the Burrow."

Weiss chuckled. "Why do you use your semblance down here?"

"I like to summon up that little dog sometimes, also when I'm sad I summon up a fox." Lyra explained.

Weiss' eyes widened. She knew why she would summon a fox. "Lyra, I-."

Lyra interrupted Weiss. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I summon up the fox because it reminds me of you."

Weiss frowned. "I-I don't know what to say."

Lyra shook her head. "Don't say anything. I understand why you left. I just wished you didn't."

The two remained silent for a few minutes.

Lyra decided to ask. "Has she been treating you well?"

Weiss looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That girl, Ruby was it? Does she treat you right?" Lyra asked again.

"Oh, well yeah. She was the reason I've been living a happier life than the one I was living for the past four years." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well if she ever mistreats you, you need to let me know." Lyra stated.

Weiss wasn't sure what to think here. "Ruby would never mistreat me. If anything I feel like I mistreated her at times. She's someone who wouldn't want anyone to feel down, or be hurt. So I know she would never hurt me in any way."

"She makes you that happy?" Lyra asked.

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, she does."

Lyra sighed. "Okay. Well then, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Lyra." Weiss said.

Lyra nodded and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"I got to take care of some things. Go and find mom. I'll meet up with you guys later." Lyra answered.

"O-okay, Lyra. Let me know if you need any help with anything." Weiss waved.

Lyra smiled. "Of course."

Lyra began to head to her room. When she got there, she summoned up a fox real quick.

She smiled and petted it. "I guess you really are the closest thing I can have with her."

Lyra began to tear up as she continued to pet the fox.

* * *

**Before anyone asks. Weiss doesn't know how Lyra feels about her. She knows Lyra cares for her, but she doesn't know Lyra likes her in that way. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm happy to get Clara's anger out of the way. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 59.**


	59. Living Out There Again

**Here's chapter 59 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss made her way back to the others. She wasn't sure how long they would be here for, but she didn't care too much. She would help everyone in the Burrow as much as she could. As Weiss was getting to them, she looked around the underground system. Her memories made her happy, but seeing it now was harder, knowing this place was struggling.

When she got close to Clara's room, she heard her speaking with Ruby about something.

"You're team is going to be staying with us for how long?" Clara asked Ruby.

"That depends on what the Professor at Beacon says. If he said that we need to get back before a certain time, then we would have to leave on the day." Ruby answered.

Clara nodded. "Well I appreciate whatever time you are given to help us out."

"Don't mention it. This is more than a mission. We want to help whoever is in any type of trouble." Ruby stated.

Clara smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to see a human being more like the ones I used to see out in the world. Hassendorf has been the worst experience for interacting with humans."

"Yeah, Weiss told me about this place and how when she first arrived in Hassendorf, she would try to get help and people would just yell and scream at her to leave." Ruby frowned.

"That's why living here is something we all are happy to have. Even if it is in this hellhole of a town, as long as we stand by each other, then we'll be alright. Though some who stood by us have left, it's still something we here will continue to try to do." Clara explained.

"How come you guys don't just leave this place and find a better town to live in?" Yang asked.

Clara sighed. "Not everyone here has the same feeling of finding somewhere else to live. The people who left took their chance, but the others have lived here for so long, that they don't know any other way to live. Lyra and I could leave, but then we'd be leaving the people who are struggling here behind. Not that I'm saying anyone else who left, left us behind. They made their choice and we're making ours."

Weiss' ears drooped a bit after hearing that.

"How does Lyra feel about that?" Ruby asked.

"Lyra? Well I guess she's been more vocal about staying here. She used to want to leave this place and see what it's like outside of Hassendorf again, but now she just wants to make sure people in the Burrow will be okay." Clara answered.

Weiss walked into the room at that point. "Is that true, Clara?"

Clara was startled a bit when she heard Weiss. "Weiss, oh you're back. What do you mean is that true?"

"Is it true that Lyra doesn't even want to leave the Burrow anymore?" The fox Faunus asked.

Clara nodded. "She's said she's okay with it, but somehow I just think she's trying to sacrifice her happiness for the Burrow."

Weiss frowned. "She used to tell me how she wanted to leave this place and how she loved the outside for what it offered. Since I left, it caused this in the first place and now it's affecting her even more."

"What did I say before? This isn't your fault. Stop trying to blame yourself for everything already." Clara demanded.

"But-." Weiss started.

Clara shushed her. "No. I would rather you not continue that sentence. You've been too hard on yourself, Weiss. Is it really hard to believe that nobody here blames you whatsoever for what's happening in the Burrow?"

"I just feel like if I didn't leave, then maybe life here wouldn't be as difficult for you all." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, even if you didn't leave all those years ago, I'm pretty sure people would have still left. They all have the right to leave if they want to, and I know that not everyone would have stayed here forever in the first place. Remember that the Burrow is a safe haven for Faunus who live here. It isn't like anyone forces them to stay." Clara stated.

"What about you guys? I know Lyra doesn't want to leave because she wants to continue to help the people here, but don't you guys ever want to live outside of the Burrow as well?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, Weiss. There's a part of me that wants to take Lyra and try to live out there again, but then there's the part that agrees with Lyra. If we left, it would make the people here struggle even more. I used to think that we should live here forever, but Lyra had those little talks with me about how she wanted to see the world again, like the ones you and her used to have and it made me really want to try." Clara answered.

"I wish I could do more to help." Weiss said.

"You are helping. The amount of time you spend here helping with the hunts is plenty help, actually you all just bringing those supplies was very helpful already." Clara remarked.

"When do you want us to go on these hunts?" Blake asked.

"We usually like to go two times a day, one in the morning and one at night. Today another group of people are assigned to handle the hunt tonight. If it's alright with all of you, then tomorrow is when you guys can go on a hunt." Clara explained.

"The forest that's not too far from here, will we be looking for anything specific?" Yang questioned.

"The best things to find are berries and wildlife to eat." Clara answered.

"I can help with that. I lived in the Emerald forest long enough to know what we should bring." Weiss stated.

Clara nodded. "Alright, so you guys should probably get some rest. There's more room down here now, so you can take one of the empty rooms. We kept the beds in tact since there wasn't any reason to get rid of them."

"Okay, just let us know when we should head out." Ruby smiled.

They all left Clara's room and were taken to some empty ones. The room had two beds, so they had to share.

"If you guys need anything, then let me know." Clara said from the doorway.

They all nodded and Clara left them to it.

Blake and Yang were getting ready for bed.

Ruby went to sit down on the bed. "This is going to be so great! I was happy enough to bring those supplies, but now we're actually going to be hunting in the forest."

Yang chuckled at her sister's excitement. "Calm down there, Rubes. It's still our first official mission, so don't go overboard when we're actually out there."

Ruby pouted. "Oh come on, Yang. I can handle it."

"I know you can, but that little warning isn't just for you. We should all be careful out there." Yang said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised to hear you say that. Usually you just want to go out and have fun and this seems like a good opportunity to do so."

"I also have been seeing the people I care about get hurt. I just want us all to be safe out there." Yang admitted.

Blake went to kiss her. Yang recoiled at the sudden kiss, but quickly fell into it.

The two pulled away and Yang smiled. "You like making me forget things, don't you?"

Blake smiled. "Well try not being all gloomy about things like that. We'll be fine, I promise."

The two shared a hug and went to lie on their bed.

Weiss sat on the bed Ruby was on and lied back.

Ruby noticed the frown on her face. "Hey, don't worry. We're going to be helping them now. You should be happy that we're going to make their lives a bit easier."

Weiss looked at Ruby. "It will only be for a few days at most. Once we leave, then it'll be back to having a difficult time for them."

Ruby frowned knowing Weiss wasn't going to be finding any way to be happy about all this. "Well, Clara and I were talking earlier about her wanting to make a deal with Ozpin."

Weiss sat up. "What deal was she talking about?"

"Clara said she wanted to trade services. Basically she'll send some people over to go on missions for the school and in return, they get some supplies, but there is a problem." Ruby responded.

"What's the problem?" Weiss asked.

"She said that Ozpin declined the deal before, since nobody here is a hunter. He said only official hunters or hunters in training can be sent on missions." Ruby answered.

"Why can't he just bend the rules a bit then? He must know that people here are having a difficult time!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby felt bad for this, since she knew Weiss wanted to do nothing more than to help as much as she could. "Clara did say that she wanted me to talk with Ozpin about it. She told me how if I were to speak with him, that maybe he'll change his mind about it."

"Okay, so when do you want to speak with him?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll speak with him tomorrow. Hopefully he'll understand and accept this deal." Ruby promised, even though she wasn't too sure how this would go.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you Ruby, this means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me. You know I'd do anything to help people and make you happy." Ruby smiled back.

The two went to lie down and Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss.

Ruby kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Weiss."

"Night, Ruby."

The morning had arrived and Clara knocked.

Ruby woke up and looked at the sleeping snow fox. She smiled and kissed her forehead. Ruby got up from her bed and stretched.

She opened the door for Clara. "Good morning, Clara."

"Hey, so you guys want some more time to sleep? I can see if we can push the hunt back a little bit." Clara offered.

Ruby shook her head. "Just let my team and I get up and ready. We should be good to go in like an hour."

Clara nodded. "Just let me know ahead of time if you'll need to postpone anything. I won't mind if you guys need extra time for anything."

"Okay, Clara." Ruby said.

Clara left the room and Ruby turned to her team.

She went to Weiss and tapped her shoulder a few times. "Weiss, hey Weiss. It's time to get up."

Weiss fidgeted a little and yawned. "R-Ruby, hey. It's morning already?"

Ruby giggled at the snow fox. "Yeah, do you want to rest a little more?"

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine. I just need to fully get up."

Ruby nodded and went to her sister and Blake.

She shook the bed a bit and said. "Come on guys, wake up. It's morning and we got things to do."

The two both groaned, but eventually got up.

"Sheesh, I am still beat. How you feeling kitty?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake punched Yang in the arm, who immediately went to hold the spot that was hit. "Ouch! Why, Blake?"

"What did I tell you about calling me kitty?" Blake growled.

Yang was scared. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Blake sighed and began to get up. "So when are we heading out?"

"I told Clara that we should be ready in about an hour. She said if we need a little extra time, then it would be okay. Though I think we should just leave when I told her we'd be ready." Ruby answered.

The others nodded and started getting ready.

After an hour they all went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara opened the door. "Hey, I see you're all ready to go."

"Yup, so how are we doing this? Is it just us today, or are you coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be going with you on this one to make sure you all know what you'll be looking for, then the next time you go, you'll be on your own." Clara answered.

Ruby nodded. "Alright, are we heading out now?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to let Lyra know that we'll be gone for a bit. Wait here and I'll be back to get you guys." Clara responded.

They all nodded and Clara left the room.

* * *

**I need to ask. Is the way that I'm writing this, does the pace seem too fast or too slow? Just want to know how this arc is going and if I should change the pace of it.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I do feel bad for doing that to Lyra, but you're right, she still has people who care about her. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 60.**


	60. The First Hunt

**Here's chapter 60 everyone.**

* * *

Clara went to Lyra so she could speak with her about the hunt she and Team RWBY will be partaking in.

She opened the door to Lyra petting a fox she summoned. "Lyra! What did I say about using your semblance? I told you when Weiss and the others showed up, so why did you ignore what I said?"

Lyra jumped up at her mother's yelling and de-summoned the fox. "Mom, um I was just trying to practice my semblance is all."

"You don't need practice on one fox. I know you can summon more than that with no problem. Now, why did you summon this one?" Clara angrily questioned.

Lyra sighed. "I-It reminds me of Weiss."

Clara suddenly changed her attitude, knowing that this was a difficult subject for her daughter. "Lyra, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Lyra frowned. "I finally see her again and she already has someone to make her happy. I'm happy for her, but…"

Clara picked up on it. "I know honey, but like you said, she's happy. Don't you want her to stay happy?"

"Of course I do, but I never even got to tell her how I feel. I don't think I ever can either. It might ruin our friendship and I don't want to cause any problems for her." Lyra explained.

Clara sat next to her daughter and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "I realize this is difficult for you. Heck, even when Ruby told me that Weiss and she were together, I almost didn't want that to be. I know how you feel about Weiss, but I also realized that Weiss is happy this way. I hate telling you this, since I know that you're upset, but it's the truth."

Lyra looked to the floor. "Why did you come by anyway, mom?"

Clara knew Lyra wanted to change subjects. "I wanted to let you know that Weiss and the others are coming with me on a hunt. We'll be leaving as soon as I head back."

Lyra looked back up. "Please make sure Weiss will be okay."

Clara looked at her daughter with a saddened expression. "I promise to keep her safe, but you should know that Weiss should be capable enough to handle herself. She is in this team at the school we learned about."

"I know, but I still can't help to feel worried. Just make sure she'll be okay." Lyra begged.

Clara stood and nodded. "As I said, I promise. Now I have to go. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes, mother."

Clara left the room and sighed.

She went back to Team RWBY to start their hunt.

Clara opened her door. "Alright, you guys ready? If so, then we're heading out right now."

The others turned to Clara and nodded.

"We're all set, Clara. Will it be the usual time that we have in these hunts, or did you change the schedule up?" Weiss asked.

"It's not too much here, so we'll be hunting till we all can't carry anymore." Clara answered.

She through them all two sacks each so they can carry the food. One for any animals they can get and the other for stuff like berries.

"Alright, let's head out." Clara said.

The group left the Burrow and Clara led them out the town. They walked for some time, due to the forest not being that close to Hassendorf.

Once they got there Clara stopped them. "Hold up. We need to talk about how we'll be going about this."

"You mean like how long we'll be and if we'll be splitting up?" Ruby assumed.

Clara was impressed the girl knew that. "Yes, exactly. So , how do you all want to go about this? I can handle myself, so I assume you'll be going in pairs of two?"

Ruby nodded. "It's the best plan to take. We could all go by ourselves, but we'd rather have each other's back on this. I'll go with Weiss, so Blake and Yang are the other team."

Clara saw that coming already. "Okay, I'll say that we spend two hours collecting any type of food we come across. If there is any trouble you guys run into that you can't handle, then make sure to contact me and the other group to come and assist. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now I'll be taking the northern part of the forest. You four can decide on which side either group will take." Clara stated.

Ruby turned to her team. "So what side do you guys want to take?"

"Either works for me. There shouldn't be much of a difference here." Yang responded.

"I agree. You can choose where we'll be going and we'll be fine with whatever choice you make." Blake answered.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Do you have any preference here, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head. "As they said, any path is fine by me."

Ruby nodded. "Alright. Weiss and I will take the west side of the forest, while Blake and Yang will take the east. Sound good everyone?"

She was answered with nods, so she accepted the plan and moved forward.

"Okay, we all meet back here in two hours. Good luck, and be safe." Clara left the group.

Ruby turned to her team again. "Blake, Yang, make sure to get as much as you can. If there is something you think is inedible, then don't take it."

"How would we know what's inedible?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "Do you ever pay attention in class?"

Yang shrugged. "Seriously though, how am I supposed to know what's good to bring back?"

Blake stepped forward. "I'll let you know. I know what's good to bring, so don't worry."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, with that settled, let's head out. Contact me if you guys are in any trouble, or if you guys finish up your hunt."

"Alright, Rubes. Hey, Weiss." Yang called out.

"What?" The snow fox asked.

"Make sure my sister doesn't go overboard. You know how she is." Yang responded.

Ruby pouted and Weiss giggled at that. "Don't worry, Yang. I'll be sure to keep things in check."

"Let's just go." Ruby continued to pout at being worried about.

They all took off in opposite directions.

"You know, she's just looking out for you." Weiss said to Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I'm a huntress in training. She knows that I can handle things."

"True, but remember that we can get hurt at any time. We've both been put in the infirmary, heck I went twice." Weiss reminded.

Ruby winced at the memory of Weiss in the infirmary. "Both times you went were indirectly because of me, so it's not like it's your inability to fight. You're a great fighter."

Weiss frowned. "We talked about this so much already, none of that was your fault."

"So why do you keep blaming yourself for what happened in the Burrow?" Ruby fired back.

Weiss was taken back by the question. "T-that's different. I chose to take the hits for you back then. They went through the struggle of dealing with less and less people there because I left."

"No more! You can't keep this up anymore, Weiss. I need you to stop this whole blame game with yourself." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, I-." She didn't finish.

"I am not going to continue this conversation until you realize that blaming yourself is a waste of time." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but can we at least talk about what we'll be looking for here the most?"

"I guess we can find as much as we can. You know the best stuff to eat, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but it's more about what tastes good. Whatever is good to eat is what we want to find." Weiss answered.

Ruby quickly stopped Weiss. "Hey, look over there."

Weiss looked over at what Ruby was pointing at. It was a couple of rabbits.

"Should we, you know, kill them?" Ruby asked.

"Well yeah, we need to bring some food back." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "Maybe we let those ones go."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "What? Why would we do that? They don't know we're here yet and we need to bring as much food back as we can."

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs. "I know, but they look so peaceful. Can we at least try to find something else?"

Weiss was confused by Ruby's behavior. "Ruby, what is up with you? I thought you'd be okay with hunting animals."

"Hunting is fine, but those rabbits are so small, that maybe it's better to leave them be. I doubt they'd be much for the people in the Burrow." Ruby stated.

"We talked about this. Whatever we can find that is edible, we should get it." Weiss reminded.

Ruby sighed. "I-I guess so."

Weiss groaned. She took out Myrtenaster and fired a dust shot near the rabbits. They ran off when they heard the shot.

Ruby blinked twice. "Why did you do that?"

"You obviously didn't want to kill those rabbits, so I just made it so that we have an excuse if something comes up about it." Weiss explained.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Weiss. I'm really sorry for that, but I just thought it would be nice to leave them be."

Weiss shook her head. "Don't thank me. That was a one-time thing. The next animal we find, we will have to kill it. We have people who are depending on us."

Ruby nodded. "I promise not to act that way again."

An hour had passed and the two had gathered enough berries to fill their sack. They hadn't run into any animals, probably because of the shot Weiss took. Most animals must have heard it and ran off.

Ruby scroll suddenly went off. "Hello."

"How are things going on your end?" It was Clara.

"Oh, Clara. Everything is good. We got enough berries and plants, but we haven't found any animals." Ruby didn't want to mention the rabbits.

"Good, don't worry about the animals. Everything is okay on my end. No grimm or anything, though I do want to know if you two can come to my location." Clara requested.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Yeah, but I got this deer and I can't carry it by myself. Usually I'll have someone with me to help carry something this big. Can you get Weiss over here so she can use her glyphs to hold it up?"

"Alright, we'll head there now. Link your scroll with mine, so I can track you." Ruby told the dog Faunus.

"Got it. I'll be here." Clara responded.

They both hung up and Ruby turned to Weiss. "Clara needs your help carrying a deer. You think you can handle something like that?"

Weiss huffed. "Of course I can. What, did you think I couldn't?"

"What!? No I was just-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss laughed. "I'm just kidding. You should've seen the look on your face."

Ruby glared at the snow fox. "You know, I think I'll let Yang get away with a few nickname uses on you."

"Oh stop. I was just messing around. Can't I have a little fun once in a while?"

Ruby chuckled. "I guess so. Now let's go find Clara."

The two left the area and followed the scrolls tracking. They made sure to move quickly as well. They didn't want any grimm sneaking up on them.

They reached their destination and saw Clara standing over the dead deer.

Clara, over here." Weiss shouted.

Clara turned to see the two. "There you are. I got this big guy here, so do you think you can lift this thing the whole way?"

"I can handle this. I just need to only have this being held. Ruby, take the food I got." Weiss handed the food to Ruby.

Ruby took the sack of food. "You absolutely sure you'll be able to carry that the whole way? It's a pretty big deer."

Weiss shushed her. "As long as I stay focused, then I should be fine."

Ruby nodded and got a call from her scroll. "Hello."

"Hey, Rubes. We're done over here. How's it going with you guys?" Yang asked.

"We finished up our side too, but we're with Clara right now. We had to come and get this deer that she found." Ruby answered.

"A deer? Cool, we actually got some fish and a boar." Yang proudly stated.

"You got a boar!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss and Clara smiled at hearing the other's success.

"Yup, and we're already at the entrance of the forest. It looks like the Burrow is going to have lots of food now." Yang remarked.

"That's awesome, Yang. We'll meet you guys in a little." Ruby said.

"Got it, sis. See you soon." Yang hung up.

Ruby turned and smiled. "Did you guys hear that? We got a deer and a boar."

Clara nodded. "This was a very good hunt. Thank you guys for helping out with this."

The three began to make their way back to Blake and Yang. It wasn't too much for Weiss to handle, so they got there quickly.

Blake saw them from a distance. "There they are."

Yang turned to see them. "Hey! You guys really got a deer."

The three stared at the blonde, who had the sack containing the boar over her shoulder.

"What?" Yang asked.

"How are you carrying that thing with no problem?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "It's not that heavy."

They said nothing more and left it there.

Clara spoke up. "We can head back now. This was a great first hunt for you guys."

They all smiled at the praise.

The group made their way back to the Burrow. They made sure to take a path that didn't get people in Hassendorf to see them. A big deer being carried on a glyph might draw some attention.

They got to the Burrow without any problems and brought the food in.

* * *

**I like to think that Faunus don't care for eating animals, since they do need to eat something. Even though the Faunus has animal traits, I'm sure that doesn't bother them when they eat. Also, sorry for not having a bumbleby perspective on the hunt. Don't worry, the next hunt will have them actually written in.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I like to add some humor here and there, so I'm glad you liked that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 61.**


	61. Not So Lucky This Time

**Here's chapter 61 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was bouncing with joy in the room the team was staying in. "That was so awesome! I know Weiss and I didn't get any animals, but I feel like we really made a difference for everyone here."

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend's excitement. "Alright there, you need to relax. I'm happy too, but you should save your energy. We have to go on another hunt tonight."

"I know, but I can't help but be this way. Our first mission has been great so far." Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't find any animals. We got fish and a boar. How could you not see anything?" Yang asked.

Ruby stopped hopping. "Um, well we sort of did find animals."

Weiss wasn't sure if Ruby was actually okay with letting Blake and Yang know about the rabbits they let go.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What does sort of mean?"

"Sort of as we found some rabbits and didn't kill them." Ruby answered nervously.

"Why didn't you two kill the rabbits? This place needs all the food it can get." Blake reminded.

"It's my fault. I shot around them to make them run off." Weiss took the blame.

Yang shrugged. "I don't think it makes too much of a difference anyway. Not only did we get some fish and the boar, Clara got that huge deer too."

"It's still odd that you decided to make them run off like that." Blake continued to wonder about that.

"It wasn't Weiss' fault. It was mine. I kept asking her if we could just leave the rabbits we found. I just felt like we shouldn't kill them." Ruby told the truth.

"Rubes, you can't just let some animals go because you feel bad for them." Yang stated.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I just thought it would be nice to leave them be. I promised that I wouldn't be that way again. I understand that the more food we get, the better off the Burrow would be."

"Just be sure to keep that promise. I was fine with it earlier, but if we do see an animal in the forest, then we will kill it." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded. "Got it."

Clara had brought the food they all got from their hunt and headed back to Lyra's room with some food.

She opened the door to find her daughter already sleeping.

Clara walked over to wake her daughter up. "Lyra, Lyra wake up. We're back from the hunt and got some food."

Lyra slowly started to wake up.

She yawned. "Mom what happened? Is there something wrong?"

Clara shook her head. "I just wanted to bring you some food. You've got to be hungry."

Lyra looked at the plate of berries. "I guess I can eat a little. How did it go?"

Clara smiled. "It went well. We got a lot of what you're eating. We also managed to get a deer, some fish and a boar."

Lyra was shocked at all the food they got. "Wow, that's pretty good. I didn't think that their first hunt would go so well. Is Weiss okay?"

"Yeah, she didn't run into any trouble out there, nor did anyone else. I didn't think we'd not run into any grimm. I was expecting some sort of opposition. Guess we were lucky." Clara answered.

"You guys are going again tonight?" Lyra asked.

Clara nodded. "You know we go twice a day, so they'll be helping me out with tonight too. I would've sent someone else, but it looks like those four can handle a lot. I think it's best to head out with them tonight anyway."

"Just please be careful." Lyra begged.

Clara rustled with the girl's hair. "I promise."

The night had arrived and Team RWBY went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara answered. "Hey there. I can see that you four are ready to go. Give me a second and I'll be right out."

They all nodded and Clara closed the door.

She opened it and gave them the same sacks to put their food in again. "Look, the forest at night isn't as safe as the day. I'm sure you all know that."

Yang spoke up. "We had a little bit of a situation ourselves in a forest at night. We know to be careful."

"Good, now we won't be splitting up on this hunt. I'd rather we not risk anything. We already got a lot of food from the earlier hunt, so we won't need to split up to get more food." Clara stated.

"I'm guessing you don't want us firing any shots out in the woods?" Blake questioned.

"Only if you need to. It's better not to attract any unnecessary attention." Clara answered.

The five of them headed out. They took the same path as last time, making sure to avoid anyone in Hassendorf.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"What?" The snow fox whispered back.

"Do you think we'll even find any animals out there tonight?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure. I never really liked going out in the Emerald Forest at night myself. I'm pretty sure the animals in a forest know that there are grimm hunting them. The night would prove to be too much for such animals." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "Maybe we should've gotten those rabbits."

"It's okay, Ruby. You saw what else the others got. There was enough food from that hunt alone." Weiss assured.

"Hey! Catch up you two. You're falling behind." Clara shouted.

They ran forward to catch up with the others.

"Why'd you two slow down?" Yang asked.

"I just wanted to talk with Weiss about tonight's hunt. We might not find any animals since the grimm are more active now." Ruby explained.

Blake nodded. "We'll need to keep our guard up then. I was surprised that we didn't see any today, but like you said, they are more active now."

Clara heard their conversation. "Just stick together and we'll be fine."

They got to the entrance of the forest.

Clara turned to them "You guys got enough ammo?"

They all double checked their weapons and nodded.

"Alright, let's head in then." Clara began to lead them all in.

"Hey, so I'm not complaining and all, but how come no one else was sent here today?" Yang asked.

"The Burrow has a schedule where people have hunts assigned to them, but since there are less people now, it's harder to get an active group going. We'd send one group and then recycle someone from that group and add them to another one. I thought it would be better to have you guys and myself on today's hunts, just to give the others a break." The dog Faunus answered.

Weiss frowned. "What about you, Clara? You shouldn't push yourself either."

"I'm not losing sleep over this. I can deal with two hunts today." Clara assured.

Weiss sighed. "If you say so."

They began their search for anything they could bring back. They were as quiet as they could be.

Blake noticed something and pointed it out. "Hey, watch yourselves. There's a Boarbatusk over there."

They looked over to confirm this and there was indeed a Boarbatusk eating something.

"What should we do? Kill it, or ignore it?" Ruby asked.

"I think someone should try to kill it without alerting anything else in the area." Clara suggested.

"But the Boarbatusk has armor. We'd have to flip it over to kill it." Yang remarked.

Weiss spoke up. "I have an idea. I'll just flip it with one of my glyphs and someone can run in for the kill."

"I'll do it." Blake said.

Weiss nodded and the two moved into a position that would help take the Boarbatusk out faster. Weiss wasn't too far away and Blake was in a bush not too far as well. Weiss summoned a glyph and quickly tossed the unsuspecting grimm in the air. It landed on its back and Blake ran for the kill, immediately jumping away from the spot to avoid anything that may have been watching.

Clara was impressed. They managed to take it down and had made no noise, besides the Boarbatusk crying out in its death.

"Good work. Now let's keep going." Clara said.

After about an hour the group had a decent amount of food, but still no sort of animal was found. They already thought this would be an issue.

"I guess you guys were right to worry. I haven't seen a single animal out here." Yang complained.

"It's not surprising." Blake stated.

Clara noticed something. "Hey, I think you guys might have spoken too soon. Look over there."

They all looked at what Clara was pointing at. It was a few rabbits. Ruby immediately felt the same way s before, but knew that she promised to not feel that way again. Weiss caught Ruby's reaction to this and frowned.

"I guess we got lucky." Clara noted.

"How do you want to handle this? We make any noise and those rabbits will most likely run off. We can't shoot at them either." Blake whispered.

Clara was thinking of what to do, but was interrupted when she saw something moving around a bush next to the rabbits.

"Stay down." Clara ordered.

The four were confused, but then realized why Clara was cautious. They saw a big Beowolf sneaking up on the rabbits.

"Damn it. It's going to kill them before we do." Yang pointed out.

Clara shushed Yang. "Just keep quiet. We don't need to risk anything with that one. I know you all can handle a Beowolf, but they tend to hunt in packs, so we shouldn't try to stop it."

The Beowolf started to sniff around the area. It was about to jump at the rabbits when it smelled something else. Something far more filling. It retreated back to the bush and the group was confused.

"Why did it go back? It could've easily killed those rabbits." Ruby asked.

Clara was worried. "Everyone, we need to start heading back, now!"

"What's wr-." Ruby was cut off.

A Beowolf jumped at the group and Clara shot it. "They know we're here!"

Team RWBY got ready to fight. Suddenly a big group of Beowolves appeared.

"How did they find us?" Ruby asked.

"The one we saw must have smelled us and alerted its pack." Clara answered.

"Let's just kill these guys. We don't have to worry now about using ammo." Yang stated.

They all nodded and began their attack. Weiss and Ruby had an easy time defending each other. Ruby fired off a few rounds, while Weiss made sure to freeze anything that got near them. Weiss summoned a few glyphs under some of the Beowolves and tossed them up like she did with the Boarbatusk. As they were in the air, she held them up with more glyphs. It gave Ruby an easier target to fire at.

Blake and Yang were having a difficult time. Blake was able to dodge the attacks, but couldn't find an opening for a counter attack. Yang was taking a few out, but was hit by one in her blind spot.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

Ruby and Weiss turned to see Yang on the ground trying to get up. The Beowolf lunged at the girl, but suddenly Clara was in front of her. She transformed her rifle into a lance and ran at the Beowolf. She impaled it against a tree and pulled the lance out.

Blake ran to Yang and helped her up. "Are you okay!?"

Yang chuckled a bit. "No worries here, just a bruise."

Blake sighed in relief. "Don't get downed like that again. "

Yang smiled. "I'm okay now, Blake. Now let's get back to it."

Blake smiled back and nodded. They both jumped back into it.

Ruby and Weiss were relieved that Yang was alright. That relief would be interrupted when the first Beowolf they saw jumped from a bush and slammed into Weiss. She was sent flying towards a tree, hitting it hard enough to fracture the tree.

Ruby looked out in anger. She wouldn't let them get away with that. Ruby activated her semblance and ran in a circle. She did what she had done to Team CRDL a while back. Her increased speed caused a small red tornado to appear. It sent the Beowolves who were caught in it against some trees. Ruby stopped and started to pant. She used a lot of energy to do that and she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Blake and Clara ran to Weiss to make sure she was okay.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Clara worriedly asked.

Weiss groaned and sat up. "I-I think so. I need a second."

Suddenly Yang was tackled to the ground by a Beowolf.

"Get the heck off of her." Blake ran at the Beowolf and pushed it off of Yang.

The Beowolf got up and tried to attack Blake. She dodged its first swipe and used her semblance to confuse the beast. Blake got behind it and drove her blade in the monster's back, effectively ending its life.

Blake ran to Yang. "What did I say about getting downed like that?"

Yang groaned. "Sorry kitty. I wasn't expecting to be tackled so easily."

Before Blake could say something back, Yang saw a figure that was about to jump at Ruby. "Ruby, watch out!"

Ruby was still fatigued from the overuse of her semblance. The Beowolf jumped at her and Weiss only just started to turn around. She tried to summon a glyph, but she didn't have the time.

Suddenly the beast was stopped. It was crushed by what appeared to be a huge white fox.

* * *

**I know Clara's weapon is similar to Pyrrha's, but I really want to see a lance being used in RWBY. Also yes, I ended it there. You guys know what that is though (right?) **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They got a lot, so Ruby not wanting to kill the rabbits was okay. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 62.**


	62. You Should Tell Her

**Here's chapter 62 everyone.**

* * *

Everyone was shocked. A white fox that was twice the size of an Ursa was in front of Ruby. It had killed the Beowolf that tried to kill her, but they still didn't know where it came from. Except for one dog Faunus who was with them.

_Lyra._

Clara had known it was her daughter that saved Ruby's life, but where was she?

Weiss ran to Ruby and wrapped her in a hug. "Ruby! Thank goodness you're okay."

Ruby started to take everything in. She was still a little fatigued, but she was well enough to know what was going on. The two pulled away.

"Weiss? Oh man, where did that fox come from?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stared at the white fox for a moment, but it suddenly started its attack on the remaining grimm. The ones who were fighting Blake and Yang, jumped to the aid of the other Beowolves. Yang and Blake ran over to Ruby and Weiss. Clara made her way to the four, knowing that the grimm won't be any trouble anymore.

"What is that thing? I know it's a fox, but I have never seen a fox that size before." Yang exclaimed.

"Weiss said that she told you guys about her life, right? So you should all know where something like this would suddenly pop up." Clara stated, as the fox was continuing to kill the Beowolves around it.

They all thought for a second and Weiss was the one to figure it out. "Lyra? But where is she?"

Clara shook her head. "I'm not sure, but she is definitely in the area. Her semblance is strongest when she's near the animal she summons."

The five began to look around. They stopped when the fox was struck by a Beowolf and started to lose the upper hand. Before the Beowolves could continue their attacks, there was two Beowolves who were shot in the back.

Whoever shot them, made their appearance known. It was Lyra and she had her shotgun ready to take on more of the grimm. She reloaded the double barrel and went to work.

"Lyra!" Clara shouted.

"We can talk about this later. We should get rid of the rest now." Lyra suggested.

Clara and Team RWBY went to help Lyra. There wasn't many Beowolves left after Lyra's fox killed most of them. Clearing out the rest was easy. They finally finished taking out the remaining Beowolves.

Lyra took a breath. "Phew, glad that's over. I didn't think I'd be able to fight, since I summoned up the fox."

Clara walked over to her daughter and held the blue haired girl by the ear.

"Ow! Mom stop it." She demanded.

"And why should I? You snuck out and put yourself in danger. You know it's not safe out here at night." Clara yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay, and look. Ruby could've died if I wasn't here." Lyra explained.

"You could've just asked me to come with us on this hunt. Instead you decided to come here alone. What if something happened to you on the way?" Clara questioned

Lyra frowned. "I'm sorry."

Ruby walked up the two. "Don't be so hard on her. Lyra seemed to be doing just fine against those Beowolves and she save my life. Thank you by the way."

Lyra simply nodded.

Clara let go of her daughter. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to leave the forest. That firefight might have drawn some more attention. Grab the food you all collected and lets go."

Ruby and her team grabbed their food and followed Clara back to the Burrow. Lyra de-summoned the fox and followed. They managed to get at least some food before having to end the hunt for the night.

Once they got back inside Clara told them to put the food in the same place they had put the food they got from the previous hunt. They were about to bring the food when Ruby stopped Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby called out.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Hmm, what is it?"

"I'm sorry for putting myself in danger like that tonight. I just got so angry when I saw you getting hurt." Ruby explained.

Weiss set her food down for a moment. "Listen. If I end up getting hurt one day, I don't want you going nuts like that. I know you got angry, but I don't want you to be put in a situation where you could end up being hurt, or worse. I don't want to think about that, so please, for me, don't take any unnecessary risks like that again."

Not too far away from the two, was Lyra hiding behind a corner.

Ruby felt bad for making Weiss worry like that. "I know that was dumb and risky, but I just couldn't control myself. It was like when Cardin and his dumb team hurt you that day. I just saw you on the ground and I just exploded. I don't know if I could control something like that if you were to get hurt, but I promise that I'll try."

Weiss sighed. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get, huh?"

"I'm sor-." Ruby got cut off.

Weiss had moved forward to kiss her lips and Ruby was s a little shocked by this. She quickly learned to not care and fell into the kiss. Lyra was shocked to see this and turned away. They stayed like that for a few moments before they both pulled away.

Ruby smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being a dolt and making me worry like that. I wanted you to know that I don't like the idea of you being gone." Weiss stated.

"And kissing me is a way to letting me know that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It was meant to show you that you are not allowed to leave me. I won't have any of that, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded and hugged the snow fox. "I understand, but that goes for you too. I don't want anything to happen to you. I've seen you get hurt more than once, and once is already too much for me to handle. So please promise to not leave me either."

Weiss held the girl tighter. "I promise."

Lyra looked over at the two again.

_I guess you really have found the person who makes you truly happy._

She walked away from them and headed to her room.

"Hey, you two just going to bring the food back, or do I need to bring them both back?" Yang yelled from down the hallway.

The white rose couple was startled, but let each other go and grabbed their food. They brought it back and headed to their room.

Yang dropped herself on her bed. "That was a crazy night. I didn't think we would have to fight off so many Beowolves."

Blake sat next her. "You didn't? We were in the forest at night. I would've been surprised if we didn't run into any grimm."

Yang sat up. "Just saying that the number of grimm was a little surprising. Though the craziest part was that huge fox that Lyra summoned up. I mean that thing was a monster."

"I'm just glad she saved Ruby with it." Weiss spoke.

"Yeah, remind me to thank her before we go." Yang requested.

"Where did Lyra go? I wanted to ask her about that awesome shotgun of hers." Ruby inquired.

Yang laughed. "That's what you wanted to know? Rubes, you need to not want to meet the weapon of every person you come in contact with."

"Meet the weapon?" Blake was confused by the statement.

"Ruby here tends to love weapons more than most people." Yang answered.

Ruby blushed. "I can't help but be excited to see what weapon a person uses. There are so many different types of weapons, so how could you just sit back and not want to know more about it?"

Weiss chuckled at that. "You can ask her tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep. I doubt we'll be going on a hunt tomorrow by the way."

"How come?" Ruby asked.

"Well we did go on two in one day. I think it would be best to rest up tomorrow. I'm sure Clara has a group ready for tomorrow anyway." Weiss explained.

"Weiss is right. It probably would be better to just take a break tomorrow." Blake agreed.

"Alright. I'm going to let Clara know." Ruby got up to leave.

She turned back real quick. "Oh, I forgot."

She went up to Weiss and kissed her on the cheek. The snow fox didn't expect it and blushed.

Yang and Blake chuckled at the snow fox's embarrassment.

"Shut it you two." Weiss demanded.

Ruby smiled and left the room.

She went to Clara's room first, but didn't find her.

_Where is she?_

Ruby decided to go ask Lyra where her mother was. She made it to her room and noticed the door was slightly open. Ruby was about to enter when she heard Clara talking with Lyra.

"So, want to explain yourself?" Clara asked her daughter.

"I already did. I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Lyra stated.

Clara crossed her arms. "Everyone, or Weiss?"

Lyra frowned. "I… yes okay. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt, but she got hurt anyway. I saw it too late and I was going to summon the fox earlier, but Ruby took care of most of the Beowolves."

"Listen, Lyra. I know how you feel about Weiss, but you know what we talked about." Clara began to explain.

Before Clara could continue, Lyra said. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her. What if something happened and I wasn't there. She almost lost the girl who makes her happy the most."

Ruby didn't know what to think.

Clara frowned. "You need to talk with Weiss about this."

"And say what? Hey I've liked you for a very long time, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you because you have this new girl in your life. Is that what I should say, mom?" Lyra angrily asked.

Clara didn't say anything.

Lyra realized her mistake. "I- I'm sorry, mom. I just-."

Clara hugged her daughter. "It's okay. I get that this is a difficult time for you, but you should be happy that you saved Ruby's life. You kept the person who makes Weiss happy alive."

Lyra dug her head in Clara's shoulder. "I am happy that I saved her, but I just wish I could tell Weiss how I feel."

Ruby looked to the floor. She knew that Weiss and Lyra were close friends, but for Lyra to have the same feelings Weiss had for her all those years ago was sad. The girl would want someone that wouldn't return the feelings back. It was what Ruby was afraid of when she was struggling with telling Weiss how she felt.

Ruby made her presence known to the mother and daughter. "Hey."

The two were startled by Ruby's sudden appearance.

"Ruby! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your room." Clara questioned.

"I was trying to find you. I wanted to let you know about something, but I think I should save that for later. Is it okay if Lyra and I talked for a bit?" Ruby requested.

Clara looked at Lyra. "You okay with talking with her?"

Lyra looked at Ruby and nodded. "Is it okay if Ruby and I talked alone?"

Clara nodded and got up. "If you two need anything, you let me know."

With that, Clara left the room.

Ruby went over to Lyra and sat next to the blue haired girl. "Hey."

"You said that already." Lyra smiled.

Ruby chuckled. "I guess I did. Listen. I know how you feel."

Lyra looked away. "Do you? You're with the girl you care for."

"I know, but I meant that I went through something similar with Weiss." Ruby said.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Something similar? What does that mean?"

"It means that I had that feeling of being afraid to talk with Weiss on how I felt. I thought about how she wouldn't return the feelings." Ruby answered.

"But you still managed to tell her. She did return those feelings, while she'll never return mine's." Lyra stated.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about this, but I know that you can still talk to Weiss about this. Don't you think that you owe it to yourself to let those feelings out?" Ruby questioned.

"You're her girlfriend, so why are you trying to make me tell her how I feel?" Lyra felt confused about that.

"Because I know that bottling things up is not good for anyone. I can safely say that I care for Weiss and she cares for me, that we both wouldn't lose each other. I know it's not fair to say that to you, but we all need to settle things in the right way. You were the first person Weiss called a friend, so I know that she'll never just drop you from her life." Ruby explained.

"But she'll never see me in the way she sees you." Lyra sadly admitted.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you guys can't be friends. Life has a way of keeping people together, even if it's not the way you first intended it to be. Wouldn't you rather have Weiss in your life as a friend, then just never seeing her again? I know Weiss would love to have her first friend be in her life." Ruby smiled.

Lyra looked down. "Maybe, but I wouldn't know what to do. If Weiss does want to remain friends, then how can I stop feeling this way for her?"

Ruby frowned. "I don't know exactly, but I do know that you can find someone who will have those same feelings that you have for Weiss, but with you."

"Do you really think so? I mean, I live down here and I don't think anyone here would care about me like that." Lyra questioned.

"Maybe you and Clara could try to live out in the world again. It helped Weiss, so it would do the same for you." Ruby suggested.

"It's not that easy. We can't just leave the rest of the people here like that." Lyra reminded.

"True, but I have an idea for that." Ruby stated.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"I'd rather not say now, since I don't want to bring your hopes up for nothing." Ruby answered.

"I don't know what you would do, but if you somehow got my mother and I out of here, without making us leave these people, then I would be grateful." Lyra smiled.

"There's a smile. Are you feeling better about everything?" Ruby asked.

"A little, but I still need some time to think. I'm not sure when I even want to talk with Weiss about this." Lyra responded.

Ruby nodded. "Do you want me to get Clara for you?"

Lyra shook her head. "It's okay. I'm probably going to go to bed anyway."

"Well alright. If you need to talk about this at any time, then don't hesitate to come to me. You helped Weiss live a happy life down here, so I consider you a friend and I do what I can to help my friends." Ruby smiled.

Lyra was taken back by that. "I… okay, Ruby. Thank you for talking with me about this."

"Don't mention it. I said that I'd help out a friend, so you don't need to ever thank me for something like this. I'm going to head back to the room." Ruby got up to leave.

Lyra spoke up. "Hey, make sure that Weiss is always happy. I know I don't have to tell you that, but I just want to make sure she's always like that."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I promise."

With that, Ruby walked back to the room.

She walked in and saw that Blake and Yang were already asleep. Weiss wasn't though.

"Hey. Did you find Clara and tell her about tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

Ruby realized she forgot to talk with Clara about that. "Oh, I didn't actually find her."

Weiss was confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Was she not in her room?"

"Uh, nope. I looked around for a bit and I couldn't find her." Ruby lied.

"Maybe we should go look for her then." Weiss suggested.

Ruby walked to the bed. "No, it's okay. You know Clara is fine. She's probably in a room I haven't been in yet. I only searched a few."

Weiss sighed. "Alright, but I think we should find her first thing in the morning, okay?"

Ruby got into bed and nodded. "I promise snow fox."

Weiss blushed. "You-."

She was cut off when Ruby kissed her lips. They ended it after a few seconds and Weiss was speechless.

"You were saying." Ruby smirked.

Weiss buried her head in Ruby's neck. "Shut it, dolt."

The two said nothing else and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Not sure how I did with Ruby and Lyra's talk. If you want to know, Lyra's weapon is called Zwillingstier. It means twin animal in German. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, those rabbits booked it once the fighting started. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 63.**


	63. I Need To Tell You Something

**I'm going to mention a Faunus Ruby story today. It's titled- Troubled Past. The author is Captain Tickles. It's ladybug, so if you have some time, then check it out. **

**Also, I might post tomorrow's chapter a lot earlier than usual (about 3 hours earlier). Just wanted to let people know, since I have a set schedule, but it will be different for tomorrow.**

**Here's chapter 63 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was the first to wake up. She looked at the girl who had her arms wrapped around her. Weiss smiled and got up so that she could let Clara know they were going to take a break for the day.

_Might as well let them sleep. We don't all need to talk to Clara about it._

Weiss left the room and headed towards Clara's room. She passed by a room that had a few Faunus eating the food that she and the others got from their hunts. She smiled as she walked by.

_I hope you all get more than this in your lives._

She knocked on Clara's door and waited.

The door opened to a yawning Clara. "Weiss, hey. What are you doing here? You okay?"

Weiss chuckled at the dog Faunus' tired state. "I'm fine, Clara. I just wanted to let you know that we might not be able to go on any hunts today. If it's okay, could we take a break for the day?"

"Sure. You guys helped out a lot yesterday, so I see no issue with that. I had already scheduled some others to go on today's hunt anyway. I wasn't about to make you guys hunt every day now." Clara answered.

Weiss smiled. "Thanks. I saw that the food we got has been put to good use. How much is left?"

"Quite a bit, in fact if we manage the food right, it might last the entire week. We'll have a lot more food before the week is done, so there isn't any worry there. I don't know if you and your team is good luck or something, but I have to tell you; we haven't gotten this much food from one day's hunt in a while." Clara remarked.

"That's good. So I guess you talked to Lyra about why she was in the forest yesterday?" Weiss asked.

Clara didn't know what she should say about Lyra. She didn't want to tell Weiss anything about their conversation.

Clara sighed. "Yeah, she's a handful sometimes, but she had good intention. She just wanted to make sure we all were going to be okay."

"She did save Ruby, so I'm glad she showed up when she did." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, so how has life been in this school of yours?" Clara inquired.

Weiss didn't think Clara would just ask that all of a sudden. "Beacon? Well it's had its ups and downs, but I definitely know I'm happy there now."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Ups and downs? Like what?"

"You could say that I may not have even wanted to go there in the first place, but Ruby got me to anyway. I… hated it there after something happened, but I soon started to see the good in that place. It was home. I had people there who cared for and respected me. They didn't look at me and instantly hate me for being a Faunus. It was like the Burrow." Weiss explained.

"I see. What about Ruby? How did you two get together?" Clara questioned.

Weiss didn't know Clara knew about them. "You knew? How?"

Clara smirked. "Oh come on. You two are pretty obvious, also Ruby told me."

Weiss groaned. "She just likes to blurt out whatever comes to her mind."

"It's not a bad thing. I'm happy for you." Clara assured.

"Well, thank you then. If you want to know how we got together, well it's a long story." Weiss stated.

Clara turned to look at the clock in her room. "I've got time."

Weiss sighed and told her about everything about her life when she met Ruby. She told her everything, from meeting Ruby, to their trip to Vale, to trying to return back to her cave and finally how the two ended up together. Weiss left a few details out, but pretty much explained her time at Beacon well enough for Clara to understand what she meant about ups and downs.

Clara took a moment to respond, so that she could take all that information in. "Wow, you've had a lot to deal with. It's nice that you have that girl of yours to help you with all of it, well except for those two weeks you avoided them."

Weiss' ears drooped at the reminder of the two weeks she ignored Ruby.

Clara noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"It's okay, I was just thinking about those two weeks I spent ignoring Ruby. I hate that I did such a thing." Weiss admitted.

"You shouldn't be upset with yourself on that. Anger is something that makes us do things that we may or may not want to do, but we do it anyway. I was angry and tried to blame you for the Burrow, which I realized wasn't right at all. I know you think it was a bad thing, but it's in the past now and you're with her, so you shouldn't have to worry about that." Clara assured.

Weiss sighed. "I know, but I can't help but wish that I didn't do that. She was only trying to help me see things aren't all that bad with humans."

"It's not like you didn't express your discomfort with them before. Anyways, that's not something you should try and take back. It was a learning experience for the two of you." Clara explained.

"I guess. I'm going to go see Lyra. I haven't gotten to speak with her all that much. You think she's still sleeping?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not. If anything, she's probably playing with one of her summons, even though I keep telling her not to use them down here." Clara scowled.

Weiss laughed. "I doubt she would cause any trouble with them."

Clara snorted. "Ha, you should've seen the one time where she summoned a cat. It ran through the Burrow and scratched most people. The only reason we stopped it was because it was afraid of me."

"Why didn't Lyra just send it away?" Weiss wondered.

"It was back when she didn't have the best control with her semblance." Clara answered.

"Oh, well she's pretty good with it now. So I don't think you should worry about her using it." Weiss stated.

Clara groaned. "Please don't encourage her when you see her."

Weiss smiled. "Don't worry. I'll let her know what you said."

"Alright, if you need anything, just let me know. I'll send some food over to you and your team soon." Clara said.

Weiss nodded and left to see Lyra. She got to her door and knocked. All she heard was fumbling and a shout.

"Um, just a second." Lyra said behind the door.

"Lyra, it's Weiss. If you used your semblance, then it's fine." Weiss assured.

Lyra opened the door. "Weiss! I thought you were mom."

Weiss laughed. "I guess that's why the little fox over there is trying to be hidden. Clara actually wanted me to tell you about not summoning an animal, but I don't see any problem with it."

Lyra smiled and let Weiss in.

The two sat on Lyra's bed. "Yeah, well mom hates it. I just like to have them around from time to time. It's nice to have a friend to play with."

Weiss frowned. "Yeah, a friend. So how long have you had complete control of your semblance?"

"About a year after I first used it. Why do you ask?" Lyra wondered.

Weiss smiled. "Oh nothing, just that I heard a story about a cat causing trouble in the Burrow."

Lyra blushed. "Mom told you? Ah man, I told her that was an accident."

"Don't worry. It's like you said, it was an accident. So, I've been meaning to thank you. You saved Ruby's life." Weiss reminded.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't about to let the girl who makes you happy get killed. You wouldn't be happy anymore if that happened." Lyra stated.

Weiss looked confused. "I didn't know that was the reason."

Lyra realized what she said. "I know that Ruby is someone you hold close to your heart, so like I said; I wasn't about to let you lose her. I wish I could've stopped that Beowolf from hurting you, though."

"It's okay. The situation was out of hand to begin with. I didn't even get hurt that bad anyway." Weiss assured.

Lyra shook her head. "I just sat there and watched you guys fight. I could've done something sooner, but I was worrying about being found out. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. You saved Ruby's life and helped take down a lot of the grimm there. Don't just say you're stupid because I couldn't handle the situation." Weiss said.

Lyra looked to the floor and the fox jumped on her lap.

Weiss chuckled and petted the fox. "It looks like it wants you to feel better."

Lyra smiled at the fox in her lap. "Yeah. Weiss I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

"It's about you and me. I haven't been honest with you." Lyra admitted.

"Honest about what?" Weiss asked.

Lyra sighed. "I talked with Ruby about this and she told me I should let you know about certain things that I've been keeping bottled up."

Weiss remained silent to let Lyra continue.

"For so long, I saw you as my best friend. You were someone I could always talk to and never be upset when I'm around you. I kept hoping that one day you, me and mom could leave the Burrow and live our lives out in the world together. All those nights when we snuck out and stared at the stars were one of the best moments of my life."

"Lyra, I do cherish those memories as well, but where are you going with this?" Weiss asked.

Lyra began to tear up. "I care about you, okay! Like how you and Ruby care about each other."

Weiss was taken back by this. "Y-you do? I didn't-."

Lyra cut her off. "I know you didn't realize it. I took too long to tell you and I lost any chance of us being something more. I'm sorry for just throwing this at you, but I couldn't keep it locked up anymore."

"Lyra, I don't know what to say. I-I wish I could tell you that I like you back, but I would be lying." Weiss frowned.

Lyra sniffled. "I know."

"There was a time where I did see you in that way, but things happened and I lost that feeling. I'm sorry, Lyra." Weiss admitted.

"Y-you did? When?" Lyra asked.

Weiss sighed. "I liked you for some time before leaving the Burrow. I saw you as more than just a friend, since you were there for me all that time I spent here. But once that day came, I just didn't want to be the cause of your pain anymore. After spending all those years away from everyone, I just began to lose those feelings. I still care about you, but not in that way."

Lyra nodded. "I understand, but what does that mean for us now? Can we still be friends?"

"Didn't you hear me? Of course we can still be friends! You were my very first friend, so why wouldn't I want that?" Weiss exclaimed.

Lyra was happy, but still not sure about it. "I just thought that since you and Ruby are together, I couldn't be around you. I don't want to cause any problems because if how I feel about you."

"You honestly believe I can't have one of my best friends in my life because I'm with another person? That's ridiculous. I wouldn't just throw you out my life for that." Weiss stated.

"It's just that I don't know if I can handle being around you guys. I still care about you in that and to see you with Ruby; it would hurt too much. I'm glad that you have someone like her to make you happy, but I just wish I was that person." Lyra started to pet the fox again.

"Just because someone isn't together, doesn't mean you can't make each other happy. Blake and Yang are my friends and I have no romantic feeling for them, but they make me happy. Well Yang sometimes, though she does irritate me from time to time, she's still a friend who makes me feel happy to be at Beacon." Weiss explained.

"Maybe I just need time to think about all this." Lyra said.

"Please don't take too long. I don't want to lose my friend because of this. You mean a lot to me, Lyra. I know that things might not have gone the way you wanted, but I know that there are people out there who can care for you like you care for me." Weiss assured.

Lyra remembered what Ruby said to her. "Ruby told me the same thing."

"She did?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, about how there's someone out there who can care about me in that way as well. I guess you two really are a good match." Lyra half smiled, still not that happy about everything.

"Well, were both right then, If there was any way for you guys to get out into the world, I'm certain you would find the person who would make you happy and vice versa. Weiss stated.

Lyra stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I will be. I'm just glad to finally tell you, but I do still need time to process all this." Lyra answered.

"Do you want me to go?" Weiss offered.

"I… I guess so, but you don't have to just because of me." Lyra said.

Weiss went to hug Lyra and pulled away after a few moments. "I'm going to be in the room given to us. I'll give you some time and come back later. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Is that alright?"

Lyra nodded. "I'll be alright, but I would like it if you could come over later. Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Don't thank me. Just promise that you and I will be friends and Ruby and I won't change that."

"I promise. Now go on and head back to bed. It's still a little early." Lyra stated.

Weiss nodded and left to her room.

Lyra sighed and looked at the fox in her lap. She used her semblance to de-summon it.

_I don't need the fox anymore. I have her in my life again and even though it's not the way I wanted her to be in it, it's okay._

* * *

**That's been settled. It's sad, but Lyra will be okay.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That fox was fun to imagine in my head. A huge fox just stomping on some grimm sounds like something I want to see in the show. Those two can shut each other up pretty easily now. Good night.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 64.**


	64. An Invitation To Beacon

**This story I'm mentioning is a little different. It's a pretty dark story (gore and lemon involved). Just thought I'd leave a warning on that. It's titled- Purity In a Black Heart. The Author is NobleMETA. I don't want to spoil anything about it. I think it's the only horror story that I actually follow. Like I said, it's a dark story, but it's also very well written with an interesting plot, which is why I'm recommending it. If you have some time, you should give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 64 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss returned to the room and noticed Ruby was still asleep. Yang was already awake and Blake was barely awake herself.

"Sup, snow fox." Yang greeted.

Weiss sighed. "I don't even want to argue with you on that. There's no point."

"Where were you?" Yang asked.

"I went to tell Clara about us taking a break for today. I… I also talked to Lyra about some things." Weiss frowned.

Blake, even though barely awake noticed Weiss expression. "Hey, you okay? What did you talk to Lyra about?"

Weiss sat on her bed. "Well, she told me that she has feelings for me."

Yang was a little shocked to hear this. Whoa, how did you talk with her about that?"

"I had to be upfront about it. I do still care about her, but I'm with Ruby and I don't want that to change. I wish there was something I could say to get her to see me in a different way, but for now she only wants to have time to think about stuff." Weiss answered.

Blake spoke up. "I'm not surprised to hear that Lyra cares about you in that way. You two were very close when you lived here."

"We were, but I still think she can be in my life without having that type of connection. I told her that and I hope she'll feel the same way about it." Weiss stated.

"Of course you guys can." A sleepy Ruby said.

Weiss was startled. "Ruby! How long have you been listening?"

"The moment you started. I was awake, but I didn't want to get up." Ruby responded.

"Then I guess you know about how Lyra feels about me?" Weiss frowned.

Ruby nodded. "I actually knew about that yesterday."

"What!? How did you know?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I lied about not finding Clara last night. I went to Lyra's room to see if Clara was there and I overheard them talking about you. I heard Lyra admit to having feelings for you, so I let them know I was there. I talked with Lyra about it and told her that you and she should both talk about this. I'm glad she took my advice." Ruby explained.

"Man, I can't imagine what she must be going through. Do you think she'll be okay?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "I hope so. I hated that I had to tell her that we couldn't be together."

Ruby hugged the snow fox from the back. "I know that if we talk to her about it, then maybe she'll feel better."

"Talk with her? Us two? I doubt she would be comfortable talking with us at the same time. Why would you suggest that?" Weiss questioned.

"I just want to make sure that she's okay and won't end up staying depressed because of this. I would hate being the reason for that." Ruby answered.

"I don't know. If we do talk with her, then we should at least wait a few hours. I just finished speaking with her not too long ago, so I think it would be better to let her relax for a bit." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Uh, I guess. I'm kind of not tired, but if you really want to." Weiss lied back on the bed.

Ruby wrapped an arm around the snow fox's waist. "I think it would be nice to just relax for the day. We don't have to go on a hunt after all."

"You're getting really clingy. You know that?" Weiss smirked.

Ruby shrugged. "Not my fault. I like this and it's not like I hear you complaining."

Yang laughed. "You two are adorable, I swear."

Blake pulled the blonde back into bed. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Yang glared at the black cat. "Who said I wanted to go t-."

Blake pushed Yang's face against the pillow. "Shush. Go to sleep."

The only sound Blake heard was a muffled okay.

They all headed to sleep.

After a few hours, Ruby began to get up.

She yawned and looked at the sleeping snow fox.

_I'm really lucky._

She poked at her girlfriend's cheek. "Weiss, time to get up. I'm sure we all got enough sleep today."

Weiss shuffled a bit in her sleep, but started to open her eyes. "Good morni… or afternoon. Which is it?"

Ruby got her scroll from her bag and looked at the time. "It's the afternoon, but it's still early in the day."

Weiss stretched and said. "We should go see what we can eat. I know it would be better to leave the food we got to the Burrow, but we do have to eat too."

"Alright, though I think we should let those two stay sleeping." Ruby pointed over to the bumbleby duo.

Weiss nodded and got up. "You think we should go and see Lyra after we eat?"

"I think it would be good. I just hope she's feeling better about the whole thing." Ruby answered.

Weiss' ears drooped and she said nothing else. The two headed for Clara's room to see if they could ask her for some food. Weiss knocked on her door and Clara stepped out.

"Hey, you two. You guys alright? I already made sure that you guys are good for a break today, if that's what you wanted to know." Clara assured.

Weiss shook her head. "It's not that. I was wondering if it would be okay if we could eat a little bit of the food from the hunt. We wouldn't want to take any of that, but we are feeling a little hungry."

"That's perfectly fine. There's enough food here for the four of you to take some as well. Though if it's okay, can you guys bring some food to Lyra? I'm a little bust, but I'd like her to still eat something." Clara requested.

"Sure, but where do we get the food?" Ruby asked.

"Down the hall and take a right. Walk a little bit and you'll see the door that says kitchen. I'll let them know that you'll be picking up some food for you and your team." Clara answered.

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Clara."

"No problem. Sorry to cut this short, but like I said, I'm a little busy. I'll talk to you guys later." Clara walked in her room.

Ruby and Weiss nodded and went to the kitchen. The Faunus there had given them their food and they both headed for their shared room.

Blake and Yang were awake and saw that the white rose pair had some food that they brought over.

"Oh man, I've been thinking about what we would be eating here." Yang said.

"Is this food from our hunts?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about eating it. Clara said it was okay for us to eat some of it." Ruby assured.

"Let's finish up our food, so we can bring Lyra hers." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and the team began to eat.

Yang lied back on her bed. "Man, venison is really good. You guys should've really tried some of it."

"Nah, I'm content with the berries." Ruby said.

"The ham was enough for me. I doubt I could eat anything else after that." Weiss stated, lying back on her bed as well.

"You know I only like fish. I'm not a huge fan of a lot of things in the meat department." Blake reminded.

Yang sat up. "Just saying that you guys missed out."

Weiss got up and picked up the plate with Lyra's food. "Ruby, I'm going to bring Lyra her food. Do you want to come with me, so we can all talk?"

Ruby nodded and got up. "Let's go."

The two walked over to Lyra's room and knocked.

The door opened to a half awake Lyra. "H-hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Clara wanted us to bring you some food and we thought it would help if we all talked about, well…" Ruby answered.

Lyra sighed. "I know. I'm okay to talk with you guys, but what should we even talk about? I understand things didn't go the way I wanted them to go, but I see that you two are very happy with each other. So, I feel like there isn't much else to say."

"There is something specific I want to talk with you about, though." Ruby stated.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Could we come in, first? I'd rather not say this out loud around some people." Ruby asked.

Lyra walked in and let Ruby and Weiss stay for a bit.

Lyra took the plate of food and placed it on a table. "Alright, so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Ruby smiled. "I think you should come to Beacon."

Lyra and Weiss were taken back. "What!?" They both yelled.

"I'm just thinking that you can see what life is like in Beacon and enjoy it. I know you probably don't want to leave the Burrow, but I want to try to get Ozpin to help you guys out." Ruby explained.

Lyra shook her head. "Listen, I appreciate the invitation, but it isn't like I can just leave. If this Ozpin person doesn't help the Burrow in some way, then I absolutely can't leave."

"What if he does? Would you see what it's like then?" Ruby continued to ask questions.

Lyra was hesitant. "I-I don't know. I haven't been out there for anything other than a hunt. I wouldn't even know what to do in that school."

"You can learn to be a huntress and just try to enjoy life outside of this place." Ruby explained.

Weiss decided to say something. "Ruby, you can't just throw this at someone. Remember what happened with me."

Ruby frowned. "I know, but I just thought about how to help everyone here. If Ozpin does do something about improving the lives of the people here, then they can actually live out in the world, instead of having to hide and fight for their food."

"What would this Ozpin even do to help us?" Lyra questioned.

"I don't know, but I think that Ozpin can do something to help. Clara did say that she wants to speak with Ozpin about a deal, but he wasn't exactly okay with it. I'm thinking about seeing if he can find something for everyone. Maybe he can find these people a home outside of Hassendorf. It's not like he can't send an airship to pick everyone up." Ruby answered.

"It's not that simple. People here may not even want to go. They came here because they saw that humans were not so kind. That's the mentality of most here." Lyra started to explain.

Weiss frowned at that, since it's pretty much exactly how she was.

The snow fox decided to say something. "I get that the most out of the three of us. Humans weren't always in my mind as the friendliest of people, but you and Ruby taught me that isn't the case with all of them. If these people try to see that maybe they're wrong about humans, then they can live a good life out of the Burrow. I know I just said that throwing all this at you is a little much, but I can see that it's like what happened with me. This might actually be a good idea."

Lyra looked to the floor. "It's not like I don't want to leave the Burrow, Weiss. People don't have the same opinion, so even with all the support they get, they might still not want to leave."

"This is going to sound a little harsh, but you shouldn't have to force yourself to live a life you don't want to live, just because you feel obligated to make others lives easier. You told me years ago how you wanted to leave this place and live out in the world. This is your chance." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed. "I'm still not sure. It sounds like the best chance I got, but I just can't bring myself to do that to these people. I've lived beside them for years."

"Maybe we could bring everyone together and see what they all think about this. Clara can speak with them about the benefits of leaving the Burrow and maybe convince them that it's a good idea. Your mom must be an influential person in the Burrow, so they'll listen to her." Ruby noted.

Lyra chuckled a bit. "Inspirational? I would hope so. She is pretty much the leader of this place."

Ruby and Weiss were shocked by this information.

"Clara's the leader? When did that happen?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you remember how there wasn't really a leader? After the amount of people started to leave, the group here thought about what they would do. Things started to get hectic with people getting scared and questioning a lot of things about what they would do. Mom thought about taking over some things to help control the situation." Lyra began to explain.

"Is that why she was the one to contact us?" Ruby asked.

Lyra nodded. "Mom has been doing what she can, to help the Burrow in the best way possible. Sure she could speak with everyone here about leaving, but if not everyone wants to, then I know mom won't leave those few behind, which in turn makes it so that I can't leave either. It's not a forced thing; I just don't want to leave my mother behind."

Ruby stood up. "I promise to do my best to convince Ozpin to give everyone here an option that they can live with. I don't know if everyone will agree, but if there's even a slight chance to give people here a chance to have more, then I'll try.

Lyra smiled at Ruby, and then turned to Weiss. "You know how to pick em, huh Weiss?"

Weiss giggled. "I do. So what do you think, Lyra? I know this is a lot to take in, but maybe this is a good thing. I can see you being at Beacon. You were amazing out in the forest and you can finally see what the world has to offer."

Lyra looked at the white rose couple and thought about what to say. On one hand she could live the life she dreamed about for so long. On the other hand she felt obligated to help the people of the Burrow and doesn't want to abandon them.

"I-I need to think about it. If you're going to tell mom, then let me be there too. I want to talk with her about it." Lyra stated.

Ruby nodded. "We can talk with her about it now, if you want."

Lyra shook her head. "We don't have to right away. You should probably speak with your headmaster about it first."

Ruby realized she may have been getting ahead of herself. "Oh, right."

Weiss chuckled at this. "Forgot about that, Ruby?"

Ruby blushed. "I was just a little excited."

Weiss and Lyra started to laugh and soon enough, Ruby joined in on it.

* * *

**Okay. I didn't think I would be able to write as much as I did with this chapter. I was close to ending it where team RWBY finished eating. I thought that wouldn't be enough for this chapter. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Lyra needed to tell Weiss. Things like that aren't good to bottle up. There's always someone that can make Lyra happy. She just needs to go and find that person. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 65.**


	65. The Life You Want To Live

**Seriously can't thank you guys enough. The Snow Fox's Struggle has now reached over 200 follows. That's insane to me, since I never thought I would reach that milestone. You guys are the reason that I'm doing what I can to bring one chapter every day. It's not only something I really love doing, but it's also to give you all something I hope you'll enjoy every day. Once again, thank you for all the support. It means a lot to me.**

**Edit- I forgot to mention something. A reviewer in the last chapter said that they were sad that the series was going to end soon. I just want to clarify that I have a lot more I want to write about for this story. I'm not sure yet, but I think this may reach 100+ chapters. Just making sure that people know that I don't plan on ending this story for some time.**

**Here's chapter 65 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss left Lyra's room after they all decided to meet up later, so they could all go and speak with Clara. Ruby needed to set some things up first though. She wasn't completely sure what she could do to convince Professor Ozpin to help these people. He is a hunter and they do what they can to protect the people of Remnant, but it didn't mean he could help in every single way.

The white rose pair was still walking to their room, when Ruby sighed. "Weiss, what do you think I can even say to Ozpin about this? I don't know what I can do."

"I thought you would have a plan." Weiss responded.

"Well, I kind of do, but I don't know if he'll just accept it." Ruby stated.

"Okay, so what do you want to try to tell him?" Weiss asked.

"I was thinking that he could give a few people here jobs at Beacon and find suitable homes for the others. Clara was trying to make a deal with Ozpin about sending people from the Burrow on missions. In return he would send over some supplies. Ozpin told her that only those who are qualified can go on missions. That's why I think that he could do this instead and have no problems with it." Ruby explained.

"Don't you think he might not accept people from the Burrow as teachers? I don't know if that would be the best way to get him to help everyone here." Weiss expressed her opinion on the idea.

"It depends on the person. What if there's someone here who can prove they can be a really good teacher. You lived here and you turned out to be an awesome teacher." Ruby reminded.

Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look. "Awesome teacher? When did I… oh, yeah. I don't know if that really counts though. I taught you guys one thing and that itself wasn't too much to learn about.

"I still think it's worth a shot." Ruby said as the two approached their room.

They entered to find the bumbleby pair kissing on their bed.

Ruby instantly shut the door and yelled. "Sorry!"

Weiss laughed a bit at Ruby's intrusion. "Wow, Ruby. That was not one of your greatest moments."

Ruby blushed. "Oh be quiet. Do you think they'll be mad?"

Weiss shrugged. "It isn't like it's just their room. They should've locked it if anything."

Yang opened the door. "So, why'd you slam the door?"

"Um, well I didn't want to intrude on you guys." Ruby awkwardly answered.

Yang smirked. "So slamming the door and yelling 'I'm sorry' wasn't intruding?"

"I'm really sorry." Ruby said.

Yang laughed. "Relax, Rubes. It's not like we were doing anything that crazy. It's just kissing. You and your snow fox do it too."

The white rose pair blushed and Weiss glared at Yang. "It would be nice if you don't talk about our relationship so casually."

"Oh stop. You don't need to feel embarrassed by it. There's nothing wrong with wanting to express your feelings for each other in that way." Yang stated.

Ruby sighed. "Sure, but I still think we should all agree on locking the door when we want some private time."

Blake walked up to them. "I agree. Though your sister said that you two would probably not be showing up any time soon."

"I didn't think they'd be back so soon!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss groaned. "Can you just let us in already?"

They let the two inside and Yang asked. "So how did it go with Lyra?"

"It went better than I expected. I think she'll be okay, oh and there's something Ruby thought of to help the Burrow." Weiss answered.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Ruby spoke up. "I'm thinking that we could ask Ozpin to allow people to go Beacon and maybe work there. Also Lyra could attend Beacon as a student."

"That sounds great and all sis, but what about the other people who wouldn't be working at Beacon? I doubt everyone here will get the same offers as other." Yang questioned.

"Ozpin can maybe get some people homes out in Vale." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I doubt Ozpin can do everything. If this is something you really want to do, then you may have to work on this for some time. Finding homes for people isn't the easiest thing in the world." Blake stated.

Ruby frowned. "I know, but I feel like we can still do it. It doesn't have to be Ozpin directly, but he might know some people who can help in this type of situation."

"Maybe you should call him before we leave this place. It would be a lot easier to set things up here than at Beacon." Blake suggested.

"You think you guys could back me up on anything I say to him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can. I've lived here long enough to know how hard it is. Now that it's even worse, I don't see how I couldn't help this place." Weiss said.

"This place holds people who have been going through tough times. You know I'll support this, even if it will be hard to pull off." Blake stated.

Yang smiled. "You don't need to ask me. I'm more than happy to help out. Honestly these people deserve more than this place and this town."

Ruby took a breath. "Okay, let me see if I can get in contact with him."

Ruby got her scroll out and called Ozpin.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello."

"Professor Ozpin, its Ruby Rose. I wanted to speak with you about an important plan I have."

"Ah, Ruby. How is your mission going? And what plan are you speaking of? If it's what Ms. Hund tried talking with me about, then I'm sorry, but I already told her that isn't something I could work with."

"The mission is fine, but that's not what I meant. Clara told me that she wanted to make that deal, but I have a more reasonable idea."

"Okay, what is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Some of these people can work at Beacon and make a living there, while I believe it would be good to find the others down here homes that they can get in Vale."

"Ruby, I don't know if I can do that. Teachers at this school are highly skilled and eligible for this kind of work. If I just take in people I know almost nothing about, then I wouldn't be helping the students here. They need the proper training and guidance."

"Why can't you just take the time to see who in this place has that skill? I think you should at least give them a chance. Also, they've been hunting for food, for a long time. They know how to fight and they can teach people about their experiences in survivability and fighting. There's also this girl who I think would be a great student. She's an impressive fighter. Please, could you at least consider this?" Ruby begged.

The others were a little worried about how Ruby sounded. They weren't sure if Ozpin would help.

Ozpin sighed. "Even if I do give some people there a chance, what do you believe I could do for the rest? I may be a hunter, but I can't just stop what I'm doing to find people a home."

"Well, is there anyone who you may know that can find a temporary place for them out in Vale? Even if it's not their own home, they should at least live somewhere other than Hassendorf."

"I know of places out in Vale, yes, but that isn't something that I have ties with. You would have to speak with the people there about that. As for allowing some to try and work here; well, I suppose I could let them try, but if I see that they won't be able to handle a class, then I can't accept them. Do you understand, Ruby?"

"Absolutely, thank you so much Professor Ozpin." Ruby smiled.

Weiss was happy to hear that, since it sounded like Ozpin agreed.

"Look, we can speak a little later about this. I still have that other important thing we discussed about." Ozpin reminded.

Ruby knew what he was talking about. "Alright, Professor Ozpin. I'm going to speak with Clara about this and hopefully get back to you on that soon enough. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ruby." Ozpin closed his scroll.

"So, by the sound of it, it seemed that Ozpin is cool with this idea of yours?" Yang assumed.

Ruby nodded. "He said he will allow some people to go and see if they are good enough to teach a class, but if they aren't good enough, then he can't accept them."

Weiss asked. "What about the others? Where will they go?"

"Ozpin told me about a place in Vale that can house them. We would need to speak with them personally, but I don't think it will be much of a problem." Ruby answered.

"This all sounds good, but we should go and speak to Clara about this. Remember that Lyra told us about how not everyone might not want to leave in the first place." Weiss reminded.

"Right, so let's go right now and get Lyra too." Ruby suggested.

"We're coming too. Don't want you guys being the only ones part of this plan of yours." Yang stated.

The four went over to Lyra's room to get her.

Ruby knocked on her door and Lyra answered. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you would be back so quickly."

Weiss spoke up. "We wanted to get you, so that we can all go speak with Clara about Ruby's idea."

"You talked with your headmaster already?" Lyra asked.

Ruby nodded. "He said he'll help in certain aspects, but we need to figure some stuff out for other people on our own. We can talk about it when we get to Clara."

Lyra walked out of her room. "Alright, mom is probably just in her room, so let's go."

The group left to go and talk with Clara about what they have planned.

Weiss went to knock on Clara's door.

Clara opened and said. "Oh, it's you guys. How come you're all here and Lyra, what are you doing here sweetie?"

"Mom, we wanted to speak with you about something that can really help everyone." Lyra explained.

Clara turned to Ruby. "Is this about that deal I told you about? Did he reconsider?"

Ruby shook her head. "It's not that deal, but I did ask if he can bring some people in to his school. Basically some people would work there, so that they can make a living."

"Hold up, you're expecting that these people will just up and leave the Burrow?" Clara questioned.

"I know that it would be hard to convince people that it would be better to leave this place, but I really think it's a good idea. You have a lot of influence down here, which is why I believe you can get people to see that it's good to try and live out there in the world again." Ruby explained.

"It would be nice to allow some people to at least give their opinions on it as well. Maybe some people actually want to go, but can't because they're worried about being alone out there." Blake stated.

"Yeah. If they know that they'll have people by their side that they know, then maybe you'll see that they'll be happy to go with the plan." Yang agreed.

Clara sighed. "Even if I did convince everyone that it's a good idea, where will the others who can't work at your school go?"

I talked to Ozpin and he said that there's a place in Vale that can house some people. He can't help directly with that, but I was going to see if we could speak with them about bringing some people there. If we explain our situation, then they should be happy to allow people a place to live. It's better than having to fight for your food every day." Ruby answered.

"Please, Clara. I know I haven't been there for you guys in a long time, but I know Ruby's idea is something that can be really good for everyone." Weiss begged.

Clara looked at Lyra. "How do you feel about this, Lyra? Would you want to leave this place after so long, just to risk seeing what life can be for us out there? I know you've wanted to for a long time."

Lyra thought about it for a minute and looked at Team RWBY, who all had encouraging looks on them. "Yes, mom. I really think this is the best thing we can do, for all of us. It's like you said; I've wanted to see how life is outside of these walls and this is our opportunity."

Clara took a breath. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try. I'll see what I can do and if things go well with your plan, then it looks like people here will finally live the life they deserve."

Ruby smiled. "So will you guys. I was actually thinking about seeing if Lyra wanted to join Beacon as well."

Clara's eyes widened. "Lyra, going to Beacon? Would you want to do that, sweetie?"

Lyra nodded. "I had some time to think about it and I really want to try. If their headmaster allows it, can I please go?"

Clara thought about it. "I don't know. I would be okay with it, but it depends on where you'll be. I know that people live in that school and that would mean I would be separated from you."

Weiss spoke up. "Maybe you should try being a teacher there, Clara. I think you would do great and maybe Ozpin can give you a room to stay in at Beacon."

"Me, a teacher? I don't know, Weiss. I wouldn't know what to teach." Clara stated.

"Oh come on, mom. You can teach people about aura and how to properly control their semblances. You taught Weiss and I, so why not other people too?" Lyra reminded.

"Yeah, Lyra's right. I really think you should consider it." Weiss agreed.

Clara sighed and smiled at the two. "Alright, I'll see what I can do in that regard. For now, let me think about what I can say to everyone. It's not going to be an easy task, but maybe if you all can help me convince them, then maybe this will work out."

Weiss smiled back. "We'll do whatever we can to help you. I promise."

"You've already been helping me, but I know what you mean. Thank you all for everything." Clara said.

The group was happy to hear that the plan may actually work and they all left Clara's room, so that she can focus on what she'll say to everyone in the Burrow.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you guys later and thank you so much for this." Lyra smiled.

"Don't thank us. You deserve to live a life you want to have." Ruby stated.

Yang pulled them all in a hug. "Isn't it great that things are looking up for everyone!?"

Lyra and Weiss were started to lose oxygen, while Ruby and Blake were already used to this type of hug.

"Yang, you're crushing us." Blake plainly said.

"Oops, sorry." Yang let go of them all.

Weiss and Lyra were trying to catch their breath.

"Your grip on a hug is scary strong, you know that?" Lyra said, still breathing heavily.

Yang just laughed a bit.

"Right, you never had a hug from her. She doesn't realize that she is killing us when she does that." Weiss glared at the blonde.

"Get used to it, since you'll be going to Beacon now." Ruby warned.

Lyra gulped. "Uh, will you at least warn me about it?"

Weiss place her hand on Lyra's shoulder. "She won't"

* * *

**Nothing much to say here, besides thank you. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm started to get better about writing those little white rose scenes. I don't think they're that good, since romance isn't my strong suit, but at least you like it. Good night.**

**To the guest that reviewed several chapters- Since I saw four guest reviews in a row on a few different chapters, I assume this is the same person. I'll just reply to the most recent review from you. I can see that Weiss would probably be a lot more lethal, but at that point it was just a single Boarbatusk. She didn't need to go crazy, which is why I stuck with the canon scene for that one.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 66.**


	66. Time To Move Forward

**Here's chapter 66 everyone.**

* * *

The next two days were pretty simple for Team RWBY. They went on two hunts on the first day, while they had only done a day shift yesterday. Clara on the other hand was busy working on Ruby's plan. She only really needed to convince people that leaving the Burrow is a good idea, though she was also reading up on everyone's specific skill sets. Whoever she thought would do well in a school environment, was someone she could talk to about teaching at Beacon.

Others that she believed are more suited outside of a school will be hard to talk to. It was basically telling them to go to this new home and try living in a way, which may not be something they feel they can do anymore.

Ruby and Yang were waiting in their room for Weiss and Blake to come back with the food.

Ruby sat up from her bed and looked towards Yang. "Hey, Yang? Do you think that what we're doing is the best thing for all these people?"

"Well yeah, I'm sure that this place has been great to them in the past, but it's getting worse now because there aren't as many people. If it keeps up like this, then the Burrow won't last that much longer. They need to find an alternate place to live before that happens, or they'll have a tougher time finding somewhere later." Yang explained.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I just think about how Weiss got so mad at us for trying to make her see that going to a place like Vale is okay and that humans are good people. You remember that she didn't speak to us for two weeks after that."

Yang frowned at the memory. "Yeah, I know, but remember that Weiss' life is way better now because she changed it. Not only does she live in a safer place, but she now knows that her mother is out there somewhere and she ended up finding you."

"Finding me? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I meant that you make her happy and that changing her life was the reason for it. You and her are right for each other, so it's just another reason for these people to go out and experience what the world has to offer, besides a shit town that can't learn to accept that Faunus are people. They can find someone that makes them happy as well, or just live a life that doesn't involve hunting for food all the time." Yang answered.

"I just hope that people won't think that it's not an idea they can go for. Hopefully Clara can be the voice of reason on this one." Ruby said.

After a few hours, Clara was ready to speak to everyone about Ruby's idea. She called for Team RWBY to see her first. Lyra was also there, since she was already convinced on leaving.

Clara heard a knock from her door and opened it for Team RWBY. "Good, you're all here. I think I'm ready to let everyone know of what we may be doing now."

"What can you do to convince them?" Weiss asked.

"It's nothing much. Life needs to change and they need to see that. For everything that has happened in this place, it just won't survive long enough for everyone here. I'll need to show them that." Clara explained.

"So, when are you going to call them over?" Blake questioned.

"Right now." Clara said.

She had already made sure to have Lyra let everyone know that she wants to call for an emergency meeting. They were all waiting in the mess hall, due to the fact that they don't really have a room meant for this kind of stuff.

"They should all be there, mom." Lyra stated.

Clara smiled. "Thank you, Lyra. Now let's get a move on."

Clara led the group over to the mess hall and about twenty something people were seated and ready to listen.

"Clara, so what's this meeting about?" A bear Faunus with green hair questioned.

"This is probably the most important meeting that will ever transpire down here, Grun." Clara answered.

"How so?" A monkey Faunus with black hair asked.

"I'll explain in a moment, and then you'll understand, Jane." Clara responded.

The Faunus were all waiting for Clara to start this meeting up. "Okay, so as you all already know; I called Beacon academy so that they could send over a team to bring us some supplies."

Most of them nodded, while others remained quiet.

"Good, so you know that we've had a decent amount of supplies sent over. This isn't something that can last forever. I spoke with the headmaster of Beacon and he said that the deal I proposed could not be accepted. I requested that we get some more supplies and we'll send over some people to do missions for their school. Sadly, due to the fact that no one here is an official hunter, we cannot have this done." Clara explained.

"And why not!? Doesn't that headmaster guy realize that we're going through shit times right now?" A deer Faunus exclaimed.

"It's not a case of whether this person can see our struggles, but it is the fact that it isn't possible to send people that aren't eligible to do stuff like that." Clara answered.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle any of these missions that they would send us on. It isn't like we're fragile. We know how to fight and survive." Grun stated.

"Yes, but this isn't about that deal, so stop worrying about that. The thing we need to discuss now, is the future of the Burrow." Clara said.

"The future? What do you mean, Clara?" Jane questioned.

"I mean that we need to think of our options. With how everything is now, we won't be able to handle these living arrangements. Years ago we could deal with this, but there are less of us now and since we don't steal from Hassendorf anymore, it's getting harder to have enough food for everyone. We need to move past the Burrow." Clara stated.

Everyone at the meeting was shocked to hear Clara say that.

Grun spoke up. "Hold on, are you saying we should all just leave the Burrow like a lot of the others had? How will that help us? Hassendorf hate the living hell out of Faunus. You know this, Clara."

Clara sighed. "Listen, I know that we've lived here for so very long, but this place's time is up. When I say that we should leave this place, it's because I don't mean to live in Hassendorf. We have options out in Vale."

"Vale? What could we do there?" A cat Faunus asked.

"For those who may be able to handle a teaching job, you can try your hand at working at Beacon. They have offers for us and I suggest that any who believes they are qualified to at least try. As for anyone else who may not feel as if they can't handle a teaching job. Vale has this place that houses people who don't have a place to live. You would be better off in a place like that than what we're doing now. No hunts, no problems." Clara explained.

"How do you know we'll have an easier time there, than we would here?" Grun asked.

"I can't promise things will go so smoothly, but I do have someone here who can explain how her life has gotten better because of the choice she made." Clara then looked over at Weiss and called her over.

Weiss stood next to her and Clara said. "You all might not have recognized her by now, but this is Weiss."

Some had wide eyes, while others just gasped in shock.

Clara smirked. "Yup, she's found a place at Beacon and she has learned to live a better life than us. The fact that she has made her life this much better than what she dealt with in the Burrow, should motivate you all to give this a shot."

"All that shows is that she goes to a school. That doesn't mean too much for us." A rabbit Faunus said.

Weiss looked at Clara and she nodded for Weiss to speak. "I know it may not seem like much, but being at Beacon is more than just attending school. I've learned to live my life without having the constant need to hunt for food. Not only that, but I have seen that humans can live alongside us and not think of us just as animals. The girl with the hood, Ruby; she taught me that and I've been living with her and the rest of the team. I don't think I would ever want to trade that for anything. They've made me happy and I know you all can find that joy in your lives as well, as long as you push yourself to make that step."

Ruby smiled at Weiss little speech.

Clara spoke up. "Weiss is just one example of that. If you all can see that life is more than just a bunch of walls, then I know you will be able to survive in a different way. I need to know that you all can commit to this, since we're all family and we need to do what we can to help each other live the lives we deserve."

Team RWBY was impressed with how Clara was handling this.

People in the small crowd began to discuss amongst each other and Team RWBY looked around.

"You think she got through to them?" Yang whispered.

"I hope so; otherwise their lives might not improve." Weiss answered in the same hushed tone.

"We just need to wait and see how they all feel." Blake said.

After about ten minutes, everyone was ready to speak.

Grun was the one to speak for the group. "Okay, Clara. We've talked about this and we think that this plan is something we can all go for, but we need to know that we'll all stay in contact, so that if any of us runs into any issues, then we can be there to help. You said it yourself, we're family and that means we stick together."

Clara, Lyra and Team RWBY were overjoyed when they heard this.

Clara smiled. "Absolutely. I know that I'll be there for each and every one of you, if there is anything that comes up. Now that you all have agreed to this, when do you all want to leave this place? I can allow time to prepare if you all need it."

Grun looked to the group and then back at Clara. "I think about two weeks would be just fine for us."

Clara nodded. "Alright, I'll make the preparations for our departure. Anyone who wants to attempt to work at Beacon, can come to my room between now and the end of the two weeks, so I can let the headmaster know of who will be applying."

"Sounds good, Clara. I think that we should all start preparing, so is the meeting over now?" Grun asked.

"Yes, now if there are any issues you may have, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll do what I can to help you with whatever it is that is bothering you." Clara assured.

Most people nodded and they all began to leave the mess hall.

Clara turned to Team RWBY and Lyra. "This is great. They all accepted this and now we can start moving forward."

Weiss smiled. "I'm so happy that we could help you with this. I can finally do what's right for the place I used to call home."

"I was worried that some people might not have agreed to this, but now that they have. I'm glad to have been a part of this." Ruby stated.

Lyra turned to Ruby. "Well, it was your idea. I'd say that everyone here owes you guys a lot and so do I. I can finally live outside this place and see what it's like out there. Thank you all so very much."

Yang cheered and hugged Blake. "We made a difference in these people's lives. I can't imagine a better feeling, right kitty?"

Blake decided not to retort and just hugged the blonde back.

Ruby was hesitant at hugging Weiss since Lyra was there.

Lyra playfully rolled her eyes. "You can hug your girlfriend. I'm not about to be all upset over it."

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss. The fox Faunus returned the hug and Lyra smiled.

_You two have made my life a lot easier. Thank you, Weiss. Thank you, Ruby._

Lyra's thoughts were cut off when her mother went to hug her. Lyra just smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**Do you guys think that was a decent enough speech? Sorry to ask that, but I don't think I've ever wrote a short speech like that and I wanted to know if it was written well enough. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They should've locked the room. Ruby doesn't know how to deal with that and Weiss is just a silly fox for laughing at her girlfriend's expense. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 67.**


	67. I'll Be There To Welcome You To Beacon

**Here's chapter 67 everyone.**

* * *

Everyone in the Burrow was hard at work, preparing to leave for an easier life. Though some had their doubts, they were confident that they would stick by each other. Clara was probably the busiest of them all, due to having to contact Ozpin about who was going to be trying to work at Beacon, while also having to contact the place Ruby had mentioned. She needed to make sure that everyone here was set and safe.

Team RWBY opted to stay for a couple of extra days, so they could help out as much as they could, but they couldn't stay forever. The fact that they had been staying in the Burrow, just to help with hunts, was already pushing their time needed for the mission. They had to come back today.

"So, pretty memorable first mission. It looks like we can definitely call this a success." Yang said to the rest of the team.

Ruby smiled. "Yup and we managed to do more so, than the mission had intended in the first place. It's crazy to me how we were able to do so much for these people in such a short time."

"You have that charm where anyone can trust you. It worked on me after all and I was probably the worst to deal with in that regard." The snow fox stated.

"You weren't that bad." Ruby frowned.

Weiss chuckled. "I wasn't that easy to deal with either. I'm not saying anything bad, I'm just telling you that if you were able to make someone like me have a better life and accept living with humans, then it was obvious that a plan from you would get everyone here to cooperate."

Ruby smiled at the snow fox's kind words.

"Has Ozpin told you when the airship is picking us up?" Blake asked.

"It wasn't Ozpin. Professor Oro told me that the airship should arrive in three hours. That was about two hours ago." Ruby answered.

Weiss frowned. "So I guess it's really about that time that we return as well."

Ruby noticed the change in the snow fox's tone. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see Lyra and Clara soon enough. And you should be happy that you might even see some others in this place when they apply to be teachers at Beacon."

Weiss sighed. "I am happy for that, but I felt like I just got here. After all these years of being separated, I finally get to see the people who helped me survive and cared for me for so long. And to think I didn't even want to come to this place when we first got the mission."

Ruby went and hugged her snow fox. "If you really want to, we can try to come back here when it's not a school day."

Weiss pulled away and shook her head. "It's okay. I know I'll miss them for the time being, but I know that I have my little rose will be by my side."

Ruby blushed. "Little rose?"

"Well, if I'm the snow fox, then you're the little rose. It seems appropriate, since you are the smallest one on the team." Weiss smirked.

"By like two inches. You're tiny too and I'm younger. I'm sure I'll be taller than you in no time." Ruby fired back.

The two began to bicker about each other's height and Blake and Yang were watching. They smiled and chuckled at the white rose pair. Yang would have a field day with the snow fox's height and how she can just mess with her about it. Blake was just happy to see the two have this bond.

The girls heard a knock and Ruby stopped arguing with Weiss to answer. "Clara, Lyra! Hey, what's up?"

"We were meaning to speak with you about us going to your school." Clara responded.

"Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"No, we just thought we'd let you know that Lyra is most likely going to be allowed in, since I spoke with Ozpin on how she would be able to attend this school. He told me that he may have one opening very soon, due to 'complications'. Not sure what that meant." Clara explained.

Weiss was happy to hear this. "That's great! Have you also spoken to him about you possibly being a teacher there?"

"Yes, but as you know, I have to go to them to see if I'm eligible for such a task. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll accept me as an aura teacher." Clara answered.

Lyra spoke up. "You guys are really going to be leaving soon?"

Weiss noticed the sad tone Lyra used. "Our airship is going to be here in about one hour, maybe less now. I wish we could stay longer, but we're already pushing our estimated mission time."

Lyra frowned. "I'll miss you guys, but I know it won't be a long wait, since I've kind of been accepted now."

Ruby stepped forward. "Yeah! And I know you'll have a really great time at Beacon. Meeting new people and getting to know the team you'll be put on is an experience that I'll always cherish."

Lyra smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I just hope I can handle it. I've lived down here for most of my life and I'm just not sure if I'll be in the right mindset in that school."

"Trust me, Lyra. If I can go to Beacon and live with people who I never believed would care about me in any way, then you will have an amazing time yourself. I know you will." Weiss assured.

"Thank you, Weiss. Hey, is it okay if you and I speak for a little before your airship picks you up?" Lyra asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby for the all good.

Ruby laughed a bit. "You don't need to look at me. You two go ahead."

Weiss smiled and Lyra left to her room, while Weiss followed.

Clara turned to Ruby. "It's incredible. After all these years, one kid changed our lives, or I guess will change our lives once this all gets started."

Ruby smiled. "Don't just thank me. My team and Ozpin played a huge part as well."

Clara nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some things done. I'll be sure to be there when you all leave for Beacon."

"Okay and good luck on everything. I know you and the rest of the people of the Burrow will be fine." Ruby stated.

Clara left the room and the others started to get ready for their departure.

Lyra brought Weiss to her room to talk about some things. "I know that you'll be leaving soon, so I wanted to ask you some personal things before you go. I just didn't think it would be right to bother you with these things, but they're really making me worry about you."

The snow fox was confused. "Worry about me? What do you mean?"

Lyra sighed. "Well, I know that you lived in a grimm infested forest for 4 years."

"I don't think I told you that. How did you find out?" Weiss asked.

"Mom told me. Why did you go there? You know it's dangerous." Lyra frowned.

Weiss sighed. "I… I just couldn't believe that I could ever live amongst humans. I needed to have a place where I knew I could never run into them. A grimm infested forest may not have been the best choice, but I know that I handled living there well enough."

"Hadn't you once thought in those four years, that you could try to live with humans? I know Hassendorf is the worst place to live, but what about other places?" Lyra questioned.

"I just had that mentality that humans would only hate me and I didn't want to deal with that again. You were the only human back then to not hate me, so it was hard to think that others wouldn't hate me either. I guess I got lucky when I met Ruby." Weiss explained.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you, but I don't think it would be right to ask you about it." Lyra said while looking at Weiss' left eye.

Weiss noticed where Lyra was staring. "You mean my scar? Well I don't think it's wrong to ask me. You're concerned about it?"

"Yeah, since I see you with this after four years. I just wanted to know who the heck hurt you like that." Lyra frowned.

"Well, the monster that hurt me is dead. Ruby killed the Beowolf that did this to me." Weiss responded.

"When was this? When you first met Ruby?" Lyra assumed.

Weiss shook her head. "I was going to go back and live in the cave I had been living in for our years, since I only went to Beacon because Ruby wanted to make sure I was okay. To make a long story a little shorter; I got back to my cave and ran away from my team, due to my own idiocy and eventually Ruby found and saved me from a Beowolf attack. She was going to be attacked herself, so I pushed her out the way and was hit."

Lyra looked to the floor. "You got hurt saving her?"

Weiss knew where she was going. "I know you might think that it was her fault, but don't. I blamed myself for years because of what happened to you, yet you and Clara don't think that's the case. Also, Ruby did the same for me one day. I was scared when that happened to her, so I won't ever let anything happen to the people I care for, ever again."

Lyra looked up and smiled. "You two keep each other alive. I know that. Just please do what you can to not get hurt like that again. The fact that you got hurt like that makes me angry, but not at Ruby. I'm angry because I couldn't be there to help you."

"That's ridiculous! You couldn't have ever known about where I was or what I was doing, so don't think you can be mad at yourself." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed. "Yeah, so do you want to go back to your team? I want to come to, since you guys are about to go."

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

The two got up and went back to the rest of Team RWBY.

They walked in and the others were pretty much done packing their things.

Ruby turned to the two. "Hey, guys! I finished packing up our stuff, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I would've been fine to pack."

"It's fine. I'm happy to put less work on you." Ruby assured.

Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello."

"Yes, this is your pilot. I'm at the pickup zone, so if you're ready, I'd appreciate you guys heading here now."

Ruby frowned. "Understood. We're on our way."

Ruby hung up the scroll and sighed. "It looks like it's time to go."

Everyone was a little upset, but Yang said. "Hey, no worries. We'll all meet up soon enough. Lyra is going to be a student and Clara is going to be a teacher. We'll see each other almost every day."

Lyra smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to get to Beacon."

"Are you going to pull us into a group hug, Yang?" Blake questioned.

Yang shook her head. "I'll wait for Clara, so we could all be in it."

"Well, we should go get Clara." Weiss suggested.

They all nodded and went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara answered. "Hey, so I assume you guys are heading out?"

Weiss nodded. "We wanted to get you so we can all say goodbye together."

Clara smiled. "Alright, well let's go then. We can say goodbye when you all leave on your airship."

They all headed to the airship and once they got there, the pilot noticed them. "Team RWBY?"

Ruby nodded. "That's us, but could you give us a second. We want to say our goodbyes."

The pilot nodded. "I'll be waiting, just try not to take too long."

The pilot entered the airship and the team turned to Lyra and Clara. "I guess we'll see you guys in about two weeks." Ruby said.

"Yeah. You guys have done so much. Again, thank you so very much for everything." Clara smiled.

Weiss went to hug the dog Faunus. "I'm going to miss you guys and know that I'll be there to welcome you to Beacon as soon as you get there."

Clara hugged her back. "I'm so happy to have been able to see you again."

Ruby and the others were happy to see the snow fox be this happy. She spent years blaming herself for something she believed she did wrong and now she's able to finally have that family she believed she had lost back.

Weiss pulled away from the hug and went to hug Lyra. "Stay safe and let me know if you guys need any help between now and when you come to Beacon. You know I'll do what I can to help you."

Lyra hugged her back and said. "You know I will."

They pulled away.

"So, are you guys going to be good for the time being?" Yang asked.

Clara nodded. "We should be fine. We've lived in the Burrow for years, so I doubt two weeks will be much of a problem."

"I'm guessing that you'll all be picked up via airship when you all leave." Blake assumed.

"Yeah, I asked Ozpin to send one and he was okay with it." Clara confirmed.

The pilot called out. "Hey, come on. Sorry to rush you guys, but we do have a schedule."

Ruby yelled back. "Just one more minute."

Yang turned to the group and smirked. She pulled them all in for a giant group hug, which shocked Clara. "Uh, didn't see this being part of the goodbye."

"Don't worry, Clara. It won't last much longer." Blake assured.

After about a minute, Yang let go.

"Well, it's time for us to go. We'll be waiting for you guys at Beacon and if it's okay, can we call you from time to time, just to make sure you guys are okay?" Ruby requested.

Clara nodded. "Of course you can."

Weiss smiled. "Good, I'll be sure to call you guys tonight as well."

The team began to head in the airship and Weiss looked back at her previous family. She smiled and waved goodbye. They waved back and the airship doors closed.

Once it began to take off, Weiss looked out the window at the two and had a couple of tears fall down her face.

Ruby saw this and hugged her. "It's okay. Let it out."

Weiss cried a bit, since even though she knew they wouldn't be away from each other for long, it still hurt to leave.

* * *

**So how did you guys like this arc? I enjoyed writing Lyra and Clara's characters and it was really fun to come up with Lyra's weapon. The next arc is coming up, but there will probably be little chapters in between to space it out a bit.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, they're finally going to live better lives. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 68**


	68. Back To Beacon

**Here's chapter 68 everyone.**

* * *

The trip back to Beacon had been upsetting for the team, but they knew they couldn't stay in the Burrow forever. Weiss was the one taking it the worst, but Ruby made sure to keep the snow fox relaxed. Blake actually felt like the Burrow had been something she wished she went through instead of being in the White Fang, since she now got to see it, rather than hear about it. Yang knew they would see their new friends from the Burrow soon enough, so she wasn't too upset about them heading back to Beacon.

The blonde looked over at the snow fox and frowned. "Weiss, you going to be okay?"

Weiss looked up at Yang. "I guess. I realize I'll see them again soon, but there's this feeling that won't go away. The fact that I won't be seeing them for some time is on my mind and it hurts."

"You just miss them. It's absolutely okay for you to want to spend more time with them." Blake assured.

Weiss shook her head. "It's more than that. It's like I'm being separated from my mother again. I... I don't want that."

Ruby knew what the snow fox had meant and went to hug her, so that she can try to relax. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I can see why you might feel that way, but you know they'll be at Beacon soon enough. Those two weeks will be over in no time."

"Yeah, I'll try to not sulk about it. So, are you going to go to Ozpin, or Professor Oro when we land? I assume you have to report in and explain what we got done on the mission?" Weiss asked.

"I have to go to Professor Oro. It shouldn't take me too long, so why don't you guys just come with me. I'm sure it's better to have the whole team there, other than just me." Ruby suggested.

Weiss smiled. "Of course I will. I think it's better for the whole team to go."

"I'm cool with that too. There's nothing else going on anyway." Yang stated.

Blake nodded. "I'm fine with that as well. Will you be going to Ozpin afterwards to talk with him about the soon to be new teachers at Beacon? I know you spoke with him already, but it would be nice to talk to him in person about it."

"Yeah, but I don't think there's much to talk about with that. It seems like everything is sorted out with bringing all those people to Vale. I'm just going to speak with him about all this in general. He might have questions about it." Ruby answered.

Yang noticed that the airship was slowing down. "Hey, looks like we're here."

The others looked out the windows to see that the pilot was getting ready to land.

Ruby smiled. "Home sweet home, huh?"

Weiss smiled back. "Yeah, home."

The airship landed and the girls stepped off. The pilot said his goodbyes and Team RWBY was about to head in, but an orange haired girl squealed in excitement.

"Guys! You're back!" It was Nora Valkyrie.

The girl and her team came up to Team RWBY to welcome them back.

"JNPR? How did you guys know we were coming back at this exact time?" Ruby asked.

"Yang told us on our scrolls, so we were just waiting for you guys." Pyrrha answered.

"I thought it would be nice to meet up with everyone after a long mission, though we do have to report to Professor Oro before we do anything else." Yang said.

"Why'd you guys take so long on that mission anyway? I thought it was just a supply run." Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't know how to answer, so Weiss did it for her. "Yes, it was a supply run, but we were asked to help out with more gathering. We decided to stay for a little longer, so that we could help more than we were assigned to."

"It sounds like you all made a good choice." Ren stated.

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, we really did."

"So when are you guys going to be free?" Nora asked.

"Probably in an hour. Like Yang said, we need to report to Professor Oro about the mission." Ruby answered.

Team JNPR nodded and told them that they'll be in their dorm. They wanted to celebrate on RWBY's successful mission. Ruby led her team to Professor Oro's office and knocked on his door.

"Oh, Team RWBY. Welcome back." Oro greeted.

"Hello Professor. We have details on the mission." Ruby said.

"Very good, so Ozpin already explained some things about it, but didn't go into much detail. I hear there may be new teachers at Beacon soon. This was because of your mission, correct?" Oro questioned.

Ruby nodded. "Yup, the contact was trying to see if she could make a deal with Ozpin about more supplies, but it was hard to deal with that request. Instead, some people will be trying out for a teaching job here."

Oro nodded. "Alright, so when will these possible new teachers be arriving?"

"They'll be here in less than two weeks." Ruby answered.

"Okay. There isn't much else to discuss on the matter, so you're all free to go. I just need to confirm your mission is officially complete. Good work you four. You can now say that you've partaken in and completed a mission as huntresses in training." Oro congratulated Team RWBY.

They were all really happy to hear that. Ruby especially, since this is what she always wanted to do and now she's living it with the people she cares about.

"Thank you for giving us this mission, Professor Oro." Ruby spoke.

Oro shook his head. "Don't thank me. Thank yourselves on a job well done."

Team RWBY was still grateful for the mission and they all left the room, so that Ruby could speak with Ozpin about the Burrow. Ruby knocked on the headmaster's door and he opened it.

"Hello there, Team RWBY. I assume you're all here to discuss your previous mission and the new arrivals?" Ozpin inquired.

Before Ruby could answer, Ozpin walked over to his desk and allowed the team to sit down to discuss this.

Ruby sat on a chair and nodded. "Yeah, there isn't much to speak about with that, since you pretty much know about what the plan is by now. Though I would like to know where the people who become teachers will be living at. Can you allow them a room in the school?"

Ozpin sighed. "There are few spare rooms, but if there are teams that need it, then I may have to move them. I think there will be a point for those people to find their own place to live. I've spoken with Clara Hund about this, so she will hopefully let the others know about that problem."

Weiss frowned. She was worried about Clara and the others finding somewhere to live. She thought it would be nice for them to have their own place, but what if they couldn't. No, she kept that thought out of her head and remembered that if anyone from the Burrow has any problems, then she, the rest of her team and everyone else from the Burrow would be there for them.

"The other thing that I wanted to know was about Lyra Hund. She's going to be a student here, so what did you mean about complications, when you spoke with Clara about it?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, yes. Clara's daughter. There is a small issue with a team here at Beacon, which did not resolve well. One of the members has quit that team and it needs to have the empty spot filled. This is the only chance for that girl, so I can allow her in." Ozpin explained.

"What team is it?" Weiss asked, wanting to know who Lyra will be with.

"Team CYLN. Zelinilo Locke had problems that the team didn't want to hear, so he left and they need someone to fill that spot." Ozpin answered.

"Who's on this team?" Weiss questioned.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, and then said. "Carmesi Fantasma, Narinj Volk and Yelak Volk are the remainder of that team."

Weiss wanted to meet them when Lyra showed up, just to make sure she was going to be okay with them.

"Siblings, huh? Looks like you and I aren't the only ones to have a family member on the team, huh Rubes?" Yang smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "So, what happened to Zelinilo?"

Ozpin sighed. "He had special preferences with the people he wanted to work with. The Volk brothers are Faunus, so there were complications that Zelinilo had."

Weiss instantly got angry. She knew exactly what Ozpin was saying. Blake muttered something about the nonsense of people being this way would never end. Yang felt angry as well, since this school is a gift in itself and people like that don't deserve to be here. Ruby felt bad for that team, since a team is supposed to stick by each other and they had someone like that.

"So another racist ended up here? How come you allow them to do what they will and not expel them?" Weiss growled.

"Weiss, I can't control people's look on life. Is it wrong for them to view Faunus in a bad light? Absolutely, but not everyone has the same mindset. I can say that racism will not be tolerated. We already have been making sure that people like Cardin Winchester get the punishments for acting out in that way." Ozpin explained.

Weiss sighed. "I'm going to go to the dorm. I need to not focus on such annoying things like this."

Ruby got up to stop her, but the snow fox was already out the door.

Ruby frowned. "Professor, I'm sorry that she stormed out like that. Racism isn't something that anyone likes to speak about, especially Weiss."

Ozpin shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. I understand that she is upset with what I said."

"Is it okay if we head back to the dorm now? I want to make sure she's okay." Ruby requested.

Ozpin nodded. "Go on. Also, good job on the mission Team RWBY."

They all nodded respectively and left the room. Once they got there, they saw that Weiss was already in her bed.

"If you're going to tell me I was wrong to just leave that room, then don't." The snow fox scowled.

Ruby frowned and sat next to the fox Faunus. "Weiss, I know you're upset about hearing that, but you shouldn't worry about those types of people. They're idiots. That team that Lyra will be on, that guys is gone and he won't bother anyone else in this school."

Weiss sighed. "Even so, he still was here. He must have made his team go through hell with all the comments he had to have made."

Blake decided to speak up "If I've learned one thing, Weiss. It's that we can't escape those kinds of people forever. It's harsh, but that's just the way it is. Just try not to pay attention to them. I know it would be hard, but we're here to make sure that those people never cause us problems."

"Yeah, just remember that nothing else matters, but those who make you happy. Don't let those jerks get to you. They'll get theirs." Yang supported.

Weiss looked at her team and smiled. "If you say so. I appreciate the words, but I can't lie. I do still not like the fact that people, who are racist, can attend this school.

A knock is heard before anyone could respond. Yang opened the door to the hyperactive member of JNPR.

"Hey guys! So you guys done with all that mission business?" Nora asked.

"Yup, so I guess you want us to celebrate?" Yang assumed.

"Absolutely! We want to celebrate out in the courtyard. So come on." Nora began to drag the blonde away.

"Hold on, Nora! Blake, help!" Yang yelled, but was already being dragged.

Blake laughed a bit and turned to the white rose duo. "I'm going to go help her out. Are you going to be okay, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, I just need to not think about it and I should be fine."

The cat Faunus nodded and bolted out the room to catch up with the blonde.

Ruby smiled. "So, you thinking that we should go and celebrate, or do you want to stay here? I'm fine with either choice."

"Would you stay with me if I chose to stay here?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I will. You don't need to ask me that." Ruby answered.

Weiss smiled. "Alright, then let's go celebrate with them."

Ruby was shocked to hear this. "Really!? I thought you wouldn't want to, though."

"I want to get to know JNPR, since I've learned that humans are good people. I'm happy to at least try and be around them. As long as you're by me, of course." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek.

Ruby smiled and said. "I'll be with you all the time."

Weiss leaned in and captured the girl's lips in her own and the two stayed like that for a few moments. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Ruby, I… I love you."

Ruby was shocked, but didn't hesitate. "I love you too."

The two didn't say anything about it, since they both knew how they felt. Ruby jumped up and grabbed the snow fox's hand. She ran out the room with her snow fox and headed for the courtyard to celebrate with their friends.

* * *

**They said it. Sorry for not writing the celebrating part. I had no time to write it. Also want to mention that Cavetroll001 gave me the names for the Volk brothers and the team name itself, which is pronounced Cerulean by the way. So shout out to him for that  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yang likes the group hugs and will make sure to do them whenever she can. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 69.**


	69. Welcome To Beacon

**Here's chapter 69 everyone.**

* * *

The day Lyra and the others arrived, so Team RWBY had made sure to be there when they showed up. They were set to be at Beacon in about an hour. Weiss and Blake were in the dorm, while Ruby and Yang went to JNPR's room for a bit. Weiss was excited to learn who from the Burrow would be trying out to be a teacher. She knew Clara would, and thought about specific people that could be in this environment as well.

Weiss was also thinking about Ruby and her confessions to each other. She didn't think much of it at first, since she was certain about how she felt, but she was a little worried that she may have said it too soon.

"Hey, you okay?" Blake asked the snow fox.

Weiss turned to Blake. "Why do you ask? I'm fine. If anything I'm really happy to see that Clara, Lyra and whoever else is trying out for a position here at Beacon is going to be here soon."

"It just looked like you were zoning out there for a moment. I guess you were just focused on their arrival." Blake assumed.

"Uh, well I was thinking about that, but something else has been on my mind for some time." Weiss admitted.

Blake sat up. "What is it? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Weiss sighed. "Just don't tell Yang yet and I'll be okay to tell you."

"I won't, but you shouldn't have to keep things from her. I'm sure whatever it is won't be bad to let Yang know about it." Blake stated.

"I know, but I still would like to tell her later, or even let Ruby tell her. Look, I'll just get to the point. After we went back to the dorm on the day that we came back to Beacon, I had felt like telling Ruby something very important." Weiss began explaining.

"And what was it?" The cat Faunus inquired.

"I… I told her that I love her and then she said it back. I was happy of course, but now that I think about it, I kind of feel like I may have told her too soon. Do you think it was a good time to tell her?" The snow fox questioned.

Blake smiled. "So, you want my advice on that? Well, I can't say I disagree with that in any way. If you love her, then you are allowed to say the word. She said it as well, so why are you worrying if she feels the same way."

Weiss took a breath. "I just think that she only said it because I said it. I'm not saying it's fake, but I just don't want to have her say it because she thinks she has to."

Blake stood up and sat next to Weiss. "You can't be serious. Weiss, Ruby is crazy about you. Why would you ever think that she would fake something like that? She would never want to mess with your feelings in any way."

Weiss' ears drooped a bit when Blake said that. "You don't think I know that. It's not like she would intentionally want to do that. Maybe she thought if she didn't say it, then I would be upset."

Blake sighed. "It's like I said, Weiss. Ruby would never want to mess with your feelings by telling you something you want to hear, just because it would make you happy. She would say it because she loves you. After all the things you and her went through, I'd be surprised if you two didn't love each other at this point."

Weiss began to see what Blake had been talking about. She and Ruby have been through a lot. Ruby has always wanted to do what's right for her, so why would she ever lie about that.

"Alright, I guess I can't be worrying about that, huh?" Weiss smiled.

"It's not like you can't. I get that you can worry, but what I'm saying is that I highly doubt she would lie to you. Now why don't we go and meet up with Ruby and Yang, so we can all get ready for Clara and the others." Blake suggested.

Weiss simply nodded and the two went across the hall to get their partners.

Weiss and Blake told them that they should start to head for the landing area, so they could be the first ones to properly greet everyone from the Burrow. Weiss made sure not to feel too worried about her conversation with Blake, since she knew Ruby would probably pick up on it. They went to where the airship would land and waited the remainder of the time.

Weiss and Blake were the first to notice the airship coming from the distance. The air ship landed and Team RWBY ran over to see if it was who they were expecting. Once the familiar dog Faunus stepped out, they went straight to her.

"Clara! You're finally here." Weiss exclaimed.

Clara looked over and smiled at the welcoming party. "Well, I guess you really meant that you would be the one to welcome us to Beacon. How have you guys been since you left?"

"We've been good. We even celebrated our first successful mission on the day we came back." Ruby answered.

"What about you guys? Was everything okay when you all were preparing to leave?" Blake inquired.

Clara nodded. "It was all good. We did need to go on a few hunts, just to have some food to eat during our preparations, but all in all, it was an easy enough time."

"So who came with you today, Clara?" Yang asked.

"Sadly not as much as I hoped, but that was expected when I asked everyone to come to me about the job offer. Besides Lyra, only three people decided to go for a job here. Grun, Jane and Zafiro." Clara answered.

"I assume the others are already at that place in Vale?" Weiss asked.

Clara smiled. "Yup, they even told us that there are no problems keeping them there for as long as they need. Soon they'll probably start finding jobs of their own and begin to live their lives the way they want to."

"Hey!" A voice called out, which made Team RWBY turn to look.

"Lyra!" Weiss exclaimed.

The blue haired girl ran up to the fox Faunus and gave her a hug. After that she went and greeted the rest of the team with a hug for each of them, well except for Yang. She was the one to hug Lyra and almost crush her.

Lyra looked around at the school she would soon be attending. "I can't believe I'm here at your school. It looks amazing."

"Have you spoken to Ozpin yet about what you'll be doing, Lyra?" Weiss asked.

"Mom asked him. He said I won't be on a team immediately and that once they evaluate me, then I can be an official student. I already know the team I'm going to be on." Lyra responded.

"Team CYLN, if I remember correctly." Weiss stated.

Lyra nodded. "That's the one, though I also know why there's a spot open. I guess you know too, huh?"

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, but I don't want to worry about that guy. He wanted to throw away an opportunity like this, then go right ahead. No one will miss him."

Before anyone else could say anything, the three remaining people on the airship stepped off.

"Clara, where are we supposed to be going? This place is pretty huge for a school, so I have no idea where there headmaster is." Grun inquired.

"Give me a second. We got a welcoming party to help us with that." Clara smiled at the team.

They all were happy to bring them to Ozpin. Once they all had their things ready, the people of the Burrow followed Team RWBY to Ozpin's office.

Ruby knocked on Ozpin's door and after a few moments, he opened it to all these people. "Hmm, well it looks like everyone is here already. Clara, I see you have brought a few possible new teachers and your daughter."

Clara nodded. "My daughter is ready to be a part of your school and I know she has to be evaluated first, so when and how will that be done?"

"She will most likely be put on the team in about a week. For the time being, she will stay with you in the room that has been given to you. It'll be on your scroll. The rest have a separate room as well, so don't worry about that." Ozpin explained.

Clara looked at her scroll and showed it to Lyra. She wanted to make sure her daughter knew where she needed to be. After that, she turned back to Ozpin.

"That sounds alright. What about our evaluation? How does that work?" Clara questioned.

"You will all be assisting a teacher during their classes and after some time with them, you will have a chance to teach your own class. If all goes well, then I will allow you to be full time teachers here at Beacon." Ozpin answered.

Ozpin turned to Team RWBY. "Would you four be okay with showing Lyra around the school? I need to speak with the others about specifics on their qualifications."

"That's fine with us. We were going to show her the school anyway." Yang answered.

Lyra smiled and followed the team out the door.

Clara smiled at her daughter and turned to Ozpin. "Thank you for giving my daughter this opportunity. I am grateful that we also have a great opportunity ourselves, but having Lyra here makes me happier than you could ever know."

Ozpin nodded. "You are welcome. Now let's discuss your skills and I'll see what I can do for you all."

Lyra was being taken around the school, so that she can familiarize herself with the area. She was amazed by all the humans and Faunus who were side by side. She loved seeing the school itself and thought about how many people must be here. The girl couldn't believe this was where she would spend the next four years.

"So, Lyra. You think you'll be able to pass their evaluation?" Yang asked.

"I hope so. This place is great and I really don't want to screw this up. What do you think they'll ask me to do?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Most likely just fight some combat drones, or kill some grimm out in the Emerald Forest." Blake answered.

"You'll do great, Lyra! Your weapon and semblance is so cool and you fight really well. We did get to see you fight during that night hunt." Ruby assured the girl.

"Ruby is right. I know that you'll be accepted no problem. The only thing I worry about myself is the team you'll be put on." Weiss stated.

"Why? It sounds like the only person who was a jerk was that guy who left." Lyra questioned.

"You never know how they might act. What if they're hostile with you because of that guy? They might think you'll be like him and be jerks themselves." Weiss explained.

Yang spoke up. "Come on, snow fox. I'm sure that team of hers will like her almost instantly. I doubt any of them will act out just because of one bad teammate."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let them intimidate you if they act in that way." Weiss said to Lyra.

"I won't, Weiss. Just try not to worry too much either. I'll be fine." Lyra assured.

Weiss nodded and Ruby spoke up. "Hey, you want to meet Team JNPR?"

"Who are they?" Lyra asked.

"They're another team who we're friends with." Ruby answered.

"Sure. It would be nice to get to know some people at this school." Lyra agreed.

They brought her over to JNPR's room and Ruby knocked on their door.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Jaune greeted.

"Hey, Jaune. We just wanted you to meet our friend who will soon be a new student here." Ruby gestured to Lyra.

"New student!" Nora exclaimed.

The orange haired girl was excited to meet someone new, but was stopped from running out the door by her partner.

"Nora, relax. Let them introduce her first." Ren said to the hyperactive girl.

Pyrrha walked out as well. "Let her be, Ren. She's just excited."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Would you rather her jump on the girl and ask her a million questions?"

"Um, guys. We kind of just want you to meet her already, so maybe chill out for a sec." Yang stated.

Team JNPR waited for Lyra to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Lyra Hund. I've known Weiss ever since we were kids, which is why I got the chance to be here."

Team JNPR greeted Lyra one at a time and then Pyrrha asked. "What made you want to come here now, instead of the beginning of the school year?"

Lyra had to lie, since she knew that this team didn't know of Weiss' past. "Well, I just didn't believe I would be able to handle this place, but Weiss and Ruby convinced me to at least try."

"Hey, if I can handle this place even a little bit, I'm sure you'll do just fine. " Jaune assured.

Lyra smiled. "Thank you."

"So who are you going to be team up with!?" Nora asked.

"Team CYLN. They need a new member and I'm the one who will fill that spot, but I first have to pass this evaluation test first." Lyra answered.

"CYLN? I think I've seen them before. Their leader is very skilled and has a very interesting semblance." Pyrrha remembered.

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

"She has the power to become intangible for a short period of time, making it so anything that would hit her would pass right through, though she also can't fight in that form." Pyrrha explained.

"That sounds handy and very cool." Yang remarked.

The group agreed on that.

Lyra had just remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Mom wanted me to unpack my stuff in the room as soon as I finished the tour. I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"Likewise, good luck on your evaluation." Pyrrha said.

"You should come and hang out with us at lunch. Weiss has started to, so the more the merrier." Jaune suggested.

"I'll be sure to be there." Lyra assured.

"Hey, if you ever want to spar, I've got this hammer and some time." Nora offered.

That partially scared Lyra.

"Nora, stop trying to scare her. It was nice meeting you as well, Lyra." Ren said.

Lyra nodded. "Weiss, I'll let you know when I'll be told about my evaluation. See you later."

Weiss smiled and said. "Okay, oh and Lyra. Welcome to Beacon."

Lyra smiled back and turned to go to her new room.

"She seems like a nice girl. I hope she passes her evaluation." Pyrrha stated.

Weiss was happy to hear that. "Yeah, me too. I'm going back in the room. Thanks for meeting with Lyra."

Team JNPR nodded and went back to their room. Yang and Blake wanted to go and spar for a bit, since they felt like they haven't gotten to in some time.

Weiss went to her bed and fell back on it.

Ruby joined her snow fox. "So, how happy are you?"

Weiss giggled. "You know I'm really happy, you dolt. They're here and now I know that she'll have more than just us to be there for her."

"Yeah, so you want to rest for a bit. I know it's still early, but it would be nice to just stay like this." Ruby offered.

"I'd like that." Weiss smiled.

Ruby kissed the snow fox. "I love you, snow fox."

Weiss was happy to hear this and remembered what Blake said about Ruby saying that. "I love you too, little rose."

The two closed their eyes and stayed in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope this doesn't feel too slow. I want to get to a specific point, but I need to get some other things done first. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, Weiss is finally starting to get more interactions with people. I'll try to have more detail on that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 70.**


	70. Lyra's Test

**Here's chapter 70 everyone.**

* * *

Lyra was ready to get tested on her fighting ability, so Ozpin could see whether she was truly fit to be a huntress. Weiss had asked the others if they could help out and spar with Lyra from time to time. Lyra actually had done well against everyone. Team JNPR even offered to help out and the only people she hadn't beaten were Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake. Of course the others were more back and forth, but Lyra still managed to hold her own.

Weiss believed that Lyra was ready and made sure to thank everyone for helping out. Lyra had only one real issue when fighting someone. Her aura consumption when she used her semblance. Lyra was fine when she had to hunt, but when put up against a person, she wasn't quite sure when it was appropriate to use her summons.

Lyra went to Team RWBY's dorm to let them know that she was about to be evaluated.

She knocked on the door and Yang answered. "Sup, Lyra."

Lyra smiled. "Hey, Yang. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm about to head out for my evaluation."

Weiss had overheard the two and walked over. "That's great! Are we allowed to watch your evaluation?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I came over here. I wanted to know if you guys would like to see if they'll let you." Lyra answered.

Ruby got up from her bed and said. "Did you think we wouldn't want to? Come on, let's go right now."

Ruby grabbed Weiss and Lyra's arms, and sped off to where Lyra needed to be.

Yang ran into the room and grabbed Blake's arm. "Come on, kitty. We're not missing this."

As the blonde ran out the room, Blake sighed. "You know I can walk on my own and will you stop calling me kitty already?"

Yang laughed. "Sorry, but I will not be walking to this. I will not stop calling you that either by the way."

Blake groaned. "I swear that you are such a pain some times."

"You know you love me. Oh I forgot, I should let JNPR know that Lyra is about to start her evaluation." Yang said.

They had all arrived at the training room, since Lyra will be fighting there for her evaluation.

Ozpin and Clara were already there and saw the group.

"Well, I see you have a small audience." Ozpin noted.

"Is that okay, Professor?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin nodded. "As long as you don't interfere with her test, then I see no problem."

Clara went to her daughter and hugged her. "Good luck, sweetie."

Lyra smiled. "Thanks mom. I'll do my best."

Suddenly Team JNPR ran in, due to Nora dragging both Ren and Jaune over. There wasn't any way she could drag Pyrrha, though she also ran in to make sure Jaune was okay.

"Are we late!?" Nora exclaimed.

"Nah, Lyra's about to start soon." Yang answered.

Nora cheered and Jaune groaned in pain and started to breathe heavily. "Please… never do that… again, Nora."

Ren stood up and dusted himself off. "Nora, let's please sit down and not get too excited now."

Nora smiled and sat down on one of the seats. "Well, let's go Ren. Get the good seat for this."

"Um, Nora. I'm pretty sure that we won't have a problem finding a good seat." Pyrrha stated.

"Yes, well. If you are ready Lyra, then we'll get this started. Everyone, go and take a seat and remember that no one can interfere, or Lyra will fail." Ozpin ordered.

Teams RWBY and JNPR nodded. Clara and the teams took their seats. Lyra pulled out her Zwillingstier and readied herself for whatever was about to fight her.

Ozpin turned on the training simulator and about five droids that were on a medium difficulty setting were brought in. Two had rushed the blue haired girl, who shot her weapon at the ground to propel her up. She successfully dodged the attack and shot at the first droid. She managed to take out its arm and the third and fourth droid started to fire at her from a far.

Even though Weiss had believed that Lyra would be okay, she still felt a little worried for her friend.

Lyra dodged the shots, but was suddenly hit from the second droid. She fell back and the droid went in for the finish. Lyra rolled away and shot at it. She managed to score a hit on its head, effectively taking it out for good. The fifth droid joined in and three of them went in a triangle formation around Lyra. The girl smirked and transformed her weapon into two short swords.

"Now, she's serious." Weiss smiled.

"Yeah, I remember during those spars, that she was able to handle those things pretty well." Pyrrha noted.

Lyra jumped up and slashed at the droids. She was able to dodge and counter every attack that came at her. The blue haired dual wielder was doing well, but the droid with the cut off arm dashed at her and knocked her down. It had scored a hit on her arm and Lyra winced in pain.

_I shouldn't have lost focus on that one._

The girl got back to her feet and activated her semblance. She knew not to go too far, so she summoned one wolf for now. The wolf ran at the three droids, so Lyra can take out the one armed droid. She wasn't going to have a problem with it, but she had to hurry. The wolf wouldn't last long without her. She put her swords back together and formed her shotgun once more. She quickly took out the droid with a single shot to the head and ran towards the three distracted ones, transforming her weapon back to short swords. The wolf jumped at one and bit down on its head, effectively removing it from the battle.

One of the droids fired off some shots at the wolf, but Lyra blocked it with her swords. Lyra jumped up and stabbed her swords to the ground, creating two pillars of electricity that went towards the droids.

"Man, she is awesome!" Nora squealed.

Lyra saw that the attack had done its job. One of the droids was on the ground destroyed, while the other was badly injured. Lyra motioned for the wolf to attack it. The wolf complied and bit the droids head off.

Teams RWBY and JNPR cheered since that was the last one.

Ozpin clapped and said. "Good work, but you still have one more challenge left."

Lyra nodded and stood ready. She was shocked to see a giant knight type of robot enter the arena. It had a giant sword and was ready to attack.

"Whoa, is she going to be okay? That isn't like a normal droid." Jaune remarked.

Clara and Weiss were not too sure about this, but didn't lose faith in Lyra's ability to win.

Lyra took the offensive and swapped her weapon to its shotgun form. She aimed at its legs and fired two shots. The knight had reacted to the shots and swung its sword at Lyra. She was able to dodge it, but the wolf was not so lucky. Since it took too much damage, it faded away. Lyra grew worried. She didn't have anything to back her up and her Zwillingstier wasn't going to do enough damage. She thought about what she could do, but it was very risky.

The knight didn't wait on her and tried to punch the girl. She jumped backwards and almost hit a wall. Lyra ran at the knight and slid under it. She went back to her twin swords and stabbed the knight in the leg and actually got some electricity to course through it.

"Nice, she got a decent hit." Ruby remarked.

Lyra took the time to focus on her aura and summoned something a bit bigger this time. The girl summoned up a giant leopard, which shocked JNPR.

"What the heck! I didn't know she could summon something that big." Jaune exclaimed.

"That's because she only brings something like that out when she's in a really tough spot, though I hope she knows that she won't have a lot of energy left." Clara explained.

The leopard ran at the knight and slashed at it. Lyra knew that the leopard was tough, but it wouldn't last forever. She reached into a pouch she had and swapped out her dust crystals. Lyra made sure to line up the shot perfectly. The knight was fending off the leopard and didn't notice Lyra. The blue haired girl waited for the right moment. The leopard knocked the knight to the ground and Lyra ordered it to move back. She slammed her swords to the ground and two massive fire pillars raced to the downed knight. It engulfed it in its flames. The knight was still up, but it was severely weakened. Lyra made sure not to let it have a moment to relax.

She ran towards it and swapped dust crystals again. She jumped up and slammed her swords into the knight chest, which formed one giant ice trail to form and take out the knight.

Everyone applauded and cheered in excitement.

"Yeah! Way to go, Lyra." Weiss congratulated.

"That was amazing!" Nora cheered.

"You did fantastic sweetie." Her mother praised.

Lyra looked towards everyone and gave them a thumbs up, but then fell backwards, causing the leopard to disappear.

"Lyra!" Most of the group yelled.

A few hours later, Lyra had woken up in the infirmary. She noticed that Team RWBY and Clara were there.

"Guys?" Lyra weakly called out.

Clara heard her and hugged the girl. "Lyra! Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're awake now."

RWBY was happy to see Lyra was finally awake.

"W-what happened?"

Blake went to answer. "You used up a lot of energy on that leopard, so you passed out after beating the knight."

"So I won? Does that mean I'm allowed to be an actual student now?" Lyra inquired.

"That's exactly what it means. You did an amazing job, Lyra." Weiss smiled.

Ozpin walked in after hearing the commotion. "Lyra. It sounded like you heard about your victory. Good work."

Lyra nodded. "Thank you so much, Professor. So will I be put on that team now, or will I have to wait a bit?"

"You're file is being worked on, so I'd say about three days at the most and you should be placed on that team. I'll let them know that you passed and will be alongside them soon." Ozpin answered.

"I can't wait to meet them." Lyra stated.

"Yes, well I have to go back to my office. Congratulations, Lyra." Ozpin walked out the infirmary.

Lyra smiled. "Thank you guys so much for helping me with this. I don't think I would've been able to do what I did, but those sparring matches were really helpful to me."

"Sure you had a little time to train a bit, but you passed your evaluation with your own power, so you don't need to thank us." Ruby stated.

"Thanks, Ruby. Um, do I have to stay here, or can I go back yet?" Lyra asked.

"Sweetie, they'll check on you and will most likely let you out soon. As for the others, they sadly have to leave." Clara stated.

"Ah man, I was really hoping to be out of here right now." Lyra pouted.

Clara laughed d a little. "Sorry I couldn't get anyone to allow some extra visitors after the time they allow people to visit."

The others made sure that it wasn't anything to worry about. They all gave Lyra a congrats and left to their dorm. Weiss went into her covers on her bed and Ruby slipped in.

"Sleep time, snow fox?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss giggled and kissed her forehead. "Quiet, dolt."

Ruby happily closed her eyes and went to sleep with the snow fox.

Yang smiled at the two and looked at Blake. She kissed the cat Faunus and pulled her down on her bed.

"So, those two have really gotten closer." Yang noted.

Blake smiled. "Yes, yes they did. Now go to sleep."

Yang chuckled and started to drift asleep with the cat Faunus in her arms.

* * *

**I'm sorry if things seemed a bit rushed, or if the fight scene wasn't that great. I was trying to write this chapter earlier than I usually write, but I just couldn't think of the fight scene, so I tried again at night and came up with this. Hope it was okay.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Good to hear, though I'm not sure I agree with the scaring your grandma part. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 71. **


	71. Welcome To The Team

**I just wanted to let people know about the story's progression. This is the last chapter of OC focused stuff. The next chapter is where we get back to Weiss and the Angel arc (yes, I know Angel is an OC). The OC characters will probably make appearances here and there, but I am definitely getting back into the main plot points I had thought of from the beginning. I wanted to have some time in between arcs to add characters that can be used during the story and possibly in the small short stories I may right after finishing the main one.**

**Here's chapter 71 everyone.**

* * *

Lyra was a little nervous, since she was going to meet the team she would be fighting alongside with for four years today. She went to stay with Team RWBY for a bit before she would go and see them.

"Don't worry. I know that your team will like you." Ruby assured.

Lyra sighed. "I hope so. I wonder if they have even seen me around the school yet."

"You know, I think that CYLN has been keeping to themselves ever since Zelinilo left." Yang stated.

"They probably didn't want to deal with anyone who would bother them about it." Blake assumed.

Weiss spoke up. "We'll be right there with you as well, so if they act like idiots in any way, then they can answer to us."

Ruby giggled at her snow fox's statement. "Weiss, we're not going to intimidate them."

Weiss scoffed. "Says you. I'm not about to let people here treat anyone unfair in any way. They better not try to act like they can't get along because of their previous teammate."

"When are we meeting up with them?' Yang asked.

"I think we can just go to the lunch room and wait for them there. I sent a message to Carmesi about meeting me and some friends there, so she should be there with the rest of the team in a little bit." Lyra answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go right now!" Ruby exclaimed and then grabbed Weiss' hand.

"What are yo-." Before Weiss could finish, she was dragged out the room by Ruby using her semblance.

Yang laughed. "Oh no, I think the snow fox is going to be giving Ruby quite the scolding once they get there."

"Those two are something else." Lyra smiled.

"Hey, we should try to catch up. Kitty, Lyra, let's go." Yang ordered.

Blake used her semblance to trick Yang and move past her as she attempted to grab her hand. "Call me kitty and you don't get to hold my hand. Now, come on Lyra, I'm sure your team will be happy to meet you."

Lyra chuckled at the bumbleby pair. "Alright, lead the way."

Yang pouted. "You're no fun."

Blake smirked. "Don't have to be, just need to be good looking enough for you."

"Wait! That's not the only reason I like you." Yang exclaimed.

Blake laughed. "I know, just thought I'd be the one to mess with you this time."

Yang groaned and Lyra laughed. They went to go and catch up with the snow fox and the little rose. Once they got to the lunch room, they saw Weiss scolding Ruby.

Yang chuckled. "I called it."

"I swear, if you do that again, you will be sleeping in your own bed again." Weiss threatened.

Ruby gasped. "What!? No, don't do that. I promise I won't do something like that again."

Yang, Blake and Lyra walked up to the two. "Trouble with your snow fox, sis?"

Weiss glared at Yang. "Shut it."

"I really won't do it again, Weiss. Please don't be mad." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss looked at her little rose and sighed. "Just don't do it again, dolt."

Ruby's eyes lit up with joy and she hugged the snow fox. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Yeah, yeah. Now, where is the rest of Team CYLN?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind the group.

They all jumped a little at the new voice. They turned around to see a girl with crimson red hair. The other two were wolf Faunus. One had orange hair, while the other had red hair, almost the same shade as Carmesi's.

"Sorry about that. So, it looks like our new fourth member is here. Carmesi, what you think?" Narinj asked.

Carmesi looked at Lyra for a moment and asked. "So, how skilled are you? Ozpin told us about your evaluation, but I only heard about it and didn't actually get to watch first hand."

"W-well, I'd say that I could hold my own. I passed it, so it means that I'm up to standards, right?" Lyra felt a little intimidated.

"Maybe, though a lot of people can fight. Besides that, how do you feel about Faunus?" Carmesi was straight forward about that.

Lyra didn't hesitate. "I've lived with Faunus for the majority of my life. My best friend is a Faunus and I would never disrespect or look down on anyone; Faunus or human."

Carmesi turned to the Volk brothers. "Well, what do you two think? She seems fine to me."

Narinj looked at the blue haired girl and smiled. "She sounds genuine about this, so I'm happy to have her on the team."

Lyra smiled and looked over at the second brother.

Yelak looked back and said. "As long as I don't hear some crap about Faunus from her, then I'm cool too."

Carmesi turned to Lyra. "Well, you heard them. You're officially part of our team now, though I will agree with Yelak. Don't be like that idiot, Zelinilo."

Weiss stepped up. "It's like she said. She has a Faunus as her best friend, so don't try to intimidate her."

"Calm down. I was just making sure that the rest of my team doesn't have to ever deal with a racist teammate again. I don't think I'll need to worry about this girl anyway." Carmesi stated.

"So, do you guys maybe want to spend some time getting to know each other right now?" Lyra suggested.

Narinj nodded. "Well, I'm Narinj Volk. I fight with my hammer and sickle, which is imbued with dust crystals. My semblance is the ability to absorb any piece of material to cover my body with it, so like if I used my semblance on metal, then my body becomes that metal."

Ruby squealed. "That sounds so cool! Can I see your weapons? Please!"

Narinj was a little confused by this, but Weiss said. "Don't worry about her. Ruby, he doesn't have his weapons on him. Now let the finish."

Yelak laughed a little and said. "Hey, I'm Yelak Volk. I fight with my bow, which is also an auto rifle. I can warp using my semblance."

"Warp? Like teleporting?" Yang inquired.

"Kind of. As long as I see where I want to go, then I can warp there." Yelak explained.

"Guess it's my turn then. I'm Carmesi Fantasma, leader of CYLN. I fight with my trusty Flamberge and my semblance is intangibility for a short time. Now I guess we should learn a little about your abilities." Carmesi said to Lyra.

"My name is Lyra Hund. I fight with my Zwillingstier; A shotgun that can turn into twin short swords. My semblance is the ability to summon animals to fight by my side."

Carmesi nodded. "Well, alright then, Lyra. I think I've learned enough about you today. I guess you'll be moving in with us later today, so I expect to see you there, got it?"

"Absolutely. Thank you so much for having me on your team." Lyra smiled.

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad to have a sensible fourth teammate. We'll see you later. We got stuff to do." Carmesi turned around to walk away.

"Hold up. I'll go with you guys. I'm on the team now, so I should start somewhere." Lyra stated.

Narinj nodded. "Sure, come on."

Lyra turned to Team RWBY and smiled. "Thanks for being here guys. I'll see you later."

Team RWBY smiled and nodded. They saw the excited blue haired girl leave the lunch room to catch up with her new teammates.

"Looks like CYLN is just fine with Lyra." Blake remarked.

"I'm glad. I thought I was about to make sure they don't mess with her. Cardin is enough of a jerk for this school, so it's good that they're not." Yang stated.

Ruby smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to the dorm."

"Actually, Blake and I are going to head for the library. She wants to get some book from there and you know I can't stay away from her." Yang smiled.

Blake sighed. "We'll see you guys later."

"Okay, I guess it's just you and me, Weiss." Ruby said.

The snow fox grabbed the girl's hand used her semblance and dust to speed off to the room.

Ruby was confused. "Weiss! What are you doing!?"

The snow fox didn't answer and just laughed.

Once they got to the room, Weiss stopped. "That's revenge for before. Now get inside, you dolt."

Ruby's head was spinning, so she barely got into the room before she collapsed. "Help."

Weiss sighed. "Sheesh, I thought you could handle high speeds."

Weiss helped Ruby up and the little rose said. "I can handle my own semblance, but not when someone else drags me."

The snow fox smirked. "Well, maybe you'll think about that the next time you try to drag me somewhere with your semblance."

Ruby glared at the snow fox and then smirked. She used her semblance to tackle the white haired fox Faunus and started to kiss her. Weiss was shocked by the sudden tackle, but decided not to care and just continue the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Weiss pulled away and smiled. "I can't stand you sometimes."

Ruby giggled. "But you love me, so you can't complain. I'd say that's a rule when you love someone."

"I guess it is, but that means you can't complain either." Weiss smirked.

"Well, I do love you, so I guess that's true. I don't think there's anything I would complain about you anyway." Ruby stated.

Weiss blushed at this and got up. She pulled the girl to their bed and pushed her down. They started to kiss again and only stopped for a few seconds to catch some breath.

After some time the snow fox pulled away and smiled. "Do you really think there isn't anything about me to complain about?"

"Hmm, you're too cute sometimes. I'm not sure if that counts as a complaint." Ruby answered.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're a dolt, but you're a dolt I love."

"I guess being a dolt pays off." Ruby smiled.

Weiss laughed. "I guess it does… I love you, Ruby."

Ruby hugged the snow fox. "I love you too, Weiss."

Ruby pecked the girl's cheek and asked. "You want to go and spar for a bit? It's still pretty early for us to just end our day this way."

Weiss nodded. "I'd like that. Maybe we could end the day like this later, though."

The snow fox walked out the door and Ruby stood still before realizing she left. She ran for the snow fox and smiled.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short, since I had a really hard time coming up with how to word it. I honestly think I could've done better with this chapter, but I'm not going to stress it too much.**

**To Avatar of Stars- I made the OC characters to add to the story, since Clara and Lyra played a huge part in Weiss' life. As for the team that Lyra is on. They're not going to be the main focus; in fact they will be only appearing every so often. White rose and other plot points I have for this story will continue in the next chapter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, Lyra is now a student and officially welcomed to CYLN. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 72.**


	72. How Haven't You Found Her Yet?

**Here's chapter 72 everyone.**

* * *

Two months went by and a new semester had started at Beacon. Ruby and Yang stayed for the semester break, since their partners had nowhere else to go. They would've gone to their father's house, but Weiss wasn't at that point where she would feel comfortable with it and Ruby would never leave the fox Faunus alone at Beacon. Since Ruby and Weiss wouldn't leave, Yang and Blake decided to stay as well.

Ruby and Weiss told JNPR about their relationship and they all congratulated them. They said how they should've told them before, since they would never judge anyone on their preferences.

Team RWBY had been spending some time in the library. Ruby and Nora were reading about weapons with crazy transformations. Yang and Jaune were reading comics, even though Blake told Yang that those weren't what she should be reading. Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were all reading up on their own personal favorite books, though those were the kind you expect to find in a library.

The only person, who wasn't doing anything, was Weiss. She was sulking in her seat and looked at her scroll that she was given by Ozpin. It seemed as if she was waiting for it to go off. Ruby looked over at the snow fox and saw that she was upset. She got up and told Nora to keep the page they were on memorized.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss snapped out of her little trance and looked at Ruby. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say, Ruby?"

"I asked if you were okay. You've been staring at your scroll for a while now and you looked upset." Ruby responded.

Weiss sighed. "I'm just hoping that Ozpin will call me and let me know about something at some point. I just don't know when, so I want to be prepared to answer it."

"Wait, what are you expecting?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss didn't want to say anything out loud about the thing she wanted Ozpin to talk to her about, so she took Ruby's hand and left the library.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Yang called out, but they were already out the door.

"It looks like they just want some privacy." Pyrrha assumed.

"They are in a relationship, so that is most likely the case. I'm surprised we didn't know till just recently." Jaune stated.

"That's because you can't see anything that is right in your face. Sorry to say that Jaune, but you are really clueless about a lot of things." Yang said.

"Hey! I can tell when something is up. I just need a better understanding of the situation and I'm fine, right Pyrrha?" Jaune turned to his partner.

Pyrrha mentally sighed, but smiled and nodded at her partner. "Absolutely, Jaune. You are leader for a reason you know."

Jaune looked at Yang and smirked. "See, even Pyrrha agrees. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and figure some other things out."

Yang watched as the blonde leader went to go and try to prove he wasn't clueless.

Yang then looked back at Pyrrha and smirked. "So, not clueless, huh?"

Blake elbowed her side. "Stop it. You know how Pyrrha feels about Jaune, so you don't need to remind her about it."

Pyrrha sighed. "Don't worry. It's not like Yang isn't wrong. Jaune just needs to… figure it out on his own. I'm sure he will eventually."

"Yeah, once you and him are the last people on Remnant." Yang muttered.

Ruby and Weiss had just gotten back to the dorm. Weiss sat down on her bed and Ruby closed the door, so that no one outside would hear.

Ruby walked over and sat next to the snow fox. "So, you wanted to have some privacy. Now that we have it, what was it that you wanted Ozpin to call you about?"

Weiss sighed. "It's been awhile, Ruby. Ozpin still hasn't found my mother and I'm hoping one day he calls me about it."

Ruby realized that the snow fox has truly been waiting a long time. "I know it's hard to have to wait on a call, but you know that we can't control how fast he finds her. Don't let that put you down, since I know that your mom will be found. We just need to be a little more patient."

"More patient!? It's been almost three months since he told me about it and even longer since he's been searching when he saw me. How can you tell me to be patient, when it's been that long!?" Weiss yelled.

Ruby frowned. "I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel less worried about it."

Weiss turned away and sighed. "I can't just sit here and wait. I know you mean well and I'm sorry for yelling, but I've been patient enough and there isn't anything that makes me happy by waiting. Why is it so hard for him to find her?"

Ruby wrapped her arm around the snow fox. "Remember that he lost contact with your mom for a long time and that when he was searching for you, he hadn't even found you. It's not easy to find someone when they barely have a lead. The only thing close to a lead is the memory I have of her helping me out all those years ago."

Weiss leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I just want to see her already. It's been eleven years since I saw my mother and all I have to remind me of her, is my rapier."

Ruby rubbed the snow fox's arm. "It's going to be okay. Once he finds her, your mom will run straight here. You'll see her in no time."

"What do you think she's been doing all this time?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure. Since she isn't in contact with Ozpin anymore, then I assume that she isn't even in a town like Vale. When she helped me, I told you she was searching for you, but if she cut off connections with Ozpin, then she may have given up because of how long it had been." Ruby responded.

"D-do you think she ended up doing what I did?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean living in a forest, or finding a group to secretly live with?"

"The forest. What if she went to live in one and they can't find her because of that? I was in the Emerald Forest for years and no one found me till I went out during the initiation." Weiss stated.

"Do you think we should ask Ozpin to check places like that? Maybe he didn't send anyone to those places and we can let him know that it might be possible that she's there." Ruby suggested.

"If Ozpin didn't send anyone, it's because he doesn't think she would be there. I don't want to risk his judgment on that, so I do think that is a good idea. Do you want to go now?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and got up from the bed. "I'm sure once we tell him about how no one found you in the Emerald Forest, then he'll take that into account and send some people around to check on places like that."

Weiss got up and the two headed to Ozpin's office to see if they can let him know about it. Once they got there, Weiss immediately knocked as hard as she could.

"Weiss, I don't think you need to knock that hard." Ruby said.

Weiss paid her no mind and Ozpin opened the door.

"Ruby, Weiss. Good afternoon to you two." The headmaster greeted.

"Professor, we wanted to talk with you about something. Is it okay if we come in and talk?" Weiss requested.

Ozpin nodded and let the girls in. Ruby closed the door behind them, so that they can have their privacy.

Ozpin took a seat. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Weiss sighed. "It's been two months since you told me about my mother and I still am at the same place as I was back then. I know nothing more about where she is and I feel as if you should've found her already. How have you not by now?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and said. "Weiss, it's not easy to find your mother. I'm sure you know that. I have a few new leads, but I can't say they are going to lead me to her. I told you that I would let you know when I find something that may actually be her."

"That's just it. The waiting is unbearable. I can't even sleep without thinking of my mother beforehand." Weiss exclaimed.

"I truly wish I can speed up the process, but it's out of my control." Ozpin said.

Ruby spoke up. "Has anyone you've sent to find Weiss' mother, ever gone to a forest to search for her?"

Ozpin nodded. "I sent a few people to check those places as well, since Weiss had been living in one for so long. I thought about how it could be a possibility."

The white rose pair frowned.

"I know you want to see your mother, Weiss. I won't give up on this. I just need time to find her and I swear you will see her again." Ozpin assured.

Weiss nodded and stood up. "I'm heading back to the dorm. Thank you for your time, professor."

Ruby got up to follow and turned to Ozpin. "If there is anything we can do to help, then please let us know. I know that more people could help."

Ozpin nodded. "Go on and see how she is doing."

Ruby smiled and left.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and proceeded to call someone.

It rang a few times and someone answered. "Hello, Ozpin."

"No need for greetings. This is a business call after all. That lead you mentioned; how legit is it?" Ozpin asked his contact.

"Not a hundred percent sure yet, but the person who saw something out in the mountain side had said they saw what looked to be a person with red hair and a tail, who had been running through the trees." The contact explained.

Ozpin looked out the window and said. "So, out there in Patch is a person living in the mountains. Let me know what else you find out there."

"Got it, sir." The contact said and Ozpin hung up.

The headmaster looked out the window and took a sip of his coffee.

_Have you been there all this time?_

* * *

**Alright, so I know this is pretty short, but I only wanted to get the arc going. I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I really enjoyed coming up with those OCs. Their weapons and semblances were tough to come up with, but Cavetroll001 actually helped me realize the hammer and sickle was a good choice for one of the Volk brothers. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 73.**


	73. I'll Always Be By Your Side

**Here's chapter 73 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss, wait up!" Ruby called out.

Weiss ignored her and continued to the dorm. The snow fox didn't to worry about getting Ruby upset, since she was tired of this waiting nonsense. She was happy during the semester break, but she had also had dreams of finally seeing her mother again. The sad part for Weiss was always waking up and finding out that it was only a dream. Weiss didn't want it to be a dream anymore.

She got to the dorm and Ruby ran in.

"Weiss, please just talk to me." Ruby begged.

"What's there to talk about? The fact that I have to continue to do the same thing I've been doing and dream about seeing my mom again, just so it can be ripped away from me? Is that what I should talk about, Ruby!?" Weiss growled.

Ruby flinched at Weiss' yelling. "I know you're upset, but-."

"Stop trying to comfort me on this! Saying not to worry, or just wait, isn't going to help my situation in the slightest. Ozpin just can't find my mother because he can't prioritize it. He says he wants to help, but all he's done is look into leads!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby took a breath. "That's enough, Weiss! You think I like seeing you this way? You need to understand how life can be this way and things need to take the time its taking. Ozpin has no control on when and how he'll find your mother. All he can do is to try his best and hope that a contact of hiss can find you mom."

Weiss stared at the girl for a moment. "Just because you say those things, doesn't mean I will be any happier than I am."

Ruby frowned. "Then what can I say, Weiss? I want you to be happy, but I don't know what I can do to help you here."

"Well I don't know either." Weiss said.

Before the two could say anything else, Blake and Yang walked in the room.

"Alright, what's going on? I heard yelling from down the hall and I'm not about to just ignore it." Yang questioned.

"It's nothing, so don't try to-." Weiss was cut off.

Yang glared at the snow fox. "No, if you were yelling at my little sister, then you better have a damn good reason to do so. Just because we've been friends for all these months, doesn't mean I'm about to ignore you causing Ruby to feel upset. Now, what is going on?"

"Yang, relax. I'm sure they can both explain what happened without you getting angry. Weiss, is everything okay? Why were you and Ruby yelling?" Blake asked in a softer tone than Yang's.

Weiss sighed. "Ozpin still hasn't found my mother and I'm sick of all this waiting."

"If Ozpin is the one you're upset with then why-." Blake cut Yang off.

Blake made sure to keep the blonde in check. "Yang, enough. Okay, so why were you and Ruby arguing then? It doesn't seem like Ruby would be the person you should be yelling at."

"Maybe I don't need her to tell me it's going to be okay. All I hear is that I should be patient or don't worry. How the hell can I stay patient and not worry, when the only person who is blood family to me is out there and I can't do anything to find her?" Weiss angrily questioned.

Ruby looked down at the snow fox's words and Yang took notice.

Blake was about to say something, but Yang stopped her. "Don't cut me off this time, Blake. You can't stay pissed off at Ruby because she's trying to help you. How the heck does that make any sense!?"

"Because saying everything will be fine, isn't helpful. I've explained that quite clearly already." Weiss answered.

Yang took a breath to relax and looked at the snow fox with a calmer expression. "Ruby has done a lot for you when you were upset about things. The fact that she had the idea of bringing the people of the Burrow to Vale is something you should take into account here."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Weiss asked.

"You had a family down in the Burrow. No matter what you say about blood ties, they were your family. Ruby was able to do something for you in that regard and all she wants to do now is help you deal with this situation too. No, I can't say that everything will be alright, since I can't see the future, but I know that you and Ruby should never let something like this get to you two."

Blake was happy to see Yang handle this in a better way than she had originally intended.

Weiss was about to say something, but couldn't think.

Yang smirked. "See, if you found something wrong with what I said, then you would've tried to argue with me on it. Can't you just look at how upset she is and try to calm down?

Weiss said nothing and pushed through Yang and Blake. She left the room and Yang tried to stop her, but was immediately pushed back by a glyph.

"What the heck!? Where does she think she's going?" Yang exclaimed.

Blake grabbed Yang's arm before she could leave. "Leave her be. She needs time alone and I doubt us trying to stop her will work anyway."

Yang sighed and turned to Ruby. "You okay, Rubes?"

Ruby shook her head. "I've only ever seen her like this once and it made her avoid me for two weeks. I don't want that, Yang."

Yang walked over and hugged her sister. "Hey, let's just give her a second to calm down and we can all talk to her in a more civil way. I doubt she will stay mad at you for long."

Ruby pulled away. "That's just it, Yang. I don't think talking with her will help. You heard what she said about that."

Blake spoke up. "Weiss is in a time of her life, where other people have somewhat more control on a huge situation. The fact that the Burrow situation went well may have given Weiss hope for her mother to be found, but it's been some time, so she might be feeling like it won't happen."

"It hasn't been too much time, though. Finding a person could take years." Yang stated.

"Yes, but remember that Weiss hasn't seen her mother since she was six. It has been eleven years for her, so this search may feel longer to her than anything else." Blake remarked.

"Maybe, but that doesn't give her the right to lash out like that. She's not an idiot, so she knows that we're only saying these things to help her." Yang said.

"I don't know. I can't blame her. If someone told me that I would get the chance to see mom again, then I would want to do so right away." Ruby explained.

Yang frowned. "That's different."

"How, Yang? We both lost our mothers in some way, but she has the chance to have her back. I need to go find her, I know she wants to be alone, but I can't sit back and let her be upset." Ruby walked towards the door and Blake stopped her.

Blake smiled the girl. "I just wanted to say that Yang and I are proud to call you our leader. You take other people's feelings above your own. Just remember to not allow yourself to be pushed away."

"Blake's right. You really are one of a kind, sis. I'm sorry about snapping at her by the way. I just didn't like the thought of her yelling at you." Yang apologized.

Ruby smiled back at the two. "Thank you, guys."

Ruby ran out the room to go find her snow fox.

Yang turned to Blake. "I really hope Rubes can get the snow fox to relax."

"She will. It is her after all." Blake smiled.

Yang smiled back. "Yeah. You know, I hope you and I never get into a fight like that. I'd hate to see you get that pissed off at me."

"As long as you don't go doing anything that may cause you harm or discomfort in anyway, then I'm sure we'll be fine." Blake stated.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blake sighed. "I don't want you to get yourself in any sort of danger or situation that leaves you a wreck. I can't forgive you if you ever did that to yourself."

Yang hugged Blake "Aww, my kitty doesn't want to see me hurt. Well, same goes for you."

Blake sighed. "You really can't keep the affection low, can you?"

Yang shook her head. "Can't help hugging the girl I love."

Blake blinked twice. "What did you say?"

Yang realized what she said. "Uh, I mean you know. I kind of…sort of, love you?"

Blake grabbed the girl and pulled her into a kiss. The two stayed that way and didn't care to stop till they needed air.

Yang pulled back and smiled. "That was a thing."

Blake groaned. "Shut up."

"Love you, kitty." Yang said.

Blake sighed. "I love you too, but don't call me kitty."

"You can't stop it." Yang stated.

Blake gave up and went to her bed to read, while Yang went with her and she was content with just lying there and watching her read.

Weiss was in the courtyard sitting under a tree. The fox Faunus was thinking about what happened with her and Ruby.

_Did I really yell at her like that? Why would I do something so stupid? She was only trying to make me feel better._

"Weiss." Ruby said to the girl which broke her thoughts.

The snow fox looked up and saw Ruby standing in front of her. "Ruby? What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay and remember that my semblance is speed. I ran through the whole school and couldn't find you, so I checked out here." Ruby answered.

"Why bother coming to find me? I yelled at you for a stupid reason." Weiss inquired.

Ruby sat next to her. "Nope. It wasn't a stupid reason at all. You had a right to be upset, though I was a little saddened that you directed it to me."

Weiss frowned. "I… I don't know how I got that mad. Well I do, but I don't know why I would direct it at you in such a way. I'm so sorry, Ruby."

Ruby hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's okay. I forgive you. Just know that I won't ever be the person who would want to upset you intentionally and I apologize for anything I said that caused you to get upset."

Weiss pulled away and shook her head. "You can't apologize for something that I did wrong. I know I made the mistake, so stop trying to find a fault in you here."

"I apologized because I tried to keep telling you the same thing. I don't think I told you this before, but when my mom died, I kept hearing from Yang that things would be okay. I was too young at the time to fully grasp my mom's death, but I knew I wouldn't see her anymore. Hearing that everything would be okay, well it kind of made me mad. I never expressed it, but I always knew that things wouldn't be the same anymore." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, I-I didn't know that. Damn it, I'm such an idiot. I sorr-." The snow fox was silenced when Ruby kissed her.

Ruby pulled back and smiled. "You really need to stop apologizing. Didn't you hear that I already forgive you?"

Weiss' ears drooped a little. "I still feel bad about what I did."

"Weiss, I can't predict the future, so I don't know when Ozpin will find your mom. I hope he does find your mom, but even if he doesn't, know that I'll do my best to keep you happy and stay by your side till the day I die." Ruby stated.

Weiss began to tear up and she buried her head in Ruby's shoulder. "I love you and I don't deserve someone like you."

Ruby hugged her. "I love you too, but please don't say you don't deserve me. Weiss, we need each other. I love you more than anything in the world, so please don't ever say that you don't deserve to be happy."

Weiss sniffled. "Can we stay here for a little while?"

Ruby smiled. "Of course we can. We can talk to Ozpin again tomorrow. Maybe I can speak with him about helping his contacts in some way."

Weiss simply nodded and held the girl tighter.

* * *

**I like that I'm on this arc now, since it gives me a reason to get Weiss a little angry. It sounds weird, but I didn't want her to be happy every second of her life with Ruby. There are points where a person may get angry at their partner, so it happened here. At least she realized her mistake in the end.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The hunt is on as you said. Hopefully Ozpin won't take much longer so the snow fox can reunite with her mother. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 74.**


	74. Let's Go To Patch

**Here's chapter 74 everyone.**

* * *

"How are you and Weiss doing, sis?" Yang asked from across their beds.

Ruby looked up. "It's been a week, so she's feeling better about what happened with us. She's still upset about Ozpin not finding her mom yet, but she's not trying to take it out on me or anyone else."

"Well she better keep herself in check. I know she's going through some stuff right now, but she can't justify lashing out at someone because she's upset." Yang stated.

Ruby frowned. "Like I said, she won't try to get angry, but she is under some stress right now. I don't even know what most people would do in her situation."

"Yeah. What the heck has Ozpin been doing about that anyway? It sounds like things don't seem to go that man's way." Yang questioned.

"He told us that he sends people to look around places that Weiss' mom may be at. We asked him if he sent anyone to places like a forest, since that's how Weiss spent her life, but it looks like there's no luck there either." Ruby answered.

Yang sighed. "To be honest Rubes, I'm sure that Weiss is going to have to wait a longer. It's like I said before. Finding someone could take years."

Ruby thought about what that would do to Weiss. If she's been this upset after a few months, then how would she be after waiting several years to see her mother again? The snow fox already has been waiting eleven years, but now she's anticipating her mom to be found.

Ruby got up from her bed. "I'm going to go and see Ozpin."

Yang frowned. "Ruby, I don't think there's anything you can do to speed up this process."

"Whether that's true or not, I still need to try and help in some way. I told Weiss that I would keep her happy and I'm not doing well keeping that promise right now." Ruby said.

Yang got up. "Well, then let me go with you. I doubt there's much we can do, but if you really think we can do even a little, then I guess I'll do what I can to help. I may tease her and sometimes we don't see eye to eye, but Weiss is my friend, so I'll help her."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Yang."

The two sisters walked out and headed to Ozpin's office.

"What should we say to him when we get there?" Yang asked.

"Maybe we can ask if we can join one of the contacts that he has. We can do some searching in the places that he has leads on." Ruby answered.

"I guess we could, though I'm not sure how much that will help the search. Sure an extra four people would be nice to have for a search, but we don't have any tracking skills of any kind." Yang stated.

"Let's just wait to see what Ozpin says, and then we can offer to help in whatever way he thinks would be good." Ruby suggested.

They got to Ozpin's office and proceeded to knock. After a few moments, the head master opened the door.

"Ruby, I assume you wish to speak with me about Angel." Ozpin said.

Ruby nodded. "I know we talked about this, but I really think that my team and I could help out in whatever way necessary. May we come in?"

Ozpin walked back to his chair and gestured for the two to take a seat. "I know you want to help, but the situation is starting to look a little better, though I'm still not quite sure how well it may go at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I mean that there is a small possibility that one of my contacts has found her." Ozpin answered.

"What!? Why haven't you told us, Professor? Weiss would be so happy to hear that." Ruby exclaimed.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "I haven't said anything because of the way you reacted. What if I told Weiss about this? How do you think she would feel?"

Ruby was confused. "Well, happy of course. How else would she feel?"

"Precisely. What do you think would happen if I tell her that and later find out that the lead was completely off? She would not trust or have faith in me anymore. I need to make sure that this person, who my contact is looking into, is in fact Angel." Ozpin explained.

"Okay, so just go to this person and confirm it already." Yang suggested.

Ozpin sighed. "When the person is possibly living out in the mountain side in Patch, then it's a little hard to approach them. My contact has said that this person was spotted by another when they were hunting and they saw something that looked like a person with red hair and a tail. This one who saw this person only saw them for a second, so is' still hard to tell if this is a reliable source."

"Patch? This person is where Yang and I were raised?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes, though it still may just be a dead end clue. We still don't know where this person could be, or if it's even Angel." Ozpin responded.

"Okay, so can we go and help out whoever is in Patch? I know that if you send us, then we can help out a lot in the search. Four people would make a difference, Professor." Ruby requested.

Ozzpin shook his head. "No, Ruby. This isn't a mission that you and your team have been assigned to. I have my contacts that can handle this on their own."

Ruby frowned. "But they haven't handled it. Weiss' mom is still missing and I think we could do at least this. Please can you just let us look around that area so we can do more there than we could here?"

Ozpin turned around. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I can't just let you do as you please. Your contribution there will not help all that much and the person in question, may not even be Angel. Now, I need to make a call. If you don't mind, I would like you two to just go back to your dorm and not think about this until I can confirm it is indeed Angel."

Ruby frowned and Yang spoke up. "Professor, I don't think that's fair. I have to be honest here. I didn't think that we could do much to help, but if it's just a search in the mountain side of Patch, then we can easily help out."

Ozpin sighed. "I told you both that my contact will handle this."

Ruby and Yang left the room upset, since the headmaster wasn't cooperating with them on that.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and began to call someone.

"Ozpin, what can I do for you?" A voice asked.

"Hello Qrow. I need you to search the mountain side in Patch for that person I mentioned a while back." The headmaster answered.

"You mean the kid's mom? I can do that. Have you absolutely figured out that she's there, or is it possibly a dead end lead?" Qrow inquired.

"I'm not quite sure yet. The person you're looking for is named Angel and she was possibly spotted out there. The reason I say possibly is because this person was only seen for a moment and then they ran off." Ozpin explained.

"Hmm, well I'll see what I can find out there. How are my nieces doing in your school by the way?" Qrow questioned.

"Ruby still reminds me of Summer and her resolve in wanting to help people, so she is doing a fine job here as a student and a team leader. Yang has that same resolve, though not as strong as Ruby's. The girl is still doing well in my school. Your nieces are on their way to be excellent huntresses." Ozpin remarked.

Qrow smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Ozpin, I'm going to see what I can find out there and will let you know the minute I see something that may be your missing person. I'll speak to you later, old friend."

They hung up their scrolls and Ozpin took a seat. He pulled out two files and looked them over. It was Weiss' student file and Angel's contact file.

_Don't worry. You two will see each other soon. _

During their walk back to the dorm, Ruby decided to say something. "Yang, I can't keep waiting on Ozpin. This may sound stupid to you, but I think we should go to Patch and look for her ourselves."

Yang stopped. "Whoa, hold up Rubes. You sure that's a good idea? I'm all up for helping out, since it's for Weiss, but it's still going to be hard to explain to Ozpin that we went to Patch."

"We don't need to explain anything. I don't like to disrespect him by going against him, but if I continue to wait on him to move forward with this lead, then Weiss will remain upset. I can't continue to let that happen." Ruby stated.

Yang sighed. "Well, when would we even go? Sure we can go when would don't have classes, but I don't know how long we would be in Patch for." Yang questioned.

"Let's go next week. We can leave right after the last class of the last day of classes for that week." Ruby suggested.

"Okay, but we have to tell Weiss and Blake today." Yang said.

Ruby nodded. "I don't know how Weiss will take it, so how about we say that we're going to go to Patch next week and we'll tell her why we're there later."

"That might actually be a better idea than telling her today. She would probably want to go immediately." Yang said.

The two stopped at their dorm and Ruby opened the door.

Weiss and Blake were there and Weiss had been just staring up from her bed.

"Weiss, you alright?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sat up as soon as she heard Ruby. "I'm fine, Ruby. I just wanted to relax for a bit."

"Okay, so do you maybe want to go to Patch next week after classes are over for that week?" Ruby offered.

"Patch? I don't know, Ruby. What would we even do over there?" Weiss inquired.

"Patch is where Yang and I grew up, so I just wanted to show you it." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "Okay, but only for a couple of days. We need to get back to the school before classes start up again."

Ruby smiled and got into bed.

Yang turned to Blake. "You coming to, you know that, right?"

Blake closed the book she was reading. "So, you're just going to make me go?"

"D-do you not want to?" Yang frowned.

Blake smirked. "Of course I'll go. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that."

Yang glared at the cat Faunus. "That's dirty, kitty. I'm not sure if I'm happy enough with you to sleep together tonight."

Blake shrugged. "Well, I guess I get more of the bed tonight."

"What!? You don't even care?" Yang exclaimed.

Blake laughed. "Shut up, I was just messing with you. You've been messing with us from time to time, so I thought you should see how it feels."

Yang frowned. "It sucks, though I take back what I said. Move over, I want to get some rest."

Blake moved over a bit to let Yang on the bed.

Weiss and Ruby were watching the back and forth between the bumbleby pair.

Weiss smirked and whispered to Ruby. "Looks like your sister can in fact be messed with."

Ruby giggled. "She's not teasing resistant. She just usually does it first."

"Yeah, well it's about time to head to sleep. Good night, Ruby. I love you." Weiss kissed the girl.

Ruby pulled back and smiled. "Good night, Weiss. I love you too."

* * *

**Things are going to get really started now in this arc. Also, I apologize for the shorter chapter today. It's getting difficult to write a lot more for each chapter, but I do try to get something out. I'll try to get longer chapters out, but if I can't, then I hope you can forgive the shorter chapters.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Bumbleby is tough for me to write, so it makes me glad that you enjoy their moments in the story. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 75. **


	75. Don't Think Like That

**Here's chapter 75 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss and Blake were walking to their dorm after they had finished Clara's aura class for the day.

"Why do you think those two want us to go to Patch? It seems like a really sudden thing to suggest." Weiss asked the cat Faunus.

Blake shrugged. "Yang didn't really say much when I asked her. All she said is that this is an important trip and not to worry about anything. You are right by the way. It is a really random and sudden request for all of us to go to Patch."

"I know we could've gone during the semester break, but when she offered, it meant that I would be there for some time. I'm fine with it now since we won't be there that long, but I'm still not sure how well I'll be over there." Weiss frowned.

"I assume you mean dealing with people. You shouldn't have to worry about that. Patch isn't like Hassendorf, at least Yang has told me." Blake assured.

Weiss sighed. "Yang and Ruby could say whatever, but it's all about actually being there. I just hope there isn't anyone over there that will judge me."

Blake looked at the sad snow fox and moved her ears under her bow. "Maybe I can take the bow off over there. You think that will make you feel a little more comfortable?"

Weiss was taken back by Blake's offer. "Y-you don't need to do that. I get that you don't want to do that around here yet, so you shouldn't have to do that because of me."

Blake smiled. "You've pretty much had your ears and tail out ever since I met you, with the exception of when we went to Hassendorf. So, I should be able to do that as well. I'm okay with it, but maybe only in Patch for now."

"I-I guess you can, but if it bothers you too much, then don't hesitate to put the bow back on." Weiss said.

Blake nodded. "Only under the worst circumstances, will I put the bow back on."

Weiss smiled. "I…Thank you, Blake. I appreciate this. Now let's go see what those two have planned for us with this trip."

The two Faunus made it back to their room and saw that the two sisters were already packing for their small excursion to Patch.

Ruby heard the door open and turned. "Hey, guys. You excited to go to Patch?"

"Depends on what we'll be doing there. You still haven't told me." Weiss responded.

"Don't worry about what we'll be doing. I promise it will make you happy." Ruby smiled.

Weiss sighed. "Fine. I assume we'll be staying with your father?"

Yang spoke up. "Nah, I got a friend who is letting us stay for the weekend. I thought it would be nice to see her again."

"Okay then." Weiss said.

The team continued to pack for the trip and Weiss decided to go and train for a bit when they finished. She asked if the others wanted to come, but they said they were all too tired to even think about sparring.

Yang looked to the door when the snow fox left and made sure she wasn't listening behind the door. "Okay, it looks like she's gone. You made sure not to say anything about what we'll really be doing, right Blake?"

Blake nodded. "I played along like I didn't know anything, but remember that you do need to tell her at one point. We can't just go to the mountains and pretend it's still a normal trip."

"I know we should probably tell her before we go, but I feel as if she may go to Ozpin about this and that's not what we should have to deal with." Ruby stated.

"I never thought that you would go against Professor Ozpin's orders, sis. I was a little worried about Ozpin finding out, but you really have convinced me that it's a great idea." Yang said.

Ruby frowned. "I don't like to go against Ozpin in that, but it's really unfair that Weiss has to sit back and wait. The fact that we also have this lead means that we should see what it is, but if Ozpin doesn't want to speed things up, then we need to."

Yang smiled. "Don't worry, you shouldn't feel like you need to explain that to us. We understand why you want to do this. I'd do the same if given the chance to find my mother."

Blake noticed Yang's voice changed a bit at the end of her sentence. "Hey, don't think about that. Think about the fact that you'll be a part of this group who will reunite a mother and daughter, and know that one day you'll find your mom too."

Yang chuckled. "Thanks, Blake. I really shouldn't be all moody about it. I never even got to see my mom, but for some reason I just want to meet her."

Blake felt confused about what Yang said. "For some reason? You shouldn't be thinking about why you want to meet her, she's your mom. Of course you'll have the need to want to see her."

Yang sighed. "I mean…Summer was pretty much the one who raised me with dad. She wasn't my mom by blood, but no matter what, she was the one who raised me with dad. I feel like I shouldn't have to worry about someone who left me not too long after giving birth to me. She just walked out and made dad care for me alone till Summer came into his life. That's not fair to them."

Ruby decided to say something. "Mom would've never said that she didn't think it was fair that she and dad had to raise you. Mom loved you just as much as everyone else in our family, so don't think it was unfair to them."

Yang turned to Ruby. "I… I'm sorry, Rubes. I didn't mean to bring up Summer."

Ruby shook her head. "You know that you don't need to apologize, Yang. I just want to make sure that you understand that mom would never regret raising you and she would never say that you were a burden to her."

"Ruby is right, Yang. You should know that already, since you've told me before that Summer loved you like you were her daughter by blood. In fact, I recall you telling Weiss that the people down in the Burrow were her family. So why do you think it's unfair that she had to raise you?" Blake questioned.

Yang looked to the floor. "I just thought that because my mom left, it meant that she didn't want to have to deal with me. Maybe I believed that Summer or dad wouldn't want to either."

Blake decided to take the blonde's hand and pull her into a hug. "You shouldn't think like that. No one would ever have that reason to not want you in their lives. If anything, people should be happy to have you around them."

Yang sniffled and tightened the hug. "Never thought you would be this attached to me, kitty."

"You idiot, why do you think I would say this? I meant every word. I love you and others do as well." Blake smiled.

Ruby looked at the two and smiled. "Aw, now I see why Yang likes to tease Weiss and I. You two are so cute."

Yang pulled away and glared at her sister. "Oh don't worry, Rubes. I'll always be the one to tease you more about you and your snow fox, especially when I have this little picture of you two. I might actually send it to dad one of these days."

Ruby blushed. "Wait! Don't send that to dad and how did you even get that picture!?"

Yang smirked. "Easy, I woke up one night and saw that you two were sleeping all cute like, so I got my scroll and took a picture."

Blake sighed. "I guess you're back to normal."

"Normal? I doubt you'd ever find me normal, but as long as you love me, then I can be that kind of girl." Yang smiled.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, what should we do about the trip? I know we have a place to be at, but when do we tell Weiss about what we're really doing over there?"

"I want to tell her when we get to Yang's friend's house and settle in for a bit. We only have the weekend to search the mountainside area, so we can't waste any time on keeping this from her." Ruby answered.

"Alright, I hope this all goes well." Blake said.

An hour had passed and Weiss was done with her training session. She was walking back to the room, but when she turned the corner, she bumped into Lyra.

"Oh, that was close. Hey, Weiss." Lyra smiled.

"Hey, where were you headed to?" Weiss asked.

"I was just going to be at the training room and wait for my team to get there. Carmesi wants us to have a free for all style training session, so we'll be getting more practice on fight multiple people in conflict at once." Lyra explained.

"Hmm, well good luck on that." Weiss said in a rather depressed tone.

Lyra caught on. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen with you and your team or something?"

Weiss sighed. "Not really. I'm just thinking about something personal that has been on my mind for a couple of months now."

"What is it? You know you can tell me." Lyra inquired.

Weiss looked at her first friend and said. "I haven't told you this, but Ozpin told me that he is going to look for my mother."

"Your mom!? But I thought you said that she probably gave up on finding you all those years ago?" Lyra exclaimed.

"I think she might've, since Ozpin said he lost contact with her five years ago. I need to find her and Ozpin has been trying, but the wait is too much. I just want to see my mother." Weiss said, while her ears drooped.

Lyra frowned. "Wow, I didn't think that something like this would happen. When did you find this out?"

"Ozpin told me a little over a week before we went to Hassendorf." Weiss answered.

"Why did he keep that information from you for that much time?" Lyra asked.

"He told me that he wanted to find my mother first, but because I asked about her, he decided to let me in on what he was doing." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry. I know this has got to be hard on you, but I'm sure that everything will work out. Things worked out for everyone at the Burrow, so things should be okay with this too." Lyra assured.

Weiss had heard all that already, but she knew not to get angry about it. "I appreciate you saying that, Lyra. Look, I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'll see you later and say hi to your team for me."

Lyra nodded. "If you need anything, don't hesitate on letting anyone know."

Weiss nodded back and left to her room.

Lyra looked at the snow fox.

_Ruby, please make sure she's going to be okay._

Weiss made it back to the dorm and saw that Blake and Yang were already in bed, while Ruby was studying a bit on their bed. The snow fox silently went to bed next to Ruby.

Ruby noticed her and smiled. "How was your training?"

"It was fine. I see that you're doing a form of training yourself for once." Weiss smirked.

Ruby pouted. "It's not like this is the first time I'm studying."

"I haven't actually seen you studying this semester yet. I guess I can forgive that, since it seems like you're doing well in class anyway." Weiss stated.

Ruby smiled at the slight praise. "So, you ready for the trip to Patch tomorrow?"

"I guess so. It'll be nice to see the place you grew up at." Weiss answered.

"Do you want to get some sleep now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head. "How about instead of sleeping, you answer some questions in this book you're studying from and I give you a reward for each question you get right."

Ruby got excited. "What kind of reward!"

Weiss giggled at the girl's excitement. "Every question you get right, I'll kiss you on the cheek. Every five questions you get right, is one on the lips."

Ruby instantly flipped the pages to one that had questions on it. Let's just say that Ruby did her best to get the questions right that night.

* * *

**Tomorrow is when they go to Patch. I only know about the small info that the show and the wiki has told us about Patch, so I can't say that I know what kind of place it is. I'll just go with whatever I feel fits best and if it's completely different in the show, then I'm okay with that.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That's cool. I like playing games with my sister as well when I get the chance. Glad to see she likes the plot. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 74- The teasing is something that I enjoyed writing a lot, since Yang got to see how it felt. Thanks for understanding the short chapters. I do wish I can make them longer, but like you said, it's tough to write a lot for a chapter a day. Thanks.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 76.**


	76. Welcome To Patch

**Wanted to mention a new story I found recently. It's a Faunus Ruby story and it's titled –The Rose and snowstorm. The author is HypnosisFreak. You guys should go check it out once you have some time.**

**Here's chapter 76 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY was finishing up their packing. They were set to head for Patch today and Ruby made sure to keep Ozpin and her dad from knowing about their little trip.

"Who is this person we'll be staying with?" Weiss asked Yang.

Yang stopped packing for a moment and turned to the snow fox. "I told you already that she's a friend I met while at Signal. She has her own place, which is awesome. I already called her, so it's all good for us to stay there for a few days."

Weiss sighed. "I meant like can you give me a name, or is that too much to ask for?"

"Oh, right. Her name is Lin Fenhong. She's has her own place, since she doesn't really want to live with her parents and she dropped out of Signal during her last year." Yang answered.

"Why would she just drop out when she was so close to finishing?" Weiss inquired.

Yang frowned. "Well, let's just say that when I mentioned that I knew people who were stepped on because of their Faunus features, I meant it. Lin is a Faunus who went through some bullying back in signal.

Weiss was upset by this, since it was just another person who was basically pushed out by people who couldn't accept Faunus. "I thought you said that Patch was an okay place."

Ruby and Blake began to get worried about this.

"Weiss, I know you think that immediately makes Patch look bad, but you should know that there will always be someone out there who won't be the nicest person. I promise that Patch is nothing like Hassendorf." Yang assured.

The snow fox turned to Ruby. "What about you, Ruby? Do you truly believe that I won't run into any issues over there?"

"I do want to promise that, but I can't lie to you about it being a perfect place with no racism. I don't think that we'll run into anyone in Patch who would judge you because you're a Faunus, though. Patch has been good to Yang and I, so I hope you can take the chance today." Ruby stated.

"Remember that we'll be there too and that I won't be wearing my bow, so you won't be alone on that." Blake reminded the snow fox.

"Alright, alright. I'll see what this place is like before I say anything else about it. I just hope that we can at least walk around without hearing a comment about Faunus." Weiss said.

"We won't run into that, I'm sure of it. Now, we should start heading out. If we don't leave on time, then Lin will not care to pick us up." Yang stated.

"Remind me again why we're not taking an airship straight to Patch." Weiss inquired.

"Uh, we can't because… airships are only meant for missions and this is just a personal trip, so we can only use it to leave get to the landing bay and then we head out from there." Yang hoped the snow fox would buy it.

"That is still stupid. What if someone needed to get home and that was the only way?" The snow fox continued to ask questions about it.

Blake decided to answer. "That would most likely be considered an emergency use of an airship. This isn't an emergency since we're only going to Patch for our own reasons."

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but this is going to take a while to get there by car."

"That's why we're heading out early, so we can be there before the afternoon." Yang said.

The team then got their things and headed out. They did their best to avoid Ozpin or anyone who would question where they were going. It was a little difficult, since Weiss didn't know what they had been planning.

They got on an airship and got to Vale. Weiss was slightly uncomfortable in Vale, but she wouldn't have to wait that long. A pink dust car was seen coming down the street and Yang knew who it was.

"There she is." Yang pointed at the car.

"Why is her car pink? That's an odd choice that will stick out like a sore thumb." Weiss stated.

Yang shrugs. "She likes what she likes."

The car stopped in the front of the four and a girl that was just as tall as Blake stepped out. She had short pink hair and had a look to her that screamed 'don't mess with me'. She was a lion Faunus and had only the tail and no extra set of ears.

"Sup, Xiao Long." Lin greeted.

Yang gave her a high five. "Hey, Lin. Thanks for picking us up and letting us stay at your place for the time being."

"Don't worry about it. So, this your little team?" Lin asked.

Yang smiled. "Yup. This is Ruby, but you know that already. This here is Weiss, our resident snow fox and Ruby's girlfriend."

Weiss scowled at her description.

Yang then went over to Blake and pulled her into a one armed hug. "And this here is my girlfriend, Blake. Watch it, she gets a little angry if you call her kitty, but she loves me too much to do anything about it, right kitty?"

Blake then stepped on Yang's foot, which caused her to recoil in pain and she almost fell over before Ruby caught her.

Lin laughed. "I think I'll keep I to just Blake. Well, it's nice to meet you guys. How have you guys been dealing with Xiao Long?"

Weiss answered first. "One, it's nice to meet you too. Two, she is a pain, but I think I can look past that and say that she is a good friend. I assume she was a pain for you as well?"

"Nah, she was always looking out for me and a few of our other friends. I was just assuming from Blake's reaction there, that she has been a pain for you guys." Lin answered.

Blake went to answer next. "She has her moments. I do think it's worth it to see them, so I think I can handle her for a long time."

Yang jumped back into the conversation. "As long as you see that I'm more than that girl you see from time to time, then I can agree that we'll be good. Maybe you can stop reading that smut and we'll definitely be good."

Yang muttered the last part, though Blake heard it and blushed. "Shut up. It's a romance novel and nothing more."

"What's she talking about?" Lin asked.

"Nothing!" Blake exclaimed.

Weiss sighed and Ruby chuckled, since the two had discovered one of Blake's books during their semester break. They all swore not to tell anyone about them, or she would make sure there were consequences.

Lin was confused by Blake's sudden outburst. "Uh, okay. You guys want to hop in now?"

They all nodded and got into Lin's car.

"So, Xiao Long. How has the Beacon life been treating you?" Lin started some conversation to pass the time.

Yang smiled. "It's been great so far. My sister is our team leader, which I couldn't be more proud of her, so that something that makes me happy."

Ruby was happy to hear that.

"Oh, so Rose here is the team leader. How's that been going, Rose?" Lin questioned the young reaper.

"I've had an amazing time at Beacon. I'm able to do what I've wanted to do for so long and I got to meet the person who makes me happier than I could ever imagine." Ruby then leaned closer to Weiss to signify who she was referring to.

Weiss blushed a little about that and Lin chuckled. "I can see that. So, Weiss is it? How did you end up with Rose here anyway?"

Weiss didn't want to explain everything, so she went with the short version. "We ended up telling each other how we felt after an incident involving a Beowolf attack. We've been together ever since and I couldn't be any happier with her."

Lin smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Good job, Rose. She a cute one."

Weiss blushed again and Ruby pulled her into a small hug. "She is cute, but she can get a little angry sometimes, so try not to do anything that may upset her."

Weiss glared at the girl and Lin said. "Noted. Speaking of an angry girlfriend; how did you and Blake get together, Xiao Long?"

"I had liked her for some time and I just couldn't hold it anymore. We eventually had a talk about a personal subject and I admitted that I liked her and she told me the same. I've been happy ever since." Yang smiled at the memory.

"I won't pry too much here, but what was this personal subject?" Lin asked.

Blake spoke up. "I guess I can do this now."

Blake then removed her bow and revealed her cat ears to Lin.

"Oh, I see now. A cat Faunus, huh? You wear that bow because of people, don't you?" Lin guessed.

"Yes, but I'm slowly starting to see that maybe I can live without it. I'm still a little hesitant on wearing it in school, though." Blake admitted.

Lin sighed. "Well, I don't blame you."

The others knew why and they didn't say anything else about it. After about an hour, Weiss and Ruby decided to sleep during the ride. Blake pulled out a book to read and Yang listened to some music on her scroll.

After a few hours, the group got to their destination.

"Alright, we're here everyone." Lin yelled.

Weiss and Ruby were startled by the shout and Blake sighed. She was getting to a good part in the book and Yang just grabbed her hand. They all stepped out of the car and looked at Lin's small place.

"I know it's not the biggest place you've seen, but it'll be enough for you guys. I can't say I have beds, since I live alone, so I'll let you guys decide who can take my bed, while the others will have to take one of the couches. Is that alright?" Lin asked.

Ruby nodded. "I'm okay with the couch if anything. What about you, Weiss?"

"If you're going to take the couch, then I'll stay with you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and Yang said. "Okay, so the lovebirds got the couch. You want to share the bed, ki… I mean Blake?"

Blake glared at her for a moment and then said. "How about we take turns? Yang and I will take the bed today. Weiss and Ruby can take it tomorrow."

Everyone agreed to this and Lin went to go get something from her room. She came back with a few blankets and brought an extra pillow she had and threw it on the couch that Ruby and Weiss would be using.

"Okay, so you're all set on that. Anything else you guys need?" Lin asked.

They shook their heads.

"Alright, I got to go and get to my job. I can't pay for this place if I'm late and will get fired for it." Lin said.

"Alright, Lin. We'll see you later." Yang waved.

Lin smiled and walked out the door.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Weiss asked.

"We just got here, so let's just relax for a bit." Ruby suggested.

Weiss shrugged and sat down on the couch. Ruby then jumped on it next to her and wrapped her in a one armed hug and turned the television on. The team besides Weiss was waiting when they should tell her about what they were really doing in Patch, so they just decided to stay like this for however long they thought would be good for.

* * *

**Lin's last name is Chinese for pink.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I like having that reward system for the two. The fact that you read this story to your sister every night makes me happy. I'm glad you like the story enough to read it to her. Good day, or night whatever time it is for you when you read this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 77.**


	77. Begin The Search

**Here's chapter 77 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Blake were sitting in the living room of Lin's place. They were thinking about when they should start their search in the mountains and had to make sure that Weiss doesn't overdue the searching. Once the snow fox knows, they were damn sure that she will actually search the mountains all day and night.

"Ruby, we should let her know as soon as she gets out of the bathroom. I know it seems like it's a little early, but-." Blake stopped mid-sentence when Ruby interrupted her.

"I don't think it's early at all. Weiss has wanted to find her mother for months now, so the sooner the better. I'm just worried that she'll never stop looking out in the mountains. It's not that dangerous, since it's actually one of the few places that aren't infested with grimm, but I still don't want her out there." Ruby frowned.

"Weiss isn't an idiot. She'll know when to stop searching." Blake assured.

"This is her mother we're talking about here, Blake. You really think that Weiss would just stop searching because it gets too dark? I need to find some way to get her to stay calm during it all." Ruby stated.

Just as Blake was about to continue, Yang had walked in from the kitchen with some food for the two.

Yang placed three plates on the table, while still holding hers. "Here guys. I got you some eggs and bacon."

"I didn't know you could make this stuff." Blake smiled.

Ruby took a bite of her bacon and after eating it, she said. "Yang learned at an early age, since she wanted to help dad out as much as she could. She actually wasn't that good at first, but after some time, Yang made me love her breakfast. It's too bad you can't make anything at Beacon."

"The food at Beacon is fine, sis. So, what were you two talking about before I came in?" Yang inquired.

"Ruby is worried about how Weiss might spend too much time out in the mountainside, once we tell her about what we're actually doing here." Blake answered.

Yang sat next to Blake. "Oh, so what do you plan on doing about that? I'm not even sure snow fox here will care what any of us say about it."

Ruby frowned and Blake elbowed her shoulder. "Way to make her feel even more upset about it. Look, I really think Weiss won't try to stay out there for too long. Just tell her when she gets out and we'll see what we can do."

"Tell me what when I get out?" Weiss asked, shocking the three.

Ruby didn't know what to say, so Blake spoke up. "We need to talk, Weiss. You want to eat first?"

Weiss was a little confused, but nodded. "Okay, so who even made this in the first place? It smells pretty good."

Yang smiled and raised her hand. "Yours truly. I thought you guys would want to eat something after that long car ride."

Weiss ate a bit of the eggs and was satisfied. "Hmm, thanks. This is actually really good."

After they all ate their breakfast, Weiss asked. "Okay, so we're done here. Now, what was it that you needed to talk with me about?"

Ruby looked at Blake and then Yang. Both nodded at the girl and she knew it was the time.

"Weiss, I need to make sure of something first. When I tell you this, I want you to promise me that you'll stay relaxed and not go overboard on what we're going to be doing. Can you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Relax about what exactly? I can't promise anything if I know nothing about it." Weiss stated.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, look. Yang and I went to Ozpin to see if we could do anything to help his contacts with finding your mother. He told us that the situation was looking better and-."

Weiss cut her off. "Hold on. What do you mean looking better? Has he found something that might actually be my mother?"

Ruby frowned, since the lead was more or less just a lead. "I… yes, but it's only a small possibility. Someone said they spotted a person who had red hair and a tail."

Weiss got excited, since this meant that she really could be with her mom soon. "Well, why hasn't Ozpin told me about this? I could finally feel a lot better now that I know that she's out there and someone might be able to find her soon."

"Weiss, I-I don't want you to get too excited about this. Ozpin said it was only a lead and that it might not even be her." Ruby said.

"I don't care. It's a possibility and I'll take that over sitting and waiting till Ozpin says he has actually found her. Anyway, why did you tell me here and now? Why not tell me when we we're back at Beacon?" Weiss questioned.

"I didn't want to do anything about it till I was certain we were away from Ozpin. He already said that he didn't want to tell you because he thought you would lose faith in the search if it was a dead end lead." Ruby explained.

"Whether that is something that he should worry about or not, it's only right to let me know about this and if you really wanted to let me know when Ozpin wasn't around, then why didn't you just tell me somewhere closer to Beacon? We're all the way out in Patch for crying out loud." Weiss inquired.

Yang needed to get Weiss to relax, so she said. "Weiss, Ruby is trying to explain things to you without you reacting too much. Just let her finish and then you can ask questions about it, okay?"

Weiss sighed. "Alright, go ahead Ruby."

Ruby nodded. "Ozpin had said that the place that this person was seen at is the mountainsides in Patch. I know you're about to say it, but please wait. We didn't come here to visit the place we grew up in, we came here because we wanted to search for her ourselves since I know you've wanted to see your mother for so long.

Weiss didn't say anything for a few moments. Ruby was a little worried about how the fox Faunus would react and then she was suddenly hugged by the snow fox.

"Ruby, you have no idea how much this means to me. I can't believe you would do this. Thank you." Weiss cried out.

"Weiss, I-I didn't think you would react this way. I knew you'd be happy, but I thought you'd be a little angry about me keeping this a secret." Ruby stated.

Weiss pulled away from the hug. "Ruby, I couldn't be mad at you for something like that. You just told me that we'll be able to look for my mother ourselves. If anything, I should be mad at Ozpin for not telling me."

"Don't be mad at Ozpin. He's trying his best to do things right." Ruby said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep things from me and not even move forward with this lead. He's doing his absolute best, isn't he?"

Ruby frowned and Blake said. "Look, let's not talk about that and let's discuss what we'll be doing during the search. I doubt we can cover the mountainside in one day, so we'll need to make sure to do as much as we can before nightfall. We don't need to spend the entire day if we're going to search more later on."

"Fine, but what is Patch's mountainside like? Is there any grimm in that area?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby shook her head. "It's only really got animals there. The only thing we need to look out for is like a bear or something, but other than that it's fine."

Weiss got up. "Okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's go right now."

Yang got up to stop her. "Hold up, snow fox. Didn't you hear Blake? We need to talk about how we're going to do this and when we should head back here."

"Fine, how do you want to do this, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Um, well I was going to suggest that we all head out without pairing up, since there isn't much danger out there, but I really would rather be safe than sorry. The basic pairing here will suffice. You and I can look around, while Blake and Yang could cover the opposite side. Basically we can cover a lot this way and tomorrow we can try looking around the other areas too." Ruby explained.

"That sounds fine with me. By the way, have you guys even told Lin about this? It seems a little odd that you wouldn't explain what we're doing here." The snow fox inquired.

Yang scratched the back of her head. "I didn't want to tell her because there wasn't much point in that. All she needs to know is that we'll be busy during the day and we'll need to stay at her place for the weekend."

"If that's what you want to do, then fine. Alright, we discussed it. Can we go now?" Weiss felt agitated about not leaving yet.

Ruby needed to keep her calm. "Weiss, this is what I didn't want you to do. I need you to stay calm about this."

"How do you expect me to be calm? I would like to see my mother this year you know and we can possibly find her as soon as we head out!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby frowned. "I-I don't want you to act this way out there if we don't find anything tonight. Please promise that we'll head back here before it gets too late."

Weiss groaned. "Fine! I won't stay out that long. Now can we just go already!?"

Ruby sighed and nodded. Blake and Yang were a little worried about this and Ruby had to make sure the snow fox would keep that promise. Once they all got ready, they headed for the mountainside. Yang made sure to let Lin know that they might get back to her home a little late.

The team got to their destination and Ruby turned to them. "Okay, like I said before. We split up in two's. Weiss, you and I can work on the left side of this place. Blake and Yang, you guys look to the right. If anyone finds anything that could possibly be a clue, then make sure to contact the other team. Got it?"

They all nodded and Weiss walked to where they were assigned. Ruby followed and looked back at the bumbleby pair. They shrugged and walked opposite of the white rose pair.

_Weiss please stay calm during all this._

Weiss was ahead of Ruby, searching every little spot she could find. She looked anywhere from a small cave, to down a cliff. Ruby was okay with the searching, but the way Weiss wasn't even saying a word to her was getting her worried. She knew the snow fox was going to do everything she could to find her mom, but to not even talk to her, wasn't okay.

"Weiss, hold on for a second." Ruby called out.

Weiss ignored her and Ruby had enough.

She used her semblance to get in front of the snow fox. "Weiss, will you just listen to me for one second? You've been ignoring me for an hour now and I would like it if you took a second to relax."

Weiss scowled. "If I sit back and relax, then I won't be able to cover the place. You said we'd be looking here today and in another direction tomorrow, so if you could stop worrying about me, then I could finish this area today."

"This is what I was afraid of! I didn't want you to act like this." Ruby stated.

Weiss didn't care, so she turned around and started to look again. Ruby frowned and followed. Even if the snow fox wouldn't relax, it didn't mean Ruby wouldn't stay by her.

* * *

**Alright, I'm really sorry for ending it there. I literally just finished this a little bit before posting it. I'm going to be busy today and I would like to have a chapter out, so I hope you guys understand. I would've had more, but I didn't have the time to write that much the day before.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad that you and your sister enjoyed that little scene. It's really cool that you read to her every night. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 78.**


	78. That's Enough!

**Here's chapter 78 everyone.**

* * *

Blake and Yang had been searching for two hours and had nothing to tell the white rose pair. It wasn't like they weren't trying, but searching for one person in the entire mountainside wasn't a walk in the park. The fact that someone reported to Ozpin's contact about seeing someone out here was almost unbelievable.

"Sheesh, is this how Ozpin's contacts feel when they have to go out a mission like this? I would hate if I ended up with something like this when I become a huntress." Yang whined.

"Don't complain. We're doing this for Weiss, remember that." Blake reminded.

Yang crossed her arms. "I know. I just hate the fact that we haven't found anything out here. It's crazy to think we haven't found anything out of the ordinary."

"I'll agree to that, but maybe we're just looking in the wrong place. Hopefully Weiss and Ruby will find something and if not, there's always tomorrow when we check the rest of the area out." Blake stayed positive about the situation.

"What do you think Weiss' mother would even be doing out here? Seems kind of odd to just up and disappear to this place." Yang inquired.

Blake sighed. "Do you not remember how we met Weiss? She lived out in the forest, so I wouldn't be surprised if her mother would do the same. I'm not sure why she would, but we can figure that out later if she's even the person who was spotted out here."

"Alright then, back to it I guess." Yang said.

Out in the distance, someone was watching the bumbleby pair. The person moved away as soon as he got what he needed and began to search for another set of girls in the mountainside.

Weiss was still ignoring Ruby and focused on the search. Ruby was following, but made sure to help look as well. She was hoping the snow fox would soon come to her senses and realize that she needed to relax, but Weiss was not about to let up.

"Weiss, do you maybe want to take a minute break, or even talk to me?" Ruby called out.

The snow fox sighed and turned to Ruby. "What do you even want to talk about? I'm sure whatever it is can't come close to being as important as what I'm doing now."

"What you've been doing is mindlessly searching for something that may not even be here. I want you to find your mother and I even agree a little with the way you're behaving, but I can't just sit by and watch you go overboard with this. You haven't said anything in three hours, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss turned away and said. "I'm not saying anything because I've been trying to stay focused and I really don't see why we need to talk in the first place. You stay focused too and maybe we can actually find something instead of wasting our time. Now please don't ask me about this again and continue to look."

Ruby was hurt by this, but she wasn't about to let up either. "If this is the way you're going to act, then fine, but you know I'm not going to let you stay here all night."

"Fine, whatever." Weiss growled.

After another half four, the two had still not found anything but some animals they avoided and nothing else. Weiss was getting agitated and Ruby could see it.

"Weiss, we should start heading back. We can search the other side tomorrow, since it seems that this place doesn't have anything here." Ruby suggested.

Weiss didn't know what she wanted to do at this point. Yes, she promised to go back to Lin's place if it got too late, but she wasn't about to just leave the area that her mother could be in.

"What if she's here, Ruby? We could be leaving to search the other side and she could've been here the entire time. I don't want to risk that being the case." The snow fox stated.

"We've been here for hours, Weiss. I know it's a big place, but if we haven't found anything, or even seen something that could be a clue, then maybe this place is a dead end. Please, you promised me that you'd come back home if it got too late." Ruby begged the snow fox to keep her promise.

"Do you really think that's fair, Ruby. All I want is to find her and you keep trying to get me to leave. What is the real problem with me staying out here anyw-." Before Weiss could finish her question, a noise was heard and the two readied their weapons.

"Good, you heard that too. If you were about to ask what's so wrong about staying out here so late, then that would be the animals that aren't so friendly." Ruby explained.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We've fought grimm, so I highly doubt we'll have trouble here."

To the girls' surprise, there was nothing there when they checked the source of the sound.

"Huh? I don't understand. We both heard that, so where did that sound come from?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss shrugged and put her weapon away. "It's gone, so we don't need to worry. Let's just keep looking."

Ruby grabbed her arm. "No! We are leaving, now! I'm tired of seeing you like this. You may think it's nothing, but-."

Weiss yanked her arm away from the reaper. "Enough of your constant worrying! I lived in the Emerald Forest for years and I learned how to survive in a place like this, so quit thinking I can't handle it."

"This isn't just about handling the dangers of this place. You need to get some rest and just calm down already. Ozpin told me he didn't want to tell you because you might lose faith in his search if he was wrong, but now I feel like the only reason you shouldn't have known, was because you would act like this." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss glared at the reaper. "Are you regretting that you told me!? Because if that's the case, then you can just go back to Lin's house and leave me alone!"

That was it. Ruby knew there would be repercussions, but she had no choice. She used her semblance to get behind Weiss and got her arms in a hold. She made sure the snow fox couldn't move.

"What the heck are you doing? Let me go, now!" The snow fox demanded.

"No, you obviously can't control yourself, so we're leaving. I don't care if I have to bring you back this way either." Ruby said.

Weiss struggled to break free, but Ruby made sure to tighten her gold on the snow fox.

"Ruby please let me go. I have to find her. Please!" The fox Faunus begged.

Ruby frowned. "I know, but you can't expect to find her in one night. You need to rest and I swear we'll look tomorrow as well."

She still tried to get out of Ruby's grasp, but it was no use. Ruby wouldn't let go, no matter how upset Weiss got.

Weiss began to tear up. "I'm begging you, Ruby. Don't make me stop looking. I need to find my mom, I just need to."

Ruby kept the hold and said. "You see. You're not going to be okay if you continue like this. I hate seeing you like this, Weiss. Please just stay calm, please, Weiss."

Weiss took a few breaths and said nothing for some time. Ruby began to walk, which Weiss decided to as well, since it seemed that Ruby wouldn't let her go.

After walking for about twenty minutes, the snow fox quietly asked. "Why do you think my mother might be out here? Do you think she ended up like me?"

Ruby was taken back by the sudden question. "I-I don't know, Weiss. Your mother didn't seem to have a problem dealing with people when she helped me that day, so I don't think she would be run out by humans."

"Just because she handled those idiots, doesn't mean she didn't run into some other morons who may have given her a problem." Weiss assumed.

Ruby frowned. "There could be a lot of reasons that she came here, so I can't give you an answer on that. I can say that if she is here, then if we do find her, she'll have no reason to stay. We can bring her to Vale and you and her will be a family again, so don't feel sad that the search is over today and be happy that we can keep looking tomorrow."

Weiss didn't say anything and Ruby knew she wouldn't for a while. She hoped that Blake and Yang would have some sort of news to give them.

Again, out in the distance, a man watched the two girls leave the area. He nodded and left as well.

The white rose pair got to Lin's place and Ruby finally let go of the snow fox. "Okay, I know you're upset, but-."

Weiss stopped her. "I just want to get inside and sleep. Leave me be and just wake me when it's time to go out again."

Ruby stayed silent and knocked on the door.

Lin answered. "Oh, there you guys are. I called Xiao long earlier, but she didn't answer. I know you guys probably just went out or something, but I was getting a little worried. In fact, where are Xiao long and Blake at?"

"Why do you keep calling Yang by her last name, but not Blake and I?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh, well I guess because I've known Xiao long and Rose for some time, so I'm sure they're okay with it. I didn't know if you two would be." Lin explained.

Ruby spoke up. "Blake and Yang should be here so-."

Ruby was cut off by her scroll, so she answered it. "Hello."

It was Yang. "Hey, you guys leave yet? Blake and I are already heading back."

"We're actually already at Lin's." Ruby answered.

"Really? I thought the snow fox would want to stay out here a lot longer." Yang assumed.

Ruby turned and whispered. "She did, but I forced her to leave, so don't bring it up."

Weiss knew what she was telling Yang, since she had no other reason to whisper. The snow fox stomped into the house and Lin was a little confused by that.

Ruby noticed this and frowned. "Yang, I have to go. Just knock when you get here and Lin should get you."

Yang sighed. "Okay, sis. Good luck with her."

"Yeah, see you later, sis." Ruby hung up and Lin looked at her.

"You two okay? She's pretty mad at whatever is happening." Lin remarked.

"I would tell you, but it isn't my place to say. It's something that is personal to Weiss, so I'd rather respect her privacy in that. I hope you can understand, Lin." Ruby said.

Lin placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rose. I won't pry. I just need to know if there is anything I could do to help out."

Ruby smiled. "I appreciate it, but I just don't know what anyone can do. We're already having issues dealing with the situation. I only wish what we did today would've helped."

"I'm sure you and your team will do whatever you can to deal with whatever it is you guys are doing." Lin assured.

"How come you're okay with us doing something you know nothing about and staying with you during it? What if it was something bad?" Ruby inquired.

Lin laughed. "You and Xiao long doing something bad? Are you kidding me? You two can get into trouble, but I highly doubt you'll do anything that bad."

Ruby was relieved to have someone like Lin helping them out. "Well, thank you for being okay with this, Lin."

Lin patted her shoulder. "No problem, Rose. Now, I'm sure you've got to be tired and hungry. I'll start making you all some food and by the time Blake and Xiao long get back, it should be ready."

Ruby nodded and entered the home. She saw that Weiss had already gone to sleep on the couch and she frowned.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**I'm kind of not sure if this was a good way to get Weiss to leave the mountainside for the night. Angry Weiss isn't my favorite to write, but it was necessary. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, this trip is continuing to keep her in this attitude. Hopefully Ruby can keep her calmer next time. Hmm, I'm not sure if I've ever lost someone, or been lost in a mall myself. I'm glad that you and your sister are still enjoying this. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 79.**


	79. We're The Lucky Ones

**Here's chapter 79 everyone.**

* * *

Blake and Yang had returned to Lin's place and asked their leader on what she and Weiss had done during their first initial search. Ruby told them how Weiss didn't listen to her for hours and how she had to drag the snow fox back to Lin's. Ruby and the bumbleby pair were in Lin's bedroom, since Weiss was already sleeping on one of the couches.

"I knew this would happen, but I went with it anyway. I'm such an idiot." Ruby buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, Rubes. It'll be okay, you know that. Weiss is just being that way because of what's going on. She'll realize what she's doing soon enough." Yang assured.

Ruby shook her head. "Yang, she's too focused on her mother. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but there was nothing I could say to her to make her come back here willingly. What if this happens again? I doubt I can force her back here again. She'll probably make sure of that."

"You need to speak with her about this beforehand, or else what you're afraid of might happen. I honestly thought she would be able to deal with this in the appropriate way." Blake stated.

Yang got up. "Okay, look. I think that we should try something else tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired.

"How about we change partners for this search? I'll go with the snow fox and you two can look in the opposite direction of wherever we'll go." Yang suggested.

"How would that help Weiss relax? I'm not trying to be mean here, but you're not the best at keeping Weiss relaxed, sis." Ruby remarked.

"That may be true, but I know how serious this is, so I'm not about to mess around. I just think it would be better if I went with her. Just think about it and let me know if you want to go with it tomorrow. You may be my little sis, but you're still my leader and I respect whatever decision you make on this." Yang smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "I would like to think about that, but it's looking like I might just go with it. If I can't keep her calm, then maybe you can hold her down. Not physically, Yang, just saying that you can keep her in control."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Really? You think I didn't know that?"

Ruby nervously laughed. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Yang kept her glare on Ruby. "Why don't you go and see if Lin is done with the food."

Ruby nodded and bolted out the door, scared that Yang might actually be mad at her.

"You're not actually mad at her, right?" Blake questioned.

Yang smirked. "Nah, but she did have that coming. Thinking I wouldn't know what she meant by holding the snow fox down. If anything I'd knock her out entirely."

Blake sighed. "I don't think that's better in anyway. How about you stick with whatever it is you're planning on doing with Weiss tomorrow."

"That depends if Rubes even goes with it. I just hope she'll pay attention to what I have to say." Yang said.

"I guess you don't really want to tell me what you're planning on talking to her about?" Blake assumed.

"Don't worry, I just want to speak with her alone about it and I don't think I should even waste your time with it. I've already said some things about it to you before." Yang explained.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but if you do end up going on tomorrow's search with Weiss, just try to keep her in control and be safe."

Yang smiled and kissed Blake. "You don't need to worry about me, kitty. I'll be fine and so will Weiss."

Blake still wasn't okay with being called kitty, but she'd let it slide since it was Yang. "Let's go and see if Lin is finished with dinner."

Yang nodded and they both went to go eat.

The next morning was not something the team was looking forward to, well except for Weiss. Ruby was worried about her, Blake wasn't sure if the snow fox would be okay and Yang was worried that she wouldn't be able to get through to her. All in all, they were basically worried about whether she would keep herself calm or not.

Ruby was already awake on the couch next to Weiss, while Lin was in the other room sleeping. Yang was making breakfast again for her team and Blake was still asleep. Ruby shook the snow fox a little to wake her up.

Weiss yawned and opened her eyes. "Ruby? What is it?"

"I just thought you would like to wake up a little early, so you can eat." Ruby answered.

The snow fox got up and stretched her arms. "Okay, so is there anything else you want to talk to me about, or will it come up later? I'd rather here it now, than out there."

Ruby frowned. "I… I don't have much to say, but just know that I'm not mad at you, just worried."

Weiss scowled. "I'm fine, so stop worrying about me already."

Yang overheard the two when she walked in with some food. "Okay, you two need to keep quiet for a second. I don't need Lin getting up because of you two."

"Sorry, Yang." Ruby said.

Yang looked at the snow fox. "Are you going to chill out, or do I need to bring you outside till Lin is awake?"

Weiss glared at the blonde. "I already said what I needed to say, so no, you don't need to throw me out."

Yang frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. Can we just eat already?" The snow fox asked.

Yang nodded and put the food on the table. After a few minutes, Blake walked in and saw that everyone was already eating. She went over to join them and noticed it was quiet and she knew why already. She looked at the snow fox a few times and was sure she would be this mad for some time.

After they all finished their breakfast, Weiss went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

"Ruby, did you decide on what you wanted to do today?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded. "I want to go with whatever you have planned. There's nothing I can say to her that would make her relax, so I hope you can be that person today."

"I'll do my best, Rubes." Yang smiled.

Ruby got everyone ready and they headed back out to begin their second search. Yang made sure to let Lin know they'd be gone for the day again with a message on her scroll. Blake had been thinking about what Yang had planned, but she wasn't too worried about that now. They all got to where they needed to be.

"We're doing something a little different today, guys." Ruby stated.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to be going with Blake today in one of the directions we didn't check, while you and Yang head out in the opposite direction." Ruby answered.

"What!? I have to search this place with her? I won't be able to get anything done that way. Is this your dumb way of getting me to not look around as much?" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, first off, don't yell at her. She's our leader here as well, so you have to listen. Also, I'm not about to stop you or slow you down, so stop complaining about that."

Weiss groaned and Ruby continued. "Just like before, we need to contact the other team if we find anything. We'll go back to Lin's before nightfall. Got it?" Ruby directed that at Weiss.

Weiss didn't say anything. She just nodded and Yang took her hand.

"Come on, snow fox. We got a lot of ground to cover today." Yang stated.

Weiss pulled away. "Hold on. Ruby hasn't even said what way we'll be going."

"Weiss, you and Yang got the north side, while Blake and I got the south. Remember that this place isn't too dangerous, but there are still animals that aren't nice, so keep your guard up at all times." Ruby said.

Yang nodded and pulled the snow fox by the arm again. Weiss wasn't happy about that, but she wasn't going to complain, as long as they got to their destination and she could start to search the area.

"You think they're going to be okay, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I do trust Yang to stay level headed here. Try not to think too much about it and try and focus on the task at hand. If anything, Yang will contact us."

Ruby frowned and walked with Blake to where they needed to go.

Yang and Weiss had been looking around for about half an hour before Yang said something. "So, what's been going on with you and Ruby lately?"

Weiss stopped and turned to the blonde. "What's it to you?"

Yang looked offended. "Listen, I just thought I would make small talk. Obviously that isn't going to work. So I'll ask you again like this. Why the hell are you acting this way towards Ruby?"

Weiss was taken back a bit by Yang's slight anger. "Acting? I'm just trying to stay focused on finding my mother, but your sister keeps trying to get me to stop. So excuse me for expressing the way I felt back then."

Yang got a little angrier with that comment. "My sister, your girlfriend, just wants you to relax and not get your damn hopes up. Your mom might not even be here."

"Don't say that! I don't want to hear or believe that crap. I know she's out here, so please don't make me think she isn't." Weiss frowned.

Yang noticed how upset the snow fox got and calmed down a little. "Weiss, I'm sorry. I know how much you want to find your mom, but you need to relax. Look at how you just reacted. This is why Ruby has been worried about you. She doesn't want to see you like this and neither do Blake and I."

Weiss looked to the floor. "Why can't you all just allow me to search this place till I'm a hundred percent certain she isn't here?"

"You can look, but you also need to rest. What do you think would happen if you just collapsed from exhaustion after looking around for hour on end?" Yang questioned.

"I… I'd have Ruby with me, or any of you, so I don't need to worry about that." Weiss answered.

Yang clenched her teeth in anger. "That's not the point! You think any of us would be okay after watching you faint from exhaustion? You're an idiot if you think that."

"Excuse m-." Weiss was cut off.

"No! Ruby has been upset ever since you guys came back to Lin's. She was even worried that you would go overboard when we went out here, so how the heck can't you see that?" The blonde angrily questioned.

"Ugh, just shut up already. You and the others don't know how this feels. So how about you just find the other two and lea-." Yang grabbed the snow fox's shoulders and stared at her with red eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything I'll regret, only because we're friends, but don't you dare say I don't know what you're going through. If you don't remember, I told you about my mother. So how about you stop acting like bad things only happen to you." Yang let the snow fox go.

Weiss was a little worried about how mad Yang got, but she wasn't about to back down either. "I recall, you told me you never knew your mom. It's different here, since I only had her and now I might be able to have her back, so don't go using that to prove a point."

Yang's aura flared, but she remembered to stay calm. "You really think I'm trying to prove a point here? I am trying to explain to you that you're not the only one who has this type of crap to deal with. My mom left me after giving birth to me, Ruby's mother died for crying out loud, so she has no chance of ever seeing her alive again. Blake… she told me nothing of her parents. I don't even think she knows them at all."

Weiss' ears drooped. "I…I don't-."

Yang stopped her. "Listen for a second and then you can say whatever you want to me. I told you about Summer a while ago, so I don't need to explain to you about what Ruby goes through. My mother is a similar case to yours. Of course we weren't forcibly separated. She chose to leave and I may never know why."

Yang took a breath. "I spoke with Rubes and Blake the other day and told them how I thought she left me because I was a burden to her. Of course those two told me that I shouldn't think like that, but I couldn't find any other reason for her to just leave me like that."

"Y-you don't need to tell me this. I just-." Again, Yang cut the snow fox off.

"Let me finish. I told you that you can say whatever when I'm done." Yang said.

Weiss sighed and nodded.

Yang closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. "You and I are the lucky ones. You have this huge chance in finding your mom. My mom might actually be out there somewhere, so I have that small chance. Ruby can never see her mom in this life, while Blake probably doesn't even know her mother, or even father for that matter. All I'm trying to tell you is to be grateful that you have this chance and that the people who aren't as lucky as you in that regard are willing to do what they can to help. You can say whatever you want now."

Weiss remained silent for a few moments and looked at the blonde and cried. Yang was shocked by this and went over to the snow fox and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, come on now. It'll be okay. We'll find your mom, I swear it." Yang began rubbing her back.

Weiss sniffled. "I-It's not that. I realized how s-stupid I've been. How the hell didn't I see this?"

"You were more focused on your mother than anything else, so we don't blame you. All we want is for you to be happy and stay calm throughout all of this." Yang said, still rubbing the girl's back.

The two pulled away and Weiss wiped some tears from her eyes.

"How about we continue looking around and later you and your little girlfriend could talk about all this? Sound good?" Yang smiled.

Weiss nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Yang. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving."

"Don't worry. Now come on, snow fox. We've got some searching to do." Yang grabbed Weiss' hand and continued to look around.

Weiss smiled and was glad she had people like her team in her life.

Blake and Ruby had been searching for some time now.

Blake noticed something in the distance. "Ruby, I think I see something."

"What?" Ruby asked.

Blake pointed in the direction she was facing and Ruby looked towards where she pointed. Ruby's eye's widened when she saw what Blake had seen.

It was a small log cabin.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy the little talk with Weiss and Yang? I had this planned to happen already, but NobleMETA messaged me about how it would be a good time to have it be done now. So thank you for that, Noble. **

**To the guest on chapter 78- I'm 99.9 percent sure this is wolf, since you mentioned your sister. Anyway, yeah, Weiss got that attitude problem out here. Luckily Yang has got her to calm down, so that's good. I'd scold you too for reading that. That game is jump scare city. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 80.**


	80. In The Flesh

**Here's chapter 80 everyone.**

* * *

"Are you feeling okay, Weiss?" Yang asked as the two continued to search the mountainside.

Weiss nodded. "I'll be fine, Yang. Thanks for asking."

"You know you can speak to me about this if you need to. I just want to make sure that you'll be alright with heading back, once it gets dark. I do wish I could let you stay out here longer, but I don't exactly find that to be a good idea." Yang stated.

Weiss turned to the blonde. "Yang, I promise that I won't do what I did yesterday. I can see what I did and I know I can keep myself calm, as long as you guys are there to help."

Yang smiled. "We'll always be there. I said this once and I'll say it a million times over. We're more than a team, Weiss. All of us."

Weiss smiled and suddenly her scroll went off.

The snow fox got her scroll out and saw that it was Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay? Why are you calling right now?"

"You guys need to get over to us. I think Blake may have found something." Ruby said.

"Found what exactly?" The snow fox inquired.

"It a cabin, but we're not getting near it yet. We'd rather you guys get here first or wait to see if someone else decides to show up, since there can't just be some random cabin out here. Someone has to be living in it." Ruby answered.

Weiss' eyes widened at hearing this and she looked at Yang. "We're going, now!"

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to search thi-." Yang was cut off.

"Ruby and Blake found a cabin. We need to see what it's about, right now!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"What? Is everything okay over there? You still have sight of the cabin, right?" The snow fox frantically questioned.

Yang grabbed the scroll and said to Ruby. "We'll track your scroll and get to you guys in no time. See you when we get there."

Yang hung up the scroll and the snow fox looked upset with her. "Why did you do that, Yang?"

"You started to act like how you were yesterday. I'm just making sure you stay relaxed. We're going to get to them, so just be patient." Yang suggested.

Weiss sighed. "I… yeah, okay. I'm sorry. I overreacted, but you know I can't stay quiet after hearing that."

Yang frowned. "I know. Now let's go find Ruby and Blake. You'll be calm when we get there, right? I'd rather you not get too excited and run into that cabin. That would not be a good approach to this."

"I-I think I'll be able to control myself and if I can't, then you, Ruby and Blake can stop me if it comes to that point." Weiss stated.

Yang nodded and the two started to head to Ruby and Blake.

"Do you think it's Weiss' mom?" Ruby asked the black cat.

"I'm not sure, Ruby. We've been here for about thirty minutes and there's been no one around. It could just be someone else entirely. We'll just have to wait until Yang and Weiss show up." Blake answered.

"Even if it isn't Weiss' mother, we can still see if the person there was the one that was running around this place. If it is, then I know Weiss will be upset." Ruby frowned.

"True, but then she wouldn't get like she was with you and search this place high and low. I'm not saying I don't want this to be Weiss' mom, I'm just trying to find the good in it not being her, though that itself was kind of hard to say." Blake said.

After another ten minutes, Weiss and Yang showed up.

"Rubes! Over here." Yang called out.

Ruby turned to see Weiss and Yang had arrived. "Hey, try to not yell, Yang. We don't want to get any unwanted attention if someone is actually in that cabin."

Weiss stared at it. "I can't believe it. It's really a cabin. Could… could it be her?

"Maybe, or maybe not. Blake and I still haven't seen anyone leave or enter that cabin. I thought about continuing to wait, but we should just go and see if anyone is there by just knocking. I know it sounds kind of dumb, but we can't just sit here all day." Ruby explained.

"Okay, so can we go and knock now, or do you want to wait a little longer?" The snow fox asked.

Ruby was surprised. "I thought you'd want to go and knock immediately. Why ask me if we should wait?"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, I was being an idiot yesterday. Yang showed me that and I think that waiting a bit longer is something I can handle."

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Weiss. I was getting worried that this would be something that you wouldn't stop doing till you looked all over this place."

Weiss looked to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby. I couldn't see what I had been doing to you."

Ruby hugged her and pulled away. "It's okay. As long as you're happy at the end of the day, then I'm okay with it."

Yang chuckled "You two are seriously too cute sometimes. Like, out here in the middle of a mountain path, you decided to make up. I honestly thought that would've happened over at Lin's place."

Ruby and Weiss blushed at the comment and Blake sighed. "Can we get back to the task at hand here?"

"Ah, do you want me to be all lovey dovey with you, kitty?" Yang smiled.

"I thought this more mature version of you would last." Weiss remarked.

"What? Are you two the only ones who can show affection? That doesn't seem fair." Yang crossed her arms.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Enough. Ruby, it's your call. Do you want to go and see if anyone is there, or continue to wait?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment and looked over at Weiss and nodded. "Let's go now."

They all nodded and Ruby walked over to the small cabin. Once they got there, she knocked on the door. After about a minute of try to knock they all looked at each other.

"No one is answering, so they're probably not home. What should we do?" Yang asked.

Weiss spoke up. "Please don't think badly about this, but maybe we can just go in the cabin anyway."

The rest of Team RWBY had been a little hesitant on that. Could they just walk in to someone's home like that? They're training to be huntresses, yet what Weiss wants to do would be considered breaking in to someone's home.

"I don't know, Weiss. That might not be a good idea. What if the person who owns this place comes back?" Blake asked.

"We can just explain that we are searching for this person who was spotted around here and wanted to make sure this cabin was theirs." Weiss answered.

Ruby didn't completely think this was a good idea, but she wanted Weiss to be happy. "I'm only going to do something like this once, okay?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I understand and I won't ask you to do anything that would be considered wrong in any way again."

Ruby sighed and went to open the door, which surprisingly was not outfitted with a lock.

"Huh? I didn't think it would be that easy to enter this place." Ruby said.

They all entered and what came next was a shock to the team. The place was a wreck. It looked like there was some sort of fight that had occurred here.

"Whoa, this isn't what I expected." Yang stated.

Ruby looked around and picked some things up off the ground to see what she could find. "It looks like we got here a little late. I wonder how long ago this was done."

Weiss frowned and started to look around the cabin. Blake and Yang did so as well, while Ruby watched the snow fox. She knew she was upset and desperate on what she could find, but it seemed to Ruby that this place may have just been abandoned. It was a basic looking cabin. A bed, fireplace, some tables and chairs. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the fact that it looked like someone came in here and destroyed the place.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Stop daydreaming and help me search." Weiss ordered.

Ruby snapped out of it and started to look around. They found nothing but plates and utensils around this place. They also found one thing that was out of the ordinary. Blake had found a small tiara.

"Hey, I found something." Blake held out the tiara.

Weiss' eyes widened and she grabbed it. "T-this can't be what I think it is."

"What do you mean? It's just a tiara." Ruby noted.

"This is the tiara my mother had when we lived in that giant castle looking place. I know it is!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, before you get too excited, though I'm sure I missed the window on that. Think about it for a second. This might just be a piece of jewelry that someone got. You can't just assume that it's you mom just because of this little thing." Yang stated.

"But…maybe you're right I don't know. I just need to keep hope that this is in fact the thing that can confirm that my mom is around here." Weiss frowned.

Ruby placed her hand on the fox Faunus' shoulder. "Let's keep looking. If that tiara is your mother's, then maybe we can find something else that will prove that it's hers."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

The team continued to search the place and Yang decided to search under the bed. She found something and looked at it carefully. The blonde gasped and called her team over.

"Guys! You need to see this." Yang held up the picture she found.

They all looked at what Yang was holding and were shocked. It was a picture of a red haired fox Faunus woman, holding a small white haired fox Faunus girl.

Weiss grabbed the picture in one hand, while the other held the tiara. "Ruby, this is her. This is my mom!"

Ruby looked at the picture carefully and did her best to remember what Angel looked like when she saved her from those bullies. "I-I think you're right. This is the person who helped me all those years ago."

"Wait, this is my mother, so why is her cabin messed up and why wouldn't she have this stuff with her? Oh no, please don't tell me something happened to her." Weiss started to freak out.

Yang knew this and spoke up. "Weiss, calm down. We don't know what happened yet, so don't jump to any conclusions that you don't want."

"Yang, look at this place. Someone was obviously fighting here, so that means my mother could've been hurt. I can't stay calm with something like that in my head." Weiss said, shaking quite a bit.

"You can stay calm by knowing that she's safe." A voice said out of nowhere.

The girls all turned and readied their weapons, except for Weiss, who was clutching the tiara and picture to her chest. The person stayed calm and Ruby and Yang's eyes widened.

"Dad!" The sisters exclaimed.

Weiss and Blake looked at their respective partners and turned to the man in shock.

"In the flesh." Taiyang smiled.

* * *

**Try not to hate me for that. I think this is the first time I have had Taiyang in this. Not sure if I'm wrong on that. Anyway, this chapter is sadly a little shorter than what I wanted, but sometimes writing for me is a little tough, so hopefully this is enough for today. If not, I do apologize.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The snow fox is calm, but she can still be set off in some ways. Be careful with that. Good night or day, whenever you're reading this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 81. **


	81. Whose Idea Was It?

**Here's chapter 81 everyone.**

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here!?" The sisters exclaimed.

Taiyang sighed. "Come on, girls. Why else would I be here? Think about it."

The team all froze when they understood what Taiyang meant.

"So, whose idea was it to come over to Patch? I know Oz has been a little disappointed with you four, so just come clean and tell me now." Taiyang demanded.

Ruby was about to say something, but Weiss spoke up. "It was my fault, sir. I've wanted to find my mother for so long, so if there is anyone here to blame, then you can blame me."

Ruby was surprised that Weiss would take the blame for this.

"You assume I already know all there is to know about your mother. Smart girl, but I know it couldn't be you. Oz made sure to let me know that it was my daughters who actually knew about the person spotted out here and you would only know if one of them told you. Now, my loving daughters, which one of you came up with this idea?" Taiyang questioned.

Ruby sighed. "It was me, dad. I couldn't just sit back and watch Weiss be this upset about having to wait all this time for Ozpin to find her mom. It's not fair to her, so I suggested that we just go on what Ozpin told us and try our hand at searching instead of waiting. I'm sorry dad, but I don't regret it, at least not anymore."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore?"

"It's complicated, but I just wasn't enjoying how Weiss was dealing with this." Ruby admitted.

The snow fox looked to the ground, ashamed that she hadn't noticed what she had caused.

Taiyang turned to the snow fox. "Weiss, Oz has mentioned a lot about you. What have you been doing out here that has made my daughter unhappy?"

Weiss felt intimidated by the blonde haired man. "I-I wasn't in the right state of mind. I ignored your daughter's protests on me keeping calm while we were looking around the mountainside. Yang got me to see how dumb I was being. I'm sorry that I upset Ruby, sir."

"I can let that pass, though your little excursion out here is something that Oz can punish you all for." Taiyang stated.

"Wait, how did he even know we came out here in the first place?" Yang asked.

Taiyang laughed a bit. "Oz isn't stupid and when the school has records of when an airship is used to leave Beacon, then it's not hard to know that you guys left. Although, just to make sure you all did head out here, he sent me to look for you all. It looks like he was right and now you four are going to have to face the music."

"Wait, I don't care about any punishment. I'll accept it, but you just said that my mother is safe. Where is she? Please just tell me." Weiss begged.

Taiyang noticed the desperation in the fox Faunus' voice and sighed. "Listen. I don't know exactly where she is, but I was told that she was safe. I heard that Qrow had found her and tried to speak with her about you. As you can see, it didn't end well."

"How could you not know? Wouldn't Ozpin know what happened and let you know about it?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't know since I only came here because Oz needed help and Qrow was already busy dealing with your mother." Taiyang answered.

Blake spoke up. "No offense, but why would he specifically send you? Is it because that your Ruby and Yang's father?"

"Oz could've sent other people, but he felt like I was the best choice, since it involved my daughters. You guessed that one, so it looks like my daughters both have partners who are very smart. I'm glad you two are on a team with them." Taiyang smiled.

Weiss and Blake blushed when Taiyang said that.

He laughed a bit. "You both seem to get flustered easily as well."

"Leave them alone, dad." Ruby whined.

"Dad, are you going to bring us back to Beacon? If you are, I have to tell Lin that we're leaving and we need to get our stuff from her place." Yang said.

"Lin? I didn't know you still had contact with her. How is Lin doing these days? Last I saw her, she dropped out of Signal." Taiyang asked.

"Lin is doing okay. She's got her own place, which is why I went to her so that we could have a place to stay while we searched the area." Yang explained.

"Alright, you four can get your stuff, but once you do, we're heading back to Beacon." Taiyang stated.

Weiss immediately spoke up about it. "Hold on! I still don't know where my mother is. Will Ozpin tell me, or will he keep that information from me too?"

Taiyang scratched the back of his head. "Look, I told you that I only know that she's safe. I have no power over what Ozpin will be doing with that information. I assume that since you know about her, he'll be alright with telling you."

Weiss frowned. "I'm just supposed to wait again, huh? Great this whole trip was just one big waste of time. I'm back where I started."

"Are you though? You know your mother is alive and well. That's something that you can be happy with." Taiyang assured.

Weiss remained silent and Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow knows about this too, doesn't he?"

"Yes and he is a little disappointed that you would do something like this. You need to understand that things need to be handle properly, sweetie. I know you didn't want to have your friend wait any longer, but you can't just go and try to do someone else's job." Taiyang explained.

Ruby looked down for a moment, but then she realized something and lifted her head back up. "You're right, dad. Maybe coming here was something I shouldn't have done, but what about Weiss then? We come here and she now knows that her mom is safe. It may not be what we completely wanted, but now she can rest easy knowing that she'll see her sooner than later. That's why I still don't regret coming here, dad. I was able to help the person that matters to me."

_Just like her mother._

Taiyang smiled. "The person that matters to you? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ruby realized what she said. "Uh, I um, well."

Weiss cut her off. "I'm dating your daughter, sir. I don't know if you would approve, but I can't say that I would allow myself to lose her because of that reason."

Ruby and the rest of the team were surprised to hear Weiss just up and say that.

Taiyang looked at Weiss for a moment, before he asked. "So, how long?"

"About three months, sir. We got together after we got into a big fight with some grimm. I ended up in the infirmary and Ruby told me how she felt about me. I returned the feelings and here we are." Weiss answered.

Ruby was worried about what her dad would say, but after a few moments, he smiled. "Well, congratulations to you two. I never thought my little Ruby would ever love something other than her family and Crescent Rose."

Ruby blushed. "Daaad, why would you say that?"

Yang smirked. "It's not like he's wrong, sis. You love your scythe and you know it."

Ruby crossed her arms and groaned. "Whatever. Dad…thank you for not getting upset with me dating Weiss. I didn't think you would be okay with me dating a girl."

Taiyang went up to Ruby and hugged her. "I am not about to deny you something like this. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what choices you make in life."

Ruby tightened the hug and the rest of the team smiled.

Taiyang pulled away from the hug and turned to Yang and Blake. "What about you two? Anything you want to tell me, or are you strictly partners?"

"Um… you know what, screw it." Yang then grabbed Blake and kissed her to show Taiyang that Blake and she were also together.

Blake pulled away and glared at the girl. She was fine with it, but to suddenly do that in front of Taiyang was a little much.

Taiyang sighed. "A simple yes would have sufficed, Yang."

Yang shrugged. "I thought it would be easier to tell you in that way. Anyway, if you want to know how we got together, we just talked one day and let each other know how we felt. And just like what Weiss said, I don't want to end up losing Blake if you don't approve. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like a jerk, but-."

Taiyang flicked her forehead and she recoiled from it. "Do you honestly think I would disapprove of your relationship, right after I said that I was happy for Ruby? Come on, Yang. Of course I approve."

Yang rubbed her forehead and smiled. "Thank you so much, dad. That means a lot to me."

Taiyang looked at Weiss and then Blake. "I am okay with you two dating my daughters, but you must promise that you won't cause them any problems, got it? That goes for you as well, Ruby, Yang. If you two really care for these two, then you should try and stay as happy as you can be when you're around each other."

The team all smiled and nodded, and then Weiss said. "I… I feel like I may have been doing the opposite, but I promise that I'll do what I can to keep Ruby happy, just like she promised to keep me happy."

Taiyang smiled and pulled all four into a hug. Yang was the only one who could tolerate it. Ruby may have had practice with Yang, but her father's hugs were a bit more powerful. Weiss and Blake didn't stand a chance and they were gasping for air, which made Taiyang stop hugging them.

"Apologies, but if you've been on a team with Yang, then you should know this is how we express ourselves." Taiyang stated.

Yang smiled, while the others were collecting themselves.

"Dad… don't… do that… for a while, okay." Ruby said, taking short breaths in between.

"No promises, sweetie. Now let's go. I've got my car at the entrance of the mountainside. We'll head over to Lin's home and then we'll go back to Beacon." Taiyang walked out of the cabin.

They followed, except for Weiss. The fox Faunus turned to look at the cabin and she frowned. She began to imagine if they had gone earlier, would they have already found her mom?

Ruby turned and saw that Weiss was still staring at the cabin. "Weiss, we need to go. I know it's hard, but you know your mom is okay and you have the tiara and picture to hold on to."

Weiss looked at the items in her hands and smiled. "Yeah, okay Ruby. Lead the way."

Ruby smiled back and grabbed her arm. "I'm going to do better at keeping you happy. I promise."

Weiss didn't say anything and just let her little Rose guide her.

Taiyang and the girls arrived at Lin's place pretty quickly, since they had actually traveled by car this time. They all got out and the team walked over to Lin's house.

"Okay, go ahead and get your things and make sure to thank Lin for allowing you all a place to stay." Taiyang ordered.

The girls nodded and Yang knocked on the door.

Lin answered. "Hey, you guys are here earlier than I thought." Lin then noticed Taiyang. "Mr. Xiao Long, hey. It's been a while."

Taiyang walked over and shook Lin's hand. "Yes it has. I see you're doing well for yourself. Your own home, huh?"

Lin smiled. "Yeah, I love this place. So, not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Did Xiao Long get in trouble, or was it Rose?"

Taiyang laughed. "Let's just say that they're both in a little trouble. Thank you for letting them stay with you, I appreciate it and I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"They were no trouble at all Mr. Xiao Long. Honestly, they weren't even in the house that much." Lin explained.

"I know, now go on girls. Get your things." Taiyang said.

The team walked into Lin's place and collected their stuff.

Lin walked up to Yang. "Hey, so what happened? What kind of trouble did you guys get into?"

Yang sighed. "Stuff that I might not be able to tell you right now. Just know that we weren't supposed to be here and we got caught."

"Oh, well good job on being caught." Lin said sarcastically

Yang glared at the girl, and then laughed. "Glad to see you still have a sense of humor. Thanks for all this by the way."

"No problem. If you guys ever need a place to stay again, or just need any help in general, don't hesitate to call me. I'll do what I can to help." Lin assured.

Yang smiled and hugged her old friend. "See you later, Lin."

Lin pulled away and smiled. "Later Xiao Long."

The rest of the team said their goodbyes as well and went back to Taiyang. He led them back to his car and started to drive to the airship.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get into?" Ruby whispered to the snow fox.

"I'm not sure, but I don't care at this point. I'm just waiting on when I can see my mom." Weiss whispered back.

Ruby sat back and started to not care as well, since Weiss' happiness was more important.

* * *

**Did you guys like how I wrote Taiyang, or not? Please be honest as well. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It wasn't a long wait at all. Hope you had fun, or will have fun, depending on when you have gone. Good day to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 82.**


	82. I Promise That She Is Okay

**Happy Easter.**

**Here's chapter 82 everyone.**

* * *

The team and Taiyang were sitting in the airship that was to lead them back to Beacon.

"Hey, dad? How pissed do you think Ozpin will be?" Yang asked her father.

Taiyang shrugged. "That is not something I would know. Oz didn't sound upset, more like he was expecting it. He's probably going to find a suitable punishment for this. Honestly Oz doesn't get angry all that much. Serious? Like you wouldn't believe, but he isn't an angry man."

Ruby frowned. "He made me leader and I do something like this. I won't ever regret it, but I feel like I betrayed his trust."

"Ruby, you did something that you thought would help out the person you care about. I can't say you won't be punished, or if you even should've done something like this. You also kept this from Qrow and I. But, even after all of this secrecy, I'm very proud of you." Taiyang smiled.

Weiss attempted to lighten her little rose up. "I know things may feel wrong to you, but you gave me something that I would've had to wait for. I'm more than grateful to you, Ruby. I owe you my life if anything."

Ruby shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. I just want to see you happy, so Ozpin can throw whatever punishment he wants at us."

The pilot told everyone that they would be landing soon, so they all got their stuff and waited for it land. Weiss looked out the window and saw Beacon. She was ready for questions on both sides.

The airship landed and they all got out and started to walk to Ozpin's office.

Taiyang spoke up. "All of you just let him speak first and if you have any questions, which I know you do, then just wait and he'll let you ask away."

"He better." Weiss muttered, which only Ruby could hear her.

Ruby didn't say anything and just let that be. They turned a corner and ran into JNPR.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, hey." Yang greeted.

"Where have you guys been? We haven't seen you around and you never answered your scrolls." Jaune inquired.

"We were in Patch. Honestly, we were pretty busy, so I'm not surprised that we didn't hear or see our scrolls go off." Ruby answered.

"Patch? What were you guys doing over there?" Jaune asked.

They didn't know what to say, since JNPR doesn't exactly know what's been going on with them.

"I asked my daughters to visit and let me meet their partners." Taiyang responded.

Team RWBY turned to Taiyang and was happy that he helped them out by telling JNPR a lie.

"You're their dad? How come you're here at Beacon then?" Jaune continued to question.

"Jaune, maybe you can slow the questions down. Team RWBY did just get back, so they probably want to get some rest." Pyrrha suggested.

"It's fine, I don't mind the questions. Anyway, I am their father and I'm here to speak with your headmaster about an important mission I was sent on." Taiyang explained.

"Yeah, the mission is very important, so we need to let him talk to Ozpin now and we also would like to get that rest that Pyrrha mentioned. So we're going to go now." Weiss said, eager to get out of this conversation.

"Oh man, but you guys just got here." Nora whined.

"Nora, that's just it. They just got here. We should let them do whatever it is they need to do and let them get their rest." Ren explained to his friend.

Nora frowned, but then nodded. Team JNPR then left to let RWBY do whatever it was they needed to do.

Ruby turned to her father. "Thanks for covering for us, dad."

"Don't worry. I assumed that the way you all just froze, meant that your friends don't actually know everything about what you all had been doing. In fact, has any of you even told them about Weiss' mother?" Taiyang asked.

They shook their heads and Blake said. "It isn't something that we want to share, unless Weiss is okay with it."

Weiss sighed. "I just feel more comfortable with less people knowing."

"That's understandable. Now, let's get to Ozpin's office." Taiyang began to walk with the team again.

Once they got there, Taiyang knocked on the headmaster's door and Ozpin opened it. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting you all till later in the day. So, would you all like to come in?"

The girls were worried, but Ozpin had been calm about this so far, so they walked in and each took a seat. Taiyang chose to stand and waited for Ozpin to begin whatever it was that he was going to do.

Ozpin sat down and sighed. "You all know why you're here, so I'm going to cut to the chase. Why did you pursue this? You know already had things in place for this. All you managed to do, was waste your time."

"Waste our time!? I know my mother was the one who was spotted in Patch, so that's not a waste of time to me. Heck, if I knew this info even earlier, then maybe I would've been there to see my mother before any of your hunters." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, I need you to relax. Your mother has been found, so you don't need to feel this way anymore." Ozpin stated.

"Where is she?" Weiss didn't even care for whatever else he told her.

"Not in Vale, at least not yet. There were… complications when Qrow found her." Ozpin responded.

"Complications? What does that mean? You need to tell me, please." Weiss begged.

"Calm down. I promise that you mother is okay, but Qrow had issues with how she was reacting to his arrival and explanation for why he was there" Ozpin explained.

"Wait, is she still in Patch? I could've just stayed there if that were the case." Weiss said.

Ozpin sighed. "Angel had done something that may have caused her to up and leave Patch."

"I… what do you mean? Why would she just leave Patch?" Weiss continued her barrage of questions.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, and then said. "Listen, if you want the full details on that, then it would be best to contact Qrow about this. I haven't actually been able to speak with your mother yet, but I know she is safe."

"How?" Weiss frowned.

"Qrow told me and he said that you'll be able to see her soon. Now as for your punishment, I am limiting your access to airships for the next three months and you will have detention all week, next week. You also can't access any training room courses from now, till your detention is up. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin said in a serious tone.

They all nodded except for Weiss. "I could care less about the punishments. I just want to see my mom, so please tell me when I can see her."

"It all depends, Weiss. Qrow is with her and she is in a state that is not something I expected of Angel." Ozpin frowned.

Weiss was worried about this. "What does that mean? Is my mother okay? You can't keep that from me if she isn't okay. Please tell me."

"Ever since your disappearance, she slowly started to lose faith over the years. There were times where I could hear her voice sounding completely different. It was like she already accepted that you would never be found. The last time I spoke to her, she barely said a word to me and sounded like she had been crying." Ozpin explained.

"W-why don't you just call Qrow now and show her that I'm right here? You can easily do that, so please go ahead." Weiss pleaded.

The others felt bad about all this, especially Ruby.

Ozpin sighed. "Even if I did that, it wouldn't work. Angel is too in denial about all this, that she didn't even look at the scroll when Qrow contacted me about her. I know it hurts to hear that, but she'll either be here soon enough, or I'll send you over to Patch to see her. Right now, Qrow and your mother are staying somewhere outside of Patch and will head there in a few days. Your mother wasn't in the best shape when he found her and combined with trying to leave Patch, left her weak. Qrow is going to take care of her and bring her back soon. I promise."

"Then can I just go and see her where she is now?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "It would be best to allow her some time to rejuvenate herself and then you can see her. I ask you to wait these few days and then that's that. I swear it."

Weiss looked to the floor and then at her team. They all gave her reassuring smiles and she took a breath.

"Fine, but three days is all I'm going to wait. If for some reason she's not in Patch by that time, then I'm going to her." Weiss stated.

Ozpin nodded. "I think that settles everything that we could discuss today. Tai, I'd like to thank you for finding them. I would've asked another, but you were in the area already and your daughters are on this team."

"No problem, Oz. Just learn to keep your students under control, old friend." Taiyang laughed.

"Two of them are your daughters, so maybe it is you who needs to control them." Ozpin smirked.

Team RWBY was very confused by the conversation the two were having and Yang said. "Uh, can we go now?"

"Yes, go on. Remember that you are not to use the training room and will be serving detention next week." Ozpin reminded.

They all nodded and left the room.

"You know, she is getting more and more like her mother every day. You see that, right?" Taiyang asked the headmaster.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and then nodded. "I almost feel bad about punishing them."

"They'll be fine. Hey, I think I'm going to stay here for a few days myself, so, you got any spare rooms I could borrow?" Taiyang requested.

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, but I need you to only stay for a short time, Tai. Just because I have the spare room, doesn't mean I can allow you to stay for long."

"That's fine. I just wanted to stay for a little and see how my daughters have been enjoying the Beacon life." Tai explained.

"Yes, well. Go to the first floor and track the room with your scroll. I'll transmit the location to your scroll in a second here." Ozpin ordered.

The headmaster transmitted the location and Tai left to his room.

_I hope Qrow can get her to be the person she used to be._

Team RWBY was in their dorm and Weiss was on her bed. The snow fox covered herself in her blanket and wasn't in the happiest of moods. Yes, she would see her mom soon, but she found out that something was wrong with her mom.

Ruby got into bed and wrapped her put her arm over the snow fox's waist and kissed her cheek. She didn't say anything to her, since she wanted Weiss to get as much sleep as she could and making conversation with her wouldn't help her get the sleep.

Weiss suddenly turned to face Ruby and kissed her. Ruby wasn't expecting this, but didn't care. She melted into the kiss and didn't stop for a minute. They pulled away and Weiss placed her head in the crook of Ruby's neck.

The snow fox then wrapped her tail around Ruby and said. "I know I haven't been the nicest person during all this, but I want you to know that I love you so much. Thank you."

Ruby smiled. "I love you too. Now let's get some rest. We all deserve some."

The snow fox couldn't agree more and the two went to sleep.

The bumbleby pair saw this from across their bed and was happy for the two. Yang was proud of her sister and Blake was happy to see the snow fox was getting the things she deserved most.

* * *

**If anyone in some way is wondering about Zwei since Taiyang isn't in Patch to take care of him, then don't question that. He's with a friend of Taiyang's. I want to have Zwei show up later, which is why I haven't mentioned him yet.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Taiyang's bear hugs are deadlier than Yang's. The bumbleby confession was something I expect Yang to do, so I decided to go with that. Glad you liked that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 83.**


	83. I'm Not Here To Fight You

**Yeah, so NobleMETA has started a new story. It's titled- On my Own. It's a YouTube AU and it's Freezerburn. Definitely give this a read when you get a chance. I wanted to mention it when it had more chapters, but I feel like it's better to do so now. **

**Here's chapter 83 everyone.**

* * *

"Do you think you'll be able to attend classes today, Weiss?" Ruby asked while changing into her uniform.

"I can handle classes. It's not like I'm sick. I'm just waiting on whether my mother is going to be okay enough to come to Beacon." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "I'm sorry about what's happening. I know that you're worried, but everything will work out. I know it will."

Weiss sighed. "I hope it will. Now come on, we need to get to Clara's class. Lyra told me she would rather us not be late to her mother's class."

"Why's that?" Ruby inquired.

"She thinks if people are late to her class, then it's because they don't want to be there in the first place. Honestly, I find that ridiculous, but we shouldn't be late to class anyway." Weiss explained.

Ruby grabbed the snow fox's hand and ran out the room. "If we don't want to upset Lyra, or be late, then I need to use my semblance. Hold on tight."

"Wait! Ruby hold on, don't use-." The snow fox couldn't say it in time and Ruby sped off with Weiss in hand.

All that the snow fox could do was scream and beg for the girl to stop.

**Three days earlier.**

"Don't worry, Ozpin. I'm sure I'll be able to find the kid's mom. Just give me some time and I should give you some news on that in no time." Qrow said to Ozpin over his scroll.

"I hope you can, since I have a feeling that your nieces are about to do something foolish, though I can only blame myself for letting them know of Angel's possible sighting." Ozpin remembered and regretted telling the sisters about Angel.

"You're thinking that they'll head to Patch, aren't you?" Qrow assumed.

"Yes, but I'm not sure when. Maybe they won't even go, but there is still that possibility." Ozpin answered.

"Ruby is just like Summer, so you know she'll be coming over here eventually to look for the kid's mom." Qrow stated.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Summer did influence the child to the point of her wanting to be a huntress at such a short age. Let's just hope that she won't do something that she'll regret."

"If I know Ruby, then even she won't regret the thing she does. I'm going to start heading out now, so I'll call you if I find anything." Qrow said.

Ozpin knew he could count on Qrow for this. "Good luck and thank you again for the help, Qrow."

Qrow then hung up the scroll and began his search. He spent a couple of hours out in the mountainside, but there wasn't much to be found. It was only until another hour had passed when Qrow saw something out in the distance. He spotted a small log cabin and went to go and see what it was.

Qrow walked to the cabin and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He sighed, knowing that if he wanted to find out who lived in this cabin, he had to either wait, or break in. Qrow decided against breaking in and decided to wait in a distance that was appropriate for the situation. About two hours went by, yet still no one. He went back to the cabin and decided to walk in. He noticed the place had no one in it and was a basic little home for someone. He was about to search around, but he suddenly felt a presence near him.

After a few moments passed, a figure that had been watching its home jumped at Qrow.

"Oh crap." Qrow said.

Qrow jumped back and the figure was wearing a grey cloak and not revealing its face, but there was something that Qrow noticed. She had a red colored tail and an extra set of ears that he could make out from the way the hood looked.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight you. I was just wondering who lived in this cabin." Qrow tried to explain what he had been doing, but the person didn't listen.

"You would do best to leave this place. NOW!" The person yelled.

Qrow now knew it was a woman. "Miss, please calm down. I was just lookin-."

The woman didn't care for his explanations and ran at him. She didn't have a weapon, so she attempted to kick him away, but Qrow dodged the attack. He was about to pull for his scythe, but realized there was no purpose in that.

_No, I need to reason with her._

"Miss, please just listen to me for a moment. I swear no harm will come to you." Qrow assured.

"I don't have to listen to a fool like you. I know why you're here." The woman spat out.

Qrow was confused. "How do you know why I'm here?"

The woman snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. I know **he** sent you. That man wants to tie up loose ends, well, some and get me. I'm not about to go down without a fight."

Qrow had no idea what this woman meant by tying up loose ends. "I have no intention of that. I was sent here by-."

Again the woman didn't care and grabbed a knife she had on the table. She attempted to swipe at Qrow, but he knew not to slow down and dodged. The woman then charged and slammed Qrow into a wall, knocking over some things in the process. Qrow didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't about to let her stab him. He pushed her off of him and grabbed the knife away from her and threw it in a corner.

"You need to listen to me for one second! If you're the person I'm supposed to find, then you should know that your daughter is safe and sound now." Qrow hoped this was the person he was meant to find.

The woman grew an angered face. "HOW DARE YOU BRING UP MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S GONE AND YOU CAN'T TRICK ME!"

Qrow was shocked, but he now believed this was who he needed to find. "I'm telling the truth! You need to believe me."

The woman then screamed and ran at the man. She wanted him out, but Qrow was easily able to dodge, but this time he grabbed her from behind.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. Now, I want you to understand that Ozpin-." Qrow was cut off when Angel bit his hand and she took the opportunity to run, but she looked back with a sad expression, like she had lost something again.

Qrow let her go due to the pain and held his bit hand. "Son of a-. Oh no. Hey, come back!"

Qrow saw the woman had ran off and attempted to follow her. The woman was fast on her feet and ran through the area quite easily. Qrow was both annoyed and glad that he found her.

_Well, I found her Ozpin. Now I have to catch her. _

The hooded woman found her way into the town and ran to a dust train stop. She didn't have money to pay for the train, but she jumped over the bars that held everyone back and hopped on. Qrow saw this and did the same. He would have to explain later why he didn't pay for this train ride, but at the moment he didn't care. Security guards attempted to stop the two, but the train was already off.

Qrow made sure to get into a train car that wasn't hers and waited till the train made its next stop. Once it did, he peaked his head out the door and saw the woman had not gotten off. It was going to be a long trip, but he would make sure to check every stop. Qrow could go into the train car she was in, but didn't want to risk a fight in the train.

After a couple of hours, he finally saw her run out the train. They were outside of Patch after crossing the water through the bridge. Qrow was really annoyed at that. He followed her, but made sure to not make his presence known.

The woman was running as fast as she could. She didn't want to look back. All she wanted was for Qrow to leave her alone. She began to think about what just happened.

_That man. He tried to use my daughter to get me to trust him. How far will Thomas sink, just to take me down? I need to get back to my cabin and get my things. It's not safe there anymore._

The woman began to walk away and Qrow was watching from around the corner. He made sure to only move when it was best. Slowly, Qrow made his way to the woman. She turned around a few times, just to make sure she was truly in the clear. She didn't see anyone and was glad. Qrow sighed, but he knew what he had to do. Once there was no one around, he made his move. Qrow did something he would regret, but he knew who this was and that she needed to see her daughter. He found the right moment and snuck up behind her, and then grabbed her and held her mouth shut with his hand.

The woman struggled, but he would let up. It was then that the hooded woman was sick of this and used her semblance to break free. It was a wave of energy that she summoned up that pushed Qrow away.

"How are you here as well!? Answer me!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to trust me. I know that's probably a lot harder, with how I tried to keep you in place, but I swear that I wasn't lying about your daughter." Qrow stated.

She was pissed and sent another wave of energy at Qrow, who recoiled from it and she attempted to run. Qrow had to make sure that she didn't make it to any people, since it would be harder for him to track her and people would question why he was chasing a woman in the streets. He sped off and tackled her to the ground, revealing her face when the hood came off. It revealed a woman with fox like ears, red hair and blue eyes.

"Get off of me!" The woman demanded.

"I need you to relax, and then I'll release you." Qrow promised.

"Why should I?" She questioned.

"If you're Angel, then you need to see that I'm only here to help you reunite with your daughter." Qrow explained.

Angel didn't like when he mentioned Weiss, so she used her semblance again and pushed him off. Qrow didn't take the time to let her up after getting up from the attack. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. He knocked her out with a hit to a pressure point on her neck.

_Damn it! I was hoping it didn't have to come to this. Ozpin, you owe me more than you know. _

Qrow was mad at himself, but then thought about Angel instead. He called for a taxi and explained to the driver that he needed to get her to a hotel. He lied and said she was passed out from exhaustion. The driver nodded and drove Qrow and Angel to a hotel out in the area and he paid for a room. Once he got there, Qrow put Angel down on the bed and called for Ozpin.

After a few minutes, Ozpin answered. "Qrow, is there something to report?"

"Oh, there's something to report alright. I found the kid's mom, but now I'm stuck with her in some hotel outside of Patch entirely." Qrow explained.

Ozpin was shocked to hear this. "Stuck in a hotel? What exactly happened, Qrow?"

"She thought I was someone that was sent to take her down. I don't know who would send someone like that to her, but the main issue now is that she's unconscious and I have no idea how I'm going to explain to her that I'm the good guy in this scenario." Qrow answered.

"Look, just contact me when she wakes up and I'll speak to her." Ozpin ordered.

"Fine, but this has been hell. I thought this would be an easy task at first." Qrow sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Ozpin apologized.

Qrow shrugged. "What's done is done, though you owe me big for this Ozpin."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you again, Qrow. Remember to contact me when she wakes up." Ozpin reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll speak with you later, Ozpin." Qrow then hung up his scroll and looked over at Angel.

_At least you'll be with your daughter again._

**Present day.**

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

_So many failures, but at least I can correct this one._

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that little fight scene and chase? I didn't give Angel a weapon, since she never really had the ability to get one. Her semblance is pretty much a force push by the way. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Angel is pretty much at that point of not believing anything about her daughter anymore. The punishment was light because Ozpin goes easy on most of his students. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 84.**


	84. I Swear She's Alive

**Here's chapter 84 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY had finished their day of school and the bumbleby pair was busy sparring. Ruby would've been with Weiss, but Pyrrha asked her to help train Jaune with her. She wanted to have more than one person sparring with Jaune and Nora and Ren were already busy. Ruby asked Weiss if she wanted to go with them, but the snow fox declined and went to their dorm room.

Weiss was staring at the picture that she retrieved from her mother's cabin. She also had the tiara she found there. The two items, besides her own weapon were the only things she had, that were as close as she could get to her mother. She clutched the items tightly and began to tear up. The snow fox curled her tail around her and continued to cry. It was all she could do, but at least she wasn't holding any of her emotions back, though she wished that Ruby was there with her.

Weiss eventually calmed down and thought about calling Ruby, but decided that sleep was something she would rather do. The snow fox placed the tiara and picture on the table next to her bed and went to bed. She drifted off to bed and Ruby only showed up about thirty minutes after. She frowned, realizing that the snow fox was already asleep. She had wanted to make sure she was doing okay, but she knew the answer already.

Ruby got in her pajamas and got into bed with the snow fox. She wrapped her arm around her and Weiss turned in her sleep. Ruby was facing her and she smiled. She was happy with this and drifted off to sleep as well.

"Rubes, snow fox! Wake up already." Yang yelled.

The white rose pair instantly woke up and almost fell out of bed.

"Yang, why the hell did you wake us up by screaming? A simple nudge would've been fine." Weiss complained.

Yang shrugged. "Does it really matter? You're up, so now you can get ready for class."

Weiss groaned and got up to change. "I still think it would have been nice of you to wake us up normally. You could've given us a heart attack."

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. Yang did this back when we were kids too. She would immediately go to yelling before attempting anything else to wake me up." Ruby said.

"That's really dumb. You seriously could do almost anything else to wake us up and it would be better than yelling." Weiss stated.

"How come you do that, Yang? You never yell to wake me up." Blake spoke up.

"That's because we're already in the same bed and most of the time you wake up before me anyway." Yang answered.

Weiss rolled her eyes and began to get ready.

After she finished a few classes, Weiss decided she wanted to go to the dorm instead of lunch today. Something she hadn't done in a while. All she could think about was how her mother was somewhere with Ruby's uncle and she wanted to go to them. Ruby knew Weiss was going through tough times, heck when didn't she? So Ruby decided she would go and be with her during lunch.

Ruby got to the dorm and found Weiss holding onto the things she got from the cabin and was crying. She immediately ran to the snow fox and wrapped her arms around her. This surprised Weiss for a moment, but then began to cry into Ruby's shoulder.

**Four days earlier.**

Qrow was still watching Angel, just to make sure if she wakes up, then she can't just up and leave. After some time though, he began to feel tired. It had been a few hours since he brought her to the hotel and with all the other things he did, Qrow was exhausted. Qrow decided to close his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, he saw a very pissed off fox Faunus with his scythe in her hand. He immediately jumped up and moved back from the Faunus.

Angel had the scythe ready to end him and said. "So, guess I have your precious weapon in hand now. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm taking this scythe, going back to my cabin and if I see you or any of **his **men again, I'll use this thing to cut you all down."

"Why wait? You have the scythe, so you could cut me down now and save the trouble." Qrow questioned.

"I'm not like **him**, so don't try to make me. I'll only ever take someone down if they're attempting to kill me, which you were going to back at the cabin." Angel growled.

Qrow needed to get her to relax and see what he was really doing. "The fact that I brought you to this hotel and didn't kill you should be enough for you to see that I wasn't sent to kill you."

Angel kept the weapon up. "You can say whatever it is you want. You were just ordered to bring me to **him**, so that he could take care of me himself."

"Who is this person? I really don't have any contact with anyone who would send me to kill a person. I hunt grimm and look for missing people whenever I'm called for it and you're one of those people." Qrow explained.

"How can you even prove that?" Angel questioned.

"I have my orders from Professor Ozpin himself. If you want, you could read it." Qrow offered.

"Drop the scroll and kick it to me and make sure you stay as far away from me as possible." Angel ordered.

Qrow complied and took his scroll out and went to his mission details, and then kicked it to Angel. He then backed away and she stared at him for a few seconds before picking it up. Angel read the mission details, which read that Qrow was to investigate the mountainside in Patch, so he could confirm or deny that Angel was there.

Angel realized this wasn't fake and looked at Qrow. "What is this and why does Ozpin want to find me?"

"I told you. Ozpin wanted to find you so that you can reunite with your daughter." Qrow answered.

Angel grew angry again. "If you continue to mention my daughter, I swear that I'll use your weapon to end you. Do I make myself clear?"

Qrow was getting tired of this and made his move. He was too fast for Angel to do anything and he moved to her back and knocked the scythe out of her hands. He then grabbed her to calm her down.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Angel demanded.

Qrow didn't comply. "Not until you calm down already and stop getting pissed off when I mention your daughter. She's alive and safe. I swear."

"Ozpin never found her, so quit lying to me!" Angel started to struggle to get free.

"How do you know that? You haven't been in contact with him for years." Qrow asked.

"My daughter was taken by the White Fang eleven years ago. There's no way she could've escaped from them." Angel stated.

"Then why would Ozpin want me to find you? What would be the point if he had nothing to tell you?" Qrow questioned.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he wants me to pay him for trying to find her." Angel made up a reason.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Ozpin doesn't care for that. All he wants is for you and your daughter to see each other again."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Weiss is gone and I'll never see her again. I know it because that **man **ensured it that day." Angel began to cry.

Qrow noticed this and sat the woman down on the bed. "Please, understand that I'm not lying to you. Why don't you want to believe this? Don't you want to see your daughter again?"

Angel lost all the care she had for getting away from Qrow and continued to cry. "I've searched for her for so long, so you can't just tell me that she has been found. How would she have gotten away from those White Fang bastards and survived on her own?"

Qrow sighed. "I don't know everything about her, but it sounds like she was able to. Now why don't you just-."

"NO! You know absolutely nothing about her, so don't try to lie to me!" Angel exclaimed.

Qrow closed his eyes for a moment. "If you really can't believe me, then that's fine, but she is alive. You obviously can't calm down right now, so I'll give you some time to relax and maybe you'll see that I'm telling you the truth. After a few days, I'll bring you back to your cabin or your daughter directly and you two can finally be together again."

Angel didn't care for what he had to say, but she knew she wasn't leaving this room for some time. She could just leave, but he knew where she lived. Angel didn't want to risk anything and just went back to sleep.

Qrow was relieved that the fox Faunus ended up sleeping instead of cutting him down with his scythe. He took his scroll back from Angel and proceeded to call Ozpin.

"Ozpin, this is getting more difficult by the minute. Have you told the kid that I found her mom?" Qrow asked when Ozpin picked up.

"Not yet and that's because I need to know how Angel is doing mentally at the moment, since you did explain to me that she believed you were sent to kill her." Ozpin explained.

"Oh, well she's in complete denial about her daughter being alive and well. She thinks it's impossible for her to have survived all these years on her own." Qrow said.

Ozpin sighed. "I see. Why did you say you had more trouble by the way?"

Qrow groaned. "She got up while I was taking a nap and had my weapon in her hands. I thought she was going to kill me when I saw her. Luckily I was able to get it back, but then she started to lose control of herself. Basically when I kept telling her that her daughter was okay, she just yelled and said I was lying."

"If that's the case, then I don't think it would be best to have Weiss meet her yet. Angel needs to calm down and be in the right mindset when she sees her daughter again." Ozpin stated.

Qrow sighed. "Yeah, well that's great. I'm happy that they'll see each other again, but this has been such a pain."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and thought about Angel's actions. "Can you blame her for reacting this way? If she's been away from people for however long it's been, then I can see why she would act the way you described her."

"I guess not, but I'm still not happy with how this turned out, especially since I need to stay with her in this place now." Qrow complained.

"I am again sorry for that. I'll inform Weiss on her mother in a few days and once she either goes there or you bring Angel here, you will be done with that mission for good." Ozpin assured.

"Right. I'll call you if anything comes up, Ozpin." Qrow said and then hung up his scroll.

Qrow looked up at the ceiling.

_Ruby, you must be having an easier time with that fox._

**Present day.**

Weiss was still in Ruby's arms and eventually stopped crying. Ruby didn't let go, since even though Weiss stopped crying, she knew the snow fox was still hurting.

"Weiss, it's okay. In two days, you'll see your mom again, and then you'll be happy all the time." Ruby assured.

Weiss sniffled. "I'm more worried about how she's doing. Ozpin made it sound like my mother wasn't doing well. I just want to see her now and make sure that she's okay."

Ruby rubbed her back and said. "I know, but we need to wait the days you promised and then we'll both be there to see her."

Weiss pulled away and wiped away some tears. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I want to meet my girlfriend's mother? We already did meet before, but that was before you and I found each other. Dad gave us his blessings to continue dating and I want your mother's as well." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and wrapped her tail around the two.

Ruby giggled. "You like doing that now, don't you?"

Weiss blushed, but didn't pull her tail away. Ruby brought the girl back into a hug and brought them down on the bed. They didn't bother to say anything and stayed in each other's embrace until lunch was over.

* * *

**More insight on what happened with Qrow and Angel. Hope that's something that you guys liked. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Qrow is skilled, so he was able to get her eventually. Thomas is definitely an awful person. She said aye to you wanting Thomas dead? I can see why she wouldn't like that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 85.**


	85. One More Day

**Here's chapter 85 everyone.**

* * *

Blake and Yang were outside, since Blake wanted some fresh air for once. They asked Ruby and Weiss if they wanted to go with them, but Weiss wanted to go back to the dorm and Ruby wasn't about to leave her by herself, especially after finding her crying earlier in the day.

"Days like this are why I'm happy to be the way I am." Yang happily stated.

Blake smiled. "That's a very random thing for you to say, but I do agree."

"Well, things have been pretty hectic with our little team. I'm just glad that we can take a few moments to take it all in." Yang threw herself on the grass.

Blake decided to just sit. "What do you think will happen?"

Yang sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Weiss' mom. How well do you think things will happen for her and her mother?" Blake asked.

Yang looked to the sky and thought about it for a second. "Weiss and I had a talk about our moms. I basically told her how we're the lucky ones and how she should be grateful for the chance to find her. Now that she can, well I'm just worried about what she'll find."

"Are you saying this because of what Ozpin said?" Blake assumed.

Yang nodded. "All he said was that she was at a point where she had just given up on finding Weiss and if she's like that now, then I don't know if she'll react badly or not when she sees Weiss."

Blake sighed. "I wish I could do more for her."

Yang turned to Blake and smiled. "You keep talking about her and I might start getting jealous."

Blake almost jumped up. "What! I don't mean it like that. I was ju-."

Yang laughed. "Blake, relax. I was just kidding. I know how you feel. I want to help Weiss as much as I can too."

Blake glared at the blonde. "Ugh, don't do that. I honestly thought you were going to accuse me of something like that."

"Oh don't be silly. I wouldn't think of that. Anyway, I do mean it. I wish we could do more, but there isn't much we could do. Rubes should be able to keep Weiss calm, so we probably won't have to worry about that." Yang said.

"That's true, but you should remember that she couldn't deal with her in Patch. You were the one to help her." Blake reminded.

"Blake, I told you that I'm worried too, but we should try to think about the better outcomes instead." Yang suggested.

Blake sighed. "Maybe that would be for the best. I just worry for her, since I feel like I could've ended up that way and I want to help her avoid dealing with more of the issues she runs into. You say she's lucky, but I was able to avoid the way she lived."

"I told her that she was lucky that she could find her mom, but I get what you mean. Hell, after everything she's been through, you'd think she would've broken down completely by now." Yang frowned.

"With all this time that we've been here at Beacon, I've come to see Weiss like a little sister and I feel like I'm failing her." Blake stated.

Yang moved closer to the black cat and put her arm around her shoulder. "She is little, but jokes aside, you shouldn't feel like that. Weiss has a girlfriend who loves her more than she could express, an idiot who ended up with the best kitty she could ever hope for." Blake rolled her eyes after she said that. "And an awesome big sister that she never got to have. You mean a lot to her, so keep that in mind and know that you're helping her by just being around her."

Blake took a breath and smiled. "You're not an idiot, but besides that, I guess you're right. Thanks."

Yang pulled them both down to the grass. "No problem. Now, how about we just lay here and enjoy some peace and quiet for a bit."

Blake chuckled. "You wanting peace and quiet? That is something I hadn't expected."

Yang answered with a kiss and that shut Blake up. "Peace and quiet, kitty."

Blake said nothing and just did what Yang said. The two enjoyed the peace and quiet for the rest of the day.

Back in the dorm, Weiss was already asleep and Ruby was getting ready to go to bed with her. She looked towards the picture Weiss had. Ruby grabbed it and smiled at the two fox Faunus. It was the only picture she could see Weiss when she was a child.

_I hope her mother has other pictures, though the important thing is getting to her and making sure they're both happy. Still, I really hope she has another picture._

Ruby put the picture back and got into bed. She looked at the sleeping snow fox and wrapped her arms around the girl.

The morning came and Yang was already awake. She was happy that she always came back to the room and saw her sister sleeping happily with the person she loves, but she knew that person was about to go through a lot in the next day. Yang went and shook Blake a bit to wake her up.

The cat Faunus yawned and looked at the blonde. "I'm really glad you don't yell to wake me up. How about you let Ruby and Weiss have a day off from that?"

Yang looked to the white rose pair and smiled. "Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

Yang kept her word and nudged her sister's shoulder. "Rubes, wake up. I won't yell this time."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and turned to her sister. "Thank you for that. I would rather you not do that to Weiss right now."

Weiss started to wake up and saw that Ruby was speaking with Yang. "Wow, not waking up because of a certain blonde girl yelling. That's a start of a good day."

"Oh be quiet snow fox. I was just thinking that it would be nice for you guys to have a decent morning this time. I'll be back to yelling you awake next week." Yang smirked.

Weiss rolled her eyes and started to get ready. After they all got ready the bumbleby pair headed to their first class, while Ruby was waiting for Weiss to finish up. Weiss only took more time because she kept taking glances at the picture.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "I'll be fine, but this is the last day I promised to wait. Tomorrow is when I'll see my mother and I'm nervous."

"Nervous? You've wanted to see your mom for so long. How could you be nervous about this?" Ruby inquired.

"That's just it. I've waited for so long and now it's happening. I'm just worried that things won't go the way I hope it will go." Weiss frowned.

Ruby grabbed the picture and tiara, and then walked to Weiss. "I think you should take these when you go. She would love to have these back and you can show her that you're the one who has it."

Weiss stared at the items and smiled. "I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to make me smile today. Thank you, Ruby. I'll be sure to bring these to her."

Ruby put the items back on the table and grabbed her partner's hand, which made Weiss fear that she would use her semblance again. "Don't worry. We'll be getting to class at a slower pace today. I just wanted to hold your hand."

Weiss was glad to hear that and allowed Ruby to walk them both to class today.

**Four days earlier.**

Qrow woke up and saw that Angel was still sleeping and got up from the chair he was sleeping on. He sighed and hoped that the fox Faunus would be in a better shape than she was yesterday.

His scroll went off and he quickly answered it, so Angel wouldn't wake up. "Ozpin, don't call me first. The kid's mom could've woken up because of that."

"I'd rather her be awake actually. I need to speak to her." Ozpin said.

"Why? She's not exactly in the best of shape at the moment. She broke down yesterday and I don't think she'll even care to speak with you anyway." Qrow stated.

Ozpin sighed. "Your nieces have decided to go to Patch and I need to speak with her immediately."

"What!? Why would they go to Patch?" Qrow questioned.

"I believe they are about to search for Angel with the rest of their team. They left on an airship and I've sent Taiyang to go and get them." Ozpin answered.

"Tai? Well at least he'll go easy on the girls, but why would they go and search for Angel, when I have her right here?" Qrow asked.

"I told you that I wouldn't tell Weiss about her mother yet, but Ruby and Yang know about the lead that we had on Angel. I know they told her and decided to head to Patch to find her on their own. That's why I want to speak to Angel. I need to get her to get back to how she was, and then I can tell Weiss where she actually is when Taiyang brings them back to Beacon." Ozpin explained.

Qrow sighed. "Alright, but I really don't think this is going to go the way you want it to."

Qrow went to Angel and shook her a bit.

Angel's eyes shot open. "You. What do you want from me? Can't I just stay asleep until you allow me to leave?"

"Listen, Ozpin wants to speak to you. I know you don't care, but your daughter is." Qrow was cut off.

"Just shut up." Angel went back to bed.

"Angel! It's Ozpin." The headmaster yelled over the scroll.

Angel didn't turn to the scroll.

"Whether you believe it's me or not, I want you to know that Qrow is not lying. Weiss has been in my academy for a few months now and she's in Patch searching for you." Ozpin stated.

"Leave me be." Angel calmly said.

Ozpin sighed. "How long has it been since you have given up on finding Weiss?"

Angel remained silent.

"Ozpin, she won't say anything else. She's too in denial about all this." Qrow said.

Ozpin didn't care and tried to speak with her again. "Angel. I have your daughter in the system, so there is proof there, but if you need more, then I can promise that you will meet her in a few days. I just need you to get back to how you were when I was assigned to find her. Do you really want your daughter to see you this way?"

Angel clenched her teeth. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Ozpin closed his eyes. "I see. Well, I know your daughter will not care to wait, so she'll be seeing you soon enough. I understand why you're like this and I'm sorry for failing you and your daughter for all those years, but everything will work out. Goodbye Angel."

Qrow turned his scroll back to him. "See. I knew this wasn't going go the way you had hoped."

"She is truly given up completely. If only I kept contact with her. I could've kept her faith intact." Ozpin frowned.

"Ozpin, you know the kid is going to see her anyway. So let's just let that happen and maybe things will be fine, just like you told her." Qrow assured.

Ozpin nodded. "As soon as Taiyang gets back with them, then I'll tell them about Angel. Maybe Angel will calm down and you can bring her back to Patch, then I'll send Weiss over."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll tell you when she learns to relax. Speak with you later, Ozpin." Qrow hung up his scroll.

Qrow turned to Angel and sat on the bed next to her. "You know. Ozpin really feels bad about not finding your daughter sooner, so do you believe he'd lie about that?"

Angel was actually crying already and she sniffled. "Please, just leave me be."

Qrow sighed and called for room service so the two could at least eat something. "You may not want to speak with me, but you do need to eat. I called room service, so please eat when they get here."

Angel nodded and stayed quiet.

_Ozpin, you need to hurry._

**Present day.**

Ozpin looked over the file of the mission he was given all those years ago. It showed a picture of Weiss and Ozpin frowned.

_Tomorrow, this mission can finally be completed._

* * *

**Tomorrow is the day, after so very long.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ruby is a great leader, friend and girlfriend, so she's going to make sure that everyone is happy. Glad that your sister liked that tail scene. That pun ended up making Cavetroll001 send me a pun as well, so thanks for spreading that. Sadly it won't affect me, since I am the worst with puns, which sucks since I want to have Yang make puns. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 86.**


	86. Please Believe Me

**Here's chapter 86 everyone.**

* * *

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Ruby asked Weiss, while the team was in their dorm.

"Ready? I've been ready for years, but I'm still nervous. Ozpin didn't say anything to us about her going back to Patch yet, so she must still not be doing that well." Weiss frowned.

Blake spoke up. "I would be nervous too, but you know we'll be there if you need us. By the way, do you think that Ozpin will keep his end of the deal and let you go see her?"

"I don't care if he forbids me. No matter what, I will go and see her." Weiss stated.

"I hate to be that person, but you don't exactly know where she is." Yang reminded.

Weiss realized Yang was right and sighed. "Damn it. Maybe your uncle can just tell you guys."

"If he is working with Ozpin on this, then it's highly unlikely that he'd tell them." Blake assumed.

Weiss dropped down on her bed and frowned. "How else will I get to her if Ozpin doesn't tell me where she is?"

Ruby sat down beside the snow fox. "I'm sure Ozpin will let you go. He's wanted to reunite you two for so long as well and I can't imagine him wanting to put you through more waiting."

"I hope you're right. I'm going to sleep. You want to?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, even though it was a little earlier than when they usually go to bed. She crawled into bed and the bumbleby pair decided to get some early sleep as well. The team all thought about their roles for tomorrow and how things will be very eventful for the snow fox.

The morning arrived and Weiss was the first one up, not even able to feel tired in the slightest. She didn't waste any time and went to wake Ruby up.

The snow fox kissed the girl's forehead and saw her smile. "Come on you lovesick little rose. I think it would be best for us to go and speak with Ozpin already."

Ruby got up and stretched. "Morning. I'm sorry, what did you say? I was still just waking up."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I said that we should go see Ozpin right away."

"Oh, okay. Hold on, should we wake Yang and Blake? They're just as in this as I am, so it would be good to have the whole team there." Ruby believed.

Weiss took a look at the pair and grew an evil smile. "Could you hand me that whistle you used to use, Ruby?"

Ruby saw the face Weiss had on. "Oh no, I am not going to let you use that on them. Just because Yang yelled, doesn't mean-."

Weiss kissed Ruby on the lips to shut her up and pulled away. "So, where is that whistle?"

Ruby said nothing and pointed to one of the desks, which in fact had the whistle in it when Weiss went to check.

Weiss got close to the two and blew the whistle as hard as she could. The bumbleby pair instantly shot up and Yang screamed.

"What the hell was that for!?" Yang glared at the snow fox.

"Oh don't be that way. You yelled to wake us up. I just thought I'd get something loud and obnoxious to wake you up as well." Weiss smirked.

"I'll let that one slide for two reasons. One, payback is something I can agree with and two; I would rather not end you on the day you'll be meeting your mom. So, when are we going to talk to Ozpin?" Yang questioned.

"I want to go and speak with him as soon as you guys are ready to leave for his office." Weiss answered.

"Well, let's get ready then. Come on, kitty. We don't want to waste time." Yang smiled.

Blake sighed. "Weiss, next time, please find a way to wake her up instead of both of us with a sound like that. And Yang, will you stop calling me kitty every single day?"

"Alright, cool it. I'll keep it to a minimum, but seriously, get ready. We need to see if Ozpin will be alright with our little trip today." Yang said.

The team got ready and headed to Ozpin's office. The snow fox brought the tiara and picture with her, since she felt that her mother would want those back. Once they got to the headmaster's office, Weiss was the one to knock, which wasn't really a surprise since she was the first one there.

Ozpin answered. "I was wondering when you all would be here. Are you ready to go?"

The team was shocked and Weiss asked. "Y-you're letting us go to my mother?"

Ozpin nodded. "A deal is a deal and at this point, Angel needs to see you."

"Hold on. Why did you say it like that?" Weiss worriedly questioned.

"I told you before that your mother is in denial, Weiss. I'm hoping she'll come to her senses when she sees you." Ozpin explained.

Ruby placed her hand on the snow fox's shoulder for support. "Don't worry, Weiss. She'll be okay when we all meet her."

Weiss was still unsure. "Yeah, can we go now?"

"Yes, I already informed Glynda that I will be going as well." Ozpin stated.

"You're coming with us?" The snow fox asked.

Ozpin nodded. "After all these years, I think it's only appropriate for me to finish this mission properly, so I will be there to speak with Angel about what she's going to see. Now, come on. Even though I have said that you all are not allowed to access the airship for three months, I'll still allow you all to use it for missions."

Weiss was happy that Ozpin didn't make her wait any longer. "T-thank you, Professor."

Ozpin shook his head. "After failing to complete my mission, I'd say that a thanks, isn't something I deserve. Let's not waste any more time here."

The team followed their headmaster to an airship and Ozpin made sure that the pilot was informed that the airship was being used for a special mission. He understood and was also informed that it would be best to try and get there as fast as possible.

Blake and Yang looked over at the white rose pair as Ruby kept close to Weiss for support. The snow fox was so nervous that she was visibly shaking. Ruby could only hold onto the girl for support, as anything said wouldn't do much at that point.

Ozpin spoke up. "By the way, Taiyang has already gone over to where your mother and Qrow are at. He said that he would like to be there to help in any way he can."

"Dad's there too? Well, there are a lot more people that will be there than I thought. Honestly I thought this was going to be a team only type of thing." Yang said.

"I'm fine with that, as long as I get to see my mother and we can speak in private." Weiss stated.

"Of course." Ozpin assured.

After a couple of more hours, the airship reached its destination and everyone stepped out. The pilot was informed that this may take some time, so he was asked to wait awhile, which the pilot was fine with. Taiyang was actually waiting for everyone, since Ozpin told him where they would land.

They all saw him and Taiyang said. "There you all are. How was the flight?"

"That can wait, dad. Where's uncle Qrow at with Weiss' mother?" Ruby asked.

"Follow me. I've already been to the place where they're at, so I know it's walking distance. I see that you brought everyone over. I'm glad you have your team behind you on this, Weiss." Taiyang smiled while bringing the group to the hotel.

"I'm lucky to have them. I do have a question by the way." Weiss started to say.

"What might that be?" Taiyang questioned.

"My mother. Did you see her and is she doing okay?" Weiss inquired.

"I did see her, but she was asleep. Qrow did say that she's still in denial about you, but you're here now, so she should be alright." Tai assured.

"How come you didn't come with us on the airship, dad?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin wanted me to check on Angel and see if I can speak with her about calming down, since Qrow wasn't having any luck. Sadly I couldn't even speak with her since she was sleeping." Tai explained.

After about ten minutes, the group reached the hotel that Qrow and Angel had been staying in for some time.

Everyone went inside except Ruby noticed something. Weiss was not beside them, so she turned and saw the snow fox looking to the ground and shaking. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if I could do this, Ruby. What if she's not well? What if I say something wrong?" Weiss almost began to tear up.

Ruby grabbed her hand. "This is the day you've waited for, so why stop now. You go and open up that door and see your mother."

Weiss stared at the girl she loved for a few moments and smiled. "O-okay, but could you be there with me? I want you there when I see her."

"Ruby smiled back. "Of course I will. Now let's go."

The white rose pair walked to where the group was at and Ozpin spoke up. "Let me go first."

Weiss was okay with that and Ozpin knocked on the door.

Qrow answered. "Ozpin, It's good to see you and look what we got here. You brought the whole team with you? Makes sense. Now, let me stop. You probably want to see your mom, don't you, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, but Ozpin wants to speak with her first, so I can wait a few minutes."

"Okay, well go on Ozpin. We don't want to waste this kid's time any more than we need to." Qrow said.

Ozpin agreed and walked in the room. He closed the door behind him and saw that Angel was sleeping. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Angel. It's Ozpin. Your daughter is here." Ozpin attempted to get the fox Faunus to wake up.

"Ozpin!? Get out!" Angel demanded, which surprised the headmaster.

"You've been awake? Well, then you might have heard that your daughter is right outside that door, so why don't you sit up and be happy that she's about to see you." Ozpin suggested.

Angel sat up and glared at Ozpin. "All these years and you want to stand there and lie to me? I hate you. Why can't you and your damn hunters just let me go back to my home?"

Ozpin looked at the fox Faunus and saw the pain in her eyes. "I… I am sorry for failing you and your daughter for all these years, but what I'm saying is true. She is out that door and is ready to run up to you and hug you as hard as she could. Do you really think I would lie to you? This is the moment that you've been hoping to have and it's waiting out that door."

Angel clenched her teeth. "Ozpin. If you mention Weiss again, I will end you here and now."

Ozpin sighed. "I'll allow you to choose whatever you wish to do, but I'm at least going to allow your daughter in the room. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ozpin walked out the room and Weiss asked. "What happened? I heard yelling."

"She's still in denial. It's best if you go and speak to her to show that it is you." Ozpin suggested.

"Come on. Let's go see your mom." Ruby smiled.

Weiss nodded and turned the knob. They walked in and saw the person Weiss has been waiting to see for so long. Her mother was back under the covers and Weiss almost cried on the spot, but she kept herself together.

"M-mom? It's me. I know you don't believe anyone, but-." Weiss was cut off.

"Get out. You are not my daughter." Angel growled.

Weiss was hurt by this and Ruby stepped in. "Please, this is your daughter. I swear. She's wanted to see you for all these years, so you need to believe us."

"And who are you to tell me I need to do anything!? My daughter was kidnapped eleven years ago, so how could I believe that she survived all that time!?" Angel exclaimed.

"I had my rapier with me, mother. You wanted to give me it years ago and I was able to escape with it from the White Fang." Weiss explained.

Angel's eyes widened and she shot up. "How did you get that? Give that to me, NOW!"

Weiss finally saw her mother's face in person and she was both happy and worried. "M-mother, you can see that it's me. I have white hair and I'm a fox Faunus. It's me."

Angel didn't believe it and used her semblance to knock the white rose pair down, but Ruby saw this in time and got the two out the way of the attack. Weiss dropped her Myrtenaster and Angel took the chance and grabbed it. She then pushed the door open and startled everyone else on the other side of the door.

"MOM!" Weiss yelled.

Angel didn't stop and Ozpin tried to stop her, which Angel used her semblance to push him back, but he didn't let up. Qrow went to help Ozpin and Taiyang stayed with the girls.

Blake and Yang ran to the white rose pair and got them up.

"What happened!?" Yang questioned.

"S-she didn't believe it was me and got angry that I had my rapier. She just knocked us down and took it." Weiss explained.

Taiyang spoke up. "Get up! We need to catch up to the others."

The team nodded and started to run towards the direction the others took off in. Weiss was visibly crying while she ran and Ruby swore that she would get the snow fox's mother to realize it was Weiss.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. This was planned, so don't worry.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- She just can't accept it and you can see that she won't accept it even now. I've wanted to see that movie, but I never got the chance. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 87.**


	87. After So Long

**Little mention here for two things about this story. The first part is the title, which by the way, I'm not sure if I mentioned this story before or not. It's called From Black to White. By TheArcaneRose. The second part of that story is the author asked people if they wanted to submit an OC they have, so it could be in their story for a part of this tournament that's in it. If you want to submit one, you should message TheArcaneRose and if you have the time, then go and read the story. It's monochrome.**

**Here's chapter 87 everyone.**

* * *

_This is Myrtenaster. It truly is. I need to escape._

Angel's thoughts of escape motivated her to keep moving, but Ozpin and Qrow were still chasing her. The fox Faunus made sure to use her semblance every now and then, but the fact that they began to run into people was not a thing Angel would risk. She may have wanted to escape, but she wasn't about to hurt civilians.

Back with Team RWBY and Taiyang, Ruby was debating on using her semblances, but got as worried as Angel when she realized there were civilians around. Ruby may have used her semblance in school, but everyone in Beacon had practice with aura to protect themselves. These were just civilians, so she decided against it.

The small group had been trying to catch up with Ozpin and Taiyang said. "Qrow and Oz better be able to catch her. We weren't exactly given a head start like them."

"No time for jokes, dad." Ruby said.

"That's not a joke. I really hate how we're not able to catch up with everyone." Taiyang stated.

"Maybe we just split up. If we can't catch up, then we could at least find other ways to find them. Ozpin might not even be able to catch up to Weiss' mother." Ruby suggested.

Taiyang agreed with the idea. "Alright, we split up on the next corner. You'll all take your respective partners and I'll go own my own."

The team nodded and once they reached the corner, they split up in the way Taiyang ordered them to. Ruby and Weiss were headed down a street, while the bumbleby pair searched some alleyways. Taiyang kept to the path he believed Ozpin and Qrow took.

"Ruby, we need to find her. Please contact Ozpin." Weiss begged.

Ruby stopped running and nodded. "Okay, but just relax. Everything will be fine. Once we find her, then we can explain some things a little better. Hopefully Ozpin will be able to answer."

The scroll rang few times and Ozpin answered. "Ruby, we've lost her."

"What!? How?" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss immediately got worried and started to shake in fear that something bad happened.

Ozpin sighed. "She was able to elude us through a few crowds of people. She could be anywhere right now."

"Um, okay. Well, we split up already, so I guess we should all start looking around." Ruby suggested.

"I'll inform the others. You two begin your search." Ozpin ordered.

Ruby hung up the scroll and turned to the snow fox. "Weiss. They lost her, but don't get worried. We're all going to go around this place and look for her. Okay?"

Weiss was freaking out, but managed to nod. "O-okay. Please, let's just g-get moving."

Ruby took her hand to support her and started running down the streets and looking through every alleyway.

Angel was still running, even though she had not seen Ozpin or Qrow for some time. She had made turns every now and then to trick them, but that meant she wouldn't cover more ground that way. Angel didn't care, as long as she got away. She ended up running into a tall man with a red jacket.

"Hey, watch where you're-. O h, a Faunus. No wonder you didn't watch yourself. You idiot Faunus don't know a single thing about control." The man laughed.

Angel was angered by this and tried to push him back with her semblance, but he moved out the way.

"Ha, think you can just shove me away with your miniscule power? Let me show you what I do to animals." The man threatened.

He charged Angel and moved out the way when she attempted her semblance again. She didn't want to use Myrtenaster, since she feared that it would be the wrong choice here. Angel felt a little weaker due to excessive use of her semblance, so he managed to knock her down.

She was hit hard enough that she twisted her ankle on the way down and the man laughed again. "See, you're worthless."

"Hey! Stay away from my friend's mother!" A voice yelled.

The man turned to see a girl with a bow and another that had blood red eyes. They had their weapons at the ready and the man decided that it was time to go. Blake held the blonde back when she attempted to chase after him, but reminded her that Angel needed help.

Blake ran to her and attempted to help her, only to have Angel yell. "Stay away from me! I saw you two when I ran out that room. You are not taking me again."

Blake moved back when Angel tried to push her away, since she didn't want to make her any angrier, but she still needed to help her. "Please, let us help you. Our friend is your daughter and she wouldn't want to see you like this."

Angel almost screamed at them again, but Yang said. "Listen, we know you don't believe it, but how else would she have that weapon? There's no other person who could've obtained that and be a white haired fox Faunus. You have to see that."

Angel attempted to get up, but she was in pain from her ankle. Blake knew she may run off if she tried what she thought would help, but she couldn't just let Weiss' mother sit there in pain.

Blake approached her and Angel said. "Get back!"

"I just want to lessen the pain on your ankle, so please allow me to help at least in that." Blake begged.

Angel said nothing and saw that Blake crouched down and put her hand on her ankle. Angel almost moved away, but then noticed that Blake had closed her eyes and she saw Yang smile.

"Don't worry. She's going to help and nothing more. That's all that we've been trying to do." Yang assured.

Blake began to use aura transfer and after a few moments, she finished the process, but almost fell over due to the amount of aura she used. Yang went over to help her and Angel stood up.

"W-what did she do to me?" Angel questioned.

Yang was holding onto the cat Faunus and looked at Angel. "She used a trick that your daughter taught us. It heals the person a little, but at the cost of some aura, so can you trust us now that you can see we mean you no harm?"

Angel started to back away and when Yang started to get the two up, she was greeted by another use of Angel's semblance. Yang moved Blake and herself out of harm's way, but lost Angel.

"Damn it. We helped her and she still ran?" Yang exclaimed.

"We… need to tell the others." Blake panted.

Yang frowned at the black cat's exhaustion, but agreed and called Ruby and notified her of their encounter with Angel. Ruby understood and told Weiss, which made her angry at the man who hurt her mother. She had to find her and since she was still hurt, that meant that she might not get that far.

Ozpin and Qrow got the message from Yang as well and began to search. After about thirty minutes, Ozpin looked down an alleyway and saw what he had been searching for. The fox Faunus was hiding behind a dumpster, but her tail was the reason he noticed her. He told Qrow and walked slowly down the alleyway. After a few moments, Angel had heard the footsteps and sprung up with Myrtenaster aimed at Ozpin.

"You! Get away!" She shouted, but she felt the pain in her ankle still and almost fell over.

Ozpin went to help her and held her up. "Angel. Please do not run from me. I'm only here to help. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

"How could you help me!? You never found her, so why don't you just let me go and I can move on with my life!?" Angel exclaimed.

Ozpin walked her out the alley and set her down, so she could relax. Ozpin contacted everyone and transmitted his position.

He looked at Angel and said. "All Weiss wants, is to have her mother back Allow her to prove that it's her and you'll be happy again."

Angel remained silent and looked at Myrtenaster. Ozpin sighed and Qrow felt bad about the whole situation.

"Ozpin, what will happen if she never accepts the kid as her own?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know. Weiss won't be in good shape if that happens, though." Ozpin stated.

After some time, Taiyang and the white rose pair showed up. Blake and Yang took a little more time, since Blake was still out of energy.

"Angel. She's right here. Weiss is here and she wants to speak to you." Ozpin said.

Angel still said nothing and Weiss crouched down next to her. "Mama. Please. You have to look at me and see that it's me. I swear to you it's me."

Still nothing, so Ruby stepped forward and asked. "Everyone. If it's okay, let Weiss and I stay with her. You guys stay around the area, so she doesn't run off again."

Everyone else agreed and Ruby crouched down by the two Faunus. "Can't you see that your daughter just wants to be with her mother after so long? She was so upset when Ozpin hadn't found you for a while after she was told about you and now she's more upset about you not wanting to even look at her."

Angel looked up at the two and tightened her grip on Myrtenaster and said. "If you don't get away from me, then I'll use my daughter's weapon to make you get away."

Weiss stood up and backed away.

She started to tear up at the threat and hugged herself with her tail and closed her eyes. "Mama."

Angel eyes widened when she looked at the snow fox whimpering. Weiss used to wrap her tail like that around herself when she was upset as a child and Angel started to think it may actually be her.

Ruby took the opportunity and said. "See. She's upset that you would even do that. May I ask you something?"

"What?" Angel kept her eyes on Weiss.

"Do you remember a little girl with silver eyes that you helped out years ago? She was being bullied because she had silver eyes and they believed she was a Faunus." Ruby asked.

Angel began to think about it and she suddenly remembered that girl. "Vaguely, but yes. How did you know I helped a child out with that specific problem?"

Ruby smiled. "Look at my eyes."

Angel did so and she knew what Ruby was getting at. "Y-you… you're the girl. How is that possible? How could you have found me after all these years?"

"I ended up going to Beacon and that's how I met your daughter. She can tell you more about that, but right now is the time that you see that no one has been lying to you about her." Ruby explained.

Weiss kept hugging herself with her tail and was crying. "Please mama. I… I don't want to see you this way. I have your picture and tiara too and they're something that I know you cherish, so take them."

Weiss walked over to her slowly, still keeping her tail around her. She placed the items next to her mom and Angel took them. She stared at the tiara, then at Myrtenaster and finally at the picture.

Angel looked up at the crying snow fox, who still had her tail wrapped around her body and Angel muttered. "Weiss?"

Weiss opened her eyes and said. "Mama?"

The older fox Faunus put the items down, got up and hugged Weiss, and then began crying. "Oh my goodness! It's really you. Weiss!"

Weiss started to shake when she realized her mother finally saw that it was her. "Mama. Mama."

The two kept crying and tightened the hug every minute that passed. Weiss then wrapped her tail around the two. Ruby looked at the fox Faunus and was so happy for them. She even shed a few tears herself at this. The bumbleby pair saw this from afar and was smiling and even had some tears to shed of their own. Ozpin, Qrow and Taiyang were looking towards them as well and Ozpin was happy that his mission was finally completed.

Angel and Weiss stayed like this for a few minutes before Angel pulled away slightly. "My baby. I can't believe this. How could I be so blind?"

"That doesn't matter anymore mama. You're safe now and that's all that matters. I love you, mama." Weiss cried out.

"I love you too, baby girl." Angel continued to cry.

Angel fell to her knees, with Weiss following. Weiss hugged her mom again and it was Angel's turn to wrap them in a tail hug. They stayed like that again for a few minutes before Weiss opened her eyes and saw a smiling Ruby. Weiss smiled back and Ruby started to walk away to give them some space.

"Wait!" Weiss called out.

Weiss pulled away and looked at her mom. "Mama. The girl that was talking to you is named Ruby. I want you to meet her, well meet her again."

Angel turned to the young team leader and said. "You made me that promise all those years ago. I can't believe a child that promised me something like that, actually was able to keep it. Thank you so very much, Ruby."

Ruby wiped a few tears away. "Don't mention it. Just spend the time with your daughter and know that we're all so happy for you both."

Angel and Weiss nodded and Ruby walked to the others. The bumbleby pair was waiting and Yang brought the three of them in a hug.

"This is probably one of those days that I'll never forget. Good job, sis." Yang praised her sister, while still shedding some tears.

Blake still had a few tears herself. "Eleven years for her. You really did a great job, Ruby."

Ruby pulled away. "We all did a good job. Weiss has more than just me and I don't need to explain that."

The two fox Faunus were back in a tail hug and everyone was happy for the two.

* * *

**There is still a lot more in this story, so don't think it's over yet. Also, how did you guys like this? Cavetroll001 helped me out a bit with the idea of Weiss doing something that would make her mom see that it was her. Basically Weiss would wrap her tail around herself as a child, but didn't want to do that anymore, since she felt like it was embarrassing. When she did that, her mom had started to think it was really her. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Well, they caught her and now everything is looking up. A chasehanger? That's a new word I don't think anyone has used before. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 84- The tail hug scenes are very much liked, so I enjoy writing it. Glad to see you liked it as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 88.**


	88. What Now?

**I'm mentioning another story today. The title is- Dragons of Remnant. The author is Tim46billion. As you can tell by the name, it's about dragons. If you guys have some time, you should go check it out.**

**Here's chapter 88 everyone**

* * *

Angel and Weiss were both still in their embrace, but even a moment like that couldn't last forever. Angel pulled back and then noticed something that made her frown.

She traced her finger on Weiss' scar. "How did this happen?"

"I… I'll tell you everything about what happened with me, but I think it would be best to get back to everyone, mother." Weiss suggested.

Angel nodded and the two got up from the floor. Angel took the picture and tiara. She then picked up Myrtenaster on the ground and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss hesitated. "I know I've had this for a long time, but you were the one who owned it."

Angel smiled. "Sweetie. This is yours, so don't go and say that I'm the one to keep it. Now, take it and let's get back to your friends. Hopefully they'll forgive me for my foolish behavior."

"After everything, I know they won't hold that on you." Weiss assured.

The two fox Faunus walked over to the others and Ozpin was the first to walk forward. "Angel. I know it's been years, more so than you can forgive, but I hope that one day you can accept my apology for my failure."

Angel looked at her daughter and then back at Ozpin. "You know. I can't claim any anger towards you. Ozpin, you brought my daughter to me. Even if it has been eleven years, you still finished the job. Thank you."

Ozpin was shocked by this, even though did calm down. "I-I didn't think you would actually forgive me so easily. Yo-."

Angel cut him off. "Don't say anything else. Just know that I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and that I am forever grateful that you took the time to bring my daughter and I back together."

Ozpin was going to say something, but Angel turned to the bumbleby pair. "You two. I'm very sorry for using my semblance to attack you. I wasn't in the right place and I hope you can forgive me."

Blake shook her head, while Yang continued to support her, due to Blake using aura transfer. "We know that your life has been difficult for you, so I can understand why you were acting the way you were. I don't regret healing your injury and I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just glad that you found Weiss after all you and she went through."

"Yeah. I can't be mad at what happened either. If I were to get mad at you for that, then I would want Blake here to rip some of my hair out." Yang stated, which Ruby, Qrow and Taiyang gasped at.

"What?" The blonde questioned.

Taiyang spoke up. "She is really not kidding. Her hair is her everything. I could never get near it when she was a child. I would offer to brush it up sometimes, but she would lash out at me."

"Sis, do you really mean that?" Ruby asked.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, I get it. I like my hair a lot more than other people could ever like their own. I am serious though. I would hate myself if I thought I could be mad at you for what happened."

Angel looked to the ground, but Weiss grabbed her hand to assure that they meant what they said. "Mom, don't feel bad. Blake and Yang just said they don't blame you."

"I know sweetie, but the fact that I could've hurt any of you makes me fear what person I became." Angel admitted.

Qrow spoke up. "Listen, I went through the worst stuff, having to chase you around and I won't lie. I didn't enjoy that, but even I can't blame you for your behavior."

"I… Thank you." Angel smiled.

"I think we should all start heading back to the airship. Angel, we have a lot to discuss, so I hope you're okay with going to Beacon instead of going back to Patch for now." Ozpin stated.

"As long as my daughter is by my side, then I don't care where I go." Angel said, while squeezing Weiss' hand.

The group headed back and the pilot was ready to go. They all entered the airship and Weiss sat next to her mother. She laid her head on her mother's lap and Ruby was so happy that her snow fox had this. Qrow and Taiyang were okay with heading back to Beacon, since they knew Ozpin could just allow them to hop into another airship to Patch.

The airship reached its destination and everyone stepped out. Ozpin wanted Angel and Weiss to go to his office and offered the others to come with them. Team RWBY said they would be happy to be there, but Qrow and Taiyang said they weren't needed there and headed to the room Taiyang was given. The others got to Ozpin's office and each took a seat.

"Okay, so there is obviously a lot we need to talk about. To start, what are you and Weiss going to be doing, Angel?" Ozpin asked.

Angel looked at her daughter and the rest of her team. "That depends. How long has my daughter been here and is she enjoying life here at your school?"

"Weiss has been here for almost five months and if she is enjoying it here should be answered by her." Ozpin responded.

Angel turned to her daughter. "Have you been enjoying it here, sweetie?"

"I won't lie. Things weren't that great when I first came here, but when I learned that I could trust and live by humans; I realized I could deal with any issue I would run into, especially with Ruby, Blake and Yang being here. They've helped me so much and I couldn't imagine you and I seeing each other again if it wasn't for them." Weiss smiled.

The rest of the team smiled at this and Angel turned back to Ozpin. "My daughter has been a student here, but what does that mean for me? How can I see her if I go back to Patch? I… I don't know how I could allow her to continue staying here if I can't see her as much as I want to."

Everyone except for Ozpin got worried. Weiss loved that she had her mother back, but she didn't want to leave Beacon. She had the people in her life that made her happy here. Ruby didn't want her snow fox to leave and Blake and Yang have grown to see Weiss as family, so they couldn't watch her leave either.

"Wait! You can't take Weiss out of Beacon. I know you've had eleven years without her, but she belongs here. Please don't take her away from me." Ruby begged.

Angel was surprised that Ruby had this little outburst and Weiss frowned at the fact that her mother might actually take her to Patch with her.

"Everyone, calm down. I can see from your faces and Ruby's plead, that you're all concerned about such a thing happening with Weiss. Angel, your daughter is an exceptional student here at my school and I believe it would be best for her to complete her four years, so she can become a huntress." Ozpin said.

"I know it would be a great thing for her, but I haven't had my daughter for eleven years. How could you ask me to separate us again?" Angel questioned.

"Mother, I know you don't like the idea. I don't like the idea, but I have a life here that I never imagined I could have. If I leave, then I would I lose a huge part of my life that I could never get back." Weiss explained.

"I don't want to be away from you, sweetie. I finally got you back in my life and I can't just go back to not having you there." Angel continued to express her concerns.

"Listen. I believe that you can still stay in Vale and continue to see your daughter. All you have to do is stay here at Beacon until you can find a stable job to keep you here. It's simple, since I was already able to give Taiyang a room here and when he departs to Patch, I can allow you to stay there for the time being." Ozpin stated.

Angel was shocked that Ozpin would allow her this. "Hold on. Why didn't you say something about that earlier?"

"You kept going and I felt it would be rude to interrupt." Ozpin casually said.

Angel sighed. "Ozpin, I swear that you are a jerk. My daughter and I were frightened by that."

Team RWBY had a different reaction and they were happy that Ozpin was giving Angel this opportunity.

"I'm sorry Angel, but you were saying a lot about the issue. Anyway, would you like to speak with your daughter about anything? There is more to talk about, but I can understand if you would rather speak with her for now." Ozpin offered.

"I would like that. I want to know what my daughter has been up to." Angel smiled at Weiss.

They got up and Ozpin told Angel that Taiyang and Qrow would be leaving later today, so Angel went to RWBY's dorm.

"This is where I've been living, well Beacon is the place, but this is the room that we all get to stay in." Weiss showed her mom.

"It looks nice and I'm glad that you have a comfortable looking bed to sleep on. It looks like you only have two beds, yet there are four of you. Do you all sleep in twos?" Angel questioned.

Weiss and Ruby thought about their relationship and if they should tell Angel. Weiss didn't want to lie to her mom and Ruby was completely fine with telling her. Weiss looked to Ruby and they both nodded.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and said. "Mother, Ruby and I are in a relationship. We've been together for a few months now and we decided that we didn't need the extra beds."

Angel smiled. "I figured that."

Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened and Yang asked. "How did you figure that out, Ms. Hoffen?"

"It was more of an assumption. When Ruby had her little outburst, she said please don't take her away from me. That was the one thing that made me think about what you two meant to each other." Angel answered.

"So, are you okay with us being in this type of relationship?" Weiss asked.

Angel went over to hug the white rose pair and pulled away after a few moments. "Do you honestly believe that after eleven years, I would not support anything that would make you happy. She does make you happy, right?"

"Of course she does. She was the one who made me the person I am today. Without her, I would still resent humans." Weiss admitted.

"That's the second time you mentioned humans not being the type of people you trusted. Do you want to explain that, sweetie?" Angel inquired.

Weiss sighed. "That's a long story, but I think at this point I can tell that without any issue."

"I would like to know how you dealt with what happened, so I'm all ears." Angel sat on the bed.

The others were fine with listening to Weiss' story again and sat down as older fox Faunus was upset that Weiss ended up in Hassendorf. Angel had many questions in between the story and Weiss answered each one. One of the biggest questions that she had when Weiss was explaining her life in the Burrow was where these people were now. She happily explained that they were actually at Beacon. Angel was happy with that, since she could meet and thank them for taking care of Weiss.

When Weiss got to the point where she decided to live in the Emerald Forest, Angel almost broke down. She didn't like that Weiss chose to live in a grimm infested forest.

"Weiss, what were you thinking!? The Emerald Forest? Why would you go there!?" Angel exclaimed.

Weiss frowned. "I… I didn't know where else to go, so I thought that if I can't deal with humans, then at least I could deal with the grimm. I'm sor-."

Weiss was cut off when Angel wrapped her in a hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry. If I only found you years ago, then you wouldn't have gone through all that hell."

The snow fox almost cried, but kept herself together and pulled away. "That's what I meant when I said that Ruby, Blake and Yang were the reason I could deal with humanity. They showed me that humans and Faunus can live together and be happy."

Angel turned to the three other members of RWBY and smiled. "Thank you three for what you've been doing for my daughter."

They all smiled and Yang gave her a thumbs up. "Snow fox here has been a great friend and I see her as a sister, just like how Blake does, so we will always help her out."

"Snow fox?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Weiss blushed and Ruby explained. "That's the nickname I gave her when I met her in the Emerald Forest."

Angel turned to the blushing snow fox and patted her head. "It's cute, but I would like to know more of your meeting."

Ruby took her turn and explained how the two met and Angel was upset that Weiss was hurt back when they met. Angel then was happy to hear Ruby's resolve to helping her daughter and she was grateful for that. Ruby finished her story on the part where they made it back to Beacon.

"There has been so much that you have told me. I know there is more, but for now, we could all get some rest. It's been a long day." Angel suggested.

The others were happy to agree and even though Ozpin said that Qrow and Taiyang would leave the room empty for her, Angel wanted to stay in the team's dorm that night. Ruby offered to sleep on the floor, but Weiss and Angel would have none of it and Ruby was told to hop into bed with them. It was a tight squeeze, but they didn't care. The bumbleby pair watched the small family and smiled.

* * *

**I think the next arc will come in a few days, but I would like to have some other stuff in between. Maybe have Angel meet specific people in Weiss' life and some other fun little stuff on the side.**

**To the guest on chapter 87- Tail hugs are always for the win, so expect more.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It was something that I hoped that everyone would enjoy, so I'm glad you guys liked it. Good day or night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 89.**


	89. Thank You For Taking Care Of Her

**Here's chapter 89 everyone.**

* * *

Angel, Weiss and Ruby were in the dorm, while the bumbleby pair went on ahead to eat breakfast. Weiss and Ruby were about to go, but Angel had wanted to talk with Weiss. The snow fox thought about letting her mother know about an issue she had and wanted to talk about that first.

"Mom, I want to let you know that not many people actually know about me living in the Emerald Forest, so make sure not to say anything about it." Weiss explained to her mom.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't say a word. Now, I would like to meet the people who took care of you for the time you spent in that awful town." Angel requested.

"Oh, that's all. I thought it was something you had a problem with. Clara and Lyra are their names. I'm sure Clara shouldn't be busy and Lyra will most likely be eating breakfast. I can bring them both here if you want." Weiss offered.

Angel nodded. "If it's okay with them to meet me, then I would like that."

"Okay, mom. I'll go see where Lyra is." Weiss and Ruby left the room to look for their blue haired friend.

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own and Ruby smiled. "I didn't think you would want to be the one to start this. Any special reason, snow fox?"

The snow fox blushed. "Shut it, dolt. Can't I just be happy and be the one to hold your hand for once?"

Ruby laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding, Weiss. You're cute when you blush like that by the way."

Weiss sighed. "You're lucky you're cute too."

"This would be the point where Yang would say, you bet I am, if she was the one in this scenario." Ruby said.

"Thank goodness you're not your sister." Weiss was glad for that.

The white rose pair continued on to find Lyra. It wasn't hard, since Weiss was right and she was just eating with her team. Blake and Yang saw the white rose pair and called them over, but they pointed at Lyra to show that they were going to be busy. They understood and allowed them to get back to what they were doing.

Lyra saw Ruby and Weiss. "Hey! Where were you guys yesterday? I didn't see you at all."

"We can answer that if you come with us, Lyra." Ruby said.

Carmesi spoke up. "Not even a hello? That's rude."

Weiss and Ruby instantly felt bad and they both said. "Sorry, hi Carmesi."

Carmesi laughed. "Wow, I was just kidding. You two are pretty easy to mess with."

Weiss glared at the leader of CYLN, but before she could say something, Narinj spoke up. "Alright, let's not turn start anything dumb. So, why do you need Lyra?"

Weiss turned her attention to Narinj. "I want Lyra and her mom to meet someone. The person also wants to meet them, so is it okay if we take her off your hands for a bit?"

"That's not up to me. Lyra is her own person. I was just wondering where she was going to be." Narinj stated.

Yelak elbowed his brother and whispered. "You just want to know how long she's going to be gone for."

Narinj stayed calm and stepped on his brother's foot, causing him to recoil from the pain and almost yell. He was able to hold back the yell, but Carmesi noticed his sudden movement.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Carmesi asked.

"Yeah bro, what's wrong?" Narinj smirked.

Yelak got the message. "Nothing. Just a cramp in my foot is all."

Weiss spoke up. "I don't want to be rude, but can we please just take Lyra already? I would like to get this done as soon as possible."

"Sure. Lyra, we'll be in the training room for the time being. You can meet up with us later." Carmesi said.

Lyra nodded and followed Weiss and Ruby out the cafeteria.

"So, who is this person you want me to meet?" Lyra asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, do you know where your mom is?" Weiss asked.

"She would be at her home in Vale, since she did get the place now with the money she's made here, but I think she wanted to come over here this weekend to get some extra work ready for next week's classes." Lyra answered.

"Okay, so she's probably in her classroom?" Ruby asked.

"She should be. Let's go check." Lyra suggested.

The three went over to Clara's classroom and Lyra knocked.

Clara answered. "Oh, I thought you guys were Ozpin. What do you guys need?"

"Mom, Weiss wants us to meet someone, so do you think you have some time for that?" Lyra questioned.

Clara looked back at her papers and shrugged. "You know what. Sure, I'll go. I was working on some of the next class stuff I have planned, but I'm sure I can spare an hour."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you. The person you're going to meet is someone special, so I'm happy that you'll get to meet her."

Clara locked her classroom and said. "Alright, lead the way."

Ruby and Weiss brought the two to their dorm and asked them to wait outside for a moment. Angel was patiently waiting on their bed.

"Mom, they're here." Weiss said.

Angel perked up and smiled. "Well, go on. Bring them in."

Ruby and Weiss nodded and opened the door for the two. They walked in and saw a fox Faunus on Ruby and Weiss' bed.

"Hello, Ms…" Angel started.

"Hund. But please, call me Clara." Clara shook Angel's hand.

"Hello there." Lyra greeted.

"Hi, Lyra. Weiss here has told me a lot about you and your mother. I want to say thank you for what you did for her." Angel shook Lyra's hand.

"I'm sorry, but what things did Weiss tell you?" Clara asked.

"She told me about you and your daughter living in the Burrow and taking care of her. I know you must be confused as to why she would tell me this, but there is a reason for that and why I'm thanking you. Weiss is very special to me and I am forever grateful that you kept her safe and sound." Angel bowed.

Lyra thought about something Weiss told her before and looked at her. "Weiss… is this?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lyra. Ozpin found her."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Clara asked.

Lyra spoke up. "Mom, this person is Weiss' mother."

Clara's eyes widened and she turned to Angel. "Y-you're really her, but how? Where and how did you even find her, Weiss?"

Angel answered for her daughter. "I can answer that. For the years that my daughter and I were separated, I spent them searching for her. I never found her and eventually gave up hope that I would see my baby girl ever again. When someone saw me in the mountainside over in Patch, one of Ozpin's hunters went to investigate."

Clara stopped her for a moment. "Hold on. Why would you give up on this girl? She had days where she would wake up in the middle of the night and calling for you!"

Angel frowned and Weiss decided to step in. "Clara! Didn't you hear her? She spent years looking for me. Could you blame her for losing hope?"

Clara sighed and looked at Lyra. "If Lyra and I were separated like that, then I would look for her till the day I die."

"I…you are right. I should never have given up, but when you lose someone and spend years trying to find her, it just breaks a person. Well, maybe just me, since I'm weak." Angel sat back down on the bed.

Weiss was about to say something, but Ruby beat her to it. "How could you say that? Do you honestly think that everyone in the world could do what you had done and not get to that point where things seem hopeless?"

"Ruby, I know what you're trying to-." Angel was cut off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but hold on. How could you have ever found Weiss, if she was living in the Burrow? It was an underground tunnel system, so it wasn't like Weiss was out and about." Ruby questioned.

Angel looked to the floor and remained silent.

Lyra whispered to her mother. "Mom, please don't be mad anymore. Weiss' mom is upset and that's only going to make Weiss upset."

Clara looked at Angel and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was just upset and said some things I shouldn't have. Do you think we could start over, at least for your daughter?"

Angel looked up and smiled. "I would like that. Hello, Ms. Hund."

Clara smiled back and said. "Hello, Ms.-"

"Hoffen." Angel finished her sentence.

They shook hands and Weiss smiled. Her mother and the person, who took care of her for five years, were getting along. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and smiled at the snow fox. Lyra was glad that Weiss found her mom and wanted to get to know the mother of her best friend some more.

"Ms. Hu-. I mean Clara. I wanted to know if there is anything I could do to repay you for taking care of my little girl?" Angel asked.

Clara was taken back. "Um, you don't owe me anything. I would never want you to feel that way because I helped Weiss back then. I helped her because she was in need of it."

"Even so, you took care of her, while I didn't I'm her mother and I failed her, which is why I need to repay you. It's only fair." Angel stated.

Weiss didn't think Clara would care for any type of repaying here, so she knew what Clara would say.

"There is only one thing I can say. Spend time with your daughter and we'll call it even." Clara said.

"Wait, you can't just-." Angel was cut off.

"That is my only request. I will not accept anything else for taking care of Weiss. Now, I would like to talk about some other things about you daughter." Clara smiled.

Angel was grateful to this woman for so many things. "Thank you. Now, what else do you want to talk about?"

"You're her mother and you said Ozpin's hunters found you. What made you get that hope back?" Clara asked.

Angel's ears drooped. "I won't lie. It wasn't until my daughter came to me in tears, that I realized she was alive and well. I made mistakes and believed Ozpin was lying about her being at his school. I even threatened her."

Weiss and Ruby were worried that Angel would break down.

Angel almost cried for that, but Clara went over to her. "Hey, come on now. Your daughter is right there, so you shouldn't cry. You and she are together now, so cheer up."

Angel looked up at the dog Faunus and smiled. "Y-you're right. Thank you, Clara."

Clara smiled back. "Anytime. Do you need anything? I could see if Ozpin could-."

Angel stopped her. "No, I'm fine. I just needed a moment."

"Right. Listen it was nice meeting you, but I do have to return to my work. I would be happy to speak with you more about little Weiss here if you'd like. Just let me know and we'll talk." Clara offered.

Angel nodded. "I'd like that."

"I would like to know you more myself, if you don't mind me asking you any questions later on." Lyra stated.

Angel was happy to hear that. "As do I. You were my daughter's first friend down in the Burrow, so you did a lot for her as well. Thank you."

Clara and Lyra said their bye and Weiss turned to her mother. "I'm sorry if things got a little upsetting, but you see that they're just looking out for me."

"I understand, sweetie. Clara seemed like a wonderful parent to you, so I'm actually happy that she was like that, even though it did upset me at first. I would like to get to know her a little more at some point." Angel stated.

Weiss and Ruby nodded and asked Angel if she wanted them to stay, but she told them to spend the rest of the day together. She opted to just rest up and speak with Ozpin about her new room later.

The white rose pair left, but not before Weiss kissed her mother's cheek and said they'd be back later. Angel was happy to see her daughter and was glad she had someone like Ruby with her.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kind of thinking about a specific pairing that I may have hinted in this chapter. I'm not sure how people would like it, but I might actually go with it and see what you guys think. Not sure when I'll have the pair be official, but hopefully I can write it well.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ozpin could've stopped them, but maybe he secretly wanted to have fun with it. The bed scene was not about to end with Ruby being on the floor, so it was a nice little part with the tight fit. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 90. **


	90. A Reward

**Okay, so this is chapter 90, so that means I'm only 10 chapters away from 100 (obvious much). That's not something I thought I would get to.**

**Here's chapter 90 everyone.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Angel arrived at Beacon and Weiss was happy every day since then. Ozpin was absolutely okay with allowing Angel to live at Beacon for the time she needed. Angel did want to stay there and asked if she could eventually pay for the room herself when she got a job. Ozpin wasn't completely sure about that, but he understood that Angel wanted to be in Beacon, so she could be as close to her daughter as possible. Ozpin said she could stay for as long as she wanted, but did suggest that she should get a place of her own.

"So, snow fox. Now that your mom is here, should we start referring to you as Jr. snow fox?" Yang laughed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You do realize that my mother has red hair, right? Snow fox doesn't apply to her, idiot."

Yang stopped laughing and realized her mistake. "Oh, whatever. She's still a foxy older lady."

"D-did you just say my mother is foxy?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, she is a fox Faunus and-." Yang was cut off.

Blake walked in the room. "And what about her? I'm just dying to hear why you think Weiss' mom is foxy."

Yang jumped up at the sudden appearance of the black cat and quickly said. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making a joke."

"Yeah, a bad one." Weiss muttered.

Yang glared. "Shut it, snow fox."

Weiss glared back. "Bite me, Xiao Long."

Yang smirked. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you."

"So, now you're joking about biting Weiss? I don't think I'm all that happy with you right now. I'm just going to." Yang cut Blake off.

"W-wait. Kit-, I mean Blake. Don't take these little jokes serious. I was just messing with Weiss. I swear I meant none of it. Please don't be mad." Yang begged.

Weiss muttered something about still being in the room, but Yang didn't care.

Blake started to laugh a bit, which caused Yang to become confused.. "I love being the one to mess with you every once in a while."

Yang was shocked that she allowed herself to be fooled. "H-how did you play that off so well? I honestly thought you were pissed off at me."

"You joke all the time, so I thought about doing a joke that you wouldn't like to do. That is fake being mad at me, well at least in the believable way. Your fake anger is so obvious when you try it." Blake stated.

Yang pouted. "You're not fair with that. You could really work on not messing with someone's emotions that way."

Blake was silent for a few seconds, but then said. "Again. Not believable."

Yang sighed. "Really? Not even a little?"

Blake shook her head and Yang sulked on her bed. Weiss enjoyed seeing the blonde getting messed with and was wondering if Blake could teach her how to do so. Ruby walked into the room and saw Yang sulking and a happy snow fox on her bed. Weiss noticed Ruby and smiled.

Ruby walked over to her and kissed her. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"Oh nothing, Blake found a nice way to mess with your sister is all." Weiss answered.

"I can see that. Hey Blake, I wanted to ask you something." Ruby began to speak with the cat Faunus.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"You take your bow off every now and then in the dorm, but I was wondering if you wanted to let Angel know about it. She comes to our room sometimes, so if you felt okay with having it off with us, then maybe you could with her." Ruby suggested.

"I thought about that, but would it matter? I don't know if I'm okay with telling more people about this, even though Angel has been here for two weeks, I'm still not comfortable telling her. No offense, Weiss." Blake looked apologetic.

Weiss shrugged. "There's no offense there, since I understand why you wouldn't take your bow off around people you haven't known for that long, well, except for us. Why is that by the way?"

Blake remembered the time they met and already had an answer for it. "That was a situation where I knew you'd be okay if you spoke to a Faunus, so I just took the chance and it worked out. I promise that I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"I appreciate you promising me that, but try to not worry about that too much. I'm sure that my mother wouldn't mind if you took your time with something like this and will understand why you weren't ready to tell her immediately." Weiss assured.

Blake looked up at her bow and frowned. "I wish I would let this thing go and just put myself out there."

Yang noticed the discomfort in Blake's voice and sat up. "Hey, don't start that now. I don't need you doubting yourself again. You know damn well why you wear that bow."

Blake turned to Yang. "Even if people are jerks, there is still no reason why others should be out and about while I hide behind my bow."

Yang went over to the door and locked it. She then walked up to Blake and took her bow off, so her ears can get some air.

"There, now you have them out, but that doesn't mean you have to be like this out there if you don't want to. I'll encourage you to do so, but if you don't want to, then that's okay." Yang assured.

The white rose pair was a little proud of how Yang was handling this.

Blake looked at the bow in Yang's hand and gave a small smile. "I can't imagine that you'd let me out of this room if I tried to force myself to reveal this to people?"

Yang shook her head. "I told you that you have to decide that. No one else has control over what you want to do. When you're truly ready, then I will be happy to be there when and if you do so."

Blake nodded and grabbed her bow. She put it on a table and kissed Yang. Ruby blushed and Weiss laughed at the younger girl's reaction. The bumbleby pair pulled away and there was a knock on their door, which made Blake run to her bow so she could put it back on.

Yang sighed. "Who ruined it?"

Ruby walked to the door and answered it. There was no one there, but instead a letter was left on the ground. Ruby picked it up and brought it back to the room.

"Guys, someone left a letter at the door. Does anyone want to read this, or should we leave it alone?" Ruby asked.

"Open it up. I'm sure it shouldn't be anything dangerous." Yang said.

Weiss and Blake agreed and Ruby opened the letter. It had some lien in it and the team was surprised.

"Hey, look at that. Getting paid for no reason. I could work with that." Yang smiled.

Blake face palmed. "That would mean you wouldn't work with it."

"Who sent this?" Weiss asked.

Ruby found a small note in the letter and read it. "This is for helping us with our troubles. Don't try to find out who sent this and just accept this as a thank you. That's all that is written on the note."

"Someone we helped with their troubles? The only person I can think that we helped was Clara, Lyra and my mom, but I don't think my mom would pay us. You think it was Clara?" Weiss questioned.

"Most likely. Now that she has had her teaching job for some time, she probably had the money saved to pay us back for helping them." Blake assumed.

Weiss shook her head. "I don't want this. She knows she doesn't need to pay us back for something like this."

"Hold on, let's go and ask her if she even left this. It could've been someone else entirely." Yang stated.

Weiss nodded and walked out the room with her team behind her. They went over to Clara's classroom and knocked.

Luckily, Clara was there today and she answered it. "Oh, hey. I didn't expect to see you guys today. Do you need anything?"

Weiss asked Ruby to hand her the letter and then she looked at Clara. "Did you or Lyra leave this at our door?"

Clara took the letter and said. "No, I didn't send any letter and I doubt Lyra did either. What is this anyway?"

"It had some lien in it and a note saying that it was a thank you for helping whoever sent this out. I thought it was you, since we did help you get here." Weiss answered.

"I mean, I do appreciate that you helped all of us at the Burrow, but I didn't send you guys this." Clara stated.

"Who else did we help?" Ruby asked.

Clara thought about something for a moment. "Uh, I haven't had that much contact with everyone else from the Burrow who didn't end up here. Maybe it was them."

"Wait, didn't they end up at the support home? Why would they pay us for that if they already have to deal with something like that? If that's the case, then we need to return this." Weiss stated.

Clara looked over the note. "It said that you guys shouldn't have to find out who sent it, so why not just accept it and move on. If it was them, then they're just showing you that they appreciate your help."

Weiss sighed. "They're having trouble already, so why should we accept something that could help them?"

The others were inclined to agree and Clara smiled. "You're a special person, you know that? Listen, if the note said to leave it be, then don't worry. I'll speak with the others about this when I can and if they assure me that they're fine, then you can rest easy."

Weiss wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she agreed. "Fine, but please contact me as soon as you find out that they're okay."

Clara nodded and explained that she needed to get back to work. Team RWBY went back to their dorm and split the lien up. They agreed that they would hold on to the money, just in case they wanted to return it later.

Meanwhile, Angel was in Ozpin's office speaking with him about a specific subject.

"So, why didn't you tell me about this when you contacted me all those years ago?" Ozpin asked.

"That was too risky back then, but I think it's the safest time to tell you about it." Angel answered.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Look, I understand what happened, but what can I do about this? I don't know how I could confront him, without causing you and Weiss more problems."

Angel sighed. "Maybe not now, but at one point, he needs to answer for what he did."

"You mean what he didn't do." Ozpin corrected the fox Faunus.

"Exactly. I don't want him to get away with that and you're the one person I could turn to." Angel stated.

"I'll see what I can do, but what you're asking me is a difficult task. I can't promise you anything, but even if nothing would happen with that, you shouldn't worry about him anymore. Now, why don't you go and get some rest, or see your daughter. Either way, I wouldn't rather you not stress yourself about this." Ozpin suggested.

Angel nodded and walked out the room, but she did turn back to say. "My daughter has went through hell, but ended up with a good life here. Even so, I still can't forgive him for what he didn't do for her."

Ozpin watched Angel walk away and he sighed. He pulled out his scroll and looked at the snowflake symbol on the screen.

_You gave up on her so quickly._

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next arc is almost ready to start.**

**To the guest on chapter 89 who asked about the white rose date- I'm sure that will appear in the short stories that I want to have with the connection to this story, or it could appear here at one point. As for the pairing, that might be in the short stories too, since this story is about the snow fox.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The two needed to meet and it ended well, so good for them. I don't want to spoil that pairing, so if you want to know it, it will most likely be in the short stories I mentioned.**

**To the guest on chapter 88- Reviews are not only a thing to help me improve my writing, but it also lets me interact with you guys. The only real difference about responding to guest reviews is the wait on the response, since it appears in the following chapter. Luckily it's only a day wait, so I think it's okay. I'll do my best to continue to respond to any review I get.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 91.**


	91. The Second Daughter

**Here's chapter 91 everyone.**

* * *

"How has your training been going?" A man asked his white haired daughter.

"I-I didn't do that well last time, but I promise I'll get better daddy." The ten year old said.

The man grew angry. "No! You would do better if you were perfect, but I can see you're not going to be for a long time. Do you think it's okay to be a slacker? You will not be inheriting this company if you can't even handle yourself in battle. What if the White Fang attacked and your idiot guards were taken out? You would be defenseless because you didn't learn to handle simple combat drones."

The child frowned. "Daddy, I can't fight them that easily. Please don't be mad."

The man turned so he wouldn't be facing his daughter. "Get out, Winter. I don't want to see your face until you have beaten the next level of your training."

Winter began to tear up and ran out the room. Thomas Schnee turned back and looked at the closed door. He was a man who didn't care for his daughter's feelings and wanted one thing from her. To be perfect.

Winter ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. She cried into her pillow and wished she didn't have to deal with training.

_I don't want to be here anymore._

* * *

Back at Beacon, Weiss and Ruby were eating under a tree outside. Ruby was able to convince the snow fox that the two could have moments where they could just sit back and enjoy the day for what it was. The snow fox was okay with that and ended up surprising Ruby with how easy she agreed to it. Having her mother back in her life made the snow fox as happy as can be, so being out and about with her girlfriend was something that couldn't bother her.

"Do you think we can do this more often? I like this kind of time we get." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and wrapped her tail around the two. "Does that answer your question?"

Ruby blushed. "Y-you can't just answer that way."

Weiss smirked. "Is someone a little embarrassed? I thought I was the one with the issues with being like this in public."

"I am not embarrassed! You just caught me by surprise with your tail." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss laughed. "Come on. I've wrapped my tail around us before. You should expect it by now."

Ruby smirked and pushed the snow fox on the ground and kissed her. Weiss immediately blushed, but then learned to not care. Ruby was happy with her little payback and the two continued for a few minutes.

Suddenly someone shouted. "Weiss Hoffen! What do you think you're doing!?"

The white rose pair pulled away and looked at the source of the shout. It was Angel and she looked a little angry.

"Mom? What's wrong? We weren't doing anything bad." Weiss stated.

"You and Ruby may be together, but you're out in public." Angel said.

Ruby stood up and pulled the snow fox up to her. "Angel, we've been together for months now, so why can't we do something like that out here? D-do you not agree with our relationship anymore."

"What? I didn't say that you two can't be together. I was just saying that something like this shouldn't be done so casually. You're out in the school's courtyard and people may see you." Angel explained.

Weiss just thought about something. "Wait, why were you around here in the first place, mom?"

"I spoke with your other friends and asked where you were. They told me the courtyard and the first thing I see when I got over here was your public affection." Angel crossed her arms.

Weiss frowned. "Mom, please don't be mad. Ruby and I have been together long enough to make our own choices in how we handle our relationship. We know not to make any serious mistakes."

Angel let her arms down and looked to the ground. "Don't think you won't make mistakes. I used to think things would always be okay, but I was a fool."

Weiss was confused. "W-what do you mean, mom? I don't understand."

Angel sighed. "Forget about that. Now, I can say that I don't feel like you two should be doing something like that again, at least not out in public. I can tell you both are in a happy relationship, but keep something like that in your dorm."

Weiss was about to protest about it, but Ruby spoke up. "Don't worry. We'll keep it to a minimum out in public. It was my fault by the way. I kissed her, so don't be mad at Weiss."

"I wasn't exactly mad, just a little worried." Angel said.

"Mom, I appreciate that, but Ruby and I don't really care for what people would say if they saw us. It took me way too much time to see that and I don't want to fall back into that." Weiss stated.

Angel decided to try a gentler tone, since she realized she was just upsetting her daughter. "Sweetie, I'm just looking out for you. I couldn't for all those years, so I guess I'm just trying to be the mom you should have."

Weiss walked over and hugged her mother. "You're a great mother already, so don't doubt yourself. I'll promise as well that Ruby and I will keep things like that in the dorm."

The mother and daughter pulled away and they both smiled. Weiss then turned to Ruby and grabbed her hand. She told her mom that they would be at the dorm if she needed them and ran off. Angel shook her head and laughed when she realized why the two were heading back to their dorm.

The fox Faunus sighed and thought about what Weiss had told her.

_Mistakes. I don't regret it because I had you, but I regret staying anywhere near that man after you were born, sweetie. I hope Ozpin has something for me soon enough._

Angel looked at the school and decided to head back to her own room.

Ozpin was in his office, still thinking about why Angel wants his help on dealing with her problem. Ozpin knew why Angel was angry with the man, but why go out of their way to deal with him now. She reunited with her daughter, so there was no reason to go after the man. Was she after justice? Does this man deserve to be imprisoned for his faults? Ozpin didn't know what was right in this situation. He also knew of the company's labor force and how they were treated unfairly.

_He may be a terrible man, but to want to go after him like this? I'm just not sure what I can do to help you._

Ozpin sighed and went back to his work.

Ruby and Weiss returned to their dorm to continue what Angel had interrupted. Sadly for them, Yang was in the dorm.

Yang saw them enter the room. "Hey, guys. I thought you two were eating outside today."

Weiss sighed. "We were, but my mom caught us kissing and she was a little upset that we'd be doing that out in public."

Yang laughed. "Oh man, I just remembered that she came to me and Blake about where you two were. I guess I may have caused you guys to get caught. Sorry."

"Whatever, might as well have. Mom made sure to tell me that she's trying to be more of the mother I should have. I don't know, I just don't think she needs to prove anything to me." Weiss said.

Yang got up from her bed. "You know she's only like that because of what happened. Can you really blame her for going into this mom mode?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Mom mode?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh you know what I mean."

Ruby spoke up. "Yang, what are you even doing here? I thought you would be with Blake or something."

"Blake is doing some sparring sessions with Pyrrha. I was going to stay and watch, but I just wanted to get some rest. After that spar with Narinj yesterday, I needed this." Yang rubbed her shoulder.

"What did you expect? He absorbed metal and hit you pretty hard. Honestly, you could've just dealt with that in a better way than going guns blazing on a metal man." Weiss stated.

"Oh be quiet. I handle things my way and I even tied with him, so my guns blazing tactics can work." Yang said.

"Okay, good for you. Are you leaving anytime soon?" Weiss asked.

Yang smirked. "You just want to continue what your mom interrupted, don't you?"

Weiss blushed. "What!? No, I mean, well, yes, but I-."

Yang stopped her. "Too easy. I'll let you two have your alone time. Just don't do anything that serious, or I will hurt you."

Weiss gulped and quickly nodded, but then she thought about something that bothered her. "Hey, before you go, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." Yang waited.

"Well, my mother said something that bothered me. She said that we shouldn't believe we won't make mistakes in our relationship and how she thought the same way once. I don't know what she meant by that." Weiss explained.

"Make mistakes? It sounds like she's talking about not finding you all those years." Yang assumed.

Weiss shook her head. "No, that can't be it. Why would she mention my relationship with Ruby?"

"Maybe she had someone in her life that she lost as well as you." Ruby suggested.

Weiss thought about that and realized that she never met her father when she was a child. Angel told her that he wasn't around as a child and to never ask about it. Now that she's older, maybe it was time for her to ask about that.

"I-I never actually knew my father. Do you think that's who she lost?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"There isn't an answer until we ask your mom. Do you want to go and ask her right now?" Ruby offered.

"N-no, I think it would be best to wait a bit before I ask my mom about that. She never told me much about my father as a child and I'm assuming it would be difficult for her to talk about him now. I'll talk to my mom about that soon and hopefully get some answers on why she said that she's made mistakes before." Weiss stated.

"If you need us there, then you know where to find us." Yang offered.

Weiss smiled. "I appreciate that, but I feel like this is something I need to speak with her about, alone. Even if it's about someone else entirely, it's still something that my mother is bothered about and I want to know what it is."

"Alright , snow fox. Just make sure to let us know if we could help in any way. I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your alone time." Yang smirked and walked out the room.

Weiss sighed and turned to Ruby. "So, what now?"

Ruby answered by pulling the snow fox onto their bed and continuing what they started before being interrupted. Weiss was happy to continue and wrapped her tail around the two.

* * *

Back in Castle White, Thomas was watching his daughter fight the combat drones he told her to defeat. She was doing well, but he wanted more. He upped the difficulty setting and the drones changed their attack pattern. Winter didn't have her own weapon yet and was given a basic sword with dust slots in it. She couldn't handle the new added difficulty and was defeated. Thomas was angry that his human daughter had failed again and ordered for some guards to bring her to her room.

The guards carried the half conscious ten year old and brought her to her room. She then lost consciousness on her bed and Thomas went to his office.

He looked out his window and sighed.

_Another failure. I thought she would be different, but it looks like I may never have the offspring that shall take over one day._

* * *

**I'm so sorry for how the beginning and end of this chapter went down. I hate writing Thomas, but I need an antagonist to be this awful. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That's pretty cool. What characters are you guys going to cosplay as? Have fun and good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 92.**


	92. This Isn't Your Problem

**Thank you so very much. This story has now reached the 100k view mark and I seriously don't even know what to say. You guys are awesome and I thank each and every one of you who has read even one sentence of this story. **

**Here's chapter 92 everyone.**

* * *

A week passed since Angel mentioned something about making mistakes and Weiss was ready to know what she meant. Ruby told Weiss that if she needed her there, then she would go with her. Weiss reminded Ruby that she wanted to talk with her mother alone, but she promised to talk to Ruby about it afterwards.

The snow fox was outside her mom's room and was about to knock, but something held her back.

_What if this is a sensitive subject for her? No, she's my mother. I can ask her anything._

Weiss knocked on the door and Angel opened. "Oh, hi sweetie."

"Hi mom. Um, is it okay if I come in for a minute? I want to talk to you about something." Weiss asked.

"Of course you can, but is this about Ruby? If so, then maybe-." Angel was cut off.

"It's nothing like that. Let's continue this in the room. I'd rather not have anyone else hear what I want to talk with you about." Weiss stated.

Angel was a little confused, but complied. The two entered the room and Angel offered Weiss a seat. The snow fox sat on her mother's bed and looked around the room. It was basic, but what stood out most were the things Weiss had found in her mother's cabin. She smiled when she saw the picture and tiara on her mother's table.

Weiss turned to her mother. "Mom, what did you mean the other day about making mistakes? I know you said to forget about it, but that can't just go by me."

Angel wasn't prepared for that question. "Weiss, you don't need to worry about that. I was just concerned for you and Ruby. That's all."

Weiss shook her head. "But that isn't all. You made it sound like you knew what making a mistake was like. I'm sure this isn't something you want to talk about, but after everything we've had to deal with, you should be able to tell me anything, mother."

Angel looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't explain what I said the other day. You don't need to know about my mistakes. All you need to know is that you have a loving mother and a team who cares about you. There is nothing else to discuss here."

The snow fox wasn't about to let up. "Okay, now I know this a serious subject for you. Why do you not want to tell me about it?"

"It's because you don't need to deal with it. I'm already handling it my own way." Angel stated.

"Deal with what!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Angel remained silent and Weiss felt bad for yelling, but she needed to know what had been bothering her mother.

"Is this about someone you loved?" Weiss asked in a softer tone.

Angel's eyes widened and she shook her head. "There is no love for this problem, at least not with who I'm dealing with."

Weiss stood up. "I can't believe you don't want me to know about this. I've dealt with so many problems in my life and now I want to find out what you're going through, yet you don't want me to help."

"There are things in life that you shouldn't have to worry about and this is one of them, so just leave it at that." Angel ordered.

"If you're not going to tell me about your problem, then at least tell me how you're dealing with it." Weiss requested.

Angel sighed. "Weiss, please-."

Weiss cut her off. "I knew you couldn't even tell me that. I'm just hurt that you wouldn't even want to let me know what is causing you problems. I'm your daughter and I want to help, but if you don't want it, then I'll just go."

Weiss left the room and Angel decided to not follow. She didn't want her daughter to be involved in her problem. She knew Weiss would be upset, but she would rather have her daughter upset with her, than to meet that man.

_You and he don't need to be near each other._

* * *

Another white haired daughter was in her room. The ten year old had bruises on her arms and was allowed to rest for a few days. Her father only allowed so because of recommendations from the private doctors he had hired. He made sure they would keep their mouths shut about Winter's training, but that didn't stop them from getting him to let the girl rest.

Winter looked over at a picture on her table. It was a picture of her as a baby and her mother holding her. Her father was also there, but she knew he didn't care to be in it. She wished she knew why her father was like this, though she had an idea.

Winter heard a knock on her door. "Who's there?"

"Miss Winter, your father wishes to speak with you. Shall I tell him that you are still resting?" The servant asked.

Winter thought about it and yelled back. "Yes, but don't tell him I told you that. Just say that I was sleeping."

The servant was hesitant, but complied. "Yes mam, please excuse my disturbance."

Winter was about to say something back, but she heard him walk away. She sighed and fell back on her bed. The ten year old looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

_What's the point?_

The servant left Thomas' room after explaining that Winter was asleep and Thomas had gotten angry at that. He ordered him to leave his room and would get Winter himself.

_She thinks she could sleep when I ordered her to see me? That girl needs to learn discipline._

He marched over to Winter's room and opened the door. "Winter! Get up. You and I are going to speak about your training."

Winter shot up from her bed. "Daddy, I'm too tired. Please, can we discuss this later?"

He growled. "Later? No, we discuss your training, now! Get up."

"N-no." She said.

"Excuse me?" Thomas questioned.

Winter had enough. "The doctors said I need the rest, so let me rest, father. My training can't be that important to drag me out of bed."

"Ignorant little child. You would do best to listen to my word. Now, if you don't get up right now, I will not have the combat drones go easy on you in your next training session." He threatened.

"Go easy!? Look at me. They hurt me a lot, daddy. How could you continue to want me to do this stuff?" Winter exclaimed.

"Do you wish to end up dead? Do you? If you have forgotten, the White Fang is still our enemy and they are ruthless animals who will kill you if they get their hands on you. I'm doing you a favor, you ungrateful brat!" Thomas yelled.

Winter had tears in her eyes and threw her blanket over her. She didn't want to see his face and believed he would leave if she stayed like that.

Thomas shook his head. "You are the second disappointment in my life. To think you are to take over the company one day. What a joke."

Winter continued to cry, but made no sound. She let the tears fall and waited for her father to leave.

Thomas still didn't leave. "You may be a disappointment, but that doesn't mean you get out of training. You're still to inherit this company, even though that is a mistake. You are to know how to fight and you will do as I say. Understand?"

Winter remained silent.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He raised his voice.

Winter jumped up at that. "Y-yes father. I understand."

"Good, now you will meet me tomorrow in my office. Goodbye." Thomas left the room.

_I hate you. I want to leave this awful place._

All Winter could ever think about, was that.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Weiss was walking back to her dorm and wasn't exactly happy with how the talk with her mom went down. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy subject for her, but to outright say that she didn't want her involved, made Weiss even more suspicious of what's going on.

Ruby was in the dorm when Weiss came back, since she knew the snow fox would be there after she spoke with Angel. "Weiss, how did it go?"

The snow fox sighed. "She wouldn't tell me anything and now I'm sure that this isn't a small problem."

"Oh, well maybe it is a small problem and she doesn't need that much help with it. It could honestly just be nothing, Weiss." Ruby suggested.

"No, you weren't there when we talked. She wouldn't give me a proper answer and didn't even want to tell me what she's doing about it. I just want to know if she's going to be okay." Weiss' ears drooped.

Ruby took the snow fox's hand and guided her to the bed. "Weiss, is there another problem here?"

Weiss sighed. "I-I yelled at her. I can't believe I would do something like that. I get separated from my mother for eleven years and I yell at her? What is wrong with me?"

Ruby rubbed her back. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just concerned for your mom and want to know what is bothering her. Look, I'll talk to her and find out why she won't say anything to you about what she's dealing with, okay."

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "Thank you, Ruby. I love you."

Ruby smiled and kissed the snow fox. "I love you too. Now, come on. I'll talk with her tomorrow. For now, you and I are going outside to relax."

The snow fox complied and the two made their way to the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Angel was in Ozpin's office. She needed to speak with him about Thomas.

"Angel, what else can we really discuss at this point? You know what I said last time, so please don't try to bring it up again. I'm trying to see what we can do about him." Ozpin said.

"It's not like I want him dead. I just want him to pay for his crimes. Can't you bring up files on his mistreatment of Faunus workers? I'm sure there is something that can be used there." Angel stated.

Ozpin sighed. "I have no files on that. All those accusation are what they are, accusations. We have no proof of his mistreatment."

"I was a worker there. I've seen the hell those people went through!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel, why are you bringing this up today? You know this isn't something that can be handled that quickly." Ozpin asked.

Angel looked to the floor and remembered the conversation with her daughter. "Weiss is getting suspicious. I mentioned something about mistakes and she came to me about it. I couldn't tell her about Thomas. She doesn't need to know him."

"Don't you think she has a right to know about her father? I'm sure she's old enough now to handle that information." Ozpin stated.

Angel shook her head. "She may be old enough, but I don't want her to know about the monster of a father that she has. He never loved her, so why should Weiss know that bastard?"

"I need you to relax. Look, I'll let you know about anything I could use against him, but this isn't something that I can just do on the spot. Even if I found something, there would be investigations about it. This is a process, Angel." Ozpin explained.

"Fine, I'll be in my room." Angel began to walk away.

Before she could fully leave the room, Ozpin spoke up. "Angel, if your daughter wishes to know more about this, then maybe you should learn to trust her on it. Take that as you will."

Angel stopped for a moment, but then walked away.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and went back to work.

* * *

**I still hate writing Thomas. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for the 100k views. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 93.**


	93. The Problem She Has

**Here's chapter 93 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang were walking to their next class. The scythe wielder made sure to let Blake and Yang know more about Angel's supposed problem that Weiss couldn't learn a thing about.

"So, how are you going to get Weiss' mother to tell you about what she wouldn't tell Weiss? I mean, if she won't even tell her daughter after being apart for eleven years, then I don't think she'll tell you, Rubes." Yang said to her little sister.

Ruby sighed. "I'm not sure, but I need to think of something. I told Weiss I would figure out her mother's problem."

"You want any help? I'm sure Blake and I could talk to her at one point too." Yang offered.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think we should all ask her. She might not enjoy all of us continuing to bother her about it."

"I get that, but what if she says nothing to you? I know the snow fox is going to continue to worry about this for a while." Yang stated.

Ruby knew Yang was right. "I just don't get why she wouldn't. How much of an issue is she dealing with, that she can't even tell Weiss about it? I told her that it might be just a small issue that she could handle, but Weiss said her mother was very against saying anything about it and won't say what she's doing about it."

"You can't expect everyone to be so open about things. It may be odd to hear this from me, but it's true. Weiss' mom might be dealing with a personal problem that probably doesn't need to involve Weiss. Maybe she's just trying to show her that." Yang suggested.

"Yang you didn't see how Weiss was reacting. She doesn't want to let this up and I'm sure if Weiss is like that, then her mother must have a real issue to deal with. I need to figure that out." Ruby said.

"Good luck, Rubes. My offer still stands by the way." Yang reminded.

Ruby smiled. "I appreciate it, but I stand by what I said earlier."

Yang nodded and the two continued to their next class.

* * *

Back at Castle White, Winter was waiting in her father's office and was afraid of what he wanted to talk about with her. She already knew it was about her training, but what else could they discuss?

Thomas walked into the office and noticed Winter's reaction. He was angered that she was afraid. He wanted a daughter that was strong in his eyes, but all he could see, was imperfection.

He sat in his chair and stared at his daughter. "So, you still haven't been able to pass the next level of your training. Why?"

Winter didn't understand how he could think she'd be able to. "Daddy, I just can't handle that level. Why can't I just stick with a lower level and get better through that?"

He slammed his table. "You think you'll get better with trash drones!? You think those White Fang bastards are going to go easy on you? You will continue to fail me if you have that mindset."

"I'll get stronger. I swear, but not with how I'm doing it now. Please daddy, I-." Winter was cut off.

"You are not the one to choose that! Go to your room and wait till I tell you to begin your training." Thomas ordered.

Winter nodded and slowly left the room. She looked back and saw that her father already turned around. A few tears dropped and she went to her room. Servants would watch the young Schnee run to her room in tears and were always sorry for the girl. They knew Thomas was a ruthless man, but to be this way to his own daughter was unbelievable.

* * *

During this time, Ruby was walking to Angel's room. She asked Weiss if she wanted to come with her, but the snow fox told her that she doesn't want to cause any more problems with her mother. She yelled at her once and that was enough for Weiss to feel like she shouldn't be around when Ruby spoke to her.

She got to her room and knocked. A few moments went by and there was nothing. Ruby wondered why she didn't answer and knocked again. Nothing. Ruby realized that she probably wasn't even in the room and left.

_Where else would she be?_

Ruby continued to walk down the halls and suddenly heard yelling from somewhere. She listened to it and ran to the source of the sound. It was Ozpin's office. Ruby wasn't sure why there would be yelling, but she wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"How many times will I tell you this, Angel? I can't just magically have a solution to the problem." Ozpin stated.

"I realize that, but I want to have some kind of support for this. Maybe you could lend one of your hunters, so I can go and speak with Thomas myself." Angel suggested.

Ruby was listening on the other side of the door and questioned who this Thomas was.

Ozpin sighed. "What would you do? Tell him that you found your daughter and will make him pay for the damage he caused? I'm sure you realize how foolish that would be."

"HE NEEDS TO ANSWER FOR IT ALL! WEISS IS HIS DAUGHTER AND HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER. HOW COULD YOU JUST THINK THAT I CAN ALLOW A MAN TO LIVE HIS LIFE LIKE HE NEVER HAD A DAUGHTER IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Angel exclaimed.

Ruby gasped when she heard that.

_Weiss' dad? _

Ozpin stood up. "Enough! Angel, I have done so much for you and your daughter, but if you continue to behave this way, then I will stop trying to help you in this regard entirely. You already know what I have said to you, so stop this already and try to live your life without worrying about that man."

Angel remained silent and got up. Ruby heard the chair move and used her semblance to get behind a corner. Angel walked out the room and saw rose petals on the ground. She thought nothing of it and walked away. Ozpin walked out as well and noticed the rose petals. He looked around and noticed something in the corner. All he did, was close his eyes and walked back in the room.

Ruby was relieved that she wasn't caught and ran to her dorm. She needed to tell Weiss, but would it be right to spill Angel's secret? She stopped when she thought about it.

_S-should I talk to Angel about this first? She can't hide it from me, but what if she gets mad? Ugh, I don't know what to do._

After thinking about it for a little, she went to her dorm and was greeted by her snow fox, who was patiently waiting for her return.

"There you are. How did it go?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, your mom wasn't in her room. I looked around, but I couldn't find her anywhere else." Ruby lied.

Weiss frowned. "Oh. Okay, so where would she be?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably talking to Ozpin about finding a suitable job for her." Ruby continued to lie.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, probably. Maybe you can speak with her tomorrow."

Ruby nodded. "I'll do my best. How about we enjoy the rest of the day?"

The snow fox smiled and got up. She took Ruby's hand and walked out the room. Ruby frowned, since she hated having to lie to Weiss, but she needed to know a little more about her father before she could tell her anything.

The next day came and Ruby decided that it would be best to go to Ozpin first. He was the only other person that knows about Weiss' dad. She was at his door and she took a breath. Ruby knocked and after a few moments, Ozpin answered.

"Ruby, come in." Ozpin said.

Ruby was confused. "Were you expecting me, sir?"

"Yes, since I know why you're here." Ozpin stated.

"H-how do you know what I'm here for?" Ruby asked.

"Who else in this school leaves rose petals on the ground? I saw you yesterday, Ruby." Ozpin explained.

Ruby sighed. "I-I forgot about my rose petals. Look, you know why I'm here, but I don't exactly know myself. I was… I just don't know who to go to for this. Weiss? Angel? I can't go to either, since this is a sensitive subject for the two and Weiss doesn't even know it yet."

"How much do you know about her father?" Ozpin questioned.

"Not much. I only heard Weiss' mom yelling about how he shouldn't be allowed to just go on like he never had Weiss and how he doesn't care about her. Is that true?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about everything myself. I'm just telling you what I know from Angel. She said he never loved Weiss or even considered her his daughter, but he let them live in his home." Ozpin began explaining.

"Sir, do you trust me with this information? I mean, I did tell Weiss about her mother being out in the mountainside in Patch." Ruby reminded.

Ozpin sipped some of his coffee and said. "True, but you did so with good intent. That intent brought you to her cabin and gave Weiss hope. She also found those items, which allowed her to get closer to her mother. I know you will probably tell Weiss what I'm telling you, but you are the leader of your team for a reason. I know you'll make the right choices for your team."

Ruby smiled. "Um, so what else has Angel told you about him? Does he even know Weiss is here?"

Ozpin shook his head. "He has had no contact with Angel for eleven years. Once Weiss was kidnapped, he used that as a way to get away from his daughter. He threw Angel out of his home and never even thought about searching for her. Now let me remind you, this is all Angel's words. If you want to know more about this, I suggest you speak with Angel."

Ruby was angry. She thought about the kind of man that would be so heartless and she couldn't think of anyone in the world. All she could think about is how he didn't care for Weiss one bit.

"Thank you for telling me this, sir. I promise not to say anything yet, but I do need to say something eventually." Ruby stated.

"I realize that you want to, but remember what this would do to them. Give it some time and that's an order. With how Angel is reacting, I can't be sure of what she'll do." Ozpin warned.

Ruby nodded. "I understand, sir. I'll keep this to myself for the time being."

"Good. Now go on. I have more work to do and you as well." Ozpin said.

Ruby got up and left the room. She walked down the halls, now partially aware of what's happening and she knew she couldn't say anything yet. She felt bad having to keep this from Weiss, but it was for her own good and now she realized why Angel didn't want to tell Weiss anything about her father.

* * *

Back at Castle White, Thomas was looking at a picture of his daughter and wife. He hated that Winter couldn't handle the training yesterday and thought about his enemies. They were a problem that he wanted to eradicate and after what happened, he wanted them all destroyed. Training Winter was something he believed would have been an easy task, yet she didn't improve. He wanted her to be what he wanted, not only to take over his company, but to be a survivor.

_You will thank me one day._

Thomas looked away from the picture and went back to his work.

Winter was sitting in her room and stared at the picture of her and her mom on the table. She frowned at it and picked it up. The ten year old got into bed and hugged the picture.

* * *

**And now Ruby knows, but can't say anything. That's going to be a tough secret to keep.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That's awesome. Man the food fight scene was a great start of that volume, so it should be fun to do it for real. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 94.**


	94. You Don't Know Him

**Here's chapter 94 everyone.**

* * *

Angel looked at the picture of her and Weiss and frowned. She knew her daughter was upset about not being told about her problem. The fox Faunus was torn between telling her the truth to make her more aware of the issue and keeping it a secret, so the snow fox won't know Thomas Schnee.

She heard a knock on her door and sighed. "One second."

Angel got up and opened the door. "Angel."

"Ozpin, what do you need? Do you have anything for me on Thomas?" Angel inquired.

The headmaster shook his head. "You and I need to talk about your obsession with dealing with him. You've spoken with me enough about him. I know how you feel, but please keep yourself away from this for some time. It would be best for you and your daughter."

Angel pulled him inside and closed the door. "Are you crazy!? Why would you say all of that out in the hall?"

"Do you see what I mean? Even that is something that made you get worried. Nobody here knows of what we're talking about, so relax." Ozpin suggested.

"Listen, I don't think you understand why I'm so worried. He could make whoever he wants gone, disappear. The only reason I want him to pay for what kind of man he is, is because he may learn of Weiss being alive." Angel stated.

"Do you believe he will do something to her? If so, then you shouldn't worry about that. She is in a school filled with trained huntsman and huntresses and has a team behind her. Thomas could do nothing to the girl." Ozpin assured.

"No, you don't know him. That man is a Schnee. If he wants something done, then he'll make it happen." Angel said.

Ozpin sighed. "If you don't want him to do anything, then why are you trying to get near him? He doesn't know about Weiss being here and I'm sure you haven't been bothered by him for eleven years."

"You would think he hasn't sent anyone, but I know he doesn't like loose ends. I've seen people snooping around when I searched for Weiss. I know he sent people to me, which is why I went to the mountainside. After I gave up on trying to find Weiss, I told myself that I needed to find somewhere to live, away from people and in a safe place. The mountainside was a good place for that." Angel explained.

"Do you honestly believe he would send people here? Also, I'm sure he never sent anyone after you. You were probably imagining things, due to the stress of not finding your daughter. That's why I need you to keep yourself away from this issue, so you can relax." Ozpin stated.

"And if he finds out that I've been staying here with Weiss? What then, Ozpin? He won't just sit by while a daughter he never wanted is out and about. Don't you understand why he didn't want to help me find Weiss all those years ago? He doesn't want the world to know he has a Faunus daughter!" Angel exclaimed.

Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Angel, listen to me. He can do nothing to Weiss, or you. As long as you two keep away from him, then I can do my best to get something to use against him. If not to bring justice to the wrongs he has caused, but to keep you both safe and sound. I just need you to let me handle this, okay?"

Angel took a breath. "If I let you handle this, then I may never feel safe. You may have helped me reunite with my daughter, but it took eleven years. How much time would it take to deal with Thomas?"

Ozpin knew Angel only said what she said because she was mad. "I'm going to go now, but if you continue to stay like this, then I'll need to tell Weiss of this myself. You shouldn't do this when you've just reunited with your daughter."

Ozpin left the room and Angel looked to the ground.

_Weiss._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were in the dorm, since Ruby asked her if they could have a talk about a certain snow fox's mother.

"Alright Rubes, what do you have so far? Did you talk to her?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I didn't speak to Weiss' mom, but I did learn something about her. I just don't know if I should say anything to her or Weiss."

"What did you learn and why can't you talk to them about it?" The blonde questioned.

"It's really personal to Angel and I doubt Weiss even knows about it. I… I'm not sure if I can even tell you yet, sis. I'm sorry, but it's really not my place to say anything. I just wanted to know what I should do about all this." Ruby frowned.

Yang sat next to her on her bed and pulled her in a one armed hug. "Come on now, you know you'll figure something out. You always do. I just wish I knew a little more, so I could help out too."

Ruby thought about how much she could tell Yang. "Well, I can at least tell you that it's an issue that Angel isn't able to handle alone. She has Ozpin working with her on it, though I don't know if Ozpin can even help yet."

"Okay, so maybe you could bring both Weiss and her mom together and tell Angel that you know a little bit about her problem. She'll have to spill the beans about it, since Weiss would be there and then you'll have that sorted out. By the way, how serious is her problem? I mean, if Ozpin is helping her, then it's got to be huge." Yang assumed.

"Let's just say it has something to do with Angel losing Weiss all those years ago. I really wish I could tell you more, but-." Ruby was cut off.

"Don't be sorry. It's not my business, though I won't mind making mine, if Weiss gets involved. She's my friend, so when that comes, you make sure to tell me. Kitty will be there too." Yang smiled.

Ruby chuckled. "You know Blake doesn't like when you refer to her as that."

"Just don't tell her I said that and we'll be good. Seriously though, you let me know when Blake and I can get involved." Yang said.

"Thanks, Yang. Look, I spoke to Ozpin about it, since I found out by accident, so-." Yang cut her off again.

"Hold up, what do you mean by accident?" Yang questioned.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Um, well I kind of heard some yelling from Ozpin's office and I found out it was Weiss' mother yelling about her problem. I feel bad, but I did listen to them speaking about it."

Yang smirked. "Eavesdropping, huh? I guess that's one way of finding out what's going on."

"Don't give me that look, Yang. I feel bad enough, so don't think I would do something like that again." Ruby stated.

Yang snickered. "Calm down, Rubes. Just tell me what else Ozpin told you."

Ruby sighed and continued. "He told me not to say anything to them yet, so I'm going to have to keep it from Weiss, but I don't want to. It's pretty much me lying to her."

"I hate to say it, but maybe you'll have to. Seriously, whatever problem it is that her mom is having, maybe it would be better for her to tell Weiss before anything. Snow fox might not be happy that you kept this info from her, but her mom might really not want her to know yet." Yang suggested.

"But… Ugh, I hate this. I wish her mother would just tell her already. I get why it's tough to tell her, but she deserves to know." Ruby was irritated.

Yang felt sorry for her sister. "I want to help out more, but this is all I can say for now. I'm sorry, Ruby."

"No, it's okay. I've got to figure something out and you don't even know the full story, heck I don't even know the full story. Thanks for listening, Yang." Ruby smiled.

Yang gave her sister a quick hug. "No problem. Just try not to stress this too much and spend some time with your snow fox. Keep her happy, so she won't have to think too much about it either."

Ruby thought of Weiss. "Yeah, she doesn't need that kind of stress. I'm going to go find her. I'll see you later, Yang."

Yang waved to her and the scythe wielder was out the door. Yang smiled at how proud she was of her sister, but then frowned when she realized that she couldn't help out as much as she wanted to.

_Good luck, Rubes._

* * *

Over at Castle White, Winter was eating at the table. Her father was also there, but paid no mind to her. He only allowed her to eat there because she was his daughter, but he slowly started to not believe it was worth his time.

The ten year old risked speaking to him. "Daddy, may I go to my room? I'm done with my food."

He said nothing.

Winter frowned. "Daddy?"

He set his utensils down and sighed. "What, Winter?"

"I was just asking if I could go to my room now." Winter repeated.

"There is still some food left on your plate. Finish it." He ordered.

"But I'm full already. I-." She was cut off.

"Eat. Your. Food." He said.

Winter was scared, so she complied and finished the rest of it. The man looked at the plate and saw nothing left. He allowed her to leave and went back to his own food.

_Ungrateful brat. _

Winter walked to her room with her head lowered. The ten year old passed by a few servants and again, they felt bad for the child, but could do nothing. They were simple servants and he was a Schnee with power.

The child passed the training room and sighed. She was still told that she would not be lowered to an easier difficulty, so all she could do was keep throwing herself at it. Would that make her father happy? Does she even care? These were the questions she would ask herself, but she always went to one answer. What's the point? She was trapped here and she knew it.

Winter made it to her room and turned her T.V on. This was one of the few times she could relax and not worry about anything. It was a miracle that she was even allowed a T.V. Her mother was the reason for that and her father never went back on that. Even after what happened, he still let the child keep the things her mother gave her.

She flipped the channel to a show about hunters and how they were shown as the protectors of the people. She was fascinated by them and wished she could be one someday, but not the way that her father has been training her. She wanted to learn in a less punishing way.

It was the first time in a while that the ten year old smiled. The show only talked about the hunters and showed off dust usage, so Winter wasn't exposed to the grimm in that manner, but she did know that they existed. This small escape was all she could use, so that she could be a little happy while living at Castle White.

* * *

**And we get more of this horrible guy. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ruby knows, Angel is still worried and Weiss knows nothing. It's hectic. He's an awful man, so I can see why your sister wants to make him suffer. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 95.**


	95. We're Going To Vale

**Here's chapter 95 everyone.**

* * *

_Damn it. Weiss could be in danger if I don't deal with him, but what if Ozpin's right? _

Angel remembered what Ozpin said to her yesterday and thought more about her daughter. Would she be safe at Beacon? Should she even worry about that? Thomas doesn't know about Weiss' whereabouts or even Angels' for that matter, so why should she worry? The fox Faunus was very stressed out with what she wanted to do.

She got up and decided that she wanted to see her daughter.

The fox Faunus went over to the lunch room, since she knew it was about time for Weiss and her friends to eat. Once she got over there, she saw her from the door. Angel was about to go forward, but stopped when she saw her daughter smiling and laughing with her friends. Weiss learned to enjoy being around more than just her team and Angel didn't want to bother her. She thought about how Weiss wanted to know more about her problem and how she wouldn't tell her, so to go and talk to her now would just cause her to ask questions again.

Angel left the lunch room, but not before Ruby caught a glimpse of a fox tail leaving through the door.

Ruby frowned and Weiss asked. "Hey, what's wrong, Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I thought I saw something, but it was probably just another student." Ruby answered.

Weiss wasn't really sure about that, but she didn't want to think much of it. "Alright, so when are we going to talk about those team callouts you mentioned earlier?"

"Team callouts! That sounds awesome! We should have team callouts, Jaune!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, relax. I'm sure that Jaune would come up with something like that on his own time." Ren stated.

"Uh, yeah, I can so make up some great callouts for us." Jaune said.

Yang smirked. "How about you tell us one now?"

Jaune froze under pressure and Pyrrha spoke up. "Jaune and I train already, so we'll just discuss team callouts later."

Yang was going to say something about that, but Blake stepped on her foot, which caused the blonde to yelp out in pain.

"Now, how about we let Ruby tell us about those callouts?" Blake suggested.

Yang glared at the cat Faunus and Ruby snickered. "Alright, so I was thinking that we should have these callouts for specific attacks. Yang, you and Blake are Bumbleby."

"Like my bike?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, anyway, Blake and I are ladybug, Weiss and Blake can be Checkmate. Weiss and Yang can be Freezerburn."

"Like I'd be in a battle sequence with your sister. She'd probably run off without me, so she could get the first kill in." Weiss stated.

Yang turned to the snow fox. "Hold on, I would totally work well with anyone in the team. All you have to do is keep up with me and we'd be okay."

Weiss sighed and Ruby continued. "Yang and I can be Burning Rose and Weiss and I could be White Rose."

"White Rose?" Weiss questioned the name.

Ruby smiled. "Yup, your white hair and outfit are the white and I'm the rose."

The snow fox blushed and Yang said. "What's the matter snow fox? You flustered that your little rose is being all cute with her callouts?"

Weiss glared at the blonde. "Oh shut it, or do you want more pain for your idiotic teasing?"

"Enough you two. Anyway, I think those are pretty good callouts, Ruby. It should really help when were in need of specific attacks." Blake praised the younger girl's idea.

Ruby was glad that her callouts were fine and Nora spoke up. "Okay, Jaune, you need to get some callouts like those. I was excited before, but Ruby has great callouts! We have to beat Team RWBY's callouts!"

"Nora, remember what Pyrrha said about that. Jaune will come up with something later." Ren reminded.

Nora pouted. "Fine."

The other's laughed a little at Nora's pouting and Nora eventually joined in.

* * *

Winter was back to her training and was handling it well, except her father didn't care, since she was on the lower level of training. The ten year old finished her training when she finished off the last drone and went to the console to confirm her victory.

When she looked at the console, it showed her victories in each difficulty. She frowned when she saw that the next difficulty had no wins.

_I can do this, but I need more time. Why can't father see that?_

"Winter!" Thomas yelled from down the hall.

Winter turned to her father. "Y-yes father."

"Now that you've finished your childish training, I need you to come to my office. Now, hurry up." Thomas ordered.

The ten year old sighed. "Coming, father."

Winter went to his office and he was looking at his scroll. "Yes, the Schnee Dust Company will be out there next week. I have business to attend to, but I need you to make sure those animals of the White Fang aren't there to kill me."

A voice was heard on the scroll. "Don't worry Mr. Schnee. We know how to keep Vale protected, so you'll be fine."

"Keep Vale protected? I'm sure you realize that there have been dust robberies in Vale. If that is your idea of keeping Vale protected, then I'm not sure if I should even appear to make my announcement." Thomas stated.

"W-wait, listen Mr. Schnee. We know there have been a few robberies, but we'll have certified hunters protecting you. I swear that you'll be safe." The person assured.

Thomas smirked. "Well, if you can keep other Faunus away entirely, then maybe I can go after all."

"B-but Mr. Schnee. We can't do that. Faunus around Vale wouldn't take kindly to that sort of thing." The person said.

Thomas growled. "Fine! Allow those animals to show up. I'll be there, but if anything happens, then I'll be sure to remember this phone call. Goodbye!"

Winter was worried about what her father was talking about. "D-daddy, what's going on? Who were you talking to?"

Thomas sighed. "A representative of Vale and a fool. I am to go to that Vale and speak about what the Schnee Dust Company will be doing to expand and Vale is the first of its expansion. You are to come to Vale with me as you are the heiress and the next in charge. You will see what it takes to handle this company."

"O-okay, daddy. When are we going?" Winter asked.

"We are to leave for Vale in a week, though that dolt didn't accept my demand for those animals to stay away from my announcement." Thomas complained.

Winter knew what he meant by animals and didn't know what to think of the Faunus, but she felt like she needed to defend them a bit. "Why are you worried, daddy? I'm sure that they aren't White Fang."

Thomas glared at the ten year old. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me just let every Faunus shake my hand and take a stab at my back. Are you a fool!?"

Winter shrunk in her seat. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought-."

"Yes, thought! Listen to me, Winter. Do not allow a Faunus near you when we're in Vale. That is an order. Now, go to your room. I need to focus on what I'll be doing with this idiotic setup in Vale." Thomas ordered.

Winter nodded and left the room. Thomas looked at his scroll and growled.

_Damn animals. Now I have to deal with those animals. Just perfect._

Winter was walking down the hall and saw the few Faunus workers she passed. They weren't bad in her eyes. They were normal people who worked for her dad, so why should she ever think otherwise. She knew the White Fang made their mark as a Faunus group who wouldn't take the hate anymore, but should she worry about every Faunus because of that?

The ten year old made it to her room and jumped into bed. She turned on her T.V and looked through some channels. She found what she wanted. It was a news broadcast in Vale. Winter watched as the news broadcast showed another dust shop robbery and remembered what her father said about Vale and the robberies that went on. She was a little worried about actually going now, but she knew her father wouldn't care for her being worried.

_No, it'll be fine. I'm sure they'll be lots of hunters there._

Winter smiled when she remembered the hunters. She immediately switched channels to find something on hunters and found a cartoon on them and was excited. Her worries went away and she kept her attention to the show.

* * *

Ozpin was in his office and his scroll went off. "Glynda, what is it?"

"Professor Ozpin, there has been news of the Schnee Dust Company's CEO coming to Vale in a week and hunters are requested to protect him." Glynda answered.

Ozpin's eyes widened. "Did you say, Schnee Dust Company?"

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "I just needed to confirm who we will be protecting. I'll speak with someone on that and get back to you. Thank you for letting me know, Glynda."

"Of course." Glynda hung up.

Ozpin used his scroll to contact Angel, but then stopped himself.

_No, she needs to be calm first. Why did he show up now?_

Ozpin put his scroll down and thought about who he should call for Thomas' protection. He could call Qrow but he felt as he has already done enough. He thought about Glynda and was fine with her being one of the hunters there. He still needed to bring one more, so he thought about Taiyang. He would be fine as well, so he made up his mind.

_I'll need to let Glynda know about him. He must not know about Angel and Weiss._

Ozpin wrote down his choices for hunters and even put his own name down as well. He wanted to be there, just in case Angel hears something about him being there. He couldn't risk her doing something out of hand. The headmaster put his scroll down and sighed.

* * *

Angel was sitting on her bed and thought about her daughter again. She thought of the smile she had on when she went to the lunch room and frowned.

_Ozpin was right. I need to relax and just enjoy the time I have with her. I've gone too many years without Weiss._

Angel took a breath and smiled. She would focus on her daughter and less on the man that didn't give a damn about them.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual. Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of more for this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I know the callout for Ruby and Weiss was Ice Flower in the show, but I like White Rose better.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ruby is Weiss' cure and Weiss is Ruby's, so that works. Angel might not want to spill the beans, but at least she's calming down. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 96.**


	96. Spend Some Time With Her

**Here's chapter 96 everyone.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Glynda questioned the headmaster.

"Glynda, relax. Nothing needed to be said since there situation should be kept as private as it could be, but with the CEO coming to Vale, I needed to let you know." Ozpin explained.

"You still could've told me something about those two. A student who wasn't even a student reunites with her mother after eleven years and now her father is coming to Vale and she knows nothing about him. That's a lot of information you kept from me, so why tell me now?" Glynda complained.

Ozpin took a breath. "Glynda, I trust you. That's why. I know you think that is not true, since I didn't tell you about them earlier, but I told you that they deserve their privacy. Now that Thomas Schnee will be here, I need someone I could trust with this info to keep things under control."

Glynda sighed. "Well, be sure to remember that earlier. So, will Taiyang be here as the second hunter like you said, or do you have someone else?"

"Taiyang will be there and so will I." Ozpin answered.

"You will? But why go when you have two hunters already?" Glynda asked.

"If Thomas Schnee will be there, then Angel may try something foolish. I need to make sure she doesn't do anything. She'll no doubt learn if his arrival in Vale, so I need to be there to keep her calm." Ozpin stated.

"You could just keep her away entirely. It would be easier that way and Taiyang and I won't be as worried with that." Glynda suggested.

"Angel will not care to stay locked up in Beacon, nor do I want to treat her as a prisoner. I just need her to remain calm and everything should be okay." Ozpin explained.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Professor Ozpin." Glynda said.

"You know you could just call me Ozpin." Ozpin laughed.

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just stick to Professor Ozpin. Now, what else should I know about this? When will he be arriving and how long will he be here for?"

"He'll be in Vale in little under a week. You'll be guarding him for a few hours, depending on when Thomas Schnee will be done with his business here. I'm not sure who else will be here, but I'm sure he'll be the only one to protect." Ozpin answered.

"Okay, if there are any changes, please let me know as soon as possible." Glynda requested.

Ozpin nodded. "Remember, even though I'll be there, I need you and Taiyang to keep things in check if I can't handle Angel."

"Of course and I'll be sure not to do anything to drastic if she gets too out of hand. I'm sure I can deal with anything that happens during this mission." Glynda assured.

"Good to hear. Now, don't you have a class in ten minutes?" Ozpin reminded.

Glynda looked at the time and realized he was right. "Yes, well I should go then. I'll speak with you later, Professor Ozpin."

With that, Glynda left Ozpin's office and the headmaster sighed.

_Still can't stick to just Ozpin._

* * *

Winter was looking out her window at the workers outside. Most were Faunus and she hated how much work they were doing. She knew her father didn't care for the amount of work they were doing as he would pay them the same amount no matter what they do. That amount was never that much in the first place, but he knew they would work enough.

_Father, why do this to them? Just because mom…_

The ten year old stopped thinking about it and frowned. She turned and looked at the picture on her table. The same picture she would sleep with sometimes. The only comfort of a parent being around their child and Thomas yelling and eating with her definitely didn't count.

She began to think about their trip to Vale. Winter was happy to leave Castle White for a bit and wanted next week to be here already. To be honest, even if she were to only be there for a little bit, at least she could see more of the world. Her father explained that many people out there were foolish and weak, but that was mostly said about the Faunus.

A knock was heard. "Who is it?"

"Miss Winter, your food is ready, but your father isn't here. Would you like to eat at the table, or in your room?" The servant asked from behind the door.

Winter walked to the door and opened it. "Mr. Wachter, I knew it was you. You don't need to leave my food here. Father would be mad at you if he found out you let me eat in my room."

Silber Wachter was a servant who wanted to help Winter as much as he could. "You know I don't care for that. I know he won't fire me, so as long as I can continue to help you, then whatever else he does wouldn't bother me."

Winter smiled and accepted the food. "Thank you, Mr. Wachter. Would you like to watch the show about hunters with me again?"

Silber smiled and nodded. "Only for a little bit, Miss Winter."

Winter put her food on the table and grabbed his hand. She led him to a chair in her room and then jumped on her bed. Winter turned the T.V on and switched to the show about hunters. Silber watched the girl's excitement in her eyes and smiled. This was the few times he could see the child happy and it was a thing that made him feel bad.

"Ooh, Mr. Wachter, this is where they show off more of the ice dust. I love that one. I wish I was better with dust." Winter said.

"You are the heiress of a dust company. You'll be a wonderful dust user in the future." Silber stated.

Winter turned to Silber. "Thank you, Mr. Wachter. Mr. Wachter, did father tell you of our trip to Vale? It sounds exciting."

Silber was surprised to hear that. "You are going to Vale? Unsupervised? Miss Winter, I do believe I'll need to speak with your father about accompanying you on this trip."

"It's okay, Mr. Wachter. There's going to be hunters there, so we should be safe." Winter assured.

"Even so, I will still attempt to be there. When will you be going?" Silber asked.

"A little under a week. Father has something to announce. I don't care for the announcement; I just want to see what Vale is like. Do you know that Beacon academy is not that far from Vale?" Winter questioned.

"Yes and you are right to be more excited to see Vale. Would you like me to try and see if I could get your father to allow me to escort you around Vale?" Silber offered.

"I would love to, but I know father wouldn't allow that and I don't want you to get in any trouble if he gets mad at you for even asking for that. I'm sure he'll assign a hunter for me anyway, so we wouldn't even have the time to look around." Winter sadly stated.

"Don't be sad, Miss Winter. I'm sure I can find a way to squeeze in some time to look around Vale." Silber assured.

Winter smiled. "Okay, Mr. Wachter."

Silber got up from the chair. "I have to return to work, but do make sure to let me know if you need anything else."

"I'm okay, Mr. Wachter. Thank you for staying here for a little." Winter said.

Silber nodded and walked out the room. Winter picked up her plate and started to eat, while still watching the show about the hunters.

* * *

In the RWBY dorm, Ruby and her snow fox were on their bed and Ruby was showing Weiss a movie about a human and a Faunus working together to solve an issue.

"So, you wanted to show me this because of our relationship? Why didn't you show me this when I didn't like humans all that much?" The snow fox asked.

"Huh? I just wanted to watch this. This has nothing to do with me trying to show you how humans and Faunus could work together." Ruby answered.

"Oh, uh, well I feel dumb." Weiss said.

Ruby giggled and kissed her cheek. "Oh stop, you know you're not dumb."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Hey, have you talked to my mother? I haven't talked to her that much and I think she's avoiding me."

Ruby frowned. "I-I'm sure your mom isn't avoiding you. She's probably a little busy."

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, with that problem she won't tell me about. I need to talk to her again."

"Uh, maybe you should try to talk to her about something else. You know how she's being, so it would be best to try and keep away from that conversation." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby, you know how I feel about her keeping this from me. How could I just ignore that?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, please don't worry too much. I'm sure your mother will tell you eventually. For now, you should just be happy that you and your mom are in the same place. Isn't that what you wanted for so long?" Ruby reminded.

Weiss realized she was right. "I-I suppose so. I just don't want her to be in any kind of trouble and if she is, then I want to help her."

Ruby pulled the snow fox into a one armed hug. "Don't be too worried. You mom is okay and so are you. How about you just go and see her. Let her know you just want to spend some time with her. She's your mom, so she'll be happy to do so."

The snow fox smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go see her. Do you want to come with me?"

Ruby shook her head. "You should spend time with her yourself. It'll be good for you to talk one on one with her. Just try not to get her to talk about that issue of hers."

Weiss nodded and got up from the bed. "Pause the video. I'd like to finish watching it with you later."

Ruby smiled and allowed to movie to stay paused. "Let me know how it went, okay."

"Of course. Thanks Ruby, I love you." The snow fox leaned down to kiss the scythe wielder.

Ruby held the kiss a little longer and pulled away. "I love you too. Now go on."

Weiss laughed a bit and left the dorm. Ruby's smile faded and she sighed. She hated having to continue to keep the secret about her dad, but she knew it wouldn't be good if she told her now.

_I really hope your mom tells you something soon._

* * *

The snow fox was walking to her mother's room and thought about what Ruby said. She needed to try and just enjoy some time with her mom, instead of worrying about this problem she is having.

She got to her mom's room and knocked on the door.

After a few moment, the older fox Faunus answered. "Sweetie, I didn't know you were going to be here. Is there something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head. "I just wanted to spend some time here. Maybe we could watch something on my scroll."

Angel smiled. "Of course we can, sweetie. Come in."

Weiss smiled back and walked into the room. "Mom, I wanted to let you know that I don't want to bother you with anything. I just want to know if you'll be okay."

Angel was surprised to hear Weiss say that. "Weiss, I wish I could tell you more about that, but-."

Weiss cut her off. "Stop, I only asked if you're going to be okay."

"I…yes, sweetie. I'll be just fine. Now how about you get your scroll out and we watch something." Angel suggested.

Weiss smiled and got her scroll to start a movie Ruby showed her some time ago. Angel pulled her daughter close and the two were sat on Angel's bed. The mother and daughter enjoyed the moments they got to have again. Angel looked down and saw the smile on her daughter's face.

_I'll keep you safe. Always._

* * *

**Silber Wachter means Silver Gaurdian in German. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Well, that was a few puns that made me smile. Good work on that and yeah, Thomas is a jerk. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 97.**


	97. A Date

**There's a new story I found that I want to mention. It's titled- What if? The author is Uhjinhyuk55. It's a fic about Weiss' dad being all overprotective and not racist. If you have some time, then you should go and check it out.**

**Here's chapter 97 everyone.**

* * *

The white rose pair had been in their last class of the day. Luckily it was Port's class, so he was busy retelling another story.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss whispered.

Ruby turned to her snow fox. "Yes."

"I just wanted to say thank you again for telling me to just spend time with my mom." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "That's the eighth time you've thanked me. You don't have to anymore, Weiss. I'm just happy that you and your mom are doing better now."

"Yeah, well I just want you to know how grateful I am, but I also want to let you know that we should spend some more time too. I think we should go out to Vale tomorrow. Maybe like a date." Weiss suggested.

Ruby almost squealed, but kept it in. "I would love that, Weiss. What do you want to do?"

"Um, well I don't know too much about stuff like dates, but maybe we could go to the park? I wish I could offer more, but-." The snow fox was cut off.

"I like that idea, but I want to make sure that you'll be okay with going to Vale." Ruby whispered.

The snow fox smiled at the fact that Ruby was concerned. "I've had enough time to learn how to deal with people and to not care about who sees us."

Ruby was happy to hear the snow fox was more than okay with going to Vale. "I can't wait, Weiss. When do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking noon would be a good time. We can eat breakfast here and then head out. We'll let Blake and Yang know where we'll be, but I would like to have it just be the two of us. So don't try to invite them for a double date or something." Weiss ordered.

"Got it. Just the two of us." Ruby smiled.

The two turned their attention back to Port and waited for the class to end.

* * *

Thomas was getting ready to leave for Vale tomorrow and watched as his daughter was sat patiently in his office. "You better be sure to behave yourself out there. If I see you causing any trouble, then you better believe there will be consequences."

Winter nodded and Thomas continued. "You are the heiress to this company, so whatever you do out there will reflect on it. I would hope you have everything you need?"

"Yes daddy. Is Mr. Wachter coming with us? I saw him packing, but I didn't want to bother him." Winter asked.

He and a few other servants will be there and do not keep that mind set of not bothering a servant. He is a servant for a reason. Now, go to your room and wait for me to assign your next training course. Luckily there wasn't too much news about my departure to Vale, as that would cause a lot of those animals to show up. There will still be reporters, so say nothing unless I tell you."

Winter stood up and nodded. The ten year old left the office and went to go find Mr. Wachter. It didn't take her long to find the silver haired man, as he was still getting ready for the trip.

"Mr. Wachter! Father told me you were coming with us." The ten year old beamed.

Silber smiled at her excitement. "I convinced him to let me accompany you there. I will be there as just your servant, but I'll still be sure to keep an eye out for any trouble that may befall on you and your father."

"Thank you, Mr. Wachter. I hope father didn't give you a hard time when you asked to come with us." Winter frowned.

"Don't fret. Your father may be a difficult man to work with, but I wasn't about to accept a no so easily. Do you want anything by the way Miss Winter? I only need to finish packing a few things your father has ordered me to take care of." Silber offered.

Winter shook her head. "Father told me to wait in my room, so I would rather him not get upset with me for being here?"

Silber felt bad for the child. "Well, you might want to do that then. I'm sorry, Miss Winter."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're coming with us, Mr. Wachter." Winter smiled and left the room.

Silber watched the ten year old leave and sighed.

_You deserve more than him. I'm sorry Miss Winter._

* * *

"A date? I'm surprised the snow fox asked you to go." Yang stated.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either. I thought she would hate going to Vale, but she told me that she's feeling better about it." Ruby said.

"You know, I might have to be there. Just to make sure she treats you right during your first official date, which by the way; wow. It took you guys long enough to go on a date." Yang laughed.

Ruby glared at the blonde. "Shut up. It's not like you and Blake go on a lot of dates either."

"True, but at least I took her out during the break. The closest thing to a date you and snow fox have is when you eat outside on school grounds and that definitely doesn't count." Yang remarked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So what? Weiss is taking me out tomorrow and I'm happy with that."

"Where did you say you were going?" Yang asked.

"She wants to take me to the park. She said she wished we could do more, but I love the idea already." Ruby explained.

"Your snow fox is so cute when she doesn't know how to handle something. I would imagine she doesn't know much about the dating life, so try not to make her feel uncomfortable, sis." Yang warned.

"The only one who would make Weiss uncomfortable is you, if you show up to monitor our date. She wants it to be just the two of us." Ruby told the blonde.

"Oh, well okay. Just make sure you two don't get into any trouble. I'll probably just hang out with Blake here." Yang said.

Ruby was glad to hear that. "Good. I'm going to go see what JNPR is doing, since Weiss is with her mom right now."

"It's good to see the snow fox spending time with her mom, instead of worrying about whatever problem she's having. By the way, how's that going? It must be hard to keep this from her." Yang inquired.

Ruby frowned and sighed. "I wish I could let her know more about it, but I don't think it would be a good idea to say anything."

"Don't worry, Rubes. Snow fox might be a little upset with you if she finds out, but she loves you. She won't hold it against you, especially after everything you two have gone through. Just try not to think about it and worry more about your little date." Yang suggested.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, sis. You really know what to say at the right moments. I only wished you would be like this more around Weiss."

"Hey, I've given the snow fox great advice. Anyway, I'm going to go and find my kitty. Have fun over at JNPR's." Yang left the room.

Ruby laughed a little at Yang's use of the word, kitty.

_Maybe Yang's right. I should think more about our date and less on her dad. _

With that in mind, Ruby made sure that Weiss would enjoy tomorrow to the fullest.

* * *

Thomas Schnee was ready to head out to Vale and went to the airship with a few servants of his. He didn't bother to get Winter, since he knew the girl would be there. He did order her to be there after all. Just like he thought, Winter was standing next to Silber and he walked past them to get into the airship.

"You know where we are going, so hurry it up." Thomas said to the pilot and his servants.

After everything was put into the airship, the pilot started up the airship and they were on their way to Vale. Winter was both excited and worried about their trip. She was happy to see what Vale is like, but was scared to think of what her father would do if she did something wrong while there.

Mr. Wachter noticed Winter's reactions and whispered. "Do not worry, Miss Winter. Everything will be okay. All you need to do is stay quiet during your father's announcement and I'll see if I can show you a little bit of Vale."

"But Mr. Wachter, I don't think father would allow that." Winter whispered back.

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Winter." Silber said.

Winter smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Wachter."

"We'll be in Vale in about two hours, sir." The pilot called out.

"Two hours!? I'm surprised that this thing won't be there in one hour. What do I pay you for anyway?" Thomas complained.

"To not listen to your crap." The pilot muttered.

"What was that?" Thomas questioned.

"I said to pilot this piece of crap, sir." The pilot lied.

"Yes, well, it would be wise for you to not use such profanity. Do more of that and I can have you fired in an instant." Thomas stated.

"I apologize, sir. It won't happen again." The pilot said.

"It better not." Thomas warned.

Winter didn't like the way her dad was treating the pilot, but what could she do about it?

* * *

"Have fun you two." Yang called out as the white rose pair left the dorm.

Weiss groaned and Ruby pulled her away from the room.

"Are you really going to spy on them?" Blake asked.

"Well duh. This is Ruby's first date and I'm just going to make sure that she'll be okay. Now, are you coming with me, or not?"

Blake sighed. "I'm going to be getting a lot of crap for this… but fine."

Yang smiled and grabbed the cat Faunus' hand. "Relax. I doubt Rubes, or snow fox will catch us. You're all sneaky anyway."

"It's still day out, you know." Blake reminded.

"So what? We'll be watching from afar with these binoculars." Yang pulled them out to show Blake.

"Where did you even get that?" Blake questioned.

"Bought them online." Yang answered.

Blake blinked twice. "Why?"

"When Rubes and snow fox got together, I knew they would go on a date at one point, so I made sure to get these in advanced, though I didn't think it would be this long before I could use it." Yang blew off some dust to prove her point.

"You know they'll be furious. Why even do this when you know Weiss won't do anything wrong?" Blake asked.

"I know, but I need to be sure they're both okay. Ruby might not be the best with outside dates and I'm sure snow fox has no idea what she's doing." Yang stated.

"The point of a date is for the two to enjoy their alone time, so shouldn't you let them learn on their own? It would be better than Weiss freezing you solid." Blake smirked.

Yang grimaced at the thought. "Look, we'll just tell them that we were in Vale shopping and happened to run across them if they spot us."

Blake sighed. "You know they're not dumb, Yang. They won't believe that for a second."

"Whatever, let's just go." Yang took the black cat's hand and dragged her out the room.

Blake thought about the consequences of this, but still allowed the blonde to take her.

_Ugh, I'm going to regret this._

* * *

**Thomas is going to Vale. Weiss and Ruby are going to Vale and even Blake and Yang will be there. Ozpin and the other hunters will be there too. Only one missing is Angel and where will she be in this?**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They needed to spend some time together, instead of arguing about Angel's issue, so glad you enjoyed that. The professor part was a little added bonus, since I thought of having a little scene about that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 98.**


	98. Do You Like It?

**Here's chapter 98 everyone.**

* * *

"Father, when we get there, will your announcement be done immediately?" Winter asked.

Thomas turned to his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

Winter was a little worried about answering. "Um, well I-I was just thinking… maybe I could see what Vale is like."

"And why would I allow you to do that, Winter? Do you think those animals won't be there to try and do something? You know what they think of the Schnee name, or did you forget what they did?" Thomas questioned.

The ten year old frowned at what her father was reminding her of and said nothing else. Silber sighed and looked at the child, who was looking to the ground. Winter wasn't about to say anything for some time, so Silber kept quiet as well.

"Those hunters better be there by the time we arrive, or they'll be sorry. I'm not about to set foot in that place without some kid of protection from those beasts." Thomas stated.

"I'm sure they won't allow you to be harmed in any way, sir. They would be foolish to get on your bad side." The other servant said.

"Like I need you to tell me that. Stay quiet you dolt." Thomas ordered.

The servant nodded and the rest of the flight remained silent.

* * *

"Ozpin, we're ready. By the way, Taiyang, did you inform your daughters that you'll be here today? I would hope that you didn't, seeing as the situation would be done better if they didn't know." Glynda stated.

"Nope. Oz already told me not to let them know. You know Glynda, I thought you'd be a little less uptight about things. Oz told me about how you still won't just call him Ozpin. What's up with that?" Taiyang asked.

Glynda glared at the man. "Uptight!? If making sure everything goes well and we have absolutely no problems, then I'll be as uptight as I want. Now, be quiet and let Professor Ozpin explain more about our mission."

Taiyang laughed. "I see you dodged the other question. Seriously, you need to relax a bit. Our mission isn't all that difficult to understand. Protect the CEO and that's basically it."

"Do you think he'll be the only one there? The CEO may have some family there, so they'll be more than one person to protect, which means we'll need to coordinate if things go wrong. That's another thing. We need to stay focused on anything suspicious. If you don't know, the Schnee Dust Company has its enemies, so this could be a high risk announcement for the CEO. Now, how about you try to be the hunter you trained to be and let Professor Ozpin finish!" Glynda snapped.

Taiyang turned to Ozpin. "Oz, I pity you. Even after that, she won't just stick to Ozpin. Seriously, we've known each other for years. Drop the professor title already, Glynda."

"He is the headmaster! Show some respect!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Enough! Can we please focus on the task at hand? This man is not the easiest to handle, due to his connection to a student here and her mother. So remember why I am bringing you both along." Ozpin reminded.

"Alright, I get it. Sorry, Glynda." Taiyang said to the aggravated professor.

"Yes, well. I apologize for my outburst. Professor Ozpin, if you would." Glynda motioned for the headmaster to explain their mission.

"Thank you two. Now, Tai, you will be assigned to the CEO and I will be there for support if need be. Glynda, you are assigned to his daughter." Ozpin began.

"His daughter?" Glynda questioned.

"Yes, she is ten. Mr. Schnee made sure to let us know that she is an only daughter, but we know that isn't true. Winter Schnee is her name." Ozpin explained.

"Winter Schnee, huh? This Thomas guy must have had her not that long after Weiss was out of his life. I guess it goes to show that he's happy with this child." Taiyang growled.

"Tai, try not to think about that. This is a mission, so any personal feelings about that needs to be ignored." Ozpin reminded.

"Oz, he's a piece of crap. You know there's more to that man. His Dust Company caused a lot of problems for Faunus and continues to do so to this day." Taiyang stated.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and sighed. "True, but like I said; we are hunters. We knew what we were getting into when we pursued this line of work. Doing missions we don't completely agree with is something that we'll have to deal with."

Tai remained silent, since he knew complaining would get him nowhere and Ozpin continued. "Okay, you both know who you're assigned to. Are there any more questions?"

Glynda spoke up. "What should we do if Ms. Hoffen gets involved? Her daughter may not know, but she might catch something about the CEO's arrival."

"If Angel figures something out, then I'll be there to keep her calm. If she doesn't listen to me, then I'll need one of you to help when you can. I know it will be tough to do that, since you're assigned to those two, but I'm sure it would be better to keep Angel from doing anything." Ozpin explained.

Glynda and Tai understood and nodded. Ozpin's scroll went off and he looked to see a message appeared.

"It looks like Mr. Schnee will be here in about an hour, so we should go ahead and move out." Ozpin advised.

The three got up and went to the airship. Angel saw Ozpin leave his office when she was heading over to speak to him and wondered where he and the other two were heading. She went back to her room, but on the way she heard Clara and another teacher speaking to each other about something.

"So, how do you feel about that CEO coming to Vale?" Grun asked.

"Does it really matter? We've dealt with the bullshit of people like him before. I'm just going to ignore him and move on with my day. It's not like he's the center of the universe." Clara stated.

Grun nodded. "I thought you'd feel the same way. Not sure what's so special about that piece of crap showing up in Vale."

"The Schnee Dust Company won't be something that I'll ever care about." Clara crossed her arms.

Angel's eyes widened when she heard that and she ran to her room. Clara turned when she heard something, but whatever made the noise was already gone.

Grun noticed Clara's confusion. "Clara? What's up?"

Clara turned back to Grun. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something, but it was probably just a student or something."

"Yeah, I remembered when we only had to deal with one kid while in the Burrow." Grun laughed.

Clara smiled and thought of her daughter.

* * *

Angel made it to her room and pulled out the scroll that was given to her. She turned it on to flip to a news channel. She got to it and saw the headline.

**Schnee Dust Company CEO to arrive in Vale.**

"Today is an important day everyone. Thomas Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company will be in Vale to announce something that will help the people of Vale. This special announcement has been told to be the first part of a plan to improve the lives of Remnant, so expect the other kingdoms to receive the same treatment from the CEO." One of the reporters said.

Angel realized that this was her one chance to confront Thomas and ran out the room in a hurry. She thought about how she wasn't as worried with Thomas, but now that he's here, she needed to go to him. She thought about her daughter more than herself at this point and didn't want him to get away, so she could be sure that he could never harm her.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were walking around the town and were heading to the park. They noticed there was some commotion around the town, but paid no mind to it and thought more about their time out here.

"Ruby, are you sure that the park is enough? I know that other people would go to a movie or a diner, so if you want to do that instea-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, I already said that the park is a great idea. It's so peaceful and we can focus on each other, rather than a movie or some food on a table." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox blushed. "O-okay. So, what should we do?"

"Um, how about we just find a spot in the park and see where that goes." Ruby suggested.

Weiss agreed and took the girl's hand in her own. They continued down the streets of Vale and eventually got to where they wanted to be. Unbeknownst to them, a blonde and a black cat were following them from afar.

Ruby smiled when she saw the dogs in the park. "Weiss! Look at them! I wish I could bring Zwei here one day. He would love this."

"Zwei is your family dog, right? I think you mentioned him during the break." Weiss inquired.

"Yup. You would love him. He's the best dog in the world. Dad brings him on some hunts sometimes and Zwei handles the hunts well." Ruby explained.

"He's a battle dog? I'm surprised to hear that, though you never mentioned that about him before." Weiss stated.

Ruby shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important to mention. Maybe I could ask dad to bring him one of these days."

"That sounds nice. Hey, there's a nice spot over there. Want to sit down?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and followed the snow fox to the small space under the tree. "You know, this is like what we do at Beacon, but Yang told me that doesn't count as a date. I'm not sure how this is too different, since I get to spend more alone time with my snow fox."

Weiss blushed again. "You dolt, stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Ruby smirked.

Weiss scowled and thought of an idea. She pushed the girl to the ground and started to kiss her. Ruby was now on the other side of what she had done before and melted into the kiss. They didn't care if anyone watched and continued for a few minutes. After some time the two pulled away and smiled at each other.

Weiss got up and pecked Ruby's cheek. "Remember that you did that to me before, so I just wanted my turn."

"Yeah, but at least we were interrupted this time." Ruby said.

"Hey, could you look away for a minute. I have a surprise for you." Weiss requested.

Ruby got excited when she heard this and nodded. The scythe wielder turned and closed her eyes. Weiss got out a dust crystal and activated her aura. She focused on the crystal and it popped. Once it popped, it brought out a necklace that had a small red jewel. Weiss smiled at the necklace and tapped Ruby's shoulder. The scythe wielder turned around and opened her eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened at the necklace. "W-weiss, what is this?"

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "It's a necklace, you dolt."

"I can see that, but how did you get this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I asked Clara for a favor and she got some money from the other teachers from the Burrow. I also used the money we got from that letter. I told Clara I would pay her back, but she told me that it was the least they could do for everything we did for them. D-do you like it?" The snow fox asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Like it? Weiss, I love it! I can't believe you would get me this. It's beautiful." Ruby beamed.

Weiss was relieved and offered to put the necklace on. Ruby complied and sat still while the snow fox began to put the necklace on her. Blake and Yang were surprised at the snow fox's gift and smiled when they hugged after Weiss finished putting the necklace on.

"Alright Yang, I think it would be best to let them have their alone time. You can see that they're enjoying themselves." Blake remarked.

Yang complied. "Alright, but what are we going to do for the rest of the day? We're out here in Vale and we shouldn't waste this little opportunity."

"Uh, I guess we could get something to eat. It would be nice to eat something outside of the school's food." Blake suggested.

Yang nodded and took the black cat's hand. The bumbleby pair ran off and Weiss and Ruby were sitting peacefully together in each other's arms.

* * *

"Sir, we are to be in Vale in about five minutes." The pilot called out.

"Finally. Winter, remember what I said. Those animals will target us, so do not lower your guard. There may be hunters there, but don't think that those animals won't find a way to get to us." Thomas warned.

"Yes, father. I won't forget." Winter said.

* * *

**The dust crystal thing will be explained next chapter, but try not to think about that too much. It's a small little thing that I thought about.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Those puns made me smile again. Those two are still in Vale, so they could still be caught. Winter needs more happiness in her life, sadly Thomas won't allow it. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 99.**


	99. He Has Arrived

**Here's chapter 99 everyone.**

* * *

The bumbleby pair had continued walking through Vale, since Yang's original idea of spying on her sister and the snow fox didn't last that long. Yang knew at this point that she could trust the two of them to handle their date.

"Alright kitty, where do you want to go eat?" Yang asked.

Blake groaned. "So do you just want me to leave you by yourself, or what? "

"Oh stop. I know you wouldn't do that. Now seriously, where do you want to eat? I've got some money left over from that letter we got awhile back." Yang stated.

"I'm surprised to hear that you haven't spent all that already. I guess we could just look around for a bit, or we could actually go to this little café I know about." Blake suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, kitty." Yang smiled.

Blake rolled her eyes and began to head for the café, but was stopped when someone ran into them. The three fell over and Yang instantly got angry.

"Hey! How about you watch where you're going!" Yang yelled at the person on the ground.

He got up and rubbed his head. "Hey, relax already. I didn't mean to run into you."

Blake stood up as well and helped Yang up. The guy looked at the two and remembered them.

"Hey, I know you guys. I saw you near the docks a few months back. Couldn't forget your faces." The monkey Faunus said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? When did you see us at the docks?" Yang questioned.

"Come on, you don't remember? The guy who outran those detectives. You know, the stowaway." The monkey Faunus tried to get them to remember.

Blake looked at him for a second and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. So, who are you running from now?"

"Ouch, I may have ran back then, but that was different. I'm here to check out what the commotion is all about with this CEO coming to Vale." The Faunus boy stated.

"CEO? What CEO?" Blake asked.

"How have you not heard? The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company is going to be there. I'm surprised that a Faunus wouldn't know anything about it." The monkey Faunus said.

Blake's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about? There's not another Faunus here."

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah. You're hiding the ears under your bow, I get it. Please don't just think that I'm an idiot stowaway. I've run into a lot of Faunus who won't show their Faunus features. I'm not judging you for it by the way."

Blake was shocked by this and Yang spoke up. "Hey, how about you back off already!? She doesn't need to explain anything to you!"

"Yang, stop. What's your name?" Blake asked the monkey Faunus.

"Sun Wukong. By the way, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just wondering how you couldn't have known anything about the Schnee Dust Company showing up in Vale." Sun remarked.

Blake thought about the dust company and how she would have issues with it during her time with the White Fang. She also thought about Weiss and how she told her about how she lived in the place that held the CEO.

_What's he doing here?_

"Uh, you okay?" Sun asked.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about this CEO you mentioned. Um, what did you hear about that?"

Yang looked a little worried, but said nothing.

"All I know is that he's got some sort of announcement. I was just going to go and see where he's at and catch the announcement. That dust company has history of making Faunus' life harder than it needs to be, so I just wanted to get some details." Sun explained.

"It sounds like we should go see that too, Blake." Yang suggested.

"You sure you want to go?" Blake questioned.

Yang nodded. "If Sun here says that this guy's dust company causes problems for Faunus, then I want to make sure there isn't anything that would affect you."

Blake smiled and turned to Sun. "Hey, could you show us where we could go for this announcement?"

"Uh, I would, but I'm not a hundred percent sure where he'll be. I was just running around town to find out." Sun explained.

"Alright, well how about we just join you? I wouldn't mind walking around Vale with an idiotic stowaway." Yang suggested.

Sun glared. "Seriously! I didn't mean to run into you guys."

"Uh huh, just keep up." Yang said as she grabbed Blake's hand and began to look around Vale for this CEO.

* * *

When Angel ran out of Beacon, she had her cloak on to make sure she wouldn't be spotted. It didn't take her too long to get to Vale, since the airships at Beacon were bringing people out there today for Thomas' arrival. A big CEO like him coming to Vale was a big deal, even if he was a jerk. Once she got to Vale, she immediately went to some people and asked them if they knew anything about where Thomas would show up. Nobody actually knew where the CEO was going to be.

Angel pulled out her scroll at this point and hoped to hear about his arrival soon. The fox Faunus still walked around though and noticed some Faunus were talking about Thomas and how he shouldn't be here, while humans weren't as informed about him. She knew it was only because some humans only saw him as a man who supply's the world with dust.

_If only they knew._

After some time, a bunch of people were seen moving down the road and Angel thought it would be good to follow them. If it was Thomas they were heading to, then she would be prepared.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were still under the tree with their eyes closed and still holding on to each other. After a few more minutes, Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the snow fox. She then turned her attention to her new necklace and smiled. Suddenly, Ruby saw some people running down the street and she didn't know what to think about it.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby spoke up.

Weiss opened her eyes. "Yes, Ruby."

"Where are all those people going?" The scythe wielder asked.

The snow fox looked at the people running and thought about it too. "I'm not sure. Maybe there's some sort of party going on or something."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "A party? Weiss, I'm pretty sure there isn't a party in Vale."

"I don't know what people do out here! I shouldn't have to remind you that I spent my life a lot different than other people." Weiss explained.

Ruby laughed nervously and said. "Sorry. I guess we should go and see what it's about. You don't mind, do you?"

"Sure, but if it's nothing, could we just come back here?" Weiss requested.

"Of course we can. Come on, let's go." Ruby got up and took the snow fox's hand.

Weiss got up. "So, how did you like our first date so far?"

Ruby smiled. "I loved it. We should do this more often and maybe I could get something for you next time. Seriously though, this necklace is so beautiful. I love it and I love you, snow fox."

"I love you too, my little rose." Weiss kissed her.

The two pulled apart and went to see where all those people were going.

* * *

"Sir, we're here." The pilot called out.

"Very good. Winter, get up. It's time to give this town a better future." Thomas stated.

Winter got up and looked at Mr. Wachter with a worried face. Silber looked back and understood why she was worried. Thomas said that it was time to give Vale a better future, but what future does he mean? A future he envisions, or a future the people hope for? The two would need to wait and see when he announces whatever his plan was.

They all got out of the airship and Ozpin was there with Glynda and Taiyang.

"Hunters. It's very good to see that you're here on time. So, who will be assigned to me and who will be assigned to my daughter?" Thomas questioned.

"Welcome to Vale, Mr. Schnee. Taiyang Xiao Long will be assigned to you and Glynda Goodwitch will be assigned to your daughter. I will be there to provide support if need be, but I'm sure it will be fine." Ozpin assured.

"I'd hope it would be. I don't need any problems to occur today, especially since it's the first part of a great plan that will help the world of Remnant. Now, shall we go?" Thomas suggested.

Ozpin nodded and Taiyang went over to the CEO. He needed to stay close, but he didn't like it. Glynda went over to Winter and looked down at the child.

Winter looked up at Glynda and smiled. "Y-you're a huntress?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry about anything. I'll protect you during your father's announcement." Glynda assured.

"A huntress! Can I have your autograph, pretty please?" Winter begged.

Glynda was taken back by this and luckily Thomas didn't hear her. "Um, I suppose so, but you do know that we need to get you and your father to the town square first."

Winter nodded and Silber looked over at the excited ten year old. He was happy to see Winter smile during this time, since he didn't think she would during this trip. The only other way of Winter smiling, was if he was able to bring the child around Vale, but that would be a difficult task.

They all got into separate cars and headed out

"So, how experienced are these hunters of yours? I don't need to have any worry, do I?" Thomas questioned.

"Like I said, Mr. Schnee; everything will be fine. Taiyang and Glynda are one of the best hunters I have ever met. They will keep you and your daughter safe." Ozpin answered.

"Good. Now, make sure that any Faunus around will be checked to see if they are White Fang or not. As you know, my dust company is a target and I will not be okay with presenting anything with the possibility of being attacked by someone in the crowd." Thomas requested.

Taiyang felt like breaking the CEO's face, but held it in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schnee, but we can't do that. You're asking us to inspect Faunus and that isn't an option." Ozpin stated.

Thomas glared at the headmaster. "You did hear what I just said, did you not?"

"I did, but that isn't something the public or I will not take kindly. You cannot just assume these people will harm you because they are Faunus. Now, please remain calm and try to understand that things will be under control during your announcement." Ozpin said.

Thomas said nothing and waited for the car to get to where they needed to be.

_Fools, all of them._

* * *

In the other car, Winter was staring at Glynda with the brightest eyes. She was so excited to be near an actual huntress and Silber was there to witness her happiness. Glynda was a little nervous with how Winter was staring at her.

"U-um, are you okay, Miss Schnee?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm sitting next to a real huntress. Mr. Wachter, can you believe it!?" Winter exclaimed.

Silber laughed. " Miss Winter, relax. I'm sorry about her, she just loves to watch this show about hunters and to be near one is making her a little… excited."

Glynda raised an eyebrow "A little?"

"Okay a lot. Miss Winter, you may want to stop staring." Silber suggested.

Winter frowned and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Glynda felt a little bad and thought of something. She leaned over to Silber and asked him for something. Luckily, the servant was always prepared for anything and gave Glynda a piece of paper and a pen. After she finished what she was doing, she tapped Winter's shoulder. Winter looked up.

"Miss Schnee. Here you go." Glynda handed the ten year old the paper.

Winter took the paper and her eyes widened. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Mr. Wachter, look. It's her autograph."

Silber smiled. "Yes it is, Miss Winter."

Winter was very happy and Glynda was glad she could raise the child's spirits. It was one of the few times where Glynda wasn't as strict as she usually was.

The cars came to a halt and everyone got out. Thomas was ready to present his idea to the public.

The people who were there consisted of a few civilians, a woman in a cloak, two girls and a monkey Faunus, a fox Faunus with snow white hair and her necklace wearing girlfriend. None of them saw the others and were ready to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

**I hope to make the next chapter a little longer than normal, but if I can't, then I apologize. All the pieces are in place, so get ready for chapter 100.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- White Rose moments are always nice to write. Bumbleby is fun too. The announcement will definitely be something. Good night.**

**To Anon- Thomas is a very resentful man and more of that will be talked about soon. He has his reasons for being this way, but some people would say it's not justified, so we'll have to wait and see what you'll think of him later.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 100(yay). **


	100. This Is His Plan

**Chapter 100. The fact that I wrote something that reached 100 chapters is insane to me. It's all thanks to you guys, since I get motivated to write something every day so I can show you all something I enjoy writing and I'm glad that I have so many people reading and enjoying it. Thank you all so very much for motivating me to write more and more. **

**Time for chapter 100 everyone.**

* * *

Angel was standing in the crowd, waiting for the man to show his face and wondered what she could do. She wasn't worried about being seen, since she was in the cloak. The crowd was very talkative and the things she heard the most were questions about what the CEO has planned. As someone who knows the man very well, she could only assume it wouldn't be good.

Weiss and Ruby were there as well and still didn't know too much about what was going on. The only things they heard were the murmurs of a CEO coming to Vale to announce something.

Blake, Yang and Sun were standing a decent distance from the others, so they didn't see them. Blake was worried about what Thomas Schnee was here for and Yang noticed her discomfort.

"Hey, you okay, Blake?" Yang inquired.

Blake turned her attention to the blonde. "I'm not going to lie to you. I have a bad feeling about this, Yang. Who knows what the CEO is going to talk about."

Sun spoke up. "I hate to make you feel worse, but you're right to worry. That guy hasn't done anything good for the Faunus and I don't think the jobs they have are any good either. Just because he employs a Faunus, it doesn't mean they have good lives there."

Blake frowned and Yang put her hand on her shoulder for support. "Listen, whatever it is he'll be announcing, it won't cause you any problems, since I won't let that happen."

"Yang, this isn't just some random guy. He's a powerful man. Why do you think the White Fang targets his company? They don't exactly like the crap he pulls." Blake stated.

"I know that, but I still stand by what I said. I won't let whatever this is affect you." Yang assured.

Blake sighed, but still managed to get a small smile out. "Thank you, Yang. Hopefully this will just be something small."

"Hey, are you two a thing or something?" Sun suddenly asked.

Yang turned to the monkey Faunus. "Yes we are, so don't get any ideas."

"Whoa, relax there. I was just asking." Sun explained.

Blake laughed a bit. "Don't worry about her. She's just a little defensive when it comes to me, so word to the wise, don't hit on me."

"Duly noted." Sun said.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, let's hear what this idiot CEO has to say." Yang suggested.

* * *

Three people walked up on stage, which caused Team RWBY and Angel to become shocked. It was Taiyang, Glynda, and Ozpin. They showed up first to make sure things were okay.

"Weiss, why is dad, Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin here?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

"How am I supposed to know, Ruby. Why didn't we know anything about this and why didn't your dad tell you he was going to be here?" Weiss questioned aloud.

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't that important for us to know."

"It was important enough for a whole bunch of people to show up for some CEO's appearance. What CEO is it anyway?" Weiss wondered.

Weiss would get her answer when Thomas Schnee walked up to the stage and Taiyang moved behind him. Angel's eyes widened when she finally saw him and a lot of people cheered and some glared at the man. Many different opinions were around this crowd and Angel was on the side of glaring.

_Ozpin, what the hell!? How could you not tell me about this? _

Thomas began his speech. "Vale! Hello, as you all know, my name is Thomas Schnee. I am here today to let you all know of my wonderful plan to improve your lives. My company does this enough already, but this will be the moment my company will be remembered for. This idea will move forward to the other kingdoms as well."

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard the man's last name. Schnee. That name was in her head for a long time, since Mr. Schnee was the man the White Fang soldier was looking for when he took her.

Ruby noticed Weiss' reaction. "Are you okay?"

"T-that man. I think he was the one that let me and my mother live at that manor all those years ago." Weiss answered.

Ruby was shocked to hear that and turned her attention to the CEO.

"You are all probably wondering what this plan is. Well, the first part of it isn't as important as the main focus, but is still used for it. Anyway, I want to let Vale know of the Schnee Dust Company tower that will be built here in Vale. It will be the first of many towers that will be built in Remnant." Thomas said.

There were cheers and boos heard from the crowd. This part wasn't too serious, but one Faunus called something out.

"What the hell is that about!? You can't just build a tower in Vale! What's it even for anyway?" The Faunus questioned.

"I'm glad you asked that question, even if your attitude is appalling. The Schnee tower that will be built here will be the place every Faunus will go to for their registration." Thomas explained.

A lot of Faunus there suddenly thought about what he meant. Angel was angered by this and Blake and Weiss instantly got worried.

"Registration!? What the hell do you mean by that!?" A Faunus in the crowd yelled.

"You see, the White Fang is a growing threat to the world of Remnant and I have brought a wonderful plan to action. This registration will protect our world. If any Faunus is suspected to be a White Fang agent, well we could do nothing about it, but with registration, you could all sleep well knowing that your next door neighbor is a normal Faunus who isn't part of the White Fang." Thomas answered.

Ozpin was shocked to hear this and Taiyang was angered by this, but could do nothing at the moment.

"Weiss, why is this a thing? He can't just do this, right?" Ruby inquired.

"I-I don't know. Registration? Is this really going to happen?" Weiss continued to worry.

Blake was also worried about this and Sun growled. "I knew this wasn't going to be good. That guy is a piece of crap. How the hell could he make us go through registration!? If he thinks this will pass, then he's got another thing coming."

"Sun, don't do anything hasty. We should hear what else he has to say. Like you said, this won't pass." Yang assured.

"I wasn't going to jump on stage like a madman. I'm just saying how stupid he is." Sun stated.

"Yang, please tell me this won't happen." Blake begged.

"Ki-, I mean Blake. Don't worry about that, he can't possibly get permission to do this." Yang assured.

Blake didn't feel assured, though.

"I can see that not all of you are seeing the good in this, but know that this will be a law soon enough. This isn't just a small project of mine. I spoke with the leaders of Remnant and they themselves have seen the good in this, since it won't affect the status of the Faunus. We're just making sure that no White Fang scum will be in our homes. You have nothing to worry about." Thomas said.

"Bullshit! Why are we the only ones who have to register? There are plenty of humans who are just as bad as the White Fang. It's not just us Faunus." One Faunus yelled.

"Like I said-." The CEO was cut off.

Suddenly a few people in familiar masks walked through the crowd and yelled. "Thomas Schnee! The White Fang is here to take you down! Get him boys!"

Everyone scattered and Taiyang got in front of Mr. Schnee. Weiss and Ruby immediately pulled their weapons out and waited for the civilians to get out of the way. Blake, Yang and Sun had the same idea and prepared for a fight. Angel ran off, but stayed in the area to see what would happen.

"Taiyang, keep Mr. Schnee protected!" Ozpin ordered.

Taiyang nodded and Thomas spoke up. "I knew this would happen. These animals know only to destroy."

"Mr. Schnee, how about you stay quiet and keep you head down." Taiyang suggested.

"How dare-." Thomas was cut off by a soldier attacking, but Tai blocked the hit with his aura and knocked him back.

"Seriously, shut up." Taiyang ordered.

Thomas stayed quiet, except for mumbling something about Taiyang being a fool.

"Glynda, get the child to safety. She's a target, so make sure that no one follows you." Ozpin warned.

Glynda nodded and grabbed Winter. She ran and Silber said to the CEO that he would follow to make sure Winter would be safe.

* * *

"Weiss, be careful. This isn't what I expected to happen on our first date." Ruby said.

"I'll be fine and yeah. This is crap." The snow fox agreed.

"Ruby, Weiss!" Yang called out.

Ruby and Weiss turned to see Yang, Blake and a monkey Faunus fighting off some White Fang soldiers. The two ran to the three and had run into a few solders on the way. Weiss growled and used her glyphs to push some back. Ruby sped through a few of them and knocked them down.

Ozpin and Taiyang were shocked to see Team RWBY out there. Angel gasped when she saw them as well and was worried about her daughter, but she couldn't do much besides use her semblance. Even if she did, it wouldn't be as helpful as one would think, since she would lose energy and become a burden to them. She did spot something earlier that she could help with. It was Glynda and the ten year old running off from the fighting, but what caught her eye was the few soldiers who ran their way.

Angel didn't know whether to stay or go after them. She looked over at her daughter and saw that she was handling herself well enough. Ruby was also doing okay, so she could trust Ruby to keep her safe.

_Sweetie, please stay safe._

Angel took off in a direction where she couldn't be seen by Ozpin or Team RWBY and headed for where Glynda went off to.

Ruby and Weiss made it to the bumbleby pair and the monkey Faunus, who just finished off a few White Fang soldiers. "Yang! Oh thank goodness that you guys are alright."

Yang hugged her sister for a moment and pulled away. "Sis, we need to help dad."

The group looked to Taiyang and Ozpin. They were handling themselves well, but with the amount of White Fang soldiers there, they knew they would be overwhelmed eventually. Before they could run over to help, Blake took a look at the White Fang on the ground and something caught her eyes.

_That's not the mask they wear. It's not designed the same._

Blake tossed that thought away for the moment when Yang said that they needed to get to them already. Team RWBY and Sun ran to help Taiyang and Ozpin.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Winter asked Glynda.

"We need to get to safety. The White Fang will be targeting you." Glynda answered while still running with Winter in hand.

Silber caught up. "Hey, you know that those guys are behind us, right?"

"If that's the case, then we need to move faster." Glynda stated.

Suddenly a soldier dropped down from a roof and landed in front of Glynda. "Hello there. Nice Schnee you got there. Now, hand her over."

Glynda smirked and used her riding crop to send some ice at the soldier. He dodged the attack and aimed his rifle at Glynda, but then realized that Winter could be hit.

He smirked and called out. "Hey boys, over here."

Glynda's eyes widened when she realized he distracted her enough for the others to catch up. "Damn it."

She was surrounded and Silber didn't have anything to fight these men off.

"Last chance. Give us the kid and you can live." The soldier ordered.

Before Glynda could do anything, a sudden force pushed the men back and the first soldier saw a cloak wearing person panting on the street. "Oh, another hero, huh?"

The soldier aimed at Angel and Glynda took the chance to send out an electric attack at the distracted soldier. She hit her target, which knocked him out and swapped her focus to the other soldiers on the ground. Glynda waved her crop and took some light post from the ground. She placed it where she could trap the soldiers to the ground.

Angel was relieved and ran to the teacher. "I'm glad I could help."

"Who are you?" Glynda questioned.

Angel took the hood off and revealed herself. "Hello Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda's was shocked. "You! How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be at Beacon?"

"I overheard something about Thomas Schnee showing up today, but forget about that. We need to get this child away from these men." Angel suggested.

Glynda was conflicted at first, but agreed. The four took off and ran down the streets of Vale. Glynda would speak to Ozpin later about this, but kept her focus on Winter for now.

They got a pretty good distance away, where they could relax for a moment. "Miss Schnee, are you okay?"

Winter nodded. "Where is father? Shouldn't he have left with us?"

"Your father is well protected, don't wor-." Glynda was cut off when Silber knocked her out from behind.

Winter screamed when Glynda fell to the ground. She ran to her side to see if she was okay and was relieved when the huntress was breathing.

Angel reacted instantly and jumped back. "What the hell! You knocked her out."

"For a reason. Miss Winter needs to be protected and I know what needs to be done." Silber explained.

"M-Mr. Wachter, what are you doing?" Winter was scared of what happened.

"I'm protecting you, Miss Winter. I promised your mother I would and I will not break that promise." Silber stated.

"How the hell are you protecting her!? You just knocked out the hunter who was protecting her." Angel exclaimed.

"I do not need to explain anything to you. Now, you will let me and Miss Winter go or I will have to take you down." Silber threatened.

Angel responded by using her semblance to attempt to knock the man down, but he anticipated the attack and jumped away. He pulled out a hidden rapier and took a stance.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it means that Miss Winter will be safe." Silber said.

"If you want that little girl to be safe, then you would drop your weapon and work with me here. There are still people after her and now there's an unconscious huntress here. Please, don't do this." Angel begged.

Winter was afraid and ran behind a fire hydrant, since she knew if she ran away, then the White Fang may find her.

* * *

Sometime before Silber and Angel began their fight, Team RWBY and Sun was fighting off more White Fang soldiers. Eventually, Ozpin told Taiyang to take Mr. Schnee away from the area and ordered Team RWBY to go with him. They complied, since they knew Ozpin would be fine. The other servant had run off already, so they took off with the CEO and Taiyang.

After running off and keeping the White Fang away from the CEO, Ruby pointed out an alleyway they could hide in. The CEO protested, but was ignored when Taiyang grabbed him and ran to the alley. They all sat in the alley and waited for the White Fang to pass by.

The soldiers ran passed them and Taiyang said. "Looks like they didn't see us. Thanks girls. You did well, but what are you doing here?"

Weiss spoke up. "We were here on a date and I'm not sure what Yang, Blake and… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Thomas looked at the snow fox for a moment and thought of something, but thought nothing of it after a second.

Sun realized the snow fox was talking to him. "I'm Sun, but how about we skip the introductions and figure out what we're going to do."

The team nodded and Yang spoke up. "Look, we need to figure out when those guys are going to be driven out of Vale. Honestly, I would suggest just staying here. It's hidden enough and won't cause problems for other people, since we're here instead of someone's place."

"You expect ME to sit in a disgusting alleyway for who knows how long? You idiot, I am a Schnee and I will not stay here all day." Thomas complained.

Weiss stood up. "Have fun dying out there then. Ruby, we should go and help anyone else out there. We're huntresses in training after all."

Ruby was motivated by this and jumped up. "Yeah! Let's do it. Come on guys. Dad, I think it would be best to keep the CEO safe and stay here, while we go and help everyone out."

Taiyang was hesitant at first, but nodded. "Be safe."

Blake, Yang and Sun stood up and the group ran out the alleyway. Taiyang looked over at the CEO and smirked at the anger his face was showing.

* * *

"Ruby, it looks like the White Fang have scattered a bit. I think they'll be hunters here soon, since this is a straight up attack on the CEO. What should we do?" Blake questioned.

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I'd say to split up, but I want us all together on this one. These guys don't care for anything except for that CEO, so we should keep it safe by staying together."

The rest agreed and ran through the streets, but stopped when they heard a scream. They headed to where the scream was and froze when they saw Ms. Goodwitch on the ground. Ruby ordered everyone to wait a moment and saw Angel standing about twenty feet from the man who knocked out their teacher. Silber ran at the fox Faunus and Weiss made her move.

Angel didn't know what to think when a glyph appeared in front of Silber, which knocked him on his back.

Weiss was suddenly next to her mother and hugged her. "Mom! You're okay. Why are you out here and what happened to Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Weiss! Sweetie, that man knocked your teacher out and now he's trying to take that child behind the fire hydrant." Angel explained.

The others heard this and took a defensive stance in front of Angel and Weiss. The snow fox looked over at the girl behind the hydrant and saw her fear.

"Mom, I need to go and get her. She isn't safe there. Ruby please make sure my mother is safe." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby nodded and got closer to Angel. Blake, Yang and Sun kept their weapons aimed at Silber. Weiss ran over to Winter and leaned closer to the child, keeping a few glyphs around the two snow white haired girls.

"Hey, you need to come with me. You're not safe here." Weiss held her hand out.

"I-I don't know you. Please leave me alone." Winter begged.

Weiss didn't know what to do, but thought about what would calm the ten year old down. She got closer to her and wrapped her tail around Winter. Winter was startled by the sudden contact, but then relaxed when she felt the tail's soft feel.

"I promise that I'm not here to hurt you. Please just come with me and you'll be safe." Weiss assured.

Winter didn't know what to think at this point. She just saw Silber harm two people and he was someone she trusted for a long time. Could she really just trust someone she just met? Winter would question this for a few moments, but realized that sitting behind a fire hydrant won't keep her safe, so she took Weiss' hand. Weiss smiled and took the girl back to her team.

Silber was angered when Weiss took Winter to the others. "Bring her back this instant!"

Weiss glared at Silber. "Not if it means she goes with you. You knocked out our teacher and attacked my mother! You'll pay for that, I promise you."

Silber was ready to attack, but realized that Winter was too close to them and the others still had their weapons aimed at him. He could do nothing to get to Winter, so he did the only thing he could do. Run.

_I know you'll be safe, but I failed you._

The group was relieved when Silber ran away, since they would rather not have to fight him while Angel was injured and Winter was there.

Winter sniffled. "Mr. Wachter, why?"

Weiss looked down at the ten year old and saw her tears. "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Winter didn't stop crying and Angel got up. "We need to get out of here. This girl isn't safe."

Blake spoke up. "Being a daughter of a Schnee isn't safe at all around the White Fang."

Angel tensed up when she heard that and Weiss noticed. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I was just-." Angel was cut off when they heard an airship coming in.

"Whoa, looks like those hunters are here." Yang stated.

Everyone looked up and saw a few hunters being deployed. Some were teachers from Beacon. The group was relieved to see the hunters here and decided to hide in another alley, just to be safe. Yang went over to Ms. Goodwitch and called for Blake and Sun to help her bring their teacher to the alley with them. Winter was frightened by it all, but when Angel did what Weiss had done earlier to calm the child down, Winter relaxed. Angel told her that she would keep her tail wrapped around her for as long as she needed and Winter nodded.

After about an hour, the group decided to step out of the alley, since they didn't hear any commotion out there.

"Okay, I think were safe to walk around again." Sun stated.

"Thank goodness those hunters showed up." Yang said.

"We should get back to Ozpin, or your dad." Blake suggested.

"I'll call my dad. I'm pretty sure everything should be fine for him to answer." Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll.

After a few moments of ringing, Taiyang answered. "Ruby, I think I'm good to leave this alley. Where are you right now?"

"Um, just some street. We're with Ms. Goodwitch and the CEO's daughter. Should we go to you?" Ruby asked.

"No, meet me back at the town square. Ozpin contacted me about going back there was everything was safe." Taiyang answered.

"Okay, dad. We'll see you there soon." Ruby said and hung up her scroll.

"What did he say?" Angel asked.

"Dad said to meet him back where the CEO made his announcement. Ozpin told him to be there once the problem was dealt with." Ruby explained.

The others nodded and headed to the town square. Sun and Yang held Ms. Goodwitch's arms on their shoulders and made sure to keep a steady pace with the teacher.

After some time, the blonde teacher began to wake up and realized where she was.

"Miss Xiao Long? What's going on?" Glynda asked.

Yang was startled and the others stopped. "Ms. Goodwitch! How do you feel?"

"Like a truck hit me at full speed. Now, could you answer my question?" Glynda asked again.

"The guy who was with us knocked you out ran off and the White Fang should be gone. We're going back to meet with Ozpin now." Angel explained.

Glynda requested to be let go and she dusted herself off. "Okay, thank you all for helping out. I may have failed, but I'm glad to see Miss Schnee safe and sound."

Winter smiled when she saw Glynda was doing better.

"Are you okay to walk, Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss asked.

"I'm okay. Let's get to Ozpin." Glynda suggested.

The group continued their walk back to Ozpin. Once they got there, they noticed that Taiyang and Mr. Schnee were already there. Angel made sure to put her hood back up, so Thomas wouldn't notice her. Thomas saw Winter and muttered something under his breath.

"Oz, the others are here." Tai got the headmaster's attention.

Ozpin went over to them. "I'm glad to see you all okay."

"The huntress lady got hurt, so please make sure she's okay." Winter requested.

Ozpin looked at Glynda and she said. "Don't worry about me, Professor Ozpin. I'll be fine. I just got hit when my guard was down."

"Really? A trained huntress kept her guard down during a White Fang invasion? Wonderful support I had here today." Thomas sarcastically said.

"It was one of your people who did it. That man who came with your daughter and I hit me in the back of the head. You should make sure to know who you're hiring before anything." Glynda exclaimed.

Winter frowned at being reminded of Silber's attack.

"I'll be sure to remember him then. Once someone finds him, I'll make sure to get him arrested for his betrayal." Thomas assured.

Angel glared at the man with her face hidden from him. Weiss was waiting on what to do next and looked down at the ten year old, who was still feeling upset about everything that went down.

"Mr. Schnee, you need to stay somewhere in Vale for a few days. With this attack, there will be security problems with airships going in and out of Vale." Ozpin stated.

"Of course. I have more to say to this lovely town anyway. Now, where will I be staying?" Thomas questioned.

"I'm going to hand you over to a more security maintained man. His name is General Ironwood and he'll take you somewhere safe. Your daughter will stay at Beacon academy, since it would be better to keep her somewhere that holds hunters." Ozpin explained.

"Have you already talked to Ironwood? I have had contact with that man and I trust him a lot with more security detail. Sadly I decided to get the help of your hunters instead of him." Thomas complained.

Taiyang was seriously about to mess Thomas up, but knew Ozpin wouldn't allow that.

"As you can see, you and your daughter are okay, so if you would refrain from insulting these two, I would appreciate it. Now, it looks like Ironwood is actually here already." Ozpin pointed out.

Everyone turned to see the General walking towards them with two of his guards next to him. "Ozpin, Thomas. It's good to see you both. I wish it weren't under these conditions."

"General Ironwood. I am pleased to see you again. I hear that you will be bringing me to a safer location for now?" Thomas assumed.

Ironwood nodded. "Just come with me and you'll be fine, Thomas. I have approval to use airships, so I'll take you to a place where the White Fang won't dare attack. Now, let's be off. It was good to see you Ozpin."

Before they could leave, Winter called out. "Daddy, wait! Where are you going?"

Thomas turned to his daughter. "I will be taken to a safer place, since those White Fang fools could still be here. You will be taken to Beacon academy, like the headmaster here has said."

"But… how long will I be there?" Winter questioned.

"For however long it takes for the airships to be allowed to leave this place again. Now, leave me be, Winter." Thomas turned back around and walked with Ironwood to his airship.

Winter looked to the ground and let some tears fall. Team RWBY, Sun, Taiyang, Glynda, Angel and Ozpin all felt bad for the girl, but what could they do about it?

Ozpin sighed. "Alright, everyone. Let's get moving. We should get back to Beacon. Angel, I know it's you by the way."

Angel was shocked and she pulled her hood off. 'How did you-."

Ozpin cut her off when he pointed at her tail. "We'll speak later about everything."

Angel frowned, but nodded. Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered what they were talking about, but Ruby had an idea.

"Um, so I'm supposed to be at Beacon soon, but I'm still not exactly allowed there as a student yet. Does that mean I can't go with you guys?" Sun asked.

Ozpin turned to the monkey Faunus. "What is your name?"

"Sun Wukong." The monkey Faunus answered.

Ozpin went through his scroll and saw that Sun was one of the students who were transferring to Beacon. "Okay, I can see here that you and your team are supposed to be here soon. You were supposed to be here when everyone returned from the break, but some things went wrong with the paper work. You can come with us if you want, but your dorm isn't prepared yet."

"That's fine. I'll let my team know about it tomorrow. Could I still hang out in the dorm that we'll be getting?" Sun requested.

Glynda was about to remind him of the room not being prepared for anyone yet, but Ozpin cut her off. "You may. I can get a bed put into the dorm by the end of the day."

Sun was glad to hear that. "Cool, thanks."

Ozpin turned his attention to the ten year old. "Miss Schnee, are you okay with this?"

Winter rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm okay. A-are there really more hunters there?"

Ozpin smiled. "Yes there are and they'll be making sure that you're safe. In fact, these five here are hunters in training."

Winter turned to Team RWBY and Sun and her eyes brightened up. "Really! You're training to be hunters!? That's so cool!"

They were all happy to see Winter in a better mood and nodded. The ten year old was happier than she thought she would be.

"Alright, let's get going." Ozpin ordered.

Everyone agreed and started to walk towards the airships to get them to Beacon. Luckily those were still allowed to be used, since Beacon wasn't too far away.

* * *

Ironwood and Thomas were in a safe house on an island, not too far from Vale. It was a secluded location, so Thomas could be safe.

"Thomas, I can see that your announcement didn't go as planned. Will you be making another appearance, or has Vale proven to be too hectic for your taste?" Ironwood asked the CEO.

"Oh, I'll still be making an appearance. That is definite. Now, may I have a moment alone? I have to speak with the board of directors to discuss a few business deals. Now that the White Fang has caused me problems here, I need to rethink some choices I've made." Thomas stated.

Ironwood nodded and left the man to his work. He plugged in some headphones to keep his privacy intact. After a few moments, he managed to contact the person he wanted to speak to.

"Mr. Schnee. I'm sorry. I failed." The person said.

"I can see that. You were supposed to capture my daughter and keep her locked away for a few days, so those fools could see what the White Fang can do. Of course those idiot Faunus I hired probably didn't do that good of a job either." Thomas remarked.

"I'm sure the public will see that the White Fang is a threat, sir. Even though you hired those men to impersonate the White Fang, there is still no way they could be seen as anything different. People will be afraid of this and will side with you." The man assured.

"They better side with me. Now, Silber. Some people know of your supposed betrayal, so stay quiet for a little while. You may be a failure, but you're still useful. Once I get the people's support, I will make sure to get you off the hook. For now, I'll send someone to pick you up so you can hide out." Thomas said.

"Mr. Schnee. Will Winter really be safe this way? She won't trust me anymore, but please assure me that this new registration idea will keep her safe." Silber begged.

"Like I said to you before. Registration will be the way that Winter will always stay protected, I promise you." Thomas stated.

Silber sighed. "Okay, sir. Contact me if there is anything else that I could do."

"Of course, Silber. Goodbye." Thomas hung up.

Thomas grinned.

_What a fool. I knew I could make him do what I wanted. He may have failed, but at least this is still salvageable._

* * *

**Okay, I'm really happy with the length of this chapter. A lot longer than the normal, but now I'm a little tired. Worth it, though. Did you guys like chapter 100? There's still a lot more that needs to happen, so let's see how many more chapters this will be. Quick note here, I forgot to mention something last chapter. The part where Winter was fangirling was requested by Cavetroll001. I liked the idea and wrote it out because of him. So yeah, thank him for that one, since I enjoyed writing it myself. **

**To Redcollecter- That still needs to happen, but shit did go down here. Hope you liked it.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That Glynda and Winter fan girl moment was requested by Cavetroll001, so thank him for that. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and your sister for the congrats. I'm glad you two have liked reading my story and there is more to come. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 101.**


	101. I'll Take Care Of You For Now

**Lots of stuff happened last chapter. This one will go back to the regular length of a chapter I post, since pulling an all nighter again would suck. **

**Here's chapter 101 everyone.**

* * *

After the attack on Thomas Schnee, Ozpin called for those who were there to speak more about the issue. Glynda, Taiyang and Winter were outside of Ozpin's office, while Team RWBY and Sun were waiting in the dorm. Angel was in Ozpin's office, since she demanded that she would be the first to speak with him.

"You knew he was coming to Vale! You knew! Why didn't you tell me anything!? You said you would, Ozpin!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel, calm down. What difference would it have if I told you? You would've still been there and done nothing about it. I would've rather you stayed at the academy, but it looked like you helped out in a big way. I'm grateful to you in that regard, but I still don't regret not telling." Ozpin stated.

Angel scoffed. "Really? After what Thomas had to say up there, you still think I shouldn't have been there? I know his plan now and I knew that bastard would always do something wrong for the Faunus, but this? This is insane!"

"I agree that his plan is not a sound idea in the slightest, but we can do nothing right now. With the White Fang attack, Vale is in a defensive state. People will be more cautious, so we need to have something done about that first, before we can focus on Thomas." Ozpin explained.

"That is dumb, Ozpin. This idea of his is more important than the White Fang attack. They're gone and everyone is safe again, so maybe you should come up with an idea to stop this registration bullshit that he's going for instead." Angel suggested.

Ozpin closed his eyes for a moment. "People were injured during the attack, Angel. The fact that happened is enough for the people of Vale to be worried about the White Fang. That alone will bring them to Thomas' side. If you want to make sure his registration idea doesn't come to pass, then the people need to see that Vale can be safe without his help."

"I honestly don't know what else to say here. Just try to see that it's better to go after the main issue, than to sit back and try to handle it in some other way. I'll be in my room." Angel got up to leave.

Ozpin called out. "Wait, you know that the child needs a place to stay. I was hoping you would let her stay with you for the time being."

Angel turned instantly. "Are you insane!? That is Thomas' other daughter. I can't keep her in my room!"

"Why not? She doesn't know who you are, so there shouldn't be a problem." Ozpin stated.

"She… she's his other kid. I have my own child to think about and I don't need to worry about his." Angel said.

Ozpin sighed. "Angel, she's just a child. She went through something today that most children won't go through. Please, I know this she isn't your child, but maybe you could allow yourself to do something right."

Angel looked to the ground and thought about Thomas.

_He turned his back on Weiss, so why shouldn't I turn my back on his? I mean, why should I care about what this child is going throu-…, no. No, I can't think like that. Not like him. Ugh, this is going to be a pain, but fine._

The fox Faunus sighed. "Okay, Ozpin. I'll let her stay with me till she could go back with Thomas, but since she heard you call me Angel already, it's going to be difficult to make sure she doesn't tell her father about me."

"She may not remember that, since she was still processing what had happened in Vale. Look, just try to not tell her your name and keep her safe." Ozpin suggested.

Angel nodded. "I'm going to go. I'll tell her that she's staying with me and I'll be speaking with you later about all this. Don't think we're done, just because I'll be taking care of his daughter."

"Yes, well, go on then. Let Glynda and Taiyang know that they can come in now." Ozpin requested.

Angel walked out the room and saw the two hunters and the child waiting patiently. "Go ahead you two. Ozpin said it's okay for you to go in. Now, Winter. I was told by Ozpin that you'll be staying with me for however long you'll be here for. Is that okay with you?"

Winter looked at the fox Faunus and remembered how she kept her tail around her, like Weiss had done for her earlier. "I-I guess it's okay. Will I get to see more hunters around the school?"

Angel smiled at the child, even if she was Thomas' daughter, she was still an innocent child. "Of course you will. This place has a bunch of teachers that are trained hunters, so you'll have loads of chances to meet them. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed, or maybe some food would be in order first."

Winter's belly grumbled and the ten year old blushed. "U-um, I think that would be nice."

Angel chuckled at that and took the child's hand. "Alright, let's go to the cafeteria. I'll get you something to eat."

Winter smiled and allowed the fox Faunus to bring her to the cafeteria.

Glynda and Taiyang smiled. "It's good to see her like that instead of what she'd be like when she was screaming at Oz, huh Glynda?"

"Yes, well, I'm glad to see those two will be okay for the time being." Glynda said as she walked in the headmaster's office, with Taiyang right behind her.

* * *

"Oh man, Rubes. That necklace is beautiful. I saw it back in Vale, but with all those White Fang attacking, I just couldn't get a minute to really look at it. Good work, snow fox." Yang gave Weiss a thumbs up.

The snow fox actually smiled at that. "Well, she deserves something almost as beautiful as her sometimes, so I just thought about getting that."

Ruby blushed at this. "T-thank you, but please don't say that in front of Yang. You know how she is."

"SHE is standing right here." Yang stated.

"Sometimes, even Yang's teasing won't bother me when you're happy. Now, can we talk about why you and Blake were in Vale today?" Weiss looked at the blonde.

Yang froze. "Um, well, Kitty and I were just going to a café in Vale. She really wanted to go there, so I took her."

Weiss didn't but it. "So, you just happened to go to a café on the same day as our date? Say, Blake? Were you two really there to go to a café?... Blake?"

Blake didn't answer, since she was in deep thought about something.

_Why were they wearing different masks? I don't get it._

"Blake!" Yang called out.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What, Yang?"

"You okay, Blake? You've been sitting there for some time now and you haven't said a word." Yang asked worriedly.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking about the attack on the CEO today. Something didn't seem right." Blake stated.

"Something didn't seem right? The White Fang attacked the Schnee Dust Company CEO. That doesn't seem out of the ordinary, since you know they're enemies." Sun reminded.

"That's not what I meant. The White Fang that attacked today were wearing different masks." Blake said.

"So? Maybe the White Fang has different masks or something." Sun suggested.

Blake shook her head. "No, these masks were completely different. I know they have a few designs of the mask, but this one wasn't one of them."

"How would you know what designs they use?" Sun asked.

Team RWBY froze when he asked that, since they may know Blake's past, but that didn't mean this guy did. Blake was debating on what she should do. Would this guy say anything about her past to anyone?

Yang spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you know that the White Fang are on the news every now and then. Their masks show up a lot, so it's pretty easy to know what masks they wear."

"Even so, you don't know if that's all the masks they wear." Sun remarked.

Blake sighed. "Sun, I need to ask you something."

Sun waited for the question.

"What is your opinion on the White Fang?" Blake inquired.

"The White Fang? Those guys are a bunch of idiots who think they could use force to get what they want. They make people think worse about Faunus like us. Sure, the guys like Thomas Schnee are freaking terrible, but what they do is just as bad." Sun answered.

Yang was a little angry with what he said, but kept it in, since he didn't know about Blake. Ruby and Weiss were worried about what he said and Blake frowned.

"Sun… I used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake said.

Sun's eyes widened. "You! Wait, what? Why-."

Blake cut him off. "Sun, I know this is shocking to hear, but please don't say anything to anyone about that. We barely know each other, but I can tell you're a good guy, so I trust you. Now, the reason I was in the White Fang to begin with, was the same reason any White Fang member joined in the first place. Equality, but I left when their ways changed. I don't have any reason to stay with a group that hurts people."

Sun scratched the back of his head. "Wow, that's not what I expected. Look, I'm not about to tell anyone about that."

Blake smiled. "Thank you, Sun. Anyway, that's how I know about the masks."

"Okay, so why do you think they were using different ones today?" Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged. "It's weird. I just don't get why they would feel the need to change it now."

Ruby spoke up. "You should let Professor Ozpin know. He'll probably be calling us to go to his office soon enough anyway."

Blake nodded. "So, Weiss. I need to know. That CEO, you realize who he is, right?"

"Y-yeah, I remembered that day as soon as I heard Schnee." Weiss said.

"Hold on, what's this about now? Seriously." Sun questioned.

Weiss turned to Sun. "That's a little personal and yes, I realize what Blake told you was personal as well, but I'm not comfortable myself about saying anything about my life."

"Alright, I get it. Look, I'm going to head to that dorm that the headmaster said I could use. You guys could talk about whatever it is you're worried about. See you later." Sun opened the door and left.

Team RWBY said their byes and Weiss continued. "It was him. I know it was. That man was the one to allow my mother and I to live in that place all those years ago. I guess I truly get why the White Fang attacked eleven years ago."

"I thought so myself when you told me about that." Blake reminded.

"Do you think he remembered you?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head. "I doubt it. I only ever saw that man a few times when I lived in that manor. He probably doesn't care to remember a maid's daughter anyway, but now I wonder why he let my mother and I to live there. He made it clear that he doesn't think of Faunus as equal as humans."

"He does have Faunus workers, so he probably allowed you guys to live there as payment for your mother's services. You should ask her about that." Ruby suggested.

"I might just do that." Weiss agreed.

Ruby's scroll went off and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Ruby, please bring your team over. I would like to know about your experience with today's events." Ozpin requested.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Ruby said.

Ozpin hung up and Ruby turned to her team. "Alright, Ozpin wants us in his office. Let's get going."

The rest of Team RWBY nodded and followed their leader out the room.

* * *

**More or less just a small chapter about what they all did after the attack.**

**To Redcollecter- Yeah, I thought it would surprise some people. Hope you enjoyed that and there are more surprises to come.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- If only I could let him explode. I feel bad for Silber myself, but his 'betrayal' needed to happen. Yeah, Winter will be happy to be around all the hunters at Beacon. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 102.**


	102. What's Wrong?

**Here's chapter 102 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY headed to Ozpin's office and thought about what Blake had said before about the White Fang wearing different masks.

"It's still weird that they would suddenly change up their masks." Blake said.

Yang spoke up. "Remember that we'll be telling Ozpin about that. Maybe he'll have an answer for that."

"Um, I doubt he'll know about that. He may be a smart man, but I'm sure he doesn't have a lot information on those idiots choice in wearing masks. Weiss stated.

"Those 'idiots' wore masks for a reason. It's a way to show the world how they saw Faunus. Those masks were designed like grimm masks. We're seen as monsters, so we looked the part." Blake explained.

The group stopped when Blake explained that. Ruby and Yang were worried if any one heard the black cat. Weiss felt bad about what she said and turned to the cat Faunus.

"I-I didn't know that was why they wore them. Sorry, Blake." The snow fox frowned.

Blake sighed. "It's okay, Weiss. It's not like they're the same as before. Hell, they've been crazy for so long, that I don't even know what I was thinking when I… well, you know."

Weiss knew that Blake wasn't about to shout that she was a White Fang member, so she just nodded. "Still, I shouldn't have said that."

"Stop, don't stress it. Let's just get to Ozpin and let him know of what happened with us today." Blake suggested.

The rest of the team agreed and returned to their walk to Ozpin's office. Weiss turned to Yang while they were walking and shot her an apologetic look, since she still felt bad about saying how the White Fang were idiots. Yang knew that the snow fox was worried that she would be mad at her for upsetting Blake, but Yang gave her a reassuring smile, to show that she wasn't mad. The snow fox nodded and the Team got to their destination.

Ruby knocked and Glynda answered. "Team RWBY. Professor Ozpin, they're here."

"Let them in, Glynda." Ozpin called out.

Glynda moved out of the way to allow the team to enter the office and they each took a seat. Taiyang was still there and Ozpin told him that he could go for now. Glynda was also asked to leave for now, so Ozpin could speak with Team RWBY about their participation.

"See ya, dad." Yang called out before he was out the room.

Taiyang turned and waved to his daughter. Glynda rolled her eyes and tore Taiyang away from the room.

"Team RWBY. I'm glad you were all there today. A lot of people got hurt, but it seems like it would've been even worse for Winter Schnee if you weren't there. Glynda told me about how one of the CEO's servants had knocked her out and when she came to, you were already there bringing her back. I do wish to know a little more of the time between when she was knocked unconscious, to when she woke up." Ozpin requested.

Ruby decided to speak up for her team. "Well, we found an alleyway for the CEO to hide in, but Weiss said how we should do what we've been training for. So we went out and looked around to help out as much as we could. We heard a scream and went to go see what made the sound. That was when we saw that guy attack Weiss' mother."

Weiss frowned at the memory of almost losing her mother earlier in the day.

Ruby continued. "Weiss got Winter to safety and the guy left. After that we took Ms. Goodwitch and Winter to an alleyway and waited for all the fighting to die down. Once that was done, we headed over to you."

"I see. A servant betrayed Mr. Schnee, but why?" Ozpin wondered.

"He wanted Winter. I'm pretty sure she was his main target, since he went after her, rather than Mr. Schnee." Blake stated.

"Hmm, well, we'll have to deal with him later. If anyone is to find that man, then we could learn more about the White Fang's attack and why he was after Winter." Ozpin said.

"Um, what do you mean by learning more about the White Fang attack? Weren't they there for the CEO?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, but how they were able to get into Vale unnoticed is odd. This servant may have been a part of the White Fang himself, so it could've been an inside job, though I'm not sure yet. That's why it would be good if someone finds him." Ozpin explained.

"I feel kind of bad about that guy. Poor kid was devastated about him betraying her dad. Winter was pretty much crying about Mr. Wachter. I think that was his name." Yang said.

"Mr. Wachter? I don't think Thomas actually told me his name, so that's good that you brought it up now. I'd rather have a search set for him now, rather than when Mr. Schnee tells me himself." Ozpin stated.

The team agreed with that and Ozpin put something down in his scroll. "Okay, that will be dealt with soon enough. Is there anything else you all can tell me about today's events?"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang turned to Blake and she nodded. "Sir, I don't know why, but the White Fang who attacked today were wearing different masks than usual. I'm just wondering why the sudden change?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Blake, does your team know about you know what?"

Blake nodded. "I trust them with my life, so telling them about my past was something that was bound to happen. Anyway, what do you think about that? I just don't know myself and it's bothering me."

The others knew Blake told the headmaster about her past already, since Blake knew she couldn't keep that information from him.

"Those masks, have you truly never seen them before?" Ozpin asked.

Blake shook her head. "Even though I left the White Fang, I still remember the masks well enough to know that the ones they were wearing today was different. Even the material was different."

"It could be a change between when you left and now." Ozpin suggested.

"There is no reason for this change. Even on recent news broadcasts about White Fang soldiers being arrested, they too wore the same masks as they normally wear." Blake said.

Ozpin was in deep thought about this. "If the men who attacked today are wearing different masks, then they could be a different group of people entirely. Maybe they're Faunus who couldn't get into the White Fang, but still hold a grudge against the CEO. I'll look more into this."

"Um, Professor Ozpin?" Weiss spoke up.

"Yes, Weiss." Ozpin waited for her to speak again.

"My mother. What did you two talk about? I know she was the first one to talk with you when we came back, so did she have anything to say?" Weiss inquired.

Ozpin knew he couldn't tell her everything, since Angel still hasn't said anything herself. "I was speaking to her about Winter Schnee. The child needs a place to stay and I thought about how your mother could take care of her for the time being."

"Oh, okay. Um, she didn't mention anything about the CEO, did she?" Weiss asked.

"Not much, just a discussion about his plan. General talk about what the problem with it is." Ozpin lied.

"Yeah, that is a problem. Does that guy seriously think he can do this? I mean really. Registration on the Faunus is not the way to handle things." Yang stated.

Blake and Weiss smiled at hearing Yang defend their people and Ozpin said. "I wish I knew of his plan before we were asked to help him. I see this as a wrong turn in the history of humans and Faunus relations. If this comes to pass, then the damage may be irreversible."

"All the work that the Faunus went through to get to the level of equality we're at now, will go to waste and there isn't even as much equality as we want. There has to be something we could do to get his plan to not be passed." Blake said.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't say you all can do much. You are who you are. Students and that won't do much for this issue." Ozpin told them the truth.

Blake and Weiss were very worried about all this, while the sisters were there to support their Faunus partners.

"Sir, may I step out? I would like to go see my mother." Weiss requested.

Ozpin nodded. "There isn't much else to talk about anyway, so you may all go. Blake, I'll look into the White Fang and their new masks, but the main focus right now is getting this plan of his to not pass, so don't expect anything immediately."

"I understand, sir. Thank you." Blake smiled.

Team RWBY then left his office and Weiss turned to her team. "I'm going to go and see what my mother is up to and probably ask her about that CEO. I would like to know more about that."

The others nodded and Ruby snuck in a quick peck on the cheek. Weiss smiled when she saw the scythe wielder use her semblance to run off. Yang rolled her eyes at the little moment and Blake followed the blonde back to their dorm.

Weiss turned and headed for her mother's room, hoping she was going to tell her about Thomas Schnee. She got to her room and knocked.

Angel answered. "Oh, sweetie. What are you doing here? Is there something wrong, or does Ozpin wish to speak with me again?"

Weiss shook her head. "I just thought I would talk to you about something and I can see that Winter is here too. Ozpin said she was going to stay with you till she has to leave."

Angel tensed up a bit at the mention of Winter, since Weiss still doesn't know of her paternal sister. "Y-yes, I already got her some food and she's just watching this show about hunters on my scroll. Do you want to come in, sweetie?"

Weiss nodded and Angel walked her in. "Winter, look who's here."

Winter looked up from Angel's scroll and saw the snow fox. "Hi."

Weiss smiled at the child. "Hello there, Winter. My mother told me that you're watching a show on hunters."

The ten year old nodded. "I really like it. It talks about all the cool stuff hunters do and how they help people."

"Well, that show is right. Hunters do a lot to help people and I'm learning that more and more every day." Weiss stated.

"You must be really excited to be a huntress in training. Have you gone on those cool missions yet? It won't show anything here, since it's too dangerous to film actual battles, so we get demonstrations instead." Winter said.

"The team I'm on has actually gone on a mission already. A very important one too. We were assigned to bring some supplies to these people I used to know, but then we were asked if we could help out a little more with some hunts. We decided to help out some more and got them a lot more food that way." Weiss explained.

"Wow, you must have felt so happy when you were finished with the mission." Winter assumed.

The snow fox remembered how she felt after that mission and nodded. "I was very happy after that. I never actually thought about being a huntress, but when I met Ruby, my leader by the way. She showed me a lot about life and how I can be a part of it, so now I'm a huntress in training with a great team and a loving mother in my life. I couldn't be any happier."

Angel smiled at this and felt like the sisters, who still don't know they're sisters, were bonding a bit.

Winter was excited by Weiss' story, but then frowned a bit.

Weiss noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I was just remembering something is all. I'll be okay." Winter assured.

Angel spoke up. "Winter, come on. You can tell us. You don't want to bottle anything up."

Winter looked at the two and said. "I-I wish I could see my mama."

Angel and Weiss didn't know what to say, but Angel asked. "W-what do you mean? Where is your mom?"

Winter started to shake a bit and let tears fall down her face, which caused Angel run to her side. "I'm sorry, Winter. You don't need to say anything. It's okay."

Weiss had an idea of why Winter was crying.

"I miss my mama." Winter cried out.

Weiss sat next to the two and hugged Winter's other side. The snow fox looked to her mother and whispered something into her ear. Angel nodded and wrapped her tail around Winter, with Weiss doing the same. The ten year old cried for some time and the fox Faunus remained like that till she was okay.

* * *

**I feel bad for writing more sad Winter, but don't worry. She'll have happy moments too.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Angel taking care of Winter will really help both of them. Blake telling Sun about her past was needed, since she did tell him in canon, so I thought it would be right to have it said here as well. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 103.**


	103. The Truth

**Here's chapter 103 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY, minus the snow fox had gotten back to their room. Blake was still thinking about those masks, but Yang decided to jump into bed and just relax. She did however look over to her sister, who was fiddling with her necklace.

"So you got a necklace, rested under a tree and had to fight some White Fang soldiers today. This will go down as the best first date in history, right Rubes?" Yang smirked.

Ruby turned her attention to Yang. "I enjoyed my date and I don't care for the… wait a minute. How did you know we were under a tree during our date?"

Yang froze when she realized her mistake. "Um, well you know. You and Weiss like doing that sort of stuff, right. I just assumed that was what you did."

Ruby glared at her sister. "Damn it Yang. You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"What!? Me spying on you? I would never do such a thing, especially to my little sister. I'm upset that you would ever think I would." Yang faked being hurt by the accusation.

Ruby didn't buy it for a second and kept her glare up. "Yang, I'm telling Weiss."

Yang didn't want the snow fox to know, since she would most likely try to use dust on her while she slept. "Rubes, please don't tell her. I was just making sure you and her were okay on your first date. You never know what could happen and that definitely works with what happened today."

Ruby sighed and looked over to Blake. "Blake, why did you go along with her?"

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Ruby. I thought about the backlash, but I still went along with it, though you have to admit that it was good that we showed up today."

"True, but you two spied on us during our date and I'm not happy with that one bit. Seriously guys, Weiss and I have been together for a while now, so we don't need any one to babysit us." Ruby stated.

Blake and Yang felt bad about this and Yang spoke up. "Rubes, I… look, you can forgive me for this, can't you? You know I was only there to make sure you were both okay."

"I won't lie to you, Yang. I'm pissed off, but I won't stay mad at you forever. Weiss on the other hand won't let you get away with it and you're not going to convince me not to tell her. Now we can talk about the necklace. I LOVE IT!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake and Yang were confused by Ruby sudden outburst. "Um, what? How did you go from pissed off, to suddenly excited in an instant?"

"Because I know that Weiss will handle the anger part and I can gush all over this beautiful necklace. I mean seriously, look at it." Ruby held out the necklace.

Blake looked at the necklace and agreed. "It really is something. How did she afford it by the way? I hope that isn't too much to ask."

"It's okay. She told me that Clara and the others from the Burrow who work here now helped out. Oh, and she used the money we got from that anonymous letter." Ruby answered.

"That was nice of them. I'm honestly surprised to see that Weiss got you something like this. A few months ago she didn't even want to have anything to do with us, let alone humans and now she's going out to wherever it was she went and got you this thing." Yang reminded.

Ruby remembered the time Weiss wasn't the way she was now and how much she has truly changed. "Yeah, I say that I'm lucky to have met her."

"Um, isn't that backwards, Rubes? She's the one who was lucky." Yang stated.

"Well, sure she has a better life now, but I meant what I said. I'm one of the luckiest people in the world to have met her." Ruby clutched the necklace.

Blake smiled at this and looked at Yang. "When are you getting me something like that? I think you mentioned something about still having money left over."

Yang turned to the black cat. "W-what!? Am I supposed to get something? Oh man, did I forget an important day?"

Blake sighed. "Never mind."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yang, you suck at relationships."

Yang glared at her sister. "Excuse me, but do I need to point at my kitty here. We're still together, so I'm pretty sure I'm great at handling a relationship."

"You literally just… never mind. I'll let you figure it out yourself." Ruby said.

"Whatever. When is snow fox getting back? I want to get some sleep already and I'm not going to be happy if she walks through the door and wakes me up." Yang inquired.

"Like that would wake you up. Remember that you pushed me off the bed once and hit the floor with a loud thud and you didn't even move. I'm pretty sure if Weiss walked through the door you wouldn't even know." Blake stated.

"You're still mad about that, aren't you?" Yang asked nervously.

Blake crossed her arms. "What do you think?"

Yang groaned and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

Winter had stopped crying after a few minutes passed, but the fox family didn't unwrap their tails until they knew that Winter was okay.

Winter sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Angel stated.

Winter didn't say anything, so Weiss spoke up. "Winter, do you want me to get you anything? I'm sure I can bring whatever you want back in a few minutes."

The ten year old shook her head. "I already ate and I don't need anything else. Thank you, though."

Weiss smiled and stroked the child's similar white hair.

_Just like mine._

The snow fox turned her attention to her mother. "Um, do you think we could talk for a bit? I need to know something that's been bothering me."

Angel nodded and looked at Winter. "Winter, do you think you'll be okay without here for a bit?"

"Where are you going?" Winter asked.

"My daughter and I need to talk about something. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Angel assured.

"Okay." Winter said.

Angel got up and Weiss followed. The two walked out the door and Winter went back to her scroll to keep her mind off of what she was crying about a few minutes ago.

"Where do you want to go for this, Weiss?" Angel questioned.

"We can just go outside. I would rather not talk about this around a bunch of people." Weiss stated.

Angel nodded and the two walked outside. Weiss saw a few students walking in and out of Beacon and guided her mother to a spot where no one would hear their conversation.

"Okay, looks like there isn't any one around here." Weiss said.

"Weiss, what is this about? Why do you want so much privacy?" Angel inquired.

The snow fox scratched the back of her head. "Well, I wanted to know about that CEO and I would rather not have any one ask questions about that if they hear us."

Angel froze at Weiss asking about Thomas and Weiss noticed her reaction. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Angel snapped out of it. "Um, what do you want to know about him?"

"Well, I remember that we lived in his manor when I was a kid and I just wanted to know why a man like that would allow us to live there. I mean, we're Faunus and he has made it clear what he thinks about the Faunus." Weiss stated.

"You remember that man? I didn't think you would." Angel said.

"Well, it's not like I remember that much about him. I know he's the one that the White Fang wanted all those years ago when they kidnapped me." Weiss explained.

Angel frowned at the memory. "It was his fault that you were taken from me, so why should we ever speak about that bastard?"

Weiss was a little taken back by this. "M-mom, what was that about?"

Angel sighed. "I just hate that because the White Fang was after him, not you. It wasn't fair and I only wish I could've taken you away from that awful place before the White Fang attacked."

"Why were we there, though? I still haven't gotten an answer, mother." Weiss asked.

"Look, I got a job over there and I asked him if we could live there. That's all you need to know." Angel lied.

Weiss knew that wasn't all there was to it. "Mom, please don't just do what you did last time when we talked about something that bothered you. I deserve to know a little about that man and I highly doubt that he would just allow us to live there because you worked there. Just look at his announcement. He clearly doesn't see us as equal as humans."

Angel looked to the floor and muttered something.

Weiss didn't hear it clearly. "Mom, what did you just say? Please mom, don't hide anything from me."

Angel looked up at her daughter and took her hand in hers. "Sweetie, can you just trust me and accept what I told you? We lived there because I was a maid and he allowed us to, since I was pregnant with you and I begged to have a place for us. I'm telling you that is the truth."

Weiss frowned and pulled her hand away. "Mom, if you don't want to tell me anything, then fine. I don't want to have a repeat of last time, but I'm still upset that you won't say anything. I told you everything about my life from when I was kidnapped to now and I thought after all these years away from each other, you would try to at least trust me."

"Weiss, I do trust you. I just don't like speaking about the man who caused you to get kidnapped. You've seen the kind of man he is, so why would you even want to know about why he let us live in his manor?" Angel asked.

"I told you why I wanted to know about him already, mom." Weiss stated.

"And I told you that I was pregnant with you and requested to stay in his manor so I could take care of you. I had nowhere else to go, Weiss." Angel explained again.

Weiss sighed. "Alright, mom. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just go to my room now."

The snow fox frowned and began to walk away. "Weiss, wait."

Weiss turned around. "Mom, it's fine. You obviously don't want to tell me everything, but it's okay. I'm not mad at you, since I hated myself last time for what happened when I kept bothering you, so lets' just-."

Angel cut her off and grabbed her hand to drag her away from the school.

Weiss was shocked by this. "M-mom, what are you doing!?"

"I want to talk to you elsewhere." Angel answered.

Weiss said nothing else and waited till her mother stopped dragging her away from Beacon.

After a few more minutes, the two stopped and Angel turned to her daughter. "Okay, I think this is far enough."

"Mom, what is going on!? Why did you drag me so far from Beacon?" Weiss questioned.

"I want more privacy than what we were getting. I know there weren't too many people around, but I wanted to be a hundred percent sure no one would hear us." Angel explained.

"Okay, I get that, but you didn't need to drag me, mom." Weiss stated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just lost a little control and I needed to get you away from the others. Now, listen. What I'm about to tell you may be a little unbelievable at first. I… I need to let you know about this, since even Ozpin has told me that I shouldn't keep this from you." Angel said.

Weiss was very confused. "Mom, what are you talking about? Ozpin? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ozpin isn't important in this. He just let me know that I can't lie to you forever." Angel answered.

Weiss' ears drooped. "Mom, what have you been lying about exactly?"

Angel turned away from her daughter and muttered something.

"Mom?" Weiss looked worried.

Angel took a breath and turned back around. "Weiss… that man is your father."

Weiss' eyes widened. "W-what!?"

* * *

**Do you hate me? I'd hate me.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Tails wraps are always a nice touch. Blake will be helpful there, so look out for that investigation. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 104.**


	104. I'm Not Lying

**Here's chapter 104 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss, I know this is hard to understand, but-." Angel was cut off.

"No, what did you just say!?" Weiss questioned.

Angel sighed. "That man. Thomas Schnee. He is your father."

The snow fox furiously shook her head. "No, no he is not! That's bullshit! There's no way that man could be my dad. He just can't!"

"Sweetie, please listen." Angel tried to speak.

Weiss didn't care to listen and continued. "Mom, you're going to stop, now! I don't want to hear anymore lies. I was upset before, but now I'm furious. How could you just spout out lies like that?"

"It isn't a lie. You wanted to know how a man like that could ever allow us to live in his manor. That's why he would." Angel explained.

"You're telling me that a man, who sees Faunus as lesser people, had a child with a Faunus? Mom, that sounds ridiculous and I don't want to hear any more of this. I'm going to my dorm, so-." Weiss was cut off when Angel took her arm.

"Weiss, I can't let you go to your dorm with how you're behaving. I may have kept some things from you, but that doesn't mean you can act this way with me. I am your mother and I am telling you to stay right here!" Angel ordered.

Weiss was taken back by this. "M-mom, I-."

"Stop. I already said that I understand that this is hard to believe, but I am telling you the truth. Why would I lie to you about that anyway?" Angel asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe you just want me to stop asking you questions." Weiss answered.

"No, I'm done keeping things from you. All that does is cause problems between us and I will not allow any tension to fall between us because I wouldn't trust you with this. Now, please, stay here and let's talk." Angel pleaded.

Weiss looked at her mother and saw how worried she looked about her going back to the dorm. "Mom, what is there to talk about, huh? This… I don't know what to call him, idiot I guess?"

"You still don't believe it, do you?" Angel frowned.

"Why? Why would a man like that ever get together with a Faunus? Mom, what you're saying doesn't make sense. He would never want to be in a relationship with a Faunus, let alone have a child with one." Weiss stated.

Angel lowered her head and sat on the grass, offering Weiss a spot to sit as well. "Come on now. You might as well get comfortable if I'm going to tell you more about your dad."

"He isn't my dad, but fine. Go ahead and tell me this riveting tale of the Faunus hating CEO and his magical adventure with his Faunus family. I can't wait to hear how it ends." Weiss sarcastically said.

"You already have an idea on how it ends, sweetie. It's the other stuff that is new to you, well except for the time that we spent there. You still remember the times that you would play around while I worked?" Angel asked with a smile.

The snow fox let out a small smile, but made sure her mother wouldn't see, so that she would still look upset to her. "Y-yes I remember that a bit. You would always promise me that we would play when you finished up and you always kept that promise, well, except for the one time."

Angel frowned at this and remembered that day. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise that day."

"It's not your fault, you know that. It was the White Fang who took me away." Weiss reminded.

Angel growled a bit. "No, it was your father. It was his fault that you were taken and it was his fault that I never found you. If he had helped I could've… no, I'm getting ahead of myself. You should know a little more before I get into what really happened that day."

Weiss sighed, still not believing that Thomas was her dad and said. "Alright, go ahead, mom."

Angel took a breath and began. "Your father, Thomas. He… he had a charm to him that drew me in. I was younger back then, so I didn't know any better, but I wasn't too young to realize the mistake I made. He had just become the CEO when I met him and it was during his ceremony that we met."

The snow fox interrupted. "Wait, how did you two even meet then? He wouldn't allow a Faunus near him."

"Well, I was hired as one of the waitresses at his ceremony, since I needed the job. Also, Weiss, he had Faunus employees and probably still does. It wasn't that hard for me to get the job. Anyway, during his ceremony, I noticed he would look over at me from time to time and I just assumed he was keeping an eye on me, so I wouldn't cause any problems." Angel explained.

"So you must've tried to stay away from him, right?" Weiss assumed.

Angel shook her head. "It… took me some time to realize that he wasn't looking at me because he thought I would cause trouble. He looked at me because he wanted to speak with me alone."

"W-what, but why would-." Weiss was stopped before she continued that question.

"Let me finish the story and you can ask any question you like." Angel said.

"Fine." Weiss pouted.

Angel smiled at that and continued. "So after some time, Thomas came over to me and we started to talk. He asked me about why I would work that job and why I'm even doing this kind of job in the first place. Basic things, but he suddenly asked me if we could speak more privately. Of course I was dumb back then, so I said it was okay to talk alone."

Weiss gave her mother a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Nothing bad happened that night. We just talked about me working for him, but I wasn't too sure about it at first. I told him that I would think about it and he gave me his number so we could stay in touch about it." Angel stopped for a moment.

"Sorry, I just try not to remember that much about that man. I hate him enough." Angel stated.

Weiss remained silent and waited for her mom to continue.

"Eventually, a few days later he called me. I gave him my number as well, just in case he had any position available as this manor, which he could discuss about with me. So, he called me up and requested that I go over at his manor and speak with him about my future there."

Angel stopped again and took another breath. "Weiss, before I continue. I just want you to know that I don't regret getting with that man, since I had you, but I do regret that I didn't get us out of that place sooner."

"Mom, you're getting ahead of yourself again. Just… just continue, please." Weiss requested.

Angel nodded and started again. "Even though I wasn't sure about working for him, I still went over. I found out that he didn't want me to come over to talk about hiring me, but to speak about spending the night together. I was shocked at first, since I didn't think he would ever want to spend time with someone like me."

"That's why I still don't believe this." Weiss stated.

"Understandable, but it did happen. I was hesitant at first, but something drew me to him. He wasn't as bad as he is now, so I never realized how much of a racist he truly was. After we spent some time together, we… we decided to, well you know." Angel said.

Weiss understood, but was still not sure if she could really believe anything.

"Thomas was furious when he found out that I was pregnant. When I told him, he ordered me to not say anything to anyone about it and I foolishly agreed. I asked him what we would do and he offered us a place to stay and a job. He explained that this would be the only thing he would offer and said that I would never speak to anyone in the manor about it." Angel stopped.

Weiss spoke up. "Wait, if he was mad, then why would he let you live with him?"

"He wanted us close. Thomas never wanted the public to know that he was in a relationship with a Faunus, let alone have a Faunus child." Angel answered.

"Why did you accept, then? Couldn't you have lived anywhere else?" Weiss inquired.

Angel shook her head. "I was pregnant and had no extra money. I wasn't thinking about myself, I was thinking about you and how I needed to be sure you had a good life. Of course, I failed you in that regard."

"Mom, you didn't-." The snow fox was stopped.

"I know what you're going to say, but don't bother. I'll just continue. Thomas gave us a place to stay and after you were born, I started to think how it wasn't a bad idea to stay in his manor. I wouldn't have to deal with him and you would be okay, but then that day happened. He… he didn't even want to look for you. I begged him to send a search party, but he refused and after that, he threw me out of his manor." Angel stated.

"Wait, couldn't you just go to the police and say that he refused to do anything?" Weiss asked.

"I did go to the police, but not to tell them that. I wanted help to find you and sadly they weren't any help. As for Thomas, he made sure to change your medical records to show that he wasn't the father. Before you ask, remember that he is a Schnee. He has a lot of power and can get almost anything he wants. Just look at his registration idea." Angel pointed out.

Weiss got up and took a breath. "Mom… is all this really true? Is that man really my dad?"

Angel frowned, but nodded. "Sweetie, I wouldn't lie about that. It's an awful truth, but you're a Schnee and I'm so very sorry for keeping this from you."

Weiss thought about the man she saw earlier in the day and remembered his white hair and his white haired daughter. "Winter, is she?"

Angel knew the question. "Your sister? Well, she is Thomas' second daughter, so yes, but I don't know who her mother is."

"I… I need to be alone." Weiss said.

"Alright, but please, don't say a word to anyone about this. If you need to talk, then come to me, okay." Angel said.

"Yeah, okay mom." With that, Weiss walked away from her mother.

Angel sighed.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Weiss was walking around the courtyard and thought about Thomas Schnee.

_Me, his daughter? I… that just can't be, but mom wouldn't lie about that, right? Ugh, he may have white hair, but that doesn't mean anything. He's just old, that's all, but what about Winter? _

The snow fox stomped her foot and looked to the school.

_Why the hell should I even care? I have a home and family here. I don't need a dad anyway. If he really is my dad, then I know that I've never had a supportive father anyway. Ruby, all I need to do is think about her. _

Weiss decided to run to her dorm and look for her girlfriend. Once she got inside the room, she was greeted with a speedy hug.

"R-Ruby, what are you doing!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hugging you, silly. I'm just so happy that we had our first date today, even if it ended up a little crazy." Ruby remarked.

"A little?" Yang called out.

Ruby pulled away from the hug. "Alright, a lot. Anyway, what did your mom say?"

Weiss thought about what she should tell her and remembered that her mom told her not to say anything about what they talked about. "N-nothing. Winter was there and she was a little upset, so I didn't really talk to mom about anything."

"Oh, how is Winter doing?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's okay. Mom and I calmed her down." Weiss assured.

Ruby smiled. "That's good to hear. So, you want to get some sleep? Yang's been complaining about getting some herself."

The snow fox turned to Yang. "Why didn't you just go to sleep, then?"

"I was waiting for you, since I would rather not be woken up if you walked in." Yang explained.

Blake spoke up. "We talked about that already, so shut up and go to bed already, Yang."

Yang threw a pillow at Blake, who easily caught it.

The blonde sighed. "Damn your reflexes."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to Ruby. "Let's just go to bed. Today's been too much and I just want it to be tomorrow."

Ruby was a little confused by the statement, but said nothing and took the snow fox's hand. She guided her to their bed and got under the covers.

"Good night, Weiss. I love you." Ruby kissed the snow fox.

Weiss smiled. "Good night. I love you too."

_All I need is to focus on you, Ruby Rose._

* * *

**Denial was strong, but now she has to think about the possibility that she is really his daughter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Lots of questions on that. Yang will probably not realize why Blake was upset about that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 105.**


	105. A Nightmare And A Confession

**The beginning is reminiscent of another chapter, where it shows something else instead. **

**Here's chapter 105 everyone.**

* * *

"Where is he!? Where is Mr. Schnee hiding!?" A White Fang soldier asked the six year old fox Faunus.

"I-I don't know a Mister Schnee. Please don't hurt me!" The child cried out.

"We know he's your dad, now talk!" The soldier demanded.

The six year old was too scared to answer, so the soldier shook her. "Kid, I'm not going to ask again. Tell me where your dad is!"

"He's not my dad, please stop!" The child begged.

The man in the mask smirked. "Alright, I guess if he isn't your dad, then he won't mind I take you from this place."

"W-what are you talking about?" The white haired child asked.

The soldier laughed. "Since you're just some Faunus kid, then I can take you without any worry of some CEO. You're going to be part of the White Fang and work against Mr. Schnee, unless really he is your dad."

The white haired child's tears continued to fall. "He… he can't be my daddy, he just can't. Please, don't take me away from mama!"

"Sorry kid, but you're going to be part of the White Fang and you're going to like it." The soldier stated.

He then taped the child's mouth shut and took her away. The soldier ran into some other men from the White Fang and got them to come with him. After he got into the car, he threw the child into the back seat and one of the other men began to drive off.

The soldier who took the child turned back and said. "Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us."

Suddenly Weiss was woke up breathing heavily and turned to see a worried looking Ruby hugging her. "R-Ruby, what happened?"

Ruby rubbed the snow fox's back. "You were having a nightmare."

"I… yeah, I guess that's what it was." Weiss said.

"What was it about?" Ruby asked.

The snow fox closed her eyes and Ruby kissed her scarred eye. "It's okay, Weiss. You don't need to tell me, just relax. I'm right here."

Weiss let some tears fall down her face. "I had a nightmare about when I was kidnapped."

Ruby knew that was a sensitive subject. "You never had one about that before, did you?"

"Not here, but I used to when I lived in the Burrow. I guess I was reminded by it because of the CEO showing up yesterday." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned, since she knew that the man was the cause of Weiss' nightmare and she still couldn't say anything about him to her. "Do you want to go to your mom tomorrow and talked to her about it? I'll be there this time to make sure you guys do talk."

The snow fox shook her head. "It's fine, I… I think I would rather you and I talk about something tomorrow instead. Is that okay with you?"

"Do you really need to ask? Of course we can talk. How about we talk after breakfast?" Ruby offered.

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ruby. I love you so very much."

Ruby still keeping the hug going throughout all this, kissed her snow fox's forehead. "I love you too and don't worry. Everything will be okay, Weiss. I'll make sure of it."

Weiss shut her eyes and Ruby waited to see if the snow fox was truly asleep before she would go back to sleep as well. Once she was sure, she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

The morning came and the white rose pair was ready to head off to breakfast, while the cat Faunus was trying to free herself from her partner's grasp.

Blake turned to her two teammates. "Okay, you two seriously need to help me. She won't wake up the heck up!"

Ruby snickered and Weiss sighed. "How the heck was she worried about me waking her up yesterday, yet she won't wake up from your thrashing?"

"I don't have an answer for you, now please help me." Blake begged.

"Fine, stay put, Ruby. I'll be right back." Weiss walked out the room.

"Where is she going?" Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged.

After a few minutes passed, Weiss came back with Myrtenaster in hand. "Okay, Blake. I'm sorry if this hits you too, but I can't think of anything else. Now, ice or lighting?"

Blake's eyes widened. "Weiss, please do not use dust on us! There are plenty of other ways to wake her up."

Weiss laughed. "I was joking, Blake. Sorry, just needed that kind of thing to help me out today."

Blake scowled, but then looked confused. "Wait, what are you talking about? How would this help you today?"

Weiss stopped her laughter and frowned. "I, well, look I'd rather not talk about that right now. Anyway, I think I could just muster up a little ice to wake her up."

Blake went back to her worried face. "H-hold on, you said you were joking."

"Blake, relax. I'm only going to use a little bit and she'll just melt it anyway." Weiss assured.

The black cat sighed. "Fine, but make sure to only get her."

"I'll do my best." With that, Weiss made her way to Yang's side of the bed and tapped the blonde's leg with her rapier.

Yang's leg began to freeze up a bit, which instantly woke her up. "Ahhh! What the hell!?"

Yang then jumped out of bed and landed with a thud. "Snow fox, I'll seriously mess you up. Why did you freeze my leg?"

Weiss pointed at Blake, who was glaring at the blonde. "K-kitty, what's the matter?"

"You wouldn't let go of me and I asked Weiss to wake you up." Blake answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up like a normal person!?" Yang exclaimed.

"One, we're not that normal. Two, you wouldn't wake up from the girl thrashing in your arms. Sorry, but normal methods wouldn't work on you." Weiss stated.

Yang muttered something about bullshit, but Weiss didn't really care.

"Now that I'm free, I can get ready for breakfast. You can melt that ice and hurry up too." Blake said.

Yang groaned and used her semblance to melt the ice. "You shouldn't be mad at me holding on to you. In fact, you should love that. Rubes and snow fox does it all the time."

The white rose pair blushed and Blake said. "I would like it if you wouldn't keep me trapped when I want to get up. Now shut it and get ready."

Yang stuck her tongue out and got some clothes out.

Weiss spoke up. "Look, Ruby and I are going to go eat. You two can enjoy your lovely alone time."

"There isn't anything lovely about this, snow fox." Yang stated.

"Whatever." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and they left for breakfast.

* * *

Once they got there, they saw Sun sitting by himself at a table, so they decided to sit next to him.

Sun saw the two approaching. "Hey, didn't think I'd see you two here so soon. I didn't know if first impressions would have been good enough."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What impressions? We met you during a White Fang attack. You didn't have much time to let us know who you are, besides your name."

"Right, well, what's up? I don't know if I caught your names, though I think I heard a Ruby at one point." Sun remembered.

Ruby spoke up. "That would be me and this is Weiss."

"So I guess you guys are partners?" Sun assumed.

Ruby smiled. "Yup, Weiss and I met during initiation and became partners. Oh and she's my girlfriend, so hands off."

Weiss and Sun were surprised by this. "R-Ruby, don't just say things like that."

"What? I'm just making sure that people know that you're my snow fox." Ruby stated.

Weiss blushed and Sun laughed. "Looks like your snow fox is blushing. Don't worry, I'm not about to go after someone else's girl. I already had to explain that to the blonde one."

"Yang? Did she threaten you or something?" Ruby asked.

"Kind of, but I'm not too worried about it. She was just saying how I better not getting any ideas around Blake." Sun answered.

Weiss sighed. "That girl gets way too defensive. Sorry about her."

Sun waved it off. "Not really a problem. Like I said, I don't plan on making any moves on another person's girlfriend. Anyway, this place is great. Foods awesome and Vale is pretty fun too."

Weiss was confused by the statement. "A White Fang attack is fun?"

"Not that, just the town itself. Transferring here with my team was a great choice. Hopefully you guys will get to meet them soon." Sun said.

"What's your team name?" Ruby asked.

"SSSN, pronounced sun, by the way. My partner's name is Neptune and my other two teammates are Sage and Scarlet. They'll probably be here soon, since when I came here before, it wasn't really official." Sun said nervously.

"Didn't you stow away on a ship or something?" Weiss asked.

Sun scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit. "Yeah, but I went back. I just thought it would be good if I came back to Vale, since that idiot CEO was showing up. Seriously, that guy really thinks he'll have this registration bullshit pass?"

Weiss frowned at the mention of her possible father.

Ruby noticed her reaction. "Weiss, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Ruby." The snow fox assured.

Sun spoke up. "I doubt that. How can any Faunus be okay with news like that? The man is telling us that we have to register! That itself should've caused a riot from the people, not the White Fang."

"Well, the White Fang was there, so I doubt anyone really wanted to say anything." Weiss remarked.

"I guess, but man did I want to. Like, how the hell can someone even propose that idea?" Sun exclaimed.

"Maybe nothing will even happen. It's like you said, that man can't really think it will pass." Ruby tried to brighten up their moods.

Sun sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer us up, but if by some magical bullshit way this idea of his goes into effect, then Faunus like Weiss, Blake and I are going to have an even more difficult time than usual and I didn't think that would be possible."

Weiss looked to the ground, reminded of the hell she experienced in Hassendorf. The snow fox didn't want to relive that.

Weiss got up and told Ruby that she'd get them some food. Ruby offered to go, but the snow fox said it was fine and she returned a few minutes later.

"Okay, how about we just eat and get our minds off of that guy." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not exactly the easiest thing to do, but I'll try." Sun grabbed a banana off of his plate.

Weiss passed Ruby some food and smiled. "Go ahead. I'll be fine, so eat."

Ruby was worried about Weiss, but nodded. The two ate and after a few minutes, they got up.

"It was nice to meet you without any White Fang attack happening." Weiss said to Sun.

"Likewise. You two are a lot easier to talk to, than the other half of your team." Sun laughed.

"And why is that?" A voice called out.

Sun froze and the white rose pair turned around to see Yang crossing her arms and Blake standing next to her.

"Hey, sis." Ruby greeted.

Yang smiled. "Hi, Ruby. Now, what was that about having an easier time talking to these two, huh Sun?"

"Okay, don't start. You were getting way too angry back in Vale." Sun reminded.

"I don't get angry, I get Yangry." Yang stated.

The rest of Team RWBY groaned at the awful pun and Weiss decided to grab Ruby's hand and get them away from this nonsense.

"Bye guys." Ruby called out.

Blake waved them off and Yang was busy glaring at Sun, who was tired of the confrontation already.

* * *

The snow fox took them outside, since like with her mother, she wanted the privacy of their conversation. They stopped at a tree and Weiss turned to the scythe wielder.

"You said we could talk, right?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

Weiss took a breath. "I-it's about my father."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Ruby, I lied about not talking to my mom yesterday. I… she told me about my father and I just don't know what to believe right now. I mean, is this man my dad, or did my mother lie to me so that she didn't need to explain the truth? I just don't know." Weiss said in a defeated tone.

"W-what did she tell you exactly? I mean, who is your dad?" Ruby asked, wanting to know if Angel told the snow fox the truth.

Weiss hesitated for a moment. "She said that my father is the CEO that came to Vale yesterday, but that can't be true, right. I mean, he doesn't even like Faunus."

Ruby froze when she confirmed that Angel did tell her the truth.

After a moment, the scythe wielder spoke up. "Weiss, your mom wouldn't lie about that. I… I don't know what to say about that."

"Exactly! What can anyone say? He's a terrible man, so there's no way he can be my father. He just can't!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby felt so awful, since she kept this from Weiss. "Weiss, I… I think she is really telling you the truth."

"How would you know? There isn't any proof that he's my dad." Weiss stated.

Ruby closed her eyes and took a breath.

She knew once she told her, the snow fox would be upset. "I've known about it for some time now."

Weiss was taken back by this. "W-what? What do you mean, you've known?"

Ruby sighed. "I overheard Ozpin and your mom talk about him and how he really is your father. Weiss, I'm so sorry. I just-."

Weiss cut her off. "How could you keep this from me!? I thought… I thought you would never do something like that."

"Please don't be mad at me. I had to, since Ozpin told me that it would be best for your mom to tell you." Ruby explained.

"Ozpin, my mother, you. Who else knows?" Weiss questioned.

"I-I don't know, but I swear I haven't told anyone else. Weiss, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." Ruby cried out.

Weiss stared at the girl and then at the necklace she got her.

The snow fox sat under the tree. "You… you did something I didn't like, but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Ruby followed her to the ground and hugged her. "I'll never keep something from you again. I was just stupid and thought that it would be better if your mom told you."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, well, I think we should both talk to her today. I know what I need to know about my dad, but the next thing is to figure out how we can stop his registration plan from happening and I'm not going to be able to do that without my leader."

Ruby was shocked by this and looked at the smiling snow fox. "Weiss."

"Come on, dolt. Let's go see my mother and maybe Ozpin too." Weiss got up and offered a hand to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and took it. She was happy that her snow fox forgave her and the two made their way to Angel's room.

* * *

**I was honestly thinking about ending this chapter with Weiss saying that she wanted to talk to Ruby about her father, but I extended it, since I didn't want to dedicate an entire chapter to that one conversation.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- She accepts it now, but does that mean she likes it? No. Ruby helped out, but got the snow fox a little upset, luckily she forgave her. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 106.**


	106. Ruby Vs Weiss

**Here's chapter 106 everyone.**

* * *

"Winter, I got you some breakfast. I didn't know what kind you wanted, so I just got blueberry pancakes." Angel handed the plate to the ten year old.

"Thank you." Winter happily accepted the food.

Angel sat down next to the white haired child. "Are you enjoying your time here, Winter?"

Winter ate a piece of the pancake and after a moment she answered. "I haven't done much yet, but it's a school for hunters! It's the best place I've ever been to!"

Angel smiled at the child's excitement. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. You know, I think I can request for you to watch a few students spar in one of their classes. How does that sound?"

Winter was about to eat another piece, but stopped. "Can you really do that!? I would love to see that. Thank you so much."

Angel laughed a bit. "Remember that I said I'll try, honey."

Angel froze when she said that.

_No, she's not my daughter. Just call her Winter._

Winter noticed Angel looked a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, Winter. I'll be fine. I was just thinking about the White Fang attack." Angel lied.

Winter frowned. "Father, he… he's going to be okay, right?"

Angel may have hated Thomas, but she had to make sure that Winter was going to be okay. "Of course he'll be fine. That man is a very important person, so I'm sure he's being protected."

"Father doesn't think he's ever really protected. He thinks the people that are hired to protect us are foolish and weak, but I think he's wrong." Winter stated.

"Winter, you don't need to explain anything that might upset you. I'm sure the people who work for your father are capable." Angel assured.

"It's okay. I shouldn't keep things bottled up, right?" Winter reminded the fox Faunus of her previous advice.

Angel was a little worried, but nodded. "Okay, Winter. You can explain a little more about how you feel."

"I… father tells me all the time that the guards he hires are never to be trusted and how I need to learn how to fight, so that one day I'll be able to defend myself." Winter said.

"He… he doesn't make you fight, does he?" Angel asked.

Winter was silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "Father… he makes me train, but I can't get any farther than where I'm at. It's too hard."

Angel was angry.

_That bastard! She's just a child!_

"Winter, how old are you exactly?" Angel asked.

"Ten. Why do you ask?" Winter inquired.

Angel was disgusted with Thomas. "How could your father make you go through training at the age of ten? I've heard of schools, but to train at that age is too much!"

Winter looked to the floor. "He's not wrong for doing that, though."

Angel was shocked to hear that from Winter. "W-what are you talking about, Winter? You're ten years old and shouldn't have to be focused on training."

"But father was right! Mr. Wachter tried to take me away and I couldn't do anything about it. I need to get stronger, but I just can't. That's why father is disappointed in me. I can't do anything right!" Winter exclaimed, letting a few tears fall down her face.

Angel's eyes widened, but she acted quickly. She wrapped her arms around the crying ten year old and quickly wrapped her tail around her as well.

"Honey, don't cry. It's okay. Your father just doesn't see the amazing and beautiful person you are. He's a fool for that and you shouldn't need to prove anything to him." Angel assured.

Winter's cries continued and she sniffled. "Y-you don't get it. He's the only one I have in this world. If he isn't proud to call me his daughter, then what could I ever do? I… I don't like living with him, but I… I just want daddy to care about me."

_Thomas, you piece of crap. You didn't love Weiss and now you don't love Winter either!? You don't deserve to call yourself a father. _

"Winter. I won't let your father treat you like you aren't even there. Once he comes to get you, I'll be there to force him to treat you like his daughter and not somebody he could hate." Angel stated.

"No! Don't do anything that will make father angry. I don't want him to do anything to you or anyone else here if he gets upset." Winter expressed her fear.

"Winter, that man can't do anything to anyone here. He needs to know that he can't push anyone around, especially his family." Angel said.

"Please, don't get involved with him. Please." Winter begged.

_I already got involved with him and I know why you can see how that is something no one should ever do, but I won't let him destroy your life too._

Angel was going to say something, but heard a knock on her door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, mom. Ruby's here too. Can we come in?" Weiss called out from the other side of the door.

Angel got up and went to her door, but stopped when she remembered how her conversation with Weiss went.

_Is she still upset? Ugh, I really hope we can talk about this, instead of argue, though it was my fault that she's upset in the first place. Ruby is with her, so maybe this isn't even about Thomas._

She took a breath and opened the door for her daughter. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, mom. I thought it would be good if you, Ruby and I could talk about… well, you know." Weiss said, hoping her mother would catch on.

Angel frowned. "Weiss, I-."

Weiss cut her off. "Ruby knows, mom."

Angel wasn't too surprised by this, but still needed to ask. "You told her?"

Ruby spoke up. "Actually, I already knew for some time. I overheard you and Ozpin talking about him and I apologize for that. I kept it from Weiss and I really wished I didn't. We just want to talk a little more about him."

Angel turned to Winter and turned back to her daughter. "Look, I don't think we should be saying a anything in front of her, so we can talk outside."

Weiss looked over her mom's shoulder at Winter and saw that she looked a little upset.

The snow fox walked over to her sister and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Winter looked up at Weiss. "It's you again. Hi."

Weiss smiled. "Hi, Winter. What's bothering you? You can tell me."

Winter frowned. "It's… my daddy. I don't know what I can do to get him to see that I can be strong. I just don't know."

The snow fox was shocked to hear Winter worry about that, since she knew Thomas didn't like Faunus, but to make his own daughter worry about something like that was appalling. "Winter, you shouldn't have to worry about getting strong. Your dad should never pressure you into anything like that."

Winter shook her head. "No, daddy said that weak people will die and that you need to be strong in order to be useful. I was weak and mama… mama died because I was too weak."

Weiss, Ruby and Angel were shocked by this.

Weiss immediately wrapped her sister in a hug. "W-Winter? I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Winter cried a bit. "I-it's not your fault. You d-didn't know. I miss mama so much!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise." Weiss assured.

"T-that's why I need to be s-strong. I don't want anyone t-to get hurt b-because of me again and I already failed t-that when the huntress lady got h-hurt by Mr. Wachter." Winter stated.

"Don't say that. You didn't know what that man was planning." Weiss said.

Angel walked over. "Winter, you are never going to be at fault for anything that happens to someone. You're only a child, so you are not expected to fight, even if your father says you should. He knows nothing of raising a child."

"B-but mama died because I couldn't defend myself. It was my fault!" Winter exclaimed.

"No! I will not hear that. If your father told you that, then he is a damn fool. He doesn't realize his mistakes and I know that whatever happened was not your fault. I swear it." Angel stated.

Winter looked at Angel and saw how serious she was. "Daddy… he… do you really think he's wrong about me?"

"Of course he is. You're a wonderful person and he can't see that. Like I said before, he's a fool for that and you should never worry about him and his idiotic views on you. Hey, how about we watch someone spar? I think that will cheer you up." Angel offered.

Winter stopped crying for a moment. "A-are you sure it's okay?"

Angel looked over at Weiss. "Sweetie, do you think it would be okay for you and Ruby to show Winter how you two fight? I think you two would be a great match for her to watch."

Weiss looked at Ruby, who smiled and nodded. "Okay, mom. After that we can talk about that thing, okay?"

Angel nodded. "Come on, Winter."

Winter wiped the rest of her tears away and got up from the bed. "I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't be sorry. If that's another thing your father complained about, then forget that entirely. You're here in Beacon and you don't need to worry about anything your father told you." Angel assured.

Winter smiled and took Angel's hand.

* * *

The four made their way to the training room and Ruby asked Weiss if they should fight normally, or have some hand to hand sparring. The snow fox said how they can use their weapon, since Winter would like to see that more and she knew they wouldn't go overboard on the fighting.

"Alright, here we are. I'll set up our aura counters and we can start." Ruby said as she walked over to the middle of the room.

Angel and Winter took their seats and Weiss walked to the opposite side of Ruby. "Ready?"

Ruby tapped her scroll a few times and their aura was being tracked on the overhead. "Yup."

"Okay, remember that we can use dust, but only small bits of it. I know your scythe has dust rounds, so I'm okay with you using it. I won't use too much dust myself, but I will use my semblance." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded and the countdown for their fight started. Once the countdown reached one second, the two readied themselves and Ruby rushed in as soon as it hit zero. Weiss knew she would rush in with her semblance, so she put up a glyph to stop her. Ruby jumped over it by shooting at the ground. Weiss smirked and casted some ice on the ground where she would land.

Ruby's eyes widened at the trap and slipped on the ice. Weiss used this moment to shoot some electricity at her, though she kept it to a minimum. The electricity hit Ruby, but didn't hurt her that much, since she used her aura to defend. After a second, she got up and tried long range this time. Weiss blocked the sniper shots and Ruby used that moment to use her tornado move to capture Weiss and send her flying.

Winter in all this was so excited by the fight and Angel smiled at how happy she was.

Weiss was flung to a wall, but she used a glyph to stop herself from hitting it. Ruby rushed in and tackled the snow fox who was about to hit the ground. The two were on the floor and Weiss kicked her off. Ruby jumped back up after being kicked and shot a few rounds at Weiss. Instead of blocking, Weiss threw some dust on her feet and dodged the shots, getting closer to Ruby. When she was close enough, she tapped Myrtenaster on the scythe wielder's legs. Ruby's legs were incased in ice and she tried to break free by hitting the ice with Crescent Rose.

During this time, Weiss readied her weapon for another electric attack and slammed her rapier in the ground. The electric shockwave made its way to Ruby and Ruby's eyes widened. The shockwave hit her as soon as she broke free from the ice. Ruby surprised Weiss by getting up from the shockwave.

"Nice hit, snow fox, but I'm not done yet." Ruby called out.

"Huh, thought that would've won it for me, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the little rose." Weiss smiled.

Ruby reloaded her scythe and shot herself forward. The speed of her semblance and recoil from her sniper shot her at a speed that Weiss could block in time and she was hit by a speedy Ruby. The snow fox hit a wall and Ruby didn't let up. She fired a couple of shots at her legs and Weiss was able to block them with her aura.

Both their auras were in the yellow and Weiss thought about something that may work. She threw up a few glyphs around Ruby and jumped on one of them. She threw more dust on her feet and activated her glyphs. She was shot from one glyph to another and hit Ruby on each jump. Ruby couldn't get away, since any exit was blocked by a glyph. Ruby was knocked on her back on the final hit and tried to get up, but had a rapier pointed at her.

"I think I won this round, little rose." Weiss smirked and pointed at their aura gauges.

Ruby turned to see her aura in the red and Weiss' was still in the yellow.

She smiled. "I'll get you next time, snow fox."

Weiss offered her a hand and Ruby took it.

Winter got up from her seat and jumped up and down. "That was so cool! Did you see them? Weren't they amazing!?"

Angel got up and ruffled the girl's hair. "I did, honey. Now let's go and see how they're doing. A fight like that must have left them exhausted."

Winter nodded and they walked over to the white rose pair.

"Hey, Winter. Did you like watching us fight?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! You two were so awesome. Can you teach me how to fight like that one day?" Winter begged.

Weiss frowned and Ruby spoke up. "Sure, Winter. Weiss and I could teach you when you get older."

Winter squealed and Ruby smiled.

Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear. "What are you doing? You know she's going to go back to father when she can."

Ruby whispered back. "Would you rather break her heart by saying no?"

Weiss sighed. "I guess not."

"Okay, I'm going to take Winter back to the room. You two rest up a bit and we'll talk later today." Angel stated.

"Alright, mom. We'll see you later." Weiss waved her off.

Angel and Winter left and Ruby turned to the snow fox. "You and those glyphs are too much sometimes, you know that?"

Weiss smirked and took Ruby's hand. "You're just jealous. Now come on, you and I need to get back to the dorm and relax for a bit."

Ruby smiled. "I'd like that."

The white rose pair made their way to the dorm, but slowly, since they were still sore from their fight.

* * *

**Again, I don't think I can write fight scenes all that well, but at least I can try. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- My pun power is not strong enough yet, but I think it was a good time to try to at least have one in there. Glad to see it made you laugh. The Thomas hate is strong. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 107.**


	107. I Wish He Wasn't

**Here's chapter 107 everyone**

* * *

Blake and Yang had returned to the dorm and saw that the white rose pair was in bed.

"Uh, they do know it's not even two yet, right?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. "Maybe they just wanted to get some early sleep."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure that this is seriously too early for that kind of sleep. Maybe like six or something, but again, it's not even two yet."

"What do you want from me? I don't know why they decided to sleep, I just assumed. Heck, they probably were tired out from yesterday's attack." Blake suggested.

"Will you two shut up!? Ruby and I are trying to get some rest here." Weiss complained.

Blake and Yang turned to the angered snow fox. "Why are you and Rubes even resting, snow fox?"

Weiss sighed and sat up. "Ruby and I decided to spar, so that Winter would feel a little better about… well, let's just say she's been a little depressed, but we made her a little happier about being here."

"What did you two do while sparring? I mean I'd understand you getting tired out after a few sparring matches, but you were probably only going to do one match, or did you guys keep going?" Yang questioned.

Ruby yawned. "Yang, could you let us get up before asking us any more questions, please."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just tell me why you and your snow fox are so tired after a little spar."

"Little? This one over here made me pull out the better of my abilities. I couldn't let her beat me in front of my little sis… I mean, mom." Weiss realized her mistake and hoped Yang and Blake didn't hear what she almost said.

Ruby's eyes widened and Yang asked. "Wait, what were you about to say? It sounded like you said-."

Ruby used her semblance to get in front of Yang and put her hand on her mouth to stop her from continuing.

Yang almost fell backwards and Blake was a little stunned by Ruby's action. "Um , why did you just do that?"

Yang pushed her sister away. "Ruby! What the hell!?"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Could I make it up to you by brushing your hair?" Ruby asked to change the subject.

"I don't need you to brush my hair, Rubes. Now, why the hell did you slap your hand against my mouth?" Yang demanded the sister tell her.

Ruby looked over to Weiss with a worried look and the snow fox sighed. "Look, I think I can explain that. I would like the door to be closed, though."

Blake and Yang were confused, but Blake complied and closed the door.

"Thank you. I would like the most privacy I could get for what I'm about to tell you." Weiss said.

"Weiss, is everything okay?" Blake worriedly asked.

Weiss shook her head. "I… my mother told me something that I never thought would be true. I wish I could just spit it out, but it's just so unbelievable and I don't know how you guys will feel about me once I tell you."

Blake walked over to Weiss and put her hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, I don't need to explain to you about us sticking by your side, so whatever it is, just know that you have nothing to worry about from Yang and I."

"Yeah, come on snow fox. You can tell us." Yang supported.

Blake pulled away and Weiss looked to the ground and muttered something.

"Weiss." Blake said.

"My father is Thomas Schnee." Weiss said, but made sure not to scream it.

Blake and Yang were shocked by this and Yang said. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that the CEO, who wants Faunus to go through registration, is your dad?"

Weiss nodded. "I couldn't believe it either."

Blake was still too shocked to say anything and that worried Weiss, so Yang spoke up. "Ki-, Blake, say something."

Blake snapped out of it and looked at the snow fox. "W-Weiss is… is that really true?"

"I know that you're shocked, but I'm telling you the truth. My mom explained why a man who hates Faunus is truly my dad. He… look, I need you to say something else. Please." Weiss begged.

The cat Faunus saw the worry in the snow fox's eyes. "Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. I'm just-."

Weiss stopped her. "It's okay. I understand that you guys reacted the way you did. Heck, I yelled at my mom when she told me. I just couldn't believe it, or maybe I didn't want to believe it. I mean, it's him. He's my father? I just wish it wasn't true."

"Weiss, I stand by what Blake said. Nothing changes between us because of this." Yang assured.

"But that man is-." Weiss was cut off.

"Stop, he never had any influence on you, he wasn't even in your life for that long and even if he was, that wouldn't change what we think of you." Blake assured.

Weiss felt like crying, but held it in. "Thank you, both of you."

Yang grabbed the snow fox and pulled her and Blake into a hug. Weiss was a little surprised at first, but then realized that this was to be expected. Blake was fine with it too and smiled.

Ruby was happy for Weiss and Yang looked over at her sister. "Rubes, you get snow fox in hugs enough, so kitty and I are taking this one."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Yang let the two go and Weiss took a breath. "Okay, so I guess the real thing to talk about now, is what we'll be doing about this registration idea of his."

"Uh, I'm all up for stopping that, but what can we do?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just sit around and hope that it will be resolved on its own." Weiss stated.

"Sun said that people have already started to protest against it. To be honest, I'm not surprised. Heck, there would have been Faunus rioting yesterday if it wasn't for the White Fang attacking." Blake said.

"How serious has it gotten?" Ruby inquired.

"I looked on my scroll for the news on this and there are some Faunus outside in Vale with signs about the registration and how it shouldn't be done. I don't know how effective it will be though. I mean, how long will it be till they get sent to jail for this?" Blake wondered.

"That's bullshit! They shouldn't be jailed for that at all. They're just defending their rights!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We may believe that, but it's not like the police will care about what we think about all this." Blake told Weiss.

Weiss sighed. "This is ridiculous. Of all people in the world, he had to be my father."

Ruby took Weiss' hand. "Don't think about how he's your dad. Let's think about what we can talk to Ozpin about this. I'm pretty sure he can help out the most out of anyone in Beacon."

"Rubes, what if Ozpin can't help?" Yang questioned.

"Then we fix this problem ourselves. There are four of us, so I'm sure we can handle anything that the CEO will throw at us." Ruby answered.

Blake smiled. "I'm sure they'll be more than us that can help. Sun is definitely one of those people and I'm sure JNPR would be happy to help too."

"Yeah! Let's take down that idiot CEO!" Yang exclaimed.

"Calm down there blondie. We're just trying to stop the registration from happening. Taking down a CEO is not something that we could do." Blake explained.

Yang turned her head in confusion. "Blondie?"

"Oh don't give me that. You call me kitty all the time." Blake complained.

"You're so cute, kitty. You got me a cute nickname." Yang hugged Blake.

Blake groaned. "You are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

"I love you too, kitty." Yang kissed her cheek.

"If you two are done, I think we should go and see Ozpin." Weiss reminded.

Yang pulled away. "What? Blake and I can't have our cutesy moments?"

"There's nothing cute about you." Weiss said.

"You wound me, snow fox. I think you're cute, so why can't you think I'm cute?" Yang smirked.

Weiss blushed. "S-shut up."

Yang laughed and Blake grabbed her ear, which caused Yang to yelp out in pain. "Kitty, let go!"

"No, you're getting annoying again, so this is your punishment. Now let's go." Blake began dragging Yang by her ear.

As Yang was continuing to complain while being dragged out the room, Weiss sighed, but then smiled. "To think I was worried about those two thinking different of me."

Ruby squeezed the snow fox's hand a bit. "Blake and Yang are family, so you'll never have to worry about them. Come on, let's catch up to them."

Weiss nodded and Ruby walked them out the room and headed to Ozpin's office.

The white rose pair made it to the headmaster's office and Blake was there with Yang already.

Yang rubbed the ear that Blake pulled on. "I think that would be considered domestic violence."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. Ruby and Weiss are here, so let's get this over with."

Ruby heard how Blake sounded when she said that. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just not looking forward to hearing that he can't help, or we can't do anything to stop this ourselves. Just thinking about sitting on the sidelines is aggravating." Blake answered.

Yang stopped rubbing her ears. "Don't worry. We're not going to be on the sidelines because someone told us we can't do anything. We're Team RWBY after all."

Blake took a breath and nodded. "I really wished you had a keep this attitude button on you. You manage to always cheer me up when I really need it."

Yang threw her arm over Blake's shoulders. "If I was always like this, then I wouldn't be as fun. Alright snow fox. Go on."

Weiss nodded and knocked on Ozpin's door.

Ozpin opened the door. "Team RWBY. What is it?"

"Sir, we… we really want to talk about the CEO's idea of registration. We know that you told us before about how we can't really do much, but we can't just sit back and watch what'll happen." Weiss answered.

Ozpin looked at each member and motioned for them to walk in. "Let's speak inside."

The team walked into the office and sat down.

Ozpin took his seat. "So, what is it that you all even want to do? There isn't much for me to offer here, since there are people who are already doing what they can to help the situation."

"What are these people doing?" Yang asked.

"I've sent some people to the other kingdoms and they're making sure to speak to the leaders of those kingdoms about this idea and how it cannot pass. Sadly, it's going to be more difficult to deal with Vale. He's already here and there are protests that are making it harder to prove that registration is a bad idea." Ozpin explained.

Weiss spoke up. "Why would that make it more difficult? They're defending their rights."

"True, but the amount of attention it's getting isn't the good kind. Those who are for it have said that with the White Fang attack and the amount of people who are in Vale protesting, have caused a lot of backlash." Ozpin said.

"It's not fair though. I don't see why people don't get why this is a terrible idea. A lot of Faunus hates it, obviously, but I thought there would be more people up in arms about this." Blake honestly believed.

"Even so, there isn't much to be done in Vale until he makes his next announcement and I have told the CEO that we are not supporting him this time. Of course, Ironwood has offered his services already. Look, I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can have you four help with." Ozpin stated.

The team all frowned and Ruby spoke up. "Okay, Professor. Thank you for at least letting us speak with you."

Ozpin nodded and the team stood up and left his office.

They were walking back to their room and Weiss said. "Well, I guess we're on our own for this one."

Blake sighed. "I knew this would happen, but I'm not going to give up. There's got to be something we could do."

Ruby thought of something. "I hate to ask, but do you think Winter might be able to help?"

"Winter? I doubt she'll know much about that. She's just a kid." Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, but maybe she might know a little bit about what this idea is completely about." Ruby suggested.

"I'm not going to interrogate my little sister, Ruby." Weiss glared.

Yang spoke up. "Whoa, relax snow fox. Rubes didn't mean it like that. She just wants to ask her if she knows anything and if she doesn't, then we'll leave her alone. Nothing more."

Weiss was upset with the idea and stayed quiet for a moment.

"You know what. You're right, Weiss. I'm sorry for bringing that idea up. We won't ask her anything" Ruby assured.

Weiss remained silent for a second, but the decided to say something. "Let's just get back to the dorm. We need to think of something."

Ruby was worried that Weiss would remain upset, but nodded. The team continued their path to their dorm and each of them thought of ideas on how to stop the registration.

* * *

**Now the whole team knows, so that's good. I wanted to get that out of the way as soon as possible.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Winter is and will have happy days at Beacon, so that's good. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 108.**


	108. What Kind Of Man Is He?

**So at the moment of writing this, the story has reached 200 favorites. Another milestone that I didn't think I would reach and it's all thanks to you guys. Thank you.**

**Okay, so I need to shout this story out, since it's too hilarious to pass up. You guys should definitely give this story a read- Cards Against Remnant. It's by RexHeller. The title is self-explanatory if you know what cards against humanity is. Funny and pretty weird things will be said in that story. **

**Here's chapter 108 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY made it back to their room, but before Weiss could open the door, she stopped.

Ruby noticed the snow fox's hesitation. "Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "I need to go take care of something. Let me know what you guys come up with, if you have an idea on what we can do."

As Weiss began to walk away, Ruby grabbed her arm "Wait a second. What exactly do you mean by 'take care of something'?"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go and speak to mom about my father. Maybe I could learn a little more about him and figure something out. Anyway, we were supposed to talk to my mom today, so I'll just do that now." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "Y-you're not mad about what I suggested, are you?"

Weiss smiled to assure Ruby that everything was fine. "I'm not mad at all. You had an idea and I didn't agree with it. It's not like that's a bad thing."

"Rubes, listen to snow fox. I do stuff that Blake doesn't like and she still loves me. Right, kitty?" Yang looked over at Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I still wonder why, but yes. I do still love you, even if you're too much of a pain sometimes."

"See, total understanding. Now get inside, Rubes. You're still probably tired from your little fight with the snow fox." Yang reminded.

"Again. Not little whatsoever." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, I have to agree. That was fun, but you are tough to fight against." Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Experience in the Emerald Forest and just being in this combat school has taught me a lot, but you were pretty tough to beat, nonetheless." Weiss praised.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks. Alright, I was going to go with you to talk to your mom, but if you think you'll be okay alone, then go on. Just remember that you can call me at any time and I'll be there in a flash."

Weiss nodded and headed for her mother's room.

* * *

The snow fox knocked on her door when she made it over and her mom opened it. "Weiss, where's Ruby? I thought she'd be here with you."

"Nope, just me. How's Winter doing?" Weiss inquired.

"A lot better, since you and Ruby gave her that little show." Angel smiled.

Weiss sighed. "Seriously, there was nothing little about that match. Ruby was really tough to beat."

Angel laughed. "Sweetie, relax. I know you and Ruby were very much into that match, though I do wish to know why you were both fighting that hard."

"Um, well you know. I can't lose the first fight Winter gets to see me in. It wouldn't be good if she saw her big sister lose." Weiss whispered the last part.

"I suppose that is a reason, though not the best reason mind you." Angel said.

Weiss shrugged. "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can, but just try not to bring up anything that will make her upset. I don't like seeing her cry." Angel frowned.

Weiss looked past her mother's shoulder at the smiling ten year old who was watching something on Angel's scroll.

Weiss smiled. "She seems to really be happy. I'm glad."

Angel looked at Weiss and then at Winter, and the she nodded. "You know, if she was your sister through me instead of Thomas, then maybe she would have a better life. Thomas… he is-."

Weiss cut her off. "Don't say it. I already know. Now, after I speak with Winter for a second, I have to talk to you about an important decision I need to make."

Angel was a little worried, but decided not to question anything until Weiss was ready. "Okay, sweetie."

The snow fox walked over to her little sister. "Hi, Winter."

Winter looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi! How are you doing? That fight you had must have been really tiring."

Weiss laughed a bit and took a seat on the bed. "It really was. Ruby was a difficult person to beat, but enough about that. What are you watching?"

"It's this show I watch at home. It's all about these hunters talking about what they do and it shows off the really cool weapons they use. I love this show so much and now I'm in a school filled with them!" Winter exclaimed.

Weiss was about to remind her about how the hunters here were in training still, but decided to let her have that moment. "So, being a hunter. Is that something you want to do in the future?"

"I have to inherit the company in the future, so father would never allow me to do that." Winter frowned.

"Winter, I asked what you wanted to do. I don't want to hear what your father wants you to do." Weiss said.

Winter thought about it for a moment and spoke up. "I… yes, I really want to be a huntress. It just looks so fun and to help people is something I really want to do. Father's company could be very helpful, but I don't want that. I-I just don't think that I'll be able to do what I want, though."

Angel walked over when she overheard their conversation. "I understand why you are worried about what you can and can't do, but you must know the difference between the two. You can't be a huntress now, but you can in the future and your father can't stop you, while you can chase your dream. Remember the difference, honey."

Winter looked at Angel and then back at Weiss, who nodded in agreement. "She's right, Winter. Your father doesn't control you. True, you are still a child, but once you get older, you can make your own decisions."

Winter didn't know what to think about the huntress idea, but she did know that being around Weiss and Angel made her happy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, I do want to talk with you about something else, but I need to talk to my mom about something real quick. We'll be right back." Weiss got up from the bed.

Winter spoke up. "Okay."

Weiss motioned for her mother to follow her and Angel walked out the room with her daughter and they closed the door behind them.

"So, do you want to talk outside again?" Angel inquired.

Weiss shook her head. "I actually wanted to ask you permission for something."

"What permission of mines do you need?" Angel asked.

Weiss sighed. "I… Winter may know a little bit about dad and his idea with registration, so I wanted to know if I could ask her about it."

Angel frowned. "Weiss, I don't know if that's a good idea. She just a child, so I doubt she would know much and I don't know if I like the idea of you asking her questions about this."

"I know mom, heck she my little sister. I don't want to question her about anything like that, but I don't want to watch as his registration idea happens. If Winter knows anything, then it might be useful." Weiss explained.

Angel wasn't sure to allow this, but Weiss was kind of right about Winter and how she may know something. "Look, if you could ask her in a way that doesn't make her feel like she's being interrogated, then I'll allow it."

"I promise, mom. I didn't want to at first, heck I even got a little upset at Ruby for even suggesting that we ask her about it, but this is a difficult situation that we're in." Weiss said.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Ruby came up with the idea? Well, I didn't think she would be the one to suggest that."

"She's just looking out for the Faunus and she felt bad about even suggesting it, so please don't be upset with her like I was." Weiss pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset, just worried that Winter won't like being questioned. Let's just get this over with and remember not to ask her too much now." Angel made sure Weiss would agree first.

Weiss nodded and the two went back into the room.

Winter looked up. "Hey, you're done already?"

Weiss walked over to her little sister and sat next to her. "Um, well yes, but I do want to talk to you about something. If it's okay with you, Winter."

"What about?" Winter questioned.

Weiss looked at her mother who nodded in assurance. "Um, do you know anything about your father's plan for registration? Anything that seems out of the ordinary?"

Winter frowned. "I-I don't know much about that, but it doesn't seem out of the ordinary. Father doesn't treat Faunus workers the same as his other workers, so it seems like his idea is something that would've happened eventually and I don't like it."

"You don't? Well, I'm glad you see that it's not the best idea in the world. Does your dad really not treat Faunus as well as humans?" Weiss asked.

"He… he never really treated any Faunus worker with respect and treats them like they're animals. I wish he wouldn't, but I'm too scared to say anything." Winter looked to the ground.

Weiss held her sister in a one armed hug. "Don't think about him right now. I'm sorry for asking you about that."

Winter shook her head. "No, I understand that you don't like registration. You're a Faunus and if father's idea comes to pass, then your life will get even more difficult, right?"

Weiss was surprised at the child's understanding. "Winter, I… I have to be honest. Yes, your dad's plan is not a plan that can happen. I don't want to bother you anymore about it, though. You're just a child and this isn't something I should get you involved with."

"I want to be involved, though. I may be my father's daughter, but I don't like the way he treats Faunus. Just because the White Fang has caused us problems, that doesn't mean every Faunus is bad, right?" Winter asked.

Weiss smiled. "I'm happy that you see that, Winter. I'm so very sorry for what the White Fang has done to you and your family, but you're right about how not all Faunus are bad. Just look at my mother."

"And you." Winter added.

Weiss was a little taken back by that and she hugged her sister. "You're too sweet to have a father like him. I wish I could do more for you."

Winter hugged her back. "It's okay. I'm just happy to do what I can to help you with stopping father's plan. He'll be really mad, but his idea isn't fair."

Angel watched as the sisters hugged and she felt a tear fall down her face.

_You've known her for one day and already you treat her like you've known her, her whole life. I'm so proud of you, sweetie._

Weiss pulled away from the hug. "Okay, Winter. I think that's enough questions, since you don't know much about his plan in general, but I do appreciate that you told me about his views on Faunus."

"Well, there is more about his treatment of Faunus, but I don't know if I should say anything. It might upset you to hear it." Winter kicked her feet against the floor.

"Winter, whatever it is that he does, I can handle it. It's what he does to you that really upsets me." Weiss stated.

Winter hesitated, but then said. "He… he forces his Faunus workers to prove their worth sometimes."

Angel walked over when she heard that. "What does that mean?"

"Father makes them fight with weapons he provides them and whoever wins gets to stay as a worker. He said to me that it's because he only wants the best of the worst." Winter said.

Weiss was in shock by this and Angel spoke up. "Why doesn't anyone go to the police about this?"

"Because they're too scared about what he'll do. Father doesn't have any fear in people going to the police at all." Winter answered.

Angel suddenly remembered about how she herself didn't go to the police and tell them about Thomas and lowered her head. "That man."

"Winter, does he do anything to you?" Weiss suddenly asked.

Winter didn't answer.

"Winter?" Weiss looked at her sister with worry.

"Father doesn't always come home in the best of moods." Winter grimaced.

Weiss was too scared to ask, but she still needed to know. "Does he… does he hit you?"

Winter started to shake a bit, but then nodded. Weiss immediately hugged her sister and wrapped her tail around her. The ten year old didn't cry this time and just buried her face into Weiss' shoulder. Angel was furious, but she held it in and sat next to the sisters. She rubbed Winter's back for comfort.

"Winter, I'm not going to let him get away with that. I don't care how powerful he thinks he is." Weiss assured.

The ten year old pulled away slightly. "I really don't want any of you to be involved with him."

"No, Winter. He's not going to hurt you and live on like he can't be punished. I swear that he'll get his." Weiss stated.

"Please don't. Father may be terrible, but he's the only family I have left." Winter begged.

Weiss realized she was right in a way, since she doesn't know that they're sisters. "Winter."

"I'm okay with you stopping father's plan from happening, but please don't do anything that will hurt him. I… I still love my father, even if he doesn't love me." Winter fell back into the hug.

Weiss wanted to tell her that they're sister, but she couldn't right now. "Alright, Winter. I won't go after your dad, but I want you to know that he will not hurt you again. If I have to, then I'll speak with Ozpin about him and we'll see what we can do for you."

"Okay and thank you." Winter said into the snow fox's shoulder.

Weiss pulled away and got up. "I have to go back to my team, but I'll be back tomorrow. I'd like to get to know you a little more, Winter. You're a kind soul and you deserve more than your father."

Winter nodded. "I'd like to know more about you too. I don't even think I know your name."

Weiss looked at her mother and she nodded at her. "It's Weiss, but don't tell anyone. I'm a little embarrassed about my name."

"Weiss? Why would you be embarrassed by that name? It's pretty." Winter wondered.

"Thank you, Winter, but I just am." Weiss lied, so that Winter would never say her name to Thomas.

"What should I call you around people then?" Winter inquired.

Weiss sighed, since she knew what she should call her. "Well, my girlfriend gave me this nickname a while ago and her sister constantly calls me it too. Just call me snow fox around people."

"Snow fox? I actually see why you would be called that. You have the same color hair as me and you have you're a fox Faunus, right?" Winter asked to confirm it.

"That's right and just remember that you can call me Weiss when I'm here." Weiss reminded as she walked to the door.

"Okay, Weiss. I'll see you later." Winter waved her off.

Angel spoke up. "We'll talk later too, sweetie."

Weiss nodded. "See you guys later."

With that, Weiss left the room and thought about Thomas and how much she hated him.

* * *

**How much do you guys hate Thomas? I mean, I know you hated him before, but now?**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Nora bombs would be a nice touch in stopping registration. Thomas definitely needs a grenade to hit him square in the chest. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 109.**


	109. Gathering A Bigger Team

**Last chapter brought out the anger for Thomas. Nice to see that I made the antagonist a bad enough guy to get you guys to want him dead. **

**Here's chapter 109 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang were in the dorm, still thinking about what they could do about registration. Sadly, they had nothing and the blonde was getting tired of it.

"Have you guys come up with anything yet?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed. "No and I hate that I'm stumped. I mean, how the heck do you stop a CEO from going on with his plan when he has millions of lien and a whole bunch of supporters backing him up? It just seems impossible."

"Thomas Schnee may be a powerful influence, but that doesn't mean he can't be stopped. We just need to reach out to the people and show them that registration doesn't help anyone." Blake suggested.

"Fat chance on that. How would four students show all of Vale that?" Yang questioned.

"Come on, Yang. I'm sure there are a lot of people, both human and Faunus who understand how bad of an idea it is. We just need to reach out to those who don't see it." Ruby stated.

Yang fell back onto her bed. "It's still going to be hard, but I see what you're trying to tell me. I'm not about to give up by the way. Hey, we should go talk to Sun about it. He obviously doesn't like the idea either, so he'll help out."

"Sun is just one person, but I'll ask him for help. Oh and we should probably go and see if JNPR will help too. I doubt they like it either." Blake said.

Ruby jumped up. "Yeah! I'll go talk to them now."

Ruby ran out the door and knocked on Team JNPR's room.

After a few moments, Nora opened the door. "Ruby! What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, Nora. I just wanted to talk to you guys about a serious issue." Ruby answered.

"Serious? Aw man, I was hoping that wasn't going to be in play here." Nora whined.

Ruby was confused. "In play? Nora, can I just talk to you guys?"

Nora nodded and jumped back into the room. "Guys, Ruby's here!"

The rest of JNPR turned their attention to Ruby and Jaune said. "Hey, Ruby. What's going on with you?"

"A lot, but I'll tell you that stuff later. Right now I would like to ask you guys if you could help out with something." Ruby stated.

Pyrrha spoke up. "What's the problem?"

"Did you guys happen to catch the news about what happened in Vale with that CEO?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it sounded crazy. White Fang in Vale? Registration for Faunus? It's insane!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby was glad to hear that. "Yeah, it really was."

"Was? Were you there during all that, Ruby?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Yeah, Weiss and I were on a date and we heard a lot of commotion, so we went to go see what it was all about. Blake and Yang were there too, spying on Weiss and me." Ruby said the last part with a hint of anger.

"Wait, so you guys were on a date and then the White Fang just showed up guns blazing? That must have ruined your date." Jaune stated.

Ruby shook her head. "Not really. We pretty much finished our date and the White Fang didn't attack until the CEO made his announcement. You know, his daughter is actually staying with Weiss' mom."

"Weiss' mom? Oh yeah, I forgot you told us about how she's staying at Beacon. So, what was the issue that you wanted to talk to us about and why did you bring up what happened in Vale?" Jaune asked.

"Well, here's the thing. Weiss and Blake obviously don't like the CEO's idea of registration and neither does Yang and I. We were wondering if you guys could help spread the word about registration being a terrible idea around Vale." Ruby requested.

"Of course we will! Right Ren!?" Nora jumped to her partner.

Ren laughed a bit at his partner's enthusiasm. "I won't speak for everyone, but I'll definitely lend a hand in this. I've known some people who wouldn't stand for such a thing and I won't either."

Ruby smiled and then turned to Pyrrha and Jaune. "So, what about you guys?"

"I'll be there to help too, Ruby. Men like Mr. Schnee shouldn't be allowed to make decisions like that. It makes me sick how some people can actually think they can do whatever they please." Pyrrha crossed her arms.

"You can count me in too. No way am I about to sit back while my team tries to help stop something this bad. So, since we're all in, what do you exactly have in mind, Ruby?" Jaune questioned.

Ruby was about to answer, but then realized she actually didn't have a plan yet. "Um, I… don't have a plan."

JNPR fell over when she said that.

Jaune got up. "You know, I thought you would've had an idea already if you came to us for support. Do you even have somewhat of an idea to go on?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "No, not really."

Jaune sighed and Pyrrha spoke up. "Look, I'm sure that between all eight of us, someone will think of something. Just let us know if you guys come up with something and we'll tell you if any ideas pop into our heads."

"Sounds good and thanks again guys. I really appreciate this." Ruby smiled.

"Don't thank us. We're just happy to help deal with this issue." Pyrrha smiled back.

Ruby nodded and left the room.

Yang saw that Ruby returned. "Hey, Rubes. So, how'd it go?"

"JNPR is more than happy to help us out. We just need to think of something to do and we can move out." Ruby explained.

Before Blake or Yang could say anything, Weiss had returned. "Hey."

"Weiss! How'd it go?" Ruby asked.

Weiss crossed her arms. "I want that man to suffer."

"Whoa, what brought that on?" Yang asked.

"That bastard hits Winter." Weiss growled.

The rest of the team was taken back by this and Ruby walked over to her snow fox to hug her. "Weiss… I don't know what to say."

"I don't need the comfort. It's Winter who's been going through hell with that piece of crap." Weiss stated.

Blake tightened her fist. "He hates Faunus, he hates people in general I assume and he even hates his own daughter. How the hell did someone like that manage to get in control of a dust company?"

"Sometimes things just happen and we can't control it, but I do know that we can control that bastard's future. Meaning he'll have no future." Yang said.

Weiss pulled away from Ruby. "We're not going to do anything drastic. We don't need to sink to his level."

"You're the one who came in here and said that he should suffer." Yang reminded.

Weiss sighed. "I did say that, but out of anger. She's my damn sister, alright. I just… I don't want him near her and maybe his suffering could be something that doesn't involve us trying to kill him."

"I never said kill him. Maybe beat the ever loving shit out of him, yeah, but no killing. Honestly, death would be too easy for someone like him." Yang stated.

"If you want to make a man like him suffer, then you need to take the one thing he loves most." Blake began to explain.

"What?" Weiss inquired.

"Power. He loves having it, so once he loses that, then he'll be nothing. What's his power? His dust company and how people are helped by it." Blake answered.

"I get that, but don't exactly know how to make him lose that. He's the CEO, so how would he ever lose his company?" Weiss asked.

"We expose him for the horrible things he does, which involves the unfair treatment of his Faunus laborers. People will see that and then realize that he only wants Faunus to go through registration because of his own personal views on our race." Blake explained.

Weiss remembered what Winter said about Thomas' Faunus workers and growled.

Ruby noticed that. "Weiss? What's wrong?"

"The bastard does more than unfair treatment. He's doing some messed up shit to people and I don't even think I want to repeat what Winter told me about that." Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath to try to calm down.

"W-what did Winter tell you." Blake asked in fear of what Thomas does to his workers.

Weiss hesitated, but then spoke up. "He makes them fight, just to see who the better person is. Winter said it was his way of finding the best of the worst. I truly wish I wasn't his daughter, but I guess I wouldn't be Winter's sister if that were the case."

"Why did Winter tell you that in the first place?" Ruby asked.

Weiss frowned. "I… I took your advice and asked her a few questions about our father and how he treats people."

Weiss started to tear up and Ruby instantly noticed. "Weiss, I'm so sorry for even suggesting such a thing. Look, let's just think about what we can do to stop him from continuing to do what he does. Your sister won't ever have to deal with his crap ever again. I promise and you know I won't break that promise."

The snow fox took a breath and relaxed. "Thank you for saying that, but even words can't always help. It's what we're going to do that will help Winter and I won't stop until I know she'll be okay."

Blake smiled. "You've only just learned that she's your sister and you're already looking out for her. You're a really good big sister, even if Winter doesn't know it."

Weiss looked at Blake and then looked to the floor. "I just hope I can continue to be a good sister to her. She deserves a family and I'm the only one she has left, besides our father and we all know that he's not a father whatsoever."

Ruby took Weiss' hand in her own. "You know, Winter shouldn't have to deal with him anymore and I think starting now would be good."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Rubes. What does that even mean?" Yang inquired as well.

"Maybe your mom could take custody of Winter. You know, kind of like adoption." Ruby suggested.

Weiss didn't know about that. "Ruby, that might not even be an option. Dad isn't in any position to not be able to take care of Winter, so wouldn't that mean no one can separate them?"

"If he is seen as an abusive father, then it's possible for her to be taken away from him, as that itself could be seen as an unfit place for a child to live in." Blake remarked.

"Hmm, well, if there is a way for us to do that, then it might be a good idea. Here's the thing though, I don't want Winter to be near that man, but I also don't want to drastically change her life without her having any say in this. It may have worked for me, but remember that it was still a difficult task. Winter is just a child, so a change as big as that might be too much for her to handle." Weiss stated.

Ruby spoke up. "We should talk to Winter about that, then."

Weiss shook her head. "As much as I want my little sister to be in safe hands, we need to focus on stopping my father first."

Someone knocked on their door and the girl's turned their attention to it.

Weiss walked over and opened it, which revealed the monkey Faunus. "Sun?"

"Hey, look, we need to talk." He said.

"Is it about the CEO?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I just saw the news and he's coming back to Vale today. He said something about letting people know of how he'll stop the kind of stuff that happened. He's using the attack to prove his damn point!" Sun exclaimed.

Blake sighed. "It was going to be brought up no matter what. Great, who's going to listen to us when he has this attack as a big reason to enact registration? We're screwed."

Ruby shook her head. "No, the people who still see this as a bad idea won't change their minds. Like I said before, we just need to reach out to those who don't see the bad in it."

"Count me in, then. I'm sick of that guy and if I have to go to every single person in Vale and convince them of how stupid registration is, then I'll do it." Sun expressed his desire to help.

Ruby nodded. "Thanks, we could use all the help we can get. A few of our friends are going to help out too, so the more the merrier."

Yang jumped off her bed. "Okay, enough talking. Let's go back to Vale and see what that guy has to say."

The rest nodded and they left the room.

* * *

**I would have more for this chapter, but I ran out of time, since I'm going to be busy today. Hope this is enough for today.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- By big boom, I assume you mean Nora? Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 110.**


	110. Within A Month

**Here's chapter 110 everyone.**

* * *

Team JNPR heard Team RWBY leaving their dorm and Jaune got up to catch up with them.

Jaune opened the door and saw Team RWBY and the monkey Faunus walking down the hall. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Team RWBY and Sun turned around and Ruby said. "What's going on, Jaune?"

Jaune ran up to the group. "Where you guys heading off to?"

"We're going over to Vale to see what we can do to help deal with the CEO's plan for registration and we're going to see what he has to say himself. He's going to be there again today." Weiss answered.

"Oh, well let us go with you. We did tell Ruby that we'd help out." Jaune said.

Weiss nodded. "I appreciate you and your team's help. We'll need it and plenty more if my… if the CEO's plan gets more support."

Lucky for Weiss, Jaune didn't notice that she changed her wording and he called his team over. They joined up with everyone and they all set out for Vale.

While on the airship, Ruby decided to speak up. "Okay guys, there isn't much we can do directly, but we can try to influence other people's opinion on registration."

Jaune raised his hand and Yang sighed. "You do know that this isn't a classroom and Rubes isn't a teacher, right?"

Jaune slowly lowered his hand in embarrassment. "Um, y-yeah, I was just wondering how we should do that."

"We'll probably get there and the CEO will be making his speech about how registration is the best plan, so it's going to be hard to get people on our side." Ruby explained.

"He's going to bring up the attack no doubt, so that itself will bring even more difficulty for us." Pyrrha stated.

"Why don't we just hop up on stage and break the guy's legs!? I'm sure that'll do the trick!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren sighed. "Nora, there will be no leg breaking. At least not out in public where people will see."

The others were a little taken back by what Ren said, since he never really seemed like the kind of person to up and say that violence is an okay idea.

Ren realized everyone was looking at him. "What? I'm pretty sure that we'd all want that guy to pay. Even I can't say that he doesn't deserve punishment."

"I like this Ren. Can you guys make a switch for him that makes him like this whenever we want?" Yang questioned.

Weiss spoke up. "Enough of your nonsense. Look, Ruby and Pyrrha are right about this being a difficult task, but we need to stand up to people like him, no matter what obstacles we'll run into. You know, even though this registration really only affects Blake, Sun and I; I still think that even humans will be affected."

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"The relationship between the human and Faunus are difficult enough already. If this registration becomes law, then we may be seeing the beginning of another war. Innocent people will be in the crossfire and it'll be all because one man couldn't stop being a racist for one second to realize that he's an insane piece of crap!" Weiss explained.

"Wow, I never actually thought about that myself. Do you really think that this might cause another war?" Jaune asked with worry.

Weiss nodded. "The Faunus will want equality and will fight to gain it."

"We'll stop that from even being thought of. I know that Vale has really good people and will be supportive if the Faunus and not for a stupid CEO." Ruby remarked.

"Listen, even if we don't change any one's opinion on Fauns registration, I'm sure there will be other ways to deal with this. We just need do this for now and if it doesn't work, then we come up with something else." Sun stated.

Before anyone could say anything, the pilot said that they landed and to get out. The group complied and set foot in Vale was again.

A few people were walking in the same direction.

"It looks like he may actually be here already." Blake pointed out the civilians.

"Should we follow them?" Nora asked.

Ruby nodded. "Remember that we're only there to listen to what he has to say. No jumping on stage and breaking the man's legs. Got it?"

Nora knew that was meant for her and she crossed her arms in frustration. "Fine, but what if I was to do it disguise while no one was looking?"

"Nora!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, okay. No leg breaking at all. I get it." Nora said.

Ren smiled at his friend's pouting and patted her head, which in turn got a smile back from the orange haired girl.

"Alright, let's go see what Mr. Schnee has to say." Weiss suggested.

The group followed the people and ended up back where Thomas made his first announcement. Surprisingly, he wasn't there yet, but some people and a few androids were there instead.

"Hey, what the heck? Why are there robots here?" Sun asked the group.

"Mr. Schnee probably wants more protection and it looks like he's not going to ask Beacon for it ever again." Blake answered.

"Robot bodyguards? Yeah, that's not going to blow up in his face. Actually, that would probably be a good idea." Yang smirked.

"But I want to make things explode in his face." Nora whined.

"You guys are really an odd bunch, but I like that about you all." Sun remarked.

Weiss sighed. "You'll get used to it. Heck, even I did."

Suddenly a white limousine showed up and the group turned their attention to it.

"That's probably him right now." Jaune pointed out.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Thank you, captain obvious."

Pyrrha glared at Yang and used her semblance to move one of Yang's gauntlets so it would make her hit herself in the side.

"Ouch! Okay, who hit me!?" Yang questioned the group in anger.

"Yang, quiet. The CEO is about to come out of his limo. We'll want to pay attention." Ruby ordered.

"Fine, but whoever did that better fess up later." Yang said and then turned back to the limo.

Pyrrha smirked and knew she would get away with it.

Ruby then saw something that made her eyes widen. "Guys, isn't that girl the one we saw the same day we met Sun?"

The rest of Team RWBY noticed it as well and Yang spoke up. "Oh yeah, what was her name? Patty, Betty?"

"It was Penny." Weiss answered.

"How do you remember, snow fox?" Yang asked.

"I don't think I could forget a creepy girl like that. You remember how she was." Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, so why is she up on stage?" Yang inquired.

Ruby shrugged. "We'll ask her when the CEO finishes his speech. Oh, it looks like he's getting out."

Thomas Schnee and General Ironwood got out of the limo and were greeted with boos from the Faunus and some praises from the people who support his cause, after the White Fang attacked and gave them a reason to support him. The androids all got to the sides of the CEO and Ironwood set up his microphone to speak.

"Do not worry, citizens of Vale. These androids, the Atlesian Knights are no harm to you. They are the newest line of androids, funded by Thomas Schnee himself to keep you all safe." Ironwood assured.

Thomas spoke up. "Yes, this is another great way to keep the world of Remnant a safer place. Like my plan for registration. You can all see that the White Fang's attack had proven my point. The Faunus need to go through registration, so we never have to experience that again."

"Screw your registration." A bear Faunus threw his soda bottle at the CEO.

Before it hit him, an Atlesian Knight shot it out the sky and Thomas remained calm. "As you can see, people like you and so many others are too quick to think of the bad parts and won't open your eyes to see the good. Would you enjoy watching someone you care about die? Well, my registration plan will make sure that no one will have to go through that while they live under the rules of registration. No longer will you question if that man over there is a White Fang soldier. You'll know that he is an upstanding individual and not scum."

Some murmurs were heard and they were people who were saying that it might actually be a good idea. Of course the Faunus themselves didn't change their minds at all.

"Rubes, he's getting to them." Yang whispered.

"I know." Ruby whispered back.

"General Ironwood here has created the best enforcers for the job and whoever refuses to go through registration will be jailed. If you feel the need to complain, then go ahead, but remember that resisting arrest means that the Knights will be there to stop you." Thomas stated.

"You can't just do that! There is no law that says we have to go through any registration bullshit!" Another Faunus called out.

"True, not yet, but I've spoken to the leaders of Remnant already. Like I said in my first announcement of registration, they have already seen the good in it, but haven't decided to make it law. That will change soon enough, as the White Fang attack has brought up some concerns with them. I've brought up my plan and they have spoken with me about soon making it law. You will all see that there is good in registration and your lives won't be affected." Thomas assured.

The Faunus continued to boo and the CEO remained calm throughout it all.

Ironwood stepped forward. "Vale, I must ask if you would all remain calm. I can understand why you wouldn't like registration, but think about those around you. Look and see if you can tell if there is a White Fang member next to you."

Some people actually turned and were a little afraid at what Ironwood asked them.

"You see, none of you know if that person is hiding in plain sight. Once you all register, then my Atlesian Knights will be able to tell who is out there. You'll be safe in Vale and the other kingdoms as soon as Thomas brings his brilliance over there as well." Ironwood stated.

Thomas nodded. "Thank you, General. Now, whether you agree or disagree, registration will happen. Don't be afraid, it won't affect your lives, except for making it safer."

Sun growled. "I hate that guy. I really do."

"This isn't good. You saw how people reacted when they turned to look at each other. How are we going to convince anyone now?" Jaune asked.

Nobody had an answer and hoped for the best when they made their move.

Ruby turned her attention back to Penny and she looked a bit worried. She was looking at Ironwood and Ruby was a little confused with that.

Weiss noticed Ruby's confusion. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby snapped out of it and turned to the snow fox. "Huh? Oh I was just looking over at Penny. She looks… worried, or even sad. It's a little weird, don't you think?"

Weiss looked over at Penny and noticed it too. "Hmm, maybe she doesn't like registration either. Why else would she be upset while my… the CEO is speaking?"

Ruby leaned closer to Weiss and whispered. "You know, I don't think it would hurt to tell Sun and JNPR about him being your dad. They're our friends and I know they won't change their opinions of you. Remember what happened when you told Blake and Yang."

Weiss sighed and whispered back. "Look, now's not the time for that. I'll… think about telling them. Also, we only just met Sun when the White Fang attacked, so I don't know if I'm comfortable telling him yet."

"Alright, but remember that you never have to worry about our friends. Hey, it looks like he's going to say something again." Ruby moved away and prepared to listen to what Thomas was going to say.

"Vale, no Remnant, I stand by my plan and will bring you all a safer place to live. Registration will be enforced within a month." Thomas stated.

The Faunus were angered and started to scream and throw things at the CEO, which caused the Knights to act. A few stayed next to Thomas and fired at the objects that were thrown, while a few others got to the crowd and warned them that they will be jailed if they do not stop. Some Faunus were scared and stopped, while others continued.

"Screw your androids and your damn registration!" A deer Faunus screamed.

An Atlesian Knight detained him and any other Faunus that continued to protest.

General Ironwood spoke up. "Do not worry. The Atlesian Knights will never use heavy force. They will only restrain those who get too out of hand."

Weiss was pissed. "They… they can't just do that!"

"This is what happens when the world is 'protected' by men like them. Their protection doesn't mean shit, when it takes away everything the Faunus fought for." Blake growled.

The Knights got the people who were protesting up and escorted them away from the CEO.

"I must take my leave, but there is still more to talk about. Remember that registration will be enforced within the month. Good day, Vale." Thomas began to walk off stage.

Ironwood walked over to Penny and whispered something in her ear. Penny nodded and Ruby took note of that.

Ren decided to break the silence. "Well, let's see what we can do."

"Hold on. I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure how well it will go." Ruby said as she looked over at Penny.

* * *

**Thomas is one step ahead again.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Starting off with a Yang is something that Thomas needs to do every day. Good day, or night, whenever you're reading this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 111.**


	111. The Right Thing

**Here's chapter 111 everyone.**

* * *

"Okay, remember that Mr. Schnee is a supporter and we'll just go along with his idiotic plan. Anything he says, just make sure to agree and everything will be fine. His idea will blow up in his face and we'll be away from it when that happens. Understood, Penny?" Ironwood asked.

Penny nodded. "Of course."

"Very good. I'll be on my way. Thomas and I have more to discuss. Try not to do too much out here. You may be allowed outside, but that doesn't mean you can draw any attention to yourself. Behave." Ironwood ordered.

"I understand, General." Penny complied.

Ironwood nodded and when back to Mr. Schnee.

Penny sighed and walked off the stage. She turned to two guards who nodded at her. She smiled and began to walk away from the area.

* * *

Back with the group, Ruby had said that she had an idea and the rest were waiting on what that would be.

"Uh, Rubes. What are we doing? You're just looking out at nothing." Yang pointed out.

Ruby stopped looking at where Penny was going. "Penny just left, so we're going to go and follow her."

"For what?" Sun asked.

"I just want to talk to her about why she was up there while the CEO was speaking." Ruby answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? She's already leaving." Yang pointed out.

The group ran ahead to catch up to Penny and rounded a corner to see her walking around and looking fascinated by Vale.

"Penny!" Ruby called out.

She turned around to see Ruby and the others running up to her. "Oh, it's you. Hello, Ruby."

They caught up to her and Ruby said. "You remember me?"

"Of course. You called me your friend. I don't forget my friends." Penny answered.

"Hey! I'm Nora and this is Ren!" Nora happily greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nora, Ren. Are you friends with Ruby too?" Penny asked.

Nora nodded. "We're all friends! You should be too, right Ren?" Nora turned to her friend.

"I don't see a problem with that, though calm down, Nora." Ren suggested.

"Kay." Nora smiled.

"Um, so anyway, Penny what were you doing up there?" Ruby inquired.

Penny looked confused. "Up where, Ruby?"

Weiss spoke up. "You were up on stage next near the CEO and those androids. We were just wondering why you were up there."

"Um, I wasn't really doing much. I was just there like you guys. A spectator." Penny hiccupped.

"Uh I'm sorry, but I highly doubt that. You wouldn't be that close to the CEO if you were just a spectator." Pyrrha stated.

Penny sighed. "I'm sorry, but there isn't much else I can say. I was just there as a spectator, but not like you guys were."

"What does that mean?" Sun asked.

"I… I was asked to sit in and watch the CEO do his job. You know, observe and learn from him, so I could work in his sort of business in the future." Penny hiccupped again.

"You want us to scare you or something? Those hiccups seem to be getting worse." Yang pointed out.

"No, no, it's fine. It'll pass." Penny assured them.

"Penny, are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. I just need these hiccups to go away and I'll be…" Penny was cut off when Yang got up behind her and yelled.

"Surprise!" The blonde attempted to scare the girl, but failed.

Penny turned. "Hello."

"W-what? How didn't that scare you?" Yang asked.

"Scare me? I thought you wanted to surprise me." Penny felt a little confused.

"It's kind of the same thing, but seriously, how didn't you get at least a little jumpy?" Yang inquired.

"Yang, enough. Penny, you said that you were there to learn more about the CEO's type of business and how you can learn from it. I really don't think that's a good idea. He's not the kind of man you want to learn from." Ruby stated.

"He's a racist." Sun growled.

Penny looked to the floor. "I know, but… look, it's not my choice to have been there. I don't like the way Mr. Schnee handles things."

"Then why try to learn from him?" Pyrrha asked.

"I told you. It wasn't my choice." Penny answered.

"Then whose choice was it?" Weiss questioned.

Penny didn't know what to say and started to get worried.

Ruby noticed this and got in between Penny and the group. "Hold on, guys. I know it was my idea to talk to Penny, but we don't need to interrogate her. Let's just back off a bit and if she wants to tell us something then she-."

Yang cut her sister off. "Rubes, she's gone."

Ruby turned around and saw that Yang was right. "H-how did she get away?"

"She probably ran off while you were telling us to stop asking questions." Blake said.

"We probably scared her off." Ruby frowned.

"Don't worry, Ruby. There are enough of us out here today, so we can just split up and look for her and I promise not to question her about anything." Weiss assured.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, so I guess we split up into four teams?" Jaune inquired.

"That sounds good, but who will Sun go with?" Weiss asked.

Sun looked over at a grinning Yang. "Oh no. I am not going with those two. Blondie is still pissed at me for asking if she and Blake were together."

"Sun, don't worry. Yang won't do anything and even if she does, I'll be there to restrain her." Blake assured.

Sun sighed. "Fine."

"Who wants to take what direction?" Ren asked the group.

"Weiss and I will take the east. Blake, Yang and Sun, you three take the north. Jaune, well, they're your team, not mine. You can call whichever team goes to whichever other direction." Ruby said.

"Oh, um, well I guess Ren and Nora can take the south. Pyrrha, are you okay with taking the west?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha laughed a bit. "Jaune, whether I'm okay with it doesn't matter. You're the leader, so whatever path you choose, will be the path I'll take. I trust your judgment Jaune."

"Really? Well, okay then. Pyrrha and I will take the west." Jaune said.

Yang nudged Blake's shoulder and whispered. "He is so clueless."

Blake nodded, since even she could see how clueless Jaune was.

"We'll meet back here in an hour if we don't find her. I guess after that we can try and get the word around about registration being a bad idea." Ruby said.

"Why don't we try to do that while we look for Penny?" Jaune suggested.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Okay, we'll do that as well as look for Penny. I any one finds her, then contact us on our scrolls." Ruby explained.

Everyone nodded and the teams set out in their assigned directions to look for the girl.

* * *

The white rose pair had looked around alleyways and asked around for her, but were not successful. They were walking down a street, still taking a few glances here and there at any alley they passed.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Ugh, where the heck did she even go?"

"She's probably hiding somewhere else, Weiss. Remember that we were basically interrogating her on the spot. I wouldn't like that either." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "I suppose you're right, but she didn't need to run off. We weren't going to ask her anything else. You were saying to stop."

"Yeah, but Penny barely knows us. It's a little difficult to convince her that we'd stop after bombarding her with questions." Ruby said.

"Do you think she even knows anything? Sure she was up there, but what ties would she even have?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I did see her talking to General Ironwood and since Ironwood is working with your dad, then maybe Penny is working with Ironwood. I don't know what for, which is why I wanted to talk to her. I… maybe I should've talked with her about something else before jumping to that on the spot." Ruby frowned.

"Don't beat yourself over that. We were the ones to ask her a bunch of questions." Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, but it was my idea and I asked the first question." Ruby remarked.

"Look, let's not try to figure out who was wrong or right here. Let's just get back to looking for her." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and the two continued looking around. Unbeknownst to them, the orange haired girl was watching them from a safe distance. She sighed and thought about what she should be doing. What was the right thing to do was a question that popped into her head while hiding.

* * *

"Man that girl can disappear pretty quickly. Like, did you even see her when she left?" Sun asked Blake and Yang.

Yang shook her head. "I don't know about the others, but I was distracted by Ruby telling us to lay off the questions."

"I'm more curious about the androids than anything else today." Blake said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Those things aren't going to be in Vale, are they?" Yang asked.

Sun shrugged. "Not sure, but if they are, then even humans will be affected by this. Like, who the heck wants a bunch of robots surveying the area?"

"Nobody, except for Mr. Schnee and the General. Those two were made for each other." Yang said.

"Within a month." Blake muttered.

Yang heard that. "Hey, don't worry. We'll stop his stupid plan before that."

Blake stopped. "And how, Yang? We're no closer to stopping his plan than we were yesterday and now he's getting to the public. We have no plan, so how do you honestly think we can stop it!?"

Yang frowned, knowing that Blake was partially right, but she was more upset over the fact that she seemed to already be giving up. "Blake, things like this can't happen in one day, but I'll make sure it won't take the month either. We'll figure something out. I swear it."

Blake turned around and went back to searching.

Yang sighed and Sun put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax; she won't stay like that forever. She doesn't seem like the type to back down from a challenge, especially seeing as she's with you."

Yang smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. Let's go catch up to kitty."

Sun nodded and followed the blonde.

* * *

Penny was walking down a street, opposite the direction of where Weiss and Ruby had gone.

_They… they see the bad in it too, but should I really talk to them about it? The General said not to talk with anyone about the CEO, but he's doing terrible things. Would I being doing the right thing if I don't tell them anything?_

Penny looked across the street to see a Faunus being denied any service at an outdoor café.

"Come on, I have enough lien here for that coffee. I've bought coffee here before, so just let me buy it and I'll leave." The Faunus said.

"Hell no. You Faunus are too dangerous. Just look at the attack the other day. How do I know you're not one of them? I'm not going to serve you if that's the case." The owner stated.

"Seriously!? I'm not with the White Fang! I just want some damn coffee!" The Faunus exclaimed.

"I don't care what you want. I'm not going to serve you. Now get away from my café!" The owner ordered.

"Screw you and your damn café!" The Faunus stormed off.

"This is why Thomas Schnee's registration is a good idea! I'll know who's safe and who isn't!" The owner yelled out at the Faunus.

"You knew who I was before the attack! You damn idiot!" The Faunus yelled back.

Penny frowned.

_This… isn't the way. Where is Ruby?_

Penny ran off to find where Ruby and Weiss had gone.

* * *

The orange haired girl stopped running when she saw them and hid behind another corner. They were just leaving a store and the snow fox looked irritated.

"Ugh, still nothing. I guess we should start trying to see how we can convince people that registration is a terrible idea." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Where should we start?" Ruby asked.

"With me." Penny said, which startled the white rose pair.

"Penny! Oh man, you scared us. Where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I… I was hiding from you guys." Penny frowned.

Weiss spoke up. "We know and we're sorry for asking you so many questions. We're just concerned about Thomas Schnee's registration plan and we wanted any help to stop it. I guess we weren't really thinking straight."

"No, it's okay. I don't like it either and I think I might be able to help you all out." Penny said.

"Really, but how?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, I'm… look, I believe that I can bring up some files on Thomas Schnee and can show people the kind of man he is. He… he really doesn't seem like the good man people make him out to be." Penny explained.

Weiss looked to the ground. "He's not a good man at all. I…let's just say I know of his bullshit and this is definitely one of them."

Penny felt that Weiss didn't want to talk about that and just nodded. "If there is anything I can find on him, then I'll let you all know."

"Wait a second. How are you going to find any incriminating files on him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really work for anyone. I'm... I don't know. I just have a purpose and I don't like it. May we just leave it at that, please?" Penny pleaded.

Ruby didn't want to upset her, but she still wanted to make sure of something. "Penny, I'm glad you want to help us, but please be careful. I don't know how you're going to access files on him, but I do know that it will probably be difficult. Don't do anything risky."

Penny smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Thank you."

"What are friends for, right?" Ruby smiled back.

"Friends. Yes, is Weiss my friend too?" Penny turned to Weiss.

"You're a creepy girl, but I think we can be friends. You seem nice and I appreciate someone like that." Weiss smiled to assure the girl that they were friends.

Penny jumped up and down. "Sensational. I made another friend."

Ruby and Weiss were a little confused, but then realized that Penny acted like this before, so they guessed that this was just normal for her.

"Okay, Penny. What are you going to be doing?" Ruby asked.

Penny stopped jumping and thought about it for a second. "May I see your scroll?"

Ruby nodded and gave her the scroll. Penny messed around with it for a few seconds.

She handed it back to Ruby. "Okay, I set up a connection for us. I'll contact you when I get something. For now, I have to return to the General."

Penny turned around and started to leave. Ruby and Weiss were confused by this and tried to stop her, but when they rounded the corner, she was out of sight.

"How does she do that!?" Weiss exclaimed.

* * *

**Penny is officially helping now. Yay, I guess.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Man, a lot of you guys keep coming up with scary ideas for Thomas. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 112.**


	112. That's What Friends Are For

**Here's chapter 112 everyone.**

* * *

"Maybe we should just call Rubes and let her know that we haven't found her. Seriously, that girl is nowhere in sight." Yang complained.

"Yeah, alright. I'll contact her." Blake pulled out her scroll to call up her leader.

After a few moments, Ruby had answered. "Blake, I'm glad you called. We found Penny, but she's not with us."

"Not with you? Why not?" Blake asked.

Yang was a little confused by this.

"She said she had to go back to General Ironwood. Oh wait, I haven't told you yet. Penny is going to try to help us out with stopping Mr. Schnee's plan." Ruby answered.

"Hold on, Ruby. Can we start from the top? You found Penny, obviously, so what did she tell you?" Blake questioned.

"They found her?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded and waited for Ruby to answer.

"She said that she would try to find some files on Mr. Schnee." Ruby answered.

"Files? What kind of files and how is she going to even find them? I don't think a teenager is going to be able to find files on a CEO." Blake stated.

"I'm not too sure about how she'll find any files. Penny said that she would try to and told us that she would contact us if she found files on him that can prove that he isn't the kind of man that he's trying to pass off as." Ruby explained.

"Hmm, well okay. So, what should we do for the time being? We did agree to try and spread the word on how registration is a terrible idea, but I'll be honest, it really doesn't seem like any one will listen to us. Remember how many people were agreeing with the CEO." Blake reminded.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. I hate to say it, but it might be better to just head back to Beacon. I thought it would be a good idea to try and get people on our side, but I think the only ones who would listen are Faunus and a select few humans. I mean, the attack on the CEO has probably made everyone paranoid."

Weiss looked to the floor and frowned at the thought of what might happen if they fail and can't stop registration from happening.

_I just can't believe that my father is one of the biggest enemies for the Faunus. _

Ruby noticed Weiss' discomfort. "Hey, Blake? Give me a second."

Weiss realized that Ruby was looking at her, so she turned her attention to her little rose. "Ruby, I'm fine. Just get back to your call."

"Nope, you're upset which is to be expected, since all this is happening so quickly. You should tell me what exactly is bothering you right now, though." Ruby suggested.

Weiss sighed. "I… He… Of all the people in the world, why him? Why is he my father? He's the man who wants to make the Faunus live a harder life. He's the man who makes his workers fight, so he could see who's worthy enough to work for him. He's the man who fucking hurts my little sister! How could he be related to me in any way? I hate him!"

Blake overheard this, even though Ruby covered her scroll.

"Weiss." Ruby said in a gentle tone.

The snow fox took a breath. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to yell. I was just-."

Ruby stopped her with a kiss and pulled away. "Don't apologize. He's hurt a lot of people and I'll be damned if he's going to get away with it. I swear on my life that he will be stopped."

Weiss saw the determination in the girl's eyes. "Ruby, you… I suppose that I shouldn't be worrying then? You seem to be sure that he'll be stopped."

Ruby smiled. "Of course he'll be stopped. Just look at how many of us are here today and we're going to continue to grow and grow. Thomas Schnee won't have any way of stopping us."

Weiss was starting to relax, though she was still obviously worried. "Okay, but I'm still sorry. I didn't need to yell in your face about it."

"It's okay, Weiss. Let me get back to Blake and after that, I'll let the others know that we can meet back up." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded and Ruby went back to her call. "Blake, you, Yang and Sun should start heading back now. I'll contact JNPR and let them know that we're all meeting back up at where the CEO spoke today."

"Alright, Ruby. Oh and about Weiss, make sure that she knows that we're going to be right beside you guys as well. I overheard, in case you couldn't tell." Blake stated.

"Yeah, I understood that and thanks, Blake." Ruby smiled.

"Of course. We're going to head out now. See you guys then." Blake hung up the scroll.

Ruby began to call the others and told them to regroup. They asked a few questions, but Ruby told them to wait until they've met back up.

Ruby took Weiss' hand and suddenly used her semblance.

Weiss shrieked. "R-Ruby, w-what are you d-doing!?"

"We're not losing this race!" Ruby exclaimed.

"R-Race!? Are you out of your mind, or something?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby then used her semblance to get the two back to where everyone was to meet back up. The snow fox was complaining to Ruby the whole way, telling her to stop and let her down, but the little rose didn't listen.

After a few minutes, they stopped and saw that they were the first to get there.

"Yes! We won!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smacked the back of her head.

Ruby immediately recoiled from the hit and threw her hands to where the snow fox hit her. "Ouch! Weiss, why?"

The snow fox glared at the girl "Really? You're going to ask me why? You do not just grab my hand and run off like that. You've done it before and I won't always be okay with it. Now, be quiet and let's wait for everyone to get here."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't want to lose."

"It wasn't a race! And didn't I say to stay quiet?" Weiss reminded.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the snow fox and Weiss just rolled her eyes.

After about three minutes, Nora and Ren showed up. "Ah man, Ren, we lost the race."

Ruby smirked and Weiss spoke up. "W-what race!? Nobody said a thing about racing! How did you two just assume we were racing!?"

Nora was about to say something, but Ren cut her off. "Just play along, Weiss. It's easier to not question it and just let them have their fun."

"Have fun!? This one just dragged me around town using her semblance, which let me remind you is speed." Weiss stated.

"True, but if you want to know, Nora here likes to travel with her Magnhild. Flying over the town, while being carried on your friend's back is not fun either." Ren remarked.

"What!? Ren, you know that was fun." Nora said.

Ren sighed. "Yeah, all the fun in the world."

Weiss and Ruby turned to each other and were confused.

The snow fox noticed that the others arrived. "Okay, looks like we're all here now."

"Damn it, Blake. We made it last in the race." Yang complained.

Weiss was about to explode when Yang said that, but Ruby cut her off. "Hey, sis. Weiss and I came in first. Losers."

"Well, you're semblance is speed, sis. No way would we've won, since you cheated." Yang said.

"Hold on, Nora used her-." Ruby was cut off.

"Enough! Can we just get back to the task at hand!?" Weiss exclaimed.

The others stopped and were a little afraid of the angered snow fox.

"Uh, w-what's the matter, snow fox?" Yang worriedly asked.

Weiss sighed. "Stop talking about your dumb race and let's talk about what we're going to be doing for the rest of the day."

Ruby remembered that she needed to let the other's know about Penny. "Right, sorry Weiss. Anyway, Weiss and I found Penny and well, she told us that she's willing to help us out."

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby explained what Penny said she would try to do and the others were a little confused by that. How would she be able to help out in that regard, was the main question that the others asked.

"Guys, I really don't know how Penny is going to access files on him. We just have to wait till she contacts me, if she contacts me." Ruby stated.

"So what should we do now?" Jaune asked.

"We should probably head back to Beacon. I don't think we'll be able to do much here, seeing as the CEO just explained his plan in more detail. We should let it die down a bit and try again next week." Ruby suggested.

"Pyrrha and I actually did try and talk to a few people, but they didn't want to hear it. The responses were the same. Thomas Schnee is right, since nobody really knows if anyone is part of the White Fang. It's ridiculous." Jaune said.

Weiss frowned. "Let's just head back to Beacon. I don't want to be here anymore than we need to."

The snow fox started to walk away from the group and Ruby felt bad about not being able to do anything today. All she could hope for was Penny contacting her soon. The rest of the group looked at the sad snow fox and were all suddenly in the same mood as her.

* * *

"Penny, you're here early." Ironwood noted.

"I know. I had nothing that I really wanted to see today." Penny said.

"I still don't know why you even want to go out and see anything. There isn't much to see out here. It's just a bunch of buildings." Ironwood stated.

Penny nodded. "How did your talk with the CEO go?"

"His idiotic plan is looking better than I thought, but that matters not. All we have to do is continue to support him and when everything falls apart, we'll be far gone. Now, come with me." The General ordered.

Penny complied and followed Ironwood onto his airship.

Ironwood stopped and turned to Penny. "Stay here for now. I need to speak with Ozpin."

"Ozpin? Why?" Penny asked.

"I'm just going to explain to him that things are going to be changing soon, and hopefully he'll see that he can help without being against what I have to offer." Ironwood explained.

"Okay." Penny said.

Ironwood left Penny to go and speak with Ozpin. The orange haired girl waited a few moments before she did anything. Penny turned to the androids on the airship and realized that they were the ones that were protecting Mr. Schnee today. She turned her attention to the door Ironwood left through. Penny then ran to the android and started to configure its wiring. The girl knew how to work with the android and hooked a wire from the android to her back.

_Okay, so what do you have?_

Penny didn't find anything yet, but after a few moments, she found some surveillance footage.

_Wait, this could be used differently. I can just connect myself to this android and if the CEO is going to be protected by this one, then I can see whatever he'll be doing around it._

Penny then connected herself to the android, so that she could test its surveillance features. She activated the android for only a moment and it seemed to work. She could see what the android could see. Penny deactivated the robot to avoid it from staying active for too long.

_This should work. Maybe I could-._

Penny stopped her thoughts when she heard that Ironwood was about to open the door. Her eyes widened and she disconnected herself from the android, and then jumped away from it.

Ironwood opened the door and saw that Penny was standing patiently in the same spot where he left her. "Penny, come now. Ozpin didn't answer for some reason. I'll just need to meet him at his academy."

"Alright." Penny followed Ironwood.

Penny smiled and Ironwood took his scroll out to let Ozpin know that he would be at Beacon tomorrow to discuss a few things with him.

Ironwood told Penny to take a seat, which she easily complied. Penny looked out the window at Vale and put her hand on the glass.

_Don't worry, Ruby. I'll do what I can to help you all. That's what friends are for, right?_

* * *

**Penny is all about helping her friends.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Oh the backlash would be crazy if registration does manage to become a law in Vale. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 113.**


	113. Little Sister

**Here's chapter 113 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY had gotten back to their room and the others left to their own. Weiss was still feeling down about everything and Ruby couldn't get her to talk to her. Weiss was on her bed, thinking about her father too much for anyone to get to her.

_Mother, Winter, all the Faunus. Is there anyone in this world that he cares about? Why couldn't I have a different father? A father that would've cared about me._

"Come on, snow fox. Cheer up." Yang said.

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Weiss, you've haven't said a word since we got here. I know what's wrong, but you just need to be a little patient. I'm sure we'll get something that'll help us deal with this situation." Ruby assured.

The snow fox sighed. "It's more than just the problem itself. I… I remember when I met your dad for the first time. He was a nice man who didn't even get that mad when he found us on our own little mission to find my mother. That's the kind of father that I want, but I know I'll never have that."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, you know that you shouldn't think of him as your father. He wasn't there for you, so forget him."

"That's not the point! I was separated from my mother for eleven years and I didn't have a father my whole life. Now I have this little sister who I will most likely never have the chance to have her in my life after she goes back with my dad. I have my mother now, but my family life has never been a happy one." Weiss buried her face in her pillow.

Blake decided to step into the conversation. "I don't like to put myself in something like this, but even though you've went through so many family problems, at least you have a family."

Weiss lifted her head up and looked at Blake. "Blake, I-."

"Listen, this isn't about me right now. This is about you and your piece of crap father. You never knew he was your father until just recently. You've been going through life without him, but you still had family in your life. Your mom until you were six, then you had Lyra and Clara. And now you have us and them as well. I know you want a loving father, but the truth is that man doesn't deserve you." Blake stated.

Weiss was about to tear up, but held it in and said. "I… I don't want him. I just… I don't know what I want!"

"You know what you want, but you also know that it may never come to you. That's okay, though. You know why, don't you?" Blake asked.

Weiss believed she already knew the answer. "Because you guys are all the family I need."

"That's part of it, yes. Weiss, do you believe that we need a father and a mother in our lives, so that we can be happy?" Blake asked.

Weiss remained silent.

Blake decided to answer for her. "No, is the answer. Yes, a parent is one that should always love their child no matter what, but they aren't always the reason a person has a good life. Don't get me wrong, a parent would be nice to have, but now, you're a young woman who is training to be a huntress. If you didn't need a father before, then you certainly don't need one now."

Weiss still didn't say anything and thought of what Blake had just told her.

_Is it really okay to not have a father? Wait, I know that answer. I haven't had one for years, so why do I still want one?_

Weiss focused on that question and spoke up. "Even if what you're saying is true and I don't need a father now, then why do I have this desire to have one?"

"Because you never had one. You just want that experience." Blake answered.

Weiss frowned. "I guess I'm just hoping for something that will never be."

Ruby needed to say something. "Weiss, there's still a chance for you to have a loving father."

The snow fox turned to Ruby. "How, Ruby? If you haven't notice, dad isn't much of a loving individual. He's literally the opposite."

"Well, um, there's always my dad." Ruby kicked her feet against the floor.

"What are you talking about? What does your dad have to do with that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby blushed. "I… Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Weiss wasn't about to let that go. "Wait a second. You can't just say something this weird and not explain yourself. Why did you mention your father?"

Yang smiled when she realized what her sister meant. "Rubes, you can tell her. It's not like you're going to ask her that for a while anyway."

Ruby turned to Yang and glared, but then she turned back to her snow fox and wanted to make sure she wasn't upset anymore. "Um, so, do you know about what happens when two people get married?"

The snow fox was a little confused by the question. "W-why do you ask?"

"W-well, when two people get married, their parents become the other's mother and father in law. So, if we were to get married, then my dad would be the loving father that you can have." Ruby explained.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Y-you want us to get married!?"

"N-no, well, I mean not now. I… I was thinking about the future and how it would be nice is all." Ruby blushed even harder.

"I don't know what to say. Do you really see us together like that in the future?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby nodded. "I love you, Weiss. And even though I don't think it would be for some time, I would love to have a future with you. You're my snow fox after all, right?"

Weiss smiled and got up to hug the girl. The snow fox wrapped her tail around her and the bumbleby pair knew Weiss was going to be feeling a lot better.

The snow fox pulled away and took a breath. "Thank you for that. You too, Blake."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Yang complained.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You didn't say anything, but I know you would've to cheer me up, so that's enough for a thank you as well, I suppose. Thank you, Yang."

Yang laughed a bit. "I was just kidding, snow fox, but you are right. I would've tried to cheer you up, but kitty and Rubes were able to instead. Glad to see you're not all upset anymore."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset, but I'll be okay. I'm just thinking more about registration… and Winter." Weiss frowned.

"You should tell her." Ruby suggested.

"Tell who, what?" Weiss questioned.

"Tell Winter that you're her sister." Ruby answered.

"Are you out of your mind!? I can't tell Winter that we're sisters!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"If I told her that we're sisters, then she might say something about my mother and I to our dad. That isn't something I want happening." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, do you really think that your sister would ever tell that man about you? As long as you explain yourself to her, then she'll know not to say a word, since I'm pretty sure she doesn't enjoy anything about your father." Ruby said.

The snow fox shook her head. "Even so, she might accidently say something. I can't risk that."

"She deserves to know, Weiss. And it's a good thing. You two can connect better as a family." Ruby explained.

"I… I don't know, Ruby. This is all going by so fast. How would I even explain anything to her?" Weiss asked.

"You don't have to do it today. Maybe tomorrow, or a few days from now, but it should be before your dad takes her home. As for explaining yourself to her, well, that's a tough one. I'll be there to help too, so we'll figure it out together." Ruby smiled.

Weiss looked at the girl and then at the bumbleby pair, who just nodded to agree.

The snow fox sighed. "L-let me think about it. I need rest right now anyway."

Ruby nodded and got into bed with her snow fox.

"If you don't want to tell her, then it's okay. Good night, Weiss. I love you." Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead and covered them both in a blanket.

Weiss smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, little rose."

_Winter. Maybe I should just tell her._

With that thought in mind, the snow fox drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning arrived and Weiss awoke to a sleeping Ruby. The snow fox smiled and kissed her forehead. Weiss started to get up from the bed and Ruby grabbed her hand.

Weiss turned to Ruby, who was smiling at her. "Morning, snow fox."

Weiss smiled back. "Good morning, little rose."

Ruby sat up and kissed Weiss, who allowed it for a few moments before pulling away. "Ruby, do you really think it would be okay to tell her? What if things go wrong?"

"Don't you think that Winter would love to have an awesome big sister? She has this terrible father, so you could show her that you're the family she deserves. Family… well, there are problems, but even so, you should try to connect with her, even if there are risks." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "You always know what to say, though I wish you didn't this time."

"Do you want me there?" Ruby offered.

Weiss shook her head. "It's okay. I think it would be better if I do this myself. Mom will be there, but only to just help a bit. I need to talk to her and let her know slowly."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, Weiss. Just let me know if you need me at any time. I'll be there in an instant."

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss smiled and got up to leave.

Weiss made her way to her mother's room and knocked on her door.

After a few moments, Angel opened the door and looked a little tired.

"Hi, sweetie." Angel yawned.

"Good morning, mom. I'm sorry for bothering you, but do you think I can talk to Winter for a bit?" Weiss requested.

Angel turned back to see the child was actually getting up. "Well, I was going to say to come back later, but it looks like she's waking up. What is it that you want to talk with her about?"

"Um, I… I want to tell her that we're sisters." Weiss answered.

Angel's eyes widened and she went out a little more and closed the door behind her. "Weiss, are you crazy!? You can't tell her that!"

"Mom, I know that you're worried. I was worried, but she deserves to know. She has a terrible father and I just want to be there as her big sister who can show that she has a loving family." Weiss explained.

Angel sighed. "Sweetie, I understand that Winter deserves more than Thomas, but if you tell her and she says something to him, then he'll want to tie up those loose ends."

"Mom, we'll be okay. Dad won't get near us and Ruby told me how Winter probably won't say anything as long as I explain myself." Weiss whispered.

"Hey! Where did you go!?" Winter called out on the other side of the door.

Angel and Weiss turned to the door and Weiss said. "Mom, please let me tell her."

Angel looked back and forth between the door and her daughter, and then she sighed. "Fine, but please make sure to tell her to never mention that to Thomas."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Angel opened the door and allowed Weiss to walk in. "Sorry, Winter. I was just talking to my daughter about an important subject."

Winter smiled at Weiss. "Hi!"

"Hey, Winter. How are you today?" Weiss asked.

"I just woke up, but I feel happy that I wake up in this place. It's a lot better than waking up in my room back at the manor." Winter stated.

Weiss frowned. "Winter, I want to ask you something. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, but why would you need to ask?" Winter questioned.

"It's a… sensitive question." Weiss said.

"Well, it's okay. Go ahead." Winter allowed her to ask her whatever it was she wanted to ask.

The snow fox took a breath. "Your father. Does he ever mention any other family around you?"

"Family? Well, there are some relatives outside of Atlas, but I don't see them. Father doesn't allow them at the manor. He said that they don't need to be near us, but I wish I could meet them." Winter frowned.

"So, he never mentioned another person in his life? Someone that he used to… well, I suppose love?" Weiss was trying to ask in the right way.

"Love? Father doesn't really love a lot of people. The only person I think father loves… was mama." She said in a sad tone.

Weiss hugged her. "Don't be sad, Winter. I'm sorry for asking."

Winter shook her head. "It's fine. Why do you ask about father loving someone?"

Weiss sighed. "Winter, have you ever noticed that we have the same hair color?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah we do, don't we. Why do you mention that?" Winter asked.

"White hair isn't the most common hair color out there. Your father, he… he used to have someone else in his life before your mother." Weiss closed her eyes.

Winter was confused. "What do you mean?"

"My mother… she-." Weiss was cut off.

Angel stepped forward and said. "I knew your father many years ago. We… we had a child together."

Winter's eyes widened. "W-what? Father never said anything about that."

"That's because he never wanted to have a child with me. I was just someone he wanted to be with, but when we had a child, he didn't exactly have that same attraction to me and didn't care for the child." Angel started to explain.

Weiss looked to the ground and Winter stared at her.

"A-aren't you her daughter?" Winter asked.

Weiss looked at Winter and nodded.

Winter gasped. "Then, that means?"

Weiss smiled. "Hey, little sister."

* * *

**Some people asked about when I would get Weiss and Angel to tell her, well, there it is. Hope you liked the confession.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Penny is working hard to find more about him. We'll have to see if she'll find anything soon. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 114.**


	114. Big Sister

**Note here guys, there is a character at the end of this chapter who is an OC created by NobleMETA. Noble asked if I would like to use her in the story and she is a very interesting character. **

**I also wanted to mention a story today. It's titled- Melting the Ice. By- Cluny the Warlord 1992. The story has some interesting elements to it that makes it a fun read. You guys should give it a read if you have some time.**

**Here's chapter 114 everyone.**

* * *

"Winter, honey, are you okay?" Angel asked.

The ten year old just stared at Weiss and said nothing.

Weiss frowned. "You… you probably don't believe it, do you?"

Winter looked down at her hand and Weiss'. The ten year old took her sister's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"You, are you really my sister? You're… not lying… are you?" Winter stared at their hands.

Weiss smiled and squeezed her hand as well. "I'm really your sister, Winter. I really am."

"How? Father has always said that Faunus aren't good people, so why would he ever have a Faunus child?" Winter asked.

Angel spoke up. "Your father… let's just say he's a man with odd tastes. He says he loves someone one minute, and then the next they're one of the worst people he's ever met."

"I… Why would he keep this from me?" Winter inquired.

"Come on, honey. You should know that your father would never want anyone to find out that he was with a Faunus, and then had a child together." Angel stated.

"So, you two were part of my father's life before? What did he do after you a child?" Winter asked.

"Well, he let us stay in his manor for about six years. Sadly, he has enemies; enemies that took my baby away from me." Angel looked at Weiss.

Weiss frowned. "I only just got reunited with my mother recently."

"I'm… sorry that father caused you both that. Why did they take you, though?" Winter asked.

"The White Fang? Well, one of them found me hiding and when I told him that I was just a workers child, he told me that I would be taken somewhere and become one of them. To fight for those Faunus who make other Faunus look bad." Weiss explained.

"W-what happened to you after he took you?" Winter asked.

Weiss' expression was one that showed too much pain and her mother noticed, so she decided to speak for her. "Winter, it would be best not to ask that. She… went through a lot."

Weiss spoke up. "It's okay, mom. I just needed a moment. Winter, when that man took me away from the manor, we were attacked by some grimm. I escaped and found a town that I live in for a long time. I found some people there who took me in and when I turned thirteen, I left the town to live elsewhere. Eventually I met Ruby, and I've been living here at Beacon with her and my teammates. That's the short story. Maybe one day I could let you in on more details, but for now, that's about it."

"How did you and your mom find each other?" Winter asked.

Weiss smiled at the memory of reuniting with her mother. "The headmaster was helping, but Ruby was too."

"Ruby? I think I heard her name before." Winter said.

"You have. Remember that she was the girl that I fought against. She's… well… she's important to me and I hope that I never lose her." Weiss said.

"You two were really amazing the other day." Winter smiled.

Weiss ruffled Winter's head. "So, do you believe me now?"

Winter didn't say anything, but after a few moments, she nodded. "I… I feel like I can trust you, so I believe you."

The snow fox hugged her little sister. "Winter, I need you to keep this a secret, okay?"

Winter pulled away. "Is this about father?"

Weiss nodded. "I would rather him not know about my mother and I are living at Beacon."

"I… I understand. Father is very much against the Faunus and I don't want you or your mom to get involved with him again. I swear that I won't say a word." Winter assured.

"Thank you, honey. I know that's a lot for us to ask of you, so I appreciate you keeping this a secret from Thomas." Angel said.

"Can we…no, never mind." Winter stopped herself.

"What? Come on, you can tell us. I'm your big sister, so I need to know if I could help you with any problems you have." Weiss stated.

"T-there's no problems, I was just wondering if we could start over and meet as a family." Winter looked to the ground.

Weiss was a little surprised by this request and Angel smiled. "Well, I think my daughter would love to meet her sister again. Right, sweetie?"

The snow fox smiled. "Okay, Win- I mean, Hi. My name is Weiss. What's your name?"

Winter looked up at the snow fox. "W-Winter. Hi, Weiss. You have a pretty name."

"And so do you. My mother here tells me that you like watching hunters and how you want to be a huntress in the future. Is that true?" Weiss asked.

Winter giggled and nodded. "Yup! I want to go on adventures and help people!"

"You have a great goal in mind. I'm a huntress in training and I love it. I know you'll love it too." Weiss assured.

Winter's smile faded and Weiss knew why. "If someone were to tell you that you couldn't do that, then they can sit back in their chair and do nothing about it. You are the controller of your own life and no one will ever tell you otherwise."

"W-Weiss." Winter said.

"Yeah, Winter." Weiss smiled down at the ten year old.

Winter started to tear up and hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, big sis!"

Weiss hugged her back letting a few tears down herself. "I love you too, little sister."

Angel was about to cry herself, but she held it in for now. She walked over to the door and Weiss noticed this.

"Mom! Where are you going?" The snow fox asked.

Angel turned to her daughter. "I think it would be better if you two talked alone. I don't have a place here at the moment."

Winter lifted her head and looked at Angel. "Why would you say that? You're Weiss' mother and you've been taking care of me for a few days. I want you to stay here."

Angel was a little taken back by this. "Winter, I… okay, but don't mind me. I'll let you two have your time."

Winter shook her head. "You can sit next to us. Big sister, don't you think your mom has a place here?"

Weiss nodded. "She's right, mom. Even if you're not her mother, you're still family. Oh and Winter. Are you going to stick to calling me big sister, or snow fox?"

"I like big sister, but I know it would be best to call you snow fox around others. I know that you wouldn't want me accidently telling someone that we're sisters." Winter answered.

Weiss sighed. "I wish you could."

Angel smiled at the two and sat next to them. "What do you two want to do now?"

Weiss realized that she should probably try to focus on dealing with her father. "Oh, right. Look, mom, Ruby and the rest of the team and a few other friends are trying to… deal with some issues. I need to go and see what else we can do about it."

"Issues? Are you going to be okay, big sister?" Winter asked, calling Weiss big sister only in the room.

"Don't worry little sister. I'm just… thinking about how to handle something that's making life look a lot scarier in the future." Weiss answered.

"You're talking about father's registration, right? Remember that I said that I don't like it either, big sister. Please don't do anything dangerous." Winter pleaded.

"Winter, I promise that I'll be fine. We're not doing anything dangerous. We just want to try and get the people in Vale to see how bad of an idea it is. Sadly, we haven't gotten any ideas to do that." Weiss frowned.

"Sweetie, I wish I had answers for you here, but your father has set up so much. I just don't know what any of us could do at the moment." Angel said.

Winter saw the fox's faces and spoke up. "I'm… sorry that father has done all this. I want to help, but I-."

Weiss cut her off. "It's okay, Winter. You don't need to do anything. I promise that your big sister will handle this and when this is all said and done, I won't just stop there. I'll make sure that you never have to deal with his terrible parenting again. You deserve more and I'll do what I can to help you."

"We've only known each other for so little time, but you're treating me like we've known about each other our whole lives. Thank you, big sister." Winter jumped back into a hug with the snow fox.

Weiss smiled and hugged her back, but then got up and said. "Listen, I have to go for now. I promise that I'll see you again later today. Okay, little sister. Remember that if we see each other outside this room, then to call me snow fox or even Weiss is fine. Just not around father though."

Winter nodded. "I love you, big sister."

"I love you too, little sister. Mom, I'll see you later. I love you." Weiss went over to hug her mom.

Angel hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, sweetie. I'm so happy you and your sister got to finally meet."

"Me too!" Winter exclaimed.

All three of them laughed and Weiss left the room.

* * *

"Weiss has been gone for some time. I hope everything is going well over there." Ruby said worriedly.

Yang was on her scroll, looking for something to watch. "I'm sure she's fine. The snow fox needs to do this and I'm pretty sure Winter isn't one to hate someone for being their sister."

Blake sighed. "You do realize that, that's not the issue. Winter is maybe being told that she has a sister that she doesn't even know about. That's quite a shock, but you are right about Weiss telling her."

Ruby got up from her bed. "Okay, I'm going to see her. If she's still in her mom's room, then I'll wait, but I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Yang looked up from her scroll. "You wouldn't be doing anything if you're just going to be standing by a door, you know."

Ruby threw a pillow at Yang which hit her directly in the face. "I'm going to be there when she leaves, Yang. Now, do you guys want to come?"

Yang threw the pillow back, which Ruby easily dodged it with her semblance. "Ugh, you and your semblance. Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet to with the snow fox."

"What if she didn't tell her?" Blake asked as she got up from the bed.

"Then we say nothing about it. I don't want to pester her over something she's not ready to do." Ruby answered and then the two started leaving the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Yang jumped out of bed and followed the two out the room.

* * *

Weiss was walking back to the dorm and was in a better mood than yesterday.

_She's too sweet to be his daughter. I just don't understand how he could do anything to her. Winter, little sister, I promise he won't lay a finger on you again._

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when she turned a corner and saw Ruby right in her face. The two were startled and almost fell over, but caught themselves on the wall.

"Ruby, what the heck!? You scared the crap outta me." Weiss exclaimed.

"Me!? You were rounding a corner!" Ruby said as she held her hand against her chest.

"Okay, you two. As funny as that was, I think you should relax." Yang suggested.

"Whatever. Where were you guys even going?" Weiss asked.

"We wanted to see if you were okay, but know that I won't bother you about anything if you don't want to-." Ruby was cut off.

"I told her." Weiss stated.

"You did!? That's great!" Ruby smiled.

Blake spoke up. "How did she take it?"

"Well, she was very confused at why father would ever have a Faunus child, but then after that… she was happy and called me big sister." Weiss smiled.

Ruby ran up to hug the snow fox. "I'm so happy for you! Now you have a little sister!"

Weiss laughed a bit. "I suppose I do."

Yang smiled and put her hand on the snow fox's shoulder. "As one big sister to another, good luck. Little sisters are a pain sometimes."

Ruby pulled away from the snow fox and put her hands on her hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yang laughed. "Nothing, little sister. Nothing at all."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to the dorm. We have a lot more to think about with the registration and I doubt we'd get anything done sitting out here."

"It's not like we were doing much in the dorm." Blake remarked.

Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulders. "Come on, kitty. Don't be so down. Snow fox just got a little sister, so things are looking up. We'll find some way to deal with-."

Yang was cut off when a door opened and a woman with dark purple hair that reached to her shoulders and she had on a black peacoat, with purple accents. She was sporting slim black pants and dark boots, with straps on that looked like they could holster throwing knives. This woman had burn scars around her eyes and a chain around her waist. She also had what looked to be a katana on her back, though it seemed like it could be more. The woman was tanned and had a slim athletic build, with a medium sized chest.

Yang whispered to the team. "Hey, check her out."

The team turned to see the woman standing outside someone's room and then they realized that it was actually Ozpin's office. Ozpin stepped out of his office and Team RWBY hid themselves so they could listen in on what the two were about to talk about.

"Ozpin, I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly capable of handling myself." The woman said.

"I'm not worried about you handling yourself. I'm worried about what you'll do." Ozpin stated.

"Why? You've seen what that bastard has in store for the Faunus. I'm not about to sit back while he ruins more people's lives. You want to, that's fine, but I won't!" The purple haired woman exclaimed.

Ozpin sighed. "This is more than just helping the Faunus. I know that this is more personal for you and-."

The woman cut him off. "I don't want to hear another word. I'm going now and if you want to try and stop me, then go right ahead."

Ozpin remained calm. "I won't try to stop you. This is your path to follow, but I would hope that you will do the right thing in the end."

After a few moments of silence, she said. "Doing the right thing… that isn't the same in everyone's eyes."

The woman walked away and Ozpin walked back in his room.

"Whoa, that chick has got some issues." Yang stated.

"She was talking about my father." Weiss watched as the woman left.

"Probably, since she did mention someone ruining the lives of Faunus." Blake said.

"It looks like we just have more and more people who are against him. That's good, right?" Yang asked the team.

Ruby watched as the woman turned a corner and was now out of sight. "I don't know. Ozpin said something about her doing the right thing. Hopefully she does it."

Yang decided to speak up. "Look, we can worry about that chick later. For now, why don't we get some food and just relax for a bit."

The team couldn't agree more and made their way to the cafeteria, though they still were thinking about that woman.

* * *

**Thanks again to NobleMETA. The woman at the end who was talking to Ozpin is Noble's OC, so hopefully I did an okay job with her.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Winter is happy to have a loving sister now. Yeah, Blake knows what to say to people. She's cool like that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 115.**


	115. Amethyst

**Story mention time. This one is a recent story titled- What we Have is Not Always Treasured. It's by Dragon and Sword Master. Some feels in this one, so be prepared. Also, it's Monochrome, or Checkmate (whichever you prefer to call it).**

**Here's chapter 115 everyone.**

* * *

The next day had arrived and Weiss woke up in a better mood than yesterday.

Weiss looked over at Ruby and saw that she was still asleep. She quietly got up, so that she didn't wake her up. The snow fox looked over and saw that Blake and Yang were also asleep.

_What should we do today? I suppose we should go back to Vale, since dad isn't there, but is there even any point?_

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when Ruby's scroll went off and woke the rest of the team up. Yang fell out of bed and dragged Blake with her, which made the snow fox chuckle a bit. Ruby actually woke up just fine and looked around for her scroll.

"Yang! What the hell!?" Blake exclaimed as she got up.

"Please don't yell. We just got woken up by a scroll and I would like if I could fully wake up before hearing any more loud noises." Yang yawned.

"You complain about noises, yet you pulled me off the bed. I don't even know what to say about that nonsense." Blake stated.

Ruby was ever to find her scroll. "Shush you guys. Hello, who's this?"

"Ruby, hi. This is Penny. How are you today?" Penny asked.

"P-Penny? I didn't think you would call us so soon. Where are you?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm in town right now." Penny answered.

"Oh, well, not to sound rude, but why did you call? I thought you said that you would contact us when you found anything on the CEO." Ruby reminded.

"I'm actually getting some good surveillance footage on him, as for the files, I sadly haven't gotten anything yet. I just wanted to call to let you know how well I'm doing with that." Penny said.

"Hold on. Surveillance footage? How did you get that?" Ruby asked.

Penny froze, since she realized that they don't actually know how she was able to get access to such footage. "Um, well… I can't say. Please don't be mad. I just really can't tell you."

"Penny, whatever it is you're doing. Is it safe? We don't want you doing anything risky, so please, if this is too dangerous, then stop." Ruby pleaded.

Penny didn't say anything and Ruby was getting worried. "Penny?"

"I-it's okay, Ruby. I'll be fine." Penny assured.

"No! I don't like how you sound right now. You're our friend, Penny. None of us want to see you getting into trouble." Ruby stated.

The rest of the team became a little worried about how Ruby phrased that, so Yang decided to speak up. "Hey, is everything okay with Penny?"

"Hold on." Ruby said to her sister.

Yang remained quiet and looked at the snow fox and the black cat. They both shrugged and waited for Ruby to say something else to Penny.

"Penny, are you there?" Ruby asked.

Penny didn't say anything for a few moments, but then she finally spoke. "Remember that we're friends. We stick by each other. At least… that's what I've learned. I have to go, Ruby. Goodbye."

"Wait, hold on." Ruby said, but was too late, since Penny had already hung up.

Ruby sighed and Weiss asked. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She said something about surveillance and how she's getting some good footage on the CEO. How is she getting that, though?" Ruby asked aloud.

"She was up on stage the other day, so maybe she has ties with the CEO, or even the General. I mean, you did say that she told you she was going back to the General." Blake reminded.

"Yeah, but even if she's associated with one of them, how does that help her get surveillance footage?" Ruby asked again.

"You did say something about not doing anything too dangerous, so she's probably sneaking around wherever it is they keep that stuff and just taking it." Yang suggested.

"Ugh, that's too risky. I don't like any of our friends doing something like that. We need to tell her to stop." Ruby said.

Weiss spoke up. "I don't oppose that. Penny may be weird, but Ruby's right. She's our friend. We can't let her do something this risky any more, even if it's for a good cause. Go ahead and call her up, Ruby."

Ruby pulled out her scroll and tried to call Penny, but the call didn't get through.

Ruby sighed and put her scroll down. "I couldn't reach her."

Yang fixed up her bed real quick and turned to her sister. "Don't worry. You can try again in a little while."

Ruby nodded and looked over at the snow fox. "Hey, so, do you want to do anything today?"

"I don't know. I was actually going to go and see Winter later and Vale doesn't really seem like the best place to go right now. I guess we could just head out and get some breakfast. Is that okay?" The snow fox asked.

Ruby jumped up from her bed and nodded. "Let me just get changed. Blake, Yang, what about you guys?"

"Honestly, I just want to stay in today. I know we have a lot to deal with, but a break every now and then doesn't hurt either." Yang said as she sat down on the bed.

"You didn't do much yesterday, you know." Blake reminded.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. One more day won't hurt."

"But it actually could hurt. Every day brings us closer to registration becoming a law. I know we don't have much to go on now, but we shouldn't just sit around either." Weiss suggested.

"I… yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish we could do something like what Penny is doing. I'm against our friends getting into any trouble, but I'll gladly take the risk myself to find something to use against that man." Yang stated.

"You think I'm about to let you do that?" Blake suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Yang felt confused

"Being stupid and getting into some kind of trouble. I'm not about to let you do something idiotic." Blake stated.

"Well what else can I do!? I don't want to see you guys go through registration!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake smiled. "I know, Yang. Thank you, but I don't want you getting hurt in any way because of this."

Yang sighed. "Blake, I-."

Blake cut her off. "Promise that you won't do anything stupid, at least not alone."

Yang was a little taken back by that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you're going to do something incredibly stupid, I may as well be there to make sure that you'll be okay." Blake smirked.

Yang smirked back. "I knew there was always an adventurous side to you, kitty."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I don't mind a small amount of time to just relax. I hope you two don't mind that."

Weiss sighed. "I suppose, but let's not relax too much either. Remember what we're dealing with."

"Thanks snow fox!" Yang smiled and dragged Blake down onto their bed.

Blake groaned. "Damn it! I was hoping for relaxing, not this."

Weiss laughed and saw that Ruby was done, so she took her hand. "Sorry, Blake, but you wanted your relaxing time. Too bad you chose to have it with the loudest member of the team. Bye now."

With that, the snow fox ran out the room with Ruby in hand.

Blake sighed and turned to see a smirking blonde. "What?"

Yang said nothing and kissed the black cat, who was about to protest, but then decided to just give in. The two stayed like that for some time and began to enjoy a nice day of alone time.

* * *

The woman who was speaking to Ozpin yesterday returned to Beacon. She calmly walked down the halls and didn't pay any mind to those who were staring. Some were a little intimidated by the huntress, so they kept their distance.

She got to Ozpin's office and knocked.

After a few moments, he answered the door, not surprised to see her. "I assume you want to come in?"

The woman nodded and Ozpin offered her a seat. "I'll stand."

"Okay then. So, Amethyst, what is it you wish to discuss? As you remember, I already told you how I felt about your plan and if that's all you want to talk about, then-." The headmaster was cut off.

"It's not about that. I need the location of where he's being kept." Amethyst stated.

Ozpin sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"I'll get that information one way or another, so why not just let me have it earlier?" Amethyst questioned.

"Because we both know what you might do with that information. Thomas Schnee doesn't need to die in order to stop his new law." Ozpin said.

"He deserves to die!" Amethyst growled.

"Amethyst, enough! You're a huntress, so act like it. The fact that you're even telling me this is enough to get you jailed, but I will not do that. I know you and I know you can still do the right thing, so I'm telling you that you're little quest for-." Amethyst cut him off again.

"Little quest! That bastard kidnapped both me and my little brother when we were kids! He's one of the two reasons that he's fucking dead! I shouldn't have to remind you of that, Ozpin." Amethyst exclaimed.

Ozpin sighed. "I know how much pain you've been through, but sinking to his level won't change anything. Amethyst… I can't give you this information."

"Fine. I'll find it on my own, and then I'll make sure he pays for all that he's done." Amethyst turned and left the room.

Ozpin turned in his chair and opened his scroll to look at the file he had on Amethyst.

_Don't go down this path. You aren't like him._

Amethyst walked away from Ozpin's office and ran into a fox Faunus and a red hooded wearing girl, almost knocking them over, but she used her semblance to slow down time around her and went over to keep them balanced.

Once she had that done, she resumed time to normal speed. "You two need to watch where you're going."

Ruby and Weiss were very confused at what just happened.

"Um, what just happened?" Ruby asked.

"You two just walked into me. That's what just happened." Amethyst answered.

"No, we were about to fall over and suddenly we're standing like nothing happened. Did you do something?" Ruby inquired.

Amethyst said nothing and walked away.

"Hey! You know it's rude to just walk away from someone when they're talking to you!" Weiss exclaimed.

Amethyst ignored her and continued to walk away.

Weiss looked angry. "The nerve of that woman."

Ruby noticed something and whispered. "Hey, that's the woman who was talking to Ozpin yesterday."

Weiss looked at the woman and realized that Ruby was right. "It is. Why is she here anyway? I've never seen that woman before and now she's here talking about my father."

Ruby shrugged. "You want to follow her?"

"What? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if she is against your dad, then maybe we could learn a little about her and ask her for help." Ruby explained.

"Do you not remember what Ozpin said to her yesterday? You were the one to point it out." Weiss reminded.

"If you mean about Ozpin telling her that she'll do the right thing at the end, well, maybe she will." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "I guess we can spy on her, but if she catches us, then I'm blaming you."

Ruby suddenly remembered something. "You know, I forgot to mention something."

"What?" The snow fox inquired.

"Yang and Blake were spying on us during our date the other day." Ruby answered.

"What!? How dare they! Oh, they're dead." Weiss growled.

Ruby laughed. "Later. We need to go catch up to that lady."

"Fine." Weiss pouted.

Ruby giggled and kissed her check. She then took the snow fox's hand and started to look for the mysterious purple haired woman.

* * *

After about five minutes, the white rose pair saw the woman was sitting outside under a tree. She was looking at her scroll and they noticed that she looked sad. Ruby and Weiss ducked behind a tree, so she wouldn't notice them.

"Hey, do you think she's okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think that's a face of an okay person, Ruby. Should we go to her, or just sit back?" Weiss questioned.

"Let's… stay back. I doubt we'd make things better. She'd probably be mad that we're spying on her." Ruby stated.

Amethyst was looking at a certain picture on her scroll and frowned. She turned the scroll off and stood up.

She looked towards a tree and saw two heads peeking from the side of it.

_Ozpin, you have some annoying students. Okay, let's see what the hell you two want._

Amethyst used her semblance again, so that a group of students moved a little faster towards her and she blended in with them. Once she was out of sight, Ruby and Weiss became confused.

"Where did she go?" Weiss inquired.

"Maybe look behind you." A voice said.

Ruby and Weiss froze and turned to see a very angry looking Amethyst. "So, why the hell are you two spying on me?"

Weiss was a little afraid and Ruby tried to speak up for them. "U-um, well, we… please don't hurt us."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Sheesh kid, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, maybe. Now, answer my question."

Weiss pulled herself together and spoke up. "Sorry, we were just wondering why you were here both yesterday and today. We've never seen you before and you were talking about Thomas Schnee with Ozpin, so we just wanted to know what you have planned for him."

Amethyst glared at the snow fox. "That… is none of your business. Do me a favor, keep the hell away from me and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

Ruby got angry when Amethyst got in Weiss' face about it. "HEY! How about you not get in my girlfriend's face! She didn't do anything to you, so stop acting all tough!"

Amethyst glared at Ruby. "This is me acting tough kid. I don't need two runts spying on me. I have my own business to attend to. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Weiss called out.

Ruby was a little surprised by that and Amethyst turned around. "What?"

"You…you're against the Schnee Dust Company, right?" Weiss asked.

"I told you that's-." Amethyst was cut off.

"Please, just listen. We… want to stop the CEO from getting his registration passed, but we've had no luck. A lot of people in Vale actually agree with him and it might really become a law. Ozpin said we can't do a thing, so… maybe… maybe we could do more with your help." Weiss pleaded for the woman's help.

"Ozpin told you that? Well, maybe he knows best, at least that's what he thinks. So, I already can tell that you don't like registration, since you're a Faunus, but I have to say no. I am dealing with things my own way and by myself. I don't need to babysit a couple of kids." Amethyst stated.

"We're not kids! We're huntresses in training and we don't need any babysitting." Ruby exclaimed.

"That remains to be seen. Give me a good reason to help you. I'm dying to hear it." Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Please… Thomas Schnee has caused so many problems to good people. I don't want him to continue this. I don't want to be on the sidelines. I need to do something, so please. Help us." Weiss pleaded.

Amethyst looked at Weiss and saw the desperation in her eyes. She could see pain in them as well and realized that it looked similar to many others she saw back when she was kidnapped. This girl knew pain and Amethyst could feel it.

Amethyst sighed and looked at the snow fox. "Give me your scroll, kid."

Weiss looked confused, but complied after a few moments. She gave Amethyst the scroll and she put her number in it.

"I'll be in contact with you, but that's it. I stand by what I said. I don't want to babysit any of you, so I'll let you know if I ever have anything you guys could help with." Amethyst said.

Amethyst threw the scroll back to Weiss. "W-wait. What would we be able to help with?"

Amethyst shrugged. "I guess you're just going to have to wait until I get something. Goodbye."

She left the two and Ruby turned to Weiss. "Well, in the words of Yang. That was a thing."

"It sure was. Wait, the contact information says purple haired woman. Why didn't she just put her name?" Weiss asked.

"Weird. Well, at least she's going to contact us at some point. Just like Penny." Ruby smiled.

"I guess, but what will she even contact us about?" Weiss wondered.

"Like she said, we'll just have to wait and see." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "Let's get some breakfast now, please."

Ruby nodded and the two went to the cafeteria, hoping to actually get there this time.

* * *

**Amethyst Wake is her full name by the way.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- A cliffyanger? Really? That's the third cliff hanger word you've come up with. What's next with you? Oh and don't think I didn't see the nevermore pun. You come up with so many. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 116.**


	116. Dry Your Eyes Now, Baby

**I'm going to be recommending another story today. This one is titled RWBY: Starting at Checkmate. Novandalis wrote this one. As you can tell from the title, it's a Checkmate story. You guys should give it a read if you have some time.**

**Here's chapter 116 everyone.**

* * *

Winter was sitting on Angel's bed and patiently waiting for the fox Faunus to return. She was thinking about watching something on Angel's scroll, but she was more focused on talking more with her. Even though Winter has accepted Weiss as her sister, the ten year old still had some questions to ask. The door opened and Angel walked in with two plates of waffles and strawberries.

"Here you go, Winter. They had some strawberries like you wanted." Angel put the plates on the bed.

Winter smiled. "Thank you! Should I eat this on a desk or something? I don't want to dirty anything."

Angel shook her head. "It's okay. I used to work as a maid myself, so cleaning the bed isn't much of a problem. So, you wanted to ask me some questions. Well, you can while you eat."

"Okay." Winter said as she started to eat a few strawberries.

Angel was happy to allow Winter this small happiness, since she assumed that when she ate, Thomas probably paid no attention to her.

Winter picked up another strawberry, but then put it back on the plate. "Um, how did you and my father meet?"

Angel was waiting for Winter for that. "Well, I was a waitress at his ceremony. That ceremony was when he was made the CEO by the way. Anyways, he was watching me for some time and eventually asked me if we could talk alone. Some things happened and I eventually met him again at his manor after he requested that I show up. At that point, we got together and eventually Weiss was born."

"Why did you stay with my father? He has made it clear that he hates Faunus." Winter wondered.

Angel sighed. "He… I suppose I was too foolish back then and I thought we could have a future, but once Weiss was born, I knew I could never allow myself to be fooled by that thought."

Winter frowned. "I… I remember that father said something about me being the second disappointment I his life. He was talking about big sister, wasn't he?"

Angel clenched her fists, but calmed down, since she didn't want to sound angry when talking to Winter. "I guess so, Winter, but that means nothing. He thinks you and your sister are disappointments, but he himself is the actual disappointment. You and Weiss are not disappointments, so don't think ever think you both are."

Winter smiled and hugged Angel. "Thank you… um, I don't think you've actually told me your name. You don't have to if you'd rather not take any chances."

Angel was afraid at first, but knew it was fine. "It's okay. I trust you enough to not say anything to your father. My name is Angel."

"Angel? You and big sister have pretty names." Winter said.

Angel smiled back and ruffled the girl's hair. "Thank you honey. You have a pretty name as well."

"Mama was the one who named me. I… I wish you could've met her." Winter frowned.

"Honey, I… I wish you didn't have to go through so much pain." Angel wrapped her tail around Winter.

Winter decided to eat another strawberry, and then spoke up. "You and big sister went through pain too and father was the reason for it. Sometimes I believe that father was the reason mama died, but then I go back to that day and I realize it was me who caused her to die."

"Winter, stop. You would never be the cause of that." Angel tried to get the ten year old to stay away from that memory.

"I knew that you would tell me that, but you don't know what happened to mama." Winter sniffled.

"Honey, I don't want you saying anything else if it will make you sad." Angel wanted her to stop.

Winter shook her head. "You and big sister told me about your past, so I can tell you a bit of mine. Um, is it okay if I talk about that?"

"I… I would like to know more about you, but I don't want you to do something that will upset you, honey." Angel frowned.

"I'll be okay. You're here, so if I get sad, then I know I have you around me to keep me happy." Winter smiled.

Angel smiled back. 'Alright, honey. Go ahead, but please stop if it gets too hard to talk about."

Winter nodded. "Her name was Elizabeth Grau and she had long grey hair. She always made sure that father never yelled at me and would tell me how one day when I get older, that I can be like the hunters in the show. Father… told me that wouldn't happen after she died."

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful woman, honey." Angel rubbed her back.

Winter sniffled. "She was. Anyway, you know that father has his enemies. A few of my family members have died because of them. I never really knew them, but I do know that they were on father's side of the family. Never mother's, but one day... mother and I were in the garden. All of a sudden a man had tried to attack us. He almost killed me, but mother grabbed me and jumped away."

"Just one man?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. He had black hair, but I never saw his eyes, since he had the mask on. He… threw a red dust crystal at us and shot it. Mom and I were separated and he aimed his blade to kill me, but mom…" Winter had tears falling down her face.

Angel hugged the girl as hard as she could. "Honey, stop, please."

"Mama used some white dust on herself to move faster and ran in front of the attack." More tears fell.

Angel didn't try to stop her this time, since she knew she wouldn't.

"The guards finally got to us and chased the man away. I went to mama and she was still alive, but after a few minutes…" Winter couldn't continue.

"Winter, I'm so very sorry." Angel felt like she was about to cry as well.

"I miss her so much." Winter cried into Angel's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door and Winter looked up. "Go ahead and answer it. I'll b-be okay."

Angel nodded and went and opened the door.

It was Weiss. "Hey, mom. Is Winter awake?"

Angel frowned. "Yes, but she's really not in the best of moods."

"W-what's wrong?" Weiss asked, clearly worried about her little sister.

"She told me about how her mother died. I… I can't believe after all of that, Thomas still doesn't try to be a parent." Angel growled.

Weiss looked over at Winter and saw that she was crying. The snow fox ran in the room and sat next to her little sister and hugged her tightly.

Winter was surprised by this and saw that Weiss was the one hugging her. "Big sister?"

"Hey, little sister. Mom told me about what you two were talking about. I just want you to know that I'm right here and I'm not going to leave until you're okay." Weiss assured.

The ten year old buried her head in Weiss' shoulder and cried.

Weiss rubbed her back. "I'm here for you. Just let it all out. You know, I have been learning how to sing recently. A teammate of mine had been helping me, since I wanted to surprise Ruby with it, but I'm still too scared to sing to her. Would you like me to try and sing you something?"

Winter pulled away and wiped a few tears away. "You… you can sing?"

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "Well, I've only been learning and my friend told me I'm actually really good, but I don't know."

"I-I would like to hear you sing, big sister." Winter requested.

Weiss smiled. "O-okay. I'll try, but I don't have the whole song done yet."

Angel was surprised to hear that her daughter was practicing singing and waited patiently for her to start her song. Winter was looking up at her sister and saw her eyes close.

Weiss took a breath and began.

**One life  
Is not a long time  
When you're waiting  
For a small sign.**

Winter and Angel's eyes widened at the way she was singing. It was like she sang her entire life.

**Patience,**  
**Is hard to find.**  
**Shadows,**  
**Seem to fill your life.**

**Don't be disappointed**  
**Don't let your heart break**  
**Don't spend another minute**  
**In this way.**  
**It's okay.**

Winter started to cry again, but not because of pain, but because she loved her sister's song. Angel herself had tears falling down her face, feeling so proud of her daughter.

**Dry your eyes now, baby**  
**Broken wings won't hold you down.**  
**You'll take flight soon, baby.**  
**You'll be lifted up**  
**And you'll be there**

Winter did what the last bit of the song said and dried her eyes.

Weiss opened her eyes and saw that Winter was smiling up at her and her mother was wiping away some tears. "Are you feeling better, Winter."

Winter answered by tackling her sister onto the bed and buried her face into her shoulder. "I love you, big sister."

The snow fox didn't mind being tackled and smiled. "I love you too."

Angel spoke up. "That was a beautiful song, sweetie."

Weiss looked over at her mom. "Thank you, mom."

"Winter, maybe you should let your big sister up." Angel laughed.

The ten year old complied and moved away from the snow fox.

Weiss sat up and asked. "So, how was the song?"

"It was beautiful. If you want to sing it to Ruby, then I say go for it, big sister." Winter smiled.

Weiss blushed a bit at the reminder of singing to Ruby. "U-uh, yeah. I'll do that at one point. For now, how about you keep this a secret, okay?"

Winter was a little confused, but nodded. "I'm so happy to have a big sister like you."

"I'm happy to have a little sister like you. Mom, is it okay if I stay here for a bit?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want me to get you some food?" Angel offered.

The snow fox shook her head. "I actually just finished eating with Ruby. I was coming over here to see you and Winter."

"Okay, sweetie. Is there anything else I could do for you two?" Angel questioned.

Winter spoke up. "You could come and sit with us. Maybe we could watch something on the scroll. I know the screen is small, but I think we could all watch it still."

Angel smiled and complied. She sat on the other side of Winter and the ten year old turned Angel's scroll on. She found her favorite show and started to watch it.

Weiss looked over at her mother and smiled and Angel smiled back. The small family sat together like that for some time, hoping that they could have more moments like that in the future.

* * *

Blake and Yang were still in the dorm and fully dressed, yet they still stayed in the dorm out of just wanting to relax. Blake decided that it was time to get up.

As the black cat began to move from her position, Yang grabbed her arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "I'd like to get some food at some point."

Yang smiled and let go of her arm. "Alright, so what do you want to eat?"

The black cat shrugged. "Whatever they have, I guess."

A knock was heard and Blake answered it, which revealed Sun. "Sun! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about this whole registration thing and I just can't sit around, you know. I'm usually up for crazy stuff going on, but the kind of crazy that will come from this guy's registration, isn't the kind for anyone." Sun stated.

Blake sighed. "I know, but there's not much we could do at the moment. We have Penny getting some surveillance, but that's about it."

Sun raised an eyebrow. "Surveillance?"

"Penny is getting surveillance footage from somewhere." Blake explained.

Yang walked up to the Faunus. "We're not sure how she's getting footage, but Rubes is getting worried that she might get in some kind of trouble."

"Well, trouble or not, this might be helpful." Sun said.

"Yeah, but we're still worried about her." Blake stated.

"Hmm, I guess whatever she's doing might actually be dangerous. Have you guys talked to her about it? I mean more than her just saying she has footage?" Sun inquired.

Yang shook her head. "Rubes tried to call her after she told us about getting footage, but she didn't answer."

"Weird, well I guess you guys could just call her later and tell her to stop doing what she's doing." Sun suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully she answers. Now come on. Kitty here wants to eat and I'm pretty hungry myself. You can tag along if you want, Wukong." Yang smirked.

"Man, you just have it out for me, don't you?" Sun knew the answer already.

Yang laughed a bit and took Blake's hand. She led the two to the cafeteria and Blake just shrugged at Sun, who sighed and just followed the bumbleby pair.

* * *

**The song that Weiss sang is titled- Wings. It's on the RWBY volume 1 soundtrack and is written by Jeff Williams and sung by Casey Lee Williams. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It's not just a part of you. You know you fully want her to take that man down. You and your sister are doing a great job with the puns by the way. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 117.**


	117. Tampering

**Another milestone hit. 300 followers at the time of me writing this and I just have to say that the reason for daily chapters is because of you guys. Thanks as always everybody.**

**Oh and tomorrow's chapter will most likely come out earlier than usual. I'm not sure when yet, but I'm definitely going to be busy in the morning, so I can't post it at the normal time.**

**Here's chapter 117 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was still in the room with her sister and mother. At one point, the snow fox asked her mom to tell her what Winter had told her about her mom. Once she told her, the snow fox wanted to run and hug her sister, but decided not to, since it would involve her bringing up her mom again. They returned and continued to watch the show. After the show finished, Weiss said she would be heading out.

"See you later, big sister!" Winter hugged the snow fox.

Weiss smiled and tightened the hug. "I'll probably be back tomorrow if I'm not busy."

The snow fox moved over to hug her mom and she whispered. "If anything happens, then call me as soon as possible. I'll see if I can sing to her again, so she'll be okay."

Angel nodded and whispered back. "You really are an amazing big sister to her and you have a beautiful singing voice, sweetie. I never knew you could sing."

"Neither did I, but I guess I should thank Yang for that one. She said that she used to sing to Ruby when they were younger, so she offered to help me." Weiss stated.

Weiss pulled away and left the room.

The snow fox made her way to the dorm and hoped that Ruby would be there. After a few minutes she got back and opened the door to see that the room was empty. Weiss was a little sad to see that Ruby was still away.

_Where is that dolt? I thought she would be here by now._

Suddenly a pair of hands covered Weiss' eyes. "Guess who!"

Weiss shrieked and jumped away. "Who the hell!?"

The snow fox turned around to see that Ruby held her arms up. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise you! Please don't kill me!"

Weiss sighed. "You really thought that putting your hands over my eyes would be a good surprise? You scared me half to death, you dolt!"

Ruby put her arms down and laughed nervously. "Well, Yang told me it would be cute, so I thought about just doing that."

"You took advice from the girl who has a girlfriend that gets pissed off sometimes for just calling her kitty? Wow, that isn't a bad idea at all." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

Ruby frowned. "Give me a break, Weiss. I tried something cute and it failed."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm glad you're here. Weiss stated.

Ruby turned her head in confusion. "Really? After scaring you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I just wanted to talk to you about Winter."

Ruby immediately got worried after the snow fox said that. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I just learned about her mother and how she died. She… died saving Winter from a White Fang assassin." The snow fox frowned.

Ruby frowned as well, being reminded of her own mother dying when she was young. "I… I'm sorry, Weiss."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." Weiss said in a lower tone.

"Was she upset when she told you?" Ruby asked.

"Winter didn't tell me. My mother did, but I found that she was crying by the time I got there. I was able to calm her down though, so that's good, but I still feel bad that she had to relive that memory in her head." Weiss stated.

"I know how she feels sometimes." Ruby looked to the floor.

Weiss' eyes widened when she realized that she just reminded Ruby of her own mother. "Ruby, I…I didn't mean to remind you of that. I'm so sorry."

Ruby shook her head. "Don't apologize. So, how did you calm her down?"

The snow fox panicked, since she didn't want to tell her that she sang for her little sister. "Um… I, well, you know. I just let her cry into my shoulder for a bit and wrapped my tail around her. That's all."

Ruby was confused. "Are you okay, Weiss? You're acting a little funny."

"Funny? What are you talking about? I'm not acting funny, I'm perfectly fine." Weiss spurted out.

"Uh, okay then. So, what did you guys do after Winter calmed down?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss was glad that Ruby didn't ask anything else about calming Winter down and said. "We just watched a little show she likes."

Ruby smiled. "She must be having the best time now, since she has her sweet big sister with her."

Weiss smiled back. "I'm glad I have her in my life now, but what'll happen when father takes her away?"

Ruby's smile faded. "Oh, right. I don't know. I mean, your father doesn't know you're here and I don't think Winter will be able to come back here herself."

"If… if my dad comes and takes her home, I might never see her again." The snow fox frowned at the realization.

Ruby knew this was going to bother the snow fox. "Maybe Ozpin could find a way to get Winter to come here from time to time."

"I highly doubt that's possible, Ruby." Weiss sat on her bed and looked to the floor.

Ruby sat next to her and gave her a one armed hug. "Hey, come on now. I bet we'll find a way to get your sister to see you again."

"Ruby, we're trying to stop my father from getting his registration from passing and now we have this too? I just don't know how we can do anything about either problem. I'm trying to stay positive throughout all this, but some things just seem hopeless." Weiss said.

"Weiss, remember that there's more people out there who don't want registration to pass and maybe if we can prove that your father isn't a safe enough parent for Winter, then she can be put under someone else's care. If that happens, it won't be a problem for the two of you to see each other." Ruby tried her best to lift the snow fox's spirits.

"I don't know how we'll be able to show people that dad hits Winter, Ruby. As for the other people, we have a creepy girl who tells us that she's getting surveillance footage in some way, yet doesn't say how. And we also have a woman we know nothing about, with Ozpin telling her that he hopes she'll do the right thing. The people we have aren't exactly the greatest team of info gatherers." Weiss stated.

The snow fox got out of Ruby's grasp and fell back onto the bed. "I'm going to get some rest. Don't worry about me, okay."

Ruby frowned. "Can I stay with you?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and saw that she was a little sad by how she was acting. "I guess so. Just try not to make noise. I just want to relax."

Ruby nodded and got down and hugged the snow fox. The two decided to just stay like that and get a little early sleep, since there was just too much going on in their heads.

* * *

General Ironwood and Penny were on an airship with the CEO in another room. This airship was big enough for Thomas to have it so he has his own room.

"Stay here, Penny. Mr. Schnee and I need to discuss the security detail for when his registration comes to pass, though we know that won't happen." Ironwood smirked.

Penny nodded. "Of course, sir."

While Ironwood went to go and see Thomas, a purple haired woman was hiding behind a few crates that were being shipped out.

_Hello there, General. What info can you give me?_

Amethyst knew she couldn't enter the room yet, since Penny was sitting there, so she just had to wait.

Thomas was sitting down and Ironwood walked in. "General. So, what do we have for the security detail? I've seen your Atlesian knights, but what else can we get?"

"Well, I did offer to speak about the Spartan 117 models of androids, but you still decline that." Ironwood said.

Thomas sighed. "Yes, I remember. Those androids are not exactly the most… responsive model. They do what they want sometimes and even though they are very efficient, I still do not wish to have them do what they please. If you had better control, then maybe, but it seems as if that model will not be worked on. Anyway, you talked about a Paladin before, correct?"

"Yes. The Paladin will be the best of the best in our security force. As long as you can fund it, I can get that started." Ironwood stated.

Thomas laughed a bit. "Well, the money isn't an issue, but there is one problem we have."

Ironwood was confused. "What, Thomas?"

Thomas pulled out his scroll and called over an android. "This one has been tampered with."

"W-what? That's not possible! No one knows the workings of that model of android!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"No one but that girl outside this room." Thomas stated.

"Penny? How is that possible? Penny isn't about to mess with these androids. She-." Ironwood was cut off.

Thomas turned his scroll to Ironwood and showed the girl messing with the android. "It looks like she didn't take in for account that the androids backup surveillance features went online, when she began to tamper with it. So, Ironwood. This girl… she seems to not be a normal girl at all."

Ironwood sighed. "Penny is… well, she's special. Look, let me speak to her about this and find out why she decided to do this."

"No." Thomas calmly said.

"No? What do you mean by no?" Ironwood asked.

"That girl is no girl. Now, I'll need you to change her attitude." Thomas ordered.

"Change her… what do you mean change her attitude?" Ironwood inquired.

"I mean that if she can be programmed to work properly. Now, you obviously can do that, so go do that General!" Thomas demanded.

"Thomas, I don't think it would be a good id-." Ironwood was cut off again.

"Do I need to let people know of this girl? I can if you want me to." Thomas smirked.

Ironwood's eyes widened. "F-fine, but after your law is passed and the Paladin is made, then I change her back. I don't need to cause problems with her."

"Deal, now go." Thomas ordered.

Ironwood nodded and left the room.

Amethyst saw as the General came back and the orange haired girl stood up to greet him.

"How did the talk with Mr. Schnee go, sir?" Penny asked.

"It went well, Penny. Now, I need you to sit back down. I need to check on your weapons again. Mr. Schnee has offered some upgrades and I'm thinking we could use that for you." Ironwood lied.

Penny was hesitant at first, but didn't want the General to catch on if he questions why she didn't follow the order. "Okay, sir."

Penny sat down and Ironwood opened her back. Amethyst's eyes widened at this.

_What the hell!? _

Ironwood frowned and took out a few cables. Penny went still and Ironwood rewired her. Penny turned back on for a few seconds and realized what was happening. She had to work quickly and once she finished her task, she smiled. The General cut specific wires and the girl fell unconscious.

Ironwood closed her back and sighed. "I'm sorry, Penny. I know how much you want to be an actual girl, but this is the best I can do. If you didn't try to get into that android, then things would've been better for you. I promise that once this is over, you'll be returned to normal."

Ironwood got up and left for the restroom.

Amethyst had to make her move. She ran over to Penny and saw that she was unresponsive.

_What the hell are you and why did the General say all those things? _

Amethyst turned to the door and debated on just charging in and killing the CEO, but knew there would be issues with the androids. She shook her head and thought about what she learned today.

_Screw it. I have to leave. Luckily this stupid airship is one of the slowest ever made. Great choice CEO._

As Amethyst was about to jump out, she heard the airship was landing. She ran back behind the crates and waited to see what was going to happen.

Thomas stepped out of his room and saw that Penny was unconscious. "Where is Ironwood?"

Ironwood left the restroom and said. "I'm here, Thomas. Looks like we've landed."

"I can see that. Good job on disabling this one. Now, when are you going to change her attitude?" Thomas questioned.

"I need to bring her back to base. After that, she'll be sure to listen. Now, let's get this shipment delivered." Ironwood suggested.

"I'm still not sure why these fools need me here. I'm pretty sure they can just take the damn shipment." Thomas complained.

"Usually my signature is all they need, but I assume that with all the news about you being in Vale, they decided they would need your signature as well." Ironwood stated.

"Like I said, fools." Thomas said.

Ironwood and Thomas got off the airship and two people came in to take the crates. Amethyst used her semblance to slow down time and got behind the farthest crate, while dodging their view. After she got into a safe spot, she made time move faster. After the men got off the airship, Amethyst slowed time down again and used this time to leave the airship. Luckily, no one was looking at the entrance of the airship

Amethyst ran as far as she could and decided to hide out behind a building until the airship left the area. She was tired as well, since she kept using her semblance without break, so she decided to sit and watch from the corner of the building.

_Ugh, can't be doing that._

After about half an hour, Thomas and Ironwood finished up and went back on the airship. It took off and Amethyst got up and left the area.

* * *

**Thomas is a step ahead again. Kaida2543 asked if I was going to have a reference to Master Chief in this chapter and I didn't at first, but after a couple of messages, I decided to go with it. Hopefully you liked that.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Puns for days, literally. Weiss singing was something I've wanted her do for a while, so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 118.**


	118. Time To Dance

**If this chapter is short, it's because I'm dealing with a pretty bad toothache. I don't even have a second where it doesn't hurt and it's hard to focus on writing because of that. I'll try my best to get something for this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 118 everyone.**

* * *

"I don't have a problem with Sun. I just like messing with him." Yang stated.

"You could lay off a bit, you know. I know we've only known him for a few days now, but he's still our friend." Blake said.

Yang laughed. "Friends mess with each other all the time."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You know that you're only messing with him because of what happened when we met him. You should just get over it already."

"He pushed it, okay. He didn't need to keep up on you with the bow. That wasn't his business." Yang crossed her arms.

Blake smiled. "I appreciate that you defend me so much, but remember that he's our friend now. Just try and play nice, for me."

Yang looked over at Blake and smiled back. "Fine, but only for you, kitty."

"Good, now let's get back to the dorm. I know we already rested up a lot, but I don't mind more lazy time for the rest of the day." Blake suggested.

"Now you're speaking my language." Yang grabbed the black cat's hand and headed to the dorm.

Once they got there, they were greeted yet again by the white rose pair sleeping on their bed.

"Okay, this is like twice in a week. Why are they sleeping so early again?" Yang inquired.

"You do realize that we were about to do the same thing." Blake reminded.

"We were? I was actually going to just listen to some music and I thought you were just going to read that smut again." Yang said.

Blake blushed. "IT'S A ROMANCE NOVEL!"

That woke Weiss and Ruby up.

The snow fox groaned. "Damn it! Why do you guys always have to wake us up? We left you both alone today, so why can't you do the same for us?"

Ruby sat up and yawned. "Come on, Weiss. I'm sure they didn't mean to wake us up, right guys?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one to yell. Kitty here just got all defensive about her book and flipped pout." Yang stated.

Blake glared at the blonde. "If you didn't accuse me of reading smut, then I wouldn't have yelled. You know it's a romance novel!"

Yang's eyes widened. "Blake, don't talk about smut around Rubes."

Ruby laughed. "Seriously, Yang? I'm not an idiot. I know what smut is."

"Oh really? And how did you find that out?" Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I just read one of Blake's books one day and I know enough from just living. Also, I realize that there are all kinds of literature. And before you go crazy, I only read a page." Ruby said.

Yang turned to Blake and glared. "You tainted her!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "She's not tainted, besides, it isn't smut!"

"I remember when Lyra and I accidentally read one in the Burrow once. One of the people there had brought it down and Clara was a little pissed about that." Weiss laughed at the memory.

Ruby laughed as well. "You never told me about that. Who was she mad at, you guys, or the person who brought it down?"

"Both, though more towards the guy. We were kids, so we didn't know what we picked up when we saw the book." Weiss stated.

Yang smirked. "So, the snow fox has some knowledge about that kind of stuff. I'll warn you now, try any of that stuff with Ruby and I'll make sure your injuries take at least a month to deal with."

"Excuse me! How dare you think I'd ever try those things with Ruby!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"You say that, but who knows? Maybe the snow fox has a naughty side we know nothing about." Yang continued to smirk at the snow fox.

Weiss suddenly remembered something Ruby told her. "Wait, why are you the mad one here? I should be pissed off at you!"

"Huh? Why?" Yang asked.

The snow fox clenched her fist. "Oh I don't know, maybe because I found out that you two decided to spy on our date the other day!"

Yang and Blake froze.

"Yeah, Ruby told me. So, how many seconds should I give them, Ruby?" Weiss smirked.

Ruby laughed a bit. "Maybe ten is enough for them."

"Sounds good to me. Ten, nine, eight." Weiss began her countdown.

Yang ran out the room and yelled. "Every woman for themselves!"

Blake turned and tried to reason with Weiss. "Look, I didn't want to, but she just convinced me too. I'm sure you can forgive that, right?"

Weiss stopped her countdown and grinned evilly. "Nope. Seven, six, five."

Blake decided not to waste any more time and ran out the room as well.

"Do you want me to use my semblance so we can catch them?" Ruby offered.

"You know what, yes. Yes I do, but let me finish counting down, even though it technically should've ended by now. Four, three, two, one. Okay, let's go, little rose." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand.

Ruby smiled and kissed the snow fox. "Glad to see you're feeling a little better."

With that, Weiss smiled back and Ruby used her semblance to catch the bumbleby pair.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were in the headmaster's office and had been talking about the main issue for Vale.

"Ozpin, do you really believe we can do nothing right now? You do realize that he's made the announcement that registration will become a law within a month." Glynda reminded the headmaster.

"Yes, I know, but there isn't much we can do in the political sense. I've been in talks with the leaders of Remnant, but it seems like they will agree with the people once that day arrives. If enough people agree with the CEO, then there is nothing anyone can do." Ozpin grimaced.

"Amethyst. She was here, correct?" Glynda questioned.

Ozpin sighed. "Yes. I'm hoping you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"No! I was just wondering what she said to you. We both know that she is too dangerous." Glynda stated.

"Yes, well, Amethyst isn't the kind of person to back down. I could try and detain her, but that may cause more problems. Problems which we don't need to be worrying about at this time." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"You know what she might do. If something like that happens, then more people will be afraid, since the CEO himself can be gotten to. I need to know what you have planned for her." Glynda pleaded.

"Leave her be. That is my plan." Ozpin calmly said.

"W-what!? But, Professor Ozpin-." Glynda was cut off.

"I know you're concerned, Glynda, but remember that Amethyst isn't stupid." Ozpin reminded.

"That means nothing! She's killed before and the backlash of his death won't matter to her. She'll do it if we don't stop her!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Yes, she will most likely attempt to kill him. I know that the most, but we can't just jump to that conclusion. Amethyst… she's still a good person and a loyal one at that. That is why I will not attempt to detain her." Ozpin explained.

Glynda sighed and turned to leave. "She's killed Schnees before and if she finds out that one is here at Beacon… you better believe I'll keep her from getting anywhere near that child."

Before Ozpin could respond, Glynda was already out the door. The headmaster looked at Amethyst's file and noticed that her location wasn't showing up.

_Damn it, Amethyst. I'm trying to help you. _

The headmaster sighed and shut his scroll off.

* * *

"Get back here!" Weiss and Ruby screamed as they got closer to the bumbleby pair, who surprisingly met up with each other outside.

They were chasing for a couple of minutes and Weiss decided that instead of getting Ruby even more tired, she summoned up a glyph to stop the bumbleby pair.

As the two were running, they saw the glyph about ten feet from them and stopped in their tracks.

They turned around to see an angry looking snow fox and her laughing girlfriend. "Look, Weiss. We caught them."

Yang groaned. "You're not funny, sis."

"I don't need to be funny. So, Weiss, what are you going to do with them?" Ruby playfully asked.

"I don't know. How about keeping Yang still with my glyphs and cutting off some hair?" Weiss grinned.

Yang's eyes widened and she grabbed her hair. "NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM IT!"

Blake shook her head. "Look, whatever you're going to do, just do it. I know you just want to torture Yang, but just get it over with."

"…Okay." Weiss then held the two with her glyphs and started to walk with them around the courtyard.

"W-what are you doing?" Yang asked in a scared tone.

Blake was also worried about why the two were held by glyphs.

Weiss stopped and turned to the two. "You two are going to stay quiet. Ruby, could you please get an audience? I think these two are about to be in a show."

Ruby nodded and ran around the school. After about ten minutes, about fifty students were in the courtyard. Yang and Blake were trying to break free, but Weiss would strengthen the hold.

"Weiss, I brought the audience!" Ruby smiled.

"Good work, my little rose. Now, as for you two, who wants to lead?" Weiss asked the two.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Oh forget it. Blake will lead, since I doubt Yang could ever lead anything." Weiss said.

The snow fox turned to the fifty students. "Everyone! Blake and Yang here are about to dance for us. Sit back and enjoy the show."

Blake and Yang's eyes widened and they were suddenly being moved by Weiss' glyphs.

"Snow fox, stop it!" Yang exclaimed.

The two were then closer to each other and started to dance a bit. Weiss was actually pretty good at handling their movements. Some of the students were laughing and others pulled out their scrolls to record it.

Weiss noticed this and called Ruby over. She whispered something in her ear and Ruby nodded. Ruby then used her semblance to run around and grab the scrolls from the students.

"Hey! Give that back!" One of the students demanded.

"Sorry, no recording during the show." Ruby said.

Some students were disappointed, but still stayed to enjoy the show. After about ten more minutes of the bumbleby pair dancing, Weiss decided to stop right there.

"Okay! Shows over! Everyone get out!" Weiss ordered the students.

Blake and Yang were beyond embarrassed and were released from the glyphs. They fell to the floor and closed their eyes, just to pretend like they were somewhere else.

Ruby and Weiss began to laugh at the two.

Someone not too far was watching. A familiar woman with dark purple hair.

_Wow, this is what trains here. To think I told those two I'd contact them. Bunch of idiot kids._

Amethyst left the area, disappointed with what she just saw.

* * *

**Well, there's Weiss' revenge for those two spying on them. Sorry about this not being one of those story driven chapters. I just couldn't focus too much, but we did get a little more on Amethyst.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Poor Penny, but remember that she smiled before going offline (hint, hint!) Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 117- Yeah, the halo reference was a nice little touch, so I'm glad you liked that. More chapters are always on the way. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 119.**


	119. Give Me A Reason

**If you guys like Freezerburn, then I recommend- Lost &amp; Found. By- NameForsaken. Like always guys, if you have some time, then you should give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 119 everyone.**

* * *

"What do you want to do now, Weiss. " Ruby asked after she finished laughing.

Weiss regained her composure. "I don't know. These two seem pretty tired, though."

"Screw you, snow fox. That was the worst type of punishment, ever. Was us spying on you really that bad? I was just looking out for you guys." Yang stated as she was still on the ground.

The snow fox glared at the blonde. "There's this thing called trust. Maybe you should learn more about it and not try to treat us like we don't know anything. Look. Ruby and I had a great time and we didn't need you two supervising it like we're children."

Blake decided to speak up. "I would like to point out that I was only guilty by association. I shouldn't have been tortured this badly."

"To be honest, Blake, I thought you would try to convince her not to spy on us. Sadly, you chose to go with her, so you will share the blame. Now, get up already. The other students all left." The snow fox said.

"No! I'm just going to sit here forever. No way am I going back inside that school after what you did to us!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being a baby. Nobody recorded it and there weren't as many people as you would think. And think, would anyone really mess with you?" Weiss question.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby suddenly called out.

The snow fox turned around to the scythe wielder. "What is it, Ruby?"

"I got this message, but I have no idea what it means. It looks like it was sent a little while ago. It's from Penny." Ruby said.

Blake and Yang got up after hearing that.

"You think she has some more footage or something?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "It says, Next time you see me, it won't be me. I won't be able to speak with you anymore, so don't try to contact me. The CEO and General Ironwood aren't completely working together. Ironwood doesn't believe the CEO's plan will work. He only wants his support for more androids. I can't talk anymore. Goodbye friends."

"What does she mean by next time we see her, it won't be her?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't know, but the whole thing with Ironwood and the CEO sounds a little weird too. If the General only wants lien, then why continue to work with him? He has androids already. Does he want more or something?" Ruby asked the others.

Blake spoke up. "He probably wants to get whatever he can before the registration comes into play, and then he'll stop working with him. Just look at what Penny said. The General doesn't think it will work, so he must be confident with how much lien he'll be getting."

"Wait, but if the General has offered his androids as security, then how would he be able to stop working with him?" Yang questioned.

"Remember, he doesn't believe registration will happen. Ironwood will take his androids back as soon as the CEO's plan fails, if it fails." Blake frowned.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, look, we need to figure out what's going on with Penny. I still don't get what she means by her not being her the next time we see her. That doesn't make any sense."

"She said not to contact her. Did… did she get into some kind of trouble?" Ruby worriedly asked.

Weiss shrugged. "We can't know. It seems like she didn't have any plans for another message. Maybe she's trying to stay safe and not look around for footage anymore."

"I hope so." Ruby frowned.

"Cheer up, Rubes. Maybe we'll see her soon. She might show up at one of those announcement things the CEO does." Yang remarked.

"Wait! Maybe she meant that she won't talk to us to make sure she doesn't look suspicious." Ruby stated.

"Uh, how did you suddenly come up with that, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Well, if she's not trying to get caught, then maybe she doesn't want to talk to anyone around Ironwood. If she stays away from people, then she won't ever be questioned about anything." Ruby explained.

"Why would she word it the way she did then? She could've just said that she won't speak with us around Ironwood. I mean, the next time you see me, it won't be me. That just doesn't sound right to me." Weiss stated.

Yang walked over to Weiss. "Come on, snow fox. Penny is probably just trying to make sure she's safe. Let's just make sure not to say anything to anyone else about this and she'll be okay. We were worried about her, so now we don't have to be."

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but if Penny can't get any more footage, then what can we do about this?"

"Remember we still have that one person. She did say she'd contact us on things we could help with." Ruby reminded.

"What person?" Blake asked.

Ruby remembered the bumbleby pair doesn't know about her and Weiss' encounter with the purple haired woman. "That woman we saw talking to Ozpin the other day. She was around here again, so we decided to follow her. At one point she disappeared and was suddenly behind us. After talking for a bit, she offered to contact us about something we could do to help."

Yang glared at the two. "Hold on. So Blake and I spy on you guys on your date and we're terrible. You guys spy on some woman and it's fine!? Oh, you two are hypocrites and I'm going to make sure that I get you back for this. I wasn't at first, since I felt bad."

"Hey! You spied on us for a stupid reason. We spied on her because she was suspicious about fighting against my father. Ruby suggested that we figure out if she could help us and she is, so screw your hypocritical claim." Weiss exclaimed.

"You still didn't need to-." Yang was cut off.

"Relax. She's right. We shouldn't have spied on their alone time. That was theirs, but this woman does seem like she's really against the CEO, so getting as much help as we can, would be better for us." Blake explained.

"Fine. You're lucky kitty here is defending you." Yang crossed her arms.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, so Penny is out and this woman has yet to contact us. What does that leave us with?"

The others didn't really know what to say.

Suddenly, Ruby's scroll went off.

The leader opened her scroll up and saw it was the purple haired woman. "Hello."

"Kid, I'm going to give you a minute to tell me why I should ever contact you again!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

The others were a little concerned and Weiss asked. "Who is it?"

Ruby covered her scroll, so the woman would hear and whispered. "The purple haired woman."

Ruby focused on the scroll again and Amethyst said. "I just saw you idiots making those two dance. Are you kidding me!? I thought you two were a little more serious than that. How am I supposed to work with you, if you act like children!?"

"I… we were just getting a little payback for something. We are serious about wanting to stop the CEO, so please don't just take us out of this." Ruby begged.

Yang whispered to Blake. "What's going on?"

"It sounds like that woman doesn't want to work with us anymore." Blake assumed.

"Taking down a CEO like Thomas Schnee isn't a game. You want to continue working with me, then come to this location and maybe I'll be okay with you two." Amethyst said.

"Wait, it's actually four of us. The other two you saw are on our team." Ruby stated.

"Whatever. Just get over here in the hour, or I'm done with you." Amethyst hung up.

Ruby turned to the team. "Guys, we need to go. That woman said that she doesn't think we're all that serious after watching Weiss and I… well, you know… make you guys dance."

Yang and Blake glared at the girl.

The snow fox spoke up. "Look, be mad later. Let's get to wherever this woman wants us to go."

"Fine, but where exactly?" Yang asked.

Ruby checked her scroll and saw that it wasn't as far as she thought it would be. "It looks like it's in the school. Alright, I'll follow this and then we'll let her know that we are serious about this."

The team nodded and followed their leader.

* * *

After following the tracker, they ended up in the training room.

"Here? Why is she here of all places?" Weiss asked.

"Because I want to know how serious you all are." A voice said from behind the team.

They all jumped up and turned to see the woman.

"What the hell, lady!? Are you trying to give us all heart attacks!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Shut up for a minute. Look, when I spoke with the fox and the red one, I assumed that you were against the man. Was I wrong? It seems as if you all are sitting back being idiots, while others are out there trying to deal with this issue." Amethyst stated.

"Hey! It's not our fault that we can't do much. We're just students. We're doing our best you know!" Yang yelled.

Blake spoke up. "She's right. We all hate Thomas Schnee's registration plan, but things aren't that simple."

"Even so. If you are dedicated to stopping something, then you would go as far as you can to stop it. What I saw today were ignorant children. You," She pointed at Weiss. "What is your reason for wanting to stop Thomas?"

Weiss frowned. "He… he's caused me many problems. Problems that I'm not comfortable talking about. That man is the worst person that could ever live. He hates Faunus, people… his own family. I will not stand by and watch as he makes the lives of the Faunus hell. If you want to stop working with us, then fine, but that won't stop me from doing what I can to stop him."

Amethyst looked at the determination in the snow fox's eyes. "See, that is the side of you that I saw when I spoke with you and the red one. Where did that go?"

"Nowhere. Just because I had a little fun, doesn't mean I'm a child. I live like everyone else. I have emotions like everyone else. I won't become an empty shell, just to reach a goal." Weiss stated.

Amethyst was impressed. "Good, so you're someone I can work with. How about the rest of you?"

Blake decided to speak up. "Whatever you saw today… I don't care. If you want to judge us on this one thing, then go ahead. I stand by what Weiss said. We'll stop him, with or without your help."

Yang went next. "I've had people in my life that were affected by people like Thomas Schnee. If you think that I'm going to sit back and watch him do so as well, then you're out of your damn mind."

Ruby was last. "Weiss is the love of my life. I would die for her and if I can do that, then I sure as hell can go up against an idiot CEO who thinks he could step on everyone. I swear that I won't let that man get away with what he's done. He's hurt Faunus and humans alike, but the thing that makes me mad the most. He's hurt Weiss."

Weiss looked at Ruby for a second and smiled.

Amethyst took a moment to inspect the four. "Well you four seem to really want to stop him. That's just wonderful, but words are not all that I will accept. How about we see how tough you all are, then maybe I'll bring you in on a special mission."

* * *

**How would you guys like to see their fight? One on ones? Team RWBY vs. Amethyst? Both? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That punishment was going to happen, one way or another. Maybe Yang and Blake will learn from this. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 120.**


	120. Prove Your Worth

**Okay, so the fighting that will go down here is all four of Team RWBY vs. Amethyst. Hopefully anyone who wanted to see them have one on ones understands that this was voted the most out of the choices given.**

**Here's chapter 120 everyone.**

* * *

"Are you saying you want to fight us? Why? We're huntresses in training who were accepted into Beacon. I'm pretty sure we're tough enough for whatever special mission you're talking about." Yang stated.

Amethyst smirked. "Well, if you're so tough, then you shouldn't have to worry about fighting me."

Yang glared at Amethyst. "Okay, fine! I'll be happy to take you down."

"That kind of attitude will get you killed. Don't just run into a fight when you know nothing about the enemy. Anyways, I don't want to fight just one of you. I want all of you to fight me at once." Amethyst said.

The team was a little taken back by this and Weiss said. "Um, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes. Now, are you all prepared to fight, or not?" Amethyst questioned.

Ruby turned to her team. "Are you guys okay with this?"

Before anyone could answer, Weiss stepped forward to Amethyst. "If we win, will we be able to do something about the CEO's plan?"

Amethyst took a moment to answer, since she just stared at the snow fox. "Well, I can say you'll be doing more than what you were all doing today."

Weiss sighed. "You're going to hold that over our heads, aren't you?"

"Prove you aren't a bunch of idiot kids, and then I'll forget it ever happened. So, what's your choice?" Amethyst asked.

Blake spoke up. "Hold on. First of all, you're just some random person who's offered to contact us about the CEO and how we may be able to help, at least that's what Ruby said. Why should we trust you if you haven't even told us who you are and why you want to stop the CEO?"

"Good job on that. You asked me about that before just fighting me. Know your enemy, but remember that your enemy won't give you information because you asked. All I want to know is if you're all capable of dealing with more than just a CEO. I will not explain myself and you don't need to fight me if you don't want to. Now choose." Amethyst ordered.

"I'm okay with fighting. What about you guys?" Ruby asked her team.

"I'm cool with it. I need a workout." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this, but I'll fight too." Blake said.

Weiss took a moment to answer, and then said. "As long as it means I can do more against the CEO, then I'm okay with this."

Ruby nodded and turned to Amethyst. "So, when should we start?"

"Just take your positions across from me, and then we can start." Amethyst explained.

The team nodded and went across and took their positions. Amethyst pulled out her katana and took a stance.

Yang whispered to Ruby. "Hey, how are we dealing with this chick?"

"Just listen for callouts and keep a level head. We're a team, so we need to work together in the best ways." Ruby answered.

"Hey! If you're thinking of strategies, you should already have some. Stop wasting time and let's go." Amethyst yelled from across the room.

Ruby looked at her team and they all nodded. "Alright then, we're ready!"

"Then come on!" Amethyst said.

To begin, Ruby kept her Crescent Rose in rifle form and took a few shots at Amethyst. Every shot somehow missed, as Amethyst used her semblance to slow the bullets down.

Yang was confused by that. "What the hell? Rubes, how did you miss?"

Before Ruby could answer, Amethyst was charging and said. "Don't be distracted."

Amethyst kicked Yang away from the group and Weiss went on the offensive, as Blake took some shots at her with Gambol Shroud. The snow fox made sure to keep her distance, since she didn't want to get hit by any of Blake's shots. Weiss used a glyph to keep Amethyst away from her, and then she dropped it and slammed her rapier to the ground, which caused ice pillars to head for Amethyst.

Weiss smirked. "Thank you, Lyra."

Amethyst used her semblance again to dodge Blake's shots, and then swapped her katana to its sniper form. She returned time to normal and shot the incoming ice pillars, effectively destroying them.

"What!?" The snow fox exclaimed.

Amethyst smirked and shot at Weiss. Before Weiss could conjure up a glyph, she was pushed out of the way by Ruby. The two were on the ground and Amethyst was about to attack, but she turned to see Yang running at her. The blonde tried to get in close and fired off some shells at her. Amethyst jumped in the air and sped time up, making Yang run in the direction she was going, but when Amethyst landed, Yang was already behind her and stopped, as she was confused.

_Is this her semblance or something?_

Amethyst then ran to Blake and threw a knife at Ruby and Weiss, as she made her way to Blake. The knife hit Ruby's cape and stopped her from getting up. The snow fox went to go pull out the knife, so Amethyst had time to fight Blake alone. As she got close, Blake changed to her blade, as well as Amethyst and clashed. It was a few moments of back and forth hits between the two. Yang rushed in and tried to punch Amethyst from behind, but she grabbed Blake's arm and spun her around to hit her into Yang. The bumbleby pair was sent to the ground.

Suddenly, a shot hit her in the shoulder. Her aura shielded her enough to null the pain and she turned to see Ruby standing behind a glyph with the snow fox.

_Defensive and offensive. I like that. Let's see how you shot me with that glyph in the way._

Ruby whispered to Weiss. "Nice, we hit her. Just do that again and we'll win."

Weiss nodded and whispered back. "Hopefully Blake and Yang can get something going. Hey, how come you haven't done any call outs?"

"We're too separate to do anything besides our respective partner attacks. There isn't anything that could work at the moment with Blake and Yang, so I'll stick with this until it doesn't work anymore." Ruby answered.

Amethyst decided to try and make herself look distracted and went to attack Blake and Yang, who had just gotten back up. She slowed time down again to get the upper hand and grabbed Blake's weapon from her hand. She then returned time to normal and knocked Yang away with a kick to the stomach. The blonde was sent flying back some feet away and clenched her stomach. Blake used her semblance to get away from Amethyst.

_You end up in one spot, and then you get another clone. Interesting, but futile._

Amethyst slowed time down to the point where Blake was about to get her clone to end up where she was, but instead, Amethyst ran to where the real Blake would end up and returned time to normal. Blake was surprised by this and Amethyst punched her face, which knocked her on her back.

Amethyst froze Blake's arms and legs to the ground and looked at her. "I have your weapon and your semblance won't work. Yield."

Before Blake could respond, Amethyst again slowed down time and saw that her plan had worked and she saw that the way Ruby was able to fire at her, was because Weiss opened a small gap in her glyph to allow Ruby to take shots while still being protected.

Amethyst smirked and turned to see Yang was slowly getting up.

_The black haired one isn't a threat without her weapon, but at least has a backup plan with her semblance. The yellow haired one rushes in too much, but she's still dangerous up close. These two could work together and give each other the thing they miss._

Amethyst turned her attention to the sniper shot that was coming towards her and casually moved out of the way. She returned time and changed her weapon to sniper form. As Amethyst was about to take shots at Yang, she noticed that she looked a little different. Her hair looked a little brighter.

_Hmm. What do you have planned?_

She got her answer when she fired at Yang, but she just deflected the attack with her gauntlet. The blonde smirked and fired off shells right back. Amethyst didn't need to slow down time to dodge those.

"Interesting. So, how does it feel knowing that bow wearing girl was taken out so easily? It's pretty sad to get beaten that quickly." Amethyst said to Yang.

"I'm going to make sure you end up in the infirmary for that one, lady!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss looked to Ruby. "Should you take another shot?"

"She'll just dodge it again. We need her to be in a position where she can't dodge." Ruby explained.

"I can hold her with my glyphs." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and waited for an opportune moment for this.

Yang was angered by what Amethyst said and ran at her, while firing shells. Amethyst had no issues jumping back from the shots. She wanted to keep her distance from Yang and threw a knife at her. Yang actually punched the knife away, which slightly shocked Amethyst. Instead of worrying, she swapped to an ice round. That was when Weiss decided to use her glyph. She held Amethyst up and she was shocked to see herself being held.

_Well then. It looks like the fox can use this type of hold in a more useful way._

Yang stopped running and laughed. "Ha, if that's all we needed to do, then you're easier to beat than I thought."

"Ignorance, though I can forgive that." Amethyst then slipped something from her sleeve. It was a dust crystal, which she used on the glyph that held her left arm. Before the others could do anything, the glyph was destroyed, which made it easier for her to free herself. Ruby tried to fire at her, but she slowed down time and freed herself completely.

She returned time to normal and Weiss asked. "H-how did you do that?"

"That was energy dust, foxy. All I needed to do was activate it and disrupt your little glyphs. Good try though." Amethyst stated.

Amethyst wasted no time and shot at Weiss. The snow fox blocked the shot, but Amethyst ended up behind her. Weiss had no time to react and Ruby didn't want to take a shot, in fear that she would hit Weiss. Amethyst shot the snow fox's feet and froze them. Yang was sick of this person getting away from her and taking out the others. The blonde ran over, but not to punch Amethyst, but to free Weiss. Ruby took shots now, since Weiss wasn't as close to Amethyst anymore. She managed to hit Amethyst this time, since she decided to not use her semblance again.

_These kids aren't half bad. Too bad they could only hit me a few times, though. _

Amethyst was being pushed away and Yang went over to free Weiss. As she finished, Amethyst had coated two knives and threw them at the snow fox and blonde. The knives hit their clothing and shocked them. Ruby watched as Weiss and Yang were both electrocuted. They were both done and Ruby turned to Amethyst, who went over to pick up her knives.

"Give up and you won't end up like your team." Amethyst said.

Ruby stayed level headed and shook her head. "If I gave up now, then how would I ever fight against the CEO?"

Ruby swapped Crescent Rose to her scythe form and used her semblance to get in close.

Amethyst sighed and said to herself. "Not going to lie. I can only do this one more time, and then that's it."

For the last time of this fight, Amethyst slowed time and threw the two knives she picked up at Ruby's cape. It caught the girl again and when time returned to normal, she was stuck to a wall. Ruby was too scared to try and move away, as the cloak was something she didn't want completely ruined. Even though it had some marks, she knew she could sew it back up, but a straight up tear would be tough to fix.

Amethyst didn't get why Ruby wouldn't try to get free. "Hey, what's up? You don't want to free yourself?"

Ruby didn't answer, but instead just removed the cloak and used her semblance to get close again. Amethyst couldn't use her semblance again, since she was out of energy to do it, so she settled on plain old fighting.

The blades of their weapons clashed and Amethyst said. "Good job. I didn't think you kids could push me this far, though you all definitely still need work."

"Thanks, I guess." Ruby said.

_Well, let me just end this already._

Amethyst jumped back and swung her blade down at the air, which caused a barrage of electric slashes to go towards Ruby. She was too shocked to dodge and ended up getting hit. The scythe wielder fell back and started to grunt in pain.

Amethyst sheathed her katana. "Well, what can I say to you? Expect the unexpected, I suppose."

The electricity stopped and Ruby opened her eyes to see Amethyst crouching down next to her. "I… I guess you win."

"Yes. Now get the rest of your team up. I need to speak with you all." Amethyst ordered as she went over to collect any knives she left on the battlefield.

Ruby slowly got up and went over to Weiss and Yang. Yang got up and helped the snow fox up. She ran over to Blake and began to melt the ice to free the black cat.

After a few moments, Blake was free and said. "Well, we lost horribly."

Yang crossed her arms. "Whatever. If she wants to stop trying to help because of this, then fine. We'll just start doing more than what we've been doing by ourselves."

Ruby inspected Weiss to make sure she wasn't too badly injured. "Are you okay, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded, but frowned. "The electricity hurt, but what hurt was losing like that. It was four against one and we still lost."

"Look, it's okay. Just because we lost, doesn't mean we can't deal with him. Let's just go and see what she has to say." Ruby went over to support Weiss and walked them over to Amethyst.

Amethyst waited for the team and when they got there, she said. "So, I didn't expect much from you to begin with, but you did surprise me."

"We did? Why? We didn't even hit you that much." Yang reminded.

"True, but not many could even hit me to begin with. My semblance makes it easier to deal with such attacks. You also held your own for a bit, which not many can against me." Amethyst stated.

Weiss spoke up. "What are you going to do now?"

"Your responses before the fight made me see that you're quite serious. Your fighting style needs work, but I think you'll learn that in time while in the school. The biggest problem is if I'll have to babysit you all during this special mission." Amethyst said.

The team's eyes widened and Ruby asked. "Wait, so you want us to help? We lost."

"Yes, but you did well enough for me to see that I can bring you with me. I'll let you know more about that in time." Amethyst assured.

"Hold on. The CEO's plan for registration will go into effect within the month. How long will it be until you contact us?" Blake asked.

"Depends. I need more info. I'll devise a plan, and then I'll contact you." Amethyst answered.

"What should we do while we're waiting for you?" Ruby questioned.

Amethyst shrugged. "I suppose you can try to do what you can in Vale, though I'll be honest, if things go well, then Vale won't need to worry about the CEO."

The team was a little concerned at what she meant, but knew if they asked, they wouldn't get an answer.

Amethyst noticed their reactions. "Relax. This plan is just to get info against the CEO. In fact, I've already got some interesting information. Sadly, I don't have the evidence, so I'll be out there dealing with that. I have to go. Keep an eye out on that scroll of yours."

The team watched as Amethyst left the training room and Ruby ran over to get her cloak from the ground. She looked at it and frowned.

Yang walked over and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll fix it up for you."

Ruby smiled and nodded. The team left for their dorm, feeling a little down about losing a four on one fight.

* * *

**Ugh, fight scenes are not my thing. Before anyone says anything about RWBY and how they should've won, well, Amethyst is a full-fledged huntress. She's not about to lose to four huntresses in training.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That special mission will be fun to write. Amethyst sees that they want to take down Thomas, but how dedicated are they compared to her? You'll be finding that out soon enough. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 121.**


	121. Do You Want To Stay With Us?

**Here's chapter 121 everyone.**

* * *

The team was making their way back to the dorm. Yang was a little angry, while Blake and Ruby seemed pretty down for losing. Weiss on the other hand was still thinking about what this mission the purple haired woman mentioned.

_Blake made a good point. Should we trust her and what kind of mission does she want us to go on?_

"Weiss?" Ruby suddenly called out to the snow fox.

Weiss snapped out of it. "Huh? What is it, Ruby?"

"You were spacing out. Are you thinking about our loss against that woman?" Ruby asked.

The snow fox shook her head. "I was at first, but now I'm wondering what she's going to ask us to do. I want to do more against my father and her help would be nice, but Blake was right about her. We know nothing about this person and she's getting us to go on a special mission with her. Should we do it?"

Yang spoke up. "She gets on my nerves, but she is pretty tough. If she's against him, then I think we should just do it."

"Hold on, Yang. We should let the whole team decide. Blake, Weiss, you both seem to not trust this person. How do you feel about being brought on a mission with her?" Ruby questioned.

Blake decided to answer first. "She's got some grudge against the CEO, that's for sure. I don't know. I… I guess I would have to say yes. What other options do we really have?"

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Blake and Yang already agreed to go, but if you don't want to, then that's okay."

"It's okay, Ruby. I can see the bigger picture here. Whenever she contacts you, I'll be there to join up on the mission." Weiss assured.

Ruby smiled. "Alright, then it's settled. Now we have to wait, but that doesn't mean we can sit around. I know it wasn't much before, but we should try to go to Vale tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we can get more support from the people."

"That's still going to be tough, seeing as the CEO has gotten into most people's heads already. Even so, you are right. It's still better than just sitting around all day." Blake stated.

Weiss and Yang agreed as well and Ruby was happy to hear that. The scythe wielder continued to lead her team back to their dorm and as she turned a corner, something hit her.

Ruby fell back and yelped. "Ouch! Ugh, I keep walking into people."

Weiss helped her up. "Maybe you should turn the corners a little wider. At least you would see what's around it easier."

Yang turned the corner to see that Lyra was on the ground as well. "Lyra? Here, let me help you up."

Weiss heard Lyra's name and went to see it was her that Yang was helping. "Hey, Lyra."

Lyra got up and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, Weiss. So, that was kind of annoying. Is Ruby okay?"

Ruby and Blake walked over to show that the leader was fine.

"Sorry for walking into you, Lyra. I didn't think there would be anyone around the corner." Ruby said.

"It's fine. So, I haven't seen much of you guys that much. Where have you all been?" Lyra asked the team.

"You've heard of the Schnee Dust Company CEO and his registration plan, right?" Weiss questioned.

Lyra frowned. "How could I not? It's such a terrible plan. Narinj and Yelak are both pretty pissed off about it, though I can tell they're worried too."

"Yeah, I know how they feel." Weiss' ears drooped.

Ruby saw this and said. "Weiss was explaining that we've been trying to see what we can do to help stop it from happening, but we haven't had any luck."

"Stop it? How are you guys trying to that?" Lyra asked.

"We… well, I guess we thought about going into town and seeing if people could support anti registration, but we don't know where to start. Sure, we can round up some people, but then what?" Ruby asked.

"That's a tough one. Hey, how about me and my team come and help you guys. I'm pretty sure the more people spreading the word, the better." Lyra suggested.

"We were actually trying that the other day, but we just decided to go back to Beacon. It was on the day where the CEO said that registration would take affect within a month, so most people were already on his side." Yang explained.

"How many people did you guys have with you?" Lyra inquired.

"Us, Team JNPR and one other friend named Sun." Weiss answered.

"Okay, so get them to come back and we'll have thirteen people in all. I'm sure that's enough to spread the word and get people together for this." Lyra stated.

"It's going to take more than words. Showing people that registration is wrong, requires us to prove that Vale is a safe place without it and that itself is hard, since Vale just experienced that attack on the CEO." Blake said.

"Even so, we should still go. I know Narinj and Yelak would appreciate. Carmesi would definitely love to be a part of this too. Remember that they had to deal with a racist on their team before, so they know what it's like to deal with it." Lyra reminded.

"I… Thank you, Lyra." Weiss smiled.

Lyra smiled back. "Don't mention it. I'll let my team know we'll head out with you guys tomorrow, if you guys are going to go."

Ruby thought about it for a second and looked at her team. They all nodded and Ruby was happy to go.

Ruby turned to Lyra and nodded. "Okay, Lyra. When you tell your team, let them know we all appreciate the help. And thank you as well, Lyra."

"Like I said, don't mention it. Remember that I've lived in the same area as people who behave just like the CEO. There's no way I'm going to sit back like in Hassendorf." Lyra stated with determination in her voice.

Lyra said her byes and headed to her dorm.

* * *

The team made it back to their dorm and Yang said. "Well, we're getting more and more people helping out, so that's good."

Weiss sat down on her bed. "I'm not surprised that Lyra would help. I'm more surprised that I never asked her for her help during all this."

"Everything's been pretty crazy for you, so it makes sense that you haven't focused on a lot of other things." Blake reminded.

Weiss sighed as she realized that Blake was right. She's learned that she has a racist father, but she also learned something else that was better. She has a sweet little sister. Sadly, the crazy part of that is having a little sister who goes through hell.

The snow fox's ears drooped again and Ruby noticed. "How come you're sad? We have Lyra and her team helping now."

Weiss shook her head. "It's not that I'm not happy about that. I was just thinking about Winter again. I really don't want her going back to dad."

Ruby sat next to Weiss and got her in a one armed hug. "Look, I know you might not think this would work, but maybe we talk to Ozpin about this. We can tell him what Winter has been going through and maybe he can do something for her."

"Ruby, what would he be able to do? Even if he found a way to keep Winter away from dad, what would she do after? The only other family is me and I can't do anything about that." Weiss said.

"Remember that suggestion I gave you? Your mom could adopt her. All we have to do is tell Ozpin that he's an abusive father and Winter won't have to go back to him." Ruby reminded.

"I do remember, but I also remember telling you that Winter needs a say in this. Her life would change a lot and that's not the easiest thing to handle at her age." Weiss said.

Ruby got up and took Weiss' hand. "Okay, then let's go and talk to her right now!"

"Ruby… I don't know. I want to help Winter, but… what if she doesn't want to do that?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Then we'll figure something else out for her. I promised you that I'd make sure to help Winter and I'm not about to break that promise. Now, come on. That's an order and since I'm the leader, you have to follow it." Ruby smiled.

Weiss realized what she was doing and smiled back. "T-thank you, Ruby."

Yang spoke up. "Do you want kitty and I to come with you guys?"

"I would like that. Winter could get to know you guys a little more too." Weiss said.

Yang nodded and grabbed Blake's hand. "You heard her, kitty."

"I'd like to properly meet Winter as well, but you better let go of my hand. I don't need you to drag me everywhere, Yang!" Blake glared at the blonde.

Yang rolled her eyes and let go. "Fine, but you're no fun. Just remember that."

"Can we just go?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone.

The bumbleby pair stopped their short bickering and followed the white rose pair out the door.

* * *

They got to Angel's room and Weiss knocked. After a few minutes she knocked again, but still no answer.

"What's going on? Why isn't mom answering?" Weiss wondered.

"Maybe she's asleep." Yang suggested.

"She would've heard the knock by now." Weiss stated.

"Why don't we just call her?" Ruby said.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and attempted to call her mother.

After a few seconds, her mom answered. "Hi, sweetie. Is everything okay?"

"Hi, mom. Everything is fine, except that you're not in your room. Where are you?" Weiss asked.

"Winter and I are outside in the courtyard. She wanted to get some fresh air, so I'm just letting her have some time out here before we head to sleep." Angel explained.

"Okay, wait there. I want to talk to you about something important." Weiss said.

"Alright, I'll be here. See you soon, sweetie." Angel hung up.

Weiss put her scroll away and said. "Mom and Winter are out in the courtyard."

The team followed the snow fox outside and they saw the fox Faunus watching the ten year old trying to catch a butterfly.

"Angel! I can't catch it!" Winter whined.

Angel smiled. "It's okay, honey. They just don't like being caught."

"But I want it!" Winter cried out.

The team smiled at that and Weiss walked over and tapped Winter's shoulder.

Winter stopped and turned to see her sister. "Big si-. I mean, hi snow fox!"

The snow fox was glad that Winter remembered not to call her big sister outside of her mom's room. "Hi, Winter. I see you're trying to catch a butterfly."

Winter frowned. "Yeah, but it keeps getting away from me."

"Well, that's because you're trying to catch it. Just relax and let it come to you. Like this." Weiss held out her hand and the butterfly landed on her hand.

Winter's eyes beamed. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Butterflies are tiny, so people trying to catch them are scary. They would come to you if you're relaxed and sit upon you. You want to try?" Weiss asked.

Winter nodded and stood still. She put her hand out and Weiss dropped hers, so the butterfly flew off. After a few moments, the butterfly flew onto Winter's hand.

Winter smiled and stayed still, since she didn't want the butterfly getting scared of her. "Look, I did it!"

The group smiled at this and Angel got up to hug Weiss. "Hi, sweetie."

Weiss stayed in the hug for a moment, and then pulled away. "Mom… could we talk in private?"

Angel got worried by this. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to ask you something about Winter." Weiss whispered.

Angel nodded in understanding and walked away from the others.

Yang and Blake walked over to Winter. "Hey, Winter. I'm Yang. Remember me?"

Winter turned to the blonde. "I… oh yeah, you were in town with Weiss. HI!"

"I'm glad you remember me. This here is my ki-, special someone." Yang gestured to Blake.

Blake smiled. "Hello, Winter. I'm Blake."

Winter let the butterfly go and said. "Hi, Blake."

Ruby smiled at the bumbleby pair interacting with her girlfriend's little sister.

_You'll have a better life. I swear it._

Angel looked over at the rest of Weiss' team talking to Winter and she was happy to see that. "Okay, so what's going on? You said this was about Winter?"

Weiss nodded. "Mom, you and I both know she can't go back to dad."

"Yeah… Thomas shouldn't even be considered a father, but why are you bringing that up?' Angel asked.

"Do you think… well, is it possible for you to adopt her?" Weiss inquired.

Angel's eyes widened. "Adoption? I… I don't know. Thomas isn't about to abandon her. Even though he's a bastard, she's his heir. That man only cares about his legacy and Winter is it."

Weiss frowned. "Winter is going through hell. I just want her to live a better life. Remember that he hits her!"

"Don't get me wrong. I would be more than happy to adopt her, but we don't know if that's possible. How would I even legally adopt her?" Angel asked.

"Ruby told me that if we talk to Ozpin about how dad is an abusive father towards Winter, we might be able to get her away from him." Weiss explained.

Angel looked over at Winter and saw that Yang and Blake were giving her flowers. "She really does deserve a better life." Angel took a breath. "Okay, let's go and speak with Ozpin."

"Hold on. I want to talk to Winter about this first. It's her life, so I need to be sure this is what she wants." Weiss stated.

Angel nodded. "I'll let her know that I'd be the one to adopt her if all goes well."

Weiss and Angel walked back over to see Winter with a few flowers in her hand. "Angel, look! Blake and Yang got me flowers!"

Angel walked over and patted her on the head. "They're beautiful, honey. Winter, Weiss and I have something we need to ask you."

Weiss looked over at the team and they understood. They walked away and watch from a distance.

Winter was confused by that. "Hey, where are they going?"

"We just wanted to speak with you. Winter, do you want to go back to your father?" Weiss asked.

Winter's eyes widened. "Am… am I supposed to go back? I don't want to leave!"

"Honey, relax. Your father isn't taking you home yet. Weiss asked if you want to go back after he leaves." Angel said.

Winter looked to the ground. "I… No. I want to stay with you and Weiss, but father won't let that happen."

Weiss kneeled down. "Is that what you really want? Do you want to live with my mother instead of dad?"

Winter's tears fell and she looked at her big sister. "I-It can't happen. Father would nev-."

The snow fox stopped her. "Winter, forget him. Do you want to live with my mom?"

The ten year old didn't say anything, but after a few moments, she nodded. "Y-yes, but why are you asking me?"

Angel kneeled down as well and smiled at the ten year old. "Would you like me to adopt you?"

Winter stopped crying and looked at the older fox Faunus. "W-what?"

"Weiss and I don't like the way your father is treating you and she asked me if I would like to adopt you. I would love to of course, but it's up to you if you want that kind of change in your life." Angel explained.

"Y-you can do that?" Winter inquired.

"We're not sure yet, but if I can, then I'd love to." Angel stated.

Winter looked at Weiss and the snow fox nodded in assurance. The ten year old wiped her tears away and smiled. She then jumped at the two and hugged them both.

Weiss was a little surprised by that. "I guess that's a yes."

Angel laughed. "I think so too, sweetie."

* * *

**Still not official yet, but it's a huge turning point for this little family.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you enjoyed that fight scene. Amethyst is tough, so they sadly lost, but at least she'll help. Thomas has a lot to deal with now. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 122.**


	122. I Think I Can Help

**This is most likely going to be a short chapter. The reason is that I had a crooked wisdom tooth extracted yesterday and the fact is that I had no time to write anything last night due to the post op pain and side effects of pain medication that basically had me in bed for most of the day. There actually wasn't even supposed to be a chapter today because I thought I wouldn't be able to focus at all in the morning, but I think I'm okay enough to try.**

**Here's chapter 122 everyone.**

* * *

"Look at that. They were all separated in their lives, but now they're together and hopefully can stay like that. It's really hard to believe that Weiss and Winter are his daughters." Yang stated.

Ruby was busy focusing on the small family to say anything back.

Yang looked over at a smiling Ruby. "I can see that you're really happy, Rubes. No surprise there and you were a big reason this all happened in the first place."

Ruby heard that and turned to Yang. "I know I did a lot, but it was more of Weiss. They all went through so much in their lives. I'm just happy that they have this now."

Blake spoke up. "I just don't understand it. Well, actually I do understand Thomas Schnee's hate, but why do this to your own family?"

"The only reason we question it, is because we've had support in our lives. Our dad, Ruby's mom and uncle Qrow were there for us. You had people in the White Fang who treated you like family. Heck, even Weiss had the people in the Burrow. Winter is the only one who didn't have anyone and her father is to blame. What I'm trying to say is that we know what support is, so we can't understand how someone didn't have it." Yang explained.

Blake was surprised by Yang's explanation. "Where did that come from?"

Yang laughed. "Come on, kitty. I told you before that I have my moments."

Blake smiled. "I'm glad you do. So, what exactly are we going to tell Ozpin? I know we'll tell him that Winter has been abused by her dad, but is that enough to allow Angel to adopt her?"

"It should be. Hopefully Winter will be okay telling the headmaster that. It's got to be hard for someone to remember that kind of abuse and have to explain it to someone." Ruby frowned.

"It'll be okay, Rubes. If anything, I'm pretty sure Weiss or her mom can tell the headmaster themselves and Winter won't have to say anything about it. Remember that she did tell Weiss about it already." Yang reminded.

Ruby looked up at the snow fox putting a flower in her little sister's hair and she smiled. "Yeah, that's the best option for that."

"See, Winter. I told you I could get that flower in your hair." Weiss smiled.

Winter giggled. "Thank you, Weiss. Um, so how can this work?"

"You mean adoption? Well, we want to speak with the headmaster about it. We'll have to tell him about how dad has hurt you and hopefully Ozpin will be able to get you away from that. I'll make sure to tell him, so you don't have to." Weiss assured.

Winter shook her head. "I… I want to tell him myself. I think it would be better to say what father actually does."

Weiss and Angel were worried about that. "Honey, what do you mean? What does he exactly do to you?"

The ten year old didn't say anything and just looked at the flowers in her hands.

"Winter... you know what. I think it's better if you don't say anything about that. I know you've gone through a lot and I'll just tell Ozpin that. There's no need for you to go into detail about it." Weiss stated.

"No, I want to. I just… he… one day when I couldn't finish a training course, father got angry." Winter started.

"Winter, don't-." Weiss was cut off.

Angel had put her hand on the snow fox's shoulder and shook her head. Weiss understood and waited for Winter to finish.

Winter continued. "Father doesn't like when I can't finish one of those and when I got out… he grabbed me and pushed me against a wall. He screamed at me telling me how I'll end up like mother one day if I keep failing him. He slammed my head against the wall and it hurt badly, but he didn't care."

Weiss and Angel were angered by this and wanted to find Thomas and make him pay.

Winter was actually keeping herself relaxed during all this. "After a few more times of me failing, father told me he had enough and made me fight him."

"What!? How the hell can he challenge a child!?" Angel exclaimed.

Ruby, Blake and Yang heard that and ran over.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was in such a pissed off mood. "He challenged Winter to a fight one day."

The rest of Team RWBY was shocked by this and Blake muttered. "He's a fucking monster."

Angel spoke up. "We're going to Ozpin, right now!"

Angel started to head to Ozpin's office and Weiss offered to take Winter. Winter took Weiss' hand and the others followed.

* * *

They got to Ozpin's office and Angel knocked on his door. "Ozpin, you need to open this door!"

After a few moments, the headmaster opened to see Angel, Team RWBY and a sad looking Winter. "I'm assuming this is important?"

"We need to talk. This is serious." Angel stated.

Ozpin nodded and let them in.

He took his seat and looked at the group. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's about Thomas and before you ask, Winter already knows everything." Angel said.

Ozpin turned to the ten year old. "She does? Well, what exactly is it that needed her to know this?"

"Thomas can't have her back, Ozpin. He's a monster and I don't want Winter to endure all the pain she receives from living with him." Angel explained.

"So you want to find a way to keep her away from Thomas?" Ozpin questioned.

Angel nodded. "Weiss suggested adoption. Is that possible?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee and said. "Well, you could do that, but there needs to be a reason for why Winter would be up for adoption."

"There is. Thomas physically abuses her at his manor. She's even been challenged to a fight by that man! Ozpin, please tell me there is something you can do about this." Angel begged.

Ozpin was shocked to hear that and he asked. "Winter, is that true?"

Winter nodded.

The headmaster sighed. "Angel, you're giving me a lot to work on, but I think I can help. All I need is for Winter to tell certain people about what goes on in the manor and how her father abuses her. If the person who handles that accepts her accusations of her father, then maybe she can be separated from him. That is a big maybe, Angel. Remember that."

They all smiled and Weiss kneeled down to her sister. "You hear that. You might be able to stay with us."

Winter hugged her big sister.

"Thank you, Ozpin. This means a lot." Angel said.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, well, I need to start working on that."

Angel understood and they all headed out the room.

Angel took Winter's hand. "Okay, I'll take Winter back to my room. Hopefully Ozpin can settle things soon enough."

"I hope so too. See you later." Weiss said her byes.

The team began to walk back to their dorm and Yang said. "Glad to hear that's getting worked on. I'm happy for you, snow fox."

"Thanks, but this is more for Winter. She's finally going to have the life she deserves." Weiss smiled.

"Kind of like how your life changed, huh?" Blake reminded.

Weiss remembered what her life was like before Beacon. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Ruby smiled and grabbed the snow fox's hand. "Come on, team. Let's get some sleep already. We got a big day tomorrow with Team CYLN and JNPR."

"I think we've had a few big days already, you know." Weiss stated.

"Hmm, yeah, that's true. We're all over the place, but that's a good thing." Ruby smiled.

Weiss couldn't agree more and they continued on their path.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office and was looking over how Winter could be adopted.

_To think you would challenge your own daughter to a fight. Despicable._

* * *

**Okay, so that's about it for this chapter. More on Winter and how she might be able to be adopted, so that's good. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Winter needs to get away from that man. Also, damn. You are very descriptive in wanting to destroy Thomas. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 123.**


	123. Step One

**Okay, so I just learned something that disgusted me. Cavetroll001 let me know about some of the messed up things that some people have done and I need to say something about it. Basically an author named- xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx had received death threats because of a scene that happened in their story- White Roses and Lady Bugs. Look, if you don't like something that an author wrote in their story, then say you don't like it and move on. If anyone here sent death threats to anyone for some stupid reason like that, then leave. I don't welcome anyone who threatens people.**

**Here's chapter 123 everyone.**

* * *

"Sir, I know you've told me to hideout, but I don't know what else I can do here. Miss Winter is still in Beacon and you're still not allowed outside of Vale. How am I supposed to know that she's safe?" Silber asked his boss through the scroll.

Thomas sighed. "You do realize that even though Beacon is filled with a bunch of fools, they still have enough hunters there to keep Winter safe. As for leaving Vale, well, I don't care to leave yet. Even if they tell me I can, I don't plan to for quite some time."

"W-what? Why, sir?" Silber questioned.

"That foolish General had one of his androids tampered with by one of his own people. She's been dealt with, but only because I caught on with the androids backup surveillance. I'll be staying here until this place is set up for registration. I don't need my plans to fail because of some idiots not seeing that their own security can be tampered with." Thomas explained.

Silber frowned. "Does that mean Miss Winter will have to stay in Beacon for this time as well?"

"I don't really care, as long as she's at the manor by the time I get there. She can go with or without me. Now, I'm done here. If you have any more to say, it better be important. I don't need to waste any more time." Thomas stated.

"I… I have nothing else to say, sir." Silber said.

"Good. Do what you've been doing and stay quiet." Thomas ordered.

"Yes, sir." Silber complied.

Thomas hung up his scroll and Silber set his down.

_I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I couldn't protect your daughter for so long and even now I have lost her trust. Please forgive me._

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY had gotten ready to head out for Vale. Weiss contacted Lyra and asked if her team was ready yet, which Lyra said they reading and waiting till she got the call. The snow fox let her first human friend know that they just needed to get Sun and Team JNPR, and then they could go.

Yang was cleaning up her hair and asked. "So, back to Vale, huh?"

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Weiss asked.

"We do more than what we've been doing. We've got three teams going to Vale, so there's going to be a lot of ground that we'll be covering. Getting people to see the big issue with registration and gathering up anyone who's already against it." Ruby explained.

"Rubes, I'm all up for getting more people to help out, but what exactly are we going to tell them? Hey, come to Beacon and help support the fight against registration. Yeah, that's not about to work." Yang stated.

"Come on, don't be like that, Yang. I'm sure we could figure out something to do with whoever we can get to help out. Maybe there are already groups like that in Vale." Ruby said.

Blake spoke up. "You were the one to say how you didn't want to sit back and watch. I hope those words were true."

Yang turned to Blake and frowned. "You know I meant that. I'm just trying to be realistic. We'll find a way to beat this, but getting a big group in Vale is tough."

"Things like this are never that easy, but with time, we can get something done. Just try and be patient." Blake suggested.

Yang was about to say something back, but a knock on the door stopped her.

Weiss went over to answer it and it was Sun. "Hey, Sun."

"Sup, snow fox." Sun greeted.

The snow fox sighed. "You're going to refer to me as that, aren't you?"

"Yang said she pretty much calls you that all the time, so why can't I?" Sun asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I would like to be called Weiss. You know. My name." Weiss crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sheesh, I didn't think calling you that would annoy you so much." Sun said.

Weiss sighed. "It's not much of an issue. I'm just starting to think that snow fox is my name now."

Ruby walked up and hugged the snow fox from behind. "Come on, Weiss. We know who you are. Anyways, Yang may call you snow fox, but you're my snow fox."

The snow fox blushed. "D-don't just say that, you dolt. And who says that I'm yours? If anything, I'm pretty sure I own you in this relationship."

Sun was a little confused by this. "Uh, can I just get in the room?"

Ruby and Weiss stepped aside to allow the monkey Faunus in and went back to it.

Yang laughed. "Don't worry about them, Sun. They have their little moments from time to time. To be honest, I don't think they realize that they own each other."

"She doesn't own me! I own her!" The white rose pair exclaimed.

Yang laughed again. "Calm down, you too. You don't own a thing."

Ruby let go of Weiss. "Well, Yang's not wrong. I was just kidding by the way."

"I wasn't." Weiss calmly stated.

"W-what? Weiss, you-." Ruby was cut off when the snow fox kissed her.

Weiss pulled away and smirked. "I was joking too, little rose. Now, how about we get moving? Lyra and her team are waiting."

"Shouldn't we get JNPR first?" Ruby asked.

"We're actually here already." Jaune called out.

Ruby and Weiss jumped a little at that and saw that JNPR was indeed standing at the door.

The snow fox glared at the blonde leader. "Did you really have to sneak up on us like that!?"

"H-hold on, we didn't sneak up on anyone. We were just standing here while you two were arguing about who owned who." Jaune stated.

The snow fox blushed again and turned away from Jaune. "Whatever, can we just go already?"

Ruby giggled. "You're blushing, snow fox."

Everyone laughed and Weiss scowled at the little rose. "Ugh, you're all idiots. I'm going to go and see if Lyra is ready."

Weiss pushed passed everyone and Yang said. "Rubes, you better go calm your snow fox down. We don't want her demolishing Vale because she's a little annoyed."

Ruby nodded and ran to catch up to her.

Sun spoke up. "There's never really a dull moment here, is there?"

"Sure there is. You just need to catch us at the right time." Yang said.

"Nah! Dull moments are lame, right Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

"Save your energy for Vale, Nora." Ren suggested.

"Shouldn't we go and catch up to them?" Pyrrha asked.

The others nodded and headed for the airships.

* * *

"Weiss, hold on! Please don't be mad!" Ruby called out.

The snow fox stopped walking and turned. "Shut it, dolt. Look, I told Lyra to meet us by the airships. How do you want us to handle today?"

"Um, well, last time we split up into four teams, but that was to look for Penny. I think this time we should stick with the respective teams this time." Ruby suggested.

"Okay, but I'm assuming that Sun will come with us?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, he's still alone here, so we'll have him with us." Ruby answered.

"Rubes, snow fox! Wait up!" Yang called out.

Weiss sighed. "We're not even moving."

The others caught up and Blake said. "We're all set. Is Team CYLN going to meet us by the airships?"

"Yeah, they should be there by now." Weiss answered.

The group headed to the airship and saw that CYLN was indeed already there.

"Look, there are your friends, Lyra." Carmesi pointed out.

Lyra turned to see the group walking over and smiled. "They could be your friends too Carmesi. You just have to let them be."

"Yeah, yeah. Narinj, how much do you think we'll get done today? Vale's a big place and some people aren't exactly in the best of moods around Faunus." Carmesi asked.

Narinj sighed. "I don't know Carmesi. This has been getting out of hand ever since that CEO showed up and the White Fang attacked. I'm… I'm not sure if we'll really be able to stop registration from happening."

Lyra noticed Narinj's distraught. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure Weiss and her team will do whatever it takes to stop it and we'll do what we can too. I know it."

Narinj let out a small smile. "Thanks, Lyra. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Yelak smirked and whispered into his brother's ear. "You'll keep anything she says in your head, huh bro?"

Narinj tapped his finger against the airship to absorb it a bit and flicked his brother in the head. Yelak recoiled from the hit and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, not cool man." Yelak complained.

"Hey, quit it, you two. They're here." Carmesi ordered.

"Hey, guys." Ruby greeted.

"Hi, Ruby. You guys have anything planned for this outing?" Lyra asked.

"Well, I didn't want to bring this up, but maybe we could form like a bigger group. You know, people who can rise up and protest about all this. Get their words out there and be heard. The more people the better too, so maybe we can start today." Ruby suggested.

Yelak spoke up. "That sounds great and all, but who else besides Faunus will even go with that?"

"Not every human in Vale is for the registration. I'm sure we'll get a bunch of people who agree with us to help make a difference in Vale." Yang answered.

"Well, I think it's a start. I'm assuming we'll be splitting up?" Carmesi questioned.

Ruby nodded. "My team will go in one group with Sun. You guys go in your team around Vale and JNPR will do the same. We'll all take different directions to get to different districts."

"What happens if we do get people to help out? What do we tell them to do?" Jaune asked.

"I'm thinking that we can handle the people." Carmesi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm saying that we can round up some people at this little spot I know of in Vale, and then we can start working on the whole protesting deal." Carmesi answered.

"Wait, what place are you talking about?" Weiss inquired.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see it eventually. For now, let's just see if we can even get anyone to help out." Carmesi suggested.

The others didn't question any further and hopped into the airship.

* * *

After some time, the airship landed and everyone stepped out of it.

"Okay, everyone. We'll spend about maybe… four hours here and meet back up when we can. Carmesi, you said that you have a place where people can go, so could you mark that on my scroll and Jaune's? We'll need to show them where to go." Ruby stated.

Carmesi nodded and walked over to Ruby and marked it, and then she went to Jaune and marked his.

"Okay, guys. Remember, four hours. Pick a direction and start talking to people about this." Ruby ordered.

The teams nodded and picked their directions. Once they had that settled, they headed out.

Team RWBY picked the east side of Vale and began to look around for anyone to talk to about their protest.

"Hey, so if this doesn't work, what kind of backup plan do you guys have?" Sun asked.

Weiss didn't want to say anything, but then whispered something into Ruby's ear. Sun was confused by that and assumed they were holding out on something.

"Uh, what's up? Why are you guys whispering?" Sun questioned.

"Um, Sun. Could you keep a secret?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, but if you're not comfortable telling me, then it's fine. Does this have something to do with what I asked, by the way?" Sun wondered.

"Yeah, but the thing is, we don't know if we should tell anyone about it." Weiss said.

"Like I said; if you're not comfortable telling me, then it's fine." Sun assured.

Ruby shook her head. "No, I think it's better to let you know, since you did ask about a backup plan. We… well, we have this contact. She's looking into some stuff and told us that she would take us on a special mission once she's ready. Basically it has something to do with the CEO and she's just as against him as we are, if not more."

Sun raised an eyebrow. "Wait, this person just asked a team of first years on a special mission? No offense, but wouldn't she want a team of huntresses or something?"

The team glared at the monkey Faunus.

"Hey! I said no offense!" Sun exclaimed.

"Saying no offense before saying something offensive, doesn't stop it from being offensive, idiot." Yang said.

Sun sighed. "Seriously, could you guys relax and explain to me what this mission is?"

"We… don't actually know. She said she would contact us about the details later." Ruby answered.

"You just accepted a mission without knowing what it is? Why?" Sun questioned.

"That woman has something against the CEO, so we're sure whatever mission it is, it will be better to do that, then what we've been doing." Blake stated.

"I guess that makes sense. So, back to today. Where should we start?" Sun asked.

* * *

**Silber made a small return to the story and will make more appearances later. Not sure how you guys feel about him.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now. As for Winter, well, she's got that small family at the moment and hopefully will have it in the future. The hate for Thomas is at an all-time high after last chapter, so let's hope his punishment is just right. Good night.**

**To TheMarksman- Thomas is the antagonist I wanted for this story and the awful things he does is just what I've had planned for a while. He's got his own reasons for being this way, but I'm pretty sure no one will ever agree with those reasons. I'm glad you've been enjoying the story and my interpretation of Weiss' father. Winter will have to face the difficulties ahead to get that bright future. Good thing she has her little family with her.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 124.**


	124. Success And Failure

**The story I'm mentioning today is a funny one shot involving the team modifying Myrtenaster (Weiss' weapon). It's titled- Enough Dakka. By- RumbleintheDumbles. Give it a read if you have some time.**

**Here's chapter 124 everyone.**

* * *

"Okay, so let's start looking for Faunus supporters first. I think it would be better if we get to humans later, since most Faunus here would most likely help out without much explanation." Weiss suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but we shouldn't just ignore humans either. Vale may be going through some tough times with choosing what side to be on, but there's still a lot of good people out here." Yang stated.

"I understand that. I was just pointing out that it would be better to have a guaranteed amount of people helping us." Weiss said.

"True, but let's just try to get in a few humans here and there. Who knows, maybe with a more diverse group, we'll have an easier time." Yang said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Oh come on, you know that if it's only a Faunus group, then they won't be as heard. It's bullshit, but it's true. Having humans is helpful, since when a human defends a Faunus' rights, they'll know the Faunus should keep them." Yang explained.

"Who's they?" Sun asked.

"Don't you remember that the CEO had spoken to the leaders of Remnant about his plan for registration? They're the ones we want hearing the protest." Blake answered.

Sun sighed. "I can't believe he even got permission from them. Don't they know what kind of backlash it would cause?"

"They probably think they can handle it. The only big issue to them is probably the creatures of grimm, or the White Fang, so Faunus out here may not seem to be a threat to them." Weiss assumed.

Sun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Hold on, don't say good luck yet. His plan hasn't come into effect yet. I'm sure we'll be able to deal with it before anything gets too hectic around here." Ruby stated.

"Get out!" A person yelled from across the street.

"Why!? Because I'm a Faunus!? Screw you!" The Faunus yelled back.

The group turned to see a Faunus and a human yelling at each other in front of a dust shop.

"I think you spoke too soon, sis." Yang said.

Ruby frowned. "Should we do something?"

Blake shook her head. "As much as any of us here wants to intervene, it would be best to not get into any trouble out here. That's just going to give us more to worry about."

"I told you to leave!" The human ordered.

"I just want some dust for my weapon! Are you really going to act like this!?" The Faunus questioned.

"It's my dust shop, so I can deny your request if I please. Now, leave this area!" The human exclaimed.

The Faunus was about to pull out his weapon, but them restrained himself and began to walk away. "It's people like you and Thomas Schnee, who are going to destroy Remnant before the grimm can even get a chance to!"

"You won't be saying that when registration is enforced. Everyone in Vale will be safe!" The human stated.

"Yeah and the Faunus will go even further down the line in equality. Screw you and Thomas Schnee!" The Faunus yelled and turned the corner.

The human laughed. "Good riddance."

Weiss and Blake growled and Sun just shook his head. Ruby and Yang looked at their partners and wished they didn't have to see that.

"W-Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"No… Not really. Damn it, I was expecting people to turn us down, but to outright see this kind of shit going on. It's just annoying." Weiss glared at the dust shop owner.

"This won't be like this once we stop registration." Yang assured.

The snow fox shook her head. "Even if we stop it, it won't get people to back off. Everyone here is too scared about the White Fang attack and their judgment has changed because of it. If they see a Faunus, they'll probably jump to conclusions about them."

Blake sighed. "I hate to agree, but Weiss is right. Humans out here have experienced a White Fang attack. A known group of Faunus who people can't know whose part of it."

"Alright, enough feeling upset about this. Let's go and round some people up." Sun suggested.

Ruby nodded. "You're right. Let's move out. This spot isn't the best to start in, which I don't need to explain why."

"Why don't we try to find that guy who left?" Yang said.

"Are you talking about the Faunus who was kicked out?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, he's probably a good start. He knows how it feels to be discriminated." Yang stated.

The rest agreed and went to find the Faunus. Luckily, they didn't need to go far, since the Faunus was just standing against a wall around the corner.

"I thought he would've left the area completely." Yang said.

"He probably doesn't want that guy to make him leave. Sure he left his store, but to leave the area. Yeah, I don't think he wants to be pushed around." Blake assumed.

Ruby led them over to him. The Faunus noticed them getting close to him.

Ruby decided to be the one to say something. "Um, excuse me. We saw what happened with that dust shop owner and we wanted to know if you would like to help us deal with stuff like that."

"Help deal with that? Are you kidding me, kid? There's no dealing with that." The Faunus stated.

Blake spoke up. "We know it's not easy to deal with, but this is more about helping out with dealing with Thomas Schnee's plan for registration."

"Thomas Schnee!? That guy has no idea what he's doing! Vale had its racists, but now it's just too much. People I know are acting stupid and avoiding Faunus, myself included." The Faunus growled.

"Well, we're gathering people up to protest about it. That's why we wanted to talk to you." Blake stated.

"What, do you want me to join up or something?" The Faunus asked.

Blake nodded. "The White Fang attack has caused people to change their views on Faunus and with this protest, maybe we can stop it and people will realize that registration is not needed in Vale."

The Faunus thought about it for a moment, and then said. "Okay, so how many people have you gotten for this?"

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "Well… we don't have anyone yet, but we're just starting today. You'd be the first of many who will stand up against registration."

"So, not a single person? Well, why should I waste my time with this, if there isn't much?" The Faunus questioned.

"I know it sounds like it might not be something now, but we're going to get a lot more people involved. Things like this will take time and if you help us, then that's just going to speed up the process." Ruby explained.

The Faunus sighed. "You're just a bunch of kids who are trying to fight against a powerful CEO. Do you even have a plan?"

"At the moment, we're just getting people. Once we have enough, we can really start working on what we'll be able to do. If we get certain types of people involved, then we'll have an easier time." Ruby stated.

The Faunus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of people are you looking for?"

Yang spoke up. "You know, dedicated people who can handle the crap people say. Anyone who can get their voice out there. That kind of person."

"Well, I suppose you're looking for people to lead these groups. You should know that a bunch of kids leading won't be as effective." The Faunus stated.

"Like we said, we're doing what we can to gather people. If we get enough people, then we can have a bunch of groups with people leading them." Ruby suggested.

The Faunus looked at each of them and asked. "Where are any of these people even supposed to go?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and got the location Carmesi showed them. "Our friend has this place we can get people to gather at. If you want to help us, then go here."

The Faunus looked at the location on Ruby's scroll. "Okay, so when would I go there?"

"Um, we need to figure that out. Most likely sometime this week. We just want to get enough people to have a reason to show up." Ruby said.

The Faunus rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, kid. You're just winging it. Look, I'll show up when you have the people. Just contact me when it's ready."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you. We know that a bunch of kids asking you to help out with this sounds dumb, but we know that if more and more people speak up about this, then there's a chance that registration won't pass."

"We'll see, kid. Here's my contact information. I'm Azul Comienzo by the way." Azul gave his information to Ruby.

"It's nice to meet you, Azul. My name is Ruby." Ruby greeted and turned to the others to see if they wanted to introduce themselves.

Yang was fine with it. "I'm Yang, great to have you in this group we're making."

"Blake." Blake casually said.

"My name is Sun." Sun waved.

Weiss hesitated, but then said. "I'm Weiss… Thank you for helping us."

Azul nodded. "Look, I'm heading out. Good luck with all this and don't worry. I'll be there when you contact me."

The group nodded and Azul left.

* * *

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Jaune called out.

"Yes, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"How can a guy like Thomas Schnee do all of this? Doesn't he realize what'll happen?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "The world isn't completely filled with nice people, Jaune. People like Thomas Schnee and Cardin have this thought in their head, where what they do is okay. It's despicable."

Jaune frowned. "Man, I've been reading a bit more about the Faunus War and to think that this stuff could happen after that is crazy. Does he want another war, or something?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "What he wants is control. His idea is to keep the Faunus in check."

Nora spoke up. "Wow that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Ren, why do you think the CEO is such an idiot?"

Ren lightly chuckled. "Well, like Pyrrha said, he wants control. A man like that has power and just wants more and more. That itself makes him do these things and he'll soon regret it."

"Yeah he will!" Nora exclaimed.

"Jaune, we should start talking to people. There's isn't anything that will get done if we just keep walking around." Pyrrha suggested.

"I know, I was just distracted by thinking about why he would do all of this. Let's start over there." Jaune pointed to a group of humans, who were actually with a few Faunus.

* * *

"Ugh, that's the fifth human that's told us no, Carmesi. Maybe we should just give up already." Yelak complained.

"You really want to give up after thirty minutes? Man, you're lazy as hell." Carmesi laughed.

Yelak glared at his leader and Narinj rolled his eyes.

Lyra tapped Narinj's shoulder. "Hey, this isn't disheartening for you, right?"

"Don't worry about me, Lyra. I knew we'd get people ignoring us. We've got a lot of time left, so I know we'll get someone who will help out." Narinj smiled to assure Lyra that he's fine.

Lyra smiled back. "Good to hear. So, has Yelak ever been this whiny before."

Narinj chuckled. "Only when he has to do some walking. He moves around with his semblance a lot, but now that we need to stick together, he just gets all whiny about it."

Yelak heard that. "Shut up, Narinj. You're just jealous I could blink away and you can't."

Carmesi stopped. "Enough! Let's ask those Faunus over there. We haven't had a lot of luck with humans, so hopefully these guys will work with us."

The rest of CYLN nodded and went over to the group.

* * *

**I know some of you guys would want to see the other teams interact with people, but there isn't much to read there. Just know that they had success and failures with people.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The fear is powerful, but it looks like they're getting somewhere. Yeah, learning about what some people said to that author pissed me off, but she's okay, so that's good. Good night.**

**To The Marksman- I was shocked by it too and I know that I'll never let someone get to me with something like that. I'll keep doing my best to keep the quality up. You should definitely write something. Choosing to write was a really great decision I made. It's so much fun.**

**To yangnfromyin- Thanks, I'm happy to hear that you've enjoyed the story. You're not wrong. Thomas is the one who set it up. At the end of chapter 100, he talks about it.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 125.**


	125. More Help On The Way

**Okay, so there are two OC's that appears in this chapter. These are not my OCs. Cavetroll001 created- Athehsa Okwari. Drake Vermillion created- Drake Seraph Vermillion. These two will appear in the chapter and more info on them will come soon after. Before any one freaks out. This is still RWBY focused. The OCs are support characters, as their fight against registration isn't going to be won alone.**

**Here's chapter 125 everyone.**

* * *

An hour had passed and RWBY and Sun had done a lot better in recruiting people. After Azul, they went around and talked to more Faunus, who actually decided to join up. Yang still made sure to remind them to ask humans as well, which they did attempt to, but with no success.

"Six people so far. Not bad if you ask me." Ruby smiled.

"Yes, but we still need more than six people and we still haven't gotten any human supporters." Weiss reminded.

"Remember that it's only been an hour. There are a lot of people in Vale and I'm sure the others have had some success." Blake said.

"Should we call them to see how they're actually doing?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, hourly updates sound like a good idea. I'll call up Jaune." Ruby pulled out her scroll and started to call the blonde leader.

"Hey, Ruby. What are you calling for?" Jaune questioned.

"We just wanted to get an update from you guys. So, have you gotten anyone to help out?" Ruby hoped the answer would be yes.

"Actually we have. Pyrrha knows how to talk to people better than I do, so she's been handling it. In fact, even a couple of humans have offered to join up." Jaune said.

Ruby smiled when she heard that. "Really!? That's awesome! We've gotten a few people ourselves, but no humans. It's okay though, since it seems you guys at least got a couple to help."

The others heard this and were happy to hear that at least some humans wanted to help. The snow fox was one to be pretty surprised by this. Even though Weiss has learned to trust humans, she still hasn't forgotten what her life was like before, and that itself makes her feel as if no human would've helped.

_Wow, even after dear old dad made his speech, there are still humans who would help us. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Ruby made sure to show me that humans are good people._

"Hey, snow fox? You okay? You're spacing out on us again." Yang said, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me. I was just thinking about how great it is to have humans helping us out." Weiss explained.

Yang smiled. "It sure is. I wonder how JNPR was able to do that."

"They probably just talked to the right people." Blake assumed.

Sun spoke up. "Do you think it's the area?"

Blake shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe some people are more afraid than others and don't want to fight against it. Or maybe some people have been like this already and have no reason to help out."

"Yup, I'm going to call CYLN now. Keep it up, Jaune. You guys have done great so far." Ruby praised the boy.

"Thanks. Talk to you later, Ruby." Jaune said as he hung up his scroll.

Ruby hung up and turned back to the others. "Well, looks like things are starting to really look up."

"I wasn't really sure we'd get anywhere, but yeah. I'm starting to think this is really going to work out for us." Yang said.

"Are you going to call CYLN now, or should we wait a bit?" Weiss asked.

"Let me contact them now. I'd like to know if they've had anything going." Ruby answered and started to call Carmesi.

After a few moments, the leader answered. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just thought it would be good to get a little update on the recruiting. Have you guys had anyone join?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, but not a lot. We've only convinced like three people to help out. Yelak here is also slowing us down with his constant complaining." Carmesi stated.

"I'm not complaining!' A voice Ruby assumed was Yelak's was heard.

"I can hear that. So, any humans join up in those three?" Ruby inquired.

Carmesi sighed. "Not a single one. They were either against the idea or just didn't want to bother. Heck, even a few Faunus turned us down."

Ruby frowned. "Oh… well, at least you got a few. That's good."

"I suppose. So, how many have you guys picked up?" Carmesi questioned.

"Six and no humans either." Ruby answered.

"Twice as much as us, good job on that. You remembered to show them where to go, right?" Carmesi asked.

"Yeah, they asked when and I just told them that we'd contact them as soon as we need to." Ruby explained.

"That's good. Hey, we should get back to looking around some more." Carmesi suggested.

"Got it. I'll contact you later on another update." Ruby said and hung up.

"I'm guessing with the way you were talking to her, it must not have gone well for them." Weiss frowned.

"They actually got three more supporters, but no humans." Ruby answered.

"Well, that can still be considered a success." Yang said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's right, so let's not worry too much about humans not joining up. Look, there's another Faunus now. Why don't we go ask him if he wants to help?" Sun suggested.

The others turned to see a Faunus boy that looked around their age. He had silver hair and blue highlights. The boy was carrying around what looked to be a chain sickle. He was wearing silver zipped up hoodie and had on some basic jeans and shoes. The most noticeable trait about this person was his eyes. He had heterochromatic eyes, one being blue and the other being yellow.

"He looks like he could be some help. So, who wants to talk to this one?" Yang asked the group.

"I suppose I'll talk to him." Ruby said.

"Hmm, I think he's a fox Faunus. We have the same looking ears." Weiss pointed out.

Blake looked closer. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Ooh, can I nickname him this time?" Yang beamed.

Blake smacked the blonde in the back of the head. "Stop being an idiot."

Yang recoiled a bit and rubbed the back of her head. "A simple no would've been better."

"Then you wouldn't learn." Blake calmly stated.

They walked over to the boy and Ruby said. "Hey, do you have a moment? We want to talk to you about something really important."

The Faunus boy looked up. "Uh, first of all, who are you and why should I drop what I'm doing to talk to a bunch of strangers?"

"You know you were just standing there not doing anything this whole time." Yang pointed out.

"Okay, then how about this. Why should I talk to any of you at all?" The boy calmly asked.

Before Yang could say anything else, Weiss spoke up. "We're just here to ask for help."

"Help? What kind of help?" The other fox Faunus questioned.

"You're in Vale, so you must have heard about the Schnee Dust Company and its CEO's plan to make Faunus here register, right?" Weiss asked.

The boy crossed his arms. "Ha, who the heck hasn't heard of that? I was there when he made his announcement."

"So then you know that his plan is going to come into effect within a month. We don't exactly want that to happen, so we've started to ask others for support against him. Basically we want to know if you would like to be a part of that group." Ruby said.

"Do you honestly think this will do anything? That CEO seems to have everything set up and I don't know what anyone can really do." The Faunus stated.

"It's better to try, than sitting back and just waiting for everything to happen. Don't you want to try and make a difference?" Ruby questioned.

The boy sighed. "Stopping this one guy's plan won't stop all the problems people have to deal with. Humans, Faunus, they're all still going to hate each other. You're better off just keeping away from all the bullshit."

The others didn't know what to say, but Weiss did. "I don't know what you experienced throughout your life, but I do know that what you're telling me isn't the right thing to do. Keeping away from the world… that's not something I'll ever do again. We may run into some pretty bad people in the world, but we also run into the nicest people too. That itself is worth the hell we experience. I won't try and change your opinion, but I would like to give you the advice of not distancing yourself."

Ruby smiled at Weiss' little speech and said. "She's right. Life is hard, but once you let people in, then things get a lot easier. You're not wrong though. I know that even if we do stop the CEO, there will still be people who will keep treating others badly, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to make life easier for those who can't do anything about this."

The boy looked at the two for a moment and said. "You two… why haven't you guys said anything about my eyes?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would we say anything about your eyes?" Ruby asked.

"They're not the same color. People tend to point that out the most about me and that's usually the thing that makes others behave like idiots with me. I'm just a little surprised that you guys haven't even mentioned it." The boy calmly explained.

"Well, I think it looks cool. I wish I had that!" Ruby smiled.

The boy was even more surprised by that. "U-uh, thanks. So, what exactly do you guys have planned for this fight against registration?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You want to help after all? I thought it would take more to convince you."

"O-oh, w-well, I just thought it would be better to help, since you guys seem to be really dedicated to it." The boy said.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you. Before we let you know where to go, we'd like to introduce ourselves, and then if you don't mind, you could as well."

The boy looked at the two's smile and something made him feel happy about it.

The group introduce themselves and the boy said. "My name is Drake Seraph Vermillion. We know each other's names, so what am I supposed to do now?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and showed Drake where to go. "This is the place we're going to bring everyone together for this. I'll contact you when we have everything set up."

Drake nodded. "Got it. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks again. We have to go and see if we can get more people to help out. See you later, Drake." Ruby waved as she and the others turned to leave.

"Y-yeah, see you guys later." Drake waved back.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we only got three people and Team RWBY has gotten six." Yelak complained.

"Three may not be a lot, but we still have done something to help." Lyra stated.

"Lyra's right, us just being here and recruiting at least one person would be enough." Narinj said.

Yelak sighed. "I guess you're right, but I just wish people would stop being so dumb and help us out. Don't they realize what's going to happen?"

Carmesi spoke up. "I know you're worried, Yelak, but don't be. We've got this, I promise you."

Yelak was a little surprised by this. "W-where did that come from?"

Carmesi rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Yelak. I can tell you're more worried than anything. We've been friends for some time, so I'm not about to watch as my friends deal with this big issue."

"Carmesi… thanks. It really does mean a lot to hear that. Sorry for all the complaining." Yelak said.

The leader smiled. "Don't apologize. Now, let's move out people."

"Lyra!" A voice called out.

CYLN turned to see a bear Faunus walking towards them.

"Hey, Lyra, who's the old woman?" Yelak whispered.

"Don't be rude, Yelak?" Lyra scolded.

"What! She's old." He whispered again.

Lyra ignored him and said. "Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The Faunus woman was in front of them and she said. "Well, you may have seen me before, but we never talked all that much."

"Um, what do you mean? Do you work at the school?" Lyra asked.

The bear Faunus shook her head. "You probably don't remember me, but I used to help out in our little group."

Lyra's eyes widened. "You're from the Burrow? Wait… I think I remember you. Mom would talk to you sometimes. Um…Athehsa, I think. I'm sorry if I got that wrong."

Athehsa smiled. "Right on the mark, child. So, how have you and your mother been doing?"

"We've been okay. I'm on a team with these three. Carmesi, Narinj and Yelak. They're my friends."

The rest of CYLN waved and Athehsa waved back. "It's nice to meet you three. Thank you for taking care of little Lyra."

Lyra blushed and the others laughed a bit. "I-I'm not little!"

Athehsa laughed. "I didn't mean anything by it, Lyra. So, what are you and your friends doing here?"

"Well, we've been looking around for anyone to help with the fight against registration." Lyra answered.

Athehsa's expression changed. "Oh, that. Yeah, my boss has pretty much spoken out against it, but… I don't know. It seems like things may go down that way. I've experienced the worst the Faunus and humans can throw at each other and I don't want to see that happening again."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean, you've experienced it?" Carmesi inquired.

Athehsa sighed. "I was in the Faunus war. That… that was one of the worst times for everyone and even though things worked out in the end… the memories have stayed with me. Lyra, I want to help."

"Really!? That's great, Athehsa. Thank you." Lyra smiled.

"Don't thank me. I'm just happy to have run into you today. What exactly do you need me to do?" Athehsa asked.

Carmesi walked up to the bear Faunus and showed her where to go on her scroll. "We'll let you know when you should come over and meet everyone."

Athehsa nodded. "Yes, well, I'm going to speak to some of the others. Maybe they would like to help as well."

"The others from the Burrow?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I still keep in contact with them." Athehsa said.

"The Burrow was that place you lived in before, right? Yelak inquired.

"Yup." Lyra answered.

"Let me go and get things ready, Lyra. I'll speak with you later." Athehsa turned to leave.

"Bye, Athehsa. I'll let mom know that we ran into each other today." Lyra called out.

Athehsa nodded and left the area.

"Well, looks like we've got more support now." Carmesi stated.

"Yeah and others from the Burrow might help too. This is great!" Lyra exclaimed.

* * *

**Remember Athehsa and Drake are not my OCs. Cavetroll001 came up with Athehsa and Drake Vermillion came up with Drake.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Well, they've got more now and soon some people from the Burrow will help too. Good night.**

**To Eogos- Glad you've been enjoying it. To answer your question on Bumbleby, I've read a lot of stories where people spell it that way and I just decided to go with it. I assume it's because this Bumbleby is the pairing of Yang and Blake, while Bumblebee is Yang's bike. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 126.**


	126. A New Addition To The Group

**Here's chapter 126 everyone.**

* * *

"Good job guys! I think we've gotten a lot done today." Ruby cheered.

"We should probably head back to Beacon and start getting ready to have everyone meet up. Carmesi still needs to show us that spot in town as well, so we can do that tomorrow." Blake suggested.

"Ugh, contacting all those people is going to be annoying." Yang complained.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're not even the one who's going to be contacting everyone."

"Why not? I can talk to people." Yang stated.

"Didn't you just say that it's annoying to call all of those people? Seriously, make up your mind." Sun laughed.

Yang glared at the monkey Faunus. "You know, I was going to play nice, but I don't know if I want to anymore."

Blake sighed. "Relax, Yang. Ruby, you should tell the others that we're heading back."

Ruby nodded and got out her scroll. She messaged Carmesi and Jaune, telling them to meet back up so they could go back to Beacon.

"Alright, they should be there in a little while. I'm kind of bummed that we didn't get to spend some time just relaxing." Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How come? You knew what we were here for."

"I know, but there's a bunch of nice spots to eat and I thought it would be nice to take a break. It's too late now, since I just sent that message to the others." Ruby frowned.

"Can I be honest with you for a second? It might not have been as enjoyable as you would think." Weiss stated.

"Huh? Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Well, just look at what happened with Azul. I'm not saying that every place in Vale would have an owner that would deny us any service, but if we were to run into someone like that, well, I wouldn't exact be in a good mood afterwards." Weiss explained.

"I hate it, but she's right. Weiss and I wouldn't get the same treatment as you guys." Sun said.

Blake felt a little bad, since she's parading around as a human, yet Weiss and Sun couldn't.

Yang noticed Blake's discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong, kitty?"

Blake looked to the ground. "It's just… Weiss and Sun have their Faunus features out in plain sight, during all this trouble. Me… I stay hidden amongst everyone. Is it right for me to do that?"

Yang knew how serious this was for Blake. "Blake, you can't do that to yourself. We've talked about this and whether you keep that bow on or not is your choice. You know whichever one you choose, I'll be there to support you."

Blake smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I could get to that point in my life where I can take this bow off without a second thought."

"Come on, you heard what she said. You do that if you want to, not if you feel like you have to." Sun reminded.

Yang looked at Sun and smiled. "Well, it's nice to see that we can agree on something."

Blake laughed a bit. "Thanks, guys. Really, it means a lot to hear that."

Weiss looked on and remembered all the hiding she had done when she lived in the Emerald Forest.

_We both chose to hide, yet at least you were near people. That's something she could take pride in. Dad… Faunus may become just like how I was if you do this. Fighting… or hiding. That's their future if we don't stop you._

Ruby tapped Weiss' shoulder and the snow fox turned to Ruby. "Weiss, please let me know what's wrong."

"What do you mean? I'm okay." Weiss assured.

Ruby shook her head. "You've been spacing out a few times. Is this about the CEO?"

Weiss sighed, since she knew she couldn't lie to her. "I'm just thinking about the outcome of his plans. What if… what if the Faunus here ends up like me?"

"Do you mean-." Ruby was cut off.

The snow fox nodded. "These people… they will end up either fighting, or hiding. Out of fear, or out of hate. Either way, the future I'm thinking about is one I don't want to see."

"Weiss, remember that I promised to stop him. That future you're thinking about will never happen." Ruby assured.

This little conversation was heard by the others and Yang said. "Ruby is right, snow fox. Just look at what we got done today."

"I have to agree as well. The fact that we've recruited a lot more people than I thought we would has been a great first step. Soon, the CEO won't be able to handle all of these people." Blake stated.

Ruby took the snow fox's hand. "Let's go home, and then you can relax a bit. This is a stressful time and a good night's rest will treat you well."

Weiss took a breath and smiled. "Alright, I guess you won't let me go until I do that, so I'll comply."

Ruby smiled back and the group headed out to meet the others.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, everyone showed up and Ruby asked how many people hey recruited.

"We actually got about twenty or so people to help out, even a few humans." Jaune proudly stated.

"Nice and you remembered to let every single one of them know about where to go, right?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded. "So, when should I tell them to show up?"

"We'll figure that out in a minute. I just want to see how many people we've recruited. Our team has gotten… thirty two people, but not too many humans." Ruby said.

"Wow, really!? Thirty two people? Nice job, guys." Jaune praised.

Ruby was happy with how many people they've gotten so far and turned to Carmesi. "What about you guys?"

"It's not as many as you guys. Fourteen people, but there is something that might happen soon enough, if things go well with this one person we recruited." Carmesi said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

Lyra looked at Weiss and said. "Weiss, do you remember Athehsa?"

"Athehsa? Um, I'm not sure. Who is that?" The snow fox asked.

"Athehsa lived in the Burrow and we saw her today. She wants to help out and is going to talk to some of the others from the Burrow, to see if they want to help too. Isn't that great!?" Lyra exclaimed.

The snow fox was a little shocked by this. "Wait… Oh, Athehsa. I think I remember Clara would talk to her about how she shouldn't be going on hunts, but Athehsa wouldn't care to stop."

"Why wouldn't she go on hunts?" Yang inquired.

"Um, sorry, but what's the Burrow?" Jaune suddenly asked.

Pyrrha elbowed him and whispered. "Jaune, don't just ask questions like that."

Weiss heard what Pyrrha said. "It's fine, Pyrrha. I don't think we ever told you guys, but the Burrow was where Lyra and I used to live. It was in a town called Hassendorf and that place is worse than any other area in all of Remnant."

"So why did you guys live there?" Jaune asked again.

"Jaune, I think it's best not to ask too many questions. That's their business, not ours." Ren stated.

"Don't worry, I don't mind explaining a bit of that, but I don't want to go into too much detail. Basically, we both ended up there one way or another. One day I decided not to live there anymore and that mission we went on a couple of months back was the one where we got Lyra and everyone else in the Burrow to Vale." Weiss explained.

Lyra spoke up next. "The Burrow was our home for so long and now that I live here, well, I really just don't want registration to change what Vale is like."

"It won't change. We're making sure of that with all the people we've gathered." Narinj assured.

Lyra smiled at that. "I hope so and maybe Athehsa will pull through for us with trying to get the others from the Burrow to help."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I asked why she was told not to go on hunts." Yang reminded.

"I'm not too sure. Clara would just say that it was way too dangerous for her to go out the way she was. It didn't make too much sense to me, since I remember that she handled herself quite well. She would bring back the same amount of food, if not more than the others." Weiss said.

"I guess we can just ask mom tomorrow or something." Lyra suggested.

"Okay, just let me know what she says. I'm actually curious about that now myself." Weiss requested.

Lyra nodded and Ruby asked. "Hey, Carmesi? What exactly is this place that you were talking about? If we're going to bring people there, then we're going to need to know more about it."

"It's a space that my uncle rents out to people, but the last people who were there just left a little while ago. It's still empty, so I just thought we could bring some people there." Carmesi explained.

"Is this place big enough for all these people?" Blake inquired.

"Don't worry about that. It's not tiny. There's definitely enough room for maybe even a hundred people." Carmesi assured.

Ruby decided not to ask ant more questions and said. "Alright, we'll check the place out in a couple of days, and then we'll let everyone know when to meet up. Good job today, everyone."

The others were happy with their success today and they all started to head back to an airship. They entered the airship and waited to get back to Beacon.

* * *

Once they landed, the teams went back to their respective dorms. Sun told RWBY to tell him when they would head back to Vale and he went back to his own dorm as well.

As the team was making their way to the dorm, Weiss stopped her and Ruby. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up soon."

Blake and Yang nodded and continued on to the dorm.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "You are amazing, you know that?"

Ruby giggled. "I would like to think so."

The snow fox grabbed Ruby's arms and pushed her against a wall. Weiss didn't care to wait for Ruby to react to that and started to kiss her. The little rose wasn't about to complain and melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ruby would make sure to sneak in a peak around, just to see if anyone saw them. Luckily, no one was around.

Weiss pulled away and said. "I love you so very much. You've done so much for me and I just don't know how I can ever repay you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby laughed a bit. "You don't owe me anything, Weiss. I love you and that means that I'll do anything to keep you happy. Now, why don't we go back and get you some rest."

Weiss nodded and took the little rose's hand. The snow fox ran and Ruby was happy to see her like this.

Once the white rose pair made it back to the dorm, they noticed that Blake and Yang left it open for them.

Yang saw the two enter and ran up to Ruby. "Hey, look what we got!"

Ruby looked at the cylinder in Yang's hand. "Uh, what is that?"

"Dad sent us something. It was just here when kitty and I got back." Yang said.

"Something from home! Open it, open it!" Ruby jumped up and down in excitement.

Weiss chuckled a bit at her partner's excitement.

Yang took the top off and turned it upside down, so that whatever was inside would fall out. Another cylinder fell to the floor and began to shake. After a few moments, the second cylinder suddenly becomes a small corgi. The team looked closely at it and the corgi barked two times.

The girls all reacted in different ways and Ruby jumps up in the air. "ZWEI!"

"He sent a dog!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Aw, look at that. Ruby told me all about this little guy, but why would your dad send him in the mail?" Weiss asked.

"He does this stuff all the time." Yang answered.

Blake was suddenly on her and Yang's bed, wishing it was a lot higher off the ground. "Your father or your dog?"

Weiss walked over to the dog. "This… is the cutest little dog ever! You're going to live with us forever and ever! Yes you are!"

Yang was taken back by this and whispered to Ruby. "Uh, what's happening?"

Ruby whispered back. "Let her enjoy this."

Blake spoke up. "Just keep him away from my belongings."

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of him? Zwei wouldn't mess with you. He's the sweetest, most badass corgi ever!" Yang stated.

"Badass? What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Don't you remember? I thought I had told you once that he would go out on hunts with our father." Yang said.

"Whatever, I still don't want him near my stuff." Blake kept her distance from the dog, as it got closer to Blake and Yang's bed.

"Um, I love this dog and all, but where are we going to keep him?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just let him stay here. It's better for him not to be out in the halls." Ruby suggested.

Weiss hopped into bed. "Okay, but once I get up, we can bring him outside. He probably would want to go outside."

"Yeah, we can walk him! It'll be fun!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, I'm going to take kitty away for a bit. She doesn't seem to like Zwei yet, so we'll be getting something to eat. Make sure Zwei doesn't leave the room."

Ruby nodded and got into bed with Weiss. "See you guys later."

Yang walked to the door, with Blake jumping from her bed to a table, and then finally landing in front of the door. Yang rolled her eyes and the two left.

Ruby and Weiss laughed at that and Zwei looked up at them.

"Do you think we should just leave him on the floor?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head and picked the corgi up. She put him at the end of the bed and Zwei curled up and began to sleep.

Weiss smiled, but then grew a little concerned. "He won't pee on the bed, right?"

Ruby laughed. "He's trained, Weiss."

"Right, just had to be sure." With that, the snow fox and the little rose went to sleep, but not before Weiss kissed her again.

* * *

**Zwei is here. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Lots of people are here to help and the meeting will happen soon. Thomas is in for it now. Good night.**

**To yangfromyin- Oh, okay. I honestly thought it was because of her bike, but I guess that makes more sense. I don't think the pink thing sounds as good. That sounds more like a daughter between the two.**

**To Dark Habit- I have the ending in my head and I think you'll like it. It's going to be hectic, but still have those sweet moments. Hopefully it's an ending that everyone will be able to enjoy.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 127.**


	127. Who Could Take Care Of Him?

**Here's chapter 127 everyone.**

* * *

The bumbleby pair decided to get something to eat, even though Blake just wanted to get away from the dog. Yang was laughing internally, since she didn't think her kitty would honestly react the way she did. The two were already at the cafeteria and were eating, but Blake was deep in thought about something.

"Why did your dad send Zwei over in the first place by the way?" Blake asked.

Yang chuckled. "I don't know. I think he left a note, but I didn't read it. I'll check it out once we get back."

Blake sighed. "How long will he be staying here?"

"I'm not sure, but he really shouldn't be bothering you this much. Zwei is a playful little dog and wouldn't hurt humans or Faunus. Grimm on the other hand, well, I'll just say that he loves when dad takes him on hunts." Yang grinned.

Blake remained silent and just continued to eat her food. The cat Faunus was obviously still a little uncomfortable with the idea of the corgi staying with them.

Yang knew Blake wouldn't budge. "Look, if you really don't like him, then I can see if someone else can look after him. No worries."

Blake looked up from her plate. "Hold on, I never said that I hated him. I'm just not comfortable around dogs. I… I can deal with him being here, but only if he keeps his distance from me and my stuff."

"It's okay, kitty. I doubt it will be much of a problem to find someone to keep an eye on him for a while." Yang assured.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded. "I told you that it's no big deal. All I have to do is find someone who wouldn't mind taking care of him. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Okay, who do you have in mind?" Blake questioned.

Yang drew a blank. "Um… well, how about… no that won't work. Maybe… no I doubt they would have time to watch him. Alright, I don't know yet, but I know I'll find someone eventually."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Piece of cake, huh?"

"Oh stop, it's not like you have anyone in mind either." Yang said.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had woken up and saw that the small corgi was playing around the room, jumping around and trying to get something from on top of the table.

Weiss giggled when she saw what he wanted. "Hey, I think he wants one of Blake's books."

Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Zwei, get away from Blake's things. She doesn't want you touching anything."

The corgi whined, but then jumped up on the bed and rubbed his head against the soft blanket. The snow fox squealed and started to pet the dog.

Weiss scratched behind the dog's ears. "Oh, he is the cutest. Though I wonder why he wanted one of Blake's books."

Ruby shrugged. "Zwei is a little odd sometimes, but I think the more important question is why you think he's the cutest? I thought I was the cutest in your eyes."

The snow fox turned and saw the fake hurt expression Ruby had on. "…Nah, Zwei is still cuter."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "W-what!?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would you relax, little rose. I was just kidding. You're both cute in your own ways. Is that good enough for you?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "I guess so."

"Okay, serious time. Why did your dad send him over?" Weiss inquired.

"Um, hold on. I think I saw a note that was on the package he came in." Ruby went over and grabbed the cylinder.

"Do you really consider that a package? It's a cylinder and I still don't know how your dog fit into that." Weiss said, as she looked back and forth at the dog and the cylinder.

Ruby ignored the question and took the note off the cylinder. "It says that dad is getting more and more busy, with both Ozpin asking him to help out with some things, so he wants us to take care of Zwei till he's clear of any missions for a while."

"Okay, but he's gone on missions before. Why not send him to someone else?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, that's here too. Dad says that he would ask someone else in Patch, but he doesn't know when he'll be free, so he made sure to ask Ozpin about Zwei staying here and he said it was fine." Ruby explained.

"I don't think we should have him stay here for the entire time. I'd personally be okay with that, but you saw how Blake got." Weiss reminded.

"What should we do about that? It's not like we know anyone who would have the time for him." Ruby said.

"How about we think about that more while we walk him? I did say before that the poor thing might want to go out." Weiss suggested.

"Okay! He doesn't need a leash by the way. We're only going to be out in the courtyard, so he'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"Hey, Zwei! Want to go outside, huh?" Weiss asked the small corgi.

Zwei's ears perked up at the question and he jumped off the bed. The corgi barked and ran around the room in excitement.

Weiss and Ruby giggled at that and led the dog out the room.

The white rose pair was outside and walked around for a bit, while Zwei was running around, but staying close to them as well.

"He's a little bundle of energy, isn't he?" Weiss smiled.

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, he's a lot of fun to be around."

The little corgi started to run to a tree and the two knew what he wanted to do.

"Uh, did you bring anything to pick that up?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

Ruby pulled out a bag and some paper towels. "Having a dog teaches you to always be prepared. Hopefully he doesn't take too long deciding where to go."

They didn't have to wait long at all, since Zwei got down to business. Ruby sighed and went over to pick up anything Zwei left and threw it in the bag.

Ruby walked back over to Weiss and kept the bag as far as she could from them. "I love Zwei, but I just can't stand this sometimes. Where's a garbage can?"

Weiss looked around and pointed to one that wasn't too far. Ruby used her semblance to get there quicker and dumped the paper bag.

Once Ruby got back, she took a breath. "Okay, better air. Now, have you thought about who we should ask to take care of Zwei for a little while?"

The snow fox didn't answer immediately, since she was looking at Zwei chasing a butterfly.

"Hello, Weiss, you there?" Ruby tried to get the snow fox's attention.

The snow fox suddenly had an idea. "Mom! She can watch Zwei for us."

"Your mom? But isn't she already taking care of Winter? She might not be able to do both." Ruby stated.

"Zwei shouldn't be a problem for Mom. Winter would love having a little dog to play with as well, so I think it's a good idea and who else can we really ask at this point?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought about it and realized the snow fox was right. "Well, I don't mind your mom being the one to watch him. Hopefully she doesn't mind."

"Zwei! Come here, boy." Weiss called the dog over.

Zwei ran over to Weiss and waited for her to say something.

Weiss kneeled down and pet the dog's head. "Do you want to meet my mom, huh boy? There's also a sweet little girl there too, who would love to play with you. How does that sound?"

The corgi barked twice and ran around the snow fox.

Ruby and Weiss giggled. "I think that's a yes, Weiss."

"Yeah, so should we go now?" Weiss questioned.

"Sure, I'll just let Yang know that we brought him to your mom, if she would be fine with watching him. Hopefully this will make Blake feel a little better about Zwei being around." Ruby said.

"I don't see why not. He's not going to be in the dorm." Weiss stated.

"Come on, Zwei! Let's go see Weiss' mom." Ruby watched as the dog started to run towards the school.

Ruby and Weiss had to run to catch up to the corgi, as he was too excited and almost got away from them.

* * *

They got over to Angel's room and Weiss knocked on her door.

After a few moments, her mom answered. "Weiss, Ruby. How are you two today?"

"We're fine, mom. We actually have someone that wants to meet you and Winter." Weiss smiled.

Angel looked down at the small corgi. "Aw, look at this cute little thing. Where did you get this little one and is it a boy or a girl?"

"Zwei is my family's dog and he's a boy. My dad sent him over, since he couldn't get anyone to watch him." Ruby answered.

Angel watched as the dog tried to peek around her. "I think this little guy wants to see Winter."

Weiss and Ruby saw that the dog was indeed trying to look past Angel, so Weiss said. "Before we let him, could you ask Winter if she's okay with that? I don't want Zwei freaking her out by running up to her."

Angel nodded and walked over to Winter, who was on Angel's scroll. "Winter, honey, do you want to meet Zwei?"

Winter looked up from the scroll. "Who's Zwei?"

"He's a little dog that Ruby's dad sent over. Weiss brought him over to meet us, if you're okay with that." Angel explained.

Winter smiled. "A dog! Where is he!?"

Angel laughed. "Weiss! She's happy to meet him if you could bring him in."

Weiss and Ruby walked into the room and brought the little corgi with them. Weiss made sure to close the door behind them. Winter saw him and jumped off the bed. She ran up to him and knelt down by the little corgi. Zwei noticed Winter's excitement and grew excited as well. The corgi jumped ran around Winter and the two were as happy as can be.

Ruby, Weiss and Angel were glad to see that Winter was happy with the corgi.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Angel smiled.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Well, this might help out with the next thing I want to ask you."

"Hmm, what is it, sweetie?" Angel asked.

"Um, so there's a problem with Zwei being in our dorm. Blake isn't exactly comfortable with him being around and we wanted to know if you would be able to watch him until Ruby's father takes him back." Weiss requested.

Angel looked over at Winter playing with the corgi. "Well, Winter seems to love him. I'm not sure though. He might be a handful and I'm already taking care of Winter."

"He won't cause any trouble and I'm sure Winter would really love having him around. Please, mom. We have nowhere else to take him." Weiss pleaded.

Angel took a moment to answer, and after a few moments she said. "Alright, sweetie. I'll do my best to make sure to take care of him."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, mom. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Winter, how does Zwei staying with us sound?" Angel asked the ten year old.

"He's staying with us!? Yay!" Winter cheered.

The others laughed a bit and Ruby walked over to the corgi. "Zwei, Weiss' mom and Winter are going to be taking care of you until dad takes you home, okay. Are you okay with that?"

Zwei responded with a bark and jumped up a few times.

Ruby smiled and pet dog's head. "Okay then, but you have to be on your best behavior, understood?"

Zwei looked over at Angel and Winter, and then walked over to them. The corgi rubbed his head against Winter's leg and Ruby knew he'd be fine.

"Alright, so that takes care of that. Are you sure you're fine with taking care of Zwei for us? I wouldn't want to bother you if he's too much trouble." Ruby said.

"Don't worry. I can handle this little guy." Angel assured.

Winter spoke up. "He's the sweetest thing ever! I'm so happy that he's staying with us!"

Weiss giggled at her little sister's excitement and said "Yang will probably want to know where Zwei is, so we should start heading back."

"Okay, thanks again for taking care of Zwei for us, Angel." Ruby said.

Angel nodded. "I'll see you two later."

Zwei ran over to Weiss and Ruby, and then rubbed his head on both their legs. The corgi then ran back to Winter and sat beside her.

"That's how he says bye." Ruby explained.

Weiss chuckled. "Bye, Zwei. Bye, mom, bye, Winter."

"Bye big sister!" Winter called out.

Weiss and Ruby opened the door and began to walk back to the dorm.

* * *

Once they got back, they saw that Blake and Yang were already back.

Yang noticed them walk in and saw that Zwei wasn't with them. "Hey. Where's Zwei at?"

"We knew Blake wasn't comfortable with Zwei being around, so we asked Weiss' mom if she could take care of him until dad takes him home." Ruby answered.

Blake spoke up. "Is your mom okay with taking care of him, Weiss? I wouldn't want to bother her with this because of how I feel about the dog."

"It's okay, Blake. My mom said she can handle him and Winter loves him, so there won't be any problems for them." Weiss assured.

"There you go, kitty. Now Winter can be happy and you don't have to worry about Zwei being around the dorm." Yang said.

Blake was relieved, but also felt a little bad about wanting the dog out. "I'm sorry for being like this. I just don't like dogs all that much."

"It's okay, Blake. Everyone has something that they're not comfortable with." Yang said.

"I still feel bad for basically kicking him out." Blake frowned.

Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed Blake's arms to pin her to the bed.

Blake was shocked by this. "Yang! What are you doi-."

Yang silenced her with a kiss and decided not to stop until Blake forgot about feeling bad. Eventually Blake just let the kiss happen and decided to kiss back.

Weiss and Ruby felt a little awkward and slowly left the room.

"Um, I'm not bothered by that or anything, but how about we get something to eat, and then we can head to bed." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and the two ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Even if it's for a little while, Winter now has a little corgi. Sorry about not having a plot filled chapter. I just wanted Winter to have an enjoyable moment. **

**To TheMarksman- Thanks and to answer your question, well, I'm not completely sure yet. I'm sure it will end before RWBY volume 3, but you never know.**

**To the guest on chapter 76- Well, you probably won't see this for a while, but I just wanted to say thanks and I'll keep it up.**

**To the guest on chapter 126- Um, I'm not sure if this is Alpha Omega Wolf, since the way you write is very similar. If it is, then let me know. Anyways, yeah, things are getting closer and closer to the team dealing with Thomas. As for Zwei, I definitely enjoyed adding Zwei to the story. That thing you said about him playing with the idiot's foot… that's a really creepy image in my head now. Good night or day whenever you're reading this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 128. **


	128. Worth It

**Here's chapter 128 everyone.**

* * *

The next day came and after classes, Ruby made sure to speak with Carmesi about the place she talked about. She wanted to see it for herself before she sent anyone over, so the rest of the team followed her to CYLN's dorm.

"Are we heading to Vale only to check out the place, or are we going to recruit some more people too?" Yang asked.

"I think we should just see the place first. If we need to get more people, then we'll do that another day." Ruby answered.

"I know Carmesi said that the place could hold all these people we've recruited, but what if she's wrong? Should we try to find another place entirely, or ask Ozpin if we could use the courtyard?" Weiss inquired.

"Ozpin probably wouldn't let us do that. Even if he's against registration, letting a bunch of people from Vale meet to start a protest probably wouldn't be the best idea." Blake said.

"Why not? It's not like it's a bad thing to do." Weiss argued.

"It's not a bad thing, but we can't just request use of an entire courtyard for our own plan. He doesn't even know about it to begin with, so let's just hope that this place Carmesi is going to show us has enough room to hold these people." Ruby suggested.

Weiss was about to argue again about how Ozpin should really just let them use the courtyard, but remembered something else that Ozpin was helping her out with. "Ruby… do you think Ozpin will really be able to get Winter away from him?"

Ruby wasn't expecting that question, but still had an answer. "I'm sure that once Ozpin talks to whoever handles that kind of thing, then your sister will be just fine. There's no way that she can't be taken away from him. He's done far too much to be able to stop it."

Weiss' ears drooped, even though Ruby assured her that things would be fine, she couldn't help thinking about her little sister going back to Thomas if things didn't go as planned. "I wish I could do more for that. I know we're busy with the protest, but I really don't like having to wait on this."

"Remember when Ozpin didn't find your mom immediately? You couldn't stand it, but in the end, you and your mother reunited." Ruby reminded.

"Yeah, but we had all the time in the world for that. Winter might be going back any day now." Weiss stated.

Blake spoke up. "To be honest, I'm not sure why she hasn't gone yet. I'm pretty sure Vale has been given the okay to allow airships to leave, so shouldn't Mr. Schnee have left by now?"

Weiss shrugged. "I'm not sure why he hasn't, but I'm glad he chose not to leave yet. It gives us more time to get Winter truly away from him, but like I said, I have nothing I can do to help."

"Weiss, what do you mean you can't do anything? You were one of the big reasons that Winter is even going to be put up for adoption." Ruby said.

"First of all, that was your idea. Second, I meant that I can't do anything right now or even later if someone is to come over to Beacon to ask her questions." Weiss explained.

"You can back up what she says." Ruby suggested.

"How? They wouldn't just take the word of some random person Winter knows and I can't tell them I'm her sister. If my father finds out, then I don't know the kind of trouble my mother and I would have to deal with. Sure, I'd take that trouble head on if it was just me having to deal with it, but I can't risk anything happening to my mom." Weiss stated.

Ruby knew Weiss was right, but said. "I think that even if you can't say you're her sister, you can still back up what she says. You and your mom are the ones she talks to the most, so whenever a person comes over to speak with her, then maybe Winter could let them know that you and Angel could answer some question."

"Y-you really think that'll work? I mean, if Winter were to tell them that someone else will speak for her, then would they still accept my word?" Weiss asked.

"They have to. Winter telling them that you're going to talk with them, is enough for you to be a reliable source." Ruby assured.

Yang decided to try to cheer up the snow fox too. "Yeah, snow fox. Those guys are just looking for what he does to Winter. She doesn't need to be the one who says it; as long as she tells them that whatever you say is the truth. Heck, I doubt Winter would even want to talk about what she goes through, so you can use that as an excuse to be the one to talk."

"I want to believe that would work, but-." Weiss was cut off when someone pushed her a bit while walking by.

"Hey, watch where you're going, freak." The person said.

The team grew angry at the comment and turned to see the person was Cardin.

Ruby glared at Cardin. "Cardin, what the hell did you just say to her?"

Cardin laughed. "What, you didn't hear me? I said watch where you're going fr-."

He was interrupted when Yang punched him in the face. "I think you should learn to shut up sometimes. Now, apologize to my friend."

"What the hell is your problem!?" Cardin said as he got up from the floor.

Ruby walked up to him. "Her problem!? You just said something that I will not stand for. Now do what my sister said and apologize to Weiss!"

"Why the hell should I!? She's a freak and that's all she'll ever be!" Cardin exclaimed.

Before any of the members of Team RWBY could do anything, the snow fox spoke up. "Leave it. I don't need an idiot like him apologizing to me. He's not worth our time anyway."

"But he-." Ruby was stopped.

"Ruby, you remember what you did to him and his stupid team. He's not tough at all and you know that he can do nothing to us, so why bother?" Weiss said.

Cardin glared at the snow fox. "Not tough!? You want to say that to my face!?"

Weiss walked up to Cardin and got up in his face. "You are not tough. Happy?"

Cardin growled and prepared to go for a punch, but was stopped by Blake when she grabbed his arm. "Cardin, if you ever think you're going to hurt any of my friends, you've got another thing coming. Now leave!"

Cardin got out of Blake's grasp. "The freak is only saying all this because you three are here to protect her. She knows I'd kick her ass if none of you were here."

"You say that, yet you and your damn team hurt her all those months ago. I'm sick of you, Cardin. Now get the hell out, or I'll do what I did all those months ago." Ruby threatened.

"Ruby, like I said before, there's no point. Come on, let's go and talk to Carmesi about what's really important." Weiss smiled.

Ruby was hesitant at first, but realized what Weiss wanted. She didn't want any of them to get into any trouble for something like this. The snow fox turned to leave and the others followed after a moment, since they didn't want Cardin to get away with what he said.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! You think I'm just going to let that blonde bimbo hit me in the face and walk away like it was nothing!?" Cardin yelled.

Yang almost turned to fire a shotgun shell at him, but Blake stopped her. "Don't listen to him. You have more control than him."

Yang relaxed and nodded.

Cardin was angry that they were ignoring him and he pulled out his mace. The boy threw it directly at Weiss' head, but before it hit, the mace was caught by Glynda Goodwitch.

The team turned to see what had happened. Cardin instantly became worried and Glynda glared at the boy.

"Cardin! Do you think it's okay to attack another student!?" Glynda shouted.

"I… they attacked me first. I was just defending myself." Cardin stated.

"They were walking away. You threw your weapon at them, so how about you come up with something else." Glynda said.

"But it's true! The blond one punched me in the face!" Cardin pointed at Yang.

Glynda turned to the team. "Is this true, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang sighed. "Yes, but only because he called Weiss a freak. He's just like the people who support registration and I wasn't about to let him talk to her like that."

"I understand that you don't like that kind of thing, but you can't just attack a student. You and Cardin are to-." Glynda was cut off.

"Wait, can I speak to you for a moment, Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby requested.

Glynda looked at Ruby and then at Cardin. "You, stay put. Okay, Miss Rose. What is it?"

Ruby motioned for her and Glynda to speak away from the others and once they were far enough, she whispered something in her ear.

"Do you really need her for that long? I understand what you're trying to do and I'm not sure why you haven't told Ozpin yet, but I'm still unsure as to why she can't serve her detention at this time." Glynda said.

Ruby whispered something else in her ear and Glynda sighed. "Fine, she doesn't need to serve her detention, yet. Once you finish needing Miss Xiao Long, she will be punished for what happened.

Ruby nodded and the two walked back to the others.

Glynda threw Cardin's mace back to him and he caught it. "Winchester, you are to go to Ozpin's office in one hour and we'll discuss your punishment then. Miss Xiao Long, your punishment will come later."

Cardin was annoyed by that. "What!? Why is her punishment coming later!? She actually hit me!"

Yang smirked and Glynda said. "That is none of your concern. Miss Xiao Long will be punished, so stop asking questions and go to your dorm, now!"

Cardin was pissed and he left for his dorm.

Glynda turned to the team. "Go on. You four need to get somewhere, right?"

The team was grateful and nodded. They headed off to CYLN's dorm again and was glad that Glynda didn't punish Yang.

"How come Ms. Goodwitch didn't punish me?" Yang asked.

"I told her about what we're doing and said that we need you around, so getting detention wouldn't be the best idea. Luckily Ms. Goodwitch was okay with it." Ruby explained.

"Sucks to be Cardin." Yang laughed.

Weiss was happy that the boy got into trouble and Yang wasn't in too much trouble.

The team made it to CYLN's dorm and Weiss knocked on the door.

Lyra opened the door and was happy to see Team RWBY. "Hey guys, you ready to head out for Vale?"

The snow fox nodded. "What about you guys?"

Lyra turned to see her team patiently waiting to head out. "Yup, come on, guys."

The rest of CYLN got up and Carmesi said. "I know you guys are probably worried about the place my uncle owns, but it's definitely big enough for what we're doing. I even made sure to talk to my uncle about it and he said it was okay for us to use it."

Ruby spoke up. "I'm really grateful to you for that and if you could, let your uncle know that too?"

Carmesi nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The teams went to the airships and got into one.

* * *

After some time, they landed in Vale and got out. Carmesi led the teams to the place she wants to use for the meeting and once they got there, they were surprised to see the big building.

"It's not all of this by the way, just most of it. If we ever get any more people, then we could have multiple floors dedicated to meetings." Carmesi suggested.

"This is great! Let's see what the inside looks like." Ruby said.

Everyone walked in when Carmesi opened the door with a key she had. "My uncle gave me this key a long time ago, since I would visit this place sometimes."

They all walked in and saw that the first hallway was pretty big, and that itself was a good sign. The walls were wooden and the floors were white tiled. Once they got to the room that Carmesi led them too, they were all shocked. The room was as big as the main hall in Beacon.

"Whoa, hold on. What kind of person rents out this whole thing?" Yelak asked.

"Companies that have multiple people sometimes need something like this. They would bring a bunch of cubicles, but since the last people left, this spot was emptied out and my uncle is going to fix it up a bit. Luckily that won't be for some time, so we can use it." Carmesi explained.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, thank you so much, Carmesi."

"It's no big deal. Now, when do you want to ask everyone to meet up here?" Carmesi asked.

"I'm thinking when we don't have classes, since I would like to spend as much time as we can for this." Ruby answered.

Carmesi nodded. "Okay, just let us know so we can be there too."

"Got it, we can head back if you guys want. I'd stay a bit longer, but it is a little late." Ruby stated.

The others agreed and headed back to the airships.

* * *

Once they got back to Beacon, the teams headed back to their dorms and Ruby jumped into bed when they got back.

Weiss sat down next to her. "Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Yeah."

"Thank you for today. You, Blake and Yang defended me from Cardin and I really appreciate that it didn't get too out of hand." Weiss smiled.

Ruby sat up and kissed the snow fox's cheek. "I really would've done what I did months ago, but I know you wouldn't have liked that."

"It's not that I don't think he deserves it, I was just worried about you guys getting into trouble and Yang did get into trouble." Weiss said.

Yang spoke up. "Don't worry about that. It was worth it."

The team laughed and Weiss was glad she had Ruby, Blake and Yang in her life. The snow fox relaxed and went to bed. Ruby pulled the blanket over the two and kissed her snow fox. The two drifted off to sleep and was happy to start preparations for the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**Cardin hasn't been beaten down in a while, so I thought this would be nice to have here.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Zwei can make almost anyone love him. Even Blake can't be uncomfortable around him for long. Good night.**

**To DragonBreath- Well, that sounds like a pretty cool idea, but I don't think it will happen in this story. I may however write short stories that are connected to this story, so I can do that there. If I do write that, I'll be sure to credit you for the idea. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 129.**


	129. Past Experience

**Quick note here, Cavetroll001 wrote out the portion where Athehsa talks to everyone about her experiences with war, so big thanks to him for writing that out.**

**Here's chapter 129 everyone.**

* * *

There were no classes today and Team RWBY was ready to get things started. Ruby made sure to message everyone that her team recruited in Vale and told them to meet up at the place Carmesi showed them. Jaune and Carmesi also made sure to contact the ones their teams recruited. Sun also showed up at RWBY's dorm to head out with them, since he knew he wasn't about to miss out. Carmesi actually thought about how many people would be there and picked up a microphone while they were in Vale, so whenever they needed to tell them something, they could at least hear them.

The teams met up at the airships and Ruby was the first to speak. "Okay everyone. We haven't had too much time to plan this out, but we know Thomas Schnee isn't about to give us all the time in the world to do so. With the amount of people who are going to be a part of this today, I'm sure that we can stop his plan for registration."

"Athehsa told Carmesi that she actually did get some people from the Burrow to help out, so there's even more people that'll be there now." Lyra said.

Weiss smiled. "That's great! We need to thank her when we get there."

Lyra nodded. "I'm honestly surprised we didn't think of asking anyone from the Burrow beforehand."

"No sense in wondering about that, since now they'll be helping. Alright, let's head out guys." Ruby walked into an airship and the others followed.

* * *

They got to Vale and headed to the Carmesi's uncle's building. They wanted to be there before everyone else to set some things up, so Ruby, Carmesi and Jaune made sure to tell them to come over about an hour after they did.

Everyone got into the main room and Ruby said. "So, this is really happening, huh?"

Yang spoke up. "Yeah, Rubes, it is. Now we just have to wait till the others get here."

"Um, quick question, I know that most of this will be having everyone protest out in Vale, but what if the CEO sends those androids? We won't be able to fight them off, since scaring Vale really won't help people see that things can be safe." Jaune stated.

"Thomas Schnee doesn't have authorization for that yet. Remember that those androids will only be allowed to enforce registration when it becomes law, but that won't happen anyway, since we'll stop him." Blake said.

Jaune was relieved to hear that the androids won't be in Vale. "Right, I was just a little worried about that."

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Don't feel sorry, it's understandable that anyone would be worried about those things. You know, I really don't agree with them. These androids seem like something that shouldn't have been. Humans and Faunus have spirit behind what they do, but these androids… they're just shells."

"They were created by the General, right?" Narinj asked.

Blake spoke up. "We're not entirely sure. Ironwood may have showed them off, but he could've easily bought them from someone else."

"Or he could've gotten resources from someone to make them. You know, a CEO with a lot of money and have been protected by the General this entire time." Carmesi said, which the others instantly caught on to what she was doing.

"Carmesi, are you saying that the CEO has been supplying Ironwood the money to make these androids?" Weiss asked.

"I can't say for sure, but it's entirely possible. Look, that shouldn't really be our main focus anyway. I'm sure we won't ever have to deal with those androids." Carmesi assured.

"Okay, but what exactly are we going to do?" Yang asked.

"If we have enough people, we could send groups throughout Vale to literally protest and hopefully it will get enough attention. I mean, who's going to be able to ignore that?" Ruby questioned.

"Not a lot of people, but we still don't know if it will be enough." Yelak said.

"You guys need to be positive! Everything will be fine and after we finish off his dumb plan, we can go and break that CEO's legs!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren sighed. "Nora, while I agree that we should stay positive, I doubt you'll be able to break the man's legs."

Nora laughed. "Says you."

"Okay, as much as I would like to see the man's legs to be broken, I think we should come up with a plan for where everyone will go. Since we have about sixty or seventy something people, we can probably have three or four big groups going around Vale. Heck, if Athehsa brings a lot of people with her, we might even be able to get five groups of people." Ruby suggested.

"Well, you did just say what we'll be doing. Make a few groups and send them in Vale to protest should be good enough for now. Maybe we can even get some news reporters on this." Carmesi said.

"This stuff better not go unnoticed by news reporters. Seriously, this has got to be one of the most controversial things to happen in a while." Yang stated.

Narinj spoke up. "True, but it's all about how much noise we can make with this."

The others agreed with that, but knew that with the amount of people coming, there should be enough noise for their protest to be noticed by news reporters.

They waited until Ruby, Jaune and Carmesi got messages on their scrolls. Everyone was outside, so the teams went over to see how many actually showed up. To their shock a lot more people were there than they had thought, most likely because Athehsa brought over more people.

Ruby looked around at the giant group. "Whoa, that's a lot of people."

"It is a surprise, but this is just going to make things easier now." Weiss stated.

Suddenly, Athehsa walked in front of the group. "Lyra! It's good to see you little one."

Lyra sighed. "Hi, Athehsa. It looks like you've gotten a lot more people here than we thought. Thank you so much."

Athehsa smiled. "Don't mention it, Lyra. I'm just happy to help out in all this. It's not easy to deal with this kind of problem." Athehsa looked over and saw a white haired fox Faunus. "Weiss! Oh my goodness! It has been a while since I've seen you."

Weiss walked over to Athehsa. "Hello, Athehsa. How has life in Vale been for you?"

"It's a lot better than Hassendorf and I hope to keep it that way by helping you all deal with stopping registration." Athehsa answered.

"I think I remembered seeing you when we went over to help you guys out. What have you been doing ever since you came to Vale?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm working as a mechanic and I asked my boss if I could take a few days off. Once I told my boss that it was because I would be trying to help stop registration, he was okay with it, since he doesn't agree with it in any way." Athesha explained.

"Wow, that's nice of him. What kind of Faunus is he?" Weiss asked.

Athehsa laughed. "He's not a Faunus. He's a human and he completely agrees that registration is a terrible idea. Sadly, he doesn't know if it really can be stopped."

Weiss was a little surprised to hear that not only did a human hire Athehsa, he also doesn't agree with registration. "Well, it's good to hear that more and more humans are against registration."

"You shouldn't be surprised at that. Not all us humans are with the registration." A voice called out.

The snow fox saw a boy with a black unzipped hoodie, with a blue shirt. He had on black jeans and black shoes, and also had spiky black hair.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm Chris Hunter. I was asked to come over here by the blonde guy over there." Chris pointed at Jaune.

Jaune walked over. "Hey. It's nice to see that you're here. Weiss, he's definitely a human who will do what he can to help us."

Weiss glared at Jaune. "I never said that I didn't think humans would help. If you forgot, I'm with a human and have more human friends that I ever thought I would have… idiot."

Jaune scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Oh, right. Um, I'll just be over there."

Jaune walked back to his team and Weiss turned to Chris. "Thanks for helping us, Chris."

"No problem. I've been around a lot of places and to think that Vale can change into a terrible place if registration does become a law is not something that anyone wants happening." Chris stated.

Ruby spoke up. "Everyone! We're heading inside. The room we're going to is big enough to hold you all."

Athehsa walked over to Ruby. "May I request something?"

"Hmm, uh, sure. What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I would like to talk to the group and get a point across. I hope that's okay, if not, I understand." Athehsa answered.

"Oh, well that's okay. What are you going to say to everyone?" Ruby questioned.

"Just about what life was like back in the times of the Faunus war. It gets my point across on why we need to stop it. I know these people are already against it, but a little more motivation never hurts anyone." Athehsa stated.

Ruby smiled at that. "Alright, if you want, we can get you to speak as soon as possible."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Athehsa smiled back.

Ruby led everyone inside and once they all made it to the main room, Ruby turned to the group. "Okay, everyone! Athehsa here has something she wants to say, so please stay as quiet as you can and allow her to say what she wants to say."

The group agreed to stay quiet and Athehsa walked to the front of the room. Carmesi walked over to her and gave her a microphone to get her voice to reach everyone. Athehsa happily took it and thanked Carmesi.

Athehsa turned on the microphone and said. "I hope you can all hear me. I have something important to tell you all. It's my experience with dealing with something that was worse than Thomas Schnee's plan for registration. The Faunus War."

After a moment, Athehsa began her speech. "I've lived and fought through one war, and I don't want to fight in another. Most of you are too young to remember the Faunus Rights Revolution as anything other than a history lesson, but I was there. There is no glory in fighting, only death or survival. Those of you with hunter training know a bit about the harsh realities of battle, but you've never been in a situation where every time you breath you wonder which one of your buddies' blood you're tasting"

Athehsa took a breath and continued. "You know a little about how life can be stripped from you in an instant, but you've never known the fear of someone striking a match and wondering if they just gave away your position, wondering if an explosive shell was about to drop on your head because someone just had to have a cigarette."

Everyone was patiently and respectively waiting for her to continue. "I was at the Battle of Fort Castle, and, although history tells us it was a great victory for the Faunus and the turning point for the war, I'm telling you now it was just dumb luck and the stupidity of one man that caused that outcome. Had General Lagune waited until daybreak, his numbers advantage would have won him the day. Had he waited a few days to attack, he would have wiped the floor with us. The night of the attack we'd already been without a decent meal for a day and a half, our rations were running low. If the infiltration team hadn't broken through the lines and captured the general, the fort would have fallen. We were so low on ammo we were scrounging rounds from our fallen comrades and sending people out between waves to try and scrounge ammo from the dead humans. We'd have been lucky to hold out until noon the next day, we likely wouldn't have held much past sunup."

Athehsa looked around the room and thought about the generation in front of her. "Since the war, I've been in contact with other veterans occasionally, from both sides. I can almost guarantee that none of them want to see a repeat of the Faunus War, and if this proposal goes through it's almost assured that that's exactly what will happen. The problem is, if there is another Faunus War, it won't be Faunus versus humans, it'll be Faunus versus those tin soldiers from Atlas. A human soldier needs to sleep and eat and will get scared if you shoot at them, but not those robots, plus they likely have sensor that are the equal of or better than the natural senses of a Faunus."

"I'll gladly stand beside you to try and prevent the proposal going through, but if it does, I see only two options for us Faunus if we want to get through this alive. We either submit to registration and give up our rights, or we leave the kingdoms and live beyond their influence. I still have my hunting rifle from my time in the Burrow, and I will help protect anyone who wishes to leave the kingdom if it becomes necessary. I'm just a normal person, I can't project my aura to protect myself, and I don't have a semblance to empower me, but I'm still willing to lay down my life to protect those who need it. I just hope, for dust's sake, that it doesn't come to that." Athehsa finished her speech.

Everyone cheered and were motivated even more now. Athehsa smiled at how she was able to get this much out of everyone and stepped back into the group.

"Wow, that was something. It's crazy to think about the war and how it might be like that. I really hope we'll be able to stop him." Weiss frowned.

Ruby pulled her into a one armed hug. "Everything will be okay. I swear it. Thomas Schnee thinks he's never going to be stopped, but just look at what we've got."

Weiss looked around and saw the people there were all ready to do what they can.

The snow fox smiled. "Right! Well, you're the leader, so lead on, little rose."

Ruby smiled back and got ready to speak to everyone.

* * *

**I'm going to end it there. Thanks again to Cavetroll001 for this amazing speech he wrote out for Athehsa. I did edit it a bit, but nothing too major. Also, thanks to BlazefireDrago for the character Chris Hunter. That OC is Blaze's.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Cardin won't get that light punishment, especially after almost really hurting the snow fox. Yang on the other hand still needs to be punished, but her punishment won't be that bad. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 130.**


	130. Leadership

**Here's chapter 130 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby got to the front of the crowd and turned on the microphone. "Hello, everyone. My name is Ruby Rose and you all know why you're here today. I want to thank Athehsa here for explaining what life could be like in Vale if we let registration happen. We won't let that happen, as long as we all show Thomas Schnee what we're made of."

The crowd cheered and Ruby continued. "There are a lot more of you than we expected, which is a great thing, since we can get to even more of Vale now. I would like to have a few groups go around Vale to get the attention of everyone. The type of control that Thomas Schnee thinks can't exist in Vale needs to be shown, so make sure to keep calm if anyone out there causes you any trouble. This is the beginning of our fight against the CEO, so if there is anyone here who doesn't think they're up to the task, then speak up. It's okay for you to back out now, since fighting against a CEO won't be easy."

To Ruby's surprise, no one in the crowd had left. "Well, it looks like we recruited to most dedicated people I've ever seen. Thank you all so much for your support. My team and I need to speak about how groups will be formed, so for now, get to know each other. These people around you are now your comrades."

"She did an amazing job, didn't she?" Weiss whispered to Yang.

"She sure did." Yang smiled as she watched her little sister finish up her speech.

Ruby turned her microphone off and walked over to her team. "Hey, did you think I was okay up there? I won't lie, I was so nervous to speak in front of all these people."

Yang answered by hugging her little sister. "I am so proud of you!"

Blake spoke up. "You did a great job there, Ruby. The fact that no one left should be a sign in itself, telling you that you were doing great."

Ruby smiled as she was being hugged by her sister, though the lack of air she was getting began to show.

The snow fox pried Yang off of Ruby and said. "Yang, you need to notice when you're hugging the life out of someone. Ruby… you were amazing!"

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby said, and then the snow fox hugged her.

Ruby hugged her back and after a few moments, the snow fox pulled away. "So, what should we do with everyone?"

"We have the numbers, so now we need to split them up into groups. The best course of strategy here is to have a good amount of both Faunus and humans together, so that we can show that humans and Faunus can in fact work together." Ruby explained.

"That does make sense. If there are specific leaders to these groups, then how should we handle that? Letting one of us lead them, or have set groups with set leaders from the group?" Blake asked.

"Hmm, well, I was honestly thinking Athehsa could lead one of the groups. She's had a lot of experience dealing with Faunus and human disagreements, so she's a great choice. The other groups… well, it depends. I feel as if some of us here could lead groups, but I would like to see who's in a group and who the best person would be to lead them." Ruby answered.

"I'd say Carmesi might be a good choice." Yang said.

"Really? How come?" Ruby inquired.

"For one, she's a team leader. Two, she's had to deal with a racist on her team before, so she should have the best control here when it comes to people starting trouble." Yang explained.

Ruby turned to see Carmesi talking to her team. "Carmesi, could you come over here for a moment?"

Carmesi heard Ruby and nodded. "I'll be right back, guys."

The rest of CYLN nodded and Carmesi made her way over to Ruby.

Carmesi stopped when she got to Team RWBY. "Hey, nice speech you did. So, what did you need?"

"Thanks and we were wondering if you would like to leader of a group. The thing is, Yang reminded me that you had to deal with a racist on your team before, and must have learned how to keep yourself calm in situations like this, so what do you think?" Ruby asked, hoping to get a yes.

"I may have learned how to handle idiots like Zelinilo, but that doesn't mean I'm the best choice for something like this." Carmesi stated.

"Please, Carmesi. I know it might be tough, but I know these people here will follow you." Ruby assured.

Carmesi looked at all the members of Team RWBY one at a time. All she got from them were encouraging nods and even a thumbs up from Yang.

Carmesi sighed. "Alright, but if things go south for me and my group, then you make sure to find someone who can lead these people."

"You're going to do fine, Carmesi. Don't doubt yourself." Yang said.

Carmesi smiled and went back to her team, but not before she said. "That thing Athehsa said about the war… I'm glad to be a part of something that will stop that from happening. Thanks for letting us help you guys."

"Thank you for even offering help in the first place and for this hall. You've done a lot already and we appreciate it." Ruby smiled back.

Carmesi nodded and returned to her team.

"Okay, so that's two groups with leaders, anyone else come to mind for leading a group?" Ruby asked.

"First of all, we need to ask Athehsa if she wants to lead in the first place. Second, why don't you lead them? You lead us, so what's the difference of leading a group here?" Weiss suggested.

"We can ask Athehsa in a second, but why I won't be a leader here is simple. Remember that purple haired woman told us that we'd be contacted for a mission? Well, if that happens, then we'll need to leave these guys for a bit and I don't want to mess with the flow of a group." Ruby explained.

"Okay, so what about someone from JNPR?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked over at JNPR, and then back to her team. "Um, Nora wouldn't work and I don't need to explain that. Ren is pretty good at keeping calm, but leading a group might not be his strong suit. Jaune is… well, he's Jaune and I don't doubt his leading skills, but with groups this big, I doubt he'd be able to handle it. Pyrrha… she might work, but I don't know how well she'd do either."

"We should just ask them anyway. It's better to see how they feel about it, than to just assume it won't work." Yang stated.

Ruby nodded and the team walked over to JNPR.

"Hey, we wanted to ask you guys something." Ruby said to JNPR.

"What is it, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Well, we have a lot of these groups here and they'll need someone to lead them, so we wanted to know if any of you would like to do that." Ruby answered.

"Lead a group? Uh, well Pyrrha might be good. Right, Pyrrha?" Jaune looked towards his partner.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I think the better choice would have to be you, Jaune."

"M-me, why? I can't lead a big group like this. I can barely lead you guys." Jaune stated.

Team RWBY was a little concerned with that, since they didn't necessarily disagree with Jaune being leader of JNPR, they did see that the boy wasn't the most confident of the bunch.

"You've done a great job as leader of JNPR and back when we were recruiting people, you managed to convince a lot of them to join, even those who were hesitant. You have the right feeling for this, so I believe in you." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune looked at Nora and Ren. "Do you guys think I've been a good leader to you? And be honest."

"Of course you have! I've loved the training courses you set up for us and that search and destroy mission we went on went perfect because of all those callouts you did!" Nora exclaimed.

"She's right. Without you, I don't think we'd do as well as we've been doing. You may doubt yourself, Jaune, but you're a fine leader." Ren stated.

"Wow, I… Thanks guys." Jaune smiled.

Jaune turned back to RWBY. "Well, I would do it, but is it okay with you guys?"

Ruby was a little concerned of the boy leading a bigger group, but after hearing the praises from his team, she wasn't as worried. "Okay, Jaune. If you're absolutely sure you can handle a bigger group, then we'd be happy to have you lead one of them."

Jaune nodded. "I won't let you down."

Ruby nodded back and went to go find Athehsa. After walking around for a bit, the team saw her talking to a few Faunus.

The snow fox walked over to Athehsa and tapped her shoulder, which caused the bear Faunus to turn around. "Oh, Weiss, is there something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head. "Could we talk?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Athehsa said to the other Faunus.

Team RWBY and Athehsa walked a bit away from the crowd. "Okay, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Blake spoke up. "Before we do, I just wanted to say that speech you made was really something else. I never had to experience the Faunus war, but I have had to deal with other problems Faunus face, so I'm grateful to have someone like you helping us."

Athehsa smiled. "Don't mention it, dear. I've expressed my feelings on the matter and I will do whatever it takes to stop it."

"That's good to hear. So, we wanted to know if you would like to lead one of these groups out there?" Ruby asked.

"Lead a group, huh? Well, as long as the group I'm with doesn't mind, then I'm okay with it." Athehsa said.

"Awesome, though I'm surprised you gave us an answer so fast. I know you would do anything to help, but I thought it would be a little intimidating to lead a group." Yang admitted.

Athehsa laughed. "Remember that I was in the war. I've been on both sides of leading and being led. Only certain occasions had me leading, but I do know how to handle a big group of people. Don't worry about me."

Ruby nodded. "We'll let you know who's going to be on what group, and then put you as leader to one."

"Okay, is there anything else?" Athehsa asked.

Ruby shook her head and Athehsa nodded. The bear Faunus went back to the others and Team RWBY was happy to see that spot for leaders were filling up quite quickly.

"Just a couple more and we're set on leaders." Yang stated.

Weiss was thinking about something else and Ruby caught on. "Um, Weiss, you okay?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Winter's doing right now. We may be doing something else, but I still worry about her."

"I'm sure she's okay. She has your mother and Zwei with her. Now come on, we need to find more leaders for these groups." Ruby took the snow fox's hand and went to go find more suitable people to lead the groups.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Winter and Angel were walking Zwei outside the courtyard. The corgi had been very happy to be around Winter for the past few days, since Taiyang didn't play with him as much as the ten year old did. Zwei had done his business already and decided to chase a butterfly again.

"Angel, look! He's chasing a butterfly!" Winter exclaimed.

Angel smiled. "Yes, but he doesn't know how to catch it. How about you teach him what Weiss taught you?"

"I don't know if he'll stay still though. He's so full of energy." Winter pointed out.

"Well, I think if you tell him to sit, he'll relax. That dog is very loyal and won't cause any trouble." Angel assured.

"Well, okay. Zwei, sit boy!" Winter called out.

Zwei heard the girl and sat down.

Winter ran up to him and knelt down to pet his head. "Good boy! Now, if you want to catch a butterfly, you should do what my big sister told me to do. Stay completely still and wait for it to come to you."

Winter demonstrated by putting her hand out and waiting for a moment. The butterfly flew around the ten year old and eventually landed on her hand. Zwei stayed still and looked at the butterfly.

"See, that's how you do it. Now, why don't you try, boy." Winter let the butterfly go.

Zwei looked at it fly around and stayed still. The butterfly flew around Zwei and after a few moments, it landed on Zwei's nose. Winter giggled and Zwei made sure to keep still, that is until he got up and walked around real slowly. The corgi was fascinated by the butterfly and didn't want it to fly off.

Winter turned to Angel. "Look, he did it!"

Angel laughed a bit. "Yes he did, honey. Now, come on. We should head back inside. You still need to eat breakfast."

Winter nodded. "Okay, Zwei. We have to go back, so let the butterfly go."

Zwei turned to Winter and shook his head lightly to get the butterfly off. Once it flew off his nose, the corgi barked a few times and ran up to Winter. The ten year old was happy to have a dog for a short time, so she hugged the little corgi and ran off with him back to Angel. Angel looked down at the two and was hoping that Winter would continue to have this life.

* * *

**Okay, so some people might wonder why I had this scene with Zwei. Well, it was a dedication to my cousin's dog. I've known his dog for 14 years and I loved that dog so very much. It pained me to hear yesterday that he passed away. Anytime I saw that dog, he was full of energy. He may not have been my dog, but I'm still going to miss him dearly. To everyone who's reading this, just take some time to appreciate the family, friends, and pets you have in your life. I regret not seeing that dog for so long, but I know that I'll cherish the memories of him for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if this kind of A/N doesn't fit here, but I really needed to say this. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Thomas still doesn't see the problems that can happen, so these people will make sure to stop it before he sees it for himself. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 131.**


	131. Keep That Thing Away From Me!

**Here's chapter 131 everyone.**

* * *

Everyone at the meeting got to speak with Ruby and the rest of the other Beacon student leaders. They were sorted out appropriately with leaders that Ruby knew would fit. Carmesi, Jaune, Athehsa, Azul. They were the ones to lead their groups, which they needed to deal with groups bigger than they've ever had to deal with, except for Athehsa, who had to deal with leading and following orders in the war.

"Okay, so it looks like we've gotten the groups settled. Now, how do you want to handle this, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Um, well, we still need stuff like signs. I think it would be better to have something like that to show what we're fighting for." Ruby answered.

"Getting that stuff won't be hard, so sending the groups out tomorrow might be possible." Blake stated.

Weiss was happy to hear that. "That's great! Registration won't go into effect for a few more weeks, so we definitely have the time to spread the word. Even other kingdoms will see what's going on and will make sure to keep it away from them."

"Man, I forgot about that. Vale is the first place where registration would start. I can't imagine him actually winning and moving his plan out to all of Remnant." Yang shook her head at the thought.

"We won't ever have to imagine it, Yang. We'll stop him." Ruby assured.

After about two hours of planning, Ruby told everyone to meet back up tomorrow. Some people would get some supplies, since everyone at Beacon didn't exactly have the greatest of resources. It wasn't going to be hard though. They had a big group of people and supplies weren't going to run short for a while, with how many would be brought tomorrow.

* * *

The students of Beacon went back to their school after the others left the building. They still had some more planning to do when they got back, but for now, they wanted to relax a bit. Carmesi and Jaune on the other hand had a lot of thinking to do. How they would lead a group? What would they do if things got out of hand? Basically being stressed out about, but they still had their respective teams behind them, so they weren't too worried.

Team RWBY however had one issue they would be worried about. That would be the purple haired woman who would contact them at one point for a special mission.

While Team RWBY made their way to the dorm, said purple haired woman was watching them from afar.

_Hmm, well, you four are trying that approach, huh? Not a bad idea, but things won't be that easy, so I'll be sure to bring you into my plan soon enough._

Amethyst walked away from the corner she was hiding around and left to Ozpin's office.

Once she got there, she knocked on his door. "Come on, Ozpin. I know you're in there. Get a move on."

Ozpin opened the door with his usual calm expression. "Amethyst, well, I wasn't expecting you back for some time. Is there any reason for that?"

"I'll be going back soon enough. I was just wondering how much you've been doing to stop him." Amethyst said.

Ozpin gestured for her to come in and he sat on his chair. "You know my methods and your methods are different in many ways, so no, I have not had anything to help stop him. I'm actually dealing with something that is very important, so it's been keeping me preoccupied."

Amethyst laughed. "Preoccupied, well that's a word for it. Look, Ozpin. I appreciate the things you did for me and the opportunities you gave me, but right now, I just don't know what to think of you. What could possibly be eating up your time?"

Ozpin sighed. "Explaining that to you would only anger you more. Amethyst, if there is nothing more you want to discuss, then-."

Amethyst cut him off. "I'm borrowing a few of your students."

"Why?" The headmaster calmly asked.

"Look, I can't do what I have planned alone and there's no way any other hunter will come along, so I need these four. I know they can be a big help." Amethyst explained.

"Do you believe I would let them go with you on some random mission?" Ozpin questioned.

"You might not want them to, but they do. I can tell how much they want to fight back against Thomas Schnee, so I know they're dedicated. I also fought against them and they are capable. They can handle themselves out there and they're in a school for warriors. You may not think they have what it takes, but I do." Amethyst stated.

After a few moments, Ozpin said. "These students. Which team are they and have they agreed already to go with you on a mission?"

"Those four have in fact agreed to come with me on this mission. I checked their files and they are known as Team RWBY, though it seems as if they have some very interesting backgrounds." Amethyst said with a smirk.

Ozpin knew that Amethyst would have info on most people, but he remained calm. Knowing the history of those four wasn't too bad, but if Amethyst were somehow able to connect the dots about Thomas Schnee and Weiss, then Ozpin knows he'd have to keep her away from RWBY.

"Team RWBY, well, that team has been dealing with many issues in the recent past. They've always managed to keep things right though. I would like to speak with them first before you take them with you and before you complain, you must tell them who you are and why you're against Thomas Schnee. Understood, Amethyst." Ozpin stared directly at her.

Amethyst's eyes widened. "You want me to tell them about all of that!?" Ozpin simply nodded and Amethyst groaned. "Why!? They don't need to know anything about me. All there is to this is to get the mission started and everything will be just fine."

"Just think about it, Amethyst. Now, if you don't mind, I need to stay focused on the other task at hand." Ozpin said.

Amethyst shook her head and left the room, but not before saying. "Those four don't need to see why I'm doing this. They just need to know that it's the best course of action."

With that, Amethyst left and Ozpin went back to his thoughts.

_Amethyst… You shouldn't let the thought of revenge do this to you. Team RWBY may want to help you, but I'll need to make sure they understand what they're getting into._

* * *

"Hey, could we go and see my sister? I just want to make sure she's okay." Weiss requested.

"Sure. Blake, Yang, do you guys want to come with us, or are you heading back to the dorm?" Ruby asked the two.

"I'll go, what about you, kitty?" Yang asked.

"As long as the dog keeps his distance, then I'll go too." Blake said.

Yang sighed. "I'm telling you that he's not a bad dog. You'll be fine, kitty."

Blake said nothing and followed the team to Angel's dorm. After a few minutes, they made it to the room and saw that the door was already open.

Weiss walked in and saw that Winter was playing with Zwei, but her mom wasn't there. "Hey, Winter. Where's my mother at?"

Winter turned to see Weiss standing at the doorway and ran over to hug her. "Hi, Weiss!"

The snow fox giggled and after a few seconds, she pulled away. "I see you're having fun playing with Zwei. Has he been behaving?"

Winter nodded. "He's such a sweet dog and I even taught him how to catch a butterfly like how you taught me."

"Aw, that's cute. Mom is not having any issues with him either, right?" Weiss inquired.

"Nope, like I said, he's a sweet dog. Oh and your mom went to go get some food for us. She should be back soon." Winter answered.

The rest of the team walked in and Ruby looked at Zwei. "Come here, boy!"

Zwei ran over to Ruby and rubbed his head on her leg. Blake kept her distance and stayed behind Yang, who laughed a bit about it.

"You've been a good boy, right?" Ruby asked Zwei.

The corgi barked twice and ran around Ruby. He then saw Weiss and ran up to her. The snow fox knelt down to pet him and once she finished, the dog ran over to Yang.

Yang picked him up and said. "How have you been, Zwei! I see that you've made a new friend. Do you want to make another?"

Blake noticed Yang turned herself and the dog to her. "Y-Yang, don't you dare! I told you to keep him away."

"Come on, Blake. Just give him a chance." Yang pleaded.

Blake was hesitant about it and just looked at the dog. After a few seconds, the corgi looked back and smiled.

Yang noticed that. "See, he doesn't hate you. Here," Yang let the dog down. "Let him walk up to you and you'll see he's just a sweet dog."

Zwei walked over to Blake and looked up at her. After a few seconds, the dog began to sniff around her. This made Blake a little nervous, but instead of barking at her like she thought he would, the corgi rubbed his head against her leg.

Yang smiled. "See, he likes you!"

Blake was still a little nervous, but went to pet the dog. "Uh, g-good boy. Please don't pee on me or bark really loud."

The others chuckled at that and Zwei stopped. The corgi ran around Blake and she ended up feeling a little better about being around him.

Winter giggled at the dog's excitement. "Weiss, do you think you could take him out? I'm tired and your mom won't be back for a bit."

"Of course, we'll bring him back as soon as we're done. Juts make sure to tell mom that we have him." Weiss said.

"Okay, thanks. I think he really wants to go." Winter assumed.

"We'll make sure he does what he needs to do. See you when we get back, Winter." Weiss waved as she walked out the room, with her team and the corgi following.

Once they got outside, the corgi ran over to a tree to take care of business.

"Didn't I tell you he was a friendly little dog?" Yang smirked.

Blake crossed her arms. "Whatever, I'm still not completely comfortable around him, but… I suppose he isn't that bad after all."

Yang smiled and threw her arm around the cat Faunus' shoulders. "Don't worry about him being in our room. He's still going to stay with Weiss' mom."

Ruby was in deep thought about something and Weiss took note of that. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about that woman again. That mission she wants us to go on is still a mystery and she hasn't contacted me yet, so I'm wondering if we're even going to do anything with that." Ruby explained.

"Maybe you should be patient." A voice said from behind the team.

They jumped up in surprise and turned to see the purple haired woman.

"Ugh, this is the second time you did that! What is your problem!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Shut it. Look, I know I said I'd contact you at one point, but I'm still figuring out what to do. I spoke to your headmaster and he'll be speaking to you all about that soon." Amethyst said.

"Ozpin? Wait, what does he want to talk to us about?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I spoke to him about bringing you all on a mission and he just wants to know if you're all sure about coming with me. I told him you already agreed, but he still wants to speak to you. That is up to you in the end, so don't let him or I influence what you want to do." Amethyst explained.

"Well, we told you how we all feel, so we'll just tell him the same." Yang stated.

Blake spoke up. "Hold on a moment. This mission. I would like to at least know what it's about. You tell us that we get to choose, so knowing more about the mission may help us decide."

Amethyst sighed. "Well, since you obviously can't decide without that info, I'm formulating a break in. The Schnee Dust Company headquarters in Atlas to be exact."

The team was a little taken back by this and Ruby said. "A break in? Wait, if you want to do that, then why are you recruiting us? Wouldn't it be easier for you to head in there yourself?"

Amethyst shook her head. "I've tried before and I'm actually going to be trying again. Not to get into the headquarters, mind you. I'm just trying to get some files, but it seems the most important ones may be kept hidden over there. That place is a fortress and even if I was to get in quietly, there are still defenses that I alone can't get past."

"Why haven't you tried asking other hunters?" Yang asked.

Amethyst laughed. "You don't really think that certified hunters would do something like that, do you? The answer is no. Thomas Schnee has a lot of influence, even if he is an asshole. That's why I've asked you four. You seem to have the right attitude for this and you have nothing to lose here."

"Nothing to lose, except being expelled if we get caught." Weiss pointed out.

"I'll make sure Ozpin knows that it was my fault if that happens. Now are you-." Amethyst stopped when she saw something.

It was Zwei running back to the group.

They noticed her freeze up and Yang asked. "Uh, are you okay?"

Amethyst started to slowly back away. "A d-dog, get that thing away! NOW!"

The team was taken back by this and Ruby felt Zwei get behind her legs, since he was a little afraid of the yelling.

"Hey, calm down! He's just a little dog. He's not going to hurt you!" Yang assured.

Amethyst shook her head and closed her eyes. "Y-you keep that thing away from me! Send him away!"

They were so confused by this and Ruby looked at Zwei. She didn't know why the woman was freaking out, but she decided to comply. Ruby took Zwei and went over to another tree. Weiss turned to Ruby and she shrugged.

The snow fox turned back to Amethyst and said. "Um, the dog is gone now, so you can open your eyes."

Amethyst took a few seconds to do so, and then slowly opened her eyes to see that Weiss was telling the truth. "G-good. Look, I have to go. I'll… I'll let you all know about what you'll be doing later."

Amethyst then ran off and the team was left so very confused about what they just witnessed.

"Rubes, you can come back now!" Yang called her sister over.

Ruby and Zwei walked back to the team and she said. "Anyone wants to try and explain what just happened."

"I'm not too sure. I know I have some issues with Zwei, but it was like she was truly terrified by him." Blake stated.

"We'll have to ask her about that later. For now, let's just bring Zwei back to Winter." Weiss suggested.

Team RWBY went back to Winter and Angel was there already, so they explained to her that they took Zwei out and went back to their dorm.

Once they got back, they had realized they hadn't eaten, so they decided to go to the cafeteria. Blake and Yang went over, but Weiss asked Ruby to stay with her for a moment.

"Ruby, do you think this mission she wants us to go on is a good idea?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, Weiss. It sounds dangerous, but the files might have something against your father. I won't go if you feel like we shouldn't do this." Ruby assured.

"Let me think about it. There are benefits to this, but there are also some problems that we may run into. I'll let you know how I feel about this tomorrow." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded. "Let's go and get some food. I'm starving."

Weiss felt the same and followed her little rose to the cafeteria.

* * *

**What happened to Amethyst will be explained soon.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you liked that little scene. As you can see from this chapter, Ozpin is very busy with that, so we'll see if he can do it. Thanks by the way for the condolences. I miss him very much, but I know he's in a better place now. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 132.**


	132. Let's Head Out

**Here's chapter 132 everyone.**

* * *

The next day was when all the planning Team RWBY and the other had done would come together. Ruby made sure to speak with those who are leaders and they assured her that they'd be fine. The Beacon students headed out to Vale, so they could meet up with the others.

Once they got to the building, a few people were actually already waiting.

Ruby spotted someone she remembered. "Hey… uh, Drake?"

Jaune whispered to Yang. "Who's Drake?"

"He's one of the people we recruited. He's got that eye thing, uh, what's it called, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Heterochromatic. It means he has two different eye colors." Blake answered.

Drake turned to see Ruby. "Hey."

"I didn't think we would see anyone here this early. I did send the right time, didn't I?" Ruby got out her scroll to make sure she didn't make a mistake.

"You didn't send me the wrong time. I just thought I'd be here early. Maybe I can help set some things up, if you want the help." Drake explained.

"Oh, well thanks. The supplies aren't here yet, but seeing where everyone should be going would be nice to work on, if you have any input on that." Ruby said.

"I've been around Vale a few times, so I remember the spots that are the busiest, meaning that if you want any news reporters to see what we have planned, then send them to those places. I'll show you on your scroll once we get inside." Drake offered.

Ruby smiled. "That's going to help out a lot. Thanks, Drake."

Drake nodded and saw that Weiss had walked over.

"Wow, I didn't expect anyone to be out here so early," Weiss realized that Drake was in front of her. "Oh, hi, um, Drake was it?"

"Uh, yeah. You're Weiss, if I remember correctly." Drake said.

"You'd be correct. It's nice to see that you're helping out with this and you're here early too. Thanks for helping us out with all this." Weiss smiled.

Drake sighed. "I don't get you two. You're so friendly to someone you barely know, why?"

Ruby and Weiss were confused by this. "Where did that come from? You were just telling me how you want to help point out some good spots to send the groups and now you're wondering why we're being nice to you? What's the issue?"

"I… I just don't get how you can all be this nice to someone like me." Drake answered.

"There's nothing to get. You seem like a nice guy and, so why wouldn't we be nice?" Ruby asked.

Drake realized that Ruby and Weiss weren't like other people he would meet and said. "I… I'm sorry for that. Look, I'll show you the places you'll want to send people, and then I'll wait on you for the all good to head out. I'll talk to you guys once we get inside."

Drake turned and walked back a bit from the building.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out later. So, you ready for today?" Ruby smiled.

The snow fox nodded. "It's not going to be that crazy today, as it's the first day of us doing this. However, I do believe we'll get something done today, especially if we manage to get on the news."

"That's why Drake is going to mark down some pretty good spots for us to send groups to." Ruby said as she looked over at the boy.

She noticed something different about Drake and that was his scarf. He didn't have it on when he met them. The scarf was a pretty long scarf that was red on one side and blue on the other.

"Remind me to speak with Drake. Anyways, we've got about an hour and a half before the others show up. Should I bring everyone who's waiting outside into the building?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, there's no harm in that. There are only about ten people anyway." Weiss pointed out.

Ruby nodded and turned to the small group. "Okay, everyone who's here early can follow us into the building. We're still only planning things out and if you have anything to say or do to help us plan, we'd appreciate it."

Everyone followed Ruby into the building and Weiss made sure to ask a few people on the way in why there were here early. She was met with the same answers. We just couldn't wait any longer. The snow fox couldn't be any happier about all the support there has been for the anti-registration side of things.

Yang looked around the main room they were planning in and said. "It's kind of hard to believe that I'd be part of something like this. I've seen a lot of Faunus deal with so many problems throughout my life and could never really do much about it. Now I can finally do something to help."

Weiss walked up to Yang. "It's funny that you think you've never helped Faunus before, or did you forget about what you've done for me?"

Yang turned to the snow fox. "That was mostly Ruby though."

The snow fox sighed. "You do realize that you, Ruby and Blake had all helped me. Without all three of you, I wouldn't be where I am today. What we're doing today is just another addition to the things you've done for the Faunus."

"She's right, Yang. All those talks we've had, it's helped me, so don't think you haven't done much." Blake whispered, since she didn't want anyone there knowing that she's a Faunus.

Yang smiled. "Well, I guess I've helped out some, but this is huge. I mean, heck, we're all here to make sure things don't get any worse."

Blake smiled back and kissed her cheek. "And I appreciate that you're here and will always choose to do what you can to help."

"Love you too, kitty." Yang kissed her back.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm just going to go see what Ruby is up to."

Yang smirked. "What, did you get some ideas from watching us kiss?"

The snow fox blushed. "S-shut up and get to work already."

Yang laughed a bit and took Blake's hand. The bumbleby pair walked over to Carmesi and her team, just to see how they were planning out everything.

Weiss walked over to see Ruby talking to Drake. "Hey, you two. I'm assuming you're showing Ruby those spots you were talking about?"

Drake nodded. "Visiting Vale a few times has showed me the busiest spots in town. It's going to be a lot easier to get people's attention now."

"Quick question, Drake. What happened outside?" Weiss asked.

Drake sighed. "Look, when you've dealt with people insulting you for most of your life because of your eyes, well, you learn not to trust people's attitudes so easily."

"Hold on, do you think we're messing with you or something? Why would we do that?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm not saying you're messing with me, it's just hard to believe that people wouldn't say shit about my eyes." Drake explained.

Ruby spoke up. "I had something similar happen to me actually."

Drake was surprised to hear that. "Why? Your eyes are normal."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, but don't say your eyes aren't normal. There's nothing wrong with them. Anyway, it was because they're not a color you see often. A few kids thought I was a Faunus because of the color and bullied me. I was lucky that a very sweet woman came to help me." Ruby winked at Weiss.

The snow fox giggled a bit, since she knows who Ruby means.

"Wow, I wouldn't think anyone would ever think to mess with you for that reason. How did you deal with that?" Drake inquired.

"To be honest, I never had that many problems, so I can't say I fully understand the issues you had to deal with. I can say that you shouldn't let idiots keep you down. Honestly, I would love to have what you have. It would be so cool if I had Weiss' eye color on one of my eyes!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss spoke up. "I never had issues with my eyes, but I have had to deal with a lot of people who judged me because of my… traits." Weiss wiggled her ears to show Drake what she meant.

Drake frowned. "I… I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

Weiss smiled. "Don't be. Just know that no one here is going to judge you because f your appearance. Now, I'll let you finish showing Ruby those locations." Weiss pecked Ruby's cheek and left.

Drake watched as the snow fox left and turned back to Ruby. "Hey, thanks Ruby. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, Drake." Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

The time they had to plan had passed and Ruby heard her scroll go off, so she answered it. "Hello? Oh, Athehsa. Yeah, I'll come and open the door for you guys."

Ruby ran to the front and let everyone in. Once they all got to the main room, the rest who were there earlier had seen the supplies that were brought. Basic stuff like signs and megaphones to get the point across were brought over. The leaders of the groups were given the megaphones, which made Jaune a little nervous, but he knew he couldn't act that way. Jaune took the megaphone and looked at his team, who all gave him reassuring gestures. The boy nodded and waited for Ruby to speak.

Ruby got to the front of the group and turned on her microphone. "Okay, this is the day people. You all have your assigned groups, so if you could get into your group, then I can explain where you'll be going."

The leaders walked forward to show where the people should go. Once that was done, it was easier to get everyone in the right spot.

Ruby nodded. "Good, now we're heading to certain spots in Vale. To those leaders that were here already, I've given the locations out. To leaders who are here now, I've sent you the locations via scroll. Any questions?"

Weiss was amazed by how Ruby was handling this.

_Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think you've done this before. Thank you, Ruby Rose._

"Yeah, so we shouldn't try and get certain attention, right?" Chris asked from the crowd.

Ruby remembered the boy from before and said. "That certain attention is the kind where someone would try to mess with any of you all. Just make sure not to get provoked by that stuff and continue doing what you're doing while out there."

Jaune turned to Chris and whispered. "Hey, so if that does happen, what should I do?"

"Uh, you're the leader here, man. Do what your instincts tell you… unless those instincts are stupid, then just pay those kind of people no mind." Chris answered.

Jaune nodded and turned back to Ruby.

"Humans and Faunus are people! We won't stand for this CEO's idiotic plan! Now, let's go and show Thomas Schnee that Vale will not change because he wants it to!" Ruby shouted.

The crowd cheered and Ruby led them out the building. Her team was behind her, happy to see their leader prove why Ozpin made her one in the first place.

Yang looked over at her sister while they were heading to the spots they wanted to be at.

_There's no doubt that Summer has always been proud of you. I only wish she could be here to see you now, Rubes._

The giant group continued on their path to the busier areas of Vale and on the way caught the attention of a lot of civilians. Many of them were confused by what they had seen, while a few others were mad, since they knew what it was.

Not too far from the group was a certain purple haired woman.

Amethyst watched the group walk down the streets of Vale.

_Good luck with that. If things don't go well there, well, they won't need to worry. See you four when I get back._

With that, Amethyst left the area and headed to an airship.

* * *

**They're finally heading out, but Amethyst is also doing something on her own as well.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Amethyst has a pretty difficult past. You'll see soon enough about that and why she's afraid of dogs. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed but not required. See you all in chapter 133.**


	133. Getting To The People

**I need help. I've been planning this whole anti-registration group for some time, but I never came up with a name for it. If anyone wants to give me suggestions on that, I'd appreciate that. Thanks in advance.**

**Here's chapter 133 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was continuing to lead the group over to the busier side of town. They all noticed that they were already gaining attention from those they had passed on the way. Ruby knew that not everyone here were angry about what they were doing. Some people were honestly just being more cautious ever since the White Fang attacked Vale.

"So, is the staring considered a good thing?" Yang asked aloud while continuing to follow her sister.

"More attention is good, but we just have to make sure not to let them get to us if they try anything." Blake answered.

"If this does get on some news broadcast, do you think Ozpin will be mad at us? I'm not trying to get all worried about that and saying we should back off, but I do need to point that out." Yang said.

Ruby spoke up. "I know we might get into some kind of trouble for this, but Ozpin is a good person. He of all people knows what is right from wrong, so we shouldn't have to worry too much about that."

"Enough about that, we should really get moving a little faster. Staying around one area may get us attention, but like Blake said, we don't want certain attention that will be hard to deal with." The snow fox reminded.

They all agreed and continued on their way.

After some time, they finally made it to where they wanted to go.

Ruby stopped everyone and walked over to each of the leaders. She gave them directions on where to go and once they all understood their routes, they headed off.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, we're going to stay with Athehsa's group. She has the most Faunus with her, so I'd like to make sure she and her group will be okay." Ruby said to her team.

"Okay, but if someone were to throw some stuff at us, do you want me to use my glyphs to stop it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "You know what, no. I know that's just defending ourselves, but the use of your semblance out in public might worry people."

Weiss nodded. "You should probably make sure you tell the others about that."

Ruby agreed and contacted the others about not using their semblances, even if they run into trouble.

"So, I guess we just wait on Athehsa now?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she's the leader of this group. I'm positive that she won't need our help whatsoever." Ruby stated.

Athehsa turned to her group and turned on her megaphone. "We're going to be here for about three hours, so make sure that you're able to handle that. This is our first day of protesting, so things will be somewhat quiet at first. Though that will change once the people here realize what we're doing. They may not agree with all of this, but that doesn't matter. It's not about what they agree with. It's what we're fighting to protect! Now, raise your voices and your spirits!"

The crowd cheered and followed the bear Faunus, signs up and heads high. They marched down the streets of Vale, making sure that everyone there had seen and heard them. The first set of people they walked by, were shocked. They hadn't expected an anti-registration group, since Thomas Schnee assured them that it was a good idea.

Yang spoke up. "I wish the people of Vale would all see what's wrong, then we wouldn't even have to do this."

Blake, while holding up an anti-registration sign said. "To be honest, I don't blame them for how they feel. Some people are just scared more than anything, which is why we're here to assure them that things are not as bad as they believe it to be with the Faunus."

"I just hope we get them to see that." Yang said.

"I've been part of something like this before and it wasn't the easiest thing to deal with, Yang. Heck, I remember that it really didn't do much." Blake frowned.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be trying to convince me that this will work?"

"I'm not trying to put you down about this. I'm just saying that the kind of protest I was in didn't have what we have now." Blake stated.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Blake got closer to Yang and whispered. "The kind of protest I was in didn't have humans in it. People couldn't see that humans and Faunus could work together, so it wasn't that effective. The worst part was that when people would try to stop us, some people would fight back."

Yang now understood what she meant. "Hmm, well, I guess we're just going to have to show people how it's done, right kitty?"

Blake sighed, but then smiled. "Yeah, I suppose we should."

Weiss overheard the two and remembered that Blake was part of the White Fang in her past.

_Protests? I thought they were just a violent group. Why would they publicly protest?_

Weiss wanted to find out, so she slowed down to catch up with Blake and whispered. "Hey, I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, but what did you did you mean by those protests? The White Fang has always been violent, right?"

Blake sighed and whispered back. "You're not wrong about the White Fang, but as a child, I never could really do much with them. So I decided to see what I can do and someone in the White Fang showed me that I could join a different group of Faunus for the protests. I was still part of the White Fang, but I wanted to do something."

Weiss frowned at the things Blake went through. "Sorry for prying."

Blake smiled. "Don't be sorry. I understand that you've seen what the White Fang is capable of, so hearing that I protested before had to confuse you."

"It did, but I am grateful to hear what you did say about the group we're in now." Weiss said.

Blake nodded and noticed something. "Hey, it looks like Athehsa is about to say something."

The snow fox turned to see Athehsa lifting the megaphone up and waited on what she was about to say.

Athehsa spoke up. "People of Vale! We know many of you are confused by this group you see today, but you mustn't worry. Thomas Schnee's plan for registration must not come to pass! Know a lot of you are worried about the attack the other day, but that shouldn't cloud your judgment. As you can see, we are a group comprised of Faunus and humans! We don't need to change our ways because a CEO said we should!"

The people of Vale had mixed feelings about what Athehsa had just said.

"Why should we believe that the CEO is wrong? He explained that registration is a great idea, so why are you against the safety of Vale!?" A human yelled out.

"The Faunus are not animals. We are people, just like humans! To subject us to registration is a compromise of our equality. That equality was fought for by many people in the war! To let Thomas Schnee get what he wants would destroy all the sacrifices that were made during that war!" Athehsa answered.

The human backed off, since he actually took in Athehsa's words. Some other people felt like speaking up after the first human said something, but after Athehsa explained why they were against registration, they decided not to.

"She handled that quite well." Blake remarked.

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, it's like she wasn't even worried about how she answered that. Keeping a leveled mind during all this has to be tough, but I guess she's experienced enough."

Athehsa's group continued down more streets and about two hours had passed. There were a few more people who would question some things about their protest. The kind of questions that would pop up occasionally would be why should they support this? Or what's the worst that could happen? Athehsa explained to them that the backlash could be major. Another war? Maybe. The people who heard Athehsa say that were instantly worried. War was never a good thing and to possibly have one because of registration changed their views.

Not everyone agreed with this, as some people even threw things at the group. Ruby's words to not act were followed. Not one person in the group did anything about the stuff that was thrown at them. Those who threw things were either mad or confused by this. They expected retaliation, but that never came.

A few people were actually recording the event, since this was pretty big. In fact, a few people tried to contact the local news stations about this. It was only their second hour in and they already reached a lot of people.

"Man, I can't believe that guy threw soda at us! Ugh, I know we shouldn't do anything about that, but I really wanted to punch him." Yang complained.

"It's annoying, but worth it. We're almost done with today anyways, so we won't have to deal with anyone throwing things at us." Ruby said.

Weiss looked up for a moment and her eyes widened. "Hey, is that a news chopper?"

A few people heard the snow fox and looked up.

The reporter in the chopper turned to a camera and said. "As you can see, there is a group of what looks to be both humans and Faunus down in the streets of Vale today! We're here to cover what they are doing, since it seems the people of Vale have been watching this group for some time! They've been protesting for around two hours now about Thomas Schnee's plan for registration!"

"This is awesome! We got on the news!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled and said. "Athehsa, we should start moving again. We don't want to stand around while the chopper is watching."

Athehsa nodded and continued down the route they were taking.

The news reported spoke up again. "As you can see, these people are not stopping for anything! The big question here is; what does Thomas Schnee think about all of this?"

Back on the ground a few people, both human and Faunus, walked up to Athehsa and asked if they could join up with them. Athehsa was happy to have them and those people walked with the group.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems as if this group has gotten a little bigger! Civilians who are watching this protest go by, have in fact joined up with them! This says a lot about the future of registration!" The reporter stated.

Suddenly a T.V was turned off and Thomas Schnee growled in anger. "Those damn fools! Do they honestly believe their little protest will stop registration!?"

The door to Thomas' room opened and Ironwood walked in. "Thomas, I assume that you've seen the news?"

"Yes, those people in Vale seem to think that my ideas are not right. Well, they truly are idiots for that. How can they not see what the future can be like with registration being enforced? Thomas questioned.

"No one can be sure how they cannot see that. So, what are you going to do about this?" Ironwood inquired.

Thomas turned his chair to face away from Ironwood. "Don't worry about that. I know they won't be able to stop it. Let them have their fun."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're sure about this, then I'll try not to worry. I'll speak with you later."

Before Ironwood left, Thomas said. "Hold it! Did you deal with our little pest yet?"

Ironwood knew what he meant and nodded. "She's been set to not do anything rash, but remember that I will set her back to normal after your registration is passed."

"Of course, General. I just want to make sure things go smoothly." Thomas said.

Ironwood nodded and left the room.

Thomas pulled out his scroll and looked at a picture of Penny. "Ironwood, you may be a General, but I still have more power than you could ever have. This girl will do well as one of my guards. Thank you for the puppet, General." Thomas smirked and put his scroll away.

* * *

Back in Vale, another hour had passed and Athehsa stopped her group. "Okay, we're done here for today! For anyone here who has just joined up with us, please step to the side and we'll show you how you can help out more!"

The people who joined today did just that and Ruby walked over to them. She explained to them where they needed to go if they wanted to help out more. Once that was done, she walked back to the group, as did the others.

Athehsa nodded. "One more message to Vale! Whether you agree or disagree with what we've done today doesn't change us! We will continue to do what we've been doing and Thomas Schnee will not have his plan become law!"

Athehsa put the megaphone down and led the group back to the building they started at.

Once they were all inside, they waited for the other groups to return. About ten minutes went by and all of the other groups made it back.

Ruby ran up to them. "How did you all do?"

Pyrrha spoke up. "We ran into some people who didn't agree with us, but Jaune kept us all in check. He handled it perfectly today."

Jaune felt a little proud of that and said. "Thanks, Pyrrha, but it wasn't just me. Everyone in the group did a great job at not letting anyone get to them."

Ruby smiled. "Great job! What about you, Carmesi?"

"It wasn't that bad actually. We didn't run into any trouble, though we did get some nasty stares." Carmesi answered.

Ruby nodded and turned to Azul. "How about you, Azul?"

"We had a few idiots on my end, but nothing really got to me and my group. It seems as if some people aren't as bad as I thought." Azul said.

"They're really not. It's all about how they're scared of another attack on Vale, so they just went with the idea for registration." Ruby explained.

"Right, well, I'm just glad to see that the people here are seeing the problem now." Azul stated.

Ruby nodded and went to the front of the room with her microphone on hand. "Alright, everyone. We did a lot in one day and I couldn't be happier with that. We made the news and we're only just getting started. Tomorrow, we'll do this again and hopefully with each passing day, all the people of Vale will side with us!"

The crowd cheered and Ruby turned off her microphone.

Her team walked up to her and Weiss said. "So I guess we should start heading back to Beacon?"

"Definitely! I'm hungry." Ruby said.

Yang laughed a bit. "All that leading get you hungry, Rubes?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh don't pretend like you're not hungry."

Suddenly Yang's stomach growled and she blushed at the smirking members of her team. "Okay, I deserved that. Let's head home."

The team couldn't agree more and they headed out to the airships with the rest of the Beacon students. Everyone else headed to their homes to prepare for their second day of protesting.

* * *

**Progress!**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Amethyst is definitely going to be busy, but she's setting things up. Yet again, your descriptive means of dealing with Thomas both frightens me and makes me laugh. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 134.**


	134. Her Solution

**Just wanted to thank Cavetroll001 for the name suggestion on the protest group, which is called- The Faunus Equal Rights Movement.**

**Here's chapter 134 everyone.**

* * *

After the first day of the protest went well, the team was only expecting to be questioned about it by Ozpin. There was no way the headmaster could've missed it, though they did hope that he didn't see any of them.

RWBY had been sitting back and thinking about what would happen if Ozpin did actually see them during yesterday's protest.

"We really shouldn't worry all that much. It's not like we weren't on our own time." Blake remarked.

"True, but what if he says that we shouldn't even be doing this in the first place and how we should let other people who are qualified to do something like this? You don't think he'll make us stop because of that, right?" Yang asked the team.

"I don't want to sound too disrespectful here, as the man did help me find my mother and let me join his school, but I will not stop trying to fight against my father." Weiss stated.

"Ozpin won't be mad. I know he won't because of the kind of person he is. Remember that talk he had with the purple haired woman?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh, I think so, but what does that even have to do with what we're worrying about?" Yang asked.

"Well, he did say something about doing the right thing. This is the right thing that we've been doing, so why would Ozpin ever be against it?" Ruby got her point across to her team.

Blake spoke up. "I don't mean to sound too negative about this, but doing the right thing won't always be what some people thinks is right."

"Even if he doesn't think it's right, it's not like it isn't for everyone else." Ruby said.

Before anyone could say anything, Ruby's scroll went off. The team got really quiet and Ruby knew she had to answer it eventually.

Ruby accepted the call and said. "H-hello? Who's this?"

"This is Ms. Goodwitch. Miss Rose, you and your team will need to see Professor Ozpin in his office."

"W-what for?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Professor Ozpin said something about the news yesterday and wanted to meet those who were a part of it… but there is one more thing he'll want to speak with you about. Just go to his office and you'll understand what I mean." Glynda said, and then hung up her scroll.

Ruby sighed. "Well, Ozpin does know, but I'm still sure we'll be fine."

Yang smirked. "I don't know, Rubes. You sounded confident before, but when Ms. Goodwitch called, you were a little worried. I saw it in your face."

Ruby hung her head low. "Ugh, okay I'm a little worried, but I still believe that Ozpin won't see this as a problem. Oh and Ms. Goodwitch mentioned something else he wants to talk to us about. I'm not sure what it is yet, but Ms. Goodwitch said we'll understand when we get there."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go and see if we're in trouble or he'll praise us for doing what we're doing." Yang suggested.

The team left their dorm and headed to Ozpin's office. They weren't sure what this other thing the headmaster wanted to speak to them about, so the only thing on their minds were whether the headmaster would be upset with them.

* * *

They got to Ozpin's office and Yang turned to the others. "Okay, moment of truth."

Blake rolled her eyes. "We're just talking to the headmaster. This isn't a game of life or death, you know."

"Oh come on, let me just add some dramatic flair to it, kitty." Yang said.

"Just knock on the door already." Blake ordered.

Yang stuck her tongue out at the black cat, and then knocked on Ozpin's door.

After a few moments, Ms. Goodwitch opened the door. "There you four are. Come in, Ozpin has wanted to speak with you since yesterday."

The team was even more worried now, so they walked in and took their seats.

Ozpin looked up from his scroll. "Do you four know why I called you in today?"

Ruby gulped. "Um, kind of and we hope you're not mad, but even if you are, we don't regret doing what we did. Helping out in this way will make sure things won't change for Vale."

"I see. That isn't the biggest problem I wanted to speak with you all about, but I do commend you for your work. I would have to remind you though, that you're still students here and I cannot allow you to skip out on classes for this." Ozpin stated.

Yang was surprised by what Ozpin said. "Wait, we're not in trouble?"

"No, since your involvement in that protest yesterday isn't the issue. If you want to know how I know you were there, well, you did end up on the news. Now, as I said, that's not the biggest problem I wanted to talk to you about." Ozpin said.

"Hold on, before anything. You said that we can't skip out on classes, so how can we participate in the protest?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if there are any protests later in the day, I can allow you to do so." Ozpin reasoned.

The team looked at each other and Ruby turned to Ozpin. "We have to speak with some people about this and maybe we could be in protests at later times. We're sorry for not telling you, Professor Ozpin."

"Don't worry about that. What you should be worrying about is that woman who told you about taking you on a mission with her." Ozpin said, which the team remembered that the woman told them they would have to speak with Ozpin first before helping her.

"Oh, um, what exactly do you want to talk about with her and the mission she wants us to go on?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin took a breath. "She's… a difficult person. I wish for her to understand that things can be resolved without getting violent, but she's not about to hear me out. You four were asked by her to go on a mission and I want to know if you're all okay with this."

They thought about it for a moment, and then Weiss said. "Professor Ozpin, you know about my connection with Thomas Schnee and how I would never agree with anything he does, so I don't need to explain why I want to stop him. With that being said, this mission that woman asked us to go on might be the most helpful mission we do. The protests are helping, but if we could find something that makes the CEO look bad, then we can use that against him and maybe even stop registration with just that."

"I understand that you want to stop him, but the dangers are great. Have you considered your own safety?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't care! My safety means nothing if my father gets away with all that he's done. The only safety I worry about on this mission is my friend's safety." Weiss stated.

The rest of the team knew how Weiss felt and if they understood one thing, it's that they wouldn't let her go it alone because she's worried about them.

Yang spoke up. "Don't worry about us, snow fox. We won't get hurt while on this mission, so you can count on us."

Weiss turned to Yang, but before she could say anything, Blake said. "Yang is right. This mission is a team effort and I'm going to be there to help out in whatever way I can. There's just way too much wrong in this world to stand by and do nothing, so we want to do this."

"Weiss… I don't need to say anything. You know that, right?" Ruby smiled.

The snow fox looked around at her team and smiled. "I guess not. Thank you, guys."

Ozpin looked at the team and took a breath. "Well it seems as if you're all sure about this. I'll let her know that I spoke to you and she should contact you soon. Remember that this may be dangerous, so be prepared. Also, before you all go, I have some good news."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I have spoken to an agency about abusive parents and they explained that they need to speak with Winter, and then they'll talk to Thomas about it. They'll be here in two weeks to speak to the child." Ozpin explained.

"Really!? This is great! Now Winter can truly get away from him! Thank you so very much, Professor Ozpin!" Weiss exclaimed.

The other members of RWBY were happy to hear that as well. Ozpin told them that he'd let them know when they'll be at Beacon exactly. The team nodded and left for their dorm. Weiss was so very happy about it and Ruby was just glad to see her snow fox in such a good mood.

* * *

**One week later.**

During the week, Ruby had explained to everyone who participated at the protest, that they would be having them at later times, due to them not being able to skip out on classes. The Faunus Equal Rights Movement, which Ruby dubbed it, would continue their protests at later times and get more and more support every day.

Weiss had also told her mother and Winter about how an agency is going to send someone over to talk to Winter. That day was coming up soon, so Winter was happy to hear that.

The team was sitting in their dorm, thinking about their success over the past week.

"Man, this has been great! We've gotten so much more support than I thought we would get!" Weiss said.

"We really have been doing well, haven't we?" Blake smiled.

Yang spoke up. "We sure did. Now all we need to do now is go on that mission and help Winter talk to one of those agency guys. Hopefully they'll believe her and get her away from that bastard of a father she has."

Weiss hoped the same thing and promised that she'd be there to back up the things Winter would tell them.

Suddenly, Ruby's scroll went off and she answered. "Hello?"

"Kid, I need you to meet me at this location. Bring your team, now!" Amethyst ordered.

"It's you, wait, why do we have to meet you there? Is it about the mission?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain when you get here, now hurry up!" Amethyst said, and then hung up the scroll.

"I'm guessing that was the woman again?" Weiss assumed.

Ruby nodded and showed them where she wanted them to go. It was a place in Vale, but they didn't know why she wanted to meet her there and not at Beacon. They would get their answer when they got there.

When RWBY got to the airships, a person was watching as they left.

_Amethyst, I trust you on some occasions, but I need to be sure everything will be alright._

* * *

As they got to Vale, Ruby tracked the location down and found the woman standing in front of a house. "Um, hey. What is this place, exactly?"

"I use this as a place to discuss missions with my team. It's our Vale headquarters. Now, follow me. We have much to discuss." Amethyst ordered.

The team was hesitant at first, but then thought about their talk with Ozpin and went in.

Ruby wasn't sure what would happen when they walked into that briefing room, though the way the lights were darker than usual didn't give her a good feeling about this. Just by looking at her teammates, she could tell that they were getting the same vibe that she was.

What they noticed first was the single table in the room, and they noticed the woman who was supposed to be helping them defeat Thomas Schnee. On the table was a series of files and blueprints, and a projector hung up from the ceiling, illuminating the screen behind her.

"Take a seat," Amethyst said, getting straight to the point.

"And hello to you too," Yang grunted, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"If you're done complaining about my lack of patience right now, then we can get started," Amethyst fired back. As she looked at Yang's confused face, she went on. "Good, you know when to take a hint."

Amethyst switched over to a more serious side before starting her speech. "So, as many of you know, Thomas Schnee is getting closer to enacting his plan for registration. If we let this happen, then we might as well kiss any Faunus rights left in the world goodbye."

"Yeah, we know this, so what do we do from here to stop him?" Blake chimed in.

"Aside from outright killing the man, which wouldn't go over well, we need to strike in a more subversive way." Amethyst replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

Ruby watched as a devilish smirk crossed Amethyst's face, that bad feeling she got from before making a sharp return. "It's simple, instead of taking him out, we take away that which he cherishes the most."

"Yeah, but the only thing he cherishes is that stupid company of his," Blake said.

"Precisely," Amethyst said. "How many of you know how some companies such as this work exactly?"

Each of the girls turned and looked at each other, contemplating what she meant by that. "Um, isn't he the one in charge of it?" Ruby finally replied.

"True, but if he's in charge, what were to happen if he died?" Amethyst asked.

"Someone else would have to take over," Yang mentioned.

"Correct," Amethyst said. "If he were to die, an heir would take his place at the head of the company."

Despite sitting quietly the entire time up till that point, Weiss wasn't liking where the conversation was going. "What's your point?"

"Mr. Schnee has only one heir, and his wife died a long time ago," Amethyst replied. Flicking the projector on the wall to a new slide, a picture of Winter came up on the screen.

"Where are you going with this?" Blake now asked. Everyone of Team RWBY was growing anxious, hoping that the conversation wouldn't go where they thought it would.

"Since this girl is the only heir to Mr. Schnee's empire, the solution is simple," Amethyst said solemnly. "We're going to kill Winter Schnee."

* * *

**Okay, I know you all have your pitchforks at the ready, but just remember that it's only one day for the next chapter... please don't hurt me! Oh and the last part of this chapter when they enter Amethyst's place was written by NobleMETA. He asked if he could write out Amethyst's background, which will be featured in the next chapter. This part was to show that Amethyst would do whatever it takes to crush Thomas.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm assuming you'd leave nothing left of him. Oh and sorry for not using your suggestion on the name of the group. I do appreciate that you left one though. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 135.**


	135. The Reason I Hate Him

**Okay everyone, the first part of this chapter was written by NobleMETA, with a few edits I made to it and anything past the point where Amethyst picks up her things to leave is my writing. Like last chapter, he wanted to write Amethyst's background. Since she is his OC, this is a lot better than if I wrote it. You guys seriously need to check his stories out if you haven't yet. They're really amazing.**

**Here's chapter 135 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe what it was that she had just heard. The woman who was supposed to be helping them was plotting the death of her little sister. She couldn't believe this was happening, not one bit.

"You want us to what?" Yang nearly shouted, standing up from her seat and clearly angry.

"You won't be doing anything aside from pulling away any potential witnesses," Amethyst said. "I'll be the one to pull the trigger."

"No."

At the sudden outburst, Amethyst looked up at the snow fox, who was more than ready to fight this woman to the death if she had to.

"What?"

"I said, no," Weiss said. "I'm not going to let you harm her."

Amethyst turned towards her and leaned over the table, glaring right into her eyes. She could see the clear defiance at this idea, though she couldn't figure out why it was coming to this.

"So what, you're going to just defend the girl?" Amethyst asked. "You'll just be bringing about a new generation of hate, and you'll let Mr. Schnee have all of the power he wants."

"Winter is innocent," Weiss replied.

"There's no such thing as an innocent Schnee," Amethyst said, her own tone getting angrier as time went on. "They all grow up to be the same Faunus hating, power hungry, scum that destroys people."

Amethyst turned around and looked up at the picture of Winter on the screen. "When this girl gets older, she'll be no different than her father, and his father before him."

"I don't care about the risk of that happening, because she doesn't deserve to die," Weiss defied. She was met with a throwing knife that jabbed itself right into the middle of the table.

"Neither did the thousands of Faunus who died while being forced to work in those mines," Amethyst began, fury erupting from her. "Neither did the innocent families of those who were affected by the pointless battle between the Schnee's and the White Fang, and neither did my fucking brother!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst, none of them having seen this unbridled fury before. Amethyst then walked around the table, getting right up in Weiss' face. "Those people deserve justice, they deserve the peace that they never got because of the Schnee family, and if I have to kill an innocent little girl to do so, then as much as I don't like it, I'll fucking do it, with or without your help."

Amethyst was ready to walk away, and she began to do so, gathering up all the documents and evidence she had with her. As she walked out of the room she could feel the surprised and shocked faces on the girls in the room with her, but before she could walk out the door, she heard someone ask her a question.

"What did you mean by, neither did your brother?" Ruby said to catch Amethyst's attention.

Ruby was the only one who seemed to pick up on that little detail, and when she figured out why Amethyst said that, it was clear what it was that was going on.

Amethyst stopped after Ruby asked her question, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell them about what happened with her brother, exposing her very dark past, or should she just brush it off as a simple slip of the tongue?

"It's nothing," Amethyst said.

"That doesn't sound like it to me," Yang chimed in.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one, Amethyst decided to accept her fate and tell them about the worst part of her life. "Fine, if you want to know so badly, then you might as well sit down."

Taking a seat around the table, Team RWBY watched as Amethyst began to slow her breathing.

"When I was six years old, I had been orphaned and living on the streets for about two years now. My parents had abandoned me after my younger brother was born, and the orphanage we stayed at was burned down. My brother was barely a year younger than I was, and we both had a hard life at that point."

Team RWBY could see that just thinking of these memories was painful for Amethyst, but they couldn't imagine just how terrible the ordeal was.

"One day, these men in suits drove past us and grabbed us, tied us up and took us away. Being so young I was scared, I didn't know what was happening to us at the time. On their jackets, they both had a twelve point snowflake right above the left breast pocket. I didn't realize it at the time, but the Schnee Dust Company kidnapped us."

"What do you mean they kidnapped you?" Blake asked.

"It means we were taken against our will, what else would it mean? Mr. Schnee thought it would be a great idea to take orphaned kids living on the street and use them as labor, probably figured that no one would miss us anyway." Amethyst jabbed at Blake. "When we had stopped, the men dragged us across the ground, other men coming by to kick us while we were pulled. From there, the two of us were enslaved and forced to work in the Schnee Dust Company mines."

"Wait, you're a human though," Yang interjected. "Why would any of this actually happen?"

Amethyst really didn't look happy at that question. She pulled the chain off of her waist and slammed it down onto the table. "Do you see this? This chain was connected to a shackle that was wrapped around my neck. These scars I got, they happened because of a raw dust explosion in the mineshaft when I was 11 years old." Amethyst saw the appalled reaction of Yang, pulling the chain off the table and rewrapping it around her waist. "Don't ever tell me that what I went through didn't happen."

No one knew what to say, each and every one of them either scared or shocked at what Amethyst had said, what she continued to say. "We were forced to work in dismal conditions, no breaks, and if they didn't like the way you worked, or if they ever even thought that you weren't working hard enough, they would beat your, break your bones, or even worse, they would let their bloodthirsty hounds to attack you. Whenever you heard barking, everyone knew that someone was going through hell itself, and I've been on the receiving end of their dogs on multiple occasions."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and knew one thing, they realized why she was so unwelcoming of Zwei, why she still didn't like it when he was around.

"When I was 13 years old, I had managed to plan and carry out an escape for myself, and the thousands of Faunus and other children that were forced into the mine. I had to manipulate, steal, intimidate, and even seduce many a people in order to get to that point. But, low and behold, when the breakout happens, not only does the White Fang show up and attack, but an all-out fight breaks out, with us in the crossfire."

"So, what happened to your brother?" Ruby asked, getting back to why this conversation was happening in the first place.

"Because of the White Fang, the guards came out in droves, and we were caught in the middle. My brother and I ran as fast as we could, but their gunfire was too much. I took a bullet in the leg and was in pain. My brother Saffron, he used his own aura to heal my leg, and I was able to get away, but he wasn't able to continue. I tried to pull him with me, but when some of the Schnee Guards, including Thomas Schnee himself showed up, he pushed me away and Thomas Schnee had killed him. I watched as the man put a gun to his head and shot him. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice, which probably saved my life since I would've been shot had they seen me."

If Ruby didn't know any better, she would have figured that Amethyst was crying, but the look on her face painted a different picture, one that lacked emotion whatsoever.

"So there, that's why I want Mr. Schnee dead, because my brother deserves to have peace over what happened to him. I've already killed many of the Schnee family so far before I myself went to Beacon, so believe me when I say that nothing is going to stop me from tearing his world apart." Amethyst finished, standing up and turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry."

When Amethyst heard Ruby speak up again, she didn't know what to say. "What?"

"I'm sorry that you lost your brother, he didn't deserve to die," Ruby said. "But Winter doesn't deserve to die for something that happened before she was even born."

"Then what do you suppose I do, huh?" Amethyst challenged. "How would you suggest I handle things without killing Winter?"

Instead of any of the girls answering, another voice appeared to answer them. "It's already taken care of actually."

Amethyst turned to see that Professor Ozpin was standing in the room with them. "Let me guess, you're here to arrest me, take away my hunting license because I plotted to kill Winter?"

"No, I don't," Ozpin replied. "I came to tell you that there is another way, one that even you couldn't have found out. One that required Winter herself explaining it in order to learn."

"And that would be what, exactly?"

"Miss Schnee may no longer be under the custody of Thomas Schnee for long, as per the laws of both Vale and Atlas regarding the safety of children," Ozpin began. "Due to, special circumstances, Mr. Schnee will soon no longer have any custody rights over Winter, as I have set her up to be adopted by someone else."

Amethyst had to admit, she was surprised by the sudden turn of events. Despite a disdain for the Schnee family, she felt relieved at the idea of not killing Winter. "How fortunate for her."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that this fight is over," Ozpin continued. "If all of you want to do something, then I'm sure we could find a mission for you all to participate in."

"We'd be glad to do so," Ruby replied.

"Good, then run along, I wish to speak with our friend here," Ozpin said.

Team RWBY agreed and went to take their leave, but Weiss was stopped by Amethyst, who held her arm out in front of the girl. "I just wish to say a few words with you real quick before you depart."

Ruby watched, wondering if something was going to happen, but Weiss quickly brushed her off. "I'll catch up with you guys outside." Ruby nodded and she, Blake and Yang walked out of the room and went on their way.

"So," Amethyst spoke to Weiss once the rest of her team was out of the room. "You're the real first born of Thomas Schnee. Never thought I would see the day where his first born child was a Faunus."

"W-what, what makes you-" Weiss was cut off while she was trying to find a suitable defense.

"I'm good at gathering information," Amethyst smugly replied. "There's only one piece of evidence that links the two of you together, an old video from Mr. Schnee's personal security system itself that has all the evidence right there."

"There was no evidence before, so what makes you so sure that this is accurate?" Ozpin cut in to ask.

"Do you want to ask the dead Schnee Guards that I got this from if it's accurate? Or would you rather just believe me since you know I'm the best at gathering information for you?" Amethyst replied.

"What's on the video?" Weiss asked.

"It's a conversation between Mr. Schnee and your mother from the night the White Fang attacked," Amethyst replied. "I was there you know, I saw how that went, but I wasn't ready to go in there and kill Mr. Schnee. Having recently escaped from slavery tends to take a lot out of you after all."

Weiss started to grow anxious, she didn't know if she was going to attack because of her relations to Mr. Schnee, but she had to take that chance. "So what will you do now?"

Amethyst smirked, a familiar feeling of control running through her veins. "Since you're against what the man's plans are, you have an ally in me. In fact, I'm sure that I'll think of some way to use this information perfectly."

"Thank you Miss Hoffen, you may go now," Ozpin cut in before the conversation went any further. As Weiss walked out of the room, he turned his attention to Amethyst. "You're in a very dangerous position here, Amethyst. With all of the evidence here, you could be thrown in jail, or even executed if Mr. Schnee has his way."

"If that were to happen, the only thing Mr. Schnee would be doing is making me a martyr," Amethyst replied. "I've had time to think things through, you know me well enough by now after all."

Ozpin had to concede that she had a point, if she were to die because Mr. Schnee demanded it, she would be used as a tool that would dismantle his empire even in death, and she wasn't afraid to let that happen either.

He knew that the life she led was torturous and full of agony. She didn't deserve any of this, she didn't deserve to be this way. Ozpin couldn't help but feel as if she was his own child, but that wasn't the case, and she was truly alone.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Ozpin gave Amethyst a solemn expression. "Please, I know you want to make things right, but don't let yourself turn into the monster you're trying to destroy in the process. Just remember that there are people who do care about you in this world, you just need to open your eyes and see them." With that, Ozpin walked out of the room and let Amethyst soak in everything that had just happened.

As she gathered up everything and prepared to leave the briefing room, Amethyst couldn't help but shake her head. "Those four girls, Ozpin, you would've really liked them Saf."

* * *

Weiss walked out of Amethyst's headquarters and went over to the rest of the team.

"Hey, what did she want to talk to you about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "She knows."

"Knows what?" Yang inquired.

Blake looked at Weiss and her eyes widened. "Do you mean-?"

"My father. She knows who he is." Weiss answered.

Ruby and Yang were shocked to hear this. "Wait, how does she know about that and she didn't threaten you, did she?" Ruby asked with a hint of anger, seeing as she believed that Amethyst may have threatened her snow fox.

"First, don't worry. She didn't threaten me. Second, she said that she had an old security video of my mother and father talking about me. And she was there when the White Fang raided his manor." Weiss explained.

Before the others could say anything else, Ozpin walked out of the headquarters and said. "You three don't have to worry about Amethyst and Weiss here. She's an ally, even though you did hear what she had planned."

Yang scoffed. "Yeah, I feel bad for the chick, but threatening Winter like that wasn't right. I don't care if she was convinced not to do that, just her having that idea in her head is enough for me not to be all that trustworthy."

"It's Amethyst." A voice called out.

Team RWBY and Ozpin turned and saw Amethyst walking out of her place.

"Huh?" Yang was confused by what she said.

"My name… It's Amethyst Wake. I thought that if I gave you all that information, I might as well give you my name as well. Now, I know you feel as if you can't trust me, but just know that my resolve is still intact. I want Thomas Schnee's reign to end, but I won't kill Winter. Whether you choose to go with me on this mission or not is your choice alone, so… what do you four want to do?"

Ruby turned to her team. "I know what I want to do, but this is a team decision, so how do you guys feel about this?"

Weiss decided to answer first and she glared at Amethyst. "You just better not think about harming my sister ever again! As long as you don't, then I'm okay with going too."

Amethyst nodded her head to confirm that she won't lay a finger on Winter, which made Weiss feel a little better about her choice.

"You have the right resolve, but you seem to let your drive come from your need for revenge and justice. I don't know… I'd be okay with going, but how can we be sure you'll remain calm during all this?" Blake asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I know when to deal with something and when to get out of a tough spot. As for my reasons… they won't distract me, or cause me to lose control. I've seen Mr. Schnee enough times to know that won't happen." Amethyst assured.

Blake sighed and nodded to show that she was in as well.

Yang didn't say anything for a moment, and then said. "I still don't know how trustworthy you are, but since everyone else is fine with helping, then I'm okay with it too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you all wanting to help out. Ozpin, I'll speak with you about that mission soon. Let these four know when I'm ready." Amethyst said, and then walked off.

Ozpin turned to RWBY. "She will be helpful, I promise you, but just make sure to keep an eye on her. Amethyst has been very loyal to me and I wouldn't like to hear that something happened to her because she got out of hand."

"Don't worry, Professor Ozpin. We promise that we'll keep her calm during whatever mission we're going on. By the way, what kind of mission do you think we'll be handling?" Ruby inquired.

"It'll most likely be an infiltration mission. I don't like it, but some things just don't add up, so you all and Amethyst will have to see what Thomas Schnee has in his manor." Ozpin explained.

"We're sorry for doing this, but if you honestly don't like it, then why are you allowing us to even go in the first place?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin looked up at the sky, and then back down to Ruby. "I've made many mistakes in my life, Ruby. Acting when I should, or even shouldn't. Making choices that caused people to get hurt… too many to count, which is why I do not wish to allow myself to make another mistake again."

"So you think that if we don't go, then that would be a mistake?" Yang inquired.

Ozpin nodded. "Amethyst is great at gathering info, so I know she'll find something on him. As you all told me, Thomas has hurt his own daughter, so if he goes that far to do that to his own family, then I wouldn't be surprised to hear that he's done worse to his own employers."

Weiss spoke up. "He has."

Ozpin waited for the snow fox to continue.

The snow fox took a breath and continued. "Winter told me that he makes some of his own workers fight to prove who the best of the worst is, as he would put it. My father is a terrible man and I'm thankful that you are allowing us on such a mission, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin shook his head. "This is the kind of info we could use against him, if there is evidence. Okay, let's all head back to Beacon. Amethyst and I will speak about when you'll all be going with her."

The team nodded and followed Ozpin to an airship, so they could go back to Beacon.

* * *

**Big thanks to NobleMETA for the back story of Amethyst here. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Everything is okay now. Amethyst won't hurt her. Good night.**

**To Yangfromyin- She actually knew about that, but she knows that Weiss is against her father, so she's okay with it. Also, I think you can hold off on those plans. Amethyst isn't going to hurt Winter, so don't worry.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed but not required. See you all in chapter 136.**


	136. Our Happiness

**Here's chapter 136 everyone.**

* * *

"Well, yesterday could've gone better." Yang said from her bed.

"The fact that she threatened Winter, makes me almost regret my decision to go on a mission with her, but she's probably the only certified huntress that would do something like this. Her help is the kind we really need right now." Weiss stated.

Ruby spoke up. "You know what. You and I need to spend a day together, just to relax for a bit. We've had The Faunus Equal Rights group going for a week now and Amethyst is going to bring us on a mission soon, which is why we should use this time to go on have a nice day together."

Weiss smiled. "I actually think that would be nice. Anything specific you feel like doing today?"

"Hold it," Yang had cut in. "You want to have a day to yourselves, but not want us included!? I am insulted that you wouldn't want us around."

Blake sighed. "Yang, maybe they would like to spend some time together because they're a couple. Have you ever thought of that?"

Yang looked over at the two and realized that Blake was right. "Oh, well, I guess I may have acted out in the wrong way there. Um, right. Have fun you two!"

The snow fox rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. Anyways, as I asked before, what do you feel like doing, Ruby?"

Ruby was fiddling with her necklace that Weiss got her and said. "Well, we had a good time going to Vale, but this time I wanted to take you somewhere real nice. What do you say?"

"I'm guessing this nice place is a surprise?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, I want to keep it a secret till we get there. We should probably go before the next protest occurs, so now would be good." Ruby said as she got up from the bed.

The snow fox looked over to the bumbleby pair and asked. "What are you two planning on doing today?"

Yang shrugged. "Nothings planned for us, but I usually just like to wing it anyway, so we'll figure out something to do."

"Okay, we'll be back later." Weiss got up and followed Ruby out the room.

Blake smiled. "I'm wondering if this is that thing Ruby asked me about."

"What thing are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"Ruby asked me about this restaurant over in Vale, since she had noticed it during one of the protests we went on. I'm pretty sure that's where she's taking Weiss today." Blake answered.

"She's got the money for a restaurant?" Yang inquired.

"Ruby mentioned something about talking to your dad about borrowing some extra money. I'm pretty sure he said yes, since she's heading there. Oh and before you say it, NO! We are not going to spy on them!" Blake exclaimed.

Yang remembered what the snow fox did to Blake and her. "Ugh, I'm definitely not about to do that again. That damn little show Weiss made us put on will remain as the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

"Good, now you're coming with me to the library. I would like to have some peace and quiet, so having you in a place that has rules to be quiet should do the trick." Blake got up to leave.

"Wait, if you want to have some peace and quiet, that why do you need me around?" Yang asked.

"Oh, well… I just thought it would be nice to… uh, you know-." Blake was cut off.

Yang smirked. "You want me around, don't you, kitty? You know, it's fine to want your girlfriend around you and if you really want some quiet, then I promise to give you that while we're there."

Blake turned away from Yang and let out a small smile. "Well, come on then."

Yang chuckled and followed the black cat to the library.

* * *

The white rose pair had gotten to Vale and the snow fox still had no idea where they were going to.

"I'm not even going to get a hint about where we're going?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, you have to wait and see. Trust me, you're going to love it and I made sure that everything will go smoothly." Ruby answered.

"Hmm, alright Ruby Rose. I'll believe that I'll be happy with wherever we're going." Weiss said, as she continued to follow her little rose.

After a bit of walking, Ruby saw where she wanted to go.

"There it is!" Ruby exclaimed, and then took Weiss' hand to bring her to the restaurant.

Weiss saw it too. It was a restaurant that Ruby wanted to take her to and she was surprised that Ruby would plan something like this.

"Ruby, is that where we're going? How did you even get the money for this?" Weiss asked.

Ruby slowed down and said. "I asked my dad if I could borrow some money, so he sent some over. It's kind of annoying to have to receive lien in a package instead of just having him hand deliver it, but he's still pretty busy. Speaking of my dad not being able to come over here, how's Zwei been? Your sister must be having such a good time having a pet for a little while."

Weiss smiled at that. "Winter has been very happy and I want to thank you. I know Winter has been happier at Beacon than at her home, but letting her and my mother watch Zwei was one of the best things we could've done for her."

"Don't thank me. Thank Zwei for being the sweetest little corgi ever! Oh, we're here. I didn't even notice since we were talking." Ruby said as they ended up in front of the restaurant.

"Um, don't we need a reservation or something?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "So, one of the people from The Faunus Equal Rights Movement actually knows the owner here. After I saw this place, I knew I wanted to bring you here, so I asked if they could get the owner to let us in today."

Weiss went over to kiss Ruby's cheek and after a second she pulled away. "You are the best, you know that?"

"Nah, if anything, I'd say you're the best, but I'll take second." Ruby smiled.

Weiss giggled and said. "Let's head inside."

Ruby nodded and walked into the restaurant. What they saw was really nice. They floor looked to be made of fine wood and the walls were painted a beautiful shade of red, which reminded Weiss of Ruby. They noticed that the place wasn't too packed, since it was the beginning of the afternoon. The pair saw a man standing some feet away from them and walked up to him.

"Uh, I have a reservation." Ruby said, unsure if this person would let them in.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Ruby Rose."

He flipped through a few pages on the book in front of him and looked at it carefully. "Hmm, okay, that checks out. Ruby Rose, table for two. Right this way."

The man gestured for them to follow him and they complied.

Once they made it to their table, he said. "A waiter will be with you in a moment."

Ruby and Weiss nodded and sat at their table.

"So, what made you want to come here?" Weiss asked.

"During one of the protests, I saw this place and I thought it would be nice to spend some time together here. I asked Blake if she knew anything about it and she remembered that she had seen Faunus going into this place, so I thought it would be the best spot to take you to." Ruby explained.

"Well, you did a great job setting this up and I appreciate that you would do this for me." Weiss began looking around and indeed saw a few Faunus and humans eating. "Wow, this place really does serve both Faunus and humans."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yup, I told you that I made sure to get the right place for us and this is it. So, what do you think you're going to eat?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I guess we should wait to see what's on the menu." Weiss said.

As the snow fox said that, their waiter showed up and handed them their menus. "Here you two ladies are. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders and if you need more time when I get back, then that's okay."

They both nodded and the waiter left them.

Ruby picked up her menu and looked at her choices. "Okay, well, I already know what I want."

"W-what? Already? I still haven't even seen the whole menu yet." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but when I saw the Cheese Tortellini, well, I just knew I wouldn't eat anything else." Ruby smiled.

Weiss laughed a bit. "Alright, well, then I guess I'll have the… hmm, the Chicken Caesar sounds pretty good."

"Okay, I'll let the waiter know what we want when she he gets back. How about dessert?" Ruby asked.

"Um, give me a second… how about this for the both of us. Black Bottom Peanut Butter Pie. It says that it's small, so I guess we could get two if we want, though I doubt I'd eat the whole thing." Weiss remarked.

"That sounds good too. If anything, we could bring leftovers for Blake and Yang." Ruby suggested.

Weiss nodded and the waiter came back. "You two ladies decide on what you want?"

"Yeah, but we still need something to drink. I guess I'll just have some ice tea. What about you, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take ice tea as well." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded and let the waiter know what they wanted. He nodded and said that their food would be ready soon. After some time, their food was brought over.

"Wow, this looks really good." Weiss said.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Ruby offered.

"Ruby, it's fine. I don't actually want to eat too much now, but thank you. Now, let's eat." The snow fox suggested.

Ruby smiled and the two began to eat their food. After they were finished, their dessert showed up and Ruby was excited. Weiss found it funny that her little rose was excited by dessert, but she wasn't surprised about it.

After they finished their dessert, Weiss said. "That food was really good, but like I said, I couldn't finish the pie. Blake and Yang will appreciate some leftovers."

"Yup, so, you want to head back to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, but I would like to do one more thing before going back." Weiss said.

"Alright, where are we going?" Ruby inquired.

"You didn't give me a hint, so why should I?" Weiss smirked.

Ruby laughed and left the lien on the table. The two packed up their leftovers and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Weiss led Ruby to a spot she wanted to go to and Ruby understood where they were.

"Isn't this-?" Ruby was cut off.

Weiss nodded. "This is where we had our first date, though it was kind of interrupted by dear old dad. At least now we can enjoy it for a bit."

Ruby smiled and followed the snow fox to the tree they sat under on their first date.

The two sat down and Weiss wrapped her tail around her little rose. "Ruby, I love you so much and I want to do something that Yang has been helping me with."

"Yang helping you with something? That's weird." Ruby chuckled.

"Yes it is, but this is really something that I'm grateful to your sister for. In fact, Yang said this was a thing she did for you when you were younger, so hopefully I can replicate it." Weiss said.

The snow fox took a breath and began to sing.

**Dream of anything;  
I'll make it all come true.  
Everything you need  
Is all I'll have for you.  
I'm forever  
Always by your side.  
Whenever you need a friend,  
I'm never far behind.**

**If the stars all fall,**

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. The song Yang would sing to her as a child was being sung by her snow fox.

**When there's no more light,  
And the moon should crumble,  
It will be alright.**

**Don't you worry about the dark,**  
**I will light up the night with the love in my heart.**  
**I will burn like the sun,**  
**I will keep you safe and warm.**  
**Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,**  
**I will be there to take all your fears away.**  
**With a touch of my hand,**  
**I will turn your life to gold.**  
**With a touch of my hand,**  
**I'll turn your life to gold.**

Weiss stopped her singing and took a breath. "I love you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby responded by tackling her to the ground and hugging her. "I love you too, Weiss Hoffen."

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby. The two stayed like that for some time and the snow fox was just too happy to care if anyone was watching.

_This is something that I hope never changes._

* * *

**I think that it's been awhile since we've had some white rose alone time, so there that is.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Amethyst went through a lot. Luckily Ozpin was there to get her to relax and not go after Winter. Good night.**

**To Yangfromyin- Um… I'm a little scared right now, so I'll just stay about 200 feet that way. Jokes aside, Amethyst isn't an evil person, so just give her a chance to prove that she's on the right side here.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 137.**


	137. Guess Who's Back

**Here's chapter 137 everyone.**

* * *

"So my lessons helped the snow fox out after all, huh?" Yang asked her sister as they were walking down the hall.

"She was amazing! I didn't even know you had been helping her out. When did you even teach her how to sing?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, it was a little after we brought everyone from the Burrow to Vale. The snow fox and I had a talk about how I used to sing to you when you were younger, so she asked if I could teach her. To be honest with you, she picked it up quickly." Yang stated.

"Where did you two even go for the lessons?" Ruby asked.

Yang chuckled. "The snow fox was a little shy about it and didn't want anyone hearing, so we had gotten pretty far from the school itself, but we made sure to stay on grounds. I'm not sure why she wouldn't want anyone to hear her sing. Like I said before, she didn't take long to get that singing voice you heard."

Ruby smiled, playing back Weiss' singing in her head. "How come she wanted to learn singing in the first place, or did she not tell you?"

"Actually… it was because she wanted to sing for you." Yang answered.

"Me? I know we're together, but to dedicate the time to learn how to sing, just for me? Why?" Ruby inquired.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Rubes? You know how much the snow fox loves you, so why question that?"

"I… I guess I shouldn't, but I do want to know how you of all people were able to be worked with. I would've thought that Weiss wouldn't want to deal with anything that would annoy her." Ruby said.

Yang glared at her little sister, who just shut her mouth and lessened her walk speed, so Yang would be ahead.

"I'm going to let that slide, but just this once. Snow fox and I were able to handle the lessons because I saw what she wanted and how much she wanted to get it right, so I made sure to take it serious." Yang explained.

Ruby caught up again and said. "Well, thank you for keeping it serious. Anyways, what do you think we should do today? The protests have been going well, but we have missed a couple."

"It's not really our fault that we've been dealing with something else. I guess we can go, as long as we're not busy. Just let kitty and snow fox know we're going to Vale today." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded and was about to call Weiss, but her scroll went off and she answered it. "Hello, Amethyst?"

"Yeah, kid, it's me. We need to talk." Amethyst said.

"Is this about the mission?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I have someone that's going to help us and we're actually in Vale right now to discuss how we're handling the mission. By the way, we're heading out to Atlas in a few days, so make sure that you're all a hundred percent sure that you want to go on this mission." Amethyst wanted to have the team assure her.

"Don't worry about that. I won't lie, we all have our issues with some things, but we know that doing whatever we can on this mission can really help us stop Thomas Schnee. We'll be in Vale soon. I'm guessing you're at your HQ?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, just try and get here soon. My… associate is already not patient with me." Amethyst said.

"Okay, I'll let my team know and we'll catch the next airship to Vale." Ruby assured.

Amethyst hung up and Ruby turned to Yang. "I guess we're not going on today's protest. Amethyst wants us to meet her at her HQ again."

Yang sighed. "I figured we'd be called soon, but not this soon. I'm still not sure how I feel about working with this chick, but we already talked about that."

"Yeah, it's tough to work with someone who suggested… well you know, but let's not think about that. The biggest thing we need to worry about is if this mission will even go well. The manor in Atlas has to be huge, so that means a lot of guards." Ruby said.

"Hey, if that Amethyst chick says she's good at gathering info, then there shouldn't be much to worry about. And remember that she's a huntress, which surprises me by the way. It's weird to see someone with that kind of attitude becoming a huntress." Yang stated.

"Why? She's tough and has good intentions… kind of." Ruby inquired.

"Kind of is right. She wants revenge, but wants to stop a man who's going to cause so many more problems for the Faunus. I feel bad that her brother died, but why go so far as to threaten a little girl?" Yang asked aloud.

Ruby frowned. "I guess she just wants to do whatever it takes to hurt Mr. Schnee. I'm just glad that Ozpin was there to talk her out of it."

"Yeah, alright, let's go to the airships. You can just tell snow fox and kitty to head there." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded and followed her sister to the airships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amethyst was speaking with her associate about what they have planned for the mission.

"Jade, just relax already. You won't be doing much here, just get us in and you can go back home. I swear." Amethyst assured.

The woman in front of Amethyst had thin golden blonde hair and was sporting a gray duster with double belts and green pants. Her eye color was silver, well, one of her eyes, seeing as her right eye socket was covered with cybernetics between the brow and her cheek, due to a vertical scar going down the eyes. Her goggles around her neck were something that Amethyst actually found cute, but she would mentally slap herself when those thoughts surfaced.

"Amethyst, I already said I'd do this, but really, what the hell is in it for me?" Jade questioned.

"You'd be doing me and a lot of other people a favor." Amethyst answered.

Jade flipped her pistols around, which were named Cutthroat and Scoundrel. The pistols had ivory hooks on the butt of the guns, but the silver tongued blonde knew how to handle these quite well.

"Yeah, yeah. Friendship and all that noise, but how can I personally benefit from this? And don't give me the whole feel right about doing a good thing speech." Jade said.

Amethyst sighed. "You're being difficult again. You know what he's done, or should I remind you of the hell I went through!?"

Jade decided to stop messing around. "Listen, I'm already against this stupid plan of yours, but our history is important to me, so I'm helping you because I want to not completely because of the lien, so don't go saying that I need to be reminded of your past. I hate that you went through that okay!"

Amethyst was a little taken back by this. "I… I thought you would be more about the lien in this, I'm sorry I thought that."

"You're not wrong to think that. I would like something out of all this, but if there really isn't anything to be earned here, then fine. I'll set aside some time to help you." Jade said.

"Thank you, Jade. This means a lot to me." Amethyst smiled.

Jade turned away and blushed. "Yeah, whatever. So, how are we handling the head douchebag of Schnee Dust? I can get you in, but the security inside must be massive! No way is a guy like Thomas Schnee is going to have his most important files under low security."

"It's all about the blueprints our associate gave us. I've gotten enough info to get in and out with minimal problems." Amethyst explained.

"Minimal? I would think the great information gatherer would be able to get out with no issues whatsoever. What's wrong, losing all that skill with age?" Jade smirked.

Amethyst glared at the golden blonde. "I'm only twenty four you moron and besides, I'm never losing my skill when I get older."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie. Now, where the heck are those kids you recruited? You'd think they'd be here… oh wait, there from Beacon, right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Amethyst questioned.

"Oh nothing, well actually… I'm thinking that maybe old Ozpin can pay me for this, you know, just a little something for my troubles." Jade grinned.

Amethyst smacked her forehead. "Is lien all you ever think about?"

"Me? It's never just lien. I like a bunch of things, like my ship and winning our little bets. Oh and getting famous enough to show people that someone like me can get to the top, but I'm already pretty high up there by becoming a huntress already. There is one more thing I like, but I don't feel like telling you." Jade stopped and thought about the thing she liked.

_You, you revenge driven beauty._

"You're impossible sometimes. Just sit and wait for the trainees to get here." Amethyst ordered.

"As you command, my angered fair maiden." Jade chuckled.

Amethyst's eye twitched, but she said nothing and sat down patiently for Ruby and her team to arrive.

* * *

After some time, Amethyst's scroll went off and she answered. "Hey, kid. You outside?"

"Yeah, we're all here. Can you come get us?" Ruby requested.

"I'll be there in a second." Amethyst hung up the scroll.

Amethyst threw a piece of paper at a sleeping Jade, who immediately woke up and glared at the purple haired woman. "A nudge on my shoulder would've worked."

"Yeah, but I don't care. They're here by the way." Amethyst said.

Jade yawned. "About time."

Amethyst let RWBY in and they saw that she was wearing a different outfit this time. The purple haired woman had on a brown overcoat that had shoulder guards and a white undershirt. She had an arm guard that held her throwing knives and a bandolier going from her shoulder to her waist. She was sporting long brown pants and gold trimmed brown boots, which one of the boots had a knife attached to it.

She led them to the room and said. "This here is Jade. She's going on the mission with us, but only for one part of it."

Team RWBY looked at the golden blonde and the thing they took note of the most was the cybernetic eye and scars that she had. Jade looked at the group and wondered how they would be able to help.

"One part? What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Seeing as you four are still in training, you probably can't get us in to the manor without setting of a few alarms. Jade here will make sure not to let that happen, but what's she's done that, we'll be on our own." Amethyst explained.

"Hold on, didn't you say that another huntress would never do something like this? How did you get her to agree to help us?" Ruby inquired.

"Jade here is a friend of mine, so helping is something she doesn't mind, right Jade?" Amethyst turned to her teammate.

Jade shrugged. "I mean, a friend is a friend, but how about I get a little something extra from all this? You know, maybe your headmaster could compensate for the time I'm losing with a little lien."

"Is that why you're helping us? To get lien!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Whoa, chill out there. Times are tough and maybe some lien could really help me get on my feet." Jade said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "You're not going through tough times, idiot."

Jade waved her off. "Whatever, just explain to these four on what we're doing."

Amethyst turned to the team. "Alright, now that we're done with that, I have some blueprints we should go over. The manor is in Atlas, as you know, but the main thing is how secure it is. Thomas Schnee won't allow anything to go unnoticed, so the biggest problem is inside. Jade can get us in, but that's the easy part. Can you four follow orders without question?"

Ruby spoke up. "As long as it doesn't involve killing, then yes we can."

Amethyst looked at the scythe wielder.

_Kid, you'll need to grow up one day, but I guess when we go on that mission, it won't be that day._

"Right, well there won't be any killing, since we only want information and our associate here told me that there's definitely information that could destroy the CEO's credibility a million times over." Amethyst stated.

"Wait, how does Jade know about that?" Yang questioned.

"She isn't the associate I was talking about. In fact, I think you four should meet him. Hey! Get in here!" Amethyst called out.

The team turned to the doorway and was shocked by who stepped through it.

Silber Wächter, the man who betrayed Winter and tried to kidnap her walked through. "Whether you believe me or not, I'm here to help you all."

* * *

**Yeah, Silber is back now and hopefully he'll be someone that can truly help them. Jade is also NobleMETA's OC and she's pretty badass.**

**To Darkhabit- A bulldozer? Yeah, you should be afraid. And remember that you're down the street. Have fun with that. Also, I'm glad you liked their date.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Gold is definitely a nice song to have for that chapter. And the date was something I thought was needed, since there haven't been any white rose moments for some time. Good night.**

**To Yangfromyin- Like I said. 200 feet that way.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 138.**


	138. Your Life Means Something

**Here's chapter 138 everyone.**

* * *

"You! What the hell are you doing here!? You're the one who tried to kidnap Winter during the White Fang attack!" Weiss exclaimed, as she took out her rapier to attack the man.

Amethyst grabbed her arm. "Settle down, kid! Let Silber explain himself. You're actually going to enjoy hearing what he has to say."

Weiss yanked her arm out of Amethyst's grasp. "Enjoy what he has to say! What could he possibly say that will cause me to relax!?"

"He knows more about Thomas than any of us, so he is a valuable asset, even if he made a really stupid choice." Amethyst glared at Silber.

Silber sighed. "I know that I'm not the most trustworthy person around, but I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help you all stop Thomas. I do wish to ask one thing before we speak about anything else. Is… is Miss Winter okay?"

Ruby spoke up. "I don't think you should be allowed to know about Winter. You really hurt her when you showed who you really are."

Silber decided to kneel down and he looked to the ground. "Please… I just want to know if she's okay. Her mother asked me to make sure that she would live a happy life and I already failed that because her father has already made her life hell. I need to know if she's at least okay."

Before anyone could say anything, Weiss put her rapier back on her hip and walked up to the man. "Winter trusted you. She cried because you betrayed her, but I will tell you that she is okay and she'll soon be able to live a happier life."

Silber looked up at the snow fox. "What do you mean?"

"Whether you are really on our side or not, it won't matter what I tell you about that. Winter is going to be up for adoption soon and that bastard father she has won't be able to stop it." Weiss explained.

Silber's eyes widened at this. "Adopted? By who, might I ask?"

Weiss turned away from Silber. "That is not something I will be telling you. Just know that Winter is doing well and she will be adopted by a caring individual."

Silber looked to the ground again and nodded. "Thank you for assuring me that Miss Winter is indeed okay and this news about her being adopted is good to hear as well. Thomas… he shouldn't even be considered a father and I let myself believe that man wanted what was best for Miss Winter."

Amethyst coughed to get everyone's attention. "Okay, we need to start focusing on the task at hand here, people. Silber, you said you had some info for me, but you said it was a little hard to explain. Now you have that time and the people here are waiting, so go on."

Silber rose up and said. "The info is more than just one file on Thomas. It's several, but I can't access them."

"I didn't ask whether you could get the info or not. I was telling you to explain to me what you meant about the info you wanted to give us." Amethyst said.

"The information may not be believable, but I swear that it is a hundred percent the truth. That attack on Thomas… it was staged. All of it." Silber explained.

Everyone's eyes widened and Blake said. "The masks! They weren't like the White Fang's masks. I knew something was up with that, but to think this was a staged attack. Why would he do that?"

"To get the people scared. With that part of his plan complete, all he had to do was sit back and watch as there would be a lot of people supporting his registration plan." Silber explained.

"Hold on! That self-obsessed piece of garbage risked the lives of innocent people, just so they would be afraid of the White Fang and support his idea!?" Yang questioned.

"I did just say that, so yes." Silber answered.

Amethyst spoke up. "I'm not surprised. That man is a monster who would do anything to get what he wants, but the real question is how are we going to prove that it was him who staged the whole thing? I doubt your word would mean much to the press, no offense."

Silber looked to the floor. "It's fine, I did that to myself, but even if I didn't do what I did, people wouldn't believe me without proof." Silber looked back up at the group. "That goes for you all too. Don't try to tell anyone about this, unless you have the proof to back it up."

"What proof are these guys even going to find? I seriously doubt a guy like Thomas Schnee would have files on him about that." Jade remarked.

"Maybe not, but I do know that he's about to try it again." Silber stated.

Again, Silber had shocked everyone with his words and Weiss said. "What!? He's going to attack Vale again!?"

Silber nodded. "Ever since the protests started, he has only been thinking about how easy it will be to change the people's opinions on that. To put more fear into the hearts of the people is his main game."

Amethyst slammed her fist on the table. "Even though I wasn't surprised by the original attack, I still can't believe that Vale is about to experience another one. Do you even know when it will happen?"

"Sadly I do not. Thomas contacts me about updates on how things are going and I do call myself, but he hasn't given me a date on when he plans to send his fake White Fang to Vale." Silber said.

Amethyst sighed. "Well, now that we know this, it's not exactly smart to wait longer. We need to initiate the mission soon, maybe even today."

Team RWBY was taken back by this and Ruby spoke up. "Hold on, we haven't even discussed anything about how we're getting in, or the inside job itself. How do you expect us to complete the mission without any actually planning?"

Amethyst was about to say something, but Jade cut her off. "They're right, you know. I get that you want this done as soon as possible, but you're just going to send them into a death trap. That place is fortified and planning it all out is definitely something you'll want to do." Amethyst glared at Jade and the golden blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Amethyst. This shit is real."

"What's real!? That if we sit back and do nothing, Thomas will strike at Vale again!? Because that's what's going to happen if we plan shit out!" Amethyst shouted.

Team RWBY didn't know what to do, so they just waited for Jade to respond.

Jade took a breath. "You think Saffron would've enjoyed seeing you this way?"

Amethyst's eyes widened and Team RWBY was shocked to hear her bring Saffron up.

Amethyst took a step forward towards Jade and said. "Jade… I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and even if I did, I won't do anything because of our past. Now, if you want to help me, then that's fine, but remember who's in charge here."

Jade shook her head. "You know, I would've thought after all of the hell you went through, you would learn that your life has meaning. You seem to want to throw it away right now."

"Throw it away? How the hell am I throwing my life away!?" Amethyst questioned.

"Going in without a fucking plan, you idiot! Now think! What if these four had more knowledge of the manor and knew where to go and how to get there at all times? They'd be able to help you more so than you telling them to follow you!"

Ruby spoke up. "Listen, we're sorry that you two seem to be going through some nonsense, but could we get back to this? We're not children and we can help, but like Jade said, it'll be easier for us to know what we'll be doing, instead of following your lead."

Amethyst turned to Ruby. "You really want to see Vale get attacked again!?"

Ruby stared directly at Amethyst and got a serious face for what she wanted to say. "As hunter, we are trained to protect the people of Remnant, but the way you're attempting to handle it won't help anyone if we'd get caught, or worse. Now, I don't know when these fake White Fang guys are going to attack Vale yet, but we can assume that they'd attack when Thomas Schnee makes another speech, which still hasn't been announced, so we might have some more time than you think."

"What other speeches would he even make? He's already explained his plan and when it will become law." Amethyst stated.

"I would think that maybe he'll talk about the protests that have been going on. Silber did say that's the reason he's going to attack Vale again, so maybe some time next week." Ruby said.

Amethyst sighed. "We still shouldn't just sit back and do noth-."

Weiss cut her off. "Didn't you hear her!? Ruby said we'd do better by going in with better planning, so stop thinking that we're doing nothing!"

Blake spoke up next. "You may think that going on this mission today would be the smarter choice, but it's really not. The only people who would even risk going to his manor to find documents are in this room, so getting captured because we weren't prepared will end that completely."

"Everyone here has pretty much spoken, so shouldn't you try to see that we're just making sure things go well?" Yang suggested.

Amethyst frowned and looked to the floor. "He's just going to hurt more people. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because I didn't do anything to stop it."

Jade walked up to her friend and pulled her into a one armed hug. "You really think we're not going to do anything? Come on, Ame. I swear that things are going to be fine. You've got these four dedicated Beacon students here to help… and you have me, so please stop feeling all down about this."

Amethyst looked at Jade. "…Alright, we'll do it the more prepared way. Just let these four know how we're getting in and I'll prepare them for the rest." Amethyst began to walk towards the door. "I'll be outside. I just need some fresh air."

Jade nodded and watched as Amethyst left the room. "Well, you heard her. I know the way for you all to get in, so make sure you listen to this. Got it!"

The team nodded and waited for Jade to show them what they'll be doing.

* * *

After some time, she was about to finish her explanation. "Alright, once they're distracted by the power outage in that sector, you four and Amethyst will slip past the guards in the back. They'll be too busy to notice and the robots there will be offline."

"Okay, but the security cameras in this sector seem to be out of the outage zone, so how can we deal with that?" Ruby asked.

Jade smirked. "Don't worry about that. I know what I'll be doing with that security cam. Now, any more questions?"

Blake spoke up. "These distractions seem to be fine and all, but what's stopping the guards from getting suspicious? And what about the person watching the security feed? He'll notice something is up with the farther security camera."

"True, but that's why Amethyst went to Atlas last week. Old security footage that she got will be played back in that guys face when the farther security cam will be dealt with. As for the people getting suspicious, that will be up to Amethyst, so ask her when she gets back." Jade explained.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I just want to go and talk to Amethyst." Weiss said.

"Careful with what you're going to say to her. I may have gotten away with some things, but we've been friends for some time. You on the other hand must have just met her recently." Jade warned.

"We all did, but I'll be fine." Before Weiss left the room, Ruby grabbed her arm.

"If I need to be over there to deal with her, then let me know. I don't need her taking her anger out on you because she can't handle dealing with her issues." Ruby offered.

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "I'll be fine. I just want to talk to her about some things."

With that, the snow fox walked out the HQ and saw Amethyst sitting on the sidewalk. "Hey."

Amethyst didn't turn around and sighed. "What do you want? Isn't Jade supposed to be talking to you about how to get into the manor?"

Weiss sat next to her. "She already finished up with explaining that. So, why have you been out here for so long?"

Amethyst turned to the snow fox. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not, but why should you be like this? You know we'll stop my father soon, so why worry about that?" Weiss questioned.

"Don't you get that every second that passes, your idiot father is getting closer and closer to getting his registration plan to become law? We should act sooner than later. I mean, you're a Faunus! You should be more worried than I am about registration." Amethyst stated.

Weiss looked up at the sky. "You know, you would think I'd be more scared about that, but I'm actually not. Why? Because I have people around me that will always be there to help me in my life. Whether it would be teaching me how to sing, or taking down a powerful CEO that is threatening all Faunus. I know that I'll never have to worry as long as I have them in my life."

Amethyst looked back at the ground. "You need to grow up some time, kid. Not everything will have a neat and tidy ending."

"You're not wrong about that, but I can say that this ending won't be a bad one. You know about me being his daughter and my files at Beacon, but how much exactly do you know?" Weiss asked.

"You were kidnapped by the White Fang and one day Professor Ozpin enrolled you to Beacon, something about being found in the Emerald Forest." Amethyst answered.

"That's part of it, but my files don't explain everything. I was kidnapped, yes, but you don't know where I ended up in between my kidnapping and enrollment at Beacon, do you?" Weiss inquired.

Amethyst shook her head and waited for the snow fox to continue.

"Well, I ended up in a town called Hassendorf, where I was treated like absolute shit. Nothing as major as what my father did to you, but still the worst time of my life." Weiss stated.

"How did you end up at that place?" Amethyst questioned.

"I managed to get away from the White Fang when I was kidnapped. Anyways, after a couple of years of doing my best to live, I was offered a better place to live. It was an underground tunnel system call the Burrow. Eventually my life at the Burrow ended when my best friend was shot by a man who wanted to kill me. I blamed myself and left to live in the Emerald Forest for four years, until I met Ruby." Weiss smiled at the memory of when she first met Ruby. "I learned throughout my time with her, that I can live beside humans and even become friends with them. The only human I was ever friends with was the girl who was shot. Her name is Lyra and she's actually at Beacon with all of us." Weiss said.

Amethyst was confused. "You went through a lot and that's because of your father and the White Fang, so why wouldn't you want this done sooner?"

"Well… It's because I know what my life means to people. If I were to do what you want to do, then I may not come back from it. My life in the Emerald Forest was a lonely one. No one was around to care about me, so if I died, then it wouldn't matter, but now that I have people who do in fact care about me… getting myself killed would be selfish. Maybe if you saw that, then you'd understand why Jade lashed out when she did." Weiss stood up. "I'll be in the HQ. I hope you see what I was trying to tell you."

Weiss walked back into the HQ and Amethyst just sat there. She laughed a little and went to her thoughts.

_Huh? A kid practically telling me to grow up… well, I guess I should._

* * *

**Things got a little serious there, but the snow fox has learned how to talk to people from her little rose.**

**To YfyDh- That's a neat way to review. Also, you are both creepy, but that's perfectly fine with me. Anyways, Jade is a really cool character, so definitely thank NobleMETA for letting me use her in the story. As for Silber, well, you could hate any character you want, just know that he is trying to redeem himself. See you both later… unless a hostile spirit does indeed get you. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The mission is very soon (maybe even next chapter). Jade is a little happy to have lien, but she also wants to help Amethyst in any way she can. Silber has done things to help, but it'll take a little more than that to get people to completely trust him again.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 139.**


	139. Are You Ready?

**Here's chapter 139 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss walked back into the room and Ruby ran up to her. "How did it go?"

The snow fox sighed. "Well, I said what I wanted to say. It all depends on her whether she takes my advice or not, but in the end, all that matters is to figure out when and how we'll be dealing with this mission. Jade can get us in, but Amethyst is our best bet when it comes to getting the info we need."

"Don't worry about Amethyst. She won't be the reason a mission fails, especially the kind that can take down Thomas Schnee." Jade assured.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, so I know this may be going back a bit, but I need to know something." Yang turned to Silber. "You said that Mr. Schnee was the one who set up that fake White Fang attack, yet you were trying to kidnap Winter. Why did you want to take Winter away?"

"It's simple. I take Winter to a safe place, then the media sees that even the daughter of a powerful CEO can be dealt with by the White Fang." Silber explained.

"You say that you want to help Winter, but you've only made her sad and you could've caused more trouble for Faunus here in Vale." Blake stated.

"I know and I regret what I did, but I did mean what I said. I just want what's best for Winter." Silber said.

"Causing trouble in Vale and attempted kidnapping would never be what's best for her!" Weiss exclaimed.

Silber frowned and then looked at the snow fox carefully. "I… would you mind telling me your name?"

"That is none of your concern. Just sit back and wait for Amethyst to get back. We have a lot of planning to go through, so maybe just pitch in from time to time if you have anything that would help us out. You may not be trustworthy, but I understand how much you care for Winter." Weiss said.

Silber nodded and sat patiently for Amethyst to return. He wouldn't have to wait long, as she walked into the room a few minutes later. Jade was worried that she wouldn't cooperate well, with how she reacted, so she just waited for Amethyst to say something.

Amethyst took a breath. "How has the planning been going?"

Jade had expected her to ask that and said. "I told them about how we're getting in. Now it's your turn to explain how you'll be getting the files and how you'll be getting out."

Amethyst nodded and looked at the four. "Listen, I've been able to get info from Silber about the security on the inside, but even knowledge of that can prepare us for random occurrences. A guard might change his route, or more guards can be put inside once the distraction happens."

"With your… track record, how safe are these people? They may be Schnee guards, but that doesn't mean they need to die." Blake stated.

"Well, you all seem to not want to kill… I suppose we can do this without killing. It won't help us anyway if someone finds a dead guard in the manor while we're still there. Knocking someone out though is something that we can do, since we can't let anyone know we're there and if that means letting a guard take a break for a bit, then that should be fine." Amethyst said.

Ruby nodded. "That's okay, but what happens if someone does inform the others about us? Should we just leave, or continue the mission?"

"Our top priority is those files, so we will need to continue it, even if things go south. If what Mr. Wächter here says is true, then those files on the fake White Fang attack will be the key to taking him down." Amethyst explained.

"Before you explain to these four about the mission, are you okay with not going on this mission today?" Jade asked.

"You all expressed your concern about that, so I can wait, but not too long." Amethyst stated.

"How about three days from now?" Weiss suggested.

Amethyst thought about it for a moment and looked at Jade. "Well, is that good enough? I'm pretty sure that we can prepare with that much time."

"That's fine with me. I would like to see the town of Vale for myself for a bit. It may not be Atlas, but this town seems to have a few people who do well for themselves." Jade smirked.

"Don't even think about it! You're here to help us take down a CEO, not to make lien off of the people of Vale." Amethyst warned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're no fun, Ame. Whatever, I guess I'll just crash here with you, since you know that I can't help myself sometimes. You'll have to keep me detained."

Amethyst glared at the smirking Jade and turned to RWBY. "This one is an idiot, so don't let her near your pockets. Anyway, we should really get to work on the planning stage."

"Just to be clear, Ozpin has already spoken to you about this mission, so when we do finish it, how will he explain to the press that we were authorized to even go on this kind of mission?" Yang asked.

"Simple. We don't let anyone know that Ozpin was involved. I'll take the fall if something goes wrong." Amethyst said.

Jade spoke up. "Hold on a second! You know that if you take the fall, you can end up in jail!"

Amethyst turned back to Jade. "True, but I'm not about to drag anyone down with me. This mission was my idea and these four are already going to be dealing with a difficult task, so why cause anyone else more problems?"

Jade was about to say something, but Amethyst cut her off. "Look, Ozpin has done a lot for us, so he's someone else who I won't cause problems for." Amethyst noticed that Jade was a little upset about it still. "Listen, I'll be fine. Someone's got to take the fall and if it means that I get to take down Thomas Schnee, then that's okay with me."

Jade sighed. "Alright, but don't expect me to bail you out."

Amethyst smiled. "Of course not, now let's start planning."

After a few hours of Amethyst explaining the plan and how they would get in and out with minimal issues, Team RWBY was more comfortable with going with Amethyst to the manor.

"Okay, if there is anything you four are worried about, speak up now." Amethyst said.

The four didn't say anything and Amethyst nodded. "Good, now go on back to Beacon. I'll head there in three days to pick you all up. Atlas is our destination, so try not to catch any attention. That place is full of rich snobs who can't handle different kinds of fashion."

"I think Atlas is a lovely place." Jade grinned.

Amethyst sighed. "Shut it, Jade."

Jade snickered and Weiss was thinking about the manor

_I haven't been there since I was kidnapped. I wonder if I'll even remember the inside._

Ruby saw the snow fox was thinking about something, but didn't say anything. She wanted to ask her when they were outside, so the snow fox would feel more comfortable talking about whatever she was thinking about.

Amethyst turned to Silber. "Silber, you can stay here. I know you're worried about Thomas finding out that you've been helping us, so being here should keep you calm. Thomas Schnee would never check here."

"I… thank you. You didn't need to do this." Silber stated.

"That's true. I didn't, but I can see that you're really on our side, especially when I found you in Atlas. The fact that you were pretty much broken at that point showed me that you really did regret what you did." Amethyst said.

"Wait, you found him in Atlas?" Ruby asked.

Amethyst nodded. "I went over to Atlas for some scouting and I managed to track him down. Ozpin talked to me about a Mr. Wächter and how he was the guy who knocked Goodwitch out that day."

Jade laughed. "A servant! A damn servant took Glynda out! That is just too funny!"

Silber spoke up. "I was more than a servant. I was Miss Winter's guardian. As her guardian, I failed, but being her guardian is something that helped me see what kind of man Thomas was. Even before his mistreatment of Miss Winter, I saw the awful things that man had done."

"Then why stay as her guardian? Hell, why still work for him at all." Amethyst questioned.

"I swore to Elizabeth that I would protect Miss Winter no matter what… and I shouldn't have to explain why her choice for me to be that person was wrong." Silber walked to the door. "I'll be in the other room. I've left my scroll on the table, just in case you are suspicious of me… I don't blame you."

Team RWBY watched as Silber walked out of the room and they actually felt a little bad for him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Amethyst assured.

Team RWBY nodded and left the HQ. They headed back to Beacon, so that they could plan things out themselves. They still had the protests to worry about and the person form the adoption agency was to show up soon, so the snow fox was a little worried about that herself.

* * *

Once they got back to Beacon, Ruby stopped the snow fox and told Blake and Yang to go on ahead. The bumbleby pair nodded and went back to their dorm.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I saw that you were lost in thought at one point. Was it about your talk with Amethyst?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss shook her head. "I was just thinking about how I'll be at the manor again after eleven years. I just don't know how I'll feel about being there. I mean, it was my home for the first six years of my life."

"Well, that's true, but Beacon is your home now, so you don't need to worry about how you'll feel about that." Ruby assured.

The snow fox smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, dolt. Let's get back to the dorm… and thank you. You really know how to make me feel better about anything."

Ruby giggled. "That's because I'll always be there to do that."

The snow fox responded by wrapping her tail around the scythe wielder, which caused Ruby to jump a little. "Calm down, I've wrapped my tail around you before."

"I know, but it was just unexpected is all." Ruby said.

"Yes, well come on. We're going home like this and I don't care who sees us." Weiss stated proudly.

Ruby didn't complain and followed her snow fox back to the dorm with Weiss' tail wrapping them together.

**Three days later.**

"Amethyst should be here soon, so are you guys ready?" Ruby asked her team.

"Absolutely! Time to take down a CEO!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake chuckled. "You have a lot of energy for an infiltration mission. Maybe you should keep that to a minimum."

"Hey, she said there would be minimal issues, so I'm expecting some fighting at one point." Yang said.

The snow fox spoke up. "Just try and not be the one to cause those minimal issues and I won't get mad."

Yang waved her off. "Like I'd mess anything up. I know how serious this is. I mean seriously, an infiltration mission into one of the richest guy's manor! No way am I messing that up."

"That's good to hear. By the way, I'm ready to go as well, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and walked out the room towards the airships. Her team was right beside her and they waited for Amethyst to let them know that she was at Beacon.

About twenty minutes went by and Amethyst showed up. "It's good to see that you're all here earlier than I expected. You have everything, right?"

"Yup, some lightning dust just in case we have to take out some security if the device you have doesn't do its job. The ice dust for dealing with guards and everything else you asked us to bring. Is Jade already in Atlas?" Ruby inquired.

Amethyst nodded. "She's just waiting for us. Let's not keep her waiting."

They all got in the airship and headed out to Atlas.

* * *

The airship landed and seeing Atlas was something the team admired and hated. They saw the beauty of Atlas, but remembered that it housed the Schnee Dust Company, so that itself made them want to leave.

"Jade is over on a hillside. She's just scoping the place out, so make sure when we get there, to stay quiet." Amethyst ordered.

The team understood and Amethyst led them to Jade.

They got to the hillside and saw Jade looking at the manor with binoculars. "What took you so long, air traffic?" Jade suddenly asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Yang asked.

Jade put the binoculars down and turned to Yang. "Your footsteps are pretty damn loud on the grass out here, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're all here and we can get this shit started."

"Is the layout correct?" Ruby asked.

Jade nodded. "Every guard is accounted for and every security cam is where they should be. Now all you have to do is give me the signal and we can start this up."

"Ten minutes. That's when we'll go." Amethyst stated.

Weiss looked over at the manor.

_Father… this may have been a home to me at one point, but you made this a prison for Winter. I won't let you get away with all that you have done._

* * *

**The mission begins next chapter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- We'll see how much they can get next chapter. Glad you liked the talk between Weiss and Amethyst. I liked having the snow fox talking to Amethyst about that, since both of them experienced hell because of Thomas. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Uh…right, well, I don't know how to respond to the first part. As for the other thing, well Amethyst really needed to hear that from the snow fox. She can't act that way on a mission, especially one that's this important. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 140.**


	140. Infiltration

**Here's chapter 140 everyone.**

* * *

"It's time. Jade, let's get into position. Be sure to get out of here as soon as you can." Amethyst said.

Jade nodded and got up. "Let me remind you that once you're in, you might run into more guards because of the little distraction."

"We'll take our chances." Amethyst stated.

Ruby spoke up. "Once we get in, dealing with the guards is our main focus, at least for the first part of the manor we have to go through, so the biggest problem is dealing with them without getting noticed by other guards and the security cameras."

"Our little portable EMP device should do the trick on the cameras, but we should really only use it twice. Once for distracting the first set of guards and the second for an emergency, but no more than that. Multiple uses with it will definitely cause some guards to look for us." Amethyst warned.

"Alright, so dealing with cameras without the EMP will go to the snow fox. She's the best one of the four of us when it comes to handling dust, so a well place electric shot should do the trick." Yang said.

"I can do that, but only if we really need to. No point in spooking a guard if we don't need to worry about a camera." Weiss stated.

The group got to the sector they wanted to be in and Jade looked over at the front of the gate. "Just like Silber said. A pretty simple lock, but that's just to get into the place. So, when are we doing this?"

Amethyst turned to Team RWBY. "Last chance here. If you don't want to be a part of this mission anymore, then leave now."

The team remained still and Amethyst nodded. "Okay, looks like you're all in for this. Amethyst pulled out the EMP device. "I'll get to the spot and trigger the EMP. You'll have maybe two minutes before they go back to their spot, so act quick when it happens."

They all understood waited for Amethyst to get to the other sector.

After a couple of minutes, Ruby heard her scroll go off and she answered it. "Amethyst? What's wrong?"

"Just making sure you're all prepared, since this is it, so be serious about every move you make. I should be back at that sector by the time Jade is done getting you guys in. Now, I'll give a countdown. Are you ready?" Amethyst asked.

Ruby turned to the others with a serious face. "Are you guys ready?"

Weiss and Blake nodded, while Yang and Jade gave her thumbs up, which caused the blondes to laugh and high five each other.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, we're ready."

"Good. Three… Two… and One." Amethyst set off the EMP and the radius of it made both robots and security cameras turn off.

The guards in front of the gate in that sector were startled. "What the hell was that!?"

"Sector three just experienced a power outage. We need to go and see what's going on with that!" The other guard said.

The two guards in front of the gate ran off with their weapons in hand to Sector three.

"Move!" Jade ordered.

Team RWBY followed the golden blonde to the gate and watched as she started to do her magic. "Hmm, looks like a more complex security system here. I honestly thought this thing would be child's play."

"Can you still get in? Weiss asked.

After about a minute, she got in. "Sorry, couldn't answer you. Needed to focus, but there you go. Now all you guys have to do, is wait for Amethyst." Jade saw her running up to them. "Speak of the devil."

"Jade, get to work on that security camera. You four, follow me." Amethyst ordered.

The team followed Amethyst, while Jade focused on the camera that would see them if they moved to a specific spot they needed to be at. Amethyst got to the safe zone in the garden and waited for Jade to do what she needed to do. Jade then used her cybernetic eye to take control of the camera and moved it out of sight of that spot.

She pulled out her scroll and contacted Amethyst. "Okay, hurry and swap the footage. I have no idea how long it will be till those guards get back."

Amethyst used her semblance to get to the camera and swapped the footage without any problems. She then ran back to team RWBY.

"It's done. Get out of there, Jade. I'll contact you when the job is done." Amethyst said.

"Got it. You guys just stay alive and I'll get you out of this place." Jade ordered.

Amethyst hung up the scroll and turned to the team. "Okay, that security gate was all that would be in our way, so now it's all about patience. The best thing here is to send Blake out to observe any changes in the guards' pathways. That EMP might have put them on alert."

Yang spoke up. "Hold on. I know we talked about this already, but I'm not comfortable sending her in by herself. What if someone catches her?"

Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Yang didn't like it, but she nodded. "You better stay safe, you hear me? Or else I'll be sure to be the one to bust you out and I don't care if it compromises the mission."

"Excuse me!? You had better not! I don't need this mission to go south because you went nuts." Amethyst said.

"Yang, she's right. This is too important to go messing up." Blake tried to reason.

Yang sighed. "And what happens if they take her?"

"Then I'll make sure to get her out of trouble. Remember that my semblance can deal with both types of situations. Fighting and stealth. Just trust me on this one." Amethyst assured.

After a few moments, Yang nodded. "I'm just letting you know now, if anything happens to Blake." Yang's eyes changed from her lilac iris to a red shade. "I'll make sure that you'll answer for it."

Amethyst closed her eyes. "If that's how you'll play it out, then I'll gladly take the punishment, as long as you don't jeopardize the mission."

Blake looked over at Yang and smiled. "You're an idiot, but I do love you. Just try not to pick any fights that might end you."

Yang relaxed and smiled back. "I love you too, kitty, but don't you worry about me. My anger would make me strong enough to take anyone down."

Amethyst shook her head. "If you two are done, we have a mission that needs to be focused on."

Blake and Yang blushed. "Um, sorry, so when should I go and scout the area?"

Amethyst looked back at the gate and noticed the guards did in fact return. They didn't seem out of place, meaning that maybe the other guards just believed it to be a random power outage.

"Hmm, seems like things might go easier than expected. Those guards don't seem to be on high alert, so anytime would be good for you to go. We'll follow slowly, just call me with your scroll now, so you don't waste time while scouting." Amethyst ordered.

Blake did so and kept the line between them on. Once that was done, Blake moved around the area to see how different the guards' pathways were. It seemed that the pathways that Amethyst showed everyone were perfect.

The EMP didn't cause any change and Blake took her scroll out. "Okay, looks like everything is the same over here. Four guards patrolling this sectors doorway. The biggest issue is either sneaking past them, or dealing with them. How do you want to play that out?"

Amethyst sighed. "I knew this part would be difficult. I see an opening at one point if I use my semblance, but like I said during planning, I won't be able to get you all in. Grabbing on to you would work, but I don't have four arms… I'll have to do something that will definitely hurt in the morning."

Ruby spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"Give me a second to get into position and I'll explain it to you." Amethyst said.

She then used her semblance to get to a safe spot to use that thing she was talking about.

"What is she doing? This wasn't talked about while planning this out." Weiss stated.

"Maybe she's just winging it." Yang assumed.

Amethyst then sent out what looked to be an android that appeared in front of her.

Team RWBY was shocked by this and Yang said. "What the hell!? How can she do that!?"

"Save the questions for later, Yang. It looks like she's going to use whatever she did to distract the guards." Ruby stated.

They watched as the android walked over to the guards and one of them asked. "Hey, what's this one doing outside? This sector doesn't have any assigned androids watching the place."

"Maybe it was sent here when that power outage happened. You know, extra security and all that shit." Another guard suggested.

"I guess, but why weren't we contacted about it. You know what, you, android, what are your orders?" The first guard asked.

Amethyst did her best to mimic the android's type of speech and said. "Sector three experienced electrical interference. This unit was assigned to sector five."

"Huh, well, I guess that answered that. Maybe we should just let the bot handle this crap. Thomas doesn't really pay us enough to babysit this thing anyway." One guard said.

"He doesn't pay us for that at all… Screw it, let's just take a break. Bot, make sure no one gets through. If there is any trouble over by the gate, then you go and handle that." The other guard ordered.

"Understood. Moving to position one." Amethyst then made the android move to the door and had it stay right in front of it.

The guards then left the area and Team RWBY had their jaws dropped.

"That just happened. How did that just freaking happen!?" Yang questioned.

"Okay, at first I really just wanted to ask her later, but I have to agree. What was that!?" Ruby asked.

Amethyst ran over to the team and called Blake over. "Before you waste time by asking me what that was, just know that I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get inside."

The team was a little hesitant at first, since they really wanted to know what that was, but complied after a few seconds. They followed Amethyst to the door and she peeked through a window.

"Okay, looks like two sensors once you enter the door. If we move slowly, then we can get in without trouble. Weiss, do you think you can deal with those sensors if things get bad?" Amethyst asked.

Weiss nodded. "Just as long as you can use your semblance while holding onto my arm. It'll make it easier to line up the shot at a perfect moment."

"Alright, let's head inside." Amethyst ordered.

She kept the android up at the door, just in case the guards came back. The team carefully moved around the radius of the sensors. A third sensor was suddenly seen by Blake.

"Stop!" She whispered rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst inquired.

Blake pointed at the third sensor and Amethyst was surprised by this.

"Why is there a third one? Didn't that Silber guy give you the blueprints?" Yang questioned.

"Damn it. It's probably an older set of blueprint. Okay, not a problem. Weiss, grab my arm, we'll deal with that sensor." Amethyst said.

Weiss grabbed onto Amethyst's arm, which caused Ruby to glare at the purple haired woman. Yang noticed and chuckled quietly to herself.

Amethyst then activated her semblance and everything was slowed down. At first, Weiss was intrigued by the semblance, but then focused and lined up a shot.

"Okay, I'm ready." Weiss assured.

Amethyst stopped her semblance and Weiss took the shot. The electricity hit the sensor and it went offline without making too much noise.

"Good job, kid. Now, we need to move to the next room, but it looks like there should be two guards at the staircase in that room. I won't be able to do what I did outside, so dealing with them might be the way to go." Amethyst suggested.

"How do you want to deal with them? Ice, or knocking them out?" Ruby asked.

"Let's get to the room first and I'll decide." Amethyst said.

They moved to the next room and luckily there wasn't a door that needed to be opened. They saw the two guards, just like Amethyst said and she turned to the team.

"Those two need to be dealt with, but the problem is the security camera. This is where things get tricky." Amethyst stated.

"How are we going to get them to get away from the security camera and deal with it at the same time?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe-." Suddenly and explosion went off and everyone was startled.

One of the guards at the staircase yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

The second guard called the other sector's guards. "Anyone on this line, respond!"

A voice was heard from the man's scroll. "IT'S THE WHITE FANG. SECTOR THREE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. I REPEAT, SECTOR THREE HAS BEEN- AHHH."

Amethyst and Team RWBY were shocked to hear that the White Fang was attacking the manor.

"Fuck, let's move!" One of the guards ordered.

The other followed and Amethyst turned to the team. "We need to move, NOW! Those files are still somewhere in this place."

"What about the White Fang!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"We deal with any that get in our way! Now move!" Amethyst ordered.

They all got up and moved to the staircase. Weiss took a quick shot at the camera before they were in sight of it.

Once they made it up the stairs, they noticed that the hallways were empty.

"It looks like every guard is out there. Okay, that might work out in our favor. Give me a second while I call Jade. I need to tell her to get out of there." Amethyst said and then pulled out her scroll.

"Amethyst! What the hell is happening!?" Jade asked when she picked up.

"A White Fang attack. Get the hell out of there! We'll figure out how to get out ourselves." Amethyst assured.

"There's no way I'm leaving you guys to get out yourselves!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade! That was an order! Now get out of there, RIGHT NOW!" Amethyst shouted.

Jade hesitated, but then said. "You… you better make it out alive you moron."

Amethyst smiled. "We will, Jade. Now please get out of here."

"Alright… alright. I'm gone." Jade hung up the scroll and ran off.

"Good, now all we have to do is get those files and get the hell out during all the fighting." Amethyst said.

Ruby spoke up. "Where are we even going? The files could be anywhere."

"Then let's get started on this room." Amethyst opened a door and it revealed a basic room.

"Well, it's not that one." Yang said.

"Thank you, captain obvious. Move out to the next set of rooms." Amethyst ordered.

They did just that and searched every room on that floor. Some were just empty, while others had maids in them, who were hiding. They didn't care to be seen at this point by a maid, since they weren't about to alert anyone since they were hiding, but just in case, Amethyst made sure to keep them locked in with some ice dust.

The team moved to the next floor and Weiss noticed something, a door that had a snowflake pattern on it. It wasn't like the other doors and she remembered something about it.

"Hold on!" She stopped the team. "This door is special. I don't remember it too well, but I think my mother would go in here sometimes."

"Are you sure?" Amethyst questioned.

"Um, well, I remember following my mom around sometimes and my father would call her in to speak to her. I didn't know who he was back then, so I just thought that mom was talking to him about her job." Weiss stated.

"If that's right, then this has to be his office. Let's get inside and-." Amethyst was cut off when a sword flew at the wall next to her.

They all turned and saw a familiar sight. A girl with orange hair that even Amethyst remembered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Penny!?"

"Step away from the door. That is your only warning." Penny said as she had her swords aimed at the team.

* * *

…**Um, how's everyone doing? **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Infiltration is going well… kind of. Ruby didn't expect it, but she's not complaining. That tail hug is something Ruby will always enjoy. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- I can agree to that as well. Anyways, it truly is getting crazy as you can see from this chapter. Nice job on calling that by the way. I was hoping that people didn't forget about Penny. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 141.**


	141. The Painful Past

**Here's chapter 141 everyone.**

* * *

"Penny, what's going on!? What are you doing here and why are you threatening us?" Ruby questioned her orange haired friend.

"Wait, you know this girl!? If so, then tell her to drop her weapons!" Amethyst ordered.

"W-we know her, but she's acting weird. Penny, please stop this!" Ruby begged.

"You have thirty seconds to step away from the door. Failure to comply will result in death." Penny stated.

Team RWBY's eyes widened when they heard that and Amethyst had enough. "Screw that! I don't give a damn about your threats!"

Ruby saw Amethyst was about to take her weapon put, but stopped her. "Hold on, we don't want to hurt her! Just get away from the door and let's talk to her."

Amethyst growled. "Fine, but I doubt she'll be all that talkative."

Both Amethyst and Team RWBY stepped away from the door.

"Okay, Penny. We got away from the door, so please drop your weapons." Ruby pleaded.

Blake and Yang looked at each other with worried faces. They had no idea why Penny was threatening them. Blake did remember that Penny was on stage with Thomas and General Ironwood, but that doesn't mean that she would threaten them.

The snow fox spoke up. "Ruby, didn't Penny send you a message about how she couldn't contact us anymore or something?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll to check, while Penny kept her swords aimed at them.

"Hey! We backed up, so put the damn swords down, android!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Team RWBY froze and turned to Amethyst. "What!?" They all shouted.

"What? You didn't know this kid isn't human?" Amethyst questioned.

Ruby looked down at her scroll and read part of the message in her head.

_Next time you see me, it won't be me. Penny… you're… I don't understand!_

Penny spoke up. "You will stay still and wait for detainment. Failure to comply will result in-."

"Death! We get it, but that won't be happening here!" Amethyst stated, as fired an ice shot at Penny's leg. "That should hold her."

Penny reacted by dropping her swords and began to hit the ice to try to get free.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!? She's our friend you psychopath!" Yang yelled.

"Calm down, idiot! I just encased her leg in ice, but that won't hold her for long. Also, if you didn't hear me, she's an android and Ironwood did something to her at one point." Amethyst said.

"Ironwood? Wait, what did he do to her?" Blake inquired.

"No time to explain yet, just get moving and we'll come back to this room eventually." Amethyst ordered as she ran down the hall.

Team RWBY followed, but they also turned back to see a struggling Penny trying to break free. Once they were in the clear, Amethyst suggested that they hide for a bit.

Amethyst found a room they could hide in and gestured for the team to follow her. They did so and entered the room.

"Okay, this room is good enough for now. Just keep the door locked and we'll be fine." Amethyst assured.

"You need to tell us what that was about! Why was she threatening us and why are you calling her an android?" Blake questioned.

"The fact that I saw Ironwood open her back and rewire her is pretty much the point where you know a person is an android." Amethyst answered.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, but that message she got from Penny really made sense. "We… we have to help her."

"Help her? How do you expect anyone to help an android that's been rewired to do what Ironwood and Thomas wants?" Amethyst questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to try something and I don't think that Ironwood even wanted to do whatever he did to her." Ruby stated.

"Uh, kid. Did I not just tell you that he was the one to open up her back and made her the way she is now? Ironwood definitely wanted to do whatever he could to get on Thomas' good side." Amethyst explained.

"He may have done that, but look at this message." Ruby showed Amethyst the message and she read it over. "See, Penny said he and the CEO isn't completely working together."

"So what? It still says here that he wants support for his androids, so what's the difference between working for him because he wants to against working with him because it's beneficial to him?" Amethyst asked.

"We can tell Ozpin about this and maybe he can talk to Ironwood about all of this." Ruby suggested.

"Why do you care?" Amethyst questioned.

"If he was the one to change Penny, then he can change her back, so we'll need him at one point and if we can convince him to stop working with Thomas Schnee, then that could help us out too." Ruby said.

Amethyst sighed. "Kid, you really don't know how things work sometimes, but… I guess we can give it a try, even if that General is just another idiot."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Amethyst."

"Whatever, just keep quiet and that girl will eventually leave." Amethyst suggested.

"Hold on, there are White Fang out there and Penny is still not herself. I know she has weapons, but we need to get her out of here and back to Beacon." Ruby stated.

"You want to add more difficulty to the mission? Do you really think she'll willingly come with us when she's like this?" Amethyst asked.

Blake spoke up. "She probably won't come with us on her own, but we can just knock her out. It sucks that we would have to hurt her, but at least we know she'll be okay if we take her to Beacon."

Amethyst shook her head. "Listen, our mission is to get those files. Having this girl on my shoulders isn't going to be the easiest thing to do, especially when there are White Fang soldiers out there!"

Suddenly, another explosion was heard and Weiss ran over to look out the window. What she saw scared her. It was a bunch of soldiers who were fighting off some guards. She was reminded of the day she was kidnapped and that made her start freaking out.

She started to shake a bit and slowly backed away from the window.

Ruby noticed her reaction. "Weiss? What's wrong?"

"W-White Fang. They… they just want to kidnap me again. I… need to leave. I need to go back to my mama." Weiss ran to the door and almost opened it, but Amethyst quickly grabbed her.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were shocked to see Weiss behave like this.

Amethyst kept her hold on Weiss and said. "What the hell is your problem!? You want that girl to find us!?"

Ruby ran up to Weiss. "Amethyst, let her go! I'll talk to her."

Amethyst was hesitant at first, but then slowly let her fall to the ground. "Keep her under control! We don't need her to cause the mission to fail."

Ruby glared at Amethyst and knelt down to the snow fox. "Hey, Weiss. It's me, Ruby." Ruby spoke softly.

"R-Ruby, please, I need to leave. The White Fang are going to take me from my mother again. Please let me go back to Beacon." Weiss begged.

_She thinks they're here for her? _

"Weiss, the White Fang isn't here to take you. They don't even know you're here and I wouldn't let them take you, even if they did want to kidnap you. This isn't that day. You're going to be fine and you'll see your mother later today, I swear." Ruby assured.

Weiss started to tear up and shook her head. "No! You don't understand, they just want me to tell them where my dad is. They'll take me. I know they will."

Ruby turned to Yang and Blake. "Guys, she's remembering that day. Please help me show her that she's safe." Ruby pleaded.

Blake and Yang walked over and knelt down. "Why is she remembering that now?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we have to help her. Weiss, look, Blake and Yang are here too. You're going to be okay." Ruby stated.

Blake spoke up. "Weiss, these White Fang soldiers aren't here for you. I know that we'll get out of here safe and sound and you'll see your mother soon enough. Just try to breath."

Weiss wrapped her tail around herself and the tears still didn't stop.

Yang whispered something into Ruby and Blake's ears and they nodded. Ruby went first and pulled the snow fox into a hug, who didn't react immediately to it, since she wanted to block everything out. That wouldn't work though, since Blake and Yang joined in on the hug and Amethyst just watched as they tried to calm the snow fox down.

"It's going to be okay, snow fox. We're here for you. Take as much time as you need." Yang offered.

Weiss started to breathe at a calmer rate, but she was still scared.

Ruby started rubbing her back and the snow fox looked at Ruby. "R-Ruby, w-what's going on? Where are we?"

Amethyst spoke up. "You started freaking out. What happened to you?"

"I… I don't… I need a second." Weiss requested.

Amethyst sighed. "Fine, but try to pick yourself up. This isn't really the best time to stop and take a break and we've already wasted time just hiding from that girl."

"Ruby… I'm so sorry. I… I don't know why I did that." Weiss sniffled.

Ruby continued to rub her back. "It's okay, Weiss. You don't need to apologize. Just relax and know that we won't let anything happen to you."

Blake and Yang decided to pull away from the two and watched as the snow fox wiped her tears from her face.

The snow fox took a breath. "W-why did I get like that? I've seen White Fang before, even if they were fake, I still thought they were the real ones when they attacked my father."

"It's because you're in the same situation you were in as a child." Blake suddenly said. Weiss turned to her and Blake continued. "The fact that the White Fang is attacking the manor and you're hiding in a room, is something that you are re-experiencing, so it's understandable that you'd react the way you did."

Weiss looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I could've caused more trouble because I couldn't control myself."

Before Ruby could say something, Amethyst walked over. "Listen, I was a little mad that you started to freak out, but I have the issue of seeing a dog in any situation, so I get why being in this situation would do this to you. We may not have a lot of time for you to relax here, so try and pull yourself together and remember that your team is here to keep you safe." Amethyst walked over to the window. "I've tested you four in battle and I know you can handle this crap."

Weiss looked over at Amethyst, and then at Ruby. "Let me up."

"But Weiss-." Ruby was cut off.

"I'll be okay, Ruby. We have a mission to do, so I can't let this stop us. I swear that I'll be okay." Weiss smiled to assure that she was going to be okay.

Ruby took a moment to help Weiss up, since she didn't want to rush her, but then after a few moments, she helped her up. "Are you feeling better?"

Weiss nodded. "We should really get to Penny and handle her. Knocking her out and getting her to Beacon is a big part of this mission now."

Amethyst turned to them. "This is seriously going to cause us more trouble… but you four seem to really want to help her." Amethyst sighed. "Alright, we'll get the android, but we still need to get those files."

"We will and thank you for this, Amethyst." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, how are we going to handle this one? She's an android, so I don't know if electric dust would be okay, since an android and electricity don't mix all that well. Hitting her in the back of the head is always a good way to knock someone out, but she's an android, so I don't know if that would be effective." Amethyst stated.

"She's still a girl like us. I know she is, so that's the only way to do it without hurting her too much." Ruby said.

"If that's the way you want to do it, then fine, but we'll need to distract her. It's going to be hard to do, especially since she has ten floating swords that she can control." Amethyst reminded.

"It shouldn't be that hard if I use ice dust to keep her in place. All you have to do is get behind her and knock her out." Weiss suggested.

"Simple enough, but what we should do now, is to get back to that room, and then we'll deal with her. I know you're all probably going to say that we should get the girl first, but spending time searching for her before we get those files will only jeopardize the mission." Amethyst argued.

Ruby frowned. "What if something happens to Penny while we're dealing with that?"

"Let me remind you, that girl had floating freaking swords. I'm pretty sure the White Fang won't be a problem for her. Now, let's get moving. We can't waste any more time here." Amethyst opened the door and the team followed.

* * *

Outside, the White Fang had been winning the fight, though there were still casualties on both sides.

"Ha, these Schnee guards are pathetic." One White Fang soldier laughed.

One guard snuck up behind the soldier, but was taken out by a man with red hair and bull horns. He had on a black trench coat that was red on the inside and had a flame design on the bottom of it. His trench coat had a white tulip design on the back of it with a red rose symbol over the white tulip. He wore black pants and had black shoes that were red on the bottom.

The first White Fang soldier turned to see the bull Faunus towering over him. "A-Adam, sir, I didn't-."

"You didn't pay attention and almost got killed. Now shut up and get back to work. Schnee may not be here, but destroying his precious home is good enough for me." Adam said.

"R-right, sorry, sir." The White Fang soldier went back to firing at the Schnee guards.

Adam looked at the manor.

_I only wish that damn CEO was here, so I could kill him myself. Blake, I don't know why you left, but I'll show you that the White Fang will be the ones on top, and then you'll see that leaving us was a big mistake._

* * *

**I actually didn't know if I wanted to include him, but… yeah.**

**To YfyDh- I'm sorry about that, Yfy. Yeah, Dh, the fact they will be fighting a friend is not an easy thing to do, but they know they will have to, to get her back to normal. To answer your question, Yfy, well, this chapter shows that they are indeed the real White Fang.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Um, not sure if we could consider the White Fang as helpful. I'm sorry about Penny being made to do this. Hmm, you can set those C4 off if you want, though I'm not sure if Thomas will be killed by it. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 142.**


	142. The Scars Of Battle

**Here's chapter 142 everyone.**

* * *

Amethyst and Team RWBY made it back to the door that Penny had stopped them from entering. Penny luckily wasn't there and Amethyst walked over to see how secure the door was.

Yang whispered to Blake. "Hey, do you think that you could get in if she can't? Don't take this the wrong way, but you were in the White Fang before, so I would assume you'd have some kind of training in that."

Blake sighed and whispered. "You know, I don't really like being reminded of that, especially from my girlfriend."

"S-sorry, I was just seeing what our options are and that was just one of them. I promise I won't bring it up again." Yang assured.

"It's okay, the only thing I'm really worried about is letting Amethyst know. She had to deal with the White Fang being there when her brother died, so I doubt she exactly thinks they're good people. Heck, she might get angry at me for being a part of them before." Blake whispered.

Amethyst shook her head and got away from the door. "Ugh, I can't get through this damn thing. It has both a retinal scanner and a digital lock. No password, no retina… what the hell can we do here!?"

Weiss spoke up. "So, this may be a Yang approach, but it might be the best solution. That solution is just breaking this damn thing down." The others were shocked that Weiss suggested this and the snow fox continued. "Listen, there's no point in worrying about tripping alarms, since the White Fang are right outside causing the biggest distraction we could get, so why not?"

"I don't know. Just because guards won't be alerted by that, doesn't mean this place isn't rigged with a failsafe. We could be walking right into a trap." Amethyst stated.

"How about we just lay a few dust crystals at the door and fire at them from a safe distance? It should be a strong enough explosion to get us in and we won't be near the door, just in case of any traps." Yang suggested.

"And risk destroying any files? Yeah, I'm going to have to say no to that one." Amethyst said.

Yang shrugged. "Well, I got nothing else to suggest."

"Damn it, we're so close. All we have to do is break the door down or figure a way to get through the-." Amethyst was cut off.

"You know, we still have the portable EMP. We could just use it not and we shouldn't have to worry about the scan or password." Blake reminded.

Amethyst face palmed. "How the hell did I forget about that?"

"Please step away from the door." A voice suddenly called out.

The team and Amethyst turned to see Penny again. "Damn it! I thought we would have more time before she showed up again." Amethyst exclaimed. "Screw it, we have to deal with her, then we can get this damn door opened."

Penny lifted her swords yet again and had them aimed at RWBY and Amethyst.

"Penny, stop! It's us, your friends! You have to try to remember! Yang, Blake, Weiss and me, it's Ruby, you're friend." Ruby pleaded for the android to remember them.

"Name identification. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. These names are not in my database. Please step away from the door or lethal action will be taken." Penny warned.

"Don't try to get her to snap out of it. Ironwood rewired her, so she won't remember you, no matter how hard you try to get her to." Amethyst explained.

"What should we do then?" Weiss asked.

"What we said to do before. Knock her out, take her to Beacon and hopefully get Ironwood to change her back. Now, prepare yourselves. She won't go down without a fight." Amethyst warned.

"You have ten seconds to step away from the door. Ten, nine, eight, seven-." Penny was cut off when Amethyst fired off an ice shot at her.

This time it didn't work, since Penny jumped back away from the shot. "Hostile action has been engaged. Lethal force is now authorized."

Penny's swords all shot out at the team and they had to move before they hit. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were fine, but Yang couldn't move in time, so Amethyst quickly used her semblance to get her out of the way.

As the two made it to the ground, Yang said. "Oh shit! Thanks, Amethyst."

"Less talking, more knocking her the hell out." Amethyst ordered.

Weiss decided that using her glyphs was the best option, so she held Penny in place. Ruby used her semblance to get behind Penny, but she responded by having her back open and a sword flying out at Ruby. Amethyst used her semblance again to move Ruby out of the way and got her back to the others.

Amethyst started to breathe heavily. "Damn it, with the amount of times I used my semblance and that android I used to distract those guards, I'm losing a lot of energy. We need to finish this without mistakes, or I can't help you four out."

"She's still stuck, we could just-." Yang was cut off when Penny's swords came to her aid and went for Weiss.

The snow fox jumped away and lost focus on Penny, so the glyphs that held her up went down. Blake responded by running at Penny and dodging any swords in her way with her semblance. She was doing well dodging them, but eventually Penny caught on to her movements and readjusted a sword to graze Blake's arm.

The cat Faunus fell to the ground and clutched her arm. Another sword was heading for her, but was intercepted by a shot from Ember Celica. Yang ran over and picked Blake up. She ran back to Amethyst, who was attempting to freeze any swords that were around to limit the attacks Penny could use.

Weiss had been successful with dodging the swords herself, but then saw Penny running at Ruby. "Ruby, watch out!"

Ruby turned to see Penny rushing her, so she fired off sniper rounds at the android. Penny managed to take the hits, which surprised Ruby.

"What! How is she able to shrug those off like their nothing!?" Amethyst questioned.

Penny jumped over Ruby and ran at Weiss. Ruby noticed that she was after Weiss, since she was the one that could hold her in place. Ruby used her semblance to tackle Penny to the ground. Penny elbowed Ruby in the stomach, but that didn't stop the reaper.

"Someone get her, I'll try to hold her!" Ruby ordered.

Amethyst ran over, but before she got to them, Penny pushed Ruby off and sent a sword at her. Ruby rolled out of the way and Amethyst was tired of all this. She used her semblance to get behind Penny and attempted to knock her out. Once time went back to normal, she hot Penny in the back of the head with the butt of her rifle. Penny fell and the swords that Yang and Blake were dealing with dropped to the ground.

Amethyst took a breath. "Okay, should've just done that from the beginning."

Amethyst walked over to Blake and Yang to help Blake out with her injury. Ruby ran to Weiss to help her up, but suddenly a sword from behind Ruby came flying at her. The snow fox saw it and pushed Ruby out of the way. The sword hit Weiss in the rib cage and Ruby screamed.

Blake, Yang and Amethyst turned to see Penny getting up and the snow fox on the ground. "Amethyst! Get Weiss, right now!" Blake ordered.

Amethyst nodded and used her semblance yet again to run to Ruby and the snow fox.

Ruby was knelt down next to her and tears were falling from her eyes. "Weiss! Weiss, please open your eyes!"

The snow fox slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "R-Ruby… Penny is up again, you have to stop her."

"No! I'm getting you out of here!" Ruby exclaimed as she held Weiss' hand in her own.

Amethyst got over to Ruby and Weiss. "Ruby, move out of the way! I'll do what I can to help her. Blake, Yang, distract the android!"

Blake didn't waste any more time and ran at Penny to get her away from the others. This time, Blake didn't try her semblance and just fired off shots as she was running at her. Yang did the same and Penny wasn't able to focus on the bumbleby pair, since she was focused on blocking the pistol rounds and shotgun shells that were coming at her.

While Blake and Yang were distracting Penny, Ruby did what Amethyst said and moved out of the way. Amethyst looked at the sword and saw that it didn't go deep enough to go through the snow fox's back.

She used ice dust around the wound and looked at the snow fox. "Listen, I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but I'm going to need to remove the sword."

"Just do it. I won't be any use to you guys if I have a sword through me!" Weiss grunted.

Ruby spoke up. "Wait! That will cause her to lose more blood! Is there any way to stop it!?"

"It's not all the way through, so the only blood that spills will be where she was hit. I'm going to need something that I can wrap around her to keep pressure on the wound." Amethyst stated.

Ruby immediately removed her cloak and gave it to Amethyst, but Weiss spoke up. "N-No! Ruby, y-you can't use… that." Weiss grunted again. "You're mother made you-."

Ruby cut her off. "Weiss, don't argue with me on this! Amethyst is my cloak good enough?"

Amethyst nodded. "It's big enough to wrap around her a few time, so the pressure is good, but it doesn't hurt to have more on the wound." Amethyst looked over at Blake and Yang, who were both still engaging Penny. "Hey! Blake, Yang, toss over your scarves. I'll need them to wrap around Weiss' wound!"

Blake and Yang didn't hesitate and removed their scarves. They could throw it far enough, so when they did, Ruby ran over and picked them up.

"Yang, we're not getting anywhere. She keeps backing up and using her swords to block our shots." Blake said.

"We're just trying to distract her, but I get what you mean. We should figure something out." Yang suddenly saw an opening and took a chance at it.

Yang fired a shell through the gap between the swords and it hit Penny in the chest. Penny fell back and her swords fell to the ground. Yang took the chance and jumped at Penny. She used all her strength to keep Penny from moving and looked over at Amethyst.

"Hey! Knocking her out won't work! We need to use electric dust!" Yang exclaimed.

"What if that does something to her? She's an android, Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"It's either that or run again! Weiss is hurt and we don't have any of the files! Make a decision!" Yang shouted as Penny was still struggling to get free.

Amethyst looked at Ruby. "Look, Weiss' injury needs to be tended to, so taking her down is the only thing we could do!"

Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she was breathing heavily, so she nodded. "Blake, catch!"

Ruby threw an electric dust crystal at Blake and she caught it. The cat Faunus ran over and Yang got off of Penny. Blake threw the dust crystal at her and shot it. The electricity went off and Penny was hit by it. She screamed in pain and stopped after a moment.

Yang ran over to check if she was okay and put her ear near her chest. "Holy shit! She actually has a heartbeat! I thought she was just an android."

Blake was surprised to hear this and said. "We don't know what she is exactly, but at least we do know that she's alive. Yang, pick her up and get to Amethyst." Blake ordered, and then ran over to the others.

"Okay, kid. I'm going to take out the sword. The ice dust should somewhat stop the flow of blood, but the real way of stopping that is wrapping the cloak and the scarves around you. That means that you need to do your best not to move, no matter how much it hurts." Amethyst said.

Weiss took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Ruby… could I hold your hand?"

Ruby didn't hesitate and took the snow fox's hand in her own, while she wiped a few tears away with the other hand. "Just focus on me and this will go by in a flash."

"Like the speed of your semblance?" Weiss chuckled a bit, and then grunted.

Ruby sniffled and then gave her a small smile to assure her that everything would be okay. "Yeah, just like my semblance."

Blake and Yang made it over. "Is she going to be okay?" Blake asked, with worry in her voice.

Amethyst nodded. "The sword didn't go through all the way, so they'll be minimal blood loss, but that doesn't mean we're in the clear yet. We'll need to get her to an Atlas hospital as soon as possible. I would've just suggested Beacon, but that'll take too long." Amethyst took the sword in her hand. "Okay, ready?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and nodded. Amethyst took a breath and slowly started to remove the sword. Weiss gasped at the pain coming from removing the sword. Blake suddenly knelt down and placed her hands around the wound, which caused the others to look at her.

Amethyst stopped and said. "What are you doing!?"

"Aura transfer. Now just continue." Blake demanded.

Weiss couldn't argue with Blake to not use aura transfer, so she remained quiet and felt Blake's aura lessen her pain. Amethyst continued and as she got close to removing the sword completely, Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand, as the pain was too unbearable. The snow fox screamed and the sword was finally out.

Blake removed her hands and took a few breaths, while Amethyst took off the tie that held her skirt, and then lifted the snow fox's skirt to get the cloak and scarves under the outfit, which made Ruby blush a bit, and Yang and Blake turned away. Amethyst rolled her eyes and wrapped the cloak and scarves around Weiss' body. She made sure to tighten them and put her outfit back over the wrappings.

The snow fox took a few more heavy breaths and said. "T-thank you."

"No problem. Ruby, stay with her and make sure that the wrappings stay tightened. Blake, Yang, we need to get that door open, and then we'll get Weiss to the hospital." Amethyst stated.

"But we should-." Yang began, but was stopped.

"I know it would be better to get her to the hospital now, but this mission would be for nothing if we don't get those files." Amethyst argued.

Yang frowned. "Fine, but just get through the door with a dust crystal explosion."

Amethyst sighed. "I'll do it, but only because Weiss needs to get to the hospital. Just remember that if anything in there is unsalvageable, then it's on you."

Blake spoke up, while still a bit fatigued from the aura transfer. "How about we just go around it by breaking down the sides of the walls? Yang could easily break them down with Ember Celica."

Amethyst turned to Yang. "Think you can do it?"

Yang nodded. "If it means that the files won't be destroyed and it's the fastest way to do it, then I'm game." Yang handed over Penny and readied her weapon.

Ruby was still next to Weiss. "I'm so sorry. We're going to get you to the hospital and everything will be okay."

Weiss gave her a small smile. "D-don't apologize. I can handle this."

Ruby sniffled and leaned down to kiss the snow fox's forehead.

* * *

**Most of the team is pretty much out of energy. Weiss is injured. Blake and Amethyst used a lot of energy. That just leaves the sisters.**

**To YfyDh- Well, the three way fight didn't happen. Sorry about that Dh, but I already had a plan for how Adam will be involved and it doesn't have him fighting Penny, but hey, at least you got the Penny being there right. Yfy, well, sorry about Dh being right before, but you see here that Dh was wrong on the three way fight.**

**To the guest on chapter 141 (or Alpha Omega Wolf)- Well if this is you Wolf, then hey. Adam was someone I didn't know if I wanted in the story when I started it, but I saw that he was a good choice to have in it. Penny is knocked out, but at least she's going to be taken back to Beacon. Good day to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 143.**


	143. Problematic

**Here's chapter 143 everyone.**

* * *

"Stand back, everyone. This is exactly the safest of places to be right now." Yang said.

Weiss was still in pain, but saw Yang as she was about to shoot at the sides of the room. "W-wait! Don't try to get in that way!"

Yang had almost shot her Ember Celica, but stopped when she heard the snow fox.

"Weiss! You can't just go yelling like that right now!" Ruby stated.

The snow fox grunted. "Y-you don't understand. If there are really traps in that room, t-then we should really consider a way in that won't cause the team more s-setbacks. I'm too injured to do anything, Blake is out of energy from using aura transfer and I noticed that Amethyst looked pretty tired too. With the White Fang right outside, we need to think of how we'll even get out of here and if we're all to hurt, then we'll be done for."

Ruby knew Weiss was right. If Yang got hurt by setting off a trap, then it would just leave her and two tired teammates.

"If that's the case, then let's just get out of here without the files. You need to go to a hospital and there's no point in this if it could cause us to get hurt even more so than we already are." Ruby said.

Weiss slowly shook her head. "Ruby… my father needs to be stopped. He can't be allowed to get away with everything that he's done. The Faunus, his own workers, Amethyst, my mother… and Winter. I won't let him continue this!"

Ruby looked at the snow fox's eyes, which had proven to look as if she was pleading with them. "Weiss… how can you tell me to figure out how to get those files, when I just want you safe? I couldn't live with myself if we didn't get to the hospital in time."

Weiss smiled. "I promise you that I'll make it through this, but those files… we only have this one chance to get something on him. Please… I know I'm asking for a lot, but please find a way in there, and then we can leave."

Ruby frowned, but after a few seconds she said. "Amethyst, come over here!"

Amethyst ran over to the white rose pair, with Penny over her shoulder. "Why did you stop us from getting in?"

The snow fox tried to sit up, but after a second she just stopped and said. "I know I was the one to suggest it, but if Yang were to get hurt from this, then we're screwed. Just think of how I can barely move and how you and Blake are pretty tired. Not to mention that Penny is over your shoulder right now. If Ruby is going to be carrying me, then we'll need someone that can at least fight and that's Yang."

Amethyst understood, but still wanted to get through the door. "Well, what do you… hold on. I have an idea, but I still don't know if these things would be allowed in."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, still keeping her hold on one of Weiss' hands.

"Remember that android that I used to distract the guards?" Ruby nodded and Amethyst continued. "Well, that was a holographic projection I can conjure up, but it isn't easy. Maybe one day I'll tell you about that story, but for now I need to try it again, but differently."

"Differently? Wait, if that thing was just a holographic android, then how are you going to get in like that? You said the door had a retinal scanner and a password lock." Ruby reminded.

"All we really have to do is get the door open. That itself is something I can't do, but what's we're inside, if there are any traps, then I should be able to get around them with no worry." Amethyst explained.

"So how are we getting the door open?" Ruby inquired.

Amethyst looked at the door and said. "Force, but not the explosive kind. Before you say something, just remember that I just said no explosions."

"Okay, so what kind of force are you going to use?" Ruby questioned.

Amethyst pulled out a bottle of red dust. "I'll see how durable that door is. Just try not to worry about any of us at the door. I'll make sure to let the other two stay out of the blast radius and if something does happen, then I'll just use my semblance to get out of the way."

"But you look tired already. Can you even use your semblance again?" Ruby asked, with worry in her voice.

Amethyst nodded. "I'm not done yet. I can still use it maybe three more times, and then I need to rest for a bit. Of course that'll have to come after we get this done."

"Alright, so what's the dust for?" Ruby continued to ask questions.

"It's a long shot, but if I can coat my blade with enough dust, then I can burn through the door with the heat resonating from it. It all depends on how thick that door is." Amethyst answered.

"You could ask Yang for help on that too if you want. She can heat the blade up, and then you can add another layer of dust onto it." Ruby suggested.

Amethyst turned to Yang. "Hey, come over here!"

Blake and Yang ran over to Amethyst. "What's going on? I thought we were getting through that door."

"We are, but I need you to heat up my katana. I'm going to attempt to burn through the door with it, but it can't unless I coat it with dust and Ruby said you can also heat this thing up too." Amethyst handed her Avenger to Yang.

Yang held it and moved away from the group. She didn't want anyone getting caught in her flames and focused. Once she was ready she ignited and held the katana's blade for a few seconds. Yang herself was starting to feel the blade get too hot and stopped.

She placed it on the ground and said. "Okay, the blade itself is hot enough, so try not to burn yourself. I'm guessing now comes the part where you coat it in red dust?"

Amethyst nodded and opened the bottle. She poured the dust on the blade and saw it reacting to it. The blade looked like it was slowly burning through the floor, so Amethyst made sure to carefully bring it up to her.

"Okay, I'll need absolute focus on this, so please make sure to stay quiet. The attack outside is pretty loud already, but I'm sure I can ignore it. If this works, don't just run in. The room could still have traps, so I'll handle that part." Amethyst stated.

The team did what she said and stayed quiet. Amethyst walked over to the door and got ready to do what she had planned. Whether the door was thick enough or not was going to decide if this plan would work. Amethyst aimed her blade at the door and slowly stabbed through it. Her Avenger was indeed cutting through the door and after a few seconds, she could tell that it went through completely.

"Well, it looks like that worked. Now for the rest of the door." Amethyst said.

She went back to cutting out the edges of the door and after about ten minutes, she finished. The door was ready to fall, so she made sure to keep it from falling on the wrong side. Amethyst moved the door away and saw the inside of the room.

_Thank goodness the retinal scanner didn't have a fail-safe for this kind of thing._

Amethyst moved away from it and said. "Okay, so it looks like it does in fact have some traps."

"You can tell by just looking in the room?" Yang asked.

"I've been on many missions and it seems that Thomas hired some pretty obvious trap makers, since I can see detectors that look connected to something and cameras. Here's the thing about the cameras… I don't care to be seen. I'll be the one inside and you four will still be in the clear." Amethyst stated.

"Hold on, if you're going inside, then how are you going to get inside without setting anything off?" Blake inquired.

Amethyst sighed. "Look, this thing I want to do is going to cause me some pain. It has something to do with neural implants in my spine, but I really don't want to talk about this any more than I have to" The team knew this was a sensitive subject if it involved neural implants, so they didn't say anything. "Just stand as far away as you can from the door."

Weiss spoke up. "Can't really move, so I think this is as far as I can get."

"You're a good distance away there, but if you don't feel safe, I can use some ice dust to make a pillar in front of you." Amethyst offered.

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby said. "Go ahead. I don't want any risk for Weiss if that room explodes or something."

Amethyst nodded and coated her katana in ice dust this time. It cooled the blade down and after a few seconds, it was ready and she created an ice pillar to shield the team.

Amethyst placed her Avenger on the ground and took a breath. After a few seconds, the team's eyes widened when they saw Amethyst cloaked in what looked to be an androids shell.

"W-what the hell!?" Yang exclaimed.

Amethyst grunted in pain. "Like I said, I don't want to talk about it now."

Yang whispered to Blake. "How is that possible? Have you ever heard of a person being able to do something like this?"

Blake shook her head and whispered. "Neural implants are very dangerous, so not many people will exactly jump at the opportunity to get them. The closest thing to this is dust infusion, but again, that's also something that not many people will do."

"I've heard of dust infusion, but this is just crazy! It's like some kind of armor around her that she can summon at will." Yang said.

"I'm not sure." Blake looked carefully at a heavy breathing Amethyst. "She seems to be almost completely out of energy because of that. I'm guessing that's the drawback and did you notice that she sounded like she was in pain when she spoke to us?"

Yang looked over at Amethyst and noticed it too. "Well, I guess that's why she didn't come in like that by herself. It probably only lasts for a short time, but why isn't she moving if that's the case?"

Amethyst took a few breaths, since she had been fatigued before, but now she's about to collapse. Her previous thought of how many times she could use her semblance had been cut into one more use. She took one more deep breath and walked into the room.

_Okay, so far, so good. Now as long as this holds up, I can get through this without any of the life sign detectors catching on to me, if these things are indeed just life sign detectors._

As she made her was to the desk, a sound was heard.

"Detected, android unit. State your business ." The voice said.

"This unit is securing precious files from offensive lines." Amethyst quickly answered.

"Scanning… files of Winter Schnee must be secured. Activate file five." The voice commanded.

Amethyst walked over to where the voice was and saw the monitor. It had the files on hand, but if she were to attempt to take anything, but file five, then things might get problematic. Amethyst decided to take file five and waited for further instructions.

"File five has been moved to Drive B. Take Drive B and secure it in a safe location." The voice said, and then the flash drive on Winter was showed to pop out from the console

Amethyst took the drive, but wanted more info than just Winter. She started to work on the monitor, which caused the voice to speak again.

"Unauthorized unit on monitor one. Step away from the console." The voice commanded.

_Screw you, you stupid computer. No way am I about to just walk away with files on a little girl. _

Amethyst continued her search, but after a few seconds, the console made a sound and turrets were deployed.

"Unauthorized unit. You have ten seconds to step away from the console. If you do not comply, then the result is-." Amethyst stopped it by throwing ice dust over the turrets.

The turrets were taken out, but suddenly a red light in the room was flashing. "Code red! Hostile unit detected! Self-destruct on this console has been activated. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen-."

Amethyst's eyes widened and she quickly looked around on the console. When she got to the files she wanted, she noticed something wrong… erased.

_No! Why are these erased, but not the files on Winter!? _

"Seven, six , five-." Amethyst used her semblance and got out of the room.

She got behind the ice pillar and collapsed. At that point, her semblance wore off and the console exploded. It wasn't that big of an explosion, but it definitely made some noise.

"Amethyst! What happened!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Amethyst took a few breaths and sat up. "Fucking console exploded! All I could get was this file on Winter!"

Weiss struggled to look up and saw the drive in her hand. "L-let me see that."

"Kid, this drive is all we have, so don't break it." Amethyst warned as she gave Ruby the drive to give to Weiss.

Ruby gave the drive to the snow fox and she said. "This is about Winter, so maybe it'll show what my father has done to her. If that's the case, then we can really get her away from him."

"Just because it'll show that he's an abusive father, that doesn't mean-." Amethyst stopped when she fell over in pain. "Damn it!"

Yang spoke up. "Hey, I know you're not going to like hearing this, but we need to leave."

"What!? Are you crazy!? After this White Fang attack, security here will be even harder to get past if we come back later. We need to get files on him, NOW!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"NO! Weiss needs to go to a hospital, you're out of energy and Blake used aura transfer. If we continue this, then we'll all die here! If you want to stay here then be my guest, but Ruby, Weiss and Blake won't die because of your bullshit!" Yang stated.

Amethyst looked up at Blake, and then at the white rose pair. She knew that Yang was right. No way could they take on the White Fang if any of them shows up while they're searching.

"Come on, Amethyst. Live to fight another day." Yang pleaded for the purple haired woman to leave with them.

Amethyst took a breath. "Damn it! Alright! But how are we going to get out of here without the White Fang finding us?"

"You're not… hello, Blake." A voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and Blake's eyes widened.

The black cat felt her heart drop when she saw her former partner standing by the room that the files were in. "A-Adam!?"

* * *

**Well, sorry to end it there.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They got something at least, so that's good. Penny does indeed have a heart and her friends will hopefully learn why soon. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- They didn't want to electrify her, so hitting her on the head seemed to be the better option. Sadly that didn't work, so they had to use electricity. You two are as creepy as ever, but I don't mind. Why are you worried about the heartbeat by the way? It just shows that Penny is more than just an android, so it's not a bad sign.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 144.**


	144. Escape

**Here's chapter 144 everyone.**

* * *

"So, this is what you're doing with your life? I don't understand, Blake. You left the White Fang, to do exactly what we do, except with humans!?" Adam shouted.

Yang was in shock that Blake knew this guy.

Amethyst looked at the bull Faunus, and then at Blake.

_So, this kid was truly in the White Fang. That White Fang base I went to really did show me the right person, but this guy… we can't fight him like this._

"Adam, you need to let us go. Our friend is injured and needs medical attention. Please!" Blake begged her former partner.

"You really think I'm about to let you leave, Blake? This is an attack on the Schnee manor and I find you here. Why the hell are you even here!?" Adam questioned.

"We need to stop Thomas Schnee's plans for making the Faunus go through registration. Files in this manor were going to be used against him, but we never found what we needed, so now we need to get our friend to the hospital, so let us through!" Blake demanded.

"Yelling at me to move isn't going to work, Blake." Adam stated.

Blake didn't know what to do. Adam was way too strong for her to try and deal with on her own. Weiss was incapacitated. Amethyst is out of energy and she herself is too tired from using aura transfer. She knew Ruby and Yang wouldn't be able to fight Adam off for long, so she needed to come up with something to get past her former partner.

"Blake… do you remember what happens to people that leave the White Fang? I feel as if I really don't need to remind you." Adam knew the cat Faunus would never forget.

"Y-yes, so does that mean-?" Blake was cut off.

"Yes, unless you stop being an idiot and rejoin us. I can get you back in with minimal punishment." Adam offered.

"You know that I won't do that. I can't continue fighting for equality by using violence. It may be the White Fang's way, but it isn't my way, Adam… and it doesn't have to be yours either." Blake said.

Adam sighed. "I guess your time away from us has really messed with your head. Do you not see the world we live in? So much has gone on and Faunus has never once gotten the respect they deserve. The fact that there was a war just to get Faunus from being confined to Menagerie, just shows us that we'll never get to equal levels of humans… so if they don't want us, then we don't need them in this world either."

Blake almost cried when hearing that, since she knew her old friend may truly never get away from the White Fang and their violent ways, since he himself lived by these ways every day. "Adam… if there is anything that our past together is worth, then it should be enough for you to let us go, just this once."

"Blake… you and I… I taught you how to fight, to live. This life with these people, it isn't for you. I'm giving you one more chance. Come back to the White Fa-." Adam was cut off.

"Enough! If she doesn't want to go with you, then leave her the hell alone! Blake had chosen what she wants to do with her life, so if you really were her friend, then you would respect her decision!" Yang shouted at the bull Faunus.

Adam turned to Yang. "Was I speaking to you?"

"No, but you've been pissing me off! How about you-." Yang was cut off when Blake grabbed her arm.

"That's enough, Yang! Adam isn't someone you want to mess with, especially when Weiss is still injured." Blake reminded.

Yang didn't know Adam's power, but Blake seemed to be really worried about it, so she said. "Blake, we need to get past him, so what do you expect me to do? I'm not going to sit around and let this punk intimidate us."

"You should really listen to Blake. The fact that most of you are out of commission, well, I can easily kill you all here and now." Adam said.

"What's stopping you from doing so?" Amethyst suddenly questioned.

Adam looked at Blake. "Because of her. She needs to see that coming back with me is the best thing she can do at the moment."

"NO IT'S NOT! I have a life that I can enjoy now, Adam! And this petty back and forth crap won't get you any closer to getting me to come back. Now, you need to move! Weiss needs to get to a doctor and she's a Faunus, Adam!" Blake stated.

Weiss grunted in pain and Ruby gasped. "What's wrong, Weiss!?"

The snow fox took a few breaths. "L-losing too much blood…I… I don't know how much longer I c-can keep my e-eyes from closing."

Ruby started panicking and yelled. "Please… please let us through. I need to get her to a hospital!"

Adam looked over at the snow fox. "If you hand her over to me, then I can get her to a hospital without any of you humans around."

The group wasn't about to let that happen and Blake decided that she's had enough. "Adam, I don't care how strong you are. If I have to fight you for them to get by, then so be it!" She pulled out her Gambol Shroud and aimed it at Adam. "Move, or I will fight you!"

Yang activated her gauntlets and she too aimed them at Adam. "The fact that you've pissed me off already and our friend needs to get to a hospital, right now! Well, I'll fight you too." Yang looked over her shoulder at Amethyst. "Hey! Make sure you get my sister and Weiss out of here safe and sound. And don't wait for us. Just get the snow fox to the hospital."

"Yang, don't be an idiot. You know that you and Ruby are the only ones that can really fight right now, so you'd be better cover for them." Blake argued.

"And let you fight this punk by yourself, while still tired? Yeah, that's not happening." Yang said.

"Yang, Blake! Don't be stupid! We can all get out of here if we just-." Ruby was cut off.

"Sis, enough! Think about your snow fox and how she needs to get out of here. Just get her the medical attention she needs. We'll be fine." Yang assured.

During all this, Adam was waiting to see how this was really going to play out. He knew how fatigued Blake was and to have another person with her wouldn't make much of a difference. He then noticed that Amethyst struggled to get up and Ruby slowly lifting the snow fox bridal style.

"You really shouldn't do this, Blake. Think about how quickly I'll take care of you and the blonde one. Once you two are finished, then I can easily catch up to the other three, then I'll just take the fox and bring her to a hospital myself. Just take my other offers already." Adam yet again tried to get Weiss and Blake to come with him.

Weiss started getting scared again. "N-no! I don't want to go with you. You're going to take me away!"

Ruby felt the snow fox struggle to get out of her arms. "Weiss! Stop, we're going to get you to a safe place!"

The snow fox didn't stop and Adam laughed. "Well, it looks like you really can't keep her under control, human. That's why you should just give her to-."

A pistol round hit Adam's leg and Blake yelled. "GO!"

Ruby and Amethyst ran, but not before Amethyst picked Penny up. Weiss was still having her panic attack, but Ruby made sure not to let her go.

Adam sighed. "I gave you a chance. You will see now why you should've taken it."

"If I die here, then at least I know that it was for a friend. The fact that you continue to live by the violent ways of the White Fang… well, that doesn't make us friends anymore, Adam!" Blake stated and she shot a few more rounds at the bull Faunus.

Adam dodged the shots with ease, even with the shot to his leg. "Come on, Blake. Give me a challenge."

* * *

On the other floor, Ruby and Amethyst stopped when they saw White Fang around the corner.

Amethyst whispered. "We'll need to find another way around."

Weiss was still trying to get out, but at least she wasn't making too much noise. They moved to a different pathway and continued to run. Ruby frowned and kissed Weiss' forehead to try and calm her down. The snow fox had tears falling down her face and onto Ruby clothes.

Ruby kissed her forehead again. "It'll be okay, Weiss. Everything will be okay."

The snow fox started to breathe slower and slower, and then looked up at Ruby. "R-Ruby, I want to go home. I can't stay here. I just can't."

"Kid, listen. I know what you're going through, but if you don't calm down, then the White Fang will find us. You don't want that, right?" Amethyst questioned, and then grunted in pain.

Weiss shook her head. "But, they… I just-."

"Don't talk, just relax and trust that we'll get you as far away from this place as we can." Amethyst assured.

Weiss was about to say something back, but then took in Amethyst's words. She needed to calm down, so she closed her eyes and imagined something that would keep her calm. The snow fox imagined that she was back at Beacon, with her mother, her sister, her team and her little rose. It started to work and the snow fox was starting to relax.

Ruby looked down for a second and let out a small smile. "There. Just stay like that and we'll be back home in no time."

* * *

Back with Adam and the bumbleby pair. Yang had moved on to the offensive shot off a few shotgun shells, which again, Adam just dodged past them and moved to fight Yang.

He didn't have his blade out, since he didn't have to go full power against these two. Adam threw a punch at Yang's stomach, which made contact, since her Ember Celica shots weren't able to hit him. The force of the punch made Yang gasp and Adam followed up with a kick that sent her to a wall.

Blake didn't want anything happening to Yang and she ran over to attack her former partner, but he knew her tricks. As soon as Blake used her semblance, he already knew where she would end up, so he threw a punch at the spot she would be at and hit her in the face. Blake fell back and when Yang saw that, her eyes color changed to red.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yang exploded on anger and her hair had looked like it caught fire Adam, but he didn't know what kind of semblance she had.

The fact that she was just hit a couple of times made her a bit stronger. Yang's Ember Celica dust shots were now stronger, due to connecting with her semblance. They were bigger and when one shot went past Adam, it destroyed the wall behind him.

Adam was a little shocked by this, so he decided to stop playing around. "Well, you're strong, but still nowhere near my level of power."

Yang didn't care for his words and continued to fire at him. He smirked and pulled out his weapon, Wilt and Blush.

When he did that, Blake yelled. "Yang, stop! Don't fire anymore!"

Blake's warning came too late and Adam took all the shots of Ember Celica into his chokutō. The bull Faunus sheathed it back and charged the blonde. Blake tried to move to get between them, but she was still too fatigued to do much. When Yang saw him running at her, she knew he was going to strike with all his power.

"NO!" Blake exclaimed.

Adam was right about to slice through the blonde, but something suddenly got between him and Yang. A red and black portal appeared and a black haired woman had jumped through it. She had on a cut black dress that was held by a red girdle belt. She was wearing black thigh length boots, with a red splattered pattern. The thing that really stood out was the full grimm mask that she was wearing.

She unsheathed her katana and attacked Adam, who jumped backwards when their blades came in contact. The bull Faunus was taken back when he noticed that this woman was able to not only block his attack, but also counter it.

Yang was in shock by all this and instead of standing there all day, she snapped out of it and ran over to Blake as the bull Faunus and this mysterious woman continued to trade blows. "Blake, come on! We need to get out of here!"

Blake struggled to get up and grabbed her Gambol Shroud. "W-who is that?"

"I'm not sure, but this is our chance to get the hell out without any more injuries." Yang said as she helped the cat Faunus to her feet.

Blake looked over at Adam and the woman fighting. "O-okay, let's get out. Where do you think the others went?"

"We'll contact them when we're out." Yang assured, and then ran with the black cat in hand.

Adam saw the two leave and growled. "Damn you!"

The masked woman said nothing and continued to push the bull Faunus back.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Amethyst had moved from hallway to hallway, until they made it to a door. Amethyst went first and saw that the coast was clear. She gestured for Ruby to follow and they had to run a specific route to get clear of the White Fang and Schnee guards.

"Okay, there's an opening over there." Amethyst pointed at the gate that looked to be unguarded.

They ran to it and peeked around the corner to see a battle that was pretty far from them. "Good, there a good distance from us. Follow me."

Amethyst led Ruby back to the hillside they had originally started at and told them to wait here for a bit. They spent about five minutes there and Ruby was getting worried about Blake and her sister.

"They're going to be okay, right?" Ruby asked.

Amethyst said nothing and Ruby didn't like that one bit, but then her scroll went off and she asked Amethyst to get it for her. Amethyst placed Penny on the ground and got the scroll out.

"Who is this?" Amethyst asked when she answered the call.

"It's Yang. We got away. Where are you guys?" Yang questioned.

"You actually made it? Wow, well, we're by the hillside where we first began the mission." Amethyst answered.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, but if you need to, then go to the hospital now and we'll meet you there." Yang said.

"Got it." Amethyst hung up the scroll and turned to Ruby. "The other two are okay, but they said if you want to get Weiss to the hospital, then they'll meet us there instead of the hillside."

Ruby looked down at the sleeping snow fox. "We're going to the hospital. Hold on to my scroll and let Yang know that we'll be there."

Amethyst nodded and picked Penny back up. The two conscious ones made their way to the Atlas hospital. The snow fox was still asleep in Ruby's arms and the drive she had gotten from Amethyst was somehow still in her arms this entire time. Amethyst noticed this and took the drive, promising Ruby to give it back when they got to the hospital.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank Tim46billion for giving me the suggestion of adding Raven into the mix. It was going to end up a little different in this chapter, but Raven was a good choice to have in here.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Idiot is indeed the right word. At least you didn't need to wait too long to see what happened. Now all they have to do is get to the hospital and hopefully Blake and Yang will be out of that manor. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Oh, okay, well the thing is that I know they explained that Penny wasn't a real girl in the show, but I feel as if she isn't just a robot that was made. I don't know the details, but I feel as if she was a human before and was changed in some way. Of course I can be completely wrong, but this fic is already way different with Weiss being a Faunus. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 145.**


	145. The Injured

**Here's chapter 145 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby and Amethyst kept running as fast as they could, even though they were far from the manor, Weiss still needed medical attention. Amethyst was still in pain and was started to slow down herself, which caused Ruby to stop for a moment.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Amethyst took a few breaths and shook her head. "I… I need to… I can't keep going. We have to stop for a second."

"What going on? Is it because you used your semblance a lot today?" Ruby inquired.

"No. The thing that you saw me use earlier… damn it!" Amethyst stopped and put Penny down. "I need to rest or-." Amethyst was cut off when she almost fell over, but managed to keep her balance.

Ruby looked worried and said. "Amethyst! You need to tell me what's wrong. How do you expect me to help you when I have no idea what's causing you this pain?"

Amethyst grunted. "Neural implants. The ones I told you about are causing me this pain."

"Why? Is this because of that thing you did that made you look like an android?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, it… it's very helpful, but the pain I receive when using it is terrible and that's just on a once in a while use. The fact that I used it twice…" Amethyst doubled over in pain and started to breathe heavily.

"Amethyst! No, you can't be like this now. Weiss still needs to get to the hospital." Ruby stated.

"Just… go! I'll-." Amethyst couldn't say any more, since another spike of pain hit and she groaned.

"Damn it, uh, okay. I can tell Blake and Yang to meet us here and they can both carry you and Penny, and then we'll bring you and Weiss to the hospital for medical treatment." Ruby suggested.

Amethyst slowly sat up. "Idiot, remember that Weiss should be at the hospital as soon as possible. If you wait here, you're only risking that girl's health. Now go!"

Ruby looked down at Weiss and frowned. "I can't just leave you here. What if you end up getting attacked by some White Fang thug that made his way over here? You wouldn't be-."

Amethyst got up and picked Penny up. "If you aren't going to listen, then we'll get as far as I can go before I start feeling too much pain. That's when you tell the other two to just get me when they can."

Ruby noticed that Amethyst was struggling to keep herself up, but she couldn't argue with two people already unconscious. They set out to the nearest hospital and ended up very close to the town in Atlas.

"Okay, we're almost there. I hate that the CEO had to have his manor so far away from everyone in Atlas. It seems like he couldn't deal with neighbors." Amethyst joked and then almost fell over when she felt pain in her back.

Ruby saw this and Amethyst put Penny down again. The purple haired woman dropped to the floor and Ruby didn't know if she could really just leave her there.

"I'm calling an ambulance. I'm pretty sure we're close enough now for them to get us." Ruby assumed.

Amethyst shook her head. "Kid, your semblance is speed. You need to use that now to get Weiss to the hospital. I'll be fine here, since we're pretty close to…" Amethyst screamed in pain after she felt massive pain hitting her.

Ruby had to do something, so she gently put the snow fox down and took her scroll from Amethyst.

Ruby called Yang and when the blonde answered, Ruby said. "Yang! You need to find my scroll when I give you the coordinates on it, okay!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Ruby. What's going on!?" Yang asked with worry in her voice.

"Amethyst isn't looking too good and I need to get Weiss to the hospital. I'll need you and Blake to carry Penny and Amethyst when you find them." Ruby explained.

"O-okay, but is she in a safe place?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, we're pretty close to town, so make sure to get her as soon as you can." Ruby said.

"Got it, Rubes. You just hurry and get the snow fox to the hospital." Yang hung up the scroll and Ruby sent her the coordinates on her scroll.

Ruby knelt down to Amethyst. "Hey, Blake and Yang will be here soon, but if you want me to try and get you closer to the town, then I'll try to move you guys one by one."

Amethyst shook her head. "Your priority should be getting her to the hospital. Just… I'll try to stay awake until those two get here."

Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Amethyst on the side of the road, but she knew that she couldn't waste any more time than she already had. Ruby placed her scroll next to Amethyst, so the bumbleby pair could find her.

She nodded and picked the snow fox back up. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this. I-."

"Kid, I'm the one making you leave. Now, you may want the drive." Amethyst struggled to get up and gave Ruby the drive.

She then fell back again. "Ah, damn this pain!"

Ruby frowned. "I'm going to go, but if Blake and Yang aren't here soon, then just use my scroll to call them."

Amethyst nodded and Ruby made her way to the hospital, but not before looking back and seeing Amethyst falling back to the ground. Ruby hoped that Blake and Yang would get to her soon. She then used her semblance to get the snow fox to the hospital.

* * *

"Okay, we're pretty far from the manor. Should we start heading to where Ruby's scroll is?" Yang asked.

"Since Amethyst is in so much pain that she can't even go with Ruby to the hospital, then yes, we should start heading there." Blake answered.

Yang nodded and pulled out her scroll to see where Ruby's scroll was. The coordinates she was given seemed to point in the direction they were going, but about two more miles was needed to get to Amethyst.

"Damn. I wish I had Ruby's semblance right about now." Yang sighed. "Alright, kitty. Ready for a run?"

"We've been running for quite some time and we're huntresses in training. I'm pretty sure a two mile run will be nothing for us." Blake smirked.

"Want to make it a race?" Yang smirked back.

"Seeing as I used aura transfer not too long ago, I'd rather not go crazy with the running. I can run, but not racing speed. Anyways, I still would like to know who that person was back there." Blake reminded the blonde about the masked woman.

"I'm still not sure about that, but I got this weird vibe from her. It was almost like she was there to help us and nothing more, but how would she have known that we were infiltrating the manor?" Yang asked aloud.

"Maybe Ozpin sent her in as back up or something. He did speak to Amethyst about the mission, so we could ask her about it." Blake suggested.

"If she's alright with answering a few questions when we-." Yang was cut off when the two saw a lot of airships flying over their heads. "Whoa, looks like those guys are heading to the manor."

"Thank goodness we got out when we did, or whatever is in there would've either taken us out, or detained us." Blake stated.

"I'm guessing the CEO got word of his home being attacked and sent some people to handle it. Security there is seriously going to be strengthened, so I guess it's good that we didn't wait any longer to get that file." Yang said.

Blake started to think about Adam and wondered if he lost to that woman. If that were the case, then he'd be either dead, or whoever is being sent to the manor may capture him.

_Adam… we may be enemies now, but you were still like a brother to me, heck more like a father. I… I just hope you're alive._

Yang waved her hand in Blake's face. "Remnant to kitty, you okay?"

Blake snapped out of it. "Huh? Yang, I… I was just thinking about… Adam."

"What about him?" Yang inquired.

"That woman, she… do you think she might've killed him?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, Blake, but why do you care about that guy. He tried to kill us!" Yang reminded.

"He was someone I grew up with, Yang! I just want to know if he's okay and if he isn't… then I don't know what I'll do." Blake frowned.

Yang looked at her and saw that Blake was honestly upset about Adam's fate, if he did die from fighting that woman. "Hey, if this is something that's really bothering you, then how can you figure that out?"

Blake shook her head. "There's no way of figuring that out unless we saw him in battle again, but… maybe he left or something. I have to keep that hope. I'm sorry if this sounds stupid to you, but he was like a father to me. He taught me how to live and fight, so-."

Yang stopped her. "It's okay, Blake. I should be the one apologizing here. I didn't know how much this person meant to you, so I'm sorry."

Blake hugged Yang and buried her face in her shoulder. "I… I just hope he's alive, Yang."

Yang smiled and rubbed the cat Faunus' back. "Don't worry, I doubt a guy like that would stick around and fight a losing battle. Just keep that hope inside and don't let it go."

Blake pulled away and smiled. "Thank you."

Yang kissed Blake and said. "Oh and if you keep bringing him up, I may start thinking that the whole _like a father thing, _is a little more than that." Yang smirked.

"W-what!? No! It's not like that. He's-." Blake was cut off when Yang started to laugh.

"Relax, kitty. I was just messing with you. Now come on. We need to go and find Amethyst." Yang reminded and started going towards the direction that would get them to Amethyst.

Blake stood there for a moment and chuckled to herself.

_To think that I almost didn't leave the White Fang back then. I would never have met you if that were the case._

She caught up with Yang and the two made their way to Amethyst.

Once they got close, the bumbleby pair saw Amethyst and Penny on the side of the road. Amethyst was unconscious by the time they got there.

They ran up to her and Yang sighed. "Well, I guess we're not going to be asking her anything about what Ozpin talked about for the mission." Yang looked around. "We're lucky no one was around here to see these two."

Blake went over to get Penny and Yang picked Amethyst up.

"I hope no one will bother us because we have two people that we're carrying." Yang said.

"I'm pretty sure we will, but we'll just tell them that we're taking them to the hospital, though I have a feeling that they would want to check on Penny too, so maybe someone should stay with her outside of the hospital." Blake suggested.

"We could call Ozpin to send us airship. Then Penny could be taken to Beacon and we can stay here until Weiss and Amethyst are better." Yang stated.

"Okay, but when do you want to call Ozpin for an airship and can we even do that? I would think that only Amethyst has authorization to request an airship pick up." Blake wondered.

Yang shrugged. "Let's just get Amethyst to the hospital and you can stay out with Penny. I'll come back and call Ozpin then."

Blake nodded and the two set off for the hospital.

* * *

Ruby made it to the hospital and went to the front desk. "Hey! My girlfriend needs medical attention. Please, hurry and send someone. She was stabbed and she-."

The woman at the desk stopped Ruby and said. "Relax, someone will be here in a few seconds. You can explain what happened to her and the doctor will do what he can."

Suddenly, two people came over and took the snow fox from Ruby's arms and placed her on a hospital bed and started to wheel her off to a room. Ruby followed them, but was soon stopped when they reached the room.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. The doctor will see her soon, so just sit over in the waiting area and you'll be called over to explain what happened." One of the men that wheeled Weiss to the room said.

Ruby didn't want to leave her snow fox alone in that room, but she knew there was no way to get past these people. She nodded and went over to the waiting area.

After about thirty minutes, a nurse walked over to Ruby and asked. "Excuse me. You were the one to bring in that white haired fox Faunus, correct?"

Ruby nodded. "Is she okay?"

"The doctors will see her soon. We just wanted to ask you a few questions about her first." The nurse said.

"Okay." Ruby prepared herself to answer these questions and made sure to not mention the infiltration.

"First of all, the injury you said was done by a stabbing. How did she get stabbed?" The nurse asked.

"A training accident." Ruby lied. "We're huntresses in training and my team will be here soon to tell you the same."

"An accident? Well, it must have been a really stupid one, since you should never have used those weapons on each other. Anyways, how did you handle her injury when it happened?" The nurse questioned.

"My team and I wrapped a cloak and two scarves around the injury. We tightened it to keep the pressure on the wound, so she would lose too much blood." Ruby answered.

"Well, you did a good job on that. She still has lost a lot of blood, but not too much that we can't help her. Okay, does she have anyone that we can contact?" The nurse inquired.

"Her mother. She's at Beacon academy and she would want to know that her daughter is here. Her mother's name is Angel Hoffen." Ruby answered again.

"Okay, Angel Hoffen and the patient is named?" The nurse asked, since the doctor had to rush to help Weiss and had no time to ask who the patient was.

"Weiss Hoffen." Ruby told the nurse.

The nurse nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to tell the doctor all of this and she'll make sure that Miss Hoffen's injury will be treated as soon as possible. Once that's done, she'll need blood, so you'll most likely be here for a while."

"I'll stay here as long as I need to. Thank you." Ruby let out a small smile.

* * *

**Not too much going on here. It was just the team getting those who were injured to safety.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Raven is a pretty cool and very interesting character to say the least. The file definitely will be useable, since they can use whatever is on there to help Winter out tremendously. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Sorry about the heart thing with Penny. I honestly didn't even think of that scenario, but remember that there was no heart or soul theft involved there. I was thinking about Raven and how she could seriously be Yang's mom. Even though she does look young, just think about the foreshadowing when she talked to Blake about her mom. Anyways, I could be wrong, so we'll all just have to wait for the canon to show us.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 146.**


	146. She's Going To Be Okay

**Here's chapter 146 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby was sitting and waiting for the nurse to come back. She debated on calling Angel, but she figured that the nurse would contact her at one point. She pulled out the drive that Amethyst handed her before she sped off to the hospital and stared at it for a few seconds.

_This thing has stuff on Winter, so hopefully we can show this thing to one of those adoption agency workers. If this thing even has what we need to show them that Mr. Schnee is the abusive type of parent._

Ruby suddenly heard the doors open and Yang ran through carrying Amethyst. "Hey, this person needs to be seen by a doctor! She was in a lot of pain and she lost consciousness because of it."

"Settle down. Let me contact someone and we can get her to a room to be checked on." The nurse said, and then contacted some people to get Amethyst on the bed.

Once they got there, they took Amethyst from Yang's arms, just like when they took Weiss from Ruby's. They took the purple haired woman to a room and the nurse told Yang that she would be seen by a doctor soon enough.

"Yang, over here!" Ruby called out.

Yang turned and was happy to see her sister sitting patiently in the waiting area. "There you are. So, how's Weiss doing? Have the doctors even seen her yet?"

Ruby frowned. "I- I'm not sure. The nurse told me that they would fix her up, and then she'll need blood, so we're not going to be leaving for a bit."

Yang sat next to her sister and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Don't worry too much, Rubes. You know that the snow fox is tough, so I doubt a sword would take her down so easily. I mean, she did live in the Emerald Forest for four years, so she knows how to survive." Yang whispered the last part, just in case Weiss would rather not have people knowing she lived in a forest.

"I'm sure Weiss will be fine, but the fact is that she was in pain. I don't like seeing her like that, especially when it was my fault that she got hurt." Ruby looked to the ground.

Yang sighed. "Are you really going to blame yourself for this? Come on, Rubes. No one expected Penny to get back up and attack you."

"You don't get it! When Weiss and I first met, she saved me from an Ursa and got hurt. Then she got hurt protecting me again from a Beowolf, which gave her a scar. Now… now she's in the hospital because of a serious stab injury. I… I tell her that I'll always keep her happy, but how am I doing that when I just cause her to get hurt so much!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Yang ordered. "You think blaming yourself is the important part of what you're doing right now!?"

"W-what?" Ruby looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry for the yelling, but you really shouldn't even be thinking about whose fault it was. What you should be thinking about is rushing to your snow fox as soon as those doctors let you see her." Yang stated.

"Yang." Ruby couldn't say anything else, since she had to think about how she was just using her time to blame herself for something that was out of her control.

"How do you think Weiss will react when you start babbling that it was your fault? Don't answer that. She would say stop it, just like I did." Yang said.

Ruby remained silent and thought about how she truly couldn't stop what happened, but she just wished she did. "Do… do you think that she'll be able to be sent to Beacon soon?"

"Um, well if we ask the nurse about it, then we'll know. I'm assuming that she'll be allowed if her injury isn't bad enough to have her moved around too much and if they finish patching her up in time." Yang answered.

Ruby got up to go to the nurse and Yang followed. "Excuse me." The nurse looked up. "Is there any way you can tell me if Weiss Hoffen will be able to be sent to Beacon today?"

"Weiss Hoffen… Hold on." The nurse checked on Weiss' file and it looked like it hadn't been updated. "I'm sorry, but it looks like there isn't an update on her right now."

Ruby frowned. "Oh… d-do you think that with her injury that she'll be able to be moved to an airship, to head back to Beacon?"

"That depends on what the doctor says. From the looks of it, her injury isn't hard to fix up, but it all depends on how much time it'll take. The doctor is with her now and she may be soon to fix her up, but remember the blood work that needs to be done." The nurse reminded.

"Could you let me know when I can see her?" Ruby requested.

The nurse smiled. "Of course, once the doctor is done with both her injury and the blood work, you should be able to see her."

"Thank you." Ruby then went back and sat down.

"See, the snow fox is going to be okay. Even if we can't go back to Beacon today, then we'll just stay here." Yang stated.

"I know, but the thing is that she wanted to go back home. You saw how she was in the manor." Ruby reminded, and then continued. "And remember that her mom will be hearing about this. She'll want to see Weiss as soon as possible."

Yang knew the snow fox's mother would freak out and want to know why they went to Thomas Schnee's manor, but they would deal with that later.

Ruby finally noticed something that she had been ignoring. "Hey, where's Blake?"

"She's outside with Penny right now." Yang answered.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Yang leaned closer to her sister and whispered. "Remember that Penny is an android and if the doctors see that she's knocked out, then they'll want to check on her. Checking an android and finding out she is one, well, that won't go well for even a second."

"Oh, right. So where is she exactly? She shouldn't be in front of the hospital, if that's what you made her do." Ruby said.

"Don't worry. Kitty knows where to hide." Yang assured.

"Uh, okay. You can go to her if you want. I doubt Blake would enjoy hiding wherever she is without her girlfriend there to bug her." Ruby smirked.

"Very funny, sis… you know, you're right though. I only left her there to bring Amethyst here, so I'll head back and keep her company. Oh, here's your scroll by the way." Yang handed Ruby her scroll. "Let me know when the snow fox is awake. I'm going to call Ozpin to see if we can send Penny to Beacon."

"Okay, let me know what he says." Ruby requested.

Yang nodded and left the hospital to go find her kitty.

* * *

Blake was hiding in an alley and hated the fact that she was there, but she had to make sure no one saw Penny.

_Ugh, where are you, Yang? I should just call Ozpin myself._

Blake set the orange haired girl down and pulled her scroll out.

After a few seconds, someone from the school picked up. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Can I be patched through to Professor Ozpin? My name is Blake Belladonna and I need to speak to him about a mission that my team and I are on." Blake said.

"Okay, Miss Belladonna. Just give me a few seconds to get you through to him." The person then transferred her to Ozpin.

"Hello?" Ozpin answered.

"Professor Ozpin, it's Blake. There's a problem and we need an airship to pick someone up." Blake said.

"A problem indeed. I've seen the news on the attack on the manor. Did you all get out and is everyone okay?" Ozpin inquired.

"Weiss and Amethyst are hurt, but they're getting medical treatment as we speak. The reason we need an airship is because we have someone here that can't go to the hospital and we want to make sure she's safe. Is there any way you can send one?" Blake questioned.

"I suppose, but is it just one person, or will all of you come back to Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know when Weiss and Amethyst are going to be let out, so it might just be Penny. By the way, that's our friend's name. I'm sure that Ruby will want to stay here until they let Weiss out and I do as well, so when we can, we'll let you know when we need an airship pickup." Blake explained.

"Okay, but I'll need to speak with Amethyst as soon as possible. Remember to tell her when you can." Ozpin said.

"Okay, sir. Let me know where and when I should go to the airship." Blake requested.

"There should be one over at the Atlas transport station. I've already sent a request for pick up there and gave them your name. You can start heading out now." Ozpin stated.

Blake was worried about Penny and said. "Um, before I do. Could you make sure to wait for us to explain some things about Penny? She's… special and I would rather you try to tell those in the infirmary not to check on her."

"That is an odd request Ms. Belladonna, but okay. You'll need to explain that soon, but I'll let them know to just keep this Penny in bed."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be heading out now, so I'll make sure to tell Amethyst to contact you as soon as possible." Blake then hung up and left the alley.

Yang saw the cat Faunus leave the alley and ran to her. "Kitty! What are you doing? I thought you were going to stay in the alley."

Blake was a little startled by Yang, but kept her balance. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry. So, you want to tell me why you left the alley?" Yang inquired.

"I already called Ozpin about getting Penny to Beacon, so I'm heading to the transport station to drop her off." Blake answered.

"Uh, did you tell him about what Penny is? We don't want anyone figuring out what she is." Yang stated.

"Don't worry. I already made sure to let Ozpin know about not letting anyone check on her." Blake assured.

Yang nodded and the bumbleby pair made their way to the transport station.

* * *

Back in the hospital, it had been an hour and the nurse tapped Ruby's shoulder, who turned to see her. "You asked me to let you know when you can see Weiss Hoffen, well, you can now."

Ruby smiled and got up to head to Weiss' room. The nurse then led Ruby to Weiss' room and before she opened the door, she made sure to let Ruby know that she was still asleep and still getting blood. Ruby made sure to stay quiet and the nurse slowly opened the door. Ruby looked over at the snow fox and saw her peacefully sleeping on her hospital bed.

Ruby slowly walked over and sat down on the chair that was next to the snow fox's bed. She looked over at the nurse and mouthed a silent thank you. The nurse smiled and left the room to give them their privacy.

The snow fox seemed to be doing a lot better now and Ruby noticed her clothes were in a bag not too far from them. She looked at the blood bag and how it still had some blood left to be transferred to Weiss, so she was in for a wait, but that didn't matter to her.

The scythe wielder ran her hand through the snow fox's hair and smiled. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. The snow fox moved a little and Ruby worried that she may have woken her up by doing that, but Weiss stopped fidgeting and relaxed.

_I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear._

Ruby then put her head down on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew it would be some time before Weiss would wake up, so she made sure to stay as close as she could to her snow fox.

* * *

Over at Beacon, Angel was sitting on her bed and watched as Winter was playing with Zwei. Angel laughed and heard her scroll go off.

She picked up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Hoffen?" The nurse asked.

"Um, yes. Who is this?" Angel inquired.

"I'm a nurse over at the Atlas hospital." That made Angel's heart drop. "Your daughter, Weiss, she's been treated here and we needed to contact you about that. Would you like an airship transport sent to you, so you can see you daughter?"

Angel froze and didn't answer for a few seconds.

_W-Weiss… _

"Hello, Ms. Hoffen. I know this may come to you as a shock, but I can assure you that she is okay and she's only resting right now." The nurse stated.

Angel took a breath and said. "T-the airship, yes, please send one a-as soon as you can."

"Of course, Ms. Hoffen, just try to stay calm. Your daughter is okay and we'll be able to leave tomorrow." The nurse assured.

"O-okay." Angel then hung up.

_No… no, no, no. Why is she in Atlas? Thomas… his company. It was just attacked and… no. She wouldn't. Ozpin, I need to speak with Ozpin._

"Winter, I need to go for a bit, but I'll be right back." Angel got up to go to Ozpin's office.

"Okay, but where are you going?" Winter asked as she stopped playing with Zwei.

"It's… I just need to speak with the headmaster about something." Angel opened the door and left to speak with Ozpin.

* * *

**Sorry about these types of chapters, where it's just recovery stuff. I'll try to get back on track as soon as possible.**

**To YfyDh- Well, there are a few theories out there, but I don't want to speculate too much about her. All I know is that she has the same last name as Qrow. Have fun with the dark magic you keep using. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Weiss is doing better now and Adam is going to be fine, since he knows not to fight someone like Raven. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 147.**


	147. Rest Up For Now

**Here's chapter 147 everyone.**

* * *

Angel got to Ozpin's door and knocked.

_Damn it, Ozpin. I need to get to Weiss, so just answer already._

Ozpin opened the door and knew what Angel was here for. "Hello, Angel. I take it that this is about Weiss?"

Angel clenched her fist. "You know!? And how would know that I wanted to speak to you about my daughter!?"

Ozpin sighed. "Please come into my office, so we can discuss this in private."

Angel huffed and followed the headmaster into his office. She took a seat and looked around a bit. The Fox Faunus didn't like how Ozpin knew that she wanted to talk to her, so that must mean he knows something is wrong.

Ozpin sat down and said. "Before you get any more upset than you are, just know that I already gave word to have her transported back to Beacon tomorrow afternoon."

"Exactly how do you know what my daughter is going through right now?" Angel growled.

The headmaster closed his eyes for a moment, and then said. "Weiss is in the hospital because of a mission she was sent on with the rest of her team and a trained huntress."

"And what exactly was this mission?" Angel asked.

Ozpin really didn't want to tell her, but he had no choice. "They were to infiltrate Thomas Schnee's manor and find files that could help stop registration from becoming law."

Angel was pissed. "YOU SENT MY DAUGHTER TO THAT MAN'S MANOR!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, OZPIN!?"

"Angel! That's enough! I know you're angry, but this mission wasn't even something that I started, or even suggested. I learned about it from the huntress that went with them and I was okay with it, as long as Team RWBY was sure they wanted to go. They all said yes, including your daughter." Ozpin explained.

"You really think that makes it all better!? How dare you send those four out there when you know that Thomas would have them killed for infiltrating! Did you even think about what would happen to them!?" Angel exclaimed.

"I know the risks of any type of mission and making the decision on allowing them to go on such a mission wasn't the easiest, but I thought about their resolve and how much they wanted to help. If you truly believe that I made the wrong choice, then I will take whatever punishment that will be thrown at me… a student of mine and the huntress that went with them are hurt… I am sorry that I sent them." Ozpin said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You are going to bring me to Atlas, so I can see my daughter." Angel ordered.

"Angel… okay, but remember that Winter is still here. Do you want to find someone to take care of her for the time being?" Ozpin inquired.

Angel shook her head. "We can bring her and the dog with us." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I know it would be dangerous to bring her, Ozpin, but she deserves to know what's going on with her sister."

Ozpin could easily just say no, but he felt that with how he already kept Weiss going on a mission like that a secret, he should at least allow Angel this one favor. "Okay, but make sure that Winter stays near me. If anyone questions what she is doing, then at least I can say that I've been assigned to watch over her till Thomas returns to Atlas."

"Alright, so when can we go?" Angel questioned.

"We can head out now. Just give me a moment to speak with Glynda about an important matter." Ozpin contacted Glynda and told her to wait for an airship that will be dropping Penny off.

After Ozpin finished his call, they got up and headed for Angel's room to pick Winter up.

Angel opened the door and saw Winter on her scroll and Zwei eating his food. "Honey, we're going to be going to Atlas."

Winter looked surprised by this. "Atlas? Why?"

Angel took a breath. "It's your sister. She's been… she's in the hospital over in Atlas and we're going to go see how she's doing before she gets to come back to Beacon tomorrow."

"B-big sister is hurt? W-what happened!?" Winter asked worriedly.

"She was sent on a foolish mission, but she's going to be okay. We're going to bring Zwei too, so come on." Angel said.

Winter jumped out of bed and Zwei followed her out of the room. Angel told Ozpin that there should be an airship coming to pick her up, so they waited for it to arrive.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Blake and Yang got back after dropping Penny off on the airship that Ozpin requested. Those in the airship were informed to make sure that Penny gets to Beacon safe and sound.

Once they were in, the first thing they noticed was that they didn't see Ruby. "Where's Rubes at?"

"I'm guessing she's already be let into Weiss' room. Let's just go ask that nurse over there." Blake suggested and the two walked over to the nurse.

Yang got her attention and asked. "Um, excuse me, is Weiss Hoffen doing okay and may we see her yet?"

"Give me one second… Okay, it looks like Miss Hoffen is resting up right now and yes, you can go and see her, but it has been advised to keep quiet. She needs her rest and I believe there is someone in there already." The nurse explained.

Blake and Yang nodded and the nurse gave them the number of Weiss' room. They both headed to the room and once they got to the door, Blake made sure to open it as quietly as she could. They walked in and saw something that made them smile. Ruby had fallen asleep next to her snow fox and had held her hand in her own.

"They look so peaceful together." Yang noted.

"Yes they do, just remember to stay quiet. They've both been through a lot." Blake stated.

"Speaking of going through a lot, I'm actually going to go and see how Amethyst is doing. I just wanted to be sure that Weiss is okay, so if Rubes wakes up, just let her know I'll be in Amethyst's room, if they even let me in." Yang said.

Blake nodded and saw a chair a little bit away from the bed. She grabbed it and set it closer to the snow fox's bed. Yang walked to the door and looked back at her sister and the snow fox.

_You two really have gone through a lot. _

Yang walked back to the nurse and said. "Sorry to bother you again, but do you know if that purple haired woman is doing okay?" Yang asked that way, since she didn't know if Amethyst wanted anyone knowing her name.

"Um, it looks like she still hasn't given her name out, but since I remember that you were the one to rush in with her, then I can let you see her. Anyways, it looks like she's actually awake already. At least that's what the doctors have said about an hour ago. She might have fallen asleep." The nurse told the blonde.

"Thank you." Yang went over to Amethyst's room, when the nurse gave her Amethyst's room number.

She opened the door and saw Amethyst on her scroll. "Well, it looks like you're doing better now."

Amethyst was startled by the sudden voice. "Ugh, don't do that!"

Yang smirked. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so what's going on? I was only told that I was brought here unconscious and that Weiss has already been patched up, at least when I asked about it."

"Well, you're not wrong. Weiss is doing better and she should be let out tomorrow. As for you, well Blake and I found you on the side of the road and you were unconscious when we got there. Do you want to explain what caused that?" Yang inquired.

Amethyst sighed. "I would think that you'd figure that out by now." Yang waited for her to continue. "You remember when I mentioned those neural implants?"

"Yeah, it was about that android armor you summoned up. What's up with that?" Yang asked.

"It's complicated. I… I was to infiltrate a White Fang base during my last year at Beacon and well, I needed to be able to walk in there with no trouble. Usually I would just sneak around, but this base wasn't messing around. I had to walk in and just take what I needed." Amethyst said.

"So you got these implants to sneak in as an android?" Yang questioned.

Amethyst nodded. "The neural implants in my spine made it so my life signs couldn't be detected, but… the process was painful and when I use it, it causes me to experience a lot of pain and since I used it twice, well, you can see why I wouldn't be able to stay conscious."

"Wow, I… I didn't know you go through something like that. I'm sorry." Yang frowned.

"Don't be. It was my choice to get those neural implants and I don't regret it. Anyways, you said we can leave tomorrow, so I'm going to get some rest." Amethyst said.

"Before I go, have you contacted Jade yet?" Yang asked.

Amethyst sighed. "Yeah and she's a little upset about how I got hurt. She should be here-."

Suddenly Jade pushed open the door and said. "Amethyst Wake! How dare you end up like this, you dumbass!"

Yang felt the awkwardness and slowly left the room and Amethyst looked at an angry Jade. "Listen, I know you're upset, but-."

"Shut up and get some rest, idiot." Jade walked over and sat next to her.

Amethyst looked away. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Didn't I say shut up and rest already? Now do that and we'll talk when you start feeling better." Jade stated.

Amethyst decided not to argue and closed her eyes. Jade sighed and let out a small smile.

_Please stop overdoing things. I may do some stupid shit myself, but at least I know my limitations._

* * *

Yang walked back to Weiss' room and when she walked in, she noticed that Ruby was still asleep. She knocked a little on the door to get Blake's attention.

Blake turned and sighed. "Don't you remember that Weiss needs her rest? Making noise like that isn't going to help."

"I was just making sure not to startle you. Amethyst is okay, by the way, well, for now. I think Jade is about to beat the crap out of her for getting hurt." Yang stated.

"Jade? I didn't know she was here." Blake said.

Yang pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat next to Blake. "Yeah she's here, but she's pretty pissed, so I would say to avoid going to Amethyst's room for now."

"Right, so what should we do now? I mean, we got info on Winter, but the mission pretty much was the only chance for us to get info on Thomas himself. Now, well, I highly doubt that we'll be able to get into that manor again." Blake remarked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing we'll have to do our best with what we've got." Yang said.

Blake frowned, since she didn't know whether their mission was a waste of time and only caused pain for Weiss and Amethyst, but then she remembered that they did get Penny out of there, so at least it wasn't a total waste of time.

Yang noticed that Blake was looking a little down. "Hey, don't worry about t. I'm pretty sure the file we got on Winter can show people how much of an asshole he is."

"If that file even has anything incriminating on it." Blake said.

"It'll help Winter, so that's what matters to me about that file." A voice suddenly said.

Blake and Yang turned to the snow fox and saw her eyes were open.

"Weiss! You're awake!" Yang smiled.

"Obviously." Weiss looked over at a sleeping Ruby. "How long has she been here?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that she was already asleep by the time we got back." Yang answered.

Weiss kept her hold on Ruby's hand and said. "So, what happened to Penny and Amethyst?"

"We dropped Penny off on an airship and Yang said that Amethyst is already awake, so she's doing okay. How are you feeling right now yourself?" Blake asked.

Weiss tried to sit up and felt a bit of pain hit her, but she powered through it. "Well, I still feel some pain, but I'll live, so that's good."

"Hey, snow fox?" Yang said and Weiss waited for her to continue. "I… look, could you try to make sure that Rubes doesn't try to blame herself for what happened? She insisted that it was her fault, but I told her it wasn't in her control."

Weiss sighed. "She seriously can't think like that again. I told her before when that Beowolf gave me my scar that she wasn't the one to hurt me. This is the same thing, she should know that."

"Yeah, well you know Rubes. Anyways, when she wakes up, only tell her if she brings it up." Yang said.

A knock was heard from the door and Blake went over to answer it.

A nurse walked in and said. "Oh, you're awake already."

Weiss spoke up. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just coming to inform the ones in the room of your headmaster's arrival soon." The nurse stated.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were surprised to hear that Ozpin was coming. "Our headmaster? Why is he showing up?" Yang asked.

"He said that he wants to see how Miss Hoffen and Ms. Wake are doing." The nurse answered.

"Oh, so she gave her name out?" Yang asked.

"Miss Wake? Why yes she did, but only because I had to get her name when the headmaster called. Getting her name was… a difficult thing to do when she and another woman were yelling at each other." The nurse explained.

Yang snickered a bit and the nurse left the room, but not before letting them know that Ozpin would be there in about an hour.

"Another woman?" Weiss asked.

"Jade." Blake answered.

"Oh, okay. So, I wonder why Ozpin is coming over here when we're just going to be back at Beacon tomorrow." Weiss wondered.

Blake and Yang shrugged and Ruby started to open her eyes. She looked up and saw her snow fox was wide awake and she smiled.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the snow fox.

Weiss shrieked, since she didn't expect Ruby to jump at her like that. Blake and Yang chuckled at that and Weiss tried breaking free from the hug.

"Ruby Rose, get off of me this instant!" Weiss demanded.

Ruby backed off a bit and said. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but I'm just glad to see that you're awake."

The snow fox sighed. "I appreciate that, Ruby, but just try not to jump at me like that again."

Ruby nodded. "Alright, so how are you feeling?"

"Better, but still in a little pain. I'll be fine, though. Oh and Ozpin will be here soon. He told the nurse about how he wants to check up on Amethyst and I, but it's a little weird, since we'll just be there tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Hmm, well, whatever. I'm just happy that you're okay." Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss blushed a bit and said. "I guess all we can do right now is wait. Hopefully Ozpin will be able to get something out of the file on Winter, if not, then maybe Amethyst can."

"Worry about that later. For now, just get some rest." Ruby ordered.

Weiss laughed a bit. "Of course."

* * *

**Angel is mad and Ruby might still blame herself. Not a good combination to say the least.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Weiss is in fact okay, but her mom is pretty angry that she got hurt. That file will be talked about and used soon. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Creepy. That's the word I have for that. As for mama fox, well, she's really angry. It's true that Ruby should've called, but she was too worried about Weiss to think about that and… she might've been a little afraid to tell her.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 148.**


	148. I Was So Worried

**Here's chapter 148 everyone.**

* * *

Ozpin, Angel, Winter and Zwei made it to Atlas. Winter was a little worried that she would be noticed and sent to her father, since there was an attack on his manor. Ozpin assured her that he would make sure to explain that he was Winter's guardian for the time being.

"Okay, so where is the hospital? I haven't been here in a long time and I don't remember where everything is." Angel stated.

"It's this way. Just try to stay calm when we get there. I'm sure that you'll be able to see her as soon as we walk in." Ozpin said.

"I really don't want to hear you telling me to calm down, Ozpin! My daughter is hurt and it's because you allowed her to go on a dangerous mission." Angel growled.

Ozpin sighed and stopped. "I am okay with taking the blame for this, but you need to understand that Weiss isn't a child. She is a huntress in training and there will be points where she may get hurt again."

"Stop it, just… hurry up and lead us to the hospital." Angel ordered.

Winter was looking at Angel and noticed her ears drooped and she was frowning. The ten year old didn't say anything, since she knew Angel was really upset about Weiss ending up in the hospital. She herself was worried about her big sister and wished to know what this mission that Angel mentioned was about. Zwei barked and got Winter's attention while they continued walking to the hospital and the ten year old let out a smile. The corgi was the only thing that was keeping her from being completely depressed today.

Sometime later, they all got to the hospital and Angel ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me! Do you know which room Weiss Hoffen is in!? I'm her mother."

"Ms. Hoffen, please calm down. Your daughter is already awake and you can see her. Just head down the hallway and take a left. Her room number is 7b." The woman said.

Angel wasted no time and went over to Weiss' room.

Ozpin led Winter and Zwei over to the front desk. "I'm sorry about her. She's been very worried about her daughter."

"It's okay. A parent should always want to make sure their child is okay." Hearing that made Winter think about her dad and she wished she could tell her about him, but she knew this wasn't the time or place.

The woman noticed Zwei and said. "Um, the dog can stay in the waiting area, but I can't let it into any of the rooms by the way."

Winter frowned and Zwei whimpered. "Aw, but he'll be really good. I promise."

The woman looked down at Winter and immediately recognized her. "You're Winter Schnee! Wait, what are you doing here?"

Ozpin answered for the ten year old. "I'm watching her until Thomas Schnee wishes for her to return to him ever since the attack on Vale a few weeks ago."

"Oh, well I guess she's going to be staying with you for a while, since the Schnee manor was attacked." The woman said.

Winter remembered when Angel told her about the attack and the only thing that she worried about, were the workers there. They may have just been workers, but they did help her in the manor, though they were hired to do so, they still did more than her own father.

Winter decided to just ask. "Are you sure he can't be allowed in the room?"

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't allow him to go into a room. It's already pushing it to let him stay in the waiting area."

Winter frowned. "Okay. Mr. Ozpin, can you stay with Zwei? I want to go with Angel."

Ozpin nodded. "Just tell someone from Team RWBY to watch over him soon. I need to speak with someone else that is here today."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Ozpin." With that, Winter went over to where the woman said Weiss was.

Angel made it to the room and opened the door to see Weiss talking with Ruby, Blake and Yang. "Weiss Hoffen!"

Team RWBY turned to see an angry looking mother fox. "M-mom! What are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, young lady!? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I learned you were in the hospital!?" Angel exclaimed.

"Mom, I… I'm sorry, but-." Weiss was cut off.

"No, there is more that I need to say here." Angel cut her off and continued. "Atlas... Atlas! Why would you come here and go to his home!?"

Weiss and the rest of the team were shocked to hear that Angel knows about the mission, since they only thought she was informed about Weiss being in the hospital.

Ruby spoke up. "H-how did you know about the mission?"

"Ozpin. Now, why would you do something so stupid!? Weiss, you know what he's like. He won't care what happens to you if someone caught you!"

"Mom, we can't just sit around and watch as he changes the lives of so many people!" Weiss stated.

"But you could've died!" Angel exclaimed.

Weiss knew how her mother felt and said. "Ruby, Blake, Yang. I'm sorry to ask, but could you give my mother and I some privacy?"

"Of course, but hold on. Angel, please don't be mad at Weiss. I was the one who-." Ruby was cut off.

"Ruby was the one to get me to the hospital, so make sure you thank her for that, mom." Weiss said.

Ruby turned to the snow fox and gave her a questioning look, which the snow fox mouthed a silent stay quiet to her. The scythe wielder decided not to say another word.

Angel looked over at Ruby. "Thank you for getting her here, but I would like to talk with her alone. If you see Winter, then you can let her in."

"Winter!? What's she doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't want to leave her at Beacon and she wanted to see you. She's worried too, Weiss." Angel answered.

Weiss frowned. "I… I didn't mean to make you all so worried."

Ruby, Blake and Yang got up and went to the door, and then Angel took a seat next to her daughter. "Sweetie, I don't like this. The fact that you chose to come here of all places… it scared me when I heard you were in the hospital."

Ruby told Blake and Yang to go on ahead and she then followed, leaving the fox family alone for a bit.

"Mom, I know that going over there was dangerous, but if I just sat in the dorm at Beacon, then there wouldn't even be this little chance to stop him." Weiss stated.

"What little chance?" Angel asked.

"It's a long shot, but this file we got on Winter might show people what kind of monster he really is." Weiss answered.

"File? Are you telling me that you all got a file when you went there? How did you manage that and why would Thomas ever keep files on Winter?" Angel inquired.

"I'm not sure why he would keep these files, but how we got them wasn't easy. The huntress who we worked with got them, but she experienced a lot of pain getting it." Weiss explained.

"Okay, then if this person was able to get the files, then why did you and the rest of your friends have to go? She could've easily snuck in the by herself!" Angel stated.

"Mom, we needed to be there to back her up if things went wrong… and it did." Weiss said.

"I know about the attack, Weiss. The White Fang! Those bastards took you away from me all those years ago, so to think that you were hurt because of this… please, please never do something so reckless again." Angel pleaded.

Weiss' ears drooped when she noticed her mother was almost in tears. She leaned over to hug her and the two stayed like that for a few moments. Suddenly, Winter walked in and Weiss noticed her.

"Winter, hey." Weiss pulled away from the hug and Angel turned to see the white haired ten year old.

"B-big si… Weiss, are y-you okay?" Winter worriedly asked.

The snow fox smiled. "It's okay, Winter. I'm doing a lot better now."

Winter smiled and sat in one of the chairs next to Angel and Weiss. "Mr. Ozpin told Angel that you went on a mission and got hurt. What happened?"

Weiss frowned. "Well, I guess things just didn't go the way we had planned. Lots of bad men showed up and… someone we knew wasn't able to… let's just say that I protected someone I care about and I'll keep doing so."

Angel wondered what Weiss was talking about.

"How much longer are they keeping you here?" Winter asked.

"I should be able to go back home tomorrow. Oh and I've got some good news, Winter." Winter smiled when she heard that. "We may have what we need to prove to the adoption agency that you shouldn't be raised by your father."

Winter's eyes widened. "Y-you do? What is it?"

"There's this file that Ruby has. We're hoping that it'll show the awful things that man put you through." Weiss explained.

Winter was happy to hear that and asked. "Aren't the people that are going to help me coming soon?"

Angel spoke up. "It should be in two or three days. Depending on when they can show up, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll get those files up before that. Now, Weiss, we have a lot to talk about when we get to Beacon, but I can see that you need your rest."

Weiss smiled and hugged her mom, and then she suddenly felt Winter join in on the little family hug. Angel was a lot calmer now, though she still wanted to know how her daughter was hurt, she would save the questions for later.

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang were talking to Ozpin, after they had found Winter and told her where to go. Zwei was happy to see them and ran happily around the team, though Blake was still a little uncomfortable around the corgi, she remained calm, since she was trying to learn to be okay around him.

"I'd like to apologize for authorizing the mission." Ozpin said.

"Professor Ozpin, we're the ones who agreed to go on this mission. Anyways, you didn't even know about it for a while." Ruby stated.

Ozpin sighed. "Even so, I endangered the lives of both a friend and my students. I may have made mistakes, but that kind isn't one I should ever be making. I am truly sorry."

Blake spoke up. "Whether you feel responsible or not, it's okay. Everyone made it out and we even managed to do two good things because of the mission."

"Yeah, getting that file and finding Penny. By the way, have you gotten any word on her getting to Beacon?" Yang asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Glynda has already moved the girl to a dorm, since Ms. Belladonna had asked me to make sure no one on the infirmary check up on her. She's being monitored by Glynda, so don't worry about that either."

Ruby was glad to hear that Penny was safe. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin. Oh and are you going to check on Amethyst? I think Jade is with her right now."

"Ah yes, Jade. Well, I'll give those two a few minutes before talking with Amethyst." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to let them settle down for a bit. Anyways, do you think that you can get the information off the file?" Yang questioned.

"It depends on how secure the file is, but even if it's secured, I'm sure that a certain someone can get it easily." Ozpin answered.

They knew that Amethyst was the one he talked about and said nothing more.

* * *

The next day arrived and Ozpin asked the nurse about Weiss and Amethyst. The nurse said that all Amethyst had to do was sign her papers, while Angel could sign for Weiss to let them out. Ozpin spoke with Amethyst about the mission and how stupid it was for her to use her projections too much. He also asked her if she'd be able to access the information on the drive they got and Amethyst said she give it a try when they got to Beacon.

Jade told Amethyst that she wasn't going back to Beacon, but instead on another mission. A perfectly legal mission that didn't involve stealing in any way. Amethyst knew how Jade was already and told her that she'd let her know when they all got to Beacon.

The snow fox knew once they got back to Beacon, that her mom would ask her a lot more questions, but didn't worry too much about that, since she was thinking about how Ruby may still in fact blame herself for what happened.

_That dolt better not say anything like that in front of my mom. She knows it wasn't her fault, but if she says that in front of mom… ugh, I need to speak with her first._

"I'm glad they let us stay overnight. I guess having a headmaster here really helps convince them, huh?" Yang laughed.

"I'm just glad that we're going home." Weiss said while Ruby was supporting her while they walked.

"Just make sure not to overdo anything. You're still hurt and I'm going to be making sure that you get all the rest you need." Ruby stated.

The snow fox smiled and her mom spoke up. "Ruby is right. I already spoke to Ozpin about your classes and he said that you can miss a few days because of your injury, so do what your girlfriend said and use that time to rest up."

Weiss sighed, but didn't say anything. They just wanted to be sure that she would heal up and she was happy that they worry for her so much. If only her idiot father would do the same.

Once the papers were filled out, they all set out to an airship that Ozpin requested. They got in and headed off to Beacon.

* * *

**Finally out of the hospital. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Don't piss off a mother. She's still not even done being angry by the way. Let's just say that a certain someone may mouth off that she caused the problem. Good night.**

**To N- Glad you're enjoying it and I don't know when and if you'll see this, but to answer your question. I write a little during the night and a little in the morning. **

**To YfyDh- Hmm, well, didn't see that coming. Sorry about that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 149.**


	149. Explain What Happened!

**Here's chapter 149 everyone.**

* * *

"Ironwood! Do you mind telling me why your android went offline during the attack on my manor!?" Thomas questioned over the scroll.

"I have told you already, I don't know what happened to her. Her tracker isn't online either, so she may have been taken by the White Fang. Remember that none of your guards found her when they secured the manor, with the help of my androids." Ironwood stated.

Thomas growled. "Ugh, just find that girl already!"

"I'm sorry, Thomas, but there's nothing I can do at the moment." Ironwood told the CEO.

"We will speak about this and my support for your idiotic army later. Goodbye, General." Thomas hung up.

Ironwood closed his scroll and turned to Ozpin. "That man is truly a fool, but at least that's good for us, huh, Ozpin?"

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and nodded. "I'm still surprised to see that you're really against Thomas, you know. I'm also glad that you've seen the error of your ways, James."

"There were no errors. I took an opportunity to gain support for the future protectors of our world, but he just pushed me too far." Ironwood said.

"Even so, you are doing the right thing now. So, do you think you'll be able to undo what Thomas did to Penny? She's been offline since yesterday and I don't know if she'll wake up." Ozpin said, feeling a bit worried that the orange haired girl would attack everyone if she were to wake.

"I've seen her already and I believe it shouldn't be hard to rewire her. About her waking up, well, let's just hope that doesn't happen, but if anything, just knock her out again." Ironwood explained.

Ozpin was going to say something, but received a call. "Hello, Amethyst."

"I'm feeling better now, Ozpin, so if you want, I can head over and try to crack that file." Amethyst said over the scroll.

"Give yourself another hour, Amethyst. I know getting the information off this drive is important, but you overdid it yesterday." Ozpin suggested.

"Ozpin… Ugh, alright, but only one more hour. I don't exactly like sitting on my ass all day, you know." Amethyst stated.

"Don't complain, Amethyst, just call me in an hour and I'll let you see the drive." Ozpin assured.

Amethyst groaned and hung up.

"Sorry about that, but she can be a little… much sometimes." Ozpin remarked.

"Well, that little much secured precious information, so I'm not going to complain. Anyways, what did you say was on that drive?" Ironwood inquired.

"We don't know exactly what it is, but we do know that it's about his daughter. Winter Schnee." Ozpin answered.

"Winter Schnee? Wait, how is information on his daughter going to stop him from reaching his goal?" Ironwood questioned.

"It all depends on what's on the drive, James. Just be patient and if it's not something we can use against him, then we'll find another way. Thomas Schnee is losing allies and his own manor has been attacked, so he may have been set back a bit himself." Ozpin stated.

Ironwood sighed. "Sometimes, it really is hard to work with you Ozpin, but… we both know neither of us will be able to deal with this problem on our own, so I'll trust you one more time."

Ozpin looked at the drive and thought about how it may in fact not help them, but he was confident that they would find some way to deal with Thomas Schnee.

* * *

"Ruby, I said I was fine. You don't need to keep fluffing my pillow." Weiss assured, while trying to get the pillow back from the scythe wielder.

"But what if it's not comfortable enough? I need to make sure that you'll get the best rest while you're like this, so please let me make sure your pillow is good enough." Ruby pleaded while still pulling the pillow.

Yang was laughing on the other side of the room and Blake couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself. "Okay, I've had enough fun with that. Rubes, gives snow fox back her pillow. You're just making it so that she doesn't have one to sleep with."

Ruby gasped and put the pillow back under Weiss' head. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was doing that!"

Weiss sighed, and then smiled. "Just relax already, little rose."

"But I just-." Ruby was cut off.

"No, stop it. You will relax right now." Weiss ordered.

"Better listen to your snow fox, Rubes." Yang smirked.

Ruby took a breath and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but I just want to keep you happy all the time and you know that it was my fault that you-."

"Ruby! Why do you keep thinking that!? No! Don't answer that, in fact, stay quiet and listen!" Ruby was surprised to hear Weiss raise her voice like that. "Back when I got hurt by that Beowolf and got my scar, I remember telling you that it wasn't your fault and it never would be and this is the exact same thing. Penny attacked us when we didn't realize, so I made sure to push you to safety. Nothing more!"

Before Ruby could say something, someone knocked on the door.

Yang went to open it and it was Weiss' mother. "Oh! Hey, Ms. Hoffen."

"Hello, Yang. May I come in? I'd like to see how Weiss is doing." Angel said.

Yang nodded and let the fox mother in. "Snow fox, your mom is here."

Weiss smiled. "Hey, mom. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Also, I heard some yelling when I got closer to your dorm. Is everything alright?" Angel questioned.

Weiss didn't want to say what they were yelling about, but she knew Ruby would eventually tell her. "Um, well, just some… things about the mission."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Does that have to involve you yelling?"

Ruby decided to just say it. "We were talking about what happened to Weiss during the mission and-."

Weiss stopped her. "Enough! We already talked about it, so there's no reason to bring it up. My mother already knows that I ended up in the hospital, so that's all there is to it."

"What is going on? If this is about how you got hurt, then let me know." Angel said.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss doesn't want me telling you because she thinks you'll get really mad, at least that's what I'm thinking the reason is."

"Seeing as I'm right here and know that something's wrong, well, you might as well just tell me." Angel demanded.

"I was attacked by someone who couldn't control herself." Weiss answered.

"It's not that simple, Weiss." Ruby frowned.

Angel started to get annoyed by the back and forth. "Okay, that's enough! Just tell me what exactly happened already!"

"I got Weiss hurt! It was my fault, okay!" Ruby blurted out.

Blake and Yang knew this wasn't going to end well, so they made sure to keep quiet. They debated on leaving the room, but they wanted to know if they would all be okay.

"W-what? What is she talking about, Weiss?" Angel asked her daughter.

The snow fox sighed. "She's… she keeps blaming herself about what happened, which wasn't her fault by the way. It was out of anyone's control."

"No, it is my fault for not paying attention to the attack coming!" Ruby exclaimed.

Angel stomped her feet to get their attention. "Hey! I want to know what you two are talking about, right now!"

Weiss frowned at her mother's tone. "Mom… there's this girl we know. Her name is Penny and she wasn't in control of her actions, so when she found us trying to get the files from dad's office, she tried to stop us."

"How was she not in control of her actions!?" Angel inquired.

"It's… complicated. I would tell you, but could you please make sure not to tell anyone?" Weiss pleaded.

Angel took a breath and nodded. "Just try to explain this to me."

"Penny is… well, she's an android." Weiss answered.

Angel's eyes widened. "You mean like the ones that your father is using?"

Weiss shook her head. "Penny is different. At least I think she is. The androids that dad uses seem to just be like normal robots that are completely controlled by someone. Penny was able to move freely around and even seemed to show emotion when we first met her."

"Okay, so how does this… girl not being able to control herself, have anything to do with Ruby being the one who caused you to get hurt?" Angel asked.

Ruby spoke up. "Penny tried to attack me when we thought she was knocked out, so I didn't see it coming and Weiss pushed me out of the way. Angel, I'm so very sorry."

Angel looked over at Blake and Yang. "I'm sorry for this, but is it okay if-."

"We know. Just let us know if everything is okay after you're done." Yang got up and Blake followed her out of the room.

Angel turned to the white rose pair. "Not only did you go on a mission to that man's manor, but you ended up getting hurt and now I hear that your girlfriend got you hurt!?"

Weiss recoiled from her mother's yelling, but she understood why she was angry. They had been separated from each other for eleven years, so seeing her hurt probably set her off.

"Angel, don't be mad at her. I told you that it was my fault, so please take your anger out on me instead." Ruby begged.

"I remember that you told me how much you care for my daughter, so why were you not paying attention on a mission like that!?" Angel shouted.

"Mom! That's enough! I know you're angry, but that doesn't mean you can yell at Ruby. She's been making my life better every day and remember that she's the reason that we found each other." Weiss defended her little rose.

"Even so, a mission like that should have a leader that will pay attention to everything around." Angel stated.

Weiss was going to say something, but Ruby spoke up. "Stop it! I don't want you two to yell at each other. A mother and daughter shouldn't do that, so please, like I said before. If you're angry, then let your anger out on me."

"Ruby, you-." Ruby cut the snow fox off.

"Weiss, it's okay." Ruby looked at Angel. "I know that I should've been paying attention to everything around us, but I guess I'm not the right choice for being the leader, so I'll make sure to tell Ozpin to change my position as leader."

"What!? Ruby! You don't need to do that!" Weiss exclaimed.

Angel was surprised to hear Ruby so willing choose to step down as leader because of her mistake. "You really want to lose your position?"

Ruby nodded. "It's a small punishment, so if there's anything else I have to do to make it up to you and Weiss, then please let me know." Ruby bowed her head down and waited for Angel to speak.

Weiss had enough. "No, you are not about to do something so stupid, you dolt! Mom, please don't tell her she's being stupid and don't punish her for what happened. It was no one's fault!"

Angel looked at the pleading snow fox, and then at Ruby.

_Did… did I overreact to this? I… I ended up getting as angry as I did when Qrow found me. _

"Ruby?" Angel called out softly, which caused Ruby to look up at the fox mother. "I want you to do one thing as punishment for what happened."

Weiss frowned and Ruby nodded. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Angel smiled. "Stay as leader of Team RWBY."

Weiss and Ruby's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Ruby asked.

"You heard me. Stay as the leader and I'll forgive you." Angel answered.

Ruby shook her head. "No, no, you can't just forgive me like that. I-."

"I gave you a punishment and I expect you to accept it. Do I make myself clear?" Angel questioned.

Weiss smiled. "Ruby, you better listen to my mom. You don't want her getting any angrier and I think this punishment is reasonable enough, don't you think?"

Ruby frowned. "I… you really don't blame me?"

Angel turned and walked to the door, but before she left the room, she turned back around. "I won't say anything else on the matter. Just make sure that you stay as leader, since that is your punishment. I'll come back later to check up on you, sweetie."

"Okay, mom. And… thank you." Weiss said.

Angel nodded and left the room.

Ruby was about to get up to catch her, but was pulled back onto the bed by the snow fox. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. You and I still need to enjoy the rest of the day together."

"Weiss… I love you, you know that?" Ruby smiled and kissed the snow fox.

They pulled away and the snow fox said. "I know, but you better not pull something like that again. You, understand, Ruby Rose?"

Ruby giggled. "I do, Weiss Hoffen. Now, how about we do what you wanted to do and just enjoy the rest of the day."

Weiss kissed her little rose and after a few seconds she pulled away. "I'd like that, but what about Blake and Yang?"

"I'm pretty sure your mom will tell them about what happened, so I'll just let them know that we get the dorm to ourselves today." Ruby got up and locked the door.

Weiss lifted up the blanket and let the little rose under. She wrapped her tail around the little rose and pulled her closer. The two kissed again and stayed like that for some time. They would spend the day relaxing and Ruby would eventually get them some food for them to eat. Overall, the day was great for them.

* * *

**Next chapter will involve the adoption agency coming to see Winter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The snow fox has her little rose by her side, so her healing process will at least be an enjoyable one. As for the file, well, it's about to be shown next chapter. Penny will also be talked about soon. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Everything is looking up for sure, especially with Ironwood finally working with Ozpin. And yes, Ozpin wasn't the one to blame, but you know that Angel would be mad, since her daughter was the one to be hurt.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 150.**


	150. This Is What He's Done

**Here's chapter 150 everyone.**

* * *

Ozpin had informed Angel that the adoption agency would be showing up later and Winter was both happy and worried about what would happen. Her father wasn't informed of this yet, since Ozpin made sure to explain what Winter had been going through. The person who would be heading over there assured the headmaster that Thomas Schnee would be informed about it during her visit.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure they'll see what a terrible man your father is." Angel assured the ten year old.

Zwei nudged Winter's leg with his head and the ten year old smiled. "I'm sorry, but I just know that father will be angry when he hears about this and I don't want to go back to him if it doesn't work."

"It will work, just be calm and make sure to tell the person everything that your father has put you through. I know it will be hard for you to talk about your hardships, but it'll be the reason they'll help you." Angel said.

"I hope so." Winter frowned. "Um, if you are able to adopt me, will we live here?"

Angel hadn't thought about living arrangements, since she knew Ozpin wouldn't have a problem letting her stay for a while, but if she was going to raise Winter, then she needed more than a dorm room. "I'm not a hundred percent sure yet, but maybe somewhere in Vale."

"Will big sister be able to visit us?" Winter inquired.

Angel smiled. "Of course she can. Your big sister cares about you very much, so I'm sure you'll see her a lot. Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm sure Zwei here would like to eat something too."

Zwei barked twice and Winter giggled. "Come on, boy!"

Winter ran to the door and waited for Angel.

_Thomas will know I'm the one who's going to try and adopt Winter… it's dangerous, but I won't let him keep her in that hellhole any longer!_

"Angel! Come on!" Winter called out.

Angel smiled and walked up to the ten year old. She took her hand and headed for the cafeteria, with Zwei following.

"Can you get the information, or not?" Ironwood asked.

"First, shut up. Second, yeah, I just need some time, since Ozpin here refused to let me work on it yesterday." Amethyst reminded, as she was attempting to get access to the information on Winter.

Ozpin sighed. "Seeing as you were still in pain and couldn't even get out of bed, well I wasn't about to rush this."

"My so called pain doesn't completely matter if we don't get the information in time." Amethyst stated.

"I still don't see what this information on Winter Schnee will even do to help. It seems like a waste of time to me." Ironwood crossed his arms.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Any information is better than no information."

"True, but think about the time we have. You informed us of everything that you know about Thomas and his plans. What was his name again? Silber?" Ironwood wondered.

"Silber Wächter. And yes, I understand that we can't waste an time, but think about what else we'll be doing. Nothing! Why? Well that's because his damn manor is impossible to get into now." Amethyst said.

"Even so, we still have-." Ironwood was cut off.

"James, let her work." A voice suddenly ordered.

Ironwood turned to see Glynda Goodwitch by the door. "I assume you heard all of that?"

Glynda sighed. "You talk about how this would be a waste of time, but interrupting her is a waste of time, so just be patient and stay quiet."

"Look, I have told Ozpin that I'll go with his plan and trust him one more time, but I worry that the way things are being handled here will truly slow us down." Ironwood explained.

"James, I don't like to remind you of this, but you've been working with that man and supporting his plan for registration." Glynda stated.

Ironwood looked at Amethyst working on the drive, and then back at Glynda. "I know, but that was before. I know now that he is a great threat, which is why I wish we spent our precious time on finding something that will actually help us."

"James, you said something about Penny… is that something you want to explain more in detail?" Ozpin suddenly asked.

"I have things to discuss about that, but I just don't know if I'll be able to use this or not." Ironwood remarked.

"Use what exactly?" Glynda asked.

Ironwood decided to take a seat. "Like Oz just said, it has something to do with Penny, but since I still haven't gotten her online, my idea isn't really about to work."

"Okay, so what was your plan?" Glynda questioned again.

"It's a long shot, but I managed to rewire Penny to the point where I can still see what she is seeing and hear what she was hearing. Problem with that is the fact that Thomas had figured out how to take control of her for himself, which was the point where I knew that man was someone I couldn't work with." Ironwood answered.

"So you think that you'll be able to access security footage from Penny?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm hoping that she'll still have a link to his files, if she can even get into them. If not, then we'll have to think of something else, since I just can't see this file on Winter Schnee doing much." Ironwood again brought up the fact that he believed it to be a waste of time.

"I guess you'll just have to find out when I'm done. For now, how about you shut up." Amethyst suggested.

Ironwood shot a glare at Amethyst and decided not to even bother.

Ozpin spoke up. "I'm sorry to bother you, Amethyst, but I would like to know one thing that has bothered me."

Amethyst stopped working on the file for a second. "Okay, ask away."

"Where is Silber?" Ozpin inquired.

"Back at the HQ. He's a little worried about stepping outside, so I told him to just stay in there till all this washes over." Amethyst explained and went back to work.

"I believe that man may know more than he let on. The fact that he even knows about how Thomas is going to launch a second fake White Fang attack on Vale, makes him a very valuable resource." Ironwood noted.

"There shouldn't be a problem with getting him to speak with us at Beacon, but do not make this into an interrogation. We know he'll cooperate already, so hopefully he'll have something to tell us." Ozpin turned to Amethyst. "Once you're done with the drive, then let Silber know that we will pick him up to learn a little more about dealing with Thomas."

"Okay, but let that be the last time either of you interrupt me." Amethyst demanded.

Ozpin and Ironwood nodded and Glynda just shook her head at the two, muttering the word, idiots.

* * *

"When are those people coming to talk to Winter, snow fox?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be multiple people. I'm sure that agency will send one person to talk to Winter. I just hope that we can use that drive for support." Weiss said.

"Amethyst said she was good at gathering information, so I'm sure she'll get that info soon enough." Blake assured.

"I don't doubt that she'll get it, I'm worried that she won't have it in time." The snow fox stated.

Ruby spoke up. "Don't worry, Weiss. I already spoke to Ozpin and he said that Amethyst should be able to get whatever is on that drive today. Oh and he made sure to let us skip out on classes today, just in case you want us there to help out."

Weiss smiled. "I would appreciate that, but I don't know if this person will accept what we have to say, since we don't have any proof yet."

"Listen, snow fox, there's no way that person from the adoption agency won't see that multiple people are telling them the same thing." Yang said.

"She's right, Weiss. If they see that we're all saying the same thing about your dad, then they shouldn't question whether or not it's true." Blake assured.

Weiss fell back onto her bed and thought about Winter. Whether she really shouldn't be worried was something that kept changing, since her team was positive that things would be fine, but this person, or people may not accept anything without proof.

_I just hope Amethyst gets that info soon._

* * *

Angel and Winter were back at the dorm room and finished eating.

Angel's scroll went off and she answered it. "Hello?"

It was Ozpin. "The adoption agency has given word that the person they've sent should be arriving any minute. Get ready and I'll let Team RWBY know that they should be there too. We'll meet at the airship and move to my office once the person arrives."

"Alright, Ozpin." Angel said, and then hung up the scroll.

"What did Mr. Ozpin call you for?" Winter asked.

"The person from the adoption agency will be here very soon, so we need to start heading out to the airships." Angel answered.

Winter then got a little worried and didn't move from the bed when Angel got up.

Angel looked back and asked. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I-I'm scared to talk to them." Winter admitted.

"Honey, don't be afraid. This is going to help you finally get away from that sorry excuse for a father. I promise that I won't let him get anywhere near you once this is all done." Angel assured.

"I… okay, but is big sister going to be there too?" Winter hoped.

Angel smiled and nodded. "Weiss and her friends too will be there. They want to help you as much as they can, so let's not keep them waiting."

Winter nodded and followed Angel. Zwei ran up to them and Angel decided to let him come along too, so long as he behaved.

Angel, Winter and Zwei made it to the airship landing pads and Ozpin was already there waiting. "Ozpin, do you know when exactly this person will show up?"

Ozpin turned to Angel. "I received word from the pilot that he will be dropping off an Aqua Cambio in ten minutes. That was about eight minutes ago."

"Where is Weiss at, Angel?" Winter asked.

Angel looked around and saw her daughter and her team running up to them. "Right there, honey."

"Mom, Winter! Hey, is that person almost here?" Weiss inquired.

The snow fox got her answer when they saw an airship land. A woman walked out with aqua marine hair and looked as if she was ready for an interview.

Aqua walked up to Ozpin and said. "Hello, I'm looking for Winter Schnee. I'm with the adoption agency in Vale and wish to speak with her about her problem with her father."

Aqua didn't see the ten year old, since she was hiding behind Angel.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cambio. I'm the headmaster of this school and Winter Schnee is hiding right now." Ozpin stated.

Aqua looked at the child, who was still hiding behind Angel. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm here to speak with you about getting you away from your father, if everything goes well."

"Come on, honey. Ms. Cambio here is going to help you, so why don't you let her talk to you?" Angel tried getting the ten year old to move.

Winter slowly appeared from behind Angel and said. "H-hi, I'm Winter."

Aqua smiled. "Well hello there, Winter. My name is Aqua and I promise that I'll be doing my best to help you today. Just let me know all about what your father has been doing to you and I'll be able to determine whether or not you'll be able to be put up for adoption."

Ozpin spoke up. "Ms. Cambio, the others are here because they want to help explain some things about Thomas Schnee. Is that okay for them to be there when you speak with Winter?"

"Well, I suppose, but I'll need them to let Winter explain herself first. She's the person who's trying to get away from her father, so she knows best of what he's done to her." Aqua answered.

Ozpin nodded and led everyone to his office. Once they were there, he asked for Glynda to bring in some extra chairs, and then let Aqua, Winter and Angel sit first. Aqua was across from Winter and Angel, while Team RWBY was patiently waiting at the door to chime in at any time they needed to.

Aqua pulled out a clipboard and looked at Winter. "Okay, so what I have here is that you wish to be separated from your father because he is abusive. Is that correct?" Winter nodded and Aqua continued. "Alright, so what exactly has he done to you?"

Winter took a breath and said. "F-father makes me go through a lot of training and when I don't do my best, he would yell at me and sometimes he… he would hit me because I didn't finish the training course."

Weiss silently growled at hearing that. She already knew that Thomas hit Winter, but hearing it again isn't easy.

Aqua frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Okay, so how would you describe your father's attitude? Is he someone you see being angry all the time?"

"Father is always angry when I see him, but… when mother was alive, I would see a smile on his face. I… I don't think he'll ever not be angry now." Winter answered.

"I see, well does your father take care of you, or does he hire someone to watch over you?" Aqua questioned.

"The servants take care of me and father only ever tells me to go to the training room, so no, he doesn't take care of me." Winter explained.

Aqua wrote more about Thomas down. "Does your father know that you wish to be separated from him?"

Winter stayed quiet for a few seconds and shook her head.

"Hmm, that needs to be dealt with. Your case is something I can deal with, but the problem is the one sided part. I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but both sides needs to be heard." Aqua stated.

Winter frowned and Angel spoke up. "Hold on, what if he denies it all?"

"Then there will be an investigation done to see whether or not Winter's claims are true. I'm sorry, but that's how things work. I can't work around it." Aqua explained.

Weiss walked up to them. "What if we have proof about him hurting her? Would that be acceptable?"

Aqua was surprised to hear they had proof. "Well, if you do in fact have proof of this, then they won't have to be an investigation, but what proof do you have?"

Weiss turned to Ozpin. "Did she get it yet?"

"Give me one second, everyone. I'll make a call and hopefully I can get you that proof here in a few minutes." Ozpin picked up his scroll to call Amethyst.

Aqua looked at Angel. "Okay, while he's doing that, I do need to know something." Angel waited. "You've been sitting next to her and she was hiding behind you before. I assume that you are the one who wishes to adopt her?"

Angel nodded. "We've been talking about this for some time and I know how her father is, so I just hope you can get her away from him."

"As long as you all can prove that he's unfit to raise her, then you'll have nothing to worry about." Aqua assured.

Angel smiled and waited for Ozpin to finish his call.

Ozpin hung up his scroll and turned to Aqua. "Okay, it looks like the proof Winter needs will be here soon. Someone who I work with said that it'll be enough to really show you what kind of man Thomas is. Just give her a few minutes."

Aqua nodded and said. "Alright, well while we're waiting, I do need to inform Thomas Schnee about this. It's not about getting his side of the story, since you said there is proof, but he does need to know about this."

Angel spoke up. "Would you have to tell him who is adopting Winter?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Aqua asked.

Angel sighed. "Thomas and I have… history, to put it lightly. He doesn't exactly like me and if he finds out that I'm the one adopting her, then-."

Aqua cut her off. "It's okay. Thomas Schnee will not be able to get near you or Winter. This I can promise, just as long as I see this proof you're all talking about."

"Well, do you want to inform him after you see the proof? It would be better to have that information to explain to him that he can't get out of this." Angel suggested.

"Okay, but remember that I still need to give him your name… which is?" Aqua inquired.

"Angel Hoffen."

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby and whispered. "My father… do you think he'll really be forced to stay away from them?"

"Of course. He may be a CEO, but even he can't get past that." Ruby whispered back.

After a few minutes, Amethyst opened the door and said. "Well, this room filled up quite a bit. Ozpin, here's the file. If you need that on something, then just use your scroll. Oh and trust me on this, that file will really show you what kind of father Thomas Schnee really is."

Amethyst gave the drive to Ozpin and once he took it she stood next to Team RWBY. They all gave her their thanks and she nodded.

Aqua spoke up. "So, how were you able to acquire this information?"

"A huntress went to Thomas Schnee's manor and managed to secure it. That person then came here and gave us the file to unlock it." Ozpin made sure not to give out Amethyst's name.

"This information is stolen? Well, that will be very hard to explain to the higher ups at the agency, but it's still proof that Thomas Schnee is an abusive man, of course that is if this information does indeed show that." Aqua stated.

Ozpin nodded and put the drive in his scroll. Everyone got a little closer and watched as the video began to play.

"Winter! Are you seriously unable to even pass this course!?" Thomas yelled.

Winter was shown to be breathing heavily and kept getting hit by the drone attacks. She would dodge a few, but when she heard her father yell at her, she lost focus and was knocked to the ground by a few hits. The training course ended there when Winter's aura was shown to be in the red.

Thomas growled and walked down the stairs to his daughter.

He grabbed her by the hair and screamed. "This is what I've been training!? A slacker with no potential!? Do you want to get killed by the White Fang!? If not, then get up!"

Everyone in the room was angered by this, well, except for Winter. She was almost in tears because of the memory.

Thomas let her go and watched as she attempted to get up. Thomas shook his head and yelled at her to hurry it up, but the child was just too defeated. Eventually she did get up, but Thomas didn't want that to be the end of it.

"Okay, so you can get up. Now, since you can't even fight drones, then for your punishment… you are to fight me." Thomas ordered.

Winter's eyes widened and she said. "W-what? But father, I-."

"Enough! Now prepare yourself!" Thomas ordered.

Again, everyone in the room was angry with this and waited to see how this would end, though Angel held Winter close and let her bury her face into her side, so she wouldn't have to watch this anymore.

Thomas ran at Winter and the ten year old did her best to block his sword, but he hit her sword out of her hands. He knocked her down on her stomach and she attempted to get up, but he kept his foot on her back.

"You want to be free from this, then fight it!" He demanded.

Winter started to cry with the force of his foot on her back and said. "No more! Please, father!"

Thomas lifted his foot and let the child go. He walked away from her and looked back at the crying ten year old.

"You are a disgrace. This is just something you will learn in the future. Discipline is the only way to get you to be the person who can inherit this company." With that, Thomas walked out and left the child to cry.

The video stopped and it showed a few more files to be played. They were all titled, Winter's Progress.

Aqua closed the scroll and took a breath. "That is all the proof I need. Winter, I know for a fact that you'll be able to be separated from that man."

Winter moved her face from Angel's side and nodded. The ten year old couldn't say anything, since she was about to burst into tears, but kept it in.

Team RWBY was extremely pissed, but kept their cool. Weiss would speak to her mother more about this later and waited for Aqua to continue.

"This is the part where I have to inform Thomas Schnee about this, but before that, I'm going to let the higher ups know that Thomas Schnee is not allowed to get near his daughter. This way you'll know Winter will be safe for the time of all the processing of her case." Aqua assured.

Angel nodded and once Aqua finished speaking with those at the adoption agency, she let them know that Winter will be safe at Beacon and Thomas will not be allowed near her.

Aqua then got the number for Thomas and called him.

After a few seconds, he answered. "Hello, who is this?"

"Thomas Schnee?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The CEO questioned.

"My name is Aqua Cambio and I'm with the Vale adoption agency. Your daughter, Winter is someone who I am working with and you at this moment are not allowed to get near her." She started to explain.

"EXCUSE ME!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" He was so loud, that everyone in the room heard him and Amethyst just smirked at this.

"There is proof here that shows that you are not fit to raise Winter, due to your abusive ways, so once the agency I work with approves of this, then you will no longer be Winter's legal guardian. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Schnee?" Aqua said.

"Y-YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE OF FALSE ACCUSATIONS!" Thomas exclaimed.

"These are not false accusations. I have proof here that shows what kind of man you are to your child." Aqua calmly reminded.

"AND WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER NOW!?" Thomas questioned.

"Safe, and that's all you'll get to know. Now legally I have to tell you who will be adopting her when this is over, so know that you are not to get near either your daughter, or the person who will be adopting her." Aqua said, which made Angel get a little worried, but she understood that it was the law.

"WHO THE HELL IS TAKING MY DAUGHTER!?" Thomas demanded.

"Angel Hoffen." Aqua answered.

Thomas was shocked by this revelation and said nothing for a few minutes. Aqua didn't know the history between the two, but thought about how he wasn't responding.

"Mr. Schnee, if you are not going to answer, then this call can end here and now. Just remember that both Winter and Angel are protected and you are not to go near either of them." Aqua reminded.

"YOU ARE NOT TO HANG UP THIS SCROLL. TELL THAT WHORE TO-." Thomas was cut off when Aqua hung up her scroll.

"He was getting a little too loud." Aqua said.

Everyone in the room was happy to see that happen and Amethyst laughed. "Nice one."

Angel spoke up. "So does that mean that Winter is free from that man?"

"Well things still need to be officially processed, but I know for a fact that the agency will approve of her case, so I suppose that Winter is unofficially your daughter for now." Aqua smiled and got up. "I'll be going back to the agency and showing them this file."

"Oh, uh, let me copy that file somewhere. Just in case, you know." Amethyst requested.

Aqua nodded and gave the drive to Amethyst. "Just try and get that done as soon as possible. I'll stay here till you're done."

Angel felt Winter hug her and looked down at the happy ten year old. "Thank you!"

Weiss walked over to them and joined in on the hug, while the rest of Team RWBY was just happy to have witnessed all of that.

* * *

**And now Winter is free and is part of the fox family, well, not officially, but at this point it's pretty much guaranteed that she'll be adopted into the family.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Well, there's what was on the file. Now Penny will be talked about soon, so be on the lookout for that part. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Fluff is fun to write and yeah, Angel knows that her daughter wouldn't want to see her get angry at Ruby, so she toned it down. The file is useful, just in the fact that it helped Winter get away from Thomas.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 151.**


	151. Online

**Here's chapter 151 everyone.**

* * *

Thomas was sitting in the room that Ironwood provided him back when his fake White Fang attack occurred. The CEO was close to tearing down Beacon just to get Winter, since he had a feeling that she was still being kept there, but he knew he wouldn't get far with all the hunters there.

_Angel… how is that possible!? How the hell did she ever even get in contact with Winter!? I knew I should've killed her when I had the chance all those years ago! _

Not only had the attack on his manor taken up a lot of his time, but he also had not been able to contact Silber. There was also the protests in Vale that started to change the people's minds on registration. And to top it all off, the woman he had a Faunus child with is about to adopt his second daughter.

_I need to get those idiots to attack Vale sooner than I thought. If the leaders find out that my daughter is about to be adopted because of some damn proof on me, then I can say goodbye to registration. Hmm, I don't think Ironwood would mind if I use that prototype Paladin._

Thomas smirked and began to make some calls.

"I'm so happy! I can have a real family again!" Winter exclaimed as she hugged the snow fox and her new mother.

Weiss smiled and kept the embrace up, even using her tail to hug the ten year old and her mom. Team RWBY watched on and once Amethyst had returned with the copy of the file, Aqua left Beacon to speak with the higher ups at the agency.

Angel told Ozpin that she would like to speak with him later about something, but for now, she wanted to bring Winter back to the dorm.

The snow fox pulled away from her little sister and turned to Ruby. "I'm going to stay with Winter and my mom for a bit. Would you guys like to come too, or are you heading back to the dorm?"

"We'll head back to the dorm. I think it would be better for you three to spend some time with each other and I'm sure Zwei would like to come back with us for a bit too, huh, boy?" Ruby looked down at the corgi, who attempted to jump up at the scythe wielder.

Ruby laughed and picked him up. The corgi licked her face and Weiss laughed a little too. Blake had thought about Zwei staying in the dorm with them again and knew this wasn't going to be a fun day for her.

Yang whispered in Blake's ear. "Don't worry about Zwei. I'll get Rubes to walk him for a bit, so you can have a little bit of time to relax."

"I'll try to keep calm around him, but I do appreciate the bit of time when Ruby walks him later." Blake whispered back.

Angel got up and said. "Well, let's go. Ozpin, remember that I would like to talk to you two about some things with you as soon as I get back."

Ozpin nodded and watched everyone leave the room.

"Alright, so I'll be heading back to the room Ozpin let me stay in. Tomorrow I'll let you four know of what we can do about you know what." Amethyst said and left for her room.

"Weiss, we're going back, but call me if you need anything and please make sure not to move around too much. You're still recovering from your injury." Ruby reminded.

The snow fox sighed. "Relax, Ruby. I'll be fine."

Ruby nodded and kissed the snow fox's cheek. Weiss smiled and followed her mother and sister to their room.

* * *

Angel opened the door and let the white haired sisters in the room. "Mom, what was it that you wanted to talk to Ozpin about?"

"Well, since it looks like I will be Winter's legal guardian soon, I would have to get us a home." Angel answered.

"Really? I suppose that makes sense, since this is just a dorm, but you two have been doing okay here." Weiss stated.

"Yes this place is nice and it's been easy enough to live in, but I want more for Winter." Angel explained.

Weiss frowned. "Oh, well, I hope Ozpin finds something for you."

Winter noticed the frown on Weiss' face. "What's wrong, big sister?"

"It's nothing, Winter. So, are you excited to start your new life with my mom? She's going to treat you the way you should've been treated all those years. Like a daughter." Weiss smiled.

Winter turned to Angel. "I… I don't know how to thank you. I'm happy that I can be part of your family now. And even though Father was angry… I'm not scared anymore."

"And you never have to be. I won't let that man get anywhere near you." Angel assured.

Winter thought about her mother and how she would be there when her father wasn't. The fact that her birth mother was the only family that cared for her for so long, made her believe she wouldn't have someone care for her ever again, but now she had a new mother and sister that would always care and protect her. The only thing that bothered her was if her father would try to get back at Angel and Weiss, but at the same time, she felt that he most likely couldn't even get near them.

* * *

"Okay, Ozpin. That whole thing is settled, but the bigger issue is still unresolved." Ironwood stated.

"I know that we still need to deal with Thomas Schnee, so have you been able to get Penny online?" Ozpin asked.

"I have attempted to, but Thomas put a lock on her and I can't hack into it, so you should get that girl back over here to try it." Ironwood suggested.

Ozpin nodded and called Amethyst. "Sorry to bother you again, but we may need your help on the girl."

"Who, the orange haired android?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, Ironwood would like to bring her back online and restore her to the way she was, but it looks like Thomas has set up a lock that Ironwood cannot get past." Ozpin explained.

"Okay, so where is the girl again?" Amethyst questioned.

"Just come to my office and I'll bring you to her." Ozpin said.

"Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Amethyst hung up.

"I assume she will be able to?" Ironwood inquired.

"It all depends on how secure that lock is." Ozpin answered.

Ironwood sighed and the two waited for Amethyst to show up.

After a few minutes, the purple haired woman opened the door and said. "Before anything is said here, I got to know. What happens if we turn her back on? Won't she go ballistic again?"

"Penny was altered to do what Thomas Schnee ordered her to do, which was to guard the Schnee manor from anyone who wasn't authorized to be there. Basically she shouldn't be hostile, since we're not in the Schnee manor." Ironwood explained.

"You said she shouldn't be, so that means there is still a possibility for her to go nuts on us." Amethyst stated.

"Look, we're in Beacon Academy. Hunters are everywhere and you are on yourself, so there's nothing to worry about." Ironwood remarked.

Amethyst sighed. "Fine, but if she tries to attack us, then I'm out. Damn pain keeps coming and going, so I doubt I'll be able to fight her if that happens."

Ironwood turned to Ozpin. "You would easily be enough to stop her, so why don't you come along to assure this one that it'll be fine."

"I was already planning on that, so let's go." Ozpin got up from his chair and led the two to Penny's room.

Once they were in, they saw her still unconscious on the bed and Amethyst said. "Wow, she's been out for some time. You sure she's okay?"

"Penny still has a heartbeat, so I know she is fine. She is most likely just in offline mode. I do wish that she didn't have that set, since I… never mind. Please, just try to get her back online." Ironwood pleaded.

Amethyst was a little surprised to hear the General sounding upset about what happened to Penny, but said nothing about it. Ozpin had a feeling about why Ironwood was upset and also stayed quiet about it.

"Ironwood, this girl is dealt with from her back, right?" Amethyst asked.

Ironwood was shocked that Amethyst knew that. "How-?"

Amethyst cut him off. "I snuck in on one of those airship flights that you and Thomas were on. I saw what you did to her, so let's just cut to the chase. Get her back open and I'll do the rest."

"You were on the airship that day? Well, you seemed to be the right person for that infiltration job over at his manor. Tell me. How did you manage to get off of that airship without us or anyone else noticing?" Ironwood questioned.

"My semblance. That's all you need to know." Amethyst said as she walked over to Penny.

Ironwood decided not to question her any further and proceeded to open Penny's back. Amethyst looked at all the wires and saw the main component that Ironwood said he couldn't get through.

"Is it a password lock or user interface kind of thing where Thomas can only access it?" Amethyst asked.

"It seems to be just a password lock, but with different forms of walls to get past. You seem to be an expert at this, so I assume you know how to get past th-." Ironwood was cut off again.

"Done with the firewalls, but now for the password." Amethyst said.

Ironwood looked dumbfounded at how fast she got through. "U-um, okay, so what do you think the password would be?"

Amethyst sighed. "Not sure, but I don't think I can make any mistakes here."

"Why?" Ironwood asked.

"Thomas Schnee is one to prepare for failure. Meaning that he likes to preserve the fact that he isn't one, so if I were to make a mistake here, then this girl might try to attack us, or worse." Amethyst muttered the last part.

"Or worse? What do you mean by that?" Ironwood questioned.

"The data I couldn't get from the manor was deleted, so this girl… she might be taken out completely if we don't do this right." Amethyst explained.

"What!?" Ironwood exclaimed.

"It's like I said, if things are not handled properly, then she's gone. I'm actually surprised getting past those firewalls didn't cause anything." Amethyst said.

Ironwood grew even more worried than before.

Amethyst took a few breaths and thought about the CEO.

_What password would he set? His daughter? No, couldn't be her. Maybe perfection, since he's so damn obsessed with it, no. Ugh, what is this guy about? _

"What about, Weiss?" Ozpin suddenly asked.

Amethyst turned to him. "Weiss? Why her?"

"Thomas Schnee made sure that Weiss would never be known as his daughter, so no one would ever think of that, though it is up to you to decide on whether you should use that code or not. I know the risk and Ironwood." Ozpin turned to the General. "If you would rather not have her attempt to use that code, then let us know."

Ironwood looked at Penny and sighed. "This… it's a decision I don't think I can make. Penny is trapped as his damn slave, but if we mess this up, then she might be gone forever… Ugh, okay… just do it."

Amethyst saw the face Ironwood had on and she knew if something were to happen to Penny, then he would want revenge on Thomas for sure, but the biggest thing is how he'll feel if things goes wrong.

Amethyst turned back to Penny and took a breath. "Okay, W, E, I, S, S."_  
_

Amethyst put in that code in and the component on Penny's back started to light up.

"What's happening!?" Amethyst exclaimed as she moved away from the android.

Ozpin prepared for an attack, but after a few seconds, Penny opened her eyes and sat up.

Penny looked around the room and saw Ironwood, Ozpin and Amethyst all staring at her. "G-General Ironwood? W-where am I?"

Ironwood cautiously took a few steps forward and asked. "Penny? What is the last thing you remember?"

Penny started to think about the question and where she last was before blacking out. "I… I remember being on an airship and I was waiting for you."

Amethyst spoke up. "It worked. Holy shit, it actually worked!"

"Worked? What worked?" Penny asked.

"Penny… I'll explain everything later. I just need to be sure that you're okay and back to your normal self." Ironwood stated.

"Normal self?" Penny suddenly remembered something else. "Wait! You started to rewire me. I could tell when you told me about some weapon upgrades that you had for me. Why did you do that!?"

"Penny… I'm sorry, but when Thomas caught you hacking into that one android, I had to keep you under control." Ironwood explained.

Penny frowned. "Then what am I doing back online?"

"I've seen the problem with that man and I… I made a mistake. I never should've worked with him and now I'm doing what I can to stop him." Ironwood said.

Penny noticed her back was still opened and closed it up. "Where are we, General?"

"In Beacon Academy. We're going to… well, you're going to be staying here for the time being. Thomas Schnee still doesn't know that I won't be working with him anymore, so it gives me an opportunity to work against him while still pretending to work with him." Ironwood answered.

Penny remembered why she was hacking into that android in the first place. "Ruby! Where is Ruby and the others!?"

Ozpin spoke up. "They are here in the school as well. You can see them soon enough, but for now, you should get your rest. Ironwood and I need to talk more about dealing with an issue."

Penny looked at Ironwood and the General nodded in assurance for Penny to just get some rest. "O-okay, but could I see the others soon?"

"You are free to do what you want, Penny. We only suggested that you get some rest, but if you want to see them now, then you can." Ironwood assured.

"I… no, you're right. I'll get some rest." Penny said and got back into bed.

Ironwood was happy that nothing happened to Penny and wondered if he should even attempt to get some possible information from her, but for now he decided to follow Ozpin back to his office.

Amethyst stayed behind for a bit and looked at the orange haired girl. "You know, you should really try to get your own life started. Maybe Beacon might be a good start."

Penny turned her attention to Amethyst, who at this point had already walked out of the room.

_Get my life started at Beacon? I guess that wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

**For those who wanted Penny back to normal. There you go. Oh and hopefully you guys don't think that the password is dumb to have. Weiss may not be someone he cares about, but he still believes it's something no one would figure out.  
**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I enjoyed getting Thomas mad and having Aqua hang up on him was the part I think I enjoyed most about their conversation. Winter is now going to have a better life, so yay for that. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Well, good luck with keeping Yfy from using any magic that may cause problems for your neighborhood, Dh. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 152.**


	152. Are You Sure About This?

**Here's chapter 152 everyone.**

* * *

"When do you think they'll let you sign the papers to officially adopt Winter?" Weiss asked her mother.

"I would assume after a couple of days, since Aqua did tell us she's going to bring it up to the higher ups. They're probably going to watch the same thing we watched and start working on her case, but at this point, I don't care for papers. I just want to know Winter wants." Angel turned to the ten year old.

Winter giggled. "You don't need to ask me that."

"I don't need to, but I want to. You aren't going to be treated like you were back with your father, so please let me know of anything you would like to do for your adoption situation." Angel said.

Winter stood up and hugged the fox mother. "Don't be so silly. I may have only been here for a short time, but… you're the person who's been looking out for me and you care about me, so why would I ever want someone else to call mama?"

Angel smiled. "Honey, I know I'm not your real mother, but I promise to do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve and don't forget that your big sister will be there too."

Weiss caught the look her mother gave her, which seemed to gesture the snow fox to come over.

The snow fox complied and knelt down to Winter's view and said. "Mom is right. No way are we ever going to let you go through that kind of pain any more. And you know what? Now you can be a huntress in the future like you wanted."

Winter's eyes widened when she realized that Weiss was right. "Y-you mean I can really come back to this school as a huntress in training!?"

Weiss nodded. "I'm sure Ozpin would love to have you here when you're old enough."

Angel chimed in. "Your sister is serious about that, honey. You can choose to pursue that if you truly want to, but you have to promise me that you'll do your best to stay safe. Being a huntress puts you on a dangerous path sometimes."

"I will, as long as big sister can teach me how to be one too." Winter smiled.

"You know I will, little sister." Weiss said.

The small family spent the rest of the day together and Weiss couldn't believe how far she has gotten. Her life was always difficult, but ever since she and Ruby met, her life has been made into one that she would never want to change. Now all they had to do was deal with her father.

* * *

The morning came and the rest of Team RWBY were wide awake.

Yang was thinking about what they all saw on the scroll yesterday. "Man, I still can't believe her father would do something like that to her. I know he's a bad guy, but holding her down like that. That itself should get him some prison time."

"I've always known that he was one of the worst people in Remnant, but actually seeing this kind of thing makes me want to find him and kill him myself." Blake growled.

"No, that's not what we're going to do, kitty. We'll deal with him, but not in that way." Yang stated.

Blake sighed. "I know, but… just look at all the pain he's caused and is still going to cause. Vale is about to turn into the first city in the kingdom to register Faunus! I hate that we're still not able to stop it!"

Yang frowned at this, but moved closer to the cat Faunus. "There's still time and I'm sure that since his manor was attacked, he's probably going to have to focus on that for a while."

Blake shook her head. "Even so, what does that give us? We can't go back to the manor and even if we did, the files that we could get are gone. I'm happy that we helped Winter, but I just wish we had gotten more back when we infiltrated his damn manor!"

Ruby was listening to the bumbleby pair from the other side of the room and said. "I'm sure Professor Ozpin will come up with something. He's just as against this as we are, so why don't we go and see what we can do, instead of thinking about what we can't do."

"Ruby, I just don't think Ozpin will have much for us to do either. It's not that I don't believe in him, but this kind of problem isn't going to be solved with negotiations." Blake said.

"Who ever said anything about negotiations? Ozpin may be a headmaster, but he's also a huntsman, so it's not like we'll be doing any of that. I'm sure he can give us something to do, so let's go." Ruby got up and gestured for the two to follow, while Zwei had already jumped off the bed to follow the little rose.

Yang chuckled and took the cat Faunus' hand. "You know, she is our leader, so what she says goes."

Blake sighed, but then let out a small smile. "Alright, but I'm still not sure how Ozpin will help us."

"Don't be so negative, kitty. If anything, think about the good we've done so far and how that's going to continue. We saved Penny from the manor. We helped Winter get away from her father and brought together a family for Weiss, Angel and Winter." Yang reminded.

Blake thought about the small family and was glad she could be part of the team that helped make that a reality. "Okay, you're right. I'll try to stay positive, since I don't think I can be for long around you."

"No, no you cannot." Yang laughed and pulled the cat Faunus away from the bed.

* * *

They all got to Ozpin's office and Ruby knocked on the door. Ironwood was the one to answer the door and the team was very surprised by this.

"General Ironwood? What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned.

"Hmm, I believe Ozpin has mentioned you. Ruby, is it?" Ironwood asked.

Ruby nodded. "Aren't you working for Thomas Schnee?"

"Not worked for, worked with and no. I'm not working with the man anymore, though he doesn't know that yet. I simply wish to stop him, just like all of you." Ironwood answered.

"Why? It seemed like you were very supportive of his registration law." Yang glared at the General.

"Even though it looked like that, I actually never supported it. I merely wished to reap the benefits and I had believed he would fail no matter what, but it looks like I was wrong." Ironwood said.

"Clearly." Blake muttered.

"So why did you stop working with him? Did seeing that he was going to actually pull it off make you stop?" Ruby inquired.

Ironwood shook his head. "If you wish to know the answer to that, then step inside. Someone would actually like to speak with you."

"Wait! Before anything, have you heard about Penny? She's here in the school and we need your help to-." Ruby was cut off.

"Relax. Just step inside and you'll understand why I don't wish to work with Thomas anymore." Ironwood entered the room.

Ruby, Blake and Yang walked inside and saw someone familiar. "Penny!?"

Penny turned around in her chair and smiled. "Ruby, Blake, Yang! You're here!"

The orange haired girl stood up and pulled the three into a hug, which even caused Yang to beg for air. After a few moments, Penny let them go and returned to her seat.

"Penny, when did you wake up and how are you-?" Ruby was cut off again.

"She was returned to her normal self yesterday, with the help of that woman who went on that mission with you all." Ironwood answered.

Ruby smiled. "That's great! So does that mean that she's completely free from Thomas Schnee?"

Ironwood nodded. "We made sure to check everything and it looks like there is no trace of anything that Thomas might have done to her."

Penny frowned. "I'm sorry for keeping what I am a secret. I just didn't want anyone to know that I'm not a real girl."

Ruby walked up to her and said. "You shouldn't say or even think that. You don't need to have what we have to be real and you know, we felt your heart. We know you're more than what you think you are, Penny."

Penny placed her hand on her chest and felt the heartbeat. "Even though I have a heartbeat and an aura, I just don't believe-."

"No! You are a person, just like all of us here. And even though you don't have squishy guts that doesn't mean anything. Your heartbeat and your soul are the two things I know you have." Penny looked at the bumbleby pair who both nodded in assurance and even Zwei barked to show he thinks so too.

Ironwood wanted to say something, but decided to let Ruby handle it.

"I… you really think so?" Penny asked.

"I know so." Ruby assured.

Penny smiled and thought about something. "If I'm a real girl, then does that mean I can attend Beacon with you guys?"

Everyone except for Ozpin was surprised to hear Penny request something like that, since Amethyst asked Ozpin about that the night before.

Ironwood spoke up. "Penny, I'm sorry, but your father doesn't even know about what's been happening. I had to lie to him about where you've been."

Penny frowned. "Oh, I see."

"Hold on. You said father? What does that mean? I thought Ironwood was the one who made you?" Yang said.

"I helped make Penny what she is today, but her father was the one to do most of the work. He is the one you would have to talk to about this, but I highly doubt he would let you, Penny." Ironwood stated.

Ozpin spoke up. "Let's not throw the possibility out the window yet, James. Why don't you give her father a call later and speak to him about it. I'm sure he could be persuaded to let the girl become a huntress."

Ironwood sighed, but then realized that he didn't want Penny on a leash anymore. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, but we should really focus on more concerning matters, Ozpin."

"Actually, that's why we're here today." Ruby said, and then turned to Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin, we really want to know what else we can do about dealing with Thomas Schnee."

Ozpin took a sip off coffee and said. "Well, we were actually discussing that before you three showed up. Penny here may be the answer we're looking for."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Professor?" Yang asked.

Penny spoke up. "He's talking about sending me back to Thomas to try and get something on him."

"Wait, are you saying that you want to risk her going back to that guy? Are you insane!?" Yang exclaimed.

"It's not a sound idea and I even went against it, but Penny wants to do this. I just… Look, if there was any other way, then I'd do it, but when we attempted to get the files she had stored when under his control, it seemed that everything she had obtained was erased when we changed her back." Ironwood explained.

"Penny, you shouldn't do this. What if he-." Penny cut Ruby off.

"It's okay, Ruby. General Ironwood will be coming with me and I want to help stop him. Remember that I've wanted to help you ever since that day I ran from you guys. I didn't do much back then, but I really think I can do a lot now." Penny said.

Ruby frowned. "I still don't like it, but… I suppose there's no stopping you. Just stay safe and don't let that man near you."

Penny nodded and Ruby said. "I want to talk more about this, but I'd like to see how Weiss is doing. I'll see you guys later."

Blake, Yang and Penny waved goodbye to the scythe wielder and she made her way to Angel's dorm. Blake and Yang told Penny they'd be back later to speak with her more as well and left for their dorm, with the corgi following them.

* * *

Ruby got to Angel's room and knocked.

The snow fox opened the door and whispered. "Good morning, little rose."

"Morning snow fox. How's everything going?" Ruby whispered back.

"Winter and my mom are actually still sleeping, which is why I'm whispering." Weiss stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

"I missed having you next to me while I slept, you know." Ruby said.

"Oh come on, you had Zwei, right?" Weiss reminded.

"Zwei is nice, but I missed having my snow fox wrapping her soft tail around us." Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss giggled and decided to kiss her little rose back, but on the lips instead of the cheek. The two stayed like that for a few minutes and pulled away.

Ruby smiled and remembered that she wanted to tell Weiss something. "Oh, guess what."

"Um, you managed to get Blake to relax around Zwei?" Weiss wondered.

"Nope, she was a little annoyed at when he tried to jump on their bed while she was reading. Anyway, it's Penny! She's back to normal!" Ruby cheered quietly.

Weiss smiled. "That's great news, Ruby! How did she get back to normal?"

"Ironwood is here at Beacon and he got help from Amethyst. Oh and he doesn't work with the CEO anymore, so that's good." Ruby said.

"Wow, um, you're going to need to explain all of this back at the dorm." Weiss requested.

"I will, so what are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, and then after mom and Winter wakes up, I'll come back to the dorm." Weiss answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I love you." Ruby kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, little rose." The snow fox gave one right back and watched Ruby run off to the dorm.

She smiled and walked back into the room.

* * *

**More infiltration, but this time Ironwood is going to be a lot more careful with Penny.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Freedom for Winter is definitely a great thing, especially when her freedom involves her having a loving sister and a new mother in her life. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Hmm, well, I don't know what to say about that, but you both just keep doing what you're doing, since it seems everything is okay for now. Anyways, yes, Penny is back and you are right to call out that Thomas is a jerk for using Weiss' name for something like that. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 153.**


	153. In Case We Run Out Of Time

**Here's chapter 153 everyone.**

* * *

"Wow, that doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Weiss said.

The snow fox had returned to the dorm like she said and the team was discussing what Penny and Ironwood were planning. Weiss also brought the corgi back to Winter, since Blake was getting even more uncomfortable than before.

"No, but what else can we really do? That video of him abusing Winter could be shown to the media, but his registration is more than just one man backing it up. He's got the leaders of Remnant believing it's a good idea and all those who would stand by his side would continue to support him anyways." Blake stated.

Weiss sighed. "I still don't know about this. Penny is a weird girl, but she's still our friend, so why should we send her back to my father when he was the one that changed her completely? Amethyst may have gotten lucky once, but I don't think my father will be taking any chances with Penny if he gets his hands on her."

Yang spoke up. "This isn't something any of us really agree with, snow fox, but just think about what we're dealing with. Registration could become law any day now, but if Penny and Ironwood can prove to the people that he's going to attack Vale with those fake White Fang thugs he hired, then he'll be done for good."

Weiss' ears drooped. "I… I suppose you have a point, but shouldn't we at least attempt to have some sort of safety precaution for this plan? You know, something to make sure that my father doesn't have to get near her at any point."

"That's where Ironwood comes in." Ruby said and continued. "He's going to tell your dad that he found Penny when her signal went online and wiped everything that made her who she is, so that way he won't need to reconfigure her himself."

"Where is he going to tell him that he found her? It's not like he can say the manor, since that place must've been searched high and low." Weiss stated.

"Professor Ozpin said that Ironwood wants to tell you dad that he found her on the side of the road by some dead White Fang soldiers, who looked as if they were ambushed by grimm and both sides ended up killing each other." Ruby explained.

"I really hope my father buys that." Weiss said.

"Your father has no reason not to trust Ironwood. He's still going to be technically working with him, but just to keep him close." Blake reminded.

"I know, but my father could believe that his story doesn't add up. What if he asks about Penny going back online?" Weiss inquired.

"He's going to tell him that one of the White Fang soldiers must've tried to, but couldn't. That's when Penny's backup power would've kicked in, and then Ironwood tracked her down." Ruby answered.

"This… it's still risky, but if you're all sure that this is the only way to stop him, then I'll support the plan too." Weiss promised.

"It's not like there isn't other ways, it's just we're running out of time for any other solution." Blake said.

"Hey, what about the protests? We haven't spoken to Jaune or Carmesi about it in a while." Yang noted.

Ruby got up from the bed. "I guess we can go across the hall to see if JNPR is there. Hopefully they've been able to handle the protests without us."

"I'm sure they've been doing just fine, especially with Athehsa leading them." Weiss assured.

"Yeah, but I still would like to know how the protests have been going overall. After all this time, I would hope that Vale has seen and heard them enough to go against registration." Ruby said.

Blake sighed. "I don't like to sound so negative, but sometimes fear can overpower a protest. Thomas Schnee made sure of that."

"Yeah, well screw that! Once people see that it was him who planned the whole thing, then they'll stop being afraid and fight against it." Yang stated.

Ruby went across the hall to Team JNPR's dorm and knocked.

After a few seconds, Pyrrha answered and Ruby said. "Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello, Ruby. What brings you across the hall?" Pyrrha asked.

"We just wanted to know how the protests have been going. Ever since we went on that mission, we just couldn't do anything for it." Ruby explained.

"The protests have been doing great. Jaune has been doing a wonderful job leading the group we're in and Athehsa has gotten more and more people to support us, but there are still times where some people get tired of seeing and hearing us march through the streets, so they try to get us to fight them back by throwing stuff at us and getting in our faces." Pyrrha stated.

Ruby frowned. "I wish those people would just see what we're fighting for."

Jaune walked up to the door. "They do see it, Ruby, but they don't care. All they want to do is make us stop."

"It's all about how they see registration and some people are just racist pricks who are happy to see it happen." Weiss said when she walked up to the three.

Pyrrha smiled. "Weiss, it's good to see you're doing better. Ruby told us about how you saved her from an attack and got hurt."

"Thanks and yeah, I'm doing a lot better now, but it still hurts a little bit." Weiss stated.

"So what kind of mission did you guys even go on?" Jaune asked.

Ruby and Weiss didn't know how to answer that. They could tell them that they had gone to the Schnee manor to infiltrate and recover incriminating files against the CEO, but they didn't know if they wanted to involve them in such a thing.

"Um, well, we-." Ruby was cut off.

"They came with me on a special infiltration mission into the Schnee manor." Amethyst suddenly said.

The four were startled by Amethyst's sudden appearance.

"Hey, why did you tell them that!? We don't want to get them involved in something this dangerous!" Weiss exclaimed.

Pyrrha and Jaune were shocked that they would go on such a dangerous mission and Amethyst continued. "Relax, kid. It's not like them knowing will do anything. It would be a problem if they were actually involved, but they weren't."

Jaune spoke up." Whoa, hold on for a second. What are you guys talking about? Infiltration into the Schnee manor? Why would you do that?"

Before Ruby or Weiss could say anything, Amethyst said. "Stopping a guy like Thomas Schnee will take more than your protests. Don't get me wrong, you're doing a good job on that, but his influence on the people needs to be dealt with by showing what he's done."

"What he's done? Are you talking about his plan for registration and how it will affect the Faunus?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. He's done something that will make everyone in Vale change their opinions of him, well, except for those who already hate that bastard." Amethyst said.

"Enough! I told you that we don't want to get them involved in something this dangerous, so stop talking about it. Now!" Weiss ordered.

The rest of both teams showed up near their respective teammates and Yang asked. "Hey, what's going on!? Why is Weiss screaming at you?"

Amethyst turned to the blonde girl. "She's worried about your friends here knowing what Thomas Schnee has done and what he's planning."

"We're standing right here, so we're pretty sure we would like to know what you guys are talking about." Jaune stated.

"No, you don't! If you get involved, then you're just going to get yourselves hurt." Weiss warned.

Ruby spoke up. "Weiss, it's not like we can keep it a secret anymore. Anyways, we're running out of time and the more help the better."

"Do you mean-?" Weiss was stopped when Ruby nodded.

"He might really just do it and if we can be prepared, then at least we can protect the people. That's our job after all." Ruby reminded the snow fox about why they train at Beacon.

"Alright, this is getting me seriously worried. Now you're saying stuff about protecting the people! What is that CEO planning!?" Jaune questioned.

Weiss sighed. "He… he was the one who orchestrated the attack on Vale when he first showed up." Team JNPR was shocked by this and the snow fox continued. "He plans on doing it again."

"What!? Why would he do such a thing!?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Fear." Amethyst answered. "It's the thing that makes people side with him and since the protests have been doing well, I guess he just thought about doing it again to secure their support."

Nora spoke up. "Okay, we need to break more than that guys legs!"

Amethyst laughed a bit. "I would enjoy that, but we can't get him like that just yet. We need to show people proof that he planned the attack."

"And if we don't get any proof in time, you want us to do what we can to protect the people?" Ren assumed.

"Well, I did think about the possibility of us not being able to stop it in time, but it's entirely possible that it'll still happen, so yes." Amethyst answered.

"This is what I was talking about! We shouldn't be getting any one else involved with this." Weiss frowned.

Ruby pulled the snow fox into a one armed hug. "Weiss, don't you think that getting prepared for this is better than sitting on the sidelines and watching him get what he wants?"

The snow fox wasn't too sure about this, but Jaune said. "Hey, we're not worried if we have to fight. I would've been back when I first showed up here, but we're supposed to be hunters that protect the people, so if that's what we have to do, then we'll do it."

"But you might die! My… He isn't the kind of person that cares for anyone's life!" Weiss stated.

Ruby pulled Weiss back in the room and said. "Give us a second."

Everyone watched as the scythe wielder pulled her snow fox into the room and closed the door.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Jaune asked.

"Rubes is probably going to talk to snow fox about why she's so worried." Yang said.

"She shouldn't be worried about us. We're awesome fighters, right Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's more than us being strong, Nora. Weiss is probably just scared about what might happen if one of those men that Thomas Schnee sends gets the better of us." Ren explained.

* * *

Back in the dorm, Ruby sat the snow fox down.

"Ruby, why did you drag me in here!?" Weiss questioned.

"You were freaking out about JNPR helping us. Why?" Ruby asked.

"You know why! If they help, then there's a chance that they might get hurt, or worse." Weiss' ears drooped. "I hate that you, Blake and Yang are involved in this already, so getting more people who I consider my friends, isn't something I want!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked.

"I… I just. I don't like seeing people get hurt. Ever since that day when Lyra was shot by that man, I've feared to watch others get hurt. Even back when we first met and I knew nothing about you, I can feel myself growing worried that you would be killed by the grimm, so I made sure to protect you." Weiss explained.

Ruby remembered that day and how the snow fox could've really just left her, but she didn't. "Weiss, I didn't know that what happened to Lyra affected you in that way, but you shouldn't think that people can't be a part of something because they could get hurt."

"I know they're hunters in training too, but they don't need to risk their lives for this. You know my father won't care for casualties." Weiss stated.

"And that's why we need to be there to make sure that no one in Vale ends up becoming one. Weiss, people are going to get hurt or even killed if we don't have the power to stop them. I'm even going to ask Ozpin if he can send some people to the protests, so in case you dad does send people, then we'll have hunters there to help." Ruby assured.

"Then why get the others involved? Why not let the hunters handle it?" Weiss questioned.

"Because there's a lot of Vale to cover and I know that JNPR, CYLN and even some of the people in the protest groups will be strong enough to handle it." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "I… I need to think about this. Just don't tell anyone else. JNPR may know, but that doesn't mean I want Lyra's team to know either."

Ruby nodded. "Just try to think about how we can protect everyone in Vale if we let the others know."

The snow fox looked to the floor and Ruby rubbed her back.

* * *

After a few minutes, the white rose pair stepped out of the room.

"Okay, I guess we'll let everyone know about this, but please… just try to stay safe." Weiss begged.

Pyrrha nodded. "Don't worry, Weiss. We know the dangers and we'll make sure to keep the people and ourselves safe."

Weiss let out a small smile and Amethyst said. "Well, I'm going to head back to my room. I was supposed to ask you four about what we should do next, but this looks like something that we'll have to handle, so if you want, I'll show up at your next meeting."

Ruby smiled. "We'd appreciate it."

Amethyst nodded and left the two teams.

"Okay, so I guess you guys want to tell the others tomorrow?" Jaune assumed.

"It would be a good idea to let them all know sooner than later, so yes." Blake answered.

"Alright, so just let us know when you guys are heading out and we'll make sure to back you guys up on having people be there when and if the attack happens." Jaune assured.

"Thank you, guys. We really appreciate this." Ruby said.

Team RWBY and JNPR both went back to their dorms and thought about tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

**It's a good thing they have all those people in the protest groups.**

**To YfyDh- Wow, that was really good. Like seriously, that was a well written piece there. As for the file on Winter, well, they could use it, but what they want is to stop registration entirely. That itself can show people how terrible of a father he is, but the people may still want registration.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Now there's even more people to help in this chapter too. Thomas Schnee has a lot to answer for and there are a lot of people who will fight back. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 154. **


	154. Project Paladin

**Here's chapter 154 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss, are you still worried about everyone?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss sighed. "It's really hard to think that our friends could get hurt by my father, but I get it. It'll help them prepare themselves, but I still can't get the thought out of my head about how my father will go for them purely because they plan on fighting."

"It's not like they can't hold their own, Weiss. Jaune has a great team and you saw Lyra during her test to join Beacon. If your father sends in some androids, then everyone will be able to fight them no problem." Ruby assured.

The snow fox got up and stared out the window. "You know, I used to watch the view of the Emerald forest from the cave I lived in and not once did I think I would ever care for any other human besides Lyra, but now I'm arguing with my human girlfriend about how I don't want my human friends to get hurt and I have a human sister that I love very much. It's crazy to think that none of this would've happened if I wasn't worried about a human in the first place."

Ruby got up as well and took the snow fox's hand in her own. "It's been a long time since that day and you know that there are still a lot more people, both human and Faunus who will care about you, just as much as you care about them."

Weiss turned and kissed her little rose on the cheek. "You don't need to tell me that, since as long as I'm with you, then I'll most likely run into a lot of friendly faces."

"Why do you assume that?" Ruby asked.

"Not a lot of people out there can stay negative around you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby giggled. "Nah, I just think you'll run into friendly people because of you. They'd want to get to know the cool and beautiful snow fox that I love."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What's so cool about me?"

"Um, well, I just thought about how you survived all by yourself in the Emerald Forest for four years. I don't think I've ever heard anyone doing that before." Ruby answered.

"Why did you sound so nervous just now?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I… I thought you would've gotten upset, since I brought up your past."

Weiss chuckled a bit and pulled her little rose to the bed. "Ruby, you don't have to worry about that anymore. My past is what it is, just my past. I can't change it, nor do I want to. What I want to do is secure our future by stopping my father."

"Weiss." Ruby said softly and felt the snow fox's tail around her.

The snow fox put her head on Ruby's shoulder. "We talked about the marrying thing before and I've been thinking about what it would be like to wake up every morning and seeing your face… I would love that."

Ruby touched the necklace that Weiss gave her on their date and smiled. "I… I would too."

The two spent the rest of the time they had together before they had to set out for Vale.

* * *

Later in the day, the white rose pair got out of bed to find Blake and Yang.

"How should we tell everyone, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Are you talking about everyone in the protest groups? Well, we shouldn't just keep this information from them, but what I'm thinking is that some people might not want to fight against these fake White Fang soldiers, which I understand why." Ruby answered.

"Yeah, not everyone there can fight, so we need to make sure those people won't be with us during the supposed attack." Weiss said.

"If it happens. Remember that Penny and General Ironwood will be doing their best to get something from the CEO." Ruby reminded the snow fox.

They got to the cafeteria and saw Blake, Yang and Sun sitting at a table.

"Are you kidding me!? How hasn't anyone told people about what he did!?" Sun exclaimed.

"There isn't any proof, Sun." Blake explained.

"Even so, that bastard risked the lives of a lot of people, yet he gets away with it because it doesn't trace back to him! Ugh, this is stupid! We should just get that proof ourselves!" Sun suggested.

Yang spoke up. "We tried that, but we couldn't get that info. We did get something to show the people that he's an abusive father, but we're not sure if it'll be enough to stop registration."

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called out.

They turned to see Ruby and her snow fox walking towards them.

"Hey, Rubes, snow fox. You guys ready to head to Vale or do you want to eat first?" Yang asked.

"We'll eat, and then head to Vale. Anyways, I guess you told Sun about what the CEO did." Ruby said.

"Yeah and I'm annoyed at the fact that the biggest racist in Remnant can get away with a fake White Fang attack." Sun wanted people to hear that, but decided to keep it low, since he didn't have the proof to back up that accusation.

Weiss sighed and sat down. "I know, it's just not right, but we can't just blurt it out to the public that he attacked Vale. Hell, I wish that stuff that showed him hurting Winter would be enough to get people to stop supporting him."

"Winter Schnee? Well, it really should. Why don't you guys just show the media that?" Sun asked.

"We were thinking about it and we just might, but we're not holding our breaths." Blake answered.

"Okay, so where is this thing that shows how he's an abusive father?" Sun inquired.

"The huntress we went with on that mission to secure evidence of him attacking Vale has it. Kitty and I spoke to her earlier about what she's going to do with it and she's thinking about bringing it to the media." Yang explained.

"Okay, so just tell her to." Sun said.

Yang turned to Weiss. "You think that's a good idea? He might get even angrier about that and try something."

"Winter is in good hands here at Beacon, so I know he won't get near her." Weiss turned to Ruby. "Can you see if she could show that to someone in the media today?"

Ruby nodded and pulled out her scroll.

"Wait, before you call that huntress. I need to know, how do you guys know that he attacked Vale and have no proof? You must have learned of it somehow." Sun stated.

"There's this guy named Silber Wächter who told us about it. He was the guy who tried to kidnap Winter when Thomas Schnee first announced his plan for registration in Vale." Blake explained.

"Why does he want to help us when he was the one who attempted to kidnap Winter?" Sun questioned.

Weiss spoke up. "He regretted it, since he only wanted Winter to be safe and the CEO made sure to tell him that to manipulate him. I still don't like him, but I know that he was genuinely upset about what he did, so I trust that he was telling the truth about the CEO being the one to attack Vale."

Sun shook his head. "This is too much and you guys have been trying to deal with it yourselves. Why haven't you told any of us about this?"

"That specific mission we went on required a small team, but telling you guys about what he's been doing should've been something we should've told you. We're sorry, Sun." Blake said.

Sun sighed. "Well, I guess since you'll be telling everyone else today anyways, I can forgive."

Blake smiled and Ruby started to call Amethyst.

After a few seconds, the purple haired huntress answered. "Hey, kid. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Hey, yeah, so you still have that video file of Winter being abused by her father, right?" Ruby asked.

"I do and if this is about me bringing it to the media, then don't worry. I already spoke to Blake and Yang about this." Amethyst said.

"Okay, so do you feel like showing someone today? We're not sure how much this will help us, but it's worth a shot." Ruby suggested.

"I'm actually not even in Beacon. I'm heading to the news station now, but I don't know if they'll run it today, so don't be surprised if you don't see anything on that for a bit." Amethyst stated.

Ruby smiled. "That's fine, as long as they have it and will run it eventually. Thanks."

"No problem, kid. I'll talk to you later." Amethyst hung up the scroll.

Weiss looked at the little rose. "With how you were talking, I can only assume that she's going to do it."

Ruby nodded. "She's actually in Vale now. She did say that it might be some time for them to air it, but at least she's giving them the footage today."

"See, now all we have to do is defend Vale from any attackers and wait for that news broadcast on him." Sun stated.

"It's still a good idea to prove that he was the one behind the attacks too. So we're hoping that the team on that will get something done." Weiss said.

* * *

Thomas Schnee was looking at the prototype Paladin schematics and was certain that it would be usable soon. He had contacted the people who were part of the first attack on Vale and informed them that they would be needed again, though a few of them did not wish to partake in a second attack. Of course Thomas made sure to scare them into doing it with threats that he himself could only actually do.

General Ironwood was on the other side of the door with Penny and he took a breath. "Come on, Penny. Let's see how Thomas Schnee is doing."

Penny nodded and the General knocked on the door.

Thomas got up and answered it. "General Ironwood, what is-?" Thomas stopped when he noticed Penny. "Well then, I see you have found your android. How did you manage to track her down?"

"It seemed like Penny was taken by the White Fang during the attack on your manor, but I believe when they attempted to hack into her, her failsafe activated. At that point, I was able to track her, but when I got there, it looked like the White Fang were dead. They were most likely killed by Beowolves, since there were claw marks on them." Ironwood explained.

"And how did her failsafe get the tracker back online?" Thomas questioned.

"It was a complete wipe. Erasing everything Penny has ever learned, so basically a reset, which eventually gave her the back-up power, but she was unresponsive when I got there. I made sure to configure her to listen to command, so you won't have to worry about any incidents from her again." Ironwood assured.

"Good, so I have a question." Thomas showed him the Paladin schematics. "This is what you wanted me to help build, correct?"

Ironwood's eyes widened. "The Paladin!? I… well I did ask you for your support. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well, I have a prototype already built and it will be up and running in few days. This prototype will be the first of many Paladins that will be enforcing the registration law." Thomas said.

Ironwood became worried, since he knew it was his fault that the Paladin was even considered to be built. "I see, so how far along is the Paladin Project?"

"Well, it seems that the prototype is the only one built at the moment, but I'd say it would be another month and then many more Paladins will be constructed." Thomas answered.

"Hmm, okay, that's good." Ironwood pretended to be happy with this.

"Yes, well, thank you for bringing the girl back. Now, let me finish my work. I'll be letting you know of when we will be going back to Vale later." Thomas ordered.

Ironwood nodded and left with Penny to the other room.

Once they were in, Ironwood made sure not to say anything about what was going on, since there may have been security cameras that Thomas himself might have set up. The General told Penny to sit in a chair and pulled out his scroll to let Ozpin know about the Paladin. It was going to be a long day for Penny and Ironwood, but the two were prepared to deal with the worst if things were to go bad.

* * *

**Project Paladin is a go and Thomas is very happy with that.**

**To YfyDh- It was a really good piece, so let him have his moment. Lots of people (Nora included) will be a part of what's to come, so hopefully you'll both enjoy that when it comes. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- You sound like Nora and I approve. Lots of stuff will be going down and Penny is going to make sure that Thomas gets nowhere near her. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 155.**


	155. The Abusive Father

**Here's chapter 155 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, CYLN and Sun were all on the airship to Vale

"It's been some time since you guys have been helping with the protests." Lyra said.

"Yeah, but for good reason. Ruby is going to explain some stuff about that at the meeting. How's Athehsa been doing with leading the meetings without us by the way?" The snow fox questioned.

Carmesi spoke up. "For a woman who doesn't have a semblance or even aura, well, she's pretty much proven to be the best person to lead the group."

Ruby smiled. "That's good to hear."

Narinj turned to Ruby. "You told us about how you have to tell everyone about something extremely important, so what it is exactly?"

Ruby turned to her team and wondered if Team CYLN would stand and fight with them. "Um, well I'm going to let the others know anyway, but I guess it's better to tell you now." Ruby took a breath. "The attack on Vale the first time Thomas Schnee made his announcement about registration was orchestrated by him."

Team CYLN looked shocked and Yelak said. "Wait! Are you telling me this guy risked everyone's lives that day!? What the hell for!?"

Blake spoke up. "To scare people and show that the White Fang is a threat. That itself would make the people of Vale worry if a Faunus near them is a White Fang member."

Lyra frowned. "That's awful. How can this man go to such extremes?"

Weiss sighed. "A man who enjoys power and himself more than anything else in the world would make sure he's in control. That kind of man needs to be brought down. And know this… That first attack, it won't be the last."

"W-what are you talking about, Weiss?" Lyra worriedly asked.

"He plans to attack Vale again." Weiss answered.

"What, why again!?" Carmesi exclaimed. "Didn't he get his point across the first time!?"

"Ever since we all came together and showed that idiot that we won't stand for his crap, he's gotten angered by it and wants to ruin all the hard work everyone's been doing with the protests." Yang explained.

Ren took a breath. "We live on a planet that has these monsters, yet a man like Thomas Schnee attempts to make the world in his image. This man believes that Faunus shouldn't be considered equal, well, he is only equal to one thing and that's the grimm."

"Yeah! And since we're hunters in training, then we should make sure to deal with monsters like him!" Nora cheered.

Ren laughed a bit and Weiss said. "Yes, well you should save that energy for later. We'll all need to be prepared if something does happen."

"I'm guessing you guys have no idea when the attack will actually happen?" Carmesi really hoped they did.

"Sorry, but we don't have an exact date. All we know is that it's going to be soon." Ruby answered.

Carmesi sighed. "Well, we should make sure to be on out guard every day then. And are we going to be keeping one big group now, or keep the smaller groups so we can cover more ground?"

"It'll most likely be smaller groups, but some people in other groups would have to be put into the ones that don't have enough fighters." Ruby said.

Carmesi nodded and Weiss said. "I was worried before, but I'm feeling a lot better about everyone getting involved. To be honest, I was going to tell everyone in the protests groups to just stay home for the next few days, but if there's going to be people who will be willing to fight, then I shouldn't worry."

Lyra spoke up. "Don't worry, Weiss. We'll all be fine."

Weiss looked at Lyra and was reminded of that day when she was shot. It made the snow fox uneasy, but she relaxed. Lyra was a lot stronger than she was back then and now she would be around people who also knew how to handle this kind of trouble.

Weiss gave her first human friend a small smile. "Yeah, just… make sure that all of you know when to fight back and when to run from the fight. I can't imagine the CEO to go easy this time around, especially when he may target the protest groups."

"Wouldn't targeting the protest groups be a little suspicious?" Pyrrha asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang inquired.

"Well, if those men the CEO sends only target the protest groups, then people will wonder why. Why attack the groups that are fighting against registration for Faunus when the group that is attacking are Faunus themselves?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I doubt the CEO would make a mistake like that. He'll more than likely tell them to show no mercy to the protesters, but also have them attack civilians in Vale as well." Weiss stated.

Pyrrha thought about it for a second and realized that Weiss was probably right. No way would a man like Thomas Schnee make a mistake like that.

"Hey, we're landing." Ruby said.

Everyone prepared to get out of the airship and once it landed, they all got out and headed to The Faunus Equal Rights Movement HQ.

* * *

Athehsa was actually already there and waiting in the front of the building with a few people.

The bear Faunus turned and was happy to see that Team RWBY was actually here. "There you all are."

"Hello, Athehsa. It's good to see you and I'm happy to hear that you've been able to lead everyone with no problems." Weiss smiled.

Athehsa nodded. "It feels natural to me with how I dealt with the war, but there are moments where I don't need to say anything, since everyone has gotten used to protesting."

Ruby spoke up. "It's good to hear that, but there's definitely something that not everyone should be here for and I'll explain everything once all of the protesters show up."

Athehsa was a little concerned about that, but would wait for Ruby to explain everything.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Ruby and her team turned to see a guy that looked a couple of years older than them. The guy had black hair and wore a white and purple hoodie, with a black undershirt. He was sporting jeans and black and purple combat boots.

"Hey there. So I kept hearing at the meetings about a girl with a sniper scythe and her team being the ones who started this all. I'm glad I get to meet you in person. I'm Krona Itule. Krona said.

"Hi, Krona. I'm Ruby. And this is Weiss, Blake and Yang." Ruby pointed to each of her teammates when she called out their names. "I'm glad to see that you're a part of our group here." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, I'm human, but I hate that Thomas Schnee thinks he could just walk all over the Faunus. I have a few Faunus friends myself and I told them about this place. Getting a bunch of people together couldn't have been easy, but you guys did it!" Krona exclaimed.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me and my team. There were a few other teams who helped start this and Athehsa had gotten a bunch of people to help out herself." Ruby stated.

"Right, so how come I never got to see you guys around before?" Krona asked.

"Uh, well, we're huntresses in training and we were on a mission, so we couldn't help out." Ruby answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's good to see you guys are here to help out again and I can't wait to get things started. Helping out in this is something that not many people would do, but I say, screw that! I didn't want to stand on the sidelines and watch scum like Thomas Schnee get what he wants." Krona said.

Weiss spoke up. "He won't, but there is something that you may have to do that will involve more than just protesting."

Krona raised an eyebrow. "What do you-?"

Weiss stopped him. "Ruby will explain once everyone is here."

Krona looked concerned, but decided to just wait.

* * *

After some time had passed, everyone else showed up and Ruby opened the door. The all headed to the main room and Athehsa handed Ruby the microphone.

The scythe wielder turned it on and said. "Hello, everyone. Today is the first day that my team and I have returned to help The Faunus Equal Rights Movement again. I'd like to apologize for our absence, but we had something very important to deal with."

"What's so important that you had to stop coming to these protests!?" A Faunus in the crowd asked.

"We were on a mission to secure some evidence that would prove what Thomas Schnee has been doing for the past month." Ruby answered.

"What are you talking about!? What did he do!?" Another Faunus in the back yelled.

"Before I tell everyone, I need to know that you all won't run out into the streets and try to convince people of what I'm about to tell you. It's an accusation with no proof, but we have someone on the inside who has assured us that he did in fact do this." Ruby said.

"How big would this be, that you think that some of us would run out and try to convince people about it!?" A human questioned.

Ruby took a breath. "Please… do not go out there and say anything about this." Ruby waited for the people to agree and after a few moments, it looked like everyone in the crowd did in fact agree, so she continued. "Thomas Schnee was the one behind the attack on Vale when he first arrived."

There were gasps and lots of confused faces.

"He planned it from the start, so that he could scare the people of Vale into supporting him and now he's going to attack us again." Ruby said.

Athehsa couldn't believe what she was hearing and the crowd erupted into anger. Many people were screaming that he needs to be killed and others were questioning why he would risk innocent lives for something like this.

"Enough! Now, I know you're all mad, but-." Ruby was cut off when Weiss tapped her shoulder.

Ruby turned around and Weiss said. "You're not going to believe this, but it looks like the news is already broadcasting the video of him hurting Winter!" Weiss showed Ruby her scroll and it had the headline. **Thomas Schnee- The Real Father at Home.**

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really? That was so fast!"

Ruby turned back to the crowd. "Everyone! It looks as if we've got some good news. Thomas Schnee is about to be shown as the man he really is. A news station is broadcasting a video on him abusing his daughter!"

The crowd was confused and one Faunus said. "Where did this come from?"

"We secured information from his manor on that mission and it was about how he abused his daughter. Now it looks like the world will see the kind of man he really is." Ruby stated.

People in the crowd found the news broadcast on their scrolls and waited to see what was going to be shown. Even the teams from Beacon did so as well.

"Hello, everyone who is tuning in. My name is Lisa Lavender and it looks like the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Thomas Schnee has been shown to be a more cruel man than people believe." The video feed changed to Thomas hurting Winter and challenging her to a fight. "As you can see, this man does not care for the well-being of his own child. Challenging her to a fight and keeping her down by planting his foot on her back. It seems that Winter Schnee is also been put up for adoption a few days ago, when an anonymous source explained to us that the adoption agency in Vale was called to help the young daughter separate from the CEO."

Weiss was happy to hear this, but still hated watching the video of Winter getting hurt.

* * *

"There are more videos here today that shows him abusing his daughter." The video feed changed to one that had him lifting the girl up and throwing her against a wall, and then to one that showed him using dust to attack her. "As you can see, there is no doubt that this man is the worst father imaginable. More on Thomas Schnee and how this may affect his registration plan lat-."

The news feed stopped when the T.V in Thomas' room was destroyed by the angered CEO. He had jabbed a sword through the T.V and threw it to the floor.

"THOSE BASTARDS! THEY THINK THEY CAN STOP MY REGISTRATION LAW!" Thomas reached for his scroll and tried to call Silber, but he didn't answer.

Thomas growled when Silber didn't answer, so he called up the men at the manor.

After a few moments, someone answered. "Mr. Schnee. Is there something-?"

"SHUT UP! TELL ME THAT THE PALADIN IS READY FOR DEPLOYMENT!" Thomas ordered.

The man on the line was scared by the shouting. "I-I, uh, t-the Paladin is n-not completely ready, s-sir."

"YOU GET THAT DAMN THING RUNNING BY TOMORROW OR I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED YOU WORTHLESS WRETCH! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Thomas shouted.

"Y-yes sir, it will be r-ready." Thomas hung up.

Ironwood had Penny listening in when he heard the CEO yelling. Penny looked back and gave Ironwood an assuring nod that she got it. Ironwood and Penny would wait for the CEO to make his move.

* * *

**He's really angry now. Oh and Krona Itule belongs to- Freelancer Coltam Krona Makara. I'm happy to see that you guys have submitted these OCs. **

**To YfyDh- Meh, just let the CEO be stupid for that and yeah, things are about to get really crazy for Vale again. To answer your question, no, they didn't get engaged, but they would love to eventually. I might have more on that soon, so be on the lookout for a very important A/N in the near future.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Penny is getting some information and will get more soon enough. Well, you wanted the world to see what kind of father he is. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 156.**


	156. More Than A Dream

**Here's chapter 156 everyone.**

* * *

It seemed that many people in Vale started to change their opinions of Thomas Schnee, but even though they viewed the CEO differently, that didn't change their opinions on registration. The protests were still going and once they finished up, Ruby led the rest of the Beacon students back to the airships.

Weiss had wondered if her father was going to attempt to do something about being shown as the abusive father he is. She knew one thing for sure. Her father wouldn't be able to gain the people's respect ever again and that itself may stop his plan for registration from spreading to the other kingdoms.

_You did this to yourself, father. I only wish you knew I was part of the reason that the world knows of your abusing ways._

"Weiss, we're almost back at Beacon." Ruby snapped the snow fox out of her thoughts.

The snow fox looked up. "Hmm, oh right. Sorry about that, Ruby. I was just thinking about the CEO's little predicament."

Ruby caught the giggle the snow fox let out. "He does have quite an obstacle in his way now, doesn't he? Or should I say a whole bunch of obstacles that include some teams from Beacon?"

Weiss laughed a bit more that time. "I'm so happy that he's finally getting what's coming to him, but it's still uneasy knowing that there may be another attack soon."

"We'll be prepared for it and anything else he thinks he can surprise us with. I promise you." Weiss saw that look in Ruby's eyes and truly felt better about the possibility of having to fight off her father's soldiers.

"Okay… I'll be ready too." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and kissed the snow fox on the cheek.

Yang turned to Blake and said. "Hey, kitty? Do you think the group will stay together after all of this is settled?"

"If you're talking about the Faunus Equal Rights Movement, then I would hope so, but I doubt everyone in it will be staying. Athehsa seems like the type of person who would keep it going, so I'm pretty sure she would stay." Blake answered.

"Yeah, I'm hoping they stick together too. The movement can come a long way, especially since it's going to get a lot of attention for being the movement that dealt with fighting against registration." Yang remarked.

"If we beat it, Yang. I'm not trying to be negative, but you have to think of the possibility of us failing." Blake stated.

"Come on, kitty. You saw what the news showed everyone. There's no way he'll have enough support after that to continue his plans." Yang said.

"Sometimes people tend to keep their support on one side, no matter what, but I should try to be a bit more positive about it." Blake smiled.

Yang wrapped an arm around the cat Faunus' waist. "There's a smile. Now, once we get back to Beacon, you and I need to talk about something that I've wanted to talk about for a few days."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Yang shook her head. "Nope. It's like I said, when we get back to the dorm."

Blake nodded and waited patiently for the airship to bring them to Beacon.

Once they landed, Yang grabbed Blake's hand and called out to her sister. "Rubes, Kitty and I will be in the dorm. We'll see you later!"

Ruby watched as her sister ran off with the cat Faunus and Weiss said. "I guess we should let them have the room for now. Do you want to go to my mother's room for now?"

"Sure." Ruby turned to the others. "Guys, we did a good job again today, but remember that we have to be prepared for anything in the coming days. The CEO is not going to be happy, so he may go all out."

Lyra spoke up. "Don't worry. Everyone in the group knows that it may happen, so they'll be there to fight too. And the ones that should stay back will be taken to a safe place by some of the others."

Ruby nodded. "Just make sure that you stay in contact and let us know what happens on your end when the time comes."

Everyone nodded and Ruby took the snow fox's hand to lead them to Angel's room.

* * *

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Blake asked.

Yang took a breath. "I know this might be a difficult thing for you to talk about, but… that guy at the manor. Who was he to you?"

Blake was a little surprised that Yang would bring up Adam. "I thought I told you that already."

"Yeah, you said he was like a father to you, but I want to know your history with him. Was he the one to bring you into the White Fang?" Yang asked.

Blake thought about her life at that moment and remembered that the bull Faunus had trained her for a long time. "Well, he pretty much made me into the fighter I am today, so it wasn't hard to prove my worth to the White Fang."

"Has he always been this person? You know, the kind who won't try to deal with things peacefully?" Yang inquired.

"Adam has always fought against humans, but we were younger, he wouldn't be this violent. I… I'm pretty sure he actually killed a few Schnee guards back at the manor." Blake frowned.

"Blake… we can stop if you want." Yang assured.

"It's okay, Yang. It's not like I can control what he does. Everyone has their own path and Adam has chosen to follow that one, but I won't follow him anymore." Blake stated.

Yang was happy to hear that and hugged the cat Faunus. "I told you guys before about how I saw my Faunus friends deal with discrimination, but I feel like if I met you at a younger age, then you'd show my friends to not run away from the problems. You're a tough kitty cat, you know that."

"Would that make me more than a cat then?" Blake smirked.

"Hmm, you'd be a leopard, but I'll be honest. I enjoy kitty cat a lot more." Yang kissed the black cat and pushed her onto the bed.

Blake decided to not complain about that and continued the kiss. The two stayed like that for a few minutes and Yang pulled away for a moment.

"I love you, so much. And if we do fail at beating this registration, then I'll make sure to take you away from Vale, so you don't have to deal with that nonsense." Yang stated.

"What about Ruby and Weiss?" Blake questioned.

"Rubes won't let her snow fox go through registration, so I know for a fact that she'll take her away from Vale as well. We can go to Patch and live there if you wouldn't mind." Yang offered.

Blake smiled. "If it truly does get to that point, then I would love to go to Patch with all of you."

Yang leaned back down and continued what they started.

* * *

"Do you think your mother and Winter saw the broadcast?" Ruby asked.

"I doubt anyone could've missed it, Ruby." Weiss said.

They got to Angel's room and the snow fox knocked. "Hold on, I'll be there in a second."

Weiss heard her mother and waited for her to open the door.

After a few seconds, the fox mother opened it. "Oh, hey sweetie. I'm guessing you must've seen the news as well?"

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, did you show Winter?"

Angel opened the door to show the two a very happy Winter. She was playing with Zwei and the corgi looked like he was having the time of his life when he kept jumping from the bed to the table, and then back to Winter.

Angel chuckled. "It's been a little difficult dealing with those two, but since it is a special occasion, I just couldn't get myself to make them relax." Angel walked them in. "Winter, your sister and Ruby is here."

Winter turned her attention to Weiss and ran to her big sister. "Did you see it!? They showed what father did and I'm sure that I'll never have to go back to him now!"

Weiss kneeled down and hugged her little sister. "That's right, Winter. You're free from that man," Weiss let go and looked around the room and saw sheets on the ground. "It looks like you and Zwei made a mess of this room, Winter."

"I'm sorry. I was just really excited." Winter said.

"It's okay. I'll help clean this mess up." Weiss assured.

After they all cleaned up the mess, Weiss sat down on the bed and the others soon followed.

Ruby spoke up. "Angel, um, I wanted to ask your permission for something, but I don't know if it's the right time to ask."

"You can ask me anything, Ruby." Angel stated.

"I… I would like to marry your daughter in the near future!" Ruby blurted out, and then covered her mouth.

Weiss was a little taken back by the sudden question, since she didn't know Ruby was going to ask that so soon.

Angel's eyes widened. "You want to marry my daughter?"

Ruby nodded. "I know it won't be for a while, since we're still young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

Angel looked at her daughter. "Did you know about this, sweetie?"

"Y-yes. Ruby and I talked about it before and I feel the same way. We wouldn't propose for some time, but I do wish to be a part of her life for as long as I live." Weiss answered.

Angel turned to Ruby and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you! And yes, that means you have my blessings"

Ruby smiled and hugged the fox mother back. "Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

Winter tapped the snow fox's arm and whispered. "Does that mean I get another big sister?"

Weiss giggled and whispered back. "In time, Winter. Ruby and I want to wait, but once we feel it's a good time to do so, then yes, she will be your big sister too."

Winter smiled and hugged the snow fox. "That means that our family is getting bigger!"

Ruby and Angel heard Winter and pulled away from each other.

"I see that you're excited about Ruby being part of the family one day, honey." Angel said.

Winter nodded. "Ruby, how long do you think it will be before you and big sister get married?"

Ruby chuckled. "I'm not too sure yet, Winter. I'm hoping that it'll be after we finish our time here at Beacon."

"You know, I don't think that's a bad idea. Once we become huntresses, we can do that." Weiss agreed.

Angel looked on as her daughter was smiling and discussion her future with Ruby. She remembered that day when she lost Weiss and how she had missed out on her growing up. It made her sad, but then she looked at Winter and realized that she would be taking care of her now. This made the fox mother happy and even thought about how Ruby would one day be her daughter in law.

_Thomas, I still don't regret getting with you. I ended up with three wonderful girls and you ended up with nothing. I only wish Winter's mother could've gotten away from you._

* * *

After some time, the white rose pair had decided to go back to the dorm. Angel tucked Winter in bed and Zwei fell asleep too. Angel turned off the lights and went to bed.

Angel woke up, but not in her room. The fox mother woke up in a field of flowers and was certain she was dreaming. She wandered around the field for some time and saw something in the distance. It looks like a woman, so she ran to her.

Once the fox mother got to the woman, she noticed she had long grey hair and was wearing a white dress. "Hello, are you okay?"

The woman turned and smiled. "You are the one who has been taking care of my little Winter. Thank you."

Angel's eyes widened. "E-Elizabeth Grau?"

"Yes, I am Winter's mother and I am so grateful to you and your daughter for saving my child from that man." Elizabeth said.

"How… how is this possible? I thought-." Angel was cut off.

"May I ask you a question?" Elizabeth requested.

"I… okay." Angel gave up on understanding what was going on.

"Winter… she is very happy with you and I wish her to be happy for the rest if her life. I died protecting her, but I left her in the hands of that man. All I wish from you is to never hurt her in any way and show her the love and support that she hasn't had ever since I died." Elizabeth said.

"I swear that I will never be like that man and treat Winter with the respect she deserves. She may not be my daughter by blood, but I still love her very much and I will make sure she always knows that she has people who will care about her." Angel stated.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Then I have nothing else to say, but… let my daughter know that I'm proud of her and that I wish her a happy birthday."

"It's her birthday?" Angel felt bad for not knowing.

"Yes, she turns eleven today. Angel Hoffen… Thank you and goodbye." Elizabeth vanished and Angel woke up.

The fox mother turned to see Winter sleeping peacefully. Angel smiled and kissed the birthday girl on the forehead.

* * *

**I've actually wanted to have that dream sequence for some time now, but I didn't know when it would be the right time to have it in. Now was probably the best time, so there you go.**

**To YfyDh- The Paladin will most likely be fighting Team RWBY alone, since everyone will be separated and the others who are with Team RWBY will be busy fighting the fake White Fang soldiers. Things are going to get a little hairy and I'm excited to get started on that soon.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Those moments when Thomas is angry can be the best parts to read, since it just great to see a guy like him get knocked down a peg. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 157.**


	157. Happy Birthday, Winter

**Here's chapter 157 everyone.**

* * *

"What do you mean the Paladin can't be sent out today!? Did I not tell you to get it ready, you fool!?" Thomas yelled over the scroll.

"Sir, we have explained that if the Paladin is sent out, then it wouldn't last very long out in battle. It would be destroyed by simple precision attacks." The worker said.

Thomas growled. "When will that thing be functional!?"

"Uh… maybe three days if you want it to be used in battle properly." The worker guessed.

"Three days! Ugh, you are incompetent. You better have that Paladin at full strength within those three days, or there will be consequences!" Thomas stated.

"W-why do you even need the Paladin up and running so soon, sir?" The worker asked.

"You better learn your place and not ask me anything about what I will be doing with that Paladin! Now, get back to work!" Thomas ordered.

"O-okay, sir. I apologize for-." Thomas hung up his scroll.

_Damn it! Fine, there shouldn't be too many issues with that. All I have to do is wait a few days and Vale will see what trouble they can face when they don't listen._

Ironwood was able to get these back and forth calls between Thomas and his workers through Penny. The General had sent info on the Paladin to Ozpin, who had already gotten certain teachers informed on the situation. Glynda questioned why the headmaster couldn't just go to the media with this information, but Ozpin explained to Goodwitch that Ironwood only had those calls between the CEO and his workers. Those calls only talked about getting the Paladin up and running, so they couldn't be used to prove he's going to attack Vale.

* * *

Angel had woken up again and saw the eleven year old birthday girl sleeping still. The fox mother smiled and slowly got out of bed, which Zwei picked up on that immediately. The corgi got up and stared at Angel.

Angel knelt down and rubbed the dog's head. "Don't get too excited, boy. Winter is still sleeping." Zwei responded by laying down and staying quiet, which made Angel smile. "Good boy. Now, you can get excited later, since it's Winter's birthday. I just need to tell Weiss about it."

Zwei turned his head in confusion, but then looked over at Winter. The corgi wished he could play with her, but made sure not to make a sound.

The fox mother petted the dog and said. "Don't worry. Winter will play with you as soon as you two have eaten breakfast, so I'll be right back. Keep an eye on her, okay."

Zwei got up and nodded. Angel was always impressed that the dog understood what she wanted him to do and was happy that he enjoyed playing with Winter. She wondered what she would do when Zwei would be returned to Ruby's father.

_Hmm, maybe I can do something about that._

Angel decided to think about that later and went to the cafeteria to get Winter and Zwei some food.

* * *

"Do you really think we shouldn't go out there today? What if he launches an attack?" Weiss asked.

"It's okay, if that happen, then we jump on an airship and help out as much as we can. Besides, Professor Ozpin told me that he's going to have teachers there for the next few days." Ruby assured.

"Okay, but why not go to just protest? We went out there yesterday and now we're taking a break? I don't think that's really all that fair to the others." Weiss stated.

"Come on, snow fox. It's the weekend and I doubt we're going to be a crucial part of the protests. Athehsa even told Rubes that it was okay for us to take days off if we wanted to." Yang reminded.

Weiss sighed. "I still feel like we should be there."

"We could go, if you really want to." Ruby offered.

"Weiss!" A voice called out.

The snow fox turned to see her mother holding plates of food. "Mom? Is that stuff for Winter?"

"Yes. Zwei as well, though I have something more important to tell you." Angel said.

"What is it?" The snow fox asked.

"Well, I found out that today is a very special day for Winter." Angel began to explain.

"Are you talking about her adoption papers being officially filled out?" Weiss guessed.

Angel shook her head. "That's coming soon, but this day is special because it's her eleventh birthday."

Weiss was surprised that her mother knew Winter's birthday. "It is? How do you know that?"

"Um, the adoption agency talked to me about her information, since I'm going to be the one to adopt her." Angel didn't want to tell anyone about how she actually knew that, since it may sound too unbelievable. "Anyways, I wanted you and your team to know so you can go see her."

Weiss smiled and turned to the others. "Are you guys okay with spending some time with Winter on her birthday?"

"I would love to, Weiss, though I feel a little bad for not getting her a gift." Ruby said.

Blake spoke up. "It's not like any of us knew about it till just now. Oh and I'll be there too, but does Winter even know that you know?"

"I only said happy birthday to her when she was asleep, so she still doesn't know." Angel answered.

"I think it's better that she doesn't, then we can surprise her." Yang stated.

"That would be nice, but I'm going to officially be her mother soon and I should at least get her something for her birthday." Angel remembered Zwei and looked at Ruby. "This might be a lot to ask for, but do you think you and I could go to Vale to pick something up for Winter?"

"Okay, but don't you want Weiss to come along too?" Ruby asked.

"I actually want Weiss to stay with Winter, if that's okay with you, sweetie." Angel requested.

"That's fine with me, but what are you going to get Winter?" Weiss inquired.

"It's a secret, but before anything, I need to speak with your headmaster about a favor. Could one of you bring these to Winter and Zwei? And don't say happy birthday until Ruby and I get back from Vale. I don't want her suspecting that I'm gone because I wanted to get her a present. The surprise of it would be better." Angel stated.

Yang nodded and took the plates. "So, what does Winter usually like to do around Beacon? It would help to know about that, so we could distract her while you're gone."

"Well, after she eats breakfast, she'll either want to watch some of those shows on my scroll, or she'll want to walk Zwei." Angel answered.

Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded and walked to Angel's room, while Ruby and the fox mother went over to Ozpin's office.

* * *

After getting there, Angel knocked on the door. "I hope he won't mind doing me this favor."

"What favor are you going to ask him?" Ruby inquired.

Ozpin opened the door before Angel answered. "Angel, Ruby, is there a problem, or are you here for something else?"

"Um, I need a little help on something. It's about Winter, but it isn't really a problem, more of me wanting to be a good mother." Angel stated.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what help do you need exactly?"

Angel scratched the back of her head. "Do you think I could borrow some lien to get Winter a gift for her birthday? I promise to pay you back as soon as I get a job."

Ozpin stared at the fox mother for a second and chuckled. "That's all? I was thinking this would be a bit harder to handle." Ozpin pulled out some lien. "Here you go and don't worry about paying me back. It's the least I can do after not telling you about the mission Team RWBY went on."

Angel accepted the money and smiled. "Thank you, Ozpin."

The headmaster nodded. "Okay, so do you need anything else, or are you going to head to Vale and pick up that gift for your new daughter?"

"That's all I wanted to ask of you. Thank you again, Ozpin. This means a lot to me." Angel said.

Ozpin smiled and walked back into his room, and then Ruby and Angel made their way to the airships. They headed out to Vale and Ruby was wondering what Angel was planning on getting the eleven year old.

They got to Vale and once they were off the airship, Ruby asked. "So, what are you thinking of buying for Winter?"

"You'll see. It looks like Ozpin gave me enough to get exactly what I want to get her too." Angel noted.

Ruby decided to just wait and see where Angel was taking her, but wanted to speak to the mother fox. "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me your blessings yesterday. I love Weiss with all my heart and for you to approve of us getting married in the future makes me happier than you could imagine."

"Well of course I would give you my blessings. You two have shown me that there isn't a doubt in either of your minds that you want a future together." Angel stated.

Ruby smiled and after some time had passed, they got to their destination. Ruby's eyes widened at the place they went to.

"I'll need you to help me decide which would be best." Angel requested.

Ruby nodded and the two began looking for the right one for Winter.

* * *

"Winter, be careful. You don't want to trip over Zwei while running with him!" Weiss called out to an excited eleven year old playing with Zwei.

Yang spoke up. "Come on, snow fox. Let her have her fun. It's her birthday after all."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, well I still don't want her getting hurt."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Weiss. Your mother did say she does this all the time anyway." Blake reminded.

The snow fox looked on at her little sister chasing Zwei around the courtyard and smiled. "I suppose you two are right."

Winter ran up to the three and Zwei soon followed. "Zwei wanted to get some rest. Weiss, when is Angel getting back?"

"I'm not sure, Winter, but don't worry. She'll be here soon enough." Weiss assured.

"Okay! Can we go back to the dorm now? Zwei needs some rest." Winter stated.

Weiss nodded and they all went back to the dorm.

While on their way to the dorm, Weiss' scroll went off. "Hello, Ruby. Are you and my mother coming back now, or are you still busy?"

"We're actually already here, but we want you to keep Winter from going to the room. Distract her, or take her somewhere else if you can." Ruby requested.

"Alright. See you soon." Weiss hung up the scroll. "Winter, I actually would like to show you something in our dorm. Come on."

"But what about Zwei?" Winter asked.

"He can rest up in our dorm." Weiss answered.

Blake and Yang had a feeling of what Weiss was doing, so they followed them to the dorm.

Angel and Ruby got to the dorm and Ruby messaged Weiss to come back.

"I still don't get why we had to go to your dorm to show me your glyphs. I like seeing them and all, but we could've been in my room for that." Winter stated.

"I just didn't want to mess anything up in mom's room, Winter. Anyways, it looks like Ruby waiting for us." Weiss pointed out.

"Hey, Winter!" Ruby greeted.

Winter ran up to Ruby and gave her a hug. "Hi, Ruby! Weiss told me that you and Angel were busy getting some things today. What did you get!?"

"Um, I think Angel actually could answer that. Oh and keep Zwei out here." Ruby said as she opened the door and walked in.

Weiss and Winter followed and Winter's eyes widened. Angel was holding what looked to be a young corgi in her arms.

Angel smiled. "Happy birthday, Winter."

Winter ran to the fox mother. "What… how did you know?"

"The adoption agency gave me your information, so I decided that since Zwei may have to go back to Ruby's father, then you can have this little one." Angel explained.

Weiss was happy to see her sister getting a corgi, but didn't expect it to be the gift her mother was talking about.

Winter stared at the small corgi and asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl and she doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to name her?" Angel offered.

Winter smiled and nodded. "Um, I'm not sure yet… She's really pretty. Uh, what about Eis?"

"Eis? Hmm, how do you like that girl? Do you want to be called Eis?" Angel asked the small corgi in her arms.

The female corgi gave her a soft bark and looked to be smiling.

"I think she likes it. Well, that settles it. She'll be known as Eis." Angel said.

Angel put the small corgi down. Eis looked at Winter and started to slowly walk towards her. Winter sat on the floor and the puppy sniffed her for a moment. Eis jumped onto Winter's lap and curled up. Winter smiled and petted the puppy, while Weiss, Ruby and Angel were watching.

Weiss walked over to her mom and whispered. "I didn't think you would get her a puppy."

"Well, she deserves to have one of her own. To be honest, I wished that I could've gotten you one all those years ago." Angel whispered back.

"Don't think about the past, mom. Think about what you did just now and about the future you're going to give Winter." Weiss said.

Angel looked at the eleven year old petting the new corgi and realized that Weiss was right. There was no point to think about the past now.

Blake and Yang peeked into the room and were both shocked at seeing the new corgi in Winter's lap.

Blake sighed. "This means Zwei is staying in our room, doesn't it?"

"Yup, but don't be so down. I'll make sure that Zwei understands that you're mine and that he can't bother you." Yang assured.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Yours?"

"Oh stop. You know what I meant. Anyways, we should go and say happy birthday to Winter, though I feel kind of bad that Zwei will stay out here by him-." Yang was cut off.

Winter noticed the two and said. "Hey, why are you guys out there? Come inside and meet Eis. Zwei can come too."

Yang and Blake looked at Zwei. "Zwei, you behave in there. Winter has a new friend, but that doesn't mean you can jump on them."

Zwei nodded and they all went in.

Weiss spoke up. "Happy birthday, little sister."

Ruby, Blake and Yang all went next. "Happy birthday, Winter!"

Winter smiled and Zwei walked over to her. He sniffed the small corgi in her arms and sat down next to Winter.

Winter petted the bigger corgi and said. "Thank you so much. All of you."

Angel smiled. "I love you very much, honey. Happy birthday!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Eis is used a lot in other stories, but I really have a hard time coming up with dog names.**

**To YfyDh- At this point, I suppose it is. Also, woops, didn't think she'd be out so easily. Uh, I guess by the time you read this she's already up. Hope this little birthday for Winter was enjoyable for you two.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Winter's birthday was a happy one and Thomas' Paladin will be getting a bit more fixed up, so hopefully everyone will be prepared for it.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 158.**


	158. There's The Proof We Need

**Here's chapter 158 everyone.**

* * *

"That was really nice of your mom to get Winter that corgi, snow fox." Yang said.

"How come you didn't let me know of this surprise before, Ruby? You and my mother went to Vale, so I'm sure you had plenty of time between getting the dog and coming back to Beacon to tell us." Weiss stated.

"I was going to tell you, but your mom wanted to make sure that there was no way Winter would find out. Anyways, it's better to see it as a surprise." Ruby explained.

Blake spoke up. "Could a certain blonde girl keep their promise and get Zwei away from me!"

Yang laughed a bit as she saw Zwei trying to get up on their bed, but decided that she really should keep that promise. "Okay, kitty, just calm down. Zwei wasn't going to do anything crazy. He probably just wanted to just get on the bed and rest for a bit." Yang went over and grabbed the corgi.

"I can deal with him being in the room, but I just don't want him on our bed when I'm on it, Yang." Blake said.

Weiss sighed. "Blake, you really need to stop being so weird around Zwei. You've seen how well behaved the other day."

"Weiss is right, Blake. Why don't you let Zwei show you that he isn't the kind of dog that would make you uncomfortable?" Ruby suggested.

Blake looked at the happy corgi in Yang's arms. "Ugh, I don't… fine, I'll… pet him or something, but if he tries to bite me, then one of you will be taking him to JNPR's room for the rest of the day."

"Uh, we do have to bring him to Weiss' mother's room later anyway, but I guess you mean later when we get back, but that won't happen since Zwei only attacks grimm and the worst kind of people." Yang assured.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "The worst kind of people? What are you talking about?"

Ruby spoke up. "I can answer that. So, one day while Yang and I were in the park, by the way, Yang was thirteen at the time and I was eleven. Anyways, there was this girl who messed with Yang and pulled her hair, so you know where that was going. That girl ran, but eventually got more of her friends when she came back. They all tried to hurt Yang and I couldn't do anything to stop them, but Zwei saw what was going on and pretty much scared them all of when he jumped at the girl and knocked her to the ground."

Yang smiled and petted the corgi. "That's right, my little hero here protected me back then, so you know he isn't a bad dog."

"Wow, I didn't think Zwei would be the one to jump to the rescue… I suppose he can't be all bad then." Blake slowly moved closer to the blonde and hesitated to pet the corgi, but after a few second she did it.

Zwei wasn't even thinking about trying to bite her and enjoyed the petting he was receiving from Blake. The cat Faunus was still a little worried that he may attempt something, but then realized that he really wasn't about to bite her.

"Uh good boy?" Blake said as she pulled her hand away.

Zwei moved his head a little and yipped in Yang's arms.

"See, he likes you." Yang told the cat Faunus.

Blake petted him again. "I guess we can start to work things out, but slowly. And if he tries to mess with any of my things, especially my books, then he goes to JNPR's room for the remainder of his time here."

Ruby got up from her bed. "Alright, but let's worry about that later. We need to get to Vale and help out with the protests."

The rest of the team nodded and walked to Angel's room to drop Zwei off.

"Mom, make sure Zwei doesn't try to bother Eis. She's still a puppy, so she may be scared of a bigger dog." Weiss stated.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be able to keep him under control, just try to be careful out there today." Angel said.

"We'll be fine, mom. I know we didn't tell you about it immediately, but our protests have been doing well since the beginning." Weiss assured they'd be fine.

"A mother always worries, sweetie. I'm very proud of you, by the way. All of you." Angel smiled.

Weiss smiled back and they headed off to Vale.

* * *

"Is the Paladin ready, or not!?" Thomas questioned.

"Yes, but the Paladin isn't the easiest to handle. It has easy to use controls in some cases, but someone would need to be knowledgeable of the Paladin to use it at its fullest potential." The worker said.

"Okay, so one of you must know how to work it. Just send someone from your workplace with the Paladin and I'll let them know what we'll be doing." Thomas ordered.

"S-sir, we… none of us here have actually been able to use it. The design, it's complicated, which is why someone who would want to pilot it would need to spend a lot of time learning it." The worker explained.

"You idiots worked on the damn thing, so how could you not get it to work at its full potential yet!?" Thomas yelled.

"I-it's not that easy, even though we worked on it. This Paladin was altered by your choices and was given the connection with its pilot's aura. That girl you let us study had incredible tech, but since she was different from the Paladin, it only works at a hundred percent when someone with a strong control of their aura is piloting." The worker stated.

Thomas growled. "Just send the damn thing over to me and I'll figure out who can actually pilot the mech!"

"Um, sir. The Paladin is ready to be delivered and I know you told us to not ask questions, but what threat is there that you need is right now? There are no White Fang around and-." The worker was cut off.

"I won't say anything else on the subject. Now… send me the Paladin." Thomas ordered.

"Y-yes sir." Thomas hung up the scroll and waited for his Paladin to arrive.

Penny turned around and walked up to the General. She nodded to him. Ironwood sighed and decided that today was the day they needed to get out of there.

After a couple of hours, the General walked out of the room through another exit and found that he may have not gotten information that proved that Thomas was the one who initiated the attack on Vale, but he does have proof that Thomas is the one to have the only working Paladin on hand.

Ironwood's scroll went off and he answered it. "Thomas? What is it?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering where you thought you were going is all." Thomas said.

Ironwood's eye's widened. "I was just going to get some fresh air, Thomas."

"Fresh air, huh? Well, your android doesn't need fresh air, so why don't you leave her here? I can assure you that she will be safe and sound while you are gone." Thomas stated.

"Penny isn't just an android. She needs to feel the fresh air some time, so I will be taking her outside for a few minutes, and then we will come back to discuss some things about the other kingdoms." Ironwood lied about the last part.

"Hmm, I have a better idea." Suddenly, the hallway that Ironwood and Penny were in became filled with androids. "You don't move and I won't have those androids shoot you. Sound good, General?"

"W-what!? Thomas, what is the meaning of this!?" Ironwood questioned and Penny started to think about a way out.

"You thought you would get away with spying on me with that android of yours. I'll admit it took some time to figure out that she was in the system, but that doesn't matter anymore. Just stand down and my bots won't kill you." Thomas assured.

"You think I don't know what you are capable of, Thomas? I know you won't keep your word, but I would like to know one thing. Why not just kill us now and get it over with?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, for one, that android of yours is special. She has an aura, which has never been accomplished before, so she is very useful to me and my Paladin. You on the other hand can't be killed here. There would be questions, but it's okay. Your death will be considered a hero's death when you end up sacrificing yourself to stop a bunch of White Fang soldiers that will be attacking Vale again." Thomas explained.

"What!? You honestly think I'm going to take myself out to stop your fake White Fang soldiers!?" Ironwood exclaimed.

"I won't ask how you figured that out, though I assume that android of yours is the reason, but instead of questioning what I have planned for you, why don't you-." Thomas was cut off when Penny threw down a dust crystal and caused an explosion.

"This way, General!" Penny ran through some of the androids, knocking some of them down for the General.

"STOP THEM NOW!" Thomas ordered on the intercom.

The androids started to fire at the two, but Penny took Ironwood's hand and used white dust to get them to move faster. Eventually, they turned a corner and Penny used ice dust to build a wall between them and the androids.

"Penny, did you get all of that!?" Ironwood hoped.

"Yes, the conversation you two had. I can send it to Ozpin now, but if I take any damage, it may slow down the process." Penny stated.

"Uh, well, if it won't affect you and your combat skills, then do it." Ironwood said.

Penny nodded and began to send the info to Ozpin. "It will take some time." The ice behind them started to crack. "We need to go!"

Ironwood nodded and followed the orange haired girl. "The airship must be guarded, so when we get to the exit, don't just run through. Build up more ice barriers between us and the androids and we'll figure out a way to get out of here."

"It seems as if this building doesn't have any AA turrets, so we can take the airship and go, but since the CEO has set up his own androids here, it can be safe to say that they are outfitted to fire at us when we take off." Penny stated.

"If you can stop them from doing that when we take off, then we'll be fine, but the worst thing that could happen is if they already destroyed the airship." Ironwood worriedly said.

As they got to the exit, Penny began to make a bunch of ice walls between them and the androids. Ironwood peeked out of the door and saw something that made his heart drop. The airship was in fact destroyed, so there weren't any airships they could take.

"Damn it! Penny, they destroyed the airship!" Ironwood growled.

"Don't worry. Remember that one should be here any minute to deliver the Paladin, we can steal that one." Penny reminded.

Ironwood didn't know how long they would have to wait for that airship, but it seems that they wouldn't have to wait long at all, since it had just arrived.

The airship landed and the pilot informed Thomas that the Paladin was here. Thomas ordered him to get everything out as quickly as possible and couldn't explain why, so Penny and Ironwood needed to take their chance.

"Penny, we have to get to that airship!" Ironwood exclaimed.

Penny nodded and prepared her weapons. Ironwood counted to three and the two ran through the door and Penny got to work. The androids noticed them immediately and opened fire. Penny blocked every shot with her swords and started taking out the androids one by one.

The workers on the airship were shocked by this and didn't know what to do, so they ran and took cover. Penny decided that she needed to get control of the situation and used the strings on her swords to latch on to the androids and pulled them all together. She then focused on them got her swords together. The orange haired girl then fired off an energy blast which destroyed the bots.

Penny took a few breaths and Ironwood took her hand. They ran to the airship and jumped in.

Ironwood went to the front and the pilot said. "General Ironwood! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, but I need this airship. Get out or fly us to Vale!" Ironwood ordered.

"I… but Thomas Schnee is my boss and-." Ironwood grabbed the pilot and threw him out of the airship.

The General got in the pilot's seat and prepared to take off. "Penny, get over to the side and make sure anything that gets in firing range is destroyed!"

Penny nodded and the airship began to take off. A few androids began to fire at the airship, but not for long, since Penny fired of a few energy blasts that annihilated them.

Thomas watched as the airship left on his video feed and yelled in anger. He went outside to see that the Paladin was still intact.

Thomas called up the people who will be attacking Vale and informed them that it was time.

_They will pay for this! And if this Paladin needs someone with a strong control of their aura, then I'll just do it myself!_

* * *

**And now they have the proof, but Thomas isn't done yet. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Winter gets a happy birthday with her new family and even gets a puppy. I'm really happy that I wrote that chapter, since Winter has been dealing with a lot in this story. Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Good luck with that and yes, the fine tuning thing was to get the aura connection in, so it's going to be stronger than the show's Paladin.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 159.**


	159. Here's Your Second Chance

**Here's chapter 159 everyone.**

* * *

"Listen, if you do anything stupid at Beacon, you're going to wish I never found you. Got it!?" Amethyst glared at the man.

"Yes and if you have to restrain me while I am at the school, then I understand." Silber said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to restrain you, but I will be there to make sure you don't get any ideas about taking Winter away. You saw that news broadcast of her getting abused by her ass of a father, so I can guarantee you that she's going to be going to someone who will care for her."

Silber took a breath. "I am happy that Miss Winter will live a better life, but I still wish to know that she will be alright with this person."

"I told you before that the woman adopting her is someone who seems to really care for this girl, even though she isn't her own" Amethyst assured.

"That may be so, but I-." Silber was cut off.

"Enough already! Just sit back and wait until we get to Beacon. It'll be a lot easier for you to see that kind of person who will be taking care of her, rather than this back and forth we have going on." Amethyst stated.

Silber sighed and remained quiet for some time.

After about twenty minutes, Amethyst spoke up. "Hey, so what's your obsession with that kid anyway? I remember you saying something about your promise to Elizabeth, but why after finding out that she'll be adopted do you feel the need to check on her?"

"You don't understand. When Elizabeth came to me about her life being threatened by staying with Mr. Schnee, I became worried for her. She begged me that if anything was to happen to her, then I would make sure that Winter lives a happy life… I failed that promise when her father began to make her life a living hell." Silber thought about how many years went by and how he could never stop Thomas from hurting her.

"Sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't feel so down about it. That kid may have gone through a lot of shit in her life, but it's like I said, she's going to end up with someone who may be just like her birth mother." Amethyst stated.

Silber nodded and waited till the airship landed to say anything else.

When they landed, the two stepped out and Ozpin was already there. "Hey, Ozpin. I brought him over, but I'm not sure if-."

Ozpin interrupted her. "Amethyst, I've gotten word of something that may require your assistance and we won't need any information from Mr. Wächter anymore."

"What's going on, Ozpin?" Amethyst asked.

"Ironwood has sent me the evidence that proves Thomas was the one behind the attack on Vale, but Thomas figured out what he was doing, so there may be a possibility of him attacking Vale today." Ozpin explained.

Amethyst sighed. "Well damn it, I guess you're sending some of your teachers out there too then?"

"A few have already been deployed, so hopefully whatever army he brings can be beaten with no causalities, but I still wish for your help." Ozpin said.

"Alright, but what about Silber? I don't think bringing him back to Vale would be a good idea if Thomas does send people to attack." Amethyst stated.

Ozpin turned to Silber. "You had changed from working for Thomas to going against him, so I can't imagine that he would let you live for that. I will allow you to take refuge in my school since you've helped us."

"I…thank you." Silber said.

"Ozpin, he kind of wants to see how Winter is doing too, so are you okay with that?" Amethyst inquired.

Silber hoped the headmaster would allow him to do so and Ozpin said. "I don't mind keeping you in my academy for the time being, but you are only allowed to see her if someone is with you, so I'll be there to make sure you don't try anything."

Even though Silber was hoping to be able to see Winter, he didn't think the headmaster would actually allow him to.

"What's the matter, Ozpin? You don't want to fight the good fight?" Amethyst smirked.

"I still have a school to run and there won't be as many teachers here as when I went to Vale the first time Thomas showed up. I also have faith in you all that this mess will be sorted out in no time." Ozpin explained.

"Well alright then, but you're going to be mission out on making that CEO pissed off. I'll definitely be having fun with that." Amethyst turned around and walked towards the airship.

"Amethyst! Make sure that you protect the people before anything else. Get them to safe places and don't charge into battle, understand?" Ozpin called out.

Amethyst stopped. "Ozpin, you know I'm a more tactical kind of huntress. I'll be fine and I'll make sure that no one gets hurt on my watch."

Ozpin nodded. "Mr. Wächter, come with me and remember that you have been given an opportunity to redeem yourself. I wouldn't waste it if I were you."

"I have regretted the choices I've made for many years, so I know not to make any more mistakes." Silber said as he followed the headmaster.

"Mistakes will happen. I know about mistakes more than any other person on this planet, but that doesn't mean you can't give yourself a second chance. I'm sure that Winter will be upset with you, but just give it time. As long as you prove you aren't the man her father made you to be, then I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again" Ozpin assured.

"H-her birthday, it passed already. Do you know if she celebrated it?" Silber questioned.

"That question would be for her to answer." Ozpin said.

Silber would hope that she did and after a few minutes, they got to Angel's room and Ozpin knocked.

After a couple of seconds, Angel opened the door. "Ozpin, is ther-… you! Ozpin, get that man away from here!"

Angel was angered that Silber was in the school. "Angel, I need you to calm down Mr. Wächter only wants to make things right."

Silber looked at Angel and realized who she was. "You're the woman who I fought back when the fake White Fang attacked Vale!"

"Yes and I know what that you helped get information on Thomas, but I still don't trust you!" Angel turned to the headmaster. "I don't know what you were thinking, Ozpin!"

"Please, I only wish to know if Miss Winter is happy with her new life and if you're the one to adopt her, then I would need your permission to speak with her." Silber got on his knees. "I beg you, let me make things right."

Angel glared at the man. "You were there at the manor for so long, yet you never tried to get Winter away from that man! How could you just sit by and watch as that sweet little girl got abused by that bastard!?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but if I were to-." Silber was cut off.

"I don't need your apologies. Winter is the one you should be apologizing to, but I don't think I want you near her." Angel said.

"I… I understand." Silber got up. "I'll just go."

"Wait, Angel, you mustn't just throw this man out because of his mistake. He honestly had good intentions that day and don't you think he deserves a second chance?" Ozpin said.

Angel turned around and saw Winter playing with Eis, while Zwei was running around them. "That right there is the kind of life she deserved to have. I don't know if I feel comfortable with reminding her of the pain she went through by having you speak with her."

"Okay, but… did she at least celebrate her birthday?" Silber asked.

"Yes, she did. I made sure that she would have a happy birthday and with my daughter and her friends there to show her how much they care for her, well I'd say she got one." Angel answered.

"Angel! Who are you talking to?" Winter called out.

Silber heard her voice. "Miss… no, I'll take my leave. Please, just… if you could, let me know that she is okay every now and then."

Silber started to walk away and Angel sighed. "Ugh, hold on! I… I guess you can explain yourself to her, but after that, she decides whether or not you get to stay a little longer."

"Y-you would allow this, but-." Silber was stopped.

"Look, I'm giving you one chance here. Just take it." Angel said.

Silber took a breath. "Okay."

* * *

Back in Vale, Team RWBY had already spoken to everyone and they split up into their groups again to begin their protest.

"Hey, Rubes? I've been thinking, that video of the CEO abusing Winter came out, so how much longer would we even have to do this?" Yang inquired.

"That video really destroyed his credibility, but we can't just stop early because we think it will make people stop supporting him. There are still a lot more people who may not care for that and still like his idea." Ruby explained.

Yang sighed. "I wish those people would just stop being so supportive for such a bad cause."

"It's not a surprise to see people being stupid about it." A voice suddenly said.

Team RWBY turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw a fairly tall Faunus boy with spiky orange and black hair, with white tips. He wore an orange open cloak and a white muscle shirt. He had on a black sash that looked to holster his pistol and talwar. He was sporting black pants and black leather boots.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember seeing you around here before. Who are you?" Ruby asked while continuing to walk with the group.

"Right, sorry about that. I'm Tiger Gala and I've been with this group for a few days now. I actually heard about you guys a while back and I'm just glad to be a part of something this big." Tiger introduced himself.

Blake spoke up. "It's good to see more people show up to these protests. How did you come across it?"

"Athehsa led her group around town and I saw it one day. I chose to follow the group the third time I saw them, since I wasn't too sure if they'd accept me." Tiger answered.

"Well, as you can see, there are both humans and Faunus in this group, so we're happy that you chose to help us out." Weiss said.

Tiger nodded. "So, that video we all saw with the CEO abusing his own daughter, what the heck is up with that? I mean, I'm not surprised that people wouldn't change their minds about the CEO, but why would he ever choose to hurt his own daughter like that?"

Weiss frowned. "It's better not to ask about that, just know that he won't get away with shit like that ever again."

Tiger looked at the snow fox and wondered why she reacted the way she did, but said nothing more.

Suddenly an alarm went off and everyone in Vale stopped what they were doing.

"What the heck is up with that alarm!?" Yang exclaimed as she covered her ears.

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw a bunch of airships in the sky. "The attack! It's got to be happening now!"

Everyone looked up at the airships and some people who weren't able to fight began to worry.

Athehsa used her megaphone. "Everyone who isn't a fighter needs to get to safety! Anyone who is a fighter, do what you can to get the others out of here!"

A few people waved off from the group and took the non-fighters away from the area. Team RWBY stayed with the remainder of the group, as did Athehsa.

Weiss spoke up. "Athehsa, are you sure you want to fight?"

"Don't worry about me, Weiss. I've dealt with worse in the war." Athehsa got out her hunting rifle. "Just make sure that you protect the people."

Team RWBY nodded and ran to where some airships were going to land.

* * *

**It has begun. Tiger Gala is maxstories95's OC. Again, it's cool to see you guys submit OCs for this story.  
**

**To YfyDh- Yeah, the Paladin is not like the one in the show, so it won't be all that easy, even if it does yank some of Yang's hair out. Hmm, I'm not sure if I should feel bad that you have to deal with her and the smelling salts, or just laugh at that. Maybe both.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The Paladin will be tough, since it has new upgrades. Yeah, Blake is finally feeling a lot better about Zwei. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 160.**


	160. This Is Who I Am, Part 1

**If you don't know already, today (June 22) is Monty Oum's birthday. I was informed about this day by Cluny the Warlord 1992. Now I don't have anything special for this day, but I would like to say that many people in the RWBY/Roosterteeth community have spoken about this day and how people out there should do something creative for it, just like when people were informed of Monty's passing. If you have anything in mind that you would like to work on, just go on and do it. You may enjoy that feeling of working on that creative project that you've wanted to do for a while. **

**Happy birthday, Monty Oum. We miss you.**

**Here's chapter 160 everyone.**

* * *

Angel turned around and walked into her room. "Winter, someone is here to see you, but before I let him in, I need to know something."

"What is it?" Winter inquired.

"This man may not be someone you want to see and no, it's not your father. He wants to explain his actions and wishes for forgiveness, but if you don't want him around you once you see him, just let me know." Angel said.

"Um, who is the person you're talking about?" Winter asked.

Angel sighed and walked back out. "Come on."

Silber nodded and followed the mother fox into the room. Once Winter saw who Angel was talking about, she froze up.

"M-Mr. Wächter!? W-what is he doing here!?" Winter questioned in a frightened tone.

Silber frowned when he saw Winter's reaction. "Miss Winter… I'm so very sorry. I only… no, I won't explain anything if you aren't comfortable with me around. Your adoptive mother told me that you are to decide whether I stay here or not, but since I've seen how you reacted to seeing me, then I know I shouldn't have even tried to see you. I'm sorry, Miss Winter. Goodbye."

Winter watched as the man who she believed betrayed her began walking to the door.

"Hold on!" Angel suddenly said, causing Silber to stop. "Look, I said you can explain yourself to her, and then she'll decide. Just tell her everything right now."

Winter spoke up. "Angel, w-why is Mr. Wächter even here? I don't understand."

Silber took a breath and turned to face Winter. "I… I only wanted to explain to you why I tried to kidnap you that day. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but your father… he made me believe that things would truly be okay if his plan worked properly."

"You know, when I learned that he was behind those attacks, I was disappointed with what man he turned into. I mean, he was a racist jerk before, but this, this isn't even racism anymore. He is putting so many people's lives at risk!" Angel exclaimed.

Winter learned about what her father had done and couldn't believe he would go to such lengths, but she wondered what Silber was trying to explain to her.

"My job in that was to keep you far away from the violence and make it seem as if the White Fang had taken you. That way everyone in Vale would see that even the Schnee daughter can be taken, and then they would support your father's plan." Silber explained.

"Why did you believe father? He… he never treated anyone at home right." Winter reminded.

Silber looked to the ground. "I only believed him because it involved your safety. I thought about your life and how you are in constant threat because of the White Fang, but I should've realized that your father is the one I should've been worried about."

Winter got up and Eis jumped off the bed. "Where have you been this whole time?"

Silber didn't think she'd ask him about that. "Well, I had to hide after what happened, but one day this woman had found me and knew who I was. At first, it wasn't the friendliest meeting, but I wasn't… I just didn't know what I could do anymore. I eventually told her about how I could help and after I helped a bit, she offered me a place to stay in Vale."

"Are the police looking for you?" Winter asked worriedly.

"I… I'm not entirely sure, Miss Winter. I may have been given a place to stay, but that doesn't mean my crimes will be forgotten." Silber answered.

Ozpin walked in the room. "You've been given a second chance on seeing Winter and I think I can get you out of trouble with that as well, if you'd like."

Silber turned to the headmaster. "W-what? No, I can't be let off that easy! The things I did, I… you know I knocked out that one woman. I can't do that and not be punished!"

"Yes, I remember you hurting Glynda and that… I will not forgive, but you are someone who isn't the type to continue those actions. Thomas Schnee is someone who manipulated you and if you continue to let things go the way you feel it needs to, then you're just letting him win." Ozpin stated.

Winter looked on as Silber seemed to think about Ozpin's words.

Silber turned to Winter. "Miss Winter, do you believe I should be punished for what I did? I truly want to make things right and whether I deserve punishment or not, is your choice."

Winter shook her head. "You… you were someone I thought I could always trust and then you tried to do what my father wanted you to do!"

"Then it is clear that I should be punished." Silber said.

"NO! Just because you lost my trust, that doesn't mean I want you to be punished!" Winter exclaimed.

"But I-." Silber was cut off.

"You said you wanted Winter to make that choice and she did, so stop already." Angel ordered, and then turned to Winter. "Honey, do you still want him to be around here? I know you already said that you don't want him to be punished, but I understand if you're not completely comfortable around him."

"I… Mr. Wächter can stay in Beacon if Mr. Ozpin lets him, since he did say that the police might still be looking for him." Winter said.

Angel looked back at Silber. "Well, you heard her. You can stay, but you better not make her regret it."

Silber nodded. "Miss Winter, I-."

Angel's scroll went off. "Um, why is this thing making noise?"

Ozpin's scroll went off as well and he checked it. "Oh no, it seems he's really doing it today."

Silber's eyes widened. "You mean the attack!? Today!?"

Ozpin nodded. "I need to send a message to all the hunters I have deployed. Angel, I know you're going to be worried about Weiss, but remember that she has many people and hunters around her."

Winter became worried when she heard her big sister's name. "W-what's happening?"

Angel took a breath. "Your father. He… he's attacking Vale again and Weiss is out there! Ozpin, please, I need to go and make sure my daughter is okay!"

"Angel! I told you not to worry and you know you can't bring Winter with you, so you must stay with her here." Ozpin stated.

"I'll go." Silber suddenly said.

"What? Why would you go?" Angel asked.

"You said that you want to make sure your daughter is okay, well, if you give me the number of your scroll, then I can let you know if your daughter is fine." Silber answered.

"Mr. Wächter! Y-you can't go out there! It's too dangerous!" Winter exclaimed.

"Miss Winter, I've made the worst mistake in my life when I tried to kidnap you, so if I have to make things right a little bit at a time, then I'll start with this." Silber turned to Angel. "You're supposed to be adopting Winter, so that means your daughter will be her sister. I won't fail your family, I swear."

Angel knew that he had no idea that Weiss was Winter's sister by blood. "I… thank you, but you make sure not to go and die out there. I may not trust you, but that doesn't mean I wish death upon you."

Silber nodded and began to walk to the door, but before he could, Winter ran up to him. "Wait! Mr. Wächter, you… please be safe out there."

Silber smiled at the eleven year old. "I promise to come back in one piece Miss Winter. I just need to get your new sister out of harm's way first."

Winter frowned as she watched Silber run down the hall.

Ozpin spoke up. "Angel, I need to go and see how everything is doing in Vale. I'll update you on anything that Weiss and her team tells me, if I can get in contact with them."

"Okay, Ozpin." Angel said and the headmaster ran out the room.

"Angel, is big sister going to be okay?" Winter worriedly asked.

Angel didn't know, but she had to assure the eleven year old. "Of course she will. She has her team and a lot more people out there who won't let her get hurt."

"Like Mr. Wächter?" Winter said.

"Yes, honey. He's going to start making things up to you with this." Angel answered.

* * *

Back in Vale, the fighting had already started in different parts of Vale. The hunters that Ozpin deployed had scattered around Vale, but the size of this army was massive. It had both the fake White Fang soldiers and androids that Thomas had sent out, but no one had known they were Thomas' androids and soldiers.

"Jaune, we need to get those people out of the streets!" Pyrrha stated.

"On it!" Jaune said as he and Ren pushed through some White Fang soldiers, with the help of a few others in the protest group.

Nora was having a blast taking out the soldiers, but at one point she had been hit in the back by a soldier. Ren saw this and tried to get to her, but he was too far. As the soldier was about to bring his sword down, a fire ball hit the soldier and knocked him to the ground.

The guy that Jaune had recruited, Chris Hunter offered a hand to Nora. "Come on, you can't be on the ground forever."

Nora took the boys hand and nodded. "Thanks." She turned to see Ren run up and hug her. "Ren! It's okay, I'm fine now."

Ren pulled away. "Nora, please, don't be so reckless. I almost lost you."

Nora smiled and saw a soldier sneaking up on Ren, so she moved him out the way and swung her hammer at the soldier.

Nora laughed. "See, if I'm reckless, then people like that won't get near you!"

Ren smiled. "Alright, but just make sure not to let those guys hurt you."

Nora nodded and transformed her hammer into the grenade launcher version. She then ran and fired a few shots at some soldiers.

Ren laughed a bit and turned to Chris. "Thanks for saving her."

"No problem, but don't get distracted." Chris pointed at a few of the protesters who were fighting and ran to help.

Ren did the same and hoped everyone else was okay.

"Rubes, watch your left!" Yang warned.

Ruby ducked a sword attack and countered by swinging the blunt side of her scythe at the soldier. He was knocked to the ground and clutched his stomach.

Weiss looked towards a mother and son who were hiding in an alleyway, but a soldier was walking up to them, so she moved herself as fast as she could to intercept him.

The soldier laughed. "Wrong time, wrong place!"

As he was about to shoot the two, a glyph appeared and stopped the shot. He turned to see and angered snow fox run at him, so he tried to fire at her, but her glyphs appeared again and blocked the shot.

Weiss put a glyph under the soldier and launched him in the air and away from the mother and son. At that point, she hit the soldier with several dust blasts from her rapier, which sent him flying against a wall. The snow fox then took froze him to the ground and destroyed his weapon.

She turned to the mother and son. "If you need me to help you get out of here, then come on!"

The mother nodded and took her son's hand to follow her. The snow fox let Ruby know that she was going to get a few people to safety and would be back as soon as possible.

Yang saw a few soldiers trying to follow Weiss. "Kitty, we need to make sure that the people who Weiss is going to move won't be followed!"

Blake nodded and fired at a few of the soldiers who were about to follow Weiss. They turned their attention to Blake and fired back, but the cat Faunus couldn't be touched when she used her semblance. Blake took out a few soldiers, but was hit in the face when a larger soldier came to help. He had a giant axe that he was going to bring down on Blake, but saw that Yang had fired at him.

The soldier blocked the shotgun shells with his axe and smirked. Yang grew angry with that and ran at him, only for the soldier to slam his axe on the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked Yang off balance.

Blake saw him run up and kick Yang away from him. She wouldn't just sit there like when Adam and Yang fought, so she got up and tried to attack the man by fire her weapon at him. The blade made contact with his back and he grunted.

Yang took that moment to punch the soldier in the face when she saw that he tried to get the blade out from his back. He dropped his axe and fell to the ground, but not before Blake pulled the blade out.

Yang ran up the cat Faunus. "Whoa, I didn't think you would do something like that."

Blake frowned. "I… I didn't want to, but he was going to-."

Yang stopped her. "Don't worry, I'm okay, but we need to make sure this guy doesn't bleed out."

Blake nodded and Yang made sure to defend her while she tended to the soldiered wounds.

He grunted and said. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm making sure you don't die." Blake answered.

"Why?" The soldier questioned.

"Because unlike you, I'm not about to try and kill someone." Blake said.

The soldier remained quiet and thought about what he was doing. Was doing what Thomas Schnee wanted the right thing?

* * *

**Alright, so that's part one of the battle and there will be more to come. Hopefully I can get that done right.**

**To YfyDh- Hmm, sorry Dh, but you might be addicted. I also approve of the song choice.**

**To DragonBreath- That's a long time there, so thank you for sticking with it for that long. The other story on my profile already has a written chapter one, but will come out when this story is finished, since it's going to be a shorter story.**

**To Redcollecter- The battle is here and hopefully it'll be something you'll all enjoy.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Silber deserves a second chance and he's trying to redeem himself by helping out again. That's pretty cool. I honestly want to go to a con myself, but I never have the money. Glad to hear that you both had fun. Good afternoon.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 161.**


	161. This Is Who I Am, Part 2

**Here's chapter 161 everyone.**

* * *

"Come on! This way!" Weiss shouted.

The civilians that were found hiding followed the snow fox as she attempted to move them to a building that would be more secure for them. Weiss had to make sure no one was following her, but when she would look back, she noticed that nobody was following her.

"Where are we going, Faunus?" A man asked.

Weiss didn't care for the way he spoke to her and said. "There are safer places for you all to stay and hopefully the soldiers out here won't attempt to break into the building."

"You know, this is your kind attacking us, so why should we believe that you're-." The man was stopped when a human woman slapped the back of his head.

"You should keep your comments to yourself and see that this young lady is the one saving us all. Now, just shut up and follow her!" The woman ordered.

The man looked pissed off, but said nothing else and followed like she said he should.

Weiss smiled at that and was glad to see that another human she didn't even know defended her. The snow fox looked at a building that they were coming up on and saw no fake White Fang soldier around, so she needed to take that opportunity.

"There! Nobody's around to see you all enter that building, so that's your best bet." Weiss stated.

The snow fox ran to the front of the building and held the door opened for everyone to run in.

They did so and the woman that defended her before looked back and said. "I may not know who you are, but please, stay safe out there."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I'll be okay, just make sure that no one opens that door and if you want, I can send someone to defend you all."

The woman looked back and saw the frightened faces on some of the people. "I think that would make a lot of people here feel a little safer."

"Okay, just give me a second. I'll contact someone and wait for them to get here. Get inside and I'll let you know when they get here." Weiss said.

The woman nodded and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

The snow fox pulled out her scroll and looked through her contacts and found who she wanted to speak to.

She began to call them up and after a few seconds that person answered. "Weiss, this isn't the best time to contact me. We're in the middle of a battle!" Gunfire could be heard through the scroll.

"I know, Athéhsa, but I have a bit of a situation here and I need your help and Lyra's. There are these people who I brought to this building west of where Ruby, Blake and Yang were fighting and I need someone to guard it." Weiss explained.

"Um, okay, just give me your coordinates and let Lyra know right now." Athéhsa said.

Weiss gave the bear Faunus the coordinates and called up her first human friend who answered. "Weiss! How's everything going on your end!? I only have a few moments to speak to you since…" a few slashes were heard and Lyra spoke again. "Sorry, in the middle of battle after all."

"I know. Lyra, I need you and your team to come to this location that I'm going to send you. Carmesi is the leader of that group that you're with, so if she needs to stay, then I understand, but I definitely need a few of you over here to protect some people in this building." Weiss explained.

"Uh, okay, but I need to speak with this to Carmesi." More gunfire was heard. "Still fighting by the way."

"Lyra, do your best to get over here soon. I need these people to have some form of defense and Athéhsa will be here too." Weiss said.

Lyra took a moment to speak with Carmesi when they had the chance and she allowed it. "Okay, she said we can go, but Yelak is staying. Narinj and I will be there, so hopefully you're okay with that."

"I think you two and Athéhsa will be able to handle them. I still remember that day you got into Beacon by the way." Weiss smiled.

Lyra laughed a bit. "Okay, I have to go. There's too much fighting and not enough paying attention. Narinj and I will be there soon."

Lyra hung up the scroll and Weiss made sure to lookout for any soldiers or androids that may be in the area.

* * *

Blake finished patching up the man she stabbed with her Gambol Shroud. "Okay, you're good now, so get to an alleyway or something and hide."

The man grunted in pain and said. "Y-you're just going to let me go? Why?"

"You're not a threat with your injury and your weapon won't be given back to you. This is a battlefield because of all of you, so that means you don't want to be out here in the middle of the streets." Blake answered.

"I… fine." The fake White Fang soldier slowly got up and walked to an alleyway, but not before looking back at Blake.

_Damn it! I made a mistake doing what Thomas wanted us to do._

"Kitty, come on! Rubes wants us to move to the next street!" Yang called out.

Blake ran to the blonde and followed her. Ruby was dealing with the new arrival of androids and could now use her Crescent Rose at its full power. The scythe wielder ran up to a couple and sliced through one, but one of them landed a hit on her leg, which threw her off balance. Even though, she fell to the ground, Ruby used her sniper rounds to push herself away from the incoming shots.

Yang caught up and shot off the fire shells from her Ember Celica, though the androids did take damage, they weren't taken out.

"Damn it, their armor is tough! Blake, I need a little help here!" Yang called out while dodging the rounds coming at her.

"On it!" Blake used her semblance to get close while dodging the incoming fire.

The cat Faunus attempted to get behind them, so she could use her chain scythe part of Gambol Shroud to hit them in the back of the head, but the androids wouldn't give her that chance when they turned their focus on her.

Yang took the chance with them not focusing on her and ran to Ruby. "Rubes, let's go! Blake is going to try and distract these guys, so try to take them down with Crescent Rose."

Ruby grunted and got up. "Their armor may not get taken down immediately, but that doesn't make them invincible. I'll do what I can to take a few out, but you and Blake are going to need to do what you can to take the remainder of them out."

"Alright, sis. We'll do our best. And where's snow fox at?" Yang asked.

"Weiss should be back soon, but for now, focus on getting Blake out of that." Ruby readied her scythe, but needed Blake to get out of the way.

Yang nodded and ran at the distracted androids. She got up close and swiped one of their legs to knock them down and punched its face in. Yang was surprised that worked, but that was short lived when a couple of androids returned their attention to the blonde.

Blake, while still doing her best to keep away from the machine gun rounds noticed Ruby had her weapon at the ready and needed to move. The black cat took out some dust she had just for this day and ran at the androids. When one of them looked to stab Blake, an ice clone was in her place and she jumped over them.

Yang saw that Blake was out of the way and got back herself. Ruby took the opportunity and used her semblance to speed through the androids with her scythe. She managed to get a few, but not all of them just stood there and jumped over the attack.

Ruby looked back at the androids who aimed at her and once they fired, she noticed a rune symbol in front of her and smirked.

"It took you long enough, Weiss!" She called out.

The snow fox was angered by the fact that these androids almost shot her little rose, so she placed a bigger glyph under their feet and launched them upwards. Team RWBY all took that chance and fired at them with their dust rounds. The androids fell to the ground and some were partially still going, but that was fixed when Weiss froze the broken androids and shattered them.

Yang whistled in astonishment. "Damn, snow fox, that was Weiss cold!"

Weiss groaned. "Really? Now of all times you decide to make a stupid pun?"

Yang shrugged. "You're just jealous that you can't make one yourself."

The snow fox rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ruby ran up to her team and said. "Weiss, where did you take those civilians?"

"There's a building west of here that I took them to. They should be safe there, since Athéhsa and half of Team CYLN is there to guard it." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded. "That's good, but that doesn't mean we're done yet." Ruby suddenly remembered something. "Oh, did you see any hunters by the way? Professor Ozpin might have already sent them out."

"Not where I went, but I'm guessing that's because it was a less populated area." The snow fox stated.

A loud explosion was heard and the girls turned their attention to what looked to be an airship being blown up.

They were shocked by this and Yang shouted. "W-what just happened!?"

They saw that the people in the airship managed to get out in time, so that made them feel better, but then noticed that a few androids were on the roofs of building they were near. They were outfitted with missile launchers.

"Damn, they're AA units! We need to take them out!" Blake said.

"I think we can help with that." A voice said.

The team turned to see Drake and Tiger were there.

"Drake, Tiger? What do you mean? Do you have something that can take those guys out quickly?" Ruby asked.

"Our semblances. We both have certain forms of electricity, so if we combine that, we may be able to short circuit them." Drake explained.

"Yeah, our semblances alone aren't strong enough, since they seem to just shrug it off." Tiger stated.

Weiss spoke up. "Alright, do you want me to take you up there with my glyphs?"

They both nodded and stepped on the glyph that the snow fox summoned up. Once they were on the roof, Drake used his semblance to power up his chain scythe at full power and Tiger focused his energy to attack at the same time. The androids then noticed the two and they had to fire then and there. Tiger and Drake both shot off their electric power and the androids fell.

The two collapsed, due to the amount of energy they used.

"Good job." Tiger said.

Drake took a few breaths. "Yeah, you two, man."

Weiss helped them onto the glyph and brought them down to street level.

"Are you guys okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about us, we just need a few minutes and we'll get right back into the fight." Tiger assured.

"You two need to step out of the fight for more than a few minutes." Weiss said. "I can take you to a safer place while you rest up if you want."

Drake sighed. "I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea, but I wish we could help out more."

Yang spoke up. "Seeing as you two took out AA units, I'd say you've done a lot."

The two electric users laughed and were being supported by Ruby and the snow fox.

"Yang, you and Blake do what you can here. Weiss and I will take Drake and Tiger to that place Weiss mentioned." Ruby ordered.

Blake and Yang nodded and ran to another street to help out anyone else who was fighting.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had gotten to the place they needed to be and saw that Athéhsa, Lyra and Narinj were fighting off a few soldier, so they needed to help.

"Can you both stand? We need to get over there and help them." Weiss said.

They both nodded and the white rose pair let them go. Tiger and Drake decided to hide in an alleyway until Weiss and Ruby were done helping.

Athéhsa was taking cover behind a car, while the soldiers were still firing at her from the other side of the street. Lyra and Narinj would've helped, but they were busy dealing with the other soldiers.

Athéhsa took a breath and quickly aimed her hunting rifle and took a shot at one of the soldier's leg, which caused him to kneel down in pain. The bear Faunus may not have been able to unlock her aura or have a semblance, but that didn't mean she wasn't able to fight back.

Weiss used electric dust and slammed her rapier to the ground. The electric pillars were heading towards the soldiers and they saw it too late. The soldiers were all electrocuted and they fell to the ground in pain.

Athéhsa saw this and turned her attention to the soldiers fighting Lyra and Narinj. She aimed at one of them and shot a soldier in the arm, making him drop his weapon and allowing Narinj to punch him with his stone fist that he acquired with his semblance.

Lyra had her summoned wolves backing her up, while the soldiers she was fighting were being suppressed by her Zwillingstier. Lyra transformed her weapon into the short swords and slammed them to the ground, creating a fire shockwave that made the soldiers get out of the way, which gave the snow fox a good opportunity to capture them in her glyphs. She threw them against a building and knocked a few of them out.

Ruby used her speed and ran in a circle to create a small tornado. She used this to get the remaining soldiers and sent them flying. Once they landed, they all grunted and passed out.

Tiger and Drake were amazed by the amount of damage they did. Tiger then heard something that made him turn. He saw another team down the street, but what made his eyes widen was the rabbit Faunus with them. The rabbit Faunus was carrying a box and was beautiful in his eyes.

"Uh, you alright there?" Drake snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh I must've gotten distracted. Sorry about that." Tiger said.

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Um, alright then. Just try to stay focused out here."

Ruby and Weiss ran up to Drake and Tiger and helped them into the building. Narinj and Lyra needed to move these soldiers out of the area, so Lyra summoned up a giant wolf and Narinj threw them on it. Lyra told the wolf to get far away from people and drop them off somewhere. The wolf then ran off with the soldiers and Lyra almost collapsed, but Narinj caught her.

"Lyra! Okay, you need to get into the building with the others. You've used way too much energy on that wolf just now." Narinj stated.

Weiss spoke up. "He's right, Lyra. You need to stay safe in there for the remainder of the fight."

Lyra sighed. "Alright, but Narinj… please stay safe out here."

Narinj smiled. "Don't worry, I won't fall, since if I do, then that means they might get to you and I won't let that happen."

Lyra smiled back and Weiss helped her into the building.

Once Weiss stepped out, she said. "Ruby, let's get back to Blake and Yang."

Ruby nodded and took the snow fox's hand. She wanted to get there as soon as possible, so she used her semblance to get back to them.

* * *

**There's more than RWBY fighting. Some OCs need to see some action too.**

**To YfyDh- Make sure everything is searched… everything! Anyway, Blake was more afraid that Yang would be killed, so she just moved without thinking. And yeah, Thomas is a jerk like that.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Nora is definitely having some fun with this battle, so she should be able to break a few legs. Thomas is coming up soon, so hopefully you'll all enjoy what happens. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 162.**


	162. This Is Who I Am, Part 3

**Here's chapter 162 everyone.**

* * *

The white rose pair made it back to Blake and Yang, who seemed to not have any opposition around them.

"Yang! What's going on? Why isn't there anyone around here?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Yang turned to see Ruby and Weiss had come back. "I'm not really sure. We finished up taking down a few soldiers a couple of streets away, but when we got here, it seemed deserted. There aren't even any people around here."

Weiss spoke up. "The people are most likely just hiding and if those guys don't feel the need to come to this street, then that's fine. What I'm more worried about are the people in the more populated areas."

"I'm sure there are hunters out there who can handle getting people to safety. You just did it with some help, so try not to worry too much about that." Blake said.

Weiss sighed. "I guess you're right." The snow fox looked around and asked. "How many more do you think there are?"

"Can't say for sure, but I know that I did see androids flying in from the east, so your father could be deploying more and more as we speak." Blake answered.

The snow fox growled. "Damn it! I wish there was something we do to stop that!"

"What about an EMP? It could take the androids out." Yang suggested.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you of all people would suggest that."

Yang glared at the black cat. "I know about that stuff, so why wouldn't I suggest it?"

"One, I don't feel like answering why, and two, we can't really use an EMP, since we don't have access to one and that may cause more damage than it's worth." Blake explained.

Ruby's scroll went off and she answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ruby, it's Professor Ozpin. General Ironwood has sent me the info we need to prove that Thomas is the man behind the attacks." Ozpin stated.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really!? That's great! So what are you going to do?"

"Since the evidence is a conversation between Ironwood and Thomas, it would be smart to bring this to the news station, but with how everything is right now, we can't do that. How is it on your end?" Ozpin inquired.

"We managed to get a few people to safety and it looks like certain streets don't even have soldiers or androids around, so it's getting better, but androids are being sent every few minutes." Ruby answered.

"That is troubling… I need to know, has Silber made contact with you all yet?" Ozpin asked.

"Silber? Why are you asking about him, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby wondered.

The rest of the team was surprised to hear Silber's name.

"He wanted to go to Vale to check up on Weiss for Angel and to make sure she stays safe. It's his way of trying to redeem himself for what he did, but what I need you to do is make sure to let him know that you can handle yourselves. I know you can and I'm not sure how battle hardened Silber even is, so he could end up getting seriously injured out there." Ozpin said.

"Wait, if you think he might get hurt, then why did you let him go?" Ruby inquired.

"Silber wishes to make amends for his mistake and I have no right to deny him of that, so as long as he feels that he has done something right, then it's okay. All you have to do is make sure he keeps his distance from certain enemies." Ozpin explained.

"Well, okay, Professor Ozpin, but do you think you can give us his number? It would make it easier if we knew where he was." Ruby stated.

"Of course. I'll send you his contact info now, so I'll be going. Ironwood is going to be landing soon and we need to discuss how we can get this info to the public." Ozpin said.

"Wait, what if you send us the conversation that Ironwood and Thomas had? Maybe we can get into the news broadcast station and get them to show it." Ruby suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would be possible right now, due to the amount of soldiers and enemies there today." Ozpin argued.

"That shouldn't be a problem, since we can just fight through these guys and tell the people at the station about how the CEO is behind the attacks. Once they ask us for proof, we'll give them the conversation." Ruby explained.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you can give it a try, but the problem I was thinking of was how they may just be hiding instead of broadcasting, but if you can get them to show that one conversation, then the trip there would be worth it… okay, I'm sending you the conversation as soon as I hang up." Ozpin assured.

"Alright, Professor Ozpin. We'll let you know about Silber and if you see something on the news, then you'll know we got there. Goodbye." Ruby hung up and turned to her team. "We need to get to the broadcast station."

"Yeah, we know. The whole conversation my father had with Ironwood should work, but I'm wondering why he would even tell the General about that." Weiss said.

Blake spoke up. "Maybe he thought that Ironwood wouldn't betray him."

Yang laughed. "Well too bad for him, he did. That CEO is going to be so pissed when he sees the news."

"If we're able to get this to be broadcasted that is." Ruby said when she received both Silber's number and the recorded conversation Thomas and Ironwood had.

"Should we call Silber and let him know that we're going to the broadcast station, or should we find him first?" Weiss asked.

"Here, let me call him and see what he feels would be best." Ruby got his number and began to call him.

After a few seconds, he answered. "Who is this? I'm very busy and-."

Ruby stopped him. "Silber, it's Ruby Rose. My team and I were informed that you're somewhere in Vale and we wanted to know if you'd want to meet us at the news broadcast station, or if you want us to find you?"

"Ruby Rose? Oh, right, you were the one that Angel's daughter was with during the meeting about that mission. Uh, why are you going to the broadcast station?" Silber questioned.

"Professor Ozpin sent us the proof we need to take down the CEO, so we want it broadcasted as soon as possible." Ruby answered.

"If that's the case, then go on and head to the station. I'll meet you there, but before you go, is Angel's daughter okay? I promised to let her know that she would be okay out here." Silber stated.

"Weiss is okay, Silber." Ruby answered.

"Okay… that's good. I'll let her mother know and I'll see you all at the station. Goodbye." Silber hung up.

Ruby put her scroll away and said. "Let's go. We shouldn't be too far from the station."

Blake got her scroll out and looked up where the station was. "It's about a mile to the south of here. At least that's what my scroll shows."

The others nodded and they made their way to the station.

* * *

After about five minutes, they got to it, but noticed that it wasn't deserted. The front of the station had both sides fighting. Androids and soldiers were there, so the protesters there were having difficulty. They saw Krona using his semblance of light control and blasted a few androids away, but he was getting hit by too many attacks. As one attacks came close to ending his life, Ruby used her semblance to get him out of the way.

Krona was surprised to see Ruby and she helped him up. "You okay?"

Krona took a few breaths. "Y-yeah, thanks for saving me there."

Ruby nodded. "Krona, we need to get into that station, so do you think you're still good to fight?"

"Yeah, I just need a second and I should be good. I was just overwhelmed, so if you need me to defend the entrance, then I'll do it." Krona assured.

"Okay, but we should finish off these androids and soldiers first. We'll help with that, but then we're heading in." Ruby said.

Krona nodded and jumped back into the fight. Ruby ran back to her team and discussed what they should do to stop these guys.

"If only we had Tiger or Drake here. Their semblances are stronger than a dust crystal when they focus on it." Weiss stated.

"Well, we still have electric dust, so maybe that should be enough." Yang suggested.

Ruby looked at the group fighting and was about to jump in the fight, but heard someone call out her name.

"Ruby! I'm here!" The team turned to see Silber running up to them.

"Silber! You got here quick." Ruby remarked.

"I actually wasn't too far from this place." Silber looked at the group fighting Thomas' fake White Fang soldiers and androids. "You said you need to get in that station, so go on in. I'll handle these guys."

"What? No, we can help, so you-." Ruby was cut off.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Silber assured.

Weiss spoke up. "Ruby, we should really just go in. If Silber says he can handle them, then let's just trust him."

Silber laughed a bit. "I didn't think you would trust me after what I did."

"Don't push it. I… I trusted the info that you gave us back when we were talking about the mission, so… I guess I can learn to trust you on this, but that doesn't mean I completely forgive you for what you did." Weiss stated.

"I understand… you know, your mother is the one who will be adopting Winter, so I'm glad that you'll be her big sister. You not forgiving me is something I am happy with, because that means you care for Miss Winter and won't allow anyone to hurt her." Silber pulled out his rapier. "Now, go!"

Ruby was hesitant, but ran in with Blake and Yang following. Weiss followed as well, but not before looking back at the used to be servant.

_Stay safe._

The snow fox ran in and Silber smiled.

He turned his attention to the group in front of him and shouted. "EVERYONE WHO ISN'T AN ANDROID OR A FAKE WHITE FANG SOLDER, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The people in the protest group heard the man and were hesitant, but then saw his body was glowing. They had no idea what he was planning, so they got out of the way and Silber ran at the soldiers and androids. He dodged and blocked any incoming fire to get as close as he could to the middle of the soldiers and androids. Once he got there, he used all his power to explode in an electric attack.

Krona looked on in awe as the used to be servant managed to electrocute all those around him. The ball of electricity that enveloped him and the enemies continued for a few second, before finally settling down. Once it was down, Krona saw that Silber was on the ground and looked to be in pain, so he ran up to him.

"Hey, you okay!" Krona asked worriedly.

Silber grunted and couldn't get up. "The… androids a-and soldiers, are t-they out?"

Krona looked around and saw that they were indeed taken out. "Yeah, it looks like you took them all out with that attack. What was that?"

"I… I've been infused with dust." Krona was shocked to hear that and Silber continued. "I used a-all my energy t-to take them out, s-so I can't… I can't really m-move."

Krona tried to help the man up, but as soon as he attempted to, he was shocked. "Ow! Damn it! I can't get you up or I'll be shocked."

"It's okay. Just keep an eye out f-for anymore opposition. The m-main objective is to d-defend the entrance to the s-station." Silber reminded.

"I… I guess, but we can't just leave you in the middle of the street." Krona looked around at the group. "Hey! I know this will hurt, but I need help moving this guy to that alleyway. He can't be seen by any more people, or they'll kill him for sure!"

The others were hesitant, but a few decided to lend a hand. They all took turns helping the man by taking the electric shock when they lifted him. Eventually, they got him to the alley and a few people were in pain from the shocks, but assure Krona that they'd be fine.

Krona looked back at the entrance of the news station. "Come on, guys. Get this done."

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as she could to the broadcast room and saw that a lot of people were hiding under tables, except for one woman. Lisa Lavender. She was sitting at the desk where the cameras would point.

Lisa saw the team enter. "Finally! Someone is here to show these people that we aren't in any danger."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared of all the soldiers and androids?"

"Well, a little, but that doesn't mean they'll be able to get in here. Hunters should be deployed to take care of this problem." Lisa stated.

"Uh, that kind of makes sense, but… actually, forget it. We have something important that we need you to broadcast." Weiss said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Lisa asked.

Blake spoke up. "Those White Fang soldiers aren't the real White Fang. Thomas Schnee ordered those men to attack Vale."

Lisa's eyes widened and the others who were still hiding got up. "What!? The CEO staged a fake attack, but why?"

"He wanted to put fear into the people of Vale to get support for his registration plan." Blake answered.

"Do you have any proof on this?" Lisa inquired.

Ruby pulled out her scroll. "Right here. My scroll has a recorded conversation with Ironwood and the CEO about that. You can listen to it first, but after that, you need to broadcast it."

Ruby handed her scroll to Lisa and she took it. "If this is true, then we may have the most controversial report in history, well, besides the talks of war."

Yang spoke up. "Are you able to broadcast it then?"

Lisa nodded. "Let me just verify this info and I'll get it out to the public in no time."

* * *

**I'm thinking one more chapter of fighting will be it. It's all about how I write it out. Oh and** **If you wondered why Silber didn't use his infused dust power back when he tried to kidnap Winter, it's because she was still there and he didn't want to lose control and hurt her. That and because he would've used a lot of energy and wouldn't be able to get her that far.**

**To YfyDh- Hmm, okay then. As long as the pocket dimensions aren't used, then I think you'll find it all. Anyways, the guy Blake patched up is just one of many who need to see what they're doing and he's started to see it, so he may in fact make another appearance soon.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, that guy was a jerk, but at least it made Weiss see that a human would defend her who doesn't even know her. And yes, the pun was needed, since I don't have Yang make them that much. The others are doing off screen stuff, but to let you know, Nora is indeed breaking legs. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 163.**


	163. This Is Who I Am, Part 4

**Here's chapter 163 everyone.**

* * *

Angel and Winter were both waiting to hear about the fighting that had been going on in Vale. Winter was afraid for her big sister and wondered if Mr. Wächter had found her yet.

"Angel, could you try to call big sister? I… I know she's out there fighting, but I want to know that she's okay." Winter requested.

"Honey, I'm worried about her too, but you said it yourself. She may be out there fighting and won't be able to answer her scroll." Angel explained.

Winter frowned. "I hope everyone's okay out there. I… I just don't understand why father would go this far. People were already supporting him, right?"

Angel sighed. "Yes, but your father was shown as the man he really is when that news story came out about him abusing you. He only wants to be sure that things work out in his favor."

"I'm glad that you got away from him." Winter smiled.

Angel gave her a small smile back, but felt sad about why she even got away from him in the first place. "I only wish I could've escaped that man with Weiss, but I… I just took too long."

Winter felt bad for bringing that. "I'm so sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize, honey. I do wish that things could've been different, but I can't change the past. It's okay though, since I've had my daughter back for some time." Angel said.

"I… I guess so, but I'm still sorry for bringing that up." Winter still felt bad.

"Don't be. Events that led up to my daughter's kidnapping were something no one could control. And don't think that you brought those memories up, honey. I still remember that day clearly and it's something that's stayed with me ever since I lost her, so understand now that it's not your fault." Angel assured.

Winter nodded. "D-do you think Mr. Wächter is okay?"

"Silber? Well, I don't know how good he is at fighting, honey. The only time I've ever seen him do something was when he knocked out Ms. Goodwitch." Angel answered.

Winter frowned and hoped the used to be servant would be okay.

The fox mother's scroll went off and she answered it immediately. "Hello! Silber, is that you?"

"Y-yeah… just give me a second. I-I'm still slowly recovering." Silber said.

"Recovering? What are you talking about? Did you get hurt out there?" Angel inquired.

Winter frowned when she heard Angel say something about Silber getting hurt in Vale.

"I'm in some pain, but that itself was my own doing." Angel was shocked to hear that and he continued. "I made sure to take out Thomas' men and androids, but I ended up using too much power and I'm basically paralyzed for now. Don't worry about your daughter by the way, she's in a news station right now and there are a bunch of people out here defending the station."

Angel was relieved to hear Weiss was safe and she asked. "What about you? Is there anyone there to defend you while you're hurt?"

"Yeah, a few p-people are guarding me. Look, I can't t-talk that much right now, but know that your daughter is in fact okay and she's about to do something that will finish Thomas off for good." Silber stated.

Angel connected the dots with how Silber explained that. "I see, so the people will find out that he's the one behind the attacks?"

"Y-yes, so be on the lookout for that news story. Once you see that, you'll know your daughter and her friends were successful." Silber said.

"Okay, Silber. Thank you for making sure that my daughter is okay, so now you make sure to stay alive out there. Winter wouldn't forgive you if you don't come back in one piece." Angel smiled.

Silber chuckled. "Right, just make sure she knows that I'll be okay. I just need some rest."

Angel agreed to that and hung up. "Your sister is okay and she's even about to show the world what your father did. As for Silber, well, he's a little hurt, but he assured me that he just needs to rest up and he'll be back on his feet in no time."

Winter let out a small smile. "Really!? That's good, but what is big sister going to do?"

"She's got the evidence to prove your father ordered the attack and is getting it broadcasted to the world." Angel answered.

* * *

"This is something I can air, but I would've liked having Ironwood here." Lisa sighed. "I suppose I'll have to speak to him about this tomorrow."

"Okay, so when can you start telling people?" Weiss asked.

"Right now, if these guys stop being so afraid about the attack." Lisa turned to the scared crew. "Sheesh, would you all just get up already!? These four have been here the entire time and you still haven't moved an inch!"

"Sorry if we don't want to be found by all those guys!" The cameraman said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You do realize we can all still see you and everyone else whose hiding. Now shut up and get that camera running. We've got a big story and I don't want to waste any time getting it out there!"

The cameraman was hesitant, but then got up when he saw Lisa getting angry. "Uh, Lisa, we need to set everything up if you want this story getting to everyone. Give us some time and we should be all set."

"Ugh, fine. You four, um, we'll get it done, but could you make sure that the front of this place is definitely secured. I know you said there were people out there already, but it would make me feel a little safer if there were more of you out there." Lisa requested.

Ruby nodded. "We're on it, but just make sure that you run that story as soon as you can."

Team RWBY ran out the door and the rest of the news crew began working on the equipment.

"I'm sure the front of this place is covered, so maybe we should get to a more populated area." Yang suggested.

Blake spoke up. "I agree. We don't need to waste our time here if the others have it covered."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do somewhere else." Ruby said and they all got out of the station to see everyone there wasn't fighting. "Huh? Wow, I guess the others haven't gotten any opposition since we got in the station."

Krona walked up to them. "Did you guys get the job done?"

Weiss nodded. "We just have to wait for them to run the story and Thomas Schnee will be finished. For now though, we need to head to other parts of the town to help out as much as we can. You all should stay here and keep this place safe."

"Got it. Good luck out there and stay safe." Krona said.

Before they left the area, Weiss noticed Silber on the ground. "Silber!" She ran up to him and knelt down. "What happened to you?"

Silber grunted. "I'm going to be fine. I just used a little too much energy, but those guys you saw earlier are done."

Krona and the rest of Team RWBY walked up to the two. "A little too much is an understatement. You exploded in a ball of electricity!"

"What does that mean? Is that your semblance or something?" Weiss asked.

"I-I'll tell you about that later, but right now you all need to go and help anyone else who may still be fighting." Silber said.

Weiss got up. "Are you going to be okay here while we're gone?"

"Don't worry about me. There are enough people here to stop anyone that may target me. Now go!" Silber ordered.

Weiss was hesitant to leave the used to be servant, but then nodded. Team RWBY left the area and hoped that the fighting would die down that wasn't the case, since when they went through some streets; they noticed a few hunters that were fighting. What Team RWBY had faced before was miniscule compared to the forces that the hunters were dealing with. Massive amounts of androids were there, so Ruby decided it would be best not to get involved in that, since it may be too dangerous for them.

* * *

As they were running through the streets, Yang said. "Okay, there are more out here than I thought! We're going to need a game plan or something."

"Those androids are controlled by something, but what exactly?" Blake asked.

"Well, my father is the one sending them, so he's got to have some kind of device that controls them." Weiss guessed.

"Then that means we're not getting that, are we?" Yang said in a defeated tone.

"Even if we don't stop their control, it doesn't mean we can't finish this fight." Ruby stated.

The team then heard an explosion. They turned to see a building on fire a few blocks down and ran towards it. Once they got there, they were shocked to see a giant mech destroying everything in its path.

"This isn't good! Where are the hunters to fight this thing!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"You saw the massive army of androids they were fighting! We need to take this thing down ourselves!" Ruby stated.

Yang spoke up. "I'm game! What about you, kitty?"

"We can't let that thing destroy anything else, so count me in." Blake said.

Ruby tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Are you okay with fighting this thing? We could try and get a few hunters to-."

Weiss stopped her with a kiss and ran at the Paladin. Yang chuckled a bit and followed, with Blake not far behind. Ruby smiled and ran with them.

The snow fox had to make sure the Paladin wouldn't be able to move any further, so she shot ice at its feet, effectively keeping it from moving. The Paladin was now aware of the snow fox and turned its body to face her. It attacked the snow fox with guided missiles, but Blake jumped up and slashed them. Yang took her turn and shot at its legs, but the attack seemed to have no effect.

The Paladin broke out of the ice and jumped at the team. Ruby grabbed Weiss and got her out the way. Blake and Yang both jumped back from the Paladin, which seemed to make it angry, because it picked up a car and threw it at Yang. The blonde was able to dodge it, but the Paladin took that chance to punch her away. Blake became worried by this and ran to Yang.

Ruby readied her weapon and nodded to Weiss. The snow fox set up a glyph in front of Ruby's scythe and she fired off ice rounds, which hit the Paladin. At first, the white rose pair was overjoyed that their attack seemed to work, but then saw the ice melt away.

Weiss gasped and the Paladin aimed its hand at the two. It sent an electric blast that hit the two of them. Yang saw Ruby and Weiss get hit by the attack and got angry. She ran at the Paladin, but not before her eyes changed red and her body looked to envelop itself in fire. The blonde ran up and punched the Paladin, but when nothing seemed to happen, she became confused.

_How tough is this thing's armor?_

It slapped Yang away from it and fired missiles at her. Blake attempted to slash at the missiles again, but the Paladin was ready to counter that by punching the black cat.

Yang saw the missiles coming and Blake being hit, so she couldn't dodge them. She held her arms in front of her and took the hit, which sent her flying against a car.

Weiss and Ruby recovered from the electric shock, and Weiss said. "Damn it! We can't break through its armor or freeze it entirely! What can we do!?"

"Nothing! You can do nothing to my Paladin!" A voice was then heard from the Paladin.

Weiss and Ruby were shocked to hear a person's voice. "Who's controlling that!? Is it you, father!?"

The Paladin was about to strike, but then heard what Weiss had said. "W-what did you say!?"

Ruby was surprised that Weiss would reveal that to him. Blake and Yang were both slowly getting up and heard it too.

The snow fox smirked. "So it is you in that thing… Well guess what, that little girl that you thought was lost forever… She's standing right here. It's me, YOUR FAUNUS DAUGHTER!

Thomas looked at Weiss and couldn't believe it. He saw her before, but at that time, they both had no idea the other was even alive.

"Y-you… NO, I HAVE ONLY ONE DAUGHTER AND SHE ISN'T A FILTHY FAUNUS!" Thomas yelled and shot off more missiles.

Weiss was prepared and kept a glyph up to block the attack. "FACE IT, YOU KNOW THE TRUTH. I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! YOU THINK I WAS KILLED WHEN THE WHITE FANG TOOK ME!? WELL TOO BAD FOR YOU THAT I GOT AWAY AND I EVEN MANAGED TO FIND MOTHER AFTER ELEVEN YEARS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Thomas ran at the two and Ruby grabbed the snow fox and used her semblance to get them away from the rampaging Paladin.

"What's the matter!? Are you upset that the world will find out that you have a Faunus daughter!?" Weiss laughed when she saw the Paladin stand there doing nothing. "You know something, father. You're right about me being a filthy Faunus. I ended up living in the Emerald Forest for four years, but I managed to survive and in doing so, I met the most beautiful girl on the planet. So I have no regrets! You on the other hand will regret everything you've done. The attack on Vale, what you did to Penny, hurting Winter… all of it!"

The Paladin still didn't move and Ruby was proud to hear Weiss stand up to her father that way. Blake and Yang walked up to them and they all watched as the Paladin stayed still.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh. "You know something… this is perfect. I used to think that those White Fang bastards either killed you or took you in and made you one of them, but now… now I can be certain that you'll stay out of my life. I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW TO RID THE WORLD OF MY MISTAKE!"

The Paladin then summoned up a barrage of ice spears that was sent at the team. They was dodged the attacks, but wondered how the mech did something like that.

"My semblance is the control of ice! I can make anything I please and since I am no fool, I'll be sending everything I have at you!" More ice spears and what looked to be ice boulder were sent at Team RWBY.

Weiss decided to go on the offensive again and tried to attack him while dodging, but an ice shield appeared in front of the snow fox. Thomas made the shield smack her away and Ruby caught her.

"You can't hurt me! I can't be touched!" Thomas laughed.

Weiss put up a glyph to keep the Paladin back.

The snow fox thought about something. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, give me any electric dust you may be carrying."

"Hold on, I know what you're going to do and I don't think it'll work. You'd have to get near him and-." Ruby was cut off.

"I can get her near that bastard." A voice said, startling the four.

Thomas saw a new comer and raised an eyebrow.

The team turned to see Amethyst standing behind them. "So, you want me to get you close?"

Yang spoke up. "Please try to enter a battle without scaring the shit out of us."

"I need to get close to that thing to set off an electric bomb." Weiss said.

Thomas didn't wait for them to continue and ran at them. Amethyst used her semblance to move Blake and Yang, while Ruby got Weiss away. Ruby started to breathe heavily, since she's been using her semblance a lot in this fight.

"Ruby, you can't keep using your semblance like that!" Weiss exclaimed as she put up another glyph to protect them.

"I'll be fine, Weiss. I only wanted to make sure you were out of there." Ruby argued.

Weiss sighed. "Amethyst, are you ready?"

Amethyst nodded and took the snow fox's hand. She used her semblance and the two made it to the Paladin's back. Weiss placed the electric dust behind him, but Amethyst was about to return time to normal, since she couldn't hold it for much longer. Once time returned to normal, the Paladin noticed the two and smacked them away, but not before Weiss shot the dust, causing a massive electric explosion on the Paladin.

Weiss picked herself up and saw that the Paladin looked unharmed.

"Did you really think I would fall because of that!?" Thomas shot out ice swords at the snow fox, but Amethyst got her out in time with her semblance.

They hid behind a car and the Paladin began to run towards them. Suddenly, it was hit by Yang, when she and Blake used the bumblebee combo that Ruby came up with. The momentum from Blake's ribbon made Yang's punch a little more powerful. It sent the Paladin to the ground.

"Kid, we need to figure something out. What can break through its defenses?" Amethyst asked Weiss.

"Maybe we don't need to break its defenses. My father is the one controlling it, so get him out and the Paladin is useless." Weiss suggested.

"Okay, so how do we get the thing open?" Amethyst inquired.

'Use your semblance to get me on top. I have an idea." Weiss said.

Ruby, Blake and Yang kept firing at the Paladin, but it eventually got back up.

"I told you that I can't be touched, so-." Thomas was interrupted, when he heard banging

He saw Weiss was on top of it and Ruby yelled. "Weiss! Get down from there!"

Thomas responded when he attempted to grab her, but Weiss dodged him. He tried ramming the Paladin against a few buildings, but the snow fox wouldn't budge and kept hitting the front of it. Thomas grew angry and tried punching her off of him. The snow fox smirked and made it so that he attacked himself. Eventually the front of the armor was cracked and Weiss took her chance. Weiss used her glyphs to pull off the front of the loosened armor and ripped it off, revealing the CEO.

Amethyst took a shot and hit him in the shoulder. Thomas's aura protected him from getting a serious injury, but it still hurt like hell for him. Weiss had enough and ripped him out of the Paladin with her glyphs. The CEO was flung out and hit a building.

"Whoa! I guess snow fox had a pretty good idea with that one." Yang said.

Ruby watched the snow fox as she jumped off the Paladin. "Come on."

Ruby, Blake and Yang ran up to Weiss.

"Weiss, are you okay!?" Ruby asked worriedly.

The snow fox took a few breaths. "I'll be fine. Let's just go and talk to my dear old father."

Thomas tried getting up, but was too injured. Amethyst used her semblance to get ahead of the others and when she returned time to normal, she stepped on the CEO's back.

Team RWBY was shocked by this and Weiss said. "Amethyst! What are you doing!?"

Amethyst didn't answer and lifted up her katana. She was going to strike him down for good and didn't care for anything else at that moment. Thomas looked up at the blade coming down at him.

_No… this can't be how it ends._

* * *

**I know it isn't a nice to end it there, but I want to save the next part for the last of the- This Is Who I Am chapters. There are still more chapters to come, but the fighting is over for Team RWBY. Everyone else will still be fighting, but that will be dealt with next chapter. Also, I do wish the fight with the Paladin was better, but like I said before, my writing for fight scenes isn't that great.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Lisa Lavender is definitely someone who I feel should stay calm during something like that, though the show might makes her different. Anyways, the broadcast will be next chapter and yeah, Silber's electric bomb is cool. That's cool. I didn't know you both made an OC. What his/her name? Good night.**

**To YfyDh- Well, I'm not sure where else she can hide something, since you did say you found some in the foundation, though I shouldn't be surprised if I hear that she has even better hiding spots. The attack can be considered a small EMP, so yeah, I suppose she did foreshadow that a bit. One more chapter of This Is Who I Am will occur, and then other stuff will be discussed and dealt with, so there's still more to come.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 164.**


	164. This Is Who I Am, Part 5

**Here's chapter 164 everyone.**

* * *

Amethyst's katana was inches away from Thomas' face, but was stopped when Amethyst's hand was held by a small glyph.

Amethyst turned to the snow fox and glared at her. "Do you want to explain why you stopped me from finally taking this guy down!?"

Ruby, Blake and Yang were worried about what Weiss and done, but they also believed that she did the right thing just then.

"Stop being an idiot! You know you shouldn't kill him!" Weiss stated.

"And why the hell not!?" You know what kind of man he is, hell he abandoned you for crying out loud! AND LET ME REMIND YOU THAT HE KILLED MY BROTHER AND ABUSED YOUR SISTER. WHY DON'T YOU WANT THIS SON OF A BITCH DEAD!?" Amethyst yelled.

Thomas looked at the snow fox and didn't understand why she would be the one to stop this person from killing him.

Weiss kept the hold on Amethyst and took a breath. "He's a bastard… a monster, someone who needs to answer for his crimes, but death… no, that won't be his punishment." Weiss said.

"If you want someone to never cause anyone problems again, then you end it by making sure they never come back!" Amethyst hissed.

"That may be a way that you think would work best, but just think about it for a second. He's already been shown to be an abusive father and now the world will know he was the one behind the first attack. He's finished." Weiss explained.

Thomas' eyes widened. "Ironwood! Did he-?"

Weiss shut him up. "Yes, father. We got the proof from the General and now all we have to do is wait a bit and the news of your involvement with that attack will come to light."

"How dare you! How dare any of you think you can get away with this!?" Thomas growled.

"Will you shut up already!? It's over you idiot!" Amethyst shouted wishing she could gain control of her hand again.

"See, just look at how he's losing control of himself. He believed that he could just step on people and get away from it, but now he's about to end up with a lot of charges, so let that be his punishment." Weiss tried to reason with Amethyst.

"But we can just kill him and get it over with… He… he needs to die for what he did to Saffron." Amethyst said while shaking a bit.

Weiss walked a little closer to Amethyst. "You can't let that control your decisions. Would killing him bring back your brother?"

"No, justice would be served right here and now!" Amethyst said.

"You know something, I don't think you completely want to do this. You could've used your semblance to get out of this bind I have you in, but you didn't. Why?" Weiss questioned.

Amethyst realized it as well. "I… I don't need to hear what you have to say. Just release me and I can get rid of this trash forever!"

"No… you need to see that this sort of thing isn't the answer. Death… it's an awful thing. It takes people away from us and it makes us hurt when we know that someone who died isn't coming back, so why try and take someone's life?" Weiss asked.

"You think anyone's going to miss this piece of garbage!? He's a monster that needs to be put down!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"He's a monster that needs to answer to what he's done. I won't allow him the easy way out in this. I want him to see what his actions will cause him, so please… just relax and let him live." Weiss pleaded.

"You keep defending his life… but you don't know the true pain of loss. You've never watched someone die in front of you!" Amethyst stated.

"No and I'm lucky I haven't, but I've seen those I care about come close to it. Lyra, Ruby, Blake, Yang. They've all been hurt and their pain is the worst thing I could ever witness. I've even seen you in pain and I didn't like that either." Weiss frowned at all those memories of the people she cared about getting hurt.

Amethyst thought about Saffron and what he would say if he saw her coming close to ending someone's life.

"I can't explain this anymore than I have. He will pay, but I can't let you kill him. If you still want to after I release you, then know that I will stop you." Weiss glared at her.

Weiss released Amethyst's hand and the rest of Team RWBY prepared to help the snow fox if they needed to. Amethyst didn't respond for a few moments and put her katana away.

Amethyst sighed. "Okay, kid. You win, but if he somehow manages to keep his freedom after everything is said and done, then I will go after him, whether you defend him or not."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you."

"Whatever, just hurry and detain this bastard." Amethyst started to walk away, but then looked back for a second. "I'm going to go and help with the fighting."

The snow fox nodded. "Be careful and remember that you made the right choice today."

"Yeah… sure." Amethyst then ran off from them and headed to another group of people that may need her help.

Weiss turned her attention to her father. "So, how does it feel knowing that your filthy Faunus daughter just saved your life?"

"Shut your damn mouth! I gave you life you ungrateful little-." Thomas was cut off.

"You call that a life!? Don't try to give me that bullshit! The only reason I was calm before was because I made sure she wouldn't kill you. Now, you just sit back and watch as everything you've ever worked for, falls apart!" Weiss said in an aggressive tone.

Ruby walked up to the snow fox and hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

Weiss smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, my little rose."

Thomas glared at the two. "You think I won't get out!? I'm a Schnee!"

Weiss pulled away from Ruby. "You're really pathetic. You never cared for anyone but yourself and because of that, you think you're untouchable. Attacking Vale… It's over, so just accept it already."

Blake spoke up. "Seeing you down like this is a great sight. I just wanted you to know that before you get taken away for good."

Yang laughed. "Yeah, you're not getting out of trouble. How does that make you feel?"

Thomas growled. "Shut your mouths! I promise you will die for this!"

Team RWBY didn't care for his threats, as he wasn't able to do anything anymore. Ruby decided to check if Lisa Lavender was already airing the news on Thomas.

She pulled out her scroll and smiled. "Hey, you should look at this." Ruby showed Thomas the video on her scroll.

Lisa Lavender was on screen. "Good afternoon Vale, in fact, good afternoon all of Remnant. Today is special, because not only is Vale being attacked for the second time right at this moment; I also will be showing you that these White Fang soldiers are not the real White Fang."

Thomas growled and wished to get up, but Yang and Blake made sure to keep their weapons aimed at him, so he'd stay down.

"I have right here a recorded conversation with General Ironwood and Thomas Schnee. The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company is infamous for his abusive ways against his daughter and has had the town of Vale protesting against his plans for registration. Now all of Remnant can see just what this man is about." Lisa got the recording on her scroll, since Ruby transferred it to her and she played it.

The recording began with Ironwood. "W-what!? Thomas, what is the meaning of this!?"

The next voice was heard and it was Thomas. "You thought you would get away with spying on me with that android of yours. I'll admit it took some time to figure out that she was in the system, but that doesn't matter anymore. Just stand down and my bots won't kill you."

Weiss smirked. "It looks like this is just the start. Enjoy the rest, father."

Ironwood was heard again. "You think I don't know what you are capable of, Thomas? I know you won't keep your word, but I would like to know one thing. Why not just kill us now and get it over with?"

"Well, for one, that android of yours is special. She has an aura, which has never been accomplished before, so she is very useful to me and my Paladin. You on the other hand can't be killed here. There would be questions, but it's okay. Your death will be considered a hero's death when you end up sacrificing yourself to stop a bunch of White Fang soldiers that will be attacking Vale again." Thomas said.

"What!? You honestly think I'm going to take myself out to stop your fake White Fang soldiers!?" Ironwood exclaimed, which shocked many people who were tuning into the broadcast.

"I won't ask how you figured that out, though I assume that android of yours is the reason, but instead of questioning what I have planned for you, why don't you-." The recording ended with a loud explosion going off.

"As you all just heard, Thomas Schnee, the man who claimed to want to improve the lives of Remnant, was in fact the culprit behind the fake White Fang attacks. I will be attempting to speak with General Ironwood about this tomorrow. There will be more on Thomas Schnee and his corrupt ways in the coming days. I'm Lisa Lavender and I want to thank you all for tuning in to this short broadcast. Oh and Thomas Schnee, if you're hearing this, know that Vale will not stand for what you did." The broadcast ended and Ruby put her scroll away.

"And there you have it, Mr. Schnee. You've lost." Ruby said.

"You'll all regret this. Now the world will be in constant peril of the White Fang!" Thomas stated.

Weiss spoke up. "You honestly believe that? Have you really not seen what you've been doing!? You were going to force Faunus to register! You forced your workers to fight to prove they were worth your time! You abused your own daughter! Do I really need to say more!?"

"Forcing the Faunus to register would protect the world! Forcing my workers to prove they're worth my time would assure me they would survive White Fang attacks! Winter being pushed would give her the strength to defend herself, so others wouldn't die protecting her! You… my first daughter… you have no idea what you're accusing me of!" Thomas exclaimed.

Weiss shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that. I don't care for your excuses because you choose the path of pain and misery. You think that will make people stronger and make them feel safe!? Well guess what, life doesn't work that way!"

"And your way of life will not work either! You dream of a life that never has pain and misery!? Well look at the world we live in! The grimm are always a threat and the White Fang adds to that pile! People will die because they don't realize these threats!" Thomas shouted.

"There's a thing called freedom and equality. People in the war died to preserve that, but you want them to lose that because you want them to see the threats!? You're a damn idiot if you think people don't know of the grimm threat and the White Fang, but you know something, they'll now know of a threat that didn't last that long. You." Weiss said.

The rest of Team RWBY remained quiet, since Weiss was handling it well the entire time.

"If I became a threat to show people there are bad things in the world, then so be it!" Thomas said.

Weiss sighed. "You keep trying to justify your actions… you're a sad man that has lost his family. I truly wish that Winter's mother could've gotten away from you."

Thomas' eyes widened. "Don't you dare mention Elizabeth! She died protecting that waste of space!"

Weiss slapped him in the face and he recoiled from the hit. Ruby, Blake and Yang didn't think the snow fox would do that, but they said nothing and allowed her to continue.

"Shut your damn mouth about Winter! I am sick of all the shit you caused her! She's your daughter and you don't even care about her!" Weiss yelled.

Thomas sat up and put a hand on where Weiss slapped him. "I hate you! I wished you would've been killed back when the White Fang took you!"

Weiss laughed. "It's funny. All the awful things I went through as a child has led me to this moment. You know something, father… I want to tell you about my life. I mean, you are my father, so you should know about what your daughter was up to for all that time."

"I could care less about-." Thomas shut up when Weiss held him up with her glyphs.

Yang whispered into Ruby's ear. "You don't think she'll get out of hand, do you?"

Ruby whispered back. "Weiss isn't like that, Yang. Let her have this."

Yang nodded and watched the snow fox keep her hold on the man.

"You know the beginning… I was kidnapped. Plain and simple. You never even thought of sending anyone to look for me, so because of that, I had to live in the town of Hassendorf. It was hell… for two years of my life I had to steal from places just to survive. I had to sleep on benches and deal with people yelling at me in the mornings to get off of the benches, but after some time a woman who I had spoken to at one point offered me a place to stay. The two years of struggling to survive was the point where I took her offer." Weiss took a breath.

"You should've stayed there, you animal!" Thomas growled.

Ruby wanted to punch that man, but Blake placed her hand on the scythe wielders shoulder. Ruby understood and calmed down.

Weiss continued, unfazed by the comment her father made. "I lived in this place for a long time. I met a lot of Faunus who felt the same pain as I did and even a human who understood our pain. Sadly, my time with those people ended when the human who I cared for was shot by a man who hates Faunus." Weiss took a second to keep the pain of that memory from surfacing. "I decided that I didn't want to cause her any pain, ever again, so I left for the Emerald Forest and lived there for four years."

Thomas smirked. "Yes, you told me that and I believe that the Emerald Forest is in fact a better place for you than anywhere else, so I take back what I said about how you should've stayed in that town. You really should've stayed in that forest!"

Ruby was growing angrier with all the comments he made, but knew to keep her cool and let Weiss handle it.

Again, Weiss didn't care and continued. "I eventually stopped living in that forest… when I met Ruby. She was someone who I felt the need to protect. After meeting her and getting brought to Beacon to heal my wounds of battle, I was offered a place to stay. I didn't like the idea at first, but after spending time there, I managed to make friends with two humans and a Faunus who didn't treat me like trash."

The rest of Team RWBY smiled, since they knew she was talking about them.

"There are a lot more details to my story, but I'll just let you know that these three helped me find mother one day and eventually, Winter was brought into our lives." Weiss said.

"She was not brought, she was taken! You and your whore mother-." Again, Thomas was stopped when Weiss got up to him and slapped him.

"You can say what you want about me, but I won't stand for when you insult those I care about. Now shut up and listen because I have one last thing I want to tell you." Weiss ordered.

Thomas wanted to get out of the hold and strangle her, but he could do nothing.

"I was born a Schnee and a Hoffen. I was raised a Hund and one day." Weiss slightly turned to look at Ruby and smiled. "I would like to be a Rose."

Ruby smiled back and wanted to run up and hug her, but she waited for her snow fox to continue.

"I'm saying this because I've gone through a lot and will go through more. You call me an animal and I let myself become one at one point, but for the past several months, I've learned that people do care about me and treat me like a person. The names I've gone through, they're more than names. They're memories and I want you to know that I am happy to have those memories." Weiss took a breath. "I'm the daughter of Angel Hoffen and Thomas Schnee. I am the unofficial adoptive daughter of Clara Hund. And one day, I'll be the wife of Ruby Rose. This is who I am!"

* * *

**Cheesy, I know, but I enjoyed getting to that point and I hoped you all did as well. **

**To YfyDh- Okay, so I know you may be disappointed, Yfy, but know that his death would've been the easy way out. Besides, I think you'll enjoy the punishment he'll receive. Dh, you're right about Amethyst and how she would've ended up in jail if she went through with it, so good thing Weiss talked her out of it.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The fight is still happening, but will die down soon, since Thomas is out of commission. Don't worry about Silber, he's going to be fine. He'll just need to recover. Your OC's names sound cool. I remember from Kingdom Hearts 2 that there was a keyblade called Fenrir, so that's cool. Nagi Tidalrose also sounds interesting with how names are usually connected with something, so I wonder what that's about. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 165.**


	165. Learn When To Shut Up

**Here's chapter 165 everyone.**

* * *

"It's done. Thomas Schnee's name will no longer be thought of as a good one. I'm honestly surprised to see things work out. He's always been a step ahead of us, but I guess his luck just ran out." Ironwood said.

"Luck is not something that was involved here. Thomas was manipulative and his ways could only be done through careful planning. His downfall was the people who wouldn't take it sitting down." Ozpin stated.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "You seem to think that they could've done this without some luck?"

Ozpin looked at his scroll and ran through the files of everyone involved that he had. "Yes. These people fought back. There is nothing more to be said there. And let me remind you that even Penny was involved and she had no luck. Just careful planning."

"Hmm, well, I'd rather not argue about this. Now for the real talk… what are we going to do after Vale is fixed up again?" Ironwood inquired.

The headmaster took a sip of coffee. "There isn't much to discuss, except for speaking to the leaders about Thomas' registration law, though I doubt that would be a long discussion."

Ironwood sighed. "I meant more of what you and I could do with your support."

"Haven't we discussed that already? There is no need to disrupt the peace Remnant has been going through." Ozpin said.

"Peace!? Ozpin, just look at the mess Thomas Schnee caused! If we never act when we should, then-." Ironwood was cut off.

"We shall act when necessary. Now before, so leave it at that." Ozpin ordered.

The General was going to argue, but decided that letting the air die down a bit before trying to speak with the headmaster again. "Very well, so what is the status on Vale anyway?"

"Glynda has sent word of the androids not showing up as much anymore, so that's a good sign. The fighting may die down very soon because of that. Sadly… it looks like not everyone in Vale managed to get out of this battle unscathed. Civilians have already been sent to hospitals by the few who managed to save them, while the ones fighting have also been injured." Ozpin explained.

Ironwood nodded and said. "I see, well, maybe things would've worked better if we got the evidence a lot sooner." Ironwood got up from his chair. "I think it would be best for me to return to my place of work. I doubt I need to send Penny out there to fight, so-."

"Hold on, James. Before you go, I would like to speak with Penny for a few minutes. I already know that you won't like what I want to talk with her about, but her feelings on the matter are the most important here." Ozpin said.

"I assume you're talking about her attending Beacon?" Ironwood questioned, which got a nod from Ozpin. "I… I suppose it wouldn't hurt having her train here, but as I said before. Her father should be the one to decide that, not me."

"Okay, so why don't you speak to him while I speak to Penny." Ozpin suggested

"I'll do that, but don't get your hopes up." Ironwood said.

"There's always room in my school, James. If her father does wish to let her be a free person, then I see no issue with it." Ozpin remarked.

Ironwood nodded and left to go get Penny. The headmaster looked at his scroll and thought about contacting Glynda, but he knew she and the others were fine.

* * *

Ruby watched her snow fox let go of the CEO and every word she was saying to him was something that made her happy.

The snow fox stared at the man on the ground. "There you go, father. You now know a bit of my life and I'm glad you weren't a part of it for that long."

Thomas scoffed. "Good for you."

Ruby walked up to the two. "It's really sad that you can't even say one good thing to your own flesh and blood, but I shouldn't be surprised."

Thomas laughed a bit. "Are you here to try and give me a speech on what a bad person I am? Well, have fun wasting your breath. There are more things out there that will kill you all one day, so just remember that you stopped something that could've saved you."

Blake was next to walk up. "If the future is a difficult one, then we'll face that without your so called help. We don't need your ideal future because we get to choose our own future. You may never understand that, but that doesn't matter."

Thomas turned his attention to Blake. "Hmm, you honestly think your future is a good one? Well, have fun trying to survive it."

Yang was the last to walk up. "Yeah, well have fun watching the world continue to survive without you getting involved in any way. You're going to end up rotting in a jail cell with no one to care about you."

"It's like I said. You're all just wasting your breath and I suppose I am as well. So, why don't you just take me to jail already? I don't feel like hearing your voices anymore." Thomas said.

"Is that right? Well that's too bad, father. You know there is another thing I want you to know… it's about the man you manipulated… his name is Silber and he was the one to let us know that you were the one behind the attacks." Weiss stated.

Thomas' eyes widened and Weiss smirked. "What!? No, he's just a tool!"

"You call him a tool, but he was a key part in stopping you! Have fun knowing that a man you manipulated helped everyone stop you." Weiss said.

Thomas growled. "Just shut up already! I told you I don't want to hear your voices anymore!"

Weiss laughed. "You know, it's funny to see the people who were on your side decided to help us instead of continuing to work with you. Ironwood was another person who managed to see the problems with working with a monster like you and because of that, he got the proof we needed."

Thomas was about to fire back, but Ruby's scroll went off. "Hello?"

"Ms. Rose, it's Ms. Goodwitch. Ozpin gave me your number to see how you are all doing out here." Glynda explained.

"Everything is good over here, Ms. Goodwitch. My team and I are here alone since we moved around the town to get to any place that would need us. In fact, we managed to help a lot with this one place, since we have Thomas Schnee right here and we're ready to take him to the police, so they can handle him." Ruby said.

"You four managed to detain the CEO!? Well then, color me impressed." Glynda was honestly surprised to hear that.

"Thanks, but we did get a little help with that. How's everything over there?" Ruby asked.

"It seems that the androids that were heading into the city have stopped, so we only need to clean up the rest and we'll be okay." A few shots were heard. "I have to go, Ms. Rose. Make sure to get that man to the police as soon as possible." Glynda then hung up.

Ruby put her scroll away. "It looks like the androids have stopped showing up. Now everyone in Vale just needs to take care of the rest."

"Awesome!" Yang turned to the CEO. "You hear that? Your army is pretty much beat and your about to head to prison. Man it feels good to watch someone like you fail!"

Thomas remained quiet, since he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Now it was Weiss' scroll that went off and she saw who it was. "Mother, hi."

"Oh thank goodness you were able to answer. Winter and I saw the news… I'm so proud of you, sweetie. You showed the world what kind of man your father really is." Angel praised her daughter.

"I wasn't alone in that, mother. Ruby, Blake, Yang, everyone… they all were involved and we even have one more surprise that's going to make you happy to see." Weiss said.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Just keep an eye on the video feed that I'm switching to." Weiss than switched it and pointed her scroll at Thomas. "There he is, mother. We fought him and won."

Angel's eyes widened at that and she said. "Well, look at that. Hello, Thomas."

Thomas turned his head so he wouldn't be facing her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's fine, but you know, you did this to yourself. All the pain you caused can never be reversed, but at least you can be brought to justice now." Angel smirked.

"Say what you want, Angel, but in the end, you lost her and only got her back years later. How does it feel knowing you didn't have a daughter for all that time?" Thomas questioned.

"You ask me that so you can know how I felt. You're a sad man, but I don't care anymore, since I have my daughter in my life again and someone else who I love very much. In fact, that someone wants to say something to you." Angel turned her scroll to Winter.

"Father." Winter said, which caused the CEO to turn his head back to the scroll.

"Winter! How dare you go to that woman! I thought you would see what I was doing for you, but I guess you never could, since you were weak!" Thomas yelled.

Winter took a breath. "My birthday passed, you know. I enjoyed it too… it was something that I hadn't been able to celebrate since mom died. I… I'm glad that I'm going to be her daughter and I'm glad that you've been exposed as the worst person on Remnant."

"You brat! You think your life will be better with that animal!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"Angel is not an animal!" Winter shouted. "She is a caring mother to big sister and she's cared for me more than you ever could!"

"Cut this damn video feed! I've heard enough from these mistakes I've made!" Thomas demanded.

Angel got the scroll to face her again. "You still think you're in control? Oh that is hilarious, Thomas."

Thomas clenched his fists. "Screw you, Angel! One day your little family will perish and I'll be laughing when it happens!"

Angel shook her head. "Even when you're finished, you still try to win. Weiss, I think Winter and I have had enough seeing this failure."

Weiss switched her scroll to just have voice go through. "Okay, mother. I would talk more, but we really need to get him to the police. I'll call you when we drop him off."

"Alright, sweetie. I love you and please stay safe out there." Angel said.

"I love you too, mom." Weiss then hung up her scroll. "Alright, so are we ready to go?"

Blake shook her head. "There is one more thing that needs to be handled." The black cat pointed at the Paladin. "We can't just leave it there. Someone has to either find a way to get it out of here, or destroy it. And since we could barely break through that thing's defenses, we'd have to go with moving it."

"Here, I'll let Ozpin know and maybe he can get the General to come and pick it up." Ruby sent a message to Ozpin and after a couple of minutes the headmaster said the General would send someone over with an airship to carry it off. "And done. We do have to wait a bit for someone to come over here, since Professor Ozpin did mention in his message that he asked Ms. Goodwitch to come guard it."

"I don't mind waiting a bit longer." Weiss said.

Yang stretched. "Yeah, I'm good with that too. Might as well relax a bit after all the fighting we did."

Blake looked at Thomas.

_I was a part of the White Fang for so long and all we did was cause pain. We never accomplished something like this in such a manner. I'm glad I left the White Fang when I did._

Yang noticed Blake was zoning out. "Hey, you okay, kitty?"

Blake snapped out of it. "Hmm, oh, sorry. I'm fine, Yang. I was just thinking about what we've accomplished today."

Yang smiled. "Well yeah! We took down a corrupt CEO and helped a lot of people! And this is still only our first year at Beacon."

Thomas hated hearing the gloating from the blonde.

Blake smiled back. "I'm guessing you would want to celebrate with how happy you are."

"Duh and come on. You know you're just as happy, if not happier than I am, even though you don't show it." Yang stated.

Blake laughed a bit. "I guess I am."

Weiss was listening and realized that they really have done a lot for a bunch of first years. "Ruby… I just wanted to thank you… for everything we've gone through."

Ruby took Weiss' hands in her own. "You know you never have to thank me for being by your side. I love you and I'm glad we met that day." Ruby then kissed the snow fox and the bumbleby pair made sure Thomas wouldn't ruin their moment by keeping their weapons on him.

After a couple of moments, Weiss pulled away. "Wow, father, I forgot to properly introduce my girlfriend. This is Ruby Rose and she's also my team leader."

"I could care less about your whore girl-." Thomas was cut off when Yang hit him on the head, which knocked him out.

"Sorry, but he was about to say something that none of us wanted to hear." Yang said.

Weiss shrugged. "If you didn't, I would've."

The team waited patiently for Glynda to get to them and sat quietly, holding their partner's hands.

* * *

**Yeah, he should've learned to just stay quiet.**

**To Redcollecter- I loved writing every bit of it and I'm glad you enjoyed it too. There's a few things that still needs to be dealt with and I'm almost ready to announce something big for the story, so be on the lookout for that.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, but he's an idiot (also nice pun there). That scene with Weiss and Amethyst was something I've wanted to write for so long, since she's the kind of person who should get vengeance, but because Weiss knows the true punishment Thomas deserves, she managed to talk her out of it. It's always a treat to hear about other people's OCs, since it shows me what creative choices the creators make. What do your OCs look like? Good night.**

**To YfyDh- That's what I wanted people to try to see with Thomas, but the problem with him is that he was blinded by what he believed was good. Controlling people isn't the way and because he lost control of Winter, he chose to give up on her in this chapter. Basically he's an idiot. Also, I liked those phrases in your review, Dh. And yeah, Yfy, I see the White Fang like that too. I hope in the show, they have a flashback where the White Fang leader tells everyone that their peaceful attempts are over and they would become violent to get what they want.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 166.**


	166. We Are Victorious!

**Here's chapter 166 everyone.**

* * *

Some time passed before Ms. Goodwitch showed up and the team wondered how the others were doing. Ruby contacted Jaune and he seemed to be good on his end. His only complaint was Nora breaking almost everyone's legs, though Ren assured him that she'd calm down eventually.

Weiss contacted Lyra and she let the snow fox know that she was fine. Athéhsa and Narinj were doing okay too, since there weren't as many soldiers fighting against them.

Blake called Sun to see if he was okay and he was. The monkey Faunus was doing his best to help move others to safer locations, so he didn't have much opposition on his end.

Yang wanted to know how Carmesi was doing, since she had split up her team when Weiss requested their support. Carmesi had no problem dealing with the enemies on her end either, so the team was relieved that everyone else seemed to be doing okay.

"Well, I guess now all we have to do is wait." Yang said as she stretched a bit.

Blake looked at the unconscious CEO. "The Schnee Dust CEO unconscious at our feet… it's kind of crazy to think that we accomplished something like this."

"Is it though? We've been planning on taking him down for some time, so I think it was bound to happen." Yang stated.

Weiss spoke up. "I have to agree with Yang for once. Father would eventually be stopped and I'm glad we were the ones to do it."

Blake smiled. "Yeah, me too." Blake took a breath. "You know, the White Fang would literally kill for an opportunity like this, but too bad that they'll never get that chance once he gets jailed."

"Hey, Blake? Do you… do you think the White Fang will start to calm down after my father is detained? He was one of the biggest threats to them after all." Weiss said.

Blake sighed. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but I highly doubt they'd stop doing what they've been doing. One man may be down, but that doesn't mean they've reached their goal."

The snow fox frowned. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss'. "Don't think about that, Weiss. Think about how we've won today in so many ways."

Weiss gave the scythe wielder a small smile. "You won't let me be sad for long, will you?"

"Nope. I made a promise to you." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox giggled. "I guess a promise is a promise. Just don't go overboard on keeping me happy sometimes. I know how you are, Ruby Rose."

Ruby smirked. "I thought I was the little rose?"

Weiss smirked back. "And I thought I was the snow fox?"

"Get a room, you two." Yang suddenly said.

The two blushed, as they forgot they weren't alone.

Yang laughed. "Wow, did you two seriously forget we were here?"

Weiss growled. "Hey, Ruby? I think beating up your sister or holding her up with my glyphs would make me really happy. So may I?"

Yang froze when the snow fox mentioned using her glyphs on her and Ruby said. "As long as she's not critically injured by the end of it, then you can do whatever you want, snow fox."

Yang's eyes widened. "W-what!? Ruby, I'm your sister! You'd betray so easily!?"

Weiss slowly got up and kissed Ruby on the check. "Thank you, little rose. I'll have fun with this." When the snow fox turned to Yang, she was already running off.

Weiss laughed and Blake sighed. "You know I have to be the one to get her to come back, right?"

"Sorry, Blake, but she knows she shouldn't be an idiot." Weiss said.

Blake let out a small chuckle. "I suppose I shouldn't be upset with that." Blake got up. "I'll go get her. Just try and show her that you're messing with her. Remember that you did make us dance with your glyphs, so she's still worried you'll do it again… don't do it again." Blake said with a serious face.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You two deserved it that day, well, more so Yang, but you were an accomplice."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." Blake left to go and find the blonde.

Ruby laughed. "You're a ruthless snow fox, Weiss."

"Am I? Hmm, I guess so." Weiss turned to her father. "You know, I would think that a lot of people would hope for their partner's parent's blessings, but he isn't really the kind of person to care."

"The only person's blessing I wanted was your mother's. He doesn't need to say anything about us." Ruby stated.

Weiss nodded and sat next to Ruby. "I know. I was just saying how a parent's blessing is one of the best things to have." Weiss took a moment to think about something. "What do you think will happen when we get married?"

Ruby was preparing for that question and she knew what to say. "Well, nothing major would change for us, except for finding a nice home. I'll still be a huntress and I want you to choose what you want to do, so what would that be?"

"Are you talking about becoming a huntress and fighting side by side with you?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded. "I would like that, since I'd rather not be cooped up in the house worrying for you to come back to me."

Ruby smiled and hugged her snow fox. "I'd always come back to you."

Weiss hugged her back. "Dolt. So, I guess we have a plan in a way. All we really have to do now is wait till we're finished with Beacon."

Ruby pulled away. "Yup and the time will go flying by us. Oh, can Zwei be a part of the wedding? He can be the flower dog!"

"Flower dog? I thought weddings had a flower girl, at least that's what Clara told me while I lived in the Burrow." Weiss was confused by Ruby's suggestion.

"Well yeah, but who cares about traditional rules. What matters is that we'd get married and have a blast doing it!" Ruby exclaimed.

The snow fox laughed. "Wow, I never thought you'd try to liven up a wedding."

Ruby responded by laying her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Whatever type of wedding you want, I'll do. If you want a quiet wedding we'll have one. If you want a loud and Yang type of wedding, then we can do that. Just choose and I'll be happy with either."

Weiss couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Ruby in her life and said. "You're the best… you really are. I love you so very much, my little rose."

Ruby sat looked up at Weiss' blue eyes. "I love you too, snow fox."

* * *

After about ten minutes, Yang and Blake had returned and Ms. Goodwitch showed up about five minutes after. Ms. Goodwitch saw Thomas Schnee on the ground and couldn't believe they had really done it. She spoke to Ruby about it, but to actually see him on the ground. It was something she praised them for.

Ms. Goodwitch told them to get Thomas to the police station and assured them that she would guard the Paladin till it was ready to be picked up. Yang and Blake picked the CEO up and the team made their way to the police station.

Their path to the station was relatively easy, since it looked like the fighting was dying down. People they passed on the way gasped when they saw the CEO being carried. Those in the protest groups made sure that the team wouldn't be bothered by civilians.

Once they got to the station, they noticed two police officers at the front.

One of the officers noticed the CEO and said. "Hey! You four! Why is that bastard unconscious!?"

Weiss spoke up. "We fought him while he was using a mech, so we're here now to hand him over to you."

The two police officers walked up to the bumbleby pair and took him off their hands. "Well, we're glad you four brought him in, but how did you manage to do it? You're just a bunch of kids."

Ruby decided to answer for her team. "Sir, we're huntresses in training. Thomas Schnee was threatening the lives of so many people, so we weren't about to sit around and let him do so."

"Huntresses, huh? Well, not everyone in the police force likes to see hunters around the town, but I'm not one of them. I appreciate you all defending Vale from this bastard's army." The officer said.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, sir. Um, I do have a question."

"Go on." The officer allowed.

"He'll be locked up for good, right? I'm just thinking about his semblance and how he can break free with his ice." Ruby explained.

"Don't worry about that. The cell we're taking him in has the strongest steel, made just for guys like him. Now if we're talking about a different kind of semblance, then we'd bring him to a special place. Somewhere that doesn't have the worry of a person escaping because of their semblance." The officer stated.

"Are you talking about the prisons that blocks a person's aura and semblance?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, those places hold the people who have the more powerful semblances, so he might be moved there since you said he controls ice, but for now, we'll keep him here. Like I said, the steel here is tough and we're going to have a hunter around to keep an eye on him till he's moved to one of those semblance block prisons." The officer explained.

Weiss spoke up. "Is it okay if you keep us updated? Actually, keep our headmaster updated on where he's at? It would ease our worry about him escaping."

"No problem, but you don't need to worry. This guy isn't escaping and he won't get out of this because of his status." The officer assured.

The team was happy to hear that and left Thomas in the police's hands. Ruby got a call from Ozpin saying that they can come back to Beacon, since the fighting was pretty much over. All the hunters had to do was gather up the soldiers who were taken down and bring them to jail. Ruby told the headmaster that they'd return after they met up with everyone in the protest groups.

Ruby then sent a message to all the leaders of the groups and told them to meet at their building.

* * *

Once they got there, the team noticed a lot of the people were hurt and needed others to help them move around. The team was upset about this, but knew the fight wouldn't have people getting injured.

Weiss noticed Silber was being held up by Krona, while Lyra was being held up by Narinj. The snow fox ran up to Lyra and made sure she was okay, and then after her first human friend assured her that she just needed rest, the snow fox ran up to Silber. He was in more pain than a lot of the others, but the electricity around his body had stopped, so he was at least feeling less pain than before.

Ruby then led everyone into the building, but made sure not to rush, since she knew everyone was in some form of pain. After a bit of time, they got to the main room.

Ruby waited till everyone was together and she got a microphone off the floor. "Everyone! You all did an amazing job today! We protected Vale and now the world knows it was Thomas Schnee who was behind the attacks!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could with their injuries and Ruby continued. "I have even more great news to give you all… Thomas Schnee has been detained and he will answer for his crimes very soon!"

That really got people cheering and Ruby smiled. "He was actually out here today and my team and I managed to beat him, but we also had some help from someone I'd like to think of as a friend. She isn't here right now, but just know that if you saw a purple haired woman with a katana, then that was her."

The crowd cheered for RWBY and Amethyst, even though they didn't know who Amethyst was, they still appreciated her help.

"I want to thank each and every one of you that was part of the protests! My team and I couldn't help on some days, but you all kept it up! Thomas Schnee's downfall was because of the combined efforts of everyone who wouldn't stand down and we are victorious!" Ruby exclaimed.

The crowd roared and Ruby handed the microphone to Athéhsa. "Thank you for leading them, Athéhsa."

The bear Faunus smiled and turned to the crowd. "To everyone here! I want you to know that just because we succeeded today, that doesn't mean that The Faunus Equal Rights movement is finished! We still have a lot to do! For those who can't stay with the group, I understand. I would like to thank you for being part of the beginning and if we keep at it, one day… one day the Faunus may really be treated as equals!"

* * *

**To those who were worried about the movement up and ending since Thomas was defeated, well, there you go.**

**To YfyDh- I truly believe that the RWBY universe has those kinds of cells that block a person's aura and semblance. It just seems that they would need those types of things. Now I don't know what they would need to do to have that sort of thing, so here's hoping the show explains it. Isn't making an OC fun? I was worried about trying to create one, but when I did, I had fun coming up with the character's history.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Soon his punishments will be given and I think you'll like his fate. He only did it to himself after all. I read your OC's descriptions and I like them. I like their design choices and their semblances and weapons are really cool. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 167.**


	167. I'm Done Hiding!

**Here's chapter 167 everyone.**

* * *

"So, snow fox. How happy do you think your sister will be when she sees you?" Yang asked while they were all on an airship back to Beacon.

"I'm pretty sure she'll run up and hug me." Weiss took a breath. "This day should be remembered. If he had gotten his way, then the world would see even more pain and misery… we have enough of that already."

Blake spoke up. "I used to think things like this couldn't be dealt with in such a way. It all seemed like a fairy tale, where you want the right things to happen, but you just can't see it because it seems to unbelievable."

"That's what hunters are for, Blake." Ruby suddenly said. "We're the ones who will risk our lives to keep the world at peace and even if it isn't at time, it doesn't mean we'll fall into darkness."

Blake smiled. "I'm guessing that you've always wanted to be a huntress then?"

"Yup! To help people is one of the best feelings ever… that and having someone special in my life." Ruby smiled at the snow fox.

Weiss blushed. "S-stop that!"

"Stop what?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Stop being so perfect, you dolt." Weiss gave her a small smile.

"Hmm, well I'm not perfect, but I can try to be for you." Ruby said.

The snow fox giggled. "You never have to try to be anything for me, especially not trying to be perfect. Ruby Rose is who I want her to be. The person who won't change for anyone." Ruby leaned closer to Weiss and laid her head down on her lap. "R-Ruby!? What are you doing!?"

Yang laughed. "She's enjoying how close you guys are, so stop being so embarrassed and enjoy it, snow fox."

The others on the airship laughed as well and Weiss even joined in on it. The snow fox looked down at her little rose and was stroked her hair. She then looked around at everyone on the airship and was happy that she could see all of them like this. Something she thought shouldn't work so long ago. Humans and Faunus working together. Fighting together. And just enjoying life together. She turned her attention back to Ruby.

_To think that I almost didn't go with you that day. Thank you for rescuing me from myself._

The airship got to Beacon and everyone got out. Weiss asked Lyra and her team if they could get Silber to the infirmary. Silber was grateful that they said yes. They all congratulated each other on everything they did and headed to their dorms, while CYLN took Silber to the infirmary. Team RWBY wanted to go and see Angel and Winter, but not before going to see Ozpin. He wanted to know everything that happened.

* * *

As they were walking to his dorm, Yang asked. "Hey, do you think Amethyst is alright? You guys saw how she was when she left."

"I've had to speak with her before about not going on the mission so early and when I did, I could tell she's a good person. That's why I knew that I could talk to her again today. I'm sure that she's mad, but once she sees that he's going to go through much worse than death, I think she'll feel better about her choice." Weiss stated.

Blake spoke up. "You know, I never did get to tell you this. What you did, it was very mature of you and the fact that any Faunus would keep him of all people from dying, well that almost seems unbelievable."

"I just couldn't see anything positive happening from his death. Killing that man may stop registration, but in the end it just adds more violence." Weiss said.

Blake was proud of Weiss and thought about something. "Yang… I want to speak with you about something later."

"You know you can talk to all of us about it, kitty. Unless it's about us, then I'll wait." Blake stopped walking and the others stopped as well. "Blake, are you okay?"

Blake sighed. "I… I want to do something, but I'm… I'm afraid to do it."

Yang took her hand in her own. "Blake, tell me what it is and I'll do everything I can to help you do whatever it is you want to do."

Ruby and Weiss were worried and wondered what the cat Faunus wanted to do.

Blake took a breath. "Everything we've done was to protect the Faunus' rights… so I want to show people the person behind the bow."

The team was surprised that Blake wanted to take her bow off and Yang said. "Hey, we talked about that. You say now that you want to take the bow off, but are you only saying that because of what happened?"

"It does play a part, yes, but I want to do it because I don't feel the need to hide anymore." Blake then turned to Weiss. "You play a big part in that as well, Weiss."

"Me? How come?" Weiss inquired.

"I've been on Team RWBY for several months now and seeing you go through all of this without hiding has made me feel happy. It showed me that you can live your life with the ears and tail. So I want to stop hiding right now!" Blake proceeded to pull off her bow and her cat ears were free.

The team's eyes widened when Blake did that and Yang smiled. "So you really want to do this? Well, I'm so happy for you!" She then hugged the black cat.

Blake felt so much better not having the bow on and she hugged her back. "Thank you… this… it just feels so great to not hide anymore. I love you, Yang."

Yang pulled back and kissed her black cat. "I love you too."

Weiss almost shouted 'get a room', but she decided not to ruin their little moment by getting back at Yang, but only because it involved Blake and she felt that the cat Faunus should enjoy that moment.

They went back to walking to Ozpin's office and a few people they passed by noticed Blake didn't have her bow on and that she was in fact a Faunus. No words were said, but Cardin did give her a look when they passed by him. The only reason he didn't say anything was because Yang had her weapon active as soon as she saw him.

Once they were passed him, Yang smirked.

_Yeah, you better not try to say anything. _

They got to Ozpin's office and Ruby knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Ozpin opened it. "There you all are… Blake, I see you have chosen to remove your bow."

Blake nodded. "This is the real me and I want people to know that, sir."

"You made a good choice then. Now, come in everyone. I have a few questions and then you can all go see Angel and Winter." Ozpin said.

"How'd you know we wanted to see them?" Weiss asked.

"After stopping a man that has a connection to you, your mother and sister, well it's pretty obvious that you'd want to talk to them about it." Ozpin answered and walked into his office.

The girls followed and took their seats.

"So, Glynda has told me about Thomas Schnee being taken to jail… I'm very proud of you all for that." Ozpin said.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but we didn't beat him by ourselves. Amethyst helped us. Oh, have you spoken to her recently? We want to know how she's doing."

"Amethyst explained what you all did and she told me that she's going to head back to her team. She said her time in Vale is over for now and that she thanks you all for being there when no one else would." Ozpin explained.

Ruby frowned. "Oh… I guess she didn't really want to say bye, huh?"

Weiss spoke up. "How is she?"

"She sounded quite upset at first, but then realized that she shouldn't feel that way because she didn't get to kill Thomas." Ozpin noticed the team was a little upset at hearing that Amethyst left. "Don't worry. Amethyst will be back eventually. She's the kind to go around the world on many missions and Vale is one of those places. You'll see her again."

"So, what else is there that you wanted to know, sir?" Weiss asked.

"I just need to speak with you about a few things that involve your mother and sister." Ozpin pulled out a couple of papers. "This here is Winter's adoption papers. All Angel has to do is sign them and she will be Winter's adoptive mother."

"Really!? I need to bring those to them right away then!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hold on. Before you do that, I'd like to discuss something with you. It's about what you've all done and how I wish to reward you." Ozpin said.

"Professor Ozpin, we don't want a reward. We're huntresses in training and did all of that to protect the Faunus' rights. Besides, it wasn't only us." Ruby reminded.

"I understand, Ruby, but this reward is something more. It's a home for Angel and Winter. They deserve more than a dorm room and I will be paying for it." Ozpin explained.

The team didn't think that was what Ozpin wanted to do and Weiss said. "Professor, are you sure? That's a hefty reward you know."

"I thought that you'd be the one who would be the happiest about this?" Ozpin said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy to hear that you want to give my mother and sister a home, but I'm just surprised that you would offer them one." Weiss stated.

"Well I believe that you and your family have gone through too much and this is my way of trying to help make things easier." Ozpin explained his reasons.

Weiss smiled. "I… I don't know what to say. This… it's so generous of you to do that. Thank you, Professor."

Ozpin smiled back. "Why don't you go and give them the good news."

Weiss nodded and stood up. The rest of the team got up and thanked Ozpin for what he did. The snow fox took the adoption papers and was ready to see her mother and sister's smiling faces when they hear what they're getting.

* * *

They got to Angel's room and Weiss knocked, eager to tell her family the good news.

Angel opened the door. "Sweetie! I'm so glad you're back!" Angel hugged her daughter, who then hugged her back.

Weiss pulled away and said. "Mom, I have Winter's adoption papers right here."

Angel looked at the papers in Weiss' hands. "Oh my goodness! Sweetie, this is amazing! Come in and show Winter. She's been waiting for you to come ba-... Blake... you-."

Blake smiled. "I know you have questions, but let's talk about that later. Weiss has a lot to tell you guys."

Angel didn't know what to think, but decided not to question it at that point. She'd wait a little later to ask about that.

Weiss walked into the room and the others followed.

Winter looked up. "Big sister!" The eleven year old ran up to the snow fox and hugged her like she said she would. "You're back!"

Eis ran up to Weiss as well, since she liked following Winter around. The snow fox noticed the small corgi and smiled at it, which caused Eis to rub her head against the snow fox's leg. Zwei ran over to Ruby and was very happy to see her and the others again.

The snow fox ruffled her little sister's hair a bit and said. "Winter, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"Your adoption papers are here and my mom just needs to sign them. You're going to be officially a part of the family now!" Weiss said.

"Really!?" Winter exclaimed, and then looked at the papers. "Angel! Can you sign them now!?"

Angel chuckled. "Of course, honey." Weiss handed her mother the papers and she signed them "And there we go. Winter, you are now officially my adoptive daughter."

Winter ran up and hugged Angel. "I'm so happy! I love you, Angel! I love you, big sister!"

Weiss felt a few tears fall down her face and Ruby whispered something in her ear. The snow fox nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Mom… I have one more thing I want to tell you." Weiss said.

Angel raised an eyebrow and asked. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Ozpin… he wants to give you and Winter a home to live in." Weiss answered.

Angel's eyes widened. "W-what? He… he wants to give us a home!?"

Weiss nodded. "He wants you guys to have more than just this dorm room. So, what do you say? Do you want to have this home, or do you want to stay here at Beacon?"

Angel looked down at Winter. "Honey, we've been given an opportunity to live in an actual home. Do… do you want that?"

Winter frowned. "Bu what about big sister?"

"Don't be sad, Winter. I promise to visit you every week and I'll even take you back to Beacon a few times so you can watch any training exercises we may do." Weiss assured.

"I… I would like to have a home, but… I'll miss seeing you all the time, big sister." Winter felt like she was about to cry and Weiss went over to hug her.

"I won't be gone, little sister. I told you that I'd see you every week. And remember that you have mom and Eis to keep you company.

Eis barked to confirm this and Winter smiled at the small corgi. "I… okay, but can we stay for a bit longer?"

"Don't worry about that. I think Ozpin still needs to set everything up." Weiss said.

Winter nodded and Angel said. "Okay, sweetie. Later you can let him know that we're happy to have this home."

* * *

**Happy family is happy.**

**To YfyDh- Creepy or not, it's still a fun thing to do. As you can see from the story, I was given quite a few OCs to use, so you're not wrong on having them around for something like that. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- His pain and suffering is coming up, so hopefully you'll enjoy that. Yang knows when to fight and when to run, so if an angry snow fox is around, then she runs. You're welcome and good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 168.**


	168. Special Announcement For TSFS

**Like the title says, this is a special announcement for the future of The Snow Fox's Struggle. Tim46billion has given me a suggestion about a way to continue the story, but at the same time it's a difficult choice for me to work with. The idea is to have a time skip to where Ruby and Weiss adopt a baby in the future, but the biggest issue with that are the side stories I want to write. This is where you guys come in. The end of the Thomas Schnee arc is coming up soon (2 or 3 more chapters I think), so I want to know if you guys would rather see side stories, or the future arc. Both will come out eventually, but the one you guys want more will come out sooner. I'll make a poll and keep it up for maybe a week, since once I write the ending of the Thomas Schnee arc, I'll be taking a small break from writing. I would love to write both ideas at the same time, but I just can't, so I hope you guys can help me decide on that with the poll. You can leave a review if you want to leave your opinion on the matter too, but the biggest help on this would be voting on the poll. To those who I already spoke to about this, thank you for assuring me that you'd like the idea of the white rose pair adopting a baby. If the poll doesn't show up immediately after this chapter is posted, then just give it time to update on my profile.  
**

**Also, I'm sorry for not having an actual chapter for you all today, but I did want a one day break to think about the ideas of the future arc and the side stories. **


	169. He's A Good Choice For This

**Just a reminder, the poll will end on Tuesday, July 7****th****. At that point, I'll start working on whichever choice is voted the highest. **

**Here's chapter 169 everyone.**

* * *

"Four days without your bow and I haven't seen any idiots try anything. This is a good sign for sure." Yang smiled.

"Yang, it's like you said. It's been four days, which isn't a long time, so I'm sure I'll get a few stares and words said at me at one point." Blake said.

"If they want a punch to the face, then fine." Yang threw her arm around the cat Faunus' shoulder. "Remind me again. When are they going to talk about him on the news?"

"The CEO? Well, I'm thinking in a few days. The evidence is there and the fake White Fang soldiers who were taken in confessed that it was Thomas Schnee that hired them. Not to mention that the androids in Vale were identified as Schnee Company androids." Blake explained.

Yang chuckled. "I can't wait to see what they do to him. What do you think will happen?"

Blake shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get jail time for sure. It could be for life since he literally sent an army to attack Vale."

"There's that, but I'm talking about anything else. I can think of a few things that he should have to go through." Yang smirked.

"I don't know. I'm not really concerned about his punishment. I guess I'm just happier that he's not going to be able to hurt Faunus anymore." Blake stated.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't care what punishment he gets?" Blake nodded. "Well, I still do. Now don't get me wrong here. I'm not about punishing people left and right, but he definitely needs to go through more than jail time."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you. I just personally don't care what happens to that man, as long as he doesn't get out of jail in any way." Blake said.

"He won't. Now come on. Rubes and snow fox are waiting for us to get back to the dorm." Yang took Blake's hand and ran to the dorm.

"How long do you think it will be till your mom and Winter move to the new place?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not too sure. My mother said she wants to pack some things of hers and Winter's, but dear old dad is in jail right now, so getting any of Winter's things would be kind of tough." Weiss answered.

"Hey, why don't you get Silber to go to the manor? He was a servant there, so he's got the best chance of being let in." Ruby suggested.

"I'd ask Silber, but I think he's still in the infirmary." Weiss reminded.

"Hmm, well, maybe after he gets out he could. I'm not sure what Winter has in there, but I think she would appreciate having a few of her things back." Ruby said.

"I'm sure it won't be long till we get her-." Weiss was cut off when both their scrolls went off.

Weiss opened her scroll and saw a special news broadcast was about to show. "Ruby, I think we're about to hear what happens to my father."

Ruby then looked at her scroll and it showed Lisa Lavender speaking about Thomas Schnee. "Today is the day that Thomas Schnee answers for his crimes. With both evidence from Ironwood and the CEO's conversation already heard, it seemed that the Schnee Dust CEO was already proven guilty for the attack on Vale."

Yang and Blake walked in. "Hey, Rubes. What are you-?"

Ruby shushed her and showed her sister the screen. Blake and Yang were surprised that the CEO's punishment was being talked about so soon. The two got their own scrolls out and the team watched as Lisa Lavender continued on with her story.

"I have been informed that there have been more Schnee Dust workers admitting things that the CEO made them do. One of which included him forcing his workers to fight to prove their worth to him!" Lisa stated.

Weiss frowned, since she wished those who had most likely lost their jobs would have somewhere to go. Even though she didn't know them personally, she knew they must have gone through so much because of her father.

"Even more so, the miners have dealt with the worst work conditions and that itself was because Thomas Schnee has been said to force them to focus solely on their work. There will also be more investigations on what someone has excused the CEO of doing. Kidnapping and forcing those he kidnapped to work for him." Lisa said.

The team remembered what happened to Amethyst and wondered if she tipped the police off about what he did.

Lisa continued. "All these charges will easily land the CEO in jail for life, but does that mean that's all he's getting? Absolutely not! That man will not only be in jail for the rest of his life, but he will also be a part of the team that will be mining dust for the world of Remnant! The Irony of the CEO of the biggest dust company in Remnant will now have to work side by side in mining dust. That is not all, ladies and gentlemen. The families of the mistreated workers are demanding compensation now and the CEO must work off his debt to those he wronged. And let's not forget the damage to Vale and endangering the lives of innocent people. He has a lot to pay for."

"Damn right he does!" Yang stated.

"Wow… he's really going to be on that for life." Weiss muttered.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel bad for him?"

Weiss shook her head. "Not even for a second. A man like that doesn't deserve to be let free. He'd make more idiotic choices and affect more people's lives. It's just… well it's happening. We're watching him get sent away… it's truly over from here on out."

Yang spoke up. "And he did it to himself." Yang sighed. "I really can't believe he would do all those things and believe he was doing the right thing."

"A lot of people view life differently, Yang. Maybe his view of the world was to be one where he could have the strongest by his side and for the White Fang to stop existing. Sadly his view of the world wasn't handled the right way and he managed to get others involved that didn't need to." Blake explained.

"An idiot like that doesn't get to see the world his way." A voice suddenly said.

The team was startled by that and turned to see Amethyst on their window sill.

"Amethyst! What are you doing here!?" Ruby asked.

"And why are you on our window sill?" Yang added.

Amethyst stepped off and into the room. "I just wanted to say bye to you four before I head out. You've done a lot in all of this and I thought it wouldn't be right to just up and disappear."

"Uh, you kind of did disappear. Rubes has been trying to contact you too, you know." Yang said.

"I was still in Vale and had to think about some things… not killing the CEO made me rethink a lot of choices I've made in the past and though I can't change the past, I feel like I can learn to handle things in a better way." Amethyst then turned her attention to Weiss. "I have you to thank for that."

Weiss smiled. "I'm just glad you chose to do the right thing at that point. And now he's going to be paying the price with the thing he made people do for years."

Ruby spoke up. "Hey, were you the one to tell investigators about the kidnapping he's done?"

Amethyst nodded. "That was another thing I was doing during those four days. People need to know what he did to all those people… and to my brother."

The team knew her brother was a sensitive subject to her and Yang said. "At least now you know that justice is served. He'll never be a free man, Amethyst."

"I know. So, now that your father is behind bars, do you know what will happen to his company?" Amethyst asked the snow fox.

"Huh? Why would you ask me that? I have nothing to do with the company." Weiss stated.

"In a way, you do. You're Thomas Schnee's first born. That means that you would be considered the next in line to take control of it." Amethyst explained.

"But nobody except a select few knows of that. Besides, I don't know how to handle a dust company." Weiss said.

"True, but the dust company needs to be put in good hands. What's the point of stopping one man who owned it, if another that is just like him takes over?" Amethyst questioned.

"Amethyst, I really don't know what I'd do and I don't even want to be in charge in the first place. Beacon is my home and I won't leave it until I finish my four years here." Weiss argued.

Amethyst crossed her arms. "Alright, but I do have one idea that may keep the Schnee Dust Company from getting an even worse CEO than Thomas."

"I highly doubt there would be anyone worse than that guy." Yang said.

"You'd be surprised. Anyways, I would like to speak with Winter, but I want your permission first." Amethyst requested.

"Winter? Amethyst, don't tell me you're going to ask her to take control of the company. She's eleven." Weiss reminded.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Really? No, I'm going to ask her if she wants a certain someone taking control. I only want to ask her since she's the known daughter of the CEO."

"Who's this certain someone?" Blake inquired.

"Silber." Amethyst answered.

The team didn't expect that answer and Yang said. "Him!? Look, I'm grateful that he helped us out with the mission and in Vale, but remember that he made a big mistake trying to kidnap Winter and people still know of what he did."

"I can handle getting him out of trouble and the reasons I think he would work out, is because he isn't the bad guy some people make him out to be. He also knows the dust company more than Weiss and Winter. Not only that, but he does want what's best for Winter, so letting him gain control of her father's company could benefit her too, since I'm sure he'd want to help her with the money and resources he would get by being the new CEO." Amethyst explained.

"I think that's an okay idea." Weiss suddenly said.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you would be the one to agree first."

"I'm sure Silber has already proven that he only wants to do the right thing… I can forgive him at this point, but I do want him to talk to Winter about this first." Weiss requested.

"That's fine. I just really want to make sure the Dust Company gets a decent CEO this time around." Amethyst hoped.

Weiss looked at her scroll again. "It looks like there's actually talk about that now."

The others looked at their scrolls and Lisa was indeed speaking about the Dust Company situation. "As it is clear that Thomas Schnee will not be a free man, there are questions about his company. The Schnee Dust Company has always been the biggest provider of dust, so keeping it alive is something that many people hope for, but without it's CEO, the company has no one to follow."

"How do you think we'll be able to get people to accept Silber as CEO?" Ruby asked.

"Let her finish and I'll try to explain." Amethyst said.

Lisa continued. "The answer in some people's minds would be Winter Schnee. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but she is still a child. The company may be given to someone else entirely, but it seems that no one has stepped up to take responsibility, so for the time being, the company will be shut down until someone steps up."

"Alright then. Silber is just going to have to prove that he can take care of the company and we're all good." Amethyst stated.

Lisa looked like she had just received some information. "It seems that I've also just got word of the registration plan that Thomas Schnee had begun." The team and Amethyst was ready to hear what she had to say. "No one has picked up the plan and the leaders of Remnant have officially banned the idea of registration! There you have it folks, no one in Remnant will have to worry about registering."

The team cheered and Amethyst smiled. Weiss wanted to run over to her mother to tell her the good news, but she figured that she was already watching the broadcast.

Amethyst closed her scroll. "That's all the news I wanted to know. So, when do you want to talk to Silber?"

"Let's go to Winter first." Weiss said as she began to walk towards the door.

The rest of the team and Amethyst followed the snow fox to her mother's dorm.

* * *

They got there and Weiss knocked, which after a few seconds, her mother answered. "Hi, sweetie. I'm guessing you're here to tell me about that news broadcast?"

"Hi, mom. No, I have something very important to speak to Winter about. Is she awake?" Weiss inquired.

Angel nodded and let them in. "Winter, Weiss is here."

Winter was playing with Eis and then looked up. "Big s-… I mean, hi Weiss!" The eleven year old had realized her mistake, since Amethyst was there.

Amethyst laughed. "Relax, I know about you and Weiss being sisters."

Angel was surprised by that. "Hold on. How do you-?"

"I'm the one who went on that mission with her, remember?" Amethyst reminded.

Angel suddenly remembered seeing Amethyst at the hospital in Atlas when they were leaving. "Wait, yeah, I remember you. So I guess Weiss told you about that, huh?"

Amethyst shook her head. "I got information. It was a video of a conversation you and Thomas had the night of the attack."

"I see. Well, it would be better if you didn't tell anyone till and if Weiss wishes for people to know." Angel said.

"Don't worry. I'm not that kind of person. Her secret is safe with me." Amethyst assured.

Angel nodded and turned to Weiss. "Sweetie, you said you had something to talk to Winter about, right?"

Weiss walked over to Winter. "Hey, Winter. There's something important that I need your help with."

"What is it?" Winter inquired.

"It's about father's company. There's no one in charge there now and the world still needs the company, so we thought about someone taking over and I wanted to know how you would feel about it, since you are the next in line to take over after all." Weiss said.

"Who is the person?" Winter questioned.

"It's Silber." Weiss answered.

Winter was a little taken back by that. "Mister Wächter?"

"Yeah, but we know that you might not like him being the one to take over, since… well you know." Weiss frowned.

"I… I've talked to Mister Wächter in the infirmary and… I don't think I'm upset with him anymore. He only wants what's best for me and when I told him about how Angel and I will have a new home, he was very happy. I… I think it's a good idea to have him take over father's company." Winter smiled.

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure that this is what you want." Weiss said.

Winter nodded. "He knows a lot about father's company and he's even helped with some business work in the past, so he'd be a great choice for it."

Weiss was glad her sister was okay with Silber taking over and smiled. "Okay, then we'll go talk to him about it."

"Alright, big sister. Tell Mister Wächter that I said hi." Winter requested.

Weiss nodded and then hugged her sister. "I'll let you know what he says, little sister." Weiss then hugged her mom and said she'd be back later.

The team and Amethyst then headed to the infirmary to speak to Silber about him taking over.

* * *

They got to the infirmary and the nurse told them that he was going to be let out in a few hours, but they could speak to him if they wanted to.

Weiss walked in first and saw Silber on his bed. "Hey. Winter says hi too"

Silber looked up and saw the others walk in. "Well hello to all of you. I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but what are you all doing here?"

Amethyst spoke up. "There have been talks about who's taking over the Dust Company and I think you'd be the best choice for it."

Silber's eyes widened. "Me!? No… I can't. After what I did, no one would trust me with the company."

"I'm going to take care of that and trust me when I say this. You have people who know that you're a good person. Weiss here and Winter both agree that you should be in charge." Amethyst stated.

Silber looked at Weiss. "Is this true? Do both you and Miss Winter believe I should run the company?"

Weiss nodded. "Silber, you've done more than enough to prove to me… heck, to everyone that you're not the person that Thomas made you to be. Stop beating yourself up over that and take action. The world still needs the Dust Company, so please take over and make it a better company than Thomas ever had it to be."

Silber looked at the snow fox and smiled. "I will only take over the company on one condition."

"What?" Weiss inquired.

"Since your mother has adopted Miss Winter. I wish to rename the company, the Hoffen Dust Company." Silber answered.

* * *

**Some of you may think that he would want the company named after Elizabeth, but I feel that it would be better this way. **

**To YfyDh- Well, don't worry too much about which choice comes first. Both will be written and I'll be doing my best to make them both work well with the story.**

**To Eogos- First, thank you for the kind words. Second, the types of stories would range from having the white rose pair on a date, to having the bumbleby pair talking about certain sensitive subjects and dealing with them appropriately. I don't have a set number of chapters for the side stories, as ideas for them just pop into my head. They will be set in The Snow Fox's Struggle universe, meaning that it will kind of continue this story, but only really talk about some small adventures/misadventures for the team and anyone else who I may want to write about from this story.**

**To DragonBreath- Little Heiress chapter one is complete, but I just haven't had the time to work on it. I'm thinking that if the future arc wins the poll, then while I'm working on the side stories after that, I'll also be working on Little Heiress.**

**To Fan- The thing is, the future arc is the continuation. The story could end in two chapters, but I really want to continue it because I like writing about it. The future arc is the way to continue it and the side stories will have a certain narrative that will make sense when it comes out, so it won't be confusing. Also, the side stories won't be written on this story. It will be in the universe as TSFS, but will be separate, since it doesn't deal with the major plot points of TSFS.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, the side stories will show that and the future arc written here may actually show the wedding. I haven't decided that yet though. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 170.**


	170. Mother And Daughter

**Here's chapter 170 everyone.**

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now." Amethyst said.

"You know you could always just stay in Vale and take missions. Ozpin always has a few that needs to be done." Ruby stated.

Amethyst shook her head. "Sorry, kid. I just really want to go out into the world again. Dealing with the CEO after all these years has been something I've always had on my mind, so now that he's behind bars, I think I'll take a little break and see what the rest of Remnant has to offer."

Weiss spoke up. "Well, you should visit Beacon once in a while."

Amethyst laughed a bit. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to come up with an excuse to come over here. Maybe I'll even bring Jade along, unless she's out on some money making mission when I do come back."

Yang smirked. "Mentioning Jade, huh?"

Amethyst glared at the blonde. "You know I can beat you down and no one would really care."

"Um, my whole team is right here and kitty is-." Yang stopped when she didn't see the others around. "W-what? Where did-?"

Amethyst cracked her knuckles. "So, what was that about me bringing up Jade?"

"I… uh, so… okay, if you're going to punch me, then make it quick and please not in the face." Yang pleaded.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Stop being an idiot. I'm not going to hit you."

"Phew, don't do that. I know you can easily get me when you use your semblance." Yang felt relieved that she wasn't getting hit.

The rest of the team walked back into the room to see Yang was unharmed and Ruby said. "Sorry, Yang, but we weren't about to stick around for that, though it looks like she let you off the hook."

Yang crossed her arms and turned away from the team. "Traitors."

Blake walked up to her and said. "Stop being so dramatic."

Yang stuck her tongue out at the black cat. "A girlfriend should stick by their partner, you know."

"Not if the partner makes a stupid mistake and needs to be punished for it." Blake argued.

"What!? Oh, I'll remember that one, kitty. Just you wait till you make a stupid mistake and I'll be sitting back and enjoying the show." Yang said.

Amethyst coughed to get their attention. "Yeah, so I'm about to head out, since it seems my airship is here. I'll talk to you guys every now and then. Just… just make sure that Vale stays the way it is."

Ruby used her semblance to get in front of Amethyst as she walked away from the team. "Hold on. Before you go." Ruby then held out her hand out for Amethyst to shake it. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Amethyst smiled and shook the leader's hand. "Don't mention it. Taking down that man after so long is something that we all accomplished."

Weiss, Blake and Yang said their goodbyes as well. The snow fox and black cat both took their turns to shake Amethyst's hand, while Yang offered her a fist bump. At first, Amethyst wasn't going to, but decided why the hell not.

As Amethyst was walking to the airship she shouted. "Don't worry about Silber by the way. I'm going to be in touch with some people to help out his situation and I'll get Ozpin to help a little too! Later!"

The team waved goodbye to Amethyst, hoping to see her again someday. Her airship took off and Amethyst looked out the window and smiled.

_Maybe I'll take Ozpin up on that offer after a little break._

The team watched as the airship left out of their sight.

"There were times where she annoyed me, but I'll miss her." Yang turned to her team. "Snow fox, should we go and tell your mom and Winter that Silber is taking over the company?"

Weiss nodded. "I can't wait to see the look on mom's face when we tell her that the company will be called the Hoffen Dust Company."

Blake spoke up. "This is something that will go down in history. The Schnee Dust Company has always been the biggest supplier of dust, but that came with a price. Now there's this big change and I wonder how well Silber will handle it."

"I'm sure he'll do okay. He's not going to cause problems for the Faunus by mistreating them, just to increase the company's power." Weiss stated.

"I hope you're right." Blake frowned. "I… I hate to say this by the way, but I don't know if the White Fang will stop trying to fight against the company. It may be changing, but that doesn't mean the White Fang will forget what the Faunus went through."

Yang suddenly put her arm around the black cat. "Come on, kitty. Try not to be so negative about this. Just think about the future of the company and how the Faunus will start being treated better. I'm sure that should make you feel a little better about the company."

"I'm just… you know, never mind. You're right. I should try being a bit more positive." Blake turned to the snow fox. "Weiss, could… could you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Blake?" The snow fox asked.

"Well, I'm sure Silber would have some issues with dealing with certain Faunus employers. I just wanted to know if you and I could work a bit with him and advise him on a few things if he wouldn't mind the help." Blake requested.

"Advisers? Um, I'm not sure what I'd do, but I think you would be a great adviser. I'll speak to Silber about that. I'm sure he'll appreciate the help." Weiss said.

Blake smiled. "Thanks. I just want to make sure things stay as peaceful as they can be." At that point, Blake laughed a bit. "It's funny. Out of all four of us, I was the one in the terrorist group and I'm freaking out about keeping peace."

"Blake, it's okay. Your past is your past. And just because you don't agree with it, it shouldn't make you want to go back and change it. It shaped you out to be the person I see right now." Yang smiled.

"But shouldn't I have come to this in a better way? Being part of that group did nothing for me, except learning how to survive, but I could've done that in some other way." Blake stated.

"No. I told you that your past is your past, Blake." Yang pulled away. "Just look at what you did. You left them because their resolve… it's not something you agree with, so using that you now know what you want to do. And besides, if you weren't a part of their organization, you and I might never have met… and I don't want that to be a possibility." Yang said.

Blake just looked at the blonde for a few moments and realized she was right. Being part of the White gave her the insight of what she really wanted. Equality. The White Fang wanted dominance over the human race. It was a lesson she needed to learn. But there was one more thing that Yang may have been right about.

Blake closed her eyes and smiled. "I have to admit… you are right. I wouldn't want that possibility of us not meeting either."

The black cat then opened her eyes and went to kiss the blonde. Yang accepted it and the two kissed, while the white rose pair decided to give them their space and went to see Angel.

Yang pulled away and then kissed her on the top of her head, right between her cat ears. "I love you and I never want things to change between us."

Blake was happy to have a new life and it hadn't even been a year yet. "I love you too."

* * *

"Really!? He wants that to be the name!?" Angel couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, since you've officially adopted Winter, he believes it would be for the best to have the company named after that." Weiss answered.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Angel turned to Winter. "Honey, how do you feel about that? I ask because you do have a part in that company and I respect whatever choice you like more."

"Well, I'm a Hoffen now, so I think it's better than what father made it to be." Winter said.

Weiss smiled. "You know, Silber wants to help you and my mom out. He said how he'll do what he can and send you guys some money to help you whenever you need it."

Angel spoke up. "Are you sure he's okay with that? I want what's best for Winter, but at the same time, I feel like I should be doing more for her myself."

"There's nothing wrong with a little help, Angel." Ruby said.

Angel sighed. "I suppose it would be okay, but I don't want to be moved into some big manor. Winter and I already have a lovely place to live and I've had my fair share of the manor life already. It's not something I would enjoy."

"Me too." Winter agreed. "Back home, I would sometimes get lost and that was only because I didn't know where everything was."

"I remember being the same way. There was one time where I was lost for a few hours and it took some help from the other maids to find me." Weiss told the eleven year old.

Angel sighed. "I remember that day as well. I had to talk to so many people and I searched every single room, but you were always ahead of me. I only found you because you fell asleep in the kitchen while eating strawberries."

Ruby giggled. "You never told me that story."

Weiss blushed. "It wasn't important. I just got lost is all."

Angel continued. "Not only that, but she had the cutest little face, since it was covered with ice cream that she found."

"Okay, mom! That's enough!" Weiss exclaimed, not wanting more embarrassing stories to be told.

"Weiss, that's not embarrassing. I think it's cute!" Ruby stated.

The snow fox hung her head in defeat. "Yeah, yeah."

Ruby pulled the snow fox in a hug and laughed. "Don't look so defeated. Being cute isn't a bad thing. I'm cute, right?"

Weiss looked at her girlfriend and giggled. "I don't know, why don't we get some ice cream and smudge it on your face. Maybe you'll look extra cute then too."

"Extra? Well that means you think I'm already cute!" Ruby kissed the snow fox on the cheek and Weiss instinctively wrapped her tail around Ruby.

Angel shook her head and laughed. "You two forget sometimes that there are still others around."

Ruby and Weiss blushed, as they in fact did forget that Angel, Winter, Zwei and Eis were still right next to them. "Sorry, mom."

"Don't be, sweetie. You two love each other and we all know it, but I will be taking pictures for memories." Angel showed her the picture she silently took of the two. "Like this one."

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw the picture of them wrapped in a tail hug. "Mom!"

Angel laughed a bit. "Sweetie, it's just a picture. And why are you embarrassed? You two have been together for some time."

"She's just not used to being the cute one is all." A voice suddenly said.

"Yang, I will end you." Weiss said, since she knew it was her already.

"Not today, since apparently you're being all cute and stuff." Yang laughed.

"Ruby, would you mind if I-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, let Yang be Yang. Now stop being so upset at being a cute snow fox." Ruby pleaded.

The snow fox sighed. "I can never win with you."

"Is it because you can't resist your little rose, snow fox?" Yang smirked.

Blake grabbed Yang's ear and pulled it. "Stop misbehaving."

"Ow! Kitty, why!?" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss smirked. "Serves you right."

Angel watched the team and how they were with each other. She knew they would be by each other's side for a long time and couldn't help but wonder if Winter would have that one day. She would hope so. Angel then turned her attention to Ruby, who looked to be trying to get Blake to let go of Yang.

_You told me you wanted to marry my daughter and I said yes. I can't wait for the day that I can call you my daughter. _

Winter tugged on Angel's pants leg and the mother fox looked down at the smiling eleven year old. "I can't wait to be a student here, mom."

Angel's eyes widened. "W-what did you call me?"

"I… I miss mommy, but… I know you love me enough to call me your daughter and I love you too, mom." Winter said while still smiling.

Angel felt tears falling down her face and knelt down to hug the eleven year old. "I love you to, my daughter."

Winter hugged her back and the snow fox noticed what was going on. She got her teammates to quiet down and when they noticed the fox mother and eleven year old, they got quiet. The team smiled at what they saw and knew that everyone was heading for a brighter future… well, everyone but a certain CEO.

* * *

**Another thing I wanted to happen, but didn't know when it would be the right time to do it. Angel being called mom by Winter.**

**To DragonBreath- Thanks. I hope to write it out well enough for you all to enjoy.**

**To the guest on chapter 169- I don't know the other pairing you asked for, since your review got cut off. I hope you won't hate me for this, but I don't like the ladybug ship all that much. It's just a personal preference thing and since I don't like it as much as the other ships, then I wouldn't be able to write it out that well. That doesn't mean I despise the ship by the way. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 171.**


	171. The First Daughter

**Here's chapter 171 everyone.**

* * *

Silber sighed. "Hey, I know we talked about getting me to be the CEO, but I don't know if I'll be able to become it without some kind of help. I know your headmaster is going to help clear my name, but even then."

"Don't worry, Silber. I have something I want to do and I think it'll help you." Weiss said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Weiss smiled. "You'll see. We just need to get to Vale and I already asked Ozpin for some help with the idea I have."

Blake spoke up. "Why do we need to go to Vale? And what exactly is Ozpin helping you with?"

"Didn't I just say that you'll see? Just give me some time and know that once everything is said and done, Silber should be able to take over without any problems." Weiss stated.

The rest of the team and Silber decided not to question the snow fox anymore. Her plan was already in place and the other two involved were going to be in Vale as well.

* * *

Glynda walked into Ozpin's office and said. "Professor Ozpin? Are you sure that she wants to go through with this?"

"She knows what she's doing, Glynda. I have faith that there will be no problems for both her and Silber. The only big issue would have to be for Thomas, but that is none of our concern." Ozpin said.

Glynda shook her head. "That man is already in jail and he's paying off the damages he's caused by mining dust. I'm not sure this will do much more to him."

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "That's fine. The only thing that needs to be said and heard is what he did and who he is to her. At this point, it's more about getting things to work out in Silber's favor."

Glynda scowled. "I don't mind that man being the CEO if things work out, but I won't forget that he knocked me out that day."

"Nor will I, but he is the right choice, so we need to support him and Weiss." Ozpin stated.

"Yes, well, if you're absolutely sure she wants to do this, then I will meet you and the others in Vale tomorrow." Glynda said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

The next day came and Team RWBY, Silber, Angel, Winter, Glynda and Ozpin were all heading to Vale. Zwei and Eis would've gone with them, but Angel didn't want Eis out there at a young age. She was scared the pup would run off, so they left them with Lyra and her team. Ruby still didn't know what the snow fox was going to do and wondered why Winter and Angel were coming too.

After the airship landed, Ozpin led them to where they needed to be. They got to the spot and immediately noticed reporters and a small stage was set.

"Um, why are there reporters here?" Yang asked.

"There needs to be someone who will report on this story." Weiss answered.

"What story?" Blake inquired.

Weiss smiled and said nothing. She then walked up to Silber and whispered something in his ear. Silber's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to question her about what she said, but Weiss followed the headmaster to the stage. Silber couldn't believe what he heard and followed as well, with Angel, Winter and Team RWBY getting up on stage behind the headmaster.

Ozpin went up to the microphone and said. "I know you are all here because of a big announcement about the Schnee Dust Company! I am here today to let you all know about a man who is qualified to be the new CEO!"

"And who would that be?" A reporter asked.

"His name is Silber Wächter and he was a servant and adviser to Thomas Schnee! His knowledge of the company and his views can make the company better than it ever could be!" Ozpin stated.

"And why should the company have a CEO that has no blood connection to the Schnees?" Another reporter questioned.

"Well, if you want to know, there are no other Schnees that could take the CEO position, but there are two Schnees here today that want to assure you that Silber Wächter is the right choice!" Ozpin said.

Ruby's eyes widened when the headmaster said this.

_She's really going to do that!?_

One reporter spoke up. "I see Winter Schnee back there, but no one else is a Schnee in that group, so why did you say two?"

Ozpin looked at Weiss and she nodded. "The world knows of Winter Schnee! The daughter of Thomas Schnee, but none of you know of Thomas Schnee's first daughter!" That confused the reporters and the bumbleby pair couldn't believe what was about to happen. "There is evidence here that shows that Thomas Schnee in fact had a Faunus daughter!"

The reporters gasped and were ready for the evidence. Ozpin got the video from Amethyst and prepared it to be shown to everyone.

The big screen behind them turned on and the video began with Angel walking into Thomas' office and the CEO said. Miss Hoffen, it has come to my attention that your daughter Weiss is indeed missing. The guards said she was most likely killed or kidnapped by the White Fang, so-."

Angel had cut him off. "Cut the crap Thomas, you know our daughter could still be out there, all you have to do is send a search party."

"I thought I specifically told you, to never acknowledge me as the girl's father." Thomas said, which caused the reporters to start wondering if what Ozpin said was in fact true.

Weiss had already seen the video when Amethyst sent it to Ozpin. Ruby and the bumbleby pair watched in shock, since they didn't know that Weiss planned telling the world about her connection to Thomas.

The video continued. "No Thomas, she is our daughter. That means you need to put aside your racist views, and go look for her."

"Angel I'm sorry but no, I will not be looking for that nuisance. She was never supposed to be my first born, and now I can finally be rid of her." When Thomas said that in the video, the reporters immediately wrote down everything they had heard from the video, since that point of the video had confirmed it.

"How dare you! She's your own flesh and blood. How could you be this way? She could out there alone, wanting us to find her." Angel yelled.

"It's because I made a mistake with you. I shouldn't have pursued the kind of relationship; In fact I should have pursued you at all." The video ended there.

"There is more to the video, but I'm sure there isn't much more you all need to hear. Now, the first born daughter needs to speak to you all today." Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and Weiss took over.

"It's true! I'm Thomas Schnee's first daughter and the reason you all had no idea he even had a daughter was because I was kidnapped by the White Fang! I spent years separated from my mother and even I didn't know I was a Schnee!" Weiss stated.

"So what happened to you for all these years? Where were you?" A reporter inquired.

"I was being looked after by a group of Faunus until I was thirteen. After that, I left to live in the Emerald Forest for four years!" The reporters didn't know what to say and Weiss continued. "I managed to find someone in the Emerald Forest one day and she got me to a safer place. Beacon Academy."

"And how exactly did you find out that you were his first born?" Another reporter asked.

"After staying in Beacon for some time, I was informed that my mother had been looking for me for so many years. Professor Ozpin had tracked her down and I was reunited with my mother. It was some time later that she told me the truth about my father." Weiss explained.

"If you're the first born, then that would make you the heiress. So are you absolutely sure that this man can take over without any issues?" A reported questioned.

"Without a doubt in my mind. Silber is the person we need, so think about the dust company and all the good it will do if you can allow Silber to take over. That is all I want to say." Weiss walked away from the microphone and told Silber to speak with them.

Silber didn't know what to think, but he did know to go up to that microphone. "Well, I can tell you all one thing. If I can be accepted as the new CEO, I won't be the person Thomas made me to be. I've made mistakes, but those mistakes stop today! The Faunus in the world of Remnant has always fought for equality, while men like Thomas Schnee fought to take it away from them." Silber took a breath. "That will not be what the Dust Company shall be about! No more questionable business partners! No more mistreatment of the workers! If I am to be CEO, the company will begin anew!"

"In what way?" One reporter suddenly asked.

"It will no longer be called the Schnee Dust Company. If I become CEO, I will rename it the Hoffen Dust Company!" Silber answered.

After more talks between Silber and the reporters occurred, the reporters were happy with all the info they got. About an hour had passed and the reporters left the area after Silber finished answering questions. He hoped that the time he had was spent well.

Ruby finally had the chance to speak to Weiss about her choice. "So, this is what you wanted to do. You know, I'm proud of you. Not many people would reveal this kind of secret."

"It was just something I thought the world should know." Weiss smiled.

Angel spoke up. "Sweetie, I'm so very sorry. I couldn't get that man to help me find you that day and-."

Weiss stopped her mother with a hug. "That's enough, mom. You know as well as I do that father wasn't going to do anything. And I don't care for his help anyway. I care about what we have now and how things have finally started to look up."

Angel smiled and hugged her daughter back. Ruby, Blake and Yang were happy that the snow fox's struggles were over and she could start living her life without worry.

* * *

A month had passed and it seemed that Amethyst and Ozpin managed to clear Silber's name of any charges. During the month, Silber started to think about what he had to do as CEO, if he were allowed to be it. It didn't take long after Amethyst and Ozpin cleared his name, for him to go for the position. After dealing with the press and the world leaders, Silber managed to become the new CEO and kept his word He renamed it the Hoffen Dust Company.

After Weiss revealed who she was to the world, many of her friends had questions and she was fine with explaining everything to them. That didn't change anything between any of them and the snow fox was happy to not worry about that.

The white rose pair was sitting on their bed, with Ruby holding her snow fox as close as she could. "So, do you want to go see Winter and your mother tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Winter wanted me to go over so she could show me how her room looks with the new decorations she and mom bought." Weiss said.

"Do you think the day after, you and I could go on a date? Ever since your dad was someone we had to deal with, I feel like we've just been doing more and more work." Ruby stated.

Weiss laughed a little. "We're huntresses in training. More and more work isn't about to end."

"I know, but you have to admit that everyone needs a break sometimes. And you know, I have an idea for what we could do on our date." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox smirked. "Can I get a sneak preview?"

"Why of course, snow fox." Ruby then turned Weiss over so she was lying on her back and proceeded to kiss her.

After a few minutes, the snow fox lifted herself up and smiled. "So, is that how it ends, or begins?"

"Why not both?" Ruby smirked.

"Good point, but for now, I am getting up." The snow fox then got herself out of bed.

"Aw, but why?" Ruby whined.

"You do realize that we're still in a school, right? That means we need to attend our classes, dolt. Now hurry up and get ready. We can't get breakfast, since we used that time here." Weiss ordered as she got on her school uniform.

Ruby sighed, wishing she could continue not going to class to spend time with Weiss. She complied after a few seconds and changed into her uniform.

Weiss looked at how Ruby still had her necklace on, even though she was in her uniform. "I've noticed that before, but never asked. How come you don't just leave the necklace here? You take it off when you go to bed."

"Well yeah, but that's because you're right next to me when we sleep." Weiss raised an eyebrow and Ruby continued. "Weiss, I bring this with me everywhere I go. It's… it's something I cherish just as much as my mother's cloak."

"Ruby." Weiss softly said.

"Don't worry about me, Weiss. I just really don't want to be outside this dorm room without it." Ruby smiled, to assure the snow fox that she was indeed okay.

Weiss smiled back. "I… I'm glad to have given you something that you can cherish, Ruby."

"It's a little more than that actually. I love having it around with me, since if we're separated, then I can hold onto the necklace and it would feel like you were sitting beside me. It's not the real thing, but it keeps me going when we can't see each other." Ruby admitted.

The snow fox giggled. "I think you're the cute one today, little rose."

Ruby blushed a bit. "Is this about when your mom told us about when you were lost in the manor?"

"Yes, now seriously, come on. I don't want to be late." Weiss took Ruby's hand and headed to their first class of the day.

* * *

Angel was sitting down on a couch in her new home, while she watched T.V. She had been in the house for about two weeks and she knew that she would be in that house for a long time, since it seemed that Winter loved it. Winter ran into the living room, with Eis running behind her.

"Mom! Is Weiss coming over tomorrow!?" Winter hoped.

Angel smiled and nodded. "She'll be here, honey. I would've asked her to come over today, but she has classes and there is something I need to take care of today."

"I remember. Is Ms. Hund going to be here today to watch me?" Winter asked.

"She should be here soon. I'm just lucky that she doesn't have any classes to teach today." Angel answered.

After about an hour, Angel heard a knock on her door and opened it to reveal the dog Faunus. "Hi, Clara. Thank you so much for helping out today."

"Hey, Angel. Don't mention it." Clara looked in the house. "So, where is she?"

"Winter! Come here and say hi to Ms. Hund!" Angel called out.

The eleven year old ran up to the door and smiled. "Hi, Ms. Hund! Weiss tells me that you're one of the best teachers at Beacon! Is that true!?"

Clara chuckled at the excitement of the eleven year old. "Well, there are a lot of teachers who have been at the school for a long time, so I'm sure they're better than I am, but so far my students haven't complained about me."

"I want to go to Beacon when I get old enough and I hope you'll be one of my teachers! Big sister told me a lot about what you did for her too!" Winter said.

Clara smiled at the memory. "Yes and she has done a lot for me and my daughter as well. Now, let's not waste your mother's time by standing around. We can bake some cookies if you want!"

Winter's eyes widened and she cheered. "I can help!?"

"Of course you can." Clara turned to Angel. "I'll make sure not to burn your house down."

Angel laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Angel then knelt down and hugged her daughter. "I'll be back in a few hours, honey. You just behave, okay?"

Winter nodded. "I promise, mommy."

"Good. Now I have to get going. I love you, honey." Angel turned to Clara. "If there are any problems, then don't hesitate to call me."

Clara assured her that she would and Angel left the house.

_I just want you to know of what our lives are like now, Thomas._

* * *

**There is one more chapter coming up, and then after that I'll be taking a break from writing this story. The future arc is still going to be a part of the story, so it won't actually be completed yet. I just really need to take a break and start thinking of how I'm going to write that and the side stories. Of course I will be working on one thing at a time, since the poll is what will decide what I want to work on first.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- There future is going to be a good one for sure. Yeah, Yang needs some discipline. The wedding will be featured in this story and will happen before the future arc. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 170 about Taiyang being the huntsman guarding Thomas- There really isn't much to it with guarding Thomas. He's in a prison that blocks a person's aura and semblance use. And while he's in the mines, there are many hunters already there keeping an eye on the prisoners who are being put to work there.**

**To NanoFateFan- Don't worry. There will be a proposal, the wedding, maybe a honeymoon, and then there will be talks of the baby. It won't be all skipped, but some things won't be dealt with either. **

**To the guest on chapter 170 about other pairings- Like I said with Blake/Ruby shipping, I don't really like that ship either. Again, I don't despise other ships, but the Pyrrha/Ruby ship is another that I wouldn't write well, since I don't like the ship all that much.**

**To the guest on chapter 170 about finding the story since chapter 40- Thanks for sticking with it for so long and I'm glad you've been enjoying it. There is more to come with the future arc, so I hope to give you and everyone else a good read with that too.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 172.**


	172. I Can't Wait For Our Future Together!

**Well, this is the last chapter of the Thomas arc, meaning that this story won't be updated for a short time. I'm thinking about a week or two. Having a chapter a day has been fun, though there were a few days I missed, I still did what I could to keep it going. **

**I've said this before and I'll say it again. Thank you so much for everything, all of you. I was nervous to post this story when I first did and I just can't believe that I've gotten this many people who enjoy the story this much. **

**Here's chapter 172 everyone.**

* * *

"Schnee! You've got a visitor!" A police officer called out.

Thomas was on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling of his cell. "And who is here to see me? I thought I had no allies left in this world."

The police officer rolled his eyes. "You think this person is an ally?" The officer laughed. "Sorry, but you're assumption is right about not having anyone in this world as your ally. You're scum!"

"Could we just get this going already, officer? Your words don't really do much for me anyway." Thomas said.

"Even when you're just a prisoner for life, you… you know what, never mind. What's the point trying to kick a man while he's down? Though in your case, you'll always be down." The officer then opened his cell and led him to one of the phones.

When they got there, Thomas saw the face he hated so very much and picked up the phone. "Angel… And why the hell are you here? No wait, let me guess. You're here to gloat."

Angel sighed. "You really couldn't just stop. Look at you. A man who had so much power to do something good for the world and you wasted it by being the man nobody wants to remember. That black eye suits you quite well by the way."

"It's funny that you think that you've won. The death, the pain, all of it. It won't stop because you've imprisoned me. The White Fang is still out there and now that I'm stuck here, well, there's no one that can stop them." Thomas stated.

"You're still trying to make yourself look like the good guy, huh? Let me ask you something. The Faunus. Why do you hate us?" Angel inquired.

"All of you are just animals who need to learn some damn control!" Thomas yelled.

The officer behind him looked like he was about to pull him away from the phone, but Angel shook her head to stop him. "If that's all you have to say about that, then there isn't much point to continue with that conversation. So instead, how about I tell you about your daughters?"

Thomas scowled. "The two mistakes? Do you honestly think I want to hear about their damn lives!?"

"No, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Winter and I have a wonderful home now and she has her own puppy. She is my daughter and has been for a little over a month now and I have loved every second of that time. I just wonder how you could mistreat her the way you did. Weiss is a Faunus, but Winter is human. So why did you treat her like she was trash?" Angel questioned.

"It was to show her what the world is like, you idiot! A Schnee child born in this time is considered as big of a target as myself, so training her was something I needed to do!" Thomas explained.

"No! You think that reason alone is enough to justify your actions!? She's a child, Thomas!" Angel exclaimed.

"A child that couldn't defend herself and had to have her mother die in her place! If I pushed things too far sometimes, then she wasn't doing what she should've done!" Thomas stated.

Angel glared at the man, but calmed herself down. "I don't need to say anything else about Winter, except for this. Know that she is living a happier life and I won't ever go down the path you took with her… As for Weiss, she is going to become a huntress in less than four years." Angel smiled. "My baby girl has made me so proud and it hurts that her father could never be happy for her."

"That girl shouldn't have even been born!" Thomas said.

Angel pulled out her scroll. "I want to show you what she has been a part of. It involves the Dust Company and I think you'll just love what's been going on with it."

Thomas growled. "I already know about the Dust Company and how that foolish girl decided to tell the world that she's my daughter."

"Then you know that it's been renamed and that it's on track to becoming the company that people could look to for support and not in desperation." Angel said.

"My company was strong and I made the world a better place with the amount of dust that was distributed!" Thomas stated.

"That's the thing, Thomas. The world still gets the dust it needs and Silber hasn't done anything to make people question his methods. The business partners you had, gone. Silber refused to work with any of them and the mistreatment of your labor forces doesn't exist anymore." Angel explained.

Thomas closed his eyes. "I don't care, Angel. I really don't fucking care! Now can I go already!?"

Angel smiled. "This is what I wanted to see. You and your denials about not giving a damn about anything, but deep down… You're angry that you didn't win, but you know what else?"

"What!?" Thomas glared.

"We're free. My daughters, Remnant… we're all free of you. Goodbye, Thomas Schnee." Angel then hung up and walked away.

Thomas clenched his fists and banged on the window. "Angel! Get back here!"

The police officer restrained him and said. "And here I thought you wanted her to leave. Let's get you back to your cell. Remember that you'll need your strength to mine later."

Thomas tried to break free. "Damn you! I shouldn't have to work in those mines!"

"Well too bad. Now shut up already and walk!" The police officer ordered.

Thomas stopped trying to break free and walked back to his cell.

Angel had walked out of the prison and smiled.

_I meant what I said. We're all finally free of you._

* * *

Two days went by and Ruby was sitting on her bed, waiting for her snow fox to come back from the library. Yang was also waiting for her kitty, since she went with Weiss to work on a paper they had to do for class.

"Maybe we should've one with them, sis." Ruby said.

Yang was on her bed and turned to her sister. "Hmm? Nah, we could always write that paper later. Snow fox and kitty are just paranoid that they won't have enough time to get it done."

"Uh, Yang? The paper is due in two days. I think we should at least get something done now." Ruby suggested.

"You could if you want to, Rubes. Me, I'm going to sit back and listen to some music till kitty comes back." Yang said as she fell back on her bed and put on her headphones.

Ruby sighed, knowing her sister wouldn't care for the paper till the last second. "Well, if you're going to freak out at the last second to write your paper, don't come crying to us."

Yang couldn't hear Ruby, so the scythe wielder rolled her eyes. After another ten minutes went by, Weiss and Blake had come back from their trip to the library. The both of them had their papers in hand and Weiss placed hers on the desk next to her bed.

"Ruby, you really should've joined us. That paper isn't easy and you only have two days left." Weiss reminded.

"I know, but Yang convinced me to just take a break. I'm regretting that now that I've seen the amount of paperwork you and Blake did." Ruby looked at it worriedly.

Weiss sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll help you with it. You just need to promise that you'll start taking this schoolwork seriously from now on."

Ruby smiled. "I will, Weiss. So, now that you spent yesterday seeing your mother's new house and finished up your paper, does that mean you and I could go on that date now?"

Weiss giggled. "Of course, little rose. Just let me take a shower and change out of this uniform."

"I forgot. Why were you wearing that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, because I wanted my clothes to be clean, so I wore the uniform until they were ready?" Weiss answered in a confused tone.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Why did you answer that way?"

"Because I thought it was pretty obvious at why I had this on." Weiss explained.

"Oh." Ruby nervously chuckled. "I may not have thought that through before asking you."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Dolt. I'll be back in a bit, and then you and I can go on our date."

Ruby grabbed her arm and kissed the snow fox before she left. Weiss didn't mind it, but had to cut it short, since they weren't alone in the room. Even though Blake and Yang don't care too much about seeing them kiss, it was still a little awkward to just stand there and kiss for more than a minute.

Weiss smiled and walked to the showers.

Blake was sat down next to Yang, who still hadn't noticed her somehow. Blake wondered if she was even awake, so she leaned in flicked the blonde's forehead.

Yang jolted up. "What the!?" Yang saw the smirk on Blake's face. "Blake! Why did you do that!? I was having the best dream and you made me wake up."

"Hello to you too." Blake said.

Yang blinked. "Hi."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You're going to wait until the very last second to write that paper, aren't you?"

"No! I'll finish it up later today, with your help, right?" Yang hoped.

"Sorry, but I'm going to help Sun pack his teammates things. They're finally coming over after they had to deal with some issues with the schools." Blake said.

"Oh… oh crap! I need to finish that paper though!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby laughed, since she knew that Yang would react that way. "Told you, sis."

Yang glared at her sister. "You haven't written anything either!"

"Yeah, but Weiss is helping me tomorrow." Ruby told her sister.

Yang turned to Blake. "Please tell me you won't be busy tomorrow."

Blake sighed. "You know you could just get started on it today and maybe if I get enough packing done today, there won't be much tomorrow."

"Wait, why are you helping anyway? Shouldn't Sun's team be here to pack their own things?" Yang questioned.

"Like I said, they've been dealing with school issues and their stuff was sent here before them. They should be here in a couple of days." Blake explained.

"What if I help today so we can get it all done? You could help me with my paper then, right?" Yang suggested.

"Fine, but I'm not always going to help you with your papers. One day you should just learn to be responsible." Blake said.

"Hey! Just because I don't want to write a paper, doesn't mean I'm not responsible." Yang stated.

"Okay then. Later today you can start with your paper and I'll help tomorrow. If you have a good start to it, then I'll admit that you can be responsible." Blake challenged.

"Alright, but don't be mad when I prove that you're wrong about me." Yang grinned.

Blake smiled and kissed the blonde, who was happy to accept it. They only stayed like that for a few seconds, just like the snow fox and her little rose, since Ruby was still in the room.

After some time, the snow fox came back, dressed in her normal attire that Ruby gave her all those months ago.

"Ready to go, little rose?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and jumped off the bed. "Blake, Yang, we're going to Vale. We'll be back in a few hours."

Yang waved. "You two have fun."

Blake spoke up. "See you guys later."

Ruby took Weiss' hand and led them to the airships.

Yang turned to her kitty and grinned. "The kids are away, so kitty and I can play."

"Wow, that was really lame, but screw it." Blake tackled Yang to the bed, which surprised the blonde and the two would remain like that until they would go and help Sun unpack his teammate's belongings.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had watched the beautiful look of Vale from the airship and were glad that it would remain like that for a long time. If Thomas did succeed, Vale may have ended up with riots.

Once the airship landed, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and led them to the lake. The two had got there and sat on the grass, looking at the beauty of the lake.

"This place is beautiful, Ruby." Weiss said while looking at the lake.

"It really is, but not as beautiful as you." Ruby smiled.

Weiss giggled. "You're so cheesy." Weiss picked up a small rock and skipped it across the water. "You know, back in the Emerald Forest, I think water had to be the hardest thing to get for me." Ruby frowned at that and Weiss continued. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I know you don't like hearing about the things I had to deal with in that forest, but I was just noting that being around water and not having to worry about a grimm attacking me is a nice feeling."

"The food was easier because there was a lot around, right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yup. The problem with the water was the specific spots I would need to go to. There was this one body of water that wasn't too difficult to get to, but even then, I still needed to keep my guard up. I would usually have glyphs around me while I drank some water."

Ruby put her hand on top of Weiss'. "I wish I could've met you sooner in life. Then you wouldn't have gone through all that hardship."

Weiss wrapped her tail around Ruby. "Stop it and just enjoy the day. You know I'm happy with my life and like I told my father, I don't regret any of it."

"I… okay, Weiss. I just felt like-." Ruby was cut off.

The snow fox placed a finger on Ruby's lips and said. "Shh, you and I haven't gotten this time alone in a while. We should enjoy it while it lasts."

Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and the little rose smiled. "Right."

They stayed like that for some time, occasionally picking up a rock and skipping it across the lake.

"Hey! You want to see who can get it the farthest!?" Ruby suggested.

"Hmm, well okay. Do you want to go first?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and picked up a rock. Before they were just playfully skipping them, but this time it was a contest. Ruby skipped the rock about seven times before it stopped and she jumped in the air with excitement.

"I counted seven! Your turn, snow fox." Ruby handed Weiss a rock and the snow fox chuckled.

Weiss got in front of the lake and took her turn. The rock skipped exactly seven times as well.

"Well, would you look at that? We're even in the rock skipping Olympics." The snow fox said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Rock skipping Olympics? I didn't even know that was official."

Weiss sighed. "It was a joke, dolt."

"Oh… it was really funny, Weiss." Ruby smiled.

Weiss knew that Ruby was faking, but she didn't care. "So, what to go again, or should we just call it a draw?"

"I think a draw works. It just proves that you and I can handle just as much as the other, though you did beat me in a sparring match that one time." Ruby reminded.

"First, rock skipping doesn't really prove that we can handle much. Second, it was just a spar and I recall all of us winning against each other in your training exercises." The snow fox stated.

Ruby shrugged. "I guess I just remembered that one because it was so much fun."

"Winter definitely enjoyed watching. What do you want to do now?" Weiss inquired.

"I know how I want to end the day, but there's still more day left. How about we eat at that restaurant we went to before? I'm sure we can get in today with no problem." Ruby suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe a certain someone might have name dropped the heroes who stopped Thomas Schnee from destroying Vale." Ruby smiled.

Weiss shook her head and laughed a bit. "I'm surprised they would allow that to slide, but whatever. Let's go."

The snow fox took her little rose's hand and the two made their way to the restaurant.

Like Ruby said, they had no problems getting into the place. The owner even recognized Weiss and remembered that the Thomas' company was not the Hoffen Dust Company. He greeted them and even told them that they didn't need to pay. Ruby and Weiss were hesitant to accept it, but they said they'd allow it that one time.

The two enjoyed the food they ordered and after they finished, the owner shook both their hands and told them that they were always welcome to come back whenever they want with no reservations needed.

Ruby and Weiss saw that the sun was going down and decided to head back to Beacon.

* * *

When they got there, Ruby told Weiss that they had one more place to go to before they could end their date. She had brought the snow fox to a balcony. It was the same balcony where she had her dream about them being together, before they actually got together.

"What are we doing here, Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

"This balcony was the one where you and I almost kissed in a dream I had. It was before we got together and I was so confused by it at first, but then I realized that I truly had feelings for you." Ruby smiled.

"Ruby." Weiss softly said and smiled back.

"Weiss, you've gone through so many struggles in life and you conquered them. You're strong, beautiful and just the greatest person I've ever met." Ruby got on one knee, which made Weiss' eyes widen

"Ruby… what are you doing?" Weiss asked while shaking a bit.

"I know it wouldn't be until we finish our time here at Beacon, but I just couldn't wait any longer." Ruby pulled out a small white box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white ring that looked to have white rose encrusted symbols around it and a beautiful diamond on top. "Weiss Hoffen, will you marry me?"

Weiss felt the tears fall down her face. She started to shake and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES, YES!" Weiss then hugged her little rose and kissed her so many time on the cheek. "Oh my goodness, Ruby!"

_She said yes!_

Ruby hugged her back and the two kissed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then after they pulled away, Ruby carefully put the ring on Weiss finger.

Ruby smiled and wiped away a few tears. "Now you have a white rose ring to show off."

Weiss was still shaking a bit. "R-Ruby, how did you get this?"

"I had to make a deal with Silber. He would help me pay for it and once I start my huntress career, I'll pay for it every now and then." Ruby frowned. "I'm sorry that I haven't actually paid for it yet. I just really wanted us to-."

Weiss silenced her with a kiss. "You talk too much, little rose." Weiss stared at the ring on her finger. "Did you design this and ask for it to be made too?"

Ruby nodded. "I wanted it to symbolize the two of us."

Weiss wiped away new tears that kept coming. "I love you so very much, Ruby Rose."

"And I love you, Weiss Hoffen." Ruby kissed her snow fox again.

After they pulled away, Weiss asked. "So, should we go tell the others now?"

"Tomorrow. For now, let's just get some sleep right here." Ruby pulled the snow fox down, which surprised her.

"Ruby!? Aren't you worried that someone will catch us sleeping on a balcony?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. I want to sleep next to my fiancée and if someone has a problem with that, then that's their problem." Ruby then snuggled up next to her fiancée.

Weiss decided not to care either. "Okay then, my little rose. Goodnight."

Ruby closed her eyes. "Goodnight, snow fox."

The two thought of one thing before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_I can't wait for our future together._

* * *

**And there you have it. White Rose proposal and the future arc is set. The future arc will be the final arc of this story and anything that you all may have questions about, like what happens to the other characters, will be answered in both the future arc and side stories. **

**To YfyDh- Yeah, Thomas knows about it and as you can see from the chapter, he wasn't happy about it. I could possibly use your OCs in the side stories, but the future arc is basically set to only focus on the white rose pair and their child, with small appearances from the others… and possibly a bumbleby child. **

**To the guest on chapter 171- I'm not all that sure yet, though my mind is pointing towards a more traditional style of wedding.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It's more than a break. They're free from that man, like Angel said. Weiss crispies… that is perfect! Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all after my break.**


	173. The Future Is Here

**I'm back from my break and it looks like the poll was in favor of the future arc. I'm just going to let you all know now that this arc is going to be written with a couple of time skips. I didn't want to go straight to them having the baby.**

**Here's the beginning of the final arc everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY finished with Beacon and could finally call themselves true huntresses. Their lives were tough during their time at Beacon and wouldn't stop being tough just because they finally finished. They had more and more things to face, specifically dealing with a wedding.

On the day of their graduation, Ruby was ready to start working on what she and Weiss would be doing for their wedding. She wasn't the kind of person to worry about stuff like what her wedding would be like, but she didn't want it to be mediocre either. Sadly, she and Weiss weren't well informed about handling a wedding, since Weiss had lived a lot differently than many others and couldn't know, while Ruby never even thought about dealing with a wedding. They would've learned more about it during their time at Beacon, but they had way more things to focus on.

Weiss told Ruby that they would take their time with the wedding, but it would definitely happen in the year. For now, the two would live in a house in Vale together. Not only did they have a house, but Blake and Yang also lived in the house with them. The couples had their own side of the house and the only reason they had the house, was because of Silber. At first, the snow fox refused his offer, since she didn't want him helping them so much and not get anything out of it. The Hoffen Dust Company CEO assured the snow fox that they had already paid back everything he had already done and would continue to do, since the team helped him become the person he needed to be.

Weiss still felt bad about letting him pay for their home, but she knew there wouldn't be another option for some time. They may be huntresses, but that didn't mean they had money, let alone a job yet. The snow fox accepted the house and the team agreed to continue being RWBY, even though their time at Beacon was over.

* * *

"Rubes! Kitty and I are going out to get some groceries and maybe a hunting job if we're lucky. You and your fiancée try not to make a mess in the house!' Yang called out.

The scythe wielder ran down the stairs. "Hold on! Make sure you get some strawberries for Weiss and I! She still hasn't forgiven me for the last time you and Blake forgot them."

Yang chuckled. "Seriously? I know you two like your strawberries, but come on."

"We like to feed each other strawberries, Yang. And since we didn't have any last time, we couldn't. So don't forget them." Ruby ordered.

"Don't worry about that, Rubes. Worry about whether kitty and I will be able to actually get a hunting job for the four of us." Yang said.

Ruby sighed. "I… I know we should be worrying more about that, but I'm thinking more about the wedding than anything else."

"Oh, well you know you can always talk to me about what you want to do. I may not have any experience with weddings, but I do know how to celebrate!" Yang smiled so she would lighten up her little sister.

Ruby gave her a small smile back, but still felt worried about the whole thing. "It's… How does someone plan a wedding without making any mistakes? I want Weiss to be happy when we get married and I just don't know the perfect wedding for her."

Yang took Ruby's hand and guided her to sit on the couch. "Okay, first of all, Weiss will be happy with whatever type of wedding you have. Second, remember that you also need to be happy. That day is for the both of you and that means that you shouldn't be alone in planning it."

"But Weiss and I are both equally unsure of how to plan a wedding, Yang." Ruby frowned. "Should we even have a normal wedding? Maybe Weiss and I could just have one of those smaller weddings that end in a couple of min-."

Yang stopped her. "You said you wanted the snow fox to be happy, so you are going to have a normal wedding, but remember that it doesn't have to be huge."

"Are you sure Weiss would like any kind of wedding?" Ruby asked.

"As long as she has her family and friends there to watch, then yes." Yang assured.

"Yang! Hurry it up already!" Blake called out from outside.

Yang turned her head to the door and said. "Hold on, kitty! I'll be there in a minute!" Yang turned back to her sister. "I have to go, sis. Just try not to think too much about the wedding for now and once I get back, I'll help out as much as I can."

Yang ran out the house and the bumbleby pair left to start their day.

Ruby stayed sitting on the couch and thought about the wedding, even though Yang told her to try and not worry about it.

_Maybe Angel might be able to help out with the planning. _

"Ruby! Did you tell Yang to get us our-?" Weiss was cut off.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ruby watched the snow fox coming down the stairs in her nightgown. "You didn't change?"

Weiss walked over and sat next to her little rose. "I didn't feel like going anywhere today, so changing seemed pointless." The snow fox then put her head down on Ruby's lap. "How come you're just sitting down and not doing anything? I would think that you would at least have the T.V on."

Ruby ran her hands through the snow fox's hair and said. "I'm just thinking about stuff and didn't want the T.V to distract me."

"Were you thinking about the wedding?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was surprised Weiss would guess that so quickly. "Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're not the only one worried about it." Weiss answered.

Ruby sighed. "I just want things to go perfect. You deserve having that."

Weiss lifted her head and kissed her little rose. "I was worried about the same thing, but at the same time, I want to just get it done."

"It will, but I think we can at least have something that all our friends and family could go to. No way am I going to be the one to propose and not try to get us something to remember." Ruby stated.

Weiss giggled. "Well, just try not to tire yourself out over it. We've only just moved in a month ago, so let's try to relax a bit."

"I want to at least work on it a little bit. I was thinking that maybe your mom could help out a bit." Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm not sure mom would be the best person to help with that. She may have been with my father for a short time, but that doesn't mean they got married before I was born."

"I know, but she might know more about weddings than we do. And besides, I'm sure your mom would be excited to help us out with the wedding." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox chuckled. "Yeah, I remember when I first showed her the ring. She was so happy."

"So, do you want to go and see her today?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so, but now I need to go change." Weiss got up and went back to her and Ruby's room to get ready to see her mother.

Ruby watched her snow fox run up the stairs and she smiled.

_Maybe it won't be that bad after all._

After a few minutes passed, Ruby decided to go and change as well. She put on what she called her Slayer outfit. Amethyst had helped her and the rest of the team with their clothes. Weiss was also in her SnowPea outfit and the two headed out to see Angel.

* * *

"So, how has Winter been doing with her rapier?" Ruby asked the snow fox as the two were walking down the street.

"She's doing really well. Those times we trained showed me how serious she is about getting into Beacon." Weiss frowned about what she had just thought about. "I… I guess she also did learn to fight before when dad would make her train as a child."

Ruby knew that Weiss still thought about what her father had done to Winter sometimes and said. "Weiss, that time is over now. Winter has been living a much happier life now, so don't worry about the past anymore, especially since we know your dad is in prison for life."

"I know, Ruby, but I still remember that video we saw a few years ago. The way he hurt her… she was already made into a warrior because of that and I sometimes think that her drive may somewhat come from that." Weiss admitted.

Ruby stopped and grabbed Weiss hand to stop her. "No. You know that Winter is dedicated to becoming a huntress because it's her dream. Not because your father wanted her to learn to fight."

Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes and felt ashamed at thinking that way. "I… yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're just worried about your sister. That's nothing to feel bad about. Just try to remember that her drive comes from her big sister." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and her tail moved back in forth. "You're being cheesy again, little rose, but thank you." Ruby giggled and Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ruby pointed at the snow fox's tail. "You're happy."

The snow fox blushed, but she didn't stop her tail. "W-well yeah. Are you really surprised that I'm happy around you?"

"Nope." Ruby then pecked the snow fox on the cheek and led her back on track.

The white rose pair got to Angel's house and the snow fox knocked on the door. "I wonder if they're even home."

Angel then opened the door and smiled. "Sweetie! Ruby! It's good to see my daughter and soon to be daughter in law."

Weiss walked up and hugged her mother. "Hey, mom."

Ruby was always glad that Angel was happy to accept her into her family. "Hi, Angel."

"You should've called ahead. I would've told Clara that you'd be here." Angel said.

Weiss spoke up. "It was kind of last minute, mom. Ruby and I… well, we're hopeless. We need a little advice on something, but I would like to see Winter before we talk about that."

Angel nodded and let the two in. "Winter! Weiss and Ruby are here!"

The white rose pair watched as the fifteen year old ran out of her room with Eis following her. "Weiss, Ruby!" Winter then ran up to the snow fox and gave her a hug. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming over?"

Weiss chuckled. "Mom asked the same thing. Anyway, it's because we weren't actually going to be here today, but Ruby suggested we get some help from mom."

"Help for what?" Winter inquired as she pulled away from the hug.

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "Uh, well you know how Ruby and I got engaged a few years ago?" Winter nodded and Weiss continued. "We… don't really know how to plan a wedding."

Winter blinked a few times and smiled. "That's all, sis?" Winter chuckled. "I'm sure it can't be that hard."

Ruby spoke up. "Trust us, Winter. It's not exactly an easy thing to work on, especially when we don't even know what kind of wedding we would like to have."

Angel spoke up. "I would love to help you two with wedding planning, though I have to remind you that I never actually married your father, Weiss."

"That's why I was a little hesitant at first to ask you." Weiss said.

"It's okay. I may not have gotten married to your father, but I was still hired at times to help serve food at weddings and I got to see so many different types of them. I'm sure I can help you two decide on something you'll both love." Angel assured.

Eis barked a few times and Winter giggled. "What's wrong, Eis? Do you want to help with Weiss' wedding too?"

The female corgi jumped a few times and ran around Ruby and Weiss.

The snow fox knelt down to pet the corgi. "I think that's a yes."

Ruby spoke up. "So, do you think we'll need those wedding catalog things? I remember seeing one before, but I never picked one up."

"It wouldn't hurt to use that, though I do have to remind you that there are many types of weddings to have. Just make sure that if you have one of those, you remember to work on something you both will enjoy." Angel said.

"I know, but the biggest problem is the details with a wedding. We know that we want certain people there and to have it done this year, but say like indoor or outdoor, we just don't know which to pick." Ruby stated.

Before Angel said anything else, she brought everyone to the couch. "Look, I'll make sure to help you both with this, so try not to rush things. And to help with the indoor and outdoor choice, it all depends on what kind of day it'll be. If it rains, you may want an indoor wedding, though people sometimes still have an outdoor wedding when it's raining."

"I guess those people just don't care, since getting married is more important to them than getting rained on." Weiss said.

Angel nodded. "So, would rain ruin an outdoor wedding for you?"

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and smiled.

The snow fox shook her head. "Even if we can't cover the rain with something, we don't care. We just want to get married and have our family and friends around."

Angel smiled. "Okay, so there you go. An outdoor wedding it is."

"Wow that was easy." Ruby said.

"Now I know I said not to rush things, but know that not everything about the wedding will be easy. We'll need to have a place for it and set up everything for the wedding. I'm sure Ozpin or Silber can help with getting those things for the wedding." Angel said.

Winter jumped up in her seat. "What kind of flowers do you guys want?"

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Roses?"

Ruby smiled. "I would like that, but make sure it's white roses."

The snow fox knew why the scythe wielder wanted that and said. "I think that's a great idea, though maybe we should have a little more variety."

"Don't worry, we can talk about that as well when we're planning. The biggest issue I can think of right now is what season do you two want to have your wedding?" Angel questioned.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure yet. We want the wedding this year, so it won't be in the spring, or should we wait till next year?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, Ruby. Mom is right about us not rushing things, so maybe we could have it in spring next year, while we plan it out during the rest of the year." Weiss suggested.

Ruby turned to Angel. "Do you think we could think about that more before we decide?"

"Of course, Ruby. I did say not to rush, so take all the time you need." Angel said.

Ruby took a breath. "Ugh, thinking about what we want is hard."

"Ruby, I just said to take time with it. You both will have a wonderful wedding and if it takes more time than you thought it would, then that's not a problem." Angel then remembered something that may calm Ruby down. "Oh and I wanted to let you two know. I had asked Silber a few years ago about helping you two pay for everything. You won't have to worry about paying a single lien on the wedding."

"Mom, I… I don't know if I want to keep accepting Silber's help on these kinds of things." Weiss frowned.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to depend on Silber, but he's only helping because he wants you two to have something you'll both remember. And besides, Silber helps a bit here, but I still go to work and I get my own money to use for Winter and I." Angel said.

"Don't forget Eis and Clara, mom." Winter reminded.

Angel laughed a bit. "Right. Anyways, try not to think about him giving you money, but instead think about him helping you with the wedding because he cares."

Weiss sighed. "I'm going to repay him one day, but fine. I'll accept the money."

"Good. Now you three, I'm sorry. You four stay here and I'll go make you all something to eat." Angel got up from the couch. "We can talk a little more about the wedding as soon as we finish eating."

Angel then walked to the kitchen and Weiss said. "Well, I guess things might be easier than we thought."

Ruby nodded. "I thought it would be boring to plan, but you know. I like it so far."

Winter spoke up. "You're both so cute! You'd get rained on and you'd still get married!"

Ruby and Weiss blushed.

"Winter! We are not cute!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby giggled and hugged her snow fox. "Yes we are."

Winter laughed and Weiss sighed. "I won't even try to argue with it anymore." Weiss then saw the faces her sister and fiancée were making and she smiled. "I love you both so much."

Eis jumped up on Winter's lap and the four patiently waited for Angel to return with their food.

* * *

**Let me tell you all something. I have no idea how to plan a wedding in the slightest. I'm just going with basic stuff, so if it seems lackluster when it happens, then that's why.**

**To the guest on chapter 10- Thanks! So I've never read the CocoXRuby pairing and I'm not sure how I feel about it. If those stories are rushed, then I'm guessing that they just want to get to them getting together and that's not a bad thing. Since you did review on chapter 10, you probably won't see this for some time, but hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- And I enjoyed writing it. The proposal was short, but sweet and now they have to focus on their wedding. Thomas is pissed off to this day. Good night or morning.**

**To the guest on chapter 172 about binge reading the story- I'm glad you enjoyed the story and to read 10 chapters a night makes me happy to hear that. Every moment was fun to write, well, except for when I had to write abusive Thomas, but he got his in the end anyway. **

**To the guest on chapter 172 about white rose becoming canon- Well, Monty said that there is a possibility of lesbian/gay couples in the show awhile back. It's possible.**

**To Death65783- And more you shall get with the future arc. Hope you'll like it just as much as the rest of the story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the return of The Snow Fox's Struggle. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 174.**


	174. It's Hard To Believe

**Here's chapter 174 everyone.**

* * *

"Outdoor wedding, huh?" Yang took a bite of her sandwich.

Ruby nodded. "We both agreed, so we're doing that. You don't think it's a bad idea, do you?"

"Why would I think it's a bad idea? Having an outdoor wedding is fine, Rubes. I'm actually glad you chose to go with an outdoor wedding. The fresh air will feel a lot better than being crammed up with a bunch of people." Yang stated.

"That's good, but we don't know where to have it. It could be in Vale, or any other kingdom, since Silber is going to be paying for the whole wedding." Ruby said.

Blake walked into the kitchen and overheard what the sisters were talking about. "I think you should just keep it in Vale. We officially live here now, so it seems like the best place to have it."

"Good morning to you too, kitty." Yang said in an insulted tone.

Blake rolled her eyes and sat down next to the sisters.

"Where would we have it in Vale?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, but you're not about to have it in a month, so you've got time. And if Silber is going to be paying for the wedding, then you'll have no problem getting a private spot for it." Blake assured.

Ruby sighed. "We got a little help from Angel and I still feel like I don't know what I completely want."

"Rubes, you talked to Angel about that three days ago. There's no need to rush." Yang stated.

"I'm not rushing. I just wish I knew the basics of what I want to do for the wedding." Ruby explained.

Yang got up and fetched her scroll. "Okay, how about this. I'll list off a few basic things for the wedding and you say no or yes to the choices."

"Uh, okay, but what are the basics that you're going to go over?" Ruby inquired.

"The place you want to have your wedding at. Your maid of honor and brides maids. And I guess the color scheme for the wedding. I'm sure Angel will help you out with the other stuff." Yang answered.

"Oh, uh, well I guess we can start with the maid of honor and bridesmaids." Ruby said and then thought about it. "Um, Blake, you wouldn't be upset if I wanted Yang to be the maid of honor, right?"

Blake chuckled. "Ruby, I would be insulted for Yang if you didn't pick her. And besides, Weiss has kind of already asked me to be a maid of honor."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "She did? I didn't know you and her talked about the wedding."

"It wasn't much else, Ruby. Actually, she was a little awkward about it, since she didn't know if she wanted me or Lyra to be the maid of honor, but Lyra told her to pick me. She said something about being Carmesi's maid of honor in the future and she wanted me to have a chance at being on, so she'll be a bridesmaid." Blake explained.

"Wait! Is Carmesi engaged!?" Yang questioned.

Blake shook her head. "Carmesi asked Lyra about being the maid of honor if she's ever going to get engaged."

Yang snorted. "Like Yelak is ever going to propose."

Ruby coughed to get the bumbleby pair's attention. "I hate to interrupt, but I still need to figure out who's going to be the bridesmaids."

"Why not Carmesi? We're talking about her already and Team CYLN has been our friends for years." Yang suggested.

"If she doesn't mind, then okay, but I think I want one more person… ooh, how about Nora!?" Ruby smiled.

Yang and Blake froze at that suggestion and the blonde said. "Um, are you sure about that, Rubes? Remember that Nora can be… oh I don't know. Completely insane!"

Ruby frowned. "Yang, she's our friend and just because she gets excited very easily, it doesn't mean she won't respect the wedding."

Yang was a little hesitant at first, but she wasn't about to go against her sister's wishes. "Okay, Rubes. It's your wedding after all, so I guess the snow fox will have to choose her bridesmaids, though she already has Lyra as one. Who do you think she'll choose for the second one?"

"Pyrrha. She already asked her when she asked me about being her maid of honor." Blake answered.

"Oh, well that's great! Now you and Weiss both got that out of the way and you can focus on the other stuff. Speaking of that, what kind of color scheme do you want to go for? All white, or all red?" Yang asked.

"Why not both? I think that would be nice, since I like the way white and red complement each other so well." Ruby said.

"Alright, so white and red. Now what about the spot? Kitty suggested Vale and I agree, since the people who you want to have there are all around Vale anyway." Yang reminded.

"Where do we even start?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously outdoors, Rubes. Since Silber will be paying for the venue, we can look up something you and your snow fox will both love." Yang then looked around and said. "In fact, where is the snow fox at? Is she still sleeping?"

Ruby shrugged. "Let me go see."

The scythe wielder got up and left to check on her fiancée.

Yang turned to Blake and smiled. "We're going to be maids of honor!"

Blake laughed a bit. "Yes, yes we are. Now you just be sure to handle that responsibility. I know Weiss will kill you if you do anything stupid during the ceremony."

"Like I'd mess up my baby sister's wedding." Yang looked offended.

"You do realize she's nineteen, right?" Blake reminded.

"She could be a hundred and if I'm still alive, I'd continue to call her my baby sister." Yang said.

"Alright then, but try not to let her know that. Ruby isn't exactly fond of you calling her, baby sister." Blake warned.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her and Weiss' room door and saw her snow fox sleeping with the blanket covering her. The scythe wielder smiled and walked over to sit next to the sleeping snow fox. As she took her seat on the bed, Ruby ran her hand through the snow fox's white hair.

_I love you so very much._

Weiss started to move around a bit and Ruby stopped. The snow fox slowly opened her eyes and saw Ruby smiling down at her.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Ruby pecked Weiss' cheek.

Weiss smiled back. "Morning, little rose."

"I'm sorry I woke you, but Yang, Blake and I are talking about the wedding and there are decisions that we both need to make. But if you want, we could do that later instead." Ruby said.

The snow fox yawned and sat up. "It's okay. Let me just fully wake up and get out of my nightwear."

Ruby nodded and the snow fox changed into a white shirt and blue shorts, since they definitely weren't going anywhere.

They both went back to Blake and Yang, who were looking over a few venues.

Yang turned to see the snow fox was wide awake. "There you are. So, snow fox, did Rubes tell you about what she wants so far in the wedding?"

"Not really, though I assume you want us to pick on when and where to have it?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded. "I'm trying to get Rubes to relax, so we're going to pick out a few things about the wedding to deal with. Now, Rubes says Vale is okay to have it and since you're going for an outdoor wedding, then it shouldn't be too hard to pick the place."

"Um, could we decide when to have it first?" Weiss requested.

"It's your wedding, snow fox. So yeah." Yang said.

"Okay." Weiss then turned to Ruby. "How do you feel about the Winter?"

Ruby giggled. "Is it because you're the snow fox?"

Weiss blushed a bit. "W-what? I was just giving a suggestion is all and since I still kind of want to have it this year, then that leaves out spring and I don't really want a summer wedding."

Ruby stopped and said. "Okay, so that would leave Fall or Winter and since you suggested Winter, I'll go with that too."

"Are you sure? Remember that we both need to make the decision and I want it to be something you want too." Weiss said.

"I'm positive, Weiss. The Winter time is beautiful and I love it because you love it. And I think it will go great with the color scheme of the wedding." Ruby assured.

"What is the color scheme?" The snow fox inquired.

"Do you really need to ask? Just look at you and Rubes, snow fox. You're both literally the color scheme." Yang stated.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What, red and white?" Weiss then looked at Ruby. "You know what, I like that color scheme. Okay, we'll go with red and white."

"Nope, white and red." Ruby suddenly said.

"Uh, Ruby? That's the same thing." Weiss said in a confused tone.

"Nope. You said red and white. I like it better being white and red." Ruby smiled.

Now Yang was confused. "Um, sis? You're just swapping the words to be said differently. It doesn't change the color scheme at all."

"I know, but I like it said in that way." Ruby said while still smiling.

Weiss kissed her little rose's cheek. "You may be a Beacon graduate, but you're still too cute."

It was Ruby's turn to blush. "U-uh, thanks." Ruby then picked up Yang's scroll. "Why don't we move on to the next thing?"

Weiss chuckled. "Of course. So have you picked your bridesmaids and maid of honor yet?"

Ruby nodded. "Yang is my maid of honor, while Carmesi and Nora are the bridesmaids."

Weiss froze and Yang said. "Yeah, that was how kitty and I felt when Rubes said that."

"N-Nora? Um, okay, but are you positive that you-?" Weiss was cut off.

"Yes. I already told Blake and Yang about this. Nora is our friend and I want her to be a part of this wedding." Ruby said.

Weiss took a breath. "Okay, but please make sure she keeps herself under control during the ceremony. If she wants to have fun at the party, then that's fine."

Ruby hugged her snow fox. "Thank you for understanding."

"Dolt, this is your wedding too and if that's your choice for a bridesmaid, then I support it." Weiss said while hugging her fiancée back.

Yang looked on at her sister and soon to be sister in law. "You two are so mushy sometimes and it's too cute." Yang then turned to Blake. "How come we don't do that a lot?"

"Because you usually just tackle me onto the bed when we get home." Blake plainly explained.

"Oh, right. I should try to calm that down." Yang said.

Blake stole a quick kiss. "Nah, I don't mind it."

Yang smirked. "Of course not. That's because when I do we-."

"Yang! Stop talking about what you and Blake do in bed!" Ruby ordered.

Yang and Blake blushed, since they forgot that Ruby and Weiss were sitting right next to them. "S-sorry, Rubes."

Weiss sighed. "You're an idiot. Now, I guess you want to know who I chose as my maid of honor and bridesmaids. Or did Blake already tell you?"

"Blake told us. You want Lyra and Pyrrha as bridesmaids, while Blake will be the maid of honor." Ruby said.

Blake smiled. "I'm happy that I can be a part of your wedding in such a way, Weiss."

Weiss smiled back. "I wouldn't let you just sit and watch, Blake. You've treated me like a sister for so long and even though I couldn't decide on you or Lyra, I knew you'd still be a huge part of our wedding."

Yang cheered. "It's awesome! Kitty and I are both the maids of honor and when we get married, you and Rubes will be ours!"

Blake's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Oh come on, kitty. Did you really think I wasn't going to propose to you at one point?" Yang questioned.

"W-well, I guess not, but I haven't really been thinking about it, since Ruby and Weiss' is coming up." Blake answered.

"Don't worry, kitty. I still need to make sure it's right and yes, I know it's better to surprise someone like Rubes did, but that's not my style. One day you and I will get married and I promise to be on my best behavior when it does happen." Yang then leaned over and kissed Blake's cheek.

Weiss and Ruby weren't all that surprised at that. They knew the kind of person Yang was.

"I… You're an idiot sometimes, but I love you so much." Blake put her hand on Yang's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

Weiss turned to Ruby and whispered. "You want to give them some space?"

Ruby nodded and the white rose pair walked out of the kitchen. Blake and Yang continued and the black cat was happy to be a part of their small family.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby sat on the couch in the living room. "This is… I just don't know what to say."

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

The snow fox put her hands on Ruby's. "You and I planning a wedding, our wedding! It's… it's not something I would believe would be happening to me." Ruby was still confused by that. "I mean that if someone were to tell me back when I wasn't the kind of person you made me to be, that I was going to be living in Vale around humans and will be marrying a human… I would've laughed in their face."

"Maybe, but you were given a good reason to do so." Ruby laid her head down on Weiss' lap. "You know, back when I first met your mother and promised I would reunite the two of you, I would never have thought we'd be getting married either."

"Funny how things just happen." Weiss said as she rubbed Ruby's arm.

"You wanna take a nap?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Weiss giggled. "Well, you already have me as a pillow, so I guess so."

Ruby then lifted her head and pushed Weiss down onto the couch in a laying position. She then got on top of the snow fox and rested her head on her.

"There, now we can both be comfortable." Ruby then closed her eyes.

Weiss smiled and wrapped her tail around the two and shut her eyes as well. The two would stay like that for some time, since the bumbleby pair wasn't about to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

**To those who have been helping me with details on the wedding, thank you. **

**To the guest on chapter 173- I'm enjoying the change in setting as well, since Beacon is fine, but I like having them in Vale more for some reason.**

**To Death65783- Thanks! I'm glad it's something you enjoy to the point of re-reading it. So, I'll be honest, I feel like the Ruby fighting a rich boy for Weiss' heart would fit better with canon Weiss.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 175.**


	175. Location And Dress Type

**Here's chapter 175 everyone.**

* * *

"So what do you say, Winter? Do you want to be the flower girl?" Weiss asked her little sister.

Winter almost jumped off the couch in excitement. "I would love to, but isn't the flower girl supposed to be a little younger?"

"Ruby is having Zwei as the ring bearer, Winter. I'm sure having a normal ceremony is out the window… and I don't care." Weiss smiled.

"Well if that's the case, then absolutely!" Winter exclaimed and hugged her big sister.

Weiss laughed a bit at her little sister's excitement. "Okay, calm down little sister. We still have some time till we actually get to the wedding."

"I know, but just knowing that I'll be playing a part in it, excites me." Winter said.

"Hmm, have you spoken with Silber about the wedding, yet?" Weiss asked.

"He told me that whatever choices you make, like the venue, catering, if you want a band. All of it will be paid for, but what he really wanted me to ask you was if he could be at the wedding too." Winter explained.

"Why would he even have to ask? Silber has proven that he's our friend so long ago and he honestly still thinks we'd exclude him from our lives?" The snow fox questioned.

"You know how he is, Weiss. Mr. Wachter always has that tone in his voice that makes me wonder if he thinks that he shouldn't even be allowed to talk to me." Winter stated.

"How so?" Weiss inquired.

"He'll try to shorten our conversations and he always sounds a bit nervous at first. I'd have to tell him that everything was okay between us and he shouldn't cling on to the past." Winter answered.

Weiss sighed. "This is why I don't want him to pay for the wedding. I feel like he's only doing it because he doesn't forgive himself even after all these years."

"Nope." Winter plainly said.

"N-Nope? What are you? Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Winter giggled. "I know your fiancée says that sometimes and I guess I just picked up on it. Anyway, I said nope because Mr. Wachter cares about us, sis. Ever since he was able to get away from father, he started to be the kind of person that I would see every day when living in the manor. He only wants what's best for us and even though you weren't a part of his life for too long, he still wants you to know he cares about you."

"D-Did he tell you that? I… I know that we've talked a few times and he's come over to Beacon to help out at times, but I never thought he'd care for me that much." Weiss said.

"Mr. Wachter told me that you and mom are like family to him, because I was like family to him. He wanted what was best for me and messed up, so he doesn't want to mess anything up with those he considers family, ever again. So don't deny him that, big sis. Let him pay for your wedding so you and Ruby can have the best one ever!" Winter exclaimed.

The snow fox smiled.

_Thank you, Silber. You don't have to do this, but it means so much to me that Ruby and I can have whatever kind of wedding we want without worry._

"Um, big sister? You're zoning out again." Winter said, which snapped Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Winter. I was just thinking about how grateful I am about not having to worry about the cost of the wedding. And yes, make sure you let Silber know that he can be at the wedding, even though I still don't think he should have to ask." Weiss stated.

Winter nodded. "Alright, so you have the color scheme, the maid of honor. The bridesmaids. The cute ring bearer and the even cuter flower girl." Weiss playfully rolled her eyes at that and Winter continued. "Where do you want to have it?"

"Ruby and I were thinking to just have it in Vale, but we don't want to just say no to anywhere else. Like Patch, it could be a nice place to have our wedding, especially during the winter time, since that's when we want to have it." Weiss explained.

"Winter? Like me!?" Winter asked with a bright smile.

The snow fox groaned in annoyance. "Stop it. You know that joke sucked, Winter."

"Whatever, so the winter time in Vale would be tough to find a place for an outdoor wedding. Patch and Atlas aren't so bad during the winter, but Atlas just brings back bad memories for me." Winter frowned.

"But you go there sometimes to visit, Silber. And you never seem all that depressed about it." Weiss stated.

"That's because my mind is preoccupied on something else. If I see Atlas from the airship, I immediately want to turn back, but then I remember that I'm only there to see Mr. Wachter." Winter explained.

"Well then we'll cross Atlas off the list of places we can have it. So that leaves Patch and I wouldn't mind having it there. It's where Ruby and Yang grew up after all." Weiss smiled at the thought of getting married in her fiancées home town.

"You should think about it more, especially since Ruby isn't even here. Actually, where is she again?" Winter asked.

"She got a solo hunting job to take out a few Beowolves that have been sighted close to a trading route. She should be back later tonight." Weiss answered.

Winter's eyes brightened up. "Ooh! I want to go on a hunting job! How come you didn't go with her?"

"It's not that big of a job, so we both didn't need to go and I really wanted to get some more planning done for the wedding, even though we haven't really done anything for it yet." Weiss frowned.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure that we'll find the right spot for you and Ruby. Now come on, there are two areas. Patch and Vale." Which one are you more comfortable with?" Winter questioned.

"Uh, I… hmm. Well I was thinking about how nice it would be to get married where Ruby grew up, but then I thought about how Vale is our home now. I… I think I want it in Vale, but I'll wait till Ruby decides as well." Weiss answered.

"Okay, so how about when mom comes back, we can look for a venue in Vale? And later we can spend a bit of time to look for a venue in Patch, just in case you change your mind." Winter suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look up both places." Weiss looked at her scroll and it showed that it was still pretty early in the day. "We have a lot of time before Ruby gets back, so hopefully it's enough to find something in Vale and Patch."

* * *

Ruby was on the route where someone had spotted a few Beowolves and readied her weapon.

_Okay, where are you?_

Sounds were heard from behind a tree and Ruby quickly aimed at the spot. She was ready to kill the grimm, but instead of a Beowolf, it was just a deer.

Ruby lowered her sniper. "Oh. Well what are you doing out here?" The deer saw Ruby and ran. "Aw, why'd you run? I wasn't going to hurt you."

A Beowolf suddenly jumped at Ruby from behind a bush and the scythe wielder smirked. She swung her scythe at the Beowolf, effectively cutting it in half.

"Yeah, you're not sneaking up on me." Ruby then heard more sounds and shot at the spots.

The rest of the Beowolves attacked from where they were hiding and Ruby used her semblance to dodge them. She then took shots at a few who were confused by where she went and managed to kill three of them before the others dodged her gunfire. Ruby then grabbed a dust vial out of her small bag Weiss gave her and tossed it in between the remaining Beowolves. The scythe wielder aimed her sniper at the red dust crystal on the ground and shot it.

The Beowolves tried to get away in time, but it was too late and the dust crystal exploded and destroyed the rest of the Beowolves.

"Sorry, but I'm a huntress now, so dealing with you isn't very hard… why am I talking to dead Beowolves? Ugh, even I weird myself out." Ruby then walked around to make sure that there wasn't any more Beowolves in the area.

It seemed that it was clear, so she got out her scroll to confirm that. Her job wasn't done though, since she needed to stay in the area until someone could verify that the area was indeed safe, so she climbed a tree to rest on a branch.

_I wonder what Weiss is doing right now?_

Suddenly her scroll went off, but it wasn't Weiss. "Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how your mission was going." Yang said.

"I already finished, but I have to wait till someone can verify that the area is safe, and then I have to go back to get my reward." Ruby answered.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you, sis. A solo mission and you finished it before lunch!" Yang exclaimed.

"It was a pretty easy mission, Yang. So, have you or Blake gotten any luck on finding a hunting job?" Ruby inquired.

"Kitty and I actually got a call for one. Apparently Ozpin recommended our team, but the mission doesn't need too many people, so Kitty and I are taking it." Yang explained.

"Cool. So when are you going on the mission and what is it?" Ruby asked.

"You know those pathways that are a little more dangerous? Yeah, Kitty and I are going to escort this guy through there tomorrow. Sorry I won't be home to help with the wedding planning." Yang said.

"It's okay, sis. I'll probably go see Angel tomorrow for some more help on that." Ruby assured.

"Isn't snow fox already at Angel's house for that?" Yang asked.

"Is she? She didn't tell me she was going." Ruby said.

"Oh right, she was going to stay home, but then she thought it would be better to spend some time on the planning. Snow fox would've waited for you to come back, but she started getting worried about the wedding again." Yang explained.

Ruby frowned. "She's still worried?"

"Aren't you?" Yang questioned.

"A little bit, but ever since you and Angel have helped us with it, I've started to calm down a bit." Ruby answered.

"That's good to hear, Rubes. Now all you need to do is get the snow fox to relax." Yang said.

"Well, we're getting the basic stuff out of the way, but the other thing we need to deal with is what we're going to wear. Weiss and I were talking about how she wanted to wear white and I wanted red, but I don't know if I should just wear white too." Ruby explained her issue.

"Listen, Rubes. I've said this before and I'll always say it. It's your wedding, so if you want to wear red, then wear red." Yang reminded.

"I know, but… alright, why not? I'll wear red, but now I have to think of what style to have. Do you have any suggestions?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… I have one, but you need to understand that it's fake. I just wanted to say that first, just in case the snow fox would've gotten a little upset with it." Yang said.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, since it's going to be during the winter, at least that's what you're aiming for. Then I was thinking you can have on some faux fur. It'll keep you warm and it fits with the snow fox." Yang explained her idea.

"Oh, I don't think just because she's a Faunus, she'd hate wearing fake fur. And I think she'll appreciate the warmth during the wedding." Ruby assured.

"Phew, I thought you'd be mad at me for suggesting it. Anyway, I can help you find a dress, while Angel can help Weiss with hers. How do you feel about letting the snow fox see your dress?" Yang questioned.

Ruby smiled. "I want to save it for the wedding, especially seeing Weiss'. I really want the first time I see her dress is to be when she's wearing it."

"Look at you being all cute and stuff, Rubes." Yang said, which caused Ruby to blush a bit.

"Shut it, Yang." Ruby warned.

Yang laughed and said. "Alright, I'm sorry, Rubes. Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Rubes."

"Bye, sis." Ruby said and closed her scroll.

_I wonder if Weiss will like the dress I pick out._

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter today, but I'm still figuring out what to do for the wedding.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Don't worry about it. The story just started being updated a few days ago anyways, so it's not like you missed much. I'm hoping to get the wedding started soon, but I'll need a bit more time to set it up, so I hope you won't mind that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 176.**


	176. Let's Make More Memories There

**Okay, so I've mentioned this before, but I just wanted to say thank you to those who have been helping out with the wedding planning. I'll be mentioning who specifically has been helping out in the wedding chapter, since I like to give credit where credit is due.**

**Here's chapter 176 everyone.**

* * *

"How long is Blake and Yang going to be gone?" Weiss asked her fiancée.

"I'm not sure. They're on an escort mission, so it depends on how many grimm they run into." Ruby then drank some of her milk and continued. "If anything, I'm sure they'll be back tonight or first thing in the morning."

"If they do take longer than expected, where will they be during the night?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm sure they'll just fall asleep on the airship ride if it gets late. So anyway, how was your trip to your mother's?" Ruby asked.

"I asked Winter if she wanted to be the flower girl and she said yes, so that's settled. Oh and we looked around some places to have the wedding, but…" Weiss stopped.

Ruby looked confused by that. "What's wrong?"

"I… I couldn't find anything. Well, I did, but some of those places were already going to be used during the winter time and some other places just didn't seem right." Weiss explained.

"Oh. Well that's okay. We still have some time to find somewhere to have it." Ruby assured.

"Um, I think you said something yesterday about what kind of dress we'd wear, right?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby nodded. "Yang suggested that since we're going to be having the wedding during the winter, we should wear faux fur."

"Faux fur? Hmm, that doesn't sound bad." Weiss said.

"See, I knew you wouldn't mind it." Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion and Ruby continued. "Yang was worried that you would be upset about her suggesting faux fur, since you're a Faunus, but I told her that you wouldn't get mad."

"Well of course I wouldn't. It's just fake fur." Weiss stated.

"I know, which is why I told her that she shouldn't have been worried. Anyway, we talked about the color dress we'd both wear and since the theme is white and red, I'd figure you'd want a white dress, while I would wear a red one." Ruby explained.

"That's perfect. So when are we going to go and find the dresses that we like?" Weiss asked.

"Um, we can't go together, Weiss. I… I kind of want to see your dress on you when we're actually going to get married." Ruby said with a small blush.

Weiss giggled. "Dolt, you're too cute. Okay, so I guess I'll ask my mother to help with that. Will Yang help you find your dress?"

"I think so, but if for whatever reason she can't, I'll ask Blake or even Clara to help. You don't think they'd mind, right?" Ruby asked.

"Blake wouldn't mind and if you can ask Clara when she's not busy at Beacon, I'm sure she'd help you out." Weiss suddenly remembered something. "I forgot, if we do have alcohol at the wedding, I can't let you drink any."

Ruby gasped. "W-why? It'll be our wedding day! And even if I'm not the right age to drink, I still think I can handle a little alcohol."

"You would think you could, but then when you have some, you'll understand that you might not after all." Weiss sighed. "Listen, Ruby. I may have a drink or two myself, but… I…. you know what, how about this. You can drink, but you have to promise that you will only have a maximum of two glasses. I really want you to be able to at least speak with me by the end of the day."

"I promise!" Ruby exclaimed. "And don't worry. I'll be more focused on you anyways, so getting drunk would be hard if I don't drink the full glass."

Weiss shook her head and smiled. "Just remember that I'm only letting you because it'll be on the day of our wedding. You get no more freebies after that, Ruby Rose."

Ruby pecked the snow fox's cheek. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, so maybe we can come up with a place together? I don't know. At this point, I'd almost just pick any place and call it a day." The snow fox frowned.

Ruby saw her snow fox's frown and said. "Um, I… wait! How would you feel about Beacon?"

"W-what?" Weiss didn't know what Ruby was talking about. "Beacon is a school, Ruby."

"Well, duh, but what's wrong with that? It's got a beautiful and spacious courtyard. And if we want to have the party afterwards, we can have it in the main ballroom." Ruby explained her idea.

"Ruby, I don't think we'd be able to get permission for that though." Weiss stated.

"And why not? After everything we went through at Beacon, I'd say Professor Ozpin would let us without any question." Ruby said.

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "I… I don't hate the idea, but I just don't know if he'll really let us. Would you like to ask him today about that, or later during the week?"

"There aren't any classes today, so I'm sure he isn't too busy." Ruby then pulled her scroll out. "So if he says yes, then would you like having our wedding there?"

Weiss thought about the places she already had looked over. "I… yes, yes I would. I was thinking about other places, but then I thought about how Beacon was our home for four years of our lives. We've made a lot of memories there, so let's make another one."

Ruby smiled and contacted Ozpin.

"Hello, Ruby. It's good to hear from one of my previous students. How has your life as a huntress been?" Ozpin inquired.

"Hey, Professor Ozpin! I actually went on a mission yesterday and it felt good to finish a mission up as an actual huntress now. Yang even told me that you recommended our team to a few people, so thank you for that." Ruby smiled.

"Don't thank me. I recommended you because you have proven that you and your team are capable of almost any mission. In fact, I hear that Blake and Yang have gotten an escort mission today." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, they should be home either tonight or tomorrow morning." Ruby told the Professor.

"That's good to hear. So, there must be another reason for you to contact me today. Is there something that you may need help with?" The Professor asked.

Ruby and the team were always grateful that Ozpin would do what he could to help them out when they needed it. Being at Beacon and having to fight off against a lot of things even the Professor couldn't handle showed him that he could always trust Team RWBY. It made him want to see the four have their happy endings, so whatever he needed to do to help them, he would do it.

"Um, so you know that Weiss and I are getting married… And we don't really have a place to have the wedding yet. Could… could we have our wedding at Beacon?" Ruby requested.

"Hmm, well that may be a problem on days that students are attending classes and even when they're not, some people may not know what's going on and walk around the courtyard. I'm assuming you want it private, so maybe you can have it during the winter break." Ozpin suggested.

"W-wait. Does that mean you're okay with us using it?" Ruby asked, which surprised Weiss.

"Of course. During the winter break, students usually go back to their homes, so if you want to have it there, then it would be fine by me." Ozpin assured.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much, Professor!" Ruby then turned to Weiss and said. "He said yes, Weiss! You and I are going to get married at Beacon!"

Weiss giggled and hugged her fiancée.

Ozpin had heard Ruby's excitement and was glad the two won't have to worry about where they're having their wedding.

Ruby remembered that Ozpin was still on the scroll. "Sorry, Professor. Um, since we're going to be married there, could we also use the main ballroom to have the party afterwards?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem, though you do have to decorate the place yourselves." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, Professor. This really means a lot to us." Ruby smiled.

"It's the least I can do after what you and your team have done for the school and for the world. Now, the winter break only lasts two weeks, so make sure to have everything ready in that time." Ozpin suggested.

"We will, Professor." Ruby assured.

"Oh and let me know exactly what date your wedding will be during the break, Ruby. I know you two want a more private wedding, so I'll see to it that people who are still in the school during the time will have somewhere to be." Ozpin said.

"Okay, Professor. We'll figure out a day and will let you know as soon as possible." Ruby said and the two ended their call.

Weiss smirked. "I thought you said he'd let us use Beacon without question."

"That, um, well I was just making sure that every little detail was covered." Ruby then saw the still smirking snow fox and sighed. "Okay, I wasn't a hundred percent sure he'd let us, but it doesn't matter. We're still going to get married there."

Weiss playfully gasped. "My gracious leader didn't have a full proof plan? What a shocker!"

Ruby groaned. "Weiss! I got us the place to get married. Why can't that be enough?"

Weiss chuckled and kissed her little rose. "Relax, I was just kidding. I'm happy that we have a place to get married now, so stop sulking, dolt." Ruby blinked a few times and suddenly dragged the snow fox out of the kitchen. "R-Ruby!? What are you doing!?"

"Nothing. I just want to go to our room for a bit." Ruby smirked.

"How come?" Weiss asked.

Her question would be answered when Ruby got them to their room and pushed the snow fox on the bed. Weiss was startled by that and Ruby calmed her down by kissing her.

_Oh, that's what she wants._

Ruby separated for a moment and said. "You know, Blake and Yang won't be back for a while. We did a bit of planning… maybe we can have some fun ourselves."

Weiss grinned. "That depends on if you can handle it, little rose."

Ruby grinned back and kissed the snow fox again, but this time they started to undress each other.

Later that day, the two were under the sheets and were happy that they had the house to themselves. It wasn't the first time they did that, since they reached that step in their relationship during their time at Beacon. Sadly Yang had caught them during their first time and almost killed Weiss, but Ruby made sure to not let her sister lay a hand on her.

The snow fox started to wake up and saw her fiancée in her arms.

_So cute._

Weiss tried to get out of bed so that she could put on clothes, but suddenly felt Ruby's hold on her, tighten. The snow fox giggled and decided to stay for a bit longer.

"You know that Yang will know what we did, so try not to keep me here forever." Weiss warned.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Yang and I have talked about that already. She knows that we're old enough to not worry about that. As long as she doesn't see us like this, then it's fine."

"If you say so, little rose." Weiss then snuggled up to Ruby and wrapped her tail around them.

* * *

The next day, Blake and Yang had returned from their mission.

Yang threw her bag on the table and fell onto the couch. "Ugh, that mission was so boring."

"It's a mission, Yang. It's not all about having fun." Blake said as she sat down on the opposite couch.

"I know, but that guy we escorted didn't even talk to us during the trip. At least try to make some conversation, damn. And don't get me started on the grimm." Yang said.

"Let me guess. They were too easy for you?" Blake assumed.

"Well yeah. A Nevermore, a Deathstalker and a few packs of Beowolves is nothing! I seriously think we need to let people know that we want more difficult missions." Yang stated.

Blake sighed. "You're impossible sometimes."

"You know you love it." Yang said.

Blake got out a book from her little library in the house and sat back down. "Love it, or you? Because I know I love you, but you do act like an idiot sometimes."

Yang sat up. "Come on, kitty. Even you have to admit that seeing a little more action wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe, but we shouldn't just ignore the smaller missions either. We're huntresses now, so that means we take any mission that helps people." Blake reminded.

Yang sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

Blake chuckled and began to read her book.

Yang then saw her sister and the snow fox walking down the stairs. "Hey, you two! Have fun while kitty and I were gone?"

Ruby turned to see that the bumbleby pair was back home and ran to her sister to give her a hug. "Yang! How was your mission?"

"It was so-." Yang then looked to see that Blake was glaring at her. "Awesome! The escort was fun and the fighting was simple enough." Yang had decided not to complain that time.

"I'm glad you two came back home in one piece." Ruby then walked over to Blake to give her a hug as well.

The snow fox yawned and sat next to Blake to whisper. "Yang complained the whole time, didn't she?" Blake nodded and Weiss sighed. "That girl needs to relax."

Blake whispered back. "It's fine. I already talked to her about it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Yang asked from the other couch.

"Nothing. So Weiss, have you and Ruby gotten any more planning done?" Blake inquired.

Weiss smiled. "Yes, yes we did." The snow fox turned to her fiancée. "Why don't you let them know? It was your idea after all."

Ruby nodded. "We're getting married at Beacon!"

Blake and Yang were a little surprised by that and the blonde said. "Really? I didn't even think Ozpin would let you guys have it there."

"Well he said we can have it during winter break, which is perfect, since we wanted to have it during the winter anyway." Ruby said.

"That's good to hear." Blake smiled.

"It really does take the stress out of planning. I couldn't find anything for us yesterday, so now we can focus on the rest of the wedding." Weiss said.

Yang spoke up. "That's all good, but you know, you both never answered my question."

Weiss and Ruby were confused by that. "What do you mean, sis?"

Yang smirked. "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

Ruby and Weiss instantly knew what she meant and blushed.

Yang laughed. "Don't get so embarrassed by it. You two are old enough to do whatever you want."

Weiss glared at the blonde. "Blake, you wouldn't mind if I put your girlfriend in the hospital, right?"

Blake causally kept reading her book and said. "Just make sure she can walk and we're all good."

Yang's eyes widened. "K-kitty? You're supposed to be on my side!"

Ruby coughed to get the team's attention. "Weiss, let her live. I want to eat breakfast with you and that means we can't have an ambulance show up to distract us while we're eating."

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but if I hear one more thing about what we do in our private time from her, then she's going to get it."

The snow fox then shot another glare at Yang and the blonde yelped. "Sorry, okay!"

The white rose pair went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Blake got up and then sat next to Yang. "Just for the record, I wouldn't have let her hurt you that much."

Yang groaned. "Yeah, okay kitty."

* * *

**Yes, they did do that. No, I will not actually write it in detail. One, because I am not good at writing lemon and two, I want to keep the story as a T rating. But at least you all know that they're not so innocent after all.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Cute stuff wasn't seen as much during the story, so I wanted to have some in the future arc. And it looks like you guys enjoy it, so yay for that. As for what they will wear, they'll both have dresses on. Good night.**

**To Death65783- I think those words are appropriate for this chapter as well. XD**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 177.**


	177. Custom Made

**Here's chapter 177 everyone.**

* * *

"That was nice of Ozpin to let you and Ruby get married there. So how many people do you plan on inviting to the wedding, sweetie?" Angel asked her daughter.

"There's going to be a bunch of people. Team JNPR, CYLN, SSSN, CFVY, Penny, Amethyst, Oh and I want to invite some people from the Burrow. Ruby said she'll be the one to invite some people from the Faunus Equal Rights Movement." Weiss smiled. "Have you seen how well they're doing? I'm really glad that I was part of that movement when it was first made."

"I have noticed that they're getting some places to change the way they treat Faunus. I believe Athehsa has already told some of the press that she plans on reforming Hassendorf." Angel said.

Weiss nodded. "If she does manage to get that place to change, it would be amazing. Hassendorf is just not a suitable place for any Faunus to live."

Angel frowned. "I… I'm glad you had those people in the Burrow take care of you during your time there. If I only went to that terrible place to look for you, then you wouldn't have-."

Weiss cut her off. "Mom, we've talked about this many times before. The past is the past. I'm more looking forward to my wedding, than thinking about things that could've been."

Angel gave her daughter a small smile. "A mother just can't let things go, sweetie, but I'll try not to mention it again. Now, have you decided what kind of dress you'll want to wear?"

"Kind of. I want the color to be white, but the odd part that Yang suggested was that Ruby and I wear faux fur on the dresses. Since it'll be winter when the wedding happens, we'll need something to keep us warm." Weiss explained.

"Faux fur? Well that would help deal with the cold. Hmm, I'm not sure if there are wedding dresses with fur, but you could just put the fur on the dress." Angel suggested.

"The fur is really only going to be from shoulder to shoulder, so putting that over the dress won't be hard. What'll be hard is finding the dress itself." Weiss stated.

"Nonsense. We only have to go and look. You know the cost won't matter, since Silber offered to pay for everything." Angel assured.

"I know, but I'm saying that choosing a dress isn't going to be easy. I want Ruby to see how beautiful of a dress I'll have, so I need to make sure to properly pick one out." Weiss explained.

Angel placed her hand on the snow fox's shoulder. "Sweetie, the dress isn't what Ruby will be marrying. She'll love whatever you choose to wear."

"Mom… Thank you. I've been having a stressful time lately with the wedding planning and-." Suddenly Weiss was stopped when her mother hugged her.

"It's okay to be stressed out, sweetie, but just know that your wedding will be beautiful and that everyone you've ever cared about will be there to witness another amazing event in your life." A few moments went by and Angel said. "I know you just said not to worry about the past, but I wasn't able to raise you. Now you're all grown up and even though I wasn't able to do my part as a mother, I'm going to do what I can now, to make sure that you'll have a happy and memorable wedding… I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Weiss felt a few tears fall down her face and tightened the hug. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." Angel then kissed her daughter's forehead.

Weiss pulled away and saw Clara and Winter entering the living room.

Winter ran up to her sister and gave her a quick hug. "Hey, sis!"

"Hi, Winter. Hey, Clara. Where were you two at?" Weiss inquired.

"Winter here wanted some more training with her rapier and I decided to let her run a little training program I cooked up." Clara answered.

Angel snorted. "Training program. More like you just use your semblance to knock her off balance."

"But that's the point! It's a balancing exercise! If Winter can learn to balance herself in toughs situations, then she'll almost never be knocked down during a fight." Clara explained.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." Angel then turned her attention to Winter. "Be honest, does Clara's training really help you, honey?"

"Um, I'm getting better at not falling, so maybe, but I'd need to actually get into a fight to see if it's even helpful." Winter said.

Weiss looked on at the three and smiled.

_And to think I have more people who will witness a huge moment in my life._

"Weiss, are you okay? You're just looking out into the distance again." Winter snapped her sister out of her thoughts.

The snow fox looked around in confusion. "Huh? Ugh, I did that again? I really need to learn how much time passes when I'm doing that."

"What? Thinking? I doubt that's much of a problem, sis. Of course try not doing that during the wedding." Winter warned.

"No, stop that. I'm stressed out enough. I don't want to think about how I might zone out during the wedding itself." Weiss frowned.

Winter felt a little bad and said. "Oh man, sis, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, Winter. I… I just hope everything runs smoothly during the wedding." Weiss said.

Clara spoke up. "Try not to think about what could go wrong, Weiss. Think about getting to Beacon and saying I do on that day. Trust me. Nothing will ruin your day."

Weiss was about to list off some things that could go wrong, but then thought that Clara was right. "Yeah, I can't worry too much. I really just want to say that she's my wife, but… I don't know. I want her to remember the perfect wedding."

"Nothing in life can be perfect, Weiss. And I'm not trying to make that sense bad. I'm just trying to ease your worries over something like that." Clara said.

Winter decided to say something as well. "Yeah, sis. Ruby will enjoy seeing the dress, but it's not going to be the biggest thing that she'll remember about the wedding because it was perfect or not. She'll remember about it because it's the day you and her got married."

The snow fox's ears perked up. "I wanna call her. I'll be right back."

Weiss then got up from the couch and went to the front of the house for some privacy.

_Is it okay to not have a wedding that will blow her away? I mean, I know I just want to marry her at Beacon and be done with it, but… no, it's Ruby. Let me just talk to her._

Weiss then called up her fiancée on her scroll. "Hey, Weiss! How is it over at your mother's?"

"Hi, Ruby. It's fine. I just wanted to know something and please be honest with me on this." Weiss said.

Ruby wasn't sure how she felt about what her fiancée just said. "Is there something wrong, Weiss? If so, then let me meet you at your mother's and we-."

The snow fox cut her off. "No, Ruby. It's nothing too serious, well, it might be, but you don't need to come over here. I… I just wanted to know how you felt about the kind of wedding we'd have."

"What do you mean? We already agreed on an outdoor wedding at Beacon. What more is there about the wedding?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss internally laughed a bit, since just her saying that made it seem that everything she wanted was already in place. "You don't want anything else then?"

"Um, there isn't anything more to it, right? I mean, I'm ready to have it and say I do. Well, after I get my dress, but that's not a problem." Ruby said.

Weiss then actually laughed a bit. "It's funny, I wasn't as stressed before because I knew what I wanted, but over the past few weeks, I've been thinking about how I can make our wedding perfect. And now that I hear this from you, I feel like I was just being stupid."

"It wasn't just you, you know. At first, I was terrified. I didn't know where we would have it, what kind of wedding it would be, when to have it, but with how much we've been doing, I just couldn't be more at ease about the wedding." Ruby explained how she was able to handle the stress.

"Yeah, I get it now. Hey, have you gotten your dress yet? I don't want to walk into the house and accidentally see it, since we did agree on seeing it at the wedding." Weiss said.

"Yang, Blake and I are actually looking for one right now. I'll let you know if I find one." Ruby answered.

"Okay. Mom and I are about to head out to find one too. I think Winter and Clara want to go too, so I'm sure we won't miss a single dress to look at. I'm going to go back and let my mom know that I'm ready to find a dress. I love you, my little rose." Weiss smiled.

"I love you too, snow fox." Ruby said and the two ended the call.

Weiss walked back into the house and took a breath. "Thanks, everyone. I was being too much of an idiot to see that Ruby truly only cares about marrying me and not how well the wedding is."

Angel got up from the couch to hug her daughter. "How's about we get you that dress, sweetie."

The snow fox nodded and looked over at Winter. "You said you wanted to come with us, right? So go and get ready, sis."

Winter did just that and after some time passed, the younger white haired girl was ready to go.

Clara spoke up. "I'll be going too, so if there is anything you prefer in a dress, let me know. I'll look around in other areas of the place we're going so we can cover more ground."

"Thanks, Clara. And the thing I want most shouldn't be too hard to find. I just want a long white dress with blue accents. Oh and I know it might not go with it, but maybe have a rose design on it." Weiss explained her dress she wanted.

"I'll do my best, Weiss. Now let's go." Clara said.

* * *

The four made their way to a different place from where Ruby was at, since the white rose pair made it clear that they wanted to see each other in their dresses on the day. Luckily, there were a few places in Vale that sold wedding dresses.

Weiss was looking around and found a lot of white dresses, but not a lot of them had the right shade of blue that she wanted. It was another thing that she at first didn't want to worry about, but she then thought that if Silber was really okay with paying for everything, then why not find something that she loves. About an hour had passed by and every shade just didn't seem right to her. And anytime the others would suggest something, she wouldn't like the shade still.

"Hey, sis! How about this one!?" Winter called out.

Weiss walked over to her sister and noticed that the shade was okay, but something was missing. "I like it, but… it doesn't have a rose on it."

Winter frowned. "Oh, sorry about that. I forgot you wanted a rose symbol."

"It's okay, Winter. Maybe I'm just asking for a lot with that. After all, you don't see a lot of blue colored roses out there." Weiss stated in a sad tone.

Winter felt a little bad about Weiss not being able to find the dress she wanted, but then she had an idea. "Hey, why are we even over here looking for a dress? Why don't we just ask Mr. Wächter to get someone to make you a dress?"

"Y-you think he'll really have someone to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's not like he'll have someone at the manor to do that, but I'm sure he can find someone to do it and pay for it to be made." Winter said.

The snow fox thought about it for a second.

_I can literally have what I want with that, but it might be even more than a dress that's over here._

Winter coughed to get her sister's attention. "I know you're thinking about how it might be expensive and I really don't need to tell you to not worry about Mr. Wächter paying for it."

"How did you-?" Weiss was cut off.

"You've been worrying about that every now and then, even though we keep telling you not to." Winter explained.

Weiss sighed. "Am I really being too worrisome about that?"

"Yes! Look, I'm going to call Mr. Wächter and let him know about it. If you want, you can let Ruby know that she can as well." Winter said as she pulled out her scroll.

The snow fox nodded and got her scroll out to call Ruby.

Ruby answered. "Hey, Weiss!"

"Hey, have you found a dress yet?" Weiss inquired.

The snow fox heard Ruby sigh. "No. I've seen a bunch of dresses, but I can't find the one that I really want. I would tell you what it is, but I feel like it would ruin the surprise."

Weiss was glad that Ruby hadn't found one and said. "I haven't had any luck either, but there is something that I think you'll like."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Winter is going to ask Silber if he can get someone to make me the dress I want, and I wanted to know if you'd like to get one made for you too." Weiss answered.

Ruby squealed and Weiss giggled at her reaction. "Really!? Oh that would be fantastic! When can we ask him?"

"I'll let Winter know that you want one too, so Silber should give us both a call about the kind of dress we want at one point." Weiss said.

"So should we just head back home then?" Ruby questioned.

"Hold on, let me tell Winter." Weiss then walked over to her little sister and tapped her shoulder.

Winter turned and said. "One second, Mr. Wächter."

"Could you let Silber know that Ruby wants a dress made too?" Weiss requested.

Winter nodded and went back to her call. "Mr. Wächter, could you get that person to make Ruby one too?"

"Of course, Miss Winter. I actually assumed that they'd both want custom made dresses when you asked for Weiss to have one." Silber assured.

Winter smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Wächter. So when do you think Ruby and Weiss will be contacted about the dress designs?"

"I'm not sure, but it will definitely be made before the wedding, so don't worry about how much time it will take." Silber said.

"Okay, I'll let Weiss know. Bye, Mr. Wächter." Winter said.

Silber smiled. "Bye, Miss Winter."

They both hung up and Winter giggled. "He still calls me Miss Winter sometimes."

Weiss laughed along with her sister. "I'm not too surprised with that." Weiss then went back to her call with Ruby. "Hey, it looks like we're both getting custom made dresses."

Again, Ruby squealed. "Thank you so much, Winter!"

Ruby yelled that so loud, that Winter indeed heard her. "You're welcome, Ruby!"

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, you two. Relax. Ruby, I'm going to let my mother and Clara know that we're done here, and then I'll be heading home. See you later, little rose."

"Bye, snow fox. Oh and say hi to your mom for me." The two ended their call.

Weiss put her scroll away and turned to her sister. "Let's go tell Mom and Clara that we should go back."

Winter nodded and the sisters looked around for the fox and the hound.

Once they found them, Weiss explained what Winter had suggested and they were happy that the white rose pair will have their own custom made dresses. They all headed back and Weiss was so much happier than she was hours ago.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that I know what kind of dresses I want for the two, but detailing them in words might not be as well written out as I want it to be. Hopefully with what I do write, you can all picture it in your head at what it looks like.**

**To Death65783- Like I said, it was appropriate to say for that moment.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- She needs to learn to not mess with her, but she won't. She just has too much fun with it. The Beacon idea was suggested by Aether Riddick and I'm happy to use that suggestion. Good day.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 178.**


	178. Similar Choices

**Here's chapter 178 everyone.**

* * *

When Silber had promised to get someone to design two dresses for Ruby and Weiss, he immediately made some calls and found the right person for the job. Farber Muster was brought in to design the dresses and when he arrived, Silber called the white rose pair to let them know that the designer was in Atlas and was ready to start working on the dresses.

Farber asked the HDC CEO about where the two were and he let him know that they'd tell him about what they want over the scroll. The designer was fine with that, but needed to show them each their designs that he would draw out first, to see if that's exactly what they wanted.

"Would you like it sleeveless or not?" The designer asked the snow fox.

"Sleeveless. You'll be able to get that red faux fox fur on the dress too, right?" Weiss hoped.

"Of course! This choice in using faux fur is brilliant and I assume your fiancée will also be using this fur?" Farber wondered.

"She will, though I don't want to know the rest of her dress, since we both agreed that we want to be surprised." Weiss explained.

"Don't worry. I will not tell you or your fiancée about the dresses, but I would like to know something. As a designer and dress maker, I don't usually ask people too much about their fiancées, but I am curious. I just wanted to know how the missing daughter of the infamous Thomas Schnee and the daughter of the famous Summer Rose were able to get together." Farber inquired.

Weiss thought about how Ruby's mother was a well-known huntress and how she never knew that when she was in her first year at Beacon. "Well, I don't really know how to answer that. We met in a crazy way and I hadn't even wanted anything to do with her, but now I'm going to be married to her. I guess I was just lucky enough in my life to meet her."

"Sometimes people would call that fate, but I won't say anything on that. Now, you said something about a rose symbol on the dress. Would you like that on the front, which will be small, or would you like a bigger symbol on the back?"

"I definitely want the symbol on the back of the dress. Could you have it embroidered in red as well?" Weiss requested.

"This is your dress, Ms. Hoffen, or should I say Mrs. Rose?" The designer asked.

Weiss smiled. "I suppose since Ruby and I will be getting married anyways, Mrs. Rose will do. Okay, so the dress needs to be trimmed blue all around the bottom. And would it be too much to have a blue sash?"

"Absolutely. Would you like a have any fluff to the dress, or a more sleek style?" Farber questioned.

"No fluff. And I know some people would have the dress longer than normal to have it dragging. I would like that, but not too much now." Weiss requested.

"Okay, so are you going to have anyway headwear with this dress?" Farber inquired.

Weiss looked over at the table and said. "I have something for that already. It's something that I'm happy to have on."

"That's good to hear." Farber went silent for a moment, and then after a few moments, he said. "Any kind of design in the front of the dress, or do you want it as its primary white?"

"To be honest, the only big design choice for the dress is the rose symbol I want on the back, so keep it plain with the blue trim on the bottom and have the blue sash." Weiss answered.

"Alright, so about that rose design. There are many types of rose symbols I can make, so do you have anything specific for that?" Farber wondered.

"I do. I'll send you a picture of the specific rose symbol that I want after we finish up the call." Weiss said.

"Very good. Let me just see here. Hmm, the shoe choice. What would you like for that?" Farber asked.

Weiss thought about it for a moment. "I would like white heels, but I'm not sure if I should just have it plain and simple or have something on it."

"Well since you want this rose symbol, why not have a white rose on the shoes." Farber suggested.

"I… hmm, well that sounds nice, but I'm having a hard time thinking about where the rose would be." Weiss then imagined the white heels with the rose on either the back, the front or two on the side. "Um, I would like to have it on the front. Thank you for the suggestion."

"Don't thank me, dear. I'm just happy to assist you in your choices. So would you like to have any gloves?" Farber asked.

"No and that's because when I hold my fiancée's hands, I don't want anything blocking us from actually holding each other's hands." Weiss explained.

"That's a very nice way to look at it, Mrs. Rose." Farber praised the snow fox's choice.

When Farber called her Mrs. Rose, Weiss felt her heart jump a bit.

_Mrs. Rose… I'm going to be Weiss Rose soon._

"Mrs. Rose? Are you okay? You haven't said anything for quite a bit." Farber snapped the snow fox out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some things for the wedding. Was there anything else that we need to talk about?" Weiss asked.

"We have the base dress with a blue sash and it will be trimmed blue on the bottom. It has a red embroidered rose on the back. Your shoes will be white with a white rose flower on the front of it. The headpiece is something you already have, so that's set. And last, but certainly not least, the red faux fox fur will be made into the dress."

"That good. Just try to keep the fur small on the back and let it cover my arms, so it doesn't overtake the dress itself, but will at least keep me from getting cold during the wedding. Once you finish the design, please send it to me as soon as possible and I'll let you know how I feel about it." Weiss said.

"Of course, Mrs. Rose. All you have to do now is send that rose design and I'll get right to getting an image of what your dress will look like by the end of the day." Farber assured.

"Thank you so much again, Mr. Muster." Weiss smiled.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Rose." The two then ended their call and wondered if Ruby was about to talk to him.

* * *

The scythe wielder made sure that she wasn't in the house when Weiss spoke to Mr. Muster, since she had a feeling that she might've tried to eavesdrop on her. And she didn't want that, so she went to Jaune and Pyrrha's house to stay over for a bit.

"I'm happy to see you, Ruby, but why did you come all the way over here for a call that might not be that long?" Jaune asked.

"I couldn't take any chances, Jaune. I really didn't want myself to eavesdrop on her." Ruby explained.

"You do know a bit about the dress already, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know she wants it white and that we'll both have faux fur on our dresses. Anything else is off limits until I see her at the wedding." Ruby answered.

Pyrrha smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful plan you two have. And you're having it at Beacon, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup! Professor Ozpin was nice enough to let us use the courtyard for the wedding and the main ballroom for the small party afterwards."

"That's pretty cool, especially since Beacon was the place we all met." Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, I wasn't the best fighter out there during our first year."

Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's "That doesn't matter, Jaune. You're an amazing huntsman now, so don't look back at how the first year went. Look at your entire time at Beacon and be proud that you made it as a huntsman."

Jaune gave his girlfriend a small smile and leaned in to kiss her. "Thanks, Pyrrha. You know, I still find it hard to believe that we're together, even after all these years. Another thing I was not so good at back then was not realizing you had feelings for me."

Ruby giggled and Jaune turned to her. "Sorry, Jaune. I have to agree that you were pretty clueless."

"Yeah… So have you two thought about what you'll be doing after the wedding?" Jaune asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nothing big besides us getting married is going to happen."

"Oh, I just thought you and Weiss would find your own place after the wedding." Jaune said.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. Weiss and I talked to Blake and Yang about our home already. We all agreed to stay in one big house so we can stay as Team RWBY. Of course we might try to find a bigger house one day so we can all have enough room, but for now, the place we live at is enough."

Pyrrha spoke up. "We had thought about that ourselves, but eventually we decided to be neighbors instead. Nora and Ren are across the street as you know, but they're out on a mission."

"Yeah, Nora told me about a search and destroy mission she immediately grabbed. When are they supposed to come back?" Ruby asked.

"In about two days." Jaune answered.

Ruby laughed a bit. "Knowing Nora, she might make that one day."

Jaune and Pyrrha joined her in the laughing, as they both know that Ruby wasn't exaggerating.

They stopped after a few seconds and Pyrrha asked. "Will this designer call you today, or are the two of you getting your dresses done at different times?"

"Silber told us that we'd be both getting calls today, but it all depends on-." Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off. "Well okay then. I guess that answers your question. Hello"

"Is this, Ruby Rose?" Farber asked.

"That's me! You're Mr. Muster, our dress designer, right?" Ruby assumed.

"Yes and I have spoken to your fiancée already. I am going to let her see a preview of what the dress would look like by the end of the day and if you want, I can try and get you a preview of yours as well." Farber offered.

"You don't need to rush, Mr. Muster. The only thing I ask, is that you don't show me what Weiss' dress will look like." Ruby said.

"Ah yes, the other Mrs. Rose let me know that you two don't want each other to see the dresses till the actual wedding." Farber said.

"Thank you. Now, where should we start?" Ruby questioned.

Pyrrha tapped Jaune's shoulder and she motioned for him to follow her. She wanted to give Ruby some privacy while she was telling the designer about the dress she wanted.

Ruby smiled as she appreciated the privacy she was given and Mr. Muster said. "Let's start with the color and we'll move to the body of the dress."

"Red and it has to have black as the secondary color. I'm just not sure how I want the black to be made into the dress. Oh and the fur needs to be white." Ruby instantly answered.

"Quick answer there, Mrs. Rose. Okay, so would you like that sleeveless or not?" Farber asked.

"Sleeveless, since I know the fur will be over my arms anyway." Ruby said.

"I can get that done. Any accessories on the dress, or will it be plain with the fur?" Farber questioned.

"I have an idea for that… Could you have a fox symbol on the back of the dress and can it be embroidered in white?" Ruby requested.

Farber smiled, since he couldn't believe that the two would want something that similar on the back of their dresses. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mrs. Rose. I will certainly be able to have that done. So, what kind of symbol would you like? An entire fox, or just the face of a fox?"

"The symbol should be the face of the fox for sure." Ruby smiled.

"What about the front of the dress? Any symbols on that?" Farber inquired.

Ruby thought about it for a moment and suddenly thought of the choice she could make for that. "Would having roses that would run along the bottom of the dress look bad?"

"You mean like if it was trimmed, right?" Farber assumed.

"Yeah. I kind of like roses and the trim design, so why not have it that way?" Ruby said.

"That can be done and no, it would not look bad, Mrs. Rose." Farber assured.

Ruby was relieved that her rose design choice would be okay. "That's good. Now I guess I should say how long I want the dress and if that's the case, then just have it so that it could drag, but it isn't too long either."

Farber was fascinated by how another choice was similar to Weiss' dress. "That can be done. Now, the shoes."

Ruby sighed. "Some people have heels on, but I… I just can't walk in those without being afraid that I'll trip."

"There's nothing wrong with wearing flat shoes, Mrs. Rose." Farber stated.

"If you're sure, then I'll have them flat with a red rose on the front." Ruby said.

Yet again, another choice the white rose pair made without knowing what they both chose. "Okay. So how about headwear?"

"Would having a rose in my hair count?" Ruby wondered.

"Absolutely. Would you like a white rose or a red one?" Farber inquired.

Ruby smiled. "A white rose!"

Farber chuckled at the girl's excitement. "Alright, Mrs. Rose. What about your gloves?"

"No gloves. Weiss and I want to actually hold each other's hands during the wedding, so we don't want those getting in the way." Ruby explained, even though Farber knew the reason already.

"Okay then. So I have earring choices as well, but those are a bit more difficult to find the right kind. What I'll do is send you each your own dress design, and then I'll give you all choices on what kind of jewelry you might want to wear. Is that alright with you?" Farber asked.

"That's fine. And thank you so much for all of this, Mr. Muster!" Ruby smiled.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Rose. Oh and before I forget, I will be sending you some fox designs for the back of the dress. Just let me know which one you like more and I'll get to work on the dress design itself. I will speak with you and your fiancée again soon. Goodbye for now, Mrs. Rose." Mr. Muster said.

"Bye, Mr. Muster." Ruby then ended the call and squealed.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked in.

"So, how did it go?" Jaune asked, even though he already knew what Ruby was going to say.

"It was fantastic! He said that he'll be getting the designs itself to Weiss and I very soon." Ruby explained.

"That's great, Ruby!" Pyrrha was happy for the white rose pair.

Ruby was so happy, but then she had to explain. "Making all those choices is the reason I didn't want to be in the house when Weiss was talking to Mr. Muster. I now really want to know what her dress will look like, but I'll keep myself under control."

Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to Ruby and the three discussed a bit about Ruby's dress. After some time, Ruby decided that she could go back home and said her byes to the arkos pair.

* * *

Once she got home, she noticed that Weiss was sleeping on the couch, probably having been waiting for her to return. Ruby giggled and picked her up bridal style, but also made sure not to wake her up. She carried her snow fox to their room and gently placed her on their bed. She got in bed with her and pulled the covers over the two. Even though it wasn't too late in the day, Ruby would enjoy sleeping next to her soon to be wife.

* * *

**I apologize if I didn't describe the dress designs that well. Farber Muster is German for color pattern, but the first name is a bit modified from the word Farbe. I just felt like having it a bit different. I'm going to give credit where credit is due for the dresses by the way. The fur choice was suggested by Aether Riddick and the symbols were already going to be made, but to have it specifically embroidered was suggested by Cavetroll001. **

**To Death65783- Thanks! I'm glad to keep the quality going and I hope it continues. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 179.**


	179. What I Want

**Here's chapter 179 everyone.**

* * *

The snow fox stretched and sat in a chair. "I feel so relieved that those dresses are finished, Blake. Now all we have to do is set up the wedding itself and I think we'll be okay."

Blake smiled and grabbed Weiss a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm glad to see that you and Ruby can finally relax." The black cat then put the bottle on the table and sat next to the snow fox. "Have you figured out who's going to marry you two?"

"That is kind of being worked on, but I'm still not sure if he's even able to do it." Weiss said, and then she took a sip of water.

"You said something about asking Ozpin, right?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded. "Ruby is going to, but we're not even sure he can do it, since we can't just have anyone marry us. It has to be an official officiant."

"If you want an officiant, then why don't you ask Athehsa?" Blake suggested.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Hold on. Athehsa is an officiant? Since when?"

"There was this one couple who had come to one of our meetings and told Athehsa about how they were denied the use of an officiant in a certain place. I don't remember where, but I'm sure it was like Hassendorf." Blake started to explain.

The snow fox frowned. "Why can't people see what my father tried to do those years ago and just stop behaving that way?"

"It's hard, if not impossible to change the entire world, Weiss. People like your father will always exist, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying to make things better." The snow fox gave her a small smile and she continued. "Anyway, Athehsa said that they should have no problem with getting married in Vale, but the couple wanted to get married in that one place they were denied at."

"But why would they want to get married in a Faunus hating area?" Weiss inquired.

"I think it was because the bride's mother got married there as well and she wanted to keep that going. Sadly there weren't many people out there in the first place, so Athehsa asked them to give her some time, so that she could become an officiant. Eventually she earned her right to be an officiant and she married those two." Blake explained.

"Wow, Athehsa really became an officiant for that situation." Weiss was impressed with what Athehsa would do to help the Faunus get better treatment.

"Making her the one in charge of the Faunus Equal Rights Movement was probably the best decision we could make for the movement. So what do you say? Would you like her to be the one to marry you with Ozpin?" Blake questioned.

Weiss was confused by that question. "What do you mean with Ozpin?"

"Okay, so you can say no, but I have an idea." Weiss waited patiently for the cat Faunus to continue. "You can have two officiants for your wedding, Ozpin and Athehsa. A human and a Faunus, both marrying a human and a Faunus. It would really show the world how the humans and Faunus should be equal." Blake explained.

"Blake… that's, wow. Okay. If we can get Ozpin to be the other officiant, then I'd be happy to have two." Weiss smiled to assure the black cat that she indeed likes her idea.

"Weiss, I… I admire you and Ruby. You're both not afraid of this wedding in the way I would've been." Blake said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean that if I was in your spot, I'd be a little nervous about marrying Yang. I would marry her for sure, but I'd be thinking about the people who don't agree with that." Blake answered.

Weiss placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Come on, Blake. You're one of the biggest supporters of FERM, so you of all people shouldn't worry about those kinds of people."

Blake shook her head. "It's actually the opposite. I've seen and heard of a few issues that pop up from being at the movement and I have to admit that they gave me a few more scenarios in my head about how marrying Yang would cause us to run into problems."

"Screw those problems!" Weiss exclaimed.

Blake was a little taken back by the snow fox. "Weiss, I-."

The snow fox cut her off. "No, Blake! Forget those people and say this right now. I won't let the world stop me from being happy."

Blake sighed. "Weiss come on, I-." The snow fox crossed her arm and stopped her from continuing and the black cat took a breath. "Fine, but I don't see why I should say those words. I won't let the world stop me from being happy."

Weiss smiled. "Now just keep saying that in your head whenever you think about whether or not it's a good idea to marry that blonde brute."

The cat Faunus looked down at the table and thought about what she wanted. "Why am I even thinking about that? I know I love her and I know that I shouldn't care about what people would think."

"It's like how I was back at Beacon the first time you told me about your relationship with Yang. I couldn't understand why you and she would want to deal with the problems that would come with it. Back then though, you had your bow on, so it wasn't as hard to deal with." Weiss stated.

"Even so, I shouldn't have a problem now. I've never had a problem going out on dates with her and being out in public with her, but for some reason, marriage is something that's bugging me." Blake said.

"Okay, so do what I just said. Say those words." Weiss ordered.

Blake sighed. "I won't let the world stop me from being happy… It helps."

"Good. Now stop being so negative about it. Even though Yang and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, I know she's a kind person. And I know for a fact that she would love to marry you and she definitely wouldn't even think about what problems would come with it." Weiss assured.

Blake got up from the chair and said. "I'll be right back."

Weiss knew what she wanted to do and nodded.

* * *

The black cat made her way to her room and called Yang on her scroll. "Come on, pick up."

"Hey, kitty. What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Hey… you know with Weiss and Ruby's wedding coming up. I just wanted to know how you felt about marriage." Blake said.

Yang chuckled. "Kitty, back when we were at Beacon for our first two years, I would tell you that I didn't care too much about it, but after seeing how happy Rubes and the snow fox were. I kind of wanted to do it too. Why, are you thinking about us getting married?"

"I… I'm just being an idiot is all." Blake frowned.

"First off, you're never an idiot. Second, what's bugging you, Blake?" Yang inquired.

Blake knew that Yang would sometimes not call her kitty to show that she's serious about something, so the black cat decided to just tell her. "It's just that I want us to get married someday, but I keep thinking about what could happen if we do."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Blake sighed. "There was this couple that showed up at one of the FERM meetings and they were having issues with getting married. They were both Faunus and wanted to get married at this one town the bride's mother got married in, but no one in that town would do it. Basically I'm being paranoid about the negativity of you marrying a Faunus." There was silence for a few seconds. "Yang, are you still-?"

The blonde cut her off. "Blake, you can't be serious."

"Yang, I-." Again, the blonde cut her off.

"Screw those people who want to give us problems! I love you and you love me. So why should we care about what others try to do? No, don't answer that. We shouldn't care, especially since we're about to see my sister and best friend get married." Yang said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Best friend? I didn't think you'd consider Weiss to be your best friend."

"Come on, kitty. I know snow fox and I get on each other's nerves now and then, but I really do care about her. And soon I'll be able to call her my sister." Yang smiled

Blake thought about how if she and Yang were to get married, then she'd be able to call Ruby and Weiss her sisters as well.

_What a family we have._

"Hey, I'm feeling a little better, Yang. Thank you." Blake smiled.

"Kitty, I love you so very much, but don't ever get depressed about that again. I don't like seeing you so upset because of a bunch of idiots." Yang said.

Blake chuckled. "Of course. Now why don't I let you get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"Oh don't worry about that. Rubes and I are just dealing with a few grimm on this mission. Nothing we can't handle." Yang assured.

"Uh, you do mean that you already killed them before answering my call, right?" Blake waited for a response, but got nothing. "Yang?"

"Hmm, oh sorry, kitty. I just finished off the last grimm. What were you saying?" Yang asked.

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang! You shouldn't be fighting grimm and using your scroll, you idiot!"

"Relax, kitty. I had my earpiece on, so I was still able to move around normally." Yang said.

Blake groaned. "Just try to come back home in one piece."

Yang laughed a bit. "Will do, kitty. I love you."

"I love you too." The bumbleby pair ended their call and Blake looked up at her ears. "Okay. I won't let the world stop me from being happy."

_Hmm, maybe I won't need to say that sooner than I thought. _

The cat Faunus then got up and walked back to the kitchen.

Weiss saw her enter and asked. "I feel like I don't need to ask, but how'd it go?"

"Like what you would expect. Yang really doesn't care for the problems we may have for getting married. And I'm pretty much done with worrying too. Thank you, Weiss." Blake smiled.

Weiss nodded. "All I have to say is that I hope to one day call you a sister as well, since once Ruby and I get married, I'll be able to call your girlfriend, sister. Even though I already consider you my sister, it would at least be official if you marry her."

Blake chuckled at that. "I was thinking the same thing while talking with Yang."

"Just look at the family we have, Blake. That should be enough for you to never question yourself again." Weiss stated.

Blake nodded and got up. "Hey, I'm going to a FERM meeting that will be happening in about an hour and a half. Do you want to come with me? You can ask Athehsa about being one of the officiants while you're over there."

"That sounds good to me. Let me just get changed and we can start heading out." Weiss then got up to head for her room.

* * *

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby called out.

Yang was sitting next to a tree and opened her eyes. "Hmm, what is it, sis?"

"Why were you talking and fighting back there?" Ruby inquired.

"Kitty really needed to talk to me and I wasn't about to ignore her the whole time. And besides, it's not much of an issue dealing with these small fry. Now if there were a few nevermore, then I'd be a bit more focused on that, but it was just a few packs of Ursa and Boarbatusk." Yang explained.

Ruby sat down next to her sister and pulled out her necklace that Weiss gave her. "I can't wait to get married to her, Yang."

Yang smiled. "And I can't wait to watch my little sister get married to my best friend. You two deserve this happiness and I'm so happy to be a part of it."

Ruby giggled. "You called Weiss your best friend."

Yang sighed. "Blake was like that too."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Weiss considers you, Lyra and Blake her best friends. She said something about how you three make her almost as happy as I make her." Ruby told her sister.

"That's good. I don't want snow fox thinking that I'm just some idiot that messes with her sometimes." Yang said.

"Would you blame her if she did?" Ruby asked.

"No. So, have you called Ozpin yet, or are you waiting until we get home?" Yang questioned.

"I actually did call him while you were resting next to this tree and he said that since he knows how serious this is for Weiss and I, he would do it. You know, he was the officiant for dad and mom's wedding." Ruby stated.

Yang's eyes widened. "Really!?"

"Yeah! He told me how mom and dad told him that they were getting married, so he went and did what he could to become a marriage officiant and married them. Isn't that cool!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wow. And now he's going to marry you and your snow fox. I'm happy for you, Rubes." Yang leaned over and gave her sister a hug.

* * *

"Well then, I wasn't expecting you to ask me this. Are you sure you want me to marry you and Ruby?" Athehsa asked.

"Absolutely, Athehsa!" Weiss said.

"Okay, since you're absolutely sure about it, I'll be glad to marry you and your fiancée. I do need to ask though. With how you said you wanted to have two officiants, exactly how would you like us to handle that?" The bear Faunus inquired.

"Um, I'm not too sure yet. I only know that weddings are normally done with one officiant, so I would think that maybe you would both say what needs to be said in turns or something." Weiss tried to explain.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out when Ozpin speaks to you, Weiss." Athehsa said.

"Would you mind coming over to our house to discuss that if Ozpin agrees? I'd like to have both of you there so we can figure something out." Weiss requested.

"Of course." Athehsa smiled to assure the snow fox.

Weiss smiled back and the two got back to the group.

* * *

**The idea of having two marriage officiants was suggested to me by Cavetroll001. Should I have a chapter showing the rehearsal or should I just write that they had one to get to the actual wedding out faster? **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- For this story they are. Those two have a similar sense on what to wear, so they'll be happy for sure. Good night.**

**To Death65783- Just a tad.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 180.**


	180. Pre-Rehearsal

**I haven't done this in a while, but I'm going to mention a story from Cavetroll001, which is titled- A Side of Steamed Petals. As the title says, they're side stories of his main story. If you want more info on that story, then head to Cavetroll001's profile to read up on it.**

**Here's chapter 180 everyone.**

* * *

Team RWBY and a few others who were going to be at the wedding were in the airship that was heading to the HDC manor. Silber offered the courtyard for the wedding rehearsal and the white rose pair was happy to use it, since the rehearsal didn't necessarily have to be at the place they'd actually get married.

The snow fox sighed and Ruby said. "Weiss, don't stress this. We're only having the wedding rehearsal, so if things don't go right, then it won't be that big of a deal."

"I know, but I'm just a little nervous. Even thinking about putting on that dress… I just hope I don't mess anything up." Weiss said.

Ruby leaned closer to the snow fox and kissed her cheek. "Those dresses that we're putting on won't even be the ones we got made, so just think of it as a normal dress to a party."

Weiss took one of Ruby's hands in her own and took a breath. "I'll try to relax, Ruby. Thank you."

Yang smiled as she watched her sister and best friend both close their eyes to relax.

The blonde leaned over to the cat Faunus and whispered. "Aren't they just the cutest!?"

Blake whispered back. "You know, when you whisper something to someone, you might want to keep your voice down. It kind of ruins the point of whispering."

Yang looked over and saw that the white rose pair still had their eyes closed. "Well, they didn't notice, so it doesn't matter. Anyways, where do I have to stand again?"

"You and I stand opposite of each other and will be the closest to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby will be on the left when they walk down, while Weiss will be on the right, so just be sure to look where I'm standing and just mirror that." Blake explained.

"So who's going to be first when they have to walk? Yang asked.

Blake sighed. "I can't believe you didn't even try to remember. Look, Ruby and Weiss both said that they wanted to walk down at the same time, but they also don't want to see their dresses until they're standing right in front of Athehsa and Ozpin."

"I won't forget again, but the only reason I did in the first place was because I was tired from a mission I had just came back from." Yang stated.

"Weiss was on that mission with you and she was full of energy." Blake reminded.

"Of course she was! It was that point of actually deciding how the wedding will go." Yang said.

"Why are you shouting, Yang?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Yang froze and turned to see an annoyed looking snow fox and her little sister looking confused. "Um, sorry. We were just talking about how your wedding is going to be great and how it's a little different from some other wedding ceremonies."

Weiss stretched and said. "I don't mind that it's different. The only real problem for the difference is if Ruby and I will be able to walk in without being able to see."

Ruby spoke up. "Don't worry, Weiss. Your mom and Clara will make sure you make it there without tripping. And dad and uncle Qrow will help me."

Weiss chuckled. "Having two different people for the both of us, truly is a lot different from other ceremonies."

"Yeah, but I think it's better than normal ceremonies." Ruby then heard a bark and saw that Zwei had woken up. "Hey, Zwei! Is dad still sleeping?"

The corgi ran over to Taiyang and jumped on his lap. "Oomph… Zwei! Get down, boy!"

Ruby giggled. "Dad, you should stay awake. We're almost there."

Tai got up from his seat and sat on the left of Ruby. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but catching an airship from Patch to Vale, and then from Vale to Atlas was a bit tiring."

"I still don't get why you didn't just fly from Patch to Atlas." Ruby said.

"I told you that I wanted to make sure that I was there on time, so I wanted to be on the same airship ride with you all." Taiyang explained.

Yang laughed. "Dad, you seriously could've gotten to Atlas earlier, though. Silber would've let you stay in the manor for the time being."

Taiyang sighed. "Yes, yes, but this way, I can see you all earlier than I would have. Isn't that right, Zwei? I know you're happy to see these four again." The corgi yipped and Taiyang rubbed his head.

Weiss smiled and said. "Zwei, come here!" The corgi jumped up on the seat next to Weiss. "Are you ready to play your part in the rehearsal, boy!" Zwei barked twice and rubbed his head on the snow fox's knee. "I'm not sure if that's a yes or no."

"It's a yes. I know that dog by now." Taiyang stated.

The snow fox petted the corgi and looked over at her mother, Clara, Lyra, Eis and Winter all sleeping. She smiled and then looked around at the others on the airship. Team JNPR and CYLN were chatting about something. Half of Team SSSN was asleep, with Neptune and Scarlet both awake and talking with Team CFVY.

_And this isn't even everyone. They're here for Ruby and I… thank you all so very much._

"Weiss?" Ruby tapped the snow fox's shoulder.

The snow fox turned to her fiancée. "Is there something wrong, Ruby?"

"No. I was just wondering why you were looking around." Ruby said.

"I was just happy to see so many of our friends are here today to support us. And there are still the others from FERM who are on the other airships." Weiss felt like she was about to cry.

Ruby smiled. "It's really something. You know, I used to think that making friends in Beacon wasn't going to be easy. It was when Professor Ozpin told me I could go to Beacon. So I thought it would be easier to just do my schoolwork and fight off grimm, but then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen changed that plan and I couldn't be happier because of her."

Weiss blushed. "S-stop it, dolt."

Ruby gave the snow fox a peck on the cheek. "Nope."

The pilot told everyone that the airship was about to land, so they got prepared to head out for the HDC manor.

* * *

Silber was standing in front of the landing pad and was patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. He was happy to see they all were there on time and once the snow fox and her fiancée got out of the airship, he waved them over.

The snow fox walked over to the CEO and shook his hand. "Hey, Silber. Thanks again for letting us use the courtyard today."

"No problem, Weiss. The courtyard has already been decorated a bit to give it that ceremonial feel and I know I have enough chairs for all your attendants." Silber said.

Ruby smiled. "That's good, since we've got more people arriving soon."

Silber nodded and looked over to see Winter.

Winter ran up to Silber and gave him a hug. "Hi, Mr. Wachter!"

Silber laughed a bit. "Hello, Miss Winter. I hear that you are the flower girl for your sister's wedding."

Winter pulled away and nodded. "I can't wait for the real wedding! You're going to be there, right?"

"Your sister invited me, so I'll be there." Silber confirmed.

Weiss spoke up. "I'm sorry if you were busy during that time. I know how much the HDC does for the world compared to father's Dust Company and I'd hate to cause issues if you needed to be here."

"Nonsense. This company has been handled well enough that it doesn't need me to be around twenty four seven. Everything will be fine." Silber assured.

Weiss smiled. "That's good to hear. Blake actually wanted to see you today just for what you've been doing with the company, so she could thank you."

Blake heard that and walked over. "Silber, like Weiss said, I wanted to give my thanks to you. Everyone from FERM also wants to thank you for the changes you've made to the Dust Company."

Silber then shook Blake's hand and he said. "Changing the ways of the Dust Company has been my main priority ever since I stepped in as CEO, but I can't take all the credit. So many Faunus who I've hired have been helping me with finding out ways to help places like Hassendorf."

Weiss' ears perked up when he said that. "Why did you mention Hassendorf?"

"Hassendorf will be making some changes to how it handles itself. More Faunus are being moved there and I'll be heading out to Hassendorf to speak and explain to the people, that it shall not remain a place that treats Faunus like animals. More homes will be made there and shops that will be run by Faunus. It won't be an immediate change, but I hope to see that town become a more Faunus friendly town in the coming years." Silber explained.

Weiss started to tear up. "Silber… Thank you."

Ruby saw this and took her hand in her own. "Maybe we can go there one day. I know it was a terrible place for you, but if it does change, then you can see how it is."

Weiss wiped the tears from her face. "I grew up in Hassendorf and even though I spent most of that time in the Burrow, it was still technically my home town. So going there one day would be nice."

Ruby smiled and everyone started heading to the manor. They would have the rehearsal in a couple of hours, so everyone went to rooms that Silber let them use.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby had their own room to stay in and they were both relaxing on their bed.

"Ruby, are you really okay with such a different wedding?" Weiss asked.

Ruby chuckled. "Come on, Weiss. Out of everyone here, well, besides Nora. I wouldn't care for a different kind of wedding."

Weiss leaned in and placed her head on Ruby's chest. "I'm still a little nervous. Walking down with a dress and everyone watching… it's not something I'm used to."

"Well yeah. No one is used to getting married and being watched by a lot of people, but what you should see is that everyone is happy for us. And it's okay to be nervous, Weiss… I'm actually a bit nervous myself, but I won't let that stop me from saying I do." Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around her snow fox.

The snow fox relaxed a bit and said. "Are we staying here overnight, or are we heading back home after the rehearsal?"

"I'd rather stay, since I don't really want to get on that airship again, today." Ruby said.

Weiss lifted her head and looked around. "We've been here a few times over the years, but it's still crazy that I'm back in the place that I lived in for six years. I remember when mom came over here with me one day and showed me the room we lived in."

"Isn't this it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled. "It is."

The white rose pair decided to use the rest of the time to rest up and Weiss used her tail to keep them both warm.

* * *

"Hey, kitty? Where are our dresses for the rehearsal?" Yang inquired.

Blake looked up from her book. "I think someone is holding on to the dresses for everyone. Why? Do you want to try it on?"

"Well yeah! It may not be the actual dress for Rubes and snow fox's wedding, but I still want to be in it." Yang said.

"Well just try to be patient. It's not like you need to put on the dress now. The rehearsal won't be for another couple of hours." Blake reminded as she went back to her book.

"But I'm so booored!" Yang whined.

Blake sighed and closed her book. "Okay, so besides trying on the dress. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm, well there is that all you can eat buffet that Silber got for everyone." Yang said.

"Food? Is that really all you want to do here?" Blake asked.

"Well, there is one thing I want to do, but I think you'll be a sour puss about it." Yang smirked.

Blake glared at the blonde. "And what stupid thing do you want to do? And don't ask how I know it's stupid. You should know how."

Yang laughed. "It's a giant manor, so we should climb to the top of it!"

The cat Faunus wanted to leave the room, but decided to just let the blonde have her fun. "If I fall and die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"What if I fall?" Yang asked.

"Then I'll catch you and leave you dangling until the rehearsal." Blake said as she walked out of the room.

Yang gulped and followed the black cat out of their room.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the white rose pair woke up.

Weiss yawned and stretched a bit. "Ruby, come on. Wake up."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, snow fox."

Weiss giggled and pecked her cheek. "Hi there, little rose." The snow fox then got up and took Ruby's hand to help her up.

Ruby yawned when she stood up. "Is it time yet, or is there a bit more time till we have to change?"

"We still have some time, so we should go eat." Weiss suggested.

The two left the room and heard some commotion out the window. Weiss and Ruby saw half of Team JNPR and Team SSSN standing outside and looking up at something.

They got outside and went over to them.

"What are you guys looking at!?" Ruby called out while they walked towards them.

Pyrrha pointed up at the roof of the manor and the white rose pair looked up. Their eyes widened when they saw Yang and Nora 'sparring' on top of the manor. Blake and Ren were up there too, but they just looked annoyed at their respective partners.

Weiss sighed. "I really shouldn't be surprised by this."

Ruby laughed. "You better win, Yang!"

They would continue their little spar for about five minutes until their partners got tired of it and got them down.

* * *

**Sorry for not having the rehearsal this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter. I just need to read up on how to handle a rehearsal a bit more.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It really is close and I wished I could get there faster, but I want to make sure that things are written out somewhat okay. Yang loves Weiss like a sister, but that means she has an obligation to bug her to no end. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 181.**


	181. The Rehearsal

**Please read.**

**Just a warning now, the rehearsal won't have certain things said, since I want to save what the officiants are going to say in the actual wedding. So things like questions and what they'd say to each other will be skipped.**

**Here's chapter 181 everyone.**

* * *

"I know I would've won if you just let us finish our sparring, kitty." Yang said as she and Blake finally got to the ground.

"No you wouldn't have!" Nora yelled as she was being dragged away by Ren.

Yang was about to run at Nora to fight her again, but Blake grabbed her ear. "You stay right here! I am not about to get into any trouble because you can't control yourself."

"Ow! Kitty, let go! I won't do anything stupid!" Yang promised.

Blake sighed and released her girlfriend. "You know that the rehearsal is about to happen. Please just try to behave yourself."

Yang took Blake's hand. "Listen, I told you a million times that I know when to take things seriously. There's no way I would mess anything up today or the day of the wedding."

"I would hope not. Now come on." Blake started to lead the blonde to the other side of the manor.

Weiss was watching the bumbleby pair walk off and she said. "I trust your sister to not mess anything up during the rehearsal and wedding, but she's on her own if she breaks something in the manor while we're here."

Ruby chuckled. "I bet she'll break a vase before tomorrow."

"Hmm, I don't know. I think she'll manage to break something a lot bigger than a vase. Maybe a chandelier." Weiss thought about it while she and Ruby made their way to the other side of the manor.

"Hey, guys!" Jaune called out.

Ruby and Weiss turned around to see Jaune and Pyrrha trying to catch up. "What's wrong, Jaune? Is Nora still trying to break free of Ren?" Ruby asked.

"No, she's pretty much calmed down, as much as Nora could calm down. Anyways, we just wanted to catch up with you before we actually get to the rehearsal." Jaune said.

Pyrrha spoke up. "I know it's just the rehearsal, but I wanted to congratulate you two on all of this."

"Thank you, Pyrrha. It's been both a fun and stressful time dealing with the wedding, but it's all going to pay off very soon. This rehearsal is pretty much all that's left and even if something does go wrong, it won't be too big of a deal." Weiss smiled.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Pyrrha. So, when are you and Jaune going to tie the knot?"

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed. "R-Ruby! Come on! Don't make things awkward." Jaune complained.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jaune? I don't think you of all people could get any more awkward because of another person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaune questioned with an offended look on his face.

Pyrrha coughed to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we talk about something else for a bit?"

The snow fox realized Pyrrha would rather not go through the conversation about Jaune not proposing yet and said. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that Ruby asked that question."

Weiss then elbowed the scythe wielder and she realized she should apologize too. "Oh, right. Um, sorry guys."

"I-it's fine, Ruby. Anyways, I thought a bit about how we first met at Beacon all those years ago and it's crazy to think that the snow fox here never even wanted to meet us." Jaune reminded.

"Yeah, I… I don't know. Well, I do know, but I wish I would've gotten over my distrust of humans sooner back then." Weiss said in a somber tone.

Jaune felt bad for reminding the snow fox of that. "Hey, I didn't mean to bring anything up that would upset you. I'm-."

"It's okay, Jaune. I never feel like any one should apologize to me for my past. What matters is the here and now, and the future we can all look forward to." Weiss assured that she was fine.

"I still... never mind. Hey, um, where do I sit again by the way?" Jaune inquired.

Weiss smacked her forehead. "Pyrrha, could you please help me with this one?"

Pyrrha gave a small laugh and nodded. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'll make sure that Jaune is in the right seat for both the rehearsal and the wedding."

Jaune felt a bit embarrassed that he forgot the seating arrangements and decided to stay quiet till they got to the other side of the manor.

* * *

Some people were already at the spot they needed to be. Ruby and Weiss greeted some of them and were glad to see that almost everyone that will be showing up at the actual wedding, is in fact at the rehearsal.

Amethyst was even there with Jade and walked up to the white rose pair. "There you two are. So, how does it feel to get this close to your actual wedding?"

Ruby shook Amethyst's hand. "Hey, Amethyst! It definitely helps knowing that we're almost done, since we both just want to say we're officially married."

Weiss then took her turn and shook Amethyst's hand. "I see you brought Jade like you said you would. So, how have you two been?

Amethyst sighed. "Keeping her away from the valuables around here has been a struggle." Amethyst then looked over at Jade tiptoeing around and Amethyst yelled. "Jade! Stop it and get over here right now!"

Jade was startled by the shouting and looked over at the angered huntress. "Um, hold on. I just want to-."

Jade was cut off when Amethyst stormed over and grabbed her hand. "You are going to behave! We already talked about stealing from our friends, especially when they're having their wedding rehearsal!" She whispered to make sure no one would throw her out.

"But this stuff isn't theirs." Jade complained. "And when have you been so worried about bugging anyone?"

"First of all, this stuff was bought by Silber, so you still can't take anything. Second, I may not like getting too many people in my life, but those two are still close friends, so you better not cause problems for them." Amethyst warned.

Jade chuckled. "Being a teacher at Beacon has really made you soft, Ame."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and finally reached the white rose pair. "Sorry about that. I told you how much of a troublemaker this one is, so please make sure that she won't be able to run."

"Like you'd let them take me away, Ame." Jade teased and pecked her cheek.

Ruby laughed. "Well it's good to see you two are still a nice couple."

"Her, nice? Oh you must be thinking about someone else. This one is too much of a problem." Amethyst stated.

Jade pouted. "Sheesh, I get it already. I'll behave."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Have you been trying to actually steal from this place? Because if you did, you better know that I seriously won't let you do that to Silber."

Jade sighed. "You people are no fun."

Everyone was called over to change into the appropriate attire for the wedding rehearsal. Silber had the chairs set up and the white rose pair decided to change alone.

"You do know that we can't do this during the actual wedding, right?" Weiss asked.

"I know, silly. I just wanted us to change together." Ruby smiled.

Weiss giggled and got into the dress that was given to her. Ruby looked at the snow fox in her dress and almost fainted on the spot.

The snow fox caught that and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I was just. Well, you… never mind." Ruby blushed and changed into her dress.

It was Weiss time to almost faint when she saw Ruby in her dress.

_I'm going to marry her… wow._

The two shared a kiss after they got changed. Ruby went over to her father and uncle, while Weiss went over to her mother and Clara.

* * *

"Ruby! You look so beautiful. Just like your mother." Taiyang wiped away a tear.

"Thank you, dad, but maybe save the tears for the actual wedding." Ruby giggled.

Taiyang gave her a small life and said. "I can't help it."

Qrow placed his hand on Taiyang's shoulder. "I hope you've gotten past the point of seeing that your youngest daughter is becoming a woman, Tai."

Taiyang took a breath. "I know, but even so, she's still going to be my baby girl."

"Daaad! Didn't you just hear uncle Qrow?" Ruby whined.

Qrow laughed and the father and daughter. "Where is Yang in all of this? She'd be the person I would expect to make you whine about not being taken as an adult yet."

"She's just making sure that she's in the right spot during all of this, even though I told her that she'd be going through the recessional, she still wants to be a hundred percent sure where she's going to be." Ruby explained.

Tai got a message on his scroll. "Hmm, I think everyone is ready to start the rehearsal. Are you ready, sweetie?"

Ruby took a few breaths and nodded. "I thought I'd be a bit more composed to be honest with you."

"Even though it's just the rehearsal, it's still okay to be nervous, Ruby." Qrow said.

"It's probably better for me to be nervous now, so I can see how easy it will be to just say I do, and then I can be less nervous during the actual wedding." Ruby stated.

"That's a good way to see it, sweetie. Now let's go. We don't want to keep your snow fox waiting." Taiyang smiled.

Ruby blushed. "Yang told you to say that, didn't she?" Taiyang responded with a laugh and Ruby groaned. "Damn it, Yang."

* * *

Angel looked at her daughter in her dress and almost cried. "Sweetie, you look so beautiful."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, mom."

Clara spoke up. "You really do, Weiss. And to think, this little runt is going to get married in a few days."

"Clara! I wasn't a runt back then!" Weiss whined.

The dog Faunus chuckled. "And she still whines too."

Weiss groaned and Winter giggled. "Come on, big sis. You know Clara is just messing with you."

The snow fox gave her sister a smile. "Yes, I know… is it okay for me to be this nervous for just the rehearsal?"

"Of course, sweetie. This may not be the wedding, but you and Ruby are still going through what will be the actual wedding. And try not to worry about being the only one either. I'm sure Ruby is just as nervous, but it'll be okay." Angel assured.

Pyrrha and Lyra were actually there, while Blake was busy showing Yang where to stand.

Lyra spoke up. "Your mom is right, Weiss. Everything will be okay during this and your actual wedding. I know everyone won't do a thing to ruin it."

The snow fox took a breath. "Thanks, Lyra."

Angel got a message on her scroll. "Well, it looks like everyone is seated and Ruby is ready. What about you, sweetie?"

Weiss' heart started beating a bit faster than normal at that moment, but she managed to calm herself down a little and nodded. "Let's not keep her waiting."

* * *

Blake and Yang got their messages about the rehearsal starting and they both went to where they needed to be. Yang caught up to her family and Blake found Weiss so that she can properly walk down the aisle.

Before anything, everyone went through the recessional first. With everyone going to the spots they needed to be, and then once they knew exactly which spots to be at, those who were supposed to go back inside, left. Ruby blew a kiss to her snow fox when they went back in, making the snow fox giggle in response.

After a few minutes, people who were at the rehearsal got to their seats. Ozpin and Athehsa both walked down and got to the wedding podium. The two officiants agreed to have one, since they believed it would be better to share one, than work with two. After they got to their places, the music started playing, to cue the bridesmaids to enter.

The bridesmaids then walked outside. Nora and Carmesi were walking down on one side, while Pyrrha and Lyra were walking down the other. After a few seconds of them walking, Blake and Yang both began their walk and they ended up in their spots. The bumbleby pair was on point and Blake was happy to see Yang doing what she needed to do perfectly.

Zwei and Winter showed up next and once they walked down, they got in front of the attendants and waited for the white rose pair. Zwei had the rings on a pillow that he was carrying with his mouth in perfect balance, while Winter had thrown down the flowers. Weiss didn't know if she wanted the flowers to be thrown down at first, since it was just the rehearsal, but Ruby told her that they should go through with it like it was the actual wedding.

Then the white rose pair was seen being walked out by their escorts. They both had their eyes closed, since they wanted to replicate what they're going to do at the actual wedding, which they had planned already to not see each other until they were standing where they were to be married.

The escorts made sure to lead them properly and once they got to where they needed to be, the white rose pair opened their eyes. Even though they had seen each other in their dresses already, just opening their eyes to see each other made them both very happy. Then the processional music ended.

Ozpin and Athehsa each asked the escorts their permission for the white rose pair to be married and each escort said, 'I do'. The escorts took their seats and the ceremony was about to begin.

Yang and Blake got the rings from the pillow that Zwei was holding with his mouth. They both gave the rings to the respective officiant.

Ruby and Weiss faced the officiants and they began to say what they needed to say. The white rose pair joined their hands together and waited for the next part. Instead of the vows, Ozpin and Athehsa told them to repeat after them and they did. After that, they were going to have the ring exchange and swapped from hold each other's hands, to just their left ones.

Ozpin placed the ring on Weiss' hand, while Athehsa did the same for Ruby. The white rose pair faced the officiants again and they continued. The ceremony continued for a bit and after they were set, Ruby and Weiss faced each other for a kiss. After that, they turned to the guests. The recessional music began to play and the couple walked up the aisle.

Everyone got up and clapped for a successful rehearsal.

* * *

**Please, please tell me if I messed anything up. I really want this to be written out well for the actual wedding, so if there are any mistakes to what's supposed to happen, or if I missed something, then just let me know. Thanks.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, she knows exactly how to take advantage of almost any situation. Luckily Blake and Ren stopped them before they did any actual damage.**

**To Death65783- Hmm, I'm not sure who'd go nuts like that. Those two are truly the ones who would want to have the most fun with sparring on a roof.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 182.**


	182. I Promise

**Here's chapter 182 everyone.**

* * *

The white rose pair changed out of their dresses and fell onto their bed.

"Wow that really wasn't all that hard after all. I wish that was the actual wedding." Weiss said.

Ruby put her arm over the snow fox. "It's going to be just as easy. I promise."

Weiss giggled. "I know we just went through rehearsal, but I doubt we'd need to rest up anytime soon."

"Is it a crime to lie on a bed with my soon to be wife?" Ruby questioned.

The snow fox sighed. "Okay, but we should only stay for ten minutes, maybe twenty if you're too lazy. I just don't want to ignore our friends while we're here."

Ruby nodded and snuggled up onto her snow fox. Weiss playfully rolled her eyes on how attached Ruby was to her and wondered how she'll be when they actually got married. The snow fox then ran her hands through her fiancées hair and smiled when the scythe wielder giggled.

_I wonder if she'll ever want to have a child…wait. What did I just ask myself? No, slow down, Weiss. That stuff comes later._

Weiss would try to stray away from that thought, but for some reason, it wouldn't go away.

_Maybe I'm just thinking about the future again. I kept thinking about how our marriage would go and we're really close to it, so maybe one day we can really have a child together._

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw that the snow fox was in deep thought about something. "Hey, you thinking about something, snow fox?"

Weiss looked down at her fiancée when she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing, Ruby. Now why don't we go back to relaxing, huh?"

Ruby knew there was something else to be said, but she would let it slide, since the snow fox didn't look distressed while she was thinking about something. The scythe wielder nodded and closed her eyes again. Weiss decided to not take any chances and closed her eyes too, so Ruby wouldn't try to ask her what was wrong again.

_We can talk about that later down the road, my little rose. For now, let's keep our main focus on the wedding._

* * *

The others were all in the room that was given use for their after party. It may have been a rehearsal, but they decided to have one just to have one. Yang was definitely happy with it, since Silber allowed for drinks to be served and Yang jumped right on that.

"Please don't tell me that those two went back to their room to have some private fun! Everyone is out here and that means they should too." Yang complained.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Um, I doubt they'd be doing any of that right now, especially when everyone is here. I'm sure Ruby just dragged her to their room to take a small break from everything."

Yang sighed. "But it's a party! They should be down here having fun with all of us."

"Are you drunk already?" Blake asked.

Yang laughed. "I'm not a light weight, kitty. If anything, I'm just getting started."

"Just try not to get too crazy with the drinks, please." Blake begged.

"I'm not all about getting drunk, kitty. Now why don't we get snow fox and Rubes out of bed so they can enjoy the rest of the party?" Yang suggested.

Blake was fine with that and the two left to go get the white rose pair.

* * *

Weiss heard a knock on the door and got up to go see who it was, though it was a struggle to get away from Ruby, since when she attempted to get up, the scythe wielder whined and tried to hold her from getting up.

Eventually Weiss got away and Ruby whined some more. "Oh stop it. I'm just going to see who's at the door."

Ruby sighed and sat up. "Fine, but only because the twenty minutes are almost up."

Weiss chuckled and answered the door, revealing the bumbleby pair. "Hey, is there something wrong? Oh no, did Jade get caught stealing something?"

Blake shook her head. "Yang wants you guys to get out of the room and come to the party… and what do you mean about Jade stealing something?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Do I really need to explain?"

Yang laughed. "Wow, Amethyst really can't keep her under control."

"I really hope she doesn't take anything. Anyways, we're going to the party, but Ruby has been… attached to me more than usual." Weiss looked back at her smiling fiancée.

"Just because I want to spend more time with you, doesn't mean I'm overly attached." Ruby then got up and yawned. "Come on, let's get to the party."

Ruby then grabbed the snow fox's hand and used her semblance to get them to the party faster. Blake and Yang both looked down the hallway as Ruby sped off with the snow fox. They both laughed and headed back to the party.

Ruby got to the door and slowed down. Weiss was not pleased with the little rose, since she didn't even get a warning.

"Ruby, we've talked about you just surprising me with your semblance!" Weiss exclaimed.

The scythe wielder rubbed the back of her head. "Uh… sorry?"

The snow fox sighed. "Let just get inside."

They both entered and a few people saw them. Even though it was just rehearsal, they still cheered for them. The two blushed a bit from the cheering and waved to everyone.

Ruby leaned over and whispered. "Imagine when we actually get married."

Weiss smiled and whispered back. "I don't know how much I'll be paying attention to everyone, since I'll be too focused on you, my little rose."

Ruby giggled and pecked the snow fox's cheek. "Let's go see what the others are doing."

Ruby and Weiss found Sun and Sage who were arm wrestling for whatever reason. Neptune and Scarlet both looked annoyed at their partners.

The scythe wielder tapped Scarlet's shoulder. "Why are they arm wrestling?"

Scarlet turned to Ruby. "You know these two are idiots about this kind of thing. Just let them have at it until they both get bored. Anyways, how have you two been? It seemed like you both didn't even worry about the rehearsal, since you pretty much handled it perfectly."

Weiss spoke up. "I was actually kind of worried, but once we got to the podium, I felt like everything I worried about wasn't even a problem. I just wanted to get to the point where I would say I do. Sadly it wasn't the real thing."

Ruby smiled. "I was a bit worried too, but like Weiss, I just wanted to get to that point in the ceremony where we'd be officially married."

Neptune spoke up. "I still can't believe you got permission to use Beacon for your wedding."

"Professor Ozpin was more than happy to let us after everything we went through at Beacon. Speaking of Ozpin, where is he?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw him and Ms. Goodwitch leaving the party a few minutes ago." Neptune answered.

Sun laughed. "Maybe he's getting lucky, if you know what I mean."

Neptune smacked the back of Sun's head and made him lose the arm wrestling match.

Sun turned and yelled. "Dude! What was that for!?"

"Stop being an idiot and face the fact that you and Sage would've been there for hours if I didn't stop you." Neptune said.

The monkey Faunus sighed and turned to the white rose pair. "Hey, Ruby, Weiss. I guess I should congratulate you on the rehearsal."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Sun. So how has your team been doing on missions?"

"We actually had a mission that we finished about an hour before we got on the airship with you guys. Well, we finished the fighting part, but we turned it in and got our reward before we got on the airship, so we cut it close." Sun admitted.

Scarlet groaned. "I told you that we should've turned that mission in yesterday, but you just had to make us take a nap on the way back."

"We were all tired! And besides, we made it on time, so what's there to complain about?" Sun asked.

"The fact that we cut it close is enough for me to complain about." Scarlet stated.

Sun and Scarlet started to argue with each other, so Neptune whispered an apology to the white rose pair. They both said it was fine and went over to get some food.

After they both had some food to eat, Ruby eyed the drinks on the table.

Weiss noticed her and said. "Remember what we talked about. I only want you drinking a bit, but only on the day of our wedding."

But Weiss! I only want one drink. It's not like I'll get drunk that quickly." Ruby argued.

Yang walked over to the two and pulled them close to her. "Come on, snow fox. Let your fiancée live a little."

"You're her sister, Yang. I would think that you'd be the one to not want her near alcohol." Weiss said.

"When it's at a special event like this, I don't mind. As long as Rubes stays inside the manor, then I'd say let her have a few drinks." Yang explained.

"She's only saying that because she's a little drunk herself." Blake said as she got over to her team.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but please don't drink too much, Ruby."

Ruby hugged the snow fox. "Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby then grabbed a drink from the small bar that was put in the room and drank a bit. "Ugh, this doesn't taste as good as I thought it would."

Yang laughed. "Rubes, it's your first drink. It won't be the best thing to drink that fast."

Ruby frowned and drank a bit more. It still wasn't that good, but she understood what Yang had said. Weiss decided to have a drink too. Since she has actually had a few drinks before, it didn't taste bad to her.

"I'm not a fan of this stuff, but every once in a while at an event isn't that bad to have." Weiss said as she took another drink.

"I remember when you first had a drink, snow fox. That day was pretty funny." Yang grinned.

"That's because you spiked my drink you asshole!" Weiss glared at the blonde. "Besides, that wasn't my first drink in my life… I may have had one a lot earlier."

Yang smirked. "Ooh, snow fox was a rebel back then. So when was it?"

Weiss didn't want to say, but she already admitted it. "Ugh, I… may have had a drink by accident when I was in the Burrow."

The team was shocked by this.

Ruby blinked twice. "What!?"

"Um, one day someone from the Burrow brought over a few drinks and I didn't know what it was. I kind of snuck in and took a glass." Weiss explained.

Yang laughed uncontrollably. "Oh wow! How have you kept that from us after all these years!? That's awesome!"

Weiss blushed. "It was not awesome! I had a hangover and Clara got really mad at me."

Ruby and Blake had joined in on Yang's laughter. Eventually, even the snow fox started to laugh at the memory.

After they spent a few hours at the party, Weiss and Ruby decided to head back to their room. They said their byes to everyone and the crowd cheered for them again. The white rose pair smiled and made their way to their room.

* * *

Ruby yawned. "Today was so much fun! And look, I didn't get drunk."

Weiss hiccuped. "Good girl. Now get on the bed and go to sleep."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Weiss?"

The snow fox giggled. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just a little, *hic* tired."

Ruby took the snow fox's hand and led her to the bed. "And you said I shouldn't get drunk." Ruby chuckled and set the snow fox down on the bed.

She got in bed with her and wrapped the blanket around the two.

Ruby kissed her snow fox on the forehead. "You know you're going to have a hangover now, right?"

Weiss grinned and hiccuped again. "You'll take care of me though."

Ruby smiled. "Of course I will, my snow fox. Now just relax and let's get some sleep."

Weiss nodded and closed her eyes. Ruby was glad that Weiss wasn't a hyperactive drunk and she thought if Blake was dealing with Yang. The scythe wielder chuckled at the thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

The snow fox woke up and she was at Beacon. "W-what? Beacon? How-?"

A voice cut her off. "So, I finally get to meet my daughter's fiancée."

Weiss turned and her eyes widened when she saw a woman in a white cloak that had the same looking hair as Ruby. "W-who are you? And how did I get to Beacon?"

The woman in the white cloak smiled. "I would think that me saying my daughter's fiancée would give it away."

"Y-you're Summer Rose!?" Weiss questioned.

Summer nodded. "It may be hard to believe, but yes, I am."

"H-how is this possible? I… I thought that you had died when Ruby was a child." Weiss still couldn't get what was happening.

"I did. You're in a dream right now, but I am still the real thing." Summer said.

"But if this is a dream, then how are you real? And don't get me wrong, I'm happy to meet you. I'm just so confused by all of this." Weiss stated.

Summer laughed. "I don't blame you for your confusion. It's… it's a little hard to explain it."

"I would assume so." Weiss agreed.

Summer walked closer to the snow fox and motioned for her to sit next to her. The snow fox was fine with that and they both sat down next to the statue at Beacon.

A few leaves flew past them and Summer closed her eyes. "I have a lot thank you for. You've been there with my daughter for all these years and you've made her so very happy." Summer opened her eyes and looked to the ground. "Something I myself couldn't do for her after I died."

"Don't say that! Ruby told me all about how you were the best mom ever and when you made her that cloak, she had kept it all this time. You may not have physically been there, but Ruby was always happy because of you." Weiss stated.

Summer looked at the snow fox and smiled. "My little Ruby is in good hands. Thank you, Weiss Hoffen. Or I guess I should go with Weiss Rose."

Weiss smiled back. "Our dress designer called me that and when he did, I felt so happy for some reason… Um, so I know we already have the wedding planned and we even went through rehearsal, I… I still would like to know if I have your blessings." Summer reached her hand out and flicked the snow fox's forehead. "Ow! Mrs. Rose! Why'd you do that?"

Summer chuckled. "Oh come now. Do you really think you need to ask me for my blessings? Weiss, you and Ruby have been together for years. Of course you have my blessings."

Weiss felt like she wanted to cry, but held it in. "I… thank you. I love Ruby so much and to get your blessings makes me happier than you could believe."

Summer grabbed a leaf from the ground. "I wish I could let you tell Ruby that we met like this, but I need you to keep this a secret, okay?"

Weiss frowned. "But why? Ruby would-."

"Please, Weiss. I know it would be hard to lie to her, but she can't know about this." Summer pleaded.

"I…okay." Weiss looked up at the sky.

Summer got up and pulled the snow fox into a hug. "Even though it's when the wedding happens, I already see you as a daughter, Weiss. I love you very much and I couldn't think of anyone else who my little Ruby would be happy with."

Weiss felt the tears drop and hugged her back. "I love you too, mom."

Summer had tears drop as well and everything around the two started to disappear.

Weiss understood what was happening and asked. "Is there any way that Ruby and I could ever see you again?"

"I promise, you'll see me again soon. Goodbye Weiss Rose, I love you." Summer then started to disappear as well.

Weiss felt Summer fading away and said. "Goodbye Summer Rose. I love you too."

Summer completely faded away and the snow fox wiped away her tears.

Weiss woke up and looked around the room. It was already morning and she looked down at her smiling little rose. Weiss smiled and kissed her forehead. Suddenly she felt a headache rise up and thought about what she did last night.

_Ugh, why did I drink so much?_

The snow fox fell back onto the bed and thought about her dream. Even though she was experiencing a hangover, she still managed to crack a smile.

_I hope we meet again, mom._

* * *

**Thank you Cluny the Warlord 1992 for giving me the suggestion of having the dream sequence. If you all recall, there was a similar sequence that happened with Angel and Elizabeth (Winter's mom).**

**To Death65783- Thanks. Wedding planning wasn't something I thought I would've done for this story when I first started it, but you guys have been telling me that I handled the rehearsal well, so that's good.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, those two will love seeing the actual dresses. So I'm not sure how the traditional way things are done for that part of the wedding, but I assume it would be when the officiant is done saying what they need to say, he/she will ask for the rings and place them on their hands after the vows. Luckily, Ruby and Weiss don't care to have a few differences. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 183.**


	183. Future Plans

**Here's chapter 183 everyone.**

* * *

Blake walked over to the blonde and sat next to her. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Ugh, don't shout, kitty! My head is still killing me." Yang complained.

"I didn't shout." Blake said.

"Oh, well just whisper then." Yang requested.

Blake sighed and decided to not torture her and whispered. "I told you not to drink too much, but you just had to ignore me."

"It's not like I regret it. I enjoyed myself yesterday and if I have to suffer from a little hangover, then so be it." Yang stated.

Blake then stomped her foot on the ground and made a loud sound that made Yang cover her ears in pain. "Is it still worth it?"

Yang glared at the black cat. "Seriously!? Ugh, I'm about to head back to the room if you keep that up, kitty."

The cat Faunus rolled her eyes and got up. "Would you really rather go back to the room? If so, then come on. I'll walk you back."

Yang nodded and got up. Blake took her hand and the two started to head back to their room. Luckily they didn't run into anyone who was making too much noise.

"Hey, kitty? I was thinking about how we talked about marriage and how you were worried about the whole thing. I just wanted to say that after Rubes and snow fox finish up their wedding, we can have our turn in a few months." Yang said.

Blake almost fell over in shock from what Yang had said. "A few months!? I… I didn't think you'd want to talk about that so soon."

"Well, maybe it would be a bit more than a few months, since we'd have some planning to deal with first, but I would like to call you my fiancée soon." Yang admitted.

The cat Faunus smiled. "I would like that too, but I won't rush you."

Yang laughed. "Kitty, I was the one who even brought it up. Anyways, once I get you the right ring, I'll be proposing."

"You know, usually a proposal should be more of a surprise." Blake reminded.

Yang shrugged. "We don't have to do what other people do. I love you and you love me, so we can both agree that we'll get married one day."

"I can agree to that, but try not to cause us problems when you get the ring. I don't want us to be in massive debt because you couldn't wait a little longer." Blake warned.

"We're huntresses, kitty. Money won't be too much of a problem, so you better be ready for that beautiful ring that I'm going to get you." Yang smiled.

Blake stopped walking and took a moment to kiss the blonde. "I love you and if you really want to marry me one day, then I swear to you that I'll be saying yes when you ask me."

"Can't wait, kitty." Yang said as the two got in their room.

* * *

Ruby walked over with a painkiller and a glass of water. "Here you go, snow fox."

Weiss took the painkiller with her water and set the glass down. "I don't know why I even had so many drinks yesterday."

Ruby giggled. "I'll remember to keep you off of the alcohol next time around."

The snow fox groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to keep you away from it." Weiss looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Where are we again, Ruby?"

Ruby looked around and shrugged. "This place is a giant manor, so I have no idea. I only know that the kitchen, or at least one of them is down the hall to the right."

"Ugh, you would think that we'd know where everything is at this point." Weiss sighed. "Hey, we're supposed to go back home today, but I don't know if I even want to go through the airship ride while I still have this hangover." Weiss said.

"If you want to stay, I don't think it would be a problem. Do you need anything else?" Ruby asked.

The snow fox shook her head. "I should be good in a little bit."

Ruby nodded. "Just make sure to let me know if you need something. I don't want my snow fox to be in any pain."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "It's just a small hangover, Ruby. It's not like the headache will be too much for me to handle, especially since I just took a painkiller."

"Let me be worried about you for once, Weiss." Ruby whined. "I want to show you that I can take care of you like I promised I would last night."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't remember you promising me that."

"I'm guessing you were too drunk to remember that, but when I told you that you'd have a hangover, you said that I'd take care of you and I promised that I would." Ruby explained.

"Oh… please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing yesterday." Weiss really hoped she wasn't an annoying drunk.

Ruby chuckled. "You were fine, Weiss. Now Yang… yeah, she had fun yesterday with the whole arm wrestling nonsense with Team SSSN. I kind of feel bad for Blake sometimes."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but managed to crack a small smile. "I'm sure Blake has spent enough time with Yang to learn how to deal with anything she might do." The snow fox stood up. "You said something about going to the garden earlier, so let's go."

"Are you sure? You might still have that headache, so maybe we can just go later." Ruby offered.

"And where would I go now? The room?" Weiss shook her head. "I want to see the garden with you, you dolt."

Ruby was a little hesitant at first, but agreed to go. The two headed to the garden, but before they got there, they ran into Lyra and Narinj.

"Weiss! Ruby! Narinj and I were looking everywhere for you! How was your morning?" Lyra asked.

The snow fox was happy to see her friend. "Hey, Lyra! My morning hasn't really been the best with this stupid headache, but I'll be good eventually."

Lyra frowned. "That sucks, but you had fun though. So I guess that's worth the headache."

Weiss scoffed. "That sounds like something Yang would say. I hope you're not hanging around her too much now, Lyra."

Lyra laughed. "Oh come on, Weiss. Yang is fun and even though she was drunk off her ass yesterday, I could tell she wasn't doing anything bad."

Narinj spoke up. "I'm just glad you didn't get too drunk. Last time you got drunk, I had to bring you to your mother's. And she blamed me for you getting that drunk!"

"I didn't do anything crazy, so I still don't see what the problem was." Lyra whined.

"You summoned up a pack of wolves and rode them around the town!" Narinj exclaimed.

Weiss and Ruby chuckled at the memory. "I remember that mom told me about that and how Narinj looked like he just got back from killing a bunch of grimm." The snow fox said.

Narinj sighed. "Trying to hold onto a giant wolf's tail while it's running rampant wasn't the easiest thing in the world."

Lyra scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed. "Well, um, it's not like there was any major damage, right?"

Narinj crossed his arms. "Some streets had to be redone!" Narinj then sighed. "But, at least we managed to not get into too much trouble. I guess having a CEO as a friend does come with its perks, but remember that we only got the one freebie. We're on our own next time."

"There won't be a next time, since I'll be able to control myself from here on out." Lyra assured.

"I would hope so. Anyways, we wanted to catch you guys before we headed out." Narinj said.

"Thank you both for coming to the rehearsal." Weiss said as she hugged her first human friend.

Lyra hugged her back. "Well, I am a part of the wedding, so it would be rude of me to bail last second." Lyra then went over to hug Ruby. "I can't wait to be a part of the real thing."

Ruby smiled. "It's going to be great!" The scythe wielder then whispered. "So, when are you and Narinj going to-?"

Lyra's eyes widened and she stopped her. "Don't say anything! I want to let him decide if he wants to marry me."

Ruby looked over to see if Narinj noticed, but he was talking to Weiss. "S-sorry. So, you've already decided to say yes though?"

Lyra nodded. "If he ever does ask me, then I'd be happy to marry him. I guess seeing you and Weiss going through with all of this made me happy to think of a future with him."

"That's great, Lyra! I'm so happy for you!" Ruby continued to whisper so Narinj wouldn't hear.

Weiss spoke up. "Are you two done yet, or will the secret girl talk continue?"

Ruby and Lyra were startled by that. "Um, sorry, Weiss. Ruby, I'll see you at the wedding."

Narinj then went over to say his byes to Ruby, though he was still a little suspicious of the secret whispers that Ruby and Lyra had. Lyra then took Narinj's hand and the two made their way to the airship, but not before they turned to wave them off. Ruby and Weiss waved back and got back to going to the garden.

* * *

They got to the garden and were stunned by its beauty. "Wow, Weiss. Silber really makes sure to have the best of the best for almost everything."

"I remember coming here as a kid with my mom when we lived here. And it was not as beautiful as this." The snow fox looked on in amazement.

The garden had everything they expected. Of course their favorite type of flower was looked at the most. The white rose. A few fountains were around and they looked at how the bushes were trimmed perfectly.

"Ooh, do you think we can get someone to have a fox bush at our wedding?" Ruby requested.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Um, do you mean that you want someone to cut a bush to shape a fox? If so, then I guess, but you'd have to ask Silber."

"Well, he is paying for our wedding, so why not have something like that?" Ruby said.

"I know, but asking Silber for this many things makes me feel bad. I'd rather not make him pay for extra things, but I will allow this one thing, if he's okay with it of course." Weiss explained.

Ruby turned to look at the walkway around the garden. "Hey, we should walk around and see all the garden has to offer."

Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand. "Okay, but afterwards, I'd like to sit somewhere with you for a bit."

Ruby agreed and the two walked around the garden, seeing all the flowers and even saw birds that would land on the fountains. Ruby went over to one and the bird was a little afraid at first, but saw that Ruby was just watching. The bird chirped a few times and flew next to Ruby.

Weiss was watching Ruby and the bird. She giggled when the bird flew around her and Ruby was just enjoying her time out at the garden. Eventually the bird left and the white rose pair continued on the walkway.

They both found a tree that they could both sit under and the snow fox brought them over to it. Weiss and Ruby sat down, which the snow fox immediately moved her tail to Ruby could use it as a soft rest spot. Ruby would sometimes ask Weiss if she was really okay with letting her use her tail as a pillow. The snow fox assured her that it was fine and how she was the one to offer every time.

The scythe wielder complied and rested her head on the fox Faunus' tail. Ruby then closed her eyes and relaxed around the pleasant feeling of the area. Weiss stroked Ruby's hair and smiled. A few petals from the white roses then flew past them and Weiss looked at where they were going. The snow fox felt something right about that and she happily watched the petals fly around until one landed on Ruby's head. Weiss looked at the petal and wondered if she was watching.

_I promise you that I'll always take care of her._

Weiss decided to close her eyes and the two stayed under the tree together.

* * *

**I know this wasn't too much of a chapter, but I felt like writing this. The wedding is coming up and I still need to make sure that I have the right words. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It's almost here. I thought about how Summer would find it funny that Weiss would think she needed to ask for her blessings, so a flick to the forehead was necessary. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 184.**


	184. This Is The Day We've Waited For

**Here's chapter 184 everyone.**

* * *

"Yang! Please help me!" Ruby yelled.

The blonde ran to her sister as soon as she heard Ruby shout. "What's wrong, Rubes!?"

"I… Is Weiss already in the other car?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah, but why does that matter? And why did you shout for help?" Yang inquired.

"I'm just so damn nervous and I shouldn't be, Yang. I mean, today is our wedding for crying out loud! I should want to run out of this house to get to Beacon." Ruby said.

Yang sat Ruby and herself on the bed. "Ruby, you're allowed to be nervous, especially on your wedding day, but you know that once you get there, it'll be so easy. Remember the rehearsal and how you were fine as soon as you and Weiss saw each other."

Ruby took a breath and looked around the room. "This is really the day, huh? I'm going to marry Weiss."

Yang smiled and hugged her sister. "Yeah you are, Rubes. So why don't you get out of this room so we can go and meet dad and uncle Qrow? Dad texted me and said he's a few minutes away, which was a few minutes ago, so he should be here any-," Yang's scroll went off. "Minute. Yup, that's dad and uncle Qrow."

Ruby nodded and stood up. "Carmesi and Nora will meet us there, right?"

"Yeah. Nora is already on an airship and I think Carmesi should be at Beacon. I'll text her to see where she is after we get in the car." Yang said as the two made their way downstairs.

"Okay." Ruby said and opened the door to greet her father and uncle. "Dad! Uncle Qrow!" The scythe wielder then wrapped her arms around the two and her father laughed.

"Hi, sweetie! Are you ready to get married?" Tai asked his daughter.

Ruby pulled away and nodded. "I'm still a little nervous, but Yang told me that once I get there and see Weiss, I'll be okay."

Qrow spoke up. "She's not wrong, Ruby. You're going to be just fine." Qrow looked over Ruby's shoulder and saw Yang waving. "And here is the other maid of honor. Hello, Yang."

Yang walked over and hugged her uncle and father. "And where is the ring bearer?"

Uncle Qrow turned around and pointed at the car. Zwei had his head sticking out of the car and barked when he saw Ruby and Yang. The pillow that the rings would be on was next to Zwei.

Yang chuckled. "I feel like Rubes lucked out with getting Zwei as the ring bearer. I would love having him be that for my wedding."

Taiyang and Qrow's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Oh relax. Blake and I agreed that we'd get married one day, but it won't be official until I can get enough money for a ring." Yang explained.

"Oh, well please make sure to not confuse other people about that. I honestly thought you had proposed to her and didn't tell me about it." Tai said.

"Like I'd be able to keep that a secret, dad. Now enough talking. Let's go get Rubes to Beacon so she can get married." Yang suggested.

Ruby smiled and walked to the car with her family. Tai got the car started and headed to the airships.

* * *

"Sweetie, you need to relax. We're on the airship already, so the only thing left is to get to Beacon and get you married." Angel said.

The snow fox took a few breaths. "I-I'll be okay, mom. I just need to focus on getting in front of her and everything should be fine."

"So, are you going to get drunk again, sis?" Winter asked with a smirk.

Weiss glared at her little sister. "Oh don't start with that again! I didn't even do anything when I was drunk, Winter!"

Winter giggled. "I'm just teasing you, sis."

The snow fox sighed. "I already have Yang for that at home." Weiss then looked at Eis, who was sitting down on one of the seats. "I still can't believe that Eis and Zwei are able to stay so still on the airship rides."

Winter petted her corgi and smiled. "She's gotten used to it, since we make trips to the manor every now and then."

Weiss turned to Pyrrha, Lyra and Blake. "Thank you for being on this flight with us. I feel a lot better with you all stepping off this airship with me."

Blake smiled. "Don't thank us, Weiss. We'll do what we can to help you feel less worried."

Lyra spoke up. "Blake's right. If there's anything we can do, then don't hesitate to tell us."

Pyrrha, who had her hair down for the wedding said. "You did choose us to be a part of your wedding, so we'll be sure to not get you to regret it."

Weiss got up to hug each of them and sat back down when she was done. "I wonder if Ruby is okay."

"She's fine, Weiss. I know her bridesmaids aren't on the same ride with her, but she'll have her support for today soon enough." Clara assured.

The pilot called out that they would be landing, so everyone in the airship got ready to head out. Weiss didn't want to have her dress on while they were in the airship, so she was getting excited to put it on when they got there.

The airship landed and everyone got out.

Ozpin was there to greet them and said. "Hello, everyone."

Weiss walked over and shook his hand. "Hi, Professor Ozpin. Again, thank you so much for all of this. It means so much to me that you'd not only let us use Beacon, but you're also going to be one of the officiants!"

Ozpin smiled. "Don't mention it, Weiss. Now, if you'd like. I have set up a room for you all to stay in until the ceremony begins. Ruby and her group will be given their own room as well."

Angel spoke up. "Seriously, you say not to mention it, but we have to thank you for all of this. My baby is getting married and you're doing so much for it!"

The headmaster laughed a bit. "Of course, Angel, but don't forget the others who are heavily supporting this wedding."

"Speaking of that, where are Athehsa and Silber at? I thought they would be here already." Angel said as she looked around the area for the two.

"Athehsa is in the school right now getting ready. And I think Silber is on his way." Ozpin answered.

Angel nodded and suggested that they all should get to their room. Ozpin led them to the room and told them that he was going to go and greet the others who would be arriving.

Weiss sat down on a chair and looked at the dress that was kept under wraps. "Should I change now?"

"It definitely would be better to have it on earlier, since you don't want to get in that dress before the ceremony is a minute away." Angel said.

Weiss nodded and grabbed her dress to change in the bathroom.

Angel watched her daughter step into the bathroom and smiled. "She's still nervous, but I can't blame her."

Clara laughed a bit. "Yeah, but she's going to be fine. She's got her mother's good looks and courage that'll keep her from thinking any less of herself."

Angel chuckled and kissed Clara's cheek. "I think she gets the courage from you, but yeah. The good looks are of course my doing."

Lyra sighed. "Ugh, you two are so lame sometimes."

"Oh stop whining, Lyra. And where is Eis at?" Clara asked.

Lyra looked under the couch that was in the room and saw the corgi poke her head out from under it. Lyra poked Winter's shoulder and pointed at the corgi. Winter giggled when she saw Eis poking her head out and panting.

"Mom, she's right there." Lyra showed her mother.

Clara turned to see the corgi looking up at her. "Eis! What are you doing under there?" Eis barked and got out from under the couch, which caused Clara to sigh. "Great, now we have to clean her up so she doesn't get anyone dirty, especially Weiss."

"Just wash her up when Weiss gets out. Oh and be sure to have her dry off when you're done. We don't need her shaking and getting Weiss' dress dirty." Angel said.

Blake spoke up. "I would suggest not saying that when Weiss gets out. She's nervous enough already, so the threat of her dress getting dirty will freak her out."

"Good call. Just bring Eis in and we'll tell her that she'll be in the bathroom until she's absolutely clean." Pyrrha said.

"And what about me!? I'm going to have to clean up after washing her!" Clara reminded.

"You don't have on what you're going to wear, since we all agreed to change when we got here, so just change after cleaning up Eis. And if you need to, then take a quick shower before changing. We still have a good bit of time before the ceremony starts." Angel suggested.

Clara sighed. "Fine, but you know, you should be the one to clean Eis up."

"I'll do it instead if you want." Angel offered.

"No it's fine. I don't particularly enjoy cleaning Eis, but I don't like the idea of her dirtying anyone even more. And I was the one who said she should get cleaned up." Clara argued.

Angel was going to say something, but was interrupted when Weiss walked out of the bathroom. She had her dress on with the headpiece she had been saving. It was her tiara. Weiss and Angel talked about it and they both agreed that it was the right headpiece for the wedding. She had it on, so that she could still keep her hair down.

Angel saw her daughter with the dress and tiara on, she immediately felt the tears drop. "Weiss… you… I want to hug you, but I don't want to dirty your dress. I need to change right now so I can hug you, sweetie."

The fox mother ran into the bathroom and started to get changed. Weiss smiled at that and laughed a bit at her mother's reaction.

Winter, Blake, Lyra and Pyrrha all wanted to do the same, but patiently waited till Angel was done. Clara knew she'd be the last to hug the snow fox, since she had to clean Eis up, but even so, she still was happy enough to just see Weiss in her dress.

Eventually they all got to hug the snow fox and told her how beautiful she was in her dress. Eis was also cleaned up, so Clara was given the opportunity to clean herself up too.

Weiss looked around and almost cried on the spot, but remained calm, since the crying was only going to ruin her dress. She would save all the crying after she says, I do.

* * *

"And we're here." The pilot called out.

Ruby and her family all got up to leave and were hoping that both Nora and Carmesi were already at Beacon.

Ozpin smiled when he saw them all exit the airship. Ruby and Yang both ran up to their old headmaster.

"It's good to see you all made it with time to spare." Ozpin greeted.

"Hi, Professor Ozpin. Has Weiss shown up already?" Ruby asked.

"She has and her group is already getting ready for the ceremony, so I would suggest that you all head to the other room I have set up. And don't worry. You won't see Weiss until the ceremony." Ozpin assured.

Ruby smiled. "That's good. So where is that room at?"

Ozpin motioned for them to follow him and he led them to the room he set up. Once they got there, Ruby wanted to make sure that no one would bother them, so she locked the door when Ozpin left to see to it that everyone got to Beacon.

Yang sat on the couch and said. "So, you feeling better now, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded as she sat herself on the bed in the room. "I just wish we can start the ceremony already."

Tai sat next to his scythe wielding daughter. "If that happened, then some people would miss the wedding, sweetie."

"I know, dad, but I just want to say I do." Ruby smiled. "I can't wait to see her. It feels like I haven't seen her for a long time."

Yang chuckled. "Rubes, you know you just saw her-."

Ruby cut her off. "I know, Yang. I'm just so excited to see her as my wife. I mean, my wife! Weiss is going to be my wife!"

Tai laughed as well. "How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until it feels believable. It's Weiss! I don't-." Ruby was cut off that time.

"You proposed to her years ago, Ruby. Trust me when I say this. It's believable." Qrow said.

Ruby took a breath and looked at her dress. "I'm going to get changed. Yang, is Nora and Carmesi almost here?"

A knock was heard and Yang opened the door. "There you two are! Rubes, they're here!"

Carmesi and Nora walked. "Ruby!"

Ruby walked up to the two and gave them each a hug. "I'm so glad you two are here now!"

Carmesi sighed. "Well, we would've been here faster, but Yelak was taking forever to change."

Yang shook her head. "Isn't his semblance to go from one place to the other by just looking at the spot he wants to go to? You should've just left him by himself and he could just catch up that way."

"His blink. Yes, well, I just couldn't risk him not getting on an airship, so I had to stay. It's okay though. We're here now." Carmesi stated.

"I honestly thought you would be one of the first people to be at Beacon because of his semblance, but I guess he just needs to spend the longest time to get ready." Yang said.

Nora spoke up. "I wish I could've caught the airship you guys were on. Ren and I had to deal with some traffic and since Ren isn't like me, he wouldn't just get out and jump from car to car! It would've been faster and a lot more fun!"

Ruby chuckled. "You're not wrong about it being fun, but getting into trouble because you decided to jump on cars, seems to be the worst way to handle that."

Nora shrugged. "I'm sure that we would've been fine."

Ruby and her group talked for a bit, but Ruby eventually remembered that she wanted to change, so she did so. When she stepped out and the others saw her in her dress, they all were in awe. The dress designer really knew what he was doing.

Tai even cried when he saw his daughter in her wedding dress. "You look so beautiful, sweetie." Ruby smiled and her father hugged her, since he was already changed into his suit. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby saved her tears, but still got glassy eyed. "Thank you, dad. I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie!" Tai said.

The others got into what they were supposed to wear and Ruby was happy to see everyone prepared for the wedding. Even Zwei was in a little tux that was made for him. The corgi didn't mind it. In fact, he liked the tux and sat patiently on the couch for his part in the wedding.

Ruby got a message on her scroll about how the ceremony was going to start in about twenty minutes. She told her group and they all waited until they were called in to start the ceremony.

The scythe wielder looked at a picture of Weiss in her scroll and smiled.

_I'm going to marry my snow fox!_

* * *

**Next chapter is the wedding! I hope that with the things I've learned from the help I've gotten, that I'll be able to get it done in the right way.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Narinj had to deal with a lot from the drunken Lyra. And I feel like it's something she would do, especially since she has the ability to summon up a wolf and ride it around town. No way would she ignore that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 185.**


	185. We Did It!

**Things will be different in the wedding from normal weddings, so hopefully you guys will be okay with that. **

**Here's chapter 185 everyone.**

* * *

Professor Ozpin was ready for the wedding and looked over at his notes again, just in case. He saw that most people were already seated and the others were arriving. The headmaster looked around at the white and red decorations and paid very close attention to the runner. Two of his students were going to walk down that runner to get married, which made him happy just thinking about it.

Athehsa walked over and said. "It's good to see that everything is almost ready for those two. So how about you, headmaster? Are you ready to marry those two?"

Ozpin nodded. "I have been their headmaster for four years and I had the pleasure of watching them grow into the wonderful huntresses they have become today. And now… now you and I have the honor of officiating their wedding."

Athehsa smiled. "You know, I never spent much time talking to Weiss when we lived in the Burrow, but when I did, I could tell how special that girl is." Athehsa stopped herself. "Oh dear, let me save these words for the ceremony."

Ozpin chuckled. "I must admit, seeing them grow up has been a challenge as well."

Athehsa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How so?"

"Not just for those two, but for all of my students. They all go through their time at Beacon to learn to become hunters and sometimes… things just don't work out. I guess I'm just glad that the hard time they both faced ended with them getting to their goal." Ozpin explained.

The bear Faunus placed her hand on the headmaster's shoulder. "You know that whoever didn't finish Beacon… for whatever reason. It isn't your fault. You gave them a road and a choice. It's not something I like saying, but it is true. Taking that road is their choice, Ozpin. Never hate yourself if they couldn't get to the end of that road."

Ozpin sighed, but then relaxed. "That's still up for debate, but I will not think about that right now. The most important thing to think about is seeing those two continue down that road."

"That's the spirit, Ozpin! Now, before we call for those two, I'd like to point something out." Athehsa then showed Ozpin what she was talking about. "I think Ms. Goodwitch has been eyeing you ever since you showed up dressed like this."

Ozpin saw Glynda sitting in her seat and when she was found out, she ducked her head back down, which caused Ozpin to laugh a bit. "I'm sure that she'll deny looking over."

Athehsa playfully rolled her eyes. "That woman needs to relax once in a while. Maybe you two could get married next."

Ozpin's eyes widened. "Why don't we just look over what we're going to say, so we don't mess anything up?" Athehsa laughed and then nodded.

* * *

Ruby turned her scroll off, but not before she looked at the picture of Weiss again. "I'm ready… I want to get out of this room and get married to my snow fox."

Yang got up to sit next to her sister. "It'll be just a few more minutes, sis. I know your snow fox is just as excited, but you two want this wedding to go just like we rehearsed, right?"

"I…Okay, you're right, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to get to her as soon as possible!" Ruby said.

"And no one is blaming you, Rubes. If I had to wait to see my kitty, then I'd be ready to run out the room too." Yang assured.

Nora spoke up. "I'd usually say that no one should care and you should just run out this room to carry Weiss to the ceremony, but I know it would be better for everyone to be a hundred percent ready. You're going to love the wedding even more because of that, which will your memories of it, that much better!"

Ruby, Yang and Carmesi blinked a few times, since Nora never said something like that before.

"Wow, Nora. I wasn't expecting that from you… okay, I'll relax." Ruby promised.

Qrow and Taiyang were a little confused at how that little issue Ruby was having, just ended because Nora said something that she wouldn't say.

Ruby got a message on her scroll and her face lit up. "Yes! Everyone is ready to go!"

Tai got up from the couch. "Okay! Everyone knows what they're doing, right!?" Nora, Carmesi and Yang nodded. "Alright. Ruby, Qrow and I will lead you just like we did during the rehearsal, so just make sure to not walk too fast or slow and you'll be fine."

"I know, dad. I won't forgive myself if the first thing I see when I open my eyes, isn't Weiss." Ruby looked at Zwei who had his pillow ready in his mouth, which caused the scythe wielder to giggle a bit. "I know you're ready too, Zwei!"

Ruby walked towards the door and took a breath. She felt her father and uncle stand on either side of her. They both offered their arm for Ruby to hold onto. She did so, but not before Carmesi, Nora and Yang got in front of them to be in the right places.

* * *

"Mom! Everyone's ready! I… I need to get there right away or I won't-" Weiss got cut off.

Angel had wrapped her in a hug. "Calm down, sweetie. No need to panic. We're going to get there on time, so let me just tell Ozpin that we'll be going." Angel turned to Blake. "Please make sure she stays calm until I'm done with Ozpin, then Clara and I will take it from there." Angel called for someone to also take Eis, since the little corgi was still in the room with them.

Blake nodded and held the panicked snow fox in a one armed hug. "Weiss, it's going to be fine. Just breathe."

Weiss did so and relaxed a bit, but was still shaking a bit. Lyra got her a glass of water and the snow fox drank it. Lyra was a little worried that Weiss would stay like that through the whole wedding.

Weiss noticed Lyra's worried expression. "D-Don't worry about me, Lyra. I just need Clara and mom to get me there and I won't even see anything, so I should be fine once we leave this room."

Lyra nodded. "Okay, but just try not to rush out of the room. You won't be late."

Pyrrha spoke up. "Lyra is right, Weiss. Please make sure to take things slow and you will be where you need to be. Right in front of Ruby."

The snow fox took a few breaths and closed her eyes. She started to remember the dream she had the other day.

_Summ-… Mom, I hope you'll be watching in some way when we say, I do. I may have only spoken to you once, but… I just want you to be there._

The snow fox felt a little weird about what she had thought, but then she felt like Summer really could be there to see them get married.

Angel hung up her scroll. "Sweetie, are you ready?"

Weiss nodded and the others went out the door before her. Angel and Clara both offered their arms to the snow fox and she happily accepted them. It seemed that both the snow fox and Ruby had enough support to keep them calm.

* * *

Ozpin and Athehsa patiently waited for the bridesmaids to arrive. Everyone in their seats also took glances here and there to be sure when the wedding was going to start.

Once the first bridesmaid made it outside, Ozpin signaled for the music to start. Everyone in their seats watched Ruby's side show up from the left of the academy, and then on the right was Weiss'. Nora, Carmesi, Lyra and Pyrrha all walked down their designated paths, and then the maids of honor, Blake and Yang began their walk. Both sets of bridesmaids and maids of honor got to where they needed to stand and were all smiling while looking out for Zwei and Winter.

And on cue, Winter and Zwei made their way down. Winter did what she needed to do and threw down the white rose petals that she was given. They both got to their spots and turned to see where the white rose pair and their escorts were. The music stopped and everyone who was seated was ready for the white rose pair to show up. Ruby and Weiss both agreed to have their wedding recorded, since they wanted to have it saved somewhere other than their minds.

When Athehsa saw them walking out of the school with their eyes shut and their escorts carefully leading them to the spot, she motioned for the music to begin playing. Everyone got up from their seats and turned to the white rose pair. Angel and Clara took quick glances at the snow fox, who was in fact calm like she said she would be. Ruby was also relaxed, as the part they both wanted to get to was about to start.

Once the escorts got to the front of the officiants, they let go of the white rose pair, but not before making sure they were facing each other. That was how Ruby and Weiss knew they were where they needed to be. They both slowly opened their eyes and saw the one thing they both wanted.

"Weiss." Ruby said with the biggest smile on her face when she saw her snow fox in her dress.

"Ruby." Weiss said, who was equally happy that she got to finally see her little rose.

At that point, the escorts gave them pecks on their cheeks and the music ended.

Ozpin spoke up. "Escorts, if I may. Do you give Athehsa and I permission to marry these two beautiful women today?"

The escorts all said 'I do' respectively. He nodded and the escorts moved over to their seats.

Ozpin nodded and said. "You can all take your seats now."

Everyone did so and Yang felt a tear drop when she finally saw what she had been waiting to see, ever since Ruby told her that she proposed to Weiss.

_Wow, you both look amazing._

Blake and Yang then started their part and took the rings from Zwei, so they can give it to both the officiants. They both accepted the rings and were ready to begin.

Athehsa spoke up. "If you are both ready, we can begin." The white rose pair nodded and Athehsa smiled. "Very good." The bear Faunus took a breath and began. "I want to start off by welcoming you all here today in this beautiful courtyard of the place where these two women had lived their lives together at for four years. And now, the man who is here today to join me in marrying these two will properly begin"

Ozpin then started his part. "You may join hands now." Weiss and Ruby joined hands and Ozpin nodded. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Ruby Rose and Weiss Hoffen." When the professor said that, the white rose pair felt their eyes water up a bit and were given tissues by their maids of honor to dry them up. "I can see that you are both very happy right now." They both gave Ozpin a nod and he smiled.

Athehsa took over. "You are both here today because you are positive that you want to commit your lives to each other." Athehsa looked at Weiss. "I remember when you were a small little girl, in fact, you still are." The got some laughs from the guests and even the white rose pair. "You have grown though. In more ways than any human or Faunus can ever achieve." Weiss sniffled and Athehsa turned to Ruby. "When I met you, I was fascinated by how a young girl could lead an entire group of people to change a lot in this world. Your influence still affects the world even after these four years." Ruby nodded and was happy about the movement she had taken part in.

Ozpin then took his turn and looked at Ruby. "When I was first given that video feed of you stopping those men from doing any more harm, I knew you were special. It took me too long to see that victory in any category can be achieved in even the most honest soul." Ruby patted her eyes with the tissue and Ozpin turned to Weiss. "That day when you showed up at my school, it reminded me of the regret I had when I couldn't find you years ago, but now is not the time of regret. It is time for the celebration of your lives together." Weiss took a breath.

Athehsa took over again. "If you both are ready, then you may begin your vows."

Ruby saw Weiss nod and she decided to go first. "Weiss, I can't begin to explain how happy I am right now to be standing here with you. I can say this. I will always be by your side, for better and for worse. No matter what we go through, know that I will love you even beyond my life here on this world. Even when I first saw you, something in my head told me that I wanted you in my life. And though I didn't know why, I knew I wanted to keep you safe that day. And here we are now, together with our friends and families. Weiss Hoffen, I love you so very much."

Weiss felt the tears drop a bit and she used the tissue to clean herself up. "Ruby, this day was not something I would have ever imagined during my life before meeting you. The joys of which I experienced because of you have made me see what I had missed for years. That day when I decided to see what was going on in the forest, it's a day I didn't understand during our first month at Beacon. I had asked myself why I would ever do anything for a human, but here we are today. I will cherish all the time we get together in this world and the next. And I promise that I will keep you happy, just like you have been keeping me happy after all these years. I love you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby knew she was crying and Yang handed her a new tissue to use. She accepted the tissue and wiped her eyes.

The two officiants nodded and got the rings ready. "Weiss Hoffen, do you take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for all time?" Athehsa asked.

Weiss sniffled. "I do!"

Athehsa nodded and gave Ruby the ring to put on Weiss. Ruby happily took the ring and placed it on Weiss' finger.

It was now Ozpin's turn to speak. "Ruby Rose, do you take Weiss Hoffen to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for richer or poorer for all time?"

Ruby giggled. "I do!"

Ozpin then gave Weiss the ring to put on Ruby. The snow fox was shaking a bit, but kept her composure. She put the ring on her little rose and waited for the officiants to continue.

"If there is anyone here that feels that these two should not be brought together, speak now." Athehsa said.

No one objected to it and Ozpin began the final part. "By the power invested in us." Athehsa then took over. "And the kingdom of Vale." The next part was said by both officiants. "We now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your bride!"

Ruby and Weiss then leaned in and kissed each other, which caused everyone to clap. The white rose pair hugged each other and held the kiss for a few more seconds.

Once they pulled away, they both just looked into each other's eyes and said. "We did it!"

* * *

**And there you go. I know this could've been so much better and I apologize for that. This arc is still continuing, since we still have to get to them having their baby. And yes, there is still a bit more for them at the wedding.**

**To Death65783- That is already planned, so hopefully I can write that out well. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- It would've been very fun, but even Nora needs to know her limits. I hope you enjoyed the wedding and remember that there is still more to come. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 186. **


	186. Greetings

**Here's chapter 186 everyone.**

* * *

"Blake! They really did it!" Yang exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

The cat Faunus sniffled. "Yeah, they really did, but don't get too distracted by it now. We still need to follow them back inside."

Yang nodded and wiped her tears away. She watched the white rose pair holding each other as they continued to smile. The blonde knew they had forgotten about everyone around them and were just so happy they had finally reached that point.

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own. "I… I think we need to start heading inside now. But at the same time, I just want to stay out here with you."

Ruby giggled and pecked the snow fox's cheek. "We'll get our alone time soon, but for now, we should show our friends and family how much they mean to us by getting to the reception."

"You just know exactly what to say, don't you?" Weiss then looked around at everyone outside and nodded. "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting."

The snow fox and her wife began to walk up the aisle. The ceremony was complete and everyone who was a part of the wedding followed the white rose pair inside.

* * *

Yang was happy that they were all inside so she could finally hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you, Ruby!"

Ruby was starting to lose air. "Y-Yang…c-can't breathe." The blonde released her sister and she caught her breath. "I know we're all happy, but try not to make Weiss a widow just after we got married."

The snow fox sighed and felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her mother and she immediately hugged her when Weiss turned around. Weiss smiled and hugged her mother back.

"You did it, sweetie. I'm so happy for you!" Angel said with tears falling down her face.

Weiss sniffled, since she got emotional again. "Thank you, mom."

Ruby wiped away a tear while she watched her wife and mother in law hug, but was interrupted when Tai snatched her up in a hug.

"My baby girl is married now!" Tai happily stated.

Ruby appreciated her father not crushing her in the hug. "Yes, yes she is, but maybe now that I am married, you could stop calling me baby girl?"

Tai pulled away. "How could you ask me that!? You'll always be my baby girl, Ruby."

Ruby sighed, but smiled. "I guess that even marriage won't get me out of that."

Tai laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie. I was just kidding. If you really want me to stop calling you that, then I'll stop."

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "How about you just don't call me that in public? I think that's a pretty fair deal, dad."

"I'm okay with that, but know that Yang may not accept this deal herself." Tai reminded.

Ruby looked over at Yang, who was talking to Weiss. "Eh, I'll work on things one at a time."

Qrow walked up to Ruby. "Look at you. Beautiful, just like your mother."

Ruby gave her uncle a small smile. "Yeah… do you think she saw? The wedding, I mean. I… I would like to think that she did."

Qrow nodded. "Summer wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. And you know you don't have to ask me if she's proud of you, because you already know the answer."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes. Tai got his locket out, which had a picture of him and Summer. He felt the pain in his heart for a moment, but composed himself. He knew in his heart that Qrow was right.

Tai put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I just wanted to tell you. Your mother, she may not be physically here with us, but what Qrow said is true. I know she was watching the wedding and she is indeed proud of you."

Ruby started to cry and hugged her father. "I… I know, daddy."

Tai rubbed his daughter's back and Weiss walked over. "W-what's wrong? Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I'm okay, Weiss. I was just thinking about mom."

Weiss felt bad that she couldn't tell Ruby about that dream still, but said. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I know how much it hurts and I-."

Ruby cut her off with a kiss. "No. Don't apologize. Mom would want me to be happy and not mope around, especially on my wedding day."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? We can head to one of our rooms for a bit if you want." Weiss offered.

"Weiss, I promise you that I'll be fine. Now, I think I should go and hug my mother in law, don't you think?" Ruby said in a happier tone.

The snow fox noticed her tone did in fact change, so she nodded.

Ruby walked over to Angel and said. "Thank you so much for giving me your blessings all those years ago. I'm… I'm so happy to finally be part of your family, Angel."

Angel took Ruby's hand in her own. "I should be thanking you. Ruby, you have made my daughter happier than I could ever get her to be. You took care of her when I could not and you reunited us. Ruby Rose… Thank you for everything you've done." Ruby wrapped her arms around the fox mother.

Angel hugged her back and Tai poked Weiss' shoulder. "I haven't forgotten about you, my daughter in law."

Weiss chuckled. "Of course now, Ta-… I mean, dad."

Tai's eyes widened and he decided to whisper. "Y-you called me dad?"

The snow fox whispered back. "I know it may be a while for Ruby to call my mother, mom if not at all, but I know that I'm ready to call you dad."

Tai eyes watered up and he said. "Welcome to the family, my daughter!"

Weiss hugged him and he was happy to tighten the hug. Everyone who was present at that moment exchanged hugs with the white rose pair, and then when they finished with that, they all headed to the main ballroom for the reception.

* * *

They all stopped at the door and Tai opened it to reveal the beautifully decorated ballroom. The tables had the white and red design of cloth over them and white roses were set in vases around the room. The food and drinks made Yang's eyes widen, though she couldn't run up to it all, since Blake was making sure to keep her under control.

"Wow, this is incredible." Weiss whispered to herself, especially when she looked at the chandelier.

Everyone else who attended the wedding was also getting there. The first person who got there was Silber.

"Congrats, you two." Silber said.

They were all startled by his sudden presence and Weiss said. "Silber, thank you so much for everything. This day wouldn't have been what it was without your help."

Silber shook his head. "Remember, Weiss. I may run the dust company, but it has many hard workers out there who deserve more praise than I."

Yang spoke up. "You know you should just take the thanks, Silber. It really is because of your choice that we got to see Rubes and snow fox get married like this."

Silber was about to argue that, but Ruby interrupted. "Yang is right, Silber. I do appreciate the hard work people do for your company, but it was your choice to fund this entire wedding, that made it possible. So, thank you, Silber."

The CEO couldn't help but smile. "Well, okay, but enough about that. I think you two should start enjoying the reception. The guests should be here in a few minutes."

Ruby and Weiss nodded. They both entered the ballroom and looked at their white wedding cake with the red frosting as it went around the cake and the frosted rose petals that were made for their special wedding. But what made them want the cake even more so was the strawberries on top.

Yang saw the two eyeing the strawberries and pulled them away from the cake. "You know you're not supposed to eat that yet."

"B-but there's strawberries on it!" Ruby whined.

"Exactly! So why don't we just take one each and we'll leave the rest of the cake alone." Weiss suggested.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "You two have gotten way too weird for strawberries. And no, you can't. So just try to enjoy the reception without looking at the cake. Oh and there are strawberries being served since we all knew you'd want them."

The blonde released them and they both nodded, since she was right. "Fine, but I would appreciate you not getting too drunk today. I may have gotten drunk myself at the rehearsal, but this is our wedding day, so I would like it to not get crazy."

"I won't do anything that will ruin this day, snow fox. You know that." Yang stated.

"Hmm, I suppose I do, sis." Weiss said with a smile.

"Y-you called me sis. Oh snow fox, you're so cute sometimes." Yang said as she trapped the snow fox with a hug.

Weiss was okay with the hug, but eventually looked to Ruby for help. Ruby giggled and removed her sister from the snow fox.

"Sorry, sis, but you did something cute and I rewarded you with a hug." Yang grinned.

The snow fox took a few breaths. "Y-you call that a reward? That was borderline constriction."

Yang laughed a bit and the guests arrived. "Hey, looks like everyone's here. You two should go sit and eat something to pass the time, or even dance a bit. The reception is yours and you can have fun with whatever you want to do after all."

Weiss and Ruby turned to look at each other and smiled. "I guess she's right. So, what do you want to do, Ruby?"

Ruby looked at the entrance of the ballroom and said. "I want to greet the guests first, and then we can get to those strawberries."

Weiss giggled and took her wife's hand. The both went to the door and started to greet everyone. Ozpin and Goodwitch eventually showed up too, but with Glynda holding onto the headmaster's arm. Weiss and Ruby giggled to each other as Ozpin and Glynda walked in.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "And what may I ask is funny, ladies?"

"Oh nothing." Ruby said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, Mrs. Rose." Glynda glared.

Weiss spoke up. "Sorry, Ms. Goodwitch. We just never see you like this. You know, dressed up… and with a date."

Glynda and Ozpin both blushed a bit, which surprised Weiss, since she didn't think that they'd easily blush like that. "Mrs. Hof- I mean Rose! We are just here to accompany each other to your wedding. Nothing more!"

Ruby smirked. "Really, Ms. Goodwitch? You could've fooled me with how beautifully dressed you are."

"T-that's because it's your special day and I wanted to look nice for it!" Glynda stated.

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda, let's not get too upset now. Remember that this is a special day and-."

Glynda cut him off. "Yes, of course, Prof-."

The headmaster cut her off this time. "We've talked about this, Glynda. Just call me Ozpin."

Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but continue their giggling. "We're sorry for accusing you of dating, Ms. Goodwitch. Now why don't you enjoy the party and we'll greet some more guests." Weiss suggested.

Glynda nodded and Ozpin followed her.

"I wonder why she doesn't just admit it already." Ruby said as she watched the two sit down at a table.

"Eh, it's their relationship. Even if they deny it, they get to choose when to be open about it." Weiss said as she shook another person's hand.

"Hey, there's the happy couple." A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Drake! We're glad you could make it." Ruby said as she shook his hand.

"Like I'd miss this. Congrats by the way, you two. The wedding ceremony was something I don't think I'll ever forget." Drake stated.

Ruby and Weiss nodded and Drake went over to one of the food plates to eat.

Weiss saw another person from the time they started FERM showed up.

"Chris, hey. I heard you barely got to even be here today." Weiss said and shook his hand.

Chris sighed. "Yeah, it was really close, but I managed to finish up that mission in time. It sucked that I couldn't get out of that mission before it began. I shouldn't have even accepted that mission, but I did. And you know that I can't leave a mission undone, so I do apologize for almost missing the wedding."

"It's okay. You're here now and we appreciate that." Ruby assured.

Chris nodded and shook Ruby's hand. He took his leave to one of the tables and the white rose pair continued to greet other people.

"Hmm, I didn't think you two would be at the door." Another familiar voice said.

"Hey, Tiger. Thank you for being here today." Ruby shook the tiger Faunus' hand.

"Well, you two are pretty much legendary when it comes to what FERM has been able to do. I mean, you did start it after all. I'm just happy you would even consider inviting me." Tiger smiled.

Weiss shook his hand and said. "Of course we'd invite you. Everyone here is either friends or family, and since you're our friend, it's pretty obvious that we'd invite you."

Tiger laughed a bit. "Right, well, congrats you two."

Ruby and Weiss appreciated that and the tiger Faunus went over to the rest of the guests.

Krona had showed up as well and said. "Wow, you guys really know how to make this place shine. It's got everything!"

Ruby shook Krona's hand. "Well, you can thank Silber for this, though the white and red choice was totally because of us."

Krona laughed as he shook Weiss' hand. "I would bet. I actually heard that you guys have been pretty nervous, but it seemed like you handled the ceremony well."

"We both knew we'd be okay once we actually got outside. Just getting there was the nervous part." The snow fox explained.

The rest of Team JNPR, CYLN, SSSN, and CFVY made their way into the ballroom. The white rose pair greeted them and the teams congratulated them on a successful wedding.

Weiss walked up to the next guest and gave her a hug. "Athehsa! Thank you so much for what you did today! You and Ozpin both!"

Athehsa smiled and hugged the snow fox back. "I was honored to be given this opportunity, Weiss. Congratulations on your wedding!"

Ruby took her turn and hugged the bear Faunus. "Thank you."

Athehsa pulled away and said. "How does it feel to be officially married now?"

Ruby took Weiss' hand. "I like the official part a lot, especially since I'm now part of Weiss' family, but… I feel like nothing major will change between us. I've loved Weiss for years."

Athehsa nodded. "That's how it should be. Now, I'm going to go and see what those drinks are like. Pardon me."

The white rose pair giggled as they watched Athehsa make her way over to the drinks.

"And what are you two giggling about?" A woman asked.

The white rose pair turned to see Amethyst and Jade. "Well there you two are. I was wondering if you had 'lost' Jade or something."

Amethyst shook her head. "I made sure to keep her in check this time around. Right, Jade?"

Jade sighed. "I won't touch anything, but only because it's the actual wedding day. The rehearsal wasn't that big, so taking a few things shouldn't have been a problem for you."

Amethyst groaned. "It was a problem because you tried stealing from Silber, you idiot."

Jade shrugged. "So, you two are now married. What does that mean for your future hunts?"

"Nothing. We've already made the choice of staying as a team when we got our house, so our missions will always be accepted the same way they've always been." Ruby explained.

"Staying as a team, huh? Ame here has made choices to stray away from us every now and then. Maybe she should start taking that advice." Jade smirked.

"I'm a teacher here! And you know I still go on missions with you every now and then!" Amethyst stated.

Jade laughed. "Ame, chill out. I was just messing with you. Now why don't we go and get drunk? It'll keep you from getting any angrier… or maybe it'll make it worse. I forget, are you the angry kind of drunk?"

Amethyst sighed and started dragging Jade to the drinks. "Congrats on the wedding, you two."

The white rose pair waved them off and Weiss said. "I really hope she's not an angry drunk."

Ruby giggled, but then took a second to look at the snow fox. "Hey, your dress is almost like mine. You didn't ask the designer what I went with, did you?"

Weiss was surprised by this fact too. "No, I didn't even notice that we had similar dresses." The snow fox looked behind Ruby's dress and her eyes widened. "You even have a embroiled design on the back of yours too!"

Ruby looked at Weiss' back and said. "Wow, I guess we just have similar tastes in dress design."

Weiss touched the back of Ruby's dress. "A fox."

"And yours is a rose." Ruby said.

Weiss hugged her wife. "I love you so very much."

Ruby pulled away and kissed her wife. "And I love you too, my wife."

Weiss giggled and led the two to the bigger table.

* * *

**There is going to be more of the reception for maybe one or two more chapters. It depends on how much I can put in for the next chapter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Nora knows when to say the right things, at least I hope she does in the show. Nice pun by the way. And yeah, I enjoyed writing that Ozpin scene. I still haven't decided on a boy or girl, but I'm leaning towards them having a girl. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 43- I don't know if you'll see this, but thanks. I'm glad you enjoy my take on a Faunus Weiss AU, but I do have to say that many (and I mean many) other authors portray the characters a lot better than I.**

**To the guest on chapter 185- You're welcome, though I have to thank you as well for even choosing to read my story. The one a day schedule (besides the week off I took) has been so much fun and I want to keep it going until the end of the story. Also, if this is the same person who asked about the Clara and Angel relationship, then yes, they are together.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 187.**


	187. These Moments We Share

**Here's chapter 187 everyone.**

* * *

"Don't worry, Weiss. Blake will make sure that Yang is under control. And besides, it's a party, so even we should loosen up a little." Ruby said.

The snow fox had looked over at the blonde and saw that she was relatively okay. "Hmm, well I do trust Blake. And what do you mean by loosen up?"

"Oh come on, Weiss. We're married now, so all the stress of it is gone. That means we should learn to celebrate. And I don't mean to get too drunk, just to have some fun at the party." Ruby explained.

"Last time I got drunk I may not have done anything, but not remembering the night before isn't exactly a good thing… though I suppose we can enjoy a bit of it." Weiss allowed the scythe wielder to get them a few drinks.

Ruby got up and kissed the snow fox's cheek. "I'll just get us a little bit. I don't want to drink too much either, since you are the one I want to be focusing on. And getting drunk isn't focusing."

The snow fox playfully rolled her eyes. "Stop being so cheesy, Mrs. Rose."

Ruby giggled. "Nope. I can be as cheesy as I want to be, Mrs. Rose. Be right back!"

Weiss watched her wife walk to the other side of the room and felt so happy with how the day was going so far.

"Long time no see, Hoffen, or should I say Rose." A voice said from behind Weiss.

The snow fox turned and saw her pink haired lion Faunus friend. "Lin! It's good to see you. I'm sorry for not saying hi earlier, but I didn't see you at the front door."

Lin took a seat on the other side of the snow fox, since she didn't want to steal Ruby's seat. "I took a bit of time showing up to the party. After the ceremony I had to make a few calls to my boss about my day off today. He still thinks I should've tried to at least show up."

Weiss frowned. "You won't get into any trouble because you're here, right?"

"Don't worry, Rose. My boss isn't an idiot. He won't fire me because I missed a day. So, how goes it? You must be excited to start your life as Mrs. Rose." Lin smiled.

The snow fox laughed. "I've felt like Mrs. Rose for some time now, so nothing will really change for Ruby and I. How have you been doing? I heard things have gotten a little better in your neighborhood, since FERM has been making some changes for the Faunus."

"I guess Xiao Long must've told you that things have gotten better. Anyways, you're right, it has been better than years ago. Not as many idiots out there, but you know there's still going to be one or two more pieces of crap that will try to ruin your day." Lin answered.

"Yes, I know, but one step at a time isn't bad either." Weiss said.

"I suppose not. And I guess I should be thanking you and the others who were the first to start up that movement." Lin laughed a bit. "And to think it was a group of people who were brought together to stop your father. You guys made a big impact on the world, you know."

The snow fox nodded. "I never did really know him that well before we even had to deal with him. He was just another guy in the manor I lived in."

"I hate to ask, but have you ever talked to him after you guys stopped him?" Lin inquired.

"Yes, I have. When I told Ruby and my mother about how I wanted to talk to him, they told me that I shouldn't, since his life was basically over and I didn't need to see him. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to speak to him and see if he had changed. In fact, I've spoken to him a few times about that." Weiss stated.

"And I'm assuming he would just get angry or something?" Lin asked.

"He never really did enjoy seeing me, but I'm not surprised by that. What really surprised me was how civil he was during my last visit. He even called me Weiss." The snow fox sighed. "Even if he did start to change, I would never forgive him for all the things he has done… Is it wrong to feel that way?"

"Of course not. Your father has hurt a lot of people and has to pay the price. And if he does change for the better, then good for him, but that doesn't mean you have to accept him into your life." Lin assured.

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Lin."

"No problem, Rose." Lin smiled back.

* * *

"So how has being a huntress been treating you, Penny?" Ruby asked as she was getting drinks.

"It's both really fun and it makes me feel good that I can do more than just sit around and hope to get permission to walk around town." Penny answered.

"Well, you've been able to do that since you got to Beacon, so I'm glad that's continuing." Ruby smiled.

"My father has made sure to tell me that I'm not ever going to be treated that way again. He even offered to get me a place to stay for myself. I'm going to be moving in to my own place in a few weeks actually." Penny said.

"That's great, Penny! So your dad got you a place in Vale, or is it in one of the other kingdoms?" Ruby asked.

"It's in Vale. I asked my father to let me stay in Vale, since all of my friends are out here. Like you, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Penny showed Ruby the house she was going to be moving into on her scroll.

Ruby was happy that her friend was going to start her own life in Vale. Ruby and Penny talked for a bit more, but eventually Ruby wanted to get back to her wife, so she got her drinks and told Penny that they'd talk later.

* * *

"There you are. What took you so long?" Weiss asked when Ruby returned with their two drinks.

Ruby sat down and placed the glasses on the table. "Sorry, Weiss. I ran into Penny and she was telling me how her father got her a place in Vale."

"That was nice of him. So when is she moving to the new place?" Weiss inquired.

"She said in a few weeks. So, I actually was going to come over here sooner when I saw you were talking to Lin, but then I bumped into Penny. How is Lin?" Ruby asked.

"She's fine. We were talking about FERM… and my father." Weiss answered and she immediately caught the face Ruby was making. "Don't worry, Ruby. I already told you how I felt about the whole thing. I'll never forgive him or even consider him my father."

"I won't say that I'm happy with that, since a parent and child should really have a good bond with each other, but I will say that I'm glad you said that." Ruby smiled and began to drink.

Weiss looked down at her drink and took a sip. "Yes, well, enough about that. Do you want to go see how are friends are doing?"

Ruby nodded and the white rose pair got up from their seats to go and find their friends. They eventually found Team JNPR.

Jaune noticed the married couple walking towards him and his team. "Ruby, Weiss! Come sit down over here."

The white rose pair was happy to do so and once they got seated, Weiss said. "Are you guys enjoying yourself?"

Nora spoke up. "I still am, but Ren wouldn't let me and Yang climb Beacon like we did at the manor."

The snow fox sighed and looked at Ren. "Thank you for that."

Ren nodded. "It would've been outside, but that doesn't mean it's appropriate today, or any day for that matter."

Nora stuck her tongue out and Pyrrha said. "You two look absolutely stunning! It must feel so good to finally finish up the ceremony."

The white rose pair smiled and Ruby said. "Yeah, it really does. And did you guys notice that our dresses look similar!? My snow fox is so cute!"

Weiss blushed when Ruby latched onto her. "R-Ruby! Don't say things like that in front of our friends!"

Team JNPR began to laugh. Weiss wasn't pleased at first, but eventually calmed down and joined in on the laughter.

Ruby let go of her snow fox and asked. "So, you guys get a chance to dance yet? I remember that Jaune is a pretty good dancer, so you may as well get some of that done here today."

Pyrrha chuckled. "No, but we will. We just wanted to get some drinks in. And what about you and Weiss? Surely the married couple should get some dancing in."

Ruby smiled. "We're going to. Actually, we should all go and dance right now!"

Weiss giggled when her wife took her hand and brought them over to the middle of the ballroom. The song 'shine' began playing and a few others who were there joined in on the dancing, including a slightly drunk Yang and her kitty.

"You better not think you could get your snow fox to the middle of the ballroom and not expect Kitty and I to join in on the fun!" Yang shouted when she dragged Blake over to the dance floor.

Blake sighed. "You really know how to get others to stare at us, don't you?"

Yang chuckled and everyone began to dance to the music.

**Baby, it's time to make up your mind.  
I think that tonight is when our stars align.  
Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.  
Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine.**

The snow fox stared into her wife's eyes as the two were dancing to the song. Ruby gave her a smile when she noticed the snow fox staring at her. Weiss blushed a bit and Ruby giggled.

**I was cold in the dark. It was empty in my life.  
From the outside it looked so bright.  
But nothing felt right... to me.**

That part of the song made Weiss frown and Ruby knew why.

**Like a sky with no sun.  
Like a night that has no day.  
My heart was eclipsed by the dark,  
Then something changed.**

It made the snow fox think about her past, but at the same time, she needed to remember what she now had in front of her.

**I saw a little ray of light come through,  
The tiniest of sparks came into view,  
And then  
You made me hope again.**

At that point in the song, the snow fox smiled again and Ruby was happy to see her wife was okay again.

**I've been watching you, helping you,  
Wishing that you'd see,  
That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me.**

The two giggled at that, since they already have each other.

**Now I've never been in love.  
But I think this is it.  
It might seem like a school girl crush.  
But I have to admit,**

Ruby and Weiss leaned in to each other.

**I wanna take a chance and make you see.  
I think that you're the one who'll rescue me.  
This time.  
You're finally gonna see you should be mine.**

The two finished off by pulling each other into a kiss that made the crown cheer. They both pulled away and forgot about everyone around them. They both couldn't wait for their next dance.

Yang had been sneaking peeks at the white rose pair during the dance and when they kissed, she squealed. "Aren't they just the cutest, kitty!"

Blake smiled. "They both look so very happy. I… I can't wait to experience that too."

"And we will, kitty. I promise I won't make you wait too long." Yang said.

The cat Faunus nodded and kissed the blonde. "I love you and I'm glad I could be a part of this with you."

"I love you too, kitty. Now why don't we go and get our teammates to hang out with us. They've been talking to everyone else, so now it's our turn." Yang said as she took Blake's hand.

Ruby and Weiss kept looking at each other, but eventually turned when they heard the blonde call their names.

"Hey! That was awesome, you guys!" Yang said as she pulled all of her team into a hug.

Weiss spoke up when they all got out of the hug. "Thank you, but are you drunk already?"

"Not really. I only had about three drinks. Anyways, have you and Rubes even ate or drank anything yet?" Yang asked.

"We've only had a drink each." Ruby answered.

Blake smirked. "You better make sure Weiss doesn't drink too much this time. She's a lightweight, remember?"

Weiss had a betrayed look on her face. "Blake! Of all people to say that, I didn't think it would be you!"

Blake shrugged. "Well what do you want me to say? You got drunk fairly quickly."

The snow fox sighed. "Ugh, you're not wrong."

Yang snickered. "Don't worry, snow fox. Rubes will take care of you if you get too drunk. Right, sis?"

Ruby smiled and took Weiss arm in her own. "Of course I will. She's my snow fox and I have to take care of her in any situation."

Weiss smiled back and kissed her little rose. "You know, we probably should eat something before we start drinking again."

Ruby nodded and the team went over to eat.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had watched the team walk away from the dance floor. "It's really something, Glynda. To think that I was assigned to find that child so many years ago… And now she's married to Summer's child. Life has a funny way of bringing two kind hearted souls together."

Glynda placed her hand on Ozpin's. "Maybe we should start taking this as an example… you and I."

Ozpin chuckled. "Have we not been?"

Glynda smiled. "I suppose not." She then leaned over to kiss the headmaster.

* * *

"Strawberries!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss giggled when she saw her wife grab a plate of strawberries and run to the table to eat them. The snow fox neatly got two plates and brought over some chicken for them to eat.

"Maybe we shouldn't just eat strawberries, so I brought us this." Weiss placed the two plates on the table in front of her wife.

Ruby offered the snow fox a strawberry and she happily accepted it, though Ruby wanted to feed her. Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and sat down.

Ruby then fed her the strawberry and giggled. "Do you want to feed me now, snow fox?"

Weiss took a strawberry from the plate and fed it to her wife. "There you go, little rose."

The two continued to feed each other strawberries, but every now and then they would eat other food like the chicken, so they can properly drink afterwards. There was still one more dance the two wanted to have and they waited patiently for the song they wanted.

* * *

**The RWBY wiki is awesome to find the lyrics to the songs. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- You know Ruby was drooling too when she saw those strawberries. And there it is. I was hoping you'd make a pun for that bear hug. I'm positive that their baby will be a girl now. Good night.**

**To WhiteRose- Thank you very much. I too can't wait to get to that part of the story. The white rose baby will be so happy with her loving mothers. As for your questions, Weiss does know about her mother and Clara's relationship. And no, the baby will not be adopted. That was the plan at first, but I learned that the two can in fact have a biologically baby. I'll explain that when the time comes.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 188.**


	188. We Love You Too!

**Here's chapter 188 everyone.**

* * *

"Get over here, Schnee!" A guard yelled.

Thomas stopped mining and walked over to the guard. "Am I done?"

The guard nodded. "You still have a lot of work left to do for tomorrow, but for now, you're heading back to your cell. A few other inmates too, so hurry it up!"

Thomas slowly walked away from the guard and two other guards escorted him away.

Once they got to the prison, one of the guards shoved Thomas into his cell and locked the gate. The two guards started walking away and Thomas sat there on his bed, just staring at the floor.

Another prisoner was thrown back into his cell and once the guard walked away he called out. "Hey, Schnee! You hear the news lately, or have you been sulking all day?" Thomas continued to stare at the ground and the prisoner continued. "Huh, I guess sulking it is. Whatever, that's not important. What is important is seeing your reaction when you hear what I just learned."

Thomas looked up at the prisoner across the cell. "And what would that be?"

"That Faunus kid you had a long time ago, yeah, she's getting married today. Too bad you weren't invited!" The prisoner began to laugh.

Thomas' eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about? How could you even know of this?"

"Ha, that got your attention! Well it's pretty simple. That guy who took over your company when you ended up getting canned like the rest of us explained what he's been funding the past couple of months. Too bad there isn't any press there for you to see it." The prisoner again laughed at the thought Thomas getting angry.

"I see, well, good for her… I suppose." Thomas said as he laid his head down on the mattress.

The prisoner raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how come you're not mad? Your daughter that you hate is about to get married to one of the girls that took you down. I swear! The news broadcast was on that shit and everything!"

"I know you're just trying to get me angry... And I don't care. If she wishes to get married, then that's her choice. I don't control that girl's life. I never did." Thomas stated.

"Oh, I get it. You're starting to feel a little regret. Well too bad pal. No one out there is going to want you out of here, especially after what you did in Vale." The prisoner said.

"This has nothing to do with me wanting to get out. My first born was never intended to be, but she was brought into my life. And though I may not have loved or even wanted her, I can say now… that I am glad she survived to live her life and for stopping me. This is my life now and that is just fine by me." Thomas explained.

The other prisoner just rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Thomas had more on his mind than just Weiss. He thought about Angel, Winter and Elizabeth. All the people he hurt. After years of being in prison and working in the dust mines, he had finally seen that he was in fact in the right place.

_Even though I know you don't care… congrats on your marriage…Weiss._

* * *

The snow fox felt something in her heart, but had no idea what it was. "Hmm, that was odd."

Ruby drank a bit to get the food down and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I… I just felt something. Maybe I'm just too excited about us getting married or something." Weiss reasoned, though she really wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Maybe you just drank too much again. Do you want me to get you out of here?" Ruby offered.

The snow fox shook her head. "Trust me, it isn't me getting drunk. I didn't even have that much. Anyways, I'm sure it was nothing. Now why don't we go and have some fun like you said we should?"

Ruby smiled. "Okay! What do you want to do?"

Weiss giggled. "I was hoping you'd be the one to choose what we do."

"Hmm, well how about we eat some cake before we do anything else? We'll let everyone know that we want to cut it." Ruby suggested.

"Is that how cutting the cake usually starts? With us just saying we want to eat it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged. "It's our wedding. I doubt anyone is about to complain about that."

Weiss figured that Ruby was right and nodded. "Should we get everyone's attention first?"

"CAKE TIME!" Ruby yelled, which indeed got everyone's attention.

The snow fox sighed. "I didn't mean it in that way, Ruby." Weiss then saw her wife at the cake and walked over. "Shouldn't we both cut the cake at the same time?"

Ruby smiled and held the knife in one hand. "Well, what are you waiting for, snow fox? Let's cut the cake!"

The guests were around the married couple and were patiently waiting until they both cut their white rose cake. A few of them even had their scrolls out to take pictures and videos of the cake cutting. The snow fox took the knife in one hand and the two began to cut the cake. Once they got that done, everyone clapped for them, though the white rose pair was still a little confused by why people would cheer for that.

They got their pieces and went back to sit down.

"We fed each other strawberries, so how about we feed each other the cake too?" Ruby suggested.

Weiss smiled and got her fork to take a piece of the cake. She gently got a piece and fed it to Ruby. The scythe wielder happily ate the piece of cake and when she ate it, she immediately got a piece of cake in her hand and smooshed the piece of cake in her face.

The snow fox was startled by this. "R-Ruby!" She then spit out some of the cake. "You dolt! Why did you do that!?"

Ruby frowned. "Yang told me that some people do this. I… I'm sorry, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Figures Yang would be the one to tell you that." The snow fox got a bit of the cake off her face and smirked. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Y-yeah?" Ruby was a little afraid that the snow fox might have been a bit angrier than she thought.

Instead of something painful happening, the snow fox decided to smoosh some of the cake she smeared off her face, onto Ruby.

The little rose yelped at that and looked at the snow fox, who giggled when she saw the look on her face. "R-Ruby, I'm sorry, but you look funny!"

Ruby joined in on the laughter and poked the snow fox's nose with another piece of cake. They didn't mind that they got a little cake on them and their friends caught wind of what they had done. Yang laughed when she saw the snow fox, but Weiss didn't really mind. Instead she flicked a piece of cake at Yang, who easily dodged it, but was surprised when Ruby sped up to her and smooshed some cake in her face.

Yang spit out some of it and said. "Ugh, Rubes! You're not supposed to get any on me!"

"Sorry, Yang, but Weiss wanted to get some revenge for you telling me that people do this kind of thing at weddings." Ruby said.

"They do though!" Yang exclaimed and the others laughed.

Blake cleaned some of the cake off and licked some of it off her finger. "You should calm down. It is a party after all."

Yang looked around at everyone and smiled. "Yeah, okay, kitty. But don't you think that each member of Team RWBY needs a little cake on their face?"

Blake's eyes widened when Yang said that. "Oh no, you better not even come close to me with any cake!"

Yang snickered and got a piece of her cake and started to chase the cat Faunus. Blake didn't like that idea, so she continued running until Yang eventually cornered her and smeared a piece of the cake on her face.

"Ugh! Yang!" Blake yelled.

Yang kissed her cheek and said. "Kitty, don't get mad. It's just a little cake."

Blake crossed her arms. "I don't like being chased like that."

Yang frowned. "What if I clean you up? Will you forgive me?"

Blake sighed. "Just hurry up and maybe I'll forgive you."

The blonde smiled and kissed her kitty on the cheek. "That's one piece of cake down. Now onto the rest."

Yang continued to kiss the black cat's cheek to clean the cake off. "Yang! I meant get me a towel!"

"But this works better. You get kisses and I get to eat cake." Yang laughed.

Blake blushed. "Y-You better just hurry up!"

Yang smirked. "I knew you wouldn't mind."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Your… I mean our sister is too much."

Ruby chuckled. "I like that you call Yang, sister. She and Blake have said that they see you as a sister for years, so to make it official is nice. In fact, where is my new sister at?"

The snow fox looked around for Winter and saw her talking with Lyra. "She's over there. You want to go and talk with her?"

Ruby nodded and the married couple made their way to Winter and Lyra.

Lyra saw them walking over. "Here come the brides!" She would sing as they approached.

The white rose pair giggled at that and the snow fox said. "How are you two doing? Enjoying the party, I hope."

Winter spoke up. "I may not be able to drink that stuff you guys are drinking, but this party has still been really fun. Lyra even made a small hamster play around on the floor with Eis."

"Uh, Eis didn't try to eat it, right?" Weiss worriedly asked.

Lyra chuckled. "She's not about to eat a hamster, Weiss."

Ruby sat next to Winter. "I haven't really gotten to say this yet, but I'm glad that we're officially sisters now."

Winter smiled and hugged the scythe wielder. "I've been waiting for this ever since you told mom and I that you wanted to marry Weiss. Welcome to the family, other big sis."

Ruby giggled. "Thank you. And welcome to my family as well, little sister." Ruby suddenly realized something. "Hey, I'm not the little sister in the family anymore!"

Winter, Weiss and Lyra all chuckled at Ruby's realization, but were then interrupted when the song the white rose pair wanted to hear was about to be played.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby then grabbed her snow fox's arm and the two made their way to the middle of the ballroom.

Others joined in on the song and it began.

**They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.**

Ruby wanted that dance to be perfect and she had shown Weiss the song because it was really a day they've waited for.

**Prepare for your greatest moments;  
Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.**

The snow fox thought about her moments in life and though many were great, the ones she made with Ruby were indeed the greatest.

**We are lightning,  
Straying from the thunder,  
Miracles of ancient wonder.**

And maybe one day, they could make a miracle of their own.

**This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul.**

As the music stopped, they kissed and Ruby spun her wife around in joy. The guests cheered and clapped for the snow fox and the little rose.

Angel had been watching while dancing with Clara and when she watched her daughter finish her dance she shed a few tears.

Clara noticed this and said. "You know, she really has made it through so much. And we both get to see these moments. That itself makes me happier than you could believe."

Angel wiped her tears away. "Clara, I want you to know that I am forever grateful to you for taking care of my baby girl during her time in the Burrow. I don't even know if she would've gotten this far without you."

Clara shook her head. "I just gave her the option. It was Weiss who made the move." Clara looked on at Ruby and Weiss. "She was able to survive in the Emerald Forest as well, so her will to keep going is how she got to this day."

Angel took Clara's hand in her own. "Even if that was the case, I still thank you for what you did. I-."

Clara cut her off with a kiss. "You talk too much."

Angel smiled and kissed her back. The two would stay like that for a few seconds and eventually returned to watching the happy snow fox.

* * *

After a few more hours, the reception was pretty much over.

Ruby remembered something though. "Weiss, we have to throw the bouquet!"

Weiss nodded and got everyone's attention. The guests turned to the snow fox and she motioned that she and Ruby were about to throw the bouquet. A lot of the girls ran to the spot they thought the bouquet would land. Ruby and Weiss counted to three and tossed the bouquet together. Many of the girls tried to catch it, but failed when the black cat of Team RWBY caught it.

Blake blinked a few times, since she hadn't even tried to catch it. She then looked over at the disappointed girls and saw a smirking Ruby and Weiss.

_They planned this, didn't they?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yang wrapped her in a hug. "Kitty! You caught it!"

Blake recoiled a bit from the hug and the guests laughed. The white rose pair giggled as well, since they knew Yang would react the way she did.

* * *

Eventually, the guests said their goodbyes to the white rose pair and they all congratulated them on a wonderful wedding. All the teams from Beacon had said their byes as well and made their way to the airship.

Ruby and Weiss both were slow dancing in the middle of the ballroom again, since even though the reception was over, they still wanted to stay in each other's embrace. After some time, they both ended their dance and kissed once more.

The white rose pair turned to the others who were still there and began to walk outside. Even though most people were already gone, the more involved ones stayed behind until the white rose pair's wedding officially ended. So Angel, Clara, Winter, Silber, the dogs, the officiants, the bridesmaids and the maids of honor all followed them outside.

Ruby and Weiss asked them to wait for them on the airship, so they could have a moment to themselves. Everyone was fine with that and got on the airship, except for the bumbleby pair.

Yang took Blake's arm and brought her inside the school.

"Yang! Why are we back inside?" Blake asked.

Yang took a breath. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of this while Rubes and the snow fox were having their time."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Yang chuckled and got down on one knee, which caused Blake's eye to widen. "I think you know where this is going."

"Y-Yang, you didn't." Blake said.

Yang got out a small black box and opened it, revealing a gold ring with a nightshade shaped diamond. "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Blake started to shake and fell on her knees. "Yang! How… Yes! Yes I'll marry you, you idiot!"

Yang laughed a bit. "I've been saving for a while, kitty." Yang then put the ring on the black cat and hugged her. "We don't have to tell anyone till tomorrow, since this is still Rubes and snow fox's day, but I wanted to at least ask you tonight."

Blake wiped a few tears away and looked at the ring. "I love it! And I love you!" Blake then kissed the blonde and the two stayed like that for the next couple of minutes.

* * *

The snow fox brought them to the front of the academy. The snow fox stopped and told her wife that they needed to wait a few minutes. Ruby was fine with that and after the few minutes, it started to snow.

"Weiss… how did you know it was going to snow?" Ruby asked.

"I am the snow fox, Ruby. I know these things." Weiss grinned.

Ruby giggled and wrapped her wife in a hug and kissed her. Weiss responded by kissing her back and wrapping her tail around the two. They would stay like that for a few more minutes. After that, they both pulled away and Ruby looked up at the statue.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby said in a questioning manner.

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

"Even though my mom isn't here… I know she would love you." Ruby smiled up at the statue.

Weiss felt her eyes water and couldn't hold it anymore. "Ruby, there's something I need to tell you. I had a dream that…"

Ruby turned to her wife when she stopped her sentence. "Weiss, why'd you stop?"

The snow fox couldn't believe what she was seeing and pointed at the front of the school. The scythe wielder followed where she was pointing and her eyes widened. What she saw was someone in a white cloak and she instantly knew who it was.

"M-Mom?" Ruby couldn't understand what she was seeing. "W-Weiss… is that… can you see-?"

"Yes… I can." Weiss answered.

Summer took off her hood. She didn't say anything. Instead she smiled at the two. Ruby wanted to run at her mother to see if it was real, but her mother made it clear that she should stay back for a bit.

"But… mom… I want to-." Ruby was stopped when Summer looked over at Weiss.

The snow fox spoke up. "Mom… could I tell her now?" Summer nodded and Weiss turned to her wife. "Ruby, I met her in a dream once. I… I don't know how it was possible, but it did happen. She… She knows about us and she's happy that we have each other."

Ruby felt tears running down her face and slowly began to walk to her mother. Weiss looked at Summer and she gave the snow fox a look that said to let Ruby do as she pleased. Ruby eventually made it to her mother and stared at the silver eyes she inherited.

Ruby's face still had tears and eventually the snow fox walked up to them. "Ruby… I'm sorry, but… I don't think we can-."

The snow fox was cut off when Summer pulled them into a hug.

They were both shocked by this and Summer whispered. "Your lives are only just beginning." Summer chuckled. "And remember that Yang and her love will be the next to get married, so you should help them too. Congratulations on your wedding." Summer then felt her tears fall. "Goodbye, my daughters. I love you both."

"We love you too!" They both cried out.

Ruby and Weiss cried in Summer's arms. After a few seconds, Summer faded away and the white rose pair slowly fell in each other's arms. They cried, but also smiled at the fact that they got to see Summer again.

Ruby sniffled. "W-Weiss, t-that was r-real, right?"

Weiss wiped a few tears away and nodded. "Y-Yes, Ruby. She really w-was."

They both stayed in each other's embrace for another ten minutes. The snow fox eventually got her wife up to kiss her and the two made their way back to the airship, though not before looking back at the statue one last time.

Summer reappeared for a moment and smiled, but only after they had turned away.

_You both have done so much for this world. And one day I know you'll start a family of your own._

Summer vanished with white rose petals flying in the wind. Ruby felt the wind and saw a white rose petal fall on top of her and her wife's joined hands. They stopped and smiled at each other. The white rose petal then flew off their hands and followed the wind, wherever it may go.

* * *

**Thank you, Cluny the Warlord 1992 for suggesting the Summer Rose parts.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yang always joins the fun. The baby part of the future arc is coming up, so yay for that myself. Good night.**

**To Babushka- Thank you! Oh god, I don't even want to think what Blake would do to Yang if she did that. I can see why you slid away.**

**To the guest on chapter 171- Um, I apologize, but I don't have anything really planned for those two in this story. I don't even think I'll be having them together, since they haven't really made any big appearance here and I also don't want to just put them together for no reason. Not that I'm saying that I hate the ship, but there should at least be reasons for it.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 189.**


	189. More Plans For The Future

**Here's chapter 189 everyone.**

* * *

The team waved goodbye to everyone who came back home with them and collapsed on the couch. Ruby and Weiss were both still in their wedding dresses, since they didn't want to take them off yet, but Yang made a point that they should try not to rip them by accident. After ten minutes, the white rose pair got up from the couch and changed into their nightwear, though they did return to the couch.

Yang looked up at the white rose pair. "What's wrong? I thought you two would want to sleep in your room."

Ruby spoke up. "We'll go to bed soon. We just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night here with you and Blake. I mean we are Team RWBY still, so big events like this should give us our own time too."

The blonde chuckled and sat up. "Kitty, you asleep?"

Blake opened her eyes and sat up. "I wasn't planning on falling asleep on the couch while you were still on it. Remember that you tend to hog up all the space."

"That was one time!" Yang exclaimed.

"Whatever." Blake then looked over at the newlyweds. "Seeing you two like that is something else. I know you've heard this a lot already and I probably said it enough too, but I have to say it again. Congrats on the wedding."

The white rose paired smiled and Weiss said. "Thank you, Blake." The snow fox then eyed the bouquet that Yang insisted they take. "I should be saying congrats on catching the bouquet, Blake." Weiss smirked.

Blake sighed. "I know you were both intentionally throwing it towards me."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, but hey, at least that means you and Yang will get married soon."

Blake froze when Ruby said that, but Yang was quick to make sure not to spill the beans. "Yeah, one day kitty and I will get married! And it's all thanks to you and snow fox!"

Weiss looked over at Blake's hand. "Hey, why do you have a glove on only one hand, Blake?"

And yet another thing that made the cat Faunus freeze, so her blonde fiancée said. "Oh that? Yeah, kitty wanted to try out this new style. You know. One glove kind a girl."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "But I don't remember her wearing that the entire party."

Blake spoke up. "Well that's because I saw someone with that style and asked Yang to find me one. It really wasn't that hard to find a single glove for me, so I just put it on before we left."

"That's cool, Blake. So, do you guys think you'll actually be the next ones to get married?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, let's not talk about that stuff yet. You and your snow fox just got married today, so kitty and I will let that cool down before talking about any future weddings." Yang said.

Blake knew that was a lie, since the two agreed on telling the white rose pair the next day, but went along with it. "Yes, Yang and I can deal with that later. Even though it's late, it's still your day, so let's focus on that instead."

Ruby smiled. "I wouldn't mind hearing about you and Yang's future plans, Blake. You know that."

Blake shook her head. "It's fine, Ruby. Yang and I don't really have anything planned, so there really isn't much to talk about."

Weiss spoke up. "Hey, you two realize that Yang has passed out, right?"

Ruby and Blake turned to the sleeping blonde, so the black cat poked her on the nose. "Wake up."

Yang was startled awake by the black cat's touch. "Ugh, why did you wake me up, kitty!?"

"You do know that your sister wants to spend a bit of time with us, so no sleeping until we're done here." Blake ordered.

The blonde groaned and sat back up. "It's really awesome that you guys got married. And I really mean that. After you both told me that you were engaged, I've been waiting for this day."

Ruby walked over and hugged her sister. "And I'm so happy that you were my maid of honor, sis. It means so much to me."

Yang hugged her back and Blake looked over at the snow fox. Weiss smiled back at the black cat and walked over to her. The snow fox and black cat hugged, knowing they didn't need to say anything.

The blonde pulled away and kissed the top of her little sister's head. Ruby sat down and the snow fox took her seat next to her wife.

Yang grinned. "So, since we're not talking about kitty and I right now, how about you give us an answer on baby stuff?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Y-Yang! We just got married!"

Weiss blushed. "I… I kind of would like to talk about that." The rest of the team was surprised by that and gave her questioning looks. "W-What!?"

Ruby was the first to speak. "I just didn't know you would want to talk about that this fast. Do… do you really want to?"

"It wouldn't be a problem, right?" The snow fox asked with a hint of worry that Ruby wouldn't even want to consider anything at that moment.

"Of course not! I was just saying that we won't be having a baby for some time, but if you want to talk about that, then I'd love to." Ruby assured.

Yang squealed. "Oh my goodness! I didn't think you two would actually want to talk about that! Please tell me you're going to make me an aunt soon!"

Weiss scoffed. "You do realize that it's our choice to speak about this. Anyways, I'm not looking to rush things. Like you said, Ruby, we just got married, so a little downtime from anything major would be nice. I was just thinking about what to look forward to."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, so I guess we won't really have an answer to when we want a baby. I do want to tell you that I would love to have a baby, Weiss, since I don't want you thinking that you'd be the only one to want one."

"That does make me feel better about the whole thing, so we can talk more about that later." The snow fox then pulled out her scroll and looked at the picture they all took at the wedding reception. "Another memory saved in two places."

Ruby looked at the picture and smiled. "I'm guessing the other place is up here." Ruby pointed at her head and the snow fox nodded. "Well I have it up there too."

"Hey, kitty. Let's go change and take one last picture with the happy couple." Yang said.

Blake got up and followed her fiancée to their room to change. The white rose pair was happy with that idea and patiently waited for their return.

The bumbleby pair got back downstairs, but Yang told Blake that it was okay to have her ring off for the time being. Once they sat down, the white rose pair moved closer and Yang got out her scroll. They all smiled and Yang took the picture.

The blonde looked over the picture and said. "Looks good. I'll send this to you guys so we can all have it."

Ruby pulled her snow fox in closer. "This day has been the best day of my life so far. I can't wait to make more memories with you."

Weiss pecked her wife's cheek. "Likewise, Mrs. Rose."

Yang chuckled. "And you both still think I won't find that adorable."

Weiss actually laughed a bit. "Yeah and I don't mind it as much right now."

Ruby yawned. "Okay, we can head to bed now if you guys want. I would've liked to spend more time down here, but it's pretty late already."

Blake stretched a bit. "I'm okay with that. And besides, we still live together, so we can have a team day tomorrow if you want."

Yang grinned. "I didn't think you would call it team day, kitty."

Blake sighed and got up to head for her room, but not before hugging the white rose pair. Yang did the same and the bumbleby pair made their way up to their room.

Ruby was about to get up, but Weiss pulled her down and kissed her. "Sorry, but I just wanted one more kiss before the goodnight kiss."

The scythe wielder giggled and kissed her back. "Then I get that kiss."

The two got up and walked up to their room. Once they were inside, they got into bed and Ruby pulled the blanket over them.

Ruby then whispered. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?" The snow fox responded.

"About the baby… I just wanted to know how you'd want to have one." Ruby wondered.

"I… I actually have asked my mother about this before… it was when I was thinking about us having a baby together, but I didn't want you knowing just yet." Weiss stated.

"So? What did she say?" Ruby inquired.

"There's processes for us to have a baby of our own. Or we could adopt a child too." Weiss answered.

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "If we can have a baby that'll come from us, then I'd be happy with that. If not, then I would be happy to adopt too. So if you want to, you can decide."

Weiss smiled and said. "I'll make a decision, but you have to be honest with me. I want the both of us to have a say in this." Ruby nodded and Weiss continued. "Okay, if there's a way for us to have our own biological baby, then I'd like to do that, but remember that will happen later. For now, let's just enjoy the married life, even though I still feel like nothings really changed between us."

"Besides you being Mrs. Rose." Ruby reminded.

Weiss chuckled. "Yes, that is true. Okay little rose, let's get some sleep."

Ruby kissed her wife and wouldn't stop for a bit. The snow fox wasn't sure yet of why Ruby wasn't stopping, but then realized that she may want something more than just a goodnight kiss. Weiss understood now and started to undress her wife. Ruby was happy that Weiss caught on and the two would enjoy their first night together as newlyweds.

* * *

The morning arrived and the snow fox slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. The snow fox looked down at her wife, who was still asleep. Weiss slowly got out of bed, so she wouldn't wake her up and headed down stairs to start up their breakfast.

When she got downstairs, she noticed Blake was already sitting on the couch reading one of her books. "Good morning, Blake."

Blake looked up from her book and chuckled. "Maybe you should've checked the mirror before heading down here with that hair, Weiss."

The snow fox blushed, realizing her hair looked like a mess. "Please don't tell Yang. She'll bring it up so many times and I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself from ending her."

Blake set her book down. "Relax, Weiss. What you and Ruby do is your business, so if she tries to tease you about it, then I'll make sure to get her to stop."

The snow fox nodded and sat next to the cat Faunus. "Since Ruby isn't up yet, I'm going to be making breakfast instead. Do you want anything specific?"

"Um, before you make breakfast, I… I need to tell you something. I was going to wait for Yang to be here so we could both tell you, but-." The cat Faunus was cut off.

"Morning, kitty! Oh and new sis!" Yang sang as she ran down the stairs. "I see you had a fun night, snow fox." Weiss growled and Blake made sure to keep her promise by grabbing the blonde's ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Kitty! I was just making note that snow fox here-."

Blake cut her off. "Do I need to remind you of the last time you teased her about that? I believe it involved you cowering in fear of Weiss."

Weiss smirked. "And we wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?"

Yang gulped. "Okay, I'm sorry! Now would you please let go of me, kitty!?"

Blake releases her fiancée and was holding something in her hand. "Hey, um, snow fox?"

"What?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone, since she thought Yang would try to tease her again.

"Relax, snow fox. I… I just wanted to know if you could bring Rubes down here for a few minutes." Yang said.

"She's still sleeping, Yang." Weiss stated.

"I know, but this is really important and I want both of you down here. Please." Yang begged.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but I'm telling her that you wanted her up, so if she gets cranky, then that's on you."

"I can accept that." Yang said as she watched Weiss walk up the stairs. "Hey, you ready to tell them, or should I make something up?"

"I… I actually was about to tell Weiss." Yang raised an eyebrow and Blake continued. "I know we agreed on telling them both together, but I was starting to hate not seeing the ring on my hand."

Yang hugged her kitty. "Look at you being all cute and stuff, kitty!"

Blake groaned. "I'm not cute. I just want my ring back on my finger!"

After a few minutes, the snow fox was walking a tired looking Ruby. "We're almost there, little rose. Just a few more steps." Ruby yawned and the two got to the couch. "Okay, Yang. I got her down. Now what is this you wanted to tell us?"

Yang smiled. "I just wanted to let you guys know that we didn't want to say anything yesterday, since it was your day, not ours."

Ruby yawned again. Yang, what are you talking about?"

Yang looked to Blake and she nodded. "Rubes, kitty here is going to be your sister in the future."

Weiss' eyes widened, but Ruby didn't get it. "Huh? What do you-?"

The snow fox cut her off and looked at Blake. "She didn't?"

Blake smiled and nodded. "That was what I wanted to tell you before Yang got down here. It happened yesterday before we got on the airship."

Ruby spoke up. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

Yang got the ring out of her hand and put it on Blake's finger. "Kitty and I are engaged!"

Ruby almost fell over, but her wife caught her. "Really!? Yang! Blake! Congratulations! Wow! Why didn't you tell us yesterday!?"

"I told you, Rubes. Yesterday was you and your snow fox's day." Yang reminded.

Weiss took Blake's hand and looked at the ring. "Wow, this is beautiful, Blake. I see that your fiancée went all out."

Yang grinned. "I had to get something that I knew my kitty would love!"

Ruby then took her turn to look at the ring. "It really does suit you, Blake." Ruby then turned to her sister. "This is awesome, sis!"

"Yeah it is. And I know we've been a big happy family already, but to have it be officially feels nice too." Yang admitted.

Weiss spoke up. "Another wedding to prepare for, huh?" Weiss remembered what Summer told her and Ruby.

_And remember that Yang and her love will be the next to get married, so you should help them too._

Blake spoke up. "It won't be for some time, so instead of worrying about that right now. Why don't we start that team day we talked about last night?"

That woke Ruby up and she cheered. "Yeah, we can continue celebrating the wedding! And we can celebrate your engagement!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Rubes!" Yang cheered alongside her sister.

Weiss leaned over and whispered to the cat Faunus. "We just know how to pick em, huh?"

Blake smiled at the sisters and nodded. "And to think that this little family of ours is going to get bigger with you and Ruby thinking about having a baby together."

The snow fox was happy with that thought and couldn't wait to get to that point in her life.

* * *

**Okay, so the baby arc should be next chapter, unless I find something that I should write before having the next time skip.**

**To WhiteRose- You're welcome. And yes, it took him long enough to see that he wasn't a good man. As for the lien from his company, he's working off a lot (and I mean a lot) of damage that was caused by the army he sent to Vale. Also, since Silber took over, not all of the lien was used from the company to fix the damages.**

**To Forlorn Knight- I respect your opinion and I don't know if you'll see this for some time, since you did review on chapter 49, but I do have to say this. The reason I wrote this story was because I wanted to write my own version of what RWBY would be with Weiss being a Faunus, so I never worry about sticking to the characters and lore of the universe. I love the RWBY universe and would like to write more stories about it, with the characters too.**

**To Lord of Cinder- So just like Forlorn Knight, I don't know if and when you'll see this, but I do have to say that what you wrote was appropriate for that chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 190.**


	190. We're Ready

**Here's chapter 190 everyone.**

* * *

Three years had passed and the snow fox and her little rose continued living with the bumbleby pair. They had actually accepted staying as a team, even after the white rose pair got married.

Due to the fact that their huntress careers were still going strong, it didn't take much for them to pay Silber back for all of the help he had done for them in the past, though he wouldn't accept it, since he convinced them that they never really needed to pay pack a thing.

Ruby walked into their home and saw the snow fox mindlessly staring at the television, so she went over and sat next to her wife. "Hey, you there, Weiss? You didn't even notice me walking into the house."

Weiss was startled and jumped up a little. "Ruby! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ruby backed away a bit, since she was a little afraid of her wife. "Sorry! I-I just saw you staring at the T.V all weird and I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

The snow fox sighed. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just please try to let me know you're home before you say something that close to me."

The scythe wielder nodded and scooted back over to her wife. "So, what's really going on? I know something's bothering you."

Weiss frowned. "Do…Do you think we should find our own place to live soon?"

"You want to move? How come? I thought we all wanted to stay together as a team." Ruby said in a sad tone.

"I do, but… we need to have more room one day." Weiss stated.

"More room? Weiss, you and I are small, so-." Ruby was cut off when the snow fox growled. "I-I mean, uh… I'm sorry."

The snow fox crossed her arms. "I… I just wanted to talk about our baby that we wanted to have and how bothersome it would be for Blake and Yang. Or have you forgotten about us wanting a baby?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, I… I didn't forget. I just didn't know when you wanted to talk about that again."

Weiss looked to the ground. "Well I do."

Ruby pulled her wife into a hug. "Hey, don't get like that, snow fox. If you really want to talk about the baby, then we can. You know that I would love to have a baby with you."

The snow fox took a breath. "Do you want to try having the baby soon then? Maybe this year?"

The scythe wielder smiled. "Weiss, I would love to, but there's going to definitely be more to talk about than just wanting to have the baby soon. Actually, our baby wouldn't even be born till next year."

"I know that, dolt! I was just making sure that we would start this year. And about the house, well, I love living with them, but to have a baby here… I don't know, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Look, we can tell Blake and Yang about our choice in wanting to have this baby. So if we can figure out how well they'll do without us here, then we can feel better about moving out. And if you're worried about them feeling bothered about the baby, then you shouldn't. You know they wouldn't mind" Ruby assured.

"I would to talk about that with them, but what if they can't handle the lien? I don't want to leave them here without our help if they can't handle it." Weiss expressed her discomfort.

"That's why we're going to ask them, silly. And don't worry. We'll figure something out, just think about our little baby and I know you'll feel better." Ruby assured.

Weiss gave her wife a small smile. "Thank, little rose." The snow fox looked at her scroll for a second. "We could ask my mother to help explain a bit about what we can do about having the baby. Remember that we agreed to try and have a biological baby."

"I remember. So do you want to call your mom to head over here, or do you want to go and see her at her house?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't mind going over to mom's house. Do you want to go right now?" Weiss inquired.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Ruby got up, but then stopped herself. "Hold on, maybe I should be sure that your mom is okay with us going over today."

Weiss giggled and called her mother. "Hi, mom!"

"Sweetie! How are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Ruby and I just wanted to know if we could come over today. We have something really important that we want to talk about and we'd appreciate to know more about it." Weiss said.

"Hmm? And what exactly are you talking about, sweetie?" Angel questioned.

"Um, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now. Ruby and I might be ready to have a baby." Weiss answered.

Angel didn't respond for a moment, which worried Weiss, but then the fox mother said. "Oh my goodness! Have you two decided who will carry the baby!? When do you want to have it!? Do you have names ready!? Do you-?"

Weiss stopped her mother from continuing. "Mom! Calm down. We just decided that we wanted to have the baby this year, so everything else can be talked about when we're over there."

"Okay, okay, but please hurry! We need to discuss everything!" Angel said in an excited tone.

Weiss chuckled. "We'll be there soon, mom. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Angel said and the two hung up.

Ruby spoke up. "I'm guessing your mom really wants us to go over."

Weiss laughed a bit and nodded. "She's pretty excited, so let's not waste any more time."

The snow fox and her little rose went up to their room and got changed. They both looked at each other when they got upstairs and imagined the other with pregnant stomachs. The thought of them having a baby made them happy and they continued to get changed to meet with Angel later.

Ruby asked Weiss if she wanted to take a cab there, or the more fun way. The snow fox decided to let her wife take her way that time. Ruby was excited by that and picked up the snow fox. She then used her semblance to get to the fox mother's house.

* * *

Once they got there, Weiss was let down and she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, her mother answered. "There you two are! Come in!" Ruby and Weiss walked in and Angel gave them both a hug. "So, you both are really ready to have a baby, huh?"

Ruby nodded. "Weiss and I had agreed that we wanted to have a baby years ago, but we wanted to wait until we were both ready. And now we're ready."

Angel smiled and motioned for them to sit on the couch. "This is wonderful! When Weiss asked me about how you and she would have a baby together, I was so happy!"

Weiss giggled. "Mom, you're acting like a happy school girl."

"Of course! My baby is going to have a baby!" Angel exclaimed.

Ruby took her turn and giggled. "We were hoping that we can have the baby in a safe way, but also make it so that he or she would be our biological baby. If not, then we agreed to adopt."

"Either way is fine, but if you want to a biological baby, then you need to go through the process of Haploidisation. Some people would suggest having a male donor, but if you want your baby to be specifically yours, then do that." Angel explained.

"Okay, so where would we be able to do this? I ask because I don't know what doctors know how to handle the process." Weiss said.

"I made sure to look up hospitals that would have doctors who can perform Haploidisation, since you did mention it years ago. And you'll love it. It's actually in Vale." Angel stated.

Weiss smiled. "That's good. We won't have to make any huge trips for this."

"Exactly! So would you both like to discuss who will be carrying the baby, or is this something you both need time to decide on?" Angel asked.

Weiss looked at her wife. "You love going on missions, so… would you like me to be the one to carry our baby?"

Ruby frowned. "I… I do like to go on missions, but I also don't want you to go through the pain that comes later."

Angel spoke up. "Ruby, I'm sure you both are worried about each other's pain, so try to understand that it'll be worth it when your baby is born."

Ruby sighed. "If you're sure, then okay, but I won't be going on as many missions, if any at all. I can't leave my pregnant wife at home by herself while I'm out on missions."

The snow fox giggled and kissed her wife's cheek. "You do know that we need lien from those missions we go on. And besides, Blake and Yang will still be there, so I wouldn't be alone that much."

"A-Are you sure? I'm sure the lien wouldn't be a problem, since Blake and Yang go on missions too." Ruby assured.

"Ruby, I'm positive. If there are any issues while you're away on a mission, then Blake, Yang and mom could help me, right mom?" Weiss looked to her mother.

Angel nodded. "Whenever Ruby is on a mission, I promise to do my best to be there. And I'm sure getting a day or two off from my job whenever that happens shouldn't be a problem."

Weiss turned back to her wife. "See. Everything will be fine."

Ruby gave her wife a small smiled and took her hands in her own. "Okay, Weiss. You can carry our baby."

"Good. Now that's settled, we can talk about when we should start the process." Weiss said.

Angel coughed to get their attention. "You both only just decided that you want the baby, so maybe you should wait a bit to let Blake and Yang know about your plans for a baby."

Weiss frowned. "Right… I… I feel a little bad about that actually."

Angel was confused by that and asked. "What should you feel bad about, sweetie?"

The snow fox sighed. "We all decided to stay as a team years ago and when we got our home, it was great." Weiss took a breath. "I thought about the room we'd have for the baby, but then what really made me think about moving out was us bothering them with the baby."

Angel put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Sweetie, those two wouldn't feel bothered by the baby. If anything, I'm sure they would love to have him or her around."

"But what if-?" Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, remember when Yang teased us about us having a baby on the night of our wedding?" Weiss groaned, but nodded. "Then you know how excited she was. And besides; I-I may have told her about how we want a baby one day, so she told me how happy she was to the idea of having a baby fox around the house."

"R-Really? Wait, why didn't you tell me that back at the house?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nervously laughed a bit. "Um, would you believe me if I said I forgot?"

Weiss held her head in defeat of her wife actually forgetting about that. "Ruby, please try not to forget about something that important next time."

"Come on, snow fox. It's not that important, since it isn't even a problem." Ruby stated.

Angel happily watched the white rose pair argue and imagined a little baby fox in between them. She felt tears fall down her face and the white rose pair noticed.

"M-Mom! What's wrong!?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

Angel wiped a few tears away. "It's okay, sweetie. These are tears of joy."

Weiss scooted closer to her mother and hugged her. The fox mother hugged her back and looked over to Ruby. She motioned for Ruby to get over to them so she could join in on the hug. Ruby smiled and Angel moved her arm to let Ruby hug her.

"You're both going to start your own family. And I am so proud of the two of you." Angel wrapped her tail around the two.

They all pulled away and Weiss said. "Thank you, mom."

"Are you going to spoil our baby when we have him or her?" Ruby chuckled.

Angel started to laugh at that and the white rose pair joined in on the laughter. Weiss eventually told Ruby that she was fine with waiting a week to go to a doctor about their baby, since she still wanted to tell Blake and Yang before they did anything.

After a few hours of just spending time at Angel's house, the two were ready to leave.

Weiss got up and hugged her mother. "Is Winter visiting tomorrow?"

Angel nodded. "Clara is bringing her home tomorrow for the weekend, so if you want me to keep the baby a secret, then I will."

"Thanks. We both want to let everyone know when we're positive that it's happening. How is Winter doing at Beacon by the way?" Weiss inquired.

"Ozpin told me that she's doing fantastic! Her training with Clara really helped her." Angel stated.

Weiss smiled at how Winter was at Beacon, since her little sister was finally able to start becoming a huntress like she's wanted to do. The snow fox and her wife said their byes to Angel. Ruby offered to use her semblance again and the snow fox decided that it was fine. The only reason that she was okay with it was because she was going to be pregnant eventually and Ruby wouldn't be able to use her semblance with her in her arms like that.

As Ruby was running down the streets with her semblance, she looked down at her snow fox and smiled.

_I can't wait for our baby fox!_

* * *

**Thanks to Aether Riddick for the suggestion of Haploidisation. Also, quick question. How do you guys feel about the team still living together even after Ruby and Weiss have their baby? **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The baby is going to be a Faunus, since I just can't resist having those two with a Faunus baby. Good night.**

**To Babushka- I don't even think the dog would try to fight for the attention. I think it'll just be laid back and Blake would be mad at how easy it is for it to get Yang's attention. Thanks! There's more to come from this new arc.**

**To WhiteRose- The baby will arrive way after the bumbleby wedding. In fact, they already had their wedding. As for Thomas… well I don't want to say what happens to him yet. He's seen the error of his way and doesn't feel that he should ever be let out. Thanks! And I hope you have a good day as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 191.**


	191. Stay As A Family

**Here's chapter 191 everyone.**

* * *

"This is great! Now I'm really going to be an aunt!" Yang exclaimed and trapped her sister in a bear hug.

Ruby knew it was coming, so she accepted it. "Okay, sis. You should let me go soon, because Weiss is going to make you in a second here."

Yang took a quick glance at the snow fox, who had crossed her arms. "Yang, I understand you're excited, but you better not kill my wife!"

The blonde chuckled and released her little sister. "Sorry, snow fox, but you and Rubes are going to have a baby! How can I not be excited by that?"

Blake walked up to the annoyed looking snow fox and placed her hand on her shoulder. "She's not wrong, you know. Congrats by the way. I know you and Ruby are going to make great parents."

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Blake. And I need to ask you guys to keep this a secret. Ruby and I want to make sure that this process of us having a baby will absolutely work."

"I promise you, Weiss. That Yang and I will keep our mouths shut. And if she can't, then I'll keep Yang's mouth shut for her." Blake assured.

Weiss snickered at that and Yang said. "Oh really, kitty? Are you going to keep my mouth shut with yours?"

Ruby sighed when she saw her sister smirk at that and Blake glaring at her. "Okay, stop it. We mean it, Yang. Don't say-."

"Ruby!" Yang said in a serious tone, which made Weiss and Blake confused by her sudden change in tone. "I'm sorry for doing that, but you don't need to tell me twice. I know to not say a word."

"I… I'm sorry, sis. I just-." Ruby was cut off.

"No, no. I get it. It was my fault for trying to joke around a serious subject like this." Yang looked at the snow fox. "I swear to not say a word to anyone, snow fox. I mean it."

Weiss was a little surprised by that. "Wow, Yang. Um, thanks."

Blake smiled. "Have you guys told anyone else besides us and Angel?"

Weiss shook her head. "Mom only knows because we wanted to know what we can do to have the baby, so there won't be any one else except for you two."

"If this was supposed to be a secret, then how come you decided to let us know about it?" Yang asked.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, but then said. "Because… you two have been with us a team for so long… so telling you was something we couldn't ignore."

Yang walked up to Weiss and gave her a lighter hug than normal. "I love you too, sis."

The snow fox smiled a bit and hugged the blonde back. Ruby was happy to see her wife and her sister like that. Ruby looked over at Blake and smiled. The cat Faunus walked over to Ruby and hugged her.

"Thank you for letting us know about this, Ruby. If there is anything that I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask me for help." Blake offered.

"I will, Blake. And thanks." Ruby said as she pulled away from the black cat.

Yang pulled away from the snow fox and asked. "I forgot, but who's going to be carrying the baby?"

"I am." The snow fox said. "And that's because Ruby and I decided that I would be the better choice. Ruby is still going to go on missions, so I'll need help sometimes… if you two are okay with that of course."

"Snow fox, you don't have to ask us that. Kitty and I are going to be there to help you when we can. And if we can't, we'll make it so we can." Yang smiled to assure the snow fox.

Weiss thought about the talk she and Ruby had about moving out. "Hey, Yang, Blake? I need to ask you two about something serious."

Blake looked concerned by that that. "Is this about the baby, Weiss?"

"Kind of… well, yes." The snow fox motioned for them to sit on the couch.

Blake and Yang sat down on one side of the couch, while Ruby sat to the left of her wife.

The snow fox took a breath. "Ruby and I have been talking and… we wanted to know how you two feel about continuing to live together as a team, no, that's not the right word. I mean as a family."

Blake spoke up. "Weiss, why are you asking us this? We've been living together for years, so why would we… wait, is this because you two are going to have the baby? Weiss we don't-."

Weiss stopped her. "Blake, wait. Before you continue, I wanted to ask this because I don't have a problem asking for help when I'm pregnant, but for a baby to be in the house...I just don't want to bother you two with that. It's our baby, not yours, so I-."

Yang cut her off. "Really, Weiss? Is that all that you're worried about? Us being bothered by this?"

"Yang, this is serious! You two don't need to worry about a baby, so that's why I'm bringing it up!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, I can tell you this. Yang and I will never feel bothered by the baby. We're a family, so we'll look out for each other, even if we weren't in the same house. And by the way, I hope you're not suggesting that you and Ruby are going to move because of this." Blake said.

"Blake." Weiss said in a softer tone, but the black cat wouldn't let her continue.

"I don't want to hear it, Weiss. This home has been _our _home. That means that we stick together in this, baby or not. And if you have a real reason for us all to separate, then I'll respect your decision, but I won't be separated from my family because one of them thinks we'd be bothered by a cute baby." Blake stated.

"Kitty." Yang said in a saddened tone because she knew that Blake felt the same way as her when it came to this sort of issue.

The two didn't have any reason to let the white rose pair leave their home. They both would respect their decision if they did want to move to have their own privacy, but Weiss' reason wasn't that.

Ruby whispered in her wife's ear. "See. They want us to stay together as a family. So why don't we just continue doing so?"

Weiss looked at the bumbleby pair, who both looked saddened. "Blake, Yang… Ruby and I will stay, but I have to know that you are a hundred percent sure that you're okay with a baby being in the house."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "And how many times do we have to say that we're okay with that? In fact, we love the idea!"

Blake nodded. "Please don't continue to think that we wouldn't, Weiss. Even your wife sees that we want to stay as a family."

Weiss took a breath and smiled. "Okay… we'll stay, but you two are not to get yourselves overworked for the baby. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure our baby is taken care of twenty four seven."

Yang chuckled. "Come on, snow fox. You really think Rubes won't want to go out with you sometimes? You'll need a break and that's why kitty and I will be the best aunts your baby will have, well, unless Winter shows us up."

The snow fox thought about her little sister and said. "Do you guys think that I should tell her too? I wanted to keep this a secret from everyone, but she's my sister, so she deserves to know too, right?"

Ruby spoke up. "You said you wanted to tell everyone when we were positive that the process will work, but telling Winter wouldn't hurt either."

The snow fox pulled out her scroll and went over to Winter in her contacts. "Hmm, maybe I should tell her face to face… no, Winter would love to hear it in any form."

Weiss began to call her sister and watched the bumbleby pair smile at the fact that they were still going to stay as a family.

After a few seconds, Winter answered. "Hey, big sister! What's up?"

"Winter, I have something very important to tell you, but I don't want you to get too excited now. And you have to keep this a secret, okay?" The snow fox wanted to be sure her little sister wouldn't spill the beans.

"Weiss, whatever this is, you can count on me to keep it a secret." Winter assured.

The snow fox was glad to hear that. "Alright, well… Ruby and I are going to try to have a baby soon. And I'm going to be the one to carry our baby if all goes well."

Winter squealed and Weiss chuckled a bit. "Weiss! Are you serious!? This is amazing! Have you told mom yet!?"

"Ruby and I told her about it yesterday. By the way, please tell me you're home already. I don't need anyone around you questioning why you just squealed." Weiss said.

Winter chuckled. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'm in my room at home. Clara already brought me over for the weekend."

"Good, so listen. Ruby and I are going to the doctor next week to talk about the process of us having a baby. If things are done properly, then we'll be going through it, but I want you to know that this process might not work, so that's why I want you to keep this a secret for now. Got it?" Weiss said in a serious tone.

"I got it, Weiss, just let me know how things go with that. Oh and if you want, mom and I could go with you to the doctors. You know, for support." Winter offered.

"I… I wouldn't mind that. Thanks, Winter." Weiss smiled.

"No problem, sis… hey, I have to go. Mom is calling me for lunch, so I'll talk to you later. I love you. And congrats to both you and Ruby!" Winter exclaimed.

"Thank you, Winter. I love you too." The sister then ended their call and the snow fox turned to her family. "It looks like Winter is very excited for us."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, we could hear it from your scroll. What was it that you said you didn't mind by the way?"

"Oh, uh I probably should've asked you about this first, but Winter offered to go with us to the doctors next week. Her and mom to be exact." Weiss answered.

Ruby smiled. "That's nice of them. I'll be honest, I am a bit nervous about the whole thing, so having them there might help me relax."

Yang spoke up. "Hey, what are we? Chopped liver? We can go too, you know."

Ruby turned to her sister. "I thought that was a given, Yang."

Yang blinked twice. "Oh."

Weiss sighed. "You really should understand things before you get offended."

Blake spoke up. "Leaving that aside, just let us know what day you choose to go to the doctor next week and we'll be right there with you guys."

Weiss was thankful to have Blake and Yang around, which made her happier that she decided not to move. The snow fox nodded and the rest of the day went off how it normally would. Luckily Winter didn't tell Clara about the baby, so she and Angel will still be the only ones who know besides Blake and Yang.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

After they had talked to the doctor the week before, Weiss and Ruby were happy to go through Haploidisation. The doctor explained how they would go through with it and he said that he would need to extract half of the genetic material from one of Ruby's cells, and then inject that into Weiss' egg cell, so then it could result into an embryo. The process isn't always effective, but it was possible. The white rose pair agreed to go with it and the doctor gave them an appointment the week after, since he needed a bit of time to prepare for the procedure.

Weiss and Ruby were ready to go with it and they had their family with them for it. In fact, during the two weeks that passed, Ruby convinced Weiss that she wanted to let her father know about it. Angel, Winter, Taiyang, Blake and Yang all went with the white rose pair to the doctor so they could support them.

When they got there, their doctor asked them one more time if they were sure about going through the procedure. The white rose pair was a hundred percent sure and he told them to wait a bit before they would be called in.

The snow fox was still worried and her mother could see it in her breathing pattern. "Sweetie, relax. Dr. Milagro has assured you that you'll be fine during the whole thing."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, mom. What if… what if this doesn't work and we end up…" Weiss couldn't say it, but her mother knew what she feared.

"Don't think that way, sweetie! Your baby is going to be fine, just as long as you have faith in the procedure and you don't get stressed out." Angel stated.

Ruby took her wife's hand in her own. "She's right, Weiss. You and I are going to get through this, together. So we're going to go in there, fully confident and ready to bring life into this world. Okay?"

Weiss took a few breaths and kissed her wife. Ruby wasn't surprised by it, since she knew Weiss needed it. The snow fox eventually pulled away and hugged her little rose.

She then whispered. "I just want things to go the way we want it to."

Ruby patted her wife on the back and whispered. "It will. I swear to you that it will, Weiss."

Everyone else watched as the snow fox let go of her wife and began to calm down a bit. "Thank you for being here with us today, everyone. It means a lot to me."

Yang spoke up. "And we're happy to be here, Weiss, just like last week and any time you need us with you guys."

The doctor walked in and looked at the white rose pair. "Are you two ready?"

Weiss looked at her wife, who had given her a reassuring smile, so the snow fox turned back to Dr. Milagro. "Yes."

The doctor nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Weiss and Ruby each gave the others hugs, so they could both feel a little less stressed by the whole thing. They both walked in hand in hand, ready to begin the procedure.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that most, if not all of you know more about this stuff than I do. I won't try to be smart and say that this is the exact way for them to have their own biological baby. Anyways, I have to thank Aether Riddick again for the suggestion and for explaining the process to me. Oh and Milagro means... well never mind.  
**

**To the guest on chapter 190 about the process Ruby and Weiss will use- It's actually not going to require a male, so don't worry. It will be theirs.**

**To the guest on chapter 190 about them having twin- I've kind of already have the idea of them only have one baby, so sadly no twins, but that doesn't mean there will only be one baby in the house.**

**To Babushka- Yup, they're staying together as a family, so yay for that. I have two suggestions for the name of the baby. Cavetroll001 gave me these suggestions, but I'm having a difficult time choosing which I like better, so you'll know when that chapter comes up.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Actually, Weiss is the only snow fox, so I'll just leave it at that. Anyways, they will be staying in the same house and the baby is going to love having her aunts there with her mothers. Good night.**

**To WhiteRose- I'm happy to have them stay in the same house, since it was what I wanted at first, but then I thought about if you guys would like or hate that idea. It seems that a lot of you like it, so that's what it will be. So there's going to be small time skips, but you will be seeing a pregnant snow fox. I just don't know how many chapters I want yet to focus on the pregnancy. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 192.**


	192. The Pregnant Snow Fox

**Here's chapter 192 everyone.**

* * *

"Snow fox isn't asking for any weird types of food yet, is she? It's been two weeks since the doctor told her that the procedure worked, so I'm just wondering." Yang said.

Blake shrugged. "Weiss hasn't asked me for anything, but she might've asked Ruby. Why don't you just ask her instead?"

"Because you're here right now, while Rubes is upstairs with her wife." Yang chuckled. "I wonder when the snow fox is going to get all plump."

"It's a slow process, Yang. And don't you dare make any jokes about that. You should remember that she may experience mood swings, so upsetting her really isn't the best idea." Blake warned.

"Hey, it wouldn't matter if I said anything. Weiss going through mood swings will just have to play put in whatever way it will." Yang looked over to Ruby, who had just walked down the stairs. "Hey, Rubes! How's your snow fox doing?"

Ruby sat down next to her sisters. "Weiss is doing great, though the doctor did tell us that she'll eventually start feeling morning sickness sooner or later." Ruby then frowned. "I hope I'll be able to help her through that."

"It really depends, Ruby. Weiss could get morning sickness at any time, but she should be fine after about three months into her pregnancy." Blake then had to ask. "Has Weiss asked for anything weird to eat yet? Yang wanted to know, though I'm a bit interested to know too."

Ruby shook her head. "It's still pretty early for that, but the doctor did tell me that it could happen as early as four weeks in, so be prepared for Weiss to ask us for some food we wouldn't expect her to ask for."

Yang got up to check on the snow fox. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"Yang, try not to bother Weiss too much. She may not being going through morning sickness or mood swings, but she's still a little nervous about moving too much." Ruby warned.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Moving around too much? The snow fox knows that won't cause problems, right?"

"Who knows, Yang. Maybe it does, but even if it doesn't, I still respect her decision to not move so much if she doesn't want to." Ruby said in a serious tone.

Yang nodded. "I gotcha, Rubes."

Ruby smiled as she watched her sister walk up the stairs.

Blake suddenly spoke up. "You know you won't have to worry about Yang, Ruby. She may have her fun teasing Weiss here and there, but she isn't about to make her stressed out during her pregnancy."

"I know, Blake. I'm a little more worried about Weiss herself. She…she's been worried that she'll mess up with the pregnancy, even though I've told her that she'll be okay and our baby will be just fine." Ruby sighed. "I wish I could do something to show her that."

Blake pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. "This is just the first two weeks, so she'll get used to it soon, and then you'll see that Weiss won't feel nervous about the whole thing."

"I hope you're right, Blake. I don't want Weiss to stress out too much. It won't be good for her or the baby." Ruby started said in a somber tone.

Blake rubbed her back. "We won't let her get stressed, Ruby. That's what Yang and I are here for."

Ruby finally smiled. "Thanks, Blake."

* * *

Yang made her way to the white rose room and before she walked in, she looked down at her stomach.

_One day, but only when kitty is ready too._

The blonde slowly opened the door, hoping not to wake up the snow fox if she was sleeping, but it looked like she was awake. "Morning, Weiss. You feel okay?"

Weiss looked over at the door. "Yang, good morning. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Yang walked in and closed the door behind her. "You sure you're okay? You look a little down right now."

The snow fox sighed. "I guess I'm not the best at hiding it, huh?"

Yang chuckled and gently sat next to the snow fox. "I'm not here to bother you, Weiss. I just really want to make sure that you're okay throughout your pregnancy. Blake is going to help too, so please don't hide anything from us."

"I'm not… no, I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking that I could fail our baby. What if something happens during the pregnancy and-." Weiss was cut off by Yang putting her finger on her lips.

"Relax, Weiss. Thinking negative about that will only stress you out. And that isn't good for you or the baby." Yang pulled her finger away. "Weiss, you're strong… stronger than a lot of people I know… stronger than me."

"Yang." Weiss tried to interrupt, but the blonde continued.

"You've gone through so much and here you are, pregnant! You'll get through this too, and then you'll have your very own fox to take care of with your loving wife, so don't let these negative thoughts you're having affect you, okay?" Yang smiled.

Weiss slowly smiled and leaned over to hug the blonde. "Yang, I… thank you, sis."

Yang hugged the snow fox back, but very gently. "You're welcome, sis. Hey, do you want me to bring you some breakfast, or is Rubes covering that?"

"I… wouldn't mind having something to eat. And don't worry. I don't have strange cravings yet. That'll come in a few weeks." Weiss stated.

Yang snickered. "I know. Rubes told us that it might happen in two weeks. Maybe more, but I promise to do my best to get you whatever you start to crave, even if it's a fish cupcake."

Weiss made a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, Yang! I don't think I'll want that anytime soon. Also, I really don't think it even gets that odd with cravings."

Yang shrugged. "You have to admit that it would be funny if you saw any of us eating a fish cupcake."

"Funny, or disgusting?" Weiss asked.

"You just don't think outside the box with food, snow fox. Anyways, I told you I'd get you some food, but would you like to come down to eat with us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Yang assured.

The snow fox thought about it for a second. "I… I would rather still stay up here for a bit. I promise to come down later. It's just-."

Yang stopped her. "Weiss, it's okay. This is about how comfortable you are, so if you want to stay up here, then you know you can, but remember to call us up whenever you need us, okay?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Could you ask Ruby if she could come up here for a minute?"

"One little rose, coming right up, snow fox." Yang then got up and quickly left the room.

The snow fox playfully rolled her eyes and patiently waited for her wife to come back.

"Rubes! Your pregnant snow fox wants you upstairs!" Yang called out as she walked down the stairs.

Ruby got up from the couch and ran up immediately, which caused Yang to chuckle when she ran past her.

Yang sat next to her wife and said. "Hey, what were you and Rubes talking about while I was upstairs?"

"She's a little worried about Weiss and the baby. She thinks that Weiss will get too stressed out and it'll affect her and the baby, but I told her that we'll be sure to keep Weiss calm during it all." Blake answered.

Yang leaned in and kissed her kitty. "Thanks, Blake. Rubes and snow fox are going to need us both, so I'm glad you handled that. Actually, snow fox and I had a little talk about the same thing. I think that I got to her, so I'm sure she won't be as stressed out."

Blake smiled. "I knew you would be this way during her pregnancy. Like you said, we're both here to help them."

* * *

Ruby had run right into her and Weiss' room. "Weiss! Are you okay!? Yang told me-."

Weiss cut her wife off. "Ruby, it's okay! I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Ruby began to laugh a bit. "Sorry about freaking out like that. I just need to be sure you're okay and… sorry." Ruby then sat herself next to her wife. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own and placed it on her stomach. "It may not be showing, but our baby is there. And I've been making things worse by stressing out, so I promise to not worry too much about the little things, just know that it's the big stuff that still scares me a bit."

Ruby kissed her snow fox's cheek. "Weiss, I know there's going to be moments where you'll feel nervous… And that's okay, but I can tell you that as long as you try to remain as calm as you can, everything will be okay for you and our baby." Ruby then looked down at her wife's stomach and smiled. "When our baby is born, I'm going to make sure that the hunts I go one won't be long. I want to be here every day for the two of you."

The snow fox took reached over and cupped her wife's face. Weiss then pulled her into a kiss and the little rose melted into it. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Weiss slowly pulled away, leaving a smile on both their faces.

Weiss held her wife's hands. "I love you so very much, Ruby Rose."

"I love you too, Weiss Rose." Ruby gave her wife one last peck on the cheek before offering to get her that breakfast that Yang was making.

Weiss watched her wife run out the room to get her breakfast and she giggled.

Ruby ran down the stairs and saw that Yang was actually ready to bring her the breakfast she promised to bring up. "Hey, Rubes. Here's her breakfast."

Weiss had asked for some fruits and eggs for her breakfast, so the blonde complied with her scrambled eggs and the apple and banana. Ruby took the plate and wondered if her wife should have a bit more, so she asked her sister to get her a few more things for Weiss to eat. Yang went over and got some of Blake's tuna that she likes so much. It hurt Blake to see her tuna being taken away, but she knew it was better for Weiss to have it than her at that time.

Yang chuckled at her wife's defeated look and Ruby ran up to give her snow fox breakfast.

* * *

**Two months later. **

"Blake! Get me those damn donuts already!" The snow fox demanded.

The cat Faunus sighed and brought over the donuts. "Here you go, Weiss."

The snow fox snatched them and smiled. "Thank you, Blakey!"

"Please don't call me that." Blake requested.

Weiss was busy scarfing down the donuts to listen. The black cat walked back into the kitchen and looked at the blonde who was still baking more goodies for the snow fox, since she's wanted baked goods.

"Yang, calm down a bit. Weiss has her donuts, so it should be some time till she's finished." Blake assured.

The blonde shook her head. "Kitty, I highly doubt that you want to deal with an angry snow fox if she doesn't get what she wants, so better safe than sorry."

"Is Ruby almost back from the store?" Blake hoped.

She got her answer when Ruby opened the front door and brought her snow fox the food she wanted. "Here, Weiss. Oh, you have some donuts already. I'll just leave these-."

"No! Give me those!" Weiss ordered.

Ruby yelped and gave her wife the muffins she brought.

Weiss smiled and took the muffins. "Now go and see if Blake and Yang are almost done!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Ruby then ran into the kitchen. "Please tell me you guys have some food ready!"

Yang nodded. "There's some cookies on the table, but don't bring those until the snow fox is done with her other food. Heck, she might even stop wanting food after what you brought her."

"I hope so." Ruby then walked back to her wife. "There's some food when you're done, so don't worry about that, Weiss."

Weiss glared at her wife. "Excuse me! Don't tell me not to worry or not!" The snow fox then frowned. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby gave her a smile. "It's okay, Weiss. I know you don't mean it."

Weiss smiled and ate another muffin. Ruby knew her wife would eventually yell again, but she was okay with it. All Ruby hoped for was the snow fox eventually getting past the morning sickness that she had for the past month and a half.

* * *

**Stuff that shouldn't happen at times and anything else that I may make mistakes with the pregnancy is what I hope you guys point out if I do make those mistakes.**

**To the guest on chapter 191- Shh, don't tell anyone… oh who am I kidding? It was going to happen eventually.**

**To WhiteRose- I am too. As for the public, they know of Team RWBY from their hunting careers (which include them being one of the main people to stop Thomas) and their involvement with FERM. The small skips are going to be fun. Thanks and I hope you had a good day as well. **

**To Babushka- Oh she'll be spoiled for sure, but not too much either. Oh and I know we made jokes about Blake and a dog fighting for Yang's attention, but I don't think I'll actually be having them get a dog. Also, Weiss wouldn't let you get five feet away from her with her baby in your hands. You know her glyphs will stop you. That and Ruby's speed. :)**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 193.**


	193. Our Turn

**So there's something I thought I should mention about a story I recommended a while back. It's a story by- Dragon and Sword Master, titled- What we Have is Not Always Treasured. It was previously a one shot, but now has a second chapter that you guys should check out. **

**Here's chapter 193 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss! Your mom is here!" Yang called out.

The snow fox walked down the stairs, still not showing all that much from her pregnancy, but just enough for Ruby to squeal at times when she saw her. "Mom! Hey!"

Angel looked past Yang to see her pregnant daughter. "Sweetie! I see you're finally walking down the stairs. Last time I visited, you were still trying not to move all that much."

Weiss walked to her mother and gently hugged her, making sure to not put pressure on her stomach. "I was just being dumb, mom. Now I'm pretty much okay with moving around."

"That's good. So have you been able to deal with the morning sickness? Ruby called me the other day and told me about trying some remedies to help you feel better." Angel said, though saddened by the fact that her daughter would have to go through such a thing.

The snow fox sighed. "I didn't really get all that better, but don't worry too much about that, mom. I asked Dr. Milagro about it and he did suggest a few things to help, but to be honest, I don't really feel comfortable taking multiple kinds of medicine to get me through the morning sickness. I'd rather just tough it out. And besides, it's only one more week till the supposed time when morning sickness ends for most women."

Angel followed her daughter to the couch and sat next to her. "If you're sure you can tough it out, then okay." Angel then looked around. "Where is Ruby at? I would think she would be here, or is she on a mission?"

Weiss shook her head. "Ruby is just out getting some food. You know, these cravings aren't as weird as I thought it would be."

Yang grumbled. "Oh yeah, not weird or annoying to make the food for it at all."

The snow fox glared at the blonde. "Shut it, Yang! All you had to do was keep up with what I wanted and it wouldn't have been so difficult."

"I won't argue with a pregnant lady, but I will say that your demands weren't as easy to keep up with as you think." Yang turned to Angel. "Hey, Angel? When Weiss and Rubes visited you a few weeks back, did she make you bake-?"

Angel cut her off with a chuckle. "Clara and I had fun baking food for her, though there was a moment where she got a little angry at Ruby for trying to eat one of the cookies."

Weiss blushed. "I've gotten better about it, mom!"

Angel patted her daughter's shoulder. "Relax, sweetie. You're just going through pregnancy, so it's understandable on how you behave."

Yang snickered at that, but then thought about something. "Weiss? Has… has this been a good experience so far? I mean with the pregnancy and all that."

Weiss was a little confused by why Yang would ask that. "Uh, well besides the morning sickness, it's been okay. I did have that time for the first two weeks where I thought it was a mistake for me to carry the baby, even though it was my idea. But now… now I'm happy to be carrying the baby."

Yang smiled when Weiss looked down at her stomach. "The chance to bring life to this world… Snow fox, you're awesome!"

"Um. Thanks?" Weiss wasn't really sure how to react, but then asked. "Yang, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Yang inquired.

"It's just that you asked me about this kind of thing before. And now you're praising me for being pregnant." Weiss explained.

"Oh… I don't know. I guess… I guess I kind of want to have a baby with Blake soon myself." Yang stated.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Yang, that's great! Is that all you were trying to hide?"

"Snow fox, I only didn't want to say anything because I haven't really asked Blake about it yet. I don't even think she'll want to have a kid yet." Yang frowned.

"You're the one who told me not to let negative thoughts cause any stress, so why don't you just ask her about it? It is your way of handling things anyway." Weiss reasoned with the blonde.

"Easier said than done, snow fox, even for me. I don't know. I've been thinking about it for some time and I really want to do it." Yang sighed. "Kitty's still asleep, since she had just gotten back in the morning from her mission, so I can't even talk to her now."

Angel who had been silent the whole time said. "Yang, this really isn't something I think Blake will hate. She's your wife, so a baby is usually the next step. Sometimes it isn't, but I can tell that Blake would love to have a baby."

"How can you be sure?" Yang asked.

"A mother knows, Yang. A mother knows. So once she wakes up, you go tell her how you feel about having a baby. And if she agrees with you, then good. If she wants to wait a bit, then that's fine too, but know that the worst scenario won't happen." Angel assured.

Yang smiled. "Wow… okay, Angel. I'll tell my kitty about it. Thanks, to both of you."

Angel nodded. "Do you have Dr. Milagro's office number? If not, then let me give you it."

"It's okay, Angel. Weiss should have the number, so if and when Blake tells me she'd be fine with having a baby, then I'll call him. For now, I'll just sit back and see what I may go through in the future by watching the snow fox go through her pregnancy." Yang said.

Weiss scoffed. "Is that all I am to you, Xiao Long? A vision of things to come?"

"W-What!? Snow fox! I'm not thinking of you like that! I'm happy for you and-." Yang was cut off when she noticed Weiss was laughing.

"Wow, that was pretty easy to get you to flip out like that. No wonder you like messing with me sometimes." Weiss smirked.

Yang glared at the snow fox. "You're just lucky you're pregnant, snow fox."

Angel chuckled. "After all these years, you two still manage to find ways to mess with each other. Do you think that'll ever end?"

"End? Probably not. A break from it while snow fox is pregnant? Yes. And I expect you not to mess with me when I'm pregnant, snow fox." Yang said.

"You said what now?" A voice suddenly asked, which startled the three.

Yang's eyes widened when she saw her wife was standing behind them with her arms crossed. "K-Kitty!? H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say 'when I'm pregnant'. What are you talking about, Yang? And don't you try to steer the conversation elsewhere." Angel and Weiss both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces and tried to get up, but the cat Faunus hissed at them. "Oh no, I need you two here to explain what Yang is talking about."

"Kitty… look, I've wanted to talk to you about what snow fox has been doing. You know, with the pregnancy and all that junk." Yang started and Blake let her continue. "Would you hate the idea of you and I having a baby real soon?"

Blake let her arms drop. "R-Really? You sure about that, Yang? I… I wouldn't mind trying, but-."

Yang stopped her. "No, don't say that! I want you to know that I have no problems with a baby. I'm the one proposing the idea, so you never have to worry about me wanting this. You won't even need to worry about being pregnant either, since I want to be the one to carry our baby. I do care about what you want though, so be honest with me about it."

The cat Faunus looked at the snow fox and Angel. They both smiled at the black cat, showing that they too think it's a wonderful idea for Blake to start a family with Yang.

Blake then looked back at her wife. "This… I-I kind of want to, but there's so much we'd have to change. With Weiss pregnant, she might not be able to help you as much as we've been helping her, so that leaves Ruby and I. So what if one of us goes on a mission?"

"Kitty, I'm going to do my best to make it so that you or Rubes could easily take care of me. And besides, it's not like Rubes hasn't been able to take care of the snow fox here." Yang pointed at Weiss, who wanted to say something too.

"Blake, I know there have been some moments where I was kind of unbearable." The snow fox then got questioning looks from the bumbleby pair, which caused her to sigh. "Okay, not kind of, but you know what I'm getting at. Ruby has really stepped up and makes sure that everything goes well, so I know things may start out a bit difficult, but I know you will be able to handle it."

"But, Weiss. Think about it. What if Ruby goes out on a mission and I'm the only one here? I don't know if I'll be able to take care of both of you." Blake stated.

Angel spoke up. "If you don't mind, I can be over here during the times Ruby or you go on missions. And don't worry about my job. Silber owns that dust shop, so he can help me out with getting out of it for a few days if need be."

"I don't know… I want to have a baby with Yang, but…" Blake stopped herself and began to really think about the whole thing.

_What are you doing, Belladonna? This is your chance to start something amazing. Just look at how happy Weiss and Ruby are about their soon to be baby._

Blake took a breath and sat next to her wife. "If you really want this… then I'd be happy to have a baby with you."

Yang squealed in excitement and hugged her kitty. "Thank you, kitty! And I promise that it won't be hard for us to handle this."

Weiss and Angel were happy to see the bumbleby pair making that huge decision in their lives. They all turned when Ruby walked into the house with some food she got from the store.

"Angel! You're here!" Ruby set the bags down and went over to hug her mother in law.

"It's good to see you too, Ruby. So, what did you bring for Weiss?" Angel inquired.

Ruby took one of the bags and pulled out a pineapple. "Weiss has been better about how much she eats because of her cravings, but I got two more just in case for later."

The snow fox eyed the pineapple and Angel chuckled. "Sweetie. Let Ruby cut it up for you first."

Ruby walked over and kissed her pregnant wife. "I'll be right back, so don't worry about the pineapple."

Weiss slowly nodded, not taking her eyes off of the fruit. Ruby giggled and said hi to both Blake and Yang before she walked into the kitchen to prepare the pineapple. After a few minutes, Ruby came back with a plate of pineapple slices and the snow fox's mouth started watering.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes and lifted the snow fox's mouth to close. "Sheesh, Weiss. You were literally drooling over there."

Weiss blushed. "I-I'm sorry, but I've wanted that pineapple all day."

Ruby gave her wife the plate and Weiss happily started to eat her food.

"Hey, Blake. How come you're up already? You were pretty tired when I saw you this morning." Ruby said.

"I heard Angel had showed up, so I wanted to say hi… and there is one thing that we agreed on after I showed up." Blake hinted.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Yang spoke up. "Rubes, you and your snow fox have really made me think about the baby. And now… now we want to try to have our own baby too."

Ruby eye's widened and she jumped up to hug her sisters. "Wow! Really!? This is great! Isn't it, Weiss!?"

Weiss, who had still been eating the pineapple slices finished one and nodded. "It really is. Our little team, I mean family is getting bigger and bigger. I just hope their baby will be more like Blake than Yang."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, snow fox?" Yang pretended to look hurt.

The snow fox rolled her eyes and Blake said. "Thanks for the support, Ruby. We both have been happy with how you and Weiss have handled the pregnancy so far. So now we're both ready to try it."

Ruby pulled out her scroll. "Do you want me to call Dr. Milagro? You know, just to make an appointment."

Blake looked at Yang, who had nodded. They both were fine with it, so Ruby called the doctor to inform him that Blake and Yang wanted to have a baby. After she told him, he gave them an appointment for next week.

Angel looked on at the four and was amazed at how not only her daughter and wife would be having a baby, but now Blake and Yang too. It was something she was happy to see.

_I met those three when there were in Beacon. Now they're all grown up and having babies. _

Angel then turned her attention to just her daughter. She watched the happy snow fox eat her pineapple and couldn't wait to see the pride and joy she was to bring to this world.

* * *

**Sorry for the set up chapter for the bumbleby pregnancy. I was thinking about just saying they went with it, instead of dedicating a chapter, but then I thought it would be better to have it at least talked about, so I hope you guys don't mind that.**

**To Death65783- I have an appearance for their baby already, so you'll see when she is brought into the world.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Weiss had her fun, but she's better about it now. Good night.**

**To Babushka- Ah, okay. I honestly thought you meant the other thing. Anyways, I'm sorry, but all of Team RWBY wouldn't let you get very far, if not even a foot out the door…so don't try it. **

**To WhiteRose- Yeah, but I don't want to be completely off either. Weiss won't be that way too much now, but I can say that she had some off-screen moments of demanding food she wanted. You're welcome! And thank you for reading! Oh and Alpha Omega Wolf reviewed last chapter by the way.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 194. **


	194. You Can Move On With Your Life

**Here's chapter 194 everyone.**

* * *

"Right this way, miss, just try not to talk for too long. We give the prisoners their chance to speak to visitors, but we also don't like to have them out their cells for too long either." The guard said.

"I don't particularly like that mentality, but I can't change it, so fine. By the way, have you told him that I'd be showing up?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but he seemed to not want to speak with you." The guard said.

Weiss sighed. "Of course. This way, right?" The guard nodded. "Sorry, it's just been some time since I've been here."

"No problem, miss. Oh and if you don't mind me asking, why are you visiting this guy? Aren't you… I mean… never mind." The guard didn't feel like going any further with that.

"It's okay. I'm sure a lot of people know about who am I to the man. Anyways, my reasons are simple. As his first born daughter and the one he abandoned, I have nothing to gain from him. I just want to see that a life is still kept." Weiss said.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, miss, but what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that while I'll never forgive him for what he's done to everyone, I still would one day be fine if he got out of this place." Weiss explained, which shocked the guard.

"Him getting out of this place!? I'm sorry, miss, but I highly doubt he'll be getting out of here." The guard stated.

Weiss sighed. "Would I sound stupid if I said that it truly could happen?"

"I wouldn't call you stupid, just very hopeful for something that in all honesty, shouldn't even matter. He got so many charges on him that day that I don't even think there's a chance for him to leave." The guard reminded.

"Well, I'm only here to speak to the man, so it's not like that needs to be discussed anyway." The snow fox stopped when they got to where the phones were.

"Here we are, miss. Now I may not understand why you would ever think it is okay for this man to be freed from this place, but I won't argue with you about it." The guard said.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled and sat down on the chair opposite where her father would be.

After a few minutes, her father who had looked actually calm when he showed up, sat down on the opposite chair and picked up the phone. "Weiss, what is this visit about? Wouldn't your mother be angry if she found out you chose to speak with me?"

The snow fox shook her head. "No. Mom has already told me that it's fine. And how have you been?"

"I've already adjusted to life here. It's… It's not something I can say that I hate anymore, but not because of the place itself… it's where someone like me belongs and I hope it never changes." Thomas said.

Weiss frowned. "I see, well that's what you said last time too. I remember."

"And let it stay like that, Weiss." Thomas truly hoped it would stay that way.

Weiss took a moment to say something back, but then said. "You know something, father. After all these years, I've never once needed your help." Thomas understood that and waited for his daughter to continue. "I lived a difficult, but loving life without you contributing, so I can say that I won't need you in the future either, but… you should also one day live your life."

Thomas' eyes widened. "What do you mean, Weiss!? I don't have a life out there! And it's not just because of the people who will and have the right to hate me! It's because I know where I belong and I'm already here, so don't start telling me that I'm not in the right place!"

The snow fox knew that life in prison did change her father and whether this change made him lose his drive, then so be it, but the snow fox wasn't about to stop talking about it. "Life… it's not something you get to mess with, father. Everyone gets one life and that means we should all do something to make that one life count. You… you didn't do the right thing and ended up here, but that doesn't mean your life is over."

Thomas took a breath. "I don't want to continue this conversation, Weiss. You won't convince me to believe I belong out there. And should I remind you of what I did to Winter? Because that itself should be enough for you to give up on that."

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to her! That I can promise you! But this isn't about forgiveness."

Thomas clenched his fist. "So what then! Go out there and forget what I did!? It doesn't work that way, Weiss!"

"You know of what I went through, father. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, but I too was isolated from the world. I _made _a prison for myself. And the guards were the grimm… actually the only real guard was me. I can't blame the world for the walls I made." Weiss said and her father let her continue. "Stop making walls around walls, father."

"These… walls. They need to be made, so I can never get myself to believe that I should leave this terrible place." Thomas growled.

Weiss looked down at her stomach, which looked a bit bigger, but she wouldn't let her father know about that. "People have reached an understanding with their lives. And while some may have reached the point you reached with yourself, others have managed to go out there and live their lives with the knowledge of the pain they caused. If others can do it, maybe one day, you could as well."

Thomas looked to the ground. "Weiss, maybe you should go back to your home. It's better to be there than here talking to an old fool." Thomas then looked back to the guard, and then turned his attention back to his daughter. "Let's not forget the guard here. He wouldn't like me staying here any longer than I have been… goodbye, Weiss."

The snow fox nodded. "Goodbye, father."

The two hung up and Weiss got up to leave, but not before watching her father get taken out of sight. She sighed and began to walk outside.

* * *

The snow fox got out and rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry I brought you along for that. I just thought I could get to him so he could just move on with his life like we all have." Weiss then walked to the car and sat down. "I'm done here, mom. I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

"It's… fine, Weiss. I just don't want to ever get near him myself, so seeing you do so and with you being pregnant while doing so is a little difficult." Angel said.

Weiss frowned. "I know, but something in my head keeps telling me that it's okay for him to live his life, but then there's something else that assures me that it's okay to not forgive him. How I feel is clear. I'll never forgive him, but why I try to get him to get back into the world is truly odd."

Angel started the car and began to drive Weiss back home. "People changing… it's something you hear every now and then, but to this day, I still can't imagine that man changing for the better."

"I can't say that he has changed for the better, but he has changed in general. Seeing him like this… I should be happy for that, right? I mean after all that he's done, people would like seeing him suffer, but for some reason…" The snow fox stopped and looked out the window.

Angel kept her eyes on the road, but could tell that her daughter was still feeling conflicted about Thomas. "You have a good heart, sweetie. Not many people would agree on feeling this way for that man, but that shouldn't matter. Even I questioned you about it, but still, you've proven time and time again that this isn't about having him in your life."

"Yeah… I just tell myself that maybe living out here would be good for him." Weiss then pulled out her scroll. "Maybe I should just call Ruby. She can usually keep my mind off of some things."

"Isn't she on a mission right now?" Angel asked.

Weiss nodded. "I guess she's too busy to pick up if I tried." The snow fox then sighed. "Mom, be honest with me. Do you wish for him to stay imprisoned for the rest of his life?"

Angel remained silent for a few seconds, as she was focusing on what her daughter had just asked. "Thomas… he's not someone I ever want to see again. We may have gotten together and had you, but after everything he's done… I can't say that I care for him to be free."

Weiss frowned. "Thank you, mom. I don't want you to lie about something this serious."

Angel sighed. "Weiss, when he abandoned you… that was it. I could never see him as someone who deserves pity."

Weiss remained silent up until the last ten minutes of the drive. "Mom. When my baby is born and gets a little older, should I even mention who father was?"

Angel decided to park the car and looked at her daughter. "This is something I want to solely focus on, so are you okay with being parked here, sweetie?" Weiss nodded and her mother continued. "Good, now to answer your question… you may have to. And the only reason I say that is because I know how it feels to keep secrets. I never told you about who your father was until you were seventeen and don't make an excuse for me on that. Even if I hadn't lost you when you were six, I wouldn't have told you."

Weiss frowned at the memory of her mother telling her that secret. "I was really mad about that. I'm sorry for the way I reacted that day, mom."

Angel smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "You don't have to apologize for that day, Weiss. I was the one to keep secrets, which is why I'm suggesting that you be completely honest with your child."

"I want to be, but then I think about how terrible father was and how there's no benefit to my child knowing about him." Weiss said.

"True, there is no benefit, but even so… that man is still a relative, so even he should be known. And besides, with how many people know about you and your team, it's bound to come up one day." Angel reasoned.

Weiss realized that her mother was right. People did know who she was, so one day a person could just ask her child about it. The snow fox looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Come on, mom. I want to get home, so the baby can relax after a day like this." Weiss continued looking at her stomach.

Angel smiled and returned to driving the car again. "Your baby isn't even born yet and you want her to feel relaxed. You're going to be an amazing parent, sweetie."

"Her? How do you know that my baby will be a girl?" Weiss asked.

Angel shrugged. "I guess I just have a feeling."

Weiss turned from her mother back to her belly.

_A girl, huh?_

* * *

They both arrived at the house and Angel offered to stay over, but Weiss assured her that Blake would be able to handle it. She hugged her mother and walked into the house.

Yang turned to the door and saw the snow fox entered. "Hey, Weiss! How was the visit?"

Weiss sat next to her sister. "It was fine. How has pregnancy been treating you?"

Yang laughed. "You complained about morning sickness, but I haven't even gotten it yet."

The snow fox glared at the blonde. "You're one month into your pregnancy, idiot. Morning sickness can still happen, you know."

Yang shrugged. "Maybe I'll get lucky and not get it."

"I'll be lucky if you'll be able to control yourself when the mood swings show up." Blake suddenly said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey, Blake. Yang hasn't been giving you trouble, has she?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head. "I expect it to get a little more difficult very soon, but for now, she's pretty tame. So how was your trip, Weiss? I know it's never easy to see him."

"No, it's kind of gotten easier, but the hard part is talking to him about a certain subject." Weiss said.

Blake sat down next to the two. "Hmm. You haven't told him about your pregnancy, have you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him about that, or when my baby is born." Weiss assured.

"You did tell Rubes you were going to see him today, right? She'd be pretty mad if you didn't, snow fox." Yang warned.

"It's okay. I told her I was going, since she wasn't going to be home today. Have you two had contact with her by the way? I was going to call her, but decided against it since she was probably busy." Weiss hoped one of the two talked to Ruby.

"She actually called me." Blake said. "It was because she wanted to call you to let you know that she's okay, but told me that she didn't know when you'd be done with the visit. I would've texted you, but I got a little distracted taking care of this one."

Yang huffed. "I'm pregnant, kitty. So don't go blaming me for you getting distracted."

Weiss chuckled and said. "It's fine, Blake. Ruby is the same way with me."

The three sat there talking about Weiss' visit to her father. And while they both seemed to not agree with the snow fox, they respected her choice of trying to get through to her father. Yang even said that if he was let out, he'd probably stay as far away from people as possible, though that itself would be better than a prison. The snow fox eventually got up and told the bumbleby pair that she was going to her room to rest a bit. Instead of thinking about her father, she began to think about her little rose coming back tomorrow and their baby.

* * *

**How do you guys feel about that? Weiss is pretty much at that point where she sees that he could just move on with his life in the outside world, but at the same time doesn't want him around. Oh and I know that the baby is pretty much guaranteed to be a girl with the process they used, but the characters knowing that would ruin their surprise.  
**

**To the guest on chapter 193- Yup, bumbleby baby!**

**To WhiteRose- I'm actually glad to have gotten the bumbleby baby set up done already, since it was going to happen sooner or later. As for complications, well nothing too serious. And a good day to you as well :D**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 195.**


	195. Let Her Know How Much You Care About Her

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the last, since Weiss did mention Ruby was on a mission. This is the mission with an OC that hasn't made an appearance yet. This OC is NobleMETA's, so that gives you a hint at who it may be.**

**Oh and one more thing to talk about, which doesn't have anything to do with the story. If any of you had even watched a minute of SGDQ 2015, then you know it's a live event that is basically speed runners playing games, well, fast. At the time of me writing this, they raised over 1.2 million dollars for their yearly charity choice. That is amazing! I think the event is over by now, but you guys should try to see their other events when they happen.**

**Here's chapter 195 everyone.**

* * *

Earlier, Ruby had agreed to go on a mission, but only because Weiss had gotten passed her motion sickness and Yang wasn't experiencing any of it. Blake assured the scythe wielder that she'd be fine and Weiss would be with her mother for a couple of hours anyways, since the snow fox was visiting her father, but the snow fox did go with her beforehand to see her head out.

The snow fox hugged her wife. "You better be careful, you dolt. No showing off, just get the mission done and come back home in one piece."

Ruby smiled and kissed her snow fox. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything that would make me unable to come back to you and the baby." Ruby then leaned down to Weiss' stomach. "You take care of your mommy while I'm gone."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "You should never do that when Yang is around." The snow fox then sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry that I'm visiting him today. I know you get a little worried about that."

"It's okay, Weiss. I know why you're going, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I just don't want you telling him about our baby, okay?" Ruby requested.

"I won't, Ruby." Weiss then saw Ruby's partner for her mission and said. "Okay, she's here, so you've got to get going. And remember who you're working with. We never really talk to her all that much, so I could never really understand her all that well. Oh and are you still going to come with me to Beacon next week?"

"Yup! Watching how Winter has advanced in her combat skills will be fun." Ruby looked back at her teammate that was already walking onto the airship, so she waved and got a wave back from her. "Okay, like you said. I have to go." Ruby then kissed her wife's cheek. "Let me know how the visit went when I get home."

Weiss nodded and her wife let her go to get on the airship. As it left, she went back to her mother's car to see how her father was doing.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she looked at the picture of the snow fox on her scroll. "A few hours and I already miss you." Ruby then looked over at her partner for the mission.

Ivory Kain. She was one of Amethyst's teammates who didn't seem to be focusing on the task at hand, but on something else entirely. Her red hair and white highlights made Ruby think about her and Weiss' baby, since there was a possibility that their baby would have that kind of hair. Ivory had her hair in a short ponytail, though she seemed to like her bangs pulled to her left.

Ivory was wearing her combat outfit, which was a white bolero leather jacket with red accents and open to expose her cleavage and midriff. She had a cloth covering her chest that was tied in a knot right at the center. Her armored pants, armored boots and gloves with gray elbow pads made Ruby think that she may want to add some armor to her battle outfit one day.

Ruby paid close attention to her scar for a moment. It looked very painful to get. Her jagged scar started from her right eyebrow that went across her nose and midway down her left cheek. Ruby had wondered how the huntress got it.

"You know I can tell you're staring at me." Ivory suddenly said.

Ruby was shocked by this. "How did you-?"

"I didn't. You just told me." Ivory then opened her amber colored eyes. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I-I was just thinking about some personal stuff. And I guess getting home after this mission of ours." Ruby answered.

"Hmm, this mission is pretty simple, though I would suggest not jumping right into battle. Remember that reports of Goliaths around this area." Ivory reminded.

"Right, so what's happened with that part of the forest?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said, Goliaths were spotted, so it can be assumed that other grimm followed them here. That means we need to wipe them out of this area before it gets too infested." Ivory sighed. "Sadly we can't rid the whole forest of these grimm."

Ruby thought back to the first day she was at Beacon. The Emerald forest was the place she had her initiation to start her huntress training, but more importantly, it was the place she met her snow fox.

Ruby smiled and said. "This place does mean a lot to me, so keeping it tame enough for hunters in training is good enough for me."

"I see." Ivory closed her eyes. "I'll be ready to go when the pilot gets there, so don't worry about me hearing the pilot or not."

Ruby nodded and patiently waited for the pilot to get to their destination.

* * *

"Look alive, ladies! You want a drop off, or a landing?" The pilot asked.

Ruby knew what he was asking and opened the side door of the airship. The pilot nodded and steadied the airship for the two huntresses. Once the airship was leveled, Ruby and Ivory jumped out.

Ruby used her Crescent Rose to catch onto a tree and latched onto it. She slowly dropped herself from the tree and saw Ivory land next to her.

Ruby then readied her Crescent Rose and looked around the forest for any grimm, though Ivory hadn't pulled her own weapon out yet. What confused Ruby more about that was the fact that Ivory looked to be focusing entirely on something else other than possible grimm in the area.

"Um, Ivory? What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

The amber eyed huntress took a breath. "I'm just enjoying the beauty of the Emerald Forest. You know as huntresses we may get to come here sometimes, but for others, they never really get the chance to take this place in." Ivory looked around. "The creatures of grimm… even with them around, they still can't take away all of this."

Ruby decided to look around herself and couldn't really say much against that, as the forest did look quite spectacular. "I guess you're right, Ivory. I never really got to take in the beauty of this place, since, well you know."

Ivory nodded and started to walk to the spot that needed their attention. Ruby followed and they both got to a waterfall that managed to grab their attention.

"Wow, I don't think I've been to this part of the forest." Ruby said as she stared at the waterfall in awe.

Ivory smiled and closed her eyes. "It's like I said, even with these grimm around the area, you can still find beauty in the darkest of places."

"Hey, Ivory? You seem to be really relaxed on this mission. What's up with that? I know we're huntresses, but having grimm around should still get you to be a little on guard." Ruby stated.

Ivory opened her eyes and turned to Ruby. "Years of meditating have given me a better feel on my senses and I have learned how to stay calm during almost any situation, Ruby." Ivory sighed. "One of those situations where I may not be able to focus usually involves Jade, but I don't exactly have to explain why that is."

Ruby chuckled. "I would assume so." Ruby then turned her attention back to the waterfall. "Ivory, with the way you sound, and I don't mean anything by it, but why become a huntress? This life will always have us fighting off grimm and that doesn't sound like something you would like."

"Who said I don't like fighting grimm? I may be able to see what the world could be, but I also see what it is. That's why I chose to become a huntress. These grimm cause the worst problems and while I wish to see an end to them completely, I face the reality that I may not be around to see their end." Ivory explained.

Ruby frowned. "There was this time where some grimm actually attacked Atlas one day. I remember that day and how it was a secret group who managed to capture and set grimm to attack." Ruby clenched her fist. "I wasn't able to get there, since I was on a mission with my team. People got hurt… some even died."

Ivory placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You can't think about what you could've done, Ruby. You were out in the field handling another mission. And even if you weren't on a mission, I don't think you would've gotten to Atlas in time."

"I… I know, but I wish I could've still done something." Ruby looked to the waterfall once more. "I am happy that people in the world have chosen to follow the hunter path. We're spread out and we help the world."

Ivory smiled and patted the scythe wielder's back. "Exactly, so that means you shouldn't be upset about not being able to reach a fight." Ivory then moved her hand to one of her dust swords. "Ruby, get ready."

Ruby knew what that meant and readied her weapon. She saw that the bushes were rustling across from them and aimed at the spot. Ivory pulled out both her dust swords and waited for the right moment to defend or attack. The amber eyed huntress eyed a few rocks and focused her semblance. She then began to life the bigger rocks around and threw them at the bushes.

Ruby wondered how strong of a focus a person needed to have for that kind of semblance. Once the rocks landed, the grimm hiding in the bushes jumped out and roared at the two huntress. Grimm ranging from Boarbatusk to Ursa surrounded the two.

Ivory remained completely calm, even with the huge amount of grimm that were around them. She closed her eyes and the grimm in front of her began to lift up and were thrown at other grimm. It was then that Ivory began her attack. Ruby watched in awe at how elegant Ivory was while she fought. She stopped focusing on Ivory, since she had grimm of her own to take down.

The grimm that were in front of Ruby tried to attack the scythe wielder from all sides, but she shot her sniper to the ground, giving her the jump height to dodge all the attacks. Ruby then jumped on the back of an Ursa and shot at the other grimm. The Ursa tried to get her off by slamming her against a tree, but Ruby knew that was coming, so she jumped off and watched the tree fall on top of the Ursa, since it managed to break down from the Ursa's attempt at getting her off.

Ivory's Ossus, her dust swords, changed to the energy form. Every slash she made seemed to have increased power to it, sending the grimm flying back into the trees around them. Her swords then changed into an electric form, so the grimm that were hit were shocked and that caused them to become slightly paralyzed, giving Ivory the best moment to attack them.

Both huntresses finished off their groups of grimm, but then they heard a tremor. They turned to see a Goliath in the distance. Ruby aimed her sniper to get it to notice them.

Ivory stopped her and she said. "Hold on. Wait for the others to show up."

Ruby did so and saw two more Goliaths walk over to the first. "How come they haven't seen us yet? We caused quite a bit of noise."

"They may be scouting the area because of the fighting, but they haven't actually traced the source, so let's take them with care. Goliaths are no joke." Ivory reminded.

Ruby nodded and followed Ivory around the back of the Goliaths. Ivory whispered something into Ruby's ear and though the scythe wielder didn't know how she felt about the plan, she didn't have another, so she went with it.

Ruby moved to one of the trees that were closer to the Goliaths. Ivory closed her eyes and focused on her semblance again. She focused on the Goliath's feet and when she knew it was the right moment, she caused the three Goliaths to float up a bit, which made them thrash about immediately. The strain of holding the Goliaths up was starting to show, so Ivory caused a powerful push of wind to knock the Goliaths on their backs.

The scythe wielder took her chance and jumped on the first Goliath. She slammed her scythe into its stomach, causing it to roar in pain. The other Goliaths started to get back on their feet, but Ivory quickly used her semblance again and put them back on their backs. The amber eyed huntress decided it was best to not use her semblance a third time and jumped into battle. She jumped on the second Goliath and started to attack its stomach.

Ruby was busy with the first Goliath and continued slashing its stomach. The Goliath managed to get on its feet and knocked Ruby off, but the blood loss slowed it down, giving Ruby an advantage. She used her semblance to give her the momentum to cut the Goliath's legs, slowing down the grimm even more. It ran as fast as it could with its injuries and tried to hit the scythe wielder. Ruby slid underneath it and jumped up to slice at it again. That was it for the first Goliath and it started to fall, so Ruby used her semblance to get out of the way.

Ivory was busy pumping more and more fire into the second Goliath. The third one got on its feet and tried to grab Ivory with its trunk, but the huntress saw it coming. She moved away just in time and counter attacked its trunk, cutting it right off and making the Goliath back up and roar in pain. She turned her attention back to the second Goliath. Ruby jumped up on it and the two huntresses nodded. They both slashed at the second Goliath and finished it off as it was thrashing to get up.

The only one left was the third Goliath and with its trunk cut off, it had a hard time focusing on the huntress due to the pain, but it still wasn't ready to give up. Ruby ran at the Goliath's back, but was surprised by it kicking back at her. Ruby used her scythe to block, but was hit against a tree, causing her head to take a pretty hard hit.

The Goliath then turned to Ruby and ran at her to crush her. Ruby's eyes widened, since she couldn't stay focused. Before the Goliath hit her, Ivory managed to manipulate the gravity under the Goliath and threw it to the side, though that cause her to fall to her knees from the exhaustion.

Ruby got up and winced in pain, but she ignored it and ran to Ivory. She helped her up and the two watched the Goliath get up. They both needed to finish off the grimm, so they jumped up on the Goliath as it was still getting up from the throw. Ivory got a few red dust crystals out and Ruby knew what they were for. The Goliath attempted to get them off, but the two were able to keep their balance. Ruby took her scythe and slammed it onto the Goliath's back. It roared and the attack managed to be deep enough for Ivory to throw in the red dust crystals into the wound. Ruby jumped off onto a tree branch and Ivory jumped off to get away from what was going to happen.

Ruby carefully aimed her sniper and shot the wound with the dust crystals still in. The shot hit and the resulting explosion was big enough to decimate the Goliath.

Ivory smirked at their success watched Ruby jump off the branch. "Good work."

"You too. And thanks for saving me back there." Ruby smiled.

Ivory nodded and the two huntresses retreated to a small cave to keep from engaging another fight. Their auras were low, so they would wait for some time till they knew they were okay to get back out there.

* * *

Ruby watched Ivory meditate and wondered if she should try it, but then wanted to ask. "Um, Ivory? Sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to know a bit about your experiences with the Emerald Forest."

Ivory opened her eyes. "Hmm, well it's not much. I like to walk around both this forest and forever fall. Two beautiful places that can't be seen by many. Sorry, I'm just stating what I said before. Anyways, not all my walks in the Emerald Forest were good ones." Ivory then traced her finger on her scar. "I managed to live from the encounter, but a Beowolf managed to injure me."

Ruby frowned. "Ivory, I'm sorry."

Ivory shook her head. "It's fine. I actually don't regret that day, since it showed me how dangerous the creatures of grimm really are. It made me become the person you see today."

Ruby thought about Weiss and how the snow fox had a scar of her own. "You know who Weiss is, right."

Ivory nodded. "Amethyst tells me about you and your team, but did mention a lot about her. She's the first daughter of Thomas Schnee and more importantly, your wife."

"Yup. I just thought about her when you mentioned your scar. She… She too has a scar from the same kind of attack." Ruby closed her eyes. "While she assured me that it wasn't my fault, I still take the blame for it."

"I may not know what exactly happened, but even so, you shouldn't try to blame yourself for something that was out of your control. At least I assume it was out of your control." Ivory said.

Ruby didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then said. "Hey, you said that you took walks out here sometimes. Have you… have you ever saw something out of the ordinary? Maybe something from around eight years ago."

Ivory thought about it for a moment and said. "I can't really say I remember every walk I had out here, but I can say that I did see something odd one day." Ruby waited for Ivory to continue. "This blur of white passed by some trees when I was gathering food. I didn't know what grimm was made completely of white fur, so that confused me. Why do you ask?"

Ruby couldn't believe what she had heard. Weiss may have been the one that Ivory saw.

"It's just that Weiss used to live out here, so… she may have been the one you saw, but I don't know. It could've been something else entirely." Ruby said.

"Yes, I do remember Amethyst telling me about that. She told me that your wife was okay with letting us know about her life in the Emerald Forest, but I never really thought about what I saw that day connecting with her." Ivory explained.

"I guess that doesn't matter now. Hey, do you know about what Weiss and I are actually going through right now?" Ivory shook her head and Ruby continued. "We're going to have a baby."

Ivory smiled. "Wow, congratulations! I wonder why Amethyst hasn't told me about that."

"Yeah, so I have to thank you again for saving me. If I didn't come back to Weiss and our baby, I could never forgive myself." Ruby said.

"Then you know to show your wife how much you care about her as much as you can, because one of these days you may not be able to handle the enemy." Ivory suggested.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked at Weiss' picture. "Yeah, you're absolutely right. Thanks, Ivory."

Ivory nodded and the two huntresses waited till they were ready to go and return home.

* * *

**Again, Ivory is NobleMETA's OC, so that means that three people in the team of Amethyst, Jade and Ivory have been revealed, so you should understand what that means. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm excited to get to that part too. Yes, the man sees how his life was used in one of the worst ways, though he's not really throwing the chance to change, since he has changed a bit already. And don't apologize for that. You've reviewed so many chapters of this story, so if you couldn't because of any reason, then it's perfectly fine. Thanks and good night.**

**To WhiteRose- 200 chapters! That should be fun. I can't promise this, but I'll at least attempt to have that chapter a little longer than other chapters. He has been in jail for a little over seven years, but even then. The citizens of Vale would still want him imprisoned. You're welcome! I'm still having fun writing, so I'll keep it up.**

**To Voice of Reason- Um, not sure what the reference is, sorry. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 196.**


	196. The Last Member Of Team AJIS

**Here's chapter 196 everyone.**

* * *

"Oh whatever, snow fox! Just get me my damn food already!" Yang demanded.

"I'm pregnant, you oaf! Get Blake or Ruby to get it!" Weiss yelled back.

Ruby and Blake were watching their wives yell at each other, which caused Blake to ask. "Isn't Weiss already passed the mood swings?"

Ruby gave a silent chuckle, not wanting to upset the snow fox and her sister. "This is Weiss' mood swings. It's just Weiss, Blake. Now let's just get Yang the food so she won't try to bite Weiss' head off."

Blake nodded and followed the scythe wielder to the kitchen. They both looked at the plate of spicy chicken rolls and wondered if it was spicy food that Yang craved, or just chicken, since it was the first time Yang had any cravings during her pregnancy.

"I guess we just wait till she wants something else, then we'll know." Ruby said as she got the plate from the table.

"You and Weiss are still going to Beacon today, right?" Blake asked.

"Yup! Weiss wants to see how Winter is doing at Beacon, so it should be fun!" Ruby smiled.

Ruby and Blake walked back into the living room and saw the snow fox had looked pretty angry, while Yang looked excited when she spotted the plate in Ruby's hands.

"Give it!' Yang demanded.

Ruby yelped and put the plate on the table in front of Yang, who immediately took it and started eating her food. Ruby then turned to see Weiss with her arms crossed.

"She almost bit me! I had to jump back onto the couch!" Weiss complained.

Ruby glared at her sister. "Yang! Don't try to bit my pregnant wife!"

Blake placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and whispered. "Trust me, Ruby. Don't even try to tell Yang what to do. Her mood swings started yesterday and when I told her it was time to take a shower, she threw a hissy fit, and then she tried kicking the door down."

Ruby sighed, but realized that Blake was the one that had to deal with the worst that day. "I'm sorry for you, Blake. You just try to survive without us for most of the day."

Blake chuckled. "I can handle your sister, even when she's like this."

"When who's like what?" Yang suddenly asked after she swallowed her food.

"When you're like this, you idiot!" Weiss answered. "I can still hear you guys by the way. You and Ruby aren't the best at keeping your whispers low enough."

Blake sighed. "Yang, try to keep calm today. Ruby and Weiss won't be here, so making it easier for me would be nice."

Yang growled. "Snow fox had her fun, so why can't I? Huh, Blake?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, since Yang didn't call her kitty. "Oh, so you're angry with me, huh? Okay, well I may not be able to deny you food. I could have fun with your hair, if you'd like. I think Ruby got a nice pair of scissors for just the occasion."

Yang froze in fear. "I…I'm sorry, kitty. Please just don't touch my hair!"

The cat Faunus roller her eyes. "If our child ends up caring about his or her hair just as much as you, then I'm blaming you."

"There's nothing wrong with loving one's hair. Now go and get me more chicken rolls!" Yang demanded, but then saw Blake looked angry. "I-I mean pretty please?"

Blake got up and walked into the kitchen, but not before she turned back to the blonde. "You better make sure to ask like that every time, or else. Snip, snip."

Yang nodded many times and watched her kitty leave her sight.

Weiss and Ruby laughed at that, which made Yang glare at the two. They both stopped when they saw the blonde's glare.

"S-sorry, sis." Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, okay Rubes. Hey, if you're both heading out to Beacon, then tell Winter and Amethyst I said hey. It feels like forever since I saw those two." Yang said.

"I actually think her whole team will be there today. Jade got Ivory and Slate to visit, since Ivory was already in Vale after that mission she and I went on." Ruby told her sister.

"Ah, man. I wish I could be there, but kitty said that I'm not allowed out during my mood swings. She's crazy for thinking I can't control myself, right?" The white rose pair didn't immediately answer her and she clenched her fists. "I SAID, RIGHT!?"

They both jumped up in fear and slowly backed away from the blonde. Yang sighed and said nothing else for the few minutes that Blake was in the kitchen.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss'. "Are you excited to see your sister show off her fighting style today?"

Weiss nodded. "She'll do great. And I'm actually happy that we'll see Amethyst and Ozpin too, though seeing Jade will be… okay, I guess."

Ruby chuckled. "She won't make anything a problem while Ozpin is around, Weiss. And remember that both Amethyst and Ivory tend to not take any of her nonsense for long. Slate… well he'll probably just keep his distance if Jade acts up."

Weiss frowned at how she remembered seeing Slate a few times, but the times she did see him, he didn't look to be very happy around his team. "That may be for the best. Actually, I have to know. Have you ever figured out why he acts the way he does?"

"I asked Amethyst one day and her answer made me think that he wouldn't be the kind of guy to even want a team. She said it was the fact that he doesn't like failure, so he tends to get upset when someone made a mistake." Ruby explained.

Weiss shook her head. "That's dumb. Why would he get angry just because of a mistake? No one is perfect in this world, so mistakes can and will be made."

"It's a bit more than that, Weiss. Amethyst said that he looks for challenges and that it took the team some time to prove to him that they weren't a bunch of idiots back when they first formed Team AJIS." Ruby said.

Yang spoke up. "I wonder how long it took for just Jade to prove herself to that guy."

"It really shouldn't take much. Jade may be a thief, but she's still a powerful huntress and she knows what she's doing. And even then, none of them should have to prove themselves." Weiss said.

Ruby patted her wife's hand. "Don't worry about him." Ruby then got up. "Let's get out of here, Weiss. I'm sure Winter is itching to see us."

Weiss smiled and took her wife's hand. They both got ready and headed out, but not before wishing Blake luck on having to deal with Yang.

* * *

The airship got to Beacon and the white rose pair got out and saw Winter waiting for them. "Weiss! Ruby!" Winter ran up and hugged the two. "I'm glad you guys could make it!"

Weiss smiled. "Hi, Winter. So, how has your training here been going?"

"You'll see, sis." Winter grinned.

Ruby chuckled. "You know, two rapiers isn't something I expected, Winter."

Winter got out her white and black rapiers. "I can see why sis only uses one, since her other hand is used for her semblance, but I don't have glyphs. I'm just glad that Silber let me talk to the blacksmith on how I wanted them."

Ruby's eyes beamed when she saw Winter's rapiers. "I still love seeing these and Myrtenaster when Weiss and I went on missions. Sadly snow fox is pregnant, so I don't get to see her rapier as often."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I would think my wife would like seeing me more with our baby, than my weapon."

"W-Weiss!? Don't say that! I was just saying that I miss you going on missions with me!" Ruby exclaimed

The snow fox laughed a bit and Winter joined in on the laughter.

Weiss then pecked Ruby's cheek. "I was joking, Ruby. Come on. Let's get to the training room."

Ruby crossed her arms. "No. I want more than that apology for tricking me like that."

The snow fox sighed and grabbed her wife's face. She pulled her in and kissed her for about ten seconds before realizing that Winter was still next to them.

Winter laughed as Weiss and Ruby blushed. "You two still blush at stuff like that? Come on! You're both married and are having a baby! I'm pretty sure kissing isn't supposed to embarrass you."

Weiss groaned. "Just get to the training room, sis."

Winter nodded and the white rose pair followed her. They got to the training room and saw Amethyst and Ivory were there.

Amethyst turned to see the white rose pair and smiled. "Hey, look what we got here. Ruby, Weiss, how are you two doing?"

Ruby walked over and shook Amethyst's hand. "Hey, Amethyst. We're okay, well, except for Yang being on her mood swings at home."

Amethyst chuckled. "Is she as bad as your wife was?"

Weiss walked up to the two and said. "Very funny, Amethyst." She then shook her hand.

Amethyst looked down at the snow fox's stomach. "I still can't believe you two are having a baby. It feels just like yesterday that I saw you making Blake and Yang dance with your glyphs."

Ruby snickered at that memory. "I wished I could've recorded that, but I'm sure they would've made me delete it anyway."

Ivory spoke up. "Weiss, I know we've seen each other before, but I'd like to say congrats on your pregnancy. Bringing a baby into the world must be an amazing feeling… well, maybe not the actual delivery itself, but you know what I mean."

Weiss nodded. "Thanks, Ivory. And I should apologize to you." Ivory was confused by that. "I was a little worried about Ruby going on that mission with you because I never really got to know you all that much. So I'm sorry for being worried about that."

Ivory smiled. "Don't apologize. I should've tried speaking with you and your wife. And about your baby, I want to promise you that I will do what I can to make sure he or she will have a bright future in this world." It was Weiss' turn to feel confused. "Sorry, I had a talk with Ruby about my goals in life. And that is to make sure the world can become a better place to live, which is why I became a huntress. The grimm, the Faunus and human issues. I want to make sure that before I leave this world that I'll do what I can to get closer to the world we should all have."

Weiss was surprised at how Ivory behaved compared to the others in her team. "Wow, I… thank you, Ivory."

Amethyst patted Ivory's back. "And this is why you're my favorite in our team."

Ivory raised an eyebrow. "I would think that would be Jade. Right, Ame?"

Amethyst sighed. "Really, Ivory? Please don't start acting like Jade."

Ivory chuckled. "I can have my fun every now and then. Now why don't we move out of the way and let these three use the training room. It seems like they want to, right girls?"

Ruby and Weiss nodded. "Winter is going to show us what she's learned here at Beacon, so you can watch too if you'd like." Ruby offered.

Ivory and Amethyst were fine with that and the white rose pair went over to their seats, but they made sure to set up the see through panels over all the seats. The fighting may get out of hand and with Weiss being pregnant they didn't want to take the chance.

Amethyst spoke up as she watched Winter set up the training program. "She's actually one of our better students here at Beacon. Clara likes to boast at how well she's trained her."

Weiss smirked. "I helped a little too, you know."

"And what do we have here?" A voice suddenly asked.

Weiss and Ruby turned to see the last member of Team AJIS walk up to them. Slate Fett. He had on his black leather jacket that had a hood and armor attached. His collapsible helmet, military type pants and boots made it seem that he was always prepared to fight something. Slate had jet black, slicked back semi long hair, with his dark green eyes.

Weiss looked at the three vertical scars on his left eye that made her think of her own, but the ornate tribal style tattoo that surrounded his right eye and extended to his cheek and jawline on right side was something she would like to know more of.

Amethyst spoke up. "Hey, Slate. Winter here is just going to show what she's learned at Beacon."

Slate sat down and turned to the white rose pair. "I see. Well, hello you two. I believe you and Ivory went on a mission the other day, right?"

Ruby nodded. "It went well, though the Goliaths were a bit tough to handle."

Slate said nothing and waited to see what Winter would do.

Winter got her rapiers out and watched the drones form up and prepared for their attack. The drones had their firearms set, instead of their melee weapons, so they began their attack against the girl. She blocked the shots with ease and she activated her semblance. Small rune symbols, just like Weiss' began to form around her body and changed into a kind of armor around the girl.

She ran to the drones and every shot that hit her were deflected off and she cut the drones down. They all exploded and she waited for the second set of bots. Those bots were ready to fight with their melee weapons. Swords and hammers, which Winter smirked at their weapons.

She put activated an ice dust crystal in her black rapier and a lightning dust crystal in her white rapier. She ran at the bots and the ice and lightning attacks were a spectacular showcase of the elements. A piece of her armor did break off from the attacks, but she managed to keep her cool and kicked the bot's feet that had broken her armor. When it landed, she stabbed the ground with her ice infused rapier and defeated that bot, but also launched the ice attack that went over to the other bots behind the first one.

Weiss was proud of her sister. She saw her turn off the training program after the last bot was taken out from the ice attack she launched.

Slate got up and shook his head. "I would think she'd at least try to finish the third set before stopping."

Weiss turned to the huntsman. "What? Why did you just say that?"

Slate turned back to Weiss. "I was just pointing out that she could've finished her fight completely is all."

The snow fox got up and said. "Well she did an amazing job, so she could do whatever she wants. And don't give me that bullshit about facing a challenge. None of us here should have to prove anything to you!"

Slate raised an eyebrow and looked over at Ivory and Amethyst, who both looked away from the huntsman. "You can be angry if you'd like, but know that I only see that failure shouldn't be an option, so if facing difficult challenges makes sure no one fails, then that is what everyone should do. I have to go, so if you are still angry and want to follow me, then so be it."

Slate turned and walked away, but Weiss didn't follow. "Is he always like that?"

Amethyst sighed. "Listen, he's a good guy when you get to know him, so try not to let what he says get to you."

Winter ran up to Weiss. "Sis! Did you see how awesome I was!?"

Weiss wanted to be mad at Slate, but kept her cool around Winter and smiled. "You were pretty awesome, sis! I'm proud of you."

Ruby turned her attention to Slate, who had just walked out of the training room.

_You and I need to have a talk._

* * *

**If you don't like Slate for his attitude, just remember that Amethyst had a moment where I'm sure you guys didn't agree with, but then she showed how awesome of a character she is, so give him a chance. Oh and the armor that Winter has is a secondary idea I had for Weiss, where she would have the ability to create an armor around her body with runes.**

**To WhiteRose- Nah, she's dealt with worse and that hit wasn't too bad. Thanks as always! I can say that I've enjoyed every minute of writing this, though it will have to end eventually, I'm still happy to have an ending for it soon. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 197.**


	197. Respect Is Earned

**Here's chapter 197 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby got up from her seat and said. "Hey, I'm going to go check out how much Beacon's changed." She then leaned in and whispered to her wife. "And I'm going to go see what that Slate guy is about, so just let Winter show you around until I get back."

Weiss nodded and watched Ruby run out of the training room. "Okay, Winter. Would you like to show off more of your training, or have a nice little trip around Beacon?"

Winter smiled. "I don't mind fighting a few more bots." Winter then turned to Amethyst. "Ms. Wake, is it okay if I put the difficulty up?"

Amethyst sighed. "Winter, you know you don't have to call me Ms. Wake while we're in Beacon."

Weiss spoke up. "Amethyst, remember how long it took Winter to call Silber his first name." Weiss chuckled. "It was actually kind of cute that you kept calling him Mr. Wächter."

Winter groaned. "Come on, Weiss! You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!"

Amethyst chuckled. "It did take you a while to stop doing that, though that's not entirely a bad thing, Winter. Now go ahead and set up the bots. And yes, you can increase the difficulty."

Winter nodded and ran back to the training floor.

* * *

Ruby walked through the halls of Beacon, admiring the weapons she saw from the students who passed by. Another thing she liked was just being at Beacon again. She actually kind of missed being at school, even with some of the boring classes she had to go through.

As she walked around, some of the students actually recognized her from her iconic cloak and asked if she was really Ruby Rose. The scythe wielder confirmed it every time and some of the students even asked her for her autograph.

After she signed a few things, she turned a corner and Jade had been there. "Hey, Ruby. You and I need to talk."

Ruby was a little startled by that. "Jade! Please don't do that!"

Jade laughed a bit. "A certified huntress and you still get so easily startled. Shut it and follow me already." Jade said as she began to walk to one of the classrooms that weren't being used.

Ruby sighed and followed her into the room. "Listen, Jade. I really need to fins Slate so I can talk to him, so could we-?"

"Stop. Before you go and talk to Slate, you should at least understand why he acted like that earlier." Jade said.

"Hold on. How did you know about that? I didn't even see you around anywhere." Ruby said.

"Ruby, think about it." Jade said.

Ruby sighed. "Jade, you know you don't need to hide around us… at least I hope you don't need to."

Jade chuckled. "Relax. Amethyst made it clear that I'm not to steal anything for our friends, so be happy that I consider you a friend."

"Okay, I guess. So what exactly do you want to tell me about Slate?" Ruby inquired.

Jade sat on the desk. "Slate… is a little hard to talk to. And I'm sure you figured that out by now." Ruby rolled her eyes and Jade continued. "Yeah, so I never really told you about this, but I've known Slate before our team was formed. And only when we got to Beacon did I earn his respect."

Ruby shook her head. "This gaining his respect stuff isn't how a team should function. How long did it take for him to respect Amethyst and Ivory?"

Jade thought about that for a moment. "Um, Amethyst in our second year at Beacon, and Ivory during our third. You would not believe how Ivory and Slate settled things."

"It must have been on a mission, right?" Ruby guessed.

Jade shook her head. "They had a seventeen hour hand to hand combat match. And even then she only partially earned his respect."

Ruby's jaw dropped when she heard that. "S-Seventeen hours!? Why would Ivory even waste all that time, just to gain his respect?"

"Because, she wasn't the kind of person to just give up. Ivory is pretty badass for that, so eventually after their seventeen hour fight, Ivory really earned his respect. Now Amethyst, she earned it a year earlier because she told him about her past… and you know how that went." Jade frowned.

"Yeah… So basically there's no point for me to talk to him, huh?" Ruby asked.

Jade jumped off the desk. "You should still go and talk to Slate, just don't expect much from him." As Jade started to walk out the room, she turned back and said. "Good luck, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and watched Jade walk out of the classroom. She sighed and walked out to find Slate.

* * *

She looked around for about fifteen minutes and found him outside, though it looked like he had training dummies set up.

_Why wouldn't he just go to the training room?_

Ruby walked up to him and said. "Um, Slate?"

Slate stopped his set up of the dummies and sighed. "I thought the other one would show up… so, what do you want, Ruby Rose?"

"Come on, Slate. I'm not here for any negativity. I'm just here to talk to you about how you acted back in the training room. And don't try to ignore me because I haven't earned your respect." Ruby said.

"I see no issue with what I said back then. Like I said to Weiss. Failure in battle shouldn't be an option. How can someone call themselves a hunter if they don't push themselves to take on the most difficult challenges?" Slate questioned.

"Being a hunter doesn't mean you have to fight the toughest challenges! We're here to protect the people from those they can't fight back against." Ruby stated.

"Definitions of one subject through many people, but even so, I stand by what I said. And your counter argument should be noted as well, with how we as hunters should be strong enough to protect those people." Slate said.

"And what about my wife? Are you going to say she should get up and fight her hardest too, even when she's pregnant?" Ruby asked with a bit of anger.

"Of course not! If something like that is what stops a person, then that's perfectly understandable that the person would stay away from any kind of fighting." Slate answered, which surprised Ruby. "You may think I'm not the nicest person around, but that doesn't matter. I have my own goal in life. And that is to face the greatest challenge and overcome it to gain the honor of defeating that challenge. If I feel the need to show others that they too should aim for this goal, then I shall."

Ruby sighed. "Slate, not everyone in the world has the same goal as you. Me for instance. I just want to do what I can to help people and make a brighter future for my wife and child to experience. I may not be the best out there. And I may fail at times, but I know that no matter what, I'll be happy with the way my life shall be."

"You have the spirit, but not the words. The honor of overcoming a challenge should be something you look for." Slate closed his eyes for a moment. "Look, Ruby Rose. I have heard a lot about you, from many sources. And while I can see you and your team did a lot, I still-." Slate was cut off.

"Before you say anything else, just know that I'm not looking for your respect. I don't want nor need it, but I would at least like to be able to call you a friend. Jade… she told me you and she knew each other before coming to Beacon. And Amethyst told me you're a good guy when someone gets to know you, so I know you can make friends eventually. Just give it some thought." Ruby said as she began to walk away.

"Fett." Slate suddenly said, which made Ruby turn back to him. "My last name. I don't know if you even know it, but there you go."

Ruby smiled. "Well you know mine already, but I do like to think of myself as a Hoffen too, so there's a part of my name you may not have known."

"Right, the Hoffen Dust Company. Well, while we have different views on how fighting should be handled, I will admit that it was nice talking to you, Ruby Hoffen Rose." Slate said.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too, Slate Fett. And while you're right about us not agreeing on certain things, that doesn't mean we can't be friends, so as your friend, could you at least try not to have any negative thoughts on how others are? They have a right to care about what they want to care about, you know." Ruby hoped the huntsman would agree.

Slate closed his eyes. "I have no real reason to agree to that, but I can say that I will keep to myself about those who you and I know… as your friend."

"Thank you, Slate." Ruby smiled, but then thought about how long she was out for. "Hey, I have to get back to my wife, so if there's ever a time where you and I could spar, I'll be sure to give you that challenge." Ruby smirked.

Slate raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you don't care to gain my respect?"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to still kick your ass." Ruby said.

Slate turned back to his training dummies and nodded. "I'll be waiting for that day, Ruby Rose."

Ruby nodded back and left the courtyard.

_And on that day, I'll win, Ruby Rose, but for now… for now we can be comrades._

* * *

Ruby found Weiss still sat down on the seats in the training room, so she walked and sat next to her snow fox. "Hey, I see Winter is still being awesome done there." Ruby said as she saw the younger white haired sister take down another drone.

Weiss was a little startled by Ruby's sudden appearance. "And you just had to startle me like that?" The snow fox sighed. "Never mind. So, did you talk to Slate?"

Ruby nodded. "Amethyst and Ivory had it tough, so I doubt I'd be getting his respect, but that's fine. We talked and I got him to agree to lay off, well, at least he won't comment on our friends and family."

"Good." Weiss said, though she still sounded a bit angry about Slate.

"Weiss, don't think about what Slate said. Winter didn't even hear him, so it's not like-." Ruby was cut off.

"But I heard him, Ruby. And I didn't like what he said." The snow fox crossed her arms.

Ruby placed her hand on her wife's shoulder. "It's okay to be mad at that, Weiss, but I can promise you that it won't happen again."

"You shouldn't make a promise like that, Ruby. You're not exactly in control of him." Weiss said.

"No, but even so, I don't think he'll make those comments. Now let's stop talking about that, since it looks like Winter is done." Ruby noted.

Winter ran up to her sisters. "See, Weiss! I knew I could handle the next difficulty setting!" Winter noticed Ruby was back. "Oh, hey Ruby. Did you enjoy seeing how much Beacon has changed?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah and I even had a few students here ask me for my autograph."

Weiss chuckled. "Well of course they would. You're pretty amazing, little rose."

Ruby giggled and kissed her wife, which made Winter snicker. "I hope you two won't blush again." And just like that, they did, which made Winter laugh even harder. "I used to think why Yang would mess with you guys about that, but I get it now. It's kind of funny."

Weiss growled. "Winter, I may be pregnant, but I can still make you beg for mercy."

"I'm sorry, sis, but you have to admit that you shouldn't be blushing because of such a thing." Winter remarked.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, yeah." The snow fox then looked at her scroll. "We still have time to relax a bit before we head back home. Is there anything you guys want to do? Actually, is Clara here today?"

Winter shook her head. "Don't you remember that she's back home with mom. It's their anniversary after all."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot! I know I don't really need to do anything, but I could've at least congratulated them on it."

"You really don't need to, sis. It's their anniversary, so they'll probably want to spend the day together, without any of us bothering them." Winter noted.

"I guess you're right." Weiss then looked down at her stomach. "It's really starting to show. I can't wait for the day that this little one is born."

Winter smiled. "When does the baby start kicking?"

"I think about five or six months in, at least that's what the doctor said." Weiss answered.

Winter turned to Ruby. "You better call me when she goes into labor. I don't care if I'm in class. I can't miss it."

Ruby nodded. "Don't worry. All those who should be there will be called, but it might not be me calling. I'll get Blake to let you guys know, since I'll have to focus on getting Weiss to the hospital."

"Thanks, Ruby. And Weiss?" Winter looked to her pregnant sister, who waited for Winter to continue. "Mom knew you were visiting me today, so she wanted me to ask. Do you guys have names yet for the baby?"

Weiss shook her head. "People will either name the child on the day, or have something ready, so Ruby and I still have time to decide on what we want to do."

Winter nodded. "Okay, sis. So, should we go get something to eat?"

The white rose pair was happy to eat and the three walked out of the training room.

Slate, who was watching them from the doorway made sure to leave before they spotted him. As he walked down a hallway, he began to think about something.

_Winter, huh? She has a long way to go, but she does show some promise._

* * *

**Slate is the kind of guy who looks for the greatest challenge to die an honorable death, or overcome the challenge to earn the honor of it. This is how NobleMETA described him. Maybe Ruby Rose will be that challenge one day. I have three names for the baby already, which were suggested by Cavetroll001.**

**To WhiteRose- Even when the story ends there are still the side stories, though those won't be out for some time. I have two other story ideas I want to get to, so I may have a random post time for side stories when I get to them. Not the best at introductions, but he's still someone who's on the right side, so that should be enough to not hate him. And the team name is pronounced (Aegis). **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, he's a tough guy to deal with, but in the end, he's just a good guy with a drive to overcome the most difficult challenges in life to gain the honor of overcoming those challenges. Yeah, Blake won't mess around. If Yang goes too far, then snip snip. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 198.**


	198. The Day Is Here

**Here's chapter 198 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, I know you like when the baby kicks, but this is just getting really weird." Weiss said, while Ruby kept her hand close to her wife's belly, since she didn't want to miss the baby kick.

The scythe wielder frowned. "But, Weiss! This is our baby we're talking about. I just like knowing that the baby is there and kicking around."

The snow fox rolled her eyes. "Dolt. I'm eight months and two weeks pregnant. You've felt the baby kicking many times already, so please let me have my space."

Ruby backed off a bit and said. "We're so close, Weiss. A little baby fox will be living in this house with us. Can you believe it!?"

Weiss giggled at her wife's excitement. "Relax there, little rose."

Yang walked in and saw the plump snow fox, which made her snicker. "I just can't stop thinking about when I get to that point in the pregnancy." Yang then sat down next to the white rose pair. "Rubes hasn't tried to wait near your belly again, has she?"

The snow fox crossed her arms and turned to her wife. "I don't know, Yang. Ruby, have you been trying to wait by my belly like usual?"

Ruby pouted. "Are you really that mad about it? You shouldn't blame a mom for wanting to feel her baby kicking."

Yang shook her head. "Rubes, you have to give your pregnant wife some space. I know kitty won't go nuts when our baby starts kicking."

"Trust me, sis. Even Blake won't be able to resist feeling the baby kick. It's… it's just…I don't know how to explain it, but I just like feeling the baby kick every time." Ruby stated.

"I didn't say that Blake won't want to feel the baby kick. I was saying that she won't go nuts to feel it every time. Now enough baby kicking talk. Have you two planned out how you'll get to the hospital? Kitty has her car, but Rubes still hasn't learned to drive yet." Yang reminded.

"I never needed a car before, Yang. You know my semblance is the best way to travel." Ruby stated.

"Sure, but you can't carry your pregnant wife to the hospital with your semblance. Now since you can't, I'll tell kitty not to accept any more missions during the time of your baby's expected due date." Yang offered.

Ruby frowned. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I should be way more prepared for this."

"Ruby, it's okay. Blake will get me to the hospital when the time comes. And besides, I'll need you to keep me calm during the ride." Weiss smiled.

Ruby leaned in and kissed her wife. "I love you and when you're in that room with the doctors getting the baby out, I'll be right there so you can squeeze my hand during it all."

Yang chuckled. "Be careful, Rubes. A pregnant woman experiencing the miracle of childbirth may in fact break that comforting hand, so be prepared."

Weiss glared at the blonde. "We were having a moment there, you oaf!"

Ruby giggled and pecked her wife's cheek. "Don't get too upset from that, Weiss. Let's just get you something to eat. How's that sound?"

Weiss looked down at her stomach. "Well, even though I haven't had cravings in months, I still get as hungry as the next girl."

Ruby nodded and took her wife's hand to bring her to the kitchen. Yang watched the two as they walked into the kitchen and decided that her kitty should get some attention too.

* * *

When she got to her room, Yang knocked first, just to make sure her kitty wasn't fast asleep. She slowly opened the door and saw that Blake was on her scroll. Blake saw Yang had walked in and put her finger on her lips to show that she needed to be quiet.

Yang nodded and patiently waited for her wife to finish up what she was doing.

"Yeah, of course, Athehsa. Thanks for letting me know." Blake waited for her response. "Yeah, I'll let Weiss know as soon as I see her." Again, Blake waited. "Okay, by, Athehsa."

Blake closed her scroll and Yang asked. "What were you and Athehsa talking about?"

"Hassendorf is getting a name change soon, so FERM has been tasked to find a name that would fit right for how the town is now." Blake answered.

Yang smiled. "That's awesome! So you're going to let the snow fox know immediately, right?"

Blake nodded. "Athehsa asked me to tell Weiss specifically because of her involvement in the Burrow. She's here, right? I don't know if she was heading to her mother's or not today."

"She's in the kitchen with Rubes, so let's go." Yang said.

Blake and Yang walked down the stairs to see Weiss sat down on the couch, while Ruby was still in the kitchen. "Good morning, Blake."

"Morning, Weiss." Blake then sat next to the snow fox and said. "Hey, so I have some good news from Athehsa. It's about Hassendorf."

Weiss was a little surprised at hearing about Hassendorf. The town changed in a huge way a few years ago, with the help from Silber and FERM. Weiss was happy that Hassendorf changed and even visited the town a few times, just to see what it was like.

"What more good news can I really hear about Hassendorf, Blake?" Weiss inquired.

"How about renaming the town? Does that sound like some new good news to you?" Blake smiled.

Weiss took a moment to take what Blake said in. "Y-You're serious? Athehsa really got that to be possible? How?"

"Well, after all the changes Hassendorf went though, Athehsa saw that it should go through a name change as well. So she decided to bring it up to those who can give permission for a name change for a town. That was a few months ago actually, since it did take some time, but now Athehsa can really change the name of it." Blake explained.

"So does she have a name yet?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head. "She's going to have a meeting about that, though she did ask if we'd like to be there to help with that."

"I would think that they'd have a name set up already." Weiss said.

"It's okay that they don't, since the town's name won't change for some time, but we're at that point where we in fact have the opportunity, so would you like to go to the next FERM meet up?" Blake asked the snow fox.

She thought about it for a moment, and then said. "As long as it's soon, since I don't want to be out of the house during the expected time my baby will be born."

Blake nodded. "It'll be next week, so you shouldn't have to worry about much. And Ruby will be here with Yang, so we'll be trading our jobs of taking care of you two."

"Aw, my kitty won't take care of me." Yang whined, but Blake knew she wasn't serious about that.

"Hush. So, what do you say, Weiss? Are you ready to make another big change to that town?" Blake asked again.

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I grew up there and now after all these years, it's still getting better. I'm really glad that FERM stayed together even after we stopped my father all those years ago." Weiss saw her wife walk in with a plate of pancakes and said. "It's a good thing we never have to deal with Nora trying to steal our pancakes like in Beacon."

Ruby chuckled. "Didn't you threaten her with your glyphs that one time?"

"Well don't touch my food and you won't get threatened. That's all I have to say on that." Weiss said.

Ruby put the plate on the table and brought back a plate for each of them. Blake informed Ruby of the change that was to happen to Hassendorf and she was more than happy for her snow fox, as the town housed her wife for seven years of her life, though she was lucky to have the Burrow for most of that. The team ate their breakfast and spent the rest of the day thinking of names for the town.

* * *

**A month and a half later.**

The snow fox was sat down at the couch in the living room and watched the T.V, though she was bored of how long she had spent at the house. Weiss honestly thought she'd be okay with how long it had been, but then she thought about her little rose and how she would've been bored on the first week of her pregnancy if she was the one to carry their child.

Weiss looked around and knew Ruby was in the kitchen, so she made her way to get up and see her, as she was just too bored to watch anymore television. As she got up from the couch, she felt something wet underneath her feet and looked down.

What she saw made her freeze and shout. "R-RUBY!"

Ruby heard her wife scream and ran into the living room to see that her wife looked worried about something. "Weiss! What's wrong!?"

"M-my water broke, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby's eyes widened and she got her scroll out and texted Blake to get down immediately. The black cat ran down the stairs and saw Ruby had her wife in her arms, as she needed to calm her down. Yang, who had got the message also got down, but couldn't run as fast, as she was still pregnant and didn't want to complicate thing.

Blake spoke up. "Okay, I'll get the car started! Just get her in gently and make sure to keep her calm, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and Blake ran to her car to get it started. Yang helped her sister move the snow fox to the car. As soon as they got there, they gently sat her down. They all got in and Blake started the car and began to drive to the hospital. Yang thought ahead and called the hospital to inform them that they'd be there soon, so the doctor who was to deliver Weiss baby could be prepared.

Weiss was breathing fast and her wife held her hand and said. "It's okay, Weiss. We're almost there, so just remain calm. Our baby is ready and you will be too."

The snow fox gave her wife a small smiled, but then screamed. Weiss knew it was a difficult process to deal with, so it wasn't like she could prepare. The pain was going to happen and at that moment, she wanted to get it over with. She also knew that she would have even more to deal with during the delivery.

Yang started to call everyone who should be there when Weiss got her baby delivered. Angel told Yang that she was on her way and that she'd tell Clara to get Winter out of Beacon to be there too. Tai was informed as well as Qrow, so they both headed out too. A lot of their other friends were to be there too, so Yang made sure to call those who did say they'd be there for the snow fox.

Luckily it looked like the traffic they had to deal with wasn't as bad as they feared, so while it did take a bit longer than they'd hoped, they still got there relatively fast. A hospital staff was set up at the front of the hospital and as soon as they saw Ruby walk the pregnant snow fox out of the car, they ran up and helped her into a chair to push her into the hospital.

Weiss started to calm down, as they were finally at the hospital. Ruby walked with the hospital staff that wheeled Weiss into the private room that they got. The staff told the two that the doctor would see them soon.

Ruby held her wife's hand while she was on the bed. "Everything is going to be okay, Weiss. Our baby will be here soon and then you can rest up."

The snow fox smiled and felt another contraction. "Ugh, damn it." Weiss took a few breaths and said. "That one was pretty bad. Please tell me the baby will be out soon." Weiss hoped.

Ruby frowned. "I wish I can say yes, but I don't know, Weiss. The doctor will be here soon and then he'll let us know when our baby will be ready to be delivered."

Weiss sighed. "Do you think that our family could see us? I… I kind of want to see my mom before the delivery."

"I'm actually not sure, but I could call Angel to ask her if she could see if the doctors would let everyone see you from time to time." Ruby offered.

Weiss nodded. "I hope they'll allow them to."

Ruby got her scroll out, since she didn't want to leave her snow fox alone and called Angel. After a few minutes of back and forth, Ruby told the snow fox that her mother was about ten minutes from the hospital, so they waited.

One of the doctors showed up and informed the two that the baby won't be ready for some hours, as that was Weiss' first pregnancy. Weiss hated hearing that and asked the doctor that since it would be some time before the baby was to be delivered, if it was okay for her family to see her.

The doctor said that only two people could see her at a time and that if things get complicated for her, then to send out whoever was there at the time immediately. Weiss agreed and the doctor left the room.

Weiss felt another contraction after a few minutes had passed and hoped her mother would be here soon.

* * *

**Well, the baby is almost here! Oh and the town name will be revealed when the white rose baby is a bit older… since I actually don't have a name yet as the idea of changing the town name was a thought I had as soon as I started writing this chapter.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- The baby fox is almost here! And Slate will be looking forward to that challenge one day from Ruby. Good night.**

**To WhiteRose- I appreciate the patience, as I have other story ideas, but I'll still do my best to get some side stories out every now and then, well, at least after I actually start posting the first one. Winter may not be on the level of Yang teasing, but she does have her fun. And yes, snow fox does have a temper.**

**To Person- Well, I don't know when you'll see this, but maybe I'll have a side story chapter about Cardin getting owned again.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 199.**


	199. It's Time

**Here's chapter 199 everyone.**

* * *

"Kitty! It's really happening! Rubes and snow fox are going to bring us a niece or nephew!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake smiled. "Yeah, they really are, but maybe calm down a bit. You do know there are others still in this hospital and I think they might be staring."

"Like stares could bring me to a halt on my excitement. I mean, this is my little sister and sister in law who are both about to be mothers!" Yang said.

"And soon you and your wife will be ones too." A voice said, which caused Yang and Blake to turn. "We're not late are we?" Taiyang asked with Qrow and Zwei behind him.

Yang smiled and got up to hug her father. "Dad! Uncle Qrow! Zwei! Oh I'm so happy you guys made it…wait, how the heck did you guys make it first? You were all the way out in Patch!"

Tai laughed. "Oh sweetie, you know me. I just got Qrow to suck it up and jump out of the airship, which by the way, I'm still one of the best damn pilots around."

Qrow sighed. "Before you ask, he managed to convince the pilot to let him take control, and then he set the airship to fly at maximum speed. Oh and hi, Yang, Blake." Qrow greeted.

Yang snickered. "Awesome idea, dad. So, you ready to be a grandpa?"

Taiyang's eyes widened. "Oh… right."

Qrow slapped Tai on the back. "Forgot about that, huh? Well just remember that you're the age to be one. So stop thinking about being a granddad and be ready to see your granddaughter, or grandson." Qrow turned to Yang and Blake. "By the way, do you two know if the baby will be a boy or girl?"

Yang shrugged. "Rubes and snow fox had the chance to know one day, but they said they wanted to wait. Me and kitty want to wait too by the way."

"Kitty and I." Blake corrected.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Okay. Kitty and I want to wait too. Happy?"

"Yes." Blake plainly said.

"Wow, I thought we'd be the first ones to show up." Another voice said.

"Angel! Hey! Don't worry about being here second. Weiss still hasn't had the baby delivered yet." Yang told the snow fox's mother.

Angel, Clara, Winter, Lyra and Eis were there. Lyra's team told her to head on without her while they caught the next airship, since they knew Weiss meant a lot to Lyra, being her first real friend and all, though she would've liked having Narinj with her.

Angel and the others greeted everyone present and asked. "Have you both seen how Weiss has been doing since you arrived?"

"Sorry, Angel, but last we saw her was when they wheeled her into the private room they got for her. But don't worry. Weiss was doing better when we got here compared to the ride." Yang assured.

"Do you know what room she's in, or if we're even allowed to see her?" Angel inquired.

Blake spoke up. "She's in room 7A, but we don't know if we're allowed to see her yet. We could ask the nurse at the desk if we could see her, if you'd like."

Angel nodded and the two walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me." The nurse looked up wanted to know what she could help with, so Angel asked. "Yes, so my daughter is about to have her baby and I wanted to know if she's allowed to have visitors before the delivery."

"What's your daughter's name, miss?" The nurse asked.

"Weiss Rose." Angel told the nurse.

The nurse looked at the record for a few moments. "Well, it looks like she won't have the baby for a few hours, which usually is an okay to have visitors, but I'll have to make sure with her doctor first. I'll call him up as soon as I'm done here, so please take a seat and I'll let you know as soon as possible."

Angel nodded and went back to the others. "She'll let us know soon, but for now we'll just have to wait."

Lyra sat down and looked over at Yang. "So, is this a good day to see what you'll be going through, Yang?"

Yang sighed. "Snow fox was doing okay, but sometimes it seemed like she was struggling. I'm not really looking forward to that part of the day. And that's not even the worst part."

Blake put her hand on Yang's. "Don't worry. Like how Ruby is there for Weiss, I'll be right there for you, just try not to destroy both of my hands while you're giving birth, okay."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Both of your hands? What do you mean? Aren't you only going to let me hold onto one of them?"

"With you, I'm sure that you'll end up breaking my first hand I offer you, so the next one will hopefully be fine, but you know something? It will be worth it when we both get to see our beautiful baby." Blake smiled and leaned in to give her wife a kiss.

Winter sat down and said. "Thanks for letting me know about this. I made sis promise to tell me when she went into labor, even if I was in class, since I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Zwei and Eis both barked a few times. Zwei was pretty old at that point, but the corgi was still kicking and since even animals had aura, he could continue being that energetic for years to come.

Yang petted the two corgis and wondered if the others would show up soon, so she texted Jaune to see if he and the others were on their way. He eventually texted back and told Yang that he and his team would be there within the hour.

* * *

The snow fox groaned in pain. "And there's another damn contraction."

Ruby frowned and helped her wife onto the bed again, as she felt like she needed to sit at times. "It's almost over, Weiss. All you have to do is one more thing and then we'll have our baby."

Weiss grunted as she was set on the bed. "Easy for you to say!" Weiss then instantly felt bad about yelling at her wife. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. I just-."

Ruby cut her off when she placed her finger on the snow fox's lips. "Shh, it's okay, Weiss. I don't know the pain you're going through, so it wasn't right for me to say what I said."

Weiss shook her head. "Don't try to apologize for that. I was the wrong one here, Ruby."

The little rose leaned in and kissed her wife, and then after a few seconds she pulled away and smiled. "Nope."

Weiss sighed, but then gave her wife a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, snow fox. Now why don't I try to see if the rest of our family is here yet?" Ruby offered, which the snow fox nodded to. "Okay, I'll ask Yang on my scroll, since I'm still not leaving you by yourself."

After a few seconds, the blonde answered. "Rubes? Why are you calling me when you're not that far away?"

"I'm not about to leave Weiss in here by herself, Yang. Anyways, I wanted to know if the others got here yet." Ruby said.

"Oh, well Angel is here with Clara, Winter, Lyra and Eis. And so is dad, uncle Qrow and Zwei. Jaune and the others will be here in about an hour." Yang answered.

"Great! Tell Angel if she wants, she can come see Weiss." Ruby told her sister.

"Uh, Rubes. I don't know if we can send anyone over there yet. One of the nurses told us that we need to wait till the doctor lets us, if he'll let us." Yang stated.

"The doctor actually told us that we can have two people here at a time, so I think it's fine." Ruby said.

"I'll go ask the nurse then, but if she doesn't let us, then-." Yang stopped for a moment and Ruby wondered why she stopped talking.

"Yang? You there?" Ruby asked.

"Hold on, Rubes." Yang said and Ruby waited till the blonde was ready to talk again. "Okay, thanks! Hey, Rubes. That was actually the nurse, so it looks like we're allowed to see you guys. Anyone specific you two want to see?"

Ruby turned to her wife. "Yang asked if you and I want someone specific to see."

"My mother and Clara. If it isn't too much trouble." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded. "Let Angel and Clara know that Weiss wants to see them."

"Alright, Rubes. Hey, Angel, Clara. Weiss wants you guys to head to her room, so go over to 7A if you want to see her." Ruby heard what Yang said over the scroll. "Okay, there heading over right now, so after them, kitty and I want to go and see you guys."

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby smiled.

The two sisters ended their call and the white rose pair waited for the fox and the hound to show up. After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door and Ruby went over to open it for the two.

"Angel, Clara!" Ruby hugged the two. "Thank you both for being here today."

Angel smiled. "How is she?" Ruby moved over and Angel saw her daughter on her bed, which made her walk over to the snow fox. "Sweetie. Look at you. You're all ready to have a baby."

Weiss chuckled. "Hi, mom." Weiss slowly sat up and gave her mom a gentle hug, as she couldn't move too much. "I'm really happy that you were able to get here in time. I'm a little nervous and needed to see you."

Angel stroked Weiss' hair and said. "I won't lie, sweetie. It's going to be difficult, but I know you can do it, especially with your little rose being by your side the whole way through."

Weiss looked over at Ruby, who just smiled back at the snow fox. "Yeah, she really has been here the whole time." The snow fox then looked over at Clara. "Hey, Clara."

Clara walked over to Weiss and gave her a gentle hug. "Hi, Weiss. I'm so glad I could be here for this." Clara then took Weiss' hand. "Oh my goodness. The little fox Faunus I found all those years ago is now about to be a mother. I just… I'm so very happy for you."

"The time I spent in the Burrow was all thanks to you, so I was able to survive. And you treated me like your daughter for all that time. Even after all these years, you still do. Thank you so much for everything, Clara." Weiss said.

Ruby watched her wife and thought about her mother. She knew that in some way that she was watching and that she was proud to see her become a mom.

After about fifteen minutes passed, Angel told Weiss she was going to send Blake and Yang in, as they both wanted to see the snow fox. She said that she'd try to see Weiss one more time before her delivery though.

* * *

Angel and Clara walked out and went over to inform the bumbleby pair that they could go ahead. A few minutes passed and they both walked into Weiss' room.

Yang smiled when she saw the snow fox in her bed. "Hey, snow fox. You feel okay?"

Weiss groaned. "I just had another contraction before you guys walked in, but besides that, I'm fine. I really hope it isn't much longer though."

Blake sat in the chair next to the fox Faunus. "It is your first pregnancy, Weiss. So this may still take some time." Blake then looked over at Yang. "This one over here has actually been a bit nervous herself about her turn coming up in a few months."

Yang scoffed. "Oh don't pretend like you wouldn't feel nervous after watching snow fox in the car."

Weiss sighed. "You both do know that I'm still going through it, so hearing about being nervous isn't exactly helping me here."

"Sorry, snow fox." Yang said and then sat on the chair next to Blake. "So, this is it, huh? The first baby that will live in the RWBY house. I have to admit, I'm not all that worried about babies in house. With all of us, I'm sure we can handle it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "RWBY house? I thought you gave up on trying to call it that."

"How about our first official home together? Does that sound better, snow fox?" Yang asked.

"Why do you say it that way?" Weiss inquired.

"Well, how about you explain, kitty." Yang said.

Weiss looked over at Blake and she said. "Well, we thought about how there's going to be two babies in the house soon, so getting a bit more space wouldn't be a bad thing. That is, if you and Ruby are okay with moving after some time."

"You guys really want to move to a new home?" Weiss asked and the bumbleby pair nodded. "Well, I don't have a problem with that, but where would we go?"

"Yang and I have been looking for a place for about two weeks now, so we have a few choices, though that might change, since we'll need to make a little extra lien before packing up and moving. That means the babies will still be able to live in our first home." Blake explained.

The snow fox looked over at her wife. "Ruby, do you like the idea of moving?"

Ruby smiled. "It does sound like a good idea, especially because of the babies. And we have kind of wanted more space just for each other."

"Okay. Ruby and I are fine with it, so once we get enough lien, we can choose one of the places you guys found, or look for another if those places are taken by the time we get the lien." Weiss said.

The team was happy with that and hoped they would find a suitable home for their growing family.

A few hours passed and everyone who was there had a chance to see the snow fox and little rose. Even JNPR and the rest of CYLN managed to get there and see the snow fox before she had her baby delivered.

Weiss felt pressure on her pelvis and Ruby knew why. She contacted the doctor immediately as her wife was ready. The doctor had brought in two others with him and was ready to begin the delivery. Ruby looked down at her heavily breathing wife and gave her, her hand to hold onto. The snow fox opened her eyes and looked up at her wife. Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand.

* * *

**I promise that the baby will be born next chapter. And while I can't promise this next thing, I can say that I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer than usual.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Next chapter and she'll be born, I promise. Also, there are still a few things left in this story after the baby is born. And if you asked about a new story entirely, well, there is my next story I've slowly worked on. Little Heiress. Hope you'll give it a read when I post it. Good night.**

**To Babushka- You saying that makes me see it perfectly. That would definitely happen with those two and their child. And Yang better watch it when they get home. **

**To WhiteRose- Apologies for making you and the others wait another chapter, but I do promise that the next one will have the baby in it. Anyways, Yang is already a bit worried about her turn, so she'll definitely keep the teasing to herself about that. And the team is going to have to adjust a bit of course, but they'll still love having the baby with them.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 200. **


	200. Dawn Of A New Era

**Would any of you believe me if I said I didn't think this story would even make it to 100 chapters? Because I'll be honest, this was so unexpected.**

**Here's chapter 200 everyone.**

* * *

"She's having the baby right now!? How did I miss that!? I was gone for like five minutes!" Yang exclaimed.

"I told you not to get a snack, but you didn't listen. Anyways, it's not like you're missing anything. The doctor already went into the room, so all we're going to be doing is waiting. Now sit and be patient." Blake ordered.

Yang glared at the cat Faunus, but complied and looked over at Angel, who looked really anxious to see the baby. "Uh, Angel? Are you okay there?"

Clara spoke up. "She's just excited is all." The dog Faunus then tapped Angel's shoulder. "Angel, relax there sweetheart. You're kind of getting a little too excited right about now."

The fox Faunus sighed. "Clara, this is Weiss we're talking about. She's having her baby delivered as we speak, so if I'm going to be excited, then I'll be excited!"

Clara backed off a bit and whispered to Yang. "Yeah, let's leave her be for now."

Yang slowly nodded and Blake rolled her eyes at the two. Blake then looked down the hall and hoped that one of those times that she'd look; the doctor would walk out to show that he was done.

Yang noticed and asked. "Kitty? Why are you just looking down the hall?"

Blake snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, I guess I was looking down the hall. Well, I was just hoping to see the doctor step out of that room to tell us their baby is born."

The blonde smiled and pulled her wife into a one armed hug. "Does it make you think about when it's our turn, kitty? Because I do."

Blake nodded. "I just hope Weiss is able to handle it right now. I can't imagine the pain she's going through."

* * *

The snow fox screamed in pain as she was going through with the delivery. She squeezed her wife's hand so hard, that Ruby winced from the pain, but didn't let go. She knew Weiss was experiencing more pain than she was.

"Mrs. Rose, we need you to push harder! This isn't just on me." The doctor said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Weiss screamed.

Ruby recoiled a bit from her wife's shout and said. "Weiss, take it easy. I know you can do this, so just try your best to relax and focus on pushing."

Weiss took a side glance at her wife and closed her eyes. She pushed as hard as she could, but still nothing changed. The doctor asked for the assistants for support and they did what they could to make the process easier for the snow fox.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rose, but you're going to need to push harder than that, or your baby won't come out." The doctor said again.

Weiss grunted and cried. "I can't! I just can't! It hurts so damn much!"

Ruby leaned over and said. "Weiss, look at me. Come on." Weiss then slowly looked at her wife, but barely had her eyes opened. "We both know how strong you are. Everything you've done in life, you've overcome it. All of your struggles! They've been dealt with! Now this is the final hurdle, and the reward is bringing our baby into this world! So I know you can do it!"

The snow fox thought about what Ruby had told her and how she had gone through so much in her life. From the moment she was born, it was decided that she'd only have one parent to care for her. Her next problem was being taken from that one parent and ending up in Hassendorf. And after that point she had lived in an underground tunnel system with her first human friend and someone she could call mom. Then she fled to the Emerald Forest and lived there for four years.

It was that point in her head that she thought how her life began to look up, as she met Ruby. Even that was a struggle for her, as adjusting to that life for the promised month was not easy. She learned to love it though and ended up staying with those she now called family. Then she confronted her previous family from the Burrow and gave them a chance at a new life too.

The next thought in her mind as she kept pushing was when she went to find her mother. Ruby was there too and she managed to reunite with her mom. And one of the worst things she had learned was that her father was a man who despised Faunus and hurt her little sister, but she overcame that as well.

Ruby was right. She was strong, but with Ruby by her side, she was even stronger. It was the same for Ruby. Whenever Weiss was with her, she felt so much stronger. So with that in mind, the snow fox pushed with all her might. Ruby knew her wife gave it her all, as the snow fox squeezed her hand even harder.

"That's it, Mrs. Rose. The baby is almost out!" The doctor said.

Weiss continued to push as hard as she could and after a bit longer, she felt herself relax and heard cries coming from her baby. The snow fox looked over as she panted and saw the doctor holding her newborn baby.

"R-Ruby." Weiss softly said.

Ruby still had her hand in Weiss' and she stared at their baby. The scythe wielder had no words. All she could do was look at her baby.

The doctor looked toward the white rose pair and said. "It's a girl!"

Weiss had tears going down her face and Ruby leaned over to give her a hug. The doctor moved the crying baby over to the table to clean her off. He then wrapped her up in a towel and brought her over to the white rose pair. He handed the baby fox Faunus to Weiss, who gently took her into her arms.

The snow fox looked down at her daughter, who had both a tail and a set of fox ears on her. "Oh my goodness. Ruby! Ruby, she's really here!"

Ruby sniffled and said. "Yeah. She really is." Ruby leaned over as close as possible and looked at the baby fox Faunus. "Hey, her hair is my hair color and her tail too, but it's white at the tip. And look. Her left ear has a patch of white on it too."

Weiss took note of that and the baby continued to cry, but started to settle down in Weiss' arms.

She looked up at Weiss with her blue colored eyes and the snow fox said. "Hi, I'm one of your mommies."

Ruby spoke up. "And I'm the other one."

"Do we have a name for this little one?" The doctor inquired.

"N-no, but we will." Weiss said without taking her eyes off of her baby.

"That's okay. For now we'll just have her tagged as little baby rose." The doctor said.

The snow fox nodded and Ruby put her arm around her wife. They were both so very happy to see their baby and both had thoughts on names, but would wait a bit before telling the other, as just looking at their baby distracted them.

The doctor coughed to get their attention and said. "So, you and the baby should stay together for some time before we move her. If you want any visitors, it is advised to not move the baby from you until about an hour."

"That's fine, since I just can't imagine letting go of her." Weiss smiled.

The doctor nodded and told them that the nurse would be there in about one hour to take the baby for the usual procedure after childbirth. For the time being, he explained that it would be better for Weiss and the baby to keep contact with each other, so the baby could bond with her mother.

"We did it, Ruby. We really did it." Weiss sniffled.

"I'd say you did most of the work though, but yeah." Ruby couldn't keep her eyes of their baby.

* * *

Blake saw the doctor leave the room and got up. Yang wondered why she stood up and looked where the black cat's eyes were pointed. The blonde's eyes widened and she tapped Angel's shoulder.

Angel looked up at Yang and asked. "What is it, Yang?" Yang pointed at the doctor, who was writing something down, which made Angel gasp. "W-Weiss? She-."

"Yeah, they must be done." Yang said.

Clara heard that and held Angel's arm. "Wait. Before you run up and ask him how it went, just know that he's right about to walk up to us." Angel didn't like it, but realized that Clara was right and relaxed. "There you go, sweetheart. Just stay calm. We'll see Weiss soon."

Angel took a breath and nodded. "I just hope it wasn't too much for her."

The doctor walked up to Weiss' mother. "You are Weiss Rose's mother, correct?"

Angel nodded. "How is she and has the baby been delivered?"

"Her baby has in fact been delivered and Mrs. Rose is going to be fine. She'll need her rest in about an hour, as she is to make sure that she and the baby remain in contact with each other. You all can see her, though only four at a time." The doctor said.

Angel was confused by that. "Wasn't it two at a time before?"

"Yes, but since the baby has been delivered, it's okay to have a couple more people in the room, though I need you all to not touch the baby. She needs to bond to her mother, so only her contact is allowed." The doctor explained.

"Okay, but is… wait, did you say she? As in the baby is a girl!?" Angel questioned.

The doctor nodded and everyone cheered at the news. They would cheer for either sex of the baby, but just knowing made everyone happy. The doctor chuckled and told everyone to let Ruby and Weiss have a bit more time to themselves. The group agreed and talked about who would see the white rose pair first.

* * *

Ruby sighed. "I still can't think of a name."

"Don't worry about that. She was just born like fifteen minutes ago. I think we'll have plenty of time to come up with something for her." Weiss said.

Ruby wished she and Weiss were set on a name by the point when the baby was born, but they still weren't. "Hey, do you want me to see if anyone wants to come and see us?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Just remember to let them know not to touch the baby for now." Weiss reminded.

Ruby nodded and opened the door, but was startled when she saw that Angel, Taiyang, Blake and Yang all showed up. "Whoa! You guys scared the heck out of me!"

Angel smiled. "Ruby, we're sorry, but… is the baby… may we see them?"

"Of course you guys can." Ruby moved to the side.

Angel was the first to walk in and covered her mouth when she saw the newborn in her daughter's arms. "Oh my…Weiss! Oh my goodness!" Angel walked over to her daughter and felt tears fall down her face.

Weiss looked up at her mother and smiled. "Hi, mom. She doesn't have a name yet, but meet your granddaughter, just don't touch her for now. The doctor told us-."

Angel cut her off. "I-I know, sweetie. He let us know too."

Taiyang hugged his daughter when he saw his granddaughter in Weiss' arms. "Ruby, I'm so happy for you and Weiss. Congratulations!"

Ruby hugged him back and sniffled. "Thank you so very much for being here to see her, dad."

Blake and Yang felt like crying at the site of Ruby and Weiss' daughter, but held it in. They both took turns giving Ruby a hug and wished to give on to Weiss, but knew they'd have to wait for that.

"Rubes, this is so amazing! You did it! Both of you!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby looked over at her wife and said. "Like I said to Weiss, she was the one who did the most work, but yes, we did do it. Now all that's left for today is naming our daughter and making sure she's okay to take home."

Blake spoke up. "The doctor is supposed to check on her after the hour passes, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Weiss is going to need some rest too, so once she starts getting it, I'll have to not let you guys in the room they'll move her to. I'm sorry."

"Rubes, that's perfectly understandable. The snow fox has been through a lot." Yang then turned to Blake. "Come on, kitty. Let's go see our niece."

Blake nodded and the two got the chairs to sit next to Weiss.

"How did you all decide on who would see us first?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the grandparents definitely had to, so that was an easy choice. And us, well, everyone said that since kitty and I have been with you two from the start, it made sense for us to be one of the firsts to see the baby." Yang answered.

The baby moved a little in Weiss' arms, which made the snow fox react immediately. Angel caught that and was proud to see Weiss' motherly instincts kick in already. Weiss was worried at first, but it was honestly nothing. The baby just moved a little and Angel chuckled at that.

Blake looked down at the child and smiled at her tail and set of fox ears. "Wow, I didn't think she'd have a white patch spot on one of her ears. It looks cute on her like that."

The snow fox agreed and Angel said. "This is the dawn of a new era."

Weiss looked up at her mother. "What did you say, mom?"

"Hmm, oh I was just pointing out that your baby is the dawn of a new era, since Blake and Yang will be continuing that soon with their baby." Angel answered.

The snow fox looked down at her baby.

_Dawn of a new era… _

"R-Ruby. Could you come over here for a second?" Weiss requested and the scythe wielder walked over, and Weiss whispered. "What do you think about Dawn?"

Ruby's eyes widened and she whispered back. "Dawn…it sounds pretty and right. Do you think she'll like it? Our baby I mean?"

Weiss smiled. "I think so. Is… is that okay with you?"

Ruby giggled and continued to whisper. "I did just say it's a pretty name and it sounds right for our baby, so yes. I would love to name our baby, Dawn."

The snow fox smiled and kissed her wife for a quick second. "Everyone, we have a name. And I have to thank my mom for this, as what she said made me like the name." They all waited in anticipation. "Her name will be Dawn."

Angel felt tears fall down again. "Weiss! It's beautiful! Little baby Dawn." She wanted to hug Weiss after that, but still couldn't, though she wouldn't forget to give her daughter that hug later.

Yang spoke up. "Wow, it really is a pretty name. Kind of makes me jealous that kitty and I didn't think of that for our baby." Yang then looked at the baby in Weiss' arms and pictured herself with a baby and whispered to herself. "This is amazing. They brought that little girl into their lives. I hope I can do the same without any problems too."

"You will." Blake suddenly said, which surprised Yang. "Before you ask, remember that I can hear quite well." She whispered.

Yang chuckled a bit and held Blake's hand in her own as she watched the snow fox rock back and forth.

Taiyang placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Dawn. It's a beautiful name."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks, dad."

After some time had passed, everyone who was there swapped out about every ten minutes, just to let everyone see the baby. Weiss had to eventually hand the baby over so the doctor could check on her, which made the snow fox sad, as she didn't want to be separated from her baby for long.

* * *

The white rose pair was in the room that Weiss was moved to after they moved the baby.

"I miss her, Ruby. When can I have her back?" Weiss frowned.

Ruby rubbed the snow fox's back. "It's okay, Weiss. Dawn will be back in your arms in no time. For now, you should really get some rest. After all that you've done, you've earned it a million times over."

Weiss looked down at the bed. "I… I still want to see her though, Ruby." Weiss then looked up and took a breath. "But you're right. I do need some rest. Wake me up when Dawn is given back to us, okay."

Ruby smiled and nodded. She leaned over and pecked her wife's cheek. The snow fox smiled and fell back onto her bed to get some much needed rest. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

The scythe wielder was happy that Weiss would allow herself some sleep and took a seat on the chair next to her, though after about ten minutes passed, Blake walked into the room. The cat Faunus tapped Ruby on the shoulder to wake her up.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Hmm. Blake? What's wrong?"

"I just thought that you'd like to see your baby. She's in the nursery and you can see her through the glass if you'd like. I'll stay with Weiss." Blake offered.

Ruby smiled and looked at her wife. "Thank you, Blake. Weiss and I do want to see our baby, Weiss especially. It hurt to see them take Dawn away from us, even for a bit, but Weiss…"

Blake nodded. "I know, Ruby. Now go. You'll be happy to see that she's doing just fine and the doctors will move her back to Weiss in about an hour."

"Really? Oh that's good." Ruby was relieved she would be able to hold her daughter sooner than later.

The scythe wielder got up to leave, but not before gently giving her wife a peck on the forehead. Blake watched her leader walk out of the room and looked down at the sleeping snow fox.

_You did great, Weiss._

Ruby ran up to Yang and Angel, who were both looking beyond the glass. "Yang, Angel! Is Dawn in there!?"

They both turned and Angel nodded. "She's sleeping right now. Here, have a look." Angel moved over to let Ruby have a better look.

The scythe wielder looked over at her baby and smiled. "There she is. Oh, I wish I can pick her up and bring her to Weiss. We both want our baby back."

Yang put her arm around Ruby. "Don't worry, Rubes. It won't be long until you and your snow fox gets to hold Dawn again. The doctors also wanted told us that she's a healthy little fox. He was going to tell you guys, but we told him to let Weiss rest and we'd tell you guys."

Ruby continued to look over at her baby and said. "I'm so happy, Yang. I just…" Ruby felt tears fall and she chuckled. "Look at me. I can't look at my baby for a minute without crying."

Angel and Yang both smiled at that. Yang rubbed her sister's back and looked over at her niece. She hoped the time would pass by faster so her sister and sister in law could hold their baby again.

* * *

Another hour passed and the nurse walked into the nursery to check up on Dawn. She knew it was okay to move her, so she gently lifted the sleeping baby fox into her arms. The nurse walked over to the room Weiss and Ruby was in and the bumbleby pair saw her. They both walked over to help her open the door. The nurse thanked them and the bumbleby pair was happy that Ruby and Weiss were about to hold their baby again.

Ruby opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and she looked over to see her baby in the nurse's arms. "D-Dawn."

The nurse smiled and gently handed the baby over to Ruby, who carefully took her baby in her arms. "There you are, Mrs. Rose. The doctor will be back to inform you about when it's okay to take your daughter home, so for now, you and your wife can spend a little time with her here."

Ruby looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Thank you for bringing her here."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Ruby turned to her wife and said. "Weiss. Weiss, wake up. Dawn is here. Come on, Weiss."

The snow fox slowly opened her eyes and turned over to see Ruby holding their baby. Her eyes widened when she saw them and she slowly lifted herself up.

"Dawn." Weiss said in a soft tone, since she was still very tired.

Ruby nodded. "She's here. Do… do you want her now?"

Weiss really did, but said. "Y-you can hold her for a few more minutes, if you'd like. I know how much you've wanted to hold her throughout that hour."

Ruby shook her head and handed Dawn over to Weiss. "Weiss, I know how much pain you had when they took her. It hurt me too, but I saw the way you looked and I don't want to see you hurt again."

Weiss had her daughter in her arms and smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. And I'm sorry that you-."

Ruby cut her off. "Shh, don't apologize. Let's just enjoy this moment and many more we'll have with our little Dawn."

The snow fox didn't say anything else and felt Ruby's arm around her. The two stayed like that and looked down at their sleeping daughter.

* * *

**Little baby Dawn. Thank you, Cavetroll001 for the name suggestion, as well as the other two names you suggested. And yes, there's still more of the story to be written. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Taiyang would do anything to get to the hospital in time, even though Qrow explained that they would be there with a lot of time to spare. I approve of the pun and Yang would as well. So Dawn actually is a partial snow fox with her tail being tipped white and her left ear with a white patch spot. Good night.**

**To Headbod- Don't apologize, it's okay to ask. So it was already confirmed that the baby would be a girl because of the process they used. In the story, none of them know because I'd rather them have that feeling of not wanting to actually know, like when the couple could know of the gender of the baby before he/she is born, but they choose not to be given that info.**

**To Aphrodite- When you see this, if you see this, then you'll see how much of a family they've really made.**

**To Michael Sabeh- I don't know if you'll see this, as you have chosen to stop reading, but if there is a way you do see this, then know that I respect your decision and I want to thank you for reading all the way up to chapter 91.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 201.**


	201. This Is Your First Home

**I am so hyped right now for RWBY volume 3. Winter and Qrow have been shown and sadly, Winter isn't the younger sister, but that won't affect this story, as The Snow Fox's Struggle is already extremely different with Weiss being a Faunus. I do have to say that Winter looks badass and she looks even colder than Weiss, but looks can be deceiving. Sadly I didn't go to RTX, so I didn't see some of the cut content from the stream. I do know some things that you guys may want to know, like Ren's new voice actor. Like an idiot I am, I couldn't catch his name, but it is Monty's brother, so please. No one complain about that, just support this decision. Second is that volume 3 is going to have the tournament in it. **

**Here's chapter 201 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss, I know I saw her before, but I just can't get over how adorable Dawn is." Lyra said as she sat next to the snow fox.

Weiss chuckled a bit while still holding her baby. "You know, it's okay for you to hold her, Lyra. Just try to be careful with her."

Lyra nodded and carefully took Dawn in her arms as Weiss handed her over. Lyra just stared at the little fox Faunus in her arms and smiled. Dawn was already awake and while she did cry a few times, she had been quiet for about twenty minutes.

Lyra rocked back a forth a bit and said. "I hope she doesn't mind me holding her for too long. I heard she cried in Jaune's arms earlier."

The snow fox giggled. "She did, but I don't blame Jaune. She's cried a few times before Jaune picked her up. And don't worry, Lyra. She looks like she's just relaxing right now, so I doubt she'll cry."

After about five minutes, Lyra gave Dawn back to her mother. "It's been too long for you and her to be separated, so you hold her for the rest of my visit."

"Lyra, it's… it's so unbelievable. I was just some street rat kid in Hassendorf all those years ago and now I have a beautiful baby girl." Weiss said.

"Is it unbelievable though? You and Ruby both did everything you could for this day to come and please don't call yourself that. You know how hard it was in Hassendorf, so you had to do what you did to survive." Lyra stated.

"I'm… no, you're right, Lyra. Ruby and I have both wanted this for years. And as for Hassendorf, well, I guess I was wrong to call myself that, but I still think a lot about what else I could've done back then." Weiss frowned.

Lyra placed her hand on Weiss'. "Hey, don't think about that. You should be thinking about Dawn and how happy she's going to be when she's sees her first home."

The snow fox gave her first human friend a small smile. "Thanks, Lyra." Weiss took a moment to look down at Dawn, and then said. "Dawn, I know you can't understand me all that well, but I want you to know that I love you so very much and Lyra here called you adorable, so what do we say?" Dawn looked around and giggled a bit, which made Weiss smile. "I know, sweetie. You can't really say anything yet, but I know you're happy."

Lyra wanted to cry when she saw that. Years had gone by where Lyra never felt romantic feelings for the snow fox again. It took her some time to get over Weiss when she found out she was living at Beacon, but even then, she grew to like her now husband, Narinj, so seeing Weiss with her baby like that made her hope for her own in the future.

"Lyra, snap out of it." Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Huh? What happened?" Lyra then looked at the worried snow fox. "Oh, right. Sorry, Weiss. I guess I just zoned out for a moment there."

"Are you going to be okay? We are in a hospital, so if something's wrong then-." The snow fox was cut off.

"Weiss, it's okay, really. I was just thinking about some future plans is all. Nothing too serious." Lyra lied.

"Lyra, you don't have to keep things from me. You're one of my best friends, so please let me know what's bothering you this much." Weiss hoped her first human friend would be fine with talking about her problem.

"I'm…well just seeing you and your baby so happy, makes me want to have a baby myself, but I don't know if Narinj would be okay with that." Lyra explained her reason for zoning out.

"Of course he would, Lyra. Why even think he wouldn't?" Weiss asked.

Lyra chuckled and then sighed. "I don't know. Some things are just more worrisome than other, but never mind that. I think Ruby should be here, since it has been some time already."

"Lyra, if this is still something that bothers you, then please don't keep it from him. It's better to know how he feels, than to speculate." Weiss said.

Lyra smiled. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'll let him know one day… And thanks."

She left the room and told Weiss she'd get Ruby for her. The snow fox still felt like Lyra would be upset, but she knew her first human friend would eventually tell Narinj about what she wants in the future.

* * *

A few minutes had gone by and Ruby walked in to be with her wife and daughter. "And now I feel better."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Better? What do you mean by that? Did something or someone upset you while you were over with the others?"

Ruby sat down next to her snow fox on the chair. "Nope. I was just upset about how long it's been since I've seen you and Dawn." Ruby answered with a dorky smile.

Weiss giggled. "Dolt. I don't blame you honestly." The snow fox then looked down at her daughter. "I hated being away from her when the nurse took her for that time."

Ruby leaned over and pecked her wife on the cheek. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Yes, about ten times, but hearing it again won't hurt." Weiss smiled.

Ruby wrapped her arm around her wife. "Well if it won't hurt, then I'm proud of you." Ruby then looked down at Dawn. "And I'm proud of you, Dawn. You've been cramped up inside of Weiss for so long and now you're out to see everyone."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "You are an odd one sometimes, Ruby Rose."

Ruby chuckled. "Hey, do you think it's been enough time? You know, for us to take Dawn home?"

"I don't know, Ruby. I feel fine to go, but the doctor hasn't let us know if we can yet. If you want, you can go and ask him." Weiss suggested.

"Will you be okay without me for a few minutes?" Ruby inquired.

The snow fox nodded. "It will be difficult, but I'll manage. Just hurry up. Dawn has wanted to see her other mother for some time now."

Ruby smiled and got up to find the doctor, but was interrupted when the door opened. "Okay, it looks like you three are set to head on home now."

"Oh wow, I was just about to go and ask you if we could." Ruby said, and then turned to her wife and daughter. "I'll get Blake and Yang to help out. You're still tired, so I'll help you to the car."

Weiss nodded and the doctor spoke up. "Hold on. Before you do anything else, I just need you to sign these papers and you'll be good to go."

The doctor handed Ruby and Weiss the papers they needed to sign and after they did, the doctor took the papers and told them they could leave whenever they please. He congratulated them one last time before leaving the room.

Ruby went over to Blake and Yang to ask them for help on moving Weiss and Dawn. The bumbleby pair got over to them and Blake took Dawn in her arms. Ruby helped Weiss out of bed to get her on her feet, though the fox Faunus was still tired. Yang helped with Weiss and got on the other side of the snow fox. All five of them headed out of the room and once the others saw them, they all got up to leave the hospital.

When they got to the car, Angel set up the baby's car seat they got a few months back. Blake gently placed Dawn in the seat and everyone said their goodbyes. Weiss got in the seat next to Dawn and watched her baby sleep. The snow fox smiled and felt Ruby sit next to her.

"She looks so peaceful." Ruby commented.

The snow fox nodded. "She really does." Weiss turned to Blake. "Remember to take it easy while driving. Dawn fell asleep, so any bumps on the road will probably wake her up."

Blake nodded and started the car. "As long as I'm driving and Yang isn't, then you'll have nothing to worry about, Weiss. Just try to relax a bit, since you have to still be tired."

Weiss did feel tired and yawned. "Yeah, but I'll get my sleep at home. For now, I just want to make sure Dawn gets her rest."

The cat Faunus smiled at that and headed out to their home. Angel told Weiss that she'd go with them to let the snow fox get some rest while she helped with the baby for that day. Weiss agreed, but told her mother to wake her up if Dawn started to cry. Clara, Winter and Eis were going to go too, as well as Taiyang, Qrow and Zwei, so they all rode in the other car. Everyone else went to their own homes, since they knew it would be too packed, but they did tell the white rose pair that they'd visit the next day.

* * *

Once they got to the house, Ruby stepped out of the car and helped Weiss out. Blake got out and made sure to not wake Dawn up as she picked her up from the seat.

Angel got out and said. "Clara, make sure Eis will stay quiet. And Tai, please keep Zwei calm too. Dawn is still asleep and Weiss is about to get her rest too."

Clara and Tai nodded and everyone got inside the house. Weiss asked Blake for Dawn and the cat Faunus handed her over to the snow fox. She cradled her daughter in her arms and walked over to her room. Weiss and Ruby already had a crib for the baby, so once she got in her room, she set Dawn gently down onto the bed.

Ruby walked in and saw Weiss looking down at their daughter. "How does she like her bed?"

"Well, she didn't get up when I placed her on it and it looks like she's sleeping without any problems, so I'd say she likes the bed." Weiss said without taking her eyes off of Dawn.

Ruby moved a little closer and pulled Weiss into a one armed hug. "You know, there isn't a lot of room downstairs for everyone, so that might be our sign that we should get a new place soon. I know we agreed on that already, but just seeing what it looked like makes me really happy to get a new home soon."

Weiss nodded. "Blake and Yang's baby will be here soon too, so that makes six of us in our home. And while that may not fill this home up all that much, I agree that we should get more space soon, but remember that we should let Blake and Yang's baby be in this home first."

"I know. Now you need to get some rest, so move it, snow fox." Ruby ordered.

"But… what if Dawn starts to cry?" Weiss asked.

"Then you stay in bed and I'll be here to calm her down. I am her mother too after all." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox looked down at her daughter before she moved over to her bed. "Okay, but you'd better be here fast, since I may not be able to stop myself from getting up if she needs me."

"Weiss, you know my semblance is speed." Ruby reminded.

"Yes, Ruby. I know, but I meant that it may take you some time to realize that she was crying." Weiss said.

"You know what, I should move her to Blake and Yang's room. You're going to be sleeping, so if she does wake up, then-." Ruby was cut off.

"Unless you're staying with her in that room, then fine, but if not, you better not move her. I will not leave Dawn by herself." Weiss stated.

"Weiss… you really were the best choice, you know that?" Ruby said, which made the snow fox confused by that statement. "I know I confused you a bit with that, but I meant that as the one to give birth to her, you were the right choice. Not even a full day yet and you're upset at the idea of Dawn being alone."

Weiss shook her head. "Ruby, we're both her mothers, like you said. So don't start making it seem that I'm her only mother. You care about her just as much as I do and we'll make sure she knows that every single day."

Ruby closed her eyes and smiled, but then opened them and looked back at her daughter. "I do worry about that too by the way. Her being without us for a day or two because of a mission." Ruby frowned. " I remember a day where Uncle Qrow had to take care of Yang and I, but that day wasn't the best for me, since dad had gone off on a mission. I cried and cried. I wanted him home, but one day, I realized that I wouldn't see him every single day for the rest of my life, but I did know how much he loves me, since the way you said it." Ruby took Weiss' hand in her own. "Dawn will know how much we love her, since we'll remind her all the time."

Weiss smiled and leaned over to kiss her wife. The two stayed like that for a bit and Ruby helped Weiss into bed. She covered her with a blanket and waited till the snow fox fell asleep. Ruby then walked over to Dawn and smiled.

_I love you, Dawn. And I promise to make sure that I'll see you every day._

* * *

**Mini time-skip inbound. Also, I have a question. I have the first chapter of Little Heiress ready to be posted and it's going to be a once a week story, so would you guys like me to release it? I still need to finish The Snow Fox's Struggle, but I do have a bit of the second chapter of Little Heiress written, so I could post it without too much worry on the schedule. **

**To Redcollecter- Then if that's the case, it seems like I did something right. Glad you liked the birth of Dawn. **

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I've had some ideas in my head here and there about how Dawn would look and I settled on that, so I'm glad you find her to be a cute little fox. The name is great and I'm glad Cavetroll001 suggested it to me. And yes, the pain was indeed worth it. Good night.**

**To Babushka- Well, can't blame them for that. You did try to steal their baby fox. Just don't do that and you'd be fine. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 202.**


	202. Baby Fox And Baby Cat

**Well, this chapter may or may not be shorter than normal, since my computer obliterated itself yesterday. Basically I lost a good bit of what this chapter was supposed to be. And even though I saved it, my computer didn't have the document, so that sucked.**

**Here's chapter 202 everyone.**

* * *

"When are you going to stop making those faces?" Weiss asked as she brought over a plate of pancakes for her wife and applesauce for their nine month old baby.

Ruby made one last silly face for Dawn and turned to her wife. "Come on, Weiss. You know Dawn likes it when I make these faces, right Dawn?" Ruby looked down at her daughter who giggled in response. "See!"

The snow fox sighed. "That's fine, Ruby, but you do know that it's breakfast time. So please let me feed our daughter, and then you can get back to making all the weird faces afterwards."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her wife, which got another giggle from Dawn.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to Dawn. "Hi, sweetie. I have some food for you, but you have to promise to eat it all. Last time you didn't and it spilled on the couch, so please be sure to finish it."

Dawn eyed the small jar of applesauce and reached for it. "Mama."

The snow fox smiled. "I know, sweetie."

The white rose pair was so very happy when their daughter spoke her first word and every time she would say mama, it would make them squeal with joy. The snow fox became used to hearing it and would be by Dawn's side anytime she heard her say it.

Weiss began to feed her little fox and Ruby watched with a smile on her face. After a few minutes passed, Blake walked down the stairs with Mana in her arms. Mana was Blake and Yang's baby, who had black hair like Blake's and lilac colored eyes like Yang's. Her cat ears were expected, but something that surprised Blake and Yang was the black cat tail with yellow spots. Blake didn't know her family history, so she assumed that someone in her family had a tail.

"Hmm, I thought I would come down here to see Ruby making those ridiculous faces she and Yang keep making." Blake said.

Ruby blushed and crossed her arms. "I don't see anything bad with the faces. Dawn and Mana love them."

Blake chuckled. "Relax, Ruby. I was only teasing you." Blake sat down, with Mana still in her arms. "Hi, Dawn. Have you been behaving for your mothers?" Dawn ate more of her applesauce that Weiss fed her and after she finished that spoonful, she giggled at Blake, which made the older cat Faunus smile. "Good."

"Is Yang still asleep?" Weiss asked, which got a nod from the older cat Faunus. "Sheesh, you would think she'd want to eat breakfast. Well, not my problem if she oversleeps again."

Ruby finished her first pancake and got up. "I'll go and wake her up, if you'd like, Blake."

"Sure, but don't keep yourself up there all day. I couldn't get her to wake up, so I don't know how successful you'll be." Blake said.

Ruby laughed. "Blake, have you forgotten that I've lived with Yang my whole life? I'll get her up. Oh and before I go, do you want me to get you and Mana some food? I know you don't want to leave her on the couch to get the food."

"I would appreciate that, Ruby. Thank you." Blake smiled.

Ruby nodded and went over to the kitchen to grab Blake and Mana some food. After she brought over the soft food for Mana and the pancakes for Blake, Ruby headed upstairs to wake her sister up.

* * *

When Ruby walked into the bumblebee pair's room, she sighed at the sight of her sister snoring on her bed. "Yang, how the heck can Blake and Mana sleep with your snoring?" Ruby walked over to her sister's bed and decided to try the easy way first, so she poked Yang's side. "Wake up, Yang. Please just make it easier for the both of us."

All Ruby got from that was more snoring, so she sighed and walked over to the table. She saw the hairbrush and brought it over to Yang. She began to brush the blonde's mane and that started to work, as Yang slowly opened her eyes and was startled.

She almost fell out of bed, but caught herself and shouted. "Ruby! What the hell!?"

Ruby jumped away and cowered behind the table. "I-I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!"

Yang picked up the brush to see if it had any loose strands of her hair. It looked fine, but then she ran to the mirror to see if her hair looked alright. Yang breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her sister.

"Rubes… find another way to wake me up next time…okay." Yang said with a smile, which for some reason scared Ruby a bit.

"U-um, okay? So breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Ruby said, still scared a bit for what her sister might do to her.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. How is Mana? Did she already eat her breakfast?" Yang inquired.

Ruby nodded. "She's probably almost finished eating and Blake is about to start eating, so she may want you to hold onto Mana while she eats. You know how Blake is about setting Mana down."

"I'm like that too, Rubes." Yang stretched and then said. "Okay, tell kitty I'll be down in a sec."

Ruby left the room and ran down the stairs to see Blake feeding Mana. She then looked over at Weiss and how she had Dawn in her arms. The snow fox was almost always by Dawn's side, though times when she had to go on missions, the snow fox would be depressed. She would tell Ruby how when she went on missions, it reminded her of when she was taken from her mother. Weiss didn't like the thought of Dawn wanting her around, but she couldn't be there because she was on a mission.

Ruby reminded her that she'll never be alone, since she has this big family with her. Herself, Blake, Yang and Mana would always make sure that Dawn isn't alone. It helped the snow fox feel better, but she still wanted to do her best to be by Dawn as much as she could.

Ruby sat down next to her wife and threw her arm around her shoulders. "Yang will be down in a bit." Ruby then looked down at Dawn and said. "You ate your food and now mama needs to eat too, so this mama will take you for a bit."

Weiss smiled and handed Dawn over to Ruby. She then walked into the kitchen to get herself some food. While Weiss was in the kitchen, Ruby rocked back and forth on her cushion. She looked over to see Blake was still feeding Mana, though was having a more difficult time than Weiss feeding Dawn. The scythe wielder looked down at her baby so she can continue to make those silly faces Weiss complained about earlier.

As she was making those faces, Yang walked down the stairs. "Good morning, family!"

Blake looked over at the blonde. "Finally awake. Well that's good, since I need you to get me something to clean Mana's face."

"Snow fox is in the kitchen, so why did you wait for me to ask?" Yang inquired.

"Mana just got some food on her, so shut it and get me a soft towel." Blake ordered. Yang saluted her, which made the mother cat Faunus roll her eyes.

The blonde walked into the kitchen to see Weiss getting a drink, so she said. "Morning, snow fox. Did you tell Rubes that you want to bring Dawn to your mother's tomorrow?"

Weiss turned to the blonde. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I told her. We're heading out first thing in the morning. And no, Ruby is not driving again!"

Yang laughed. "Snow fox, Rubes won't go crazy with Dawn in the car."

The snow fox groaned. "It made no sense for her to get that speed crazy, even with Dawn out of the car."

Yang smiled at that memory, since it was the first time Ruby and Weiss entrusted the bumblebee pair to watch over Dawn while they were both out on a mission. "Maybe next time you and her could just travel with her semblance, or even yours. I never understood how you have the power to summon up glyphs, but you never really use them as transportation."

Weiss shook her head. "Well maybe because I don't want to lose so much power using a glyph for that long, that it ends up breaking and causing me to fall to my death. You ever thought about that, Xiao Long?"

"Hey, that's Belladonna to you, Rose!" Yang stated.

The snow fox sighed and brought her plate over to the living room. Yang grabbed Mana the soft towel she needed and ran over to her baby.

"Mana! I have to clean you up now, so your mama cat is going to eat her food." Yang said.

Blake handed Mana over to Yang and began to eat the food Ruby brought over to her. Yang placed Mana on her lap, though she made sure to keep her balanced. She took the small towel and cleaned her daughter's face. Mana fidgeted a bit, since she didn't like being cleaned that way. Yang finished and decided to try and make her daughter a little happier by making those faces for her.

Mana giggled and Blake smiled at that, even though she found the faces to be ridiculous, as long as her daughter liked it, she wouldn't mind seeing them from time to time.

Dawn had caught a glimpse of Yang making faces and she looked up at Ruby. "Mama?"

Ruby smiled and said. "You want me to make those faces, don't you?" Dawn looked back at Yang, which pretty much confirmed that, so Ruby said. "Well okay, but if your other mama gets upset with me again, then I'll have to stop."

Weiss spoke up. "Ruby, it's fine. If Dawn likes the faces you make, then go for it. Just don't ever make those faces at me, or I may need to buy you a paper bag to put over your head when you do."

Ruby laughed. "Maybe if you get a paper bag for that, I can draw on an even sillier face for Dawn to laugh at."

The snow fox sighed, as her joking threat was an idea that Ruby would actually do. Ruby then looked down at her daughter and made the faces Dawn likes to see, though she added the sounds with it too. Dawn was happy and that made Weiss even happier than she was, so she did in fact tolerate the ridiculous things her wife was doing.

Weiss and Blake got up to put their plates away. When they did so, Blake asked Weiss to not go back in the living room yet.

"Just look at them. They're both so happy, actually, they're all so happy. Seeing this makes me glad that I met all of you." Blake smiled.

Weiss looked between the sisters as they made their ridiculous faces. She saw Dawn and Mana smiling at their respective mothers and took a breath.

"We both have such ridiculous wives, but they're perfect for us." Weiss smiled.

The two stood at the doorway and continued to watch their family enjoying their lives together.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. If my stupid computer didn't lose the 1k words I had, then this would've been that much longer. Oh and this chapter is basically just introducing Mana.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Weiss and Ruby are kickass huntresses, so they'll be teaching their daughter how to be just as awesome someday. I wondered the same thing, which I just assume that Winter doesn't want to be the heiress, but sadly we won't know until that's explained. Good night.**

**To Babushka- Yang approves your pun and your question was answered in this chapter. Little kitty cat Faunus baby.**

**To WhiteRose- Don't apologize for that. I appreciate you just reading the story, so if you couldn't review, then it's okay. Little Heiress might come out a day before the last chapter of The Snow Fox's Struggle, which is pretty close actually.**

**To Aries- Since you reviewed chapters 99 and 100, I don't know when you'll see this. Anyways, I can see how much you hate the head Schnee, so if you do see this, then you know what happens to him.**

**To Daniel Jillian- Hmm, well that seems like the right scene, though you do see Angel was the one to tell her, so it be a bit different there.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 203.**


	203. My Old Home

**I saw that the story has reached 300 favorites, so thank you so very much for that milestone. Numbers do change, but at this moment of writing this, it does say 300, so I'm just happy to see that.**

**Here's chapter 203 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss was waiting at the front door and called out. "Dawn, are you ready to go?" The four year old and Ruby walked to the front door, which made the snow fox smile down at her child. "You look so cute, sweetie!"

Dawn had on her purple snow coat and hood, with the rest of her winter clothes and said. "Mommy, I'm tired. Do we have to go to E-Ei-Ein… the place you grew up at?"

Weiss giggled. "It's called Einheit, sweetie. And no, we don't have to go, but I want to see how much the Burrow has changed. And don't you want to see where mommy grew up at?"

Dawn fiddled with her gloves and asked. "Will auntie Blake and auntie Yang be there?"

The snow fox nodded. "They're still not ready, so we're heading out without them. And Mana is probably still sleeping too, so that's a thing."

Ruby chuckled. "You said that's a thing." Weiss rolled her eyes at that and Ruby said. "Don't get upset, snow fox. You know it was just a little teasing, right Dawn?" Ruby looked down at her daughter for support.

"Mama said that teasing is dumb and that people only do it to get mommy mad. Is that true, mama?" Dawn asked Ruby.

Ruby slowly looked up at her angry looking wife and nervously laughed a bit. "H-How about we just get to Einheit? That way you won't ki… I mean feel more annoyed."

The snow fox walked over and gently took her daughter's hand. "We are going to the airship. You can carry the bags and think about how dumb teasing is."

Weiss walked out of the house with her daughter in hand. Ruby sighed and picked up the bags. She ran out the house to catch up with her wife and child.

* * *

Once they got to the airship, they Ruby got a text on her scroll. "Oh, hold on, Weiss. I think Blake and Yang are actually going to be here soon."

The snow fox sighed. "And how soon is soon?"

"About ten minutes. Blake was actually already finished by the time we left, so she got Mana dressed up pretty fast. Yang was the one to take some more time, but at least they'll be here soon." Ruby said.

Dawn tugged at Weiss' white coat. "Mommy, what's so special about today?"

"The Burrow is opening its doors today, sweetie. People will get to see what it was like for Faunus to live in what used to be known as Hassendorf." Weiss explained.

"You lived there, right, mommy?" Dawn asked.

Weiss smiled. "I did. It was a difficult time in my life, but I had people there to keep me going." The snow fox then thought about those from the Burrow and how they all managed to survive that time in their lives.

Ruby kneeled down to Dawn and said. "Do you remember that story about how your mommies went to that place? We helped a lot of people there, Dawn. And while people live better lives, that place was their home, so seeing it not destroyed, but instead used as a museum type are makes them happy."

Dawn smiled at that. "Does that mean mommy is happy too?"

"Yes it does, Dawn. Your mommy is very happy with it, so that means you should support your mommy and try to enjoy the trip to her old home." Ruby smiled.

Dawn turned to Weiss. "If it makes mommy happy, then I'm happy!"

Weiss couldn't hold it anymore and hugged her daughter. She felt so lucky that her life was the way it was, since it began in a pretty tough way.

Blake and Yang got to the airship and saw the snow fox hugging her daughter. They both realized that Dawn probably said something that made Weiss like that, so they just smiled and waited until the snow fox finished her hug.

Weiss pulled away and saw the bumbleby family. "There you three are."

"Chill out, snow fox." Yang chuckled a bit. "The airship is still here, so it's not like us getting here earlier would've made it leave faster."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just get in the airship already." Weiss then took Dawn's hand and stepped into the airship with her daughter.

The rest followed her inside and sat down. Mana was playing with her coat, which made Blake lean over to keep her calm.

"Mana, don't mess up your coat. It's very cold today and we don't have a spare." Blake stated.

Mana frowned and Yang snickered. "Come on, Mana. Just remember that you'll be able to play in the snow soon, so you'll need that coat. Your mama cat is just making sure you'll have it."

Mana's eyes brightened. "Snow! Mama, can I really play in the snow today?"

Blake smiled. "Of course you can, but only after we visit the Burrow, and then you and Dawn can have all the fun of playing in the snow."

Mana hugged her cat mother. "Yay!"

Blake chuckled and rubbed her child's back. Ruby and Weiss looked down at Dawn and she looked very excited about the snow too.

* * *

About an hour had passed and the pilot called out that the airship was ready to land, so everyone on the airship prepared to leave. People from other places were in the airship as well, since the opening of the new Burrow was a big event for Einheit.

They got out and headed over to the Burrow. As they walked through the snow, Dawn and Mana would pick up some of the snow and toss it at each other. Their mothers all had different reactions to it. Yang silently cheered Mana on. Blake hoped that Mana would relax when they got to the Burrow. Weiss sighed about the two playing with the snow that early. And Ruby smiling down at the two and was happy that the cousins could have fun.

They arrived at the Burrow and saw Oobleck at the front. "Doctor Oobleck! It's good to see you." Ruby shook his hand.

"Team RWBY! It has been some time. And look what we have here. I believe the last time I saw these two, they both still needed their mothers to hold them up." Oobleck said.

Dawn moved behind Weiss' leg, since she was a little shy. And Mana was confused by the doctor.

Ruby kneeled down next to Dawn. "Sweetie, don't be shy. Doctor Oobleck is a little weird, but he's a good guy. In fact, he's going to be a guide for the Burrow."

Dawn looked up at Oobleck and moved to the front of Weiss. "T-Thank you for working on mommy's old home."

"Don't thank me. I'm only here as a guide. There are many others who worked so much more on this place." Oobleck looked around and smiled. "Hassendorf to Einheit…It's really a great thing to see."

Weiss nodded. "FERM did a lot, so where are they?"

Oobleck got his scroll out and contacted Athehsa. "Team RWBY is here, Athehsa. Would you like to come see them?" There was silence for a few seconds on Oobleck's part. "Okay. Yes I'll tell them. Goodbye." Oobleck turned his scroll off and said. "She'll be out in a second, but she has something very important to ask you four."

"What is it, or does she want to ask us herself?" Weiss inquired.

"Yes, she'll ask you when she's out." Oobleck answered.

Athehsa walked out of the building that held the entrance to the Burrow, which was changed from the house that had the entrance hidden to the small building. "Wow, look at you two! Your mothers just had to put you in those cute little coats." Dawn and Mana both smiled at that and Athehsa walked over to Weiss to give her a handshake. "I'm glad you're all here today. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Hi, Athehsa. What is this important thing you want to talk to us about?" Weiss asked.

Athehsa closed her eyes for a moment. "Well, FERM is still going strong, but I sadly can't keep leading them. I'm old, Weiss, so that means someone else needs to take over for me."

"Are… are you asking me to take over for you?" Weiss questioned.

Athehsa nodded. "Well, all of you." That made Blake's ears perk up. "All four of you were the ones to start FERM and I know how dedicated you can be to it. I know you four aren't there as much as the other members, but you four have the influence that can help FERM continue to grow."

Weiss looked down at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Athehsa, but I have to decline."

Athehsa saw where Weiss was looking. "I understand, Weiss. You already go on missions, so being away from your little one must be something you just don't want."

Weiss frowned. "I'm really sorry."

Athehsa shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, Weiss."

Blake spoke up. "May I ask how long you usually spend while at the meets for FERM?"

"About five to six hours. Other days can be longer if the situation we're working on needs more attention." Athehsa explained.

Blake thought about it for a moment and asked. "What about missions? We go on them for the lien, so if there are days where I would need to go on a mission, what would happen?"

"I've been unable to do what I usually do there whenever I got too sick, so I had someone as backup for days like that. So there won't be any problems for you to take days off for a mission, or even a personal day, just as long as the person taking over for you that day knows what you would want to do." Athehsa answered.

Blake kneeled down to her daughter. "Mana, would you be okay if mama had a job that made her leave the house for a few hours?"

Mana frowned. "I…do you have to?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Blake assured.

Mana looked over at Athehsa, and then back at her cat mother. "Mama, are you going to be okay when you leave the house?"

Blake nodded. "The place I will be going to is about helping the world become a better place by keeping the Faunus and humans happy around each other, so yes. But listen, Mana. If you really don't want me to do that, then let me know."

Mana looked to the floor and shook her head. "If mommy can call you every day, then I'm okay with it."

Yang kneeled down. "Of course I will, Mana. That way you can see your cat mama whenever you want, right kitty?"

Blake smiled and hugged her daughter. "I promise that I'll say bye every morning to you, Mana. And when I get home, I'll go straight to you to hug you every time."

Athehsa was glad that Blake was going to help FERM. "Well that settles that. Ruby, I guess you can't be there either?"

"I would like to, but my life is more of the huntress life, so I'm not the best with politics." Ruby answered.

"Understandable. So, do you all want to see what the Burrow is like?" Athehsa offered.

They all nodded and followed Athehsa into the Burrow. Oobleck stayed outside to wait for others who wanted to see how the Burrow looked and what it was about.

* * *

As they walked in, Weiss saw the old entrance and said. "I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed."

Athehsa nodded and opened the entrance. The children were fascinated by that and their respective Faunus mothers took their hands. They were both led down the stairs to see the tunnel system where Weiss used to live.

Mana whispered to Dawn. "Is this where your mommy used to live?"

Dawn whispered back. "Uh huh. She's really happy that it's like this."

Mana looked around and Blake noticed. "It's different, but it worked for them, Mana."

"Mommy, have you ever seen something like this before?" Mana asked.

"Besides this place, there were some other areas that housed Faunus. It was hard for them and it still happens to hold Faunus to this day, which is why I'm happy to be a part of the team who helped those who lived here before." Blake answered.

Weiss looked from room to room and saw that they were renovated to help people walk around, but it wasn't changed so much to be completely different. The new Burrow was supposed to show what it was like back then. The only reason the house was changed was because it violated safety precautions, which would be explained in the tours.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Weiss said. "Ruby, bring Dawn and follow me." Weiss ordered.

Ruby nodded and took her daughter's hand. The others were going to continue the tour and watched the three walk around a corner.

Weiss looked around until she found the room she wanted to go to. "Here it is." Weiss walked in and told Ruby to bring Dawn in the room. "This used to be where I slept, so really it was my room in the Burrow."

Dawn looked around at the cracks in the walls and the small light above their heads, which made her frown. "Mommy, this place looks scary."

"I know, but it was better to be down here, than it was up there back when this town was called Hassendorf. It's not perfect, but having the people here made it easier to live in." Weiss said.

Ruby spoke up. "Your mommy really does love this place, Dawn."

Dawn walked over to Weiss and hugged her leg. "I'm sorry for saying it was scary, mommy."

The snow fox smiled and got down to hug her daughter. She wrapped her tail around her little fox, which made her cry a bit at the memories she had of the Burrow. It was tears of joy, though, since she was happy that she could keep her daughter from experiencing the tough times she had to go through. Ruby walked over and rubbed Weiss' back.

The snow fox took a breath and picked herself up. "Okay, we can head back now."

As Weiss started to walk to the door, she felt a tug at her coat and looked down. "D-Dawn? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Can we stay in here a bit longer?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, it's okay. I know it's a little scary, so we don't need to stay in here anymore." Weiss assured.

Dawn shook her head. "This was your room, mommy. I want to remember it."

Weiss looked at Ruby, who just nodded. "Well, okay, but if you want to sit down, don't sit on that floor." Weiss conjured up a glyph on the ground and sat down. "You can sit on this and lay your head down on my tail, sweetie."

Dawn nodded and sat next to her fox mother. She placed her head down on Weiss' tail and Ruby smiled at that. The scythe wielder sat on the other side of Weiss, but the snow fox took the initiative and wrapped her arm around her wife. Ruby was surprised by that, but decided to just relax. Ruby and Dawn closed their eyes and Weiss would stay awake to watch over them.

The snow fox looked between her wife and child, which made her smile.

_My little rose and my little fox. I love you both so very much._

* * *

**Sigh. I've been feeling like crap, so I hope it didn't make the writing worse. Sorry about that if it did.**

**To Babushka- Haha, or maybe one of them will make a sloth noise.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 204.**


	204. Just Like Her Mothers

**Here's chapter 204 everyone.**

* * *

The two Faunus children were sat down in the living room, while their mothers were busy talking about some things in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dawn? Do your mommy and mama let you see their weapons? Mommy lets me see from far, but I only ever see mama with hers before she goes out on a mission." Mana said.

Dawn ate a spoonful of some cereal and said. "I saw both mommy and mama's weapons a few times already, but never up close."

Mana pouted. "Mama says I can't see them up close either. And she even gets mad at mommy for showing me the weapon, but I don't see the problem."

Blake sighed as she walked into the living room. "The problem is that weapons are dangerous, Mana. And why are you complaining about not seeing the weapons up close? It's not like there's a difference to how far you see it."

"But mama! Your weapons are so cool and I just want to be able to use one someday." Mana whined.

Blake sat down next to her daughter. "Mana, I'm okay with you wanting to do something with that in the future, but you're still too young to be holding a weapon."

"Mama! I'm five years old! That's a long time!" Mana stated.

Blake shook her head and chuckled. "Even if it is, I'm still not going to let you hold our weapons. Understood?"

Mana crossed her arms. "Fine."

Blake ruffled the cat Faunus' hair. "Don't be so pouty, Mana. You don't see Dawn going nuts for our weapons." When Blake said that, she caught a glimpse of Dawn moving something behind her pillow, which made Blake turn her attention completely to her. "Dawn! What is that you're hiding?"

Mana snickered and took the magazine out, which made Dawn try to grab it. "See, mama! Dawn likes weapons a lot too!"

Dawn continued to try and take back her weapon magazine. "Do not! I just like the pictures!"

Blake took the weapons magazine, which caused Dawn to sigh. "Dawn, it's okay." Blake then skimmed over the magazine and saw that it had more than what she thought she'd see. "Wow, Dawn. This magazine is very informative. Have you been reading the whole thing?"

Dawn blushed a bit. "W-well, yeah. Mommy told me that mama really loves weapons, so I wanted to see why she liked them so much. I guess I can really see why. There's so many cool weapons people have!"

Ruby walked in when she heard that. "Yes there are, Dawn! Your mommy's weapon is one of my favorites in fact. The craftsmanship and the way she uses it makes me wish I had moves to handle that thing."

"You literally run around with a scythe, Ruby. I'm pretty sure you could handle my rapier." Weiss said as she walked in.

"My scythe is different, Weiss. I'm used to the heavier weapon and my movement depends on how I use Crescent Rose. If you gave me Myrtenaster, then I'd be stumped." Ruby stated as she sat next to her daughter. "And you. Where did you get that magazine? Have you been stealing from my drawer again?"

"Um, well, I… I'm sorry, mama!" Dawn cried out and hugged her mother.'

Ruby chuckled. "It's okay, Dawn. I'm not mad, just curious on why you didn't just ask me to show you the magazine."

Dawn lifted her head. "I thought you wouldn't like me reading about weapons, since they're dangerous."

"Well you're not wrong about our weapons being dangerous if not handled properly, but I don't mind you reading about weapons in a magazine." Ruby asked for the magazine and took it. "In fact, this is more about the way you should handle a weapon, than what the weapon does, so you must really want to learn about them before using them."

Dawn nodded. "If I know more about them, then maybe I can use a weapon earlier than most people."

Weiss sat on the other side of her daughter. "Sweetie, while I'm happy to see you taking the safer route in learning about weapons, I have to say you should still use them when it's okay to."

"But mommy, didn't you use your weapon at an early age?" Dawn asked, which made Ruby and Weiss frown.

Yang had overheard as she walked in and stayed quiet. She and Blake remembered that Dawn knew a bit about what happened to Weiss when the White Fang kidnapped her, though not all the details were explained to Dawn.

"Sweetie, that was only because of specific circumstances. I still don't condone you using a weapon until your old enough." Weiss said.

Dawn noticed the frown on Weiss' face more than anything and asked. "Mommy, did I say something bad? You look sad. I'm really sorry for what I said."

Weiss changed her frown into a smile to assure her child it was alright and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy was just remembering some less than good times of her life, but that isn't important. What is important is that you continue to learn about these weapons, but not use them until you're ready. Got it?"

Dawn nodded placed her head on Weiss' lap. "I promise, mommy."

Weiss stroked her daughter's hair and the others were glad that it didn't get too emotional at that point. Mana still complained, which made Yang explain that there are a lot of different weapons for people to use, so it truly was better to learn about them before jumping in. Secretly Yang said that to be on Blake's good side, since if she told her daughter to have fun with the weapons, she'd be in trouble with her kitty.

* * *

The next day Ruby and Weiss took Dawn to Angel's house.

"Mommy, what weapon do you think I should use when I get older?" Dawn asked.

"Sweetie, now's not the time to be thinking about what weapon you want to use. Give yourself more time so you can see how you as a person would fight, and then that should really help you choose a weapon." Weiss said.

"Is your weapon right for you, mommy?" Dawn inquired.

"Well, it wasn't a choice I made because of preference, sweetie. Having my rapier was something that just happened, but having it for so long has made me able to fight well with it." Weiss explained.

Ruby spoke up. "Mommy is really awesome with her rapier, Dawn. I wish I could show you, but while we fight, we're not really recording. Oh! Weiss, can we set up training dummies in the backyard!? That way we can show Dawn and Mana all the awesome moves we know!"

"If you had asked me that in the old place, then I'd say no, but since there's a lot more room with the backyard, I don't see why we couldn't." Weiss smiled.

Dawn's eyes brightened. "I can really watch the fighting!?"

"As long as you stay in the safe zone we'd set up for you and Mana, then yes." Ruby answered.

Dawn cheered and the white rose pair giggled at their daughter's excitement. They then saw Angel's house and were glad it didn't take as long as they thought it would. They guessed that talking with their daughter sped up the process, seeing as she had a lot of other questions before the weapon talk on the way to Angel's house.

Weiss knocked on the door and Angel answered. "Hi, sweetie." She then gave Weiss a hug. "I'm glad you were able to make it out here today." Angel then looked down at Dawn. "And how's my cute little granddaughter doing today?"

Dawn blushed out of embarrassment. "Grandma! I'm not cute!"

Weiss and Ruby chuckled at that. "Mom, leave Dawn alone. She's getting embarrassed."

Angel laughed a bit and kissed her granddaughter's forehead, which made her pout. Ruby walked over and gave Angel a hug. Angel walked them in and Eis ran over. The corgi was always happy to see Dawn, since the adults don't play with her as much as the kids.

Dawn ran over and petted the corgi, who gave her a happy bark back. "Hi, Eis!"

Angel smiled at that. "So, a little more than five years, huh? How has she been at the house?"

"Dawn takes after Ruby in loving weapons, if that's any indication to anything. She even took a magazine from Ruby's drawer to learn more about weapons. I don't blame her though. She's intrigued by it, so reading it is fine." Weiss said.

"I see. So I guess she'll want to become a huntress like her mothers. Well that sounds like something this family would do." Angel stated.

"Speaking of that, how has Winter been?" Weiss asked.

"You know her, always ready to start another mission, though she knows her limits. I actually think she's in Atlas right now, though maybe she's heading back already." Angel said.

Ruby spoke up. "It's nice to think that we got to see Winter grow up and achieve her dream. And now we'll see it again, but with Dawn and maybe Mana since she seems to like weapons a lot too."

Angel sat down on the couch and said. "Dawn, what motivated you to want to study up on weapons?"

Dawn turned to Angel. "Huh? Oh, uh, well mommy and mama have shown me the weapons they use and I'd like to see other weapons too."

"Well it's good that you're learning about this at a young age. And I'm sure your mothers have told you that you can do only that. No weapon training until you're older, missy." Angel reminded.

Dawn nodded. "I made a promise to mommy yesterday, so I'm going to keep it."

Weiss smiled and walked over to Dawn. The snow fox sat next to her daughter on the floor, not caring if she dirtied her clothes and ruffled her daughter's hair. "And I'm glad you understand, sweetie. I promise to help you train with your weapon as soon as you're older and know what you want in a weapon. And maybe one day you can become a huntress."

Dawn's eyes widened. "You'd let me be a huntress!?"

Ruby sat down next to the two. "Well of course, but only if that's what you really want."

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "You always say that huntresses protect people, right?" Ruby nodded and Dawn continued. "So I can protect people one day too! Yes, mama, mommy. I want to be a huntress when I grow up!"

Ruby hugged her daughter. "I promise to support you every step of the way, sweetie!"

Weiss wrapped her wife and daughter in a tail hug, since that moment was a huge turning point for Dawn. "And you know I'll be there to support you too, sweetie!"

Eis happily barked and ran around the three a few times. Angel, who watched the small family hug, saw what she had missed when Weiss was taken and her father wouldn't care for her. It was something she was glad Dawn didn't have to go through.

Weiss and Ruby pulled away and saw the smile on their daughter's face. It made them so happy to see Dawn making a huge decision like that and being happy with it.

"I can't wait to be a huntress! Maybe Mana and I can be on the same team!" Dawn exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled. "Maybe. If I recall, the way teams were set up was very odd to me. It was the first person you made eye contact during initiation would be your partner."

"It was. I was actually a little nervous about that at first, but I ended up with the best partner, so I can't complain." Ruby smiled at her wife.

"And I ended up with the cutest partner, so it worked out for me too." Weiss then leaned over to kiss her wife.

The family continued their day like normal and the white rose pair pictured their daughter as a huntress throughout the day. The thought made them glad that Dawn was sure about what she wanted.

* * *

**Hey, so I said yesterday about feeling like crap and I still feel the same way, so I'm very sorry for both the complaining I'm doing and the possible dip in quality of the story.**

**To Babushka- Oh god if that was to actually happen. I think Dawn would be embarrassed if anyone was around to hear her cousin say that. And yes, Yang has the qualities of both a fun parent, but also knowing when to take things serious with her kid. And may I say that it is odd to see that a ghost can still physically type.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 205.**


	205. New Story Announcement And An Apology

**Okay, so I apologize for not having an actual chapter today, but I only managed to get 500 words for the chapter during the time I was writing. To those who I have talked to about certain issues I'm having with RWBY, you'll know why I wasn't able to write as much. So instead of having nothing at all, I decided to inform you guys that I will be posting the first chapter of Little Heiress. I won't be updating it daily like this story, so expect some wait between chapters. I hate that I couldn't bring a real chapter for you guys today, but my motivation to write is slowly starting to slip away. I don't mean to sound so negative, but that's just how I feel. Hopefully I can get something written up tomorrow for the next chapter. **


	206. We'll Tell You Our Stories

**Well, this was the original final chapter. 206 chapters, well, kind of. Of course there were some chapters that weren't really chapters. I have to remind everyone that Cavetroll001 wrote a lot for chapter 50 and Athehsa's speech in chapter 129. NobleMETA also helped by writing parts of chapter 134 and 135 for Amethyst's backstory. **

**There's another thing that happened the other day. There was an art piece/commission that was based on The Snow Fox's Struggle: chapter 183. If you want to see that piece of art. Go to the website- Deviantart. I can't link it here, but when you go to that website, look up the artist. Her name on there is Orcagirl2001. Just look for the Ruby and Weiss art she has on her profile.**

**Here's chapter 206 everyone.**

* * *

"Mana, what are you doing?" Blake asked her daughter, who had been hiding under her bed.

"Mama, don't say anything. Dawn and I are playing hide and seek." Mana said in a hushed tone.

Blake chuckled and said. "Alright then, but remember that Dawn might not find you for a long time, so you'll be under that bed for a while. Have fun."

Mana's eyes widened and she scurried out from under the bed. "I need to find an easier hiding spot!" Mana then ran out of the room to find something that wouldn't make her feel cramped.

Blake laughed a bit at that and sat down on Mana's bed. "You have all of this. I promise to continue to give you the kind of home and family you deserve."

"Are you talking to yourself again, kitty?" Yang said, which startled Blake.

Blake jumped a bit and turned to Yang. "How long have you been standing at the doorway? And how didn't I notice you?"

Yang shrugged. "Maybe after all these years, I picked up on your ninja skill. Anyways, what's up with you, kitty? You don't usually talk to yourself unless something serious is up."

Blake smiled. "Nothing serious. I'm just happy that Mana has this. You know. A family and a home. I…I couldn't imagine her going through what I went through."

Yang sat down on the bed next to her wife and pulled her close. "And you never have to worry about that, since we'll always be here to make sure she lives a happy life. And remember that she's going to become a huntress in the future, so she won't let anything beat her down."

"Is it okay to feel worried about that? Mana becoming a huntress I mean." Blake asked.

"I guess a little, but dad was the same way. Eventually he knew that Ruby and I could handle ourselves and let us attend Signal. Of course you can imagine his reaction about Rubes going to Beacon early." Yang chuckled at the memory. "He was both proud and scared. I think he almost kept Rubes from going, but she convinced him that she'd be fine, so I know Mana will be a great huntress in the future."

Blake nodded. "Okay, let's go see if Dawn found Mana yet. They're playing hide and seek by the way."

"I know. Mana tried hiding under the kitchen table, but I told her it was pretty obvious. I'm guessing she was hiding in here, since she ran out of the room." Yang assumed.

"Yeah, but I told her that Dawn wouldn't find her for hours, so she'd be stuck there for a while. I guess she ran into both problems in her little game." Blake got up from the bed and pulled Yang up.

"Hey, where are Rubes and snow fox at? Dawn is up already, so I'd think they'd be too." Yang said.

Blake shrugged. "Maybe they just want to rest for the day. It isn't like Dawn hasn't been fed yet. And if she needs them, then she'll let us know."

Mana then ran passed the door and the bumbleby pair wondered what she was running for. As they stepped out of the room, they saw Dawn running up the stairs.

Dawn saw them as she got to the top and asked. "Auntie Blake! Auntie Yang! Have you seen Mana run over here?"

Yang chuckled. "I can't tell you, Dawn. You and Mana are playing a game, so if I told you where she was, that would be cheating."

Dawn sighed. "I know, but I'm pretty sure I already found her and she just ran off. I should've won if I found her, right?"

"How did you find her exactly?" Blake asked.

"I saw Mana's tail from behind the couch and when I said, found you, she ran off. That's not how you play hide and seek." Dawn complained.

"Hmm, well then, if you put it that way." Yang then pointed over at Ruby and Weiss' room. "I don't know if she ran into your mothers' room, but she was headed in that direction."

Dawn took off towards her mothers' room and the bumbleby pair chuckled at that. They wondered if Weiss and Ruby would wake up from the kids' running around.

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see her wife hugging her with a smile on her face. The snow fox smiled at that and kissed her forehead before sitting up. She yawned, but in the middle of it caught something in the corner of her eye. A cat tail had been poking out from under her bed.

The snow fox sighed. "Mana, I can see your tail." Mana then got her tail out of sight and said nothing, which made the snow fox raise an eyebrow. "Mana, are you playing hide and seek with Dawn again? If so, then please don't use my bed as a hiding spot."

"It's our bed, Weissy." Ruby said which startled the snow fox.

"Gah! Ruby! Could you at least warn me next time?" The snow fox took a breath, since she was that startled. "Anyways, Mana, please get out from under there."

"But Auntie Weiss! Dawn is going to find me!" Mana whined from under the bed.

Ruby got up from the bed and said. "It's okay, Weiss. They're just playing a game, so let them have their fun." Ruby then kneeled down to where Mana was closest to. "But remember, Mana. Your mommy is going to make you take a bath after being on the floor like that. And you know your mommy doesn't care if you don't like baths."

Mana's eyes widened when she heard that. The cat Faunus crawled out from the bed and looked around the room for another hiding spot, but instead of finding one, she turned to see Dawn at the door.

Dawn closed the door behind her and lunged at her cousin. "Got you!"

Mana screeched when Dawn jumped at her and the two fell to the ground. Mana kept trying to get Dawn off, but the little fox wouldn't let up.

"You cheated! You're not supposed to run off when I clearly saw you!" Dawn exclaimed as the two continued.

"You had to tag me though! So it doesn't count!" Mana yelled.

"You said we didn't need to tag!" Dawn yelled back as the two kept play fighting.

Weiss closed her eyes and growled. "Dawn! Mana! Stop it right now!"

The two instantly stopped and let go of each other. "I-I'm sorry, mama." Dawn frowned.

The snow fox shook her head. "You two can have your fun, but not in our room. Now go and get cleaned up, and maybe we can have the pool ready for today if I can convince Yang to help me with it."

Dawn and Mana's eyes widened. "POOL!" They both shouted.

Ruby chuckled as she watched the two run out of the room. "I knew you couldn't be mad for long. In fact, that wasn't even thirty seconds." Weiss glared at her wife and flicked her forehead, which made her recoil. "Ouch! Ugh, okay. I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did. Now get dressed. I got their hopes up, so I might as well not bring them down." Weiss said as she walked over to the closet.

Ruby rubbed her forehead and went over to see what she wanted to wear. The snow fox wondered why she had taken so long to wake up that morning, but blushed when she remembered the night before. She had asked Blake and Yang to take the kids out last night, so that she and Ruby could have some alone time.

The snow fox changed into a white summer dress and Ruby changed into her red two piece swimsuit, since she wanted to jump into the pool too. The snow fox blushed and thought about switching to her swimsuit.

Ruby put her black sandals on with the rose symbol and said. "I really hope you'll get the pool ready. Dawn and Mana have really wanted to jump in that thing for a few days now. And so have I."

"Y-Yes, I can see that. Um, why don't you go down and let Yang know that I'll need her help. I'm just going to need a few extra minutes to get changed completely." Weiss said.

Ruby turned her head in confusion. "But you're already dressed."

"Ruby Rose! You go and tell Yang to help me with the pool. Now!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby yelped and ran out of the room, though still pretty confused by why Weiss had yelled. The snow fox sighed and would apologize at one point to her wife for the yelling. She looked in her closet and found the light blue two piece swimsuit she got for the time of year. She changed into it and hoped Ruby would like it, since she bought it for her reaction.

"Hey, snow fox! Rubes said you...Oh, well that's different." Yang said as she walked in Weiss and Ruby's room.

"Yang! Do you know what knocking means!?" Weiss exclaimed.

The blonde laughed a bit. "Relax, snow fox. It isn't like we all haven't seen each other in swimsuits. I'm just surprised you're going to wear yours today is all."

Weiss sighed. "Well…Ruby changed into hers, so I thought it'd be nice if I changed too."

Yang smirked. "So you saw your wife looking fine and you wanted to get her to have the same reaction? Well isn't that the cutest thing…no wait, Mana is the cutest thing, though Dawn is a close second."

Weiss gasped. "W-What!? How dare you!? I won't say anything bad about Mana, but I will say that Dawn is way cuter, so don't even try to argue. You're wrong!"

Yang pretended to be hurt by that. "Oh is that right!?"

Blake could hear the two arguing and sighed. "Mana, go and see if Dawn is ready."

"Ok, mama." Mana then ran over to Dawn's room to see if her cousin was ready.

Blake smiled at the cat Faunus running off and walked into the white rose room. "Okay, enough you two!" That caught their attention. "Mana and Dawn are going to want to get in the pool, so hurry up and get it ready!"

The two yelped and ran out to the backyard to set their pool up. Blake chuckled at that and walked down the stairs to follow them. Dawn had on her purple swimwear, while Mana had on orange as they both walked down after Blake.

* * *

Ruby set up a few chairs for everyone and wondered where Weiss and Yang were. She got her answer when she saw the two running out of the house to start work on the pool. The scythe wielder smiled when she saw Weiss had changed and realized why the snow fox told her to get out of the room. Ruby sat back on her chair and watched the two fix up the pool for use.

Weiss took a breath. "Okay, now that's done, we can get the kids."

Yang nodded and looked over at her sister who she didn't notice till that point. "R-Rubes!? How long have you've been sitting there?"

Weiss turned to see her wife was in fact there, which made Ruby chuckle. "I've been here ever since you guys got out of the house. I don't know how you could've missed me."

The snow fox sighed. "I guess we were just too focused on finishing the pool. Blake kind of got a bit upset at us not getting it done."

"Well, you did tell Dawn and Mana that you'd have the pool up, so Blake probably just wanted you to honor that promise." Ruby then stood up and walked over to the snow fox. "You look beautiful, Weiss." The scythe wielder pecked her wife's cheek, which got a slight blush from the snow fox.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. You look stunning as well."

Yang rolled her eyes. "You two are married with a kid. I would think this kind of thing would be dealt with when you were teen-."

The blonde was cut off when Blake walked outside with her black two piece swimsuit that had her emblem. The kids ran outside and cheered that the pool was ready, though Yang was busy admiring her wife to notice.

Weiss smirked. "So, what was that about dealing with this kind of stuff as teenagers?"

Yang ran inside to change and grabbed Blake's arm. The cat Faunus was startled by this and tried to break free, but Yang wouldn't let her.

Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I expected." The scythe wielder turned to the kids who were ready to jump in the pool. "Dawn, Mana. You two want to jump in? Then go right ahead."

The kids did just that and jumped into the pool, splashing water near the white rose pair. Weiss didn't want to get her outfit wet, so she stepped back a bit, while Ruby was just happy that the kids were enjoying themselves.

As they were sat on the chairs, Weiss asked. "Hey, do you think it was okay for us to wear these swimsuits? I mean, are we even going to get in the pool?"

"I don't know about you, but I will. I just wanted to relax a bit with the most beautiful snow fox on Remnant." Ruby grinned.

Weiss leaned over and captured her wife's lips in her own. "Dolt. Keep sweet talking me like that and I may need to ask Blake and Yang to get the kids out of the house again." Weiss said with a smirk.

Ruby wasn't about to complain, but then realized something. "Hey, where is Blake and Yang? All Yang had to do was get chan… oh no. I really hope Yang didn't-."

"Okay! I'm ready for pool time!" Yang shouted as she ran out of the house.

Blake walked out behind her and shook her head. "Would you calm down already?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and when the black cat took a seat next to her, she asked. "Um, what were you two doing?"

"Nothing that serious. Yang wanted to, but I told her not when the kids are around. It was because she saw my swimsuit by the way, in case you were wondering." Blake stated.

Weiss sighed. "I'm not all that surprised. Anyways, are you going to jump in?"

"Hmm, oh, um, maybe later. You know I'm not the biggest fan of staying in the water all that long." Blake reminded.

"Well neither is Mana in the bathtub, but she loves the pool. Weird, maybe it's a freedom kind of thing." Weiss said.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I just mean that she's free to move around the pool on her own, while when she takes a bath, she sometimes has one of you cleaning her, so she might feel trapped that way." Weiss explained.

A huge splash hit the three on the chairs and the culprit was indeed, Yang. Weiss and Blake were angry, but Ruby poked their shoulders to show them something. They looked and saw the kids were laughing and just having a good time, so they decided to forgive the splashing, but only that one time.

* * *

About half an hour later, Ruby decided to jump in the pool too. The adult Faunus sat and watched their family enjoy their pool time. Dawn and Mana would get on top of their respective mothers' shoulders and fight each other until one of them fell into the water. They'd do that a few times, but stopped when the splashing started to get on Weiss and Blake's nerves.

Yang swam over to the edge of the pool and called out. "Hey, when are you two going to join the family in this pool!?"

Weiss took off her sunglasses and sighed. "Would you accept me not jumping in the pool at all?"

Dawn then swam over and asked. "Mama, are you really not going to jump in the pool with us?"

Yang smirked at the snow fox. "Yeah, snow fox. Are you going to let your little fox and your wife have all the fun without you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled at Dawn. "Okay, sweetie, but don't get too excited now. I'm not as fun as your mommy when it comes to pool time."

Dawn smiled. "I just want you to be in the pool with all of us, mama."

Weiss chuckled and got in the pool with her family. Yang was glad the snow fox decided to jump in, and then looked over at her wife to see her still reading her book.

"Come on, kitty! There's a giant pool here and you're sitting there reading your book!? You know you can do that anywhere else, so let's go!" Yang ordered.

Blake looked up from her book. "I'm fine here, Yang. Now go and have fun."

"I've been having fun, kitty. Mana and I just think you should have some fun too." Before Blake could respond, Yang cut her off. "And don't say reading your book is fun!"

Blake sighed and closed her book. "Fine, but you better not try to dunk me, or you are sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Yang nodded and helped her wife into the pool. Mana swam over and hugged her Faunus mother, since she was happy that she decided to jump in the pool with the rest of the family. Blake smiled and hugged her daughter back, but was then hit with a splash of water from her wife.

Yang snickered. "Sorry, kitty, but what do you expect? We're in a pool!"

Blake growled. "Oh, I get it. How about I show you what I do in a pool!?" Blake then dunked her wife underwater and kept her under for a few seconds.

After she let her go, Yang gasped for air. "K-Kitty!? Were you about to end my life in front of our daughter!?"

Blake crossed her arms and said. "I wouldn't do that to Mana, so relax. Now hurry up and let Mana on your shoulders again." Blake turned to Mana. "Right, Mana?"

Mana smiled. "Yeah! Come on, Mommy! Let me up!"

Yang took a few more breaths and helped her daughter up on her shoulders. "There you go! Now how about you fight your mama!? She needs to see the fury of her little kitten."

Weiss and Ruby watched Mana 'attack' Blake, with Yang moving around and getting Mana closer each time. They both laughed a bit at the fun the bumbleby family was having, but suddenly, Weiss felt Dawn swim near her.

"Mommy! Thank you so much for setting the pool up today!" Dawn exclaimed and hugged her fox mother.

Weiss patted her daughter's head. "Anything for you, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy!" Dawn said.

Ruby watched her family and thought back to the day she saw her mother.

_Mom, I still miss you to this day, but I'm glad we got to see each other all those years ago. I wish you and Dawn could meet each other. Know that I told her about you. She says you're awesome and would've loved to meet you. Maybe one day you could, like that day with Weiss and I._

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

The scythe wielder snapped out of it and looked at her wife. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Weiss. Don't worry, I'm fine. I must've dozed off there for a minute."

Dawn swam near Ruby. "Are you really okay, mama? We can get out if you want to go in the house."

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Dawn. I was only thinking about your grandma and how she would've loved to meet you."

"Mama, do you mean grandma Summer?" Dawn asked, which made Weiss wince.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. You remember those stories I told you about your grandma, right?" Dawn nodded and Ruby continued. "Well know that she's just as supportive of your choice to be a huntress as your mommy and I."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that, mama?"

"Well, sweetie. Your grandma was someone who never had negative thoughts on anyone. And while she may not be here now, I know she's more than happy to see you become a huntress one day." Ruby answered.

"D-Do you think I'll be as awesome as you, mommy and grandma Summer?" Dawn asked.

Ruby pulled her daughter in a one armed hug. "Absolutely, sweetie! You're going to be one of the best huntresses when you grow up!"

Dawn was happy with what her mama said and cheered. As she cheered, she splashed water everywhere and the family just laughed at the excitement from the little fox.

* * *

Later, when the night began, Dawn wanted to go up to Ruby and Weiss' room. They were fine with that and led their little fox upstairs. They waved to Blake and Yang, since they believed that Dawn would want to stay with them that night.

"Is it really okay if I sleep here tonight, mommy?" Dawn questioned.

Weiss took Dawn's hand and led her to the bed. "Of course you can, sweetie. You know your mama and I let you sleep here when you want to, so why would this night be any different?"

Dawn felt the blanket cover her when Ruby put it over her. "I'm six, mommy. Shouldn't I stay in my own bed at this point?"

"Sweetie, there are no rules for that. You can always sleep here whenever you want to." Weiss assured.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you, mommy." Dawn thought about something for a moment, and then asked. "Mommy, what was it like before… before that one day you don't like?"

Weiss knew what Dawn was talking about and did her best to answer that question properly. "Well, I didn't know much about a lot of things back then. One being my other parent, but that didn't matter at the time, since I had my mother." Dawn waited for her fox mother to continue. "I would like to watch my mother work around the manor, though I never knew too much about where we were and who we lived with."

"And grandma never told you?" Dawn inquired.

"I wasn't told till years later. It's okay though, Dawn. I was mad when my mother told me about some things I never knew as a child, but I understand why she couldn't. And while I'd rather not go into it, I do want to say that I won't ever keep something from you, sweetie. There's nothing that will make me do that." Weiss assured.

Dawn smiled and asked. "Mommy, can I hear more about your life? I mean about you and mama."

"Well, we both have a lot of stories we can tell you, sweetie." Weiss then turned to her wife and smiled. "What do you say, Ruby. Do you want to tell our little fox about the stories we gained throughout our lives?"

Ruby nodded and sat on the left of Dawn, while Weiss sat on the right of their daughter. "So, what kind of story do you want to hear first, sweetie?" Ruby asked.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "I know you and mommy have a lot of stories, so I can't choose. Can it be a surprise?"

"Okay, sweetie. Just like what your mommy said, we have a lot of stories." Ruby then began to recount a story that she and Weiss could tell their little fox.

The next day, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were in the living room. The kids were actually asleep on the couch.

"They're so cute!" Yang squealed.

The snow fox shushed the blonde. "Dawn got less sleep last night because we were telling her a story, so I'd rather her get her rest."

"Stories, huh? You know, Mana asks about that sometimes too." Blake stated.

Ruby spoke up. "Do you guys tell her about our time at Beacon?"

Blake nodded. "A few things from then, since we do have a bunch of stories that she really likes. What about you guys?"

"We told her about the date we went on when my father made his announcement. Of course we left that part of the day out, but the necklace I gave Ruby that day caught Dawn's eye when we got to that point in the story." Weiss answered.

"You guys should tell her stories every night. I'm sure Dawn would love to hear them." Yang suggested.

"We actually already told her we would. Dawn seemed to like the idea and couldn't wait to get to bed today. It's really cute actually." Ruby said.

"I'd bet." Yang turned to Blake. "Come on, kitty. Let's get some rest here." Yang then sat down on the couch and Blake sat next to her.

They both cuddled up in the corner, allowing the children to have their space. They looked over at their kitten one more time before closing their eyes and letting sleep take over.

Weiss and Ruby walked over and sat on the other couch. The snow fox rested her head on her wife's shoulder and watched their little fox sleeping soundly.

Weiss closed her eyes and whispered to her wife. "Ruby…Thank you for this. All of this. All of my struggles have led me to this and I couldn't be any happier. I love you."

Ruby closed her eyes and whispered back. "It wasn't just me, Weiss. You made it to this day because of you and you also did the same for me. Now we can continue to make our little fox happy too. I love you, my snow fox."

The snow fox's memories of her struggles were those that she could look back on. They hurt, but they made her who she was. A snow fox with her little rose, her little fox, her black cat sister, her blonde brute sister and her little kitty niece. She let that thought stay with her forever.

* * *

**And that's it, everyone (At least for the original ending). To those who may have questions about certain things in the story, know that I will try to explain it in the continuation of the story. For now, I'm focusing on my new story- Little Heiress. **

**I've had a lot of you contribute to this story, so to those who have let me use their OCs. Thank you. The suggestions everyone has given me. I say thanks for helping me. And of course, for those who have even read a single sentence of my story. Thank you so very much. **

**Thank you, Monty Oum. You gave me and many more people a world we can all write about and just enjoy in general. Rest in Peace.**

**To Blade Mura- Well, Dragon and Sword Master has already gotten in line for that. And let me tell you, that line isn't short. You'll be standing there for some time. **

**To DragonBreath- I've started working on Little Heiress, which is a story about Weiss being turned into a child, so I probably won't do that idea of multiple people being turned into children.**

**To the guest on chapter 205- I'm glad you like the story that much. If it's a pick-me-up for you, then I know I did a good enough job in that aspect.**

**To WhiteRose- I'm feeling better, but I'm not as motivated as I used to be. I'm just a little worried about the direction of the show and because of that I've started to lose the motivation I had for writing.**

**To the guest on chapter 118- I actually forgot about the 115 zombies thing. And the halo reference was actually requested, so I decided to go with it. Thanks! Hopefully it's continued to keep you entertained up to this point.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 207.**


	207. Winter's Trials: A Chance To Evolve

**Did anyone expect this? Cause I sure as hell didn't at first. Yeah, so this is the first part of a special three part story of Winter's special training during her time at Beacon. Oh and this three part special isn't the end of the story. I'll be working on more chapter for TSFS, since a few people have requested for future work on Dawn and Mana, which includes a Christmas Special. The reason why this is special though is because these three chapters are written by NobleMETA. He had the idea of writing this for the side stories I was going to have posted, but instead, I've decided to just continue this story.**

**Oh and for those who read my other story, Little Heiress, I apologize for taking so long on it, but guess what. That story is going to be updated as soon as this chapter is posted. Another story you guys should check out is Room 205. It's a collaboration of a whole bunch of writers, which I'll be playing a small part in. Go over to NobleMETA's page to check that out.**

* * *

**Winter's Trials**

**Pt. 1 (A Chance to Evolve)**

* * *

Weiss hadn't felt this bored in a long while, though she could definitely say that both Ruby and Dawn were probably going insane by now. It was understandable though, given how hard it was raining. Fortunately though, they were all content to sit outside under the comfort of their porch, listening to the sounds of the rain fall down on top of the roof over their heads.

Despite the sudden boredom, Weiss felt more content than ever to sit outside in the quiet, the recent weeks having proven to be full of excitement and energy that didn't seem to end. When Ruby wasn't running around without a care in the world, Dawn was up to some kind of childish antics, and when neither of that was going on, Ruby and Weiss were likely telling Dawn stories from their days of youth.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps through their house though surprised Weiss, but her mind was soon put at ease when she remembered her sister Winter was going to come by for a bit to visit. Weiss stood up and walked over to the door, motioning for Winter to join them outside as the rain fell down around them.

Once Winter made it outside, Dawn immediately perked up a bit, seeing a chance for her boredom to become alleviated.

"Aunt Win!" Dawn shouted as she ran over to give Winter a hug.

"Hey Dawn, how's my little fox doing?" Winter asked in return.

"I'm bored with all this rain," Dawn said, crossing her arms and pouting. "I can't go swimming like this, Mommy won't let me."

"You know it's because of the weather," Weiss cut in as Winter approached the table situated outside under the porch with them. "I don't want you catching a cold or getting sick while being out there."

"But there's nothing else to do," Dawn continued to pout. It wasn't much later though that she thought of an idea. "Mommy and Mama have been telling me stories about when they were in school, do you have any interesting stories to tell?"

Winter laughed at the suddenness of the question, and at how it came out almost immediately after Dawn was upset. "I'm sure I have a story or two that I can share, now let's see, what's a good story that I could share with you?"

"Well, why not the story of how you got your nickname among the huntsman and huntresses?" Ruby suggested.

"No, that's one that I'd have to share another day," Winter replied.

"What about your month-long trip to Atlas to go sightseeing?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Winter asked. "I don't remember that."

"That trip you took during, oh what was it, your third year at Beacon?" Weiss answered. "The one you mentioned to me and Mom and almost walked out the door for immediately."

"I didn't go up to Atlas during my third year," Winter said. "I was in Vacuo for a month doing some training, not sightseeing in Atlas."

Winter, for better or worse, didn't notice the blank stare she was getting from Weiss. What she had just revealed hadn't exactly crossed her mind yet. Eventually she looked up at Weiss when there was nothing but silence hanging over them and immediately got confused the staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" Winter asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"What do you mean by you were in Vacuo instead of Atlas?" Weiss asked.

Almost immediately as Winter was about to answer, the gauge in her brain switched from 'no clue' to 'gets it'. Her mouth hung wide open as she realized what information she had just revealed to Weiss, Ruby and her niece.

"Um, I uh..."

"You what, lied to me and Mom about where you were during that month you said you were in Atlas?" Weiss said. She didn't get mad often, but the one thing she hated was being lied to by those she cared about, Winter being no exception.

"Look, there's no point in hiding it now, so if you give me a chance to actually explain to you why I did what I did, then maybe you could see why I didn't mention it to you in the first place," Winter mentioned, standing up and motioning for everyone to follow her.

The group walked into the house, a flustered Weiss watching from behind with Ruby rubbing her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. The group walked into the living room where Winter took a seat at one end of the room, and everyone else sat on the other end. Before Winter could being however, the door opened up, a very boisterous call emanating from one familiar to the family.

"Hey, we're back," Yang called out.

"We're in the living room," Weiss shouted, though she made no effort to hide that she wasn't in a good mood.

Going to see what all the commotion was about, Yang, Blake and Mana walked in. "Everything alright?" Blake asked.

"Winter was just about to tell us about where she really was during her month in Atlas that she mentioned," Weiss replied. She then turned her attention back to her sister. "So, what was it that you thought was reason enough to hide what you were doing from all of us?"

Winter took in a deep breath, she knew exactly how Weiss would react to this. "I wasn't in Atlas, obviously. Instead, I spent that month in Vacuo going through an extremely intense training regimen."

"Well, who were you training with?" Ruby asked, the long pause Winter took before answering, gave them all a feeling of worry.

"Slate Fett." Winter answered.

Weiss went wide eyed with anger, she didn't like how the guy acted, and so that caused her to avoid him if at all possible. "Are you kidding me? Why would you go to train with him?"

Even Yang was surprised at the sudden revelation. "Yeah, normally I would say it's alright, but Slate's a really hard guy to get along with, so why do it?"

"Because I needed to do this for my own sake!"

The sudden shout forced everyone to reel back a bit, including Winter. Taking a visibly deep breath, she waited for a moment before continuing.

"I was honestly sick of feeling like I wasn't good enough, like there always had to be someone there to protect me from one thing or another," Winter went on to say. "Between you guys all being very protective of me, to my own teammates stepping in when I am capable of handling things myself, I was feeling like you guys didn't think I could do so on my own. So, when I was given a chance to reach my potential, I took it."

"Then why didn't you just say something to us?" Weiss asked. "We would've done what you needed us to do so that you could see that you are great without help."

"Actions speak louder than words, don't they," Winter replied. "And I figured, it might just be easier if I could just prove to you I was capable instead of saying that I was capable."

Throughout all of this, Blake barely moved that much, barely said two words, listening closely as she heard Winter empty her mind of the things that needed to be said.

"So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what exactly happened during that month?" Blake asked. With all the stares she got from Ruby, Weiss and Yang, she realized that they didn't get what she was doing. "Look, we can't change what happened, and Winter obviously had nothing bad happen to her in the end, so we deserve to know what happened, and she deserves to not just be lectured on this."

Winter was certainly grateful for the change in topic, she knew it must be taking a lot for Blake to not jump in on the overprotective train.

"Well, if we must leave it with that, then Blake is right in the fact that we do deserve to know the truth," Weiss said.

"Alright, then prepare for a really long story." Winter replied as she looked to begin her tale.

* * *

"So, with that information in mind, the best course of action when dealing with the possibility of being spotted would be, what exactly?"

Winter thought of what the right answer would be, though with Professor Amethyst Wake, it wasn't always given. She forced you to think hard about the answers you were giving, even the brightest minds had to be careful with their answers sometimes. With the Advanced Recon class that they were currently in though, she believed that the answer was more likely than not something simple, but with some kind of variation that made it difficult to answer confidently.

Unfortunately, before anyone could answer the question, the sound of beeping sounded from the front of the room. Professor Wake's scroll turned out to be the cause of the disruption, something that didn't happen too often. Immediately forgoing an answer, Amethyst walked over to see what it was, and from there she would act accordingly.

From what Winter saw of her reaction, she could tell that it wasn't going to end well. "Winter Schnee, I need you to stay after class with me for a bit to discuss something. The rest of you, give me 5 detailed analyses to the situation I presented you with for tomorrow's class. You're dismissed."

Now Winter just knew that something was up. They still had about 15 minutes of class left, and they rarely ever got out early. Looking at her teammates, she just silently nodded to them that she would catch up with them later and watched as everyone made their way out of the classroom. Professor Wake just sat at the front of her desk, watching the floor as everyone left.

Once everyone was out, Winter finally spoke up. "So, what is it that you need from me?"

"It's not what I need," Amethyst began. "But instead, it's something that a friend of mine needs to discuss with you."

Winter didn't notice that the door had opened up and someone had walked into the room. She recognized the form immediately as Slate Fett, one of the teammates of Amethyst, and a hard person to deal with. She remembered the time that Weiss and Ruby had gotten mad with him over his opinion of her training the one day.

"I'll leave you to it then," Amethyst said as she walked towards the exit, pausing to whisper something into Slate's ear before leaving.

Once she was gone, an eerily awkward quiet stood in its place. Slate walked so that he was eye level with her, standing in front of Winter in a way that made her freeze.

"I've been keeping an eye on you," Slate started to say, his deep gruff voice cutting through the silence. "You have quite a bit of talent behind you."

"Uh, thank you sir," Winter replied, though she didn't know why she was getting the praise.

"Regardless, you could be much better, your skills are only a fraction of what they could be," Slate continued. "I feel as if you've only scratched the surface of what you can do, so, I'm giving you an opportunity that you will only get this one time, should you choose to accept this."

"Wait, what?" Winter asked. She was confused by what had just happened, though it was all going down pretty quickly. "Opportunity, potential, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm giving you a chance to see just how powerful you could be with enough work," Slate explained. "Should you choose to accept this, you will be spending a month with me in Vacuo training harder than you have ever trained before, and possibly harder than most people will ever experience in their entire lifetime."

He walked away, though he continued to speak with her about the opportunity. "You have the potential to become one of the greatest Huntresses of all time, yet your skills are unrefined, your potential untapped. I merely wish to show you all that you could be."

"What?" Winter asked. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I see what you don't, the chance to become great, the chance to prove that you are capable of defending the people of the world. Isn't that what you want after all?"

Winter had to admit that he had a point. She had been feeling stressed out recently as of late because of the way some people had treated her as if she were a fragile doll in need of coddling and care.

"So what, we'd just go to Vacuo for a month so that I can do some training? Why not just do it here?"

"The reason I wouldn't do this here, is because of the difficulty of this training," Slate mentioned, returning his gaze directly to her. "It will push your body past the breaking point on a daily basis, your body screaming at you to make all the pain and punishment you would endure stop. However, if you go through it all, you'll come out a stronger person, but only if you let it."

A couple of questions immediately ran through Winter's mind, some easier to answer than others. "What about classes? I'd still have to do this every day."

"I have spoken with Ozpin about this already, and he has given you permission to undertake this task should you wish to do so," Slate explained. "I also wish to mention that if you wish to return to Beacon at any point in time before the month is over, you may do so without any questions asked."

Winter definitely needed time to think about this, it was such a huge decision after all. Should she stay at Beacon, giving up the opportunity to unleash her potential while staying safe within the protecting walls of the academy? Should she go through with this chance and put herself through hell, in order to become stronger on the other side?

"You need not give me an answer right at this moment, however your time isn't long," Slate said, sensing the conflict within Winter's mind. "If you wish to join me in Vacuo, then simply meet with me at the airship hanger tomorrow at noon, with some clothes to change into, your weapon, and anything you feel would be useful to your training."

Slate started to walk towards the exit, stopping just short and giving her one last comment. "The only way that you'll evolve into what you wish to be, is to push your body to the brink and make it happen yourself." With that last comment, he walked out of the room to give Winter some privacy.

Winter certainly was left with a lot on her mind now that she had been presented with this chance. She walked back to the dorm room on autopilot as her mind raced about, trying to decide whether she should go through with this opportunity or not. It wasn't an easy decision though, she was well aware of it from the moment their conversation began.

Being so lost in thought, she didn't even realize how much time had passed as she laid in her bed wondering what to do. Hours had gone by and the rest of her team had gone to sleep. She completely missed all of that because her mind was racing all over the place. After a few moments of thought, she went to sleep herself, hoping that she would have her answer in the morning.

With both sides carefully weighed, it took Winter a long time to finally come to a decision. As the light of morning broke, Winter awoke from her sleep to an answer to the question she so desperately desired.

* * *

Slate stood by the ship to Vacuo, waiting to see if Winter would show up. Somehow, he knew that she would show up, and seeing the silhouette of Winter appear on the horizon only confirmed his suspicions. A faint smile cracked across his face, his instincts proving true.

"Glad that you chose to join me," Slate said as she walked up to the ship.

"How could I pass up an opportunity to see what I can truly do?" Winter said. It sounded so simple when she said it, but she knew that it was anything but.

"Then let's get going," Slate said as he led Winter onto the ship. "We have a lot to do and we're getting started soon after we land, so you might want to start getting prepared now."

* * *

Winter knew that Slate was serious about training almost instantly after landing in Vacuo, but she didn't think it would be this quickly. She barely had five minutes to lay her stuff out before she was whisked away to the training floor she knew would be her home for the next month.

In the room, Winter stood alone, waiting for the simulation to begin. Her first part of training was simple, get a baseline for her current skill set, what she had in terms of advantages, what her weaknesses were, and any specific areas that should be worked on to improve her ability.

Once she saw that the simulation was about to begin, Winter leapt into action. She immediately cast her rune armor, and let it shield her against any injuries that she might have sustained against the heavy fire that she was placed under. With her armor protecting her, she ran towards the first set of targets and struck. The armor on the androids she was facing was tough, and it took many strikes for her to bring them down, before moving on to the next.

While she ran towards the next android, a piece of the armor broke, leaving her left shin exposed. Winter knew she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, she wasn't able to replicate armor during battle. After taking down the second android, she turned to the last, who was quickly closing in on her. With barely any time to react, Winter blocked for as long as she could, before trying to make a counter attack.

After destroying the last android, she felt tired. The battle certainly took its toll on her, and she knew it. Everyone knew it, though Winter wasn't going to let that try to slow her down.

With the simulation ended, Winter turned to see Slate walking towards her. "Not bad kid, though there is plenty that needs to be improved upon."

"Like what exactly?" Winter asked between huffs of air.

"Well for starters, your endurance isn't high and needs to be worked on. You can't do well if you aren't able to last long in a fight. Next, you need to really improve your strength, eventually you should be strong enough to cut the number of attacks used against those droids into a third of what you used."

"No offense, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not that large of a person, and there aren't many defined muscle tones on me." Winter rebuked.

"True, but that needs to change, you should have a more toned body that can handle the stress of our line of work." Slate countered. "Anyway, your swordplay could use some work, but that part can be handled by my partner Ivory, since you two have similar weapons, you would do well to train your swordplay with her. Next is your speed, that doesn't need much improvement since you're fast enough as it is, but it never hurts to work on that some more."

Winter simply listened to him list off what it was that she needed to improve on, and how much of an improvement was suggested for her. She could tell that it would be quite an ordeal to go through all of this, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Moving on, your semblance is useful, but if you were able to regenerate your broken pieces of armor in battle, that would be incredibly useful. For that, we're going to need to also focus on your aura control and pushing your semblance, so be ready for that. Outside of all those things, we'll try to see if there is any other way that you could use your semblance, other than creating armor for yourself."

"So, when do we get started on that?" Winter asked after taking a drink of some water.

"We're done for the day," Slate said, something that surprised Winter greatly. "Do not expect this kind of leniency tomorrow. I'm going to push you to the brink of hell and make you feel like death would be a mercy to you, so today, you're taking this time to prepare yourself for the grueling challenge ahead of you both physically and mentally. Expect to be up early tomorrow, you've got a long day ahead of you."

With that, Slate walked out of the training room floor so that he could let Winter have this one last luxury of rest before he really began the training.

* * *

**It feels good to be back updating this story. Of course, special and huge thanks to NobleMETA for writing out these Winter training chapters. Oh and just to let you all know, Slate is based on the Mandalorians from Star Wars The Old Republic.  
**

**NobleMETA: Welp, this took a bit of time to work on. When Shadow said that he was going to do something like this where it's characters telling stories to Dawn and Mana, I immediately thought of what the team I submitted to him would be doing. That being said, Slate was a character that I'm sure not many of you guys liked in the story. This is more of a way to show what he is like, while also doing so in a way that (by the time you finish reading this) should put him into a better light.**

** Hopefully you enjoy!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 208.**


	208. Winter's Trials: Trial By Hellfire

**Here's chapter 208 everyone.**

* * *

**Winter's Trials.**

**Pt. 2 (Trial by Hellfire)**

* * *

The first week and a half after figuring out what needed to be done so Winter could improve had been a trying experience. When Slate said that he would push her to the brink, he certainly wasn't kidding. Winter had never felt so exhausted, drained, and worn down as much as she had been at that moment in time, and she knew it would only get worse from there on.

Her days started out the same way, to the very minute. She would wake up at random times in the morning to the sounds of gunfire in her room, and she would have to react quickly in order to throw up a proper defense for herself and react to the situation. The first day for her, she was so confused as to what had happened, the paintball rounds that Slate was using had covered her all over in varying shades of orange, pink, yellow, blue, and most other colors.

Once she was awakened, she would immediately run thirty laps around the facility they were staying at, accumulating to a total of ten miles. Only then would her real training begin.

She would then go to work on each of the different aspects that needed to be improved, while only getting a short break in between to recover. Some aspects were easier than others, but each one was grueling and tough in its own right.

Slate said in the beginning that there wouldn't be too much of a focus on her speed, and while they did work on it to a point that it would improve, that was the one thing that was stressed the least out of all the qualities that she was working towards improving. Despite that though, Winter still tried to make a good impression by becoming faster, even if it was only by a few seconds. Like Slate said in the beginning, every little bit counts.

Her toughest challenge came from working on her strength, and that hadn't improved at all in the time that she began, much like her semblance control and swordplay. Only her aura control and endurance had improved from when she started, though Winter knew why it was the case.

Because of the grueling tasks that she was given, everything thrown at her was used to test her endurance, and when she had a chance to rest, she would use her aura to heal her aching body. Every day she finished with less pain than the day before mean that she was becoming either more tolerable of the pain, or her body was becoming more resilient to pain, and making her stronger.

Despite that though, her strength didn't improve at all. She was put through grueling strength tests, including weights, obstacle courses meant to rely on the runner's strength and endurance, and by moving large heavy objects around. Winter didn't expect to improve in this regard right away, so she wasn't surprised when her predictions came true.

What really got to her was the fact that she wasn't improving at all when it came to the usage of her semblance, or her swordplay. To test her semblance, Winter was given a simple task. She had to defend a group of dummies that were dressed up to pose as civilians, against a large force of enemies coming towards her. If they took any damage, she would fail the challenge. In order for her to succeed, Winter soon realized that she had to use her semblance to block the attacks of the enemies, but she couldn't be in multiple places at once, and therefore failed on all occasions. Other times, her shield would crack and pieces of the armor would break apart and leave her exposed, and she would fail upon her own 'defeat'. It always left a sour taste in Winter's mouth when she fell because her shield wouldn't hold up.

Ivory, whom Slate had asked to help Winter improve, was doing her best to show Winter what to do, but Winter just couldn't keep up with the rigors of the techniques being presented to her. Often as a way of testing her, Ivory and Winter had mock sparring matches where they would go over everything that Winter had been learning.

During a particular day of sparring with Ivory, Winter was growing even more frustrated with herself, losing her grip on her swords on more than one occasion and letting them fly across the room. When this happened, Winter just let out a loud groan and trudged over to pick up her easily discarded blade.

Ivory looked over at Winter and could tell that something wasn't working right. She then thought of something that could be done to improve the way things were going, and knew that a bit of a break was needed for everyone. Once Winter returned, she decided to act on her intuitions.

"Why don't you try and work on some of the techniques we've been practicing for a few minutes, so that you can clear your head? I'll be back in a few minutes," Ivory said as she gave Winter a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking off towards Slate, who had been watching from the sidelines.

Winter watched as Ivory started to speak with Slate about something that she couldn't hear or understand. So she returned her attention to the techniques she was learning.

'This is ridiculous, I'm already good enough to become a great Huntress, why the hell did I think that I needed to improve?' Winter thought to herself as she practiced the techniques. 'I can easily prove it to anyone that I'm great, but it's never enough to this guy, it's always, you can be great but to be the best is to never stop working for it. What a bunch of baloney.'

"Hey, Winter?"

The sudden voice calling out to her pulled Winter from her trance. She didn't know that Ivory had re-approached her, or that Slate had left the training room for a bit, but it couldn't stop her from training.

"How am I screwing up this time?" Winter asked bitterly.

As Winter was about to swing for the next move in the combo that she had been practicing, she felt a hand hold her back so she would stop, noticing that Ivory had a calming smile on her face that spoke for her to relax.

"I think you need a bit of a break, so come and sit down with me," Ivory said. "A girl can't eat dinner by herself now can she?"

This was beyond confusing to Winter, the sudden break wasn't what she expected would happen. She quickly took Ivory up on her offer and followed her to the side of the arena so that they could eat and rest up.

During the course of the meal, Winter was too exhausted to control her thoughts, and they came out of her mouth without her thinking.

"I'm getting nowhere with this, aren't I?" She asked.

"Now what makes you say that?" Ivory retorted.

"I haven't been improving in anything at all, only my endurance and aura control because they're doing so on their own with the amount of training I've been putting in," Winter replied. "Nothing is working at all, and this is just pointless."

Silence fell over the two of them for a few moments while they continued to eat their food. Winter thought the topic was over, but hearing Ivory speak up after a few moments surprised her.

"Why did you agree to this training?"

"Beg pardon?"

Ivory turned to her with a serious look on her face. "Why did you decide to go through with this if you're thinking that it's pointless? What made you decide that you wanted to do this in the first place?"

Winter thought about it for a second, thinking back on what it was that made her decide to agree to this training. She remembered how she wanted to show her sister, her teammates, everyone, that she was capable of defending herself when they thought she wasn't.

"Because I want to prove to everyone that I'm strong enough to take care of myself," Winter answered, knowing that it was the truth behind it all. "And I am, no one else that I know could go through this and be as successful as I am, even though it hasn't been in any way easy for me."

Ivory let out a sigh, closed her eyes and turned her head out towards the arena floor. "Then it's no surprise that you have failed thus far with this training."

"What did you say?" Winter couldn't believe what she had heard just now.

"The reason you've failed up until now has been because of your pride," Ivory elaborated. "You've been focusing so much on proving that you're capable, that you don't understand what being here signifies."

Ivory stood up and walked out towards the middle of the arena. "You came out here to a place where you knew that you would be training harder than ever and yet you are thinking about everything but training. If you put even a tiny ounce of that focus that you put into your pride, into the mindset that you need to be training to become what you want to be, then nothing will stop you from succeeding."

Ivory turned around and looked directly at Winter before continuing. "You are your own worst enemy right now. Your pride is holding you back, you're not thinking about the training itself, believing that you don't need it, when in reality you do, just like everyone else. So when you realize why it is you're actually here, then you'll finally become capable of making improvements."

Before Ivory could continue, Slate came back into the arena and called out to her. "Ivory, Master Syo is trying to get in touch with you, some kind of business with the Order."

Looking over to Slate, Ivory nodded before taking her leave. "I guess I gotta help them out with something trivial again."

"Hey, they're your people after all."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that Slate."

Ivory's presence was soon gone from the arena, and Winter was left to contemplate what it was that Ivory tried to tell her. She had so much to think about, that she didn't know how long it was before she stood up.

It was only then that Winter picked up on what was going on with her right then and there. She was left in the arena by herself, and a thought passed through her head.

'I should just go to bed, this has been too much for me.'

Before she made it halfway across the room, a sudden feeling appeared from her gut, one that told her not to do that. Given how much she had to think about that evening, everything was finally starting to click together for her, and only then did she realize what it was that she needed to do with her time here.

'I'm here, might as well try to improve,' She thought to herself as she walked over to the terminal so she could start up a simulation battle. She changed the settings to some of the most difficult she could imagine, and prepared herself.

'How stupid have I been these past few days?' She thought to herself as the first training droids popped down in front of her. 'All of this just to prove a point? What was I thinking?'

As she fought against the droids, Winter knew that the only way she would be successful was if she took the training she gathered thus far and applied it. 'Everything that I've done in these past few days has all been squandered because I refused to accept the fact that I needed to improve. I thought I was great already, but this showed me that even the best that were out there needed to work hard for what they've got, I'm no exception to that.'

Droid parts started to pile up on the floor, more and more dropping down to challenge Winter, and each time she cut them down, determined to improve this time. 'No more, I'm not giving up on myself, and I'm not going to let my own stupidity hold me back any more. If I'm going to finish this training, I'm gonna do so, in a way that I can be proud of when I do finish. No shortcuts, no expectations, just work for everything and accept that I need to work for it all.'

Hours after the simulation began, Slate returned to the training room to find a large pile of droid parts, and Winter fighting on top of the pile under sheer willpower alone.

"Well I'll be damned," Slate whispered when he saw the sight.

Instead of watching, he walked over to the console that started the simulation, and decided to end it himself. Once the simulation ended, the droids that were currently active on the field shut down, surprising Winter when she saw what had happened. She turned to Slate for an explanation, and instead of a harsh reprimand, he surprised her even further.

"I'm surprised that you showed this much determination," Slate began. "Maybe you can turn things around in the next few weeks with that attitude. For now though, take the day off, you earned some rest, and I'm sure you'll want all the energy you can muster after that display."

"Of course, sir," Winter replied. "What time is it by the way?"

"It's early morning," Slate answered. The time surprised Winter tremendously as she went wide eyed when she heard. "I'm guessing you went at this one simulation all night long."

At that very moment, Winter finally felt the exhaustion crash over her. "Thank you, for everything." Winter walked out of the room and back to where she was sleeping, ready to take advantage of this gift of sleep that she had been given.

As Slate watched Winter walk out of the room, he closed his eyes and thought back on what he originally thought of her. "You know what? I think she'll make it after all."

* * *

**Winter is growing with each chapter and is even impressing Slate. Remember that he's training her, so if he seems tough on her, then it's because he needs to be. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 209.**


	209. Winter's Trials: Winterstorm

**Here's chapter 209 everyone**

* * *

**Pt. 3 (Winterstorm)**

* * *

Days later, Winter's training was starting to come along well. While there was still trouble for her in some aspects, she managed to make remarkable improvements in her strength and swordplay based off of her sheer determination to improve. Despite that, Winter still faced difficulties in her training, mostly from her semblance and it's uses. She still had problems with controlling her semblance, and no matter how much she worked she couldn't figure out ways to improve it.

During one particular day of training, she was given a challenge: Defend a group of target dummies while being surrounded by enemies for an unknown time frame if one target was 'injured' then she failed. The only problem was that she couldn't be in multiple places at the same time and that was her struggle. She would leap from enemy to enemy but after a certain amount of time their numbers would just become too many. She tried throwing herself in between the enemy and her quarry, letting her glyph armor take the damage and in turn working on regenerating the armor better, but still, she didn't have the capacity to stop everyone from taking shots.

After yet another failed attempt, Winter was frustrated with herself. She fell down onto her knees and slammed her fist into the ground, groaning loudly as she hated that all the progress she was making had ground to a halt. She needed to find a way that she could just drop a shield around all of them at once maybe then that would work.

Slate, however, had decided that maybe it was best to move on to something else. "Okay, I think we need to take a step away from this," Slate said as he went to shut the simulation down. "You're only going to keep frustrating yourself more and more."

"No, wait!" Winter cried out just as Slate was about to end the simulation. With Slate turning towards her wondering what it was that she wanted, Winter was ready to take a gamble. "One more time, and if I don't succeed, then I'll be done. I know I can do this."

Slate, impressed by Winter's determination, decided to oblige her request. "Alright, I can do that. However I will be increasing the difficulty, since you seem so confident that you will succeed." Turning the control back on, he set the difficulty up a few notches and began the simulation once again.

With the simulation started, Winter mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She had an idea, but in order for her to succeed, she had to hope that her theory would end up working out like she had hoped it would. Throwing her glyph armor on, she started to take out the simulation droids one by one as they slowly started to pour in. As more of them came in though, they appeared in greater numbers, and soon, Winter was fighting a losing battle.

It was then that she decided to put her plan into action.

Leaping back to the center of the arena, Winter was ready to take a gamble with this. Concentrating hard, she held her arms out extended to the side and conjured a glyph underneath her that extended past her quarry. From the edge of the glyph, a dome formed around Winter and those in her stead, shielding them from the enemy gunfire.

On the side of the arena, Slate was surprised by the sudden turn of events, and after a moment of total shock, he let loose a faint smile. 'Huh, I knew you could do some pretty incredible things with your semblance,' He thought to himself as the smile soon turned into a smirk.

Inside the bubble, Winter was feeling tired, and she knew that her semblance wouldn't last much longer. As she looked over to the timer, seeing that she didn't have much longer before her task was complete. 'Come on, come on, I don't know how much longer this is going to last,' Winter thought to herself as she hoped the clock would fade away to nothing before her shield faded.

Unfortunately for her, the shield failed just before the timer ran out. Winter's eyes went wide as she saw the shield collapse, and with one second left on the clock, she saw one of the targets take a shot right through the head, leading to her failing the challenge. Hearing the buzzer go off yet again, Winter collapsed to her knees as she realized that she had once again failed the challenge.

That's when she heard the sound of applause.

Turning towards the noise, she saw that Slate was approaching her, clapping his hands as he made his way through. "Congratulations, you found a way to improve your semblance," Slate said once he reached Winter. "I told you that it was possible to do that, so well done." Helping Winter to her feet, he gave her a pat on the back. "Take a break, we're gonna keep working on that new function in your semblance now." With that Slate walked away to give Winter a chance to rest.

Once Slate was out of the room, Winter just fell back to the ground, laying down in exhaustion. She raised her hands up into the air and cheered loudly after hearing that Slate was impressed with her work. It was great to have that praise come to her in this rare occasion.

* * *

Over the course of the remaining time that Winter spent under the tutelage of Slate, she had learned so much more than she ever thought of. Everything had improved tenfold, and now she felt as if she was ready to face the world once again with a new mindset.

All that stood between her and that, was one final test that Slate was going to put her through.

Winter walked into the arena floor, fully armed per Slate's orders. She noticed that Slate stood in the middle of the arena floor waiting for her. "Alright, I guess you could say this is it," Winter said as she approached her teacher.

"That it is," Slate said. "You've come a long way ever since you started, and I feel that it is safe to say that you should be proud of how far you have come." Slate walked over to the side of the arena. "You still have one final test to overcome however, one that, pass or fail, will not affect your standing, but should give you an idea on whether you should strive to continue your training or not."

"Win or lose, I'm still going to continue my training no matter what," Winter replied.

Slate turned towards her with a smirk on his face. "You really are learning," He said to Winter. "Regardless, this is your final test."

"So, what is it exactly that I will be fighting?" Winter asked. "Is it an army of droids, some specialty units?"

"No," Slate said as he reached behind the barrier. Standing back up, Winter saw that he was wielding his own weapon in its battle axe form, before he turned back towards Winter. "You're last test, is me."

Before giving Winter a chance to say anything, Slate changed his weapon from its axe form, to a machine gun and he started to open fire upon Winter. Winter was lucky that she threw up a Rune Ward as she called it, and held it up while she threw her Rune Armor up and drew her dual rapiers. As the rapid fire of Slate's Resol'nare hammered against Winter's ward, she thought of a way to handle the fight.

The moment Slate stopped firing, Winter dropped her ward and leapt at Slate. As Slate aimed down at Winter, she created a second Rune in between herself and Slate that acted as a barrier, that allowed her to get close. Sensing that he wouldn't be able to penetrate the field, Slate switched his weapon back to the two handed axe and started to take this into a hand to hand combat fight. Once Winter was close, he made a wide horizontal swing that Winter was forced to duck under, before spinning around and making a second attack.

Winter blocked with her arm, but the blow was strong enough to destroy her armor on that part of her body. Countering the attack, Winter brought one of her blades up while Slate had his guard open and landed a hit on him. Once that was done, the two traded blows back and forth, neither landing a strike on the other. Everything was either blocked or dodged equally.

Eventually Winter launched herself back and threw a couple of Runes around Slate, forcing him to move out of the way. The only problem was that the way he jumped, he leapt right onto a different Rune that Winter had set up once he moved. Once Slate landed, he realized the mistake, sensing the rune through his semblance and knowing there was nothing he could do to avoid landing on it.

He had planned on leaping away instantly, but once he hit the spot, Winter's rune took effect, paralyzing Slate from doing anything.

Winter smiled, her plan having worked out to perfection. "You like that, found out that I can paralyze anyone that steps on that type of rune, something of a stasis if you would," Winter said.

Slate could only groan, he couldn't even move, let alone talk and explain how he was impressed with Winter's new move. Unfortunately for Winter, her ability was still limited, and soon the effect passed, surprising even Winter herself. With all the strength Slate had, he charged towards Winter, leaping right before he reached his quarry and brought his axe downward.

Winter barely had time to leap out of the way, but even then, she didn't have much time to react once Slate's attack fell. As they continued to trade blows back and forth, Winter thought of ways to go about this. She had thought of something, maybe taking one of her ideas and applying it in a different way. So while taking a risk, she threw a punch towards Slate, but instead of connecting with a fist, she instead connected with a well-placed rune that rested right above her fist.

Upon making contact, Slate was forced backwards with much more force than he had anticipated. He drove his axe into the ground to slow down his momentum, and once he stopped, he brought it back into his hands. Switching back to the machine gun, Slate opened fire on Winter, who was forced to zip around the room in order to avoid the shots.

In a last ditch effort, Winter threw up a rune facing towards Slate and leapt towards it. With all of the strength she had, she made one final charge towards Slate. Reaching incredible speeds, Winter managed to reach Slate and she made a strike, only to find that she had been hit at the same time. The blow was strong enough to knock them both off of their feet, and effectively end the match.

Sitting up from her place on the ground, Winter groaned as she reached her feet. She saw that Slate was somewhat slow to get up himself and once they were both standing, Slate put his weapon away. "Well, I'd call that a draw," Slate said.

"Yeah, a draw," Winter replied. "I'll take that."

Slate walked over to Winter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing more that I can teach you," Slate said. "You are ready for the world."

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity," Winter said, bowing respectfully before Slate. "Hopefully we get the chance to work together out in the field."

"I would be honored to fight alongside you, vode," Slate replied.

"Vode?"

"In my kin's language, it means comrade, friend," Slate explained. "K'oyacyi, it has multiple meanings, cheers, hang in there, come back safely, and even stay alive."

"K'oyacyi," Winter replied after hearing what Slate said the word meant.

"K'oyacyi."

**Present Day**

"So yeah, that's what I did during that time," Winter said to her family. "I trained hard, and while it was grueling at times, it's what I needed to do for myself."

"While I understand that the results turned out to be incredible," Weiss admitted. "I don't mean to be rude but it feels like what our father did to you back when you were still a child."

Winter just stared out the window and looked up at the rain as it fell down. "You're wrong," Winter said. "It was completely different, for one reason." Turning back to Weiss, Winter approached her and knelt down in front of Weiss where she sat on the couch. "This was something that I wanted to do, and at any point in time, I could have walked away without question. Father never gave me that chance all that time ago, but when Slate gave me the opportunity, he told me right from the start that I was free to choose whether I went through with it or not."

Weiss could see the maturity that her sister had grown because of that training, something they hadn't recognized in such a long time. "You know," Weiss said as she pulled Weiss into a hug. "I'm really proud of you for doing that, for doing what you felt was right for you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that Weiss," Winter said as she returned the hug. "Anyway, let's make the most of this day. Dawn and Mana obviously got a good story, but in all honesty, retelling that story really made me hungry."

"Yeah, I'm with Win," Yang proclaimed. "Let's eat!"

"Alright," Weiss said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**Okay and that's the end of Winter's flashbacks of her training. Again, thank you NobleMETA for writing up these three chapters of your OC training Winter. He also wanted me to mention that the fight between Slate and Winter was inspired by the music of the Qrow and Winter fight, something you guys should listen to again if you get a chance. I hope you guys like Slate more now that you've seen more of what he is about. Next chapter is going to be a special one, which I've actually decided I'll be posting sooner than I thought I would. After that, I'll be having the newest arc for TSFS beginning. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 210.**


	210. The Snow Fox's Christmas

**This might be a surprise here, but I decided to write out a Christmas chapter for this story (Though it isn't going to be posted on Christmas). The only reason I wanted to do this was because I felt really excited to attempt one and also I will be continuing this story at some point. I can't make promises on when it will begin, but I will be happy to at least bring this chapter to you guys.**

**And to everyone, whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hoped you have a great time with whatever you plan on doing. Whether it be spending time with your family, or just sitting back and enjoying the day with some video games, or whatever else you may have planned. **

**Here's chapter 210 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, make sure you wear something for the winter here. If we're going out, I don't need you shivering the whole way like you did last time." The snow fox said as she finished putting on her white and blue coat.

"Aw, come on. I know I could just use my semblance to get us to the stores and back home without having to worry about the cold. I've done it before." Ruby reminded.

The snow fox walked over to her wife and flicked her head, which caused her to recoil and rub her forehead. "Put your coat on now, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Ruby sighed and Dawn walked in. "Mommy, where are you and mama going?"

Weiss smiled and kneeled down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Your mama and I are going shopping, sweetie. You have to stay with Auntie Blake and Auntie Yang, okay."

Dawn frowned. "A-Are you sure I can't go with you and mama? I promise I won't cause trouble."

Weiss ruffled her little fox's hair. "I'm really sorry, sweetie. Look, I promise that once mama and I get back home, we'll play all day long. We'll even include Mana and Auntie Blake and Yang."

Dawn thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay, mommy." She then hugged her. "I love you."

The snow fox hugged her back and wrapped her tail around her daughter. "I love you too, sweetie. Oh and I forgot to ask, what kind of weapon do you want to try and use when you're a huntress?"

"Um, well I like your rapier and mama's scythe, but…I don't know which one I like best." Dawn said and then looked over at Ruby putting her red and black coat on. "Mama, do you think your scythe is cooler, or mommy's rapier?"

Ruby walked over and wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind. "Well, sweetie, I don't really think either is better. Your mommy's rapier is very elegant and my scythe is very…well…it chops monsters up."

Weiss sighed. "What mama is trying to say is that you should think about it. Do you want something that we have used, or maybe you could even try out something else entirely?"

"I…Well. There is the weapon that Miss Amethyst uses." Dawn said which surprised Weiss and Ruby.

"Oh, you mean her katana? Well it is a pretty cool weapon. The only thing is you'll need to learn a lot on how to properly wield one." Ruby explained.

Weiss' eyes widened and she pulled Ruby to the side. "One second, sweetie. Your mama and I need to have a chat." She then turned to Ruby and whispered. "Do not and I mean do not suggest Amethyst training Dawn."

"But Weiss, we know how amazing she is with her Avenger. And besides, it's not like I'm gonna ask her to train Dawn now. She's still way too young." Ruby stated.

"Even so, I don't think Dawn should be trained by her. Amethyst is a great friend and all, but her methods might be too much for our little fox." Weiss said.

Ruby looked over at Dawn and then back to Weiss. "I know you're worried, but we shouldn't even have to think about that kind of thing right now. I have a feeling our little fox will grow to be just as tough as her fox mother, but…if you're gonna feel the same way when Dawn does become the proper age to train, then I won't ask Amethyst. I promise."

"Thank you, Ruby. Now let's go see if we can get her a katana made by the end of the day. Our little fox deserves something special for Christmas this year." Weiss smiled.

"We could ask Ivory to help out with that. I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem for her to make a katana." Ruby stated.

"Fine, but if she can't help, then we'll have to find someone in town." Weiss took her wife's hand. "Now come say bye to Dawn." Weiss led Ruby back to their daughter.

Ruby leaned down and picked her daughter up. "I love you my little fox. We'll be back in a few hours, so be good. Or have fun, either way. Just don't let Auntie Yang destroy the house."

Dawn giggled and hugged her mother. "Okay, mama, I love you too." Ruby let her down and watched as her little fox ran off to her room. "I can't wait to see the smile on her face tomorrow."

"Me too, but we'll only be able to see that smile if we hurry up." Weiss then ran out the house with Ruby in hand.

* * *

The walk in town was quite something for the two, since Weiss did enjoy the nice feeling of walking through snow, while Ruby was just joyful of the winter snow. The snow fox had to keep her wife under control during their walk, since she knew Ruby would more than likely slip on some ice on accident.

Ruby got out her scroll and made a call to Ivory. "Yeah, I know it's been long, but I really need a favor."

"Well, I don't mind favors. So what do you need?" Ivory asked.

"Weiss and I really want to get something for our daughter for Christmas and that something is a custom made katana. Kind of like Amethyst's, but made for Dawn when she gets older." Ruby explained.

"Oh, so your little Dawn is interested in becoming a huntress already, huh? Well I could do what I can for your little fox. Just meet me over at my place out in the woods. I'll be there in about half an hour." Ivory said.

Ruby smiled. "You are awesome, Ivory! Thank you so much for this!"

Ivory chuckled at the reaper's excitement. "No problem, Ruby. See you soon."

"See ya, Ivory!" She turned her scroll off and turned to Weiss with a huge grin on her face. "She said yes! Our little girl is getting a katana!"

Weiss sighed. "I never thought that I'd hear a mother be so excited for their baby getting a weapon that could kill a creature of grimm."

Ruby giggled. "I know it sounds weird, but just imagine our little fox being a badass."

"I do not want to imagine that, Ruby. She will be a huntress, not a badass." Weiss said.

Ruby poked her wife's nose. "We're huntresses and badass, my snow fox. Now come on, Ivory is gonna be getting home in about half an hour."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Alright, well just don't use your semblance to get us there. No point in rushing off to her house if she isn't going to be there."

"Right, well let's get moving." Ruby suggested as she grabbed her wife's hand.

They didn't take too long to get to Ivory's place out in the woods, so they could only wait outside for her in front of the cabin.

"Hey…Could you wrap your tail around me? I'm a little chilly." Ruby requested with a smile on her face.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and wrapped her tail around her little rose. "Dolt. I told you to bundle up for the cold, but you never listen."

"Maybe I purposely don't so I can get tail hugs from my snow fox." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Weiss' ears twitched a bit and she unwrapped her tail from her wife. "Well if that's the case, then maybe I should let you freeze as a punishment."

Ruby gasped. "N-No! Weiss! Please don't punish me for wanting my wife to love me!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Ruby." She wrapped her tail around Ruby again. "There, now you can stop whining."

Ruby smiled and hugged her wife's tail. "Thank you, snow fox!"

Weiss sighed and the two continued to wait for Ivory.

* * *

After about ten more minutes, Ivory showed up to find Ruby and Weiss kissing. "Well alright then. I wasn't expecting to see you two kissing in front of my cabin, but I guess you need to do something to pass the time." Ruby and Weiss separated as soon as they heard Amethyst and blushed.

The snow fox turned away and said. "S-Sorry, Ivory."

Ivory chuckled and walked over to open the door for them. "It's fine. Just don't start making out on my bed. I don't need your love being all over my home." Ruby and Weiss blushed harder and nodded as they walked inside.

"Wow, I was expecting a lot less…training equipment." Weiss said while looking at the living room, which had a training dummy, weights and a treadmill. "So...Do you have a more spacious place for us to sit and talk?"

"Sure, we can talk in my room or the living room if you want to watch some T.V. It's a lot less stuffy. And are you really all that surprised about me having this much stuff to train and workout on?" Ivory inquired.

"She's right, Weiss. Remember, her and Slate had a seventeen hour hand to hand combat match. She's not the kind of person to slow down." Ruby reminded.

"Well even then, I would think maybe you could move some stuff around for guests. And we can go to your room. I'd rather not have Ruby get distracted by T.V." Weiss said which got a pout from Ruby.

Ivory shrugged and walked them over to her room, which had a better feel of relaxation to it. The plants and view of a waterfall from the window made Ruby and Weiss smile. "Okay, so you want a katana for your kid, right?"

"Yeah, but can you also make it have some kind of gun form or attachment?" Ruby inquired.

"Sure, but it'll probably take me about a week. Have you got any preference on what kind of gun is should also be?" Ivory asked.

Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened. The snow fox sighed. "Crap, we actually didn't ask her what kind of gun she'd like to have. Um, should we call her about that? It might be a bit suspicious." Weiss warned.

"Well we shouldn't just decide for her, Weiss. Dawn should be able to choose the weapon she wants." Ruby stated.

The snow fox sighed, but knew Ruby was right. "Okay, I'll give Blake a call." She pulled her scroll out and dialed Blake's number.

After a few seconds, the black cat picked up. "Hey, Weiss. How is the shopping going?"

"Well, I'm glad you kept the whole shopping ruse going. Oh and yes, it's technically going well, but we've run into a little problem." Weiss said.

"What's wrong?" Blake questioned.

"We know what kind of weapon she wants, which is a katana, but we don't know the gun part for it. Could you ask her what kind of gun she would like to use in the future without making her suspicious of her gift?" Weiss requested.

"I'll try, Weiss, but she's a little busy playing with Mana. Do you need to know right now?" Blake asked.

"I feel bad to ask you to, but yes, it would be nice to know of that now instead of mid work on the weapon." Weiss stated.

"Okay. I'll go find out and call you back as soon as I find out what she'd like. Oh and please don't tell me you and Ruby got Mana that game system. You know how much she'll be on that stupid thing." Blake said.

Weiss chuckled. "Sorry, Blake. Ruby thought it would be nice for her and Dawn to play around with some video games. I doubt she'd get addicted though."

Blake sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me for how big of a present Yang got for Dawn." She then ended the call which worried Weiss. "Dawn! Mana! Come over here!" Dawn and Mana ran over and looked worried.

"D-Did we do something bad, mama?" Mana asked in a scared tone.

"No, I just wanted to know what you two thought about…well guns in fighting. You know. What huntresses and huntsman use. Anything you like?" Blake asked.

_I can't believe I'm asking this._

"I want a shotgun like mommy!" Mana exclaimed.

Blake sighed, but smiled to show support for her daughter. "Okay, well how about you, Dawn?"

"Um, well I read about rifles and I know mama uses a sniper, but I was thinking about other kinds. What do you think, Auntie Blake?" Dawn asked.

"Well Dawn, there are a few types, though I'm not sure if we should be getting too into talking about it. How about this, do you want it to be fast shooting, or precise shots?" Blake questioned.

"I want precise shots." Dawn answered.

Blake nodded. "Okay, well that seems like a good choice. I'm glad to know more about what you both would like in the future. I know you'll both be amazing."

Dawn and Mana smiled at that and went back to playing. Blake chuckled and called up Weiss.

"Blake? Did you manage to find out what Dawn would like to have for her weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, she seems to like the precise rifle type, but not a sniper. More like a semi-auto rifle." Blake explained.

"A semi-automatic? I hope Ivory will be able to make it work." Weiss looked over to Ivory, who gave her a thumbs up. "Well alright then, I guess it'll work. Thanks, Blake."

"You're welcome, but don't ever make me ask my child about guns again." Blake warned.

"Uh…Yeah, sorry about that. I'm gonna get back to seeing what can be done with Dawn's weapon. I'll see you guys later." Weiss said and ended the call. "Ruby, did you hear all that?"

"Yup! Our little fox wants a semi-auto rifle that can change into a katana! It'll be so awesome!" Ruby cheered in absolute joy.

Weiss held her wife still. "Calm down. Now, Ivory, is there anything else you need to know for this weapon?"

"If your kid is gonna name it later, then that'll be settled then. I would like to know of what kind of material I should use for this weapon." Ivory said.

"Hmm, well if I could find out what material my rapier is made from, could you use that?" Weiss asked.

Ivory nodded. "Just send me over the material and I'll get to work on it."

"I'll do my best to get the material. I'm sure Silber can get me that." Weiss said.

"Sounds good. I'll get to work on the design and as long as you can get me the material in about three days, then I should be able to get the weapon ready before Christmas, especially with my forge." Ivory stated.

Weiss smiled and shook Ivory's hand. "Thank you again for this, Ivory. I really appreciate it."

Ruby then hugged her, which startled Weiss a bit. "Yeah! Thank you so much, Ivory!"

Ivory patted her head. "You're welcome, Ruby. Now why don't you two head back to your house? I'll be able to get the design done by tonight."

Ruby pulled away and took Weiss' hand. "I can't wait to see the final design on it."

Weiss spoke up. "I'll be honest, I'm actually a little excited myself to see what it'll look like with my weapon's material being used for it."

"I've being eyeing that rapier of yours for some time now and that material does seem very interesting. I can't wait to get my hands on it…And…Maybe you can let me have a bit extra of it?" Ivory requested.

"Uh, well sure. It's the least I can do for this." Weiss said.

Ivory nodded and the white rose pair took their leave.

* * *

**Three days later.**

"Wow…I still can't believe you were able to get this stuff." Ivory said as she stared at the container.

Weiss was a little confused at how Ivory was staring at the container.

_She doesn't seem like the one to obsess over something like this._

"Um, so you said you'll be able to get it ready before Christmas, right?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, now leave me. I need to work." Ivory said as she moved the container over to her work station in her forge.

Weiss sighed and turned to walk out the door. "Oh before I go, I forgot to ask. What will you be doing for the holidays?"

"Hmm, oh, well I guess I'll be staying in my cabin. I like to use this time to relax from it all, though if they asked, I'd go for a bit to see my team. If I had to guess, Jade will get drunk off her ass while Amethyst will be watching her. And I'm sure Slate will go back to his kin, since they like to celebrate with some kind of traditional event." Ivory answered.

"I'm glad you have friends to go to if you choose to, Ivory." Weiss said which made Ivory raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, I was just thinking about my life before I met Ruby. Back in the cave I mean…I never celebrated these kinds of events. And now…Now I can spend it with my family." Weiss let out a smile.

Ivory stood up from her chair and walked over to give the snow fox a hug, which actually startled her a bit. "I'm not exactly the best when it comes to this kind of thing, but I've seen what you have. And that means you shouldn't look back too much. Sure, it's not a terrible thing to do every once in a while, but those bad times are over. You have a loving family who you'll be spending a wonderful Christmas with."

Weiss moves her arms after hearing that and hugs her back. "I…Ivory…Thank you. I told myself I shouldn't look back, but…I guess I was weak in that moment."

"You're far from weak, Weiss. And you know I don't need to explain why." Ivory pulls away. "Let me know what your daughter thinks of the weapon by the way. I'm sure she'll love it, especially after finding out it's made with the same material of her mother's weapon." Ivory smiled.

Weiss smiled back. "If only Slate could be more like you, Ivory." That got a laugh from Ivory and the snow fox continued. "Again, thank you for all of this. And hey, if you want, you can come over to our house for Christmas if you'd like. I'm sure the kids will be excited to see you."

Ivory shook her head. "It's all good, Weiss. I appreciate it and all, but like I said, I'll be probably just sitting back in my cabin with a glass of wine."

The snow fox nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Well, I'll leave you to your work. Oh and one last thing, I asked Silber to send you a bunch more containers of that material, so have fun." Weiss winked as she left the house.

Ivory's eyes widened and she ran out the cabin to see the snow fox walking away. "Thank you!" Ivory's shout made the snow fox giggle as she continued her walk home.

* * *

**Four days later.**

Ruby woke with a yawn and turned to see her white haired wife snoring softly. The reaper smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. She then got up and stretched a bit, but stopped mid-stretch when her eyes caught the metal case with glass holding her daughter's katana. Ruby walked over to it and smiled when she looked down at the rose and fox engraved symbols on either side of the hilt. The hilt itself was purple, since they knew Dawn had enjoyed the color more than any other color.

_Ivory…You've really outdone yourself. Thank you._

Ruby turned back when she heard her snow fox yawn. "Hmm? R-Ruby? I didn't think you'd be awake already." The snow fox sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well of course I'd be up. I was way too excited to see what Dawn is going to think of her weapon." Ruby said with a smile as she walked over to her wife. "And don't forget, Mana and her new video games should be fun to watch." Ruby then leaned down to kiss her snow fox.

Weiss' tail swayed happily from the kiss and she slowly pulled away. "That's always a great way to start the day. Merry Christmas, my little rose." She smiled which made Ruby giggle. "I feel a little bad for not getting Blake and Yang anything this year."

"Merry Christmas, my snow fox. And you already know we all agreed to spend our time and money for the kids this year. That's why Dawn and Mana's presents are so awesome!" Ruby jumped up in excitement.

Weiss got up from the bed and her ears twitched. "I really hope Mana's weapon won't be too much for her."

"She's Yang's daughter, Weiss. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"Mana is going to be using what Yang uses, but modified, Ruby. Don't tell me not to worry for my niece's safety when it comes to that." The snow fox said.

"Seeing as she's also got the upgrades to make it summon up any shield of the dust type she'll be using, I'm sure she'll be able to handle the grimm. And come on, Weiss. She'll be an awesome huntress. Just like Dawn." Ruby trusted in her family enough to say that.

"I suppose, but…I just worry." Weiss frowned.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her wife. "I know, Weiss. It kind of worries me too, but I know how tough they are. They're both six and already have the thought in their minds to become huntresses. And remember, Dawn has half of your DNA in her. I know she'll be a fighter like her fox mommy." Ruby smiled.

"She doesn't have to face the same problems I faced because we won't allow her to, but…fighting grimm, we'll see how I feel about it when she comes of age. Now let's get downstairs. I want to see if Blake and Yang have got their presents ready for the kids." Weiss said.

Ruby took her wife's hand. "Okay!" She ran out the room and down the stairs, even though her wife had been telling her to stop the entire way.

The two smiled at seeing all the Christmas decorations they put up, especially the tree that had a bunch of their symbols decorated on it. Of course Ruby's favorite was the two fox symbols. One representing Weiss and the other one represented Dawn. Weiss' favorites were both her wife and daughter's as well. Seeing the rose symbol made Weiss happy and she thought about how the tree was made perfectly for the little family they all had. Even Blake, Yang and Mana's symbols were cute. The rest of the ornaments on the tree were just icing on the cake.

"Blake? Yang? You guys down here?"

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen, Rubes." Yang called out.

Ruby and Weiss walked into the kitchen to see the bumbleby pair wrapping the case for the weapon they got Mana. "Hey! You're wrapping her gift!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, hush. We don't need the kids hearing you and running down here yet." Blake warned. "Oh and Merry Christmas, you two."

"Oops! Sorry, Blake." Ruby apologized as she walked over to sit next to them. "Merry Christmas. Um, so what did you get Dawn? Or do you want to keep it a secret from us too?"

"Sorry, Rubes, but it's already set up and I don't want to risk saying what it is. You know how Mana and Dawn are. They like to sneak around a lot, especially when they're excited." Yang said.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, I understand that. Well we have Mana's gift ready for her too. Now why don't we get the little ones up already to give them their gifts?"

Yang clapped her hands together. "I'll go get them. You three just get ready to hug them when they get down stairs." Yang then ran up the stairs to wake the little fox and cat.

The snow fox turned to Blake. "So…Not even a hint to what you and Yang got Dawn?"

"I think you'll have a better time figuring it out when you help us bring it down." Blake said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Um...Okay then." She had no idea how big this gift was going to be, but she was happy enough that they got something for her little fox.

After a few minutes of Yang getting the kids out of bed, she ran down with them both.

Mana ran up to Blake and hugged her leg. "Merry Christmas, mama!"

Blake smiled and leaned down to pick her daughter up. "Merry Christmas, sweetie. I can't wait to show you what we got you." She then kissed her forehead.

Mana giggled and looked over to see Dawn run up to her parents. "Mommy! Auntie Yang told me you and mama got me something amazing! Is it true?!"

Weiss ruffled her little fox's hair. "Why yes we did, my little fox." Weiss turned to her wife. "Could you go get it, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and sped off to their room. "Hmm, maybe I should wrap it up first…Nah. Dawn will love it either way." She looked down at the case and gently picked it up. "One day you'll be using this and I can't wait to see you wielding it. For now, it'll be nice enough to see you holding the case…Oh god…I'm talking to myself again." She sighed at that and ran down the stairs, keeping the case behind her back the whole way.

As Ruby got about halfway down the stairs, she stopped and made a noise to signal her wife. The snow fox noticed and turned to see Ruby motioning for her to go to her.

Weiss was a little confused by that, but decided to walk up to her and whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought it would be better if we let Blake and Yang give Dawn her gift first, and then we'll give Mana the gift we got her. After that we can all give the kids their weapons." Ruby suggested.

"Hmm, well that sounds like a good idea. Okay, go back to the room and get Mana her gift. Just leave the case in the room and we'll both get it once we finish the first set of gifts." Weiss said.

Ruby smiled and ran back to swap the presents. Weiss giggled at the rose petals she left behind and walked back down the stairs to her little fox.

"Okay, sweetie, mama is getting Mana's gift and Auntie Yang and I are getting your first gift." Weiss smiled down at her daughter.

Dawn was giddy and Mana heard what Weiss said. "Auntie Weiss! What did you get me?!"

Weiss shook her head. "Not telling, Mana. You have to wait like Dawn does. Now Yang, come on."

"Right, Mana, be patient. And Blake, keep these two from going nuts." Yang chuckled as she took Weiss' hand to lead her to her room.

Blake sighed as she felt Mana squirming in her arms to break free and run after them.

Yang walked in her room and smiled at the gift. "Well, here it is."

Weiss' jaw dropped at the piano in front of her. "Y-You got her this? Oh my goodness, Yang! This is amazing! Now I regret letting Ruby be the one to get Mana's gift."

Yang patted the snow fox's shoulder. "Chill out, snow fox. You know Mana is gonna love her gift. She's been eyeing that game system for weeks."

"Ah, so Blake told you already, well…still. Thank you for getting this for her, Yang. I mean it. Dawn has expressed her interest in music this past year and I think piano is a great start for her." Weiss hugged the blonde.

Yang hugged her back. "No problem, snow fox. I bet she'll have a great singing voice…just like her fox mother." Yang smiled.

Weiss took that to heart and pulled away to give the blonde a smile. "Merry Christmas, Yang."

"Merry Christmas, sno-…Weiss." Yang said which surprised Weiss at first.

Weiss looked to the piano and sighed. "You want me to carry this with my glyphs, don't you?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah…Sorry, snow fox, but there was no way I could carry it by myself."

"Fine, but only because this is such an amazing present, I'll forgive you for making me lift it. Now stay behind it and make sure it doesn't fall off my glyph." Weiss ordered.

Yang got behind the piano and lifted it a bit from the back. Weiss set up a glyph underneath the piano and slowly lifted it up. Yang held the sides of the piano to keep it balanced. They slowly moved out of the room, though had a little issue getting the piano out of the door. After a few minutes of walking it out of the room, they went over to Dawn's room and sighed when they had to get the piano through a door again. Once they got the piano in the room, they set it up across from Dawn's bed and panted for breath.

"Okay…I'm starting to not feel like forgiving you anymore for this." Weiss took a few breaths.

Yang patted the snow fox's back. "Sorry, snow fox. I'll make it up to you. For now, let's get downstairs."

Weiss got a little support from Yang as they walked back to the others.

Dawn looked over to see her mother leaning on Yang for support. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

The snow fox nodded. "I was just setting up something that I think you'll love, but before that…Mana? Do you want your present?"

Mana's eyes widened and she ran up to the snow fox. "Yes! Do you have it with you, Auntie Weiss?!"

Weiss chuckled at the little cat's excitement and shook her head. "I don't have it, but your other Auntie does."

Mana looked around and saw Ruby with something behind her back. "Auntie Ruby! Can I have it now?! Please!"

"Mana, relax, sweetie." Blake said. "Aunt Ruby will give you your present, but only if you promise to keep your excitement a little more controllable."

Mana took a breath and nodded with a bit more enthusiasm. "Okay, mama. Auntie Ruby…May I please have my gift now? I promise to be calm."

Ruby used her semblance to get behind Mana. "Of course you can, little cat. And don't worry, I know you'll pour all your excitement into this gift." She revealed the wrapped up box and handed it to Mana.

"Merry Christmas, Mana." Weiss and Ruby said.

Mana cheered and hugged Ruby. "Merry Christmas, Auntie Ruby, Auntie Weiss." She then immediately started to rip off the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw what it was. "You got me this?! Thank you so much!"

Ruby leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I know how much you've wanted this and now you can play all the games you want, but remember not to overdo it. Your mama won't be happy if you spend all day on it."

"I promise!" Mana turned to Dawn. "We're gonna have so much fun, Dawn!"

Dawn smiled and looked down at Mana's present. "I can't wait to set it up!"

Weiss tapped her daughter's shoulder and she turned to her. "You ready for your first present, sweetie?"

Dawn nodded and followed Weiss up the stairs. "Is this one from Auntie Yang and Auntie Blake?"

Ruby sped over to them. "Yup! I can't wait to see it too, sweetie!"

Dawn noticed they stopped in front of her room. "Mommy? I don't get it. I was already in my room earlier and didn't see anything."

"Yes, but what you didn't know was that Aunt Yang and I set up your gift." She opened the door as Yang, Blake and Mana walked up.

The little fox walked in and she froze when she saw the piano set up across from her bed. "A-A…Piano…I have a piano now?" Before anyone could answer, she squealed in excitement and ran up to it. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Blake and Yang walked up to Dawn, who had jumped up on the seat and they both said. "Merry Christmas, Dawn!"

Dawn turned to them and gave them both a hug. Weiss and Ruby watched as their daughter tried to learn how to play it, while Mana walked up to it and stared in amazement.

"Do you think you'll be the best at this, Dawn?" Mana asked.

"I hope so. You wanna try?" Dawn offered.

"Hold on, little ones. You both have one more present each and we know you both will love them." Yang said.

The little fox and cat turned to Yang and smiled. They ran up to her and jumped up and down in joy to get to the next set of gifts. Yang chuckled and picked them both up, making the snow fox threaten her to not drop the kids. Yang promised to keep them on her shoulders and headed downstairs to show them their second set of gifts.

Blake had the wrapped up case for Mana ready. "Okay, Mana. This next gift is very important and while you won't be able to use it for some time, your mommy and I are very happy to give this to you. Merry Christmas, sweetie" She handed the gift to her daughter when Yang put her and Dawn down.

Mana took a breath to calm herself down and slowly took off the wrapping paper. When she finished, she covered her mouth with her hand. The case covered with glass revealed the orange colored gauntlets that had the augmented dust crystal spots on the cuffs. She took note of the flaming cat symbol on both of the gauntlets.

"And you can name it anything you want, sweetie. Merry Christmas." Yang said as she hugged her daughter.

Mana felt a few tears fall and hugged her mommy. "M-Mommy…Mama…Thank you."

Blake kneeled down and joined in on the hug with her wife and daughter. "We love you, Mana."

Dawn smiled at seeing Mana getting her weapon. "Wow…Mana got a weapon. That's so awesome!"

Weiss and Ruby both looked at each other and nodded. The snow fox tapped her shoulder. "Are you ready for your gift, my little fox?"

Dawn nodded and noticed something metal behind her mama's back. "Mama, is that it?"

"Yup. Merry Christmas, my little fox." Ruby revealed the metal case. "I'm sorry for not wrapping it, but…here you go."

When Ruby handed Dawn the case, the little fox gasped. "T-This…" She looked through the glass to see the katana. "I get one too?" She said in a quiet tone, taking note of the engraved symbols.

"That's right, sweetie. Merry Christmas, we love you." Weiss said.

Dawn held the case close to herself and just like Mana, she felt the tears drop. "I-I'm really gonna be a huntress then…" Her parents kneeled down and hugged her from both sides. "I love you, mommy, mama."

The family stayed in each other's embrace as they knew the kids were going to be very emotional for some time.

It took about twenty minutes for the kids to calm down enough to look at their new weapons without wanting to cry. Weiss told Dawn that she would help her with her music, while Ruby told her she couldn't wait for her to become old enough to use her katana. Blake sighed when Mana asked Yang to set up the new gaming console she had, though smiled when she went back to admiring her weapon.

* * *

Weiss decided to take a moment to call her mother. "Yes, mother. She absolutely loved it. How are you and Clara doing by the way?" Weiss inquired.

"We've been just fine. Winter and Lyra came over about two hours ago and Winter asked Silber to as well, so he'll be here soon. Eis was overjoyed for the giant squeaky toy we bought her, though I'm sure she'll manage to break it within a week." Angel chuckled.

Weiss chuckled as well. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised at that. I'm sorry for taking so long to call. I just wanted to get through the kid's excitement."

"It's okay, sweetie. I understand. However, I do want to see some pictures later, especially a family one with you all." Angel requested.

Weiss smiled. "Of course, mom. And that goes for you too. Oh and tell the others I said Merry Christmas."

"We'll get that picture to you by the end of the day and I'll be sure to let them know." Suddenly a loud squeak was heard and Eis barked. "Oh dear, she might've broken it or got surprised by how loud that was. Well, I better go calm her down. I love you, sweetie, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, mom. I love you." With that, Weiss ended the call and went back to see her family enjoying their presents, even though the weapons were staying in their cases. It made the snow fox smile as she began to walk to them.

* * *

The rest of the day went on just as they expected. Ruby ate most of the Christmas cookies and the kids admired their weapons and thought about names for them. Mana had eventually pulled Dawn over to play video games with her, and Yang even joined in, though it seemed that she got her butt kicked in the fighting game they were playing, which got a laugh from Ruby, Weiss and Blake when they saw how defeated she looked.

One thing that Dawn really wanted to do was to try to learn the piano.

"Are you sure I'll be good one day, mommy?" Dawn asked while she was sat down in front of her piano.

"You won't just be good, you'll be amazing, sweetie. I know you will and I'll be there to watch you grow every step of the way." Weiss said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Dawn smiled and began to try and play it. Weiss took a seat next to her daughter and watched as she started to play. It wasn't a clean start, but Weiss heard a sweet sound to it. It reminded her of a peaceful setting.

Ruby was standing at the door, watching her wife and daughter.

_That promise I made you years ago, sweetie…I will always keep it. Merry Christmas, my little fox and my snow fox._

* * *

**Okay, well that should give you an idea of what's to come with this story. As for what I'll be doing next, it may be the time skip route, or possibly going through more of the kids' childhood times. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed the Christmas special. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 211.**


	211. A Brand New Adventure

**Okay, welcome to the new arc of The Snow Fox's Struggle. It's a work in progress in terms of how things will go and how the characters will be represented. **

**Here's chapter 211 everyone.**

* * *

**Eleven years later.**

Weiss was sat down looking at a picture of her, Ruby and Dawn during the Christmas they got her katana. "To think we got her this katana eleven years ago. I hope she isn't trying to use it outside again." Her ears twitched and she wrapped her tail around herself.

Ruby snuck up behind her wife and covered her eyes. "Guess who."

The snow fox was a little startled at first, but sighed when she realized what was happening. "You're forty years old and you still act like a child. Well, I shouldn't be surprised."

Ruby giggled. "Aw come on, you know you still like it to this day." She removed her hands from Weiss' face and ran to the front of her. "So…How excited are you for our little girl?!"

The question made Weiss smile. "Well, I'm worried and proud of her. I just hope all the training we've done with her is enough."

The little rose sat next to her wife and snuggled close. "I know she'll be great. And remember, Amethyst is going to be training her at Beacon."

"Yeah…I really don't want her exhausting Dawn, even if she's a katana user." Weiss said as she brushed her wife's long hair that she decided to grow out a couple of years back.

"Mom, I'll be just fine." Dawn suddenly stated as she walked into the living room.

The white rose pair turned to see their little girl wearing her purple bolero jacket that had a red fox head symbol with a patch of white on the left ear on the back, inspired by her snow fox mother's outfit. She added a small hoodie to the jacket herself to get something of her human mother's cloak design, while sporting the white thigh length dress underneath it. Her purple combat boots with the white straps made Ruby squeal in excitement at her little girl's own color choice. She kept her hair shoulder length with her bangs that Weiss helped clean up.

The snow fox stood up and hugged her. "Good morning, sweetie. I'm sorry for being so worried, but you know me. I can't stand to see my baby in any trouble and becoming a huntress is no joke."

Dawn pulled away. "Mama told me you would be worried all the time, but I swear, I'll do the best I can to be just as strong as you and mama were back when you were students at Beacon."

Ruby walked up to her and patted her head. "I know you will, sweetie, just be sure not to let your cousin destroy the school before you finish graduating." The reaper chuckled.

Dawn sighed. "I already called Mana a bit ago and she seemed even more excited than me, so I doubt I'd be able to do much about her if she loses it, mama."

"Well that's because her mom decided to give her a lovely speech on how to enjoy the time she has at Beacon like an adventure. I swear, Yang needs to not make her daughter into a berserker. Mana can be an amazing huntress without getting out of hand." Weiss stated.

"Mana does have her limits, but anyways, do you have a plan to be on the same team as her?" Ruby asked her daughter.

Dawn had been checking to see if her katana was properly sheathed when her mother asked her the question. "Huh? Oh, well I never really thought about that. Is there anything specific on how the pairing system works?"

"Wow that brings memories." Ruby said. "Remember how we told you about how we got paired up, right? You know the whole first person that you make eye contact with. Well, I doubt that after all these years, you'll have the same way. So…no, I have nothing to really say to help on that one, sweetie."

"Mama…You could've just said no" Dawn said.

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, but I just got caught up in memories again. Anyways, I'm sure you and Mana will find a way to be on the same team."

"I hope so. Ooh! Maybe Wave can be on my team!" Dawn exclaimed.

Weiss giggled. "If Wave is just excited as you are to see him, then I'm sure he'd love to be on your team." Weiss knew how much Dawn liked Wave, who was Lyra's son.

Dawn blushed. "Y-You really think he'll like being on a team with me?"

"Of course, he would. You both have been friends for years, sweetie." Ruby assured.

"B-But I'm older than him. Won't he think that's weird or something?" Dawn inquired.

"It's only by a year though, sweetie. And what's wrong with having an older teammate?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know. It's just that Wave got accepted a year early and…And maybe that means he might be even better than me…so…so he might think I'm weak and-." Dawn was stopped when Weiss took her hand.

"Dawn, breathe. You're getting too stressed thinking about it." Weiss said and Dawn took a breath. "Good, now take a minute to think. First, Wave is your best friend. He would never think you're weak and he would never abandon you. Second, it's true that he got in a year early, but that doesn't mean you aren't just as skilled."

Dawn looked to Ruby, who had given her a smile. "Your mom is right, Dawn. I may have joined Beacon two years early myself, but I never thought I was better than anyone there. I learned, I fought and I lived just like everyone else."

The little fox looked at her scabbard that was holding her katana again. "I…No, mom, mama, you're right. I know I can do great at Beacon, but…I still hope Wave and I can…well, work together as a team."

Ruby walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you'll both be just as awesome as our team was. And if you get Mana on your team too, then maybe Lightning can be on your team too."

Dawn giggled. "I think Mana would love that."

"It's funny that she seems to be such a hyperactive kid, yet she seems to like Lightning a lot. Lightning is the quietest of the three." Weiss said.

"Opposites attract sometimes…Just look at us." Ruby smiled as she gave her snow fox a one armed hug.

"I suppose you're right, dolt." The snow fox gave a small peck on her wife's cheek.

"Still calling me dolt, huh? Well, it's still cute." Ruby turned to her daughter. "I know you shouldn't be her baby sitter, but could you also be sure your cousin isn't distracted by Lightning all day? You know how Mana gets."

"I'm pretty sure Lightning will be able to keep her calm enough without me, mama." Dawn looked at her scroll and gasped. "Oh no! Mama! Please use your semblance to get me to the airship! It's leaving in ten minutes! I forgot!"

"Dawn, relax, I'll get us there in five minutes. Just hold onto my arm tight." Dawn proceeded to do so and Ruby held out her other arm to her wife. "Well, come on. We can't be late either, my snow fox."

"I'd be fine to be late, since none of my classes are going to be held for another two hours. You on the other hand are the head mistress! You dolt!" Weiss shouted.

"I-I know, but I didn't want to leave without my little girl." Ruby defended.

Weiss sighed and took her arm. "Just hurry it up."

"Okay! Ready, Dawn?" Ruby asked.

Dawn held a little tighter and nodded. Ruby walked outside with them both. She made sure her wife and child were both held on tight one last time and used her semblance to speed off.

* * *

It truly only took Ruby five minutes to get to the airship and she saw a few of the others waiting there.

"Ruby! Snow fox! Dawn! Over here!" Yang yelled out.

The white rose family walked over to Yang and saw that Blake was talking with Mana by the airship.

"So, I'm guessing Blake is saying bye to Mana? You know I can still get her a job at Beacon, Yang." Ruby offered.

"Yeah, kitty and I have been talking about that and she said she'll think about it, but you know how dedicated she is with FERM." Yang reminded.

"I guess so, but to be away from Mana must not be easy." Ruby said as she held her daughter close. "I'm just glad I get to still see Dawn every day."

Yang looked over at Dawn. "So…You excited for your first day at Beacon, kiddo?"

Dawn nodded. "Mana and I do want to be on the same team…and…maybe Wave can too." She said with a small blush.

Yang smirked. "Wave, huh? Well I can only guess why you would want to be on the same team as hi-."

Weiss elbowed Yang to cut her off. "You know, Yang, you should probably hurry up and get in the airship. You don't want to miss your first class after all."

The blonde rubbed her side and nodded. "R-Right. See ya in class, Dawn. And don't be late. Just because I'm your aunt, doesn't mean I can give you special treatment…at least without trying."

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry, Aunt Yang. I promise to be there on time."

"Good girl." With that, Yang walked over to Blake and Mana. "Hey, you both okay?"

Blake wiped a tear from her face. "I will be. I just…"

Mana was a little shorter than Dawn and was wearing her orange vest that was over her black top which had her hellfire cat logo on the left side. She was sporting a black ribbon on her right arm and had the black knee high pants that also had her symbol on the side of the left leg. Her orange high heels made Dawn giggle anytime she saw them, since she knew Mana just wanted to be as tall as her. She wore her hair in a small ponytail and had her ears as free as her tail.

Mana hugged her. "It'll be okay, mama. I promise to be extra careful and call you every night to video chat. Ooh! And maybe if Lightning and I end up on the same team, we can both video chat with you!"

Blake pulled away and gave her daughter a small smile. "I'd like that." She took a breath and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mama. And I'm going to show you and mommy how awesome of a huntress I can be!' She said with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

Yang ruffled her hair. "That's my little fire cat. I'll be in the airship." She leaned over and kissed Blake, and then whispered. "If you want, I can find a way to excuse Mana out of classes. Ruby is the headmistress after all."

"It's fine, Yang. And besides, this is her first day. No way am I going to let her miss out on that because I'm going to miss her." Blake whispered back.

Yang frowned and continued to whisper. "Well, there's always becoming a teacher. I know you love being able to make a difference over at FERM, but…you know…maybe you could find someone else to take over."

Blake sighed and whispered. "Like I said before, I need to think about it. Taking over FERM is a huge job and if I leave, then I need to be sure whoever I pick to take over is able to handle things both well and properly."

"I guess you're right, but still. I'd say to do your best to find someone quick. Mana is gonna miss you just as much." Yang placed one last peck on her wife's cheek as she went over to the airship.

"Bye, mama." Mana said as she hugged Blake again.

"Bye, sweetie. Be good and try not to cause your cousin to go crazy from your excitement." Blake smiled.

Mana giggled. "I'll try." She then pulled away and waved as she ran into the airship.

Blake looked on with a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"We promise to look after her, Blake. For however long it takes for you to hopefully come to Beacon as a teacher…if you wanted to." Blake heard Ruby.

"Yeah…It hurts already and the airship hasn't even taken off." She turned to see Ruby, Weiss and Dawn. "Well, let me not keep you all waiting. This is a special day after all and I need to get back to FERM."

Weiss walked over and hugged her to whisper. "That day when Athehsa offered you the position…she was right in picking you. I just want you to know that I feel you've done enough to earn a much needed break from it all." She then chuckled. "Though I'm not sure if teaching kids would be much of a break, it might be less stressful."

Blake gave a light smile and hugged back. "Maybe. Well, go on. Like I said, don't let me keep you waiting all day."

Weiss nodded and pulled away. Ruby gave her a quick hug and ran to the airship.

Dawn on the other hand waited a bit with Blake and said. "Aunt Blake…I'm gonna miss you." Dawn felt her eyes water a bit.

Blake leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "I will too, little fox. I promise we'll see each other a lot though, whether it is on a video call, or if I could make a few visits. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Blake. And I promise to keep Mana out of trouble." She said with a smile as she pulled away.

Blake chuckled and patted her shoulder. "You are the more responsible. Now go. Begin your adventure like we all did years ago."

Dawn nodded and ran over to the airship. Blake looked on as the last member of their little family entered the airship and the doors closed. She felt a few tears fall and saw they were all at the windows waving at her. She waved back and watched as the airship took off.

_I promise…I won't be away from you for long…Maybe I can ask that person to take over. Good luck, Mana…Good luck, Dawn. _

With that, Blake took her leave back to the FERM main HQ and began to think of how life at Beacon might be the better choice for her.

* * *

"This is so awesome! I can't believe we're really going!" Mana exclaimed.

Dawn held Mana's arms down and said. "Alright, chill out, Mana. I'm excited too, but we're not even there yet."

"Aw, come on, Dawn. You've got to live a little. And think about all the fun we'll have showing off our weapons!" Mana said.

Dawn sighed. "Mana, we're not trying to show off. Our weapons are an extension of ourselves. It makes me feel…stronger, the more I respect it as part of me than just a tool."

"Hey! I don't think of Hellfire and Brimstone as a tool!" She put her gauntlets on. "These are the heart and soul of who I am, but showing people how badass they are is a plus too."

Weiss, Ruby and Yang looked on at the two in amusement as they continued to argue about what their weapons really were. It made them smile at the amount of passion they both had.

"I can't wait to see how they do during their initiation." Ruby said.

"Mana will be the first to finish." Yang stated with a smirk.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well you forget how amazing my little fox is with her katana. She'll surely be done before anyone even gets a chance to fight any grimm."

"You wanna make a bet on that, snow fox?" Yang questioned with a grin on her face.

"You're on, blondie." Weiss said as she shook her sister's hand.

Ruby couldn't believe her own wife was on board with that.

_If Dawn and Mana end up on the same team, then their little bet wouldn't even matter. _

That thought made Ruby giggle and the small family continued to wait for the airship to get to Beacon.

* * *

**Well, this is it. It's the beginning of Dawn and Mana's time at Beacon. To answer a few possible questions about the story now, Yang is a fighting instructor, Weiss is a dust teacher and obviously Ruby is the headmistress. I'll be keeping the main focus on Weiss, but also giving Dawn and Mana their much deserved screen time. I can't wait to get into the real conflict of this arc. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 212.**


	212. Headmistress Rose

**So I'll be trying to go back to daily updates, but that might be hard with how certain things will be done in this new arc. **

**Here's chapter 212 everyone.**

* * *

"Ooh! There it is!" Mana yelled out as she looked out the window of the airship.

Dawn scooted over and looked as well. "W-Wow…I know we've been here before as a visit, but…to actually see it as our new home is so awesome."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang smile at the joy of seeing Beacon.

"I know you'll both love it there. And maybe you'll be able to have a room across from another team you'll know." Ruby said.

"It would be awesome if Vale could be across from us. She seems like someone who could keep Apple and Lima under control. And maybe Ebony can be there too." Dawn hoped, as she thought about her closest friends.

"Oh no, Lima and Apple on the same team would be…tough. You know those two get very competitive about almost anything. Even if Vale ends up with them, it will still be very hard to keep them under control." Weiss reminded.

Mana squealed as she continued to stare at Beacon. "Mom! I can't wait any longer! When is the airship going to land?!"

Yang held her daughter close to get her away from the window. "Relax, my little fire kitten. The airship is about to land, so instead of worrying about that, think about how you'll be the first one to finish initiation." Yang smirked at Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes and Mana took a breath. "Sorry, mom. It's just…It's Beacon! Dawn and I have wanted to be accepted for years."

Yang smiled and rubbed her back. "I know, sweetie, but getting too excited might get you distracted. This may seem weird hearing it from me, but since your mama cat isn't hear to say it, I will. Being a huntress is fun, but also very tough. You need to know when to take things seriously. Understood?"

Mana looked up in surprise at how serious her mom looked. She took a moment and nodded. "I understand, mom. Um, do you think mama will be able to be here tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Well maybe, why do you want her here tomorrow, besides the obvious of course?" Yang inquired.

"I just want mama to see what team I end up being on. I know I can just call her for a video chat, but I really hope she can be here in person for that." Mana explained.

Yang ruffled her daughter's hair which got a small pout from Mana. "I'll be sure to let her know about that, Mana. In fact, I'm sure with how everything has been with FERM, she'll have enough time to come visit."

Mana smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, little fire cat." Yang felt the airship slowing down. "Hey, looks like we're about to land."

Mana's eyes lit up in joy and Dawn started to get a little more excited herself.

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own and looked to her. "Back to Beacon, my little rose, except this time it's with our little fox."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, so when is your first class?"

"You know I'm teaching the first years, so once they finish with initiation, I'll be taking over. That is as long as they can all finish before nightfall. You remember what happened last year." Weiss reminded.

"I still don't get how some of them hid from a group of Boarbatusks." Ruby said.

Weiss shrugged. "Some people just aren't up for the challenge, even if their transcripts say they are. I'm sure we won't run into that problem again…at least I hope we don't."

"The initiation isn't all that hard this year." Ruby leaned in to whisper. "It's simple. I'll be basing what teams end up with each other on how many kills they can all manage to end up with."

Weiss whispered back. "I suppose a simple plan is good, just to keep last year from happening again. Now how are you going to pair them up before that?"

"Well…when Dawn asked about suggesting how to end up on a team with Mana…I kinda lied. I'm using the old method Ozpin used where it's the first person they see." Ruby admitted.

"Wow, really, Ruby? That is a little lame, even for you." Weiss said.

"Sorry that I couldn't think of something better, but when you have a system based on transcripts, it ends up making a whole team hide in a cave." Ruby stated with a pout.

The snow fox patted her head. "I guess you're not wrong. Here's hoping that Dawn and Mana can find each other, or at least someone they both would like to end up with during initiation."

* * *

The airship landed and everyone got off. It was the last flight to Beacon for all the students who were flown in, so Dawn was right to ask Ruby to use her semblance to get them there.

Dawn and Mana walked slowly to the front of the school and looked on in amazement.

Yang walked up and chuckled. "Yeah, it's breathtaking, isn't it?"

They both nodded. "It really is." Dawn said.

"Well you're not going to be huntresses by standing around all day staring at the school. Get a move on to the main room. Your headmistress is going to need to get her shit together and come up with a speech." Yang said as she gave them both a slight push forward.

Ruby sighed as she walked up to Yang. "I already know what I'm going to say, sis. Stop trying to make it seem like it's something I come up with on the spot."

"I would've come up with something on the spot." Yang stated.

"And that's why she's the headmistress and you're not." Weiss said.

"I guess that's true, but come on. Admit that I could be a decent headmistress myself. I mean, I would definitely learn to get a little more serious, but I'd show these kids the kind of fun we had when we were here." Yang explained as she and the white rose pair followed the kids inside.

"If by fun stuff, I take it you mean spending time to find my mother, taking down my father and rescuing my sister, then yes. Fun times all around." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

Yang wrapped an arm around the snow fox's shoulders. "Oh come on. You got admit, even with all the crazy stuff we went through, it was still awesome to be a part of something that big."

"I suppose I can admit that, but it isn't like I want Dawn and Mana to go through what we went through. Just a nice life at Beacon learning to become huntresses should be enough for the two of them." Weiss said.

Ruby spoke up. "With those two, I doubt they'd just stick with something so simple, Weiss. Even if Dawn is a little more relaxed than Mana, she's still got that fire in her heart to do more than just the basics."

The snow fox thought about her little fox and how Ruby wasn't wrong. "Well she is our daughter, so I can expect that wild side of wanting adventure, though I'll just blame you on that one."

"What? You know you can have fun too, Weiss. And some of your ideas are a little wild too. Just remember who decided to jump on their father's giant mech thing all those years ago." Ruby said with a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I did that because it was the only way to break that stupid armor off. And besides, the only other wild stuff I did was…" She frowned. "Living in a cave." Ruby and Yang stopped which made Weiss turn around. "I…Sorry…I know I shouldn't bring that up. I mean, I'm forty two years old for crying out loud."

Ruby hugged her. "Time heals a lot of wounds, but that doesn't mean you can't feel the pain of remembering. I promise that Dawn and Mana will never go through something like that."

"I know they won't." Weiss pulled away. "Okay, enough about the past. You need to get your speech ready for everyone."

"Right! Yang, Weiss…I mean, Mrs. Belladonna and Mrs. Rose, you two go over to your offices and get ready for initiation. I know that we usually have a day for them to see the school before having initiation, but I want them all to jump into what it means to be a hunter." Ruby said with passion in her voice.

Weiss and Yang smiled. "Understood, Headmistress Rose." Yang took off to her office.

The snow fox kissed her wife. "Let me know how it goes, little rose. I'll be waiting by the cliffs with everything you'll need. Oh and yes, I had someone set up the bots in the Emerald Forest. Anything you'll need to see is going to be on your scroll."

Ruby exchanged the kiss. "I love you, snow fox."

"I love you too, little rose." Weiss pulled away and walked off to her office.

Ruby smiled as she watched her wife leave. "Alright, time to go speak to everyone." She used her semblance to get over to the main room.

* * *

As Ruby got over to the main room, she saw a few of the students have already gotten there and were waiting. She had chuckled as she saw that she had left behind a few rose petals around the room.

"Sorry about that everyone." Ruby said into the microphone. "Once everyone is present, I'll begin your time here at Beacon."

"Headmistress Rose?" A familiar voice called out.

Ruby looked down to see Wave was already down there. "Yes, Mr. Volk."

"I was wondering if we'll be heading into initiation early. I heard someone talking about that and wanted confirmation." The blue haired boy inquired.

"Well you'd be correct. Sometimes students are given a day to spend at the school, but this year you will be jumping into initiation. If anyone here thinks they need an extra day, then let me know after I finish what I have to say. I promise to do my best to help you out with whatever you need." Ruby said as she stepped away from the microphone to allow other students to pile in.

After about five minutes, it looked like every first year student was present.

Ruby stepped forward again and tapped the microphone which got the students' attention. "Okay, now I know some of you already know of this, but I'm letting the rest of you know, initiation will be today. If anyone needs to speak with me about that, then don't be afraid to do so after I'm done here." She saw a few of the students looked a little unsure, while others looked determined. "Today you are taking the next big step in your path to become hunters. Protectors of Remnant, slayers of Grimm. All to keep the people safe from those who feed off of negative emotions. I to this day believe that a day will come where…we as hunters aren't needed for that…to live in true peace. But until that day, you all will carry the light that is needed in this world to keep the darkness from spreading and taking over. I know you can all do this! Now prove it to not only me, but your families, your peers and the people of Remnant!"

The students were very much pumped with the speech and a bunch of them clapped. Dawn smiled at her mother's performance and even shed a tear.

"You okay there, Dawn?" Wave asked as he walked up behind her.

Dawn was startled by that and jumped up. "W-Wave?!"

"In the flesh." Wave said.

"Um, h-hi." Dawn blushed a bit.

"You alright there, Dawn? Your face is red. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Wave offered.

"N-No! I'm fine, promise. I'm…I'm just a little nervous about initiation is all." Dawn lied.

"Oh, well you shouldn't be. You're awesome with your katana, Dawn. Remember I was there when you first started using it and you passed your mother's training course no problem." Wave reminded.

Dawn turned away and muttered. "Yeah, but you already had your weapon and could even pass that teat I took in like five minutes."

"Huh?" Wave said in a confused tone. "Dawn, seriously, are you okay? Please don't keep things from me if you're bothered. I'm your friend, you know that. So that means I'll help in whatever way I can."

Dawn sighed. "Trust me, Wave. I'm okay. I was…I was just thinking about how you'll do during the initiation. You'll probably pass in no time at all."

"I doubt it. My wrench still needs work…and a name." Wave took out the black and blue wrench.

Dawn gave a look of confusion at that. "Didn't you name it Omni?"

"I did, but…well I don't know. You don't think it sounds lame?" Wave asked.

"Of course not, I like it." Dawn admitted with a smile.

"Oh, well, I think your weapon's name is way cooler. Purity. It's perfect for you." Wave said.

Dawn's blush reddened at the comment and she turned around. "U-Um, t-thanks. W-We should probably get over to my mom."

Wave looked concerned again and asked. "Did you want to ask her to take an extra day off from initiation? I don't mind waiting with you the extra day."

"Wave, I told you I'm okay. I'm just going to follow mom over to the cliffs." Dawn said as she walked over to her mother. "Mom, is it okay if Wave and I follow you to the cliffs?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah that's fine, Dawn. And Wave, thank you for asking that question earlier. It was better for me to address a few people about the rumors earlier than later at the actual initiation." Ruby said.

"I'm actually happy you decided to let us jump in Headmistress Rose. I-." Wave was cut off.

Ruby held her hand up to stop him. "Come on, Wave. You know you don't need to call me that. Just Mrs. Rose, or even Aunt Ruby is fine by me."

"Oh, okay. Mrs. Rose, will we have any sort of objective this year?" Wave asked.

"I'll be explaining that once we all get over to the cliffs." Ruby caught a glimpse of Wave's wrench. "Is that Omni?! It looks so cool!"

Wave was a little taken back, but then remembered who he was talking to. "Um, yeah, I fixed it up a bit to add a few more weapon varieties."

Ruby's eyes brightened. "I can't wait to see it! Ooh and Dawn's weapon! I know you'll love seeing how amazing she is with it."

Dawn blushed. "Mom…can we please just get to the cliffs."

Ruby giggled and nodded. "Of course, my little fox." That little comment made Dawn blush even harder as she followed her mom to the cliffs.

* * *

Once Ruby led everyone to the cliffs, she got to the front of everyone and had them lined up. Every first year student was present and it made Ruby happy to see all of them ready to begin their time at Beacon. Weiss was also there with her scroll out to help with the initiation.

"I'm glad to see you all have decided to stay and take part in initiation today. I know it might seem tough, but you'll all do well, just as long as you don't allow yourself to become distracted." Ruby said.

"Your Headmistress is trying to say, don't get killed." Weiss said.

Some students nodded, while others gulped. Ruby sighed at the bluntness of how her wife said that, but it was technically what needed to be said.

"Right…well basically that. So the way you'll all be paired is a classic." Ruby said which made Dawn and Mana's eyes widen, since they had an idea of what she was about to say. "The first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next four years." Dawn and Mana wanted to faint, but they kept their composure and Ruby continued. "As for how your teams will be formed, I'll be basing that off of the kill count of Grimm you all manage to deal with. You have six hours to rack up as many as you can. If there are multiple groups of two who end up with the same number of kills, I'll be keeping track of what kind of Grimm you all kill. That will also play into effect here, so…good luck."

Mana raised her hand. "Um, Aunt Ruby, are we going to be catapulted?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, of course. How else are you all going to be separated? Just make sure your landing strategy is on point." Ruby said.

A few students were about to raise their hands to question that, but Ruby said. "Good luck, everyone! And remember, you have six hours." She used her scroll and activated the jump pads to send everyone out into the forest.

A few screams were heard as the first years were sent off and Weiss sighed. "I swear, next year, I'm going to have this changed to let them drop in via airship."

Ruby chuckled. "But what's the fun in that?"

* * *

**I have an idea of how long the initiation will be, but I also might extend it a bit to show off some of the weapons and semblances of the new generation.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 213.**


	213. Let's Get Started

**I have a good amount of the characters in this arc fleshed out in terms of names, weapons and some semblances. Speaking of semblances, I know the show has explained a lot more on that, but remember that this story was written out before that info was given. The Schnee hereditary semblance is something that wasn't made proper in the story with Winter and Thomas, but I will be giving the little fox that semblance. As for others, a couple will be given similar semblances to their parents.**

**Here's chapter 213 everyone.**

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Mana yelled out as she held her gauntlet's shields up during her descent. "Oh no." The fire cat spotted a flock of small Nevermores as she was falling. "Better get out of my way, or you'll get burned!"

The baby Nevermores continued their path to the fire cat. She smirked and focused on the heat in her heart. Mana used her semblance and breathed a fire ball at the flock. They scattered and the little fire cat chuckled as she landed on a heavy tree branch.

Mana turned to see the some of the flock had actually gotten hit by her fireball attack. "Ha! I told you not to get in my way!" The fire cat looked around for something to kill. "Hmm, I wonder if anyone else has landed yet." She got her answer when she looked over and saw Lightning using her energy whip to catch onto a tree from a far which made the fire cat grin. "Jackpot."

* * *

Weiss sighed as she stared at her scroll showing Mana. "She's already used her semblance in the first few seconds. I thought she would be able to understand holding onto her energy."

Ruby chuckled. "I'm sure Mana will have enough energy to fight even if she uses a lot of it on her semblance. She is Mana after all."

"Even so, she's need to be sure to take this serious. Now let's see what Dawn is up to." Weiss said as she swapped screens.

The screen showed the little fox jumping from glyph to glyph. Her semblance was discovered on her tenth birthday. Weiss herself was surprised by that when Dawn made one for the first time, since she wasn't expecting her to have the same semblance as her own.

"Well done, sweetie." Weiss let out a small smile.

Ruby turned her screen to see Dawn landing on the ground with the help of her glyphs. "I thought you just complained about Mana using her semblance too early." Ruby said with a smirk.

"I...Well...Shut up!" Weiss ordered.

Ruby giggled and continued. "Even so, it's nice to see her being able to use her glyphs properly. Remember when she tried to use her glyphs to sneak some cookies for herself?" The memory made Ruby giggle.

"I do remember that. It's…It's so nice to see her out there now. I was worried at first, but now…now I'm sure our little girl will prove how dedicated she is." Weiss kept her focus on the screen that showed Dawn unsheathing her katana. "She looks so focused."

"Our little fox has shown us how focused she can really get. Hey, keep the screen on Dawn. I know I shouldn't do this, but I still want to know that she'll be okay." Ruby swapped to a video feed of Wave. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on the other students."

"Remember, Ruby, I can keep multiple video feeds up. I'll be sure to have Dawn on the bigger screen, but I'll still need to evaluate the others too." Weiss said.

Ruby blinked twice. "Oh…right." She chuckled nervously. "I forgot about that."

Weiss gave her wife a disappointed look. "Headmistress Rose…We're doomed, aren't we?"

Ruby gasped. "W-What? You don't believe in me?"

The snow fox rolled her eyes. "Dolt. I was just joking. You've been a great Headmistress. Now stop being such a worrywart and get back to focusing on the students." Ruby gave a small pout and Weiss sighed. "Look, I swear I was just kidding. You know how much you've done, my little rose."

Ruby thought about something for a moment and used her semblance to steal a quick kiss. "Thank you, my snow fox."

"You…I shouldn't be surprised." Weiss said.

"Nope, you really shouldn't." Ruby giggled and went back to focusing on her scroll, though something caught her eye. With being able to see multiple screens of the students, she was Dawn hiding behind a tree.

* * *

The blue haired wrench user was walking around the Emerald Forest, wondering if he was going to run into any Grimm, or at least someone else to partner up with. His blue jacket had the symbol of a wolf on it. He ran with his blue and black combat boots and black chain covered jeans. The wolf Faunus kept on his favorite black gloves which he used any time he would have his wrench ready for battle or to fix it up.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" He called out, but got no response. "Drat. I guess not."

Dawn had actually heard Wave, but didn't yell back. The little fox was too shy to attempt to and heard some rustling behind her. Her focus shifted immediately to the noise and she readied her katana. More sounds were heard and instead of letting anything get the jump on her, she activated her wind dust crystal on the hilt of her katana. Dawn sliced vertically down in the direction of the noise and sent a giant gust of wind towards it.

The wind ended up sending a pair of Boarbatusks up in the air. "Hmm, I thought there would be more of you." Dawn said as they landed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter." She activated her ice dust crystal on her katana which covered her blade in ice. "Hey, I know you can't understand me, but…this attack is seriously gonna hurt!"

She used a glyph to fling one of the dazed Grimm to her. Dawn stabbed at the Boarbatusk's unarmored belly with her ice covered katana, effectively ending its life. The little fox turned her attention to the second Boarbatusk, who had gotten up from its dazed state. She held her katana out and smiled as she activated the fire dust crystal. It melted the ice on her katana and she slammed the katana down on the ground to send a pillar of fire at the Grimm. It engulfed the Boarbatusk and burnt it to a crisp.

"And that's how it's done." Dawn deactivated the dust on her katana and sheathed it. "I didn't even need to swap to the gun."

Her celebration was cut short when an Ursa stood behind her. It took a swing at the distracted little fox, but ended up being hit by a shell of lightning dust. Dawn turned quickly and jumped away, though noticed the Ursa was already on the ground, paralyzed from the lightning dust.

"Huh? Who's there?" Dawn called out.

"Hey, Dawn. It looks like we're partners." Wave called out from atop a tree branch.

"W-Wave?!" Dawn blushed at the sight of her crush. "H-How did you find me?"

"I heard some fighting not too far from where I was, so I decided to go check out if anyone needed help. I'm glad I made it here in time. That Ursa was about to attack you." Wave said as he jumped down and walked over to Dawn.

"O-Oh, well…I could've handled it. I was just making it look like I didn't notice it." Dawn lied.

"That isn't a bad idea, but…please be careful with that kind of strategy. I actually thought it was about to really hurt you." Wave said as he thought about what could've happened to Dawn.

"I-I'll be fine, Wave. Now come on, let's finish it off before it gets back on its feet." Dawn suggested.

Wave nodded and transformed his scattergun into its axe form. "Whoa, Omni is still a little rough on the changes. I'll need to fix that up a bit."

"No problem, I'll finish it off." Dawn said as she unsheathed her blade and walked over to the Ursa. She stabbed it stomach, killing it on spot and withdrew her blade. "Done, now…um, what now?"

"I guess we should look for more Grimm. Since your mom is basing this on how many kills we rack up, then we should get to work." Wave changed Omni back to its wrench form. "I hope I can get this thing to transform properly."

Dawn sheathed her blade again and looked over at Wave.

_You're like, the best, Wave. I know you'll figure something out._

She didn't dare say that out loud though. "Um, yeah, well let's get going. We've got a time limit after all."

"Right." Wave said as he followed Dawn.

* * *

"That was a little too close." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good thing Wave was there to help her, though…I don't get why she wouldn't go to Wave when he called for someone."

"You know why, Ruby. Dawn is shy around Wave." Weiss sighed. "I miss when our little girl just had fun spending time with Wave when they were kids."

"Have you ever talked to her about it? Anytime I try to, she just stays away from the conversation." Ruby said.

"No and that's because I don't want to bother her about it. I know how much she likes Wave and while I understand it, I don't want her getting distracted." Weiss stated.

Ruby looked to Weiss and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure Dawn can handle things while still having an affection for someone…I did."

Weiss turned to Ruby and saw her smiling at her. "I…Yes, I guess you're not wrong, but that was different."

"How was it different?" Ruby asked.

"You and I didn't know each other for most of our lives when we were in school. Dawn and Wave have and…I just worry that Dawn will let that get in the way of her training, especially since they're both partners now." Weiss explained.

"They might've known each other for a long time, but I'm sure she'll find a way to balance both her training here and Wave." Ruby assured.

"We'll have to see. If not, then we'll need to talk to her about that. I know she's our little fox, but that doesn't mean we can't let her know of mistakes she might make during initiation." Weiss stated.

"I know. Just look at how I didn't tell her about the partner system this year. She'll always be my little girl, but I won't insult her by playing favorites." Ruby said.

"Good…Though we can still drop by and see how she's doing from time to time." Weiss muttered, but Ruby heard.

The Headmistress smiled. "Of course, snow fox, without a doubt."

* * *

Vale, Pyrrha and Jaune's daughter who had long yellow hair kept in a ponytail. She was wearing her mother's headpiece with green metallic armor pieces on top of the black undershirt. The arm and leg pieces were made of the same green metallic material her chest piece was made of. The leg pieces were on top of her black pants. She wore black emerald trimmed boots and carried her coil gun, ready to take down whatever was in her way with the special magnetized rounds…though she was also with her partner.

"Apple, please…Please just relax already." Vale requested.

Apple was the one of Nora and Ren's kids. Her bright orange hair was styled like Ren's and she even had a small black strand of hair on the front. She wore an orange diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, with a black and white trimming. Her light tan pants were reminiscent of her father's original look as she liked it the best, though she and her other sister, Lima, had arguments on who looked better, their mother's look or father's look.

"But Vale! You know how awesome this is! It's initiation and we can prove to Lima how badass we are as a team!" Apple exclaimed.

"This isn't a competition, Apple. We're here to prove we're able to be hunters in training. Don't you remember what Headmistress Rose said?" Vale questioned.

"Well yeah! We're going to be the protectors of Remnant, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while fighting Grimm!" Apple stated.

Vale sighed. "I understand that can be possible, but maybe every now and then you can lessen the amount of excitement you have…please."

Apple heard the begging in Vale's voice and nodded. "Okay, Vale, but if I see Lima, I will show her that we're the best team in Beacon!"

"I…Suppose that's fair. Now let's try to get a good number of kills here." Vale suggested.

Apple saluted her and pulled out her energy claws. "Ready, partner! Oh and I know you don't have one, but you totally should. My word of the day is saltine! Just don't let Lima know so she doesn't try to steal it."

Vale chuckled a bit at her partner's silly ways and led the way around the Emerald Forest, hoping she and Apple would be able to get enough kills to get a good second part of their team.

* * *

"And it looks like Vale is with Apple…Oh dear I feel so sorry for Vale, but at least Apple and Lima didn't end up on the same team." Weiss said.

"Even I have to admit that those two on the same team might be…difficult to handle for some of the teachers. Do you think you'll be okay with them if they do end up matching in kills?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shivered. "Don't let me imagine that, Ruby."

Ruby looked down at her scroll again and wondered how well Apple and Vale were going to do with their combination of weapons. "Hey, when you see those two, how many do you feel like they might kill?"

"Vale and Apple? Well Vale has shown a lot of promise, not only that, she's Pyrrha's kid. While Apple…well, it's Apple, Ruby. Those two may have a high kill count by the end of the six hours. I'm thinking maybe about fifty." Weiss guess.

"Yeah, that seems about right." Ruby said.

Weiss held her scroll to her side and looked to Ruby. "Ruby, have you been able to talk with Amethyst by the way?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean about helping Dawn out? Well, I did ask her about it a few weeks ago, but something got her attention during our call. She did tell me that she'd come visit to talk to me about it a week after initiation." Ruby explained.

"I'm guessing she wants to see how skilled Dawn is after initiation." Weiss assumed.

"It's understandable. Remember that we had to prove our worth to her before she could accept how serious we were back then." Ruby reminded.

"I'll need to be sure to speak to her about some things she might think about doing with her training. I know we shouldn't think of our little girl as fragile, but I'm still one of her mothers and I refuse to allow anything crazy to be done for her training." Weiss stated.

Ruby walked over and wrapped her snow fox wife in a one armed hug. "I'll be sure to not let Amethyst overexert her, but remember we should also let Dawn choose whether she wants to go through this training or not."

Weiss leaned over and wrapped her tail around Ruby. "I…She's still our little fox, Ruby." Weiss said in a soft tone.

Ruby kissed her wife's forehead. "I know, Weiss. I know, but we need to let her grow up eventually. Our little fox isn't all that little anymore. She's a huntress in training now."

The snow fox took a breath and nodded. "Okay…Just…We can still call her our little fox, right?"

Ruby giggled. "Absolutely."

"Thanks." Weiss let out a small smile and pulled away. "Alright, I'm okay now. And it looks like Mana is about to run into…Oh dear…Lightning."

Ruby quickly looked to her scroll and saw a video feed of Mana sneaking around Lightning. "You know…I'm not even surprised about that."

The little fire cat grinned and continued sneaking around Lightning. "This is the best day ever!" She squealed as quietly as she could.

* * *

**Wave's wrench is based on Ratchet's from the Ratchet and Clank series, same with Apple's energy claws and Lightning's whip. Vale's weapon is actually based on the gauss rifle from the Fallout series. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 214.**


	214. Partners

**I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone. I have already posted a Christmas themed chapter a few days ago, so this is just a normal chapter.**

**Here's chapter 214 everyone.**

* * *

"Hmm, if father was right, then this forest should contain mostly Beowolves, but that doesn't mean I should let my guard down." Lightning said as she looked around her surroundings.

Lightning was wearing her red and black kimono with the white sash around her waist. She made sure to keep the sleeves short and had red and black geta for her feet, though she made sure to modify them to keep them on her feet no matter what situation she would end up in. Her medium length black hair was something Mana loved a lot about her, as well as her magenta colored eyes.

Lightning closed her eyes and took a breath. "Mana, I know you're there. So please stop trying to hide from me."

"Aw man!" The fire cat whined as she jumped from the tree. "I could've sworn I was being extra sneaky that time."

Lightning opened her eyes to see Mana in front of her and sighed. "You know I send energy throughout my body to enhance my senses, Mana. I heard you not too long ago."

Mana chuckled. "Oh yeah, well, either way, it looks like we're partners! So, you've got a game plan to get the most kills?"

"The objective isn't to get the most kills, Mana. Our team may be based on kills, but the real objective here is survival." Lightning stated.

Mana placed her arm around her partner's shoulders. "Hey, if you think about it, getting the most kills will score us a great four man team. I mean, just you and me are good enough and-."

Lightning stopped her. "You and I is what you were looking for, Mana. Now, like I said, this isn't about kills. Focus on surviving and maybe we'll make it out without having any injuries."

"Come on, Lightning, you shouldn't be super serious all the time. I'm sure your sisters are having a blast, so you should too." Mana suggested.

"My sisters are competitive and I would hope they know not to get too distracted, which we will not be." Lightning said.

Lightning pulled away from Mana, which made the fire cat pout. "You are no fun sometimes, but still, I'm not about to complain too much." She run ahead of Lightning and smiled. "Can't wait to see how awesome you are with your whip!" She said as she readied her gauntlets for whatever was going to end up in their way.

Lightning sighed and kept her cool.

_That girl is going to get us killed…well…at least I didn't end up with Lima or Apple. And who knows, maybe Mana can learn to take things serious._

"What was that?!" Mana questioned as she aimed at a bush and fired. "I think I got something, Lightning!"

_Or maybe not._

Lightning took a breath and walked over to see what Mana shot at.

* * *

"Like I said, Weiss, I'm not even surprised those two ended up as partners. It's actually kind of funny that Lightning used to love coming over to spend time with Mana." Ruby chuckled at the memories of the two kids enjoying their time together at her old home.

"I always thought she was just happy to get away from Lima and Apple for the day." Weiss said.

"Weiss! That's not nice. Apple and Lima may be competitive and hyper, and destructive sometimes, and accidentally broke off a few fire hydrants, and…wow…never mind." Ruby stopped.

"Exactly, though I don't have any doubt that Lima and Apple will be great huntresses, they'll both need to be taught a lot more about how serious things can get, than any other student here." Weiss stated.

Ruby looked down at her scroll to see Apple skipping around with Vale. "Well, Apple does have Vale with her. I think she'll be taught well enough. As for Lima, let's see here." Ruby changed the main screen on her scroll to focus on Lima.

* * *

The green dyed long haired girl was using her semblance to fly around the top of the forest. She had on what looked to be a white hat with metallic wings on the sides. She wore similar looking clothes of her mother, Nora, but had a lotus shaped symbol in between her collarbone and cleavage. The vest she had on was white and the undershirt was lime. Her skirt was also white and her shoes were lime with white laces. She kept on a similar looking armor piece her mother used over her clothing.

"You better not let me find you, Apple! Cause if you do, then you are so not gonna get any kills!" Lima yelled out.

"Sheesh, do you ever stop yelling, Lima?" A voice said from behind the green haired girl.

Lima quickly turned with her crossbow at the ready, but was surprised when she saw Ebony. "Whoa, hey, Ebony! I didn't think I'd run into you!"

"Yeah, well you did. So, kill anything yet?" The black spiky haired boy asked.

Lima snickered and nodded. "I managed to kill a few Ursa actually. What about you?"

The tall black haired wolf Faunus walked closer, showing off his three edged throwing blade on his right leg. Ebony had on his black suit that made him seem like he was about to go to a party instead of fight Grimm, but looks could deceive, as he kept pieces of combat armor around the suit and pants. He had on his white undershirt and pink tie, which got some laughs from people, but he always ended up putting them in their place. His black suede shoes again made him look like he was about to be either at some kind of important business meeting, but the boy never cared for proper combat looks, only did he worry about the safety with his armor.

"I got about ten Boarbatusks and I killed a King Taijitu about ten minutes ago actually. The bastard almost got me with its constriction, but I used my semblance to get away." Ebony explained.

"Ooh! You mean how you can turn into dust, well, not dust as in, fire and explosive dust, but the normal kind?! Cause that is so cool!" Lima exclaimed.

Ebony chuckled. "You know, I should be more afraid being around a girl who can control the wind, seeing how you might end up sending my dust particles out of the battlefield, but…I can't seem to really mind us being partners."

Lima jumped up and hugged Ebony. "I'm glad too! And if we run into Apple, she'll be so jealous! I mean, you've got one of the coolest semblances out there!"

"My semblance is cool and all, but don't count the others out just yet, Lima." Ebony said.

"Even so, we're gonna rock this initiation! I'm sure you and I can clear out a hundred…no, two hundred Grimm before the six hours is up!" Lima yelled out.

Ebony watched as the green haired girl jumped up and down in joy. "Let's not get too carried away here, Lima."

"Getting carried away can score us the most kills, Ebony! So hurry up and follow me!" She sang as she jumped up with her semblance.

Ebony shook his head and chuckled. "My partner for the next four years…Well, it could be worse." He used his semblance to become dust particles and flew up to follow Lima.

* * *

"Ebony and Lima? What an interesting little team." Weiss said.

"I haven't seen Ebony in a while." Ruby giggled. "I see even coming to Beacon hasn't made him change clothing styles. A suit…I mean, at least he's got some shoulder and leg pieces on it." Ruby pointed out.

"I suppose. Okay, what's the kill count so far?" Weiss asked.

Ruby checked her notes on how many kills they all had and said. "Dawn and Wave have twenty four at the moment. Mana and Lightning have twenty three. Vale and Apple have twenty six. Lima and Ebony have twenty two. I'll see the other teams here as well."

Weiss nodded and smiled.

_Only two hours in and they're all doing so well. I'm so proud of them._

The snow fox's eyes were suddenly focused back to her daughter, who had been walking back and forth with Wave.

* * *

"Yeah, we've cleared this place out already." Dawn said.

"I know and it's looking like a few other spots have been cleared out near us too. We might need to get up on some trees to try and spot more Grimm." Wave suggested.

"No, that would leave us open to Nevermores. We'll need to take the mountain sides if we're going to try and see any activity from a high place. That way we can at least hide in a cave or something." Dawn explained.

"That sounds good, but where are we going to start on that? We're in the middle of the forest and I can't see any mountains with these trees blocking the way." Wave stated.

"I'm sure we can find that by just walking around in a different direction than where we usually have been walking." Dawn looked around and pointed behind Wave. "I think we haven't gone that way yet."

Wave turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't we yet?"

Dawn shrugged. "No idea, but it doesn't matter. Let's see if we can run into some Grimm before getting to the mountain side."

Wave nodded and the two began their walk to hopefully the mountain sides. "Oh, Dawn, I was thinking of modifying Omni to be able to become an assault rifle too, but…well that might be difficult. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"An assault rifle would be useful, since range is nice to have a-and y-you can do it." Dawn said.

_You always do._

Wave smiled. "Thanks, Dawn. You always know what to say to keep me from giving up on an idea."

Dawn blushed. "U-Um, yeah, you're welcome. H-Hey, W-Wave?"

Wave stopped and turned around. "Something wrong, Dawn? You still nervous?"

"N-No, I…Um, well…It's just," Dawn took a breath. "The forest looks nice, doesn't it?"

_Stupid! The forest looks nice?! What kind of question was that?! Wave is gonna think I'm such an idiot!_

"Yeah, it does look awesome out here. I mean, it is the Emerald Forest, but we should go to Forever Fall at one point. Now that is a beautiful forest." Wave said.

Thinking of being with Wave in Forever Fall made Dawn blush even harder. "W-Well I agree. Forever Fall is…pretty."

Wave had a look of concern and walked up to Dawn, and then placed his hand on her forehead, causing the little fox's eyes to widen. "You sure you're okay, Dawn? It doesn't seem like you're burning up, but-."

Dawn backed away immediately. "W-Wave, I'm fine. Can we please just get back to walking?"

Wave was a little startled by her reaction, but nodded. "Okay, Dawn, but just remember that if there's something bothering you, you can always come to me. I promise to help you in any way I can. And if there isn't a way I can't help, then I'll work hard to at least keep you happy."

Dawn nodded and watched him turn around, but then felt her tail sway from the joy of what he said. She noticed it immediately and blushed at that.

_I really hope mom and mama can't see this right now._

* * *

"That was so cute!" Ruby squealed. "She's so flustered!"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, are you getting joy from our daughter going through her troubles of liking someone?"

"N-No, I was just…she looks adorable is all." Ruby stated.

"You do know we should talk to her about this. She needs to be able to fight alongside Wave without becoming flustered in battle." Weiss said.

"I know, but Weiss, they both have a total of twenty-four kills. Dawn won't let this kind of thing stop her from keeping her head in the game during a battle. Speaking of which, I'd say to pay attention to her and Wave." Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked over to see Dawn and Wave. They both had actually run into some Beowolves during their little conversation.

"Hmm, well I guess we're about to see how focused Dawn can really be with Wave around her." Weiss said.

* * *

"Wave, if we get surrounded, we can get on one of my glyphs to get away. Just remember that, okay." Dawn said as she blocked an attack from a Beowolf with her glyph, effectively knocking it back.

"Got it, Dawn." He changed his wrench into its scattergun form and blasted a Beowolf that was running straight for him.

Dawn went on the offensive and unsheathed her katana. She held Purity in one hand and casted a glyph with the under. She used her glyph to send her up in the air and slashed downwards with her ice imbued katana. Multiple ice spikes were sent down at the Beowolves. Some of them were hit and killed instantly, while the others dodged and waited for Dawn to fall back to the ground.

They wouldn't get the chance to attack her, as Wave blasted them back with his scattergun. Dawn blushed a bit at Wave helping her out, though she didn't actually need it, since she was just going to use another glyph to jump away from the waiting Beowolf.

_He jumped to my rescue…even when I didn't need it._

Dawn landed on her feet and swapped dust on her katana to use some lightning. "Wave! Get on top of a tree branch!"

Wave nodded and jumped up on one of the tree branches.

Dawn took a breath and casted another glyph under her feet. She made it move her body in a circle at high speeds and activated the lightning on her katana, causing a small lightning area of effect attack that engulfed the remaining Beowolves.

After the attack was over, Dawn start taking a few breaths and fell to her knees. She didn't have as much time as she thought to rest, as three Beowolves who had jumped on the trees to dodge the attack ran at her. Dawn held her katana up to block the attack, but the Beowolves were suddenly frozen from Wave's ice imbued scattergun shots. The blue haired wolf Faunus swapped to his wrench and smashed them to bits with a look of anger at how they almost hurt her.

Wave turned around and offered a hand to Dawn. "That was a pretty devastating attack you pulled off. Are you okay though?"

Dawn took his hand and nodded. "Y-yeah, I just need a minute."

"Okay, we'll rest here and move out when you're good to go." Wave led her over to a tree stump and took off his jacket, keeping him in his black undershirt. "Here, you can sit on my jacket."

Dawn blushed again. "N-No, it's okay, Wave."

Wave sighed. "Dawn…Please. Let me hear you out. If something is bothering you, then tell me."

"Nothing is…" Dawn looked to the ground. "Look, things are hard for me right now." She bit down on her lip and decided to just lie. "My mothers are going to be judging all of us on how well we do and…I just don't want to fail them."

"You won't fail them though, Dawn. Just look at how amazing you've been already. And we still have over three hours left. Not only that, but I'm sure your idea to search for Grimm on the mountain side will help us out immensely." Wave said.

Dawn looked up at Wave. "I…Okay. Wave, let's…let's take a few minutes to rest on my glyph instead and then we can make our way to the mountain side." Dawn conjured up a glyph and sat on it.

Wave smiled and sat down with her. "I'm glad we're partners, Dawn."

Dawn let out a small smile. "M-Me too, Wave."

* * *

Ruby smiled at how her daughter was handling things. "She might've lied, but I'm still glad she's able to prove that she can fight and be beside Wave in battle."

Weiss nodded. "That brings their kill count up by eleven, though Dawn needs to be careful with how much energy she uses. That attack may have done damage, but she was also fatigued after."

"I seem to remember a snow fox being all amazing herself, but also using up a bunch of her own glyphs to give me the push I needed to kill a Nevermore during initiation." Ruby smirked.

Weiss turned to her wife and glared. "That was back then. I know better to not get too crazy with spending too much energy."

The Headmistress giggled. "That's not true, Weiss. Remember how you used a huge amount of fire dust to torch that Grimm nest a few months back."

The snow fox groaned. "You just like proving me wrong, don't you?"

"Maybe." Ruby chuckled.

Weiss sighed. "Dolt."

* * *

**I hope I described the characters' appearances was well enough. **

**To Death65783- Yeah, I was surprised myself with how I wanted to keep writing for it. I hope you'll like this new arc.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 215.**


	215. Grimm Spike

**Here's chapter 215 everyone.**

* * *

"Kitty, it hasn't even been a day yet and you're already calling me. Why don't you just admit that working here would be better than staying with FERM?" Yang said to her wife on her scroll.

"You can't just say that like it's something I can easily drop, Yang. FERM is an important part of a lot of people's lives for crying out loud!" Blake shouted over the scroll.

Yang sighed. "Kitty, you know I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that you deserve to be here to see Mana grow up to be the amazing huntress we know she can be."

"I would love to, Yang, but until I speak to this person about taking over for me, it isn't happening. I'm still having second thoughts about it too, so it's not looking all that great for me working at Beacon." Blake said.

Yang frowned. "But…Kitty…Fine, I guess my words can't really pull you away, but that's the great thing about FERM having such a great leader." Yang took a breath. "It's just…sometimes even the best of the best could use a break here and there."

Blake was silent for a few seconds, but then sighed. "Well until that time, this is about all I can do. How is she, Yang?"

"Rubes told me that she's already partnered up with you know who." Yang chuckled.

"Lightning, huh. Well, I guess I can't say I'm all surprised by that. Are you able to see how she's doing right now?" Blake asked.

"I just finished up a class, so it'll be a bit before I can get over to the cliffs. I'll call you back when I get there, or would you rather me stay on the call with you?" Yang offered.

"I…I would actually like that very much, Yang." Blake admitted.

Yang smiled. "Well me too, kitty. Hey, you know Dawn is partnered up already too. And I really don't have to tell you who she ended up with either."

"Oh dear, has she been able to focus?" Blake inquired.

"All Rubes told me was that they're able to fight well together, but Dawn gets a little flustered here and there. It sounds pretty cute actually." Yang said.

"I'd bet, though don't you dare tease her about it. Dawn has liked Wave for a while and she doesn't need her aunt bugging her about it." Blake ordered.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Trust me, kitty, I won't be the one to bug her about it. Rubes will probably be doing that anyway."

"Yes, well, instead of thinking about that, I would like to ask you something. Have you noticed that the Grimm around the forests have kind of been growing in numbers? It's very odd and I've heard about it from a few hunters I know who also spend some time here at FERM." Blake explained.

Yang continued to walk to the cliff, but what Blake had said to her got her attention. "Actually now that you mention it, Ruby did tell me she was told about a spike in Grimm, but we just thought those places were just normal and didn't have any hunters on them for a while."

"I thought about that too, but the problem with that is the hunters who I spoke to about that explained how some of the spots of the spike in Grimm were actually dealt with a few weeks back. It makes no sense at why there seems to be more in such a short time." Blake said.

Yang looked out one of the windows while walking through the halls. "Who knows, maybe the Grimm are just moving from place to place in bigger groups."

"Then hunters would just be able to pick them off easier. This needs Ruby's attention at some point, since…well. It's worrisome, especially since Mana and Dawn are out there right now." Blake said in a worried tone.

"Don't think that way, kitty. Mana and Dawn know exactly how to fight Grimm and they've got their partners with them. Everything will be fine." Yang assured.

"I-I would still like to know when my daughter is finished with her initiation, so that way I can at least know she'll be safe." Blake requested.

"You'll know the minute she finishes up initiation, Blake." When Yang said Blake's name, it meant she was being as serious as she could be to keep her wife from freaking out. "She's our little fire cat after all."

"Yes…She is. I'm sorry, Yang, it's just not being there makes me unable to help her if she needs me…and…and I feel like I'm-." Blake was stopped.

"You better not dare say something negative about yourself, Blake. I mean it. I'll go over to FERM and knock some sense into you if you do." Yang warned.

"Yang, I don't need to hear that right now." Blake said.

Yang took a breath. "Are you serious? One day, not even! And you think you're some sort of terrible person because you're doing your damn job?! I know I've been trying to get you a job here, but that doesn't mean you're a terrible person if you can't accept one yet! And Mana knows that too, Blake. She loves you, whether you're two inches from her, or two hundred miles from her. So stop being so hard on yourself."

There was just silence. Yang started to calm down from her small rage and felt a little bad at yelling at her wife.

"B-Blake? K-Kitty? Please talk to me. I-I didn't mean to yell. I'm so sorry, I just…I hate that you're so hard on yourself and…and…" Yang couldn't finish her sentence and heard a sigh from her scroll. "Blake?"

"You say FERM is lucky to have me…well…I have to say that I'm lucky to have you, you big idiot." Blake smiled.

"W-What? But…I just yelled at you and-." Yang was cut off.

"Yes, but you yelled for good reason. I…I suppose I have been a little hard on myself for not being able to be there. And I'm sorry, Yang. Look, let's just forget about that for a bit and maybe we can discuss what we're doing tonight to celebrate our little girl's success." Blake said which made Yang smile.

"Oh? So you're already counting on Mana to be successful today?" Yang jokingly asked.

Blake chuckled. "She is our little fire cat, right?"

Yang was glad to hear her wife feeling better. "You bet she is!" Yang went back to walking to the cliffs. "Um, so about you being a little worried about Mana, I'll see if Rubes could let me jump down in the forest to be close to her. That way if something does end up being too tough for her, I can be there to keep her safe."

"Yang, I appreciate that and everything I said about being worried is pushing me to say yes to that, but…you were right. Mana is fully capable of handling initiation, so instead of showing disrespect, let her show us what she can do without us." Blake said.

Yang felt proud of what she heard from her wife, since it meant she was truly ready to allow Mana to be a true huntress in training and not someone who needed their hand held the whole way through. "You got it, kitty. And hey, if I get any badass picture of Mana kicking ass, then I'll send them over to show you that she's just as amazing as we knew she would be."

"You seem to always word things in the nicest and most ridiculous ways, but all in all, I can't complain too much. I'll be waiting for those pictures, Yang…I love you." Blake smiled.

"I love you too, kitty." Yang kissed the screen.

"You do know we're not on video, right?" Blake reminded.

The blonde chuckled. "Well yeah, but what's wrong with letting my wife know that I kissed her name on my scroll?"

Blake shook her head, but kept her smile up. "It's something I honestly should expect from you. So, are you almost at the cliffs?"

Yang stepped outside of the school. "I'm not that far. I just walked outside, but I can cut the time in half if you want me there faster."

"Don't do it, Yang." Blake warned. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh boo. You're no fun, kitty. I wasn't going to cause that much damage and besides, when your sister is the Headmistress, you tend to not get into too much trouble for using firepower to get some jump height." Yang stated.

Blake smacked her forehead at how dumb that sounded to her. "Yang, you would end up breaking apart the ground with your gauntlets and even Ruby would be pissed at that. So please just get there normally."

"Oh fine, but only because you said please." Yang agreed.

"Thank you, Yang." Blake said.

"You're welcome, kitty. Oh and we still haven't discussed what we'll do to celebrate Mana's success later." Yang grinned.

"How about you and I discuss that when you get home later…when we're alone?" Blake said in a tone that made Yang grin harder.

"Hmm, someone is acting a little different now. Is my kitty excited to get home tonight?" Yang questioned.

"Keep that up and maybe instead you'll end up on the couch." Blake threatened.

Yang's eyes widened and she stopped walking. "W-What? But you started it!"

"Hush up and get back to walking. I know you stopped." Blake ordered.

Yang sighed. "You know, you're a sly kitty sometimes."

"I try." Blake said.

* * *

"Hey, Weiss, Yang is here." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss looked up from her scroll to see the blonde walking up to them. "Yang? I wasn't expecting to see you this early. I thought you would be taking a break after your last class."

"Hold on, kitty. I just got here and need to say hi to snow fox." Yang chuckled and looked to the annoyed snow fox. "Hey, snow fox."

"I hate you sometimes. Now are you going to explain why you're here so early?" Weiss asked.

"Well I told kitty I'd come see how Mana was doing after I finished my last class, so here I am." Yang explained.

"Oh, well Mana is doing just fine. Her acting on impulse could use some work, but besides that, she and Lightning are proving to be a very strong team." Weiss admitted.

"I knew my little fire cat would be doing well. Here that, kitty?" Yang asked.

"Yes I did, though initiation isn't over. Like you said, send me any pictures you manage to get and let me know how well she did tonight." Blake requested.

"No problem, kitty." Yang turned to Weiss. "Hey, snow fox, could you connect my scroll with those little camera bot things?"

"Sure, but you'll have to end that call with Blake." Weiss said.

"Kitty, I'll need to call you back later. Snow fox is going to set my scroll up so I can keep an eye on Mana." Yang told her wife.

"Okay, but before I go, I need to remind you to speak to Ruby about the recent spike in Grimm. I know she's already been informed, but I really think it needs her attention." Blake expressed her worry.

"You got it, kitty. I love you." Yang again kissed the screen.

Blake smiled and kissed the screen back. "I love you too. And don't forget we're celebrating tonight."

"Oh I won't. Bye, kitty." Yang ended the call and handed her scroll to the snow fox. "Thanks for setting this up, snow fox."

Weiss nodded and got to work on setting up Yang's scroll with the camera bots. "How is Blake doing by the way?"

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Um, yeah, she's a little upset about not being here. We talked, but…I yelled at her…I still feel awful." Yang frowned.

Weiss was a little surprised to hear that and asked. "Why exactly did you yell at her, Yang?"

Yang sighed. "She kept thinking she was a terrible person because she couldn't be here and…well I sort of got a little upset at that. I mean, it's not her fault, so why should she try blaming herself?"

Weiss finished setting up Yang's scroll and handed it back to her. "While I agree that Blake shouldn't be blaming herself, you'll need to try other ways to get her to see that."

"I know, snow fox. Heck, she wasn't even mad, she actually said she was lucky to have me, but…I still hate myself for yelling at her. And honestly, if anyone is lucky to have the other, it's me being lucky to have her." Yang stated.

"Yang, don't be like that. I understand you regret yelling at her, but if Blake is okay with it, then you shouldn't beat yourself up for that either." Weiss said.

"Snow fox helping me feel better about thing? Wow, this is a pretty good day after all." Yang chuckled.

Weiss groaned. "Ugh, you are so insufferable sometimes."

"I know, but that's why you love me as your sister." Yang said as she walked over to Ruby. "Speaking of sister, I need to talk to you, Rubes."

"Hmm? What is it, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Blake wanted me to talk to you about the recent spike in Grimm. I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about." Yang answered.

"I do and yeah, that was something that bothered me." Ruby said. "I'll have to speak to the other headmasters and headmistresses at the other schools to find out how many place were affected by this spike in Grimm."

"What do you think it is?" Yang inquired.

Ruby shook her head. "I can't exactly think of a reason for it. I mean, it could just be more Grimm are showing up near places with people who have negative thoughts and emotions, but…that wouldn't make sense around here. Things have been pretty peaceful."

Weiss gasped which got the attention of the sisters and Yang asked. "What's wrong, snow fox?"

"I-I…Dawn, she's…she and Wave are close to…to the cave I lived in." Weiss said.

Ruby's eyes widened and she checked her scroll to see that Dawn and Wave were walking close to a cave. "Wait, are you sure that's the same one?"

"Ruby, it may have been many years, but I'd never forget that cave." Weiss claimed.

The Headmistress paid attention to what Dawn and Wave were doing. It seemed like they were both keeping close to the cave and the two looked at the entrance of it.

* * *

"So, should we check in here? There might be some Grimm hiding in it." Wave suggested.

"I don't know, Wave. It's pretty dark in there and if we walk in without being able to see, we'll be at a disadvantage." Dawn stated, but then looked over at a tree. "Actually, hold on." She used her glyphs to run over to a tree that was a bit away from the cliffside. It took a bit of time, but she returned with a few pieces of wood. "We can just burn one of these and use it as a torch."

"Good idea, Dawn." Wave smiled which caused the little fox to blush.

"Um, t-thanks, Wave." She picked up the wood and burned a piece with some fire dust, effectively making it bright enough for the two to walk in the cave without worry.

Wave stretched his hand out to Dawn and said. "Here, let me hold onto it. You fight with your katana and glyphs, so you'll need both hands in a battle."

Dawn nodded and gave Wave the torch. "If we do end up running into Grimm, then we'll kill as many as we can, but if things get too out of hand, then just drop the torch and run. Better to run than to fight a losing battle."

"Right." Wave and Dawn both began to walk into the cave.

* * *

**This little, or big spike in Grimm should be worrying. And apologies to having this chapter not show off more of the new generation. I needed to address specific...issues that will be brought up later.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 216.**


	216. The First Of Many

**Here's chapter 216 everyone.**

* * *

"This place feels…I don't know the word, but I feel a connection here. Not like a familiar feeling, but like I feel happy walking in this cave." Dawn said as she and Wave continued walking through the cave.

Wave looked around the cave. "It doesn't seem any different from other caves, but if you feel happy about it, then maybe that's a good sign."

Dawn felt herself smile at hearing that and felt the wall of the cave. "I wonder if there's even any Grimm in here."

"Maybe, it seems like a spot to hide out in case of hunters." Wave said.

"Grimm do have tactical strategies the older they get, but hiding doesn't seem like one of them. This would feel more like a home-." Dawn stopped and froze.

Wave raised an eyebrow. "Dawn? You okay?"

Dawn stood there and began to think of something her fox mother had told her about her life in the Emerald Forest.

_She…She did tell me she used to live in a cave, but…this one can't be it…right?_

"Dawn?" Wave called out again which caused the little fox to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Dawn turned to Wave. "Wave, I…um, I was just thinking about some stuff. Sorry about getting a little distracted there."

"It's not a problem, but what was it that you were thinking about?" Wave asked.

"I just had a feeling that this cave might be really important, but…it really seems highly unlikely." Dawn explained.

"Well, if this place is important after all, then I guess we should see if any Grimm are in it to clear it out, but by the looks of it, there aren't any." Wave stated.

A growl was heard and Dawn unsheathed Purity. "You were saying."

Wave looked around and got his wrench out in his right hand, while the torch was in his left. "Maybe I spoke too soon, but I don't see anything."

"They might be hiding in the shadows. Keep your guard up and remember to run if things get out of hand." Dawn reminded.

Wave nodded and another growl was heard. Dawn focused on the sound and turned her attention to her left. She changed her katana to its semi-auto rifle form, keeping the fire rounds in and shot some off at the point of the growling. As she hit her mark, it only managed to graze a jumping Beowolf, who had attempted to dodge the attack.

"There!" Dawn shouted.

Wave turned to where Dawn was facing and charged the injured Beowolf. "I got it!" Wave jumped atop its back and was about to start bashing its head, but the Beowolf roared and threw him off. "What the heck? How did it-." He was cut off when the Beowolf swatted him away, causing him to hit his back against the wall and dropping the torch. The Beowolf ran over to Wave, picked him up and threw him at another wall.

"Wave!" Dawn began firing at the Beowolf. "Hey! Get over here you stupid Beowolf!" Dawn shouted at the Grimm to get it away from Wave.

The Beowolf was hit by a few rounds, but shrugged off the fire and charged at Dawn. It seemed a lot stronger than other Beowolves and Dawn took note of that immediately from how her rounds didn't do as much as she hoped.

"This Beowolf." Dawn said as she rolled out of the way of the attack. She ran over to Wave and helped him up. "Wave?! Are you okay?!" She asked in a worried tone.

"Ugh, I think so. Dawn, we need to get outside." Wave groaned.

"We will, just…just stay on top of my glyph and I'll get you out of here." Dawn said as she conjured up a glyph to carry Wave.

The Beowolf had noticed that and began running at them again. Dawn used more glyphs to keep it back, but it either jumped over or dodged them. Dawn had no choice but to charge back, since Wave was still hurt from the attack.

She swapped back to the katana form of Purity and slid underneath the Beowolf. It turned around immediately and roared at her which actually caused a small shockwave. Dawn was surprised by how powerful its roar was.

_T-This is ridiculous. No way could a single Beowolf be this strong…unless it's one of those really old ones…but how can one be here?_

The little fox couldn't continue questioning things and coated her blade in ice again. She used a glyph to give her some speed to get right behind the Beowolf and she went in to stab its back. Dawn was able to land a hit and spread the ice to the Beowolf, but it countered by jumping up and making Dawn jump with it, since her blade was still in its back. Dawn's eyes widened and she pulled the blade out of its back.

Dawn used a glyph to catch herself and looked over at Wave.

_I need to get him out of here!_

Dawn put up a wall of glyphs between her and the Beowolf which caused her to feel a bit fatigued, but she wouldn't let herself fall. The little fox ran to Wave and got on the glyph he was on. She used more of her energy to lift the two of them up and saw the Beowolf breaking down the wall she put up. Dawn took a breath and sped off on the glyph, making sure to keep Wave on it the whole way out.

Once they got out of the cave, she led them off the cliffside and back to the ground. "W-Wave? Wave, please tell me you're okay now."

Wave groaned. "I'm such an idiot for getting swatted like that." Wave looked to Dawn, who had been breathing heavily. "Dawn, you need to rest. Let me keep watch while you-."

"No. You and I are both a little fatigued right now, so we'll watch each other's backs. For now," She lowered her voice. "We keep our voices down and hope that Beowolf doesn't find us."

Wave nodded and whispered. "It had to be an older one. Only those are that tough by themselves and can endure those kinds of wounds."

"I was thinking the same thing, but why would one of the older ones be around here? The older ones are usually around the places that are way farther from people." Dawn whispered back.

"Well they're not mindless." Wave said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn inquired.

"I'm saying that they have tactics in mind against us, so sending out older Grimm to places like this might be something we can take into account here." Wave explained.

Dawn shook her head. "No. Grimm may have tactics in mind, but that one isn't good, especially sending one alone to this forest."

"I'm guessing you're saying that because the farthest place with older Grimm is pretty far?" Wave asked.

"Yes, I made sure to study up on the world of Remnant. It's true that hunters are very strong, but places with these kinds of Grimm…well even the strongest teams of hunters would die if they attempted to clear out a large area. That's why even the Emerald Forest is tough to completely clear out. Now thinking of the strength of the Grimm in certain spots, they'll do better to keep their strongest together." Dawn said.

"And so if they ever do decide to try and move out to a new area, they'll more than likely be a huge group traveling together." Wave said.

Dawn nodded. "Exactly. And that Beowolf was alone. At least I hope it was."

"We'll be okay, Dawn. We just might get some time loss on our initiation, but that's definitely better than trying to move out from this spot and getting seen by that monster." Wave noted.

Dawn looked down at Wave and frowned. "Hey…Um, I can help you with your injury if you want."

"Are you talking about aura transfer?" Wave guessed.

"Y-yeah, but how did you know I was going to suggest that?" Dawn asked.

Wave chuckled. "Don't you remember that your mom and my mom told us a story about how Grandma Clara taught them about aura when they were kids. I knew it would come up at one point."

"Oh, right. So do you want me to use it?" Dawn offered.

Wave shook his head. "You need to conserve your energy, Dawn. Just look at how many glyphs you've used already to keep me safe." The blue haired wolf Faunus frowned. "I guess it's kind of my fault that we're in this mess then, huh?"

"What?! No way is it your fault, Wave. No one could've predicted that Beowolf to be around here and even then, getting hurt in a fight doesn't mean you're at fault." Dawn assured.

Wave looked to the ground where his wrench was. "I…I want to make you a promise, Dawn." He looked up at her. "I'll do my best to get stronger, so that if you're ever in a situation like I was in, then I can do just what you did to help."

Dawn was a little taken aback by that and blushed. "D-Dolt, you know you're strong like that already, so please stop doubting yourself."

"But Dawn, I know I can make myself and Omni even stronger. I just need-." Wave was cut off.

"What you need, is to stop stressing this much over one fight. You'll get stronger, yeah, but not because you'll force yourself to be for my sake. You'll get strong on your own, Wave. You always have." Dawn stated.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss smiled as they watched their little girl.

"Wow…She even said dolt. That's so cute." Yang said which ruined the moment for the white rose pair.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, shut up."

"What? It's not like you both didn't find that freaking adorable." Yang looked to Ruby. "Back me up here, Rubes."

Ruby paid little attention to her sister and kept her focus on Dawn. "Thinking about it now…I wonder why Dawn and Wave ran into that Grimm."

"Is it though, Rubes? I mean, what's wrong with an elder Grimm being around here?" Yang asked.

"If you were paying attention to Dawn, you would know why." Weiss said and frowned. "I just wish it wasn't in my old cave."

Ruby walked over and held her wife close. "I know it hurts to see that, Weiss, but that cave hasn't been…well…used for a long time. A Grimm was bound to go in there."

"Y-Yes, but still…I wish it didn't, especially one that strong. We'll need to send someone to take it out, or deal with it ourselves." Weiss said.

"Send me in." Yang punched her fists together. "I'll take care of it no problem."

"No, I'll send in someone else. You have a class to teach after the six hours are up." Ruby reminded.

Yang sighed. "Ugh, fine." She then smiled. "I may not like not being sent out, but I gotta say that I'm proud of how responsible you are as Headmistress, sis."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Yang. And I know that I should send someone out there now, but…I just…I need to have faith in them all to survive out there."

Yang patted her shoulder. "They will, Rubes. It's just one elder after all."

"One that hurt Wave and made Dawn spend a lot of energy to get away from." Weiss took a breath. "I do believe in them to survive out there, but maybe we should send someone to get rid of that Beowolf."

Ruby looked at her scroll and saw that Dawn and Wave were still safe. "No…Weiss, I know you're worried about Dawn, but I have faith that she'll make it through this."

"I…Okay, Ruby. I trust your judgment on this." Weiss said.

Ruby looked to her fox wife. "Weiss, remember that while I do have my own judgments on things, I won't ignore yours. If something does get too out of hand, I'll personally get down there myself to handle it. I promise you that."

Weiss continued looking worried as she stared at the screen that had been showing her daughter.

_She's trained for this day. She's gone through so much, so to step in now would be disrespectful, but…she's still my little fox._

"Weiss?" Ruby shook her wife a bit.

The snow fox was a little startled and looked up from her scroll. "W-What?"

"I know what I just said, but if this is really bothering you this much, I'll go down right now and take that Beowolf down." Ruby offered.

Weiss reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. "No. You'll stay right here like you said we should. There's always going to be that part of me that worries for our little girl, but she's here now. I can't continue to pretend she's defenseless without us."

Yang wrapped her arms around the two which made the snow fox glare and Ruby to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I just wanted to say that Kitty and I actually had this conversation earlier. You both have raised her, so you know what she can do and can't do. This Beowolf is something she can handle in a better situation. You'll see." Yang said as she pulled away from the two.

Ruby and Weiss watched as Yang sat down on the grass and went back to watching her scroll. The white rose pair both smiled and did the same. Ruby went back to keeping an eye on the rest of the teams in initiation, while Weiss kept her focus on Dawn and Wave.

* * *

"Dawn, you're wrong." Wave said.

"W-What?" Dawn was confused by the statement.

"You said I'll get stronger on my own, but that isn't true. We're partners from the moment we saw each other in this, so what's true is that I'll get stronger with you as well." Wave explained.

Dawn blushed and let out a small smile. "W-Well yes…That is true. We'll both be by each other's side to keep getting stronger, so that even that stupid Beowolf won't be a problem for us."

"Exactly. And who knows, maybe we'll end up with two other teammates that feel the same way about how we'll get stronger." Wave said.

"I'd like that, but even if we didn't, I know I'll be okay with these four years, since we're already partners for sure." Dawn said as she helped Wave up.

_Did I just say that?_

Wave smiled and picked up his wrench. "Okay, well I think we're good to move out from here now. If that Beowolf hasn't found us yet, then it must've gone somewhere else."

Dawn looked around to confirm that and said. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet."

"What do you mean?" Wave inquired.

"Well, if that thing is out there, then yes, we're safe, but that also means it might run into another team…and that isn't exactly something I want to happen." Dawn explained.

"What should we do then? This forest is pretty big, so it isn't like we can warn anyone right now." Wave said.

Dawn got out her scroll. "Maybe not, but we do have our scrolls to contact the others." She attempted to use it, but couldn't get it to work. "What the heck?"

"Maybe there's no reception out here." Wave guessed.

Dawn sighed as she looked at her screen. "No, that isn't the problem. It's blocked from being used while we're here. Probably to make sure that no one could plan to meet somewhere to be partners."

"Shoot, so what should we do to warn the others?" Wave asked.

"Not much, Wave. We'll have to hope we run into them. Either that or hope that Beowolf goes back into hiding." Dawn said.

Wave nodded and swapped to Omni to its scattergun form. "Then let's get moving."

Dawn unsheathed her blade and looked to Wave. "Stay behind me and make sure to keep your guard up. We might not run into that Beowolf, but let's not forget about the other Creatures of Grimm in this place."

"I've got your back, Dawn." Wave assured.

Dawn smiled and started to lead Wave away from the spot they were at.

* * *

"So why did we leave only one elder down there?" A man asked.

Another person shook his head. "You already know the answer to that."

"I still think it was dumb though. More damage could be done in that forest." The first person said.

The second person sighed. "Idiot, stop questioning it. This wasn't about the amount of damage that could be done." The second person explained.

"The more damage, the bigger the message though." The first person argued.

"Having people question these strange sightings will bring worry and possibly fear, while having bigger groups of elders will just seem normal and be handled accordingly. Now shut up already. You're starting to annoy me." The second person demanded.

The first person flipped him off and walked away, though he checked his scroll. "So, it looks like it's heading south. Well, maybe I'll show that idiot that the bigger the boom, the louder the message." He said to himself as he looked at a new video on his screen.

_Yeah, you'll do just nicely._

* * *

**Sorry about not posting yesterday. I was thinking about taking small breaks every week so I don't overdo it on myself. Anyways, besides that, what do you all think that last part means? I'd like to see if anyone could guess what it means.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 217.**


	217. I Don't Feel Like Hiding It Anymore

**Here's chapter 217 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, how are the others looking right now?" The snow fox asked her wife.

"So far, so good. Ebony and Lima actually just took down three Ursa Majors. I have to admit, I really wanna see the specs on his Glaive." Ruby said.

"I still love Lima's crossbow, though Mana has everyone beat on best weapon there." Yang stated with pride in her voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please. Dawn's weapon was forged by Ivory. And not only that, but my little girl has proven time and time again that her precision shots and clean slices, that Purity is a highly skill required blade. So in short, her weapon is the best."

The snow fox and the blonde began to argue about whose child had the better weapon. All Ruby could do in that situation was sigh.

_And to think I'm the one with a weapon obsession…actually, this is probably just a competitive thing with them. Speaking of competitive, I should go and check on Apple and Vale._

Ruby swapped the main screen to see Apple on top of a Beowolf with her energy claws jammed in its back.

* * *

"Apple, stop playing around and finish it off already!" Vale ordered.

"Fine." Apple said in an unsatisfied tone. She ripped her claws out and sank them back into its head, killing it instantly and jumping off the defeated Grimm. "There, all done!" Apple cheerfully said.

Vale aimed her coil gun at a sneaking Ursa coming up behind Apple and fired. It tore through the Ursa with ease and it fell to the ground, slightly shocking Apple. Vale sighed and lowered her weapon.

"W-Whoa. That was a little closer than expected. Thanks, Vale!" Apple said with a smile.

"Apple, while I am happy to have a partner that can…excel at being in a good mood, I do remember requesting you tone it down a little." Vale reminded.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun in moderation!" Apple exclaimed.

Vale shook her head and turned around. "Apple, I am trying to be a huntress, not a baby sitter. If you can't take this seriously, then…then maybe we shouldn't be partners."

Apple froze on the spot. "W-What?"

"I can't get a new partner now, but maybe I can ask for a swap. I'm sorry for saying that, but you're-." Vale was cut off as Apple ran in front of her and got on her knees. "W-What the? Apple, get up."

"No! Please Vale! Don't swap me for someone else! I promise that from this point on, I'll be way more serious and less excited about fighting. I can prove it, just give me a chance." Apple begged.

Vale crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Fine, but if you get too crazy for something as simple as killing a Grimm, then I'll need to find a more serious partner…but…I also have to say that I appreciate you making such a promise in the first place. Now get up. You'll get your outfit dirty."

Apple smiled and got up. "Thank you, Vale." She then leaned in and hugged her.

"Um, well, yes." Vale pulled away. "Look, we've got about an hour and a half left. I think we've done quite well already, so it won't be a bad thing if we rest up for a bit."

"Okay, but only for a bit. I know we can both do more for our initiation." Apple remarked.

Vale looked around for a moment and once she knew it was safe, she sat down on the grass. "Fine, but remember what we just talked about."

Apple nodded and sat next to her. "Don't worry, Vale. I swear to keep my word." She looked over at Vale's coil gun. "So, how'd you get that thing?"

"My Gauss Rifle? Well, my mother and I worked on it together. She told me that it might be a very powerful weapon, but I would need to learn how to use it properly, or it would end up causing more troubles than it was worth." Vale explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing you working on it when Lima, Lightning and I were visiting. I didn't think you'd learn how to use it so fast though." Apple noted.

"Well technically I was using a beta version of it in secret. I never really wanted to let anyone else know about it besides my parents. I…I actually accidently shot my dad once with it…he was a little…knocked out after that." Vale blushed in embarrassment.

Apple giggled. "A little knocked out?"

"Okay! He was out for most of the day, but mom made sure to fix that issue with the gun going off by accident sometimes." Vale stated.

Apple raised an eyebrow and scooted a bit away from Vale. "Um…just in case, I'll be over here."

Vale rolled her eyes. "I told you that my mom fixed that issue, Apple. And why are you even scared? I thought you would enjoy the dangers of my coil gun going off, seeing as it could be exciting."

"Well yeah! But I did promise to be less excited and more serious, so the time for being serious starts now." Apple announced.

* * *

"Well, that was almost bad." Ruby said.

"What was almost bad? Did that Beowolf show up again?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby shook her head. "No, but Apple and Vale had a little…discussion about taking things serious. Vale even told Apple she would ask for a partner swap."

"Would you have accepted that request, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I would only accept that request on certain circumstances. What Vale and Apple were dealing with wasn't one of them." Ruby explained.

"Even I have to admit that while Apple is…a bit too excited at times, she's a very good huntress in training, at least she's proven that in initiation. Vale will just need to learn how to handle such a teammate." Weiss said.

Ruby tapped her screen and swapped to another team. "She will. I know that she's a little concerned about having Apple as a teammate, but I can tell that Vale is the kind to adapt when the time is right."

"With all that said, have you thought about the likely candidates for team leaders from this group of students this year?" The snow fox asked.

"I have a few already in mind, but I'm not telling. Now to see if the teams they end up paired with have the right synergy." Ruby said.

"And if they don't?" Yang suddenly questioned.

"Then just like Vale, they'll adapt. I have faith in them all." Ruby stated.

* * *

"Wave, how much dust do you have left?" Dawn asked.

The wolf Faunus checked his wrench's dust supply. "Hmm, looks like a good amount. I'm sure I'll be able to hold out with this amount of dust for another two hours."

"Well it's a good thing initiation isn't going on for that much longer." Dawn said.

"What about you, Dawn? Are you good on dust?" Wave inquired.

"I should be good for a while actually, just as long as I don't overdo it." Dawn sighed. "Thinking about that now, I hope Mana will be okay with her dust supply."

Wave chuckled. "With Mana, she'll probably end up using up her energy before her dust, seeing as her semblance is literally fire breathing."

"That isn't exactly a helpful though, Wave." Dawn remarked.

"Oh…sorry. Um, I'm sure she's got a partner who will keep her from wasting all her energy." Wave said to lighten up Dawn's mood.

"I suppose that is most likely the case, but I still worry, especially with that Beowolf still running around." Dawn noted.

"If we haven't found Mana by now, then I doubt that Beowolf has either." Wave guessed.

"I hope you're right…I can't imagine her getting hurt because we couldn't take that Beowolf down." Dawn frowned. Wave held her shoulder to stop her from walking. "Huh? W-Wave, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from going any further. Dawn, we should talk about this." Wave said.

Dawn shook her head. "Wave, we need to keep moving. And I know what you're going to say, stress won't help me out here."

"Then why continue to walk while being so stressed?" Wave asked.

"Because we're hunters. It's our job to protect people, whether they can protect themselves or not. And when it involves my family and loved ones, then I'll be damned if I'll be stopped." Dawn stated as she continued to walk.

Wave followed and let out a smile.

_Well, you've always been the most dedicated out of us all. _

"Dawn, I wanna make a promise. If we do run into that Beowolf, I'll be sure to use all my power to take it down." Wave assured.

"Wave…no…I don't want you risking your life like that." Dawn then muttered the next part low enough for Wave not to hear her. "You're too important to me to be doing that…dolt."

"Huh?" Wave was confused by what she had said.

"Let's just keep going. We'll find a way to deal with that thing if we do cross paths with it." Dawn said.

"Wait, hold on." Wave walked a little faster to catch up. "What did you say before? About me risking my life?"

Dawn sighed. "I was just saying that something like this doesn't need you putting yourself in any serious danger." Dawn half lied.

"Well, I still stand by what I said. I know that it would be hard, but I won't just sit back and not use my full strength on something that strong. It got me once and-." Wave was cut off.

"Dolt! I already said no to that!" Dawn shouted. Wave was taken aback and Dawn sighed. "We'll talk about this later…for now…please just promise you won't do anything reckless…please."

"But…Dawn, you were just saying that you would go through even stress to fight for people…why can't I do the same? Is it because I'm a year younger? Cause that shouldn't-." Again, he was cut off.

"That's not it, heck, that's even more impressive to be here…I just don't want you getting hurt, okay. Please, Wave…just let it end there and let's continue looking for my cousin." Dawn begged.

Wave was going to say something, but decided it was best to drop it, since Dawn would only have gotten more stressed out than she already was.

* * *

"Mana, have you been keeping an eye on your dust?" Lightning asked.

"Yup, I've got a good amount for some time. Oh and how come you haven't been using your semblance as much?" Mana inquired.

"I haven't needed to. We've been able to keep up with the amount of Grimm in the area, so why waste energy?" Lightning explained.

"Oh, well okay then, but what about your whip? It'll run out of dust eventually, so it would be better to get some semblance use in." Mana suggested.

Lightning shook her head. "I modified my whip to be able to break down and reform to become a staff if I need to change battle strategies on dust. Some people might think it isn't as effective as a sword or a gun, but I disagree."

"Well yeah, because you're awesome with anything!" Mana praised.

"Mana, keep your voice down." Lightning ordered.

"Sorry. Hey, so have you talked to your parents about how they got through their initiation? My parents said it was pretty crazy with having to help out Aunt Weiss and they even got to take down a Nevermore." Mana smiled from the memory of hearing that story.

"My mother and father had different ways of telling their story of how they did in initiation, but to get to the point, they both did well and fought a Deathstalker, though," Lightning sighed. "My mother did want to mention that she rode an Ursa around."

Mana giggled. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder how she was able to ride it without being thrown off."

"It's my mother, Mana. She finds a way to do some ridiculous things. So, I have a question." Lightning said.

Mana leaned on a tree. "Shoot."

"Why do you act this way around me? I mean, why are you always more excited around me than the others?" Lightning inquired.

The little fire cat chuckled. "And you've always been the smart one, Lightning, though you can't seem to get that?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked.

"Well, if how I act isn't enough to show you, then should I do something else to show that I like you?" Mana smiled.

Lightning blushed a little. "E-Excuse me?"

Mana sighed. "Lightning, I don't know what else I can do to make it more obvious than that. Seriously, I literally just told you why and everything."

"But why do you like me? You're always so cheerful, so why not Apple or Lima? They're-." Lightning was cut off by Mana hugging me.

"Idiot. I don't care about being with someone that has a certain personality that's close to mine. I like you, but…that doesn't mean I'd ever try to pressure you into anything. My feelings are what they are and I don't feel like hiding them anymore." Mana stated.

Lightning just stayed in her arms and asked. "You still haven't explained why you like me though? I'm…more distant than the others. Why ever would you want to be with someone like that?"

"To show you that it's okay to be more open with the things you like to do. To have a fun time with a smart, strong, patient and beautiful girl." Mana smiled.

Lightning's blush reddened and she pulled away. "Mana…I don't…I don't know if I'm ready to just jump into a relationship all of a sudden. I'm sorry."

Mana kept her smile up. "I understand, Lightning. This wasn't about me trying to get you to be my girlfriend. I just didn't want to hide how I felt anymore." The little fire cat then chuckled. "Heck, Dawn does that enough with Wave."

"Dawn likes Wave?" Lightning asked in surprise.

"Wow, you really are out of the loop for this kind of stuff." Mana said which got her a glare from Lightning. "I've talked to Dawn about telling him, but she just keeps giving me the same excuse every time."

"And what would that be?" Lightning asked.

"She doesn't think it would be a good thing to mix being a huntress in training and being in a relationship…I disagree." Mana smiled.

Lightning turned away. "Well, while I do admit that it would be easier to just focus on one thing…balancing both doesn't seem all that bad either," She quickly turned around. "But don't take that as me wanting to be in a relationship! I did say I'm just not ready for that."

Mana walked over and patted Lightning's shoulder. "I already told you that I'd never pressure you into anything like that. Being able to tell you how I feel is something I'm happy with already."

Lightning frowned. "Mana…I'm-."

The elder Beowolf dropped next to them from atop a tree, making the two jump away from it.

"What the hell?!" Mana exclaimed. "There wasn't any Grimm around here. We even checked to make sure." The fire cat said as she readied her Hellfire and Brimstone.

Lightning changed her energy whip into its staff form and looked at the Grimm with focus. "Oh no…That's an elder. Mana…we may have to retreat."

"But-." Mana was cut off.

"Now!" Lightning ordered as she grabbed Mana's hand and used her semblance to send enough energy to her legs to jump up high and away from the roaring Beowolf.

* * *

**Just wanted to say that if I'm not able to really show off how dangerous an elder can be, just know that they really are a danger to first years. I'm probably just not that good at describing that properly.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 218.**


	218. Protecting Each Other

**Here's chapter 218 everyone.**

* * *

"Lightning! Stop already!" Mana demanded as she was being dragged by her partner.

"Mana, enough! That Grimm is not something we can fight right now, so just trust me." Lightning said.

Mana stayed quiet, since she heard the serious tone Lightning was using. She turned to see of the Beowolf was following them and it was in fact jumping from tree to tree not that far behind. "Um, Lightning…that thing is right behind us."

Lightning gasped and turned to see that. "No, we need to get off these trees!" She jumps down with Mana and jumps to a bush. She looked to Mana and whispered. "If there was any time for you to keep as quiet as you possibly can, it would be now."

The fire cat nodded and heard the Beowolf land on the ground. She felt her heart race, but for the first time, it wasn't from excitement. It was fear.

_W-Why am I even scared? This stupid Beowolf shouldn't be a problem! But…Lightning said it is…_

Mana could only wait for the Beowolf to hopefully get far from her and Lightning, but it just kept sniffing around.

_Damn it! I should be doing something about this! _

The elder Beowolf sniffed close to the bush they were hiding in and Mana almost gasped. Lucky for her, Lightning covered her mouth with her hand. Lightning held the fire cat's hand to keep her calm. Mana was a little shocked by that and did feel a little calmer, but couldn't hide the fear completely.

Dawn and Wave had actually been close, since the two had heard fighting from a far while they were searching for Mana.

"Dawn…there it is." Wave said in a quiet tone. "S-Should we fight or run?"

The little fox looked around and noticed cat ears poking out from a bush that was close to the elder. Her eyes widened when she realized the color of the ears. "M-Mana."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Wave inquired.

The Beowolf continued to sniff the bush that Mana and Lightning were hiding in and Dawn just acted. She ran at the Beowolf and unsheathed her katana. Wave was shocked by the sudden charge that Dawn was making and followed to help.

"Get away from my cousin!" Dawn yelled as she jumped with her glyph and landed on the elder with her katana being shoved in its back. The Beowolf howled in pain and immediately slammed its back on a tree to hit Dawn, but she endured the pain.

Mana's eyes widened at that. "D-Dawn?!" She then jumped out of the bush with her Hellfire and Brimstone. "What are you doing, Dawn?!"

The Beowolf was thrashing about to get Dawn off of it and she yelled out. "Trying not to fall off!"

Mana was about to shoot with her gauntlets, but was too worried that she'd hit Dawn. "You need to get off of it!"

"No! Its armor is too tough! I can-." She was cut off when the Beowolf reached back with its hand and there her off.

"Dawn!" Mana shouted and growled. "Die damn you!" She then fired at the Beowolf, but its extra armor deflected the shells. "W-What?"

The Beowolf charged at Mana, but was hit in the side by Wave's wrench when he ran at it. "Mana. Remember what Dawn just said. The armor it has is too tough. We'll need to figure out another way to take it down."

Mana nodded, and then ran over to her cousin who was groaning from being thrown off. "Hey, you okay there, Dawn?" Mana asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be okay." Dawn groaned and then noticed something on the Beowolf. "Purity! It's stuck on its back!"

The Beowolf stood back up from Wave's attack and roared which made a shockwave. It swung at a tree and knocked it down to the way Mana, Dawn and Wave were. They jumped away, but as Mana jumped from it, the Beowolf intercepted her and attempted to swing its claws at the fire cat. Mana activated her dust shield on her gauntlets to block the attack and even managed to shock the Beowolf with the lightning shield.

"Ha! Didn't think I'd have a shield, did ya?!" Mana yelled as she landed on her feet.

The Beowolf felt the static and stomped its feet on the ground which actually caused a mini quake that knocked everyone over. Lightning actually jumped from the bush before the quake went off and landed on a tree branch. The elder roared again and looked to Mana. It hated that she electrocuted it and ran at her.

Lightning's heart dropped at the thought of the Beowolf hurting Mana. She held her dust whip tightly and used it to grab onto the Beowolf's arm, sending fire that she used from her dust crystal.

Dawn gasped as she saw the flames head down the whip. Without thinking, she ran over to it and got behind the Beowolf.

"Dawn! Get away from it!" Wave shouted.

"Not without Purity!" Dawn yelled back as she tried to rip her katana out from the Beowolf's back.

Lightning noticed and tried to get her whip off of the Beowolf in time, but it yanked the weapon and caused her to fall from the branch. Mana ran and dove for her which actually worked, though not in the way she had hoped, since Lightning landed on her back.

"Mana! Are you okay?!" Lightning asked as she got off the fire cat.

Mana groaned. "Y-Yeah, all good."

The Beowolf took the whip off of its arm and threw it at a tree which caused it to burn down. It began to spread to the other trees around them.

Wave had gotten behind the Beowolf as well and began to help Dawn rip the katana from the Beowolf's back. The Beowolf was sick of that and spun around to hit them, but missed when they ducked, so it jumped back.

"Mana! Help me get Purity out of its back!" Dawn shouted.

The fire cat looked around at the burning trees. "Dawn, we need to get away from all this fire! We can't waste any more time!"

"But-." Dawn was cut off when Wave ran forward and slid underneath the Beowolf when it tried to attack him.

"GO! I'll get Purity!" Wave ordered.

"I'm not leaving you with that-!" Dawn felt Mana push her out of the way of a falling tree and was helped up.

"Dawn, no time to argue! Wave will be okay. Now move it!" Mana said as she spotted Lightning's whip and grabbed it. "Come on!"

Dawn looked back at Wave to see him struggling to rip the katana out. "No." Before Mana could say something back, Dawn used her glyphs to send the fire cat and Lightning away from the battle.

Mana gasped when she was flung away. "Dawn!" She yelled, but the sound of her shouts faded.

Dawn wasted no time and ran casted a glyph underneath her to charge faster at the Beowolf's side. She used her body strength to stagger it a bit so that Wave had enough time to rip the katana out. He noticed Dawn on the ground and hit the Beowolf with his wrench to keep it off her.

The Beowolf stomped the ground, causing another quake which caused Dawn to stumble backwards and it swiped at her. Dawn kept her aura up, but still felt the pain of her back hitting a tree. Wave took the chance to jump off the Beowolf and ran to Dawn. He picked her up bridal style and ran from the burning trees.

Dawn blushed at that and looked behind Wave to see the Beowolf roaring. "W-Wave…"

"Don't look back, Dawn. We're getting away from that monster." The wolf Faunus said as he kept on running.

* * *

Weiss heart settled from its constant beating. "Oh thank goodness."

Yang patted her back. "Don't worry, snow fox. Just seeing how they had each other's backs there, I know they'll be okay."

"Keeping those kind of positive thoughts is nice and all, but the forest is on fire, Yang!" Weiss yelled.

Yang chuckled. "You know, I remember you burning down a forest on a mission we were on a few years back."

The snow fox blushed. "T-That wasn't my fault! Ruby was in the way, so I needed to send my attack elsewhere!"

"Hey! Don't put any blame on me for that! I had a great shot at that Beowolf." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "I was already on the offensive then, Ruby. You didn't need to try and show off at that point."

"It wasn't showing off. I…I was just worried for your safety." Ruby explained.

"Dolt…you know I can handle myself." Weiss said as she hugged her wife.

Ruby frowned. "I-I know. It's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence and looked down at her scroll.

Weiss looked over at the scroll and noticed that Ruby was watching Dawn and Wave. "They reminded you of us, didn't they?"

"With how they protected each other? Yeah…so you can see why I do the things I do sometimes. I'm sorry for that, but…if you did ask me to not jump in to help…I would say no." Ruby admitted.

Weiss kissed her wife's cheek. "My little rose, don't just think about me or any of your loved one when you do something reckless. Remember how we would feel if you got hurt as well."

"You two are just too much sometimes." Yang suddenly said which made the two turn to her. "Don't even get mad about me saying that cause this little conversation you two were about to have is just a back and forth thing."

"Care to explain that, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Well for one, you've both done the same thing where you'd get in the way of an attack, or you would find some way to get the other out of danger by putting yourself in danger. No point in arguing about something that you're both gonna continue doing. Heck, just look at the kids. They should be a good example at how stubbornness to protect the other can last generations." Yang smiled.

Ruby chuckled and looked to her wife. "You know, she's not wrong."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, even Yang can be right sometimes." That got the blonde to roll her eyes and Weiss continued. "In the end I would like for you to at least do something that keeps us both alive."

"Of course, snow fox. And let's be sure to give that talk to our little fox about that too." Ruby smiled.

Weiss nodded and looked at her scroll. "Should I have someone sent there now to handle that forest fire, or wait till initiation is over?"

"It would be a good idea to have that not spread too far." Ruby said.

"Right." Weiss then contacted one of the extra teachers to head out into the forest to handle it. "Oh and seeing as they managed to get out of there without having to fight, it looks like their kill count will be affected."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean because of all the time they've spent because of that Beowolf?" Ruby asked.

"Yes and I'm not saying that in a bad way. I'd rather her not risk her life for more kills out there." Weiss explained.

"You and me both, Weiss, but even so, Dawn and Wave have a decent amount of kills already. They'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"That's good to hear. Now, as for that Beowolf, do you think they'll be able to handle it if it shows up again?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby noticed on her screen that Wave and Dawn were actually caught up with Mana and Lightning. "They were forced into a fight because Dawn wouldn't let that Beowolf attack Mana, but now…now they're all together to form a proper plan just in case it does show up again, so yeah, I do think they'll be able to handle it."

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "Okay…I believe in our little fox."

"Just like you two should. As for Mana, I found it so adorable that she jumped for Lightning there…too bad she didn't catch her right." Yang chuckled.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You're laughing at your own kid being squashed?"

"Weiss so serious? Mana can handle that kind of pain, especially when its Lightning crushing her." Yang said.

"Did you really just say that? Not the Mana thing." Weiss asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh don't even act like you didn't expect that out of me, snow fox." Yang said.

Weiss groaned and went back to watching her screen. "Just try to keep the whole mature Yang going for more than five minutes for once."

"Nah." Yang responded.

The snow fox didn't attempt at saying anything back on that and continued focusing on the students.

* * *

**Back at an undisclosed location.**

"Hey! Who let out another elder into the Emerald Forest?!" One of the members shouted. A few people shrugged and the member growled. "We had everything set perfectly! So once I find out who sent that elder down there, they'll be properly punished by the higher ups!" He then left the room in anger.

The member that sent the elder looked down at his scroll and saw that it was making its way around the forest. He smirked and walked out of the room to his own personal quarters.

"Okay, so what are you doing now?" He asked as he activated the camera on the elder's collar. "Nothing much but going around the forest, huh? Well no matter, you'll cause enough damage soon enough. Then everyone will understand the true power of the Grimm." The man sent a mild shock to the elder with his scroll and caused it to become angered. "There you go. Just needed a bit of motivation." A knock was heard and the man put his scroll away.

He walked up to his door and opened it. "Oh…um, I wasn't expecting you to be here, sir." He bowed in respect.

Zelinilo tapped his shoulder. "Rise." The man did so and Zelinilo continued. "You have been assigned to Atlas, so pack your things. You and a few others will be moving out in two hours."

"I…but sir, I need to-." He was cut off.

"Do not defy an order!" Zelinilo yelled and turned to walk out of the room.

"Y-Yes sir!" The man closed his door and felt anger boil. "Damn it. I was doing more here than I could do in Atlas…very well though." He pulled his scroll out. "At least I still have you."

* * *

**So, I wonder if anyone remembers the name, Zelinilo. It definitely has been a name mentioned in the story before. I'll have an appearance description on him in a later chapter by the way. Just need to find something I like for his character.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 219.**


	219. Zelinilo

**I know I'm a day late here, but…Happy New Year! I started this story back in January of 2015, so the one year anniversary of it is coming up, but for now, I'm just happy to have worked on this story in both 2015 and 2016!**

**Here's chapter 219 everyone.**

* * *

Lima and Ebony walked through the forest, but Lima stopped Ebony for a second. "Hey, Ebony? I always wanted to know something."

"Okay, well go ahead and ask, Lima." Ebony said.

"So there was this story my mom told me about your parents, but the thing is, she didn't know your parents all too well back then. It was about a teammate of your parents."

"A teammate of my parents, you mean aunt Lyra and uncle Narinj?" Ebony assumed.

Lima shook her head. "Not them, another guy who was named Zelinilo. Did they ever mention that to you?"

"Zelinilo…yeah they did actually. Dad mentioned him a few times, since he had heard a rumor that he was causing trouble over in Atlas. What did your mom tell you about him?" Ebony asked.

"Well she didn't know a lot of details on him, since even she didn't want to ask about it, but the stuff she did manage to hear were…kind of messed up. He was a guy that left your parent's team because your dad and uncle are Faunus." Lima answered.

Ebony sighed. "Yeah, that would be it. Jerk ended up leaving Beacon which was good to hear, but then he found work in a mercenary group. It was about ten years ago where my parents ran into him again."

Lima frowned at seeing how Ebony reacted to talking about Zelinilo. "H-Hey, I'm sorry about bringing that up. I shouldn't have said anything."

Ebony let out a smile and ruffled Lima's hair which made her blush a bit. "Chill out, Lima. It's no trouble, really. I just hope I never have to see that guy is all."

"Well, if you do, then bring me a long! I'll make sure he understands what happens if he tries to be a jerk to Faunus!" She said lifting her crossbow up with enthusiasm.

Ebony chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep you by my side then, Lima. Now, how about we finish up with our initiation by finding some more Grimm for this last hour?"

"You got it, partner!" Lima exclaimed and ran off with her crossbow ready.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have pumped her up about killing Grimm. Oh well." Ebony said as he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"Zelinilo? That's a name I haven't heard in a while." Yang said.

"Of course you haven't, Yang. That name shouldn't be one we need to remember." Weiss growled. "I only met him once and wanted to get Nora to break his damn legs."

Yang knew the snow fox hated that guy, since he had a grudge that involved Lyra. "Well, yeah…so…um…wanna talk about something else?"

"Relax, Yang. I'm angry at hearing his name, but not at you." Weiss closed her eyes. "It's just…thinking about him and how he is as a person…it makes me angry. We heard about him back when Lyra first became a student at Beacon, but that day…when we actually met him…I hate remembering it."

Ruby put her scroll down. "Weiss, maybe it's best to not think about it then."

"That isn't exactly easy when his stupid name is stuck in my head." Weiss said.

Ruby frowned and watched her wife sit down on the grass. "Weiss?"

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I just need a minute to relax. Just keep an eye on the students. You are the Headmistress and I will not have a wife who won't do her job." Weiss let out a small smile to show that she was going to be okay.

"Being Headmistress may be my job, but you and Dawn will always be my top priority, Weiss. So-." Ruby was silenced by her wife's glare.

"Get. Back. To. Work!" Weiss ordered.

"Eep!" Ruby turned away and went back to watching how the students were faring.

Yang chuckled. "You should really know by now that you shouldn't test the snow fox's patience, Rubes. I can because I can handle it."

Weiss used a glyph to flip Yang which made the blonde brawler yelp. She landed face first into the ground and spit out some grass when she lifted her head. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at that.

Yang stood up and wiped her face of any dirt. "Laugh it up, Rubes. We'll see who's laughing when you get knocked into the forest."

Ruby turned and gulped. "Y-You wouldn't actually do that…right?"

Yang shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, I mean, I know you can easily handle it."

Ruby kept on the defensive, as she had no idea if her sister was messing with her or not. Yang kept a serious face on the entire time, but she was laughing in her head.

_Yeah, sis, the best offense is just putting fear into you. At least that works in this situation._

Weiss was off in her own world after she had heard Zelinilo's name again. It made her angry, sad and happy all in one. But that was only because of the things that transpired that day.

_I feel…happy, but this anger is far greater. That bastard…_

Yang took a look over at the snow fox and frowned. "Yo, snow fox. I know I just told Rubes not to test your patience and all, but in all seriousness, are you going to be okay?"

The snow fox sighed. "Yang, please…just give me a few minutes. Let me handle my own issues right now."

Yang felt a little hurt at that, since she had actually wanted to help, but she knew Weiss was a little sensitive on the subject of Zelinilo. "O-Okay, Weiss."

Even hearing Yang use her name didn't make the snow fox budge.

_At least it ended in the best way we could even get at that point._

* * *

**Ten years ago.**

"Lyra, who was this mercenary group that contacted us?" Weiss inquired.

"It's just some small group in Mistral. They need help from actual hunters to do their jobs for them." Lyra explained.

Yang spoke up. "But why are we even helping? I thought mercenary groups were just those who would take on jobs that didn't require a hunter certification."

"True, but even so, we're hunters. We can't ignore a plea for help." Ruby stated.

Yang sighed. "I still think those guys should fend for themselves."

The blonde felt her wife grab her shoulder. "Stop complaining and get off the airship." Blake ordered. Yang yelped and ran off the airship from her wife, since she knew how scary she could be. "Good." Blake said as she slowly walked off the airship.

Carmesi chuckled. "Seeing Yang run off like that is always a treat. So, is anyone in the mood to spar after we get this job done?"

"I'll pass on that." Yelak said as he rubbed his back. "Last time you and I sparred you crushed me."

"Yes, but that's only because your teleporting got predictable." Carmesi said. "I hope Ebony doesn't end up taking after your genes in battle strategies."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yelak yelled.

Weiss sighed and looked to Narinj. "Are you going to do something about them?"

"Nah, let them sort their own problems out." Narinj turned to Lyra. "Do you think Wave is all good still?"

Lyra giggled. "It's cute that you're the one who's still worried about Wave, even though we have a great baby sitter."

"Jaune is a great guy and all, but seriously Lyra. He is not a great baby sitter. We're lucky to have Pyrrha there with him to watch the kids." Weiss said.

"I kind of feel a little bad about that." Narinj said. "She has to watch over, Wave, Ebony, Dawn, Mana and Jaune." He joked.

That got a laugh from the group and Ruby spoke up. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Just think about how Nora and Ren take care of three kids almost every day."

Weiss walked off the airship with the others following. "That still shocks me that they had triplets. I still wonder how Ren can handle all of that, especially Nora."

"I asked him once and all he said was that he keeps his family close, no matter how crazy it could get." Narinj explained. "I can see that in him. No matter what challenge is there, he just keeps pushing on. He keeps moving forward."

Weiss smiled. "Yes, that does sound like Ren."

Ruby jumped up in the air in joy. "Okay! Let's get this mission started!"

The snow fox sighed. "I should've expected this." She then held her wife to keep her calm. "Please relax, little rose. I know you still get excited on pretty much every mission, but remember that we'll be dealing with a mercenary group. Not the nicest people around."

Carmesi spoke up. "So what? We'll knock em down a peg if they try to mess with us."

"Carmesi, I think it would be better to not get into a fight with them. We're better than that." Lyra stated.

"I…fine, but only because I can keep my cool, but if they do try anything stupid, I can't be held responsible for any of them getting their arms twisted in a knot." Carmesi said as she walked alongside the others.

Yelak shuddered. "Yeah, she's not joking either. Trust me."

Lyra chuckled. "Oh we know, Yelak."

The group continued on and caught up with Blake and Yang. "Kitty, relax, FERM will be fine without you for a few days."

Blake sighed. "Yang, I can trust them all to do well without me, yes, but I still don't like being away from it for too long."

Weiss' ear perked up and she smiled. "Blake, someone like you who has put so much of their time and has worked so hard should have their own time too. You know that."

"Yes…I suppose so. I just…I'm finally doing what I've wanted to do, but in the right way." Blake then looked to the ground. "And not in the way…they did things."

Yang knew who Blake was talking about and wrapped her wife in a hug to whisper. "Come on, Blake. Please don't think about that anymore. It's been years and you know you've done so much more than most people have for the Faunus. Just look at how many Faunus have been placed in higher positions in the kingdoms. And not to mention all the laws you got passed to help the Faunus out with the idiots out there."

Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder and the others knew to walk ahead without them for a bit.

"Yang, there will always be people out there who won't change, but with all these accomplishments you mentioned…I want to continue that. I know I'll most likely run into people who will truly hate Faunus, but with FERM, I managed to help even myself feel…easier in mind to ignore them." Blake explained.

"And you'll continue to make it easier for Faunus to not think of those kinds of people too. Just think about how much Mana won't have to deal with compared to all the crap the Faunus have dealt with." Yang said.

Blake lifted her head off Yang's shoulders and glanced at Weiss. "There will always be something she'll have to deal with."

Yang followed Blake's gaze and saw that she was looking at the snow fox. "Snow fox had to deal with…heck a lot of crap, but she pulled through it all. Mana…I know that even if she did go through what Weiss went through, she'd be tough to handle it, but I swear to you that will keep that sort of thing from happening to her."

Blake took Yang's hand and began to walk. "Yeah…speaking of Mana, have you decided on whether you'll train her or not when she becomes old enough?"

Yang grinned. "Hell yeah! Our little fire cat is gonna be so badass with me training her. Remember how happy she was when she first saw her weapon."

Blake smiled. "I do. Just promise not to overdo it on the training."

"You know me, kitty. I won't get her hurt too much now." Yang said.

Blake glared at her wife. "I don't want her hurt, period."

"Okay, chill out, kitty. I was just joking. And besides, it's not like she won't be able to handle a training dummy. She and I won't be fighting until I know she can keep her aura up properly." Yang promised.

Blake took a breath and nodded. "Fine, I can agree to that. Now, let's catch up with the others. I want to get this mission over with."

"To head back to FERM?" Yang asked.

Blake shook her head. "To see my daughter."

Yang smiled at that and the two walked a little faster to catch up to the others.

"Ugh, how much farther?" Ruby whined.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know, for someone who has been very serious about her duties as a huntress, you tend to complain a lot on the walks to our destinations."

"But it's been thirty minutes! Can't I just use my semblance to bring you all there one by one?" Ruby requested.

"And be exhausted when we get there? I don't think so, Ruby Rose." The snow fox denied her request.

Ruby sulked and Lyra patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Ruby. We're actually here." She pointed down the street at the building that housed the mercenaries.

Ruby looked up and smiled. "Yay! Finally!" She sped off with her semblance which sent rose petals in everyone's faces.

Weiss groaned. "I swear she needs to learn to relax sometimes."

Carmesi chuckled. "Well you married her, so isn't it your job to keep her in check?"

The snow fox sighed. "Yes…let's just get over there."

Everyone laughed and caught up with Ruby. The building had a banner on it to signify it was a mercenary HQ. The banner was red and had a black symbol on it. The symbol was two swords that were kept to look like they were about to decapitate a Beowolf.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Well, that looks…fun?"

"The correct word is ominous. Sure it looks like they're all about taking Grimm down with that banner, but sheesh. It could be a little less…implementing." Weiss said.

Ruby shrugged. "We don't need to think about that too much." She knocked on the door and after a few minutes, someone answered.

The door slowly opened and when the man with grey hair walked out, three of the four original members of Team CYLN gasped.

"Well…Isn't this just a crappy reunion" Zelinilo said.

Carmesi, Narinj and Yelak were all speechless at seeing their former teammate that Lyra replaced so many years ago.

* * *

**So, I do still need to come up with his design for what he wears in battle, but anyways, that is Zelinilo. He was first mentioned back in chapter 68 (I think). Sorry, just with how many chapters this has been, I tend to forget when I mention and introduce characters. Also, this is technically a flashback, but not really, as it's more of just me telling you guys of what happened to Zelinilo ten years ago. I say this because if it was a flashback Weiss was having, then the part where Blake and Yang were talking alone wouldn't make sense, as Weiss wasn't present for that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 220.**


	220. It's All About The Presentation

**Remember this is still ten years ago. Just a little reminder about what the chapter is about.**

**Here's chapter 220 everyone.**

* * *

"Z-Zelinilo? But…how the hell-?" Carmesi was stopped when Zelinilo rolled his eyes.

"What? A guy can't have a job being a mercenary cause his old team decided to be stubborn about some crap?" Zelinilo smirked.

Yelak growled. "Bullshit! You call us stubborn, but all you ever wanted to do was to give me and my brother the worst time, even after we tried to get you to cut it the hell out peacefully!"

Weiss spoke up. "So…you're Zelinilo…"

"Yes I am. And what's your name…Faunus?" Zelinilo inquired.

The snow fox was about to reach for her rapier, but Ruby decided to speak. "I'll need you to keep your views on anyone the hell out of this right now. You contacted us and we're here to do our jobs as hunters. Something you gave up on because if these exact looks on the Faunus."

Zelinilo scoffed. "Well, I see you've got some of Ozpin's speech in ya." Zelinilo got a closer look at Team RWBY. "Hey…Yeah, I know you four. Thomas Schnee." Weiss was shocked to hear her father's voice and Zelinilo picked up on that. "Yeah I know all about that. Vale was attacked and you four played a big part…at least that was admitted some time later. Kinda sucks that your dad couldn't get the job done though. Might've made people really step up more."

Yang's eyes went red. "What?! Are you saying you wanted his plans to do well?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"And here I thought seeing the red one being all calm, the lot of you would be too. Guess I was wrong." Zelinilo grinned.

Ruby placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang, relax. He's not worth it."

Yang took a breath and her eyes went back to its lilac look. "Fine…but this guy gets on my nerves again and-."

"And what? Are you going to try and attack me? Wouldn't that bring some bad rep for you hunters?" Zelinilo questioned with a smirk.

Lyra had known about Zelinilo a lot more ever since she had questioned more about the guy. She was the one to replace him when she first showed up at Beacon and it made her think about how much worse it must've been with that kind of teammate.

Carmesi stepped forward a bit. "Zelinilo, I don't need to tell you this more than once, so cut the crap and get to why we're here so we can get this over with."

The grey haired man in the black trench coat stepped forward and met Carmesi's gaze with no fear in his white eyes. "Of course, old leader." He looked over at Lyra and realized something. Zelinilo chuckled. "I see, so that blue haired girl there was my replacement. Doesn't look all that impressive."

Weiss growled at the remark and Narinj spoke up. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and get in your damn building. We're not here to play games, Zelinilo."

Zelinilo turned around. "Oh, so now you speak. Well I'm not playing any games, Narinj. I'm just noting what I see appropriately. A replacement that probably isn't even half as powerful as me."

Narinj pulled out his hammer and sickle. "I don't give a shit what you say about me, but you better not insult my wife again, or I swear I'll take any punishment just to beat you down." The orange haired wolf Faunus glared at his old grey haired teammate with anger.

Zelinilo chuckled. "Okay, I can take a hint. No more criticism…now, hurry it up and get inside." He ordered as he walked into the building.

Everyone was annoyed with what they had just heard, but knew they couldn't get out of the job. They walked in, though reluctantly as they saw the stuffed Grimm heads on the walls.

"This reminds me of Professor Port's old classroom. I never got why he had this kind of stuff around. It's not like they're real." Yang stated.

"No, but I assume they put these around to show that they've killed a bunch." Blake guessed.

Weiss kept her glare on the grey haired man in front of them and felt her wife tap her shoulder. "Huh? Oh, what is it, Ruby?"

Ruby leaned over as they continued walking and whispered. "I know…he's a jackass, but I promise we'll get through this without having too much of him around."

Weiss whispered. "And how will you be able to get us to not deal with him?"

"I'm sure I can speak to whoever is in charge here to keep him from being a part of whatever team is joining us. At least I think there's going to be a team joining us." Ruby continued to whisper.

Lyra leaned over to join in on the whispers. "Hey, are you guys talking about Zelinilo? Because…well…I worry about Narinj."

"You know you can't blame him for how he reacted. And besides, if Narinj didn't do anything, then I would've." Weiss stated.

Lyra frowned. "I wish we didn't run into this guy."

"We know, Lyra, but don't let him intimidate you. You know you're stronger than this idiot." Weiss said.

Lyra nodded and leaned away from the white rose pair.

Ruby looked at Zelinilo. "Hey, Zelinilo…who's in charge here?"

"The old man is out right now, so you answer to me." Zelinilo stated which made everyone angered by that. "Be pissed all you want, you've been hired to do a job, so I'd hope to see you do it."

"Fine." Ruby said before anyone could speak up. "We can do the job, but you should learn to be just as professional in this. It wouldn't be good for you if whoever is in charge here finds out how you've behaved."

"Like the old man has any hold over people here." Zelinilo said and walked into a room that had what looked to be a war table in the middle.

They looked around at the banners and weapons around the black painted room.

Zelinilo took a seat at the war table. "Sit. We have some details to discuss."

Before anyone could sit, Ruby asked. "Before we do, we were told that this was a call for help from your mercenary group. Now explain what we're getting into here."

Zelinilo sighed. "I can see Ozpin made a pretty good choice with you, kid."

"How did you know I was-?" Ruby was cut off.

"The way you speak, it reminds me of…her." Zelinilo looked over at Carmesi.

Carmesi crossed her arms. "Are you going to complain about my leadership skills now?"

"Of course not, I did say I was done with the criticism. Now, to explain what's happening." Zelinilo said as he set up his scroll with the war table. The table lit up and sent a holographic image of Atlas. "So, you ever wonder why there are mercenary groups?"

Blake spoke up. "To do missions that doesn't require hunter certification."

"Ah, there you go, but have you ever thought about…those missions under the hunter's radar?' He said in an ominous tone.

Yang stepped forward. "Stop beating around the bush and let us know what you're talking about."

"Relax, blondie. I'm trying to get you all in this mission to do more than your hunters are doing. There has been…some serious stuff going down." Zelinilo said.

"Serious how?" Ruby inquired.

"Think about bombing the CTT over in Atlas." Zelinilo showed an image of the CTT on the war table.

A few gasped, while the others were too shocked to even react properly.

"What?! And nobody knows about this except for your group?!" Yelak shouted.

"Like I said, mercenary groups have the mission's under the hunter's radars." Zelinilo reminded.

"And you aren't telling anyone about it?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why should we cause fear when we can deal with it ourselves?" Zelinilo asked. Ruby used her semblance to grab Zelinilo's scroll. "What the?! Hey! Give that back you little-!" He got cut off as he stood from his chair.

Weiss raised her rapier to Zelinilo. "Shut up and sit down!" Zelinilo backed away a bit and sat down.

Ruby looked at the scroll and shook her head. "So, you wanted to lie about the bombing…why?'

Everyone turned to Zelinilo in disgust. "Oh don't give me that look. It's all about the presentation that gets results. And I got a great reaction from you so called hunters. Being all worried about something you can't control."

Yelak was about to punch him, but Carmesi held him back. "No, Yelak." Carmesi glared at Zelinilo. "You are so pathetic…truly Zelinilo. I would think after all this time, you would grow up, but I guess you just wasted your life on being a tool."

Zelinilo turned away and began to walk from them. "Get over it, hunters."

"Hey! Don't you walk away from us!" Yang shouted, but was kept back by Blake. "Kitty, I know what you're gonna say, but just let me punch him once." Blake shook her head which was all she needed to do to. "But…fine…fine, kitty."

Blake let go of her and they all watched Zelinilo leave the room.

"So…what now?" Narinj asked.

"We wait for the person who's in charge." Ruby answered as she took a seat. "Then we can find out why we're really here."

Weiss sat next to her wife. "That guy needs to be taught a lesson," She then looked to Ruby and noticed how serious her face was. "But I suppose we won't be the ones to teach it." She then muttered the next part. "Even though we really should."

Ruby spoke up. "I know how you guys feel about this. In all honesty, just seeing him upsets me, but no matter what, we can't let him get to us."

Yelak sat down. "Ruby, we all know about taking things seriously, but this guy…you don't know him like we do. The guy is a jerkoff and he tends to do stupid crap to try and get his way, but yeah, that didn't work at Beacon."

"Yet his little joke here worked on us." Carmesi growled. "Jackass."

"We should contact the person in charge here with your scroll, Ruby." Blake suggested.

Ruby got her scroll out. "I'll try, but I have no idea if what Zelinilo said about him being away was true or not."

"With Zelinilo, it probably wasn't." Narinj said.

Ruby began to look in her mission details and found the number. "Okay, I have it here, but if this person isn't around, we'll go somewhere else to wait. I know you guys don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

"Maybe if that guy wasn't a complete jackass we could." Weiss muttered in anger.

Ruby frowned and began to call the person in charge. "Come on, pick up." After a few seconds, Ruby heard the rings end and someone answering the scroll. "Um, hello?"

"Hmm, who is this?" The person asked.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I'm part of the hunter teams that were called in to help your group out. I just wanted to know if this was the person in charge here." Ruby explained.

"Ah, I see. It's good to hear from you then. My name is Kuraio and yes, I'm the one in charge, but I'm not there at the moment. I'm dealing with a situation that needed my attention." Kuraio said.

"Do you know when you'll be back? The person who was left to handle the greeting…well…he was not exactly professional, or even polite." Ruby stated.

Kuraio sighed. "Was it Zelinilo? If so, I do need to apologize. He's been warned before, but…well the guy tends not to learn easily."

"I'm sorry to ask, but why not just have him kicked out then?" Ruby asked.

"Because we are mercenaries. While his attitude may not be the best, we are here to take jobs and make money. To kick him out just based on that would not be proper." Kuraio explained.

"But sir. This guy even made us think that the Atlas CTT was going to be bombed. I know it's not my place to say, but that itself is not something anyone here should do." Ruby tried to get Zelinilo some punishment.

"Damn it. I'll have to speak to him about that later, but Ms. Rose-." He was cut off.

"Sorry to cut you off for something small here, but it's Mrs. Rose." Ruby said which got a smile from the snow fox.

"Well, okay then, Mrs. Rose. Look, I don't mean to sound rude here, but I'll handle my people in my own way, so for now, just ignore him. I'll be there tomorrow, so if you want, you can spend the night in the extra rooms on the second floor. You don't need to speak with Zelinilo at all, okay." Kuraio offered.

"I appreciate that, sir." Ruby took a breath. "We'll see you tomorrow for the actual job we were called in for."

"Of course, Mrs. Rose. Goodbye for now." Kuraio ended the call.

"So what did he say?" Yang asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow. For now, we'll stay in the rooms on the second floor." Ruby answered.

Weiss looked to the floor. "So we have to stay here with that guy in the building?"

Ruby rubbed her wife's back. "It'll be okay, Weiss. Kuraio said we don't even need to speak with Zelinilo."

"Not sure if that's much better, but I guess we'll have to take it." Weiss said as she lifted her head back up.

Yang patted the snow fox's back. "Don't worry, snow fox. If that idiot tries to mess with any of us, I'll make him squeal and take any punishment for it."

Yelak chuckled. "The thought of Zelinilo squealing is great."

"For once, I agree with you." Carmesi said.

"My own wife actually agreeing with me. Wow, this must be a dream." Yelak joked, but got smacked in the back of the head by his wife. "What the hell, Carmesi?!"

"You said it must be a dream, so I made sure to show you that it wasn't." Carmesi patted her husband's back.

"You're supposed to inch the person!" Yelak shouted which got a laugh from everyone.

The snow fox stopped giggling and looked around at her friends and family.

_Even you can't ruin this, Zelinilo. Just keep it up and you'll see what'll happen._

The snow fox felt Ruby wrap her arm around hers. "Hmm?"

"I just wanted to hold my snow fox close while we walk to the rooms." Ruby smiled.

"Such a wonderful huntress who can be serious at times, but you're always cute no matter what." Weiss said as she kissed her wife's cheek.

Ruby blushed and Weiss chuckled. They all made their way to the second floor and caught a glimpse of Zelinilo working on a weapon, but they ignored him and continued to walk upstairs.

* * *

**I know this may be taking longer than it should, but I really want to show you all how much of a dick Zelinilo is.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 221.**


	221. The Real Issue

**Here's chapter 221 everyone.**

* * *

"This place is way too…gritty? I think that's the word." Yang said. "Why do these guys know nothing about renovating in the right way?"

"Hearing you complain about renovations is odd." Blake stated with a smirk.

"Oh come on, kitty. Even I know that this place kinda blows in the looks department. I mean, why the heck I have to see a fake Grimm head over there." The blonde pointed at the Grimm head that was placed on the far wall.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the Grimm head. "While I won't just base this place on Zelinilo being an absolute jerk, their choice in showing off, or attempting to look fearsome is quite…and I say this in the way Yang would, lame."

Ruby spoke up. "It doesn't matter how these guys set their place up. It matters what they're really like. As long as Kuraio and the others here aren't like Zelinilo, then I'm okay with them."

The snow fox sighed and sat on the bed. "It bugs the hell out of me that a guy like that would even be allowed to stay in this group."

Ruby sat down next to her wife and pulled her close to her. "There are different reasons for why people do and don't do things. I know it would be better to have him be taken out this group in the aspect of him getting punished for being a jerk, but he technically does have a place here." Ruby then looked to the ground. "At least that's what I took from what Kuraio said."

"I don't know Kuraio, but if he thinks that keeping him around because he's good at this mercenary stuff, then I doubt he understands what a good team is. You don't need to just have a soldier, you need one that can keep his mind straight and adapt properly. This guy hasn't done that one bit." Weiss explained.

"No, but at the end of the day, it isn't our place to set rules and punish people we think is wrong." Ruby said which caused Weiss to frown. "Weiss, I know I sounded a little…well you know, but I want you to know that while it isn't our place to do something about it here, we always have the power to deal with him on our own personal agenda."

Weiss rested on her wife. "Yes, but…I still wish people like him would be properly punished for the crap they do." Weiss took a breath. "I promise not to lose my cool though, little rose."

Ruby smiled and kissed the snow fox's cheek. "I appreciate you promising that, Weiss, but don't stress it out too much. I'll do what I can to handle Zelinilo if we run into him again."

Blake spoke up. "While I can see how well you've been able to speak to him in a controlled way, I doubt he'll actually care, Ruby."

"Probably not, but no matter what, I would rather talk to him than make him angrier. No need to cause more drama, since Zelinilo has that covered already." Ruby stated.

Yang chuckled. "I can always cause drama and take the heat if you guys want."

Ruby shook her head. "You can have fun later, sis. For now, I'd rather us not get into trouble because someone got into a fight with Zelinilo."

"I was just kidding, sis…mostly." Yang muttered the last part.

Blake got on the bed and took a book out. "Yang, please be serious about this. I hate the guy as much as you do, heck even back when we first heard about him when Lyra replaced him, I couldn't stand the guy."

Yang looked over at the book she was reading. "Hmm, surprised you're not still reading those…special books you like." Yang grinned.

Blake blushed and the white rose pair chuckled a bit. "Yang, if you don't want to sleep with one eye open, then I suggest you don't bring that up again." Blake growled.

"You know that threat doesn't work on-." Yang was cut off when she caught the terrifying glare her wife gave her. "M-Me…"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "This was expected."

"You laughed though, snow fox!" Yang argued.

"Yes, but it still doesn't change the fact that Blake scaring you into behaving was expected." Weiss stated.

Yang grumbled a bit and got on the bed with her wife. "Whatever, so what are you reading, kitty?"

"It's about a girl who…well she has…difficult parents and for the most part, she keeps it from her friends. I just started reading it recently and while it is…very emotionally draining because of the hard things she goes through, I know it'll be a good read." Blake explained.

"What's it called?" Yang asked.

"It's called The Other Side. The main character kinda reminds me of Pyrrha a bit." Blake said.

"Really? Well, maybe you could let me check it out when you're done." Yang requested.

Blake smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever show interest in reading my…" The black cat sighed. "Non-special books."

Yang looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "I know I don't really read all that much, but even I can try doing different things sometimes."

"Well, I promise to let you give it a read once I finish. Why don't you read a book from my collection when we get home while I read this one?" Blake suggested.

"Nah, I may want to try different things, but asking me to go all out is asking for too much, kitty." Yang said.

"I suppose that I shouldn't be all that surprised, but even so, I am glad you do decide to read those stories to Mana at night. I hope she's okay with not hearing one right now." Blake started feeling a little saddened by not being able to see her little fire cat.

"Hey, it's okay, kitty. I'm sure Mana will be okay without us for a bit." Yang got her scroll out. "In fact, I'll call Pyrrha right now to check on her." Yang sent Pyrrha a video call request and after a few moments, she saw her red head friend on the screen. "Hey, Pyrrha. How are the kids?"

"Hi, Yang. Dawn and Wave have already fallen asleep." Pyrrha then chuckled. "And of course they both fell asleep on the couch with Dawn sleeping on his shoulder."

Weiss overheard and went over. "Send me pictures!"

Pyrrha was a little startled, as well as Blake, Yang and Ruby. "Um…okay, Weiss…but I doubt Dawn will be happy with that."

"Just get the pictures to me." Weiss demanded as she went back to her bed.

Yang shrugged. "Well, that was a thing. So how's Mana and Ebony doing?"

"Ebony is watching cartoons still and Mana is playing a game. She was a little sad a bit ago, since she mentioned something about not having a story being read to her, so I offered to read it, but she wanted you to read it." Pyrrha explained.

Yang frowned. "O-Oh…well…how about you put the little fire cat on. I'll see if I can talk to her to get to bed."

"It's no trouble that she isn't asleep. I'm just worried she'll be upset the whole night." Pyrrha said.

"I'll make sure she isn't." Yang assured.

Pyrrha nodded and took a few pictures of Dawn and Wave sleeping together. "Tell Weiss I got those pictures by the way."

"I heard! And thank you, Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted.

Pyrrha giggled and walked to Mana's room. "Mana, are you doing okay?"

The seven year old turned around and pressed pause on her game. "Oh, hey, um, well I'm okay."

Pyrrha walked over and sat next to her. "You know, I have your mommy on the scroll right now. She wanted to say hi and see how you were doing."

Mana's ears perked up. "Mommy is on the screen?!" She quickly looked over at the screen and saw Yang. "Mommy!"

Yang giggled. "Hey, kiddo. I hear from Pyrrha that you were upset about not being able to have me read to you tonight."

Mana frowned. "I…I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha spoke up. "Why are you apologizing, sweetie?"

"Because I know it isn't fair to be upset. I only want mommy to read me a story…and…I know you could, but-." Mana was cut off.

Pyrrha patted her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize for that, Mana. Vale is the same way."

"And besides, fire cat, I'll read you a story tonight if you want." Yang offered.

Pyrrha smiled. "I'll leave my scroll here for you, so your mommy can read to you for however long you need. Oh and Yang, do you need me to bring a book so you can read it from the video call?"

"Nah, I got the stories all up in here." The blonde pointed to her head.

Pyrrha nodded and helped Mana into bed. After she turned the game off, she handed Mana the scroll. "If you need anything, just call, okay Mana."

Mana smiled. "Okay, thank you for this, Pyrrha. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mana." Pyrrha pulled the blanket over the little fire cat and let Yang handle the rest.

Mana looked at the scroll and was happy to see her mother. "Is mama there too?"

Yang looked over at Blake and smiled. "Yes she is." Yang motioned for Blake to get closer to the screen. "Mana wants to see you, kitty."

Blake leaned over and saw her little fire cat. "Hi, sweetie. Have you been behaving?"

Mana nodded. "Yes, mama. Are you and mommy coming back home soon?"

"A few more days, sweetie. I promise." Blake assured.

"O-Okay…I miss you." Mana said.

Blake felt herself tear up a bit. "I miss you too, sweetie. Since we couldn't be there sooner, I'll make it up to you by taking you and Lightning to the park this weekend."

Mana smiled. "Really?! Yay! Thank you, mama!"

Blake giggled. "I'll let mommy take over to read to you. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mama." Mana said with a smile.

Blake backed away and the rest of the night went well. Yang was able to remember a story, just like she said and told it to her little fire cat. Weiss had received the pictures later that night when Pyrrha got her scroll back which made the snow fox squeal and Ruby giggle at her excitement.

* * *

They all woke up the next day, feeling a lot better than the previous, but still knew that they might run into Zelinilo again. The thought made them have mixed feelings. Ruby was not happy, but would endure it for the team. Weiss was angered by how he spoke and acted with them. Blake had been annoyed that they had to deal with a racist, while Yang just wanted to punch his stupid face. Even though thinking of Zelinilo made them all feel a little less happy with how the day started, the thought of him would slowly fade away, as they all knew it was the day the mercenary leader would show up, so they probably didn't even need to worry about Zelinilo.

"Come on, let's go see if Kuraio is here." Ruby suggested.

Her team nodded and followed her down the stairs, but gained annoyed and worried looks when they saw Narinj and Zelinilo at each other's throats.

"I warned you yesterday to stop talking about Lyra!" Narinj shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. Here, let me apologize." Zelinilo turned to Lyra who had an angered look on her face. "I'm so sorry you ended up on a team of losers…though technically it fits, since you're-."

Narinj cut him off by going for a punch at his former teammate. Sadly, Zelinilo managed to block the attack with his halberd. It was black stained steel and had dust augmentations ready to be used for when he needed it.

"Wow, attacking a member of the group who hired you." Zelinilo smirked. "I wonder how bad your reputation as a hunter would be if someone caught wind of that."

Narinj growled, but was held back by his wife. "Huh?" He turned to her. "L-Lyra? Let me go so I can teach this moron a lesson!"

Lyra held Narinj's arm tight. "Please…just stop…I don't need this man to be taught anything. He just likes to get reactions from us, so we shouldn't let him have the satisfaction…please, Narinj. Just let it go…for me."

Narinj looked at his pleading wife and took a breath. "O-Okay…Okay." He started to relax and looked back at Zelinilo. "You know…I really do feel sorry for you. You were welcomed to Beacon with open arms and ended up on a team who you could've been friends with…but you blew it."

"Ha, like I'd ever consider a Faunus a friend. I'd rather-." A shout from behind him made him stop.

"Zelinilo! Enough!" A man with long white hair walked into the room. "I have warned you before about your behavior, but you still act this way!"

"M-Master Kuraio…Um…I was just testing them to see how level headed they can be is all…" Zelinilo lied.

Kuraio pulled his double bladed Naginata and slammed one of the blades into the ground. "Get to your private quarters, now!"

"But…Fine, Master Kuraio." Zelinilo began to walk away from the group and slowly passed by Kuraio, but was stopped when Kuraio held him by the shoulder.

"I don't want to have to warn you again after this, but if I do…then things will be changed around here. Whether you like it or not." He let go of Zelinilo and watched as he walked away. Kuraio turned back to Ruby and the others. "Okay, now then, I think it would be a good idea to get your job started."

Ruby nodded and walked over. "I'm Ruby Rose, sir. We talked on the scroll yesterday."

Kuraio took his weapon from the ground and put it on his back. "It's good to see you all here today, Mrs. Rose." He shook her hand right after. "I apologize for that by the way."

"It's okay, sir. We're just glad we don't need to worry about him on briefing us on the mission." Ruby said.

Kuraio nodded and led them to the same room Zelinilo led them to before. "I'm sure Zelinilo brought you here yesterday with his little stunt, but don't worry. This is actually the room we need to be in." He used his scroll to show the image of a train. "This might be a little…confusing to see, but this train was attacked not too long ago…but by Grimm."

Ruby stared at the train. "I know of this. It was weird because the Grimm had attacked at a spot where they usually don't show up at, since hunters make sure that the spots are handled to allow safe travels of the train."

"Exactly, so why would there be Grimm there? The answer, we're not sure, so instead of waiting for hunters, we attempted to find out ourselves. Sadly, we got no leads on anything." Kuraio said.

Carmesi spoke up. "I'm sorry to ask, since this might come off as rude, but…why do mercenaries even care about that kind of thing? I thought you guys just took jobs for money."

Kuraio took a breath. "While we may not be certified hunters, we are not all about the money. We understand the dangers to the people and it seems like this situation was shrugged off like it was just a rare occasion. I doubt it was and I would like to know more on that."

"Okay, so why call us? Don't you have a lot of people here to do some investigating?" Weiss inquired.

"I do have people here, but none who I believe would take this seriously." Kuraio looked to the ground. "Look, I will tell you why I am very…dedicated to this kind of mission, so please…I need your help and would appreciate if you would do this mission."

"Sir, or…Master Kuraio, we accepted the job and I can see how you truly feel about this, so I give you my word as a huntress that we'll do what we can to get the job done." Ruby assured.

Kuraio looked back up. "Thank you, Mrs. Rose. I can see why Ozpin recommended you all."

"You know Ozpin?" Yelak asked.

"Of course, while I may be a mercenary, I do still have contacts in the hunter side of things. Now then, let me explain more on the task at hand." Kuraio said.

* * *

**I know there was a lot of stuff that didn't really help the plot move forward, but I think it was a good way to…give myself some content to bring up in later chapters. Also, that book Blake was reading…maybe you guys should look it up on the RWBY section of the site. You might be surprised.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 222.**


	222. A Slow Process

**Here's chapter 222 everyone**

* * *

"Last week I had sent a few of my guys out there to check it out and like I said before, we got nothing. I feel like they might not have been…as active on the job as I would've hoped. That's why I wanted some trained hunters with me on this one." Kuraio explained.

"What makes you think we'll be able to find anything there when your guys couldn't? Just because they might not have been looking around properly, it would still be hard to miss any Grimm around." Yang stated.

"It's not just Grimm that I want to search for." Kuraio said.

"And what exactly do you want to search for?" Carmesi asked.

"Whether any of you think this way or not…I have a thought. Why would Grimm randomly show up at a location that was previously taken care of by hunters?" Kuraio wanted to see what they thought.

The snow fox spoke up. "Well, it might be Grimm that migrated."

"That is one option, yes, but the location they had ended up in doesn't seem…right. Why would any small number of Grimm just sit near a heavily kept area? We know some Grimm are truly just mindless and have the lust to kill, but there are others who use tactics when they fight. And the Grimm that attacked that train were not mindless." Kuraio stated.

"Okay, but what exactly are you getting at with this?" Yelak inquired.

"Those Grimm were smart, so they wouldn't just be at that location like that. It would be too stupid of them to on their own, so…if that is something to go on, then they might've been sent or placed there by others." Kuraio said which made the group feel confused.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Master Kuraio, but…what are you talking about? No one can make Grimm do anything." Ruby stated.

"True, or maybe not, it's just an idea. Maybe the Grimm were pushed back to that location or maybe they were captured and dropped down. Or…maybe this is truly just a rare occasion, either way, I need to know what is true about this." Kuraio took the image of the train down. "Now, I understand how much you all haven't enjoyed your time here so far because of Zelinilo, but I need to know that your performance out there won't be affected by your outlook on this group."

Lyra spoke up. "I can't say I like the guy, but no matter what, we won't let anyone or anything affects us on a mission. If what you say is…possible, then we'll need to figure out who might be behind it."

Kuraio nodded. "I'm glad to hear it." He then looked over at the time on his scroll. "We'll depart either now or in one hour. It all depends on whether you all still need a bite to eat."

Ruby's stomach growled and she blushed. "U-Um…yeah…that might be a good idea." Everyone laughed a bit at the little rose's reaction.

* * *

They spent the next hour eating and getting their strength up for the possible fight they may have to endure. Kuraio had an airship ready for them to get to the location a bit faster. It was a special airship that fit just the right amount of people there and even had the mercenaries' emblem on it.

When they all got in, Kuraio was the one to pilot and headed over to the spot near the train tracks. "You all know that if we do run into any Grimm, our main priority is about finding out why they're near that location."

"We got it, but still nothing wrong with knocking down a couple of Grimm if they get in our way." Yang said with a fist pump.

"Those couple of Grimm could lead us to where they showed up in the first place. Say they do have a home around there; it could finally explain why they were around the train." Kuraio explained.

"Oh, so that might be a possibility too?" Blake asked.

"In all honesty, I do hope that's all it is, but it's still unlikely. Hunters would've found them with their scouting parties." Kuraio answered.

Yang tapped Ruby's shoulder. "What do you think about this, Rubes?"

"Well if someone is behind this, then we need to be on guard at all times. The Grimm won't be our only danger out there today." Ruby said.

Blake spoke up. "She's right. Having to fight actually people is different than what we've usually done in a while."

"That's what sparring is for, Blake. I'm sure we'll be fine if we do run into some people out there." Narinj assured.

Lyra looked down at her shotgun, Zwillingstier. "Narinj, this is different though…I…I never really like the idea of having to fight people. Back when the attack on Vale happened…I was a little scared of the fighting we had to do…not for my life, but for the lives I might have taken or hurt." The blue haired girl frowned.

"Lyra, that day was tough for so many people, but you were part of the group that helped protect so many from my father's men. And I know you didn't kill anyone that day, especially with how kind hearted you are." Weiss smiled to assure her first friend that she had nothing to worry about.

The blue haired girl let out a small smile. "T-Thanks, Weiss. I know that no matter what, it would be better to fight than allow people to hurt others. I just hope that I never have to cross that line…"

Narinj was next to comfort her. "Lyra, if by crossing a line, you mean…kill, then don't think about that. Nothing will ever get that far."

"What if it does though?" Lyra asked in a soft tone.

"Then…Then you don't allow it to hurt you. You don't let it give you pain. You let the positives outweigh the negatives." Narinj said.

Blake spoke up. "What he says is true. I've lived a life where I had to do some…questionable things, but it didn't make me become a negative person. It gave me the insight of how to better myself. Keep that in mind and you'll learn that decisions you make will always be for the best."

Lyra took a breath and nodded. "Okay…thank you guys. It…was very insightful like you said, Blake. And Narinj?"

"Yes, Lyra." Narinj responded.

Lyra leaned over and kissed her husband. "Thank you."

Narinj smiled. "Of course, honey."

"Get a room!" Yelak shouted. Carmesi punched his arm and her husband recoiled. "Oh come on, babe! It was just a joke! Narinj and I always joke around with each other, Carmesi. You know that."

Carmesi crossed her arms. "Not while they're having a moment. And you best not call me babe again, or that punch will seem like a pillow hit you when I'm done with you."

Yelak gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Narinj smirked. "What's wrong, bro? I thought you would never let Carmesi boss you around again."

Yang chuckled. "Is this rip on Yelak day? Because if it is, then I need to jump in on this."

Yelak sighed. "Okay, I won't make any more jokes for the day. Just lay off already."

Kuraio looked back for a moment.

_Hmm, they all seem to take things seriously, but can enjoy themselves too. So, Ozpin, I see that you ended up doing it right. Me…well, I may have messed up._

The mercenary leader turned back and returned his focus on flying.

* * *

After about ten minutes, they got to where they wanted to be. "Okay, I'm about to land, so make sure you all are ready to go." They all nodded and prepared their weapons.

Weiss threw an ice dust crystal to Lyra. "I noticed you didn't have any. If you weren't going to use them, then it's okay, but you never know when it could come in handy."

Lyra smiled and put the dust crystal away for later use. "Yeah, thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiled back and got back to preparing. "Oh, Ruby, have you spoken to Ozpin about…you know?"

Ruby stopped preparing her dust rounds and looked to her wife. "I…I just don't know if I'm really ready for that, Weiss."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ruby Rose? You are absolutely ready. Just look at how you've been handling this mission." Weiss remarked.

Blake finished her weapon preparation and looked over. "Ruby, if you doubt yourself, you shouldn't. Who else would fit that spot better than you?"

"A bunch of people! I…Just because I seem like a good choice…I don't think I'm ready yet." Ruby frowned.

Yang held Ruby's arms and looked at her with the most serious face Ruby had ever seen her on. "Why?"

"H-Huh?" Ruby wondered what her sister meant.

"Why do you think you're not ready? Is it because you think it's too scary, or things will change? I need to know why you think this, because the Ruby I know has become a confident, powerful and one of the most respected huntresses Remnant knows. So why should she be thinking this?" Yang asked in a serious tone that made the others surprised as they waited on Ruby's answer.

"I-I don't…Yang, please don't-." Ruby was cut off.

Yang released her grip on her sister's arms. "I won't force you to tell me, but I will say that whatever doubt you have about yourself, keep it away. You are the perfect choice to be Headmistress of Beacon." The blonde went back to putting the dust shells in her Ember Celica.

The others went back to doing the same with their weapons and Weiss leaned over to her wife to give her a hug. "Whatever choice you make, know that I'll always support you."

Ruby leaned her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Thank you, Weiss. I'll…I'll need a little more time to think about it, but I promise not to take too long."

Weiss kissed her cheek and wrapped her tail around Ruby. "You take all the time you need, little rose. And don't try to speed things up, cause my tail will keep you steady if that's the case."

Ruby let out a light chuckle. "Okay, snow fox. I love you."

"I love you too, little rose." Weiss kissed her wife again.

The airship landed and Kuraio got up from his seat. "It should be fine to leave the airship here. Last time I sent my guys out to this location there was no trouble with that." Kuraio said as he walked to the exit.

The teams nodded and followed him out. They took a moment to enjoy the fresh air and view of Mistral. While it may have swamps around a few areas, the place they were at wasn't nearly as bad. The forest that wasn't too far from the train tracks gave a nice feel of the nature they were used to in Vale.

"Okay, Master Kuraio. Where do we start first? Or the train tracks or the forest near them?" Ruby asked.

Kuraio got his Naginata out and looked to the forest. "From the reports, it looked like they showed up from the forest. If my assumptions are correct, I doubt they'd be that deep within the forest, so it would be best to keep closer to the outer perimeters."

Ruby nodded. "Will do, but if we don't find anything there, then it might be a good idea to check deeper within the forest to see if this really is all just a few group of Grimm that hunters missed."

"Well, so far with how you all behave, I would say that would be a surprise." Kuraio stated.

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"I mean that you all seem pretty professional so far, so thinking that hunters would miss any Grimm near these parts feels really unlikely. But…I guess we'll find out soon enough here." Kuraio said.

Weiss spoke up. "Should we be in one group, or take our respective teams around to scout the area?"

"That all depends on your team leaders. I may have hired you all, but that doesn't mean I control how you handle this completely." Kuraio explained.

Ruby turned to her team. "It shouldn't need too much splitting up, so I'm thinking just have our teams split into two." Ruby then turned to Carmesi. "Is that all good with you, Carmesi?"

Carmesi nodded. "All good with us. Master Kuraio, did the reports mention exactly what position they showed up from?"

"I can't say for sure, since all the reports said were that they showed up from the forest, but from the side facing the train tracks, so checking the other side of it might not be that helpful." Kuraio noted.

"Right, well, let's get this mission started." Carmesi said.

The others nodded and Kuraio went with Team RWBY, but only for a short time, as he explained that he wanted to be sure to check more areas by splitting from the group.

* * *

In an unknown location, some men were watching the group checking the forest near the train tracks via scroll. "Master, we've got more people down there. I don't think it's mercenaries this time. They might actually be hunters from how they look."

"No matter. Just be sure to have a few Grimm planted near an area that will confuse them. It is not time to present this to the world. It'll be a slow process after all." The leader said.

"Of course, Master. How many shall be sent?" The cult member asked.

The dark image on the man's scroll thought about it for a moment. "Send in about ten to fifteen. It needs to seem like they were hiding too, so be sure not to screw this up, or it'll be on your head, understood?"

"Understood, Master!" The cult member said as he bowed to the scroll to show respect.

"Good. Now then, I need to get more work done on the next part of our plans. Have you gotten enough men out there yet for…our little group?" The leader inquired.

"We've recruited a few, but…more would always be good. Is there anything you want done on that, Master?" The cult member asked.

"Hmm, well that should be simple. Get more soldiers. And you know how to do that already, but if you don't then send someone else out in the field to do more recruiting. And make it quick! We don't need to spend too much time in Mistral, or people may catch on." The leader stated.

The cult member bowed again. "It will be done, Master." The call ended and the cult member turned to the others. "We have two problems we need to deal with. One, we need to send some Grimm down there to make it look like a random occurrence. And two, we need more members." He turned to one cult member. "You, get out there and see if you can get more people to join up."

The cult member that was ordered to do so bowed and left to find more people.

The first cult member began work on his scroll to send the Grimm needed to the forest.

* * *

**Here is the technical first glimpse of the cult. I say technical because before it was unknown who these people were, but as you can see, they existed for some time. Now, I wonder if you guys could catch something I had in the chapter. I won't say what it was to avoid…some things.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 223.**


	223. You're Done

**Here's chapter 223 everyone**

* * *

Team RWBY continued their search around the forest with Kuraio. All they had really found that was relevant to their mission were a few claw marks on some trees from Grimm that may have either been fighting or running through the forest.

"Hey, uh, Master Kuraio? What exactly were the reports on this like?" Yang inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, well like I said before, it was thought of as a rare occurrence. If something couldn't be explained then it's the media's job to keep people calm about something like this. Now if it is a rare occurrence; then fine but I need to be sure." Kuraio stated.

"So, I don't mean to be that girl, but could you explain a little why you're so…dedicated to this? I know you said you aren't just all about the money, but-." Yang was cut off.

Ruby spoke up. "Yang, maybe he doesn't want to talk about that. Motives sometimes aren't as simple to explain."

Kuraio sighed. "It's okay, Mrs. Rose." He turned to Yang. "Listen, what I'm going to tell you is the short version, since…talking about this…isn't easy."

"W-Wait, don't. It's okay. I don't want you to talk about any bad memories just because I want to know a bit about this." Yang said.

"It's okay, I am perfectly capable of telling the short version." He assured and the team remained quiet to allow him to speak. "As you know, I told you I know Ozpin. Well, I was actually…a hunter myself once." The team was shocked to hear that and waited for him to continue. "It was…a path I walked long ago and while I was one, I enjoyed it. I helped people…but one day…I lost someone close to me." He took a breath. "That person was killed by…a rare occurrence…something no one could've looked into."

Ruby noticed he was looking more depressed with every sentence and said. "Master Kuraio, please…you don't have to say any more…I understand now."

Kuraio shook his head. "It is better to know just a bit more." Ruby was a little hesitant about it, but nodded and allowed him to continue. "After I found out and tried to do more about it, I was told there was nothing to look into. I was…angry to say the least at how hunters were told to handle these kind of things…so instead of listening to orders, I quit being a hunter…on both the facts that I failed to protect…and I failed to avenge…now I'll make sure people don't ever have to deal with the same thing I did. So…I became a mercenary."

Weiss frowned. "S-Sir…I mean, Master Kuraio, I know you haven't been a hunter in a long time, but…maybe…maybe you don't hate the way the hunters work…I mean, you did contact us."

"I contacted you because…no matter what, Ozpin has always been someone I could trust. He recommended you all and while…while I did give up on the hunter's way, I still trust in his judgment…at least on this." Kuraio explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest anything about that." Weiss apologized.

"It's not a bad thing that you did. I need to learn that sometimes a little help here and there is okay. Hell, I have an entire mercenary group behind me, yet I still don't treat them like a team, but more of men who I can help by getting them jobs out in the battlefield." Kuraio said.

"A noble cause, but thinking about it, wouldn't it be better to form a different kind of group? I mean, mercenary work is fine, but sometimes a little controversial." Blake stated.

"While you aren't wrong about it being controversial, I still think it is a group I can help more so than some other kind of group. At least for me it's easier." Kuraio smiled. "You know, I should've noticed before, but you…I know you." He said to Blake.

"Hmm? Have we met before?" Blake asked.

"No, but you are known around as the head of FERM. Good job on that by the way." Kuraio said.

"Thank you, but don't give me too much credit. I haven't been the head as long as Athéhsa was. She did a lot for FERM." Blake remarked.

"True, but you've kept it alive and for that, I thank you. I may not be a Faunus, but seeing a group like FERM has kept my spirits up." Kuraio explained.

Blake smiled. "Well, I'm glad for that. And…I'm sorry about the comment I made about mercenary groups, Master Kuraio."

Kuraio chuckled. "You all seem to apologize about things you need not apologize for. Look, from now on just call me Kuraio and leave that master stuff behind."

The team was happy with how Kuraio was. There first impression of the mercenaries wasn't that great, due to Zelinilo being a fool.

"Sure thing, Kuraio." Yang said with a thumbs up. "But just so you know, you can call us by our first names too and not being all formal with our last names."

Kuraio nodded. "Well I see no problem in that."

Weiss spoke up. "While I'm glad to see we're all set with the naming stuff, I do need to remind everyone that we are on a mission."

Ruby giggled. "She's right. Let's get back to-." She was cut off when her scroll went off. "Huh?" Ruby got her scroll out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ruby, we've got Grimm." Carmesi said in a whisper.

The reaper's eyes widened. "Where are you right now?"

"We're about two miles from where we all headed out, so opposite of your side. Here, I'll send you the location to your scroll. We're not in any trouble, but it would be good to get here." Carmesi said.

"Okay, Carmesi. If you need to engage the enemy, then don't hesitate. See you in a bit." Ruby ended the call and got the location on her scroll. "Looks like Team CYLN have actually run into some Grimm. They're observing them at the moment."

Kuraio took his Naginata out and nodded. "If you have their location, lead on. I'm actually a little surprised we've got some on our radars; as I was about to head off in my own direction to cover more ground."

Team RWBY and Kuraio headed off to Team CYLN's location.

* * *

"Have you sent the Grimm there yet?" The leader questioned.

"Of course, Master. The hunters there will only see them as Grimm who were just there by chance of not being found." The cult member confirmed.

"Very good. Now for the problem with more members, has the member involved in getting more recruits been sent out?" The leader inquired.

"She has, Master. I can't say for sure that she'll be successful, but-." The cult member stopped when he saw his Master raise a hand to signal him to be quiet.

"I have more important matters to speak about, as I already trust that whether you all get this job done today or not…you'll still make sure to not fail me for the rest of this month." The leader said.

"O-Of course, Master. Um, if I may, the girl…the one with the hunters…I believe she may have a connection with…him." The cult member stated.

"Hmm, the white haired one?" The leader guessed.

"Yes, Master. I can't be certain, but from what I could see from the surveillance footage and matching that with old videos of the girl, I am almost a hundred percent sure it's her." The cult member answered.

"Then this may have gotten more interesting. Keep me informed of the situation over in the forest." The leader ordered and ended the call.

The cult member looked over his scroll and looked down at the image of the white haired fox Faunus. "You may be of…his blood…hell, you may have beaten him, but you are not what we need. Still, you could be useful in the future."

With that, the cult member closed his scroll and got back to work.

* * *

Ruby kept her lead going and eventually made it to the spot where Carmesi sent her location. "Where are they?"

"My guess is that they continued following the Grimm. If they moved, we can possibly find tracks, or you can contact her to give you their new location."

Ruby was about to call Carmesi, but was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun firing.

Weiss' eyes widened. "That had to be Lyra's weapon."

"Let's move." Ruby ordered and everyone followed.

"Crap, why would she be fighting, or I guess why would they all be fighting? Wouldn't it have been better to watch where the Grimm were going?" Yang asked while running beside the team.

"I don't know why she and the others are fighting, but that doesn't matter. What matters is making sure they're okay." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded. "Weiss is right. They must've had good reason to choose to fight."

Blake spoke up. "If we only just heard her shotgun going off a few moments ago, then I can assume that the fighting must not be that difficult, since they just resorted to firearms."

"They may have been jumped by some Grimm in a sneak attack." Kuraio suggested the reason for them fighting.

After about five minutes of running, Ruby could see Team CYLN in the distance. "There they are."

Weiss looked over and noticed they were all standing side by side with their back turned. "What's going on?"

When Team RWBY and Kuraio got to them, they were shocked by who was in front of them. "Master, I'm glad you showed up." Zelinilo greeted.

Kuraio looked on at Zelinilo in confusion. "Zelinilo? What are you doing here? You weren't assigned this mission."

"No, but I still needed to be here. Just look at how the teams you hired weren't doing their job. It's pretty stupid to just let Grimm walk around like that." Zelinilo stated.

Carmesi growled. "Idiot! We were following them to see where they were hiding!"

Kuraio stepped forward. "Do you have any idea how bad you have messed this up?! We were finding out where these Grimm were coming from!"

"Master, with all due respect, I think you need to relax. I'm pretty sure that the Grimm we just killed have been here for some time. I mean, where else would they have come from?" Zelinilo questioned.

Lyra spoke up. "Your Master just explained that! We were seeing why this rare occurrence even happened!"

"Uh, you do know that it is what you just said. A rare occurrence, nothing more, nothing less. Anyways, I don't see why you hired these guys, Master. I-." Zelinilo was cut off when Kuraio ran at him and grabbed him and slammed him against the tree. "What the hell?!"

The others were a little shocked by that, but were glad to see that happen. "You are too much, Zelinilo! I have warned you time and time again! I have given you chances to do things right, yet even now you continue to be a fool!"

"What are you talking about?! I handle every job better than any of the others in our group!" Zelinilo shouted.

Weiss shook her head in disgust. "You can be as strong as you want to become, but no matter what, the way you handle something will always be judged. You got in the way and jeopardized the mission. Now we can't find out where these Grimm have been coming from."

"So what?! They're Grimm. You kill them and that's that." Zelinilo stated. Kuraio pulled Zelinilo away from the tree and pushed him away. "W-What?"

"You're done…hand over anything you've gotten from joining my group and leave." Kuraio ordered.

Zelinilo froze. "W-Wait…are you kicking me out because of this?"

"Your reckless behavior is all you can blame for this, Zelinilo. Now hand over-." Kuraio was cut off.

"Screw you, old man! I've done way more for your fucking group than most can say! And you're kicking me out because of these idiots?!" Zelinilo yelled.

Kuraio held his Naginata tight, prepared to fight the fool in front of him. "You can either leave on a peaceful path, or you could continue being a damn idiot. Choose."

Zelinilo noticed the smirks on the two team's faces and growled. "Fine! Not like I give a crap about your damn group anyway! And I'm keeping the things I got!" He shouted as he ran off.

Kuraio sighed and turned to the teams. "I'm sorry you had to see that…but I thought about our conversation, Mrs. Ro…Ruby. I can't let people like him represent my group any longer."

Ruby nodded and Carmesi spoke up. "I'm just sorry we couldn't stop him from messing up all we had worked on here."

"It wasn't your fault. Zelinilo was too much a fool and glory hog to talk sense into." Kuraio stated.

"So, what do we do now?" Narinj asked.

"What do you think bro? We keep looking. There might still be Grimm in the area." Yelak answered.

Kuraio placed his weapon on his back. "I would only hope there is more."

Zelinilo watched from a distance with a look of complete anger on his face. The grey haired man placed a dust crystal in his halberd and slammed it on the ground. The slam sent fire in several directions away from himself and the trees began to burn, spreading closer to the others.

Zelinilo pulled his halberd from the ground and smirked. "Have fun with that." He then jumped away from the source of the fire and made his way out.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter today. I wasn't able to get as much time as I wanted to on writing this, but still. At least this chapter had a little punishment for Zelinilo.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 224.**


	224. Was I Right Or Wrong?

**Here's chapter 224 everyone**

* * *

"Kuraio, with what happened, have you considered checking on other members of your group? I don't mean to get into your business, but-." The snow fox was cut off.

"No, it's fine. Zelinilo has given the group a bad image. You're all not the first to deal with his nonsense after all. It's just that I truly believe the others won't be like him. Sure some of them may not have the spirit, but they aren't like him." Kuraio assured.

Lyra smelled something and turned around. The blue haired girl gasped. "There's a fire!" She shouted and everyone turned to see the fire spreading closer to them.

Weiss took out a water dust crystal and used it on her Myrtenaster. The snow fox swung her rapier and sent out some water that handled a bit of the fire, but it wasn't enough.

"Crap, we can't let this fire spread any further!" Kuraio yelled.

Weiss, Yelak and Lyra got more water dust and began to take out the fire as fast as they could. The others saw a different source of fire coming in from a farther distance. Ruby ordered Blake and Yang to see what they could do about the other source, while Carmesi took Narinj and Ruby to take care of any other source.

Kuraio stayed with Weiss, Yelak and Lyra. "I don't understand, how could there have been a fire?!" He questioned while setting his weapon up with water dust.

Weiss swung more water from her rapier. "There had to be someone here that caused it! Grimm can't do this kind of damage."

"But we were all here, so who else would've…" Kuraio froze when he figured out who caused the fire. "Zelinilo! That bastard! He really did this because I kicked him out?! When I find him-!"

Yelak spoke up. "I hate the guy just as much as you, but right now isn't the time to be thinking about him! We got a forest fire to deal with here." Yelak reminded.

Lyra smiled at hearing her friend being serious. It wasn't too rare of an occasion, but she still knew he enjoyed things a lot more when it wasn't all that serious. "Yelak is right, Kuraio. If Zelinilo is the one who caused this, then he'll be right fully punished later."

Kuraio took a breath and went back to helping clear the fire out. "Of course…I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kuraio. I think I have an idea on how to make this go a little faster. It may be risky though, since we may use all the water dust we have." Weiss said.

"What is it, Weiss?" Lyra asked the snow fox.

"You know slamming a weapon on the ground that is imbued with dust will usually cause pillars or spikes that lead to form, so we all do that from the four corners of the perimeter of the fire. It should be enough to clear all the fire out." Weiss explained.

"It would be better than what we're doing here." Kuraio got his scroll out. "We'll stay on communication via our scrolls to make sure we do this at the same time."

Weiss nodded and the four set up their scrolls to stay in contact with each other.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the four corners and Kuraio put all the water dust he had into his Naginata. The same went for Weiss, Lyra and Yelak. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Kuraio asked the three.

"All good here." Yelak responded.

"Me too." Lyra answered.

"If we're all ready, then slam your weapons down on go and hope the water will spread far enough to cover all the fire here." Weiss said.

"Okay, I'll count us down." Kuraio said and got ready. "One, two, three, go!" He finished and slammed his Naginata down, sending the pillars of waters out.

Weiss, Lyra and Yelak did so as well. The water pillars began moving through the forest in the area they all aimed for. The pillars began taking care of all the fire and left none left after a few minutes.

The snow fox used a glyph to get herself up high to see if their plan had worked. Weiss looked to see that the fire was all extinguished, but frowned at the damage the forest had received. She got her scroll out and sighed. "We got it all, but looks like this place is badly damaged."

"It's okay, kid. We did some good today on stopping it from getting worse. I'll check in with the others to see if they found any more fires." Kuraio said over the scroll.

"Yeah…Okay." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

"Weiss, it'll be okay. This forest will get better in no time. You'll see." Yelak assured.

"Thanks, Yelak. Hey, go on and meet up with Blake and Yang. I want you to make sure they're okay." Weiss requested.

"You got it." Yelak said.

"Lyra, meet me on the south perimeter of this area." Weiss ordered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Weiss." Lyra responded.

Weiss made her way over and was waiting for her first friend. After another few minutes, Lyra made it over.

"Sorry about that, Weiss. It took me a little longer than I thought." Lyra said with a smile, but the smile fell when she noticed the snow fox frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just felt like we could've done more to help keep this place…alive." Weiss confessed her issue with the mission they had just gone through.

"Hey, come on. We did great stopping it from getting any farther than it did. And remember what Yelak said. This part of the forest won't stay stuck like this for long. I'm sure some people will be sent over to speed up the recovery of it." Lyra said with an assured tone.

"I hope so." The snow fox's ears flattened.

Lyra leaned over and hugged her. "If you want, I can even volunteer to help out on it."

Weiss chuckled. "It's okay, Lyra. I would rather you be home with your family than fixing up some forest."

Lyra pulled away and smiled. "Well, Wave has been…a little distracted lately, so I doubt he'd even notice me being gone for long."

Weiss smiled. "The boy isn't old enough to wield a weapon, yet he has all these designs ready for one. Good luck on that, Lyra."

Lyra giggled. "Yeah, well good luck with Dawn yourself there. I remember you telling me about how she actually has her weapon already, just in a case."

"Oh yes, she does. She's even named it already. Purity is what she likes to call it." Weiss said.

"I like the name she picked out. And I'm not surprised at how dedicated she is to becoming a hun-." Lyra was cut off when a shot from a magnum went through her leg. "Gah!"

Weiss' eyes widened and she immediately acted, but putting up several glyphs in front and behind of Lyra. "Who the hell did that?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Zelinilo smirked and walked from behind a tree. "So, I run into the girl who replaced me and the fox. Lucky day for me."

Weiss growled and ran at the man with her rapier in hand. "I'll fucking kill you!" She threatened as she went for a slash, but failed when she went right through him. "What the hell?!"

The man now behind her laughed an disappeared, but she heard him speak again from a different location that sounded like it was coming from a speaker. "Like it? It's my own little device. You thinking that was my semblance? Nah, I built a device to send a hologram of myself out. You won't find the real me for a while."

"Coward! Come out here and face the punishment you deserve!" Weiss demanded.

"You still don't get it. I was gonna leave the forest fire to kill you guys, but it seems that failed. Now I have to do it myself." Zelinilo explained.

"Kill us?! What is wrong with you?! You'd resort to murder because you were kicked out?!" Weiss yelled.

Zelinilo laughed. "I've always hated Team CYLN, you fox brat. But you and the other three on this other team…I can include you in the list of people I hate. Now, you're probably wondering why I hurt the blue haired girl instead of just killing her…well I think my replacement should feel a bit more pain before she dies. I mean…she did replace me after all."

Weiss' face changed to one of fury and she jumped into the air to find Zelinilo easier. She made sure the glyph shields were around Lyra as well.

"No point in getting up there." Zelinilo said which shocked Weiss. "Yeah I can see you on top of that rune looking thing."

"How are you even communicating with me?!" Weiss inquired.

"I set up a few of my own devices to talk to anyone out here…you know…to mess with them in my own way." Zelinilo said with a grin.

"You're a psychopath! Do you have any idea what kind of fool you are?! No one has done anything to you! Everything that you had coming was because of you, you idiot!" Weiss yelled.

"Getting angry won't fix the-." Zelinilo's voice wasn't heard for a few mounted when he stopped which confused Weiss, but suddenly his voice was heard. "H-Hey! G-get the hell away! No! Stay back! Stay back! Ahhhh!"

No other sounds were heard from the speakers around and Weiss got to the ground. "W-What the hell happened to him?" She wouldn't have a lot of time to think, as she remembered what happened to Lyra and began to run over to her. "Lyra!" She dropped the glyphs and kneeled down next to her friend. "Oh god…I'll…I'll use aura transfer. Just hang on!"

Lyra didn't have enough strength to argue. She groaned in pain and panted. Weiss couldn't understand how the shot Zelinilo used went through Lyra's aura, but she dropped that from her mind for a bit and focused on her aura transfer. The snow fox placed her hands on the injury Lyra had and closed her eyes. It only took a few seconds for her aura to begin moving to Lyra.

After a few moments, the snow fox finished the process and began breathing heavily. She looked down and noticed Lyra was still in a lot of pain and the wound barely closed up. "Oh no…the wound was too deep. I-I have to get you to a hospital."

"The h-hospital is too far, Weiss. W-We need to contact the others." Lyra groaned.

Weiss quickly got her scroll out and contacted Ruby. "Ruby! Lyra is hurt and we need to get her medical attention, now!"

"W-What?! Where are you guys?! I'll get there as fast as possible!" She assured.

"I know you will…just…here." She sent the coordinates on her scroll to Ruby's. "Please hurry!"

"I promise she'll be okay, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss took a breath. "Okay…Okay…" She ended the call and looked down at the partially sealed wound on her friend's leg. "Lyra…I'm…I'm so sorry…again…it happened again…"

"No it d-didn't…Don't you dare think that." Lyra said and winced in pain.

Weiss felt a tear roll down her cheek. "B-But you were hurt…again…on my watch."

"I'm not a child, like back then, Weiss…This happened b-because of one man. No one e-else is to blame." Lyra said as she attempted to sit up, but Weiss held her down.

"No! You can't put any pressure on your leg." Weiss warned. "Please…just sit tight. Ruby will be here soon and then you'll be at a hospital in no time. I promise." The snow fox felt another tear fall.

Lyra saw the tear fall and nodded. "O-Okay, Weiss. I'll sit still. I promise."

"T-Thank you." Weiss sniffled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ruby showed up due to her using her semblance. "Oh my goodness, Lyra! Weiss, how bad is it?"

"I used aura transfer, but it wasn't enough. We need to get her to the airship Kuraio has and get her to a hospital." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and gently picked up the blue haired girl. "I'll get her to the airship. Are you going to be okay without me for a bit?"

"I-I'll be fine." Weiss assured.

"N-Narinj…does he know?" Lyra asked.

"Yes…he's…he was a little…tough to keep calm, but I told him to get to the airship first. He'll be there waiting for you." Ruby answered.

Lyra nodded and Ruby used her semblance to get to the airship.

Weiss looked around and thought about Zelinilo.

_That bastard…I hope something terrible happened to him when he screamed._

The snow fox shook her head. "N-No…No…I can't just wish that upon anyone…even him." She ran in the direction Ruby had gone and hoped Lyra would be okay.

* * *

About five minutes had passed and the snow fox was still running, but something caught her eye. "Oh…Oh my goodness."

She looked over at the tree in the distance and saw Zelinilo sat against a tree, with blood on his arm and stomach. "Heh…it's you…Maybe this wasn't my lucky day after all." Zelinilo then coughed up some blood.

"W-What happened to you?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh…you know…some Grimm jumped me when…" He coughed again. "I wasn't looking…so…here to finish the job?"

Weiss took a moment to think about something and shook her head. She made sure his weapon was away from him and his arms and legs were restrained by glyphs.

Zelinilo was shocked by that and tried to break free. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up." Weiss took a breath and knelt down by the grey haired man. She placed her hands on his wound and used aura transfer once more. "This will be enough to get you out of here, since the wounds aren't too deep."

Zelinilo growled. "I don't need your charity."

"And I don't need to be doing this, but I am anyway." Weiss began to feel herself losing consciousness from the strain and stopped. She stepped back and took a few breaths. "T-There…now get the hell out and stay out of our lives."

Zelinilo looked down at his wounds and noticed that while she did heal them the best she could, they were still slightly open. "W-Whatever…I'll never change because of this, moron. I was the one who shot your friend…so just remember that…"

"I will remember that…I'll never forgive you." Weiss then turned around and dropped the glyph restraints. "I won't kill you…or even turn you into the police…even after what you did…because…I do believe that people can change…my father did. Goodbye." Weiss then took off.

Zelinilo slowly started getting up and grabbed his weapon. "S-Stupid Faunus…I'll make all of them pay for this." Zelinilo was about to leave, but was caught off guard by someone in what looked to be black robes. "W-Who the hell are you?"

The robed woman stepped forward. "I'm someone who can teach you the true power of the Grimm."

* * *

When Weiss got to the airship, she saw the others were there. "Lyra!" She ran over and the rest of the teams turned to see her.

Ruby was happy to see her wife. "Okay, we're all here, so Kuraio, please get us to the hospital as fast as you can."

Kuraio nodded and everyone got in. "It should be only fifteen minutes to get there via airship."

Narinj was the one closest to Lyra as he held her hand. "I…I'm so sorry for not being there for you, Lyra."

Lyra smiled and tightened their hold. "Narinj, no one could've predicted this. And besides, I'll be okay. My life isn't in any danger."

Narinj looked to the ground. "How did this happen?"

Lyra looked away for a moment and Weiss stepped forward. "Zelinilo…It was him. He shot her while we were talking." Everyone froze and looked to the snow fox.

Kuraio almost stopped flying entirely and asked. "What?! Zelinilo truly did this?!"

"Yes…he said he wanted to kill us for…well he says he hates Team CYLN and now us, but…to resort to this…it's foolish." Weiss said.

"Wait, where is Zelinilo then?" Carmesi inquired.

Weiss remained silent and Blake spoke up. "Weiss…is there something you aren't telling us?"

"I…I found him sitting against a tree…bleeding out, so…I healed him and left him there." Weiss explained.

"You what?! You just left that son of a bitch there and didn't bring him here to turn in to the police?!" Yelak yelled. "He shot Lyra and-!"

Ruby interrupted. "Enough! I know Weiss wouldn't do something like this without a good reason, so stop with this and focus on the real issue."

"I'm not mad at Weiss…but if I ever see Zelinilo again…I won't let him escape." Narinj said in a dark tone.

Yang sat down and crossed her arms. "That…That guy. Snow fox, you sure that was a good idea letting him go like that?"

"I…I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do…maybe I messed up, but…I can't go back now and change that." Weiss said.

Ruby wrapped an arm around her wife and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Weiss. I know you had good intentions. Whatever happens to him is his own fault."

Weiss nodded and rested on her wife's shoulder. She looked over at Lyra one last time before shutting her eyes and letting sleep take over from the stressful day.

* * *

**Present day.**

Weiss sighed and looked around the scenery of the Emerald Forest in front of her.

_That choice I made…that day…it still stays in my head. We haven't seen him since…so…maybe he has reformed…maybe he's doing better for himself and others…I would hope._

The snow fox took a breath and looked back to her scroll to check up on her daughter during the initiation. "Go on little fox. I know you can finish this with ease."

* * *

**So, I wasn't sure how much more of a piece of shit I wanted Zelinilo to be, but there you go. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 225.**


	225. Surprising Choice

**Here's chapter 225 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby walked over to Weiss and asked. "Hey, are you feeling better, Weissy?"

Weiss let out a small smile at that. "Of course, little rose. I just needed some time to…think about some things. And I'm just letting the past stay as the past."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you know that if anything is still bothering you, we can talk. Yang is still here, so she can keep an eye on the students."

Weiss shook her head. "Oh no, the Headmistress of this school is not about to ignore her job. I told you this before, now be a good girl and check on your students." Weiss ordered and tapped her wife's forehead.

Ruby frowned. "O-Okay, Weiss…just let me know if something is bothering you and I promise to talk after initiation is over."

"I know, Ruby…I love you." Weiss kissed her wife.

Ruby kissed back and rubbed her wife's fox ears. "I love you too, my snow fox."

The snow fox blushed at her wife rubbing her ears. "S-Stop that, Ruby."

The little rose giggled and moved her hands away. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't resist rubbing your ears forever."

Weiss' blush reddened and she turned away from her wife. "J-Just get back to work."

"Will do, snow fox." Ruby pecked her wife's cheek one last time and went back to looking at her scroll. "Dawn and Wave got away from that Beowolf by the way. And I think they're about to catch up with Mana and Lightning."

The snow fox looked down at her scroll and saw Wave was carrying her daughter and getting close to Mana and Lightning. "I hope they'll be okay. Dawn has used a lot of energy already today, so seeing that Grimm again may prove to be too much for her and the others."

"I believe that they can still take it down if they do run into it. They just need to work on their teamwork. Saving each other was something I was glad to see, but formulating a plan is different. Now…let's see how well they can do that." Ruby said while watching with full focus.

* * *

Mana ran over to Wave when he saw her with Dawn. "Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked with worry in her voice of the possible injuries they both sustained.

Wave slowly let Dawn down on her feet. "I'll be fine, but Dawn is gonna need some healing. That Beowolf got a hit on her when she came to help me."

Mana nodded and looked to her cousin. "You alright with me using aura transfer?"

"I…I guess you can, but don't overdo it. I know how you are, Mana." Dawn stated.

Mana rolled her eyes. "Said the girl who sent me flying with a glyph and charged at a rampaging Beowolf." The fire cat then walked over and saw the dirt spot on Dawn's outfit. "It got your back, huh?"

"No, not exactly." Dawn then groaned a bit from the pain in her back. "It hit me and sent me against a tree. I should be fine after a little aura transfer."

"Right." Mana then placed her hand on her cousin's back after lifting the jacket up a bit. Wave immediately blushed a bit and turned around which made Mana chuckle and she began the aura transfer. "Damn…doing this is always tiresome, even after a second."

Dawn felt the aura doing its job. "That's why I don't want you overdoing it on this." She waited a few more moments and spoke up. "Okay, that's enough now, Mana. I should be okay now."

Mana removed her hand and panted a bit. "O-Okay, phew…there has to be a better way to do that so the other person doesn't feel like they ran thirty miles afterwards."

Lightning walked over and asked. "Will you be okay?"

Mana smiled at hearing Lightning ask that. "Of course, just need a minute and I'll be ready to burn some more Grimm down."

Lightning shook her head and grabbed the fire cat's arm which startled her a bit. "You are going to rest for more than that. We don't need to spend any more time killing Grimm. And don't you dare try to argue with me."

Mana felt Lightning pull her over and sit her down on the grass. "U-Um…well…okay then. I'll rest, but only because you want me to…I promise not to go after any more Grimm."

"Thank you." Lightning the turned her attention to Dawn and Wave. "Hey, you two should get some rest too. No point in obsessing over kills any more. We've done enough for the initiation and I'm sure you have too." She shouted over.

Wave looked at Dawn. "Well, she's not wrong. We don't need the highest number of kills to pass."

Dawn nodded. "I guess we can rest. It looks like there's not much time left for initiation anyways."

Wave smiled and the two began to walk to the spot Mana was sitting on. "I have to say, even though we didn't kill the thing, I still think we did well together."

Mana pumped her fist. "Hell yeah we did! Now if we could just get that thing in a fight on our terms, I'm sure we can take it out!"

"Mana, stop shouting." Dawn warned her cousin. "We're here to rest, not cause more Grimm to find us because of your yelling."

"Oh…sorry." The fire cat chuckled and looked up at her partner who had her arms crossed in annoyance. "H-Hey, come on, Lightning. I said I was sorry."

Lightning sighed and sat next to her. "Yeah, whatever…look, thanks for getting me my weapon back…I thought I would've lost it in that fire."

Mana smiled at that. "No problem, Lightning. So…you guys have anything to talk about while we wait for initiation to be over?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys had run into any other teams out here." Wave said.

Lightning shook her head. "We've actually not found anyone else around, but if fate is truly a thing, then I can just imagine that my sisters are either on a team already or will be in some way." She sighed.

Mana chuckled. "Oh don't be like that, Lightning. You know they just like to have some fun with their little competitions here and there."

"Little competitions? They had mom set up a dust catapult in the backyard to see who could take out the most crystals before they landed." Lightning explained how serious her sisters were about their competitive ways.

"Oh…wow, really? Wait, but Apple has her claw weapon, so how would she be able to win?" Dawn inquired.

"My sisters wouldn't let something like that slow them down. Remember she can shoot out the claws and regrow them with the energy from the dust she uses." Lightning reminded.

"You know, I could help modify that for her." Wave said. "If she only relies on the dust in the weapon, then it might become useless when she runs out."

"I guess you can ask her about that, just try to be careful…Apple may get a little too excited about that." Lightning warned.

Wave chuckled. "Yeah, I get that. So, how'd you guys run into each other out in the forest?"

Lightning sighed. "Mana was following me the whole time and I told her to just quit hiding. Once she jumped out of her hiding spot, we officially became partners. And what about you two?"

"I overheard some fighting going on and ran over to it. That was when I saw Dawn about to be hit by an Ursa and shot it. We became partners as soon as we made eye contact." Wave answered.

Dawn blushed a bit and Mana smirked. "So, my cousin got in trouble and was rescued by her knig-." She didn't get the rest out, since she was flipped by a glyph Dawn used.

"Woops, I think I may have lost a bit of control of my semblance there. Sorry, Mana." The little fox said in a sarcastic manner.

Mana was on her back and sat up. "You know, one of these days I'll find a good way to make you stop talking mid-sentence." She rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "Well, now what?"

Suddenly a roar was heard in the distance and Dawn spoke up. "Oh no, we should probably get moving. That monster isn't too far now."

Wave looked towards the source of the noise and saw that it was taking down trees. "Whoa…yeah, we should really get moving. You two need us to carry you?" He asked Dawn and Mana.

Dawn blushed a little at the reminder of how she was carried and shook her head. "N-No, I'll be fine."

Mana looked to Lightning and grinned. "If I get carried by you the way Wave was carrying Dawn, then I'd be glad to be picked up off my feet."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Get up yourself, Mana. I refuse to carry you that way."

"Aw, but why?" The fire cat whined.

Another roar was heard and the team of four all stood up. They looked to one another with worried faces and began to leave the area.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Wave spoke up. "You guys don't think that thing could still be on our tails, right?"

"In all honesty here, I'm sure it is, since it's probably tracking our scent. We managed to hurt it a bit, so it's not exactly in the mood to leave us alone." Dawn answered.

Wave gulped and looked back for a moment to see if there was anything behind them. Luckily there was nothing, but he still kept his guard up. "How much time is even left in initiation?"

Lightning pulled out her scroll as they continued running. "It seems there is about another thirty minutes left. And if we can keep clear of it, then we'll be fine. I'm sure the Headmistress is already aware of that monster, so she'll send someone in to take care of it afterwards."

Dawn thought about her human mother and remembered the story she told her. It was how her mothers' and aunts took down a Nevermore as a team during their initiation.

_Wait…maybe we should fight it. I know I said we should stay clear…but what if we kill it? We'd be doing a lot of people a favor and it can be our first real test to proving that we can do this…no…I can't make that decision without the others._

"Dawn? You okay?" Wave asked suddenly snapping the little fox out of her thoughts.

The little fox stopped running which made the others pause. "Um…I was thinking about something, but…I doubt you guys even want to hear it."

Mana looked confused and asked. "Come on, just spit it out. We might not be on the same team, but hearing an idea is always good, Dawn."

"I don't think you'll be saying that when I suggest this." Dawn said.

"Well what is it?" Lightning inquired.

"I-I think we should stop running. You know…we should take that Beowolf down…but only if you guys think so too. We can just keep running if you want." Dawn answered.

Mana was surprised by that, since she never really thought it would be Dawn to suggest that. "Damn, you know that? I'm game for that. We just need to get a good place with enough open area and we can take that monster down!"

Wave spoke up. "I'll fight, but only if this is truly what you want to do, Dawn. I trust your judgment after all."

Dawn smiled and looked to Lightning. "I want to make sure you know, that if you don't want to Lightning, then we promise not to fight it. This is a team effort."

Lightning took a breath. "I wouldn't be a good partner if I let Mana run into a fight without me…so I suppose I'm in too. But if things go awry, then we leave…okay."

Dawn nodded. "I got it. We have multiple ways to escape from it, so let's continue on to some more open are like Mana suggested."

The others nodded and followed the little fox.

* * *

"Whoa…that was unexpected. I thought Mana would be the one to suggest fighting that thing and getting the others to follow." Yang said.

"I…I can understand why she wants to, but I just hope this choice isn't a mistake. They do only have thirty minutes to fight this monster, so they really could just keep away from it." Weiss stated.

"Yes, but then she wouldn't be the little fox we know she is." Ruby smiled as she watched her daughter make the first step. "I mean…I do remember a snow fox who agreed to a crazy plan of mine back during our initiation."

"I…I only agreed because…oh forget it. I get it. She's got our blood in her. Now if things do go bad, I'm rushing in there. So don't try to stop me at that point." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded. "If anything, I'll go with you. Not just as a mother to protect her daughter and niece, but as the Headmistress protecting her students."

Yang looked over at her sister and chuckled softly so they wouldn't hear.

_Wow, every day I look at you, I see the hero that would be in those books I read to you as a kid. _

Yang turned her attention back to her scroll and saw her little fire cat. "You may be hot headed like me, but I know you'll do much better than I did. Show them, my little fire cat. Show them how strong you've become."

* * *

Dawn, Wave, Lightning and Mana all made it to more open ground and noticed what looked to be a temple. They ran over to it and inspected the pedestals that were there.

"I think this might have been used in previous initiations. My mom told me about it before." Dawn said.

"Wow, I guess we got pretty lucky finding it before we ended our initiation. It's a piece of history for our family, cousin." Mana smiled as she ran her hand over one of the pedestals.

Wave spoke up. "That's actually really cool. You know, I think we should take a picture to remember this moment."

Mana nodded and got her scroll out. "Come on, Lightning, get over here. You're not missing out on this."

Lightning sighed and let out a small smile. "Okay, but don't do the wrapping your arm around me thing, or I will hurt you."

"Aw, don't be like that. This is about having a nice memory. Speaking of which; Dawn, Wave, come on." Mana said to the two.

Dawn and Wave smiled as they both walked over to Mana and Lightning. They all stood in front of the temple and Mana held her scroll out as far as she could to make sure everyone was in the shot. They all grouped up a bit and smiled as Mana took the picture.

"Awesome! I'll send you guys the picture here in a second." Mana said. A roar was heard which interrupted the fire cat. "Or I can forward it to you guys after the fight." She said as she put her scroll away and prepared her gauntlets.

The others got their weapons out and were ready to begin their fight against the Beowolf.

On the horizon though was another Grimm. One that they truly weren't gonna be able to handle.

* * *

**And now time for a cliffhanger. Sorry, but that's how I like ending things sometimes. So, back to present day stuff and hopefully we'll finally see the end of initiation. Sorry for taking so long on that by the way.**

**To LaverniusTucker- There will not be any of those scenes in the story. Maybe implying, but that's as far as I'm going.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 226.**


	226. Time To Stop Running

**I have to ask, with Little Heiress not be updated as much, would you rather me take a break from this to work on that, or just stick with this and update Little Heiress when I can? **

**Here's chapter 226 everyone**

* * *

"Are you all a hundred percent committed to this? This is the last chance for us to run away from it, so I want to know as I told you we all have a say in this." Dawn said.

Lightning held her weapon tight. "I'm ready to fight this monster."

"You know I'm ready too, cousin." Mana said in an excited tone.

Dawn smiled and looked to Wave. "Um…Are you sure you're okay with this too, Wave? I promise we won't be upset if you wanna back out of this fight."

"Like I said before, Dawn, I trust your judgment on this. And besides, I wouldn't be here at Beacon if I wasn't ready to fight." Wave stated while changing his wrench to its scattergun form.

Dawn was happy to see the others were behind her on that and looked forward at the sound of roaring. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Dawn. Hellfire and Brimstone have needed some better competition, so this will do just fine." Mana grinned while aiming forward with her burst shield gauntlets.

Suddenly the roar got louder and out jumped the Beowolf that has been on their trail. It looked a little damaged from before, but not enough to make it slow down. It looked over to see the four who it had fought not too long ago and growled in anger.

"Here it comes." Dawn said as she readied her katana.

The beast charged at them with bloodlust and jumped high into the air.

"Back up! It's gonna cause a massive tremor!" Dawn warned as she jumped away with a glyph.

Mana, Wave and Lightning jumped away as well. As the Beowolf impacted the ground, a massive shockwave dispersed from its impact point. Even with their efforts to avoid it, they were still caught by it, and as a result, knocked off guard, giving the Beowolf an opening strike.

Dawn was the only one who wasn't too affected by the tremor, so she used a glyph to fling Wave away from the attack. "That was too close."

The Beowolf growled and changed its target. It jumped at Mana who was still on the ground, but she activated her shields on her gauntlets the block the attack and countered it. The dust shield she had was a fire empowered one, so the Beowolf jumped away from her.

Mana got up and looked over to Lightning who had just picked herself off the ground. "Lightning, we need to keep this thing locked and Dawn using her glyphs too much might not be good."

Lightning nodded and prepared her whip. "I can try to hold it with my whip, but…well it may pull me again."

The Beowolf wasn't about to let them continue with their plan and stomped the ground to cause a mini tremor again. Luckily for them, they were prepared and jumped far enough away to not get affected. That made the Beowolf angrier so it roared and went on the attack again.

Wave had enough and shot at it from the side. It took the attack with ease, but was annoyed at the boy for attacking it. The Beowolf ran at Wave and roared, causing some power to actually form enough to push Wave back. The boy was stunned by that and tried to shoot at its face, but the Beowolf shrugged off the attack and slammed into Wave.

Dawn gasped at how far Wave was sent back from the attack and used another glyph to push the Grimm back. "Wave! Get up!" She yelled and then panted from the use of so many glyphs.

Wave got up and switched to the axe form of his Omni. He grew tired of his attacks not being able to hurt the Beowolf enough and charged at it. Dawn was shocked by that, since it didn't seem like something Wave would do.

_I won't let this thing win. Dawn is too tired from saving me so many times. It's my turn to prove I can do something in this fight._

Wave swung his axe at the Beowolf as it tried to claw at Wave. The two attacks collided and Wave managed to actually cut its hand clean off. The Beowolf howled in pain and stomped the ground. It made Wave go off balance long enough for it to kick him in the stomach. He kept himself up, but was in too much pain to fight back and was grabbed and picked up by the Beowolf.

The Beowolf was about to slam him against the ground, but was surprised when it felt its legs get constricted. It looked down and saw the dust powered whip around its legs and dropped Wave. It was angered that they managed to trap its legs and tried clawing at the whip.

Mana took the opportunity to attack while it was distracted. Wave saw the fire cat behind the Beowolf and got up to run. Once Wave was away from it, Mana grinned and used her semblance. The fire cat began breathing fire at the Beowolf, effectively trapping it in fire.

"Take that, you damn monster!" Mana yelled when she finished her attack, though she was breathing heavily from the massive amount of fire she used.

The Beowolf endured the pain and jumped up, making Lightning release her grip on her weapon so she wouldn't fly off again. It landed again and caused another tremor.

Throughout the time it was dealing with that, Dawn had gotten over to Wave. "Listen, it looks like it's getting weaker, but the only times we can get good shots on it, is when we take a lot of risks…so I have one last risky idea that could win this fight for us." Dawn said.

Wave held his stomach from the hit he took earlier and looked worried. "Dawn…how risky is this going to be?" The boy asked and looked over at Mana and Lightning dodging attacks from the Beowolf. "Damn, we need to help them!"

"I know, just…do your best to get that thing trapped one last time…then I can really end this." Dawn said.

Wave looked into Dawn's eyes and saw the determination she had in them. "I…Okay. I just…Please stay safe with whatever you're about to do." He quickly hugged her which caused the little fox to blush. Wave pulled away and ran over to fight off the Beowolf.

Dawn almost forgot where she was and shook her head. "Stop it, Dawn…time to get serious." She begins using glyphs to get herself as high as she could. After getting high enough, she sat on a glyph in the air, since she was very exhausted after using so many glyphs.

Wave attempted to sweep the Beowolf's legs with his axe, but failed when the elder dodged. "Damn it…Lightning, is there any way to trap it again?!" He asked while jumping away from an attempted counter attack.

"It won't be that easy!" Lightning shouted as she tried using her whip to hit the Beowolf with its fire form.

Mana ran at the Beowolf with her shields up and jumped up from an attack, landing on its back. "This should make it easier!" She yelled while trying to keep balance on the Beowolf.

Lightning's eyes widen. "Mana! Get off of that monster!" She yelled as she saw the Beowolf trying to grab Mana off its back while getting away from the others.

Mana kept her grip on its back. "No! Just trap it, Lightning! I'll be-."

The Beowolf managed to claw Mana's back, giving her a nasty claw mark and causing her to scream in pain. Wave, Lightning and Dawn watch in horror as Mana gets hurt and thrown off the Beowolf's back.

* * *

"Mana!" Yang yelled as she watched the fight. "Ruby! You need to do something!"

Ruby took a breath. "Yang…we need to have faith in them…you know that…"

"But Mana is-." The blonde was cut off.

"I know, Yang, but you had complete confidence in her. Even though she's been hurt, you still need to have that confidence intact. I know Mana will be okay." Ruby assured.

Yang felt her heart beating and looked back to the scroll. "Mana…Please…Get up, my little fire cat." She begged and held her scroll as tight as possible.

Weiss frowned at that and kept an eye on the battle.

_Dawn…your cousin is in trouble…_

* * *

Dawn looked down at her cousin being thrown off and almost screamed, but she kept her cool and decided on something. "I can't wait for an opening…I need to strike."

The little fox shifted her glyph at an angle, while keeping her feet connected with it so she wouldn't fall off. She looked down at the Beowolf and prepared her katana.

Lightning acted quickly and switched her whip to the pole version and struck the Beowolf's back to keep it from hurting Mana any more than it already had. The attack had no affect and it swung backwards, hitting Lightning and sending her a good distance away from it.

The Beowolf turned back around to see that Mana wasn't in the spot she had been at. The Beowolf looked around and saw Wave had grabbed Mana while Lightning distracted it. The Beowolf was about to charge at them, but heard a shout.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled to get its attention.

The Beowolf looked up and saw the little fox using her glyph to send her at high speeds downwards at it. She was already halfway down by the time it looked up and had no time to dodge. Dawn's katana shined for a moment and she screamed as she landed on the Beowolf, plunging the blade down into its head.

It was silent after that moment. The Beowolf howled one final time as it fell onto it stomach and died. Dawn was breathing heavily as she kept her hold on the blade while still on top of the dead Grimm.

"Whoa…It's…It's dead." Wave said in shock.

Lightning nodded. "I suppose an attack with that much force would do that to even an elder." She turned her attention to Mana and ran over. "You idiot…what were you thinking?"

Mana groaned in Wave's arms. "I had to try something." She then smiled to show she was going to be okay.

Wave handed Mana to Lightning which caused Lightning to blush a bit. Mana giggled at that and hugged her partner.

Wave chuckled at hearing the complaints Lightning shouted, but then got a worried look as he saw Dawn was still not getting off from the top of the dead elder. "Dawn…Dawn?"

Dawn took a breath and nodded. "I know…I…I just need a moment." She wouldn't get any more time to stay still as the Beowolf began to disintegrate just like every Grimm does after death. The little fox was able to take her katana out and jumped off the Beowolf. "We did it." She almost fell back, but Wave caught her.

"Whoa, I got you, Dawn." Wave said as he kept Dawn standing.

Dawn blushed. "T-Thanks." She then looked over at Mana, who was still in Lightning's arm. "Mana…please take me to her. I need to help."

Wave walked her over to the fire cat. "No using aura transfer. You used way too much energy already."

Dawn sighed, but understood. "Mana, are you okay?" She asked with a bit of guilt in her voice of having suggest the idea of holding the Grimm down in the first place.

Lightning set the fire cat down in a sitting position and Mana said. "I'll be okay. Just need to get my back checked at the infirmary when we get back to Beacon." The fire cat peaked over and saw the Beowolf completely disintegrated. "You were awesome, Dawn. We took down an elder and it was all because you had a great plan."

Dawn looked away from her cousin. "A great plan? My plan got you hurt…" She said in a saddened tone.

Mana frowned at the tone her cousin had used. "Hey, come on now. You really can't blame yourself for this in the slightest. I was dumb enough to think I could keep it still by jumping on it."

Dawn turned back and shook her head. "Don't you dare do that, Mana. You know that in the end, what you did in fact gave me the shot to kill it…but it was because I suggested the plan to Wave that things didn't go as smoothly as it should."

Mana was about to stand, but Lightning held her down. "No, I know you want to get up and hug her to tell her things will be okay, but I am not letting you get up right now. You still need to get this wound checked out." Lightning looked down at the blood on Mana's outfit and frowned. "Why'd you have to be so reckless?"

The fire cat was surprised at how worried Lightning had sounded when she spoke. "I…I just wanted to show you I can handle myself out here. Was that…a bad thing?"

Lightning sighed and got her little pouch she kept on the side of her pants. She opened it and got a piece of cloth out. "It may not be a lot, but let me at least get some of this blood off of you." She said as she began wiping the blood off Mana."

Mana actually let out a small blush from that. "U-Uh…well, thanks, Lightning."

Dawn giggled a bit, but then groaned. "I…may have overdone it…didn't I?"

Wave chuckled. "Maybe just a bit, but don't worry, we'll get you back to the infirmary. Initiation is actually about to end in five minutes."

"So we did it? We kept ourselves going all the way to the end of initiation." Dawn smiled and felt a tear fall.

Wave noticed that and grew worried. "D-Dawn? What's wrong? Is anything hurting?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm okay, Wave. That was just because I'm so happy we managed to do it. We officially took our first step to becoming hunters." The little fox smiled.

Wave heard the joy in her voice and knew Dawn was truly just happy. "Yeah, we really did, as a team."

Mana smiled and gave Dawn a thumbs up. "Aunt Ruby and Weiss are gonna be so proud of you, Dawn. And don't forget my mama and mom."

"You know I wasn't the only one here, Mana. Wave did just say we did it as a team, so they'll be proud of you too." Dawn remarked.

Mana chuckled. "Maybe. But enough about that, I say we start making our way back to the cliffs."

Lightning sighed and lifted the fire cat up. "I would say we should call in for a pickup, but you might be right about going now. We'll just need to stay clear of any Grimm in the area.

Wave spoke up. "Dawn, will you be able to walk?"

Dawn nodded and took a breath. "Let's go guys."

The team turned away from the temple and made their way back to the cliffs.

* * *

"Oh my goodness…They kicked its ass!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby smiled. "I knew they would."

The snow fox spoke up. "That was a very reckless idea our little girl had…but I shouldn't be too surprised by that. She does have your blood in her."

"Do I need to remind you again about how you jumped on a Paladin to make it break its own armor?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"That was the only thing I could think of at the time! And you know you have way more times of coming up with crazy plans!" Weiss fired back.

That made the little rose chuckle. "You guys think I should send someone down there to pick Mana up? She's still a little hurt."

Yang walked over. "I'll go. She's my little fire cat after all."

Ruby nodded. "Initiation is about to end in a minute here, so don't worry about interfering at that point."

"Got it, sis. See you guys in a bit." Yang said as she jumped down into the forest and used her scroll to track her daughter.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and held her close. "Our little fox did it, Ruby…They all did."

Ruby kissed her wife's cheek. "I'm so proud of them."

* * *

"Damn it!" A cult member growled. "Zelinilo, we have the location of the elder Goliath, but I don't think we can recapture it, sir."

Zelinilo looked angry when he heard that. "Very well, this one will have to fall to the hunters. Have you figured out who sent it down there in the first place?"

"N-No, sir. I tried tracing the signal of the scroll linked to sending the Goliath out, but it led to no one here." The cult member said.

Zelinilo slammed his fist against the wall in anger. "See to it that person is found! He or she will be punished severely for risking our plan!"

The cult member bowed. "Of course, sir." He then left the room in fear of what Zelinilo would do.

Zelinilo looked over at his halberd and thought about going after the Goliath himself. "No…too risky. I could be spotted. Let's see if the Headmistress can handle this one."

* * *

**I'm giving a little credit to Drake Belladonna for looking over a paragraph in this chapter. It needed some reworking and I'm happy to see it done better there. It was the part where the Beowolf jumped in the air the first time to cause the massive tremor.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 227.**


	227. More Trouble On The Horizon

**Edit: I actually forgot about this, but 2 days ago was the 1 year anniversary of The Snow Fox's Struggle. Thank you all for sticking with this story and I'm glad to have been at this for more than a year now.**

**Here's chapter 227 everyone**

* * *

"Why exactly are you concerned about tremors down in the Emerald Forest? I already spoke to Headmistress Rose about it. The Beacon initiation is happening right now, so it shouldn't be a surprise." The General said.

"Sir, while I have been informed of that as well, these tremors still needed to be investigated to be sure of things being…well…under control…but an elder Goliath was spotted out in the Forest." The specialist said.

The General was shocked by that. "Are you absolutely sure it was an elder? I know that some Goliaths can be hard to spot differences on."

"I know about the differences enough, sir. This one isn't something I think even the Headmistress can handle." The specialist stated.

General Ironwood turned to the window to look outside. "This…This must be dealt with…now." He turned back to the specialist. "I want a bombing run on that Goliath and I want it done after every student has been accounted for out of the Emerald Forest."

The specialist saluted. "Understood, sir, but…what about the Headmistress? Will you be informing her of the situation?"

Ironwood turned away. "No…she would make sure that no bombing run would even occur. And if that's the case, we must do this at the appropriate time and without her knowing we'll be there."

"I…I understand, sir. Is there anything else I should relay to everyone?" The specialist inquired.

Ironwood shook his head. "You have enough to end that monster…so go and make sure you end it."

"Yes sir!" The specialist saluted one last time and left.

Ironwood looked down to see his grandfather's picture on his desk. "James Ironwood. A name that was both feared and respected." Stannisun picked up the picture of his grandfather "You helped Ruby Rose deal with Thomas Schnee all those years ago…Now it's my turn to make sure this army is used properly. I'll make you proud grandfather."

Stannisun put the picture down and looked out the window again to see a few of his airships being deployed. The General took a breath and hoped that the elder would be able to be taken out with ease.

* * *

"Ugh, how much further is it?" Mana whined.

"Oh be quiet, Mana. You knew this was going to be a long walk, so stop complaining." Lightning said.

"But my back is killing me." Mana continued to whine.

Dawn frowned at hearing her cousin talk about her back injury. "M-Mana…um…do you want me to try to help? I can use-."

Wave interrupted her. "Dawn, we talked about this already. You need to conserve your energy."

Mana spoke up. "Yeah, Wave is right. Look, I'm sorry about complaining. You know me, I like to complain, but I promise to stop."

Dawn shook her head. "Mana, I can tell it actually does hurt you."

"Just a little bit, Dawn. It doesn't warrant a use of aura transfer. All I need is to get to the infirmary, get yelled at by the nurse for not being careful, and then get yelled at by my mom for the same reason." The fire cat tried lightening up the little fox with a joke.

Dawn didn't react to the joke and continued walking with the guilt still with her.

Lightning sighed and stopped everyone from continuing. "Dawn, Wave, hold up."

"What is it, Lightning?" Wave asked.

Lightning kept Mana standing and walked to Dawn. "Look, you need to learn to not let what happened affect you. I'm serious."

Dawn was confused by what she said. "W-What are you talking about, Lightning?"

"This guilt your feeling, it isn't something you should let affect you. Yes, Mana got hurt, but we all could've been hurt even worse if you didn't go with your plan." Lightning argued.

"You don't know that, Lightning." Dawn fired back.

"No, but I do know that we're all alive and we're all still able to continue this dream of ours." Lightning then looked to Mana. "Your cousin had an amazing plan…I want you to answer this with complete honesty and to not try to lie so that you can make things better. If Dawn had a plan that could put me in danger and I was okay with it, would you let me go through with it?"

Mana was surprised by the question and thought about it for a few moments. "I…I would. And it's not because I want to prove your point, but because I genuinely believe in you both. I know things would work out no matter what injury we'd get from it."

Lightning smiled and turned back to Dawn. "See, no matter what, we'd trust any plan you would come up with." She looked to Wave. "Same with you, Wave. I know you would trust Dawn with making decisions and plans like that."

"I…I did already actually. When she told me she had an idea…I was a bit worried about her safety, but then I thought about all of us. As a team, we all have proved we can do this. So thinking about that made me…okay with going through with her plan, even with the idea of her getting hurt was in my head." Wave answered honestly.

Dawn turned away from them and took a breath. "You all may be okay with that, but have you thought about how I felt on the matter?" Wave tried to reach out to her, but stopped when she continued. "All I ever want to do…ever since I was a kid was to be a huntress…to fight monsters and help people…but how can I do that when the people closest to me could pay the price because I thought of a dumb plan?"

Mana got away from Lightning and hugged her cousin from behind which shocked the little fox. "Dawn…do me a favor…Stop being so dramatic."

"What…Dramatic…This isn't a joke, Mana!" Dawn yelled and tried to move, but felt Mana's grip on her tighten. "L-Let go!"

The fire cat shook her head. "Not until I can hear my cousin speaking to me. You're not her."

Wave and Lightning stayed quiet and Dawn looked saddened. "You…You know that won't work. I won't change because of this day…but I can't just ignore what happened."

"You know, I heard what you said earlier about us taking the first step to becoming hunters. What happened to that in the last five minutes?" Mana asked while still holding on to the little fox, despite her injury being slightly painful for her.

"It's still there, but you should know that sometimes, people need to take responsibility for-." Dawn was cut off.

"What did I say before about being dramatic? Stop it or I'll breathe fire on your stuff later." Mana warned.

Dawn sighed. "You're…You're really not going to let me go until I agree to not feel like this…are you?"

"I'm not trying to make you stop…well…I might be, but…I just want you to be happy, Dawn. It's our first day of being hunters in training and we just finished initiation. Don't you remember the things our parents would tell us…the stories. Don't you want to make our own stories?" Mana asked with a soft tone.

Dawn looked to the ground. "I do…but I want those stories to not be filled with pain."

Mana frowned. "I wish I could tell you that we can do that…but to be as serious as I can get…we'll most likely feel pain, Dawn, but it won't end our stories. It's just obstacles in the chapters that we'll overcome…as a team."

Lightning smiled at that and saw the little fox raised her head. "Mana…about those stories our parents would tell us…A lot of them…they were filled with times that didn't have any obstacles. Do you truly believe we'll have those times too?" Dawn asked her cousin.

"Of course we will." She then leaned in and whispered so only Dawn can hear. "And you'll have those happy moments with Wave too, cousin."

Dawn's eyes widened and she blushed, but didn't shout, so Wave wouldn't question anything. "Y-Yes…well…could you let go now?"

"Are you still feeling guilty?" Mana asked.

"I…A little, but I promise it won't affect me anymore." Dawn said.

Mana smiled and let go of the little fox, but groaned a little afterwards. "Good. Now, I need my partner to help me out again." She grinned at Lightning.

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked over to help Mana keep balance again. "You are like magic with that. Just turning it on and off like it's natural."

"Huh?" Mana was very confused.

Lightning sighed. "You went from the most serious I think I'll ever see you…to this. Like…how do you do that?"

Mana chuckled. "Well I don't know. I'm just glad I have a serious mode, or you'd probably never talk to me."

Wave placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Do you want to take a break? It could be helpful to ease your mind on some things."

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Wave. I'm feeling a lot better now. And besides, we're almost home. And I can't wait to see the look on my moms' faces when I tell them we killed an elder."

"You know, they might actually be aware of that already." Wave smiled. "I'm sure they'll probably run at you and hug you when you show up."

"Y-Yeah…That would be…a little embarrassing." Dawn blushed at the thought of being picked up and spun around by her mom while the others were there.

Wave chuckled. "Maybe, but it would still be nice of them to be that happy for you. I personally can't wait to video chat my parents tonight to tell them about it."

Dawn was about to say something, but heard something moving around in a bush. "Oh no…guys…get ready."

The others looked over at the bush to see the rustling. Wave took his wrench out and was prepared to protect the others, since Dawn and Mana could barely fight, while Lightning was keeping Mana up. The wolf Faunus debated on jumping at whatever was in the bush, but he knew if he messed up then and there, Dawn might be in trouble.

The sounds got louder and Mana growled. "Come on out already! We'll end you like we did that elder!"

"Aw, is that any way to speak to your mother?" A familiar voice asked which surprised the team.

"W-What…Mom?!" Mana inquired.

Yang chuckled and jumped out of the bush, landing right in front of them. "So, I can see you four got into a good old fashion scrap." She smiled.

Mana got out of Lightning's hold and ran to her mom to hug her. "You saw?! It was so cool!" She then groaned when she hugged Yang.

Yang frowned and sat the little fire cat down. "You need to take a minute here to relax, fire cat. Your mama cat is gonna be pissed that you did something so reckless." Yang said.

"P-Please don't tell her! Mama will kill me!" Mana begged.

Yang chuckled. "Come on, fire cat. You know your mama cat deserves to know what happened. And besides, the worst she'll do is lecture you on how jumping on the back of an elder is not a good idea." She then leaned in to whisper to Mana. "You know, even though I got super worried when you got hurt, it was still something that even your fox aunt did in a way when we were your age."

Mana giggled and whispered back. "I think I remember that story. So…does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Yang pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Mana, while I may not be mad at you for what you did, I still need to tell you to please be less reckless about things like that. You were amazing and I'm proud of you, but I don't wanna lose my daughter."

Mana looked to the ground and nodded. "I'm sorry, mom."

Yang picked Mana up to her feet and hugged her softly so she wouldn't cause more pain to her back. "I know, fire cat. I love you and I'm glad you made it through initiation."

Mana smiled and hugged back. "Thank you, mom. I love you too."

Yang pulled away and looked to the others. "Alright, well, time to get you all back to your Headmistress. Dawn, I'm not gonna lie, your snow fox mother may be giving you a lecture on the overuse of semblance, but Rubes will probably get her to relax, so try to endure that for a bit."

Dawn looked a little afraid of how angry her fox Faunus mother would be about that and nodded. Yang chuckled at her reaction and led the team back to the cliffs.

* * *

After some time, they had made it up to the cliffs. "Rubes! I'm here and I got them with me!" Yang shouted to get Ruby's attention.

Weiss and Ruby turned to see Yang with the four. Weiss' ears perked up when she saw Dawn and ran over. "Dawn!" When she got to her daughter she wrapped her in a hug. "Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?! What were you thinking?! I told you about semblance control!"

Ruby sighed and walked over to see Dawn's reaction to the amount of things Weiss was saying, so the little rose took Weiss' arm and pulled her away. "Weiss…please relax and let our daughter catch her breath."

"I…Fine, but you've still got a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Weiss said to Dawn, but then gained a smile. "But…I must say I am so proud of you for what you did."

Dawn felt a tear fall and ran over to hug her mother, forgetting all about the embarrassment that she was worried about. "T-Thank you, mommy."

When Weiss heard that, she was surprised. "You almost never call me mommy any more, sweetie…are you okay?"

Dawn hugged her tighter. "I am, mommy. I'm just…I'm so happy." She then pulled away and ran to hug her Ruby. "You saw too…right Mama?"

Ruby smiled and rubbed her back. "Of course I did my little fox. You were absolutely amazing. Everything you did today has proved so much."

The little fox felt another tear fall and she sniffled. "I love you, mommy, mama."

The white rose pair smiled and Weiss joined in on the family hug. "We love you too, little fox."

Wave, Lightning and Mana were all happy at how Dawn was doing much better than she was in the forest.

A loud sound was heard suddenly, causing the family to pull away and look up. "W-What is that?" Dawn inquired.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No…That's…It can't be his."

Weiss spoke up. "What is he doing sending that out here?!"

"M-Mom? What is that thing?" Mana asked Yang.

"Ironwood's war machine." Yang answered and turned to Ruby. "You need to contact him about this, now."

"Mommy…what's going on?" Dawn asked Weiss.

"Nothing good, sweetie…nothing good at all." Weiss grimaced as she watched the large aircraft fly further into the forest.

* * *

**Yeah, so I have to give credit here. I was having trouble with naming the new General, so NobleMETA suggested Stannisun. Though he did mention that SylverLining had a character named Stannisun, so that's where he got the idea to suggest. Thank you both.**

**To GoldElite245- I'm taking a lot of the reviews into account here and I'm working on a schedule I can be happy with. If this works out properly, then I may be able to have more time to work on Little Heiress. Thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 228.**


	228. A Fool With A War Machine

**Here's chapter 228 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, we need to get the students out of the Emerald Forest, right now." Weiss said.

"I know…but I can't get them all out. Look, Stannisun won't fire at the forest unless all the students are out of there. He can scan for life down there, but I still need to speak to him about this." Ruby said while getting her scroll out.

"Even though you believe Ironwood won't fire at the forest, we should still give the students a warning about getting back to the cliffs a little faster." Weiss suggested.

Dawn started getting worried and Lightning spoke up. "I'm sorry for speaking up like this, but what is going on? My sisters are still down there, so please just explain."

Ruby sighed. "Stannisun Ironwood brought in his aircraft for some reason. I need to figure that out, but don't worry, Lightning. He won't shoot down there until everyone is safe…but to fire at all…I need to stop this."

Yang walked over to Ruby. "Um, Rubes, I don't think you can stop a massive airship from firing at the forest."

Ruby took a breath and used her scroll to start calling Stannisun. "I have to try something." After a few moments passed, she heard the ringing stop. "Stannisun, what is your military force doing out here? I already told you that we're having initiation today for the first years."

"Rose, look, I don't know if you have even noticed, but there is an elder Goliath in the Emerald Forest. I will not take any chances with something like that being around the Emerald Forest." Stannisun explained.

"An elder Goliath…but…okay, I understand your worry, but this is not how we handle one Grimm." Ruby stated.

"Maybe not you, but I have enough firepower to take it down. And relax, you know I won't shoot until all your students are out of harm's way." Ironwood assured.

"That is not the point, Stannisun! You and I have talked about this before and I should not need to remind you about it. Your grandfather was a man who made mistakes before, but ended up seeing how things should be done. Don't follow that path of making mistakes and stick to doing the right thing." Ruby tried reasoning.

"This is the right thing, Rose. Don't try to stop me. All I'll need to do is make sure it's killed and my forces will leave." Ironwood said.

"No! I want you to withdraw your forces right now, Stannisun!" Ruby demanded "I will not have you putting fear into anyone here because you brought your war machine down here."

"I am sorry, Rose, but we're done here. I will deal with anything you have to say after the elder is killed." He then ended the call.

Ruby closed her scroll and took a breath. "Damn it. Yang, Weiss, he's not about to call off the attack he's planned on using on the elder Goliath."

Weiss' ears flattened. "This isn't good for the forest. It'll be decimated."

Yang growled. "What in the hell is he thinking?! We can handle the damn Goliath no problem!"

"This is James' grandson we're talking about here, so reacting this way may not be too much of a surprise." Ruby said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, he wouldn't fire at the Goliath if we're there, right? So let's just jump into the Emerald Forest and fight it to make sure he doesn't shoot." Yang suggested.

Mana took her mother's arm. "Mom…I know I would be the last person to say this…but please don't do something like that. This guy you're talking about might shoot at you."

Yang frowned. "Mana, he won't shoot at us. There's no way he would chance-."

"No…Please don't." Mana begged.

Dawn looked over at her parents. "You guys are going to do that…right?" She asked in a tone that made her parents understand how worried she was.

"D-Dawn, this man is making a huge mistake right now…we just don't know how else to stop him." Weiss said.

Ruby kneeled down and hugged her daughter. "We won't, sweetie. We'll stay right here."

"Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm not going to make Dawn worry about us because of this. There will be times where I will do my job to handle things, but now is not one of those times." Ruby explained.

The snow fox sighed. "Maybe I can get up to the airship or something."

Ruby pulled away from her daughter and shook her head. "That is not happening. I don't need you risking anything to get up there." She got her scroll out and called Ironwood again.

Stannisun sighed when he answered. "Rose, we've already talked. Stop trying this already."

"General, you need to understand me, right now. Think about the reaction of you using your war machine to take down a single Grimm." Ruby warned.

"The reaction may not be something you would enjoy, but in the end, it is about protecting the people. Is that not the way of hunters?" He asked.

Ruby closed her eyes. "Listen, I know how it is to…fight outside the rules, but this…this is putting fear into people. What if this was in Vale, or any kingdom?"

"Rose, I can't continue this back and forth…any damage to the Emerald Forest will be handled. I promise to use my resources to help after everything is said and done." Stannisun assured.

"Would you at least give us a chance to head down there and kill it ourselves?" Ruby hoped.

"No, my weapons are ready to be fired and we already have a good plan to take it down without too much damage to the forest in the first place. Of course there will still be damage, but at least no one will get hurt. No one but that damn monster." Stannisun said.

"And what would you do if we were down there then?" Ruby questioned, knowing Dawn didn't like the idea, but tried using it as a way to stop the General.

"You're not a fool, Rose. I will still fire and you better not be down there when it happens. You and I have been allies, so I respect you and your choices, just as you should respect mine." Ironwood said.

"It doesn't work that way, Stannisun. I'm begging you to please, let us handle this. I know my team and I can-." Ruby stopped when she heard the call end.

"M-Mom?" Dawn looked up at her saddened mother.

"Dawn…I…I know what I just said…but-." Ruby was cut off by her daughter hugging her.

"I know, mama…I know. Just…please promise you won't get hurt." Dawn requested while hugging her tighter.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Dawn and nodded. "I promise little fox. For now, you keep your cousin from jumping down and trying to help…that means you too by the way." Ruby smiled.

Dawn chuckled. "Mana won't be jumping down…and I promise I won't either."

Ruby pulled away. "Good. Weiss, Yang, we're going down there. I'll be contacting one of the teachers to watch over the students while we're down there."

Yang nods and turns to Mana. "Fire cat…You know I have to go down there, right?"

Mana frowned and looked to the ground. "I know you do…but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Yang kneeled down a bit and ruffled her hair. "Don't be like that. Your mama cat is the one to worry all day about me."

Mana suddenly hugged Yang and buried her head into her shoulder. "But I get to worry too."

Yang let out a small smile and rubbed her back. "I'll be okay, my little fire cat. I won't do anything reckless, but only if you promise to go to the infirmary, right now."

Mana blinked. "B-But I don't wanna. I need to know that you'll be okay."

Yang let go of her daughter and got her scroll out. "How about I let you hold on to my scroll then? This way you and the others can keep an eye on us while we fight that thing."

Mana took the scroll and looked up at her mother. "So…You really think everything will be okay?"

"Well, I don't know how the Grimm might be after we get over there." Yang joked, but then took a breath. "If anything, we'll get out of there if things get too crazy, but then that means the idiot General will use his war machine on the forest."

The fire cat looked over at the massive aircraft. "That thing is going to attack the elder…Mom, I don't know if it's legal to do this, but can you punch the General in the face the next time you see him?"

Yang started to laugh and hugged her daughter again. "You got it, fire cat." She then pulled away and looked at Lightning. "Hey, can you get her to the infirmary, Lightning? I know you helped her through the forest, so a bit further shouldn't be hard."

Lightning nodded and went over to help Mana walk. "I'll make sure she doesn't try to skip out on getting patched up. You are her mother, so you know already how whiny she gets."

"L-Lightning!" Mana exclaimed. "I'm not whiny!"

Yang chuckled. "You may have just proven her point, sweetie. Thanks, Lightning. I owe you one."

"No need, Mrs. Belladonna. I have no problem helping Mana out." Lightning admitted.

Yang felt a little odd hearing Lightning call her that, but she knew her manners would most likely keep her from saying otherwise. "I see you've got a great teammate here, little fire cat."

Mana smiled. "I really do."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Come on, you. We need to get to the infirmary already."

Mana giggled. "No problem, Lightning." She turned to Yang. "Mom…we already talk about it…but I'll be cheering you on in the infirmary." Mana said as she felt Lightning pull her away.

Yang smiled and watched as Lightning started taking Mana back to Beacon. "You ready, Rubes?"

Ruby looked down at Dawn. "Will you be okay, sweetie?"

Dawn took a breath and nodded. "Yes, but please be careful."

Weiss walked up and wrapped her tail around her daughter. "We will, sweetie. We've seen the firepower Ironwood's war machine has, so if need be, we can easily get out of range of his attacks." Weiss pulled away and saw that her daughter was still a little concerned, but it was understandable.

"I'll be with Mana at the infirmary to watch on Aunt Yang's scroll." Dawn said and then turned to Wave. "Are you coming too, Wave?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Mrs. Rose, I know this may not be the best time to ask, but…how did we all do in initiation?" Wave inquired.

Ruby smiled. "I don't think I need to tell you, but since you asked, you all did phenomenal. Not only that; but you guys did manage to kill an elder. That is very impressive."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. Okay, Dawn, I'm ready to head out." Wave said.

The little fox nodded and looked back at her mothers. "I hope you both take that monster down before Ironwood does. I love you."

"We love you too, little fox. We'll be doing our best down there." Ruby said as she got her Crescent Rose out, prepared to fight.

Weiss got her Myrtenaster out as well. "You should get looked at too, sweetie. I know you used a lot of your energy on your semblance, so please don't ignore that when you get to the infirmary."

"I won't, mommy. I promise." She then took Wave's hand with no thought and began walking back to Beacon.

Ruby looked to Weiss and smiled. "She is so gonna notice that she grabbed Wave's hand halfway to Beacon."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Hush, now let's get down there."

Ruby nodded and the two signaled for Yang to follow them into the forest. The three jumped down, ready to take down an elder.

* * *

After some time of running through the forest, Yang spoke up. "So who did you have to watch the students, Rubes?"

"I asked Jaune for that." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "You asked, Jaune? You do realize he showed up late today…right?"

"Oh come on, he's not like he was back when he was a first year at Beacon, even if he was late today. I know watching a few students won't be a problem." Ruby stated with confidence. "Either way, the students will be kept at the cliffs until everyone is accounted for. Then Jaune will take them back to Beacon." Ruby said.

Weiss looked up for a moment and caught a glimpse of the aircraft through the trees. "If Ironwood is tracking it with his war machine, then it shouldn't be much of a problem for us to-." Weiss was cut off when they heard a loud explosion.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No…he's found it."

"B-But the aircraft is right about us…which means it has to be very close." Weiss stated.

"Why is he firing now?! Couldn't there still be students out here?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Stannisun must have done a wide spread scan of the area and found no one near the Grimm." Ruby assumed.

"But we're here!" Yang reminded.

"Yes, but his scan must have checked on people going to the cliffs, not away from them. So he probably already knows it's us that are running to the elder." Ruby explained.

Yang growled. "Mana was right in asking me to punch that jackass."

Weiss' ear perked up when she heard a roar. "That must be the Goliath. It was probably hit."

Ruby nodded and the three ran to the source of the roar, but stopped when they saw it in the distance. "Oh no, the land is already taking a beating." Ruby frowned when she saw the damage Ironwood's attacks were doing. The ground was burned and had a few craters.

"You know we can't just run in, Ruby. We'll be killed." Weiss said.

"I know…Is there any way you can block the shots though?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

"Keeping a ceiling of glyphs should do the trick. The problem is keeping them up." Weiss answered.

More shots were fired from the aircraft, hitting the elder Goliath, but not breaking through its extra armor plating.

"Rubes, even if we stop those attacks, what do you think we'll be able to do here?" Yang asked about a plan of attack.

The Headmistress looked over at the Goliath, who was rampaging and grabbing trees off with its trunk and chucking it at the aircraft. "Okay, this may take some thinking." She then looked over at the craters and noticed how close it was to the edge of a cliff. Ruby's eyes widened. "I have an idea, but we're gonna need to really focus and play off with its anger."

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Look, while you have your glyphs set up to block the shots of the aircraft, Yang and I can do what we can to get it to chase after us. If anything, we can get it to run over the craters and lose balance. At that point we can find some way to send it off that cliff." Ruby explained.

"That is…so damn reckless…but no surprise here. Alright, do you want me to set up my glyphs now?" Weiss asked.

Another shot was fired and missed the Goliath, causing another crater.

"Yeah…I'd say do what you can to stop that from continuing." Ruby said and the three members of RWBY got ready to begin the plan.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this counts as another cliffhanger, but if it does…well…sorry. Anyways, I hope when people ready the Ruby in this new arc, they don't find her written incorrectly. She's older now and the Headmistress, so it means she has grown to be more responsible. She'll definitely still have those Ruby moments though.**

**To Godlelite245- That is very much appreciated and I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's more to come from this arc with crazier people and crazier plans.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 229.**


	229. Darkness Calls

**Here's chapter 229 everyone.**

* * *

"General Ironwood, reports have come in. It seems that the scanners are still picking up three life sign signatures near the Goliath. Should I inform them to stop firing?" A soldier asked the General.

Stannisun sighed. "No. I know who is down there and I can definitely say without a doubt that it isn't a few students in their initiation process. Now you make sure to tell them to not stop firing until that elder is killed."

The soldier saluted and went back to contact those on the aircraft.

Stannisun took his scroll out and looked through his contacts until he found exactly who he wanted to call. "Okay, Rose. You'll need to explain the kind of stunt you're pulling now." He then pressed her name on the scroll and it began ringing.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were about to jump into the fight, but was interrupted by Ruby's scroll going off. The Headmistress looked at who was trying to contact her and answered. "Stannisun, I have nothing else to say besides that you should stop firing at the forest."

"Rose, if you are in fact the one of three life signs down there, then I would suggest getting out of the area. The elder is almost done for, so your help is not needed." Stannisun stated.

"Your military is based in Atlas, I am based here. And what I'm seeing is action that did not need to escalate this much. Pull your forces out so this can be easier for us." Ruby asked one last time.

"I will not be held responsible if you and the other two there end up getting hurt or worse. It's on you from this point on, Rose. Goodbye." Stannisun ended the call.

Ruby shook her head and closed the scroll. "I honestly thought it could've ended up a bit easier if he just listened. Alright, enough on that, Weiss, can you give me an estimate on how long you'll be able to keep your glyphs up for?"

Weiss looked up at the aircraft taking shots at the angered Goliath, who was still attempting to toss trees at the aircraft. "I'll need to go more on a guess here, Ruby. I'll test the strength of one glyph against a shot from the aircraft." The snow fox then got up and ran to a closer spot, though keeping out of sight of the Goliath.

"Rubes, you sure that snow fox should be that close?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded. "Weiss wouldn't go into a fight without care. Once she has a good judgment on her glyphs strength, then she'll move away a bit more."

The snow fox looked at where the aircraft was going to fire next and quickly placed a glyph to block the attack. The shot hit the glyph, but the glyph sustained itself. Weiss saw another shot being fired and noticed a small crack on the glyph. Weiss moved the glyph when she saw the guns on the aircraft change targets. It fired again and another crack formed, though larger than the first.

All Weiss had done from that point on was move the glyph to take as many shots as possible, which ended up being about five. She moved a bit away from the spot she was at.

_Ugh, well, that may have to do. As long as I can hold a ceiling of glyphs up, then it should give Ruby and Yang enough time to kill it._

Weiss looked over at Ruby and held up her hand, showing that it was five shots that the glyphs could take before falling. The little rose nodded and looked over at the craters. She knew it would be difficult to get the plan to work, but it was either that, or continue to watch the aircraft decimate the forest.

"Yang, I'll signal Weiss to begin placing her glyphs, so when that happens I'll be trying to annoy the Goliath enough to chase me, since I thought about it. Having us both being chased may prove to be more difficult to get this plan to work." Ruby explained.

Yang shook her head. "Rubes, I know you're fast and all, but you can't take a hit from a Goliath if it does manage to hit you. Let me distract it."

Ruby looked over at the Goliath and then back at Yang. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but please make sure you won't try to mess with it. Just do what you can to make it follow you and that's it."

Another few shots were heard, but this time the Goliath threw the trees to block the attacks from the aircraft.

Yang knew of the trouble that would come if she really did try to do more than distract it and said. "No problem, Rubes. Mana is watching, so I won't make her watch me make any stupid mistakes. Now, while I'm distracting it, what are you gonna do?"

"At one point while it's chasing you, I'll be seeing when it lines up with that crater by the edge of the cliff. If I can get a precise and strong enough shot, I should be able to knock it off balance and send it straight off." Ruby said.

"Okay, sounds good, Rubes. Once those glyphs are up, I'll jump in. Hey, how about you use one of snow fox's glyph's to help give your shots a bit more force?" Yang suggested.

"That depends if Weiss will have enough energy after. I know how Weiss is. She'll try to replace any destroyed glyphs to keep us safe." Ruby said while looking over at her wife.

"Well, either way, I'm ready." Yang noted.

Ruby nodded and looked to Weiss. She gave her the signal to start making the ceiling of glyphs. The snow fox focused a lot of energy on top of the Goliath and spread what looked to be thirty glyphs, all forming to block any attack from the aircraft.

Yang jumped out from the hiding spot they were in and shot at the Goliath. "Yo! Gramps! Over here!"

The Goliath had been confused by the glyphs, but turned when it felt the shots of Yang's weapon hit it. It grabbed a large piece of a broken tree and threw it at the blonde, but she managed to dodge it. Yang continued shooting at the Goliath and it grew angrier, so it began to charge at her.

All the while, the aircraft was busy firing at the glyphs and cracking a few here and there. Ruby had her sights set on a specific crater in the ground and put the strongest energy dust she had into her sniper scythe. The snow fox was also doing her best to keep the glyphs stable enough, but it could be visibly seen that she was getting a little tired from the amount of energy it required to hold thirty glyphs up.

"Yeah, that's right! Keep chasing me!" Yang shouted as she jumped over the trunk of the Goliath as it swung at her.

* * *

"S-Sir, there have been new reports of a large shield like object that looks to be protecting the Goliath from the war machine's attacks. And…it looks to be made up of glyphs, sir." The same person from before stated.

Stannisun growled. "I should've known that Rose would bring her into this. Make sure that the war machine keeps up the fire. Those glyphs will break eventually."

"B-But sir, what about the people down there?" The soldier asked in a worried tone.

"I already warned the Headmistress that I will not have that elder live longer than it should be, so if she refuses to leave the battlefield that is her choice. Now, go!" Stannisun ordered. The soldier said nothing else and left the room. "Rose, what the hell? All I needed to do was kill it and that would be it. Now you have to make it that much more difficult."

"Or maybe you're making it difficult." A voice suddenly said.

Stannisun's eyes widened and he looked around. "Who said that?!"

"Look at your scroll, General." The voice spoke again.

Stannisun took brought out his scroll and saw a video feed of what looked to be darkness. "What is this?! How did you hack into my scroll?!"

"Oh trust me, General, we'd do much more than access your scroll to answer this video call." The voice in the darkness stated.

The General growled. "Whoever you are, you better pray I don't track you down. Hacking into a scroll, whoever the person is a serious offense! And what is this?! Why are you hiding your face?!"

"Stannisun Ironwood…May I just say, you are nowhere as strong as your grandfather…now…I have some…questions." The voice explained.

"You won't get any answers." Stannisun said in a serious tone.

"Maybe I won't, but sometimes not getting an answer is just as good…so…why send an aircraft down to kill one Grimm…are you afraid?" The voice inquired. Stannisun stayed quiet and the voice continued. "I can tell you are, General. Why else would you resort to this kind of attack? Oh wait, I forgot, you're giving me the silent treatment." The voice chuckled.

Stannisun was angered by that and looked into the darkness. "How did you know about the elder?!"

"It's called loud noises, especially the noises coming from your massive aircraft. What a stupid thing to do by the way." The voice stated.

"Listen to me and listen well, you will stop hiding in those damn shadows and show your face! I will not repeat myself."

"Sorry, but that wouldn't be very fun to find out the face behind the voice that is so annoying to you. Now, I must say, you have not handled Grimm well. I mean, what is the problem…the strength of the Grimm…you being weak…or maybe it's both." The voice said and the person behind the voice smirked, but it could not be seen.

"The fact that you have stayed in this call long enough, will give me just what I need to track you down and haul you to jail!" Ironwood shouted.

"Jail? Hmm, well, that would be an experience. A lot of people in jail…like that one guy…nah, never mind. I'd rather not spoil that for you already." The voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about now?!" Stannisun demanded to know.

"Now that doesn't seem very fair if I answer your question if you refuse to answer mine." The voice said while still keeping a smirk.

Stannisun slammed his hand against the table. "I have had enough hearing this from some moron who knows nothing about-!"

"About what? Military…Fighting…Grimm? Oh…I know a lot about some of those things…more so than you could fear. Good luck on the remainder of the fight, Stannisun Ironwood. I'll be rooting for you." The voice laughed and the video call suddenly ended.

Stannisun set his scroll down and punched the wall in anger.

_I'll find you…and then I'll make sure that your little tricks will end with me laughing and you in a prison cell! _

The General suddenly thought about something else about the call he just had with this person.

_This…This person knows about the Grimm because of the noise? That means they must be nearby!_

Stannisun picked up his scroll and contacted a specialist. He told the specialist to come to him and ordered for a new scroll, since his was compromised.

* * *

Weiss started feeling fatigue from all the glyphs she was managing and saw that Ruby still didn't have a shot. "R-Ruby! H-Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!" Weiss shouted.

Even with Yang doing what she could to get the elder Goliath in a good spot, it wasn't enough, since it seemed the Grimm wasn't putting itself in a good enough position to be taken down.

Yang looked back and her eyes widened when the Grimm had actually caught up and swung its trunk at her. The blonde wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and was hit, sending her through several trees.

Ruby gasped and swapped her weapon to the scythe version. "Yang! Run!" Ruby shouted and used her semblance to strike the Goliath's leg, making it roar from the slight pain.

The elder stomped the ground, but Ruby knew better and used her speed to get away. Weiss looked over at Yang, who had survived the attack and was slowly getting up.

"Damn…that really hurt." Yang groaned and looked over to see Ruby running from the rampaging Goliath. "Ruby…Have to help." She felt her semblance kick in from the attack she just experienced and clenched her fists.

Ruby saw the crater that was needed to knock the Goliath off, but she had almost no way of actually using it properly. She still felt like that was the only thing she could do and made the Grimm follow her to it. The Goliath charged in and was about to be lined up with the crater on its side.

Before Ruby could even attempt to adjust for a shot at the elder, she saw her sister charge at the elder with her increased power. The blonde's eyes were red and she punched the elder at the exact moment it was next to the crater. The increased power plus the already strong attack gave the push they needed. All the elder Goliath felt was itself being toppled and pushed close to the edge.

Sadly it seemed that the Goliath didn't fall off the cliff like Ruby hoped it would, but the sisters saw a few glyphs being placed on the Goliath to keep it from getting up.

They turned to see an extremely tired looking snow fox, but the snow fox shouted. "What are you waiting for?! Kill it!" She did her best to hold the Grimm and the aircraft's guns off.

Ruby and Yang nodded and they both shot at the ground that the Goliath was struggling on. The ground slowly broke apart from the onslaught of weapon fire it was taking from Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. After a few more shots, the ground the elder was on completely collapsed and the Goliath broke free from the glyphs, but it wasn't fast enough as it fell and roared on the way down.

The snow fox had her eyes shut and fell on her knees, but kept the ceiling of glyphs up, though they were about to break from just the gunfire it was taking. Ruby wasted no time and grabbed Yang's hand to run back to Weiss. She then took Weiss and sped off from the area, letting the snow fox stop her glyph hold.

Once the glyphs fell, the aircraft seemed to look around for the Grimm, but couldn't find it.

Ruby stopped running and took a breath. "W-Weiss…Weiss, are you okay?!"

Weiss was breathing heavily and fell back. "I-I need a minute…or maybe a thousand." She opened her eyes and saw a concerned Ruby looking at her. "H-Hey, it's okay…I'm okay…I just need some rest…I promise."

Ruby leaned down and hugged her. "I'm so sorry…even now…I-."

"Don't give me that. I know what you're about to say and we've been through this too many times for me to argue with you on it." Weiss said as she wrapped her tail around her wife.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Yang said as she rubbed her back.

Ruby turned and frowned. "Yang, I'm sorry."

Yang sat down and chuckled. "It was a joke, Rubes. Just a messed up back for a bit, but I'll be just fine."

Ruby let out a small smile and nodded. "Good…I'm just glad we all made it out from that without too much damage. Now the next part is dealing with Stannisun."

"I could give you one idea on how to deal with him, but I'll need to credit my daughter on it" Yang grinned.

"Yang, we're not about to have you punch a General." Weiss said while still holding her wife with her tail. "Now freezing him with ice dust, that might be okay, I think."

Ruby had felt bad about what happened in the fight, but she was glad the two were okay enough to joke around. "Alright, I think now would be a good time to get back to the school. I do need to have the teams made after all."

Weiss felt Ruby slowly pull her to her feet and nodded. "Do you think Ironwood will take his damn war machine away now?"

"He did say once the elder was dead he'd have it leave the area." Ruby answered.

"Well I hope he does." Weiss then turned to the blonde. "Yang, be prepared to have Mana be upset with you for getting knocked into a few trees."

Yang sighed. "There wasn't exactly much I could do there. The elder got a little faster than I thought it would."

"I suppose it isn't your fault, but still be prepared anyway." Weiss said, but stumbled a bit.

Yang smirked. "Well you better prepared to explain that to Dawn, snow fox."

Ruby raised an eyebrow while holding her wife up. "I thought we were the parents."

* * *

**It might have been a little easy to get rid of the elder, but do remember that they are huntresses that have been at this for several years. And yes, the way they would handle it was pretty obvious from how last chapter ended.**

**To GoldElite245- Thanks. I enjoy writing Ruby with more maturity, since it just proves she was the best choice for the Headmistress position. And I'm glad you enjoy it too. From this chapter with Stannisun's talk with that one person, well, more craziness is being prepared.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 230.**


	230. Dream

**Here's chapter 230 everyone.**

* * *

Dawn, Wave, Lightning and Mana were all sitting in the infirmary waiting for the three members of Team RWBY to show up. Mana already got patched up and Dawn had been resting up on one of the beds from the overexertion of her energy.

Lightning sighed. "Mana, you seriously need to relax. Your mother is fine. You can see that right now on her scroll."

"I'm still allowed to be worried…She got hit by an elder Goliath for crying out loud." Mana reminded.

"I know, but she's a trained huntress and your mother. If I'm able to put my trust in you, then you know you can put your trust in her." Lightning stated.

Mana was a little surprised at that. "Oh, thanks. So, does this mean I have a shot?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot sometimes and yet, I still have upmost faith in you as my partner."

Mana chuckled and looked over at Dawn. "Hey, Dawn. Are you doing okay? You seem…a bit off."

"Huh? I'm fine. I just…seeing them fight off that elder was breathtaking. I couldn't imagine any of us being able to even be around it without getting completely destroyed." Dawn explained.

"It was pretty exciting to watch." Wave said. "I'm still wondering why the jerk who was piloting that aircraft kept shooting at them."

Dawn felt a bit of anger at that reminder. "Maybe cause the person in charge doesn't understand how dumb of an idea it is to bring in a giant aircraft."

"How much longer do you guys think that giant war machine is gonna be here for?" Mana asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they leave right now. The elder is dead, so it's not like it has any reason to be here." Dawn said.

"It's Stannisun. I'm sure he'll be upset about what happened and keep it here for a bit longer." Ruby suddenly said at the doorway.

Dawn got out of bed and ran over to her mother. "You're okay!"

Ruby patted her daughter's back. "Well you were watching us, my little fox. And don't worry; your silly fox mommy will be okay too. She just needs some rest like you did."

Dawn pulled away and looked over to see her Faunus mom being helped by Yang. "Mommy?" She said in a soft worried tone.

Weiss lifted her head up and opened her eyes. "Dawn, don't look too worried. It's not as bad as it looks."

Dawn walked over and pouted. "You saw what I did in initiation, mom! Why would you do something so reckless?"

Weiss' ear flattened and Yang smirked. "Ha! It looks like your little fox is the parent today, snow fox."

The snow fox glared at the blonde. "Quiet you! Dawn, I had to do what I did back there. That idiot General wouldn't stop shooting at the elder and the forest."

"You still could've done something less dangerous." Dawn muttered.

The snow fox pulled away from Yang and almost fell over, but caught herself. "Sweetie, this isn't something I want to say, but you need to understand that this line of work isn't really all that safe, even when we aren't fighting Grimm."

"I know, but still. I was scared…I thought…I thought something was gonna happen to you and mama." Dawn frowned.

Weiss hugged her daughter and wrapped her tail around her. "Does knowing we're here and hugging you make it better?" Dawn did the same with her tail and nodded. "Good."

Mana walked over and looked up at her mother with a glare. "You were reckless too, mom!"

Yang yelped. "Um, well what about what your aunt Weiss said?"

"That only goes to Dawn. You got hit by a Goliath!" Mana exclaimed.

Yang sighed and continued to get yelled at by her own daughter.

* * *

"Sir, we still can't find anything on this person you spoke of." The specialist said to Stannisun.

"Well keep trying! I will not have some random idiot hack into my scroll and get away with it." Stannisun growled.

"I understand why you're angry, General Ironwood, but this isn't exactly going to be easy to pinpoint a source that isn't there. We've checked the area three times and still nothing."

"Then this person may have moved far enough away to avoid the scanners. Continue looking through the area of Vale until there is a found source to this hacker." Stannisun ordered.

The specialist sighed. "O-Of course, sir. I'll get right on that. What about the war machine? Shall we have it depart the area? The elder is dead now after all."

"And by the reports it was killed by Rose and her team. I'll have to speak to her about this soon…so keep the war machine landed at one of Beacon Academy's landing pads. Authorization should be fine, but if it isn't for whatever reason, have Rose contact me." Stannisun said.

"Understood, sir." The specialist said and left the General to his work.

The General took his scroll out and contacted on of his pilots. "It's Ironwood. Have an airship ready for me tomorrow. I'll be heading to Beacon Academy for some talks with the headmistress there."

* * *

"So what now, mom?" Mana asked.

"Now we get you four over to finish up your initiation. Your headmistress here still needs to assign teams and I have a good feeling you'll all be very happy with the results." Yang remarked.

Dawn and Mana were excited to hear that and followed Yang with their partners not far behind. Ruby helped her wife up and they started walking with the rest of the group.

"Seeing this happen…It's just…absolutely incredible." Weiss said while being walked by her wife.

"Yeah, our little fox is gonna have such an amazing adventure here." Ruby smiled. "So, how long till they break a rule here?"

Weiss sighed. "We were having a moment, and then you had to ask that. You know, it could be nice for a mother to have a little more faith in her daughter and niece." Ruby gave her wife a look and Weiss just laughed. "Okay, fine, I'd say maybe a week, tops."

Ruby giggled. "I'd go three days."

"Are we bad parents and aunts for that?" Weiss questioned.

"Nope, just ones who knows our daughter and niece more than anyone, well except for Blake and Yang." Ruby said and felt Weiss slow down a bit. "Are you okay?"

The snow fox took a breath. "I'm good, Ruby." Weiss insisted they keep walking and Ruby nodded. "Did you tell Arc to bring the rest of the students in by the way?"

Ruby blinked. "Oh…I should probably do that…woops."

Weiss hung her head in shame. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Sorry, I was a little distracted." She stopped and made sure to hold her wife up. "Let me just tell him now."

Dawn looked around and saw the group of first years waiting to be called up. She just looked on at her two mothers and smiled. The little fox was actually finished with initiation at that point and was ready to be put on a team.

"Apple Ren, Ebony Volk, Vale Arc and Lima Ren." Ruby said the names out loud. "Your two teams had exactly forty two kills each. Now that you're all a full team, your team name will be…Team Vale and will be led by…Vale Arc!" Ruby announced and the crowd cheered.

Vale's eyes widened and she bowed. "Um…wow…I'll do my best, Headmistress Rose."

Apple cheered. "Yeah! Take that, Lima! My partner became leader!"

Lima was fuming and Ebony chuckled. "Congrats, Vale."

Ruby watched the four step away and looked over at her daughter and niece with their partners ready to go. "Well? Come on up you four."

Dawn and Mana were surprised at that and looked to each other. "Is aunt Ruby talking about us, Dawn?"

"I think so. That means we're on the same team!" Dawn exclaimed and the four walked up to Ruby.

The Headmistress looked with pride at her daughter and niece making it that far and spoke up. "Wave Volk, Dawn Rose, Mana Belladonna and Lightning Ren. The two parts of your team each got a total of thirty nine kills, which does include a confirmed elder Grimm kill. From this day on, you will be known as…Team DRWM! Led by…Dawn Rose!" The crowd cheered again.

Dawn was in a complete stat of disbelief. "W-What…I'm the leader…but why?"

Wave spoke up. "Because you deserve that title, Dawn. Just look at how you handled the elder all the times we ran into it. Don't doubt yourself now."

"Hell yeah, Dawn. You were amazing out there and I'd follow you into battle any day." Mana supported.

"I must admit, you did have a lot to show out there during initiation. Our Headmistress made the right call in making you the leader and just like Mana, I would proudly follow your lead into battle." Lightning expressed her feelings on the matter as well.

The little fox took a breath. "If you guys are really sure about this, then I am too. I promise I won't let you guys down."

Weiss tapped her wife's shoulder and whispered. "DRWM?"

Ruby whispered back. "Give me a break, Weiss. It may not be spelled…right, but I think it's an appropriate name. It is Dawn and Mana's dream to become hunters after all."

"I suppose so." The snow fox looked at her daughter and smiled. "Good luck, you four. These next few years won't be easy, so make sure you'll be prepared for your classes."

"We will, mom, right guys?" Dawn looked to her new team.

"Classes were actually something I'm looking forward to, Mrs. Rose." Lightning said to Weiss.

"Same here, especially with certain classes. Fighting Grimm is awesome and all, but learning can be fun too." Wave said.

Mana chuckled. "Nerd." That got her a glare from Wave and Dawn. "Oh stop, I was just joking. Anyways, I'll be ready for classes too, since you know what our team is now."

Wave looked confused by that. "What do you mean, Mana?"

Dawn's eyes widened when she saw Mana grin. "Oh no, don't you dare say what I think you're going to say."

"We're the Dream Team!" Mana exclaimed.

Weiss, Dawn and Lightning all groaned at that, while Wave just gave a small chuckle and Ruby giggled, since she thought about how excited Yang must've been from hearing that.

Suddenly a sound was heard from the crowd. "Hell yeah you are! That's my girl!" Yang shouted.

Mana grinned and started to laugh, while Ruby playfully rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a fun year. Now onto the next team."

* * *

Dawn looked around the new dorm they were given and smiled. "This is our home now."

Mana wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders. "It's great, isn't it? This is exactly what we've been dreaming about for so long. Classes might be boring, but I say it's definitely worth it."

Wave set his bag down on one of the beds. "While you find it boring, I can't wait to start classes tomorrow."

"Well yeah, cause you're-." Mana yelped suddenly when Dawn stepped on her foot and she jumped away from her on one foot.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Mana. My foot just slipped." Dawn said.

Mana was hopping on one foot while holding the other in pain. "That is the lamest lie you have ever said, Dawn."

Dawn shrugged and looked over at Lightning. "How do you feel about our living arrangements, Lightning?"

Lightning sat down on one of the beds and placed her scroll down. "If this was going to be our dorm for the next four years, then I would be perfectly fine with it."

"I doubt it will be, since we'll probably be switching dorms every year, but I get what you mean. It's nice." Dawn agreed.

Mana shook her head. "You guys know we have to decorate this place at least a little bit. No way am I going to be in a simple and undecorated room."

"Hmm, you know, I can agree on that, but not now. I'm way too tired from the fight and need to rest." Dawn said as she fell back on her bed.

Mana rubbed her back. "Yeah, that might actually be a good idea."

Wave picked his bag up and put it on the ground to lie down. "Today has been great, though I would've liked to not see that aircraft."

Dawn heard something and looked out the window. "Oh no…"

"What?" Mana asked.

"Come over to the window, guys." Dawn said.

The three went over to the window and their eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding. What is that thing doing here?" Mana questioned.

The team looked on at the aircraft flying in from afar and Wave spoke up. "It's probably about to land down. Most likely for whoever is commanding it to talk to Mrs. Rose."

Lightning shook her head in disappointment. "If it's that general, then he'll have a lot to explain to our headmistress. It wasn't right to just shoot at them like that, let alone bring a massive aircraft to the Emerald Forest."

"Should we go see what your mom thinks about this?" Wave asked the little fox.

Dawn shook her head. "This isn't our business." She turned and walked to her bed. "Besides, like I said before, we should really get some rest after everything we did today."

Mana walked away from the window and took her scroll out. "I'll get some rest in a second. I just wanna call mama." She proceeded to click on her mother's name in the contacts and sent a video call request.

After a few moments, Blake answered. "Mana, how's my little fire cat doing?" She smiled.

Mana giggled. "I'm doing great, mama. We killed an elder Beowolf during imitation and Dawn is leading our team!"

"I heard from your mom…are you okay? I was worried when she told me you got hurt." Blake frowned.

"I'm okay now, mama. I got patched up in the infirmary. Oh and do you know what our team name is?!" Mana asked in excitement.

Blake chuckled. "Why don't you tell me, sweetie."

"We're the Dream Team! DRWM for the acronym. A little weird, but I love it!" Mana stated with a grin.

"Well I expect nothing less from your aunt Ruby with naming a team. I'm so happy you're done with initiation…I only wish I could be there to hug you." Blake said.

Mana thought about something and said. "Here, just do what I do." She then hugged her scroll and Blake felt like tearing up, but held it in.

Blake did the same to her scroll and smiled. "I love you, my little fire cat. And I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"I love you too, mama." Mana said while still hugging her scroll. Lightning couldn't help but smile at that.

Mana and Blake pulled away from the hug of their scrolls and the black cat said. "I'm going to try and visit when I can. And make sure you tell Dawn I said congrats and that I'm proud of her too."

"You can tell her now, mama." Mana looked over at Dawn. "Come here, my mama wants to say hi."

Dawn walked over and smiled at the scroll. "Hi, aunt Blake!"

Blake chuckled at the little fox's excitement. "Hello to you too, Dawn. Congrats on everything you accomplished today. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, aunt Blake. Mama and mom actually fought today too, you know. Aunt Yang too." Dawn noted.

"I do know that. Your aunt Yang told me and it seems that things are getting a little hectic over there with General Ironwood." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure aunt Ruby will put him in his place, that or mom will punch him in the face. I hope for the second one." Mana admitted.

Blake playfully rolled her eyes. "I know you would, Mana." Blake turned around and sighed. "Looks like I have to go, sweetie. I'll speak with you tomorrow after your classes."

Mana nodded. "Okay, mama. I love you."

Dawn spoke up. "I'll try to talk too, aunt Blake. I love you."

"I love you both too. Bye and have a great time at Beacon." Blake smiled and ended the call.

Dawn and Mana smiled at each other and they went over to their respective beds to sleep for their first night at Beacon Academy.

* * *

**Okay…first things first…I know. The team name Dream spelled DRWM looks weird, but I wrote myself into a wall like an idiot on that one.  
**

**Edit: Someone pointed out that DRWM looks better than DWRM for dream. Does anyone have an opinion on that? I honestly don't have a preference on either one, but the team name will still be pronounced as dream.**

**To GoldElite245- Well here's hoping this one will see the error of his ways and actually do what a General should be doing. And yes, that person will be showing up later. This arc is going to be fun. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 231.**


	231. Disagreements And Concerns

**I asked this last chapter and most of you said that DRWM is okay enough to be looked at as Dream, so I'll keep it the way it is. Thanks for the feedback you all left.**

**Here's chapter 231 everyone.**

* * *

"I'm waiting for permission to land, General Ironwood." The pilot said.

"I've sent word to Rose already about this, so there shouldn't be any issues." Stannisun stated as he walked over to the pilot. "Turn on the communication system." The pilot turned on his scroll and connected to the communication system. "This is Stannisun Ironwood, what is taking so long to give us permission to land?"

After a few seconds someone answered. "We're sorry for the inconvenience General Ironwood, but with your aircraft landing yesterday Headmistress Rose wanted to speak with you personally before allowing you to land."

"Well then put her on so I can get this sorted out already." Stannisun demanded.

"Patching you through, General Ironwood." The communications worker said.

A few moments later he heard the Headmistress speak. "Stannisun, I'm glad to finally be able to talk on these terms, since you keep ending the calls on a bad note."

"Rose, you know exactly why I had my men continue to fire down at the elder." Stannisun reminded.

"We'll discuss that once you get down to my office, Stannisun. For now, there needs to be some ground rules if you are to step foot on school grounds." Ruby said.

"If you believe there is trouble to come from me, then you can relax. I'm only there to speak about some issues we both obviously have and one other thing that I may need your help on." Stannisun remarked.

"Fine, but I still need to tell you that while you're here you won't have access to any of your aircrafts. You also will need to explain to my students about your little stunt on bringing your war machine here. I had a few of my students question and worry about that." Ruby explained.

"That…Fine, I can agree to these terms. Now, I need that permission to land." Ironwood reminded.

"I've sent a message to give you permission to land while we were talking already, Stannisun. Now land and get to my office." Ruby ordered.

"What? But you wanted me to agree to your terms before you let me land, why have you given me permission already?" Stannisun inquired.

"Because I knew you'd agree to my terms, Stannisun." Ruby answered.

Stannisun silently growled. "I see you still have that kind of personality, Rose, though I shouldn't be surprised seeing as you managed to hold off my war machine." He said as he ended the call. "Land and make sure to keep hold here. I'll be busy for some time." He said to the pilot.

"Yes, sir." The pilot began to descend.

* * *

"Ruby, is everything okay?" Weiss asked from the doorway.

The Headmistress looked up from her desk. "Oh, Weiss, yeah everything is okay. I was just in a call with Stannisun, so…you know, that was fun."

"it's hard to hear fun and Stannisun in the same sentence, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby giggled. "I guess, so what are you doing here, snow fox? You do have a class to teach soon."

Weiss walked over behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "I just wanted to see my little rose before I went off to teach for the day." She kissed the top of her head.

Ruby smiled and placed her hand under Weiss'. "Well then I'm glad you dropped by, snow fox." She lifted the snow fox's hand and kissed it. "So is Dawn going to be in your first class today?"

The snow fox nodded. "It looks that way. Yang has them later in the day, so be prepared for some complaining on their part if Yang decides to not go easy on the first day."

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes at the thought. "If anything it'll turn into Mana trying to beat Yang in a match, but if Yang even thinks of fighting her, I won't let her off so easily."

"Do you think Yang will care about some punishment?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not, but she should know better than to fight her own child…I hope." Ruby said with uncertainty.

Weiss sighed and pulled away. "Anyways, good luck with Stannisun. You'll need it."

The snow fox started to walk to the door, but was interrupted when Stannisun walked in. "Mrs. Rose…I see you're here too."

The snow fox glared at Stannisun. "General Ironwood…I hope you realize how much damage you caused and could've caused if we haven't intervened…but that is for my wife to speak to you about. Good day." The snow fox pushed past the General and walked to her class.

Stannisun looked to the angered snow fox and shook his head. "Well I see she still has that temper of hers."

"Sit down, Stannisun. My wife's attitude is none of your business and if you truly want to know, it is justified after what you did." Ruby reminded.

"You and I spoke a lot on that already, Rose." He walked over and sat down. "I gave you a fair warning of what would happen if you and your team intervened."

"And I warned you about what bringing that aircraft of yours could do, but you didn't listen." Ruby sighed. "This isn't how you should be handling things, Stannisun. You can do so much more than just destruction."

"Destruction is what killed that elder. And yes, I read up on the reports. The glyph ceiling your wife put up did obscure our vision, but my men did see how you handled it." Stannisun said.

"My team and I used what we could to make sure no other damage could be done to the Emerald Forest." Ruby took a breath. "Even I can admit that force is a way to kill Grimm…It's obvious, but this…this is not what you do, Stannisun!"

The General was taken aback by that, but wasn't about to show that. "With what I have done, I could have so many Grimm killed. The monsters who plague our world and all you care about is the damage to the forest?!"

"You still ignore more than what I've said, Stannisun. The forest is one thing…I can forgive you for that, due to your team fixing up the damages, but to bring in your war machine and possibly putting fear into people, namely my students…do you have any idea what that could do?" Ruby asked.

"My weapons are used to kill Grimm, Rose. They shouldn't be feared for they have nothing to be afraid of." Stannisun said.

"Chaos…Chaos is what happens, Stannisun." Ruby ignored him and continued. "Questioning would occur. Why is there an aircraft showing up? What's going to happen? Are we going to be attacked? Chaos, Stannisun…Do you understand now?"

"Rose, we have our differences about this. I see the Grimm as a threat that should be dealt with in quick succession…but enough…I have to speak to you on more than what happened yesterday." Ironwood said.

"Stannisun, this doesn't end like that. I need you to keep your forces away unless they are truly needed. I refuse to speak about anything else otherwise." Ruby would not let up.

Ironwood clenched his fist. "Rose…I will have my forces return to Atlas, but you can't exactly control when and where they are sent."

Ruby sighed. "I can't have this conversation with you anymore, Stannisun. I have more serious issues to deal with."

"And that is the same on my end, Rose…someone in the area of the elder Goliath hacked my scroll yesterday." Stannisun explained.

"Someone around the Emerald Forest? But I thought you had scanners to see who was in the area. Isn't that how you found out when my students were far enough away from the elder?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my scanners found no one around the forest during the time of our fight against the elder, but even tracking equipment to pinpoint the source of this mysterious hacker could not be found." Ironwood answered.

"And what did this person do with your scroll?" Ruby inquired.

"Nothing quite as serious as you would think, but them knowing about the fight with the elder is enough to know they were near." Stannisun said.

"Maybe or maybe this person had visual of it from somewhere else. If your scroll was hacked into, my own surveillance could've been hacked into." Ruby thought.

"I suppose that could be a way…Have you heard about the Grimm spike by the way?" Ironwood asked.

Ruby was a bit surprised that Stannisun brought that up. "I have. Why do you ask, Stannisun?"

"Well it isn't a complete secret around most parts, but something about what that person said is making me worry about what we'll be doing about it…not only that, but our disagreements on how to handle Grimm have been…well you know already." Ironwood said.

"Yes and I have no idea how you think that your way of handling this Grimm spike will be the right way. We need to speak with the other Headmasters and Headmistresses on this before we move onto looking into it." Ruby explained.

"More waiting? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised at that, just look who I'm talking to." Ironwood noted.

"Insulting me won't help your case, Stannisun. Give me some time to set up a meeting with the others and we can discuss how we'll be able to handle this Grimm spike. And if you're still not happy with that, think about the men and women you'll be sending into battle if you try it your way. Intel is what you want on this before blindly sending them to their deaths." Ruby countered.

Stannisun stood up from the chair. "Rose, you get those others involved and let me know when I can actually do something."

Ruby stood up and walked over to the general. "Stannisun, I don't feel the need to say this to you, but I will anyway. Working together will always be better than being at each other's throats on how to handle these kinds of situations."

"Meaning we'll have to deal with it in your way, right?" Stannisun asked in a sarcastic tone.

"This isn't about me trying to have a specific way. This is about getting people on the same page and not jumping at our enemy without a plan." Ruby explained.

Stannisun turned away. "Inform me of the meeting you'll have set up. Until then I will have my forces back to Atlas, prepared for anything that may happen because we refuse to act."

"I already know you're angry, Stannisun, but this is for the best. Now before you go, you still need to keep your end of the deal." Ruby reminded.

"Yes, I know. I shall wait till you have your students all bunched up to hear my announcement on the matter." Ironwood assured.

"Thank you. Now if you would like to sit and wait in my office, you may, as I still don't want you having any control on your airships until you actually leave. No offense." Ruby said.

Stannisun groaned in annoyance, but nodded. "I doubt I'll be able to change your mind on the matter." Ruby confirmed it by shaking her head. "Fine, I'll just sit here until my end of the deal is done." Stannisun proceeded to sit down on the same chair he was on earlier.

Ruby nodded and looked at her scroll. The Headmistress was looking through her contacts to see who she needed to speak to on the Grimm spike issue.

_Why did this have to happen now? Dawn is just starting here…_

* * *

"These school uniforms…I don't know how to feel about them." Mana said while looking at herself in the mirror.

Lightning put her stuff away in a drawer. "Don't complain. It's just used when we're in classes, so it isn't like you have to go out on missions with it."

"Can I come back inside now?" Wave asked from the other side of the door.

Dawn walked over and opened the door. "Sorry, Wave, but with you being the only boy in the group, we'll need you to give us some privacy."

"I get it, but…I was out there for a while…Ebony and I had enough time to have a conversation about that aircraft we saw yesterday." Wave said.

Dawn stepped aside and let him walk into the room. "I hope that gets settled."

"You and me both." Wave said as he took his uniform out. "Well, am I allowed privacy too?"

Dawn blushed and nodded. "Girls, come on." She ordered while walking out the door.

Mana chuckled. "But Dawn, don't you wanna see-." Lightning grabbed her arm, stopping the fire cat from speaking any further.

"Shut it, Mana." Lightning demanded and walked outside with her and closed the door.

Wave looked confused at what Mana was going to say and shrugged as he started getting ready for class.

"I hate you sometimes, Mana." Dawn said.

The fire cat sighed. "Come on, Dawn. You know I was just messing around, besides, you should really just tell him already."

Before Dawn could say anything, Lightning spoke up. "Don't pressure your cousin into that, Mana. She gets to decide on that and it isn't any of our business."

Dawn smiled at the support she was getting from Lightning. "Thanks, Lightning. And Mana, please keep in mind of what she said."

"Alright, but I still think you two would look cute together." Mana stated.

Dawn blushed. "S-Shut it. I don't want Wave to hear you say that."

After some time passed, Wave walked out, dressed in his school uniform. "Well, it isn't the worst thing to wear."

Dawn blushed again at the sight of her crush and nodded. "Y-Yeah…could be worse…well…let's go team." She said as she turned and walked to their first class.

Mana rolled her eyes. "Other way, Dawn."

Dawn turned immediately around. "Right…to class…"

The three members followed her to their first class, though Mana was snickering the entire way.

* * *

"I see you all made it on time." Weiss said while watching Team DRWM enter the classroom. The snow fox then looked to the entire class and said. "Alright, so your first class was actually supposed to be yesterday, but with…complications coming into play, we had to delay that."

Apple raised her hand and asked. "Was it because of the giant aircraft we saw yesterday? Cause that thing was cool!"

The snow fox sighed. "Yes, but I personally wouldn't classify it as…cool. Now before we begin, I will say this. Anyone who believes that you'll pass solely on fighting Grimm…well I feel bad for you. You need to learn as well what you'll be up against and how to combat them."

Dawn raised her hand and Weiss nodded to let her speak. "Will you be demonstrating the proper use of dust for better results, mo-…I mean Mrs. Rose."

Weiss smiled at that. "Why yes there will be, Miss Rose. You will all have a chance to also demonstrate what you'll learn from this class as well. Just make sure not to end up making me clean up too much afterwards." Weiss explained.

"And what about-." Mana was cut off.

"I believe you didn't raise your hand, Miss Belladonna." Weiss noted. Mana sighed and raised her hand. "Go ahead."

"Are we also going to be allowed to use our semblances in demonstrations?" Mana asked.

"This class is dust studies, but at the same time, if a demonstration gets out of hand, I can allow you to use your semblances. Just don't expect a lot of combat from this class. You have your combat instructor for that." Weiss reminded. Mana smiled at the thought of combat class, since it was her mother instructing them. "Alright, if no further questions, let's begin."

* * *

**Classes are in session again. Now, would you guys actually like to see them in classes, or not? Oh and the uniforms they're wearing are in fact the same as when RWBY was in Beacon.**

**To Death65783- Well, he is at Beacon and Yang is there too…so maybe.**

**To Wolfenheart- Yeah, it's gonna stay as DRWM. I just wish I hadn't thought of the names beforehand, or at least changed a few around to come up with something better. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 232.**


	232. Hellfire And Brimstone Vs Purity

**Here's chapter 232 everyone.**

* * *

"And yes, using fire dust is in fact dangerous, Miss Belladonna, but one of the more effective ways to keep something back in close quarters." Weiss explained.

"I get that and all, but my semblance is fire breathing. I can't help if I end up burning a room full of Grimm." Mana said.

The snow fox sighed. "Miss Belladonna, this is not a class on semblance. I am speaking to you about dust, which I would appreciate you taking notes on this, since it seems you still haven't been paying attention to what I've been saying."

"I've been paying attention, aunt Weiss, honest. I was just-." Mana was cut off.

"This is a classroom, Miss Belladonna. You will address me as your teacher, not your aunt." Weiss said in a stern tone.

Mana was a little surprised at how serious her aunt was. "S-Sorry, aun-…I mean Mrs. Rose. Um, so about that fire dust, I like to use fire dust in my Hellfire and Brimstone a lot more than other dust, so what kind of advice do you have on that?"

"Well for one if you are used to fighting with a specific type of dust, it won't be too much of a problem, but never just rely on it. Always practice use of other dust, Miss Belladonna. Just look at the types of dust that can influence the shield function on your gauntlets." Weiss said.

"Can I try it out, Mrs. Rose?" Mana requested.

Weiss thought about it for a moment and said. "It is still the first day…but I suppose I can allow you to learn the good in using multiple types of dust. Go on and retrieve your weapon."

Mana squealed in excitement and ran out of the room to get her Hellfire and Brimstone. Dawn rolled her eyes at that and raised her hand.

Weiss noticed her daughter raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Rose."

"Um, when Mana comes back, are you going to be the one to test her shields?" Dawn inquired.

"I was planning to do that, yes, but if anyone wishes to be part of the demonstration, I'd be happy to allow that too." Weiss answered.

"I could try to use my rifle to see what kinds of dust works better against each other." Dawn suggested.

The snow fox smiled. "That's a great idea, Miss Rose. Go on and get your weapon too and do try to hurry. I'm only allowing this because I saw how much time was left in class."

Dawn nodded and left the classroom to get her weapon.

* * *

Mana grabbed her Hellfire and Brimstone out of her locker. "This is gonna be so awesome! Beacon is already great."

"You are pretty slow when it comes to finding your locker, Mana. I got here almost the same time as you and I left a little later." Dawn said as she walked up to her locker.

Mana yelped. "Dawn?! What are you even doing here?"

"I told mom I wanted to try to shoot at your shields for the demonstration, so you know, I'm here to get Purity." Dawn said as she took her weapon out from her locker.

Mana grinned and closed her locker. "Hellfire and Brimstone versus Purity…this is gonna be awesome!"

Dawn sighed as she closed her locker. "Mana, this isn't combat practice. We're just going to be demonstrating our dust use."

"You just don't wanna admit that I'm gonna hold off all your attacks." Mana began to walk back while still keeping that grin on her face.

"Oh don't start acting like Apple and Lima. You and I have already told each other that we're both awesome in our own way." Dawn reminded.

"Whoa, I'm not on the level of Lima and Apple. It's just a friendly little competition to see if you can take down Hellfire and Brimstone's shields." Mana stated.

"And that's how it starts. A friendly competition, and then a bet that risks our lives. No thanks, Mana. Let's just get this demonstration done without the craziness behind it." Dawn requested.

"How about this, I'll chill out on the friendly competition, but you and I will have to fight for real in combat class, or whatever mom calls it." Mana said.

"That sounds more like a fight to finally see who's better…We're stepping into that dangerous territory I mentioned." Dawn reminded.

Mana smirked. "Whether you see it that way or not, I can't wait to take on Purity. Hellfire and Brimstone has needed a real fight…and don't bring up the elder. I meant a person."

"Alright, but please try to relax." Dawn requested.

* * *

The two cousins made it back to Weiss' classroom and the snow fox smiled. "I see you two have finally made it. Step on opposite sides of each other and pick your dust."

Mana walked to one side of the room and readied her gauntlets with electric dust, giving a wink to Lightning which caused her partner to roll her eyes. "What kind of dust you got, cousin?" She asked while holding up her shields.

Dawn changed her katana into the rifle form. "Something I think can work well against your electricity." She then shoots out some rock based rounds which surprised the fire cat.

The rocks based round started bashing against the fire cat's shields. "Ah, crap." Mana is pushed back a bit and feels her shields start to break.

"Miss Belladonna, what can you do to help your situation?" Weiss asked while observing the two.

The fire cat swapped to wind dust and the rock based rounds couldn't reach her anymore. "Ha! You see that, Mrs. Rose?! I picked the right dust!"

"You did, but Miss Rose can still adjust to fight off against even wind." Weiss stated.

Dawn smiled and swapped to gravity rounds. She started firing and the wind was no match to the gravity based rounds.

"What?!" Mana exclaimed as her shields dropped and she was hit by a few rounds. The fire cat fell on her back and sighed. "Dang it…I lost."

Dawn stopped firing and ran over to her cousin to lend her a hand. "Are you okay?"

Mana took her hand and jumped up to stand. "I'm all good, Dawn…though my pride may be a bit damaged." She joked.

The snow fox coughed to get their attention and the two turned to her. "You both did well in this demonstration today. Miss Belladonna, even though your shields dropped, you still managed to adjust well enough to keep off Miss Rose's attack."

Mana chuckled. "Thanks, Mrs. Rose. This was a fun first class of the year."

"It won't all be fun, Miss Belladonna, but I am glad you managed to learn a bit here today." The bell rang and Weiss looked to the rest of the class. "To everyone, good luck to you on the rest of your first day and remember to study. I won't have you all ignoring proper and safe dust usage." The students got up from their seats and began leaving the classroom.

The snow fox picked up a few papers and looked down over to see Dawn standing in front of her desk. "Is there something wrong, Dawn?"

Dawn walked around the desk and hugged her mother. "I just wanted to say bye before heading out to my next class, mom. And I'm glad we don't have to use last names right now."

The snow fox smiled and patted her daughter's back, and the pulled away. "You and Mana impressed me today with your demonstration, sweetie."

"Thanks, though I just thought on the fly for that. Mana actually surprised me when she used wind dust." Dawn admitted.

"Your cousin may be a hot head at times, but as long as she continues doing what she did today, then she'll be a great huntress. Now go on, sweetie, or you'll be late. I love you." Weiss smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Oh, right. I love you too, mom." Dawn said as she ran out the door.

Weiss giggled as she watched her daughter run out the door and heard her scroll go off. "Hmm?" The snow fox answered it to hear her teammate talk.

"Hi, Weiss. Is your class over?" Blake asked.

"Hello, Blake and yes, my class just ended. I assume you want to know how Mana did." The snow fox guessed.

"That is one of the reasons why I called, yes." Blake said.

"Well she was part of a demonstration to show the proper use of dust in a combat scenario. It was what dust to use to counter another dust attack." Weiss explained.

"Oh dear, and let me guess, she used only fire?" Blake inquired.

"Actually no, she didn't. Dawn volunteered to be the attacker and Mana managed to counter one of the dust types that Dawn used. Dawn did adjust as well and knocked Mana down, but either way, Mana did a good enough job to show me that she's willing to learn." Weiss noted.

"I'm glad to hear that then. Now to see how she'll be in Yang's class." Blake chuckled.

The snow fox groaned. "I hope they don't end up blowing up the school. Now, you said that was just one part of why you called. What was the other?"

"The other was a certain general who brought in his aircraft to the Emerald Forest. Had Ruby spoken to him about this?" Blake asked.

"Last thing I saw before heading to my classroom was Ironwood walking into Ruby's office, so I'm sure she has." Weiss answered.

"That man is just too much sometimes, but I'm sure Ruby has already told him that…now…there is something I wanted to ask you…Do you think you can find me a good spot at Beacon?" Blake requested.

The snow fox's ear perked up and she smiled. "That shouldn't be hard, Blake…but you know, you really never have to ask. Ruby can get you a job here no problem. I'm sure you can ask her for something specific and she'd find a way to get you that spot."

"I-I know, but what I really want is to be treated fairly. No special treatment, so I'll take what I can get." Blake said.

"And what about FERM?" Weiss inquired.

"I have spoken to a few people about this and while some find it hard to believe that I want to move away from the group, they still say they wouldn't mind if I can find someone good enough to replace me." Blake explained.

"Whoever you do pick, I'm sure it'll be the right choice, Blake. And while I am glad FERM has been doing well, seeing you here would be nice, especially to remind me that I have a sane teammate from the old team." Weiss smiled.

Blake chuckled. "And what about your wife? She's shown that she can be pretty sane."

"Oh you don't need to tell me that, but her idea to kill that elder we fought was far from sane." Weiss stated.

"I suppose that makes sense. Well, it'll be good to be able to see you all at Beacon. I'll inform you all when I make the choice of who'll take over for me." Blake said.

"Well I hope you find someone very soon. And if Mana ever causes a fire or explosion, you'll know right away." The snow fox joked.

The black cat smiled. "I can't wait for that call so I can blame Yang for that one."

The two laughed and ended their call.

* * *

"This isn't exactly something I can say I enjoy, Rose." Stannisun said while still sat down on his chair.

Ruby took a breath while moving her papers into her desk. "Stannisun, why are you being like this right now?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Stannisun inquired.

"This. With you and your aircraft, your hostility with me…why are you acting like this?" Ruby asked.

"We've discussed enough about this already, don't you think, Rose?" Stannisun crossed his arms.

"There were times where you and I could speak to each other without thinking the other was a fool…I can already tell that's how you feel about me with how I run things." Ruby said.

"And you have the same thought about me, Rose. This back and forth will get us nowhere." Stannisun stated.

"Then I suppose you and I can discuss something that is more important to you…and that is your mysterious hacker friend. I do have to tell you that I checked all the footage from yesterday's events and I found no one else besides my students down there, so assuming this person either hacked into one of our surveillance drones, which may not be the case, or this person has their own spy drone around." Ruby explained.

That got the general's attention. "My systems would have been able to track that though."

"Not all technology can be easily tracked, Stannisun. We still have other options here too, so don't just focus on that one." Ruby said.

"Then what do you suggest we do about this?" Stannisun questioned.

"This might not be something I should even be getting involved with…but I'm not the kind of person to ignore this, so we'll need to find out if this person will ever try to do the same thing again. At that point we can figure out why he or she is contacting you and can see what we're fighting." Ruby answered.

"And exactly what do you mean? We don't even know why this person hacked my scroll in the first place." Stannisun said.

Ruby sighed and turned away. "We have a possible idea. One could be the fact that you did bring an aircraft out of nowhere…"

"Rose, don't star-." Stannisun tried to say but was stopped.

"Or two, it could have something to do with the elders that were in the forest." Ruby said.

"Did you say elders?" Stannisun asked.

Ruby turned back to face the general. "I thought I told you about that…well yes, there was another elder in the forest, but a team of students managed to take it down." Ruby smiled at the fact that her own daughter was part of that team.

"I see…well then it may be linked to that like you said. So how do you propose we figure out where and if this person will be monitoring again?" Stannisun inquired.

"There isn't a lot I can do now to be honest. We'll need to figure something out and fast. Not only is there the issue with your mysterious hacker, but we also have more Grimm showing up and elders that shouldn't be around certain areas." Ruby said.

"Yes…we're all busy nowadays…so do you still believe I should stay back from these problems?" He asked, knowing Ruby was thinking more about the elders.

"Until we know the seriousness of these Grimm, I would appreciate you not doing what you did yesterday in other places. Just try to be patient." Ruby suggested.

"That's all I have been doing since I got here, Rose." Ironwood said as he sat back in his chair.

"And I appreciate that, Stannisun." Ruby said while taking her scroll out.

* * *

"I see, so we've lost both elders yesterday…nothing to worry too much about." Zelinilo said. "And it seems that the general got a little too worried…so this may have been a good thing after all."

"So what should we do about the search for the person who sent the Goliath out?" A cult member inquired.

"That member will still be punished, so continue the search. And remember to look to the other kingdom's for this person as well." Zelinilo ordered.

The cult member bowed. "Yes sir." He then left Zelinilo to his work.

Zelinilo stepped over and tapped a button on the wall, revealing a table that was hidden under the floor. "Let's see…The Headmistress will most likely stay by her students…what about you, General?" Zelinilo looked down at the table and moved a marker over Atlas. "Hmm…might be too obvious, though he is a fool who jumps to action the moment things seem bad." Zelinilo grinned. "Yes, that will do just fine."

* * *

**I'll be trying to show off a few times when they have classes and also get to the main plot. **

**To Death65783- Yes, yes he does, but don't expect it to be happening for a bit. Yang is still a little busy teaching her students how to fight well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 233.**


	233. How I Truly Felt Back There

**Alright, so this is honestly a filler chapter, since I've been a bit…depressed again lately, so I had some stuff written out that shows a bit of that. I apologize for not having much plot in this one, though there is a bit of character growth in it.**

**Here's chapter 233 everyone.**

* * *

"Ugh, come on, that was so lame!" Mana whined at the lunch table. "Why didn't mom pick us to fight in class today?"

Lightning sighed. "Oh I don't know, maybe because other people are allowed to fight other than you."

"I can understand other people fighting, but come on. Dawn and I were so gonna see who could really win in a real fight and not that demonstration stuff we did." Mana said.

Wave ate a piece of his apple and spoke up. "In all honesty, you could say that demonstration did give a little insight on some things about you two."

"And what do you mean by that?" Mana asked in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean anything bad about that. I was just saying that if you both were in a match and we based it on being able to adjust, then Dawn might have you beat on that." Wave explained.

Mana glared at Wave. "Well sometimes raw power can beat even tactics."

Dawn groaned. "Enough already, guys. I don't care about competitions between any of us."

Apple spoke up. "But competitions can be fun! I mean, just look at how angry Lima got when she saw that my partner became our team leader." She smirked.

Lima growled. "You be quiet! Ebony doesn't need to be team leader to prove he's the better partner, right, Ebony?!"

Ebony looked to Vale. "Um…So you have anything on this?"

Vale shrugged and continued eating. "Just ignore it, Ebony. They'll move on to something else in a few seconds."

And just as Vale said, Lima and Apple lost interest in the competition of who had the better partner and started eating as fast as they could to see who would finish eating first.

Lightning planted her face on the table in disappointment of her sister's behavior. "Ugh, why can't they relax for lunch at least?"

Mana patted her shoulder. "You know them more than all of us, Lightning. It shouldn't be a surprise that an eating contest was something they'd do."

"I know…I know." Lightning sighed.

Wave chuckled. "Look at it this way, Lightning. Mana is the only one who is into competing, but if no one competes with her, then you won't have to deal with that kind of thing all that much."

Mana stuck her tongue out at the boy and Dawn picked up her tray. "Well, I'm done with this. Anyone feel like heading outside for a little fresh air?"

"I'll go." Vale said.

"I can use some fresh air too." Lightning lifted her head.

Wave spoke up. "Count me in." He looked over at Ebony. "What about you, Ebony? Wanna head outside?"

"Nah, someone has to watch over these two." Ebony pointed to Lima and Apple who was on their third tray of food each.

Mana nodded. "I'll stay with Ebony and don't worry. I know not to get involved with those two in contests."

"Good." Dawn threw her tray out and headed outside with the other three following.

* * *

"So Vale, has my sisters…you know, caused any trouble in the dorm yet?" Lightning inquired while the four were sat outside on the grass.

"I made sure to have a strict no nonsense rule in the dorm room. They agreed, but only because Ebony had my back on that one." Vale explained.

"Then it's a miracle, since I could never get them to respect that kind of rule. Heck, dad was the only one who could make sure they'd behave at times. Mom encouraged it and it just didn't help." Lightning stated.

"Your dad can get pretty scary, Lightning." Wave admitted.

Lightning smiled. "And it's always great to see that, since it's never my fault he gets into his scary mode. And before you ask, yes, that is what Apple and Lima have dubbed his serious face when they get out of hand."

"I find it funny that you use the term yourself." Dawn said as she looked up at the clouds.

Lightning shrugged. "It does fit, so why not?" She looked over at the school and took a breath. "It's still incredible…being here. We've all been friends for years and now we're going to be fighting side by side against the Grimm…It…It kinda scares me…to be honest."

Dawn looked away from the clouds and turned her attention to Lightning. "What do you mean? You didn't seem that scared when we fought the elder."

Lightning shook her head. "No, I don't mean that. I meant that I get scared…because of the fact that we've all been friends for so long…that I don't want to have to see any of you…die if something goes wrong."

Vale scooted over and placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder. "I know it may not mean much to hear, but I swear that I'll keep your sisters safe out there. You won't ever have to worry about that."

"While I appreciate that, I did say that I worry about all of you." Lightning reminded.

"Is this about what happened to Mana?" Wave asked.

Dawn frowned, remembering how she felt when Mana had gotten hit by the elder Beowolf's attack. "W-Wave, maybe it would be best to not bring that up."

Lightning stood up. "I have to take a break, guys…I'll see you later." She started walking back to Beacon.

"Damn it. Let me fix this." Wave got up and followed her.

Dawn looked to Vale. "Should we go too?"

"No, it seems Wave may have to handle this one himself. Speaking of that, how has it been, you know, being team leader?" Vale inquired.

"I haven't really done all that much to show that I'm a leader, unless you count the plan I had during initiation, but I wasn't team leader back then." Dawn answered.

"Well having small rules here and there could be a good start for you. That's how I eased into it in the dorm." Vale explained.

"Some rules might be good. So what about you, Vale? Has yesterday and today proved that this is exactly what we wanted and more?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

"It truly has. Dad was so happy when he saw me and the others show up at the cliffs after initiation was over…It made me feel like I really accomplished something." Vale said.

"What are you talking about, Vale? You've accomplished a lot before coming here to Beacon." Dawn stated.

"No. All of this, being here, finishing initiation, starting my first class…This is my first true accomplishment in life…and I got to get that with my friends." Vale smiled.

Dawn thought about her team and felt the breeze hit her face. "Yeah…I sometimes wish that mom could put all eight of us on a team."

Vale chuckled. "I think Lightning would go insane from that kind of stress, Dawn."

"You might be right about that…I should go check on them…at least for a second." Dawn said while looking back at where her two teammates left.

"Give Wave a bit to try and see if he could make this a little better. It might not be helpful if we go charging in and surround her like that." Vale said.

Dawn frowned. "But I feel like I should be there since I'm the leader."

"That's true, but even a team leader needs to understand that she can't be in every single situation. The team dynamics can be improved by how the team interacts with each other, not just the leader." Vale explained.

"Y-You really think so?" Dawn asked.

Vale nodded. "I do, so put your trust in them that things will work out."

Dawn looked back up at the clouds and hoped Vale was right.

* * *

Lightning turned a corner and backed herself into a wall as she felt her heart racing. She took a few breaths and closed her eyes.

_No…No…Relax already…Just relax…_

Lightning slid down against the wall and continued to feel her heart beating with speed.

"Lightning?" A voice suddenly said with worry.

Lightning gasped and looked up to see Wave standing over her with a look of concern. "W-Wave…What are you doing here? I told you I needed a break and-."

Wave stopped her. "I wouldn't call this a break…What's wrong? Do you need help to get to the infirmary?"

Before Wave could lean down to help her up, Lightning shook her head. "I-I don't need to go to the infirmary. I'm f-fine."

Wave frowned. "Lightning, you're not okay. Let me help you."

"No…Just let me stay here for a bit…It'll pass. I promise." Lightning took another breath.

"What do you mean it'll pass? Tell em what's wrong…wait…what I said…I'm sorry. That has to be it…isn't it?" Wave guessed.

Lightning looked down. "Dawn…I know what I said to her in the forest about…you know…what happened with Mana and to not let it affect her…but damn it...I'm a damn hypocrite now."

"You think it was your fault? But that doesn't make any sense. You didn't cause that at all." Wave stated.

"It's not who caused what…It's…what I said before. I don't want to see anyone I care about die…I held it in back when we fought the elder…I just couldn't show how scared I was when Mana got hurt." Lightning admitted.

Wave sat next to her. "Hey, I get it…Anytime I saw something happen to Dawn out there…I just…had this fear in my heart that made me not want her out there, but I could never wish for that. Dawn and Mana have always expressed how badly they've wanted to become huntresses…so how about we help them reach that dream, Lightning, instead of thinking about what could happen, we'll prevent that and make things better."

Lightning lifted her head a bit and turned to Wave. "Wave, you know I appreciate that, but words won't always make me feel better. My heart…I can feel it beating so fast…just because I have the thought in my mind of what could happen to any of you…I don't like it."

Wave looked down and closed his eyes. "May…I tell you something? It was…something that I never wanted to experience again."

Lightning heard the serious tone Wave had taken. "I-I suppose you may…but if this is something you'd rather not think about too often, then-."

Wave cut her off and opened his eyes. "It's okay. I can handle telling this. It was about my mother and what happened to her ten years ago." Wave took a breath. "While most of us were home being looked after by Vale's parents, my mom and Dawn, Mana and Ebony's parents were on a mission. They ran into this guy, Zelinilo. My mom…She got really hurt…and she couldn't go out to do hunter missions for a long time." Wave frowned. "I was…more than scared when I saw how hurt she got…heck, for a kid my age back then…I hadn't known how serious it was. I just knew my mother was hurt."

"Wave…I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine how that was for you." Lightning said, feeling bad about making Wave bring that up.

"I told you before, Lightning. It's okay. My mom eventually recovered, but even after that, I still clung to her like her life was in danger twenty four seven. She found it cute, but I was honestly scared for her for so long, until I learned that letting me fear get to me really started to hurt me. Lightning, I don't want any of us to feel like that, so if there's any way for us to help you through this, please tell us. We're here for you." Wave assured.

Lightning wanted to tear up and let it out, but she held it in. "I…Thank you so much…but there is one person I'll need to speak to about this…and she's dealing with looking after my sisters." Lightning chuckled. "I'll talk to her when we get back to the dorm later…if it's okay with you and Dawn to let us talk in private."

Wave nodded. "Absolutely, Lightning. I'll let Dawn know that you need some time and once you're done, I expect to hear at least how you truly feel after that."

Lightning nodded. "I will, Wave." She looked around at the halls of Beacon. "Sitting in the middle of a hallway seems…kinda odd, but it feels okay."

"Yeah, it's even better because it's Beacon's hallways." Wave said.

"So, I know what I'll be trying to do about…my issue, will you do the same with Dawn? You did say you were worried about her getting hurt too." Lightning reminded.

"Dawn is…special…she's so determined, pure of heart…I just want to see her succeed, but I also don't want to see her get hurt, but just like I said to you, I won't let those kinds of thoughts keep her from doing what she loves." Wave explained.

Lightning smiled, remembering how she learned about Dawn actually liking Wave in a more than friendly manner.

_Maybe one day you can tell her that and see how much she really cares about you, Wave…if only I could let him know about how Dawn feels, but I couldn't do that to Dawn…She needs to do that herself._

Lightning and Wave sat in the hallways for a bit longer until they heard the bell for their next class and headed out, ready to meet back up with their team.

* * *

**Again, this was just filler, but I still hoped it was enjoyable filler.**

**To Death65783- Not yet, but I do have ideas for that. For now, this was just a little spot for what I needed to say about some stuff.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 234.**


	234. Remain Calm

**Okay, everyone. I have to take the time to address this, as today marks one year since the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum passed away. I truly can't believe it has been a year already and it still hurts to this day that such a brilliant and hard working person could be taken away. And while I am still very sad, I will still do my best to continue doing what was suggested after his passing. That is to do something creative. I know I don't have a lot to put on the table in terms of creativity, but I'm still gonna do something that can show how much I appreciate and respect him for everything he has done in life. Monty has shown that he was truly a working machine and creative individual that was dedicated to his work. I know a lot of you know what I will say here, but it still holds true.**

**Keep Moving Forward. **

**Here's chapter 234 everyone.**

* * *

"Now would be a good time to speak to my students, Stannisun." Ruby stated as she got up from her chair. "You still might think this is dumb, but I don't like my students being in fear."

"Your students are supposed to be hunters one day. Fear should not even be something they can feel, or will you have some kind of excuse for that too?" Stannisun questioned.

Ruby looked at the general with disappointment. "Have you even thought about how you reacted to the elder? I know how you must've felt, Stannisun."

Stannisun glared at the headmistress. "Are you implying that I myself was afraid of this elder? Need I remind you that I am a general? So I don't need to be fearful to send in forces to handle these monsters."

"Yet you were…Stannisun." Ruby said while walking out the door.

The General stood up and followed her in anger. "You have a lot more to say now, Rose. How about instead of walking away, you just say it."

Ruby stopped and turned to the general. "Fine, if you want to hear it, then here. You were afraid, Stannisun. So much that you thought about what to do and thought about how you can prove your title was earned. You are not your grandfather…you are you, so learn that and start to act as a general." Ruby then turned around and began walking to the main ballroom.

Stannisun was shocked that he heard the headmistress speak to her in such a manner. He stood there for a couple of moments and began to think about the stories of his grandfather. A man who worked with the wrong person and managed to redeem himself, yet…Stannisun could only take the memories of his grandfather's achievements after dealing with Thomas Schnee.

"Amongst other things…you have been a very acceptable headmistress…but my actions are my own." Stannisun said as he went back to following Ruby.

* * *

Weiss looked over to see her wife walking into the main ballroom and ran over to her. "So is he really about to talk to everyone, or did he manage to get out of even this?"

"I walked away from here and whether he followed me is his choice." Ruby leaned in and hugged her wife. "Now give me fox hugs. I've been so stressed lately and need it."

The snow fox playfully rolled her eyes and wrapped her tail around the headmistress. "Spending a day looking after Stannisun Ironwood is definitely stressful."

"One day…I'll find a way to keep him from becoming his own worst enemy. For now though…I just wanna hold my snow fox." Ruby smiled and nuzzled Weiss.

Weiss rubbed her wife's back and saw that Stannisun was walking in. "Heads up, little rose. Stannisun is here." She pulled her tail away.

Ruby turned to see Stannisun with his arms behind his back. "I'm glad you decided to follow me, Stannisun."

"Yes, well if you would speed this up a bit, it would be appreciated. I have much more important issues I need to take care of." Stannisun stated and looked over at the snow fox. "Mrs. Rose…I see you've decided to be here for this as well."

"I wouldn't want to see my child be given the wrong impression of your…solution, General." Weiss said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"You can drop the hostility, Mrs. Rose. I have no intentions of causing panic. Once your students understand that this is how I handle things, they won't question their safety." Ironwood assured.

"Whether that is true or not will fall on your presentation, General. Now I only hope you actually put some effort into it, otherwise we'll have a problem. And no, I will not drop the hostilities. Ruby has been very patient with you, but that doesn't mean I have to be." Weiss told the general.

"Choose whatever way you wish to speak to me then, Mrs. Rose. It won't change anything but the way we are around each other." Stannisun stated.

Weiss shook her head. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you see that you are acting like a child?!"

Ruby held Weiss back from getting any closer to the general. "Weiss…Please remain calm. I know you're angry, but-."

"A child is one that doesn't understand the big picture or even what is going on in most situations. Your accusation is false at that point and you're just yelling out of anger. I could care less for that anger, Mrs. Rose." Stannisun said with little to no emotion in his face or voice.

"The façade doesn't work on me, General." Weiss growled. "We all know about how much you try to appear to be in control of a situation, but in the end, it isn't like that at all. Even back in the forest, what happened? Oh that's right, we handled the problem and even kept your aircraft back. So please, try to tell me how I could be wrong about seeing you as a child with a big gun on his back?" The snow fox fired back.

"When I fight, I fight with the intention of keeping the peace on Remnant. Have you imagined what it would be like if-?" Stannisun was cut off.

"I'm tired of hearing this. Your reasons don't justify your actions, General. When will you understand that?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby frowned and took her wife away from Stannisun for a moment. "Weiss, I need you to not do this right now…please."

"But you know of how he's caused so much trouble. I can't exactly keep cool with him being around us." Weiss stated.

"Stannisun hasn't listened to most of the things I've been trying to explain to him, so what you're going to say about how he's a terrible person…it just won't work, Weiss. Talking won't help at this point, so we'll need to find a way to get him to see how his ways of handling things hasn't been the best." Ruby said.

The snow fox sighed. "It shocks me that you can still find the good in people, Ruby Rose…but I guess that's just one of a thousand things I love about you." She smiled.

"Is one of those thousand things including how well I am in bed?" Ruby giggled.

The snow fox blushed and slapped her tail against Ruby's arm. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled in a hushed tone to not get Stannisun to notice.

Ruby continued giggling. "I was just teasing a bit, Weissy. I told you about how stressful today was like, so I needed that."

"Ugh, you sound like Yang." Weiss complained.

"Well she is my big sister. And besides, how often do you really hear me talk like that? I get some freebies, especially since I'm your wife." Ruby said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That isn't fair and you know it."

"It doesn't have to be fair because we love each other." Ruby made kissy faces at her wife.

The snow fox blinked twice in disbelief of what just occurred. "You're…How…I don't even know how you could still transition from serious headmistress; to the silly little rose I met so many years ago…I love you, Ruby."

"And I love you, Weiss." She kissed her wife. "Come on. Stannisun is probably tired of waiting on us." Ruby said.

The snow fox sighed. "Yeah…if only these moments could last a bit longer…How about tonight?"

Ruby smiled. "I can't wait to have you all to myself again, snow fox."

"Same here little rose." Weiss kissed Ruby and they walked back over to Stannisun.

"I see you finally finished up on your moment…Now when will your students arrive? I told you already that I have much to do that is far more important than this." Stannisun stated.

Ruby took her scroll out and sent a message to all first years to report to the main ballroom. "We can use this space, since I've only contacted first years to show up."

"Good, I'll be done with this and get back to-." Stannisun was cut off.

Weiss was the one to cut him off. "We get it, something important. No one cares, General."

Stannisun took offense to that immediately, but did his best to not show it to the snow fox. "I see, well in that case, I suppose I'll stay quiet until everyone is here. You obviously still need to learn a bit about controlling your emotions before I could speak ag-."

"Stannisun, I already had a problem with how you spoke about my wife earlier. I don't need to hear you talking bad about her again, or we will have a bigger problem between the two of us." Ruby warned.

"Hmm…I see. Okay then, Rose. Until your students arrive, I will remain silent." Ironwood walked over to a wall and waited by it for the students.

* * *

Later when the students piled in, Ruby stepped up to the microphone stand. "Everyone, I have to make this announcement here because of certain events that took place yesterday."

"Is this about the aircraft we saw yesterday?" One of the students asked.

Ruby nodded. "General Ironwood is here to speak on that. Before he does though, please, speak up if anyone has any concern on that."

Dawn raised her hand. "I have a few concerns…one being why he brought it here in the first place." Dawn was still angry that her parents were shot at by the General's aircraft.

"I know about your concern, Miss Rose…The general thought about some…issues that may occur, but that will be for him to answer. I am here to assure you though that you have nothing to worry about. Now…Stannisun, if you would." Ruby stepped away and motioned for the general to speak.

Stannisun stepped up to the microphone stand and tapped it. "Everyone here is a first year student at Beacon Academy, so obviously due to that fact; you all saw my war machine. I am here to explain that it was a choice made to handle a certain Grimm. One that could not be handled by any of you…but…I did fail to take your headmistress into account."

"What was so bad about one Grimm?" Vale asked from the crowd.

"It was an elder Goliath. One so tough that most attacks could barely damage it, which is why I decided on sending in my war machine to make sure it would not cause destruction in its path." Ironwood answered.

"But you did that with your aircraft." Dawn noted.

Stannisun noticed the little fox and was reminded of Weiss. "A minor inconvenience that would have been fixed by the resources I have. Besides that, I see no problem with trying to kill that monster…but…I do understand your headmistress' concern, so instead of making you all worry more; know that I will be having my forces leave the area as soon as I leave myself."

Some of the students were happy to hear that, while others still had a look of concern on their faces.

"And if that doesn't help ease your worries, then remember that your own headmistress here did in fact kill it…my aircraft had almost nothing to do with ending that elder Grimm." Stannisun stated which surprised the snow fox.

"Oh we know." Mana suddenly said. "But thanks for letting the others know about the real heroes here."

"I am no hero. I am a General who only wants to protect the people of Remnant, just like all of you will do one day. Now, I bid you all a good day…and good luck on your future endeavors." The general stepped away from the microphone.

Ruby spoke up. "Again, thank you all for showing up here today. You're all dismissed." Ruby said and the students began leaving the ballroom. Ruby turned to the general. "Thank you for speaking with my students today, Stannisun. And even though today has been…a bit difficult, try to understand that I don't have a hatred for you. I am only doing what's right for my students and the people."

"How noble of you, Rose. Well, I take it I can leave now?" Stannisun questioned.

"Yes, but please think about what we talked about today. I know you're not happy with most things we discussed, but with how things are starting to get with the Grimm spike and this person you mentioned, working together in a more positive light would be a lot better than how it went yesterday." Ruby stated.

"I'll keep that under advisement, Rose. Goodbye." Ironwood walked off.

Ruby frowned and Weiss hugged her from behind. "Don't let him get to you. He's just being a big dumb idiot."

"No…I just think he's made some bad decisions because of how he looks at his own grandfather." Ruby takes a breath. "Okay, so about that break from all this stress…Can I have that now?"

Weiss giggled and nodded. "Of course, my little rose. Come on, I'll walk you over."

* * *

When the white rose pair walked into their shared room at Beacon, Weiss threw Ruby onto the bed. "So, what kind of break did you want?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Ruby grinned. "Is my snow fox really being naughty today?"

"Hush, this is what you deserve, little rose." The snow fox said as she crawled on top of her wife and kissed her.

Ruby kissed back with lust and wrapped her arms around Weiss. They continued for a few minutes and Ruby pulled away. "I love you so much."

The snow fox looked down at her wife's silver eyes and leaned down to nibble at her neck. "I love you too, my little rose. Now, clothes off."

Ruby giggled and the two proceeded to get undressed for the night.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Weiss slowly opened her eyes. The snow fox yawned and turned to see her wife snoring softly. "Such a cute little rose." Weiss pressed her nose softly against Ruby's and wrapped her tail around her.

"And you're a cute snow fox." Ruby suddenly said and the snow fox's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were actually awake." Weiss said.

Ruby opened her eyes and smiled. "I like to do this sometimes. You know, stay awake, but keep my eyes closed. You say a lot of nice things to me when I'm asleep…It makes you even cuter, though that's really hard to do, since you're already the cutest girl in Remnant."

The snow fox blushed. "You just love making me blush, don't you?"

Ruby giggled and snuggled up. "Absolutely."

Weiss sighed and smiled. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't complain. How long are we staying in bed for by the way?"

Ruby closed her eyes. "How about you have a sub take over your classes today? I can authorize it after all."

"And what about your duties as headmistress?" Weiss inquired.

"I can have someone send me messages if I'm really needed for something." Ruby answered.

"I'll think about it." Weiss said as she snuggled closer to her wife.

* * *

**Yeah, so no M rated stuff…sorry. Anyways, I just wanted to say that while I still feel a bit on the depressed side about a few things, I'm still going to try my hardest to get these chapters out to you guys. It is the creative thing that I have going after all.**

**To Death65783- Well, I can't be sure on that…also, damn it, Yang!**

**To GoldElite245- Yeah, character development is always a good thing. And thank you for the concern. I'm still not in a good mood with my depression, but it won't stop me from writing these chapters out. At least for now.**

**And this is usually the spot for my usual stuff on how I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. But instead, I hope you guys enjoy life. It's a fragile thing and should be filled with joy. And even though I'm not a good example for that, I still believe you can all have happiness in your lives. **

**Thank you, Monty Oum (June 22nd, 1981-February 1****st****, 2015)**


	235. Tell Me Everything

**Here's chapter 235 everyone.**

* * *

**Several weeks later.**

"Why are we here again?" Amethyst asked.

"You know why already. And why are you complaining? It's usually Jade that complains about these kinds of trips." Ivory stated.

"It's called age, maybe you've heard of it." Amethyst said.

Ivory shrugged. "Sometimes age is what can win in a fight. You have heard of where age comes wisdom. Now stop complaining and think about what you can do today."

"Well there is that kid I can talk to. You know Ruby and Weiss' child. Dawn." Amethyst reminded.

"Of course I remember that little fox. I did craft her weapon after all." Ivory smiled at the memory.

Amethyst chuckled. "Right, how could I forget about how nuts you were back then? That material that they gave you back then was something you couldn't keep your eyes off of."

Ivory rolled her eyes. "I'm heading over to speak with Ruby. Now do you want to stay here for a bit, or should we head back after I speak with her?"

"It depends. I might want to see if Dawn is okay with some training. Ruby did allow me to train her at any time I want, but it all depends on the kid too." Amethyst answered.

Ivory nodded and looked over at Beacon. "Funny how grown up they all are. I only wish I didn't need to speak to her about this. I shouldn't be getting them involved."

Amethyst walked forward and crossed her arms. "This isn't exactly what you call a handled situation." She began to sound a lot more serious. "There's trouble…and if they can help, then we should ask for help. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ivory sighed. "I suppose so. Well, have fun." Ivory waved off as she started heading to the front of the academy.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow and ran over to catch up. "Um, you do know I'm heading inside too."

"Huh? Oh, well yes, but I thought you were going to relax for a bit." Ivory said.

"I'm fine with just heading over. It isn't a school day, so I'm sure Weiss won't be too angry about me speaking with Dawn about her training." Amethyst explained.

"Do whatever you feel is best then." Ivory said and the two began to make their way to where they both wanted to be.

* * *

Dawn was standing at her locker and sighed. "Mom, I promise I've been studying and did all my homework already. Can I please just head to the training room for a bit?"

"That depends. Will you try to pay a little more attention in my class next time?" Weiss crossed her arms. "You did so well in the beginning of the semester, but this past week you've been very distracted."

Dawn took her katana out and frowned as she closed her locker. "I'm sorry, mom. Things haven't been…easy living with…" She muttered the next word. "W-Wave."

The snow fox raised an eyebrow. "What was that, sweetie?"

"Mom, please don't make me say it again." Dawn whined.

"Sweetie, I understand how hard this might be for you, but you have to decide on whether you want to focus on…you know who, or your studies." Weiss said.

"T-That isn't easy…I thought it would be, but it just isn't, mom." Dawn looked to the ground in shame.

The snow fox leaned over and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Look, back when I was in school as a student, I told you how your mama had feelings for me. I didn't know for some time, but she eventually told me how she felt and while things were a bit…hectic, it worked out for us. I'm not saying to tell him right away, Dawn, but-."

Dawn interrupted her mom. "I know, mom…I just…I need more time."

Weiss closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, sweetie." She opened her eyes and stepped back. "Well, how about instead of your mother stressing you out so much, you go and show her how much you've learned in the training room?"

Dawn let out a small smile and held her weapon close. "Purity and I are ready, mom."

"That's what I like to hear from my little fox." Weiss turned and led the way to the training room, but yelped when she turned a corner and ran right into Amethyst. The snow fox and Amethyst almost fell over, but they both managed to keep their balance. "What is wrong with you?! Can't you watch where-…Wait…Amethyst?"

Amethyst rubbed her forehead, since that's how they both ran into each other. "Yes, it's me. And try to not yell so much." Amethyst looked over at Dawn. "Hey, kid."

Dawn smiled. "Amethyst! Wow! It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, though your mom did just run into me, so not so much now." Amethyst joked.

Weiss glared at Amethyst. "You ran into me. And…look, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here, Amethyst? We haven't heard from you in a few months."

"That's because I've been very busy lately, but in all honesty, I'm here to speak with Dawn. Ivory is taking care of that other issue." Amethyst explained.

"You wanted to speak with me? How come, Amethyst?" Dawn inquired.

"This is about her training, isn't it?" Weiss asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It is." Amethyst took Weiss' hand and led her a bit away from Dawn. "Give us a moment, kid. Your mom and I need to talk about something very important." Dawn nodded and stood by one of the lockers.

Amethyst let go of Weiss' hand and the snow fox spoke up. "I know what you're going to say, Amethyst. Yes, we all agreed you can teach my child, but…with how Slate trained Winter, I just don't know how comfortable I am with this."

"No, I understand, Weiss. Look, I'm not about to make her go through an ordeal here. I just want to help, though yes, I would challenge her abilities much more than how I am today." Amethyst assured.

Weiss took a breath. "Please…Please don't cause her to run out of her aura in this training session."

Amethyst nodded. "I promise. Now, how has the little fox been doing at Beacon?"

The snow fox looked over at her daughter. "Well, she focused a lot more in the beginning of the school year, but recently she's been a little more distracted in her classes."

"Hmm, well whatever problem she's having, I hope she deals with it soon." Amethyst said as they walked back to Dawn. "Okay, kid. You ready to train?"

"Y-You mean…You're going to train me again?" Dawn asked.

"Those other times were demonstrations. This is going to be a real training session. Fighting and all, so you better focus. I already heard from your mom that you aren't focusing on your classes." Amethyst said in a disappointed tone.

Dawn frowned. "Mom, why did you have to tell her that?"

"Don't get all upset now, kid. I'm only trying to help. Now let's get you to the training room. I wanna test your glyphs, especially since your mom here was an expert with them, even when she was your age." Amethyst praised.

"Dawn has done quite well with her glyphs so far, so I'm sure she can show that today." Weiss was certain of her daughter's ability.

Dawn started getting a little stressed out from thinking about how well she had to be in her training session. "Um, c-can we just go to the training room now?"

"Of course, sweetie." Weiss said as she led the two over to the training room.

* * *

"How important is this, Ivory?" Ruby asked while sat on her chair.

"Do you remember your fight against Thomas Schnee?" Ivory asked.

"Yes, it wasn't an easy time for a lot of us, but we handled that. Are you trying to say it's just as bad?" Ruby questioned.

Ivory shook her head. "This is much worse. This isn't some guy trying to make life harder for Faunus. It's…so much more. Imagine what your school would look like, but infested with Grimm."

Ruby had a serious face on and took a breath. "Ivory, please…tell me everything you know."

"The Order of the Light." Ivory said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I'm…sorry? Is that someone you spoke with me about before?"

"No and that's because the Order and I…Well, we don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things. So it's rare when I work with them…This is one of those rare times." Ivory explained.

"What exactly made you work with them now?" Ruby inquired.

"The Grimm spike. The Order doesn't like how the Grimm seem to be moving in bigger numbers around Remnant. Places that shouldn't be that populated with Grimm are in fact getting populated with Grimm. And the order…They have an idea of how this is all happening." Ivory explained and she took a breath as she pulled her scroll out. "This person was spotted near forever fall two weeks ago." She showed Ruby a picture of a man in a black robe and a Grimm like symbol

"What am I looking at here, Ivory?" Ruby questioned.

"The Order thinks this man has some kind of connection with the increasing number of Grimm, since later that day, more Grimm showed up. Don't you think it's a little odd for a person in a robe that has a Grimm symbol on it, was around an area that suddenly gained more Grimm?" Ivory was trying to help Ruby put the pieces together.

"Ivory, when I said to tell me everything you know, please…tell me everything…Does the Order know who this person is?" Ruby asked.

Ivory closed her eyes. "The Cult of Grimm. It might sound confusing…but this is definitely not something anyone wants to ignore."

Ruby looked shocked at what she had heard. "Who runs this cult and why is there even a cult for Grimm? That's just plain crazy."

"It is and was. This group was known very long ago, but was forgotten in time, since what they were almost caused the people of Remnant to go extinct, so their existence was kept a secret." Ivory said.

Ruby stood up. "Everything…Now."

"This cult formed over two hundred years ago, with one thought in mind. Purge the world in darkness…Grimm." Ivory continued. "There was never any kind of negotiation with those people. All they wanted was darkness. That is why the Order sees them as their enemy. They are the darkness that will consume the light."

"And if I never heard of these people, then why are we seeing them now?" Ruby asked.

"We can't know for sure…It's all speculation right now. The way that man was around when the Grimm increased in number has put the order on guard. If we can find out if this person is in fact associated with the old cult, then we can put an end to the Grimm spike." Ivory explained.

Ruby remembered the Emerald Forest incident and thought about something. "How did you even find this person in the first place?"

"The Order has eyes and ears in a lot of places, Ruby…one of those...ideas we didn't see eye to eye on. Anyways, like I said, they aren't a hundred percent sure this is the same cult, but even so. We need to find a way to stop this from getting out of hand." Ivory said.

"I need to speak to the other headmasters about this. I refuse to let anyone else out of the loop for any longer." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I need you to not do that right now. I'm serious. You know how things can get if you jump the gun…remember what Stannisun did." Ivory reminded.

"Y-You know about that?" Ruby was surprised.

"Amethyst told me. She actually spoke with your sister a few weeks back. She told her not to tell you, since we needed more info before bringing this to any of you." Ivory explained.

"I see, but Ivory, what you explained to me…It's on a whole different scale. That is, if this truly is that cult." Ruby said.

Ivory nodded. "I know, Ruby. It's not easy to keep from people, but you need to…at least for a little while longer…If this is the cult, then I promise, you can tell anyone about them, but we can't allow people to know about this cult if it isn't them."

"Why? So we can ignore them like people have for the last two hundred years?" Ruby questioned.

"You're sounding like Stannisun." Ivory warned.

"This isn't like Stannisun, Ivory. I'm not trying to cause panic and send people to attack. I'm trying to warn the others of this serious threat that is looming over Remnant." Ruby remarked.

"Those people would be on guard all the time…Is that what you want?" Ivory asked.

"You're bringing this back to distress…I understand that…but how long can we keep this info from people…and why bring it to me in the first place?" The Headmistress inquired.

"Because you're the only one outside the Order that I can trust, besides my own teammates that is. Now please, let me handle this. You can speak with the Order and they can explain everything. I swear." Ivory said.

Ruby turned and closed her eyes. "Damn it…Okay, find a way to set up a meeting."

"Thank you, Ruby." Ivory said. "I'll have it set up as soon as possible. Do you want me to leave?"

Ruby turned back. "You know that I don't. I just need some time to think, but please stay for a bit longer. We haven't actually seen each other for some time, so seeing the others could be nice for you."

"I guess I can stay for a bit longer. Amethyst is probably gonna be doing the same, but I'll be leaving at the end of the day. How about you? I know this is all crazy info to take in." Ivory noted.

"That is an understatement. A Grimm Cult…It's just…so insane. I can tell my team about this, right?" Ruby asked.

"As long as they don't tell anyone themselves, I'm fine with that." Ivory answered.

"Good. I don't like keeping secrets like this, so I'm glad that I'm at least able to tell them." Ruby sat down and thought about the situation.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Ivory looked saddened. "I didn't want to get you involved in something this serious."

"No, you did the right thing. It's just going to be tough, but we can't lose control of it. Whatever you need from me, I'll do everything in my power to do it." Ruby assured.

Ivory nodded. "Thank you, Headmistress Rose."

Ruby chuckled. "You haven't called me that yet, so why now?"

"It's because it's your respective title, Ruby. You earned that and you continue to prove it every day. I'll be checking on Amethyst for now. If you need me, send a message." Ivory turned around and left Ruby's office.

Ruby took a breath and began thinking about her wife and daughter. "I'll make sure this Cult won't succeed if it's them. I promise you both."

* * *

As Dawn, Weiss and Amethyst walked into the training room, Dawn was shocked by who she had seen."Aunt Blake?!" She ran over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?!"

Blake smiled. "I finally found someone to take over for me at FERM. And because of that, I'll be teaching here at Beacon."

"Really?! That's awesome! Mana is going to be so happy!" Dawn exclaimed.

Blake chuckled and the two pulled away from the hug. "If she'll be as happy as you are right now, I'll have to prepare for a bear hug. So how have you been, little fox?"

"Some things have been…kinda tough, but I promise to do better." Dawn assured.

"Good, you don't want your mom to go ballistic. Trust me, it isn't pretty." Blake said.

Weiss crossed her arms when she walked up to Blake. "And what's that supposed to mean, Belladonna? You sound just like your wife."

"I meant nothing by it, Weiss. I was just trying to give her a good reason to focus in class." Blake stated.

The snow fox let her arms down. "Yeah, yeah, so what class are you teaching?"

"I actually have two, but one is more on the choice of the students. It's history and stealth, since there are students who prefer that kind of style and Ruby did give me permission to start that kind of class." Blake explained.

"That's awesome. And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Mana about it." Dawn assumed.

"Surprising her will be nice. I just can't wait to see her. For today, I'll just tell her I'm visiting and once class starts, I'll surprise her in history class." Blake said.

"So mama did change you out for the other teacher. I can't wait to see how that class will go." Dawn said with enthusiasm.

"Well before that, you and I still need to train." Amethyst said as she walked over to the three.

"Amethyst, it's good to see you." Blake greeted.

Amethyst smiled. "Likewise, Blake. I overheard, so congrats on the job."

"Thanks. Well, if you two are going to train, I'll be watching from the sidelines." Blake walked over to one of the seats.

"I'll join you, Blake." Weiss walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Good luck, sweetie."

Dawn nodded and watched her mother walk over to Blake to sit down and watch the training. She took her katana out and looked over across the room to see Amethyst do the same.

"This won't be anything crazy, kid. We'll start with the basics." Amethyst said as she rushed at her.

* * *

**Yup, I'm just gonna end that there. Don't worry. It won't be skipped in the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be a fun battle.**

**Death65783- Indeed you did, or in their case…no, never mind. I won't even say it.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 236.**


	236. Regret

**I wanted to point out that if you haven't noticed already, this story now has actual cover art! It was drawn by Nekkyo Usagi. You can find her art over on Deviantart. Her profile there is named Orcagirl2001. The reason she had it drawn was because of a reader and friend who commissioned it. That person is Dragon and Sword Master. Thank you both for this awesome art and for allowing me to use it as the cover for my story.**

**Here's chapter 236 everyone.**

* * *

A man, who looked to be very old, was sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. The man had on a grey buttoned up coat and kept his grey hat on, even though the day was beautiful to see. He kept his head down and sighed as he looked down at his grey pants and shoes.

_I don't even deserve to wear this…What am I doing here anyways? I shouldn't even be allowed this much._

Suddenly a ball rolled over to the man and he looked at it, but was interrupted when a child and his dog showed up. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, mister, but is it okay if I can have my ball back? It's my dog's favorite."

The man nodded and picked up the ball. "Here you go. And you don't need to apologize, child." He handed the ball to the child.

The boy smiled and took the ball. "Thank you, mister. Come on, boy! Let's go play some more!" The child ran off with his dog looking at the old man with curiosity.

The old man chuckled. "Go on now, boy. He's waiting for you after all. You don't want to let him down by waiting here all day." The dog yipped and wagged its tail as it ran off.

He watched the child play with his dog and closed his eyes. All the man could think about was how much he had spent…with hate…without the kind of feeling that the boy and his dog had. It almost seemed impossible for the man to have ever experienced that, but he knew that wasn't true. It was his actions that made that hard for him.

_I was a fool…especially now…that I'm out here. People like me don't deserve to be free._

"Sir, is everything okay?" A young woman asked the man.

The old man turned to the woman and nodded. "Oh it's nothing, ma'am. I'm just reminiscing on some…less than happy memories."

The young woman frowned. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bring anything bad up."

The old man shook his head. "Now, now, you don't have to blame yourself for that. I was already here thinking about those memories. Besides, it was my fault they happened in the first place."

"I…I know I'm just a stranger to you, but if it'll help you…cope with those memories, would you like to talk to me about them?" The young woman offered.

"There are…so many. Most, if not all are just terrible, but to give you an idea of the regrets I have…It's that I wasn't the father I should've been." The man stated.

"Do your children know of your regret? Maybe you can still fix things with them." The young woman suggested.

"Two daughters…Both…wonderful and strong girls…and yes, they know of my regret, but I did not ask for pity…I do not deserve it…nor do I deserve the clothes on my back and the freedom to walk outside." The old man said.

"You can't be so sure of that. Sure, you may have made mistakes in the past, but you can still do what's right. Don't let yourself fall because of your past mistakes. Use them to become something better from learning." The woman tried helping.

The old man let out a small smile. "Thank you…but…I've done the right thing…and that is to leave my daughters alone. They don't need me to ever step into their lives…for now…I will come back to this bench…and watch the world continue to grow…without the bad people like me."

The young woman looked saddened by that and nodded. "I…Understand, sir…I'll leave you to your day. And… about your daughters…You never know how they might have felt about you if you don't go to them…who knows…Maybe they miss their father." The young woman turned and walked away.

The old man felt a tear fall and he removed his hat. "Weiss…Winter…Wherever you are…Know that I love you both. I'll continue living like this…and I hope you never have to see me again." Thomas put his hat on the bench and looked up at the clouds, thinking about what the young woman had said to him right before she left.

* * *

Weiss felt something in her heart, but thought of it as only the small amount of worry that came from seeing Amethyst rush her daughter. The snow fox watched Dawn use a glyph to stop Amethyst in her tracks and smiled at the proper timing.

Amethyst smirked. "Not bad, kid. I have to say, your glyphs being strong enough to stop me there is pretty impressive, but…" She slashed at the glyph with her katana and shattered it. "It won't be strong enough if I focus my power into an attack like that."

Dawn didn't stop to hear more of the lecture and slashed her katana down in a vertical swing. The swing was powered by a wind dust crystal, so anything that was hit by it would be either knocked back or they'd be cut by the high speed wind's strength.

Amethyst saw the wind wave coming towards her, so she dodged it by jumping above the attack, shocking the little fox. "How did you jump that high?!"

Amethyst landed and smirked. "Don't just think about the dust, aura and semblances in a fight. A person's body can be trained as well."

Dawn watched as Amethyst ran forward without a care for a possible glyph shield. The little fox knew from how Amethyst demonstrated her power, she could easily break her glyph. Dawn changed her katana to its semi auto rifle form and swapped to earth dust. She began shooting at the charging Amethyst, which slowed her down, due to her having to dodge the rock covered rounds.

_Slowing her down won't work for long._

"You're thinking too much, kid." Amethyst stood about ten feet in front of Dawn and was about to strike.

The little fox used a glyph to jump back from Amethyst and she changed her weapon back to katana form. She got a lightning crystal ready and she added it to her katana. Dawn decided to go on the offensive and held her weapon as tight as she could.

Amethyst ran straight at Dawn, wondering if the little fox was going to actually go on the offensive. Dawn began her attack by first stabbing her blade on the ground and sending a pillar of lightning at Amethyst.

_Hmm, okay then._

Amethyst jumped to the side, but jumped right into a glyph wall. "Very good, kid."

Dawn used the force of the glyph to send Amethyst back into the pillar of lightning that she first sent down. Dawn felt victorious at that moment, but suddenly saw Amethyst disappear and she gasped. "What in the-?!" She was cut off when she felt Amethyst hit her in the back with the butt of her katana.

The little fox fell forward onto the ground and dropped her katana. When she turned, she had Amethyst's katana in her face. "W-Whoa…Well…I lose."

Amethyst chuckled and pulled her katana away. "Yes, but you still have good plans of attack on the fly. I respect that." She helped the little fox up. "Now do you remember what my semblance is?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment and her eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot about that. No wonder you were able to get out of that."

"Indeed, but-." She took a breath. "It's not been the easiest to use in recent times."

Dawn looked worried after Amethyst took a breath. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, no worries, kid. I just needed to use more energy to get close enough for a counter attack. Now, there is a way to counter even my semblance. Sadly it was your defense. You had none around you, leaving you open for an attack." Amethyst explained.

Dawn looked down in shame. "So…You're saying I screwed up basically."

"No. I didn't say that in the slightest. You do need to work on some things, but even so, you have ways to adapt. When defense didn't work, you went on the offense, but remember the enemy can adapt as well. Always keep some form of defense up in a fight, even when the odds are in your favor." Amethyst said.

Dawn looked back up and nodded. "I'll remember that…Thank you, Amethyst."

"No problem, kid. Now before your mom comes down here to yell at me for hitting you in the back, just promise me this. You'll do better in your classes." Amethyst requested.

Dawn frowned. "I'll…I'll try, some things are just not easy to focus on."

"Okay, how about this, I'll ask your mom to see if you focus more on your classes and if you do, we'll train more." Amethyst offered.

"But…I thought we were already going to train more?" Dawn looked worried again.

"Listen, I don't want to force this kind of thing, but you gotta try to at least do better. We'll train again tomorrow, but after that, the only times we train is when I hear you paid more attention in your classes." Amethyst stated.

Dawn sighed. "Okay."

Weiss ran over and glared at Amethyst. "I knew you'd get too physical about it."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I knocked her down on the ground, so calm down. The kid is tough anyways."

"She's still my little fox, so I don't want you doing this kind of-." Weiss was interrupted.

"Mom! Please don't stop her from training me! I want to learn how to be a better katana fighter…so…please stop looking at me as your little fox and look at me as a huntress in training." Dawn begged.

The snow fox's ears flattened and she frowned. "D-Dawn, I didn't mean it that way. I just-."

Dawn suddenly hugged her mother. "I know this is the opposite of what I should be doing to prove I'm not just a little fox anymore, but…still. I love you, mom…and I know you'll always call me your little fox, but I want to become something you can be proud of without it being because I'm your daughter."

"I'm already proud of you, sweetie…and it's not just because you're my daughter. You proved it by taking action against the elder Grimm." Weiss stated.

Dawn pulled away. "Then you know I can do this. So don't make Amethyst stop training me."

Weiss looked to Amethyst and sighed. "I…I will allow you to train her…officially from this point on…those other times didn't count."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I'm too old for this, Weiss. Just admit that I've always had permission."

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Weiss gave up.

"Listen, I did make sure to tell the kid that if she doesn't focus in class, then she can't train with me. So at least be happy for that." Amethyst said.

"You did? Well, I suppose that is a good punishment. Dawn, I won't say anything else on that, since you've heard it enough. As for the fight itself, I still think you did quite well." Weiss smiled.

Dawn let out a small smile. "Thanks, mom."

Blake walked over. "So, that was something I know Mana would've loved seeing, though I'm glad she didn't. I still want to surprise her."

"You better be careful with that. Mana might jump at you in class and I doubt you'd want that." Weiss warned.

"No, but I wouldn't be mad at her if she did." Blake admitted.

"Well like you said, you can just tell her you're visiting for the day. So why don't you go on and find her? Yang will be happy to see you too." Weiss suggested.

Blake nodded. "I'll be in her room for most of the day. If for whatever reason you need me, you can just send a message." Blake turned to Dawn. "I'll see you in class, Dawn."

Dawn smiled and walked over to hug her aunt. "I'm so happy you're teaching here."

Blake patted her niece's back and pulled away. "Me too, little fox." She turned and left the training room.

Amethyst put her katana away and picked up Dawn's katana. "I have to say, this is a fine katana. I know Ivory crafted it for you, but when it comes down to it, it's how well you take care of it and use it to its full potential." Amethyst handed Dawn her katana. "What was the name of it again?"

Dawn smiled and looked at her katana. "I named it Purity. It just…It felt like the right name for it."

"A fine name at that, kid. Just be sure to not overdo it on some things. Even the material that blade is made from can break." Amethyst warned.

Dawn nodded. "I understand. Mama always lectured me on proper weapon care."

"You mean, Ruby? Oh, well yeah, I remember how obsessed she is with weapons." Amethyst turned to Weiss. "It kinda surprised me after we dealt with all that trouble back then, since she didn't show it that much."

The snow fox rolled her eyes. "I can be fine with some things she obsesses over, but it gets a little annoying when she doesn't pay attention because she's polishing her Crescent Rose."

"I get that. Ivory does like working with those rare materials, so no way in hell can we speak to her during that time. She'd either ignore us or kick us out of her home." Amethyst stated.

Dawn chuckled. "I would've liked to see how that went."

"Eh, it's not much…oh who am I kidding? It was pretty funny to see Ivory act a little different because of that material she got for Purity." Amethyst said.

The snow fox took Myrtenaster out. "Well this material is rare and very strong."

Dawn walked over to the exit. "I'm gonna go see how my team is doing, mom. I love you."

Weiss waved to her daughter and watched her leave. "Alright, Amethyst, before you try to say you were right…understand that I'm just a concerned mother."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna act like Jade on that one. And I definitely don't need to tell you about your daughter's dedication." She placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "She's a lot tougher than even I thought she would be." Amethyst walked to the exit and left the training room.

The snow fox took a breath and smiled. That feeling she had earlier before Dawn and Amethyst fought was still with her, but even so, it made her think about how it would go away once she sees her daughter grow during her time at Beacon.

* * *

**Was anyone expecting that top part? **

**To Death65783- Oh I know about SSoHPKC. He's pretty cool, though haven't watched him in a while.**

**To GoldElite245- Yup, those two are in fact together. I didn't heavily show it in the story, but it was confirmed in it at one point. Also, this cult…wow, I am gonna be having fun writing them in.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 237.**


	237. Is This What I Should Do?

**This needs to be said right now…Whoever watched the last episode of RWBY…Holy…Shit…I'll be honest everyone…I'll be taking a short break from writing this, as that episode destroyed me. I'm not even joking around. Like, I need a break from that episode. **

**Here's chapter 237 everyone.**

* * *

"Keep your guard up, kid!" Amethyst yelled while firing off shots from afar.

Dawn knew what she meant and kept smaller glyphs around herself to protect her blind spots. Amethyst smiled when she saw the little fox keep her defenses up, so she used her semblance to move around the arena without Dawn being able to see her. She stopped when she got at an angle of the little fox. Amethyst quickly aimed up with her rifle and shot at the little fox, but Dawn was prepared and as soon as she noticed that Amethyst wasn't at the same spot as she was before, she moved her glyph in time to block the shot.

Amethyst nodded and put her Avenger down. "Alright, kid. Good work on today. We're taking a break for now."

Dawn let her glyphs down and took a breath. "Thanks, Amethyst. I didn't think I'd be able to block that last shot to be honest."

"Don't doubt yourself, kid. Your defensive capabilities have improved from the other day. And I'm happy to hear you're actually paying attention in your classes." Amethyst sheathed her katana after switching it from its rifle form.

Dawn sighed. "It still hasn't been easy though."

"You should try to make it easy. I know that makes me sound like a jerk, but it's the truth." Amethyst stated.

"I know, Amethyst." Dawn sheathed her katana. "I'm gonna go check on Mana. She wanted me to head back over to the dorm when I finished training."

"No problem, kid. I gotta go talk with Ivory anyway. It'll probably be some important team stuff that we still talk about from time to time." Amethyst partially lied and watched the little fox wave as she left the training room.

"Ugh, I'm such a damn idiot." Dawn said to herself while walking through the halls.

"And why would you call yourself that?" Wave suddenly asked from behind Dawn.

The little fox yelped and jumped forward. She turned and saw a confused looking Wave. "W-Wave?! W-When did you get here?!"

"O-Oh…I probably should've said hi…sorry, Dawn." Wave said while scratching the back of his head.

"I-It's fine…Just please don't startle me like that again." Dawn requested.

"Right, so about the question, why would you call yourself that?" Wave asked again.

Dawn blushed because of the reason. "Um, look, I'd rather not talk about it, Wave…Is that okay?"

"I mean…I would say it's okay, but I really wanna know about it if it bothers you, Dawn. You know you can tell me anything, but…I won't force you to either." Wave assured.

Dawn looked away for a moment. "Can we please just go back to the dorm? Mana wanted me to head back after my training."

Wave wanted to say something, but he kept quiet and followed her to the dorm.

* * *

"There you are!" Mana exclaimed when Dawn walked into the room. "How'd training with Amethyst go?"

"It went well. I still would like to try other training exercises, but the basics will have to do. Now why did you want me to come back here after my training?" Dawn inquired.

"You need to help me with Lightning. She's been a stick in the mud for weeks now and I just want her to try and enjoy Beacon for what it is." Mana explained.

"Oh my goodness…Really? This is what you wanted me to come here for? Mana, why can't you just leave Lightning alone?" Dawn questioned in an annoyed tone.

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Um…What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is your problem, Mana?! Maybe some people like to be left alone!" Dawn yelled.

Mana took a step back in shock. "I-I…Okay…I'll leave her alone…Um…I'm gonna go get some food." She walked past Dawn. "L-Later, I guess."

Wave watched Mana leave the room and looked to Dawn. "Dawn, I don't think Mana deserved to be yelled at like that." Dawn ignored him and sat on her bed as she pulled her scroll out. "Dawn…Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" He didn't get an answer and frowned. "Can't you at least tell me why you yelled at her like that?"

Dawn just stared at her screen and muttered. "Go away."

Wave couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned to leave, but not before he said. "You know…I don't know if it was something I did, or if you really are mad at Mana…but maybe you should try talking to us…instead of being angry."

Wave left and Dawn felt her heart break at that. The little fox felt a tear fall and she closed her scroll. All she could do was lie on her bed and look up at the ceiling.

_Is this what I should do…to be a better huntress?_

* * *

Yang was walking through the halls of Beacon, happy that she got her kitten back with her, but she promised not to tell Mana just yet. She kept walking until she saw her daughter in the hallway. "Hey, Mana."

Mana was a little surprised by that. "Oh…Hey, mom." She sounded sad.

Yang noticed immediately and asked. "What's wrong, fire cat?"

"It's nothing, mom." Mana tried to avoid the question.

Yang shook her head. "Oh no you don't, fire cat. You know I won't let up that easily, now tell me what happened."

"Dawn…I think I pissed her off too much…She kinda yelled at me." Mana explained.

"Dawn yelled at you? Hold on, what did you do to make her yell at you?" The blonde asked.

"I was just asking her for some help to get Lightning to…you know, live a little. I guess she just didn't like the idea and got mad." Mana believed.

"Let me go talk to the little fox. Maybe something is just bothering her. I doubt she'd ever yell at you for something like that, especially when she's lived with you for years." Yang offered.

"I don't know, mom. Maybe we should just leave her alone for a bit." Mana said.

"Sorry, fire cat, but as her aunt, I won't ignore this. And as your mother I have to find out why my little fire cat was yelled at, so don't try to stop me." Yang turned to walk back to the dorm.

Mana sighed and decided to not follow, since she believed Dawn wouldn't want to see her.

* * *

Dawn was still back in the dorm and hated every moment that had happened after she finished her training. "Stupid…All of it…Or…Maybe it really is just me." She said to herself.

"Hmm, stupid, huh? Nah, you're a smart little fox, Dawn." Yang said while standing at the door.

Dawn gasped and sat up. "Aunt Yang? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, little fox…So, what's this I hear about you yelling at Mana?" Yang asked.

Dawn looked away. "D-Did she tell you everything about it?"

Yang walked in and closed the door. "Sure did, little fox, but it doesn't exactly add up. I know you and you wouldn't yell at her like that without something actually upsetting you, so you gonna spill it or should I go ask your mama fox?"

Dawn groaned. "Why does everyone have to ask me what's wrong? Can't I just be left alone with my thoughts?"

Yang sat next to her niece on the bed. "Would it really make you feel better?"

"I…Maybe, yes…I don't know." Dawn couldn't explain.

"Then maybe try opening up more. You usually didn't have that much of a problem with that when you were a kid. Anytime you had something bothering you, someone would know and help, so what's changed, little fox?" Yang inquired.

Dawn closed her eyes. "Growing up…I guess. I'm not an adult yet, I know, but I'm not a kid either. Things are not as easy as I thought it would be."

"Oh I get that, trust me. Being a student here was fun and all, but we also had a lot of work and a lot of drama. Sometimes the drama was a little fun though." Yang chuckled.

"I know, Aunt Yang. Mom and mama told me stories about how you all spent your time here at Beacon, but I just didn't think I'd run into problems too." Dawn said.

"Okay, then tell Aunt Yang what problems you have. Maybe I can help and if I can't, then at least you'll be able to actually tell someone what's wrong." Yang stated.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how would that help me?" Dawn asked.

"It'll help because if I'm not the one to give you the answer, someone else can, so being able to let it out will help you let it out with the right person." Yang explained.

Dawn blinked twice. "Um…I don't think I followed that."

Yang sighed. "I kinda didn't either, but that's beside the point. Now spill it, little fox."

"Fine…It's Wave." She muttered.

"I don't have an extra set of ears to help me hear…Speak up, little fox." Yang said.

Dawn sighed. "It's Wave, okay. Ever since Mom told me I should do better in classes, I've been trying to avoid speaking with him."

"I see. So you're ignoring him to focus on your studies…so what happened back there with Mana? Was Wave involved with that?" Yang questioned.

"No, it's just what Mana suggested. Well…Kind of. I…I think I got too personal about it." Dawn stated.

"You think, or you know you got personal." Yang tried correcting her.

Dawn groaned. "Alright, yes, I knew. I just thought about how Wave asked me how I was before and I didn't want to answer him. Now Mana suggested something about bothering Lightning and I guess I just made the connection and snapped."

"Well, having your crush on your team will do that to you, but it doesn't mean you should be bottling up these emotions either." Yang noted.

"Aunt Yang, didn't you just hear what I said? I'm trying to focus on my school work, not Wave." Dawn explained.

Yang ruffled her niece's hair. "I understand that, but you know, sometimes, having your own life is better than studying."

"But if I don't focus in class, Amethyst won't train me and mom will be disappointed…I don't want mom to be disappointed in me." The little fox's ears drooped.

Yang frowned at that. "Look, I can talk to your mom about laying off with the class talk if you-."

"No! That won't help, Aunt Yang…Please…let me just handle this." Dawn requested.

"Sorry to say, little fox, but I doubt this has been handling it." Yang remarked.

Dawn fell back on her bed and groaned. "Ugh, then what do I do?"

"Talk to Wave." Yang said with no hesitation.

Dawn sat back up and shook her head. "I can't talk to him about this! He'd know about-!"

"Your feelings for him? Well, duh, but sometimes that really is the best choice in these situations. Just look at how it's been for you, Dawn." Yang reminded.

"You know, I hate that most of you all know about how I feel about him." The little fox got up from her bed.

"Are you gonna go talk to him?" Yang asked.

Dawn walked to the door. "Yes…but I don't want to tell him everything…Please…I know I haven't done well, but let me try to make things better. And…I promise to apologize to Mana."

"Good, but listen, your mama fox and I are gonna talk about this a little. I won't get too crazy about it, just gonna try to get her to relax a bit on the school work." Yang said.

Dawn sighed. "I won't be able to get you to not do that, am I?"

Yang got up from the bed and walked over. She ruffled Dawn's hair and chuckled. "Sorry, little fox. You know me."

"Yeah…Okay." Dawn said as she walked out the room and headed for Wave.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short filler chapter here, but after that last episode, well, I just couldn't get anything out for writing. Oh and a little mention of a friend who writes here. His name is Drake Belladonna, we chat a lot and he has a story called The Light that Binds Us. **

**To Death65783- Eh, I'll leave that to SSoH. **

**To GoldElite245- He got a lot of years, yes, but he served his time. And he learned a lot from it. I like katana fights as well, so more to come from that with their training.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 238.**


	238. Taking It Slow

**I've got some big news, everyone. For any of those who follow the story, Room 205, we'll be having a podcast coming up this Saturday that will be on PodBean and ITunes. If you guys are interested to hear some insanity, just look up Legion205. Also, I have a new story out titled- White Rabbit Of Vale. It's a pairing not done too much here, so I think you guys might like it. **

**Here's chapter 238 everyone.**

* * *

"What exactly happened between you two?" Lightning asked her partner.

"It's nothing, Lightning. Dawn is…I don't know. I guess she's just mad with me, but it isn't anything you need to worry about. I can deal." Mana assured.

"While I usually just try to stay out of your…annoying antics, this isn't one of them. And it does involve two members of my team, so I would like to at least be somewhat involved here." Lightning stated.

Mana sighed. "Seriously, it isn't all that much of an issue. I'll just leave Dawn alone for a bit to let her cool off."

Lightning looked over to see Wave walking over. "Hey, Wave."

Mana turned and saw the wolf Faunus. "Oh, Wave, um…is Dawn doing okay?"

Wave sat next to his teammates in the lunchroom. "I don't know. I tried talking to her, but she just wasn't happy with trying to talk to me."

"Exactly what happened to cause her to yell at you? You just said you made her mad, but didn't say why." Lightning said.

Mana's eyes widened and she shook her head. "O-Oh it was nothing. I was just being my dumb self…you know…Mana being Mana."

Wave raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was about how you wanted-."

Mana grabbed Wave's shoulder suddenly. "Oh shoot, one second Lightning. I just forgot that I need to talk to Wave about some…uh…Be right back!" She then got Wave up and ran to the door with him.

Lightning looked confused by that and shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked.

Mana groaned. "Wave, do you have any idea how close you were to spilling the beans on my plan to get Lightning to chill out a bit more? Seriously, I'm not trying to broadcast that to the world."

"Oh…Well I was just thinking more about Dawn with that. Sorry, Mana." Wave said.

"Right…Well just try to think about the thing you might say before saying it. Anyways, since we're here, how pissed was she when I left?" Mana inquired.

Wave frowned. "Like I said, she wasn't exactly happy to talk with me…And I kinda said something to her…that I may be regretting now to be honest."

"What did you say?" Mana asked.

"I told her to try to talk to us instead of being so angry…I felt like I may have been a little too harsh on that." Wave said.

"I doubt it was harsh, Wave. She might have needed to hear that…I might not be able to really get her to forgive me, but she doesn't need to be mad at you either." Mana stated.

"I don't know. I just hope she doesn't hate me now." Wave said and Mana chuckled which confused Wave. "What are you laughing at?"

"Trust me when I say this. Dawn may be pissed, but she'd never hate you." Mana assured.

"But I-." Wave was cut off.

"Wave…Mana." A voice suddenly interrupted.

The two turned to see Dawn standing a bit away from them. "Dawn…Hey…Um, look, you don't need to say anything. I was-." Mana was stopped.

"No, let me go first…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't right…and I hope we can maybe talk a bit about it." Dawn started.

"I…I guess we could…We're cousins after all, so we shouldn't be angry at each other, especially when we're gonna be on the same team." Mana let out a small smile.

Dawn nodded and looked to Wave. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Wave responded.

Mana sighed. "Do you two want me to go over to Lightning for a bit?"

"N-No…I still need to speak with you first." Dawn said and took Mana's hand. "Wave, I'll…look, we'll talk after Mana and I speak, okay?"

Wave nodded. "Sure, I'll be with Lightning until you're done."

Wave walked back over to Lightning and Dawn brought Mana to a different table. "Okay…First things first, you didn't make me angry…I swear."

"Alright, then what made you so angry?" Mana questioned.

"It's me…I made myself angry." Dawn admitted.

The fire cat wasn't sure why her cousin had even said that. "Um, what are you talking about? How did you make yourself angry when I mentioned that thing with Lightning?"

"Let me finish. You know how I've been training with Amethyst and how she told me that I can only train with her if I do well in classes…So…It just got to me. Heck, even before the training, focusing on classes wasn't easy." Dawn stated.

"So are you stressed out?" Mana asked. "If you are, then why don't you ask Aunt Ruby to let you take a few days off or something?"

Dawn shook her head. "I am stressed, but it's only because I chose focusing on classes. I…I focused more on Wave before, so…you know…that's why I was having trouble with class before."

"Oh, I get it now. You hate that you're ignoring him, aren't you?" Mana guessed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I should be angry with you." Dawn said.

"It's okay, Dawn. Really, I don't-." Mana was stopped again.

"No, it isn't okay. I spoke to Aunt Yang about this and…I told her how I made the connection with me being upset about having Wave asking me if I was okay and how I didn't want to speak to him about it. That with you trying to bother Lightning about some things, well, I was just being an idiot." Dawn explained.

"Yeah…You are an idiot sometimes." Mana chuckled.

"W-What?" Dawn was surprised by her chuckling.

"Cheer up, Dawn. Look, you and I are cool. I swear, but you should definitely talk to Wave about this. I know you don't want to, but you really should just get it over with." Mana suggested.

"And what happens if things go bad and we drift apart? We're only friends and if I lose that…I don't know how I'll be, Mana." Dawn said in a saddened tone.

Mana wrapped an arm around her cousin. "Like I told Wave a bit ago, you and him would never hate each other and I highly doubt that you'd drift apart. Remember how much he loved coming over to see you when we were kids." Mana giggled.

Dawn blushed and looked over at Wave who was talking with Lightning. "I just…I want things to just…be okay. I don't want things to be weird between us if I told him about…you know."

"Oh I know. Heck, most of us know besides Wave himself, but besides that, how about you take it slow. Maybe just telling him that you've been having trouble with class and you want him to help you with studying. That way you can at least have him around and study when you need to." Mana explained.

"Um…I doubt that would work. I'd be too-." Dawn was cut off.

"Distracted, I know, but come on. Just try your hardest to have a happy medium with both him and schoolwork. I know you can do that, cousin." Mana remarked.

Dawn rested her head on the lunchroom table. "How do you do it? You know, being so confident?"

"You're confident, Dawn, just not with Wave. And honestly, you know that isn't a problem that you only have. A bunch of people have the same issue. Just look at your mom. She took forever to tell Aunt Weiss how she felt."

Dawn took a breath. "I…I guess taking it slow might work then…You don't think he'd be suspicious about me wanting his help with studying, do you?" Mana burst out laughing suddenly, making Dawn blush and some others in the lunchroom stare at them. "M-Mana…Quiet down. People are staring."

Mana wiped away a few tears of joy from her laughter. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I just…Wow. No, he definitely won't catch on. You know how he is sometimes. Clueless would be the best word for Wave."

Dawn glared at her cousin. "Wave is not clueless…He's just a bit…well, he sometimes thinks more on other things than some."

"Uh huh, sure, Dawn. Now, go over to him and ask him to help you study." Mana got Dawn out of her seat by lifting her up by the arm.

Dawn yelped and was on her feet. "Could you please not rip me out of my seat like that? Seriously, you could've gotten my knees to smack against the table."

"Oh quit you're complaining, cousin. Now go." Mana gave her a light shove towards where Wave was sitting.

Dawn groaned and walked over to Wave. "Hey…Um, Lightning, is it okay if Wave and I talk?"

Lightning nodded, but asked. "Could you at least inform me of the situation? Mana told me about what happened, so I would appreciate knowing why it happened."

"That's fair, but I can only give you the short version. I've been a little stressed out recently and when Mana suggested something specific to do, I got a little personal about it and just exploded. I'm really sorry, Lightning." Dawn said.

"I see, well I hope you both settled it. And please, don't ever leave me out of these kinds of situations. Like I told Mana, I may not enjoy being involved in…certain situations, anything this serious that involves the team will make me want to help." Lightning requested.

"Of course, Lightning. You're part of the team, so I'll always look to you for help when I need it. Thank you." Dawn smiled.

Lightning nodded and stood up. She looked over at Mana waving over to her and sighed as she walked over.

Dawn sat next to Wave and took a breath. "So…About earlier…You were right, I should come to my team instead of being angry."

"Before you say more, please let me at least apologize. That was harsh of me to say and I just want you to know that I never intended to use that tone with you." Wave stated.

Dawn let out a smile. "You know you're too nice sometimes…I deserved what you said, especially after acting the way I have been with you." Dawn turned to Mana who was watching from afar and she smiled. "I spoke with Mana about some things." She turned back to Wave. "I wanted to know something…Do you…Maybe want to help me out a bit with studying?"

"Huh? Me? But you've been doing so well in classes." Wave said.

"No, I've been stressed out, Wave. I really have…That's why I yelled at Mana and I was acting like such a jerk before." Dawn explained.

"Well, I don't think you were a jerk. If you were stressed, then it wasn't your fault. And for the studying, I'd be happy to help you. If you want, we can even start right now." Wave offered.

Dawn blushed. "O-Oh, well…I guess that would be nice. Um, how about you head to the library and I'll meet you there?"

Wave smiled and got up. "Sounds good, Dawn. And hey, if there is anything else that is stressing you out, then let me know. I wanna help anyway I can."

Dawn's blush reddened and she nodded. "O-Okay, Wave. I-I'll see you in a bit. I just need to get a bite to eat."

"Yup, see you soon, Dawn." Wave then headed out the cafeteria.

Dawn felt her heart flutter a bit as Mana's plan actually worked. "I see you're happy now, Dawn." Mana suddenly said.

Dawn yelped and turned to see her cousin with a smirk on her face. "W-Why do you do that?!"

Mana giggled and took a seat next to her cousin. "Come on, Lightning. Sit down so we can talk about Dawn and Wa-." Mana felt her cousin smack her in the back of the head. "Ow! Okay, I get the picture!"

"I'll apologize for that one later. Now then, I'll be getting some food." Dawn got up and left Lightning and Mana.

Lightning sat next to Mana and asked. "Should I be worried about this?"

Mana rubbed the back of her head and giggled when she saw her cousin's tail swishing in joy. "Nah, I think everything will be just fine."

* * *

**Another short one, but it is a bit more character development I suppose.**

**To Death65783- Um…Okay then…**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 239.**


	239. Grand Master

**This is the first chapter of this story that I'm writing after watching that last episode of Volume 3, so yeah. That was just…wow. I've said this before in a different story I write, but yeah, I still feel the same about it, sad. It was just such a crazy finale.**

**Also, I know, it's been awhile since I posted anything for this story, but I've been focused on a different story that I mentioned in the previous chapter. I'll be trying something to help myself update my stories better. And for those who have asked me about Little Heiress, I know, it's been awhile for that too. I'm still working on it, as well as White Rabbit Of Vale. **

**Here's chapter 239 everyone.**

* * *

"I better get some thank you messages here and there during the times when you and Wave are studying, Dawn. You know I have great ideas sometimes." Mana said while walking with her cousin to their next class.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes, I get it already, Mana. You've been saying the same thing over and over for the past five days. Can you please just drop it already?"

"I'll drop it only if I get a thank you hug and an apology for smacking me upside the head the other day." Mana said.

Dawn sighed and grabbed her cousin's arm. She pulled the fire cat into an embrace and said. "Thank you for helping me with Wave and I'm sorry for hitting you upside the head the other day. Am I done now?"

Mana chuckled and pulled away. "I guess so. Are you gonna actually go to lunch this time by the way? I'm starving."

Dawn shrugged. "I was actually going to go and talk to mom about my training with Amethyst."

"Ooh, let me come with! I wanna know the secret training you and her are doing." Mana requested.

"There is nothing secret about it, Mana. I was just hoping my mom could help out a bit. You know, with her glyphs being another variable for me to deal with." Dawn explained.

"Eh, whatever, I still wanna see what it's about." Mana said as they walked into their next class.

* * *

A few hours passed and Ruby was in her office, discussing the serious issue they need to face.

"Ivory, please tell me this isn't going to be some kind of special meeting here? I wanted to speak to them over where their base is…which by the way, you still haven't told me where it is." Ruby reminded.

Ivory shrugged. "Sorry, it can't be disclosed until the Grand Master gives me permission to tell you. Speaking of that…a few of the others are still not sure about this."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, they have their ideas of this group. Honestly, I can't say I agree with them on this, but it sounds like they want to capture one of these people and force him or her to give up some info on these guys. The problem there is that they only want to do so to figure out who they actually are." Ivory said.

"Um, look, I know you've known the order for some time like you told me, but…don't they already know who they are?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, that's the issue. I told them that this has to be them…no matter what they might think. Honestly, Ruby, I think they're in denial sometimes, at least some of them…which is why I came to you that day." Ivory stated.

"What would I do to convince them?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you got a girl who lived in a forest for four years to start living in a school. You then got the same girl to see the world in a different light and married her…You're honestly someone I can trust with this kind of issue." Ivory explained.

Ruby thought about her wife and took a breath. "Damn it…You reminded me how scary this could be…Weiss, Dawn…My family. Ivory, I need you to bring me to the Order. I mean it…I can't keep waiting on them for a response. You know where they are, so take me there." Ruby demanded.

Ivory sighed. "I know how much this is worrying you, but bringing someone to the Order that way isn't exactly the smartest way to get on their good side. And before you say anything, yes, I get it…sometimes…it's hard to deal with their…special ways."

"I don't care, Ivory. There are too many people at stake here if what you said about this Cult is true. Don't you get that?" Ruby questioned.

Ivory walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Yes, I get it, Ruby…Damn it, I've went against their ways before…And while I made choices they themselves didn't agree on…I still see that going to them is the best option for this." She turned to Ruby. "Please, don't make the Order look at you in a bad way by stomping over there and demanding explanations."

Ruby looked to the ground and sighed. "When I think about those I love and this Cult…Ivory, I don't want them to ever experience what that Cult did all those years ago."

"Then let me handle the introductions, then you and the masters can speak on terms that you can all agree on." Ivory tried reasoning.

Ruby looked up at Ivory and clenched her fist. "Fine. When are you even going to do that?"

Ivory smiled and got a small cube shaped device out. "Right now." She placed the cube down and a holographic image of the Grand Master of the Order.

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-What is this?"

"This is Grand Master Shaw…He wanted me to test your patience. And you obviously passed by the way." Ivory explained.

Ruby looked at the man and took a breath. "So…You're the Grand Master of the Order…I have a lot of questions for you."

Shaw nodded. "I would like to say that it's a pleasure to speak with you, Ms. Rose."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Rose…um…yeah, so about this Cult. Why am I hearing that you want to capture someone to find out whether or not this is a Cult that's based on the old one? It seems very obvious that it's them." Ruby stated.

"Mrs. Rose, we are not going to jump the gun on this. Yes, we know the severity of the situation, but we also need to make sure that those who are our enemies are just as strong or even stronger than the old Cult. Obviously none of us knows about the Cult, other than the history we've been taught by the old masters." Shaw explained.

"This isn't just about their strength, it's about stopping them from getting to that point that the old Cult got to." Ruby stated.

Shaw sighed. "Mrs. Rose, we have no intentions of allowing these people to grow stronger, but we need to know who we're up against right now. We know about your fight with that elder, so imagine sending anyone to wherever these people are."

"From what I've heard from Ivory, I find it hard to believe that you would even think about-." Ruby was cut off.

"Headmistress Rose, I understand your concern, but as a man who knows that certain action needs to be taken for certain situations, there are times where we don't send in people to their possible deaths. It's not only to keep them alive, but to keep the darkness from consuming them." Shaw said and Ivory looked away. "Ivory, have you told her?"

"I don't need to." Ivory said,

Ruby placed her hand on Ivory's shoulder. "Whatever that is, I would like to talk about it, Ivory, but I'll respect your choice to not talk about this." Ruby looked over at the Grand Master. "Now then, this darkness, I get it. No one should allow the darkness to take over, but at the same time, you can find a way to end this in a way that doesn't involve murder, or waiting."

"I believe you've had something similar happen in your younger years, Headmistress Rose. It wasn't on the levels of the Cult, but dealing with Thomas Schnee was not a simple task." The Grand Master reminded, making Ruby turn slightly away from his gaze. "And knowing how that man was barely a threat-."

"I can speak with you on terms we can all agree on, but I will not listen to that. You don't know the pain Thomas Schnee caused people…My wife was one of them." Ruby hated thinking about that time in Weiss' life.

"Hmm…I believed your patience would be somewhat better than that. Ivory, are you sure she is someone who can even be a part of this?" Shaw questioned.

"Grand Master, I have already expressed my trust in Ruby. She is the person you want to talk to about this, if you're truly okay with involving hunters." Ivory defended Ruby.

Ruby spoke up. "What is your goal…Grand Master Shaw? I want to know how you handle situations and what you want for the world."

"Our overall goal in life is to not try and make things work in our way. We respect the lives and ways of the people of Remnant, but we also want to keep things under control." Shaw explained.

"Then where were you when Thomas Schnee attacked Vale all those years ago?" Ruby questioned.

"We are not ones that will jump to any conflict that pops up. We have rules and we won't interfere with something we believe can be handled. And if I recall, you handled it quite well." Shaw reminded.

"So you won't help in that regard, yet here you are now trying to keep an event that could've happened to the people of Remnant from happening again. I still don't understand why you've chosen to keep others out of the loop on this, if keeping things under control is your overall goal." Ruby said.

"I told you, that isn't our goal. Honestly, I should make it clearer. The word is balance, Mrs. Rose. Something many people don't understand." Shaw stated.

"That balance would be in danger, Grand Master." Ruby warned.

"I strongly believe that the balance can be saved with the knowledge of who we're actually dealing with. We may be dealing with a copycat Cult, or even one that could be run by a descendant of the old Cult. That is what I wish to find out." Shaw said.

"Ugh, I've had people like Stannisun who can prove that jumping into action is a problem, so I get that, but…I just…I don't want people to pay for our failure to do anything about this." Ruby admitted.

"I can tell you have a good heart, Mrs. Rose, but until we know everything we need to, then we'll have to take this slow." Shaw reasoned.

Ruby thought back to the days when she was fighting back against Thomas Schnee.

_We did have plans…but this…it can mean the end of everyone. _

"There needs to be a way for me to speak with everyone in the Order. Please, let me know where you are so we can speak properly." Ruby requested.

"Divulging that information on this device would be too dangerous." Shaw closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. "Ivory, I entrust you with that info…You know what to do next." Suddenly the device was turned off and the holographic image of Grand Master Shaw disappeared.

Ruby sighed. "I suppose that's all I'm getting until you let me know where they are."

Ivory picked up the cube and looked to Ruby. "I have a feeling you'll hate and like what's next, Ruby."

"And what is that, Ivory?" Ruby asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to the Order's main HQ. At that point, you'll have the chance to speak to all of the masters. They all have…different ways of thinking, but at the same time, they all agree on what happens in the end when a plan comes together." Ivory answered.

"I still don't see how you could think I would be able to make them understand. You saw how that just went with the Grand Master." Ruby remarked.

"I still have faith in you, Ruby. No matter how much you doubt yourself in this situation. There wasn't a single moment of regret in my mind when I told you about the Order and the Cult." Ivory assured.

Ruby sighed and let out a small smile. "Well, wish me luck then. I'll also need to have Weiss take over for however long I'll be over there for."

"Tomorrow may be a good day to head there. I'm sure Weiss won't have an issue with this." Ivory said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Dawn and Mana were listening in on the other side of the door.

"Mana…We should go before we have someone seeing us eavesdropping…I don't think anyone else is supposed to know about…whatever this is." Dawn suggested.

Mana had a look of worry on her face. "Yeah…This kind of stuff is…kinda crazy." Mana and Dawn pulled away from the door and the cat Faunus switched the scroll back to its normal function. "I need to thank Wave for letting me try this whole spy gear out."

Dawn sighed. "That isn't what it's called. And besides, you stole his scroll to eavesdrop on people like a jerk." Dawn said as she removed the left earpiece from her ear.

"You can't complain when you listened in with me." Mana removed her ear piece as well and the two walked away from the door so they wouldn't get caught.

Dawn shook her head. "You told me something serious was happening with my mother…so yes, I'd want to make sure things are okay."

"Yeah, and it looks like there really is something serious going on." Mana stated.

Dawn looked away. "I don't know if this is something we should be getting involved with or not."

"But this is aunt Ruby we're talking about here. If she sounded that worried, we should-." Mana was cut off.

"Do what, Mana? We're just first year students." Dawn reminded.

Mana frowned at that. "Yeah, but…we still could do something to help. I thought you'd want to, with how much you've always wanted to become a huntress."

Dawn sighed. "Of course I would want to help, but being able to do anything about it, is something different."

Mana decided not to say anything else and they began to head to Weiss' classroom.

Dawn was in thought about the whole thing and hated how she felt. It wasn't something she wanted to just stay away from, since it involved her mother, but she doubted herself for being a first year student.

_There are too many people at stake here._

Thinking about how her mother said that, made Dawn worry even more. If her mother, the Headmistress of Beacon said it that way, then the situation was more serious than she or Mana could imagine.

* * *

**Alright, so I have somewhat of a scheduling idea for this story and White Rabbit Of Vale. I post one chapter of each every other day, so you guys would only need to wait two days for an update on each every time. That is, if I could handle that well enough. I'll try to. Oh and I'll actually describe what the Grand Master looks like in another chapter. I have references for him, but describing people's looks can be hard for me.**

**To Death65783- Well, okay then. **

**To the guest on chapter 238- I'll be trying to update this again at a good pace, but things could change on how I feel about the writing.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 240. **


	240. We Deserve To Know

**Everyone, I have some pretty awesome news for anyone who likes to read Faunus Ruby and Faunus Weiss. Phoenix Commander and I have decided to work together on a new collab story. It's called Pedigree. Just imagine a White Rose story with Cat Faunus Weiss and Wolf Faunus Ruby. It's over on Phoenix Commander's profile, so check it out if you get the chance.  
**

**Here's chapter 240 everyone.**

* * *

Mana and Dawn walked into their dorm room, and saw the angered look on Wave's face. "Uh oh." Mana said with a look of fear on her face.

"Mana! Why did you take my scroll?!" Wave shouted at the fire cat. He stomped over and snatched his scroll from Mana's hand. "Take my things again, and I'll tamper with Hellfire and Brimstone."

The fire cat gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would!" Wave fired back.

Dawn sighed and sat down on her bed, thinking about what she heard earlier. "Wave, please just let it go. Mana, please don't steal his scroll again." Dawn requested as she laid down on the bed.

Wave looked over at Dawn and frowned. "Are you okay, Dawn?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know." Dawn closed her eyes.

Mana sighed and sat next to her cousin. "Wave, I'm sorry about taking you scroll." She leaned in to whisper to Dawn. "Do you wanna talk to Wave about this?"

Dawn took a breath and whispered. "I don't know."

Wave spoke up. "Guys, I'm still in the room. Is there something going on?"

Dawn opened her eyes and sat up. "We heard some things…It's not exactly something either of us expected to hear."

Mana continued for her cousin. "We used the spy thing on your scroll to listen in on a conversation aunt Ruby was having with Ivory."

"Why did you spy on our headmistress? I get she's your aunt, but I still think she's going to-." Wave was cut off.

"Relax, Wave. This isn't what we're worried about right now…it's what we heard that made Dawn a little uneasy." Mana explained.

Wave threw his scroll on his bed and sat on the other side of Dawn. "Alright, well start from the top."

Dawn sighed. "It's these…people. I don't know too much, but my mom made it sound like something terrible could happen if they don't stop this group."

"What group?" Wave asked.

"We're not sure." Mana said. "All we heard was that it's some kind of cult, and apparently they might…well I don't know, be kinda strong enough to cause problems."

"Wait, so a cult is out there somewhere and they might cause problems? What's the big problem here? Couldn't they just find the guys who are trying to cause trouble?" Wave questioned.

"I'm guessing finding them isn't too easy…and besides, my mom was arguing with someone about that too. I couldn't catch his name, but what I did hear was Grand Master, and something about an Order." Dawn lowered her head and groaned. "It's all so confusing."

Wave patted her back. "Hey, don't worry about it. We can talk to your mom and get to the bottom of this. I'm sure it won't get too crazy."

Mana spoke up. "Yeah, I doubt aunt Ruby would want to talk about this kind of thing with us. If it is this serious, she'll probably want us to stay out of the loop."

"Staying out of the loop…Is that what you want, Dawn?" Wave asked his partner.

Dawn looked to the ground and shrugged. "I…I can't imagine we'd be able to do much about that, Wave. And don't bring up how we killed an elder…mom was even worried."

Wave stood up and helped Dawn out of bed, shocking the fox Faunus. "Alright, well the last time you were this upset, it wasn't something I could say I want to relive. Whoever these guys are, we should at least know who they are."

Dawn pulled away from Wave. "W-We shouldn't…I mean…ugh!" She walked out of the room and groaned.

_I'm not going to lead you to your deaths!_

Dawn continued to walk, but was stopped when Wave ran up and got in front of her. "W-Wave? Please don't do this right now…I just want to get some lunch."

"Not until we talk to your mom." Wave said and Mana walked over.

"Come on, Dawn, it wouldn't hurt to at least figure out what this is about." Mana tried to reason.

"What are you all doing out here?" Lightning suddenly asked, startling the others.

"Lightning!?" Mana exclaimed. "Um, how did you even manage to sneak up on us like that?"

"You do know that I literally walked up to you guys. Speaking of that, again, what are you all doing out here in the hallway?" Lightning questioned.

"We were having a team discussion about some…top secret stuff." Mana whispered the last part to Lightning.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "This isn't a team discussion. It's something…I don't know how serious, but it's just not good."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Um, you mind explaining?"

Mana sighed and grabbed Dawn and Lightning's hands. "No more questions!" Mana dragged them down the hall and Waved followed.

"Mana…Let me go right now!" Dawn ordered while struggling to get away.

"Nope, sorry, but we need to get this over with." Mana said while continuing to drag them with her physical strength.

Lightning wasn't even struggling, since she was too confused and honestly just wanted to understand what Dawn was so worried about. "So, where are you even dragging us to, Mana?"

"We're going to aunt Ruby's office." Mana answered.

Dawn groaned. "Mana, I will use my glyphs to just get you off…"

"Oh my goodness, Dawn, just chill out for like five minutes. Look, if these…cult guys are really this dangerous, then I wanna know how serious my parents will be involved." Mana fired back and Dawn was surprised by that.

Lightning eyes widened. "Cult? What cult?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Mana said. "And yeah, I guess I should let you know before anything." She stopped and Dawn let go, but Lightning didn't, causing Mana to blush and pull her hand away. "Um…yeah, so apparently there's some kind of cult that aunt Ruby is worried about. Do you remember, Ivory?"

"I believe so. Didn't she make Dawn's weapon?" Lightning guessed.

Dawn nodded. "She did…and she's an amazing fighter. That's another reason why I'm just unsure about even getting involved in this in any way."

"We're not gonna get involved, Dawn. I just want to know how serious this is. Like how you feel, I feel the same way. It's unnerving…So please let's just go see what we could at least find out." Mana begged.

Dawn frowned and looked over at Lightning and Wave. "D-Do you guys really want to know about this kind of thing too?"

"From what you guys have said, and how you've reacted, yeah, I'd say we should probably be a little informed about it." Wave answered.

Lightning nodded. "I agree. We should be allowed to know what's happening."

Dawn sighed. "Alright, but…if mom doesn't want to tell us, then no one beg her to. She's…She's probably stressed by this…And I don't want to be the reason why she gets stressed even more."

"Is that what this is about?" Mana questioned.

Dawn turned to her cousin. "Huh?"

"You, me, all of us…do you think aunt Ruby would be too stressed out if people knew about this…cult?" Mana questioned.

Dawn looked to the ground. "You heard her, Mana." Dawn felt her heart racing. "She mentioned me…and mom…I don't want anything to happen…"

Mana placed her hand on her cousin's head, surprising the fox Faunus. "Don't you remember why we're here?"

Dawn blinked and nodded. "W-We're here to become hunters…To fight Grimm and-."

"No, we're gonna learn to fight monsters, and if these cult guys are as bad as they seem, then I consider them monsters. And no, that doesn't mean I want to look for a fight. I just mean that we could be ready to defend ourselves." Mana explained.

Wave spoke up. "I think Mana is right here, Dawn. Just because we might not be able to help in the way we may want to, we can at least be prepared."

"Would you be against that, Dawn?" Lightning asked her leader. "While I personally see the reason for wanting to be prepared for whatever may happen, I still would rather we all be on the same page…so if you truly don't want to go to your mom…well, I'll follow you."

Dawn thought about her spot as leader. "Guys…I just don't want you all to get hurt. I was made as the leader, so I can't just lead you all to your-."

"Don't say it." Wave stopped her. "I know exactly what you're thinking and you need to know that won't ever happen."

"Wave…You can't-." Dawn was cut off again.

"I can't predict the future, but you'd never be the reason for something bad happening. Now come on, Dawn. Where is the girl who'd always talk about how awesome her parents are, and how much she wants to be just as strong one day?" Wave smiled.

Dawn blushed. "I wish that girl would be here now…This isn't the thing I expected to face, Wave."

"No…but at least you can be certain that you won't have to face it alone, Dawn." Wave smirked. "And you know, I bet these cult guys don't even know how strong your parents, heck, any of our parents are."

Before Dawn could say another word, the team heard a familiar voice. "Mana!" Yang called out to her daughter while walking over with Blake. "What are you doing just standing around, little fire cat?"

Mana ran over and hugged her mothers. "Mom! Mama! Sorry if this is a little odd, but we were just…um, well heading to lunch, but we got distracted." She pulled away.

"Distracted by what, sweetie?" Blake inquired.

Dawn walked over. "It was something I've been stressing over, but…I think I'm gonna be okay."

"Well spit it out, Dawn. You know as your aunt I will badger you about it until I get a straight answer." Yang reminded.

Dawn sighed. "I really want to tell you, Aunt Yang, but I need to figure some things out first…okay."

"I expect to hear about it as soon as you do, little fox." Yang ruffled Dawn's hair, causing Dawn to pout. Yang chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I forgot you get all pouty when I do that."

Blake rolled her eyes and looked to her niece. "Dawn, are you absolutely sure you'll be okay? You know you can always come to us if there's something wrong."

"I know, Aunt Blake, but this is something I need to learn more about…with my team. I…I still want you to know then…just when I figure out more about it." Dawn explained.

"Do you have an idea of how to find out about whatever it is that has you a little stressed out?" Blake asked.

Dawn nodded. "I…I need to talk with mama."

"Ruby, huh? Well you'll need to hurry and talk to her before seven. That's her snow fox time and-." Yang was cut off when Blake grabbed her hair.

"Continue that sentence, and I will pull." Blake warned. Yang's body froze on the spot from the threat, and she slowly nodded. "Good." Blake released her wife and Yang felt her heart beating a little faster. "You…need to not do that."

Blake sighed. "And you need to learn how to stop talking sometimes."

Mana chuckled at her parent's argument. "Mom, mama, we'd love to stay and watch you both argue, but Dawn needs to hurry and see Aunt Ruby." She hugged them both and pulled away. "I still wanna try and fight with you in class one day, mom."

Yang grinned. "Hmm, maybe that day will come sooner than you think, fire cat."

Blake and Dawn just sighed. "Fighting your student in class can get you in trouble." Blake stated.

"Well as long as the other students keep quiet about it, I don't see any problems. And besides, Mana is just as pumped as I am to fight each other." Yang said.

"Yeah!" Mana exclaimed.

Blake shook her head and smiled down at her daughter. "You two are something else. Alright, well let's not bother them anymore, Yang. We'll be outside if you need us, Mana." She then turned her attention to Dawn. "Oh, and Dawn, remember what your aunt Yang said. Let us know how you're doing once you speak with your mother."

Dawn nodded. "I will, Aunt Blake."

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her chair and thought about her wife and daughter.

_This could be something…bigger than we've ever faced…_

The Headmistress closed her eyes and remembered the day Thomas Schnee sent out his men and androids to fight off those who were in Vale. It wasn't a day she would ever forget, but not just because it was an event that brought many people together to fight a small army. It was the day her wife made a choice…to allow a man like Thomas to live.

_Could I…make that same decision if these people could potentially become this dangerous?_

The continued thoughts made Ruby close her eyes. "I can't let that happen…I won't let that happen."

Ruby looked at the door to her office when she heard a few knocks. "Come in!" She called out. Dawn opened the door and walked in with her team, surprising Ruby. "Dawn? What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Mama, we need to talk." Dawn simply said.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Ruby inquired.

Dawn walked up to the opposite side of her mother's desk. "W-Where do I even start?" Dawn took a breath. "Okay, so…I know you might be made…but Mana and I sort…kind of…maybe eavesdropped on a conversation you had with Ivory."

Ruby's eyes widened when she heard that. "What? Dawn, why would you do that?"

Dawn frowned at how disappointed her mother sounded. "I-I'm sorry, Mana started hearing some things and…I just wanted to know what it was." Dawn thought about the next thing she was going to say and her heart raced a little faster. "I heard something about…a cult."

"Dawn, there's nothing serious about that. Ivory and I were just talking about some history." Ruby lied.

"Mama…I heard you talking with a Grand Master too…Please tell me what's happening." Dawn begged.

Mana stepped forward. "Aunt Ruby, we just wanna know what's so worrisome about this cult. Aren't we at least allowed to know that?"

"You two need to understand that there is nothing wrong. This cult, it was just a group from many years ago. And the Grand Master, he was just someone that Ivory wanted to introduce me to…for future help that we can provide each other." Ruby attempted to continue her lie, even though she didn't want to.

Dawn frowned. "I…Okay, mama…I won't bother you anymore about it."

Mana spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute, Dawn. I thought you-."

Dawn raised her hand up to stop her cousin from speaking any further. "No, mama doesn't want us to know…we shouldn't pry, Mana."

Ruby frowned at that. "Lightning, Wave, Mana, could you three wait outside for a few minutes?"

"But…I wanted to know about this too." Mana said.

"Mana…Please." Ruby pleaded.

The fire cat saw the look in Ruby's eyes and sighed. "Okay, Aunt Ruby…" She turned and left the room with her two teammates and closed the door.

Ruby sighed and looked at her daughter. "I already know you saw through my lies…and I'm sorry for lying, but Dawn, this…issue is something I don't want any of you to think about or get involved with."

Dawn took a breath. "I know…I already told Mana and the others that, but…they brought up a good point. We should at least know what this issue is…to prepare for it if something bad does happen."

Ruby walked over and hugged her daughter. "Nothing bad will happen, sweetie." She pulled away and let out a small smile to assure her daughter of that. "Some things just need to be handled properly, and you all won't even need to think about it."

"But…you sounded so worried." Dawn reminded.

"Sweetie, I promise that I won't let this become something much bigger than it's worried to be. All I need to do is speak to some people tomorrow, so your mom will be taking over for a bit while I'm there." Ruby said.

"W-Will you come back home tomorrow too?" Dawn's ears drooped at the thought that she wouldn't.

"It depends, sweetie. It might take a few days, but it won't be too long either." Ruby answered.

Dawn nodded, but her ears stayed down. "O-Okay, mama."

Ruby ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie. Just try to think about your training with Amethyst while I'm away."

"I-I'll try, mama." Dawn stepped forward and hugged her mother with her tail.

Ruby returned the hug and stayed like that for a few moments, knowing Dawn was going to be worried for a bit.

* * *

**By the way, Yang and Blake saw each other off screen. Yes, I know it would've been nice to see them being all happy and stuff with how Blake works there now, but I just wanted to get to other things for the story.**

**To Death65783- Yeah, it's been awhile. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 241.**


	241. An Old Grudge

**This chapter is a little different, since it's mostly perspective on the antagonist side of things.**

**Here's chapter 241 everyone.**

* * *

Zelinilo took a seat and crossed his arms. "So, you called me here. Well, what do you want?"

The man he was sitting in front of placed his scroll on the table and slid it over to Zelinilo. "I need a name…Do you know her?"

Zelinilo looked down at the picture on the cult member's scroll. "Hmm…Oh yeah, I know this one. Is she someone you want to date?" Zelinilo smirked.

The cult member took his hood off and revealed his face that had a burned mark on his right cheek, leading down to his chin, and his left eye was covered with three claw marks going down it. "Make all the jokes you want, Zelinilo. Just tell me her name, now."

Zelinilo chuckled and nodded. "Weiss Hoffen…though her last name is actually Rose now…Oh, and she's a Schnee. I thought you'd know about that one by now."

"Schnee…So…It is her." The cult member said.

"I'm guessing you know her or something, Wraak." Zelinilo slid the scroll back over.

Wraak clenched his fist. "You could say that. Sometimes…think about the past makes me a little…angry. So, when was she last seen?"

"I can answer that, but you'll need to tell me why you're asking first." Zelinilo said.

"So I can kill her." Wraak growled.

Zelinilo raised an eyebrow. "For an old man, you seem to be pretty damn pissed about-."

Wraak cut him off when he shot out a round near Zelinilo's ear. "I don't need to hear your shit right now, Zelinilo."

Zelinilo looked behind him to see the wall was damaged pretty badly. "Well, that's a little more power than needed. So what's up with this one? You have some kind of vendetta?"

"Let's just say old wounds can never be forgotten." He looked down at the picture of the snow fox. "I will kill her for what she caused."

"You know, letting me know what happened could help me understand you a bit more. And who knows, maybe I can help in this little revenge mission of yours." Zelinilo offered.

"I work better alone, so stay out of my way on this one." Wraak warned.

Zelinilo shook his head. "You don't get it. Your little revenge mission isn't authorized…I mean, unless you want to be executed after coming back, then by all means, go ahead and kill the bitch."

"Do you know how I got this burn mark, and how my eye was blinded?" Wraak questioned.

"No, I don't know, but I'm guessing I'm about to hear it?" Zelinilo placed a leg on top of the other in patience.

Wraak nodded. "I don't know if you've heard how I first joined up. The White Fang…Those guys weren't as tough as I believed them to be…"

"Ah, so you were a White Fang grunt." Zelinilo scoffed. "I don't see set of ears on your head, so I'm guessing you have a tail hidden or something."

"Oh, right, you're the dumbass who still doesn't like to play nice with Faunus around here. Well that's irrelevant anyways." Wraak placed his scroll in his pocket and continued. "While I was with the White Fang, I would be sent on missions to deal with some specific people. One of those people was Thomas Schnee."

"Huh, well I'll be damned. So you had to take out the head of the company. You obviously failed big time on that one." Zelinilo said with a grin.

"You really are an idiot. Keep up that smug attitude and your demise will come sooner than you think." Wraak warned.

"Whatever, are you gonna get on with your story?" Zelinilo questioned, ignoring the threat.

Wraak glared at him and continued. "Instead of finding Thomas Schnee…I found a kid…White hair…pair of fox ears on her head, and she had the tail…"

Zelinilo was a little surprised by that. "I think I know where this is going."

"Instead of killing the kid on the spot, I took her from her home…she was supposed to end up being a soldier one day for the White Fang, but things…didn't go as planned. She got away from me and my men."

"How did a kid get away from White Fang soldiers? I mean, I know you guys are pretty damn stupid, but-." Zelinilo was cut off when Wraak moved forward and grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa...someone is a little hostile."

Wraak was pissed. "The White Fang may have not been the group I cared for in the long run…but I lost someone that day, so don't you say another word about it."

Zelinilo looked into Wraak's one good eye and nodded. "You got it…though…still. I'd like to know a bit more about this."

Wraak took a few breaths and let go of Zelinilo, sitting back down in his chair. "I will tell you, but…I need you to stay the hell out of my way once I know more about where the Schnee is."

"I mean, she isn't much of a Schnee anymore, but sure…I can stay out of your way, bud." Zelinilo accepted.

"Good." Wraak began to tell the story of how he lost an eye and a friend.

* * *

**Thirty six years earlier. **

"Hey, who is this kid? And why do you have her mouth taped shut?' A higher ranking White Fang member asked Wraak, who was holding a six year old Weiss.

"She a workers kid, so I thought maybe we could bring her into the White Fang." Wraak answered.

"Well, she is a Faunus…Okay put her in the car." The higher ranking member ordered.

Wraak nodded and placed her in the back of a car. He got in next to Weiss and the driver got the car started it up, leaving the area.

"Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us." Wraak said to the frightened six year old.

"So, Heiland, have you gotten better at driving." Wraak laughed.

Heiland rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Wraak." He looked back for just a moment. "So, who's the kid?"

"She's just a maid's daughter. I brought her a long to join the White Fang." Wraak answered.

"You…kidnapped her?" Heiland questioned.

"Uh, no shit. Why else would she be here?" Wraak said.

Heiland frowned and continued driving without saying a word. He knew what he was getting into when he joined the White Fang, but seeing his close friend actually kidnapping a child made him think about the choices he made.

As they continued on the path to their hideout a pack of Beowolves ambush the car. "Whoa! Kill those Beowolves now." The other soldiers screamed. "Kid, stay here, we'll handle these Grimm." Heiland ordered as he stopped the car and took his blade out to fight.

Wraak got out as well with the other soldier and they began fighting off the Grimm in the area, unknown to the fact that Weiss had begun sneaking away from them.

"Crap…There's so many of them!" Wraak shouted while cutting down a Beowolf that leapt at him.

"Gah!" The one solder screamed as he was dragged away by a Beowolf.

"No!" Heiland shouted, and attempted to go and save the soldier, but was stopped when a Boarbatusk suddenly struck him in the back, causing him to fall over.

"Heiland!" Wraak yelled, and then ran to push the Boarbatusk away from his friend. He got Heiland up and handed him the blade he dropped. "Don't get distracted…He's gone."

Heiland growled, and looked towards the now overwhelming amount of Grimm showing up. "W-We can't keep this up…We need to run, Wraak."

"Yeah…That's probably a good-." Wraak was cut off when another Beowolf pounced from the bushes and slashed his face, hitting the left side of his face.

Heiland's eyes widened and he retaliated by stabbing the Beowolf in the chest, and using his semblance. His semblance had control of nature, so he rooted the Beowolf down and did his best to carry his friend away from all the fighting, though he looked back at the car, silently cursing himself for leaving Weiss behind.

Once he was a good distance away, Heiland dropped to the ground and set Wraak against a tree. He was panicking when he got a look at how much damage Wraak had taken. "Damn it…Right through the mask too…Wraak…Can you hear me?"

Wraak groaned in pain. "H-Heiland…What are you doing? Y-You need to leave…Get out of here."

"Like hell I will…I'm getting you back to HQ, and you'll be better patched up. For now…Um…" Heiland ripped off the sleeves on his attire and did his best to tie them up to wrap around Wraak's head. It wasn't much, but he managed to cover the claw wounds the best he could. "Shit…Those damn Grimm won't be far…Can you move?"

"I…I don't know…T-Too much pain." Wraak groaned again from the pain in his eye.

Heiland looked around and heard a roar in the distance. "Damn it…Dust…Do you have your dust?"

"B-By the car…I d-didn't think I would need it…W-What do you plan on doing?" Wraak inquired.

"I need to get that dust…Then I'll make sure the Grimm are killed before getting you back in that car." Heiland said as he got up, and used his semblance. The bushes were suddenly moving towards him and he bunched a few together. "I need you to hide in this…I can't drag you back to the car, but I won't leave you out in the open either." Heiland said as he got Wraak up and over to the bush. "I know it may suck…but just try to stay still in this thing. I'll come back for you when I handle those Grimm."

"Stop, Heiland…Y-You're crazy if you think you can handle all those Grimm with just some dust." Wraak said.

Heiland sighed, and kneeled down. "Not only are you hurt, but we left that kid…I won't let her die, Wraak." He stood up and ran off.

"Heiland! Get back here!" Wraak groaned and fell over when he tried to move.

"I need to make sure that kid is okay." Heiland said as he ran over to where the car was parked.

As soon as he got there, he looked around for any Grimm in the area. There weren't any around, since it seemed that they left to follow him and Wraak when they ran off.

"Okay…I just need to stay quiet." Heiland walked over to the car and gasped when he saw that Weiss wasn't in it. "W-What? How did she…No…They didn't…" Heiland immediately went to the worst thought in his mind and thought about the Grimm. "No…there would be blood in the car…unless…did they drag her out of the car?" Heiland clenched his fist and looked in the car to see something else was missing. "Wait, the rapier…It isn't here…She must've taken it." He found the dust he was looking for and nodded. "Good, this should be enough."

Heiland ran back to where Wraak was hiding, but made sure to check around for Weiss, just in case. On the way to Wraak, Heiland spotted a few Beowolves sniffing around the area.

_Crap…I can't risk them seeing me right now…_

Heiland attempted to sneak past the Grimm, making sure to look where he was stepping. All he wanted to do was get his friend out of the area, but he was also feeling guilty for losing Weiss. She was just a child taken by a group, probably from her family too.

_I should've stayed behind…_

After he snuck past the Grimm near him, Heiland made his way to Wraak at a quicker pace. "You better be okay, man." Once he got to the bush, he noticed his friend was still there. "Good…You didn't move."

Wraak opened his eyes. "W-Where's the kid?"

Heiland looked away. "She…wasn't there. We need to find her. She couldn't have gotten far."

"W-What? Why the heck do you want to look for her? She's probably dead, man. We need to get out of here before the Grimm catch us…I already offered you to leave me once, but if you really want me out of here…you'll do that now." Wraak said.

Heiland clenched his teeth. "Wraak...I know you need to get out of here, but she's a little girl. She won't survive out here."

"That isn't our problem." Wraak said as he stood up and almost fell down immediately, but was caught by his friend. "Look at how I can barely stand…Heiland, forget the kid."

"No…You kidnapped her, and while we're friends, I won't just let that slide. I don't care if we're in the White Fang…We cannot leave her out there." Heiland looked around to make sure no Grimm were around them. "It seems clear right now…I'll walk you out of this place and call for an evac. After that I'm going back to look for the kid."

"And get yourself killed for no damn reason?! Hell no!" Wraak shouted and winced in pain.

"Don't argue with me, we're-." Heiland was cut off when Wraak moved away from him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, man?"

"You're so damn annoying sometimes…but I guess that's why we're friends." Wraak smirked and winced again.

"Wraak, you're way too injured to come with me." Heiland reminded.

Wraak shook his head. "It's either you take me around to find the kid, or leave me here."

"Ugh…Fine, but we avoid any Grimm. And if there are Grimm that see us, you stay behind. Got it?" Heiland questioned.

"You always planned out to make sure the others are safer…Fine…I'll play along in this little search." Wraak said, and he did his best to keep himself up during their walk around the area.

After some time, Heiland felt Wraak slow down. "Wraak…I know you still don't think I should, but I need to get you out of here by calling for evac."

"A-And let you be out here alone? Yeah, screw that…Just…I don't know, keep looking, and-." He stopped when he felt himself tipping over.

Heiland held him up the best he could, but decided on just kneeling down and letting Wraak rest. "That's it…I'm calling it in. They should be here in about twenty minutes once I call it in…Tell them we got separated."

"W-What?" Wraak was confused.

"Once I know they're close, I'll head out to find the kid, because you know damn well they won't let me do that." Heiland said.

"I played along, but this is…" Wraak froze suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Heiland questioned.

Wraak took a breath and pointed towards a giant pack of Grimm. "Y-You need to go…now…Leave while you can."

Heiland turned and gasped when he saw the pack of Grimm. "No, we need to go." He tried helping up his friend, but Wraak kept to the ground as much as he could. "What are you doing? Get up, man."

"Screw that…I'm dead anyways…You go…I'll distract them as much as I can." Wraak said while still looking towards the pack that hadn't seen them yet.

Heiland heard a roar and his eyes widened when he turned to see the Grimm looking at them. They began to charge and Heiland quickly used his semblance to create a barrier of trees that he moved between them and the Grimm.

Wraak chuckled silently. "Now do you get it? It's over for me…Get out while you can."

Heiland sighed and got out the dust he took from the car. "Wraak…"

"W-What?" Wraak felt confused by how Heiland sounded.

"The kid…I don't know if you'll be able to…just…try to find her. We've done some things I'm not proud of…" Heiland stated.

"W-Why are you saying this now, man?" Wraak asked, and looked over at the roaring Grimm that began to break through.

"I haven't called for evac yet, so…you still have time to look for her when this is over." Heiland said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Wraak got tired of not getting an answer.

"If you won't get up, then I'll take them all down for you." Heiland said as he pulled out a jar of red dust.

"Y-You can't take out a whole group of Grimm with just one jar of dust, idiot!" Wraak shouted.

"Maybe not with just the dust, but once I use my body to hold the dust and empower it, then it might be enough." Heiland explained.

Wraak's eyes widened. "Y-You're fucking insane! You'll die!"

"Look where we are! There are Grimm out there, even if we were to escape! It's…better to take these things out now…that way you can call for evac once you find the kid…Please…try to find her after this is done." Heiland opened the jar.

"Don't do this, Heiland! You can just go and find the kid! I don't need to live!" Wraak begged.

"No…I need to end this. All the wrongs…Everything was for a goal we both wanted. I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore! Knowing what we do…" Heiland heard another tree get taken down. "It's time to make things right." He looked at his arm to see a scratch on it. Heiland nodded and poured the dust on the wound to have it seep in.

"No! You fucking idiot! Don't do this!" Wraak pleaded as he tried standing up, but failing to do so.

Heiland smiled and threw his mask down to Wraak, revealing his red eyes. "Don't think about this as goodbye…think about it as a way for me to right the wrongs I've done." He turned to the Grimm and closed his eyes. "Seeing that kid…looking afraid…a Faunus, afraid of us…Find her…And if you can't…then live your life the way you please, but…at least make sure that every choice you make…you think about it. Goodbye, old friend." Heiland charged at the Grimm, and felt his heart burning, as the dust began to take effect.

Heiland heard his friend screaming for him to come back, but he ignored him. As he got close, he used his semblance to move the trees and screamed as he got as close as he could to the Grimm.

Wraak watched in horror, as he saw a flash of light…and fire bursting in the middle of the pack of Grimm. "Heiland!" Wraak got up and leaned against the tree. He looked on at the burning Grimm in the distance and knew his friend was gone. "No…"

Wraak looked down and picked up the mask Heiland dropped. Knowing full well that there would probably be more Grimm showing up, he slowly walked away from the area and began to look around the forest.

_Heiland…_

Wraak spent the next twenty minutes…walking…just walking. His will to keep on the search for the child ended the moment he fell down on his knees. He got back up and pulled out the device that White Fang members got. It was to stay in communication, since they didn't want to take the risk of using scrolls. He sent out a request for evac and fell onto his back.

_The kid…If she stayed…in the car…Heiland…wouldn't have wasted any time in the search…He would still be alive._

Wraak closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

**Present day.**

"Well then…That was…interesting." Zelinilo said.

"There is nothing interesting about it…All there is to that story, is the child who cause my best friend to die…" Wraak stated.

"Wait, how did you get the burn mark on your face?" Zelinilo questioned.

"It was a punishment by the White Fang…For attempted desertion. " Wraak replied.

Zelinilo stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Well sucks for you. And how exactly did you figure out who she was?"

"White haired fox Faunus…I never forgot that. And when I saw the broadcast about the girl admitting to the world that Thomas Schnee had a Faunus daughter…I knew." Wraak explained.

"Then why didn't you go after her back then?" Zelinilo questioned.

"I had nothing…I was a man who left the White Fang, with no weapon, and basically on the run. I couldn't even get close to the girl…but now, I have more power…I just need to get her alone…and finally make things right…for Heiland." Wraak answered.

Zelinilo turned around, and walked to the door. "Then I wish you good luck…She's at Beacon by the way…You did want to know." With that, Zelinilo walked out and closed the door behind him.

Wraak clenched his fist, thinking about how tough it would be to get to Weiss.

_You should've stayed in that car…_

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, the snow fox was in her bed.

"Weiss…Do you think I've done a good job as Headmistress?" Ruby asked while lying beside her wife.

The snow fox turned slightly and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. "What brought that on, Ruby?"

Ruby sighed. "There have…been some things…serious things going on. And I just don't know if I'm the best person to help."

Weiss sat up in bed and looked down at her wife. "Is this about the thing you mentioned a few days ago…and still haven't told me what exactly it is?"

Ruby frowned. "I just don't want you to get too involved…but I do want you to know."

"Ruby Rose, as your wife, I couldn't ignore something that bothers you. So getting involved will happen. Now tell me." Weiss demanded.

"I…Okay." Ruby sighed, and began explaining the situation to her wife.

Weiss was shocked by that. "Hold on. Why don't you want me to come with you to this place?"

"I need you to stay here and take over for me. I know you have a class of your own, but you can just get a replacement for the few days I'll most likely be gone for." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "You better make sure you call me while you're there."

Ruby let out a small smile and kissed her wife. "I will, snow fox."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep…or at least try to. Learning about all this…is a bit much." Weiss remarked.

"Yeah…It really is, but that's why I need to go to this place. I can't let this cult grow any further." Ruby said.

"You won't, Ruby." Weiss wrapped her tail around her wife. "You always manage to find a way to keep things under control."

Ruby smiled and leaned her head on her wife's collar bone. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. And don't worry. I'll do my best to keep things under control around here. Especially the first years…and you know who I mean." Weiss closed her eyes.

Ruby giggled, and closed her eyes as well, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**Before anyone brings up the part where it's just Heiland, it isn't written out like Wraak is telling it, though he is talking to Zelinilo about it. This is just to give you guys all the info from that flashback.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 242.**


	242. Can We Trust Them?

**Here's chapter 242 everyone.**

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Yang shouted, causing Blake to sigh. "What do you mean you're leaving to meet with some Order?"

Ruby was sitting on her bed, and said. "Yang, this isn't something I'm exactly happy with either, but it needs to happen. These people have history…well…at least their order has history with the old Grimm Cult. If anyone is going to be able to help us stop them, it's this Order."

Blake spoke up. "How do you know we can even trust these people? Ivory may have vouched for them, but they still don't sound like the type we'd work with."

"She's right, Ruby." Yang said. "Even back when we worked with Amethyst, things got sketchy. Now you're telling us you want to meet these people, just because they say they know how to handle this. What if they're just all talk, and no bite?"

"Ruby wouldn't go to them if she wasn't certain, Yang." Weiss defended.

"No, Weiss…She has every right to be worried. I'm going to meet with people I've never met, and I'm only going off of Ivory's judgment, but…even if they weren't the people we need, it won't stop me from finding some way to stop this Cult from growing." Ruby said.

"Then take us with you, Rubes. If we're going to be in some kind of fight later, we should be there to know what the game plan is." Yang stated.

Ruby shook her head. "Yang, I would bring you guys if I could, but this is gonna be the first time I'm meeting with these people in person. They won't be welcoming to you guys if I did bring you."

Yang groaned. "That's such crap! If they're against this Cult, then you'd think that they could include more people to handle this."

"I can't just go against them for this, Yang. It won't help us, or the Order. And besides, I need you all here to keep things in check." Ruby smiled to her wife.

Weiss smiled back, and nodded. "Don't worry, Ruby. We'll make sure to keep the students from blowing up the school…right, Yang?"

Yang sighed. "I still don't like it…but fine."

Blake took her scroll out. "What about communication? If you were at least allowed to tell us about what's really going on out there, then do you think you'll be able to keep in touch with us while you're at this place?"

"I don't think it'll be too much of a problem, unless they're that strict with their rules." Ruby replied.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. I'm kind of okay with you going to meet these people, but no way in hell are they going to block any communication between us." Yang said.

"I may have to fight for something like that at first, that is, if they deny me the use of my scroll over there. Oh, and I didn't mean physically fight them." Ruby remarked.

"Well I would say fighting them might be a good idea, if they really do try to pull that kind of crap with you." Yang opened a window to get some fresh air.

"And ruin all the work she's trying to do? Yeah, that isn't happening, Yang. None of us will provoke them." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Whatever, these guys just need to stop being so high and mighty. Just because they're part of an Order, doesn't mean they could try to solve the world's problems behind the scenes. Like, would you just learn the sides that everyone are on?" Yang shook her head in disappointment at how she saw the Order.

"They do sound like they don't handle things in the same way we do, Yang, but it's like I said. We need to make sure that this Cult doesn't grow any larger. The Order should help, but if for some reason it doesn't, we'll need to send scouts around a lot of place, just to find these people." Ruby explained.

"Ugh, this is just so ridiculous!" Yang complained. "They just need to say, yes, we'll help, but no…Of course we have to go to them, and hope they decide to step out of their hiding spot to really be a part of the world."

"It's not like that, Yang…Well, at least that's what Ivory tells me. They try to keep things…somewhat balanced…Look, I'll figure out all I can when I get there…For now, I need to just…rest before Ivory comes to get me." Ruby said, and fell onto her bed, sighing at the day she had to endure later on.

Weiss leaned over, so that she could kiss her wife's forehead. "Everything will be okay, Ruby…I know it will. You're not one to give up, so those people won't be able to keep anything from you." Weiss assured.

Ruby let out a small smile. "You know I love you, and appreciate that, but…even I can't get an entire group of people give up info so easily."

"I wouldn't think of it as giving up info." Blake said. "We have a common enemy here, and one that this group knows about, at least through history. They'll realize the real trouble."

"I think they do already, but something is holding them back. Ivory even told me earlier today, that the Order actually respects hunters." Ruby said.

"Then what the hell is up with-?!" Yang was cut off when she felt Blake grab her arm. "Huh?"

"Yang…Look at how stressed Ruby is already. Now is not the time to yell." Blake said with a stern tone.

The blonde looked over at her sister, who closed her eyes. "R-Ruby…I-I'm sorry. I just hate this…Not being able to help."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. "You will help, Yang. I just need to set a few things up first, I promise."

Yang took a breath. "Okay…Just please be careful out there, Rubes. You may be the Headmistress of Beacon, but you're still my little sister too, so I'm allowed to be worried."

"Ahem, but have you forgotten that she's my wife? I should be allowed to be worried too. And don't forget that Blake is Ruby's sister in law." Weiss reminded.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can be worried to. Happy?" Ruby chuckled a bit, causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"That you're both talking about this, while I'm right here." Ruby continued to chuckle. "I won't try to stay too long, guys."

Weiss helped her wife sit up, and then wrapped her tail around her, not caring that Blake and Yang were watching. "You better…I don't know how long I can take running this place on my own. It shocks me how you're able to do it so easily."

"You know I don't do it alone, Weiss. You're all here, not to mention all the other teachers and staff here." Ruby reminded.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, dolt."

Ruby turned her head in confusion. "I do?"

Weiss sighed, and kissed her wife's cheek. "Never mind…So do you think they'll even give you names?"

"Well I do know the one person's name. It was the guy I spoke to when Ivory was trying to set up a proper meeting. His name is Shaw." Ruby said.

"Shaw? Well, okay then. At least we get names…It's kind of a start." Yang muttered the last part.

Ruby's scroll went off, and she answered it. "Ivory?"

"Are you ready to go, Ruby?" Ivory inquired.

"Yes, though I wanted to ask. How far is this place from Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"It'll take us about an hour to get there, so not terribly far, but remember that you can't tell anyone about where it is. If the Order is okay with them knowing, then you can tell your team." Ivory said.

Ruby sighed. "I understand. Will you be outside?"

"Yeah, did you make sure to get us an airship without a pilot?" Ivory asked.

"It was easy enough. I'll bring you to it, and from there, you take me to them." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Ruby. They're not the kind of people that would let this grow. We'll find a way to stop them." Ivory assured.

"For the sake of everyone, we have to." Ruby ended the call, and looked to her team. "Alright, I have to head out. You guys can come with me to the airship if you want, but-."

"We know, little rose…We know." Weiss helped Ruby up, and hugged her. "I need to get all these in before you go."

Ruby smiled, and hugged back. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and they headed to the airship.

* * *

Ivory was standing a bit away from the airship, and sighed when she thought about going to see the Order. She looked over at the entrance to the school, and saw Team RWBY walking over.

Once they got over, Ruby nodded. "I'm ready to go."

"Right." Ivory looked to the others. "I'm sorry for the secrecy. If it were up to me, I'd let you three come along."

Weiss walked over to Ivory, and leaned to whisper. "If for some reason, anything happens to her while she's over there…I don't care of the connection you have with those people, I will storm in and make sure they understand what happens when they make a mistake like that." Weiss pulled away, and walked to her wife to hug her again.

Ivory wasn't surprised by that, so she did feel bad about the whole thing. "You have my word…This isn't a mistake. A lot of good will come from this, and I'll make sure to do what I can to allow you to stay in contact with the others, Ruby."

"I appreciate it, Ivory." Ruby took a breath, and felt Weiss pull away. Blake and Yang took their turns to hug her, and Ruby walked into the airship.

Ivory looked back at the others. "Remember what I said, I will do what I can to have her stay in contact. Not only that, but you'll all know about what our plan will be, to deal with the Cult." She walked into the airship, and took the pilot's seat.

Ivory started up the airship, and took off.

Weiss frowned, and her ears drooped when she saw the airship leave her sight. "I…I do trust Ruby to be okay…but actually seeing her go…"

Yang wrapped an arm around the snow fox. "If what Ivory said is trustworthy, and she'll keep us in contact, then we'll know how Ruby feels about being there. If she doesn't like it, then we'll make sure she gets out of there."

"How can you be sure?" Weiss asked.

"You were the one who said we should trust Rubes on this one, so you know that more than I do, Weiss. We always find a way to make things right." Yang smiled.

Blake spoke up. "We have a lot of problems ahead of us, but we've seen what happens to those problems when we're all involved."

Weiss thought back to the time where they took down her father, and then to the time when they found her mother. "Yeah…You know, I think I need to make a call." Weiss slowly pulled away, and got her scroll out. After a few seconds, the person she wanted to call answered. "Mom, it's me."

* * *

"Are you feeling okay back there, Ruby?" Ivory asked, while piloting.

"I'm fine, Ivory." Ruby said, as she looked out a window. "Since it is just us two now, where exactly is this place located?"

"I suppose I could say that at this point. The Order is located near the base of a mountain region. It's good enough to stay hidden from people." Ivory said.

"I'm guessing they head out from their base to get supplies every now and then?" Ruby asked.

Ivory nodded. "They tend to have certain people go and get them supplies. Of course they need to be smart enough to not get tailed while coming back to the base."

Ruby continued to look out the window, taking in the beautiful sky, and sea. "So it's possible that I could've run into some people in the Order? You know; someone who could've been out there in Vale for supplies."

"It's entirely possible, but I doubt you'd remember them." Ivory said.

Ruby nodded. "I'm gonna get some rest, so wake me when we're there." She closed her eyes, and thought about her family.

_I'm not gonna fail you._

* * *

**And we're finally getting into the real stuff next chapter. I do want to actually note something here. Yes, this new arc has a lot of the kids involved, but I want to say that this story is still mainly focused on Weiss, even though it doesn't seem that way at the moment. Trust me, it is, since this is mostly just set up.**

**To GoldElite245- Sometimes, people seem to take the worst from an event. It changes them, and sadly, Wraak was one of those people.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 243.**


	243. Hidden

**Here's chapter 243 everyone.**

* * *

"I'm just calling now to make sure you know I'm okay, Weiss. Ivory woke me up, so I'm sure we're close now." Ruby said over the scroll.

Weiss' ear drooped. "They better not keep you from calling me…I hate not knowing how you're doing, even if I believe you'll be okay."

"As long as you know that, then you'll be fine without me for a few days, snow fox." Ruby smiled.

The snow fox sighed. "I don't know about that, Ruby…I can barely keep myself from trying to call you every other minute, but…I trust you'll come back home with good news."

"I promise this trip won't go to waste, Weiss. How's Dawn? Have you spoken to her yet?" Ruby inquired.

"Not yet, but you did let her know you were leaving. I honestly wish she could've seen you leave, but classes…" The snow fox frowned at the fact that her daughter wasn't able to see her mother leave.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll try to call her as soon as she's out of class. I just need to make sure these guys let me use my scroll." Ruby assured.

"Right, well how much longer do you think it'll be before you get there?" Weiss asked.

"Let me check." Ruby got up and walked over to Ivory. "Hey, how much longer is it gonna be, Ivory?"

Ivory looked over at the headmistress. "I'm actually about to land, so be prepared, Ruby. This is probably going to be the most important meeting you'll ever attend."

Ruby took a breath. "Right, but…are you sure you'll be able to get me the permission to use my scroll? I need to know now…I'm talking with Weiss."

Ivory sighed. "I'll do my best."

Ruby nodded. "Weiss, I love you. I just…wanted to say that before going. You know, just in case."

"I love you too, little rose, but don't make it sound like you won't call me while you're there. I…wasn't sure, but now…Now I know they can't tell you otherwise. We'd just kick their asses." Weiss said.

Ruby giggled. "It sounds like I'm talking with Yang."

"No, Yang would tell you to sucker punch someone immediately, just to show you're not to be messed with. I honestly don't want you to, so don't get any ideas, Ruby Rose." Weiss said.

"I won't, sweetie. Now I have to go. Remember what I said before. I'll try to call Dawn when I can." Ruby said.

"Of course…Do your best, Ruby. I'll be waiting." Weiss ended the call.

Ruby put her scroll away and looked towards what looked to just be the base of a mountain. "Uh…Ivory, is this the right place? We're just looking at-."

"Come on, Ruby. You should know by the introduction you got from The Order, that they don't exactly have a welcoming mat." Ivory pressed a button, signaling that she was around. "Just watch."

Ruby looked on and saw the base of the mountain open up. "W-What? How did they manage to hide a base like that?!"

"It wasn't easy…I'm honestly glad I didn't take part in the construction team. That thing is the only sort of cloak they have, so understand that this is a hell of a secret you're getting to know." Ivory waited for the landing pad to show up. Once it extended from the already opened area, Ivory nodded. "Alright, time to land."

Ruby was still in awe at the amount of structure that had to be created. "So…this whole mountain…was made to look like a real one?"

"Yeah, like I said, it wasn't easy. Not only is it something that took years, The Order needed to clear some space, and make sure the fake mountain couldn't be detected." Ivory said as she began to land the airship on the extended landing pad.

"They really like the idea of no one knowing where they are…I can't tell whether that's a good thing or not." Ruby crossed her arms.

Ivory shrugged. "I've questioned a few things with The Order…This though, it just seems like a good way to keep our enemies from finding us." Ruby felt the airship land, so she walked to the exit and Ivory opened it. "Let me walk you in, Ruby."

Ruby chuckled. "Right, the whole trusting each other won't exactly happen that quickly."

Ivory looked to the ground for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, but hey, at least I can vouch for you today. And who knows, maybe their old age gave them some more wisdom. You know how that goes."

"You're pretty wise yourself, Ivory." Ruby smirked.

Ivory rolled her eyes. "I may be old, but I still got enough fight in me to kick your ass…Headmistress." She got up and walked to the exit. "Speaking of that, how is Weiss doing without you there?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure Blake is holding her back from calling me right now. She hates the idea of me not being able to call her." Ruby explained.

Ivory pressed a button next to the door of the airship to open it, and walked out with the Headmistress. "The only thing that would stop you is if they take your scroll." Ivory felt the landing pad move. "And back inside the secret mountain…I won't lie. This place is kinda spacious, but so boring even for me."

Ruby's jaw dropped at the interior of the base. "Wow…so this had been here for how long?"

"Ugh...I hate when I have to say this, but it's classified. I would love to tell you about anything here, since I trust you, but I'd get in some serious trouble if I did." Ivory explained.

"And you've had enough trouble on your plate as it is, Ivory." A woman said from behind Ivory, making her turn around. "I see you've brought this…Headmistress with you…Hmm, well, hunters are still noble, so I suppose that's one thing you got right."

Ivory growled. "Master Carsen…I believe you shouldn't be here right now."

Carsen was in her white and gold master robes, crossing her arms and looking at Ivory with a disappointing glare. "You should hold your tongue, or should I remind you of-."

Ruby spoke up. "Hey…Whatever you two have against each other, please let it wait till later. I'm here for a reason, a very important one, so if you could. I would like to talk with you and the other masters."

Carsen dropped her arms. "Well then. Someone who knows how to speak up…okay then, Ms. Rose-."

"Mrs. Rose." Ruby corrected.

"Right, well come along. We have a lot to discuss, especially with these Grimm growing stronger in Vale's vicinity." Carsen turned and began leading Ruby to the other council members.

"W-Wait a minute. What do you mean that the Grimm are growing stronger in Vale's vicinity?" Ruby inquired.

Carsen sighed. "It looks like there was a sudden spike in Grimm activity yesterday. We're not sure how they were brought in this time, since it seemed that there were no airships in the area when we checked. It may have been timing, but we can't say for sure yet."

"Then we need to get these people soon. It won't be long until they move Grimm closer to the city…and to Beacon." Ruby walked up to Carsen. "Please…help me convince the others about helping us take down the Cult together."

"I am not one for violence, Mrs. Rose. Only when it is absolutely necessary, so don't try to-." Carsen was interrupted.

"But it is necessary!" Ruby shouted, alarming the other members of The Order.

Ivory walked over and held Ruby's shoulder. "This isn't exactly the time to get loud, Ruby."

Carsen scoffed and continued her walk to the other council members. "I thought of you as a noble hunter, not a savage one."

Ruby wanted to shout at her again, but she knew Ivory was right, so she stayed quiet the rest of the walk.

* * *

Weiss sighed and knocked. "Dawn, it's me. Could you come out here for a moment?" The snow fox heard someone move from a bed, and backed away to let them open the door. Once the door opened, the snow fox smiled, since it was her daughter that opened the door. "Hey, sweetie."

"Mom, I didn't think you'd be here. Um…did mama leave already?" Dawn asked, though she knew already.

Weiss nodded. "May I come in, or is anyone else in there?" Dawn stepped inside and let her mother in. "How has your training gone, sweetie?"

"I could do better, but…some things have been a bit…stressful." Dawn stated.

The snow fox sat down on one of the beds. "I know, Dawn. I've waited for the call from your mother about how things are, but I doubt I'll get one for another few hours."

Dawn sat down next to her Faunus mother and leaned her head on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm…not afraid. I thought about it more after mama told me. I can't be afraid, so whatever does happen, I swear I'll be ready. We'll all be ready."

Weiss wrapped her tail around her daughter. "It won't need to come to that, but…hearing you say that does make me feel a little better."

"I know I can't just run in and take action for this kind of situation, but I still need to keep my training up. Mana said it too…We're both not sure how things might go down, but we're not gonna hide from it." Dawn said.

Weiss smiled. "Dawn, hearing you say that just shows me that you're already on level with other hunters, in terms of your heart. I never really needed confirmation of that though, since it was obvious from the moment you wanted to be a huntress."

Dawn smiled. "Well, I still stand by it. I'll keep training for the good of the people. That way they don't have to be afraid either."

Weiss leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's my girl."

"Aunt Weiss?" Mana walked into the room.

The snow fox looked over. "I was wondering where you were, Mana. How are you?"

Mana ran over and hugged her aunt. "I'm okay, but mama told me that Aunt Ruby left…Is that true?" Mana pulled away and looked a little saddened by her question.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, she did, but don't think that means you'll be able to get away with anything because the Headmistress isn't here." Weiss joked, just to lighten the mood a bit.

"W-What? I wouldn't do anything to get in trouble, Aunt Weiss. Don't you trust me?" Mana questioned, though was trying to make it seem like she was hurt by the comment.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about that right now, Mana. I trust you, but you can still be a hyperactive girl that can't seem to choose the right actions when it comes to nonsense."

Mana pouted, but couldn't keep it up, so she began to laugh a bit. "Mom used to tell me about how you called her out on her fun, but I didn't think you'd actually do it, Aunt Weiss."

The snow fox groaned. "And again, your choice in wording things is also not on point, Mana."

Mana shrugged. "So what were you and Dawn talking about?"

"I know at this point that you and the rest of your team know. So to answer in short, we were talking about where your Aunt Ruby went today, and how you and Dawn will be prepared if the worst does happen, but I still believe it won't." Weiss explained.

Mana clenched her fists. "Well I'm starting to feel better about it, since we have such a badass team, right, Dawn?"

"It takes more than a badass team…but yes, we do have that." Dawn grinned.

Weiss got up from the bed and sighed. "I don't expect you two to jump up and look for any way to help…I still would rather you not get involved in that way, but if it comes to it, I'm happy to hear you both feel ready to fight."

Dawn spoke up. "Mom, if mama does call you, could you let me know how she's doing?"

Weiss smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie. She told me that she'd call you as soon as possible, so it shouldn't be too long." Weiss walked to the window and looked out at the sky, wishing she would see the airship holding her wife, but that obviously wasn't gonna happen. She just liked the thought of Ruby coming back home. "We have a lot to talk about, Dawn. And no, it won't be about that Cult."

"What do you mean, mom?" Dawn inquired.

The snow fox turned to face her daughter. "Just because there's a Cult out there, doesn't mean I'll ignore your school work. I still want you to continue focusing on it the best you could. Same goes for you, Mana. No slacking."

Mana groaned. "But Aunt Weiss, there are more important-."

"Don't worry, mom. We'll do our best, just like we would if there wasn't a Cult around. I promise." Dawn said.

Weiss walked to her daughter and hugged her. "Good. Know that I don't like telling you about that, since…it must be stressful, but I just…I don't want you to go through the kind of problems your mom and I went through."

"I wish…I could say I won't, but mom…I'm training to be a huntress. I want to help people, no matter what the cost." Dawn felt her mother tense up at that. "I…I didn't mean for it to sound that way, mom…I just don't want to ignore a problem."

"Just like your mama…" Weiss felt her heart beating a little faster at the thought of Dawn trying to fight members of the Cult. The snow fox pulled away and smiled down at her daughter. "Okay, sweetie…I love you."

Dawn smiled back. "I love you too, mom." Dawn's scroll went off. "Huh?" She checked it to see a message from Ruby. "Mama sent me a message!" Dawn began reading it. "It says she's about to speak with some people. Council members, so we might not hear from her for a while."

Weiss nodded. "She must've had a moment to herself to send that message. Good, at least we know it's possible for her to contact us now."

* * *

Back at The Order, Ivory nodded to Ruby and whispered. "You sent it, right?"

"I got it done. So how do you think this will go?" Ruby whispered back.

"It depends. I still believe in you here, but some of the council members…are a bit difficult to talk to. You saw Carsen." Ivory said.

Ruby took a breath and watched as Carsen used a device on her wrist to open a door. She thought about what she was gonna say, and how much of a problem it would be if the council didn't help. Her family was always the top priority to Ruby, so she used that to motivate her to do what she could when she stepped through the doors.

* * *

**Alright, so I have some news. I outlined what I want for the rest of this story, and I'm positive on how I want it to end. So just to say it, this is the true final arc to this story. Once it finishes, that's it. I just don't want to drag it out anymore, and I think with how I want to end it, it'll be something that I can be very happy with. I can't say exactly how many chapters are left, but I doubt it'll reach 300. That's about all I can say there.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 244.**


	244. The Order

**Here's chapter 244 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby looked on at the four other council members. She recognized the Grand Master as soon as she stepped in, but the other three were completely new to her. "This…is a little shocking. I was expecting to speak with you all, but to be here like this…"

The Grand Master stood up from his chair. "Ruby Rose. The Headmistress of Beacon Academy, and someone who our very own Ivory believes in. I'm glad you're here."

Ivory spoke up. "Master Shaw, before we begin, may I ask that you allow Ruby to have use of her scroll. She has already promised me to not to use it to contact anyone else, but her-."

Master Carsen interrupted. "Ivory, this is not up for debate. You know how we handle outsiders."

Ruby didn't like how Carsen labeled her as an outsider. "I would like to at least hear the issue with it."

Master Carsen went up to her seat and crossed her arms. "It is quite simple. If you use your scroll too much, it can be tracked. I would rather our HQ remain hidden."

Master Aubrey spoke up at that point. "Come now, Carsen. Is it really necessary to take away the use of her scroll? Surely she could use it every few hours when need be." She suggested, and then added. "Besides, we'll have to fight one of these days, so if our enemies do come, we'll make sure they won't get far."

"That is just like you to speak in such a manner. There are other ways to ending a conflict." Master Carsen sighed. "The peaceful solution is still one of those ways."

The turtle Faunus named Ortega said. "Enough! We are not here to speak about the use of a scroll. Need I remind you of the real problem we face?"

The last master of the order remained silent, since he did not wish to indulge in the small argument that was taking place.

Master Carsen sighed. "Yes…You aren't wrong, Ortega." She turned her attention to Ruby. "Mrs. Rose, as you know, we have the possibility of facing an old enemy."

Ruby nodded. "I understand. That's why I need to show you all the good in finding these people. We can't allow them to grow into a threat that we'll be unable to fight."

The Grand Master sat back down. "This is true, but further discussion on the matter has proven your recommendation of searching for these people, and taking them on…it will not work for us."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-What? In all due respect, I'd believe all of you would understand the severity of the situation. This Cult isn't something we want growing."

Master Syo, the final member of The Order took a breath. "I am sure you want to throw yourself into a fight, Mrs. Rose, but a patient attitude will get you much farther. We still do not know of how many people they possess, and even if we did, we still can't jump into a fight."

Ivory spoke up. "Master Syo, you and I disagree on a few things, and this is one of them. Ruby is completely right about not waiting any longer. If we go now-."

Master Ortega cut her off. "Ivory! I don't like to remind you of this, but do you not remember what happened when you requested to go after-?"

"I remember…This is different, Master Ortega. Do you really wish to have history repeat itself?" Ivory questioned.

"History in your eyes is something only learned from books. We all learned it from books, and if history has truly been written with perfect accuracy, I can say without a doubt, that this Cult revival group will not reach the same level as their ancestors." Master Ortega stated. "Raising our defenses will prove to be the easiest solution, since I know they wouldn't be able to get through."

Ivory shook her head. "You continue to make the same mistake, Master Ortega. It isn't about building our defenses to withstand an attack. We can't allow our enemies to run free in the world."

Shaw spoke up. "We are weighing our options, Ivory. If you wish to propose something, then feel free to say exactly what you'd want to try, in full detail."

Ruby stepped forward. "I'd like to remind you all that I'm still here. And if what Master Carsen said is true, then Vale is getting more Grimm. I don't want that to continue being a problem."

"We can have our own sent out there to clear the Grimm. That way you won't have to worry so much." Master Aubrey offered.

"That doesn't stop them from sending more out into the field. And it's not only Vale. The rest of the kingdoms could be attacked without warning, and we can't just expect some kind of defense to keep the Grimm back forever." Ruby tried reasoning.

"The Grimm never really stop in the first place, Mrs. Rose. They are just given support from the Cult, so if you can try to understand. We'll take our time to strategize and handle them in a way that doesn't upset the balance." Master Syo explained.

"The balance of what? We're up against an enemy that won't care to kill innocents. If you believe in some kind of balance, then it better not be a belief that makes it okay to sit back and let innocent people die." Ruby was slowly getting sick of the meeting she was in.

Master Aubrey started thinking to herself, but only for a few seconds, as she wanted to speak on what Ruby said. "I'll be honest with you, Headmistress Rose. Attempting to deal with these people does sound like what I would do, but I still understand the more important thing here. We can't go with what you feel is right."

Ruby shook her head. "Do you all seal yourselves away from society for so long, that you forgot who's really out there? People…People who need our help. We are not allowed to fail those people."

Master Carsen sighed. "You still believe we are abandoning people, when that is quite the opposite. We already took into account of the retaliation that could come from attacking them. It's not pretty. People would most certainly die from that kind of attack."

"But we're giving them the power to have that kind of attack. All we're doing now is giving them even more time. Please…I don't ask this as an outsider, but as a fellow protector of the people, join me in the search for these people so we can end their plans." Ruby pleaded.

The Grand Master looked to the others, who nodded in return. "Mrs. Rose, we'll need some time to discuss the situation. All we ask of you is to be patient for our answer."

Ruby knew she wasn't gonna just get to The Order and convince them with ease, so she nodded. "Will I be staying in a room, or do you believe this decision could come sooner than I believe it to be?" Ruby asked the Grand Master.

Shaw looked to Ivory. "Bring Mrs. Rose to your old room, Ivory. She can stay there for the time being. Oh and yes, you may use your scroll, but I will have to tell you that you'll only be able to use it once every several hours. Master Carsen was correct in having some worry, but I believe I can trust you enough here."

It's a start, is what Ruby wanted to say, but she knew better. "Thank you for allowing me that…Do you have an estimate time on when you'll come up with a decision?"

"We'll discuss about it for one day before speaking to you more, Mrs. Rose. Now then, go on and let Ivory lead you over to her old room." The Grand Master ordered.

Ruby turned to Ivory, with a disappointed look in her eyes. "Lead the way."

Ivory could tell why she saw Ruby's face like that. "Yeah…Alright." They both left the room. "Ruby, I'm sorry…I didn't think it would be like that so quickly. I was really hoping that they'd at least try to hear you out first."

Ruby sighed. "They did say they'll discuss more about it, but in the end, they'll need to realize what has to be done. I'm not even saying to kill anyone. We just need to stop them."

"When you have five council members that are more focused on keeping balance up, well…it tends to be a lot more difficult to explain what issues need to be dealt with." Ivory shook her head. "I'll tell you a story one day…It's actually about how I went against The Order, but it isn't exactly the most important thing we need to talk about."

"I'm interested in hearing that when you feel like telling me then." Ruby got her scroll out. "For now, I'm gonna speak with my daughter. I know Weiss must've told her that I'd call." She used her scroll to call Dawn and waited a few moments.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Dawn was actually in the middle of a sparring match with her mom The two clashed their blades every time, but Dawn caught on to what her mom was doing. "Come on, mom! You said you wouldn't go easy on me!"

Weiss smiled at that. "Alright, but don't pout when you end up falling to my glyphs." The snow fox was about to begin her attack, but was interrupted when Dawn's scroll went off.

Dawn's ears perked up, since she had an idea of who it was. She ran over to her bag she brought over and took her scroll out to answer it. "Mama! Are you okay?"

Weiss ran over as well. "She's allowed to use her scroll after all."

Ruby giggled at her daughter's worried tone. "I'm doing fine, sweetie. I just got done talking with the council members. I'll tell you more about that when I get more details, but for now, how are you? Is Beacon still in one piece?"

"You don't trust us, mama?" Dawn joked.

"That depends on a lot of things, sweetie. For one, I can trust that you'll continue to grow strong and be the huntress you want to be…but I can't trust you to keep away from the cookie dough at home." Ruby said.

Dawn blushed at the reminder of that day. "M-Mama! You know that wasn't completely my fault. Mana dared me to…and I couldn't back down, or she'd call me a chicken."

The snow fox shook her head and chuckled. "I didn't think I'd hear you sound like that again, sweetie." Dawn hung her head in defeat. Weiss walked over and ruffled her hair. "Sweetie, relax. I was just thinking back to when you were just a child. And how you were doing all those ridiculous dares…They're great memories."

Dawn raised her head back up and smiled. "Yeah…They really are. Um…mama, do you know when you'll be able to come back home?"

"I'll have to stay the night here for sure, sweetie, but I'll try to get back home by tomorrow. If I can't, then I'll give you both a call, okay." Ruby assured.

"I…Okay, mama. I hope everything works out with those council members." Dawn wished her mother luck.

"I hope so too, sweetie, but don't worry. I'll make sure everything works out." Ruby wanted to keep her daughter from becoming even more worried, so she said that.

Dawn looked over at her fox Faunus mother. "D-Do you wanna talk to mama, mom?"

Weiss nodded and Dawn handed her the scroll. "Ruby, please tell me they gave you a good place to sleep tonight."

Ruby chuckled. "I honestly wasn't expecting that to be the first thing you would say to me, snow fox."

Weiss sighed. "I'm being serious, Ruby. I don't wanna find out that those people are mistreating you over there. And how come you have to stay there for the night anyway?"

"It got a little complicated." Ruby was glad Weiss set the call to have her listening only, and not on speaker. "Some of the members, if not all at this point are opposed to dealing with the Cult in the way that should be done."

The snow fox wanted to yell at that, but she knew Dawn would get even more worried. "I see. So when is your next meeting with them?"

"I'm guessing tomorrow, but it could even happen tonight. They're deciding on whether they should take more action. Ivory and I are gonna try our best to convince them, but…I don't know. I didn't want to tell Dawn this, but I don't think these guys will help us." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "Alright…we'll talk more about that later. I'm…glad you're able to call, Ruby."

"Same here, Weiss. There is one thing though. I was warned about not using it often, so I may have to cut this call short, but I promise to call you tonight to say good night. If it's not too much trouble, try to have Dawn with you too. Oh, and let Yang, and Blake know that I'm okay." Ruby requested.

"I promise, Ruby." Weiss looked to Dawn. "I'm putting you on speaker." Once she did that, she said. "Okay, Ruby, you're on speaker now."

"Dawn, I know you can hear me now, so I want you to know that I love you and I'll be calling again tonight before heading to sleep. Try to be with your snow fox mommy." Ruby giggled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby…I'll hurt you."

Dawn always enjoyed seeing her parent's silly back and forth. "Mama, do you know exactly what time you'll call?"

"I'll try to call at around ten, sweetie. Try not to worry if I'm not able to though." Ruby said.

"O-Okay, mama. I love you." Dawn said.

Ruby smiled. "I love you too, sweetie. Snow fox, I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby. I'll try to have Yang and Blake with us tonight so you can talk to them too." Weiss said.

"Thank you, snow fox. I'll speak to you both later." Ruby ended the call.

Weiss sighed and handed the scroll back to Dawn. "Okay, well, back to sparing, sweetie?"

Dawn grabbed her katana and nodded. "Remember not to go easy on me, mom." She unsheathed the blade. "I still have Amethyst's training to help me after all."

Weiss took Myrtenaster out and smirked. "Alright…well let's see if your training with Amethyst can match my training, sweetie."

* * *

**I honestly don't know if I should write out those two sparring or not. Do you guys think I should, or just skip it?**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 245. **


	245. Time To Vote

**Going off the reviews, I've decided to postpone the Weiss and Dawn sparring match to get more of the actual plot going, but that just means it'll happen later at a time that fits better than this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 245 everyone.**

* * *

"And here am I without a clean pair of pajamas." Ruby sighed as she fell back onto Ivory's bed. "So I'm guessing you'll be out training tonight?"

"My bed is occupied, and I doubt your wife would be happy with us sharing a bed." Ivory said while packing some things for her little trip outside. "Speaking of her, why don't you call to say goodnight?"

Ruby sat up and nodded. "I was waiting a bit, but now is a good time." She got her scroll from the table and began calling her wife. "I probably don't need to say this, but I'll say it anyways. Be careful out there."

Ivory nodded and headed out of the room.

Ruby heard her wife's voice, and was happy that she was able to really use her scroll more often than she thought she would. "Hey, Ruby. I'm assuming you're about to go to sleep?"

"Yup, but I wanted to be sure to call you first. Is Dawn with you? What about Blake, and Yang?" Ruby asked.

"They're all here, Ruby. I knew you'd call soon, so I made sure to have them here." Weiss said and put her wife on speaker. "You're on speaker now, Ruby."

"Hey, guys!" Ruby greeted.

"Mama!" Dawn couldn't hide her joy of hearing her mother again. "Did you get to talk to anyone over there again? Do you think they'll help?"

"I'm sure they will, sweetie." Ruby said, though was still keeping what they said to her. "In fact, Ivory is very supportive, so she'll have even more influence than I have. That means we'll have a better chance to get that assistance."

Yang spoke up next. "They better help. Morons who just sit back when something this big is threatening people shouldn't even consider themselves to be fighters for the people."

Ruby heard a sigh, and she knew it was from Blake. "Let's remember that not everyone can just jump into a fight, Yang." Blake said.

"You know as well as I do that they can easily help, so if they won't, well Rubes can just tell em to screw off. I'd do that at least." Yang stated.

"I sometimes wish I could, Yang, but I'd rather not get on their bad side. Look, as long as they try to see the good in ending this problem sooner than later, we should be okay." Ruby tried assuring.

"Just give us those details when you can, sis. For now, how is it over there? They're not treating you like garbage, are they?" Yang asked, with a hint of anger in her voice at the possibility of her sister being treated badly.

"I'm fine, Yang. Honestly the way things are happening, there's only one thing to complain about. I'll tell you about that later, but for my question. How's Beacon? Are people still doing okay without me?" Ruby inquired.

Dawn chuckled. "Lightning and Mana ended up breaking down a door by accident earlier. It was kinda funny…but so not a good idea."

Ruby blinked a few times. "I'm sorry…did I hear that Mana and Lightning broke down a door? How?!"

Yang started to laugh, and Weiss decided to explain. "It was about two hours ago. Mana kept trying to show Apple this trick with her semblance…and it just didn't go well." Weiss sighed. "Lightning ended up chasing Mana because she burned her plate of food…so they ended up breaking down a door by accident."

Ruby groaned. "Please tell me someone fixed it."

"I got someone on that earlier, Ruby. It's fixed." Weiss said.

"Good…Yang, Blake, please have a talk with her about not breathing fire in school. Unless she's in combat class, there is no reason for that." Ruby stated.

"No worries, sis. I'll make sure to talk to her." Yang promised.

Blake spoke up. "And I'll make sure she talks to her, Ruby."

Ruby giggled when she heard Yang groan. "Right, well I think I should head to sleep. I'll make sure to call in the morning to let you guys know that I'm still okay here."

"Later, sis." Yang said.

"I'll try to keep other students from breaking more property." Blake assured.

The snow fox could tell her daughter was upset. "Dawn, don't you wanna say goodnight to your mother?"

"G-Goodnight, mama. I love you." Dawn said.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you too." Ruby smiled. "And stay calm, sweetie. I'm fine here. If anything, I want you to focus on your training."

"Right. I'll make sure to talk to Amethyst about giving me a tougher training program. I need to be ready." Dawn stated.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to overexert yourself on this. If Amethyst is teaching you a basic-." Ruby was cut off.

"She isn't teaching me the basics, mama. I've learned a lot and I know I can handle anything else she can throw at me. Please, let me prove it to you." Dawn requested.

Ruby remained silent for a few seconds. After waiting, she took a breath and said. "Okay…when I get back, I wanna see what you can really do."

The snow fox smiled at hearing that, since she knew herself that Dawn could advance in Amethyst's training program. "As her parents, we both know she can easily prove that."

Dawn blushed at the praise and Ruby chuckled. "That's true. Well, I can't wait to see what you've learned, sweetie."

"Thank you for giving me the chance, mama." Dawn smiled.

The snow fox ruffled her daughter's hair. "Goodnight, Ruby. I love you."

"I love you too, snow fox. Goodnight." Ruby said and ended the call.

* * *

Ruby woke up the next morning with the thought in her mind immediately. Was the council at a point where they could give her an answer? The Headmistress sighed. "I wonder if Ivory is still outside training." She got up from the bed and looked over at her scroll.

Before she could take her scroll, the door opened and Ivory walked in. "Oh, you're up. I wasn't thinking you'd be awake for another hour."

The Headmistress yawned. "Ivory, did you train all night?"

"Well yeah, but I went fishing too." Ivory showed Ruby the makeshift net of fish "Do you want me to cook you up some fish? It's better than the stuff they serve here."

Ruby looked at the fish and chuckled at how Blake and Mana would jump at the opportunity to eat some fish. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good." Ruby got up. "Before you do though, have you heard anything from the council?"

Ivory sighed. "Not a thing. I'm pretty sure they're keeping this within the council itself, so you'll be the first to know of their decision. Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. " Ruby picked up her scroll. "I still don't get why they seem opposed to this. We clearly have the same enemy."

"Yes, but the council tends to examine some issues a bit more than other. Oh wait, no…a lot more than others." Ivory stated.

"That sounds about right with how they spoke with me." Ruby said and opened the door. "Do you think it would be a bad idea to check on them? Wait. Are they even in the same room?"

"You really should just wait on them to come to you. It sucks, but it's the best way to stay on their good side." Ivory suggested as she placed her net of fish on the table.

"Well, I may as well explore the area a bit, unless you think that wouldn't be a good idea." Ruby waited on Ivory's response.

"That's fine, Ruby. You got to meet them already, so you shouldn't have an issue checking the place out. I warn you though, it could get boring." Ivory said.

"I'll see what I can do to make it more fun." Ruby walked out, but called out before getting too far. "Make sure to tell me when the fish is ready!"

As Ruby walked around the HQ, she noticed a different set of robes and armor worn by the members. It reminded her of the Beacon uniforms. "This place is pretty much like an academy…but with a council instead."

"It's not an academy, Mrs. Rose." Someone said from behind Ruby, making her turned around to see Master Aubrey. "Sorry about that."

"Oh…I didn't think I would see any of you until I was called over. Wait, is that why you came to find me?" Ruby asked.

Master Aubrey sighed. "Yeah…Sorry, Mrs. Rose."

"Why are you saying…no…please don't tell me that you've come to a decision that'll-." Ruby was cut off.

"Listen, when I was speaking yesterday, I was battling with the two courses of action. I do trust that your way could work, but no matter what, it all falls onto the five person vote. That's happening now…and it doesn't look good. So they sent me to get you." Master Aubrey explained.

Ruby looked to the ground. "I…see. Okay, let's get going then. Maybe I can still convince them otherwise." Ruby then remembered something. "Wait, can Ivory come with us?"

"I'm sorry, but they asked for just you. Ivory won't be needed for this meeting." Aubrey said while leading a saddened Ruby to the council.

When Ruby walked back into the room with the council members, she felt uneasy at the way they turned to her. "I was told you're all about to vote on whether you can help with this situation. Before you do that, just remember the past. This is the Order that went against the Cult of Grimm that did die out, but now they may be back. Are you all really willing to risk the lives of so many people, just because you think it would be better to wait and see what our common enemy has in terms of power?"

Master Ortega spoke up. "We are not ones to sacrifice civilians, so we know how to handle both a patient strategy, and a search and destroy strategy, Mrs. Rose."

"You can be skilled in many aspects, but when it comes down to numbers, we'll end up losing. We need to go after these people as soon as possible, and stop their plans." Ruby argued. "Don't any of you have family outside The Order? Think about them and how they're at risk."

The Grand Master looked to the other council members. Aubrey was the only one who really looked unsure of herself, while Carsen was thinking to herself about a few things. "Ruby Rose, we as a council must decide, so when our votes are cast…you must accept the outcome. Do you understand?"

Ruby wanted to scream at hearing that, since the answer was clear. "Fine."

Shaw nodded. "Master Syo, what do you say about the situation?"

"It's what I always say, Grand Master. Patience is our ally, and violence should only come when it is the only option. That is my vote." Syo said.

Ruby felt her heart racing a bit.

Shaw looked to Ortega, who said. "Even if these men have some power, our defenses will be able to hold. We can just bait them to our HQ and take them down that way. That is my vote."

Master Aubrey spoke up. "I know it's my turn, so if you guys really want to know how I feel…I say we trust Mrs. Rose. She's got a lot of good reasons for us to not waste time here."

Shaw crossed his arms. "As the Grand Master, one would think my choice is final, but no, we do things in a respectful manner. I still believe time is our ally, but…I can see the good in striking as soon as we can. That is what I vote."

The Grand Master looked over at Carsen, who was still thinking about something, but knew she was next. "Well…no matter what, I still believe peace is our best option. If we lose that, we are no better than those we fight…although. I understand that action does need to be taken sometimes."

"So what is your vote on that, Master Carsen?" The Grand Master inquired.

"The problem with Mrs. Rose's solution…is running into a fight so quickly. I…want to know more about the situation before we run in...Since I still believe peace could be an option. That's my vote." Carsen said.

Ruby looked to the ground, since three votes were all that was needed. "So that's it…"

The Grand Master sighed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Rose, but yes. We have come to a decision and if we went against our own rules, then order is lost."

Ruby lifted her head and glared at them. "Fine, but know that with that decision, you're the ones who are letting the enemy grow, but me…I won't let that continue." Ruby turned and walked away from the council.

Master Aubrey looked saddened by the whole ordeal and looked to Carsen, who seemed to be thinking more to herself again.

* * *

Ruby stomped through the HQ, pissed off that she couldn't get the council to listen to her. She wanted to leave immediately, but she knew she had to speak with Ivory first.

_Why? Why don't they just realize what's at stake?_

"Hey, Ruby!" Ivory called out.

The Headmistress turned around to see Ivory walking up to her. "Hey…"

Ivory noticed how upset Ruby looked. "Shit…they said no, didn't they?"

Ruby nodded. "It looks like we're not getting their support after all." Ruby shook her head. "I promised my daughter that I'd be able to handle this…now look at the situation."

Ivory placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm sorry for wasting your time here, Ruby, but don't feel so down about it. You're the Headmistress of a hunter academy. Surely you've met enough people in your life that could help."

"I could do that, but still…I wish The Order would help too." Ruby then thought about some people, and then her eyes lit up. "I think I may know at least one person who can really help."

"Who?" Ivory asked.

Ruby smiled. "Penny."

* * *

**Well, the council was a bust, but don't worry. Ruby has allies out there who will stand by her side. **

**To GoldElite245- Ugh, that council from Mass Effect was so annoying. So yeah, I can easily see why you compare the two councils. And I'll be having that fight done later on for sure. I need to have some down time for the characters.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 246.**


	246. Old Friends

**Here's chapter 246 everyone.**

* * *

"What is this about, Rose? I thought you of all people would try their best to avoid speaking with me." Stannisun said while speaking with Ruby on his scroll.

Ruby shook her head at how he was behaving. "This isn't the time to act like that, Stannisun. I'm not asking you to bring in your weapons. I only asked to come over to Beacon to discuss a few things. Can you at least do that?"

"With how urgent you made this sound…I suppose I can see what's gotten you so worried. Just know that if this is something serious, I want all the details. Being left in the dark is not how I want to be involved." Stannisun replied.

Ruby let out a small smile at his cooperation. "Thank you, Stannisun. I hope you can try to be here by tomorrow." Ruby got her things and walked out of the room she was staying in.

"That isn't a problem." Stannisun assured.

Ivory walked up to Ruby as she was heading to the airship. "Is that, Stannisun?"

Ruby nodded. "Stannisun, I'm heading back to Beacon right now, so I might as well get the time for tomorrow. If you can, try to be here by noon."

"Noon is fine. See you then, Rose." He ended the call.

Ruby sighed. "You know, I miss the days where I was just a student at Beacon. Sure there were problems, but at least back then it was kinda fun to handle them."

Ivory chuckled as they both got outside. "You're one of the few people who can say that they'd have fun taking down a corrupt CEO."

Ruby blinked. "Wait…I didn't mean that was fun…well…it kinda was, but I know it was a serious time in our lives. You know, I never got to meet you at that time. I only knew that Amethyst and Jade had two other teammates."

"Yeah, that is true. I had…other things that needed handling. That and I was sure that Amethyst would be able to deal with it…I'm sorry for thinking in that regard." Ivory said as they got into the airship.

"Don't, it's okay. We can recruit everyone from around the world, even for this situation, but…well…some people would've been nice to have." Ruby looked back at the entrance of The Order's HQ. She sighed and shook her head and got in the airship.

* * *

"You're joking." Weiss said to Ruby over the scroll. "I don't know about this, Ruby. Stannisun is too unpredictable."

"I still have a small amount of hope that he can do some good, Weiss. And I know what you'll say. This isn't the situation to test that, but we need to be prepared. I've already had the idea of sending out scouts around the areas that have gained a spike in Grimm. All I need to do is have Stannisun send out the men he has to do some scouting in other areas." Ruby explained.

"I still say that's a ridiculous idea, but…I can't see any other way he can be useful in this." Weiss sighed. "I just can't believe those idiots didn't choose to help out."

Ruby frowned at the mention of The Order. "Yeah…They could've really helped us out, but if we can't get them to help, we'll just call in other allies. People who do in fact care for the people."

Ivory spoke up. "Hey, look, just because The Order and I don't agree on some things, it doesn't mean I'll completely throw them aside like that. They're good people, but their methods just aren't as…simple as ours."

"Ivory, they heard every word I said. When you hear something like that, you don't just sit around waiting. You take the action needed to ensure the safety of the people. I became a huntress for that reason, and I won't go back on it, ever." Ruby stated.

"You're not wrong, Ruby. I'm just trying to tell you that I still believe…no, I still know The Order is good. Maybe in time they'll see what needs to be done." Ivory said while piloting.

"Ruby?" Weiss reminded the Headmistress that she was still on the line.

"Weiss…Sorry, Ivory and I were just talking about The Order. Um…I did have one question. Have you told Dawn yet?" Ruby inquired, and was hoping Weiss would say no.

"I haven't, Ruby. And I don't know if I can. Yes, she's got the confidence to stand up to these people if need be, but hearing that the enemy of this Cult isn't planning on helping…I don't think she'll take it well." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

"I can understand not wanting to tell her, Weiss, but I have to. I was just hoping you didn't so I could be the one to break the news." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "Is our little girl going to be okay? I mean it…Will she be scared…more determined to fight? I-I just don't know how I'd handle her wanting to really get into this fight is she becomes more determined by this."

"It scared me to when I thought about it, but she's our little fox…She's a fighter, always." Ruby assured.

"W-What if being a fighter isn't enough, Ruby? What if she ends up alone and we're not there to protect her?" Weiss sobbed a bit. "I-I can't…I won't let that happen."

"I won't either, Weiss. We'll make sure these people won't cause any harm to anyone, especially our little fox." Ruby smiled, trying to make herself and her wife feel better about the situation.

Ruby watched Weiss' ears droop on her scroll's video feed, but the snow fox nodded. "Okay…Okay. I want to be at this meeting you're setting up with Stannisun. This is my fight too."

"Of course, snow fox. I want you guys to know just as much as I will during the meeting." Ruby stated.

"Well, what about Penny? Are you calling her to the meeting, or is it strictly talks with Stannisun?" The snow fox asked.

"I'm hoping that Penny will actually be here later today. I told her a few of the details with what's been going on, and it sounded like she was ready to run here from Atlas." Ruby chuckled at that.

"I'm a little surprised you used your scroll more than you thought. You aren't worried about the idiots getting upset about that?" Weiss inquired.

"No, I just sent messages to Stannisun and Penny at first. I was speaking with Stannisun while were leaving, so I'm sure that no rule was broken." Ruby explained.

"You didn't break that rule, Ruby." Ivory called out.

"I heard her, Ruby." Weiss said. "How long will it be till you get home?"

"We'll be there in about an hour. If Penny gets there before us, then bring her to my office. I'll have a lot to explain…ugh, this just makes me go back to how I wish things were like how it was back when we were the students." Ruby whined.

Weiss chuckled. "You've grown up more so than a lot of people, little rose. Hey, how about we take a day off soon? We can try to enjoy one day without the thought of that Cult in our minds."

"It'll be tough to choose a day, Weiss…but yeah, I'd like a day like that." Ruby smiled.

"Good, then it's settled. Maybe we can try this weekend." Weiss suggested.

"I think I can fit that in my schedule." Ruby chuckled and sighed. "Times like this, I'm so glad one of us can still be positive."

"You are positive, little rose. The stress is just getting to you, but you'll bounce back from it as soon as you get home." Weiss assured.

"Here's hoping you're right, snow fox." Ruby said.

* * *

Weiss was resting on her bed and thinking about something other than the Cult. She was thinking about the people in her life she wanted to talk to, so she got her scroll out and called the first person she wanted to speak to. "I wonder if she's even home."

After a few seconds of waiting, Lyra answered. "Hey, Weiss. I'm glad you called, since I really wanted to know how Wave has been. He hasn't tried building something with the parts at school…has he?"

Weiss chuckled. "Not yet, Lyra, but I'm sure he will at one point…How are you? I feel like it's been forever since we last talked."

"It's been about a month, but it's okay. We all have busier lives now." Lyra said. "Anyways, I'm okay. Narinj and I were on a mission a few days ago. We did encounter an elder, which was tough, but we managed to take it down."

The snow fox tensed up a bit when she heard Lyra mention an elder. "Oh…an e-elder…well I'm glad you managed to take it down."

"Hey, are you okay? You sounded worried about it." Lyra noted.

Weiss sighed at how Lyra could easily tell how she was feeling. "I…We've had a problem recently. It involved an elder and-."

"I heard about that, Weiss…A Goliath…When I heard, I was actually shaking a bit. I've never seen an elder Goliath before." Lyra said.

Weiss wrapped her tail around herself. "Lyra…it's much more than just what we fought in the Emerald Forest. There's…some kind of Cult…They..."

Lyra was shocked when she heard the word, Cult. "Weiss…What are you talking about? A cult?"

"To make a long story short, there is this group of people who may be trying to revive this Cult of Grimm that existed a long time ago. That's why there has been an increase in Grimm activity. The Goliath we killed was most likely sent by that Cult. Not only that, but I'm sure the elder you and Narinj fought was also sent by the Cult." Weiss explained.

"Oh my goodness. Weiss, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Lyra inquired. "I would've been at Beacon already to help."

"I would've told everyone we know, but…there were complications that I can't explain. I'm sorry, Lyra." Weiss frowned.

"Don't. I need to get to Beacon…and then maybe you can explain a bit more of this to me. I'll need to tell Narinj about this. Carmesi and Yelak too." Lyra said.

"Yeah…yeah, okay. Please try to get here soon…We'll need everyone here to discuss more about this. We're even bringing Stannisun to speak about what kind of support we can get from him." Weiss said.

"Stannisun Ironwood…wow, I heard about what he did from Wave. Do you really want him helping?" Lyra asked.

"I don't, but Ruby does, so I trust her judgment on that." Weiss answered.

A knock was heard and Weiss walked over to answer the door, revealing Penny, who had the body of a thirty year old now, due to the changes she requested years ago. "Weiss!" The android girl hugged the snow fox.

The snow fox was surprised by the sudden hug, but she recovered from it and hugged back. "Penny…I didn't think you'd be here so fast."

Penny pulled away and smiled. "When a friend needs help, I won't waste any time to come to their aid."

Weiss chuckled and turned her attention back to her scroll. "Lyra, Penny just showed up." She put her on speaker. "Say hi."

"Hey, Penny. Has Atlas been fun?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, I wasn't sure I'd speak to you for some time. Yes, Atlas has been quite the adventure, but Ruby asked for help, so now I'm here." Penny explained.

"I can see that. You know, I'll be heading there soon myself. It's gonna be fun getting everyone together again." Lyra noted.

Weiss took what she said in a more positive light. "She's right…It will be nice to see everyone in one place again. Oh, Penny, I forgot. Ruby wanted us to be in her office by the time she gets here."

Penny nodded. "I can go now, if you'd like."

"Hold on. Just let me get some things together and we can go. Lyra, I'll have to call you back, but before I end the call, are you going to try to be here tomorrow?" The snow fox inquired.

"Absolutely. I don't want to waste any more time not knowing what the full scale of this new issue is like." Lyra said.

"Thank you, Lyra. I'll see you tomorrow." Weiss said.

Lyra smiled. "See you then, Weiss." She ended the call.

Weiss put her scroll away and walked over to the table. "Penny, before we go to Ruby's office, do you know about the other person who's getting involved in this?"

"I don't believe so." Penny replied.

The snow fox sighed. "Well, it's Stannisun Ironwood."

Penny actually reacted to that, her eyes widening at the name. "Oh…I see, well I'm sure he'll be there for a good reason."

"I know how much you don't…agree with his methods. I don't either, but if Ruby says we can trust him to help, then I'll do my best to work beside him. Do you think you'll be able to as well?" Weiss inquired.

"Just like you said, if Ruby trusts him, then I will too." Penny assured.

"Alright." Weiss got her hairpiece out and looked at it for a moment before putting it in her hair. She used it to put her hair in an offset ponytail fashion and turned to Penny. "Let's get moving."

Penny nodded and followed the snow fox to Ruby's office.

* * *

Once there, Weiss opened the door and walked in. "I hope she gets here soon."

Penny smiled at how Weiss said that. "You are her wife, so she'll be here as fast as she possibly can."

The snow fox took a breath and nodded to Penny. "Thank you, Penny. Honestly, Ruby and I just want to take a day off from this stress. I love her too much to allow her to continue stressing herself out."

"That would be a good idea, and don't worry. When you both take a day off from this, we won't let Stannisun try to take over the mission." Penny promised.

Weiss chuckled. "I wasn't actually thinking about that…Thanks."

Penny saluted, which made the snow fox giggle at how she kept that up after so many years. "You're welcome, Weiss!" She lowered her hand. "Is there anything you'd like me to do to help you and Ruby on your day off?"

The snow fox always appreciated how Penny always wanted to be helpful. "We're okay, Penny. You've already promised to keep Stannisun from trying to take control of the mission. Now come sit. We should relax for a few minutes before my wife shoots through the door with her rose petals behind her." Weiss walked over and sat on one of the chairs. Penny nodded and sat next to the snow fox.

Weiss closed her eyes and thought about how the start of the mission was really beginning soon. Her friends and family were going to be involved, so she hoped everything would end up like how they handled the situation her father caused many years ago.

* * *

**Penny is here and everyone is getting ready to show up. **

**To GoldElite245- You can definitely see that Aubrey is one of those who really wanted to help, but was outnumbered. And I was thinking about it a lot, and I felt her being in an older looking body would be the best choice. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 247.**


	247. Forming A Plan

**I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I posted anything for this, but I honestly needed a break for some time. I loved posting daily, but with trying to work on multiple stories, I got burned out. I'll try to get back into writing out more chapters soon enough.**

**Here's chapter 247 everyone**

* * *

Ruby ran through the halls of Beacon, ready to burst through her office door so she could get to the planning portion of the mission. Her semblance managed to get her there in thirty seconds flat and she noticed the door was already open, so she ran right in and saw her wife, and Penny sitting patiently. "Oh, so Penny did make it over here before me."

The snow fox turned in her seat and saw her wife standing at the doorway, prompting her to get up and run over. She hugged Ruby and kissed her cheek. "You're finally home."

Ruby smiled and patted Weiss' back. "I missed you too, Weiss." She then looked over at Penny. "Hey, Penny. I'm so grateful you showed up." Ruby pulled away from the hug and walked over to Penny.

Penny stood up and hugged Ruby for a few seconds, pulling away and sitting back down. "It's good to see you as well, Ruby."

The Headmistress walked over to her chair and sat down. "Same to you, Penny." She watched as Weiss sat down, and she took a breath. "Alright, so there's a lot we need to talk about. Actually, Weiss, could you send a message to Blake and Yang so they could be here too?"

Weiss nodded and began sending the message. "Oh, I wanted to know if we should have other teachers involved."

"I'll make sure to call in whoever is qualified to help. While this is a serious mission, we can't just shut down the school to deal with it." Ruby explained.

Penny spoke up. "Have you thought about the other schools? Maybe you can inform them about this so they can be prepared in their kingdoms."

"I will, Penny. I just need to talk with Stannisun tomorrow about it. Once we have a plan, I'll make sure to inform the other Headmasters." Ruby assured.

"Okay, I sent the message. They'll be here soon." Weiss said.

"Good. So with what we know, The Order isn't going to help us, so the history part of our enemies is most likely unknown, unless Ivory gives us as much info as she can." Ruby explained.

"And why wouldn't I do that?" Ivory asked at the doorway, causing the others to turn to her. "Hey, Weiss. Hey, Penny."

"Hello, Ivory. I'm a little disappointed about the group you were speaking of, but I'm glad you'll help us through this." Weiss said.

Penny waved. "I don't believe we've spoken that often, but from what Ruby has told me, it brings me joy to have another person helping."

Ivory nodded. "I heard a bit about you too, Penny. Amethyst gave me the rundown on a few times she encountered you."

Penny frowned at a memory. "Yes, the first time I believe we were enemies. It wasn't something I could control, but that's in the past. Now Ruby, you were about to explain more."

Ruby nodded, but before she began that, she looked to Ivory. "Sorry about speeding off like that, Ivory. I wanted to get here as soon as possible. Come, take a seat."

Ivory walked over and took a seat. "When shit really starts to hit the fan, I'm sure The Order will come to help, but as of right now, I'd like to apologize."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah. I think that as long as we can get the location for the Cult, then we might not need them, but they would've been a great help to this. I just hope that one day they start seeing their ways aren't the best way."

Ivory looked to the ground, and Weiss spoke up. "Ivory, I don't know the kind of connection you have with these people, so I won't judge. I just want you to tell us that no matter what, they won't make you step away from this. I'm sorry to ask this way, but I just need to be sure."

"You have my word, Weiss." Ivory lifted her head. "I won't abandon the mission, even if The Order told me to."

The snow fox nodded. "Thank you. To me, this Cult is threatening the lives of my family and friends, even if they don't know them personally, and I won't stand by and let them do such a thing."

"You're a good mother, Weiss. I can tell you're thinking a lot about Dawn here. Speaking of her, have you both decided on if you'll be telling your students? I know you told her already, and while I would hope she would stay behind, there may be a time where she'll have to fight." Ivory noted.

"I know." Ruby sighed. "I don't want to keep my students in the dark about this, but I also can't throw this information on to them till I know exactly what we're dealing with." Ruby frowned. "There may be a time where they'll have to fight, and yes, they are hunters in training, but to go against something like this. I hate the idea of it."

"No one would, Ruby." Ivory got up. "Look, I know you'd want me here to discuss plans, but maybe I should go out in the field to do some scouting. I'd feel a lot more helpful in that regard."

Ruby nodded. "If you really feel it would be better, but you need to make sure to inform us of where and when you'll be scouting. Oh, and if you need others, then just let me know. I can-."

"No worries about people. I usually do this kind of thing alone, but if I really need someone, I'll call up Amethyst. And the where and when, is over by the Emerald Forest, right now." Ivory explained.

"Okay, just stay safe out there, and with how worried The Order was, I'd suggest limiting the use of your scroll, just in case they have some kind of tracker on them." Ruby warned.

"Right, I'll be back in about twelve hours to give you a report on that. Send any details on what you guys talked about here when I get back." Ivory then left the room, though was greeted by Blake and Yang. "Oh, well there you two are."

"Ivory, hey. Where are you heading off to?" Yang asked.

"I'm scouting for hopefully some leads." She looked to Blake. "You know, I wouldn't mind you tagging along with me on that. I've heard you're pretty good at not being seen."

"If you really need me there, then I'll go, but before I do, I need to know more about what's happening." Blake said.

"Sounds good, Blake." Ivory headed out.

Blake and Yang walked in, seeing Penny. "Huh, wasn't expecting to see you here so soon, Penny. How've you been?" Yang inquired.

Penny smiled. "I've been very happy with how things are in Atlas! And how have you two been?"

Blake sat down and said. "Being a teacher here has been an experience. And with Clara taking over for FERM, the stress of that is gone, so it's been great."

"It's been great because you got a hot wife to keep you happy most nights." Yang chuckled as she sat down.

Blake blushed and the snow fox groaned. "Yang, really? Stop being a dunce and start focusing on the task at hand. Ruby has a lot to talk about and you know how important it is to pay attention here."

Ruby coughed to get everyone's attention. "Yeah, our planning out starts now. What we know Is they as a group can somehow capture elder Grimm. So they probably have some sort of capturing device that can keep the Grimm still, since I'm sure an elder can break out of most prison type containers."

"Paralyzing the Grimm, hmm, that may be it, but what about when they release the Grimm into an area? They can't keep them in paralysis, or else the elder would be useless to them." Blake noted.

"That's true. It's either they really do have some sort of containment that can withstand the strength of an elder." Ruby said.

Weiss' ears drooped. "This is bad. If they can capture a Goliath, what's stopping them from getting any other kind of elder?"

"Not a lot, but even so, it can't be easy for them to get these Grimm. They must go through some kind of plan to get them without trouble, so I think someone could keep an eye on an elder Grimm, and then if someone or even a group of those people show up, we'll be able to track them to their base." Ruby suggested.

Penny spoke up. "I can help with that. Tracking is a skill that I am best at, and I can remain silent during the stakeout."

Ruby nodded. "Alright. Before I assign that to you, would you feel better with someone with you, or would you rather be alone?"

"Since Ivory and Blake are planning to scout, I suppose the best course of action would be to stay with them. If we spot any elders, then I'll make sure to stay on lookout then." Penny said.

"Good, we have that going. There is a lot more to think about though, especially the forces they may have. We need to be sure to have enough people to handle any elders they may throw at us." Ruby stated.

Yang spoke up. "Don't forget the cult members, Rubes. I wanna make sure to beat some down for even thinking about threatening people."

"I know, but we still want to be sure not to kill anyone. Those cult members may be terrible people, but we still can't allow ourselves to take it that far." Ruby said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just want to knock some heads." Yang replied.

"We'll still need more people before thinking about that, Yang. That's why I'm hoping for Stannisun to help is in that regard." Ruby remarked.

"I might have someone that could help out too, but getting in contact with them might be more difficult than it's worth." Yang said.

"Who are you talking about?" The snow fox asked.

"You'll know about the person when they show up, if they show up. She's not one to stick around all that much." Yang stated. "She's actually kinda old now, but hey, so is a lot of people who can still kick ass."

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they're up to the task of fighting elder Grimm and cult members." Weiss said.

Yang chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that. She'll be able to take down a few."

A knock was heard and Blake got up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to see her niece standing in front of her. "Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me mama was going to be here soon." Dawn looked around Blake to see Ruby sitting at her desk.

Ruby smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

Dawn walked in to see Yang, Weiss and Penny were also there. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Weiss frowned, since she didn't want to lie to her daughter. "We're speaking about a few things that need to be done. It involves The Cult."

"Wait, what happened with those people you talked with?" Dawn asked. "You never told me what they said, mama."

The room went silent, except for Ruby. "Sweetie, I don't know how to say it without making you worried, but you're a huntress in training." Ruby sighed when she saw Dawn's face change to a surprised one. "The Order has chosen not to help us, so we're trying to bring in more people to help us out."

"O-Oh, so they really didn't want to help us." Dawn looked to the ground and clenched her fists, lifting her head up with a determined look in her eyes. "Fine, we don't need them."

The snow fox perked up at that, feeling so proud of her daughter. "I'm glad you aren't worried, sweetie, but try not to throw yourself into this fight."

"I know, mother, but if I'm needed, I'll be there." Dawn assured.

Ruby spoke up. "Dawn, I spoke a bit about this already. While I respect you and every student in this school, I don't want you all jumping into this fight, but I know that you have the ability to fight back if you need to."

Dawn took a breath. "Fighting these people would help the innocents that are affected, right? So that means I can't ignore them if they were attacking the school, or even Vale."

Ruby was happy her daughter had the determination, but she was scared that her daughter would end up getting into a situation that she couldn't handle. "We'll speak about this more later, sweetie. For now, I want you to think about your classes here at Beacon. Okay."

"But-." Dawn was cut off.

"Dawn, please." Ruby requested.

Dawn frowned and nodded. "O-Okay, mama." The little fox turned and walked out of the office.

Ruby sighed. "I don't like getting that way with her, but she was starting to sound like she wanted to join us in this fight. I just can't allow that, no matter how much I trust in her ability to fight."

Weiss spoke up. "I agree with you on that, but we'll need to speak with her soon. For now, let's get back on track with the plans."

* * *

Dawn walked through the hallways, feeling confused about how her mother reacted. On one hand, she wasn't as confident about being involved before, but she had a lot of time to think about what it meant to sit back and let the enemy get what they want. On the other hand, she didn't want to disrespect her mother by getting into a fight with these people.

All she wanted was to do the right thing for the people she cares about, and the people who shouldn't be involved in the first place. "Damn it. I can't just ignore this."

"Can't ignore what?" Mana asked from behind her cousin.

Dawn yelped when she heard her cousin. She held herself against the wall so she would fall from the shock. "M-Mana! Don't do that!"

Mana chuckled. "Sorry, Dawn. So, what are you ignoring, or not ignoring?"

Dawn sighed. "I was talking with my mom about, well you know, The Cult. I really don't want to ignore them like they're Grimm in a forest, but mama also said not to get involved in the way they are."

"Well it's good that you already feel like getting involved, because I am just as ready to fight those morons." Mana stated.

"It's not that simple, Mana. I really don't want to go against my parents like that." Dawn explained.

"What if Wave and Lightning is up to it? Wouldn't you want to stick by your team?" Mana asked.

Dawn took a breath. "Look, let's just get over to the dorm and we can talk more on it there."

* * *

**More and more people are getting involved people. Hope you'll have fun guessing who else is getting involved.**

**To GoldElite245- I'm sure there's fan art of an older Penny. I will have Ozpin and Glynda talked about, but only to show what they're doing, not to join the fight. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 248.**


	248. Parents

**Here's chapter 248 everyone.**

* * *

Taiyang sighed. "Yang, I understand what you're saying and all, but with how things have been, do you really feel like asking her is the way to go?"

"Dad, I had some time to think about it, so yes. Have you told Uncle Qrow about this?" Yang asked.

"I gave him the quick rundown on it, so he'll be heading over to Beacon in a few days. Now about her, I'll ask one more time. Are you positive you want her help? She's basically retired at this point, and with how I've seen her lately, I doubt she'll want to be too involved there." Taiyang stated.

Yang had a saddened look on her face. "It isn't like I'm asking her to be a huntress again. I just want her help dealing with these guys. Please, just try and get her to at least speak to me."

"This isn't gonna be a walk in the park, Yang. You know how your mother can be." Taiyang reminded.

Yang chuckled to herself. "Yeah, I know, dad. Just do your best."

"My best may not be enough, but I promise to try. I love you, sweetie." Taiyang said.

"I love you too, dad." Yang ended the call.

Taiyang placed his scroll on top of the table and turned to look out the window. "Now if I were a Raven, where would I go?"

"Stop trying to use that, it's always stupid." A familiar voice said from behind Taiyang, causing him to turn back around to see Qrow.

"Oh, Qrow, I didn't know you were even in Patch." Taiyang said.

Qrow took a swig of his drink and said. "Well I thought about what you told me." He looked around the room for a moment. "You know, we're pretty damn old for this kind of thing, but something clicked. I still got enough fight in me to help my nieces with this. And you, what are you doing in this?"

"I can't just throw myself out there, Qrow." Taiyang sat on his bed and looked to the ground. "When I hear my daughters are in trouble, I don't just sit like this, but there's something that tells me that they really don't need me anymore."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "You idiot. Just because you got older and your daughters got tougher, doesn't mean they'd not need you."

Taiyang lifted his head back up. "This talk isn't about to convince me much, Qrow. We're adults and we know our limits."

"Well yeah, but you and I both know you haven't reached yours yet. And neither has she." Qrow tilts his head in the direction of the window, causing Taiyang to run over and check.

Taiyang was surprised to see Raven sitting next to a tree. "What the heck? I didn't see her there when I checked the window before."

"I found her not too far from here, Tai. You know she doesn't leave Patch too often, so I knew I would." Qrow explained.

"I see." Taiyang turned away from the window. "So you told her a bit about what's happening and she ran over?"

"Yup, so why don't you go talk to her. I gotta get something to eat myself, so I'll be here, raiding your fridge." Qrow walked out of the room.

Taiyang took a breath and walked outside, knowing that Raven was going to be waiting for him. When he walked over to the tree Raven was sitting under, he noticed she wasn't moving when he got to her. "So, where did you go to last week?"

"Around." Raven replied.

"Yeah, right, well, are you doing okay?" Taiyang inquired.

"I'm doing fine, Tai." Raven answered.

Taiyang sighed and sat next to Raven, who wasn't wearing her mask anymore. "Listen, you know already that Yang and Ruby are dealing with something big, right?"

Raven nodded. "Qrow informed me of the issue. Yang asked for me?"

"Yes, she did. How do you feel about that?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't believe she needs me." Raven closed her eyes. "I wasn't her mother, Tai. Summer was, and I'm just a waste of time."

Taiyang clenched his fist and hit the grass. "Damn it, Raven! Enough beating yourself up over that! Things happened in the past that we can't change, but that doesn't mean you should sit down and accept that everything will end up bad."

"Tai, I-." Raven was cut off.

"Stop, OUR daughter needs help, so don't you try to make it seem like you are useless. You know damn well that fighting isn't a problem for you." Taiyang stated.

Raven let out a small chuckle. "You're still the same man I fell in love with all those years ago." Raven opened her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, I truly am."

"That's in the past. Right now we have to go and help our daughter." Taiyang smiled.

"You'll be helping in this fight too?" Raven was a little surprised.

"The time for feeling useless is over, Raven. You know, I can call her any time." Taiyang said, pulling his scroll out. "Maybe now would be the best time to talk."

Raven sighed and took the scroll. "I would say that you're annoying me with this, but I guess being there for her is what I've really wanted."

Back at Beacon, Yang heard her scroll go off and saw that it was her dad. She answered it and said. "Hey, dad. I was just-."

"Yang, it's not your father." Raven simply said.

Yang walked over to her bed and sat down. "Mom. Hey."

"Yes, hey. So I've gotten word of most of this new problem. Would you like to give me the details I might've missed?" Raven requested.

"I can, but only if you're okay with helping us out." Yang said.

"Your father has given me enough reason to help, though I still don't think I'll be much use to you, Yang. I-." Raven was cut off by Yang's sudden laughter. "W-Why are you laughing?"

Yang calmed down after a few seconds. "I laughed because you're being ridiculous. Mom, you're one of the strongest hunters I know. If anything, those idiot cult guys are gonna piss themselves when they see how badass you are."

Raven was honestly not sure why her daughter spoke to her in such a way. It was like Yang was never angry at her for not being there for her. "Um, okay then. Look, Yang, I've already decided that I'll be helping, so-."

"Mom, thank you." Yang suddenly said with a small smile on her face.

Nothing was heard for a few moments, and then Raven said. "Don't thank me. As your mother, I need to be able to be there for you." Raven took a breath. "And we both know I haven't done that in the way a mother should."

Yang sighed. "You're still on that, huh?"

"Look how long it took for me to talk to you. It isn't…no." Raven stopped herself.

"No?" Yang was a little confused.

"We'll speak more when I get there. For now, know that your father and I will be there for you. Oh and Qrow too." Raven assured.

Yang smiled. "That means a lot to me, mom. Not just because you're helping, but with you being here, I feel that Mana will be safer."

"Mana." Raven felt her heart beating a little faster. "Have you told her about me?"

"I've mentioned that you're living outside the kingdoms, since you told me to do that, but I really think you should really get to meet her, mom." Yang suggested.

"I'll think about it." Raven said.

Yang knew that was the best she was gonna get. "Alright, well, it's really good talking to you, mom. I wish we could talk on better terms. Having to deal with a crazy cult makes things a lot more busy around here."

Raven sighed. "Conflict always finds a way to get involved."

Yang frowned. "Y-Yeah, well. I'll see you soon, mom. I have to go talk to Ruby about some planning. You know. The boring part of a problem that needs solving."

"Good luck then, Yang. I'll see you soon…I love you." Raven said.

"I love you too, mom. And, maybe when this is all over, I can bring Mana over and we can spend some time as a family. I think she'd love that…and I would too." Yang smiled.

"I-I don't know, Yang." Raven couldn't believe hearing her daughter requesting that, since she still felt guilty for not being there for her.

"Well, I'm still gonna go over there when this is all over. I won't make you be there, but I'd appreciate it more than anything if you would. Bye, mom." Yang ended the call and held her scroll against her chest, feeling saddened by how her mother reacted to her request. Yang felt a single tear fall and she wiped it away in an instant. "No, no more crying. Time to stay focused." Yang put her scroll away and left the room, heading over to Ruby's office.

* * *

"Wait, are you telling me that this group who wanted to help, isn't gonna help?" Wave asked and got a nod from Dawn. "That's just ridiculous. Why wouldn't they want to help?"

"I don't know the full details, but it looks like my mom is setting up something else to handle those Cult guys." Dawn sighed. "I wish I could help, but my mom told me to think more about classes here than the Cult."

Mana spoke up. "I still think we should do something ourselves. We don't need permission to get involved in a fight."

Lightning sighed. "Mana, that isn't entirely true. Just because we're hunters in training, doesn't mean we can just throw ourselves into battle. We need to think about how the actual hunters are handling this."

"You just said we're hunters in training though. And I say this is the best training that we can do." Mana looked to Wave. "Wave, remember how much we talked about wanting to protect people when we were kids? I know you and Dawn talked about it most."

Wave crossed his arms. "That isn't exactly the best selling point, Mana." He sighed. "What if we aren't strong enough? I mean, hell, Dawn's mom is planning on how to deal with them, right?"

Dawn nodded. "I don't know exactly what mom is planning, but I know she won't want us to be involved."

Lightning spoke up. "I still stand by what I said. Whether you feel it would be better to be involved or not, I will follow. Not blindly, but because I know you enough, Dawn."

Mana walked over and wrapped an arm around her partner. "See! Lightning would be by you too! And you know I won't sit back if-."

"I haven't even decided anything, Mana." Dawn reminded.

Mana groaned. "Oh come on already, Dawn. Sitting in class while our parents are gonna be out there fighting isn't the best idea. I can't just do that."

Dawn thought about her parents and the risks they were taking.

_They're trained hunters who do this for a living. We're just training to be like them…but Mana may have a point. Can I really just sit back while they're fighting? _

Wave let his arms down and said. "Mana, I really don't think you should be doing this right now. It can't be easy thinking about what's going on, and now you're making her more worried by bringing up our parents."

"I-I just don't want to be left behind in this, okay." Mana let go of Lightning and frowned. "There were times where my parents went out on a mission and I would be excited to hear the stories that came with them, but…" Mana trailed off and took a breath. "There's a part of me that I keep away, but I can still feel what makes me scared that they wouldn't come back one day."

Dawn's eyes widened at that, knowing full well how upset and scared they would be when they had to be left at home with a sitter. It would terrify them at times, thinking about how they couldn't just call their parents to see how they were doing.

Dawn turned around and opened her door, making the others look over at her. "Mana, Wave, Lightning, I need to think about this more before I can decide on what we should do. I'll be back later." With that, she left her team in the dorm.

* * *

Thomas Schnee sat down on the same bench he would always be on in the park. He looked around and sighed. "A few clouds are in the air today." He took his hat off and placed it next to him. "I would hope that it won't rain."

"Yeah, rain would be a downer." The same young woman who spoke to him about his regrets said suddenly, making Thomas turn to his left.

"Oh, I didn't know you would be here." Thomas sighed. "I apologize for sounding rude, but why did you approach me again?"

The young woman took out her scroll. "You know, I thought about what you said that day. Why don't you use my scroll to call your daughters and speak to them?"

Thomas let out a small smile. "I have a scroll, ma'am."

"Oh, well then why don't you use it? If you have one, it can't be that hard to-." The girl with black hair and an orange strand was cut off.

"I know what you'll say. It isn't hard to call my daughters, but it isn't about the difficulty of calling them." Thomas looked to the ground. "Staying away from them will improve their lives."

The girl took a breath. "I was thinking a lot about that, and I still believe you're wrong, sir. My father wasn't the kindest man, but when he acknowledged the mistakes he made, he spoke to me about it. It took time, no doubt about that, but in the end, I was happy to have my dad in my life."

Thomas looked up. "I have a question. What is your name?"

"Oh, right. I never told you. My name is Arancia." She greeted.

"I see. Well, my name is one that is tainted. I am Thomas Schnee." Thomas simply said.

"Thomas…Schnee." Arancia frowned. "I see now. My dad talked about you once. He said you attacked Vale."

Thomas nodded. "It was a decision I will always regret. I may have served my time, but I am still not to be unpunished. Staying away from my daughters is my punishment."

"I don't believe in that!" Arancia shouted, startling Thomas a bit. "You made a mistake, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should be punished for your entire life. You said it yourself, you did your time and you regret it. You're a changed man."

"No. I am a broken man. One that could only hurt his family. You-." Thomas was cut off when he saw the girl frowning. "You should stop feeling sorry for an old man like me. Think about your own life and how you could avoid mistakes."

"Mistakes happen. It's what makes us human and Faunus. Don't you understand that?" Arancia asked.

"Yes, but some mistakes are not to be forgiven." Thomas got up and put his hat back on. "Try not to think about my decision, Arancia. And about your dad, I'm glad to hear you had one that could reconcile with you. Good day." With that, he left to his home, leaving Arancia saddened.

On his way though, someone was following him. Thomas wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, so once he walked close to an alleyway, he was grabbed by the neck and waist, though his person who grabbed him, covered his mouth. Thomas was in shock by that and attempted to break free, but the cloaked man jabbed a needle in his neck, effectively knocking Thomas out.

After Thomas went limp, the person who grabbed him dragged him deeper into the alley and activated the device in his ear. "I have the Schnee. What are your orders?"

The leader of the Cult spoke in a scratchy tone. "Good. Now bring him to our base in Atlas. I want to speak to him myself."

"Yes, sir." The cult member called in for pickup and waited in the alley, keeping Thomas out of sight the entire wait.

* * *

**Well, a few things happened in this chapter. Raven finally shows up after a shit ton of chapters. Dawn is struggling on what to do. And now Thomas Schnee was kidnapped by the Cult. I love getting more of the plot done for once.**

**To GoldElite245- Good guess on that one. I felt it was time to bring her back into this, and since this story is an AU from the get go, I can do whatever I want to explain the whole Raven issue.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 249.**


	249. A Trap Waiting To Be Sprung

**Just a little reminder on Winter here. I wrote her as the younger sister before learning of whether she was the older sister or not in the show. Oh and this will be one of two times where I mention a new story I have recently started. It's called Feral Faunus and it features a very rare pairing. Also, I miss the times where I would recommend stories I think you'd all like, so I might start doing that again.**

**Here's chapter 249 everyone.**

* * *

"Winter? What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she looked at her younger sister, who seemed distraught by something.

"It's dad…I…I got this message earlier today." Winter took her scroll out and showed it to Weiss.

The snow fox took the scroll in her hand and read through the message. "We have your father." Weiss' eyes widened. "If you want him back, meet me at these coordinates." Weiss looked at the coordinates sent and scrolled down more to see a picture of her father tied up with a few bruises. "Father."

"I-I know he's done some terrible things to both of us, Weiss, but we can't just leave him like that." Winter stated.

Weiss just stared at the picture of her father. "Winter, you are not leaving the school grounds. Please…try to understand why."

"Weiss, this isn't about me right now. I need to know that you'll go after him." Winter had a serious look in her eyes when she said that, showing that she still cared for her father, even with how awful he treated her.

"I need to talk to Ruby." Weiss plainly said, though deep down, she was afraid for what could happen to her father. She got her scroll out and sent a message to her wife, saying she needed her. "I'm serious, Winter. Don't leave the school ground." Weiss turned and looked out of the window in her room. "If they got to father, then they can get to you too."

"I'm not leaving, but I'm also not letting this go. You need to tell me that you'll save him!" Winter reiterated.

The snow fox turned around, clearly with tears in her eyes. "Winter! I don't have anything else to say on this!"

Winter was shocked by that and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry, Weiss." She walked to the door and looked back. "I won't leave the school grounds…I promise." She left the room, leaving her sister crying alone.

Weiss sat down on her bed and began to cry into her hands. She didn't know why she burst into tears because of someone who treated her and her family like garbage, but she just did.

A flurry of rose petals came blasting into the room and Ruby was next to her wife. "Weiss? Weiss, what's wrong?!" Ruby started to panic at seeing her wife in tears.

"R-Ruby, those bastards…they took my father." Weiss said as she looked up at Ruby with tears falling down her face.

Ruby gasped. "What?! But how is that possible? And how do you even know if they have him or not?"

Weiss handed her Winter's scroll and Ruby held her hand against her mouth. The snow fox sniffled. "See, they kidnapped him. Ruby, we need to save him." Weiss wrapped her tail around herself. "He's hurt me, my mother, and my sister, but…he's still my father and I can't let him die."

The Headmistress placed the scroll down next to Weiss and hugged her, rubbing her long white hair. "I swear to you, Weiss, I won't let that happen. If these people want us to meet them at wherever this is, then we'll go."

"It's going to be a trap, Ruby. You know that." Weiss stated, still sniffling at what she's learned.

Ruby nodded. "It clearly is, but that doesn't mean we won't get him out of there." Ruby took her scroll out and sent a message to Blake and Yang, telling them of what happened. "Blake and Yang will come with us, and we can have some extra back up too." Ruby placed a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Don't worry. Your father is gonna come home safe and sound. I promise you that, Weiss."

"T-Thank you, Ruby." The snow fox lunged a little at her wife to envelop her in a hug and wrapped her tail around her.

* * *

Thomas groaned as he looked around the dark room. Standing in front of him was Zelinilo. "Well, looks like you're finally up again. How was your nap, businessman? Oh, wait that's right. You're an ex-businessman. Forgot about the whole crazy phase you had."

"You don't scare me. My life has already passed from what it was, so nothing you do will make things worse." Thomas stated, staring at the man's eyes.

Zelinilo shrugged. "You can say all that stuff, but those screams of pain would say otherwise. Now then, you feel like giving us some info on that Faunus daughter you had? Or are you just gonna stay quiet again?" His question was met with silence and he laughed. "Man, you are just no fun." He grabs a pipe and hits Thomas in the leg, causing the ex-CEO to yell out in pain. "See, you said it wouldn't be worse. It just got worse, old man."

Thomas took a breath and shook his head. "No, it is the same. You just believe it's worse because of your pathetic strives. And to think, your group is bent on going after my daughter."

"Nope. Just the one dude, and since I owed him a favor, I had to be the one to get some answers from you. I mean, I don't see a reason to, since you're just the bait." Zelinilo explained.

"Tactics only a coward would use. Your group is just another generation of failures who couldn't see what the world could truly be." Thomas spat on the ground.

"What the world could truly be, huh? I feel like you had something like that going back when you were just as crazy as these idiots. I guess it takes one to know one though." Zelinilo smirked.

"Indeed, which is why I have enough knowledge of the mistakes you're all making." Thomas panted. "You are still able to stop it all. Just give this up and live your lives to better the world."

Zelinilo flipped the pipe in the air and laughed again. "Wow, you really just don't get it. You can't convince any of us to stop. We don't want to, and we don't care for the world."

Thomas didn't listen and tried again. "It's not too late for you…please, don't throw your lives away like I did."

Zelinilo swung the pipe at Thomas' other leg, making the old man grunt in even more pain. "I'm not throwing my life away, old man. I'm gonna live through this shit and watch the world suffer." Zelinilo threw the pipe on the ground. "You know, I kinda looked up to you back in the day. Hearing about you and your plan, it was a dream, but then your dumbass daughter and her little friends had to ruin it." Zelinilo stopped when he felt spit hit his face, making him wipe it off. "Oh, so you don't like when I say shit about your bitch of a-."

"Shut your mouth!" Thomas demanded.

"Damn, touchy much? Sheesh, man. Alright, I'll stop making you all mad, for now that is." Zelinilo grinned as he left the room, locking it for safe measure.

Thomas hung his head down. "Don't come for me. I'm not worth it…I wish I could tell you that."

* * *

Dawn walked through the halls, still thinking about what she told her team the other day. It bothered her to no end, but at the same time, it made her feel more like a huntress. To be able to have the option of becoming involved in something bigger could be a great opportunity, or a bad one.

As she continued walking, she turned a corner and bumped into two people. One she knew, and the other she wasn't sure about. "Grandpa?! Oh my goodness! You're here!" Dawn hugged Taiyang suddenly.

Taiyang was unprepared to see his granddaughter, but he returned the hug. "Well hi to you too, Dawn." He pulled away. "So, how's my granddaughter fox been?"

Dawn smiled from the joy of seeing her grandfather. "It's been a little stressful, but I'm doing really well in classes. Ooh! Is Uncle Qrow here too?!"

Taiyang chuckled. "He's around, kiddo." He then turned to Raven. "Do you wanna say hi yet?"

Raven sighed and looked down at Dawn. "Hello…"

Dawn turned her head in confusion. "Oh, um, hi. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. How do you know my grandfather?"

"We're…old friends from back in our younger years. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't make a mess of things is all." Raven lied.

Taiyang rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's the greatest at keeping people in check." He looked at his scroll and sighed. "I'm sorry to cut this short, kiddo, but I need to go talk to your mother about a few things. I'll tell Qrow to stop by to say hi." Taiyang kissed the top of Dawn's head and turned to leave.

Raven looked at Dawn for a few moments and nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Dawn Rose." She walked off to catch up to Taiyang.

Dawn blinked. "U-Uh, it was nice meeting you too! Um…shoot, I didn't get her name."

* * *

"Did you really have to call us old friends like that?" Taiyang asked, clearly bugged at being called just an old friend.

"Well I technically wasn't lying. We were friends in our younger years." Raven plainly responded.

Taiyang groaned at that. "You know, sometimes I think you still like messing with me, even though I've clearly done nothing wrong."

"I can make a list of things you've done wrong, but that would take up my whole week." Raven smirked.

"Oh, so you're funny now, huh? Okay, well I can do the same, but then the house would be flooded with paper with how much I would have to write." Taiyang shot back.

"You obviously don't know what technology is, since you can keep information there…idiot." Raven countered.

"W-Well I…you…oh whatever!" Taiyang stopped talking and continued his walk.

"Dad! Mom!" Yang suddenly called out, making Taiyang turn around in an instant, while Raven froze up. Yang ran over to hug her dad. "You guys made it!" She looked over at her mother, who had still not turned around. "Mom?"

Raven took a breath and slowly turned around. "H-Hello, Yang."

Yang felt her eyes welling up, but she held it in to hug her mother. "I'm so glad you decided to come." She tightened the hug.

"I…still don't understand why you're like this, but I won't question it anymore." Raven was fine with letting the tears fall as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly like she wanted to make sure she wouldn't lose her.

Seeing that made Taiyang smile. He then turned to see Blake was watching from a few feet away. "Blake, it's good to see you."

The black cat nodded and moved over to hug her father in law. "It's good to see you as well, dad." Blake had gotten used to calling Taiyang dad.

Taiyang pulled away and looked over to see his ex-wife and daughter still hugging. "I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed like that the whole trip."

Blake just stared at Raven, clearly wanting to speak to her, but she'd wait for Yang. "So you know everything about what's happened, right?"

"Yeah, but it's still kinda hard to believe now that I think about it. I just don't understand why a group of people would be that dumb." Taiyang replied.

Yang pulled away from the hug. "Mom, this is Blake. You remember her, right? She's my wife." Yang motioned to the cat Faunus.

Raven could tell Blake wasn't in a happy mood with her. "Blake, yes, I believe we've met before. I'm sorry for missing out on-."

Blake was suddenly in front of Raven and grabbed her by the collar. "I wanna make this clear." Her tone made Yang and Taiyang look concerned. That and the fact that Blake was holding Raven by the jacket collar. "If for any reason you ever make my wife go through that hell again, you won't get a third chance." She let go of Raven and put out her hand.

Raven knew how serious Blake was about Yang's happiness, so she took Blake's hand to shake it. "You…really make my daughter happy, so thank you. And not just for that, but for what you did just now. People like me don't deserve second chances, but I was still given it. I won't mess that up, I swear to y-."

"It's not me who you should be saying that too." Blake reminded.

"Blake, please don't make this anymore awkward than it is. We've already talk a few times and it's all good between us." Yang assured.

Raven took a few steps towards her daughter. "She isn't wrong, Yang. Just because we've talk, doesn't mean I can just forget the things I did."

Yang sighed. "Mom, if I can take a second to just say something, then you'd know I hate dealing with this kind of drama. Please just come over and eat a bit or something. You know, just spending time as mother and daughter, though we might have to keep that short, since Rubes messaged us about something urgent."

"Then go to her, Yang. We can spend time eating any other time, but this urgency with your sister needs you now." Raven stated.

"Ugh, yeah, you're right, but I gotta say, it's kinda boring dealing with all this planning stuff." Yang hugged her mother again, still making Raven tense up a bit. "I'm sure Rubes will wanna talk to you guys soon, so I'll see you then, mom."

Raven nodded and felt Yang pull away. "I must say…you have a very supportive wife, and might I say, she is very intimidating."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, she's the best. I'm still surprised she deals with my shit."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Come on already. I need to know how things are with Ruby. That message isn't something we can ignore."

"I know, I know, kitty." Yang walked over to her wife and took her hand. "Oh, I call her kitty by the way…you know, cause the cat ears and-."

Blake pulled Yang to walk, as she was getting impatient with her wife. Taiyang shook his head and chuckled as he watched the two walk down the hall. "You should really take her up on that offer, Raven. It can be good for you and Yang."

Raven simply nodded. "The thing I was worried about the most was failing her again, but it may be tied with pissing off Blake."

Tai patted Raven's shoulder. "The great Raven Branwen is afraid? That's pretty rare."

"And you lasting longer than five minutes is even rarer." Raven shot back, knowing Tai would freeze up, so she walked away from the now frozen man.

Tai just stood there, feeling absolutely wrecked by Raven's comeback.

* * *

**We're coming up on a pretty big part in this arc. I'll do what I can to have the next chapter out a little faster, but if I fail on that, then I apologize.**

**To GoldElite245- This arc is one that makes a few characters link up in a crazy way, so the kidnapping was definitely a part I'm glad to have gotten to. Also, nah, Cinder and Roman aren't even in this story. I felt it would be better to leave them out of this story altogether.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 250…holy shit, 250.**


	250. Don't Forget

**So, I need to say this now. Thank you. I know this story has gone longer than it should in certain ways, but with how I see the ending to it, I'll be truly happy with it. That being said, there will be no more time skips for this story, at least long ones, since I wanted The Snow Fox to be the main focus, even in this arc. So to celebrate 250 chapters (holy crap), I'm gonna try to get back into the pacing I was most comfortable with in the earlier chapters.**

**Here's chapter 250 everyone.**

* * *

"This isn't fair." The snow fox cried into her wife's shoulder. "He was never supposed to be involved in something like this." Weiss gasped and pulled away from Ruby and took her scroll out. "Mom! I need to get her to Beacon!" She quickly dialed her mother's number and began to call her. "Pick up, pick up!"

Ruby hated seeing her wife so worried and fearful, but she knew she'd probably be the same way if it was her dad that was taken by the Cult.

After a few moments of ringing, Angel answered her scroll. "Sweetie? I'm honestly surprised you called at such a random time. Is everything okay?"

"Mom! Please get to Beacon with Clara! I need to know you're safe here, please!" Weiss continued losing her cool.

"W-Whoa, hold on, Weiss. What is going on that's gotten you this riled up? And why do I need to go to Beacon?" Angel inquired, trying to get a better understanding of why her daughter was freaking out.

"It's father…he's been kidnapped and I can't have you or anyone else that's close to Winter and I out in public. Please, please just get here as soon as you can, mom!" Weiss felt tears falling from the idea of the Cult taking her mother too.

Ruby moved a little closer to her wife to try and comfort her, but she had to wait. Hearing her mother say yes to going to Beacon was what she needed more than anything.

"Weiss…I…Okay, I'll start packing some things. Just try to stay calm for a second before saying another word." Angel suggested.

The snow fox took a few breaths, taking her mother's advice. With her father kidnapped, being calm was the hardest thing to be for her, but there was no sense in losing her cool, otherwise she won't be able to form a plan to help her dad. "Mom, I need to go save him. You know that, right?"

Angel sighed. "Weiss, of course I understand that. The man was a jerk, a horrible father, and someone I don't exactly wish to be around for longer than ten minutes, but he's still a person. And if someone told me you were against saving him, I would say they were speaking about someone else entirely."

Weiss wiped a few tears away and let out a small smile. "Winter is staying at Beacon for the time being. I promise that I won't go until you're here."

"I know, sweetie. Listen, I need to get packing, so let me make a call to Clara and we'll be there hopefully within the next two hours." Angel said.

"Okay, mom." Weiss sniffled. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." With that, Angel ended the call.

The snow fox put her scroll down and was staring at the floor. "I'm such an idiot. After hearing about these Cult members, I thought I'd be strong enough to go against them, but look at me. I'm breaking down so easily and I couldn't even support you when you went to talk to those people Ivory knows."

Ruby shook her head and gently took her wife's arm, pulling her in close. "Weiss, you know you're a person who has feelings. If anyone who was close to me was taken by these people, I'd be scared too. And I know your dad isn't entirely close to you, but the idea of these people being able to do something like that…it's scary, Weiss, but like hell am I gonna sit back and let them do this to my wife's family!"

Weiss was a little surprised to hear Ruby raising her voice like that. "Ruby?"

"Shh, no one is gonna get away with this." Ruby assured and looked over at the door that swung open.

"What's the emergency?!" Yang shouted.

Blake sighed. "You don't have to be so dramatic about it." They walked in to see the snow fox sniffling into Ruby's chest. "Weiss?"

Ruby spoke for her wife. "Something's come up, and we need to make sure that this something is dealt with sooner rather than later." Ruby rubbed Weiss' back, hearing the small cries coming from her.

"Okay, this is really freaking me out, Rubes. What's gotten Weiss like this?" Yang asked in a worried tone.

Ruby walked Weiss over to their bed and sat her down. "I'll explain everything, sweetie." She kissed her wife's forehead and took Winter's scroll. "Winter showed up with this message she got." Ruby showed the bumbleby pair the message from the Cult.

Blake and Yang were shocked when they read the message and saw the picture of a badly beaten up Thomas. "H-Holy shit…" Yang couldn't think of anything else to say and looked to the snow fox. "Weiss, I know this is bad, but we're gonna help with this."

The snow fox lifted her head up, wiping a few more of her tears away. "Thank you, Yang."

Yang walked over and hugged her sister in law. "Don't mention it, sis. Those pieces of shit won't know what hit em when we bust in and break their base down."

"Ruby, what do we have to work with for this mission?" Blake asked, knowing that going after Thomas was going to be planned for.

"We have the coordinates they gave us, so it's set up to be a trap, but that doesn't mean we can't get out of it when it happens." Ruby looked down at the scroll. "It looks like if we leave from Beacon, we'd get there in twelve hours."

"It's far enough that we wouldn't have seen any strange activity." Blake noted.

Ruby nodded. "They still can't be far from everyone, but still, this could be a place where they're just keeping him. I doubt they'd give us their base's location." Ruby then remembered something. "Oh, Yang, did dad and Uncle Qrow show up yet?"

Yang pulled away from the snow fox for a moment. "Yeah, and my mom is here too. If you're thinking of asking them for help on this one, then I'm sure they'll help with no complaints."

"Raven…Yeah, I think they'd be the ones to bring in to this fight. We'll be heading out tomorrow, so I'm leaving you in charge of getting them up to speed on what we'll be doing." Ruby said.

"No problem, Rubes." Yang assured and looked to Weiss. "Let us handle the planning, snow fox. We'll need you in top shape to lay down some beatings on those dumbasses."

Weiss knew Yang was never one with words, but even so, her way of motivating people worked quite well. "I'll be ready."

"Hell yeah you are, snow fox." Yang helped Weiss stand up. "And look at it this way, dad, uncle Qrow and my badass mom are gonna be coming with us, so whatever those guys throw at us will be nothing!"

"While I wish I appreciate the confidence, Yang, we can't just run in and expect a clean rescue. These people are…monsters and they won't care to let us live in a fight." Weiss remarked.

"I know that, but I still think things are gonna be fine. Honestly, the harder part is gonna be grabbing one of them in the fighting. You know, for questioning and all that junk." Yang said.

The snow fox sighed, but let out a small smile. "I hope your vote of confidence really shows some truth to how well this will go."

"We've taken on a crap ton of enemies in our lives, snow fox. This is just another group that needs to get shaken down and punished. And even though your dad was a huge jackass, if he's someone you wanna save, then as your sister in law, I'm gonna beat the hell out of the guys who made you cry." Yang assured.

"You know, we've all changed a lot, but you…it makes me happy in these moments when you can still be a blonde brute. Thank you, Yang." Weiss hugged her sister in law.

* * *

Dawn was wondering what she should do after seeing her grandfather at Beacon. It brought more concern for what they were dealing with out in the world, but instead of questioning herself about it, she walked to her dorm, prepared to make a choice she was torn on for some time.

_People are gonna be fighting and maybe even dying to take these people down. I can't just sit here and do nothing. _

Dawn walked into the dorm and saw that Lightning was there by herself. "Lightning, hey."

Lightning jumped a little in her bed, hiding something from Dawn. "D-Dawn…uh, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Um, is there something you needed?"

"Uh, are you okay, Lightning? You're acting strange." Dawn noted.

Lightning sighed. "Ugh, no sense in hiding it from you." She took out Mana's Hellfire and Brimstone and blushed. "She was saying how annoyed she was at the amount of times the shields fail to get brought out, so I wanted to check to see if I could maybe fix it."

Dawn let out a smile. "Ah, well you know I can ask Wave to take a look at it."

"I-I can do it…" Lightning continued to blush. "I just need some more time and-." She was cut off when Dawn started to giggle, making her gasp. "Hold on! D-Don't you dare tell Mana! She won't let me live this down and I already have to deal with that kind of nonsense from my sisters!"

"Lightning, relax." Dawn stopped giggling, but held a smile. "I won't say anything to Mana. Just try to ask Wave for some help so you can both work on fixing it up. That way Mana will still see that you wanted to help fix it for her."

Lightning groaned. "This…she…ugh, damn it. I wasn't trying to get like this you know. I wanted to focus on my schoolwork and that was it…"

Dawn scratched the back of her head, knowing full well how that felt. "Yeah, well you're not alone there, Lightning, but look, I have something important to talk about. It's about our involvement in this fight against the Grimm Cult."

"Oh, well how do you feel about it? You know that I'll help in either choice you make." Lightning assured.

"You're a good friend, Lightning, but please speak your mind too if you have concern about this." Dawn said and heard the door behind her open, revealing her other two teammates, but before they walked in, Lightning quickly hid Mana's Hellfire and Brimstone under her pillow.

"Heya, guys!" Mana greeted as she walked in. "Have you guys seen my gauntlets anywhere? I checked my locker and they weren't there."

Dawn shrugged, covering for Lightning. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show up somewhere."

"I don't know, Dawn, I left them in my locker." Mana then gasped. "You don't think someone stole them, do you?!"

Lightning hated seeing Mana freak out like that, so she sighed and took the gauntlets out from under her pillow. "S-Stop freaking out…I took them because you were saying how much of a bother it was to not have the shields work properly, so…you know, I tried to fix them for you." She blushed after admitting the truth.

Mana grinned and ran over to hug Lightning, making her yelp at the sudden embrace. "You are the best!"

Wave chuckled as he watched the two. "Well, that's not what I expected to see today."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and I hate to ruin the moment and all, but I think it's time to talk about our involvement with helping out in the fight with that Grimm Cult."

Wave and Mana's attention was shifted to Dawn in an instant at hearing that. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be okay with talking about that so soon, Dawn." Wave remarked.

"I've had plenty of time to think about it. I don't like the way things are getting for us, and with my grandfather and uncle showing up to help, it just shows how crazy it could get." Dawn noted.

"Our granddad and uncle are here?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mana questioned and was ready to run out of the room, but was stopped when Lightning stopped her.

"Relax and listen to what Dawn has to say first, Mana." Lightning ordered.

Dawn took a breath. "I want us to fight alongside the others. And I know my mom and mother would rather me be away from all that fighting, but I just can't ignore it."

Mana smirked. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Wave placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Is this really what you want? I just want to be sure."

Dawn nodded. "It hit while I was talking to my grandfather. I loved the idea of becoming a huntress to fight monsters, but the best part was helping people. I can't do that sitting in a classroom."

"Wave smiled at the little fox's explanation. "Well if you're gonna fight these guys, then so will I. I can't just let my partner run into battle without me."

Dawn blushed at that, causing Mana to chuckle a bit. "Wave, I…thank you." She turned to Mana and Lightning. "You guys too. Thank you for being by my side in this."

Mana walked over and hugged her cousin. "We're not just teammates, Dawn. We're family and no matter what, that's what's gonna win us this fight. All of us together can really be a force to be reckoned with!"

"For the first time in, well I don't even know. I can agree with Mana on this, since while our enemy seems to be strong, I have a feeling their strength lies within the Grimm they capture. If we can find a way to take out the Grimm they have, then the Cult itself may not be much of a threat." Lightning explained.

"Right, we'll find some way to get involved. For now, let's start getting ready for any notice of a counter attack." Dawn suggested.

Mana was ready to run out the doors as soon as she heard that, but kept it under control. "I'm so ready for this, but we gotta watch out for our parents getting all mad with us for wanting to help."

"I know, but look at how our parents did their own thing when they were our age. All those stories didn't come from them just sitting in Beacon all day." Dawn reminded.

Mana chuckled. "I love the way you think, Dawn."

"Try not to get too excited for this, Mana. I know it sounds kinda fun and all, but I want us to be completely focused if we end up fighting these guys." Dawn opened the door and walked out. "I'll be back in a bit, guys. I need to find out a few things from mom…I just hope it won't end with her yelling at me to not get involved."

"Do you want me to come with you? I can try to help convince her to let us find some way of helping." Wave offered.

Dawn's ears perked up at hearing the boy's offer. "I-I guess that would help. Thank you, Wave."

Wave nodded and the two walked off, ready to talk to Ruby about being a part of the bigger picture.

Mana smirked and turned to Lightning. "So…wanted to fix my gauntlets, huh?"

Lightning held her head down in defeat, knowing full well that Mana was gonna tease her about it for weeks. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Far off in the area that the Grimm Cult was keeping Thomas at, the old man was being handcuffed and brought on an airship. "So…you plan on moving me to the spot? You're all cowards." Thomas spat out.

Zelinilo groaned. "I am getting so sick of hearing this moron run his mouth." He looked at Thomas' eyes to see that he was truly angry. "Okay, you need to learn to get over it already. I mean, shit, man. That glare is starting to get on my nerves."

"When I have to endure the pain of being trapped by some foolish children trying to enact a plan as foolish, if not more so than my own, then it is quite obvious that I will be angered." Thomas stated as he tried to break out of the handcuffs.

Zelinilo rolled his eyes. "I still don't get you. Hell, your file was pretty fun to look at, especially the whole registration plan we talked a bit about before." He sighed. "That would've been so great, but oh well. Your daughter made sure-."

"Do not speak of my daughter, you insolent brat!" Thomas warned.

"You are literally handcuffed and are about to be flown out to some random location. Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down." Zelinilo kicked him to the floor of the airship, and then smirked. "You know, with how I'm helping with this apparent big favor, I gotta say, when those idiots come over to try and save you…it'll be worth all this trouble to watch them all dead."

Thomas picked himself up off the floor and sat on one of the seats on the airship, knowing he wasn't in any position to do much. "In the end…when you fall…I want you to remember these words." Thomas coughed. "You had a way out."

Zelinilo grinned and sat across from him. "I'll make sure to remember that, old man. Oh wait, I really won't, since I got nothing to be afraid of. Not you, not your daughter, and not any of those Beacon morons."

"Remember…the words." Thomas said as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious from the lack of sleep and pain he endured.

* * *

**I sadly lost some notes I had of how things will go, but luckily I have it all in my head still. I just think that I'll need to explain a bit more of what has happened to a few other characters in the story's past. So if you guys have any suggestions/requests of certain characters to make a return, let me know. I plan on bringing certain characters back in anyways, but hearing some feedback on that would be nice too.**

**To GoldElite245- Even back when Weiss was making small visits to him in prison, she still showed that she cared. Even though he was a terrible person, he managed to change, hell he even chooses to stay away from his daughters to make their lives better. I guess in the end, family, no matter how bad they are, can really be loved still. And it is very obvious of the trap being sprung at some point.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 251.**


	251. Let Us Help

**I said I did want to mention a story with new chapters, so I'll try to keep that up. Anyways, the story I wanna mention today is titled- Weiss Cream. It's by FourNails1341. I've been enjoying this one for some time, so if you guys are interested, you should give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 251 everyone.**

* * *

"Come on, Weiss. We can talk more about this in my office. And with how things are getting, I think it's time to call in more support." Ruby said as she took her wife's hand in her own.

The snow fox sniffled, still feeling saddened by her father's capture. "I need to know what you mean by more support, Ruby. I have a feeling it won't be my favorite thing to hear."

Yang groaned. "We know already. It's Stannisun."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, well I doubt having him around for a rescue would be the best idea, especially after how he reacted to the elder Goliath during initiation."

Blake spoke up. "While I don't exactly like him very much, he does have a good amount of people and mechs to help us in the fight if the Cult decides to send anything at us."

"I suppose so, but do you really plan on bringing him with us, Ruby?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but with those Cult members, it's really tough to say how many Grimm they could have. And since this is obviously a trap, we can't risk it."

"But what if they see Stannisun's fleet and he decides to kill my father right then?" The snow fox asked in a worried tone.

"Stannisun will either have to keep his fleet far enough away, or use his stealth systems on his airships. I'm gonna have Penny on board with him to make sure he doesn't step out of line, so you know things won't go wrong with that." Ruby explained.

The snow fox was about to say something about that, but she got a text on her scroll. She checked it and sighed in relief. "Ruby, my mother is on the airship already, so-." She was interrupted again when they heard a knock. "Who could that be?" Weiss walked over and opened the door, showing that her daughter was the one who was knocking on the door, with her partner standing beside her. "Dawn? Wave? What are you two doing here?"

"Mom… I can't ignore this anymore. I wanna help you and mama with this situation." Dawn then motioned to Wave. "Wave, Mana and Lightning feel the same way."

Weiss was in a state of extreme worry, so hearing her daughter talk about wanting to help fight against the Grimm Cult got her heart racing. "Y-You want to help?"

Ruby quickly got over and the bumbleby pair looked concerned for the snow fox. "Dawn, now is not the best time to speak about this. The best thing to do to help us is to make sure you stay safe throughout this."

Dawn looked to the floor for a few moments, and then raised her head back up. "No. I know you're my parents, and you want me to be safe, but how can I ever call myself a huntress if I ignore something like this."

Ruby knelt down in front of her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, huntsman and huntresses do help people, but in a way that they can. I have to be blunt with you, sweetie, and I'm sorry to, but you're just a first year student here at Beacon. And what we face is no joke. They have Grimm that are far beyond what you and your team can handle."

Dawn moved away from her mother. "That's not true! You saw how we fought off that elder Grimm during initiation. We can do this too."

Wave spoke up. "Dawn is right, Mrs. Rose. We may just be first years, but Dawn reminded me of the things you and the rest of Team RWBY did when you were our ages."

Ruby sighed. "That was different. We had resources and a lot of people to help us out. At this point, we're at the same pace, but… we don't need the help from you four." Ruby hated how she had to say it that way, but it was the truth.

Dawn took a step back and her ears drooped. "Y-You don't think we could help?"

"Sweetie…" Ruby tried to reach out to Dawn, but was met with another step back from her daughter.

"What was the point of telling Mana and I all those stories?! Were they just something to motivate us?!" Dawn yelled, and felt Wave's hand on her shoulder. "No, Wave! This isn't something I can just ignore!"

The snow fox walked over and hugged her daughter. "They have your grandfather, sweetie."

Dawn's eyes widened at that. "W-What? But I just saw him not too long a-."

"Not him... My father. They kidnapped him and I have a reason to believe it's because they want to get closer to me. This isn't any of us trying to deny you of doing what you believe a huntress would do." Weiss began to tear up and let them fall down her face. "I-I can't lose you to those people. I just can't."

"M-Mom?" Dawn felt her fox mother tighten the embrace.

Blake couldn't stay quiet and needed to help. "Dawn, your mother is telling you the truth of what happened to your grandfather. These people… they're much worse than you'd think."

Dawn was looking to the ground at this revelation, but was still in her mother's embrace.

_They have him? How? This… this just makes no sense. Why do they want to get closer to mom?_

"Mom? I understand." Dawn pulled away and saw the tears in her fox mother's eyes. "But of all things to hear, I just want to help even more. If they have my grandfather, then no matter what he was before, I still want to be there to help save him."

"We'd only be there as backup." Wave suddenly said. "And we'd make sure to stay back from the stronger elders that may be there."

Yang sighed. "In a more controlled situation, I'd be cool with you all helping us out, but this isn't just some mission. There's a lot at risk and we need to make sure that everything goes well, so that means you need to stay behind so that we know you're all safe."

Dawn clenched her fist, but didn't have an outburst, since her mother was already crying from the worry she had. "F-Fine. We'll stay behind."

Wave couldn't believe Dawn gave up so easily, but he knew that trying to get her to think about it wouldn't amount to much, since Team RWBY was already against the idea. He sighed and after Dawn hugged her mother, he followed her back to their dorm.

"Dawn… how could you just give up on that without much of a fight? I thought you wanted to show them how serious you are about this." Wave said to her as they walked down a hallway.

The little fox took a breath. "Wave, you saw how my mother was. I'd rather not make her more worried than she already is. Please try to understand that."

"What are you gonna say to the Mana and Lightning then?" Wave asked.

"I already know what I'm gonna say." Dawn frowned at the idea she had, knowing full well that her mother was going to disapprove.

* * *

An hour passed and Angel arrived at the academy with Clara. The two made their way to Ruby's office, seeing that Tai, Raven and Qrow were sat down in front of Ruby. "Oh, well I suppose we may have just interrupted something here."

Weiss instantly got to her mother and hugged her. "Mom! Oh thank goodness! You're both okay!"

Angel patted her daughter's back and pulled away. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetie." She looked to the others. "I'd like to know more about what you all have planned, if you don't mind me asking."

Qrow spoke up. "Well, well, not even a hello after not seeing us for… wait. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Idiot. We saw each other in our last family outing."

"Oh. Right, well I guess it hasn't been that long." Qrow then stopped when he heard his niece cough to get their attention.

"Angel, it's really good to see you, especially with what's happening." Ruby smiled. "The plan we're trying to come up with is one to get Thomas out of their hands, but at the same time not to let them get the jump on us. Their trap is obvious, but we're still not allowing them to just keep him any longer."

"It's hard to believe that after all this time, you all are going to take a risk to save him, but… even I know that he doesn't deserve something like that." Angel said.

"I'm glad you see it that way too." Ruby sighed. "I just wish I knew why these people would do such a thing. They're confusing enough already with wanting to use Grimm to hurt people."

Tai shook his head in disgust. "A world that needs to worry about monsters like the Grimm was already difficult to comprehend, and no matter how many years pass, there's always going to be someone out there that wants to be just as bad as the Grimm."

Raven spoke up. "I shouldn't have to say this, since everyone here knows this already, but that's why we're the ones that have to deal with those kinds of fools. It's just how things tend to be, Tai."

"That isn't entirely true." Ruby said, getting Raven's attention. The headmistress smiled at her sister's mother. "I still believe we can all one day live in a world without fear. Whether our generation will see it, or the next, or even the one after that, I can see this world has a brighter future than we could ever imagine."

Raven was taken aback by how Ruby spoke, since it reminded her so much of how Summer saw the world. She felt a tear fall and nodded. "You were obviously the best pick for headmistress, Ruby. It makes me wonder how Ozpin would react to seeing how you've outdone even him."

Ruby chuckled. "I doubt I've reached that level yet, but I appreciate that you think so."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Oh stop being so modest, pipsqueak. Glynda isn't here to get all upset about Oz being surpassed."

Ruby groaned at what her uncle called her. "You still call me pipsqueak."

"Well, I guess you have leveled past that, but I'm still gonna call you that here and there. Oh and speaking of Oz and the good witch, why haven't you called them up yet?"

"They lived their hunter lives already, uncle Qrow. And I know you all have too, but-." Ruby was cut off.

"Whoa, hold up now. I'm not about to be called old, so make sure you say a different set of words." Qrow said.

The headmistress sighed, and the snow fox stomped her foot on the ground. "Listen! This is not the time to mess around! My father is in the custody of an insane group of people, and I'd like to know how we're getting him back. So if you don't mind, shut up, stay focused, and let my wife explain!"

Everyone in the room remained quiet, even Ruby herself, since an angry snow fox was never one to mess with. Ruby took a breath and said. "R-Right, well let's start on who's going and the plan of attack we'll most likely have to take."

Clara leaned over to whisper to Angel. "Even after all this time, she's got a voice that can make a whole room go quiet."

Angel smiled. "Yes, she really does. I wonder if Dawn will inherit that kind of thing."

* * *

"So that's the plan? We're just gonna sneak on one of the airships?" Mana asked in an unenthusiastic tone. "How the heck didn't you think of something more…I don't know, fun?"

Dawn sighed. "It isn't just about us sneaking in an airship. The biggest hurdle will be out in the battlefield. I know this has to be a battle just waiting to happen, since my grandfather has been kidnapped by them."

Lightning spoke up. "That still doesn't make much sense to me. Why would a Cult want to kidnap a man that has no power and has no ties to Grimm?"

"I don't know, but that's irrelevant. Those people made my mother cry, and I'm not letting them get away with it." Dawn said as she looked over at her katana, which was set atop the table in their room.

Wave was working on his wrench while listening to his team talk. "You really made me think that you wouldn't want to help fight back."

Dawn walked over to her katana and frowned. "Mom… she wants me to stay here, but what would I be able to do? My parents, my aunts, my uncle and grandparents… My family! They're all out there and I'd be stuck here!"

Mana and Lightning didn't say a word, but Wave wanted to make sure Dawn was okay, so he put his wrench down and got up. He walked to the little fox and hugged her, surprising and causing her to blush. "You won't have to stay behind, especially when we'll be there to make sure everything works out. And yes, we may be first years, but we can't let a bunch of jerks like that get away with something this terrible."

Mana grinned. "Yeah! Those morons have really gotta be pretty stupid if they thought people would just ignore them forever. Team DRWM is gonna be there to help put the smack down on them!"

Lightning actually smiled at the vote of confidence Mana had. "Whether we end up just supporting from the backlines, or being in the fight against those people, we'll be making a difference, so if sneaking is the way to go, then I suppose I'll join you with that."

Dawn was still blushing from the embrace she was in. "Guys… it won't be easy, but this is what we were trained for." She reached over for her katana and took it in one hand. "My weapon is named Purity, and I think it's time it's lived up to its name."

Wave released the little fox and nodded. "I've always known you chose Purity for a good reason, now I'm actually seeing it."

Mana chuckled. "I might not have a name that means something as symbolic as that for my weapons, but I'm still ready to send some hellfire down at those bastards."

"Heya, guys! Whatcha talking about?!" Apple suddenly asked, revealing Team VALE, who was standing right outside the team's dorm, with the door wide opened.

Dawn sighed. "Great… well I guess now is a good time to start explaining some things."

* * *

**Next chapter will be pretty crazy, especially with certain people being involved. I have a few ideas left for this story, but it's really looking like it's coming to a close in less than 20 chapters, so… yeah. I can't wait to get to the end. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 252. **


	252. With Friends Like These

**Story mention for this chapter is one titled- Stranded. It's by TotoTail. I'm finding this one to be too funny to pass up. So if you got some time, you should go check it out.**

**Here's chapter 252 everyone.**

* * *

"Should I be worried? I feel like I shouldn't, but something is making me think this really isn't gonna go as well I we have it planned." Jaune said while on the airship with the others.

"With those people holding Weiss' father, it isn't odd to feel that way, honey." Pyrrha replied. "We just need to take things into our own hands if these people do indeed try and take advantage of the situation."

The snow fox spoke up. "I want one of those bastards to be taken in for questioning. I need to know all the details on why they kidnapped my father."

"It could've been to get some kind of battle plan from his previous attacks on Vale." Amethyst took note of the snow fox's reaction instantly. "Ah, crap… Sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's okay. I know what he did and while I do believe he had some kind of strategy involved in his foolish plans, I can't imagine that would be the only reason for them to take him. There has to be more to that." Weiss stated.

Lyra spoke up. "They must know we're against them, so maybe they're just picking out someone who isn't a fighter to get us to go to them. That way they'd get the jump on us."

"They think they'd get the jump on us, but Stannisun is gonna make sure their elders are taken out no problem." Yelak replied.

"I still don't know about this. Penny is on his airship, but you saw how annoying he was being. Just imagine what he might do if he thinks we can't handle the situation." Yang remarked.

Ruby shook her head. "It's like you said, Yang. Penny is there, and I trust her with my life, so I know if Stannisun tries anything stupid, then Penny can shut down his control on the airship's cannons."

"Back in the Order, you'd be slapped across the face for trying something as dumb as firing at friendlies. Sadly that kind of excitement and stupidity is only really around you all." Ivory said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"You know you love it sometimes. I can see it on your face." Yang smirked back, challenging her.

Ivory shrugged. "I suppose a little fun and danger couldn't hurt, but remember who you're talking to. Keep things simple and fight for what's right."

Ruby tapped Ivory's shoulder. "Hey, you mentioned something to me over at the Order's HQ. It was a story you wanted to tell me, so… if you'd like to talk about that, now would be the best time."

Ivory sighed. "Yes, I guess that would be a good idea. After knowing you all for so long, I know I can trust you with this information."

* * *

**29 Years Ago**

Ivory walked back to the dorm after a long day of classes. Despite being a fourth year team, the workload that they were given was quite a large sum. Add onto that the missions they went on, and it was a wonder that the young girl managed to get any off her meditations done.

She had always been outspoken about things that the order followed. Often times it would lead her to being scolded by her elders. Some would let her be, knowing that Ivory had a vibrant spirit in her and a drive to do everything in her power to change the world for the better.

Once she reached her room, she noticed something was wrong. Amethyst stood in the center, almost as if she was waiting for her to return. Slate and Jade also were in the room, though they stood of to the side of the room.

"Everything alright?" Ivory asked.

"You got a message from someone named Orgus," Amethyst said, tossing Ivory the encrypted communicator. "Seemed important, and no return address."

"Well that's odd," Ivory said. "What would Master Orgus need from me?"

She knew who it was that had sent her the message. Orgus was like a father to her within the order. She didn't know her own family, and so one he took her on and began to train her, the two of them formed a strong bond. They normally scheduled time to meet up and talk, but a sudden message left her surprised.

For her, the encryption was simple. It was the one Orgus had taught her at a young age. As soon as she was through, she noticed that there was a cache of files, and a video message contained within. The first thing she did was open up the message.

"Ivory, I don't have much time to explain things to you, but this is important," the man in the video said. He was on the older side, but still looked fit and strong. "I was scouting a possible stronghold near mountain Glen, and I found something. There's a cult of people who believe that the Grimm are gods. They're trying to raise an army to strike at the kingdoms. The information contained in that device needs to be brought to the council. Go find a way to stop this from happening."

Ivory paused the recording, unsure of what to think. If this information was so important, then why did Orgus not just return it to the council himself. Part of her was scared at what the reality was, but she needed to know the truth. She continued to the video, braving herself for what was to come.

"I got caught gathering this information, and they're searching for me right now," Orgus went on, lowering his head with a sigh. "I don't think I'm making it out of this one kid. Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you. You always were a woman of action, someone who wanted to change the world. You will change the world someday, and I'll be watching you the whole way. Goodbye."

Ivory dropped to her knees, she was on the verge of crying. Next thing she knew, Amethyst had a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Ivory took a deep breath and looked down art her hands, the communicator still within her grasp. "He was like a father to me."

"I'm sorry," amethyst replied.

Ivory stood up and walked towards the window. "So, this cult of Grimm is bringing an army together to destroy the kingdoms?" Jade asked as she watched Ivory walk across the room.

"That's what it looks like," Slate replied. "The only question is what do we do in response?"

"I know what I'm going to do," Ivory said. "I'm going to find the people responsible for aster Orgus' death, and I'm going to kill them."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, you're going to go on a manhunt? That's something you expect from Amethyst or Slate, not you," Jade argued.

"Fine."

Everybody turned to Amethyst. "You want to avenge your fallen mentor, then I'll be there to help you."

"As will I," Slate said next.

"Ugh, fine, if everyone else it's going to help, I will too," Jade conceded. "Crazy fools, all of you."

"Come on, we should, go get this information to the council," Ivory said, leading the rest of her team out the door.

* * *

By the time they reached the council chambers, it was late in the day. Ivory didn't care, for she walked right into the temple and up to master Shan without hesitation.

"Ivory, what brings you back?"

"I received a message from Master Orgus," Ivory said solemnly. "It's his final message."

"Well, that would explain his recent disappearance," Shan said. "You have my condolences child."

"Master Orgus also sent some information that he picked up from his assignment," Ivory said handing the data to Master Shan. "He told me to bring this to you so that we can counteract this "army"."

"Unfortunately, it would already appear as though we will not be sending an army to fight this force," Shan said after perusing the data.

"What?" Ivory questioned. "What do you mean that we're not going to do anything?" Her questioning of Master Shan was starting to draw a crowd from those occupying the temple's foyer.

"After Master Orgus' disappearance, the council moved to strengthen our defenses against this growing threat," Shan said.

"You mean to tell me that we're gonna do nothing?" Ivory said, her voice growing louder and angrier as she spoke.

"Ivory, please try to calm down and understand our position."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down, when there is a literal army of Grimm out in the world ready to slaughter every man, woman, and child in the major kingdoms? Master Orgus died to give us this information, and it's going to be all for nothing because of you and that damn council. I lost a man who was like a father to me, and when you are capable of doing something that gives his death meaning, you instead choose to sit back and watch the world burn."

"That's enough," Shan proclaimed. "This is the will of the order, and you are still a part of it. While I may believe that we should so something, the other masters disagree. That's is just the way it is."

"Well then I'll do this myself, without the order," Ivory said, turning towards the entrance, and hey teammates.

"If you walk away, I can't guarantee that you will be accepted once again with open arms," Shan replied, watching Ivory go.

Ivory stopped and turned around. "Well I no longer want to be a part of this order anymore, not after this."

With that, Ivory walked out of the temple, not at all caring for the eyes that were on her as she walked away from what was her home. She no longer cared to be there, there was still so much that needed to be done.

* * *

**Present Day**

"After that, I gave a copy of the information to Professor Ozpin and he sent us out to take care of the matter," Ivory finished. "We fought through hundreds of Grimm in the Emerald Forest, it's where I got my scar. By the time we were done, only a handful of men remained."

"What did you do with them?" Blake asked.

Ivory looked off to the side of the ship. "I'm pretty sure you can guess what I did."

"I never would've thought that you'd kill someone," Yang mentioned.

"Not everything is cut into black and white," Ivory went on. "There is certainly a lot of gray that blurs the lines between good and evil. No way around it."

"So, what happened that you're still in contact with the Order?" Ruby asked.

"After a few years, Master Shan contacted me," Ivory explained. "He was requesting my help with something actually. He wanted me to help search for a student who had gone missing. Naturally being the outgoing person I am, I agreed. Funny thing is, he came out and joined me. We talked about things, and he told me that I still have a place within the order, even if I don't want it. I figured by then it was better to have them as friends than enemies, so I agreed to return, but only if he realized that I wasn't always going to agree with their teachings. I needed them to know that I was going to do everything I could to make the world a better place. If they wanted to help then great, if not then I wouldn't bother them with it."

"These people really do sound like a fun loving bunch, don't they?" Jaune commented.

"You'd be surprised kid," Jade said, flipping a coin in her hands. "Having met them before, I can tell you that they're great at parties."

"Your sarcasm isn't needed right now, Jade," Amethyst groaned. "Now, let's get on with this rescue already."

"Wow, so much enthusiasm," Jade countered. "Someone's a little salty about having to rescue dear old papa Schnee."

"We have a job to do, and if it involves rescuing him, then that's what we'll do," Amethyst said, before turning to Weiss. "If Weiss says that he's worth rescuing, then I'll do my part. She is the first Schnee I grew to like after all."

"Can I just point out the irony of you working to save the life of a Schnee?" Jade mentioned.

"I am going to hit you…" Amethyst commented and noticed Jade's smirk. "...and NO, not in that way. None of that for a while because of your comments."

"Well someone's sleeping on the couch tonight," Slate commented to himself, and then looked to the cargo hold on the airship, smirking to himself when he realized others were on the airship.

"I was honestly about to tell them to get a room," Yang said to him in response. Holding out a hand for the two to bump fists.

After the two bumped fists, Amethyst and Jade gave them both death glares. Everyone on the airship was laughing at that, except for the snow fox.

Weiss was looking out one of the windows after listening to Ivory's tale. It made her worry even more, but she stopped focusing on what was outside when she felt Ruby hold her hand. She looked over at her wife and saw a smile on her face, showing her that she was sure that things would go well. The snow fox leaned over and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. The headmistress wrapped an arm around her wife and let her rest until they got to their destination.

* * *

"Ugh, this airship design is so annoying compared to the last one." Mana complained while trying to readjust her sitting position without actually having something to sit on.

"It's the only reason we were able to sneak into the airship, so stop complaining and just be patient." Dawn replied.

Vale spoke up. "I'm still not sure how you all roped me into this."

Apple chuckled. "Come on, Vale. You know how much fun this could be. And not only that, but our parents can see how much we've grown. I wanna show them what I can really do as a huntress in training." Apple then started to giggle in joy at a thought. "We're gonna be fighting side by side with our parents against bad guys! It's too-!"

Vale scooted over quickly and covered Apple's mouth. "Shh, we can't let them hear us and you're shouting so loud." Vale warned.

Wave playfully rolled his eyes at that and looked to Ebony and Lima. "How are you two feeling about all of this?"

"Honestly, I can't really say much… well, actually I can. These guys sound pretty terrible, so if helping out our parents get these guys in jail sooner rather than later, then we'll be doing something pretty amazing, and I'm not gonna complain about that." Ebony answered.

"That's right." Lima said in a quieter voice so she wouldn't get the same warning as her sister. "I wanna show my parents that I'm not just some hyper kid who just loves the thrill of it... even though the thrills are so great."

Lightning was a little taken aback by how her sisters spoke. "Wow, they really are growing up."

Dawn smiled at that. "We all are, Lightning. And I'm glad we're all doing this together." She said as glanced over at Wave for a short moment. "Today is the day we show not only our parents what we can do to make the world a better place, but those people who try and hurt this world too. They're gonna regret everything they've done."

* * *

**Ivory's backstory on her experience with the Order and the Cult was written by NobleMETA, since Ivory is a part of the OC team he let me use in this story. I did promise this chapter was gonna be crazy, implying that the confrontation would happen, but I got this chapter to explain more on the Order, and the Cult from Ivory's perspective. I promise that next chapter will be the start of something crazy though.**

**To GoldElite245- Indeed they are. I can't let those eight miss out on all the fighting after all.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 253.**


	253. Is That All It Should Take In Life?

**With Pedigree being updated today, I'm gonna mention a story Phoenix Commander is writing. It's titled- Glyph Runner. Give it a read if you guys have the time... Some epic stuff does happen, that's for sure. **

**Here's chapter 253 everyone.**

* * *

Thomas was dragged out of the tent he was kept in by Zelinilo, signaling that things were about to happen. "Would it kill you to just stand up already?" Zelinilo pulled on the chain, pulling Thomas forward, but the former CEO doesn't stand. "Ugh, you are a pain in the ass."

"You still have one more chance to do the right thing. I'd take it, boy." Thomas glared at the cult member, showing he wasn't gonna let up.

Zelinilo rolled his eyes. "I'm just done talking to you after this. All this crap is getting on my nerves." The cult member looked at his scroll and sighed. "Where the hell are those morons? And is Wraak even gonna show up?"

One female cult member walked over and whispered to Zelinilo. "Wraak wanted to make sure that things go well here before showing up. So as long as we get the girl, there shouldn't be any problem."

"Ugh, this is so time consuming. What reason does the boss have to wanting to help out Wraak anyways?" Zelinilo questioned, but before the female cult member could respond, he continued. "We should be getting more elders, and then we can just take whatever we want."

The female cult member scoffed. "You know, there are reasons why you don't get the kind of perks Wraak gets."

"And what are the reasons, huh? Oh, wait, that's right, I'm not a kiss ass." Zelinilo smirked. "Just look at how Wraak talks sometimes. What the leader says, we do. Sheesh, that guy has no idea what it means to be independent."

The female cult member rolled her eyes. "Just get the prisoner moving. I'm sure those people from Beacon will be here any minute. And I don't want to be blamed for anything that you might cause."

"You keep telling yourself that. And besides, it's not my fault the old man doesn't wanna get up." Zelinilo said as he tugged on the chain again.

Thomas looked to the female cult member. "Why do you allow yourself to work with people like this? Is this kind of life something you really want?"

"I'm not much on explaining how and why I ended up with the cult, so try not to waste your breath here." The female cult member said as she walked with Zelinilo to the spot they were gonna wait. They were surrounded by a few grass hills and a river that led all the way to a waterfall. "Besides, my life isn't going anywhere else."

"That's not true. You have a way out of-." Thomas grunted in pain when Zelinilo hit him with the butt of his halberd.

"Stay quiet, or the next spot I hit will be the back of your head." Zelinilo warned.

* * *

"Keep the airship here until we're ready to go, and don't stay inside it. These people may try to ambush you if they spot the airship." Ruby said to the pilot.

"Understood, Mrs. Rose." The pilot got everyone out and stepped out himself to find a spot to stay hidden for the time being.

Jade spoke up before they went off to deal with the Cult. "So where do you want us all to be, Rose?"

"Jade, I want you and Slate to find a good vantage point if they try anything, which they will. Amethyst, you and Ivory are staying behind us with Raven and my father. Carmesi, you and your team are with us on the front lines. Uncle Qrow, you're with us too. Jaune, I want you and Pyrrha to stay on both sides of the group. Ren, keep an eye out for anyone that might start making moves. Nora…hit em with your hammer when the time comes." Ruby ordered.

Nora grinned and gripped her hammer tightly. "I'm gonna have fun beating those jerks up. Oh! Ren! Should we record it to show Apple and Lima?! I don't think Lightning would care too much to watch it though."

"Let's just focus on the mission, Nora. Besides, I know you like telling stories more than showing it." Ren chuckled at the thought. "Try not to change the details on this story when you tell them."

Pyrrha smiled at the conversation the two were having. "Just as long as everything goes well, I'm sure those two will enjoy the story nonetheless."

Jaune spoke up. "Do you think Vale would like to hear about this too?"

"I'm sorry to break up this discussion on telling a story about this mission to your kids, but please remember what we're here for. A story isn't exactly what I'd like to spawn from this encounter." The snow fox said, holding Myrtenaster in her left hand, ready to take down any cult member in her way.

Blake took out Gambol Shroud and used the dust clip Weiss gave her while on the airship. "With a day like this, it only helps to think that a happy story could come with it."

"Even then, I'd rather not have a story from this. Instead, I would rather have had none of this happen, but it seems that you can't always get what you want." Weiss replied, causing Ruby to frown.

"Snow fox, I know how you're feeling right now, but don't start thinking so negatively now. We're here and we're gonna get your dad away from them." Yang assured.

"Yang, you know I appreciate that, but it isn't just the kidnapping that's gotten me like this." Weiss' fox ears flattened against her head. "It's the fact that we even have to do something like this in the first place."

Lyra needed to intervene to help. "People make choices that other people might not like, and while I know the choices these cult members are making are truly the worst ones, we can't ignore the possibility of something like this happening. We always need to be on alert to protect the people we've sworn to protect."

The snow fox held her head down while walking next to her wife. "I suppose that means that even if we do find a way to stop these people, we'll still have greater threats."

Ivory placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder and motioned for the others to go on ahead so she could talk with the snow fox alone. "Are you okay to hold back for a bit?" Ivory asked as the others walked ahead, Ruby taking a glance over her shoulder, clearly worried about her wife.

Weiss lifted her head up and turned to Ivory. "I get it, I'm being negative…but how else am I supposed to feel? My daughter is going to be fighting in a world that has…insane people trying to-."

"Weiss, you need to learn that your daughter can handle herself." Ivory sighed. "I knew that was part of the problem."

"W-What?" The snow fox questioned.

"Listen, this cult has been out there for years, yes, but that doesn't mean Dawn will have to worry about them when she becomes a huntress, and even if she does, you can't just go to the worst scenario for her. Just look at you for example. You're a huntress and your mom is proud of you for it." Ivory stated.

"That's not the same! I didn't have to worry about some crazy cult that's trying to use Grimm to wipe us out! You of all people here should know how scary that could be, especially with having a daughter!" Weiss fired back.

"And how do you think Dawn feels about this? She's trying her hardest to prove to her mother that she can be a huntress, but you try to keep her away from what a huntress would go against." Ivory countered.

Weiss turned and began to walk in the direction the others went. "I'm not discussing this with you, Ivory. So don't even-." Weiss suddenly felt Ivory lock her in a headlock. "I-Ivory?! Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down." Ivory warned. "Everyone is out here for you, damn it. Now show some damn faith in your family and friends. This world is tough, I get it. Hell, I've lived long enough to see shit ending badly at times, but I don't let that keep me down. I get up and I keep fighting. So you, your wife, your friends, and yes, your daughter will continue to fight too!"

Ivory felt the snow fox's struggle on breaking away from her stop. "Words…is that all it should take in life?"

"No, but they help too. And if words won't help you, then get back to the girl who fought for survival back in her past to find strength. Because you know damn well she's still in there." Ivory said as she let go of Weiss and walked in front of her. "Oh, and while your daughter didn't go through the same thing you did, I can tell she's got your stubborn attitude, so she'll make a fine huntress for sure." Ivory smiled as she ran to catch up to the others.

Weiss looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds slowly passing by. Her tail was flowing with the wind and she took a breath. "Words, huh? Okay…It does make sense, Dawn. I know you can't hear me, sweetie, but I am proud of you." Weiss took off, hoping that she'd be able to catch up before the others got to the spot.

Dawn was sitting in the aircraft's cargo hold, listening in on with her scroll. Wave had used the same piece of equipment that Mana used to eavesdrop on Ruby's talk with the Order's grandmaster and planted it on Weiss before they left, so Dawn would be able to listen in on what was happening, but hearing that whole argument her mother had with Ivory made Dawn think about her actions.

She took off the earpiece and looked to the floor. "Wave, take the earpiece back."

Wave looked concerned for his partner, knowing full well that the tone she had meant that things weren't going well. "What did you hear?"

"My mom… She had a fight with Ivory… some stuff about me, and how she's scared of what I have to fight against. Ivory told her that I'd have to fight anyways, and not to worry so much, but I can't help but feel guilty on coming here." Wave knelt down and placed his hand on hers, making the little fox blush.

"We're all here because we belong here, but if you really feel like we shouldn't get involved…then whether I like it or not, I'll stick with the decision you make." Wave assured.

Before Dawn could respond, the two first year teams heard what sounded to be metal being hit.

* * *

Weiss caught up to the others and took Ruby's hand. "Weiss." Ruby smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ruby. I'm sorry for worrying you all about…that." She looked around, noticing the formation the group was in, and how Jade and Slate were gone. The snow fox already knew that those two would be at a vantage point, so she said nothing.

"So! You're all finally here!" Zelinilo suddenly yelled out, covering his face with a hood.

The snow fox's eyes widened when she saw her father on his knees. "Father!"

Zelinilo grinned and held his halberd's blade up to Thomas's neck when it looked like the former CEO was about to say something. "Before we jump the gun on this, maybe you should take a look around the area."

The group looked around and noticed the small army of cult members that were set up around the perimeter of the area they were in, and not only that, but they had multiple metal crates of different sizes around. The group knew what they were already. "You proved your point! Now tell us why you're doing this!" Ruby demanded.

"Because I was told to, duh. I mean, there's a few other details here and there, namely that one." Zelinilo lifted his halberd and pointed it at Weiss.

Ruby stepped in front of her wife. "If you even think about laying a finger on her-."

"Whoa, calm down there, Rosey. I'm just giving you one of the biggest details for all of this. Besides, we're not allowed to hurt that one." Zelinilo smirked, thinking about what Wraak would do to the snow fox.

Lyra took her shotgun out in anger. "Tell us what you want with Weiss!"

Zelinilo shrugged. "Can't really say to be honest. All I know is that we can't kill her, and that no matter how this goes, we need to take her in." Yang's eyes turned red and she aimed one of her gauntlets up at Zelinilo, causing the cult members to aim their weapons at her. "Hold your fire, dumbasses!" He chuckled. "You don't seem to get who's in control here. Either you give us the girl, or we kill the old man and open fire on you anyways."

Ruby whispered suddenly. "Jade, do you have a good angle?"

Jade and Slate were in a good spot, perfectly ranged and away from the cult members, due to Slate's semblance of enhanced sensory and perception, they were able to find a good spot. "We're in position. I just hope Amethyst will be able to deal with my weapons while I use hers for this." Jade whispered back.

Ruby took a step forward, making Zelinilo put his halberd's blade back up to Thomas' neck. "Not another step, Rosey, or the grass might turn red in a second."

"Please, let's discuss this. You know we're not giving you my wife, and I know you'd rather not give us Thomas Schnee, but would going down the path of violence really fuel you to continue such a life of pain and misery? Just look at all of this right now. We have people on both sides who most likely began their lives with hope, and the goal in mind to become something much more to this world." Ruby tried to negotiate.

Zelinilo laughed at that. "Listen, Rosey. This little shtick of talking back and forth about some crap I don't care about isn't gonna help you here. I'm done with that anyways. Now, the only way this all goes down…wait, no. The one of two ways this can go down in your favor is giving us your wife, and then you can all leave. Or you can go with choice number two…Try to fight us all."

Thomas coughed and spoke up. "Weiss! Just get out of here! Don't risk-."

"Shut the fuck up!" Zelinilo had enough and pulled his halberd's blade back and was about to swing at Thomas' neck, but a sudden sniper shot hit him right in the arm, knocking the halberd out of his hand and caused him to gasp. "W-What?! The perimeter was supposed to be secured!" He looked to the other cult members. "What are you all waiting for?! Fire!"

In a flash, everything went from zero to ten. The cult members began to fire at the Beacon group, but Weiss quickly held up her glyphs to protect everyone, including her father when she surrounded him with a few glyphs. "Raven! Get my father to safety!"

Raven nodded and used a portal to get to Thomas' side. "It seems you get a second chance like I have." She grabbed him and jumped in the portal, getting back to the others.

Weiss continued to hold the glyphs up, seeing that Zelinilo was running back to one of the crates. "Ruby! He's gonna open that crate!"

Ruby quickly accessed her ear piece and ordered. "Jade! The crate that the one cult member is going for! Make sure he doesn't open it!"

Jade quickly readjusted and took a few shots at Zelinilo, keeping him back from the switch that would open the crate. "Ugh! Release the elders, you idiots!" Zelinilo ordered as he hid behind a few rocks to keep away from the sniper fire. "And find that damn sniper!"

Amethyst took a breath and used her semblance to slow time down for a few seconds. She observed the battlefield and saw the cult members that were closest to the crates. "Jade! Southeast, and just west of us!"

Jade was able to pick that up on her ear piece and quickly fired at the two cult members that were trying to open the crates. Weiss knew that holding one position for too long was going to lose them the battle. "We're surrounded, Ruby! What do we do?!"

A roar was heard within the constant gunfire. Jade couldn't keep the cult members off of the crates forever. The roar itself was caused by an elder Goliath. The Beacon group were shocked by that, and knew they needed to scatted to get away.

Team RWBY went off in one direction, going for the east side of the small army. Team JNPR went off in the west, while Team CYLN went south. Tai, Qrow, Amethyst and Ivory took off in the north, while Raven used a portal to get Thomas to safety.

"Ruby! I can get back to you all, but I'll get Thomas Schnee back to the airship." Raven said over her earpiece.

"Copy that, Raven. Just make sure you aren't followed and the area is secured over there." Ruby replied as she got close to her wife who set up another set of glyphs.

"Ruby, I can try to deal with the Goliath!" Lyra suddenly said.

"Lyra, I know what you're gonna do…just be careful." Ruby warned as she looked over at the teams, who were fending off the cult members. The Goliath on the other hand was charging at Team CYLN.

Narinj noticed his wife was focusing on her semblance, so he did his best to block any shots that came their way with his semblance. He used his weapons as the source for his semblance, absorbing the material, his body slowly gaining a metal coat. Lyra knew he couldn't keep it up for long, so she took a breath and summoned a giant wolf when the Goliath got close. The summoned wolf howled and rammed into the Goliath, but because of the size of the wolf, Lyra fell to her knees.

Carmesi turned and saw the giant wolf battling against the Goliath and said. "Yelak! Get Lyra over to Weiss' glyphs!"

"Got it!" Yelak quickly helped Lyra up and blinked over to Team RWBY, helping her into the glyph wall that Weiss was holding up. "You guys good here?"

"For now." Blake replied. "Get back to your team. We'll handle this batch of cult members." Blake said as she jumped away from the protection of the glyphs with her semblance to get close into the fight with their group of cult members.

Yang smirked. "You know you aren't gonna have all that fun without me, kitten!" Yang shot out and punched a few cult members when she got next to her wife.

Weiss knelt down and check on Lyra as Yelak blinked back to his team. "Lyra…Lyra! Are you okay?!"

Lyra took a few breaths and nodded. "Y-Yes…I-Is the wolf still up?"

Ruby took a look for them, seeing the constant battle for dominance that the Goliath and the summoned wolf were having. "It's holding its own."

Weiss looked around at the sudden battle that began from a single shot. "The crates…we can't-."

Another few roars were heard when another crate opened, revealing what looked to be ten elder Beowolves.

* * *

**Shit hit the fan, and while it was obviously gonna happen, I think you'll like the few surprises that will come soon. Though to be fair, those surprises are fairly obvious too. Oh, and if you noticed the title drop on your first around in this chapter, you get one internet cookie.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 254.**


	254. You Raised Her Well

**Here's chapter 254 everyone.**

* * *

Thomas was still chained up as Raven got him to safety, so she stopped running for a moment when the coast was clear. "It looks like I can break these chains now." Raven took her blade out and easily broke the chains that were around Thomas' arms. "Are you good to walk?"

The former CEO grunted when he tried to stand, falling back down, but not before Raven caught him. "I suppose not. Those people weren't exactly gentle while I was in their custody."

Raven got him to his feet and began to walk towards the airship. "Your daughter seems to be on their watch list for some reason. Any idea why?"

"No, but I can tell you that you should leave me here and go back to them. I am not the priori-." Thomas was cut off when Raven stopped walking. "What are you doing?"

"Listen. Your daughter came here to save you, and not only that, but everyone you saw back there was here by choice. So yes, you are a priority, whether you believe that or not." Raven stated.

"The life of a man that not only hurt his daughters, but also attacked a town filled with innocent people should not be a priority, damn it!" Thomas yelled, groaning in pain from doing so.

"You still haven't heard a word I've spoken. You can kick and scream like a child, but your family didn't want to abandon you. So instead of making yourself a bigger target than you already are, you're gonna get up and let me get you to safety. Understand?" Raven said, clearly not allowing the old man to complain.

Thomas grunted as he tried getting himself to stand up right. "I don't…My daughters. Do you know of their lives, or are you just a hunter who is here to assist?"

"My daughter's sister is your first born's wife, and while I may not know your second daughter as well as Weiss, I know she is good friends with my family, so I am not just some hunter on a mission. And yes, I know exactly who you are and what you did." Raven answered.

"I see." Thomas spit in the other direction of Raven. "I tried to make choices for Winter. Those choices were to make her a survivor, but I learned that she and Weiss would live on without my influence. Weiss…I learned more about her throughout my years of imprisonment. The fact that she lived in a cave for four years." Thomas felt a few tears fall, but he did not care if Raven saw them. "You may look at me and wonder how a man like myself would weep for someone he did not care for…It's all true! But…I learned how a real father should be, and while I understand that I could never repair the damages I caused, keeping them far from me would be the only way for them to live their lives without the pain…the reminder of what they both lost."

Raven listened to the man's words, as she too felt the guilt of causing pain. "I'd like to know what you mean, Thomas Schnee. What did your daughter's lose?"

Thomas did not respond for a few moments, but realized there was no time to waste. "They lost the chance to have what so many others have. A father." An explosion was heard in the distance, and Raven gasped. "That wasn't in the direction of the battle."

Raven knew where the explosion came from at that point. "The airship. It seems that they do in fact have others outside of the battle zone." Raven unsheathed her blade. "Can you walk?"

"It doesn't matter. You should go to that airship of yours. If it's destroyed, we won't be able to escape this area anyways." Thomas stated.

"We have other means of travel, so I don't see the reason to run ahead. And don't try to convince me otherwise." Raven said as she grabbed his arm. "We need to get to the airship. I'd rather not have any of those people sneaking around the others."

Thomas groaned as he tried to walk. "You'd get there faster without me."

"Yes, but then this mission would be for nothing if something happened to you. So stop arguing with me." Raven said, holding her blade up, and pulling Thomas a bit.

Thomas did his best to keep up, but he was still slower than Raven would hope. After some time passed, Raven got close enough to see the airship, but what she saw made her gasp. "What is it?" Thomas asked, looking over to see that the cult members who were attacking the airship, were also fighting the secret stowaways. "Those kids…"

"I need you to stay back. Do you understand me?" Raven looked into Thomas' eyes to show how serious she was. "I can't allow them to get hurt."

"I told you to leave me before, now go-." He was cut off when Raven quickly got him to the ground, just in time to dodge a spike of earth that was shot at them.

"It's him! Get them both!" One cult member yelled as he prepared to fire another earth spike at them.

During their fight, the first years of Beacon were busy dealing with their own fight. "Wave, watch your left!" Dawn cried out as she blocked another sword strike with her glyph. She saw Wave sidestep away from the oncoming attack.

"Come here already!" One of the cult members shouted as she tried to grab Ebony, but he used his semblance to turn into dust before the cult member could grab him. "What the hell?!" She was then struck in the back by a glaive when Ebony reformed behind her.

"Should've learned not to mess with Beacon." Ebony taunted as he rushed off to help Lima deal with a few cult members.

Lightning seemed to have an easy time with her small group of enemies, as she had them tied up for a moment. She used electric dust and sent it through her whip, shocking those who were tied up in it.

Vale had gotten a bit away from the fight to provide long range support with her gauss rifle, taking out any cult member that was trying to sneak up on her, but she wasn't looking behind her when one tried to jump at her. "Now you're mine!" He was inches away from hitting Vale when she turned to try and defend herself, but was stopped when Apple used her energy claws to hit the cult member away.

"I got you, partner!" Apple giggled as she went to deal with the cult member. Vale chuckled at that and knew that Apple would be fine without her for a bit, so she went back to picking off any members that were on the battlefield.

Mana was having a blast, blocking any energy based dust attacks with her burst shields, and going in when the cult members would reload to punch them away. "Come on! I'm just getting started!"

Dawn heard her cousin, but returned her focus on the enemies in front of her. She blocked another attack, but instead of keeping the glyph up, she changed its traits to one of a push back glyph, shooting the cult member who had their weapon against the glyph to go flying into another small group of them. "We need to deal with them all! Apple!"

Apple knew exactly what Dawn was hoping for, so she made sure Vale was okay for a moment, and then after, she jumped down. "I'm gonna need them all in a pile for it to really work."

Dawn nodded and looked to Lima. "We need wind, Lima. Get them all in one pile!"

The cult members weren't sure what was being planned, but they weren't about to sit still to find out, so they ran towards the crossbow user and attempted to strike her down, but Dawn protected her with perfectly placed glyphs. Lima wasted no time, and used her wind control to scoop up the cult members that were still up. Lima was having difficulty controlling the wind on so many people, but she kept her strength up and threw them into a huge pile. Apple lifted her hand up and focused on the pile of people. As the cult members were trying to get up, they were suddenly encased in a dome of what looked to be hard-light.

"I hope you all have some aura left!" Apple grinned and set off an explosion in the dome, which would've been fatal, if not for their aura and the fact that Apple controlled the strength of the explosion.

The first years looked on as they saw the smoke clear, and the cult members knocked out. "Whoa…that was pretty awesome, huh, Lightning?" Mana nudged her partner.

"Well I will say that it's nice to see my sisters working together for once." Lightning smiled at the two tired looking sisters giving each other a high five.

Dawn walked over and smiled. "Everyone did great, but we're going to need to find out where any other cult members are. I know that if we were attacked here, then the fighting must have started for everyone else."

"Should we really be heading over there though? You know how everyone else felt about this, Dawn." Wave reminded.

"I-I know, but this was just a small group. What if-." Dawn stopped when Wave gave her a serious look, so she sighed. "Okay…Okay, but I still want to contact them in some way."

"I can do that for you." Raven suddenly said as she dropped two cult members to the ground.

Everyone gasped and held their weapons up, except for Dawn, who took a moment to examine Raven. "Hold your fire, everyone." She walked over to Raven. "I remember seeing you at Beacon…You're helping us out, right?"

"I am, and I can't say I'm happy you've all decided to stowaway on the airship like that." Raven said, clearly upset with Dawn and the others, but she looked towards Mana and felt herself grow worried. "I'm glad you're all safe though."

Mana noticed Raven was staring at her. "Um, is there something on my face, or what?"

Before she could respond, Thomas walked over after the coast was clear. "Dawn…"

Dawn was a little worried about how the old man was focused on her. "U-Um…w-what do you want?"

"So I suppose your mother never showed you pictures of me..." Thomas looked to the ground and nodded. "I understand why." He then took a breath. "As long as you know not to worry about me, then we-."

"This man is your grandfather, Dawn." Raven said with no hesitation in her voice.

Dawn and Thomas were both shocked at how Raven said that. "W-What?"

Thomas sighed. "Yes, while I wasn't going to tell you that," He glared at Raven. "I suppose you do deserve to know the truth."

Mana growled and walked over, getting in front of her cousin. "I heard a lot about you…and if it's all true, I don't want you getting near my cousin. She's got enough to deal with out here."

Raven spoke up. "Mana, this isn't something you should get involved with."

"Eh? And who are you to tell me what I get involved with? I don't even know you." Mana glared at her grandmother, who she still didn't know about at that point.

Raven frowned, feeling a little hurt at the way Mana was speaking to her. "You need to understand what we're fighting for here. Your aunt wants her father to be safe. She wants everyone to be safe, so instead of trying to make enemies of the people we know, try to help with this mission."

Mana was still annoyed with the older woman, and even walked a few steps closer to her. She took a moment to look at her face, and she thought about something. "Who are you? You look-."

"I'm no one, okay." Raven turned around and looked in the direction of the others. "I need to get back there, so you all stay behind and protect Thomas Schnee. He is the reason we're here after all." Raven then took off, feeling comfortable enough to leave Thomas with the first years.

Thomas sighed as he watched her go, and then turned to Dawn. "I know you may have questions…but it would be best if you didn't try to deal with me."

Dawn sheathed her blade, showing Thomas that she wasn't hostile against him. "This is a lot to take in, but I knew mom came here to rescue you, so I won't let those cult members take you again." She took her blade out once more to stay on guard.

Thomas was honestly surprised at how Dawn handled the encounter. "You…have a drive that reminds me of your mother."

"Mom is strong, and I know from the things they told me…that she'd fight for people." Dawn kept her stance. "And I'm going to be doing the same. That's the life I want to live."

The other first years kept their weapons up as well, not wanting to drop their guard. Thomas looked on at them, and figured that the kids in front of him were related to the people involved with handling the fight against his own small army he sent to Vale all those years ago.

_Weiss…you better make it back here…You've raised a good daughter._

* * *

"We're going to end up being outnumbered by all those elders!" Weiss said as she swiped another cult member down. "Ruby! We need to call him in!"

"I know!" Ruby shouted over the gunfire, while aiming at another elder Beowolf. "I'll call it in!" She took the shot and hit in right in the leg, giving Ivory a chance to jam her twin short swords into its head. Ruby nodded, and used her scroll to call in Stannisun for air support.

"Blake! Watch out!" Yang ran to get Blake out of the way of an attack, but was too far. Her heart started beating faster, as she knew she wasn't going to make it in time, but instead of the attack hitting the cat Faunus, she suddenly disappeared. "W-What the?" Yang looked around and saw that Amethyst had gotten Blake out of harm's way.

"Keep your head in the game, blondie!" Amethyst suggested, quickly getting back into the fight.

Yang ran over and hugged Blake. "You scared the shit out of me."

Blake smiled and patted her back, but pulled away a second after. "Remember what she just said. We have a battle going on." Blake ran over to help Carmesi deal with an elder Beowolf.

Yang grinned and jumped into the fight as well. Weiss kept her and Lyra protected with some glyphs as she watched the battle. The elders were still around, and while she wanted to help, she wasn't about to leave Lyra's side.

Suddenly Raven appeared next to her, stabbing an elder in the neck before it could jump at Weiss. "You should make sure to check your surroundings."

"Raven!" Weiss was thankful she showed up. "Thank goodness you're here." She pointed in the direction of Taiyang and Qrow. "You should head off to help them. Oh, and what happened? I thought you were with my father."

"I left him at the airship with…well…protection. There was a problem though. The airship was attacked by another small group of cult members." Raven sighed. "And…your kid is there."

Weiss' eyes widened, and Ruby even heard it, so they both gasped and shouted. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but I guess they must've snuck onto the airship before we left for this place." Raven explained.

"T-They?" Weiss began to get worried.

"Yes, well it seems that her team and another is with her. I know it wasn't the best idea to have them watch over your father, but they did manage to fight off a group of these people." Raven stated.

Weiss looked down at Lyra. "I-I can't leave her…but Dawn."

Ruby ran over. "Weiss, I'll cover you if you need me to. You get Lyra over to the airship. I don't want Dawn to be left there, but I'll need to stay behind to keep in contact with Stannisun."

Lyra spoke up. "Don't make me the reason you don't hurry to your daughter…Raven said her team is there too…that means Wave is there." She groaned. "Please help him."

Weiss shook her head and picked Lyra up bridal style. "I'm not leaving you here in this battlefield." The snow fox looked over at the summoned wolf. "Will your summon stay up?"

"As long as I remain conscious, then yes." Lyra answered.

The snow fox nodded, and then looked to Ruby. "Kick their asses, little rose."

Ruby smiled and gave her wife a thumbs up. "Will do, snow fox."

With that, Weiss took off with her glyphs, getting Lyra away from the battlefield and heading to the airship. Her thoughts were of her family though, since she was heading to her father, her niece, and her daughter.

* * *

**With how things are going, these chapters on on track with how the notes are, so I'm really happy with it. I hope you're going to enjoy the remainder of this arc, especially with the next few things that are coming.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 255.**


	255. The Messenger

**Here's chapter 255 everyone.**

* * *

"So it seems that my fleet was needed after all." Stannisun Ironwood said as he prepared his fleet to move out. "This cult believes they can trample all over us like we're nothing. I'm honestly glad they think that, so I can crush them with ease."

Penny was standing behind him, ready to make a move if she needed to, but only if Stannisun decided to attack in a way that would harm the others. "You do have better targeting systems on your fleets, right?"

"Indeed I do. And yes, I know that you're here to supervise the attack. I'm no fool, Penny. I can see that my last attempt at dealing with elder Grimm didn't go as well as I hoped." Stannisun responded as the airships were moving out. "Relay the info to Headmistress Rose that we'll be there within thirty seconds."

Penny nodded, sending a message to Ruby on her scroll. "Since you do know I'm here for supervising, just know I won't hesitate to take you down if you pull the same kind of stunt you did in the Emerald Forest."

Stannisun hated what he believed was disrespect, but instead of arguing with Penny, he focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"So, Tai!" Qrow shouted as he cut down a Beowolf. "What do you have planned after this?! I was thinking maybe a bar down in Mistral! Could be a," He cut down another Beowolf. "hell of a time."

Tai punched off one of the attacking Grimm and rolled his eyes. "Is it really the time, Qrow?! I'm a little busy trying not to die out here! And seriously, think about why we're," He jumped up and kicked a Beowolf in the head, then used his dust powered gauntlets and shot at its armor, denting it a bit. "here! Ugh, these damn elders."

Qrow smirked and jumped over, aiming his scythe's blade at the unarmored parts of the elder. He stuck the tip of the blade into the Beowolf, but noticed it held its own, shocking Qrow. "Well shit…" Before the elder Beowolf could pull Qrow away with his scythe, Tai powered up his gauntlet and punched the Beowolf's throat, killing it on the spot.

Qrow watched the Beowolf slowly dissipate into nothing, freeing his scythe. Tai then looked over and smirked. "Do you still think things are gonna be that easy?"

"Eh, you just got a lucky hit in." Qrow said and turned his attention to the elder Goliath, which was still toe to toe with Lyra's summoned wolf. "Not gonna lie, this battle is fun and all, but even I think it needs to end."

Tai sighed as he looked over at his daughter fighting some cult members. "Then let's not waste any time." He jumped in the direction of his daughter, hoping things would end up getting better before it got worse.

* * *

"Lyra, please tell me you're okay." Weiss was carrying her blue haired friend away from the battlefield, but then noticed that the fleet that Stannisun was bringing in began to show up. "There he is…" Weiss stopped for a moment. "Lyra…"

Lyra looked up at the snow fox when she opened her eyes. "Don't worry, Weiss. I-I'm still up, so my summon is too."

"That's not what I'm worrying about." Weiss' ears drooped. "I'm worried about you, Lyra. That took a lot out of you, and I know that wolf is helping, but-."

"Don't say it." Lyra pleaded. "I won't let my summon disappear. If that happens, then the Goliath will go on a rampage, and you know we can't risk everyone there."

The snow fox knew Lyra was right, but she didn't want her friend to end up worse than she was. "Stannisun is heading there now. You won't need to worry about the Goliath then."

"I want to know when that Goliath is being taken care of." Lyra took a breath. "Then I'll drop my summon." Lyra took note of how Weiss wasn't moving still. "Weiss, please, we still need to get moving to your daughter and my son…please."

The snow fox's ears perked up at hearing the mention of her daughter. "I…Okay, Lyra. Okay." She helped her back up and used her glyph as a platform by climbing up on it with Lyra. She then began to move the glyph, making it go faster with each passing minute, but she held onto Lyra to keep her from falling off.

* * *

Thomas was being guarded by the first years after Dawn made it clear to everyone that they were the only defense at the moment. He still wished that Weiss didn't come with everyone to try and rescue him, but with where, he was he couldn't just allow their attempts at saving him go to waste.

"Mana, I told you that I'm fine. Please get back to your spot. We need eyes in every direction around this area, and you know that." Dawn said as she remained focused on the direction she was facing.

"You can't blame me for being worried about you." Mana turned and glared at Thomas, hating the stories that she heard about him. She then turned back to her cousin. "We can just throw him in the airship." Mana whispered.

"Please stop this, Mana." Dawn begged. "I get you're upset about who he is, and what he's done, but I don't want to think about that right now. Everyone else who came here today is risking their lives to get him out of here."

Mana backed off, not wanting to bring any kind of distraction to her cousin. She did glare at Thomas for a quick moment, and then went back to keeping watch.

Dawn thought about where her parents were, and wondered how serious things were going.

_I have to stay here with him, but mom…What if she needs us there?_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a voice that brought her relief. "Dawn!" Weiss shouted as she used her platform glyph to get over to her daughter.

The others looked over, especially Thomas. When he saw his daughter again, he was thankful that Weiss was able to get away from the battlefield.

"M-Mom!" Dawn ran over and wanted to hug her fox Faunus mother, but stopped when she noticed Lyra being held up on the platform glyph. "Aunt Lyra…" Dawn had sometimes called her aunt, so when she saw how exhausted she was, it made Dawn's ears droop.

Wave ran over when he saw his mother. "Mother!" Wave climbed up on the glyph and kneeled down next to Lyra. "A-Are you okay? What happened?"

Lyra was still panting a bit from the amount of energy she had lost in the battle, but she slapped Wave's arm. "Wave Volk! What in the heck are you even doing here?!" That surprised everyone there. "Do you have any idea of how I felt when I was told you snuck into this mission?!"

Wave was blushing in embarrassment from being yelled at. "S-Sorry, mom, but I wanted to-."

"It was my fault. I was the one that pushed this." Dawn admitted, and then looked to her mom. "I'm sorry. This mission was too important for me to just ignore, especially when-." Dawn was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…please. I can't lose you." Weiss wrapped her tail around her daughter, tearing up as well, since the whole time she was fighting back her thoughts of Dawn being in danger. It was too much for her to handle, and she was glad to have her daughter in her arms again.

"M-mom…I…" Dawn remained silent and she too wrapped her tail around her mother.

Thomas looked on at that, feeling that his presence would ruin the family moment, but then noticed that Weiss had opened her eyes and focused her attention on him. He was looking at her, seeing that she was about to pull away from her daughter, so he shook his head to try and get her to not pay attention to him.

Weiss ignored his attempts at trying to get her to ignore him and pulled away from her daughter. "Stay here, Dawn." She stepped past her daughter and walked over to her father. "Dad…we saw each other before, but still, it's been some time since we last saw the other."

"I had wished you wouldn't come, but I suppose I shouldn't say much now. It's happening, but…besides all of this. I'm happy to see that you're okay." Weiss kneeled down and hugged him, surprising him and Mana. Dawn was less than surprised, since she knew the mission was to get him away from the clutches of the Cult. "What are you-?"

"I'm hugging my father." Weiss simply replied.

Thomas said nothing else and closed his eyes. Dawn smiled at that, and then turned to see Wave was hugging his mom as well. She was happy that things were getting better around her, but was still thinking about her human mother. Ruby was still out there fighting, and she was sitting around at that point.

"How precious." A voice suddenly said, getting the attention of everyone there.

Weiss let go of her father and looked over, gasping at the sight. "Z-Zelinilo?"

Zelinilo was standing far enough away from everyone to where he was safe to speak. "And it looks like you brought my replacement." He glanced at Lyra. "So, you think you're just taking the guest of honor away from us? Oh, that's funny."

Weiss stood up with her rapier in hand, staring at the man that had his Cult hood down. "You joined this Cult? I…I had hoped that you would change for the better."

Thomas looked in anger at the man who had tortured him before, causing Zelinilo to smirk. "Of course I joined the club. It's way better than trying to be a huntsman or some mercenary. And you know, I was the one speaking to that stupid headmistress-." He sidestepped when Weiss shot out a dust blast at him with her rapier. "Touchy, huh?" He grinned.

The first years all got by Weiss' side, aiming their weapons at Zelinilo, while Wave and Dawn were in front of Lyra, keeping her safe.

"What are you even doing here?" Weiss growled. "You're outnumbered, so if you think you'll lay a finger on my father, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought."

Zelinilo laughed as he glared at the group. "Numbers are only a threat when the ones involved are strong. And besides, I'm here to relay a message. You won't be able to hide or run…trust me."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? Your forces are ground based, and all we have to do is fly away and you'd be helpless to follow." She continued to glare at the former mercenary.

Zelinilo shrugged. "Like I said, I'm just relaying a message." He turned his attention to Lyra. "I gotta say, you are the shittiest replacement for me." He scoffed. "You can't even stay up in battle."

Wave grew angry at that and charged at Zelinilo. "Wave!" Lyra called out, but before he could get any farther, Weiss dashed over and got in his way. "W-What are you doing? He can't just say all those things and-."

The snow fox stopped him. "Enough! You're not going to run into a battle when you know nothing about who you're dealing with. We taught you that in school." She glared at Zelinilo. "And you. Why have you chosen to keep this path of despair and destruction going?!"

"Honestly, I'm sick of all of you. My goals were ripped away from me each damn time, but hey, this goal…oh I'm gonna make sure to be there when we get to it." Zelinilo pulled out his halberd and smirked. "Oh, and I guess telling you about a certain someone may be a bit fun too. He doesn't like you."

Weiss hated the smirk on his face, and looked over at the first years. "Everyone! Do not drop your guard! There could be more on the way!" The snow fox warned.

Zelinilo laughed when he saw the first years look around. "So these idiots are your future? Oh how sad." Lima growled and shot a crossbow bolt at him, but Zelinilo was able to deflect it with his halberd, not flinching whatsoever. "I think I had enough being messenger." Zelinilo looked to the airship and quickly threw a small bag he had grabbed from his back at it.

Weiss gasped when she realized what was gonna happen, so she quickly used her glyphs to move the first years and her father away from the airship, as Zelinilo pulled out a pistol and shot at the bag with a fire dust round, hitting the bag and causing a massive explosion against the airship. The snow fox had made sure to use her glyphs to protect everyone from the explosion, but when she looked over at where Zelinilo was, he had used the explosion as a distraction to get away.

Once the dust cleared, the airship was too damaged to be used. "Damn it!" Weiss growled and ran forward, looking every direction in search of where Zelinilo could've gone.

Dawn coughed a bit at the amount of dust from the explosion that covered the area. "I-Is everyone alright?!" She coughed a few more times. Team VALE were all fine, and her own team was doing okay as well. Dawn was glad for that and looked over to see Lyra was okay, but still coughing a bit, while Thomas was on the ground, still in pain from what he had experienced before, and the fact that he was pushed away by Weiss' glyph to be protected. Dawn ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you going to be okay, grandpa?"

Thomas froze when he heard that. "Stop…don't call me that. And, yes, I'll be fine."

"You need to stop yourself." Dawn slowly helped him stand up. "I still don't like the stories I heard, but…I thought about when mom hugged you, and it's still true. We're family." Dawn stated, and then ran over to her mother when she knew her grandfather was fine.

Thomas was in shock at how everything was going, but it started to settle in his mind, that the ones who considered him family, truly did.

"Mom, we," Dawn's ears drooped when she saw the damaged airship. "We need to find a way to get everyone out of here. Isn't there some kind of backup airship that you guys had for this?"

Weiss sighed when she couldn't find a trace of where Zelinilo might've gone. "We do, but right now, we can't. After the battle is over, and everyone is accountable for, Stannisun Ironwood will bring us all home." Weiss then tightened the grip on her rapier. "I should've dealt with him before he threw that bag. I wanted answers, and I messed up."

Dawn frowned at her mother berating herself. "You couldn't have known he'd do something like that." Dawn then thought about what occurred. "Wait, mom, you talked to him like you know him. Who is that guy?"

The snow fox took a breath. "That man was a huntsman in training many years ago. Back when I was in Beacon as a student. I only ever heard stories about him, but they were enough to know that he was a racist and someone who didn't deserve to be a huntsman." Dawn stayed quiet to let her mom continue. "One day, and this is years after, a bunch of us were set on a mission and found that he was part of a mercenary group. The problem though, was that he was that he tricked us, and hurt your aunt Lyra." Weiss closed her eyes for a few moments, and then reopened them. "He was in a situation where I could've taken him to the police for what he did…but instead, I left him where he was, hoping that he'd change for the better. I was wrong."

"Mom, you were just trying to do the right thing. You shouldn't blame yourself for the choices he's made." Dawn tried to reason.

Weiss shook her head. "Now is not the time to argue with that. We know the enemy even more so, but still." The snow fox turned and looked over at her father, and then at Lyra. "Your grandfather and aunt are in need of us, and the most important part of this mission right now is to get them to safety." Weiss walked over to Wave and Lyra. "Lyra, please rest." Weiss' ears flattened against her head when she noticed the heavy breathing from Lyra.

Wave noticed too, and was partially freaking out at the thought of his mother exerting too much energy. "Mother, please listen to her. You're too hurt and-."

"I want to know if the others are going to be okay without my summon. Then I'll drop my semblance down to rest." Lyra explained.

Weiss hated how stubborn Lyra was being. "Don't you understand what you're doing?!" Weiss felt a little regret at screaming, but with Lyra, Weiss wanted to get her point across, especially since she's known Lyra the longest of anyone there.

Wave felt some anger setting in when he heard Weiss yelling at his mother. "You don't have to yell at my mom!"

The first years were shocked that Wave would raise his voice at Weiss, and remained silent, while Dawn's ears flattened against her head, hating how much her mom and Wave were fighting. "Wave…please don't." Dawn whispered to herself.

"Your mother is being stubborn! I can't just stand here and watch her kill herself over this!" Weiss yelled back.

"She's my mother! How do you think I-." Wave stopped when he felt his mom grab his arm. "M-Mom?"

"Stop it, both of you." Lyra turned to Weiss. "Send a message to Narinj. I want him to know we're safe, and then once he tells you how the battle is going, then I'll drop it. I swear."

The snow fox wanted to argue that she should just drop the summon anyways, but she figured Lyra wasn't going to let up. "Fine." Weiss sent a message to Narinj and hoped he would find some way to see the message and reply to her.

* * *

Back in the fight, Narinj was on an elder Beowolf's back, hitting its head with his hammer, and cutting deep into its side with his sickle. Sadly he was thrown off, but felt his brother grab him and blink away with his semblance. "W-Whoa…I thought I had him. Thanks." He stood up at looked at the fighting from atop a hill that Yelak had blinked them to.

"Don't mention it." Yelak said, and then the two brothers heard a scroll go off. "A message while we're fighting? Shit, well I guess now's a better time than any."

Narinj took out his scroll and saw the message from Weiss. "It's from Weiss." He read it and his eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me…the kids are here too, but it looks like they're safe."

"Wait. Kids? Are you fucking say that-?" Yelak was cut off.

"I'm saying that they probably snuck in the airship somehow, but it's okay now. They're safe, but the problem is that we need to deal with that Goliath. Lyra is using too much energy keeping her summon up." Narinj spoke in a worried tone, knowing his wife wasn't going to drop the summon till everyone was safe enough for her not to need it.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to kill it." Yelak assured, but then stopped when he looked down at a shadow that was slowly getting bigger under him. He looked up and smirked. "Huh, well would you look at that."

Narinj looked up to see what his brother was taking about and was stunned by the sight of the many airships, and one large warship that were slowly flying over them.

* * *

**I've gone through a lot of thoughts with how I want this story to end, and if I can pace myself properly, then I feel like I can finish it soon. I promise, this story will have a complete tag, and stay that way once I find that spark in my mind that can really get the ending I want in.**

**To GoldElite245- There are just a few things that I'm ready to have happen in this story, and the thing is, I've got a few changes to it now that I feel will really pull the story together to get the ending I want. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 256. **


	256. They're Still People

**Time to recommend a story now. The story I wanna mention this time is Weiss vs Atlas. It's written by Kirjoitabls It's been pretty interesting with how things have gone down so far, and while I was hooked into reading this because of the title, I still think it's a great read, so you guys should check it out if you have the time.**

**Here's chapter 256 everyone.**

* * *

As the fighting between the huntsman and huntresses went on with the Cult members, Stannisun Ironwood had brought in his fleet. As the shadow of his fleet was cast onto the ground below, most of the combatants had stopped fighting to see the fleet arriving. Only those who were fighting against Grimm could not stop to watch in awe at the amount of airships and the one warship that was above them.

"Stannisun, this is the moment where you can prove that you are your own person." Penny stated, doing her best to get the General to do his best not to cause any potential harm to the huntsman and huntresses on the ground below.

"I am my own person." Stannisun responded, but did not turn to face Penny. "Inform Headmistress Rose that they need to get as far away from the Goliath as possible. That is our main objective at the moment."

Penny was happy to hear that he wouldn't fire upon it until Ruby and the others were far enough away from it. "I'm relaying the message now."

* * *

Ruby was near her father and sister when she got the message from Penny, but she couldn't check it at that moment, seeing as an elder Beowolf was trying to bite down on the blade of Crescent Rose. "Get off." Ruby grunted, and then watched as her sister and father grabbed the Beowolf by the neck and shot their gauntlets to give them the force to throw it back. Its grip on Crescent Rose was lost when it was pushed away, and Tai and Yang ran over and punched its face, breaking the armor on it and getting their shots through its face, killing it instantly. "Well, I guess that takes care of that one." Ruby then turned to face the fleet. "And Stannisun is finally here." She checked her scroll and saw the message. "Dad, Yang, we need to get everyone as far away from that Goliath as possible."

Yang nodded and ran over to where Blake was, while Tai ran in the direction of Raven, due to her semblance, she could most likely be the better choice to get everyone out as soon as possible.

Ruby took a breath and sighed. She was safe at the moment, but looking at into the battlefield, she knew there was more to deal with, and so she used her semblance to run in the direction of Amethyst.

* * *

Amethyst was standing beside her team on a hillside, giving as much cover fire as they could. "Ivory, the next time you go to the Order, make sure you tell them I hate their guts for not helping us."

Ivory sighed. "There was only so much I could do with them, but still…I can't be mad at them completely." She said while swinging her short swords to send down slashes of fire at the Grimm below them.

Ruby suddenly appeared next to them, surprising the four. "Guys, we need to get everyone away from that Goliath, right now." She said in a serious tone. "Stannisun is planning on bombarding the Goliath."

Jade groaned. "And just when I was actually starting to have a bit of fun with picking off those stupid Cult members." She got up from her prone position and held her gun at the ready, just in case a Grimm showed up. "So, how the heck are we gonna be able to get everyone out of here?"

"Raven is going to handle getting us out, and I'm going to find Yelak to blink as many people away as he can. Amethyst, I know it may put a strain on you, but-." Ruby was cut off.

"Say no more. I can handle getting a few of us away." Amethyst assured.

Ruby nodded, and looked over at team JNPR. "Start with JNPR. They're dealing with some Cult members right now, so Jade. If you really wanna have more fun, take as many of them as you can before Amethyst can use her semblance to get them away." Ruby sped off to where Yelak was at that point.

Jade smirked and looked to Slate. "So, you ready to deal with some morons?"

Slate changed his machine gun to its two handed war axe form. "I deal with a moron from time to time, so I think I can handle a few more." He jumped off the hill and heard the shouts of annoyance from Jade.

* * *

"Nora!" Ren yelled out when he saw his wife get knocked to the ground, and one of the Cult members held a shotgun to her face, but he couldn't get to her, due to being attacked by three other Cult members.

Nora had closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't stop what was next, but when she noticed a few seconds went by and nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see the cult member on the ground. "Huh?

Slate grabbed her arm and pulled her up, revealing that he was the one that saved her. "This battle is almost over, so try not to die now." He advised, and then ran over to Pyrrha to help her with her fight.

Nora was panting at that, actually feeling a little fear, as her life was almost taken, but after a few moments, she got back to focusing on the battle and saw that her husband was fighting three Cult members. Ren managed to dodge the slashes and gunfire, but had no openings for counter attacks, so Nora growled and ran over. "Hey!" The Cult members stopped attacking Ren and turned to see a pissed off looking Nora swinging her hammer horizontally at them. Their eyes widened and they attempted to block the attack with their weapons, but the strength of which Nora swung her hammer was too much for them, and they were sent barreling past Ren. "Don't ever." A loud impact was heard when they hit the ground. "try to hurt my husband."

Ren ran over and hugged his wife. "Remind me to thank Slate later."

Nora giggled. "No problem, and I'm sorry…I worried you."

"Don't apologize. After this battle, I'm getting us a vacation." Ren said as he pulled away. He would've said more, but he and Nora were suddenly farther away from the battlefield.

"Whoa! Did we teleport?!" Nora exclaimed, but then looked a few feet away from her when she heard a cough. "Amethyst?" She was surprised to see the purple haired huntress kneeling down a few feet from them.

Amethyst was panting from the use of her semblance, and felt Nora and Ren help her up. "Ugh, my semblance. I got you two out of there…but damn, that was too far. Still," She moved away from them. "I need to get the other two out of there now."

Ren grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Hold on. You're way too exhausted. And why are you trying to move us away from the battle? We can't just ignore-."

"I'm getting as many of us away from the Goliath. Just look." Amethyst pointed to the airships in the sky, causing Nora and Ren to look up. "Stannisun is planning to bombard the Goliath, so Pyrrha and Jaune are the only other ones I need to move." She groaned and tried to walk, but fell on one knee.

Ren kneeled next to her and shook his head. "You can't. Just look at how much energy you've lost." He then looked at the battlefield, which was now far from them. "I know Jaune and Pyrrha can get out of there."

Amethyst held her head in defeat. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Pyrrha to your left!" Jaune called out, and watched as his wife jumped up, dodging an attack from her blond spot. Jaune ran over and swung his sword at the Cult member that tried to harm Pyrrha. His sword clashed with the axe and he was face to face with the axe wielder. "Do you still think that your actions are justifiable?!"

The Cult member gritted his teeth, not caring for his words. "You should've stayed out of our way!" He began to overpower Jaune, and smirked. "You hunters are nothing more than-." Jaune shut him up when he used his shield to bash his face from the side. Once he staggered the Cult member, he slashed at his arm, effectively causing him enough pain to make him drop the axe. "Gah!"

Jaune stood over him and shook his head. "I may not have had the best start at where I learned to be a huntsman, but at least I know I ended up in a better place than you."

"Say what you want, but it won't change what we do." The Cult member spat out. "You hunters think you know everything." He groaned and tried to stand, but couldn't as he saw the sharp end of Jaune's sword in his face. "You guys know nothing…living in a world where you think you're safe, but you're not. You're far from it."

Pyrrha walked over and glared at the Cult member. "If you believe we're blind to the threat of the Grimm, then you really are too far gone. People like you are why we as people have suck trouble keeping peace."

"Peace? You call the way you live, peace?" The Cult member scoffed. "You're living in a fantasy world…Our master has told us enough…"

"Your master? What the heck are you talking about?" Jaune questioned, keeping his blade pointed at the Cult member.

"Oh you'll all know soon enough." He grinned. "Our master will punish you all for what you've done here today. Our ideals are his word, and his word has proven that your pitiful lives are just a sham."

Jaune turned to his wife with a confused look on his face, and then focused on the Cult member again. "Whatever your master is planning, we'll stop it." With his other hand, Jaune pointed up at the fleet above him. "Just like we're stopping you now."

The Cult member took a moment to look up at the fleet. "No…no, you're wrong. Our master is always right, and you'll all die. You'll all pay. You'll all-."

He was shut up at that point when Pyrrha used her shield to knock him out. "That's quite enough, don't you think?" She sighed, and then looked at her husband. "I'm sorry, but with what's probably about to happen, we can't stay here for long."

Jaune nodded and sheathed his blade, but before he would run away from the battlefield with his wife, he grabbed the Cult member and hoisted him over his shoulder. "We can't just leave people behind…They're horrible people, but they're still people no matter what."

Pyrrha smiled at that and was going to respond, but was interrupted when Slate ran over. "Let's get moving, you two. Your teammates are probably worried about you." He said, and then ran off in the direction of Nora and Ren.

Jaune and Pyrrha followed, though Jaune glanced over his shoulder at the fleet and wondered about those still on the battlefield. "Wait…Pyrrha, you need to send a message to Ruby. We need her to find a way to get anyone else, bad or good away from the area."

Pyrrha hesitated, since she knew her husband was right, but it also meant that someone going out there to get any unconscious Cult member away would be heavily risking their life. "Jaune, we still don't know if someone is capable of getting everyone out of there."

Jaune started to think about it as they were running, and after a few moments, he gasped. "Penny! She'd be able to grab them with those wire things she has, right?"

Pyrrha began to think about it and realized it could work. "I believe so, but still, I'm a bit worried that she'd be in the crossfire for too long."

"I know it isn't my life we're risking here, but…I still think it's the best shot we have if we want to get any one of those people out of there. If they're unconscious and that warship fires…" Jaune didn't want to say the rest.

Pyrrha grimaced at the thought too. "Okay…I'll send a message to Ruby. I just hope things will work out in our favor today." As they were running, Pyrrha got her scroll out to send the message.

* * *

"Yeah, I can handle getting a few people out of here, Ruby. What about you and your team though?" Yelak asked, as they were far enough away from the fighting.

Before the headmistress could say something, she was interrupted by the sound of the Goliath and Lyra's summoned wolf fighting each other. Ruby winced at that. "Yang was running to Blake. An my dad probably went to find Raven, so they're most likely away from the battlefield already. Raven's semblance is very handy for this situation after all."

"Well I can get Carmesi and my brother out of here, so is there anyone else that needs to be blinked away?" Yelak inquired.

Ruby's scroll went off at that point and she checked it. "Actually, it might seem that way. Pyrrha messaged me about something Jaune suggested." She began to call Penny. "We need to get everyone out, even the Cult members."

"Ugh, I hate that, but I do get it." Yelak sighed. "Alright, first things first though. I'm getting my wife and brother out of here, then I'll help with those Cult guys." Yelak assured as he turned to his brother to get him farther away, and then would get his wife out after.

Ruby ran over and got behind a large rock to keep herself hidden from anyone who might be looking in her direction. "Come on, Penny. Answer."

After a few more seconds, her android friend responded. "Ruby, is everything okay down there? Stannisun is ready to fire at the Goliath."

"Wait! Not yet, Penny!" Ruby was very worried that Stannisun would fire early. "We still need to get anyone down there that can't run away from the Goliath. People who are unconscious, Penny." Ruby explained.

"I see. I'll do my best to keep Stannisun from firing off the main weapons while you all get those who are on the ground as far away as you can." Penny assured.

"P-Penny…I…I know this is asking for a lot, but is it possible for you to get down here to get those people away?" Ruby requested.

Penny took a moment to look at Stannisun. "Ruby, I have no issue with attempting to do this, but if I go down there, no one would be up here supervising Ironwood."

Ruby knew Penny was right. "Damn it, there are so many out there…maybe…maybe they aren't close enough though."

Penny sighed. "I can hear your voice, Ruby. I'll…I'll go down there, even if I can't be here to-."

"Hold on now, you don't have to go down there." A familiar voice said on another line. "You can stay up here while I'm down there."

Ruby recognized the voice and her eyes widened. "W-Winter? Is that you?"

"Yup! I got some minor hacking lessons from Jade, and I'm actually on the warship right now. Sorry for not saying anything, Penny, but I couldn't sit at Beacon while everyone went out to rescue my father." Winter remarked.

"Did you sneak on the warship?" Penny asked in a whispered tone.

"I requested to be put on this airship in case any back up was needed, which Ironwood was okay with, but I only said I'd be back up to get on here. I'm not sitting back any longer, so I'll go down there and get those people out with my armor while you keep the general from shooting at us."

Ruby spoke up. "Winter, I know you're trained, but please, be careful down here. There are still a few more elder Beowolves that they released, not to mention the Goliath."

"I know, Ruby, I know, and I'm not going to throw my life away so easily. I'll be safe about it, but after I get those people out of the way, I'm going to find Weiss and my father." Winter said.

Ruby thought about where Weiss could be, and was a little worried herself. "I…okay, but with how everything has gone, I need to stay here. As headmistress, I won't leave the battlefield till I know everyone is safe."

* * *

On the warship, Winter nodded and ended the call. She walked out of the small room she was staying in while on the warship and went over to where Ironwood and Penny were. "General Ironwood."

Stannisun turned around and was a little surprised at her entrance. "Winter? What is it? This isn't exactly the best time to-."

"With all due respect, this is the exact time to speak up. I told you I would be back up if you needed it, and I've waited long enough after hearing they sent out elder Grimm, so I'm heading down there to get any of the people who are either unconscious or too injured to move, and yes, that includes the Cult members." Winter explained.

"You want to save those worthless pieces of garbage, who need I remind you, kidnapped your father." Stannisun didn't look pleased with what Winter wanted to do.

Winter sighed. "I had a feeling you'd react this way. Look, those are people down there, and if you fire at them and they end up dying because of you, then you'll be no better than the Grimm." A loud howl of pain was heard, and Winter ran over to see the giant wolf Lyra summoned took a massive hit. "Damn it, there's no time to argue." She ran over to one of the doors of the warship. "I'm going, so don't you dare fire while I'm helping those people. Penny, help me with this."

Penny nodded and ran over to help open the hatch, as she knew exactly how to do it, while Stannisun spoke up. "Are you insane?! You can't just-."

They ignored him, and once it was open, Winter looked to Penny. "I'm leaving him with you because I know you're better at dealing with this guy, and with my armor, even carrying those people won't be too hard."

"Of course, but here, just in case." Penny searched for the thing she wanted to give her, and then when she found it, handed her a parachute, since while most hunters would have a landing strategy, it was always good to be prepared.

Winter chuckled and accepted the parachute. "Thanks." She put it on and shook Penny's hand. "Do your best to keep him from making another mistake." She pulled her hand away and jumped out of the warship, ready to get as many people as she could away from the battlefield.

* * *

**A few more battles, and some things that need to be dealt with, but this is truly looking like the last set of chapters for The Snow Fox's Struggle. I don't want to give a rough estimate, but I can say it's going to be soon. That and some epilogue stuff. I did have more planned, but to be honest, it isn't needed anymore. There is only one small problem I'm having, but as long as I can handle that in my head, then the end will be that much easier to get to.**

**To GoldElite245- Yeah, that guy is just a giant jerk. And he still has one more part to play in all this, but besides that, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and Ironwood is close to ready on just pressing the 'fire all main cannons' button. Let's see if Penny can keep him from doing that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 257.**


	257. You'll Regret That

**My other stories will be updated again after I finish this one. I really just want to complete the story I want to tell, and with my focus on other things, it's made me delay this story too long. So I hope you guys understand that I will be mainly focusing on this story for a bit. **

**Here's chapter 257 everyone.**

* * *

Winter managed to get down to the battlefield rather well, as she rolled when she landed on the ground, quickly taking off the parachute she used. "Okay, now where the heck do I start?" She looked around and noticed rather small clusters of the Cult members fighting off the Grimm. "It was only a matter of time before they'd lose control." She shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe these guys are still fighting against the Grimm when they could just leave."

With the thought in her mind of saving the people there, Winter jumped into the fray and looked back and forth, trying to find anyone that was on the ground. "Hey! It's one of them!" One of the Cult members shouted as he aimed his rifle at Winter.

Winter stopped him from harming her when she brought out her glyph armor, shielding her from the incoming fire. "Will you just stop this already?! Look up and see that you're all about to be fired upon!"

The Cult member looked up at the warship. "O-Our master isn't going to stand for this! We won't fall because of some airship in the sky!" He looked back at Winter and noticed she wasn't there. "W-What the he-!" He was sent to the ground by a blunt hit to the back, as Winter used gravity dust to strengthen the hit. As he was on the ground, he quickly turned around and saw the sharp end of Winter's black rapier aimed at him.

"You are going to gather up all your people and run away from the battlefield, right now." Winter glared at him. "And think about this, your master, whoever the heck he or she is, they're not looking out for you." Winter pulled her rapier away and ran off to find others that needed help escaping.

As the man she left on the ground watched her leave, he grabbed his rifle and looked back up at the warship, and then over at a group of his comrades. He thought more about how the leader of the Cult wasn't there helping, heck, he wasn't even contacting them. The Cult member was angered by that and did exactly what Winter told him to do. He ran and began telling anyone that wasn't fighting to get as far away from the battlefield as possible.

* * *

Weiss was busy giving a bit of aura, via aura transfer to Lyra. "You'll be fine when I finish up, and then we can figure out what to do next."

Lyra felt the sufficient amount of aura being given to her, thinking more about how she could actually keep the wolf up even longer, or even summon another to help in the fight. "Thank you, Weiss."

The snow fox nodded and after a few more moments of transferring aura, she pulled her hands away. "Studying the art of aura transfer for all those years has helped me a lot more than I'd ever hope for." She pulled Myrtenaster out. "Now then, are you feeling okay enough to walk?"

Lyra proved that to her when she stood up from the grass. "Honestly, I might be better out there on the battlefield now. I could-."

"Mom, no." Wave suddenly said, interrupting her. "You can't just run back over there just because you got some energy back." He looked very worried that his mom wouldn't listen to reason.

"Wave…" Lyra knew trying to argue would get her nowhere, but she still wanted to try. "Honey, this isn't some kind of test. We're fighting a battle right now, and if I'm not there…then I'm not playing the part I should play."

"Going out there and dying isn't your part, mom!" Wave countered.

Weiss frowned at the mother and son arguing, and then looked to her father. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you two need to understand something." They both turned to her at that point. "Wave, while you're a very talented young man, you don't know this kind of fighting, so when someone wants to help, they aren't trying to get themselves killed. And Lyra, I know how much you do want to help, but your son is right. Just because I gave you some energy, that doesn't mean you can just run out there to fight yet."

Before they knew it, a smaller airship was above them. Weiss gasped and looked up, ready to use a glyph to protect everyone from the possible incoming fire. "Wait." Lyra said and focused on the symbol on the airships. "That's one of Ironwood's airships. The symbol on it can prove that."

The snow fox's ears perked up at that. "I see. It must've been sent to us for evac. And my guess was that it was probably Penny getting our coordinates and sending them to us."

The airship landed a good bit away from them, with Apple jumping up and down with joy. "Sweet! Now we can get out of here!"

"Weiss," Thomas said and got the snow fox's attention. "If this airship is for me as well, then you are getting on it too, right?"

The snow fox looked away and shook her head. "No, father. I have other things still left to do in this battle. Ruby is out there somewhere, and I won't leave until I know my wife is okay."

Dawn felt her heart beating faster. "M-Mom, you can't just go out there by yourself. W-We can find mama together and bring her back."

"You are not coming with me, Dawn." Weiss said when she turned to face her daughter. "This isn't up for debate."

Lyra looked around and found her shotgun on the ground where Weiss left it. She leaned down and picked it up. "Well you're not going without me then."

"Only if you promise me that you won't run into the battlefield to fight those Grimm again. I only want to get everyone out of here." Weiss reiterated.

Lyra nodded. "Wave, I promise you that I won't get into a difficult fight. Your father is still out there too, and I need to find him before we all leave. Okay, honey."

Wave gripped his wrench tighter. "Mom, I want to help, but…I know you won't let me." He walked over and hugged his mother. "Please be safe."

Lyra smiled and hugged him back. "I swear that I'll get your father and get back home, and then we'll celebrate after. Okay."

Wave pulled away and sniffled. "Y-Yeah. I'll do my best to get stronger to go on these missions…well, properly at least."

"I'm not going to forget that you did this, but for now, I can at least say that I'm happy you were here to help." Lyra ruffled his hair, getting a few laughs from the others.

Wave groaned and turned to the other first years. "Shut it, guys!"

Dawn was still stuck on the idea of being sent back home. "Mom, please don't just send me home. You say you're worried about me, but how do you think I feel?"

The snow fox sighed. "With everything that has happened, if I brought you with me and something happened to you…"

"All you said you wanted to do was get mama and anyone else away from the fight to go home. If that's all you'd want to do, then I'll be fine going with you." Dawn argued.

"And would bringing you be fair to everyone else, Dawn?" Weiss turned away from the group. "Their parents are out there too, and if I brought you, not only will I be taking a big risk with you, but I'd deny them the chance you'd be getting."

Mana ran over and grabbed Weiss' hand. "Aunt Weiss, I'm not leaving for home either."

Weiss was startled by that, turning around and noting how serious Mana look. "Mana, this is not something you should even be thinking about. Protecting my father is the objective I want you to focus on."

"Your dad is safe on that airship, and if Dawn is gonna go, then I'm going too. Besides, we've been trained to fight in a four person team." Mana smirked.

Vale spoke up. "Mrs. Rose." She spoke with respect most of the time, even then. "All of us here want to know about our parent's safety, but we'll stay behind with your dad. We don't mind." The other first years nodded in agreement.

Wave nodded and spoke to Weiss. "I know you'll keep my mom safe, so I'll be fine being sent home too."

"Weiss, everyone is fine with being sent home, and if Dawn and Mana come with us, then maybe we should let them." Lyra remarked.

"Lyra, this isn't your child that we're talking about here." Weiss replied in a serious tone.

Thomas held his side in pain when he walked to his daughter. "With everything I've gone through, watching you when you went against me, I can say without a doubt that your daughter would be just as strong as you were. So to deny her this would be unjust."

The snow fox was shocked that her father even spoke up about that. Dawn herself didn't think she'd get that kind of support from him as well. "Mom, I can help you. Please."

Weiss sighed and took a breath. "Only if you swear that you won't try to do more than the bare minimum required here. If we run into one of the elder Grimm, you don't try to fight it. Understand?"

"But mom, Aunt Lyra is still…" Weiss noticed the pause, and Dawn continued. "Alright, I won't try to fight it."

"Good." Weiss looked over at Vale and walked over to her. "You were made the leader of your team for a reason. This mission is very important to me, so please keep my father safe. Our enemies may still have airships of their own."

Vale nodded and held her gauss rifle tight. "We'll keep them away from him, Mrs. Rose. And…if there is a chance you find all of our parents, please let them know we're okay, and if it's possible to contact us-."

Weiss nodded before she finished. "I know you're all worried. I was, and still am. Good luck to you all, and know that I'm proud you played a part in this mission, but don't you dare think for a second you're getting out of detention." Weiss let out a small smirk and turned away, walking to Thomas. "Father, what you said about Dawn, it means a lot to me, even though it did encourage her even further to come with me." She sighed. "I still want to say thank you for saying it. And here, let me help you with some aura transfer."

"Don't thank me, Weiss. And don't waste your energy on me. I'll be on the airship recovering. Now go, this mission you've all chosen to begin isn't over. And speaking to me isn't the best use of your time." Thomas stated.

The snow fox frowned, but knew she really was wasting more time than she wanted. "Okay, father." She held her rapier tight and walked to Lyra. "Dawn, Mana, come along. Oh, and Mana, you have to swear not to try and fight any elder Grimm as well."

Mana groaned. "Aw, come on. We fought an elder Grimm back during initiation. We can handle-."

"I swore not to, so you have to as well, Mana." Dawn said in a strict tone. "We're already getting the chance to go with them, so we shouldn't question it."

Mana grumbled something, and followed her cousin. As they both stood next to Lyra and Weiss, Mana asked. "Okay, so we're just looking for everyone, right?"

"Yes, but if those people from the Cult try to get in the way, we'll have to deal with them, and those are the enemies I'll allow you two to fight. Now let's go." The snow fox said after she looked over to see the first years and her father entering the airship.

* * *

"Wait, what the hell kind of objective is this?" Zelinilo questioned as he looked down at his communication device built for the Cult. "I just left that area…Ugh, fine." The message that was sent was an order telling him to go find Weiss and incapacitate her. "If you wanted me to do that before, then why the heck didn't they say something?" He was sitting behind a tree, wanting to wait out for the aftermath of the battle, but with his new orders, he got up and looked in the direction of which he ran from. "And to think this day hasn't gone to shit already. The boss better have a good plan for this." He started to run towards where he left Weiss and the others. During the run there, he noticed the sounds of roars and gunfire, even then. "Shit, I guess I didn't get that far to begin with."

"Lyra, to your right!" Zelinilo heard the familiar voice cry out.

He ran over and dove for cover when he saw Weiss, Lyra, Dawn and Mana fighting against his fellow Cult members. "Hmm. Nice chance for a-." He was cut off when he saw Mana breathe fire at the Cult members, incapacitating them. "Ugh, damn it."

"Ha!" Mana wiped her mouth. "Take that, you jerks! See, Aunt Weiss, Dawn and I coming along was a great idea. We're helping way more this way."

The snow fox sighed. "Even so, being out here is dangerous. And while you've done well so far, you shouldn't get used to this. You won't be going on these kinds of missions for some time."

Zelinilo got out the standard pistol the Cult used, and he lined up a shot for Weiss' back. "This is way too easy." He grinned, but stopped when he heard a roar. "The fuck is going on over there?"

Mana looked over in the direction of the roar, and noticed Zelinilo when she lowered her head. "Hey!"

Zelinilo groaned and quickly lined up the shot at Weiss again, but as he fired, the other three noticed. Sadly they couldn't react quickly enough, except for Mana who tried to block the shot with her burst shield gauntlets. The only problem was the specific round he had used. It tore through the burst shield and hit Mana straight through the shoulder, with Weiss dodging dust round as it passed by. Mana screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

"Mana!" Dawn cried out as she ran to her cousin and casted a glyph to shield them.

The snow fox was in shock at what just happened, turning to Zelinilo and glaring at him with fury. "Y-You!" Weiss saw him reloading his pistol, but as he was ready to fire, Weiss used her glyph to move herself much faster than she normally would. Zelinilo saw how fast she was going and tried to shoot at her, but the snow fox managed to grab his arm and angle it up when he fired, so the special dust round went upwards. After that, Zelinilo quickly pulled his arm away and jumped back.

"You just had to make this difficult?!" Zelinilo growled, and then looked over to see that he dropped his gun. "Whatever, I can still take you!" He pulled out his halberd and was ready to fight.

The snow fox held her rapier as tight as she could, as she heard the pained cries from her niece. "You're going to regret doing that."

"D-Dawn…W-What happened?" Mana was still in pain, but also in shock at how she was shot.

Since she was freaking out too much, Dawn tried to apply pressure to the wound, with her tears falling down onto Mana. "W-What do I do?!"

Lyra looked over to see Weiss running at Zelinilo to fight him, and while she wanted to help her, she knew she had to do something for Mana. She kneeled down next to Dawn and Mana, looking down to see the wound. "Dawn, I need you to relax. Right now!" She had to be loud to snap the little fox out of it.

Dawn gasped at that, but kept her hands on her cousin's bloody wound. "B-But Mana i-is-."

"I know, Dawn, I know, but freaking out won't help her. Look, I know this is tough, but we need to get her out of here, but before we do, we need to get that wound under control." Lyra remarked and moved Dawn away from her cousin. At first, Dawn wanted to argue on why she was pushed away, but she saw Lyra placing her hands on her cousin's shoulder. "I may not have a lot of it, but I'll transfer some of the aura your mother gave me to Mana. That way it can at least close the wound a bit." Lyra groaned and began to transfer her aura.

Dawn was wiping a few tears away, but then heard the sounds of her mother yelling in anger when she slashed at Zelinilo. Dawn couldn't sit back and watch, so she left her cousin with Lyra, unsheathing her katana and gripping it tight.

Zelinilo recoiled from the slash, but noticed Weiss wasn't letting up, so he tried blocking the furious rapier attacks with his halberd. "Okay, someone is a little too pissed." He groaned when he was getting pushed back.

The snow fox's fury wouldn't let up, as she casted a glyph under him, activating it and shooting him up. As she used another glyph to jump up to slash at him, she was blocked by what appeared to be another Cult member that held their hood in a way that covered their face. "What?!" Weiss was shocked by the counter, and landed on her feet after pushing herself away from the Cult member.

Zelinilo fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "Took you long enough."

Dawn was then next to her mother, her katana at the ready. The Cult member that saved Zelinilo looked back at him and shook her head. "Our boss isn't going to like how you attempted to handle this." She turned back to face Weiss. "And you…" Weiss and Dawn glared at the Cult member, waiting to see if she would make a move. "Our boss wants to have a word with you, so make this easy." She slowly reached behind her back to get her weapon ready to fight.

* * *

**I wish I could write fight scenes better, I seriously do. I promise to try harder with the next fight. I'm still hoping to get this story done soon, and while I won't rush it, I won't drag it out either anymore.**

**To GoleElite245- I like when the good guys in shows/anime try to help the bad guys out of these kind of situations, since it shows how even after the awful things someone does, the good guys will still show they aren't cruel. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 258.**


	258. Open Fire

**Here's chapter 258 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby looked on at the huntsman and huntresses moving as many of the stragglers as they could. "I wish this didn't end up happening." Ruby frowned and looked up at the warship. "Penny…I hope you'll be able to keep him in check up there." Ruby checked her scroll and looked at an image of Weiss. "Please tell me you're safe out there."

Suddenly a portal appeared next to her, and Raven walked through it. "It's a good thing I managed to see you when I did. You're not the easiest to track when you're using your semblance to grab people, you know."

"Raven." Ruby smiled. "Were you able to get as many of them out as you could?"

"Some of them were a little less ready to comply, but at this point, I got a good amount of them out. And yeah, that includes Tai, Yang, Blake, and my idiot brother." Raven explained.

Ruby chuckled at the comment she made about Qrow. "Thank you for doing this. I know it has to be hard to think about helping those people."

"it's fine, Ruby, but right now, I'm spent on using my semblance. I've got one more in me, which is why I got to you." She offered her hand to Ruby. "Come on. Let's get out of here before this place gets shot at."

Ruby shook her head. "Not until I know Winter is safe. She's still out there helping those people get out in time."

"Winter? Right, Weiss' sister. Wait, I didn't see her on the airship." Raven noted.

"She got Stannisun to let her on his warship, so she's one of the few that are left out there." Ruby got Crescent Rose out. "Go on, Raven. If you only have that one use left for your semblance, then use it to get away from this place." Right as she turned to run, her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Raven turned to see what Ruby was looking at and gasped. The two watched as the summoned wolf was crushed under the Goliath. "Nothing is going to stop that thing from rampaging now, except for that warship."

Ruby knew Raven was right, and she had a feeling Stannisun was arguing with Penny about firing their weapons at it. "Raven, get as far away from here as you can. I'm gonna have to get Winter."

Raven looked at the field and saw that only Cult members were around fighting off Grimm. "Ruby, we were all told about how the plan was to get even those people out too, so if you really think he'll shoot, then you need to get in touch with Penny. She's the one who's up there, right?"

"Yes, but…damn it. I don't know if Penny will really stop him with force if it comes to that." Ruby remarked, but then focused back on Winter. "I'll find a way to get those people out too." Ruby used her semblance and sped off.

Raven sighed and thought about going in to help too, but she knew it would add on to the already complicated situation if she went into battle with only one more use of her semblance.

* * *

"Penny, this is not up for debate. Look at that monster!" Stannisun yelled out, pointing down at the now rampaging Goliath, which was so out of control that it was stepping on other Grimm in its path. "If I delay now, then the damage it'll cause will be greater than the damage I can do."

While the situation did look worrisome to Penny, she couldn't allow him to fire at everyone down there. "That isn't what'll happen, sir. I trust Ruby with this, and if you try something-." She stopped when the few people around them aimed their weapons at her. Penny shook her head. "Sir…you're making a big mistake…Ruby trusted you to help us, and if you do this now, then all of that will go to waste."

Stannisun looked forward. "I already know how this will turn out. That Goliath will die. I will contact Headmistress Rose to give her my one warning. If she wishes to ignore that warning, then that is on her." He stepped forward and pressed a button on the console. "Patch me through to Headmistress Ruby Rose."

Penny glanced back and forth at Stannisun's men aiming at her. They had been trained well enough to fire at the moment they needed to, so if she were to make any sudden movements, then she knows it wouldn't be hard for them to take her down. "General Stannisun Ironwood, if you do this, then you won't be better than the Cult down there. Do you truly wish for your name to be tainted because of this decision?"

"There are times where I do wish to be remembered as a general of my own power, and not…his power, but there are times where you need to get your hands dirty to keep people like them away from the public." Stannisun responded.

Penny closed her eyes and felt disappointed and sad with his response. "I don't think of you as anyone else but you, sir. This though, it'll prove to me and everyone else that you aren't fit to be a general."

Stannisun didn't respond, or even react to Penny's words. He just waited a few more moments for Ruby to answer. "Hello? Stannisun, is that you?" Ruby questioned. "Never mind, I know it's you. Look, you can't fire at the Goliath yet. We still need to evacuate these people."

"I've told this to Penny, and I'll say it to you. I am giving you five minutes to get away from the blast zone, or I will fire, Rose. I could fire now, but I know well enough to at least give you enough time to retreat." Stannisun simply replied.

"What?! No, you can't! Where is Penny?!" Ruby shouted over the comms.

Penny growled at that. "I can't do anything, Ruby!" She yelled so Ruby would hear. "He's got people aiming their weapons at me!"

A gasp was heard from Ruby. "Stannisun, don't do this. I'm begging you. Didn't you learn from what happened the last time you did this?!"

"That time was different, Rose. I was careless, and my timing wasn't on point, but now, you have enough time to get the ones that actually matter away. So hurry up and-." Stannisun was interrupted.

"These are people too down here! If you fire, they'll die!" Ruby countered.

Stannisun sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose, but you have five minutes."

"Stannisun, don't do thi-!" Stannisun shut off the comms and crossed his arms behind his back.

Penny clenched her fist and heard one of the people aiming at her lifting up their gun again. They weren't going to let her move, and even with the strength she possessed, being at the end of a circle of rifles wasn't exactly an easy situation to get out of.

Ruby was in shock at how Stannisun just ended the call. "No…This is my fault for bringing him." She sped off all around the field, hoping to find Winter in time, and after a few moments, she turned to see Winter grabbing an unconscious Cult member. "Winter!" Ruby ran over to her and panted, surprising the white haired huntress.

"Ruby? What's wrong? I still need to get these people out of here, you know." Winter said as she used her glyph armor give herself a small boost to her strength. She threw the person she was holding onto over her shoulder and saw how concerned Ruby looked. "R-Ruby? What going on?"

The Headmistress shook her head. "Stannisun isn't going to wait as long as I hoped, and in less than five minutes, this entire area will more than likely be bombarded."

Winter looked up at the warship. "No, that can't be right." She started getting worried. "Penny is up there, and she'd stop him if-."

"He had his people aiming at her, and I don't know how to stop it at this point. Please tell me you've gotten them out though." Ruby hoped.

Winter glanced back and forth, spotting a few more around the field as the Goliath was still rampaging. "I'll get those people out, but I don't think there's anyone else."

Ruby nodded. "I'll come with you. I've got enough energy to get a few of them out, and you can get the rest." Ruby said as she sprinted over with Winter.

"C-Crap…" One of the Cult members was in fear of the Goliath's rampage. "We're screwed. The boss isn't sending anything for us…we're all gonna die…aren't we." He fell to his knees, as he couldn't fight it anymore.

Another Cult member was still firing at the elder Grimm that just punched away one of the other Cult members. "Stop sitting around and just shoot the damn thing! We'll just get the hell out when we kill this last one!"

Ruby and Winter got to them at that point. "Forget killing them now, just go!" Ruby ordered as she ran in to help kill the Beowolf they were fighting, so that they'd have a chance to escape.

The Cult member on the floor felt Winter pull him up. "You heard her! Just get out of here before you get shot at by that warship!" Winter warned.

"Y-You people brought in a damn warship…" The man was frightened by the fact.

"And you people brought in Grimm…elder Grimm. No matter what happens here because of the warship," Winter stopped when she heard Ruby's Crescent Rose firing. She looked over to see that she had sliced off the elder's head with the power of her scythe when she fired. Winter was glad that Ruby handled that and turned back to the Cultist. "As I was saying. No matter what happens next, this was because the group you work for caused it."

The Cultist looked at Winter carefully after she finished. "Hold up…you've got white hair. Nah, you couldn't be related to that old man."

Winter held her rapier at him. "That man is my father, and after what you did, I could've left you here to die, but I didn't. Now get out while you can." She moved her rapier away. The Cultist saw the fury in her eyes and grabbed his weapon, taking a few steps back. After that, he quickly turned and ran off from the scene. "Good." Winter saw that Ruby was yelling at the other Cultists to run off already, and after they did so, Winter walked up to Ruby. "I think that's the last of them."

"We still have a few that were knocked out." Ruby looked over at two unconscious Cultists. She shook her head at that. "I know I told them to run, but they just left them here." Ruby frowned and leaned down to pick one of them up. She grunted at that, but was able to hoist him over her shoulder. "Winter, if you can-."

"I got her." Winter assured and did the same as Ruby, hoisting the Cultist over her shoulder. "How many minutes you think we've got now, Ruby?"

"Maybe about two, so let's not waste any more of it." Ruby started running with her semblance to make things go along a lot quicker, while Winter kept her glyph armor on just in case of any elder Grimm that would attack her on the way.

As they both got far enough away, they looked up to see the warship was close enough to fire. "I can't believe he almost shot at all of us." Winter looked around at their surroundings. "Do you think we're far enough away?"

"Yes, but…I just don't think I'll be able to speak to Stannisun after this." Ruby said as she looked at the Goliath. She sighed, but then noticed the Goliath was slamming itself against the cages, most likely angry at the way it was caged in the first place.

"That thing is pissed," Winter noted. "But I guess it doesn't matter. It's about to be destroyed." She turned around. "What's important now is to find my sister. I don't like not knowing where she is." Ruby was about to turn around as well, but fell on her knee, groaning from the energy loss. "Ruby?" Winter looked concerned and kneeled next to her after turning to see her.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit out of energy from using my semblance around here so much." Ruby raised her head and gasped. "Oh no. There's still another few of them out there."

Winter's eyes widened when she saw the few Cultists that Ruby was talking about in the distance. They were barely visible, but they were still able to catch them. They looked injured, and could barely move. "Damn it! I didn't see them!" She got up and started running towards the Cultists.

Ruby was shocked by that and reached out to her, but there wasn't much she could do. "Winter! Wait! He's about to fire at it!" Ruby tried to get up to use her semblance, but when she tried to, she couldn't activate it and tripped. "Winter!"

Winter heard the shouts from Ruby, but couldn't slow down at that point. She knew if she'd turn back, the Cultists in the field would die. As she got there with the use of her glyph, Winter looked up to see the warship was ready to fire. After a few seconds, the warship began firing at the Goliath. Winter got in the middle of the Cultists and closed her eyes.

* * *

The Cultist in front of Weiss and Dawn grabbed her two crimson colored daggers out. "So, what will it be? You do have a choice after all." She said in a calm tone.

"Why the heck are you giving her a choice? Just take her down and bring her to-." Zelinilo was silenced when the female Cultist held one of her daggers at him, which also made him growl. "Stop beating around the bush with this one."

"Be quiet. You've already proven that you couldn't handle the assignment given to you." She responded.

Weiss' ears perked up at their conversation. "Enough! Why are you two trying to capture me?!" Dawn looked even more worried after hearing her mother was a target.

Zelinilo rolled his eyes. "Like we'd tell you the reason."

The female Cultist lowered her hood down and revealed her green and black hair. "While he may be incompetent at times, he is right. You don't need to know our reason, but you still have a choice. Drop your weapons and come with us, or we'll have to do this the hard way."

Weiss said nothing, and just stood her ground, holding Myrtenaster tight in her left hand. The snow fox glared at the Cultist's green eyes and knew that her daughter would have to fight, since at any moment, Zelinilo and this female Cultist could target her as well.

"I know your name already, Weiss Hoffen, and my boss isn't-." The female Cultist was cut off.

"I don't care about your boss. And I don't care about your damn Cult either. I don't know how things are going right now, but I believe in the people I fight with, and you won't last against us. So instead of siding with the Grimm, just stop this already." Weiss held her glare.

"The power of the Grimm is stronger than your hunters. Even if the Grimm we have died here, it won't matter. This world continues to grow with more Grimm." The female Cultist stated.

Zelinilo stood up and held his halberd at the ready, but he leaned closer to the female Cultist. "So, Mira, did the boss seriously send you? I wasn't having that hard of a time you know."

Mira pushed away from him and focused on Weiss. "Enough. Just do whatever you can to keep that one away from us." Mira pointed at Dawn, which Weiss took note of on the spot.

"You don't even think about hurting her, or I swear I'll send whatever's left of you to your boss!" Weiss yelled.

"You pissed off our boss, so pissing him off more won't be the best idea." Zelinilo smirked. "And hell, you really could just give yourself up now that I think about it."

Mira glared at Zelinilo at that point. "When I said that is enough, that was for you to stop speaking!" She turned back to Weiss. "Now then-."

Before she could continue, Weiss was already in front of her, using the speed of her glyph to strike at Mira. The green and black haired Cultist raised her daggers up to block the attack, but as Myrtenaster connected with them, Weiss placed a glyph under her own feet to give herself more momentum. The extra momentum was enough to push back Mira from where she was standing. As Zelinilo was about to help her, Dawn used the same type of glyph her mother used to quickly get in range for a slash at the former mercenary.

"Ah! You little piece of crap!" Zelinilo wasn't cut by the slash, as his aura protected him, but he did feel the pain of that slash. He decided to swing at Dawn's feet with his halberd, in hopes that she'd be swept off onto the ground.

Dawn didn't give him that chance, as she hopped up with a glyph, jumping over him and landing on the other side. She took one quick glance to see if her mother was okay, and it looked like Weiss and Mira were exchanging slashes at each other. Dawn knew that helping her now would give Zelinilo an opportunity to fight back.

"Don't ignore me!" Zelinilo shouted as he ran at Dawn.

Dawn was already angry that her cousin was shot at, and the fact that her mother was the one being targeted fueled her anger even more so. Dawn growled and used her glyph to block him immediately. As soon as he was stopped, Zelinilo attempted to just go around it, but Dawn used another glyph to push him back. She gripped her katana tight and took one quick glance at Mana when she heard her cry out in pain again. Dawn's eyes widened in anger again, flaring her aura up and rushing the pushed back Zelinilo. He had jabbing at her with the halberd, but Dawn ducked out of the way, just having the halberd going over her head. As soon as she was close enough, she pushed her palm on his chest, using a glyph from the palm to propel him away from her, but with enough force to hit him into a tree, breaking it from the force.

Zelinilo gasped out in pain, shocked that Dawn was even able to do that. "W-What the hell?" He groaned and tried to get up, but saw that Dawn was running at him again, not giving him a break. He rolled on his side when Dawn tried to downwards slash at him, and as he rolled, he did his best to quickly get up. Instead of a smart ass comment though, Zelinilo was pissed off that Dawn was making a fool of him, so he went on the attack, making more precise swings with his halberd, but he made sure to use the dust in it that time. Dawn noted the rapid attacks and knew that blocking with her katana would prove useless, and she was worried that using too many glyphs would sap her of her energy, so she jumped backwards from each swing until her back hit a tree, causing her to gasp and Zelinilo to grin. His attacks continued and when he went for a horizontal strike at her, Dawn barely ducked, as the tree was cut down in that single strike, but Zelinilo didn't let up either and attempted to kick her away.

Dawn had no time to react and was kicked right in the stomach, but wasn't sent that far off. She brought out more glyphs around herself, since she knew Zelinilo would try to attack her while she was on the ground. Dawn coughed and watched as Zelinilo brought down his halberd on her glyphs. Hearing the metal of his halberd clashing with her glyphs made Dawn get up off the ground and she saw that the Cultist jumped back as well. It confused her, but then she saw that he pulled out another pistol from inside his cloak. Zelinilo quickly fired at her, and Dawn began running off, casting glyphs behind her as she ran.

_I'm using too many glyphs. If he catches me when I'm out of energy, I'm done for._

Dawn got behind a decently big rock and used it as cover. She swapped her katana's form out to its semi auto rifle form and quickly aimed at the Cultist. She used earth dust rounds and fired at him, packing more of a punch with her rounds. Zelinilo was surprised by the gunfire and took a round to the shoulder, but after that one, he ran for cover behind a rock of his own.

"You know, only one of us is coming out of this, kid!" Zelinilo shouted as he reloaded his pistol.

Dawn said nothing and kept her aim on where he had jumped to, ready to fire whenever he showed himself.

* * *

**I did say I'll try to do fight scenes more, and while this one wasn't necessarily good, I'll still keep up the fight scenes in the upcoming chapters. That being said, I can't wait to conclude these fights, cause in my head, I like the way they go. Oh, and sorry about not showing Weiss' fight in this chapter. It's going on while Zelinilo and Dawn fight, but with this chapter, I wanted to focus on Dawn. I promise the fight with Weiss and Mira will be written out and not left as a background thing.**

**To GoldElite245- Yeah, it's just that I won't make the characters cruel. I can't imagine them staring out into a field at a bunch of people being bombarded by a warship.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 259. **


	259. Did You Remember The Words?

**Here's chapter 259 everyone.**

* * *

Zelinilo hated the fact that he had to fight against Dawn, as he felt like Mira was underestimating him. The ex-mercenary knew Dawn was still aiming at him, so it wanted to test her reaction time. He grabbed a rock on the ground next to him and threw it in the air, seeing it explode into pieces a second later. Zelinilo shook his head and grabbed a few more rocks, throwing them in multiple directions, but that time, none of the rocks were even shot at.

Dawn had enough of him and ducked back into cover behind the rock she was hiding behind. She peeked around the corner and casted glyphs around where Zelinilo was hiding, but as she casted the first glyph, he caught on and rolled away from the attempted cage in. With his pistol reloaded, he fired at the spot Dawn was peeking from, but only hit the rock she was hiding behind when she moved her head back. Zelinilo growled in anger and rushed forward, not caring if Dawn was going to fire at her. Dawn didn't waste time and began firing, hitting him a few times with some normal rounds, but his aura kept him protected enough to get close. Once he was next to her, Dawn attempted to move from the attack, but he swung at her, hitting her directly in the stomach with his halberd. She was sent flying backwards, but her aura held, though she knew it was getting weaker.

Zelinilo hated Dawn, for not only being the enemy he had to deal with, but because she's a Faunus. He fired at her a few times with his pistol, and knowing how serious those shots could be, Dawn used glyphs on the ground to side step out of the way, and during that time, she changed her weapon back to its katana form. Zelinilo holstered his gun and held his halberd in two hands, holding it up as a means of defense when Dawn charged him with her side steps.

When Dawn was close enough for a strike, their weapons clashed and Dawn was glaring at him. She didn't think about what he would do to her, but only the thought of him threatening her mom, and shooting her cousin were on her mind. Dawn was surprised by the smirk on his face, as Zelinilo went to knee her. With the anger in her mind, Dawn wasn't focusing under their weapons and was kneed in the stomach, knocking the air out of her, so Zelinilo followed up by hitting her in the face with the blunt side of his halberd, knocking her down, as her weapon fell from her hand.

Zelinilo looked down at the little fox held his halberd up in the air, ready to slam the blade down on her. "Now you die, you Faunus trash." As he was about to bring it down, his body jerked forward suddenly and he froze.

Dawn had closed her eyes when he was about to bring down the halberd, but when she noticed she was okay, she opened her eyes, gasping at the sight. Three claws were protruding from his abdomen, with his blood dripping down onto Dawn. The young fox Faunus watched as the ex-mercenary coughed up blood and dropped his halberd to the sound.

Zelinilo slowly turned his head to see what had attacked him, and it was one of Lyra's summoned wolves. "W-W-What…i-is…" He felt the wolf pull out its claws from his back, making him fall to his knees in front of Dawn. Dawn was shaking from what she was seeing, as she never experienced something like that. "H-How…did this," He coughed up more blood. "Happen."

Lyra, who had Mana on her back slowly walked over with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm…I couldn't…."

Dawn turned to see the blue haired woman holding her cousin on her back, and then looked back at the summoned wolf. "A-Aunt Lyra?"

"I-I couldn't let him kill you…I just…I couldn't." More tears fell from Lyra's face.

Zelinilo was still on his knees as he was losing a lot of blood. "Y-You…You did this." He coughed more blood out and fell forward even more so, but barely caught himself on his left hand.

Lyra was crying at that point, as she never wanted to take a life. "Y-You were going to kill her. I-I couldn't all that." She sent the summoned wolf away.

Zelinilo rolled onto his back, feeling more of his blood seeping out of his body as he tried using his right hand to cover the wound, but it was useless. "N-No…t-this isn't," His vision began to go blurry. "How i-it ends."

_In the end…when you fall…I want you to remember these words._ _You had a way out._

Thomas Schnee's words echoed in the ex-mercenary's head, while Lyra set Mana down next to Dawn gently on the ground. Lyra then walked over and kneeled down next to Zelinilo. "I-I'm sorry, but you threatened her life."

Zelinilo slowly turned towards Lyra and could barely make her out. "A-An apology?" He turned away, looking up at the sky. "N-No, y-you don't get," His right arm fell to his side. "Y-You don't get to. I-I guess…they p-picked…" He trailed off for a moment and closed his eyes, reopening them after a couple of seconds. "I guess they p-picked…the r-right replacement after all." His body was visibly going limp, and his head lolled to the side.

Lyra looked down at the man's face, seeing him not responding whatsoever. Her tears blurred her vision a bit. She wiped her tears away and moved her hand over his eyes, shutting them to show some respect.

Dawn got up from the ground and walked over, looking down at Lyra. "Aunt Lyra, c-come on, we need to get Mana away from here." She leaned her hand down and touched Lyra's shoulder, and was met with no reaction. "Aunt Lyra."

"Go. Tend to Mana the best you can." Lyra said as she continued staring at Zelinilo's corpse. She didn't have to look behind her to know Dawn ran over to Mana. Lyra watched as some more blood was seeping from Zelinilo. It made her sick to her stomach, so she looked away and let more tears fall.

While Lyra was still kneeling next to Zelinilo, Dawn slid over to her cousin, looking down at her. "Mana…" She leaned her hand on the spot where she was shot, but kept it an inch away from making any contact. "You weren't supposed to be hurt." She frowned. Mana was breathing well enough to show that she was going to be okay, but she was unconscious. The young fox Faunus put her blade to the side, and had both hands over Mana's shoulder, thinking about aura transfer. "S-Should I?"

Before she could, Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch and move away, but she looked at who was touching her shoulder. It was Lyra, and she wasn't looking as lively after what had occurred. "Dawn, don't spend any more aura. I've given her enough."

Dawn looked over at the ex-mercenary's corpse, and then back at Lyra. "Aunt Lyra, what do we do now?" She asked in a saddened tone at what had happened.

"We need to get Mana away from anymore fighting. If we run into any more of those people, then they'll go after her, since she'll be an easy target." Lyra explained, but as she was explaining, the way she spoke caught Dawn's attention.

The young fox Faunus knew that Lyra was affected by her actions, and it made Dawn feel guilty. "I'm sorry." She said, getting Lyra's attention. "If I wasn't in danger, you wouldn't have had to-."

"This isn't the time to talk about that, Dawn." Lyra got Mana in her arms. "Like I said, we need to get Mana to a safer place."

Dawn shook her head. "We can't risk moving away from here. We might run into more of those people. If anything," Dawn got her blade back in her hand. "I need to go and help my mother deal with the one she's fighting."

Lyra looked at the change in Dawn's eyes. It was more serious. "I can't stay near him." She took a breath and sighed. "Zelinilo…he was…he was the person I replaced on the team I'm on." She sniffled. "What I did, can't be undone, but I just can't look at him like this."

"I'll lead you away from him then." Dawn offered. "And…if you want, we can come back for him once this is over."

Lyra couldn't look in Zelinilo's direction, nodding to the young fox Faunus. "I'm fine with staying close around here, but you need to go to help your mother right now."

"But," Dawn stopped and looked over at where her mother was originally fighting, which wasn't too far off, but she wasn't there. Dawn figured her mom most likely got the woman away from her, Lyra and Mana. "O-Okay, but are you going to be alright without any backup?"

"I swear I'll keep Mana safe, Dawn. Now go." Lyra ordered.

Dawn tightened her grip on her katana and ran off to the sounds of dust going off.

_Please be okay, mom._

* * *

In her own fight, the snow fox had a horizontal cut on her face, since Mira was able to get an attack in on the spot. Her aura wasn't completely down, but even then, she wasn't fully protected by the attack. Weiss growled and shot off ice blasts from her rapier, though her attacks were nothing when Mira slashed rapidly at the incoming ice shards, breaking them apart with ease. Mira's eyes flashed for a moment, and Weiss was confused by that.

Mira smirked at the snow fox. She charged in, holding her one arm behind her back. Weiss ran at her as well, holding her rapier tight. As she went in for a slash from the left side, Mira was easily able to dodge it, and attempted to jab her daggers into snow fox. Weiss backed away enough that the daggers didn't make contact with her.

Before Mira could continue her attack, she noticed the younger fox Faunus was running over to help her mother, causing Mira to sigh as she put her daggers together, forming a small sub-machine gun. She wasted no time and aimed right at Dawn. Weiss was surprised by the sub-machine gun mode her weapons took, and as she fired her weapon, she realized she wasn't the target.

Dawn wasn't going to let that hit her, so she dashed to the left, getting out of her aim. Weiss turned for a moment to see it was her daughter being aimed at, so she growled and ran at Mira, but with her glyph on the ground, giving her a boost to her speed. With the speed boost, the snow fox used her aura to try and take a few shots that hit her, grunting at that, but getting close enough to slam into the cultist. Weiss was on top of Mira, holding her arms down when she was able to knock the sub-machine gun out of her hands.

The younger fox Faunus ran over and aimed her rifle at Mira, who was struggling from being held down. "You're done! Just stop already!"

Mira stopped struggling and looked up at Weiss, smirking at her. The snow fox and her daughter were confused by the smirk on her face, and Mira's body suddenly turned into wood and broke apart in front of them. "W-What?" Weiss was shocked by that.

Mira on the other hand was sitting behind a tree she had looked at with her eyes before. When she activated her semblance, it created a clone of her in her place, tricking the snow fox. As she watched from her hiding spot, she took note of her semblance's flaw. Once she used it to create the clone, she would appear on the spot she looked at, meaning her weapons weren't in her grasp.

"Mom, we can't question it right now. She's got to be somewhere around here." Dawn said as she looked around for the female cultist.

Weiss got up and picked up Mira's weapons, checking if they too would disappear, but it seemed that the weapons were real. "She's unarmed, but that doesn't mean we can drop our guards."

Dawn nodded as she began to search the area with her mother, hoping to find the hiding cultist.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Ruby got up from the ground and coughed as some dust from the warship's weapons hitting the battlefield scattered around the area. It seemed that Ironwood had called off the guns for some reason. She desperately looked over at the spot Winter was when the warship fired, seeing that not only was the Goliath barely alive, but where Winter had been, was now a dome. "Wait, I know what that is." Ruby ran over, though she still couldn't use her semblance. Once she got there she started banging on the dome. "Winter! Drop the dome! The warship isn't firing anymore for some reason!"

Slowly the glyph dome shattered, and Ruby watched as the white haired girl was barely standing, holding her arms in a horizontal position. "R-Ruby…is it over?"

Ruby quickly caught Winter as she was falling. "It is, Winter. I don't know why, but that warship isn't firing anymore." The headmistress looked to the cultists, who were in shock at what had happened. "What are you waiting for? Get the heck away from this battlefield." She warned as she picked Winter up. Ruby stood there with Winter in her arms and growled when the cultists didn't move. "She just risked her life for you all! Now go!"

The cultists were shaken by that and looked to Winter. They didn't know how to feel, but they nodded, taking off from the original blast radius. Ruby sighed in relief, but looked over at the Goliath, who was barely alive. Instead of looking at it for long, Ruby ran off with Winter in her arms.

Ruby set Winter down on the ground, sighing at the amount of energy they all used. "Penny." Ruby muttered and got her scroll out. She made a call and hoped her friend would be able to answer.

"Is everything okay down there, Ruby?" Penny questioned immediately when she answered.

"Penny? What's going on up there? Why did the warship stop firing?" Ruby inquired.

Back on the warship, Penny had managed to make a move on Ironwood's men. She had them tied up with her strings, as she was wired into the warship's controls. "After I dealt with these people, I took control of the warship. Ironwood is out right now, since…and I'm sorry to say this, but since he was being a pain, I had to knock him out once I got out of his plan."

"Are you really able to control the entire warship, Penny?" Ruby was impressed by that.

Penny was using wires from her body to handle the controls the others on the ship would usually handle. "Everything is all good up here, but I can't imagine the rest of the fleet will like what I've done up here."

Ruby sighed at that. "We'll need to discuss that back at home, but for now, make sure that warship is kept off from using the guns. The Goliath is barely even alive, so it isn't a threat, while most of these cultists are scattered and injured."

"Would you like me to relay a message to everyone about where to meet then, Ruby?" Penny offered.

"Yes, send them to…wait, where is Weiss? Are you able to track her scroll?" Ruby requested.

"I can, yes, but sending everyone there would take more time. Are you sure you don't know of another point?" Penny took a moment to look. "I have a good read on where Amethyst is. She's with Ren and Nora right now, and it seems that Pyrrha and Jaune are there too."

"Okay, Let everyone know to go there, but ask for Yelak to come to me to get Winter if he can. After that, I'm going to need you to send me coordinates on Weiss." Ruby explained.

Penny nodded and began sending out the message to meet up where Amethyst was, while Yelak got the message to get to Ruby. "Everything is being set up, but Ruby, what about the cultists that are scattered around the area?"

Ruby frowned at that, since while saving the cultists was a good thing, they didn't have a way to hold them all. "I'm…I'm not sure. Honestly, we may need our least injured to find and detain the cultists."

"Or you could turn around and see we aren't gonna run." A cultist suddenly said, making Ruby turn around.

When she did, she saw there were three cultists in front of her now. She held her scythe up, as she wasn't completely out of energy yet. "What are you talking about?"

The cultist that spoke dropped his weapon on the ground. "Our leader isn't here…and you clearly won this battle…we're done."

"Even so, I didn't think you'd just give yourselves up so easily." Ruby didn't drop her weapon as she stood in front of Winter, shielding her from them.

The cultist got down on his knees, as well as the other two who were standing behind him. "We threw what we had at you people, and yet…it wasn't what our leader told us it would be. We were told the power of the Grimm came from hate, anger…negative emotions…but we were weak. And our leader…the one who said we'd take over after the Grimm did their part."

Ruby could hear it in his voice. It was more than the feeling of defeat. This person felt betrayed, and the others behind him felt the same. "Your leader was a liar. The world knows about the Grimm, and their ruthless ways, but your leader, whoever they are. They could never fully control Grimm. Just look at your people today. The Grimm still attacked you all, and for what?"

The cultist didn't have an answer, but instead looked to the ground. "We'll turn ourselves in…we've caused enough damage."

Ruby took a breath. "You're doing the right thing, and what would make it better, is if you tell me who your leader is."

The cultist lifted his head up. "Even we don't know." When he said that, it actually surprised the headmistress.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Wraak had a blood red rapier in one hand, while holding a picture of Weiss in the other. "It all comes down to this, kid." He walked away from the cliff he was standing on and made his way to where Mira was.

* * *

**Choosing to kill off Zelinilo was something I had planned for quite some time. I actually had hinted it two times in the story so far, but besides that, I'm wondering if you guys saw it coming. Also, I know not seeing Penny get away from the situation she was in may not be the best way to handle that, but I couldn't spend more time writing that scene, with how I was already having issues with more important scenes for this chapter. Oh, and if you were a little confused on Mira's semblance, it's like a replacement semblance. She could make a clone of herself of whatever substance she looks it, which is why her eyes did that when she looked at a tree, and she teleports to the spot, leaving a clone of the substance in her place, while still keeping her body's look.  
**

**To GoldEilte245- Thanks, and sorry about leaving that off on a cliffhanger for her. I was more doing that to see if anyone would remember her dome shield that she could create to protect herself from the blasts.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 260.**


	260. You Should've Stayed In That Car!

**NOTICE ON ALL OF MY STORIES: Hey, guys, so I wanted to let you all know that I've opened up a Tumblr now. To be honest, I don't know what I'll be doing on Tumblr besides this one plan I'll mention in a second, but it's another place where you can find me. So if you're interested, my name on there is shadow-nightblade.**

**Also, I have an announcement that I wanted to put on here to get the word out. I've wanted to do this for some time, but I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested. I wanted to start doing writing commissions, since living expenses has been a little tough recently. If that idea sounds like something anyone is interested in, then let me know with a PM. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Here's chapter 260 everyone.**

* * *

After spending time moving as many people to one spot, Ruby requested to get the coordinates on Weiss' location. Penny was easily able to give the headmistress those coordinates.

"Do you think we'll be able to leave this place so soon, sis?" Yang asked as she saw on the grass, needing a break from all the fighting.

"I know there are still some cultists out there, so we may have to look for the ones who haven't given up yet." Ruby replied, looking over at the cultists who were tied up. "You know why we tied you all up, right?"

One of the cultists nodded. "We know. It isn't like we expected you people to up and trust us to not make a move." He surprisingly said.

Blake spoke up. "You still haven't told us why you did all of this. What was your purpose for this battle? So many people were involved in a battle you couldn't win."

"We just got our orders to deal with the old man. Bring him out here, do our best to make sure you people couldn't escape." He then mumbled something else, and Blake crossed her arms. "What?"

"I'm waiting on the rest." Blake simply responded.

The cultist sighed. "Our boss wanted us to help one of the members for some reason. His name is Wraak and he wanted to go after the fox Faunus that was here before. At least that's the basic part of the mission."

Ruby remembered when the hooded cultist, who was Zelinilo but she didn't know, talk about how he wanted them to hand over Weiss. "Do you have the slightest idea on why this person is going after her?" Ruby questioned.

The tone Ruby took with him made him a little fearful. "I-I don't know the details. We were just told to be here, cause some trouble, and hopefully capture the fox Faunus."

Ruby took a breath and kneeled down in front of the tied up cultist. "That fox Faunus is my wife. I don't need to tell you why I want to know more on why this person is after her."

One of the other cultists spoke up. "He wasn't lying when he told you about us not knowing much else. It wasn't like this was a mission we expected."

Suddenly Yang's scroll went off and she answered it, seeing that it was Lyra who was calling. "Lyra? What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yang, I need you to promise me that you won't go crazy. Please promise me right now." Lyra begged.

The way Lyra was speaking made Yang worried even more. "Promise you…Lyra what the heck is going on? Are you hurt? Where's Weiss at?"

Lyra's sniffles could be heard over the scroll. "Weiss is not too far from me, and she's fighting one of those cultists. Dawn's with her too, but…Mana is hurt."

Yang nearly dropped her scroll at that. "No…no, no, no." Yang looked to Blake. "Lyra, you tell me where you are, right now!" She had tears in her eyes, making Blake's heart beat much faster.

Blake walked over to her shaking wife. "Yang…Yang, what's wrong?!" Blake was fearful of the idea she had on why Yang was shaking.

Lyra took a breath. "Yang, I need you to relax. Mana is going to be fine, but she's unconscious."

Yang's heart was racing. "Send me your coordinates now!"

Blake took a hold of Yang's arm, making the blonde turn to her. "You need to stop yelling and tell me why you're freaking out so much!"

"Mana is hurt." Yang answered and wiped her face with her arm. Blake was shocked by her answer as she herself began to shake in fear of what she had just heard. "Lyra, please tell me where you are. I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'll send you the coordinates. Just try to remain calm. And if Ruby is with you, then bring her too. I'm staying with Mana to keep her safe, so I don't know if Weiss and Dawn are okay right now." Lyra replied.

Yang took a breath and looked to her sister. "We're going. Mana is with Lyra. Snow fox and little fox are dealing with another one of the cultist bastards."

Ruby nodded, but then noticed Blake was still silent and shaking a bit. "Blake…Blake I promise you that we'll get Mana medical attention as soon as we can, but I need you to stay focused."

Blake grabbed Yang's arm and started to run off. "Tell me where they are, right now." She demanded, knowing Yang must've got the coordinates already.

Yang was trying to keep up with the dragging, so she checked her scroll. "Left, then just head straight." She responded, getting a better chance to run a little faster.

Ruby looked to the others as she watched them go. "Everyone, you did a great job today. I know some of you are a little injured, but-." Another shot from the warship suddenly went off and Ruby turned to see it shot the downed Goliath, finally killing it. "Did Penny…" Ruby looked up at the warship. "I guess she wanted to finish it off." She looked back to the others. "I need to catch up with Blake and Yang. They know exactly where Weiss and Dawn are, so you guys just stay on guard. Some of the cultists may have turned themselves in, but it doesn't mean there are others who won't try something."

Ivory nodded. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Ruby. Now go. Find the others so we can head home."

Jaune walked over. "Before you go, I just wanted to say that you're still one of the best huntresses I've ever seen." He offered his hand to Ruby.

Ruby smiled at that and shook Jaune's hand. "Thank you, Jaune. I saw you fight in this battle too. And you've done a great job. Thank you for helping on this mission."

Jaune let go of Ruby's hand and nodded. "You don't need to thank me, Ruby. Oh, how is Winter doing?"

Ruby looked over to see Slate kneeling down to help Winter. "Slate, were you able to wake her up?"

Winter slowly opened her eyes to see her mentor looking at her. "S-Slate?" She was clearly tired, and still weak from the overuse of her semblance.

Slate nodded. "Copaani gaan?" He asked as he offered his hand to Winter.

Ruby was confused by that. "Um…what?"

Winter let out a smile and took his hand. Once he helped her sit up, she responded with. "Vor entye Vode." She chuckled when she saw Ruby's confused face. "I'll tell you about it later, but basically I'm okay now." She looked around and noticed some people were still missing. "Ruby, where is everyone else?"

"Blake and Yang are heading to where Weiss and Dawn are…Mana…Mana is hurt though, so I need to go to them. Will you be okay?" Ruby inquired.

Hearing about Mana shocked Winter. "Y-Yes I'll be fine. Everyone else is here, so please, get over to Weiss. I don't want her to get hurt too."

Ruby nodded and turned around, having her back facing the others. "Again, thank you all for helping in this mission." She used her semblance and disappeared in a flurry of roses.

Raven wasn't saying anything the whole time, since she was processing the fact that Mana was hurt. She grabbed Tai's arm. "Keep everyone here safe. I'm going." She let go and started to run in the direction that Blake and Yang were running too.

"Wait! Raven!" Tai sighed. "There she goes again…" He suddenly felt Qrow slap his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. You know how she gets. Sis will go handle a problem, and then she'll probably disappear for a bit, but in the end, she always comes back to her family." Qrow gave his brother in law and honest smile.

"I know, but still, I at least want to go with her sometimes. And Mana…I should be there too. I'm her grandfather for crying out loud." Tai responded.

"You're gonna be helping more by staying here to make sure everyone is safe." Qrow pulled his hand away and got his scythe out. "Remember, we might be old, but that just means we've got more practice. Now look alive. You can't be sure this place is still safe, just like Ruby said." Tai took the words to heart and readied himself for any cultist stragglers that may be around.

* * *

"Come on. Where are you?" Mira silently asked under her breath. She was still hiding behind the tree, hoping the leader of the Cult would come to help her. "I know Zelinilo is a pain to be around, but you still need to be here. The girl is alone with one kid."

"Mom, I can't find her anywhere!" Dawn yelled out to her mother. Mira heard how close she was and cursed under her breath, seeing as she didn't have her weapons on her.

"Keep searching! I don't want her getting any chance to sneak up on us!" The snow fox yelled back from a farther distance from where Dawn was. The snow fox continued to search and kept an eye on her daughter, not wanting to take a chance is Mira were to attack her. "Where are you?"

"That depends. Are you looking for cultists?" A voice questioned, getting Weiss' attention. The snow fox was a little taken aback by a man who was wearing a worn out White Fang outfit, but with a different symbol on it. The symbol was a snow white fox head, but with two rapiers lodged in its head. The man before her had on what looked to be an old White Fang mask, shocking Weiss even more so.

"T-That mask, those clothes. White Fang? But how?" The snow fox kept her rapier up. She then took note of the blood red rapier in his hand. "Who are you?!"

Wraak took a step forward, making Weiss growl. "You wouldn't recognize me at this point, kid."

"Kid? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared at the man.

"You'll understand soon, kid. Just let me ask you a question. One that will finally answer something I've went through most of my life not knowing." Wraak placed his rapier on his hip. "Why didn't you stay in the car?"

"Stay in the car? What are you…?" Weiss' heart dropped when she thought back to her encounters with the White Fang.

Weiss always remembered the times of her troubled past. How she lived four years of her life in a cave, her life in the Burrow, and how she ended up living in those places in the first place. The day she was kidnapped from her home was what caused everything to happen.

"Is it coming back to you, kid?" Wraak slowly grabbed his rapier again. "I know you…you knew me…and you caused so much pain…" He closed his eyes for a moment, and then after a couple of seconds, his eyes shot open behind the mask. "Let me show you that pain!" Suddenly a circle appeared underneath himself and Weiss, causing the snow fox to gasp.

"Mom!" Dawn yelled out when she ran over. The little fox saw that both Wraak and her mother were unable to move, but she saw the smirk on Wraak's face, so she tried to run to her mother's aid.

"Stay back, Dawn!" Weiss tried to stop her, but in her paralyzed state, she couldn't do a thing.

Wraak growled when Dawn stepped into the circle, causing her to become paralyzed as well. "No matter, she'll come too…and I heard mom." His grin widened at that fact.

Weiss' eyes widened at what he said, but what caught her attention was the area around them becoming nothing but light. "What's going on?!" Before she could answer, everyone in the circle was teleported to a far off area.

As the light faded, Weiss opened her eyes to see that they were on top of a snowy mountain. "W-What? Where are we?"

"Mom!" Dawn could move again and ran to hug her mother. "H-How did we get here?" Even though Dawn had become a bit more confident in the battles she's gone through, seeing something like that frightened her.

"Don't worry, kid. You and your mother won't have to worry about this place for long." Wraak stood opposite of the two foxes.

The snow fox moved away from her daughter. "Who are you?! Why are you even doing this?! The White Fang…just…how?!"

Wraak moved his other hand to his mask and slowly removed it, revealing the three claw marks on the left side of his face, and the burn mark that went down from his cheek to his chin. "That day in your father's manor…I would've saved you from that hell hole, but you decided to run off. Tell me…why did you run off from me?!"

The snow fox was taken aback. "Y-You aren't…No…I thought…Are you truly that man who kidnapped me that day?" Dawn looked at her mother in shock when she said that.

Wraak began to laugh, but then after a couple of seconds, he stopped. "So…you do remember me. Good, but you still didn't answer my question."

The snow fox thought back to when she was kidnapped, and how she managed to escape the White Fang's clutches, so she took a breath and saw it up on the snowy mountain. "You took me away from my mother. That's why."

Wraak growled. "Your mother was a Faunus slave in that hell hole! I was bringing you to a place that-."

"Enough! This won't get us anywhere!" Weiss held Myrtenaster up. "That was so many years ago…A lifetime ago…What could you possibly gain for coming after me for escaping you?"

"You were the reason Heiland died. My friend died because he wanted to go back…to make sure those Grimm didn't kill you." Wraak replied in a sad tone, but gripped his rapier tighter. "His blood is on your hands!"

The snow fox could feel the cold air hitting her skin, but what got to her was the fact that someone had died trying to save her, but she was already long gone by that point. "How could you blame her for that?!" Dawn suddenly shouted, getting both of their attentions.

"Dawn! Stay quiet right now!" Weiss didn't want to risk her daughter angering the man even more so.

Hearing her mother yelling at her made Dawn take a step back, and the sounds of Wraak taking a step forward in the snow made Weiss growl. "Take another step and I won't hold back anymore." The snow fox warned.

Wraak looked at Weiss' eyes and saw a glimpse of her as a child, making him hate her even more. "Do you want to know something funny, kid? All of those people…the ones you all fought…the Grimm you all killed…That was orchestrated by me."

The snow fox froze on the spot. "Y-You did this?"

"None of this has mattered…I only wanted the chance to get you." Wraak simply answered.

"All of the Grimm…All of these people…You manipulated every single one of them to get to me?! Are you insane?!" Weiss yelled out, not ready to attack, since she had no idea how the man would retaliate.

"The Cult of Grimm." Wraak laughed. "Just pick out a story from the ruins of a forgotten group, and you line up all the resources you'll ever need. The ones before our time though…I just used those helpful examples on why it should be revived."

"Why then?! What was the point of all this?!" Weiss demanded to know.

"Any and all resources that I used to find you were absolutely necessary. Anything else those idiots did was their icing on the cake. I don't give a shit about those Grimm and what they do. All that matters…is that you and I are here today, kid." Wraak wanted Weiss to know about everything that led up to that moment.

"Why would you waste your life on something like this? I was a child! I was scared! You just took me from my home!" Weiss countered.

"And you should've stayed in that car!" Wraak fired back and shot forward, ready to kill the snow fox on the spot.

* * *

Blake and Yang managed to get over to where Lyra was, but they didn't see her anywhere. "Lyra! Mana!" Yang yelled out in worry. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Lyra called out suddenly, standing up to show them where she was.

Blake and Yang ran over and saw their child laid on the grass floor. Blake was in tears and she kneeled down to hug her unconscious daughter, while Yang clenched her fist in anger. "Who did this to her?"

Lyra remained silent. "Lyra?" Blake sniffled.

"The person that hurt Mana is dead." Lyra answered. "And I was the one to kill him."

Blake and Yang looked to the blue haired woman in shock. "H-He is?" Blake asked and got a nod from Lyra. "I see…was it out of your control?"

"He was going to kill Dawn. I couldn't allow that…and…it was Zelinilo." Lyra replied.

"Z-Zelinilo?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, he joined the Cult." Lyra sniffled. "I killed him, Yang. I just…I couldn't let him kill Dawn, especially after knowing the kind of man he was. I watched his life fade away." Tears started to form on the corner of Lyra's eyes.

Yang wrapped her arms around Lyra. "Stop. You can't beat yourself up over something like this. I know it's tough, but you said it yourself. He was gonna kill Dawn. You had to stop him." She then kneeled down and placed her hand on Mana's. "I know you must've been the one to help her too, so…thank you, Lyra."

Lyra took a breath. "I still don't know if Weiss and Dawn are okay, so don't drop your guard around here, you two."

Blake took Gambol Shroud out and nodded. "Do you know how many more of them may be out there?"

"Just the one that Weiss was fighting. Dawn went to help, but I still have no idea where they are." Lyra took out her shotgun. "Yang, I know you don't want to leave Mana behind, but…I still need to know Weiss is okay."

Yang looked down at Mana and frowned. "I…I can't go after snow fox right now. I wasn't here for her before, and you know I can't leave her now."

"Then stay. I'll go find them." Blake offered, but Yang held her arm when she was about to leave.

"Please stay. Please, Blake." Yang begged. "I don't want her waking up to just one of us around after all this."

Blake looked at the pleading face Yang had on and sighed, but before she could respond, Ruby caught up to them. "Mana…"

Lyra looked over at Ruby. "Ruby, I know you just got here, but with everything that's happened, please, go find Weiss. I don't know if she's beaten that one cultist yet, or if she was even able to."

Yang was kneeling by her daughter, holding one of her hands, while Blake said. "We're standing guard here, Ruby. So don't worry about us."

Ruby started to look in all directions. "Is there any direction you could point me to, Lyra?"

"I saw Dawn run off in that direction." Lyra pointed east of them. "I just can't be sure how far they might be now."

Ruby took out her scroll and began calling Penny. After a few moments, the orange haired woman answered. "Ruby, it looks like it's clear over here. Are you and the others okay?"

"I'm fine, but a few of us are basically tapped out on energy. Mana is hurt though, and we need an evac airship on her location. I just don't know if Stannisun will even let us use that after what's happened." Ruby noted.

"Don't worry about that, Ruby. He's come to already, but I've kept him tied up. As for the evac, I'll get him to send one. Oh, and I can have one of the airships in the fleet do a scan of the area, just to see if there are any more hostile forces down in the field." Penny offered.

"Honestly, most of the cultists are most likely out of the field by now. Still, have a scan ready, but before you do, I need you to give me a pinpoint location on where Weiss and Dawn are." Ruby requested.

"I'll track their scrolls here and…huh? Wait, no this can't be right." Penny seemed confused by something.

"What do you mean? Penny, what's wrong?" Ruby asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It says here that Weiss is Mount Heilig. Dawn as well, but that can't be possible. They couldn't have gotten there in such a short time." Penny remarked.

Ruby's heart started racing at the possibilities, so she turned to Blake and Yang. "Weiss and Dawn are on Mount Heilig."

Blake and Yang were confused by that. "Rubes, that doesn't make any sense. Look at how far it is." Yang said as she pointed towards the mountain.

"I don't know how or why they're on that mountain, but I need to get there." Ruby said as her heart was racing, since she had no clue as to why her family was even up on a mountain.

"Ruby, if you could still hear me," Penny snapped Ruby out of it. "I'm going to have Stannisun send an airship for you to take up there."

"O-Okay, okay." Ruby began taking deep breaths. "S-Send two, Penny. Mana still needs an evac." The heavy breathing caught Penny's attention.

"On it, but please remain calm, Ruby." Penny looked to Stannisun, who was tied up, but very much awake. "Whether you like us or not, you need to send an order out for two airships to this location. Once for Evac, and one for a pickup to the mountain."

Stannisun looked at how serious Penny was, and then looked to the workers on his ship. "The mountain?" He sighed. "Fine." He simply responded. "I still can't do that tied up." Penny walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. She brought him over to the comms station and pressed the button on it, causing Stannisun to groan in anger. "This is Stannisun Ironwood. I need two airships to go to this location." Penny relayed the coordinates to the fleet after he said that. "One is for an evac, and the other…" Penny tightened her grip on his arm, making him groan again. "The other is to bring whoever is going in that airship to the mountain."

Penny leaned in to whisper. "Mount Heilig."

"Mount Heilig." Stannisun reiterated.

Penny looked out and saw two airships heading off to Ruby's location, causing her to smile. She turned off the comms and brought Stannisun back to a wall. "Thank you for helping." Stannisun grumbled as he was still tied up. "You have two airships on the way, Ruby."

"Thank you, Penny…for everything." Ruby smiled and looked towards Mount Heilig after ending the call with Penny.

_Weiss, Dawn, I'll be there soon. I promise._

* * *

**So yeah, that happened. I've wanted to get to this point for a long time now, and it's finally here. Next chapter might be hard for me to write, but I'll give it my best shot. Oh, and the things Winter and Slate were saying to each other will be translated here. I kinda forgot it, but NobleMETA had sent me some of these to use for conversations with Slate and Winter. Next chapter I'll post what it's based on.**

**Copaani gaan?- Need a hand**

**Vor entye- Thank you**

**Vode- Friend**

**To GoldElite245- I actually did hint that Lyra was going to be the one to kill Zelinilo at one point. It was something in the works for a while, and sorry for the worry with Winter. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 261.**


	261. The Pain

**Here's chapter 261 everyone.**

* * *

Wraak's attack was not met lightly, as Weiss attempted to jump to the side, instead of blocking it. She knew using a glyph would be a little easier than dodging, but she needed to conserve some of her energy. Unfortunately for the snow fox, Wraak quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, but Dawn made sure to stop him from doing so when she pulled his leg with a glyph, throwing him about twenty feet from her mother.

His grip on Weiss had been lost, and the snow fox fell to the snowy ground. Dawn ran over to help her up, but made sure to keep an eye on Wraak. "Mom! Are you okay?!"

The snow fox got up from the snow and took a breath. "He's prepared to kill, Dawn. There is no time for questions." Weiss opened the chamber on her weapon and took out an ice dust crystal. "Dawn, there isn't much I can do to keep you from this fight, so…I'll need you to do what you can to keep him from attacking me while I prepare this crystal."

Wraak slowly got up and held his rapier horizontal in front of him. He looked at the engraving on it and crushed a crystal that was in his other hand. Dawn was caught off guard by that and he was suddenly covered in a water veil.

Without missing a beat, Dawn switched her katana to its auto rifle form and shot out electric dust rounds at him, hoping it would be enough to stop the man. Wraak didn't allow them to hit his water veil and sent some of it at the snow fox, ignoring Dawn, as Weiss was the one he was truly after.

The snow fox gasped at that and was sent about thirty feet by the pressure of the water that blasted her away. Dawn continued to fire at the man, but even when she managed to hit him, he endured the electric attack that had been powered by the contact of the water. He smirked and dropped his water veil.

The snow fox looked over and saw her daughter changing her weapon to its katana form. She was panting from the attack she endured and picked up the ice crystal that she dropped, taking it in her hand and focusing her aura.

Before Dawn could run over to try and attack the man, she saw a different kind of glyph on his chest. "W-What?" Dawn was confused, but turned to see her mother holding her hands out.

Wraak looked down at the glyph, but didn't seem fazed by it. Weiss didn't question that and activated the glyph, sending ice around his body from the point where the glyph was placed.

As the ice continued to spread across his old White Fang armor, it suddenly stopped and melted, causing the snow fox to gasp. "H-How did you-?"

Wraak revealed a red dust crystal in his hand and wasted no time igniting it and throwing it at the snow fox. Weiss tried to back away, but Wraak shot out an electric shot from his own rapier at the crystal, exploding not too far from the snow fox and knocking her away.

Dawn's eyes widened at that and she yelled in anger as she charged the man, but as she got close, he slashed at her with his rapier. The younger fox Faunus quickly blocked the attack and the two began to trade blows, but Wraak was barely trying, only wanting to enjoy toying with her.

His rapier began to glow red from the dust infused in it, and as Dawn's katana struck his rapier, it knocked her back, causing her to recoil backwards. Wraak's rapier changed to have a purple glow, signifying it was powered by gravity dust as he struck Dawn with a horizontal strike, knocking her far away from him and off to the side.

Wraak wanted to make Weiss suffer first, so he smirked and walked away from Dawn and towards the direction Weiss was in.

The snow fox panted and picked herself up from the ground, gasping as she saw Dawn off to the side, but on the ground. Weiss growled in anger, turning her attention back to Wraak, who was holding more dust crystals in his hand. She had no time to question it, as the thought of what he was going to use the crystals for was obvious.

* * *

Ruby was on an airship heading over to Mount Heilig, since she wanted to go alone, seeing as Blake and Yang needed to get Mana back to Beacon for medical attention. "I need to get there as fast as possible, so tell me there is some way for me to maybe have a faster landing strategy." Ruby asked the pilot.

"We're not far, Mrs. Rose, but still, an alternative landing strategy may not be the best idea right now." The pilot explained

"My wife and daughter are on that mountain, so whatever I have to make it down there faster will have to do. Open up the back." Ruby requested as she walked over to the back of the airship.

"Mrs. Rose…Ugh, fine, but I'm only doing this cause you're the headmistress." The pilot responded, and then opened up the back of the airship. "What do you plan on doing?!" He yelled out, since the sound of the blaring wind would overpower his voice.

"Once we're close enough, I'm dropping down!" Ruby answered, waiting for a good moment to jump as she got Crescent Rose out.

The pilot sighed at that, but continued flying towards the mountain. On his way though, he saw a rather large explosion, which Ruby herself heard. "M-Mrs. Rose! There was an explosion!"

"I know! Hurry!" Ruby ordered.

* * *

The explosion the pilot saw was one that Wraak himself had set off with the dust crystals he head. Amidst the explosion, the snow fox was coughing as the dust was still around her from the explosion. "That maniac...wait…Dawn!" Weiss groaned as she picked herself up, but barely. "Dawn!" She knew shouting would most likely give away where she was in the dust cloud, but she wanted to find her daughter.

Without a second thought, Wraak delivered a swift kick against her stomach, knocking her away. The snow fox gasped and coughed out from that, but she quickly used a glyph and jumped on it, lifting herself away from the dust as she looked down to find where he was.

Out from the dust shot out an ice spike, which Weiss narrowly dodged. The snow fox aimed her hand forward and moved her glyph with her on it, getting away from the dust cloud as it began to dissipate. Once it was completely gone, Wraak was simply standing there.

It made Weiss' heart drop that he could just stand in a spot that was blown up, and not seem to care. She lowered the glyph and held her rapier out at him. The next second, energy was being focused on the tip of the rapier, which was glowing bright red.

Wraak was actually surprised Weiss was able to move, and focus the dust in her rapier to get such a focused attack. He tried to get out a water dust crystal to defend himself with a water veil, but Weiss shot out the concentrated fire attack, which had become beam like. The red beam hit Wraak in the shoulder, breaking right through any armor he could've had. As it broke through, the beam went right through the shoulder, making the man gasp out in pain. Even so, he didn't hold onto his shoulder. Wraak didn't want to show any weakness.

Behind his back, he grabbed out what looked to be a boomerang and threw it right at the snow fox. It went by slow enough for Weiss to be able to dodge it, but as she did so, it created a lightning tornado around the snow fox, causing her to gasp as she knew moving even a bit would shock her.

As the boomerang came back, Wraak caught it and smirked. He was still bleeding from his shoulder, but he ignored the pain and took a few steps forward. Before he got any closer though, he took a quick step back to dodge an earth dust powered round, which came from his right.

Wraak growled and turned to see the younger fox Faunus panting with her rifle smoking from the fired shot. Seeing her gave the old White Fang soldier an idea, so he smirked and aimed his rapier at Dawn. "You'll get to watch her die before I kill you." He said to Weiss, who was still in the electric tornado.

Weiss' eyes widened when she said that. "Stay away from her!"

Dawn heard her mother's cries for the man to leave her be. It was another reason why she wished to be a huntress though, so her mother wouldn't have to feel that she was unable to fend for herself, but in her eyes, she had failed that. Still, even though her mother was worried for her, Dawn wouldn't continue to let her see how in danger anymore. She began to fire more rounds at the man, but before he could dodge them, Dawn pushed herself to her limit and cast glyphs around him so he couldn't move around much.

Wraak was hit by several rounds that were powered by earth dust, so he tried to block them with his arms. His aura kept him from taking any serious damage, but the fact that Dawn continued to fire was proving to be an annoyance to him.

_Just keep firing, Dawn._

Weiss said in her head as she looked up to see an opening at the top of the small tornado. She took a breath and casted a glyph under her feet as she took one more glance at her daughter shooting Wraak, though he was slowly moving closer, but Dawn kept moving her glyphs forward so he couldn't move to the side.

The snow fox shot herself up, but still managed to get zapped a bit from the electricity. She was out of the electricity and landed on another glyph she casted.

Wraak got close enough to Dawn to strike at her with his rapier, though she tried to block it with her weapon. Wraak ignored the attempted and swung up, hitting her with a vertical slash.

Weiss' fox ears perked up when she heard the cries of her daughter, making her gasp as she watched Dawn get knocked a good twenty feet from Wraak.

That was the last straw for her, as Weiss quickly put all her strength into focusing on as many glyphs as there were dust crystals. As Wraak began to walk over to the young fox Faunus, Dawn threw a crystal at him and shot it in midair.

The explosion was an inconvenience more than anything, as Wraak growled when the dust from the explosion dissipated, Dawn was out of sight. "Where did…" Wraak smirked when he noticed a rock in the distance.

Weiss continued to focus on the glyphs and threw every dust crystal she had from her bag into the glyphs. All types of dust were now held by the glyphs that were spawned around the snow fox. Each glyph that was in the air was becoming the color of the dust it held.

Wraak simply sent out a dust shot from his rapier and destroyed the rock, making Dawn gasp as she jumped away from it. "Why…are you doing this…" Dawn was panting as she took a glance over the man's shoulder to see her mom with all her glyphs around her.

"The reason is simple. It's because she caused too much trouble in the past. She was such an idiotic child that should've listened." Wraak growled. "And you…she'll feel the same pain I felt before she dies by my hand."

Dawn could see the fire in his eyes, but she didn't back down. She knew her mom was going to have to focus on her attack, so she tried to keep his attention on her. "Y-You say she caused problems, but what exactly?"

"Don't try to get answers. You won't be around long enough for it to matter." Wraak focused energy from the dust into the tip of his rapier like Weiss had done before with Myrtenaster.

Dawn was breathing heavily as she looked at the rapier that was about to be used to kill her. "I-I deserve to know what happened to my mother from your eyes!"

Wraak stopped suddenly when he heard her say mother. "So you are her kid…I heard you say mom before…" He looked at Dawn and saw an image of Weiss as a child in her place. Even though Dawn is much older than her mother was when Wraak tried to kidnap her, she looked close enough to Weiss that it brought out the mental image.

The snow fox was continuing to focus on her semblance, as each glyph was taking in all the power from the dust crystals they were holding. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was slowing down, but Weiss continued to focus on her glyphs. She kept an eye on Wraak and noticed he was standing not too far from Dawn, which scared Weiss, but she needed to have the glyphs ready, so she had faith that her daughter would keep him distracted long enough.

"Yes…I am her daughter…and you're the person who took her from her mother. Do you really think she was at fault for anything that day?! She was just a-." Dawn gasped when he fired a beam near her head to stop her from speaking.

"Shut your mouth. You weren't around then…and now that I am positive that she is your mother. This makes it so much better to kill you right in front of-." Wraak's eyes widened when he turned to see Weiss was not in the electric tornado anymore. "Where did she-?!"

As he was questioning her whereabouts, Weiss concentrated all of her glyphs to propel the dust that had powered them up straight at the revenge seeking man. Each type of dust that had been recorded in history was fired at him in a swirling vortex like beam, which he had no time to react to.

Once every dust blast hit the man, the combination of them all hitting a single target erupted into a literal dust explosion. Dawn cried out when the shockwave managed to knock her back.

Silence. That was it after the massive explosion. Weiss herself was done. She had no energy, and no reserves left to even move as she slid against a rock. The snow fox was barely even awake at that point as she weakly looked around the snowy mountain for her daughter. Weiss' ears barely perked up, but in joy when she saw her daughter on the ground, but breathing with her eyes open.

"D-Dawn…You're okay…You're okay…" Weiss let out a smile at that.

"W-W-Why…you…" A voice suddenly spoke in the aftermath of the explosion.

Weiss' heart fell from hearing that as she slowly looked over at where Wraak was hit. "No…" The old White Fang solider was kneeling on the snow, with most of his armor destroyed, but scraps of it were still on. Any parts of his body that weren't covered by armor and clothes were bloody and burned from the dust explosion. "E-Even…with aura…he couldn't have…"

Wraak growled, since he was still at a point where Weiss could cause him trouble. He weakly reached for his rapier and began to get up. It wasn't an easy pick up, but he continued nonetheless and coughed up some blood. "Y-You think an explosion like that…would keep your nightmare away…no…" As Wraak got to his feet, he began to take one step at a time towards the snow fox with his rapier in hand.

The snow fox couldn't move from where she was, but that didn't stop her from weakly holding her rapier at him. Sadly all of her dust in Myrtenaster was used up. Weiss' vision was blurry, but she could still see the man that took her so long ago. Even then, she wasn't afraid. "Y-You did a horrible thing…but…in the end…you caused me to have s-something I thought," She coughed. "I'd never have when I was growing up in a town that hated Faunus."

Wraak stopped when she said that. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"W-Without you…taking me away from my mother," Weiss took a breath. "I wouldn't have met my wife…had a child with her…and had a family. In a way, you caused it all…bad…and good."

Wraak gripped the rapier tighter in his hand as he looked down at her. "Well…then you lived long enough." Wraak lifted the rapier up and was about to bring it down, but as he tried to, he felt two arms wrapped around his neck, in an attempt at a strangle hold. "W-What the?!"

Dawn had jumped on his back and was holding a crystal in her hand, which was being slowly crushed by the small glyph she called up. "You are not going to hurt my mom!"

Wraak's eyes widened when Dawn dropped the crystal into his armor. She jumped off and quickly used a glyph to push the man away from her and Weiss. Dawn snapped her fingers and made the small glyph break the dust crystal it was holding, causing it to explode on Wraak.

Dawn jumped over to her mom to try to shield her from the explosion. After a couple of moments, Dawn moved over to look at where the explosion went off and saw the man on the ground, not dead, but still severely injured from the explosion. "D-Did I do it?" She helped her mother sit up, but she couldn't get her to stand.

"I-I think so." Weiss groaned in pain. "He's still moving…so we'll need to radio someone to find us." Weiss coughed a few times, and placed her rapier on the ground, but something caught her eye that made her heart beat faster.

Wraak's eyes shot open and he groaned as he sat up, making Dawn gasp. "H-How can he still be moving?"

Weiss growled at that and tried to get up, but it was no use. "Dawn…go. Leave right now."

"W-What? No way am I doing something like that." Dawn stood up, but barely and swapped her weapon to its katana form, as she held a stance to protect her mother. "I won't let him get close."

Wraak stood up, but held onto his left arm in pain. He spit up some blood on the ground and looked towards Weiss, who was still on the ground, but when his gaze was on her, Dawn immediately moved in the way to keep him from seeing her. Wraak looked up at the sky for a moment and began to think about what got him to that moment.

All the planning, all the tracking, and all the thoughts of killing Weiss brought anger roaring in his heart. "How long?!" He screamed out to the snow fox specifically. Dawn growled and gripped her katana tighter, making Wraak grunt. "Stay out of this! I was speaking to her!"

Weiss was confused on why he wasn't walking towards them, but instead of trying to get him even angrier, she decided to try and speak back to him, though more to buy time for anyone to come and find them. "How l-long was what?"

Wraak was bleeding from his shoulder and coughed out some more blood. "How long…did it take for you to forget it all?! The pain! How long?!"

The snow fox didn't completely understand what he was trying to ask, so she thought back to when he kidnapped her and had an idea, so she decided to ask. "Do you m-mean when I was taken away? If so…then a l-long time. Years. I was separated from my mother for eleven years of my life…and I l-lived in a cave like a wild animal for four of those years."

His heavy breathing indicated that Wraak was barely able to fight. "The pain never stopped…it didn't…you got out of it. You told me yourself! You have a family! But your actions caused me more pain than you'll ever experi-." He was cut off when a dust slash went past him.

Dawn was growling and panting from the attack. "You don't know anything! You just keep thinking my mother doesn't feel the same kind of pain you do?! How dare you!"

"Enough, Dawn…" Weiss tried to stop her daughter from angering the man.

"No!" Dawn shouted as she took a step forward. "Whatever happened back then, it's over. Nothing you do will change it and nothing you say will make your actions justifiable. So I swear, if you try to take any more steps towards my mother," There was pure anger in her eyes as she glared at Wraak. "I'll kill you where you stand."

The snow fox was shocked at how Dawn sounded. She was truly ready to kill Wraak, but only to protect her family, while Wraak himself just stood there. "Quit trying to prove yourself. You're nothing to us, kid."

"I may be nothing to you…but I don't care. Whatever the odds are, I won't back down if it means my family will be in danger." Dawn stated as she prepared another attack, just in case.

Wraak began to laugh, causing Dawn to get a bit angrier, if it was possible for her to get angrier at that point. After a couple of moments, he stopped and locked his glare over Dawn's shoulder. "What was it like…living in a cave like an animal? Did you feel the pain of not having a mother wash over you every single day you spent living in that cave?" He taunted the snow fox.

Weiss was barely keeping up with his words, but he knew what he was trying to do. "This fight is over…"

"What?" Wraak looked confused by her simple reply.

"I realized it the moment you started talking to my daughter. You can't hurt us…not like this. You've lost." The snow fox smirked lightly.

Wraak started to laugh again. "Is that right?" He looked down at his body and noticed the damage he sustained. Wraak simply sighed. "Looks that way…Oh well…I'll just have to come back and kill you another time."

Dawn's eyes widened at that and she charged at him, prepared to take his life. Weiss cried out to her daughter to stop, but Dawn ignored her. Wraak smirked and was ready to counter her with his rapier, since her anger was blinding her from an actual focused attack.

Before he could though, a red blur dashed forward and Dawn was right back in front of the snow fox. "W-What the heck?" Dawn gasped when she saw her human mother standing in front of her and Weiss with her scythe in hand. "M-Mama?"

The snow fox let a few tears fall as she saw her wife standing to protect her and Dawn. "Ruby…"

Ruby turned a little and glanced over her shoulder, letting out a small smile. "Rest now, snow fox. Your little rose is here." Ruby turned back to the man and gave him a serious look. "Whoever you are, I want you to know that I won't be letting you go."

Wraak coughed again, but fell on his knees in anger. "Damn you. You just needed the backup…you'd be dead without them."

Dawn leaned down next to Weiss and looked worried. "Mom, are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!" Dawn was starting to cry a little at seeing her mother looking so weak from all the power she used.

The snow fox leaned her hand over and rubbed her daughter's cheek. "Shh, I'm okay, sweetie, and I know you won't like to, but please…help me up." Weiss requested.

Dawn hesitated at first, but she realized that her human mother was there to keep them safe, so she did her best to help her Faunus mother up. "C-Can you stand, mom?"

"Y-Yes, but only because of you, sweetie." Weiss smiled, letting her daughter know she truly was a big help to her that day.

Wraak spit on the ground and dropped his rapier. "So now what…are you gonna kill me? Put me in jail? Try and reform me?" He laughed and just sat there, knelt on the ground.

Ruby took a step forward and shook her head. "You're not the kind of person who should make jokes about all of this." She kept her weapon ready still, not wanting to leave an opening. "What did you even want to accomplish?"

"He wanted me dead." Weiss answered for him, causing Ruby to glance over her shoulder at the now standing snow fox. "That's why you set this all up, but why? All I know is that y-you lost someone because you and this p-person tried to come back for me."

Wraak stared at her with a cold look in his eyes. "Imagine you had to watch a brother or sister die right in front of your eyes…and you couldn't stop it."

"W-Was he your brother?" Weiss asked, and almost stumbled a bit when she took a step forward, but Dawn held her up.

"No, but he might as well been…and he died stopping Grimm from getting us both. We could've both gotten away, but it was you…you were the one who made him go back." Wraak explained while groaning.

"I'm sorry." Weiss simply said back to the vengeful man, but continued before he could reply. "But I was a child. I was t-taken from my mother by people who were attacking my h-home. Do you truly believe I wouldn't try to g-get away, even if I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do after?

Wraak thought about how much Heiland had wanted him to help Weiss that day and took his rapier in his hand, but Ruby aimed her sniper at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Huh, you people get so defensive." Wraak dropped the rapier. "Whatever you say…It just doesn't matter. I spent enough of my life to not look back now."

The snow fox frowned and looked down for a moment, but then raised her head back to look at the man. "You're not dead yet. You still h-have a life to live, but…I won't force you to c-change. Still, I won't allow you to c-continue this quest for revenge."

"Prison it is then…" Wraak began to laugh and fell on his back as he stared up into the sky. "Everything was for nothing then, huh? Oh well…"

Weiss took a breath. "You hurt a lot of people. My father w-was like that once, but in a different way. He hurt p-people, but he changed." She groaned, causing Dawn and Ruby to feel more worried about her condition, but they let her continue. "To be completely honest with y-you, I don't know if you'll ever change, but…you still get to have that chance." Weiss sighed. "I'd probably be j-just as angry as you if I ever lost someone close to me, so listen…I truly am sorry for what happened that day, but…I can't say I would've done anything different."

Wraak simply stayed still, not moving an inch as he listened to her words. He wasn't this all powerful warrior that could level mountains. He was just a man, a broken one from the life he lived…laying on the ground in defeat. It was a moment of peace for him though, since it was the first time in many years where he didn't have to think about his plans to kill Weiss.

The snow fox sniffled. "If silence is your answer, then t-that's okay too."

Wraak blinked as he looked up at the sky still. "I wonder how Heiland saw something in you." He laughed. "You were just a kid, and he saw something in you that made him want to go back…I still wonder how he knew."

Dawn spoke up. "Maybe…maybe your friend was just a good person." Wraak's eyes widened at that, but he said nothing as Dawn continued. "My mother was a child then, so if he wanted to go back to keep her safe, then he was good, even if he was part of the group that took her away."

Ruby took a few steps forward after that. "I don't know the full story here, but my wife and daughter are right. Now, toss your weapons over."

Wraak slowly sat up and took his rapier and boomerang out, throwing them on the ground not too far from Ruby. Weiss motioned for Dawn to walk forward a bit, so she did so. "I heard you s-say his name, but I won't say it, since I know you w-would hate if I did. Still, he was a good p-person, just like my daughter said…and…I w-wanted to let you know…I appreciate him trying to go back to help me." At that point, Weiss coughed again and fell on her knees, making Dawn gasp as she tried holding her up.

"M-Mom?" Dawn cried out.

The snow fox coughed again. "There's something you s-should have in the back of your mind when things go w-wrong. Keep moving forward." Weiss smiled and fell to the side against her daughter as her eyes closed.

* * *

**I know it seems that he wasn't the god tier final boss, but the difficulty of the fight wasn't the point I was trying to make. This story has had the fight I think of as a final one in a way. And that was with Thomas Schnee. This fight is just part of history for Weiss that she needed to confront, while her daughter was also allowed to be a part of. **

**If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

**To GoldElite245- Yeah, with his plan, he needed to get Weiss alone, but Dawn stopped that. And yeah, Ruby got there at a pretty good time to keep her family safe.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 261. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 262. **


	262. I Trust Her

**Here's chapter 262 everyone.**

* * *

"Why isn't this guy in jail? Seriously, sis, you heard what Dawn said about him." A voice said, in an angered and confused tone. "And with everything you told us, him being the reason behind the whole Cult thing got Mana hurt."

"I know, but Dawn is my daughter, and I trust her with this choice." Another voice responded, but then gasped when she turned to see her wife slowly opening her eyes. "Weiss!"

The snow fox opened her eyes completely and saw that it was Ruby and Yang talking to each other. "R-Ruby…" Ruby got over to her wife's side and kneeled to be at eye level. "W-Where am I?" She slowly turned her head and saw the white walls of Beacon's infirmary. The snow fox's head was bandaged up, and her arms as well.

The headmistress took her wife's hand in her own. "You're back at Beacon…and you scared the heck out of me you know." Ruby leaned closer to the snow fox and kissed her forehead.

Yang walked over and leaned against the wall. "She's not kidding. They told me Rubes was freaking out on the airship when we found you guys. Dawn too."

Weiss' ears perked up at hearing her daughter's name. "Dawn! W-Where is she?!" The snow fox tried to sit up, but Ruby gently kept her from doing so. "Ruby, what are you-?"

"Dawn is okay, but you can't be moving around too much right now." Ruby let out a smile to assure her wife that everything was okay.

"I-I…fine, but where is she then…and what happened?" Weiss asked as she leaned her head back down against the pillow.

"A lot." Yang suddenly answered. "So damn much that I couldn't even believe what I heard."

Ruby sighed at her sister's attempt at answering her wife's question. "After you fainted, I got Penny to send us an airship. It didn't take long to get back home, though I did have some people stay behind to look for more of the Cultists out there."

"I see…" Weiss' eyes widened when she thought about Wraak. "Wait! What about the man who was with us on the mountain? Is he-?"

"He's here. In Beacon." Yang groaned and pushed herself off the wall. "For some damn reason that Ruby here won't let go." She crossed her arms.

"Yang, I told you already that I trust Dawn about this. I know you're mad, but now isn't the time for that." Ruby stated.

Weiss groaned and blinked a few times. "Ruby, what is going on? The man is here?"

Ruby nodded. "We had him detained and brought here, but only because Dawn wanted him here rather than a prison. At least for now."

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "Honestly, I'm glad you did that."

Yang shook her head and threw her hands up. "You can't be serious. This guy literally wanted to kill you, and he even threatened to kill Dawn."

"You don't think I know that, Yang?" Weiss asked with a serious look on her face. "I was the one who was there…but…I need to talk to him."

"I knew she made the right call." Ruby noted. "Dawn was telling me how she believed you'd want to speak to him before we sent him to prison."

"I'm still not sure how the hell you both think that's even a good idea. The guy is scum. And from what I was told, he was the one who set the whole Cult thing up." Yang reminded.

"You may have heard about it, but I was the one who was part of this man's history. I can't just watch him be sent away like that. Now until I at least try to help him." Weiss explained.

Yang's eyes turned red at that point. "Mana was hurt because of his damn cult, Weiss!"

The snow fox knew when Yang used her name, she was as serious as could be, but she didn't allow herself to be stunned by the anger. "He hurt my daughter too…"

Ruby got up and stood between her sister and wife. "That's enough. What's done is done. All we can do now if tend to the wounded, and after…we can finally get back to a normal school year."

Yang was breathing heavily from the anger she felt and powered down, her eyes returning to the shade of lilac. "Fine." She turned around and walked away.

"Hold on, Yang." Ruby tried to reach out, but Yang continued to walk.

The snow fox sighed and looked down at her sheets. "I'm sorry I made her angrier."

"No." Ruby shook her head and turned back to her wife. "She'll be okay. Yang just needs some time, but I do want to know more about what you want to do."

Weiss nodded. "You deserve to know that much, but before that, can you please bring our daughter here. I need to see her."

Ruby smiled and patted her wife's hand. "She isn't far actually."

"Mom." Dawn sniffled as she slid the curtain over, revealing she was on the other bed next to Weiss'. The snow fox could feel her eyes watering up when she saw her daughter. Dawn got up from the bed with the help of Ruby and walked over to Weiss' bed. "A-Are you okay?"

The snow fox reached her hand out to Dawn and took her hand in her own. "I am, sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay too…you are okay, right?"

Dawn nodded and wiped her eyes with her other hand. "After you fainted, I just couldn't keep myself under control. I-I thought you weren't going to wake up and-."

Weiss pulled her closer and did her best to hug her while still lying down. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. The fight is over, and I'm going to be fine."

"I just…I wish I could've done more. Back with Aunt Lyra…and then with you. I needed to be saved twice." Dawn berated herself on how she did on the mission.

"Stop that." Weiss pulled away and held her daughter's arms to keep her still as she looked at her straight in the eyes. "You were the one who saved me, sweetie." Dawn looked to the ground. Weiss began to sit up, even though Ruby tried to keep her from doing so, the snow fox made a face that stopped Ruby. "I'll be fine." Ruby nodded and Weiss was able to sit up on her own. "Dawn, look at me."

The little fox lifted her head up. "I was still a person to save, mom…you wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for me needing help."

"Is that the tactic you want to take, sweetie? Berating yourself on a good job?" Weiss let out a smile that confused her daughter.

"W-What do you me-?" Dawn was pulled into another hug and felt her mother's fox tail wrapped around her. "M-Mom?"

"I am so proud of you." Weiss hugged her tighter. Ruby smiled at that and began to walk away for a moment. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ruby stopped and turned around, seeing Weiss eyeing her to come over. Dawn was shaking a bit in her mother's arms as tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. The headmistress walked back over and wrapped her arms around her family. "You did an amazing job, my little fox."

Dawn let the tears fall and sniffled. "T-Thank you…"

Yang was watching them from afar and sighed as she looked over at Blake sitting next to the bed Mana was in. She walked over and patted her wife's shoulder. "Kitty, you still taking a cat nap?" She tried her best to make light of what had happened.

Blake grumbled something and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she turned to the blonde. "Trust me. There isn't much napping I can get right now."

"I get that." Yang sighed as she sat in the chair next to her wife. She looked over at her daughter. "Do they know how long she'll be out for?"

"Two weeks. I asked if there was a way to heal her faster, but they said with how the aura breaking round hit her…it just needs more time, but they said she should be awake today…so at least we have that." Blake answered, not taking her eyes off of Mana.

"At least the bastard who did this is dead…" Yang said, but could feel a little regret almost instantly.

"Yang, you know you don't-." Blake was cut off when Yang shook her head.

"I know…I know. I just, I'm angry. I'm angry she got hurt. I'm angry that Ruby is keeping the guy who started it all in the school." Yang frowned. "And I'm angry at myself for not keeping her safe like I'm supposed to."

"Don't do this." Blake warned and got a confused look from her wife. "Placing blame will get us nowhere." She didn't turn away from Mana. "The most important thing to do is to help our little girl recover, and then we can put this behind us."

"But aren't you-?" Yang stopped when she saw Blake nodding.

"Of course I'm angry. This is Mana, but that doesn't mean I should just throw a fit about it. Our daughter won't have her parents around to help her if they're both trying to find someone to blame." Blake reasoned.

"I'm not trying to blame people, damn it." Yang clenched her fists from the pain she felt in her heart. "I just want things to be right again."

Blake was about to say something, but they both heard someone tripping over themselves. "Ow!"

The bumbleby pair could tell who it was from the voice. "Lightning, come out here already. We know you're there now." Blake called out.

Lightning sighed and slid the curtain open. "I-I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry, Mrs. Belladonna."

Yang let out a chuckle. "We're not in class, Lightning. Formalities are more of Weiss' thing anyways." She got up and patted the chair. "Take a seat."

"N-No, I couldn't. You're both her parents. So you should be by her side right now." Lightning stated.

"I'm good on standing. Now come on. You're allowed to see her too." Yang assured.

Lightning sighed and sat down when she walked over. "I overheard you talking about how she'll be here for two weeks. I-I'd like to offer some help with her recovery. If you'll allow me to that is."

Blake smiled at that. "Thank you, Lightning. We'd appreciate that very much, and I know Mana will too."

Lightning nodded and looked over at Mana. "I've watched my sisters get hurt sometimes in their stupid contests…but…I never saw someone who I…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Yang placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder. "I get it, Lightning. She cares about you too."

Lightning blushed a little at that. "It isn't like that…she…we're not like that. It just hurts. It hurts more than I could've imagined."

"Seeing someone you care about, whether in the way you mean or not, will always hurt. And I know you heard what I said already by listening in. We need to be focused on helping her recover. That's the best thing you can do for her." Blake said.

"I wish she would wake up already." Lightning sighed.

"She will, and she'll be happy to see you." Yang assured. "Hey, I'm gonna go do something real quick. You two stay here and call for me if she wakes up." Yang requested as she walked back over to her sister. She heard them talking about Weiss' dad and kept out of sight to not interrupt anything.

"I'm glad my dad is okay, but why isn't he in the infirmary right now?" The snow fox asked.

"He chose to stay in a room instead," Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Since he felt it would be best if you spend more time with us than him."

Weiss shook her head at that. "Even after what's happened, he shouldn't say something like that."

Dawn spoke up. "I think grandma is watching over him too."

The snow fox's ears twitched. "She is? I…I didn't think she would be doing something like that." She knew her mom wasn't exactly the first person to want to see her father.

"I guess it's just the situation, or maybe she's just letting a few things stay in the past." Ruby smiled.

"You always know what to say." Weiss leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, but then she looked over and saw her blonde sister in law. "Yang?"

Yang sighed and stepped away from the curtain she was hiding behind. "I was trying to let you guys talk alone."

"I'm sorry if I made you angry, Yang, but I still stand by what's being done. I hope you can try to understand." Weiss said.

"I can't understand it, Weiss, but I won't complain anymore about it either. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about that." Yang said as she looked to her sister. "Do you know where my mom went to?"

"You didn't try to call her?" Ruby asked.

"I've kinda been here for most of the time we got back, so I wasn't thinking about calling mom. Still, I wanted to know if you spoke to her at one point. I know you had to be out of the infirmary to deal with a few things." Yang remarked.

"Well I did see her. I'm pretty sure she's still with dad. They're heading back home either today or tomorrow. At least that's what dad said." Ruby explained.

Yang nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, Rubes. I need to catch her before she heads out." She turned to the snow fox. "I'm glad you're awake by the way, snow fox. Just…when you do talk to that guy, promise me you won't let him go."

"I have things to say to him, but I promise his actions won't go unpunished." Weiss assured.

"Thank you." Yang walked over and hugged her snow fox sister in law, and then she hugged Dawn too. "Make sure your fox mother doesn't get into any trouble. I heard you did a hell of a job protecting her, so you're in charge on that." Yang smiled and hugged Ruby before she headed out to find her mom.

Dawn watched her aunt leaving and let out a small smile at how she said she did a good job. "See." Weiss suddenly said, getting Dawn's attention. "You did an amazing job back there."

"I'm just happy that everything is going to be okay now." Dawn noted.

"Yes it is, but since you decided to join us on that mission…you know you're getting punished for that." Weiss said in a serious tone.

Dawn yelped at that. "W-What kind of punishment?"

"How does cleaning the training equipment sound?" Weiss smirked. "And that includes the others too."

Dawn groaned. "I-I guess that's understandable…but what about Mana? Can you let her go unpunished on this?"

Ruby frowned at that and the snow fox nodded. "She won't have to take part in that, but Mana is going to go back to class when she is able, but only to sit in during them. I trust you to keep her from trying to spar or train by the way."

"I promise I'll keep her from doing that, though I'm pretty sure Lightning will be the one who keeps her from that the most." Dawn smiled.

"Good, just remember that while I am proud of what you did as both your mother and teacher, I still can't let you go unpunished for sneaking in on an airship like that." Weiss reminded.

"I know, mom. I won't skip out on it." Dawn assured.

"It's funny how you're the one dishing out the punishments, even though I'm the headmistress." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh hush. I am a teacher here myself after all." Weiss countered.

For a bit, the snow fox was talking with her family, but in the back of her mind, she was thinking about what she was going to say to Wraak. The story he told her was enough to make Weiss feel bad for the man, but not to regret her running from him all those years ago. Still, she couldn't leave everything where it was at that point. The snow fox had a goal in mind, and that goal was waiting somewhere in Beacon for her.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but it's because these are the final chapters that are just tying up loose ends, so I want to have some characters focused on in these next few chapters. This one was more of a set up for a couple of things, hence why it's shorter than the last chapter.**

**If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

**To GoldElite245- I sadly don't get those points for knowing what that's from, still though, Dawn is strong, but definitely shy. She's a character that can overcome her shyness in time though. If I were to write more about her after the story ends, then she'd become a more confident person in time.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 262. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 263.**


	263. A Grand Meeting

**If anyone here reads Pedigree (the collab story that Phoenix Commander and I write), we're going to be streaming the writing/planning of the next chapter of that. So if you're interested in seeing that, be on the lookout on Thursday September 29th on twitch at 7pm eastern standard time. You can find us there by searching for Legion205 on twitch.  
**

**Here's chapter 263 everyone.**

* * *

"Dad, where are you right now?" Yang asked over the scroll.

"I'm getting my things ready to head home. Fight's over, and your mother and I need to talk about some things. Stuff we'd rather talk about alone." Tai explained.

"I know, dad…I know, but before you guys go, is mom with you? I need to talk to her about something really important." Yang said.

"Yeah, she's here with me. I'll let you two talk while I go pack some more of my clothes." Tai was heard handing his scroll over to Raven.

"Hello, Yang." Raven greeted.

The blonde huntress smiled at hearing her mother's voice. "Hey, mom. I heard you and dad were gonna talk about some things…alone. Wanna tell me what that's about?" She smirked a little.

"You know it wouldn't be hard to throw you in one of my portals to send you somewhere…but Yang, besides that, you obviously wanted to speak with me about something important." Raven assumed.

"Well, yeah, but I was hoping to talk face to face. Can you meet me near the infirmary?" Yang requested.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes. Let me just help your father with packing a few things first." Raven replied.

"Sure, oh and where is uncle Qrow? I didn't see him after we all got here." Yang inquired.

Raven sighed at the thought of what her brother was doing. "He decided he needed a 'reward' for all his hard work, so he went into town to find a bar maid. Ugh, anyways, he'll probably come back later when he gets shut down."

Yang chuckled at that. "Right, well I'll be waiting near the infirmary. Oh, and I know I said this already, but seriously. Thank you for helping us with that whole mess."

Raven took a breath and nodded, finally accepting that she can get a thank you from her daughter. "You're welcome, Yang...and…I'm glad you asked me to help. It was good to be useful to-."

"Mom, stop. I want today to be a lot better than yesterday. And that means something needs to happen that I need you to be more…happy for. So instead of thinking about negatives, get ready to meet someone properly." Yang smiled.

"Meet someone properly? Yang, what are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"Oh you'll see, mom. See ya soon." Yang chuckled and ended the call before her mother could protest about it. "Okay, hopefully this doesn't end up biting me in the ass." She walked back over to the infirmary and waited just outside of it.

* * *

While Yang was waiting for her mother, Weiss was thinking about everyone who was part of the mission. As she was thinking though, she noticed her childhood friend walking over to her when she walked into the infirmary.

"Weiss." Lyra greeted as she walked over to the snow fox and her family.

The snow fox smiled. "Lyra, thank goodness you're okay." She felt her childhood friend hugging her, but was confused when she felt Lyra tighten the hold. "Lyra?"

The blue haired woman sniffled and took a breath. "Things happened, Weiss…I…I had to…" She couldn't continue as tears fell down her face.

Dawn knew what was Lyra was tearing up about. "It was during the fight I was in." Her ears drooped. "I got knocked down, and when that guy tried to kill me…S-She saved me by stopping him."

Weiss was worried how her daughter said that and she pulled away from Lyra to see she had her eyes closed, but tears were still falling. "Lyra…Lyra, look at me. Please."

Lyra opened her eyes, revealing they were red from the crying she had been doing. "I killed him, Weiss…How could I call myself a huntress after killing a person? I'm no better than the Grimm."

Weiss shook her head at that and took her hand in her own. "Lyra, don't you ever think that way. Something happened that can't be changed, but…you did that to save my daughter. And yes, the reason may be one that helps save her, but any other reason…I know would be the right one. You would never kill someone like that."

"E-Even if there was a right reason, I still caused someone to lose their life. Don't you understand what that means?" Lyra cried out.

The snow fox's ears flattened against her head and she knew what Lyra was talking about. Living in the burrow taught the two that life was precious, and that combined with the fact that she killed someone made her react the way she was. "I do, Lyra. I've come close before on taking a life. It's a struggle, but in the end, we are people who will never kill a person because we could. That's why you're a huntress. You know that."

Ruby placed her hand on Lyra's shoulder, getting her attention as she pulled the blue haired woman into a hug. "I can't just throw words at you and hope they might change how you feel about what happened, but just know that what you did…Thank you." Ruby hugged her tighter.

"That's what Yang said, but it doesn't bring him back." Lyra frowned.

"No, but it does prove that you did what you did for a reason. Grimm kill because they are bloodthirsty monsters, so you are in no way like them." Ruby stated.

Lyra sighed and pulled away. She looked to Dawn and walked up to her when she noticed her ears were drooping. "Dawn…I can't say I regret what I did. Your safety was more important, so please don't be sad."

"W-Why would tell me to not be sad when you're…no…I'm sorry…that was rude." Dawn didn't want to call Lyra a hypocrite.

"It wasn't rude, Dawn. Things are just difficult right now." Lyra knelt down in front of Dawn. "I heard about what you did to help your mother." She smiled, trying her best to find some light in her situation.

"I-I did what I could. He was going to hurt mom and-." Dawn was cut off by Lyra letting out a chuckle. "W-What?"

"It's just…I could see the reasoning more on what I did…still, I'm proud of how well you did in battle. My son has an amazing leader to look up to for guidance." Lyra praised.

Dawn blushed at that, thinking more about Wave at that point. "U-Um, thanks."

Weiss smiled at that and looked to Lyra. "I still want to talk to you about this. And more on what you plan on doing."

Lyra let out a small chuckle. "Did you think I was going to stop being a huntress?"

Ruby was surprised by that and Weiss nodded. "Please tell me you won't."

"After all I've gone through, it would be selfish to do that, but…I may need time to recollect my thoughts. Yes, he was a bad person who was trying to kill Dawn, but I don't want to brush what I did aside." Lyra said as she stood up. "Still, don't worry about me, Weiss. I promise this isn't something that will take over my life."

The snow fox turned to her wife. "Ruby, I know you won't want to, but please, help me stand."

"Weiss…" Ruby frowned and sighed. "Before I do that, let me at least get you an actual pain killer. I'd rather no one use aura transfer after that mission for a bit." Ruby ran over and ran back in an instant with her semblance.

Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "You say we shouldn't use aura transfer, but then you go and use your semblance. Still a dolt."

"Hey, that was for a good reason…wait…I forgot the water." She placed the bottle of pills on the table next to Weiss and used her semblance again to get the glass of water.

The snow fox groaned at that. "I swear she's going to be like this for a few days."

Lyra sniffled and wiped her eyes a bit. "Hey, she's your wife after all. Can you blame her for wasting a little energy to help you feel better?"

"I suppose not." Weiss said as Ruby ran back with a glass of water.

The headmistress handed the glass of water to her wife and opened the bottle of pills. "Drink up." She smiled and handed Weiss a painkiller.

Once the snow fox took it, she took a breath and groaned a bit from the sore pains. "Hopefully that can take affect soon. Anyways, now can you help me stand?" Weiss requested.

Ruby was still a little hesitant, but she nodded and helped her up. The headmistress was holding her wife up as much as she could and wondered why she even wanted to stand at that point.

"I want to speak with the man who started all this to begin with…and I feel my best friend should be with me." Weiss smiled.

Lyra was surprised by that. "I-I heard about him being held here. Well, since he was the one who started all this to begin with, I'll be glad to be there with you."

Ruby spoke up. "His semblance was kept out of use by the guards we left. He needs to be focused apparently, so even if he would try to use it, he'd be subdued with the shock collar Penny put on him."

"Penny? Wait, what happened with Penny and Stannisun after the battle was over?" Weiss asked.

Dawn growled. "After I heard about what he almost did to Aunt Winter, I wanted to beat him over the head myself."

Weiss' eyes widened at that. "What do you mean after what he almost did to Winter?"

"Winter is okay, Weiss. A bit banged up, but her injuries were taken care of already." Ruby assured.

"That's good, but I still want to know what that moron almost did to my sister." Ruby could hear the anger in the snow fox's voice, which wasn't surprising with how Stannisun's track record was.

Ruby sighed. "He kept on firing at the Goliath while Winter was out on the battlefield getting the cultists away, but she kept up a glyph dome to keep her and the cultists safe."

The snow fox growled. "I better not see him on the way."

Ruby nodded and she helped Weiss out of the infirmary with Lyra and Dawn, though before they left, they heard Blake gasping from the other side of the room. "Mana!"

Dawn's heart dropped at that and she instantly ran over to where her cousin was recovering. "A-Aunt Blake?! What happened?! Is Mana ok-?" She stopped when she saw her cousin's eyes open with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Dawn…" Mana weakly greeted as she was being hugged by her weeping mother. "M-Mama? I-I'm still kinda sore here."

Blake pulled away and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "You are just as reckless as your mother! Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again!" Blake sniffled and leaned her hand over to brush her daughter's hair a bit.

Mana chuckled a little and winced from the pain in her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mama. I-I'll try to get stronger so dumb stuff like this," She motioned to her injury. "won't happen again."

Blake clenched her teeth at that and looked at her daughter with a very serious face. "Mana, you scared your mother and I half to death. This is no time to joke around, especially with that injury. No sparring or combat training until that is healed, young lady."

Mana groaned at that, but couldn't exactly protest about it. Dawn let out a smile at that, since she was just happy her cousin was awake. "Mana." She walked over to the other side of the bed and hugged her, though she kept herself from touching the spot she was shot at.

"Come on, Dawn. You should know I can't be kept down like that." Mana grinned a little, but groaned again at the pain. "Still hurts…but hey, we're finally home again. And I'm guessing that means the mission was a success?"

Blake coughed to get their attention. "Yes, the mission is complete, but that doesn't mean you aren't getting punished. After that injury is healed up, you're writing up a ten page paper on why sneaking on an airship is the most dangerous thing a first year could do."

Mana hung her head in defeat, while Dawn chuckled. "It's okay, Mana. The others and I are going to have to clean the training equipment for a while, so you won't have to do that at least."

The snow fox walked over with the help of her wife and smiled. "Mana, oh thank goodness you're awake." Blake turned at hearing the snow fox's voice and was glad to see her up again.

"Aunt Weiss? Are you okay?" Mana asked, noticing that the snow fox needed help standing up.

"Don't worry about me, you little troublemaker." The snow fox chuckled. "I overheard the punishment your mom just gave you. Count yourself lucky it wasn't your brute of a mother who gave you a punishment."

Mana grimaced at the thought, while Dawn took her hand in her own. "I swear, I'm going to get much better as a leader to make sure that you and the others won't get hurt like this again."

The look on Dawn's face showed Mana how serious she was, while Mana squeezed her cousin's hand. "Hey, don't get like that. You're already an awesome leader. And I wanna hear about what happened while I was out. We obviously won, so I better get a good story out of you." She grinned happily.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "You got it. For now…I have to help my mom with something really important. I promise I'll be back to see you."

A gasp was heard suddenly from behind the snow fox, Ruby and Lyra. They turned to see Lightning was standing behind them with a cup of water. "M-Mana…"

Mana was lightly blushing, but had a smile on her face when she saw her crush. "Hey, partner. I'm awake now!" She groaned a little at that.

Lightning walked over and put the cup on the table, while Dawn moved away to let Lightning take her place. The adults were waiting to see what she would do, and as Lightning leaned over, she slapped the back of Mana's head. "You idiot!"

Blake's ear perked up at that, and Mana yelped as she reached the back of her own head with her good arm, rubbing the spot that was slapped with her hand. "Ow! What the heck, Lightning?"

"You really just had to go and play the hero, didn't you?!" Lightning began to berate the cat Faunus, while Blake just smiled, since she was used to that kind of thing.

"Brings back some memories, huh?" Weiss said in a soft tone to keep the two bickering partner from hearing.

Blake simply nodded as she continued to watch. "I'm glad to see you standing, Weiss. I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm sorry for that, but it's almost over." Weiss replied, getting a confused look from Blake.

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

"I have one more thing to take care of, then everything can go back to normal…if we even live normal lives to begin with anymore." Weiss chuckled.

Blake had a feeling she was talking about the man who was being kept in the school. "Right, well…I do want you and Ruby to come and meet Yang and I somewhere tomorrow. As long as you're able to, do you think that would be okay?"

"Of course, Blake. I wouldn't miss it." The snow fox assured.

Ruby helped Weiss out of the infirmary with Lyra and Dawn as they waved the others off. As they did, they noticed Yang waiting a bit away from the door.

Yang was still standing at a wall, hoping her mom would hurry, but then she saw them. "Whoa, hold up." She ran over to them. "Why is snow fox walking around? She should be in bed, Rubes."

Before Ruby could explain, Weiss spoke up. "I can't wait any longer. I need to speak with him, and don't worry, Yang. You have my word that he won't go unpunished."

Yang took a breath and nodded. "Okay…I can at least feel better about that."

Dawn smiled. "Mana woke up, Aunt Yang."

The blonde huntress turned to the little fox when she said that. "S-She did?" When she got a nod from Dawn, she ran over to the door and rushed through it.

Ruby chuckled. "Let's get going. We have a mission to complete."

* * *

Raven was walking down the hall and turned a corner. She saw the infirmary entrance, but Yang was nowhere in sight. "Now where is she?" She checked her scroll and noticed an unread message. Raven opened the message out loud. "Meet me in the infirmary?" Raven's eyes widened when she remembered what Yang talked to her about over the scroll. She couldn't deny the request at that point and walked into the infirmary.

The sounds of people talking with one another filled the infirmary, as Raven looked around for her daughter. It didn't take long to see the yellow mane that Yang called hair, so Raven took a breath and started walking slowly towards her.

As she walked over, Yang was busy speaking with her daughter. "I should've stayed here so I could give you a punishment for what you did, but I guess your cat mama's punishment for you is good enough."

Blake groaned at being called a cat mama, while Mana pouted. "Why do we have to keep talking about punishments? We helped kick butt, so don't we deserve some recognition?"

"As my daughter, you get more than enough of that…but as a student, I guess I can say that I'm proud of how well you did out there with the others. Still, don't get used to that kind of thing. I may have told you stories about some things I did before, but it doesn't mean I can't be serious." Yang stated.

Mana dropped the pout she had and looked down at the bed sheets. "D-Do you think I wasn't ready for this kind of mission yet?"

Yang sighed and had to be honest with her daughter. "I can't say you weren't, but I can't say you were either. Like I said, you know about the stories I told you about what I used to do before. I'm happy you're becoming a huntress, but I don't want you to be overconfident about yourself. Go on missions that you know you can handle, okay?"

Mana gripped the sheets and gave her mom a nod. "I'll have Lightning with me to keep me from doing something like this again, right partner?" She looked to Lightning and smiled.

Lightning returned the smile and nodded. "I will, though it won't be a light slap on the head. I'm gonna actually hurt you if you try something dumb again."

"What do you mean a light slap? Are you talking about what you did before, because that so wasn't light!" Mana complained.

Yang chuckled at that and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her mother, which caused Yang to gasp under her breath. She got up and took her mother's hand as Mana and Lightning began to bicker again. "Shit, I forgot to wait. Um, hey, mom."

"So this is what you meant about meeting someone properly, huh?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

Yang scratched the back of her head and nodded. "Look, I thought about it a lot, and I really think it's time for my little fire cat to get to know who her grandmother is."

Raven sighed. "What does that benefit her? She'll hate me for what I did."

"No she won't. She might be a little pissed off, but she won't hate family. And don't give me that excuse about not being there. Look at sno…I mean Weiss. Her father was one of the biggest pieces of garbage, but he got better, and he even cares about Weiss like an actual father should." Yang countered.

"This isn't exactly going to go as well as you may hope." Raven stated.

Yang shrugged. "We can't hide you forever, mom. You know that." She took her mother's hand. "And you are not skipping out on any more holiday dinners."

Raven groaned at that. "Fine, but let me talk to her myself about some things. I don't want you lying to her about anything."

"I wouldn't lie, but I get it. Just don't try to make yourself seem like a bad person. You aren't, and you know that." Yang said as she walked her mother over to her daughter.

The words Yang said to her weren't ignored as Raven saw her granddaughter speaking with her partner. "Um…"

"She's just bickering with her girlfriend." Yang snickered.

Mana and Lightning both froze when they heard that and turned to the blonde huntress. "M-Mom! You're not supposed to say t-!" She stopped when she noticed Raven. "Huh, oh, um, hi."

"Um, yes, hello, Mana. I believe we met during the mission we were on." Raven greeted.

"Oh, right, I remember that. You were the huntress that was helping us out. Um, sorry about getting angry at you before." Mana said.

"It's fine, but I suppose there are some things I should answer. About what happened out there…you said I looked familiar." Raven started.

Yang spoke up. "Um, hold up." She leaned over to Blake and whispered something. Blake nodded and Yang looked to Lightning. "I hate to ask, but is it okay if we have a little bit of privacy to talk about something, Lightning?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Mrs. Belladonna." Lightning got up and Blake followed. "Huh, aren't you staying with them, Mrs. Belladonna?"

"Lightning…You know you can call me Blake, and no." Blake walked a bit away from the others. "This is something they need to talk about alone."

Mana was a little confused by her mother's request and asked. "What's going on, mom?"

Yang took a breath. "Mana, this is serious time. And I wanted to apologize for not saying anything about this to you for so long."

Raven spoke up. "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing for that. It's my fault for you not saying anything."

"Seriously. What is going on?!" Mana demanded to know, but groaned and held her shoulder in pain. "Ow."

Raven sighed. "Mana, take a moment to relax. I know this is very confusing, but what is happening here is something you should know. There's a reason why you thought I looked familiar."

"Okay? So…why is that? Have we met before or something?" Mana asked.

"Not exactly." Raven replied and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a single breath and nodded, opening her eyes as she was ready to say it. "Mana, my name is Raven Branwen. Yes, Branwen as in Qrow's last name. I'm his sister…and your mother's mom."

Mana didn't quite let that information settle in her mind, as she just stared at her. Yang was a little worried about her daughter's reaction, and Mana just raised her good arm up and pointed at her mom's face, then at Raven's, going back and forth. "Wait…wait…y-your…faces…and…WHAT?!"

Yang covered her ears, as the sound of her daughter's shocked scream was almost loud enough to shatter glass. "Okay…ow."

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU MY GRANDMA?! WHAT?! THIS MAKES NO SENSE! OW!" Mana yelped in pain again from her injury.

Raven frowned. "I knew this was a bad idea." She tried to get up, but Yang took her arm. "Yang, let me go. All I've done is make her feel even more pain."

"Mom, sit the heck down. Mana," Yang looked to her daughter. "Calm down. I know how crazy this is, but-."

"That is the understatement of the year, mom!" Mana shouted, groaning again.

"Young lady! Stop raising your voice with me! You're still in pain." Yang scolded.

Mana yelped and shrunk a little at that. "I-I'm sorry, but this is…I don't even know what to call this, mom. Why am I just finding out about this?"

"That would be because I asked her to keep me out of your life." Raven answered. "You don't need someone like me around you."

Yang frowned at that, and Mana spoke up. "What does that mean? If you're my grandma, then why wouldn't I want you around?"

"I wasn't a mother for many years, Mana. Meaning I wasn't there for your mom. She did have a mother, but it wasn't me, and because of that, she spent some time of her life trying to find me. That's why I didn't want you to know. You don't need me, but…your mother convinced me to tell you." Raven explained.

Mana just stared at Raven for a few moments. Raven said nothing and waited on what the fire cat was going to respond with. "You should've been there for my mom..." Hearing Mana say that made Raven look to the ground in shame. "But…you came to help us…right?"

"Huh?" Raven lifted her head up.

"You were on that mission, so you helped us. And mom doesn't seem mad at you…I am…but…I still don't see why staying away would help me feel less mad." Mana stated.

"I-I don't understand." Raven responded.

Yang let her daughter continue. "If you're my grandma, then I wanna see you on holidays. And I wanna have a chance to fight you for not being there for my mom." Mana said in a serious tone, which actually surprised Yang and Raven.

"What?" Raven looked confused.

"I wanna fight you. I should be allowed to, right? It's only fair." Mana replied.

"Mana, I don't think you get why we wanted to tell you about this." Yang said.

"Nope. I still wanna get a chance to fight you one day, grandma." Mana smirked. "I bet I can so beat you with your old age."

Raven was taken aback by that, while Yang snickered. "E-Excuse me? Now why do you think my age would play into that kind of fight? And…wait…g-grandma? Y-You called me grandma."

"Well, you did just tell me you're my grandma, so…I can call you that, right?" Mana questioned.

Raven felt a tear fall down her face at that and moved over to the young cat Faunus. She was careful with Mana's shoulder as she leaned down to hug her, surprising Mana. "Yes, you can call me that."

Yang sat back and watched as her daughter and mother got to finally meet. "One big happy family now."

Mana decided to wrap her good arm around her grandmother and let out a small smile. "I wake up and now I have a grandma. This is kinda cool."

Yang chuckled at that and Raven just continued hugging her granddaughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, Dawn and Lyra were still on the way to where Wraak was being held. As they continued walking, Ruby's scroll went off. "Oh, you guys go on. It looks like Penny is calling." Weiss nodded, while Lyra and Dawn took over on helping the snow fox walk, while Ruby answered her scroll. "Hey, Penny, I-."

"Ruby, there is someone who needs to speak with you on something very important." Penny suddenly said.

Ruby waited to see what she was talking about and heard Stannisun Ironwood's voice. "Headmistress Rose."

The headmistress sighed at that. "Stannisun. What is it now?"

"The tone of your voice. It sounds like you're quite tired of me." Stannisun sounded like he was tired himself. "I can tell in your voice you're mad too."

"Stannisun, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." Ruby simply responded. "You had something to say to me?"

The fact that he heard the word disappointed made the General uneasy. "Yes, well, you should be happy to hear that I am stepping down as General."

Ruby was taken aback by that. "You're stepping down? Exactly what caused you to make this decision?"

"My grandfather. I can't say he looks at me with pride with what I've done…and Penny is the one who showed me that. Still, I can't say I regret my decisions in life." Stannisun stated.

"So you'll try to look back at your mistakes then?" Ruby assumed.

"Yes, and while I won't be a general anymore, I at least know someone who will prove to be reliable enough to take over." Stannisun said with confidence.

"And who would that be?" Ruby inquired.

"I believe you spoke to her before she handed the scroll to me." Stannisun answered as he handed the scroll to Penny.

"Wait…Penny?!" Ruby exclaimed at that, though she didn't know Penny had been given the scroll. "Stannisun, are you telling me Penny is going to be the new general now?!"

"Hello, Ruby. General Polendina at your service." Penny greeted. Ruby just remained silent after hearing that. "Ruby? Are you still there?"

"W-What? Oh," Ruby shook her head and looked around to see if anyone was around to hear her yelling. Luckily she was alone in the hallway. "Yeah…Um, did I hear that you're a general now?"

"Yes. I've been given a promotion to be the newest general. And I know it may seem sudden, but I believe Stannisun did tell you why he is stepping down." Penny said.

"Wow, I mean, congrats, Penny. I'm happy you got this promotion, though has Stannisun said what he plans on doing?" Ruby asked.

"He's informed me that he wishes to explore the world by himself, but more on wanting to know who he is as a person. I see some of James in him, but he wants to be his own person, Ruby. I think this is a good thing for him." Penny replied.

Ruby let out a smile at that. "Well that's good for Stannisun. And now that you're a general, any ideas on what you'll try to do?"

"For one, I need to make some changes for the army. Some of the things Stannisun has done has hurt the reputation of the army." Penny stated.

"Right, well you know that as your friend, you have my full support, General Polendina." Ruby chuckled a bit at how she was referring Penny as.

Penny let out a chuckle herself. "Thank you, Headmistress Rose. Oh, and about that project I was working on, I think you'll like what I have. I'll send it to you after we end the call."

Ruby was wondering what that was about. "That sounds good, General Polendina. And…thank you for everything, especially during that mission. I have to go catch up with Weiss, so I'll speak to you later. Bye, Penny!"

"Bye, Ruby!" Penny said as she ended the call.

After a couple of moments, Ruby's scroll went off again. When she saw the project Penny was working, she gasped and looked a little excited. With that, Ruby ran in the direction the others had gone off to, ready to show them the finished project Penny was working on.

* * *

**A few things have taken a turn for the better, especially with Penny's new position. That and Mana learning about her grandmother. I'd say that this chapter got a good amount done, so moving on to the next set of unfinished business.**

**If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

**To GoldElite25- Ah, never played it, but I have heard about it. And Lightning isn't completely hiding something like that. She's just now starting to see Mana in a different way, like when she was fixing up Mana's weapons before.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 263. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 264.**


	264. Closure

**Here's chapter 264 everyone.**

* * *

"Mom!" Wave called out when he saw his mother helping Weiss walk. He ran over to her and noticed Dawn was with them too. "Oh, hey, Dawn. I didn't know your mom was up."

"W-Wave, um, yeah, she just woke up not too long ago." Dawn replied.

"It's good to see you too, Wave." Weiss said with a slight smile on her face. "You'll be happy to know that we've already set up a punishment for you and the others who decided to go on that little sneaking trip."

Wave sulked at that. "Is it going to take a lot of time out of my configuring?"

Dawn giggled a little at that, since she knew how much Wave liked to work on his weapon, though she blushed at the next thing she thought about. "M-Maybe I can help you next time."

"That sounds like a great idea, Dawn. Hey, maybe I can try to see what I can do with your katana to-." Wave stopped when Dawn shook her head.

"No way. I thought about it a lot, and I'm happy with Purity. My parents had it made for me so long ago, and to change it now just wouldn't feel right." Dawn stated proudly.

Wave wasn't too surprised by that, so he nodded. "Right, sorry about suggesting that. So, where are you heading off to?"

Dawn scratched the back of her head. "Well, that's kind of a hard question to answer, since it isn't exactly my place to answer."

Weiss spoke up. "It's okay, sweetie. Wave, we're heading over to speak with someone to complete the mission we were all on."

"Complete the mission? But I thought we did that already, didn't we?" Wave asked Dawn.

Before she could answer, a flash of red shot over and revealed itself to be the headmistress, who seemed to be very excited about something. "Weiss! Penny has a really great idea that is actually working and…" She stopped when she noticed Wave was standing there looking confused. "Oh, Wave, hello."

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Rose." Wave greeted back, though was still a little confused on what Ruby was so excited for.

Ruby coughed and gained her composure. "Right, well…sorry about that, but I have some amazing news. The special prison that Penny was working on actually works. Isn't that great, Weiss?"

"Special prison? What are you talking about, Ruby? I haven't heard a thing about this prison." Weiss stated.

"Oh, right, well it's cause Penny was working on it for a while. Think of it like a normal prison, but the places prisoners stay keep them from using their semblance." Ruby explained.

Weiss was taken aback by that. "How did she manage to do something like that? And isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Not exactly. It's a special field they were testing in that dampens the person's aura to the point where they can't use their semblance. It doesn't make them lose their aura or semblance." Ruby answered.

"That could be useful, but isn't Penny worried that someone could find use for that sort of thing?" Weiss inquired, feeling quite worried about the kind of prison that was made.

"I trust Penny to keep schematics and any other plans of it, so we're in the clear for that. Sounds good?" Ruby asked her wife.

"Well, if we have Penny on that, then I suppose it can be a good idea. For now, we need to get to you know who." Weiss reminded.

Wave spoke up. "Mom, I'll be back in my dorm…" He looked to Dawn and smiled. "And Dawn…this mission was really crazy, but I'm happy to have been able to follow you into it."

Dawn blushed at that and took a few steps towards him. "I-I'm happy that you were there for me…" She decided it was time to take a chance and she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, surprising everyone, especially Wave.

Dawn let out a small smile and turned around and ran past her mom, knowing she'll be able to catch up to her eventually. "D-Dawn!" Ruby playfully whined. "Come back here!" Ruby started to chase after her daughter. "You don't just surprise kiss someone like that!"

Wave was just stood there, frozen at what just happened, while Lyra giggled at her son's reaction, and Weiss let out a sigh and had a somewhat serious face on her. "You better make sure to be good to my daughter, Wave." The snow fox said said as she turned kept herself up with the help of Lyra.

Lyra smiled at how her son still wasn't responding and she walked over and patted her head. "Try not to stay all frozen like that, sweetie. See you when we're done." She turned and helped Weiss to follow the headmistress.

"…What just happened?" Wave questioned as a blush had formed on his face and he reached up to feel the spot where Dawn kissed him. He lowered his hand and let out a smile of his own.

* * *

"Ivory, I wish there was more to what I could say here…but it looks like we were both wrong here. We being the ones who were worse in this situation." Master Aubrey said to Ivory over the scroll.

"Seeing how things did work out for us, I won't stay mad at certain members…but for now, I think speaking with the Order would be less than something I care to do." Ivory said in her honest opinion.

"I understand. How is your team?" Aubrey inquired.

"Asleep for the most part," Ivory smiled as she looked to her team, who were all sleeping in the room Ruby let them stay in. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Slate woke up at some point to train. By the way, and I mean no offense in the way I ask this, but why call?"

"Because it's time to make changes to the Order, and I wanted to let you know about it too. One day we'll be back to what we should've been. And while I am glad your mission was a success, I still wish we could've helped."

Ivory held her feelings back to keep things civil. "Yes, well…I hope those changes will happen one day."

"I do as well. Ivory, do what you can to stay in contact with us though. Know that while you may not trust us too much now, we still think of you as one of our own." Aubrey assured.

"And I appreciate that Master Aubrey. Goodbye for now, and good luck to you and the others for making those changes." Ivory ended the call and took a breath as she sat on the floor in a meditating position and let out a smile.

* * *

"Tell me this day isn't just a dream, mom." Mana requested in the most hopeful way possible, since meeting her grandmother for the first time was something she hoped was real.

"I'm real. I promise you that, Mana." Raven assured while sat down next to the young cat Faunus. "And while I'll be here for a few more days, I will have to head back to Patch eventually."

"Back to Patch? You mean…back to dad?" Yang smiled after hearing that.

Raven simply nodded. "I can't say things will be like they used to, but I do wish to…try. And yes, you will see me more now, Yang."

Blake spoke up. "While I'm still a little ticked off myself, I am happy you're choosing to do something more here." She reached over and rubbed Mana's head. "How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder isn't feeling the best, but besides that, I'm just glad I got to be on such a cool mission, even if I did get hurt. I still had a lot of fun." Mana grinned.

Blake sighed at that and Yang patted her wife's shoulder. "Don't bring up a bad habit of that though, Mana. You don't want to give your cat mother a heart attack."

"Like you're one to talk. You were just as worried." Blake noted.

"Well duh! This is our daughter we're talking about here!" Yang exclaimed, and Blake began to argue about how it made no sense to call her out on being so worried, when she was clearly as worried.

Mana smiled at their little argument and looked to Raven. "Um…"

"What is it, Mana?" Raven inquired.

"I know it sounds really stupid…but do you think I could learn a bit more about fighting from you, grandma?" Mana requested.

Raven was taken aback by that. "W-What? Mana, why would you want to learn from me about that? You're a capable fighter, and besides, I don't fight with gauntlets. I use a sword."

"Well, I still think I can learn from you. And come on, I'm sure you've got some hand to hand skills too. Please, grandma." Mana begged.

Yang had heard the conversation when it started, but she remained quiet so that her daughter could actually have a one on one interaction with Raven.

Raven sighed. "A few lessons couldn't hurt, but don't expect them every week. And to make sure you understand something. I will only train you, if you keep your grades up, and only at times where you aren't in detention."

Mana pouted at that. "But…ugh, okay. Fine, but can I rub it in Dawn's face that you're training me? It's gonna make her so jealous!"

"You do know that I may allow her to be trained as well. That is if she would like to." Raven remarked.

"W-What!? But you were barely gonna let me be trained! How come she gets a free pass like it's nothing?" Mana whined and then groaned when she felt the soreness in her shoulder.

Raven leaned over and placed her hand on Mana's arm. "Stay still. You know not to jump out like that." Yang smiled at her mother's concern and how she handled it.

"S-Sorry, grandma." Mana kept still and took a breath, feeling the slight pain in her shoulder lessen.

"Don't be. Just try to not go overboard on a few things, and don't make your parents worry so much." Raven let go of Mana's arm and looked to Yang. "I'll be here still," She got up and turned. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

Yang stood up and grabbed Raven's arm before she walked away, prompting her mother to turn around to see her smiling daughter. "Thanks for speaking with Mana, mom. And thanks for just being there for us."

Raven sighed and nodded as she patted her daughter's shoulder and gently pulled away from her. "I hope the next call we have isn't one that involves fighting another cult." She let out a smile and walked off.

Yang chuckled at that and sat back down, taking a breath and sighing happily. "What a crazy month, Blakey." She noted as she rested her head on Blake's shoulder.

Blake rubbed her wife's head and nodded. "That is an understatement, but yes, I can say this one will go down in the personal history books."

"You have one of those?" Yang asked and got a sigh from her wife, while Mana chuckled from her confusion. "W-What?"

* * *

"Lyra, hold on for a moment." Weiss requested. "I'm sure Ruby will catch up to Dawn eventually. For now, I need to make a quick call to someone."

"Here," Lyra got out her scroll and handed it to the snow fox. "I think yours is still with your other things. Who are you calling?"

"Silber. I need to let him know that everything is okay, especially Winter." The snow fox used the scroll and called up the old bodyguard.

"Hello?" Silber responded when he answered the call. "Miss Hund?"

Weiss chuckled at how formal he spoke. "No, it's Weiss, Silber. How are you?"

"Ah, Weiss. I'm doing well. I heard about what's happened over there from your mother. Is Winter okay?" Silber inquired.

"A few wounds that are healing up already. It was…a tough fight, but father is okay too. Ruby informed me on the way about everything that went on after I went unconscious during our mission." Weiss explained.

"I see. And your father. He is with you now?" Silber asked.

"Not next to me, but he is here in the school. At the moment I plan on speaking to the man responsible for most of the problems we had to face…" Weiss trailed off.

"Hmm, and you are sure this is something you should do, Weiss? I understand that you may want answers, but-." Silber was cut off.

"It's more than just answers. I need to explain some things to this man. And once that is over with, I can finally relax." Weiss stated.

"Well, you know if there is anything I can do to help in any way, I will do it." Silber replied.

"I appreciate that, Silber, but for now, all I want is to ensure my daughter won't have any enemies in her path to becoming a huntress. Grimm is all she should be focusing on in terms of what to fight." Weiss stated.

"Indeed, but as you know, people out there aren't all as good as you or I would hope for. Still, I have faith that your daughter is strong enough to face such dilemmas in the future." Silber assured.

Weiss smiled at the compliment he gave her daughter and nodded. "Thank you. Oh and Silber, I do know about how you've been sending dust here for my daughter…That's another thing I need to say thank you for."

"You know you don't have to, Weiss. It was my pleasure to help in whatever way I could." Silber replied.

"Well, I still appreciate it. Anyways, I need to get going. Like I said, I need to handle this one person." Weiss restated.

"Right. Good luck with this person you'll be speaking to, Weiss. And tell Winter I said hello, and I hope her recovery goes well." Silber requested.

"Of course. I'll speak to you again soon, Silber. Bye." The snow fox smiled and ended the call.

Since Dawn and Ruby were most likely where Wraak was being held, Lyra helped the snow fox walk as fast as possible to them. "Once you talk to him, do you know what you're going to say?" Lyra asked.

Weiss sighed, knowing full well that it could be possible that Wraak would be too far gone. "I hope I do, Lyra…I hope I do."

Lyra could tell Weiss was hurting on the inside just thinking about her talk with Wraak. "Weiss, you can't solve every problem in the world. If this man doesn't want to try to understand some things, then it's not on you."

"Even so, I don't want this to end in the way I fear it may go." Weiss admitted, even though Wraak was a threat to her and her daughter during the mission.

"Whether it goes well or not, know that you did your best. You're doing something more than most would after all." Lyra said in support of her childhood friend.

The snow fox nodded, but still worried heavily on her actions that would be judged soon. As they got to where Ruby and Dawn were, they saw the headmistress with her arms crossed, and Dawn pouting.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Dawn questioned her human mother.

"Yes, but only because you just kissed him on the spot. While I'm happy for you, sweetie, you shouldn't just make Wave freeze like that." Ruby explained.

Dawn kept pouting, but stopped when she noticed her fox mother walking over with Lyra's help. "Mom, I'm sorry for running…but you know…"

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes at that. "It's fine, Dawn, but right now, while I am happy for you, I need to focus on the task at hand."

Dawn realized what she was talking about and nodded. "You won't be alone in there, right? We can come with you…right?"

"Relax, sweetie. He's not going to be able to do anything, so I'll be speaking to him by myself. You all will be close though, so try not to fret." Weiss smiled to assure her daughter that she would be okay.

Dawn's ears drooped and she nodded. "O-Okay."

The snow fox turned to her wife. "How many guards did you have placed in here?"

"Enough to keep his focus off his semblance if he ever tried it, and don't ask me to let you go in there without those guards." Ruby said.

"I wasn't going to. Like I promised Yang, I won't let him get away with what he's done, but I also won't just sit by and watch as he's taken away without some kind of understanding." Weiss explained.

Ruby sighed, but she trusted her wife, so she nodded and let her into the area where they were keeping Wraak. As they got in, Weiss took note of the several hunters that Ruby had placed here to make sure Wraak wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Mrs. Rose, we got word you were coming over here. Are you sure you wish to speak to this scum?" One of the hunters inquired.

The snow fox nodded. "Yes, since conflictions need to be settled between him and I. I do understand that he'll be detained by hunters in here, but I do hope for some privacy on the matter."

"We will do our best, Mrs. Rose." The hunter opened another door and Weiss was surprised to see four hunters with their weapons out. "As you can see, we were told the keep him from being able to use his semblance."

"I can see that." Weiss looked over at Wraak, who was held in a cell with no windows, since it was quickly put together in that room on request of Ruby. Not only that, but two other hunters were in with him to keep him from trying anything while in the cell. "And he has no way of using his semblance?"

The hunter nodded. "The man needs to focus on his semblance. As long as that focus is broken, then he can do nothing."

"Thank you. Go on and head back now. I can take it from here. And those out the cell, please vacate the room. I'd like to speak with him alone." Weiss requested as she was offered a chair to sit on, on the other side of the cell.

Wraak raised his head and sighed at seeing Weiss. "You, huh?"

The hunters out of the cell left the room, while Weiss looked at the tied up man. "Yes. Me."

Wraak spit on the floor in front of him, since he couldn't do much else with his hands tied behind his back. "So, what's it like to win? Must feel good." The hunters kept their weapons at the ready if he tried anything.

Weiss' ears drooped. "Not really, but to have my family out of that conflict is something I'm glad for. Still, don't assume that I won from this all."

"You're on the free side of these bars, and I'm on the screwed side. So shut up and accept your victory, you stupid fox." Wraak glared.

"May I know about the one you lost?" Weiss asked, though her expression was more serious.

Wraak was shocked she would even ask that and tried to lunge at the bars, but one of the hunters held him back. "You don't get to speak about the one you killed!"

The snow fox looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. "I wasn't the one to kill him…"

"You may as well been, you stupid fox. Stay in the car, and you would've-." Wraak stopped when he saw the snow fox lift her head up with an angered look on her face.

"I would've been taken to the White Fang, and made into someone I never want to be. I wouldn't have met my wife or had a child together. Everything would've changed. My life, my entire being."

"Heiland would be alive!" Wraak screamed out as the hunter who grabbed him before pulled him back again. "You don't have a word in your mind to say that will make things better!"

"I can't bring him back. No one can! But do you honestly believe it's the best thing to do? Do you? To try and take me away from everyone I love because you believe I was the reason Heiland died?" Weiss had to be blunt at times with the man.

"Nothing can bring him back…but bringing you to justice will be what fuels me to live." Wraak growled.

"Justice. Is that what you think this is? It would be murder. Nothing more, nothing less." Weiss stared at him, not letting her focus leave him. "You know this time you've spent on trying to find me could've been spent on living your life. Just look at how much has changed. FERM is one of those changes in life."

"Oh yeah, FERM, the wonderful group that can save the world of racism and bullshit! Oh how amazing things are now…Do me a favor you stupid fox, and leave." Wraak was at his limit.

"You underestimate how stubborn a fox like I can be. Life hasn't been fair to you, and it hasn't been fair to me at times, but I was able to move on from those times. Why? I just want to know why you couldn't." Weiss inquired.

"A person tends to find a new reason to live after their old reason dies." Wraak said in a grim tone.

"Is it fair to just throw your life away like that?" Weiss simply asked.

"The hell you talking about?" Wraak questioned.

"You threw so much away for this new purpose in life, yet is it right to do so after what happened? Just…take it in and look at the world. I couldn't, no. I wouldn't just stay in a car with people who kidnapped me." Weiss stated.

"You have your reasons, and I have mine. Nothing is gonna change in the past, but I could've changed my future by ending you. Yet, you were still able to elude me in the end." Wraak looked to the ground and sighed.

"I can't get you out of trouble…I won't get you out of trouble. Not after everything you've done, but you still have a way to fix the broken pieces of your life." Weiss suggested.

"No. I'm not your father. The damage is done, and I will rot in your prison. Nothing more…nothing less, right?" Wraak smirked, though he knew he was finished.

Weiss curled her tail around herself to comfort herself, since it hurt to see the man doing this to himself. "Why though? Don't you want to be happy in your life?"

Wraak rolled his eyes. "Happy in a cell…you really are stupid, huh?"

"In your eyes, I guess I am, but I still stand by my words. I don't like what you did, no one does. You hurt a lot of people, but you are still a person. No one deserves to rot in a cell." Weiss reminded.

"Well apparently I do…so what do you care?" Wraak questioned.

"It's because I played a big part in your life. And while I don't regret leaving that day, and I don't take responsibility for Heiland's death. I still can't just let you go on like this."

One of the hunters spoke up. "Mrs. Rose, people like this don't deserve-."

"Please, I understand your concern for this, but I can speak with him." Weiss kept her focus on Wraak. "What will be your drive now then?"

"Nothing. I am at the end of the road in this so called life." Wraak stated.

Weiss frowned at that. "Is there truly nothing I can say or do to change your view on your own life?"

"No." Wraak answered almost instantly.

The snow fox stood up and walked to the bars. "Release him…"

The hunters, and even Wraak were surprised by that. "Mrs. Rose!? We cannot do that. You know how dangerous he is."

Wraak spoke up. "The hell are you planning?"

"You want to kill me, right? It's your drive after all…or it was. I want to see if that drive is still in there…" Weiss didn't back down and got as close to the bars as possible. "You could easily do it if you weren't tied up like that after all."

"You're gonna throw your life away? Just like that? Even though you got a family waiting?" Wraak questioned.

"This is between you and me…" Weiss explained and looked to the hunters. "Only untie him. Leave the cell locked, and do what you will, but do not interfere."

The hunters looked to one another and sighed as they untied the man. He was still weak from the fight he had, but he could still move enough to get up. So as he did, the hunters kept themselves ready to detain him if need be.

Wraak walked up to the bars and looked at Weiss. "You know what'll happen…"

"Do I?" Weiss asked as she got closer to the bars and was in arm's length. "You want to kill me. You give up on moving forward in life, so maybe I know what'll happen."

Wraak reached out with one hand and grabbed her by the throat, making the hunters instantly point their weapons at him. "Get your hands off of Mrs. Rose!" The one hunter aimed his rifle at his head.

Weiss looked at him straight in the eyes, feeling a bit of pain from the grab. "Is this what you want…" She could barely speak.

Wraak's arm was trembling, but he gritted his teeth. "It's not hard. I can snap your neck…"

"You…c-could…" Weiss groaned. "My daughter would lose a mother…my wife would be a widow. My niece would lose an aunt…my mother would lose a daughter. My sister would lose a sister…that is what you will do."

Wraak growled. "What do they matter?"

"They don't…to you…but they do…to me…" Weiss frowned and her ears drooped.

"No…shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Wraak released her and she fell on her knees, gasping for breath as the hunters pulled him away when Weiss was safe.

The snow fox coughed a few times and got up from the ground. "You…didn't do it. Why?"

Wraak was quickly tied up again and he glared at her. "Why are you this obsessed?! What do you want from me, you stupid fox?!"

"Closure, for both…of us." Weiss was coughing a bit in between a few words from the grasp on her neck a moment ago. "Is it…wrong…that I want…that?"

Wraak thought about Heiland and he looked up at Weiss. "You're just as crazy as me for wanting something like that. You know this, right?"

"Maybe, but I…still stand by what…I want." Weiss sat back down and took a few breaths as she rubbed her neck.

"My life is not intertwined with yours!" Wraak yelled out in anger.

"Not completely, but my life does play a part in yours." The snow fox coughed a bit more. "You just chose not to kill me."

"It's over." Wraak simply responded.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath. "No. You give up now, and your friend died for nothing."

Wraak's eyes widened, but he did not charge at the bars that time. "Heiland is long gone…Don't speak like he can judge me anymore."

"Do you believe that is what I was talking about? Him judging you?" Weiss asked.

"The questions! Ugh, just…hurry up and tell me what the hell you meant!" Wraak demanded.

"Take your life more serious!" Weiss yelled at the man in anger. "Live the life your friend couldn't, and honor him by being the man you should be!"

The hunters were surprised by that, while Wraak stared at the fox Faunus. "You don't control-."

"I don't! But you do! So why have you let yourself be controlled by these emotions?!" Weiss screamed.

Wraak was startled by how loud she yelled and thought about it for a moment. "To reach a goal."

"Killing me was in your grasp, yet you didn't, so don't give me that bullshit." The snow fox said as she crossed her arms.

"You heard what I said before! I have no purpose in life now!" Wraak cried out.

"Then make one. No one in life has become what they are because they were destined for greatness. Take your life, and do what you can to use what time you have left on this world to do something right." Weiss attempted to convince him.

"From inside a cell? You really are either the dumbest person alive, or you really are just crazy." Wraak remarked.

"People can still find a way to live past jail. My father did, and you can too, but only if you choose to take the step in the right direction in your life." Weiss stated.

Wraak simply looked to the ground. "I…will do whatever I please with my life…so once you accept that, you can move on too."

"I want to move on from this, but only when I know your life is one that can improve." Weiss explained.

"There's…not enough time for that. I spent that all already." Wraak sighed.

"You still have a life to live, whether you believe that or not. You just have to take the first step…so please, at least try." Weiss pleaded.

"No one will care." Wraak replied.

"I will." Weiss said.

Wraak began to laugh. "The girl who I spent most of my life hating, and wanting to kill will care about what I do with the remainder of my life…You know…you being as crazy as me is making me start to like you."

Weiss knew it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing, and that itself made her chuckle. "Do you now?"

Wraak shook his head and looked to the hunters. "When the heck are you morons taking me to my new home anyways?"

The hunters angrily glared at the man and Weiss spoke up. "Best not to upset them anymore than you have. Let them at least escort you there without the risk of getting thrown around."

Wraak laughed again. "You really aren't afraid to say shit, huh, you stupid fox."

Weiss sighed and got up as she walked to the bars. "I want to say this now…I have people who were harmed by you and your people. My family. I can never forgive you for that…but I am happy that we could talk today."

"Tell me, stupid fox," Weiss rolled her eyes at him continuing to call her that. "What is your goal in life? I told you mine…tell me yours."

"My goal?" Weiss thought about it for a moment. "My goal is to live my life to the fullest, but to also be there for my family and friends. To just…live in general, for myself and them."

"Huh…that's a nice goal…" Wraak closed his eyes and thought about his old friend again. "You ever think…you would see someone again in the next world?"

Weiss smiled at the question, since she remembered the day she saw Summer Rose herself. "I do. You will see your friend one day…I know it. But for now…live."

Wraak looked straight into the snow fox's eyes and still felt anger towards her, but in the end, he simply nodded. "You win…snow fox."

The snow fox sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**Whether it seemed rushed, slow, unrealistic, etc. This is how I wanted to write it, so I hoped you enjoyed the way this chapter went. Other than that, the next chapter is in my head for being the last chapter of this story, so…yeah. I hope you guys will read the (Possible) Finale in the next chapter.**

**If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

**To GoldElite245- Having her be the general just felt right to me, and the meeting between Raven and Mana was a fun one to write. I'm also very sorry for taking so long on this. I never meant to make it go this long without a chapter.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 264. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 265.**


	265. Now And Forever More

**This is the final chapter of The Snow Fox's Struggle. I have nothing else to add to the snow fox's story, and while I would like to continue even more than I already have with this story, this just feels like the right time to finally complete this. **

**Here's the finale, everyone.**

* * *

Two weeks went by since Weiss' talk with Wraak, and things seemed to be getting back to normal for everyone at Beacon. Some went on their way to their homes, while others were getting back into their school work.

"Hey." Ruby smiled as she walked over to her wife who was sitting on a chair on one of the balconies. "I had a feeling I'd find my snow fox here." She leaned down and kissed her wife's cheek, who returned a smile of her own.

"And I knew you would find me here eventually." Weiss gently took Ruby's hand in her own and pulled her a little closer. "How has the paperwork been?"

Ruby gently sat on her wife's lap and felt the snow fox pull her in. "Boring, but now I'm free to do whatever, so I had to find you."

The snow fox wrapped her tail around herself and her wife as she kissed her cheek. "Well, we're here, and at a point in the day where I can feel no stress."

"You're telling me. I had to make a few calls today with Penny about that prison system she's worked on. The one woman that was part of the Cult wasn't able to do anything with her semblance while in there. I think her name was Mira." Ruby noted.

"I see." Weiss simply responded. "Though that is nice to hear, I'd rather like to hear about how you've been, my little rose."

Ruby sighed and snuggled up in the snow fox's tail embrace. "Happy is the best word for how I've been. Everything is getting back to normal, and Dawn is finally more focused on her school work and training."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "You know why that is. After they spoke, it was no surprise that Dawn and Wave would start dating."

"Oh admit it was super cute!" Ruby squealed. "I've never seen Dawn so flustered before, and that was after he agreed to go on a date with her."

Weiss let out a happy sigh and nodded. "It brings me back to our days at Beacon. You and I, and what happened that day." The snow fox said as she lifted her hand to touch her scar.

Ruby reached her hand out and held it over Weiss' hand. "I was…so scared after what happened to you, but, then I was happy about how you kissed me that day."

Weiss lowered her hand with Ruby and nodded. "I still find it funny that I was the one to kiss you." She chuckled lightly at that and saw the blush on her wife's face.

"I was fifteen, and I didn't have any experience with that stuff before you!" Ruby exclaimed. "Besides, I was the one to come out and say how I felt first."

"Yes, you did. And I'm glad you did that day." Weiss said as she ran her hand through some of Ruby's hair. "We've been through quite a lot."

"And we'll go through even more together." Ruby remarked while looking into her wife's eyes. "You know, so many things happened because I saw you in the forest that day."

"I feel like if it were anyone else that found me, I would still be in that cave." Weiss admitted. "Thank you for being the one to save me from myself, Ruby Rose."

Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. "You were the stronger one that day, but I still am happy that I could bring you out of that. No one should be alone, especially you."

"You love saying all the right things, don't you?" Weiss chuckled, but then grinned at a thought as she got up from her seat, gripping Ruby to make sure not to drop her

Ruby yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck to hold on. "Whoa! Um, this was unexpected." She blushed when she saw the smirk on her snow fox's face. "W-What are you planning?"

"Does their need to be a complicated plan to simply hold my wife?" Weiss questioned with her smirk staying as she spun her wife around in her arms.

Ruby started to laugh in joy as she was spun around. "W-Weiss! This is so random, but I love it!"

"So when do you wanna tell them we're here, kitty?" Yang whispered while she and Blake were watching the white rose pair.

"Hush. You know they're having a moment, and they deserve it after everything that's happened." Blake whispered back.

Weiss' fox ears twitched and she rolled her eyes, not caring if the other two were eavesdropping on them. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Weiss said. She then leaned in to kiss her wife on the lips after she stopped spinning her around.

Yang smiled and looked to Blake. "So…wanna kiss like-."

Blake pulled Yang in by the shirt collar and kissed her. Blake didn't waste time and stuck her tongue inside her wife's mouth, wanting to surprise her more than anything. After the kiss, Blake pulled away with a smirk. "Yes."

"Ha…yeah…right…woo…" Yang was blushing, since the kiss was more unexpected than anything. "Um…can we do that again?" Blake rolled her eyes and looked over at the white rose pair, who was actually still kissing. "Dang, those two can last…wanna show them we can too?"

"Shut up." Blake simply responded. "Still, it's nice to see this instead of a battlefield."

Yang nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. Oh, and did you hear about the little gift Lightning got for Mana?"

"Oh? I haven't heard about this yet." Blake said.

"Lightning went out into the forest to find a flower for Mana. You should've seen Mana's face when she brought the flower to show me." Yang chuckled.

Blake's ears perked up in joy at hearing that her daughter had someone like that. "You'll have to show me that when you can."

"Trust me, you'll see it soon. Mana keeps it on the table. She also…kinda…sorta defends it when someone gets close to it. It's honestly really cute." Yang remarked.

"You know you both stopped whispering, right?" Weiss said after she put her wife down from their kiss, causing the bumbleby pair to gasp. "Seriously, even when you were whispering, it was obvious." Weiss and Ruby walked up to the bumbleby pair.

"Don't be so hard on them, Weiss. Blake is still the sneakiest one here. It's just Yang bringing her down is all." Ruby joked.

Yang growled at her sister and tackled her to the ground, making the headmistress yelp in surprise. "And now I brought you down, sis!" The two began to wrestle on the ground and Weiss sighed.

"We were having a moment…" Weiss complained and looked to Blake. "I'm blaming you for this, since those two are too busy on the ground."

Blake shrugged. "Sorry about ruining the moment, but there is another reason why we came looking for you two. I was thinking maybe we could spend some time…relaxing. You know, just take in the day we have."

The snow fox's ears twitched a bit and she smiled, but then pointed down at the sisters. "Well, until those two are done, we'll need to wait on that."

"I'm patient. I did marry Yang after all." Blake remarked.

"You did…and I married the sister." Weiss jokingly said and used her glyphs to pull the sisters from each other. "You two are done now." They both pouted and tried to slap at each other, making Weiss groan. "Enough. Blake wants to spend a day together just…taking in a peaceful day for once. Now behave."

"Ugh…fine, but only because Blakey wants to have a peaceful day." Yang crossed her arms and Weiss let her go.

Ruby was let go too. "Okay, so how about we just stay on the balcony?"

"You three stay here. I need to go take care of something for a bit." Weiss said and kissed her wife before heading out.

"What do you think snow fox is doing?" Yang asked.

"I have an idea, so let's just relax for a bit while we wait." Ruby suggested as she sat on the chair Weiss was sitting on before.

* * *

"I still don't know why I'm even here, Angel." Thomas said to the fox Faunus. "Two weeks and yet even you want me to stick around for some reason."

"You're still a person, Thomas. So please, take a moment to understand that while some people may not be able to forgive the things you've done, you still have those who care for you." Angel assured.

Clara spoke up. "Still, whining about help is really not the best thing to do. So take her advice and just try to live your life without running from your family."

"Clara…" Angel knew that Clara would be blunt about it, but she still wished she weren't.

"I can't really argue with you about that anymore. You are right, but something holds me back." Thomas explained.

They turned their attention to the door when Weiss walked in. "You're all here. Good, I needed to talk." Angel and Clara both walked over and hugged the snow fox. "How are you both?"

"Old, but still kicking." Clara smirked as she sat on the bed. "You've known me long enough to know that old age won't keep me down."

Angel playfully rolled her eyes at that and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "I'm okay, sweetie. How have you been now that things have calmed down?"

"Better…so much better, but I still need to make sure that everything is settled." Weiss looked over her mom's shoulder to see her father. "Dad."

Thomas sighed and stood up from the bed. "Weiss, I think you showing up here was a sign after all." He walked over to the snow fox and took a breath. "You chose to save me because you care about me. Your mother has said it…and it's obvious enough to me, but still…do I deserve that?"

"Some people would say no, some would say yes. But me, I don't care what others have to say on the matter. I choose to forgive you, and I choose to have you in my life…so please." Weiss held her arms out.

Thomas was shocked when he saw her do that. "A hug? But why now?"

"Because I want this." Weiss smiled and kept her arms out.

Thomas looked to Angel, who simply nodded. "I…would like your sister here as well, if that is okay."

The snow fox chuckled. "Winter, you heard him." Winter walked into the room after she heard her sister give her the signal. "Dawn, you too."

"W-What?" Thomas watched as his other daughter and granddaughter walked in. "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked his fox Faunus daughter, who simply smiled and nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised…You and planning tend to work well together."

"No more drama is needed here, dad." Weiss said as she walked over and hugged her father. Winter walked over and did the same, not wanting to let a moment like that slip away.

Dawn was a little hesitant at first, since she barely knew the man, but when she saw her grandmother nod to her she knew it was best to join in. The young fox Faunus walked over and hugged her grandfather with her mom and aunt.

Angel looked on at the man who she once was able to call a love. While he hurt her in the past, she felt that the hug was something he needed after so long. "You know, even I have to admit this is a sight to see." Clara whispered as she hugged Angel from behind.

Thomas closed his eyes and thought about the Arancia, the girl who spoke with him in the park about reconnecting with his family. "You all have made yourselves into your own people. I could do nothing…I did nothing to have that change take effect. Thank you."

Weiss pulled away. "We did change because of you, dad. While your influence was…not the best, it did help us become the people we are today. I wouldn't have met Ruby if my life didn't go the way it did…" Weiss looked to Dawn who had pulled away from the hug too. "And my little fox wouldn't have been born."

Dawn smiled and hugged her mother, while Winter pulled away and spoke up. "Dad, I have a lot more to talk to you about…if you're interested. It's about my training and everything I've done. You know, ever since I moved in with…uh…"

"It's okay, Winter." Thomas assured and looked to Angel. "I still need to thank you for taking care of Winter for all these years." He then looked to Clara. "And I need to thank you for taking care of Weiss when she…you know."

Clara chuckled a bit. "Weiss was always a tough one, so she pretty much took care of herself back then. I just helped a bit was all."

"You still did more than I, but I think you've all heard enough of me speaking in such a way…Weiss, Winter, Dawn, Angel. You all are my family, and while I wasn't the man I should've been, I'll at least spend the remainder of my life doing better." Thomas said.

"You know you never have to promise something like that. I just want you to be able to live your life without feeling guilty anymore." Weiss responded.

"Hmm…that is what you all want?" Thomas asked the others, and they all gave him a nod, surprising the man, so he chuckled. "Okay…Okay. I will."

Weiss hugged him again and wrapped her tail around her father. "Thank you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Thomas rubbed his daughter's back and finally let himself live without the guilt holding him down.

* * *

With Weiss giving him the talk he needed to finally hear, Thomas made his way to the park where he met Arancia. "I wonder if she's around."

"You're okay!" Arancia ran over when she saw him. "You haven't been here in some time and I assumed the worse."

Thomas chuckled. "There were a few things I needed to take care of. One of those being my time spent with my family."

Arancia smiled at that and sat next to him on the bench. "You need to tell me everything."

Thomas took his hat off and held it in his lap. "Everything? My, that is a long story…Okay, well it first started when I met this beautiful woman. Her name was Angel."

* * *

Weiss was back with the rest of Team RWBY, all sitting happily on the balcony together. "Man, this was a good idea after all." Yang noted.

"It really is." Blake snuggled up on Yang. "You aren't going to make it loud, are you?"

Yang rubbed Blake's ears and chuckled. "Nah, but inviting the others wouldn't be a bad idea either. I mean, this kind of feeling is great."

Weiss spoke up as she was being held by her wife. "Dawn and Mana would like this."

Ruby already had her scroll out and sent a message to the two. "Way ahead of you."

The snow fox smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "I hope my father will be okay. That talk finally got to him, but...I still worry about him."

Ruby put her scroll away after sending the message. "He will be. You were able to get through to him, and he knows what to do now."

"Do you think everyone involved with the last mission…do you think they'll all be okay?" Weiss asked, thinking back to everyone who was involved.

"Some need time, others need their loved ones to help them. But in the end, I know the people involved will be okay. Even the ones on the other side of things." Ruby answered.

Weiss' ears drooped. "There was one who I know didn't make it…And because of that, Lyra…Lyra felt terrible. I wish there was something I could've done back then."

"No sense thinking about that, snow fox." Yang said while she looked out at the setting sun. "You've got more stories that need to be told, and more people you gotta meet. I mean, just look at how we met. You literally ran into us."

The snow fox's ears perked up a bit, and Blake continued. "Some roads may be tough to go down, and sometimes we have no way of knowing where it'll lead, but it led you to a place where you've become someone. So to look back on things that could've been would be unjust to you."

Weiss felt Ruby rub her fox ears and she blushed a little. "It's true. You have come a long way. We all have." Ruby said with true sincerity. "It isn't just words we say to make you feel better. It's words that were built because of what you've done."

"You three…" Weiss began to laugh, which confused them. The snow fox couldn't stop laughing either, since what they said really got to her to the point where tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Whoa, is snow fox doing okay, Rubes?" Yang asked as she looked at the laughing snow fox who was being held tighter by her wife.

"Um…Weiss?" Ruby kept her hold on Weiss, worried she'd fall out of her arms in her laughing state.

"H-Hold on…" Weiss continued to laugh and after a few moments, she wiped away the tears and looked to Blake and Yang. "You three don't need to tell me any of that. I am happy with my life, and I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"But what about the-." Yang was cut off.

"I still do wish I could've helped Lyra back then, yes, but…things did work out, and I will be there for her just like she was always there for me." Weiss assured.

"Mama, we're here." Dawn suddenly said as she and Mana were panting a little, clearly since they both ran over after getting the message from Ruby.

"Sheesh, why did you two run over here so fast?" Yang asked when she turned and saw how out of breath they were.

"S-Sorry…we just…wanted to be here." Dawn took a few breaths and sat next to her parents. "Um, t-thanks for letting me know about grandpa…"

Weiss rubbed her daughter's head and smiled. "We all needed to be there. So thank you for showing up, my little fox."

Mana sat next to her parents and looked to Yang. "I was really happy to meet grandma too. She's so cool."

Yang ruffled her hair and grinned. "Hell yeah she is. And we're gonna be seeing her next weekend when she comes over for a sparring match."

"Really?! Oh you gotta let me in on that! Please!" Mana begged and Blake groaned.

"Mana, please don't get into a spar you can't win…" Blake sighed when she saw her daughter was still giddy with excitement.

* * *

While they were enjoying their peaceful time together, others were finding their own ways to enjoy the day. Lyra and Narinj were both in their own home, holding each other close as Lyra even had a smile, showing she was going to be okay after all. And Narinj was glad his wife was able to be happy again. Carmesi and Yelak were both in their house, but not relaxing. Instead, Carmesi was chasing her husband around the house, wanting to wrestle him to the ground, but the wolf Faunus wasn't gonna let it be easy.

Jaune and Pyrrha were both training in the courtyard at Beacon, since they both wanted to stay close enough to their daughter. Nora and Ren were spending time in the dust experiment room, as Nora was too excited to pass up on some more possible explosions.

Amethyst was at her brother's grave, smiling as she was holding Jade's hand in her own. They both knelt by the grave and left flowers on it, showing that she would never forget her brother. Ivory was speaking with Aubrey about the Order, and how things were actually starting to change for the better. And Slate was in the mountains, training as usual. But as he looked out at Beacon, he thought about how he could train more students there if he wanted.

Penny was going through some paper work as she walked past the prison cell Mira was in. Her new aura dampening system worked perfectly and she smiled. Stannisun was there as well working with Penny as a supervisor, since he spent the two weeks working on his life for the better. Penny made sure to call him back though, since she felt he still had a place in the military. Wraak was in one of the cells, but he was more than content being there, since he knew he had to be. Still, he remembered Heiland and was glad he spoke to Weiss that day.

Vale was hitting practice dummies with her gauss rifle and she nodded to herself with each dummy taken down, while Apple pounced on her to congratulate her partner's successful training session. Ebony was checking his clothes to see what he could wear for the next day, while Lima was poking him a few times to get on his nerves. It worked, but Ebony simply shrugged and joined Lima in whatever she had planned for that day instead.

Wave was in his little workshop that he had in the dorm, but he wasn't thinking about what to work on for his weapon. He was thinking about Dawn, and what kind of invention he could make to impress her. Lightning was also in the dorm, but she kept her eye on the flower she got Mana, blushing and smiling as she thought about the cat Faunus. She even planned on asking her out at some point in the week.

Taiyang and Raven were both sitting in front of Summer's grave, sighing sadly, but smiling as they were holding each other's hands. Qrow was watching them from a distance while standing against a tree. And Summer herself, though not physically there, looked on at her family from her grave, disappearing as she nodded, happy that Raven and Tai were able to find their love for each other again.

Angel and Clara were both back home, since they only stayed at Beacon to help Thomas move past his mistakes in life. So they both were snuggled on the couch, watching one of their favorite shows together, while Winter was there for a visit. She was petting Eis and Zwei, both dogs very old, but still alive due to the aura animals have. Another reason Winter was there for was the little puppy that was now two weeks old sleeping in between Zwei and Eis.

Thomas was still telling Arancia his stories, getting to the point where he proudly spoke about his daughter beating him when he attempted to attack Vale. Arancia knew why he spoke so proudly of her, even though he was the bad guy then. It was because he loved his daughter, and how he was happy she could stop something like that. Thomas couldn't be any happier telling the story of his daughter.

* * *

Mana was sleeping in Blake's arms, since it had gotten late. Yang had an arm wrapped around her wife while watching their daughter sleep.

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, while Dawn was lying down across hers and Ruby's laps. "Dawn…We love you very much. Never forget that, my little fox." Weiss said while running her hand through Dawn's hair.

Dawn looked up at her fox mother when she said that and smiled. "I love you both too. I won't ever forget times like this." She sat up and hugged Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby looked over Dawn's head at her wife and smiled, nodding to signal Weiss to wrap her tail around them. The snow fox did so and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips.

After a few moments, the three pulled away and looked out at the moon. "Wow…it really is beautiful. Thank you for telling us about this, mama."

Ruby kissed her daughter's cheek and nodded. "I couldn't let you miss out on this. Now, why don't you tell us about your future plans with your future husband?"

Dawn blushed heavily and jumped on her human mother, pinning her to the ground. "You know I don't like when you joke about that, mama."

Ruby chuckled and looked over at the snow fox. "Come on, now. Just like when she was a baby."

Weiss lay back with her family and wrapped her arm around Dawn and Ruby, keeping the little fox trapped on top. "Mom…I'm a little trapped right now."

"We know." Weiss simply responded and kissed Ruby's cheek as the headmistress closed her eyes.

Dawn let out a smile at that and snuggled up on her human mom, not caring if anyone else saw, since she wanted to stay with her family. "I love you, mom, mama."

"And we love you, little fox." Ruby replied, holding her daughter close as she opened her eyes again to see her white haired love. "Now and forever more."

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's collarbone and closed her eyes. "You both have helped me get through even more struggles in my life. I love you, now and forever more."

* * *

**And that's it. If there is anything you feel that was not completely answered in this chapter, PM me and I will do my best to explain what may not have been shown here. I have to say, writing this much for a single story has been an adventure that I am happy to have done. Thank you to everyone who has read even a single chapter of this story. This story brought out my favorite fanfic idea in the RWBY fandom, which is a Faunus Weiss. **

**A lot has changed since I first started this story. I've met a lot of awesome people, and I managed to grow a following on this story and my other stories too. I never thought I would get past ten followers on this, and it makes me so happy to have readers who continue to follow my work. **

**I actually did tear up when I finished the last chapter since I was finally able to complete this story, and while I am sad to see it go, I am happy that I was able to share this with you all. **

**To GoldElite245- Thank you for sticking with my story for so long, and I'm happy that you liked Dawn finally confessing. I wish there was a way I could respond to you after this, but I have no next chapter to respond on. I may try on my other stories to respond to you if you'd like. Whatever happens though, just thank you and everyone else who read this story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed…well the whole story. And as always, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in the other stories that I'm telling. Thank you.**


End file.
